S ª l ѵ ª μ e
by sakuratrc
Summary: Todos podemos ser niños malos, una niña de sociedad que llena el vacío de la pérdida de sus padres viviendo una doble vida, Sakura jamás imagino que fuera tan excitante, divertido y demasiado peligroso, guardara su secreto celosamente ¿incluso de Sasuke?
1. Todo Cambio

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 1 "TODO CAMBIO"**

En una noche lluviosa se ve un auto de lujo circulando por una oscura carretera, sus tres ocupantes estaban en medio de una discusión, algo que no tendría buenas consecuencias.

- **Jovencita, quita esa cara** –pronunció un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- **No quiero, yo no voy por gusto, recuerdas** –siseo molesta una joven de exótico cabellos rosas y ojos verdes jade.

- **Sakura, no le hables así a tu padre, respétalo** –intervino en la discusión una mujer de cabellos rosas más oscuros que la joven y ojos azules.

- **Porque lo voy a respetar, si él no me respeta a mí, acordamos que hoy iría con mis amigas a la playa y ahora me salen con que tengo que ir a una aburrida fiesta de beneficencia** –bufo la chica molesta por la situación.

- **Es tu deber como una Haruno, atender a las cenas que vayamos nosotros, y no discutas más Sakura** –la mirada del hombre se volvió severa.

- **Pues en ese caso no quiero ser una Haruno si tengo que dejar a un lado mi vida social para ir a cenas con una bola de vejetes que solo hablan de negocios, LOS ODIO A LOS DOS **–se cruzo de brazos muy enojada.

Ambos padres se quedaron boquiabiertos, su propia hija prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos a acompañarlos a una cena, siendo que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se encontraban los tres juntos.

Con gran decepción el hombre aparto la vista del camino para mirar a su hija a través del retrovisor, la chica miraba por la ventana tratando de buscar algo con que entretenerse, fueron tan solo unos segundos para que todo terminara.

Un camión que venía en el otro sentido perdió el control al derraparse por el agua y la grasa en el asfalto, el señor Haruno no pudo esquivarlo impactándose de lleno y quedando bajo el camión. El auto y el camión derraparon varios metros dejando a sus ocupantes atrapados entre los fierros retorcidos.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Mire al frente tras haber oído el derrape de unas llantas, pude ver como un camión venía contra nuestro auto sin control alguno. Sentí un fuerte golpe y mi cuerpo sintió un jaloneo que fue reprimido en gran parte por el cinturón de seguridad, pero me sentí como si fuera una vil muñeca de trapo. Otro ruido llego a mí, era el rechinido de las llantas, nuestro auto derrapo unos metros, sentí otro golpe, solo podía oír a lo lejos quejidos y un olor a llanta quemada llego a mi nariz. Creo que perdí el conocimiento porque no supe nada más.

Después de un rato logre escuchar sirenas, tal vez eran las ambulancias. Escuche voces, el crujir del metal– **Un sobreviviente, es una chica, traigan la camilla** –unas manos me tomaron, me colocaron recostada y sentí algo duro en mi cuello, también mi cuerpo fue inmovilizado. Volví a perder el conocimiento. No supe nada más…

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

X • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • X

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Una joven de cabellos azules y ojos grises entro a una habitación oscura, mientras llevaba una charola con un desayuno ligero, abrió las cortinas y dejo entrar la poca luz del sol que se colaba del cielo nublado.

- **Levántate ya es hora de arreglarse para ir a la escuela –**pero no tuvo respuesta, se acerco a la cama donde se veía un bulto removiéndose bajo las cobijas– **No me hagas sacarte a la fuerza**.

- **No me molestes Yukino, no pienso ir** –la voz era de una joven, opacada por las mantas pero dejando notar un tono molesto.

-**Prometiste que irías** –dijo entrando a otra parte de la habitación y segundos después se oyó el agua corriendo– **Ya prepare el baño además Sasori y Deidara-san te están esperando para llevarte**.

- **No voy a ir, es el primer día y no se hace nada, mañana me presento cuando hayan empezado las clases** –se veía el bulto acomodarse nuevamente entre las mantas.

- **Vas a ir hoy, haya clases o no, así podrás conocer a tus compañeros y platicar **–hablaba mientras levantaba la ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación.

- **No voy a la escuela a hacer amigos, no los quiero ni los necesito** –su tono fue mordaz.

- **Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña** –le reprocho la joven.

- **¿¡Y!?**

Harta de pelear con la chica bajo las mantas las jalo con toda su fuerza y dejo al descubierto a una joven de piel blanca y cabellos rosas, con su pijama puesta– **No te lo vuelvo a pedir Sakura, ahora mismo te levantas, te metes a bañar, te arreglas y desayunas. Te quiero en 30 minutos en el auto, sin peros, sino llamo a Tsunade-sama para que te arregles con ella.**

Gruñendo por lo bajo y echando una mirada de pocos amigos, se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño. Como se lo ordenaron 30 minutos después se encontraba saliendo de la casa caminando directo a un auto negro, donde la esperaban dos hombres de muy buen ver. Uno era ligeramente alto, cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y con una sonrisa divertida. El otro un hombre un poco más bajo, cabellos y ojos rojizos, un tanto más serio.

- **Buenos días Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?** –pregunto alegre el joven rubio.

- **Mal gracias, Deidara-san** –sin perder la cortesía pero con un tono un poco rudo contesto– **Buenos días Sasori-san** –con esto subió al auto y se puso el cinturón para emprender el viaje.

- **Buenos días Sakura** –el pelirrojo hizo una ligera reverencia a la pelirrosa.

- **Hoy amaneció de peor humor que otros días** –hablo bajito cerca del oído del pelirrojo.

- **Que esperabas si no quiere ir a la escuela, ahora súbete y no digas nada** –lo empujo para que abordara el auto.

- **Uy creo que no fue la única en levantarse del lado equivocado de la cama** –por su comentario se gano una mirada fulminante de parte de Sasori.

Rápidamente, para evitar incrementar el enojo de su compañero, se subió al auto y pusieron rumbo al instituto, El viaje fue en completo silencio, por parte de Sasori y Sakura, pero Deidara, no aguantaba estar con la boca cerrada, para contrarrestarlo movía la pierna en un tic nervioso, hasta que no aguanto– **No estás contenta de ver a tus amigos, Sakura-chan**.

- **En realidad no sé ni con quien voy a tomar clase, y para ser sincera no me importa** –no miraba al rubio que estaba viéndola desde el asiento del copiloto.

- **Deidara, siéntate bien ¿quieres?** –Sasori lo volteo de un solo jalón por el hombro – Estamos por llegar Sakura.

- **Gracias Sasori-san **–tomo su mochila, se puso unos lentes oscuros y desabrocho el cinturón.

- **¡Oh que bonito lugar!** –Deidara veía con una cara de niño con juguete nuevo el imponente lugar al que llegaban, edificios blancos de por lo menos tres pisos de altos y muy largos, el juraba que si entraba se perdería.

- **Por favor estaciónate en la entrada Sasori-san** –ordeno la joven en el asiento trasero.

- **Como quieras Sakura-chan** –de un solo movimiento acomodo el auto e inmediatamente ambos varones bajaron del vehículo, siendo Deidara quien le abrió la puerta a la chica y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Grácilmente Sakura bajo del auto, miro a su alrededor, hace un año que no ponía pie en el instituto y al parecer nada había cambiado. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron a los lados de la chica para escoltarla hasta su salón de clases.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

- **No, esperen, voy a ir sola** –ordene a mis "guardaespaldas" que no me acompañaran, de por si la gente ya me veía con raro, con ellos dos acompañándome sería peor.

- **Pero Sakura-chan, Yukino nos ordeno llevarte hasta el salón** –Deidara intentaba persuadirme de entrar sola.

- **Volveremos por ti a la hora de la salida, que tengas buen día Sakura-chan** –Sasori me dio un abrazo cariñoso y rodeo el coche para abrir la puerta del piloto, esperando que Deidara subiera.

- **Pero…** –lo mire con cansancio que no se hartaba de cuidarme como si fuera una niña pequeña, gruño molesto– **Argh, pórtate bien Sakura-chan, nos vemos** –se despidió alegremente.

- **Nos vemos Deidara-san** –respire profundamente, ya sé lo que me espera, decenas de miradas curiosas, otras tantas con lastima.

Atravesé el patio frontal de la escuela sin ningún inconveniente, más que las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, debe ser mi color de cabello, mucha gente cree que es teñido, ja, cuanto se equivocan. Ahora me dirijo a la oficina del director para que me entreguen mi horario de clases.

Caminaba a paso lento, voy a esperar hasta el último momento para llegar al aula de clases, yo sabía que muchos de mis compañeros de la secundaria estarían ahí y no tenía muchas ganas de contestar preguntas tontas y mucho menos aguantar sus malos intentos de consolación, tuve suficiente el día del funeral de mis padres.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

Se paro frente al aula con el letrero 1-I, corrió la puerta y más de una decena de miradas se posaron sobre ella, todos con un cierto deje de sorpresa, jamás creyeron ver a la joven ahí, según ellos, Sakura había perdido un año escolar completo y eso la colocaría en el último año de secundaria no en el primer año de preparatoria, donde estaban.

Miro a su alrededor y ubico el último banco al fondo del salón vacío, justo al lado de la ventana, camino a paso parsimonioso, arrojo su mochila sobre la mesa, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando por el altavoz de la escuela se dejo oír una voz femenina.

-** Se les solicita a todos los alumnos a pasar al gimnasio del colegio para unas palabras del director** –la voz repitió el mensaje dos veces y el bullicio de los alumnos en los pasillos se hizo presente.

Sakura espero a que todos sus compañeros abandonaran el aula y salió al último para disfrutar de un momento a solas, aunque no sabía dónde estaba exactamente el auditorio, no podría perderse solo se guiaría por los ruidos de los muchachos escandalosos. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver unos pasos al frente a un hombre leyendo un libro que la pelirrosa.

- **Buenos días Sakura, veo que Yukino logro sacarte de tu bati-cueva** –era uno de los maestros del colegio, un hombre de alrededor de los 30 y tantos años, cabello plateado y ojos grises, sonrió bajo el cuello de tortuga que usaba para tapar la mitad de su rostro.

- **¿Qué tiene de buenos, Kakashi?**

- **Tch, tch, tch** –con los ojos cerrados y moviendo un dedo negaba y reprendía la actitud de la pelirrosa, en un modo un tanto burlón– **Recuerda que aquí soy Kakashi-sensei**, **¿Sakura?** –pero la joven no se detuvo para oír lo que su maestro tenía que decirle y siguió su camino, dejando atrás al peliplateado– **Espérame**.

Caminaron juntos sin pronunciar palabra, el maestro no levantaba la vista de su dichoso libro, el cual Sakura juraba que era alguno de esos libros porno que tanto le gustaban al tipo a su lado.

- _**Este**__**tipo debería conseguirse una novia en vez de andar leyendo sus cochinadas, y peor aun frente a mí, un día de estos los voy a quemar mientras el observa, eso sería mi venganza por mandarme a este maldito colegio**_–pensaba maliciosamente la pelirrosa.

- **¿En qué piensas, Sakura?** –parecía adivinar lo que la chica estaba pensando.

- **Me estaba preguntando porque me enviaron a este colegio, yo hubiera preferido estar en algún otro donde nadie me conociera** –alzo la voz en un tono claro de enojo acumulado, se desquitaría con el primero que estuviera en su camino.

- **Fue decisión de tus padres, en el testamento decía que tienes que terminar tus estudios hasta la universidad** –cerro su librito y lo guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

- **Si pero no especificaba en donde** –apresuro el paso contestándole entre dientes.

- **Eso fue algo que todos discutimos y entre todos creímos que sería lo mejor para tu educación**.

- **Para mi educación tal vez, pero no para mí, aquí todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro**.

- **Es el primer día de clases y ya te estás quejando, arriba esos ánimos** –llegaron frente a un par de puertas de madera y el peliplateado empujo una dándole el paso a la chica– **La vida es joven**.

La pelirrosa entro y miro rápidamente a su alrededor, todo el alumnado estaba en medio de un tremendo caos esperando que el director llegara y diera la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar.

- _**Ánimos es lo que te voy a dar cuando te vea fuera de la escuela y tenga en mis manos tus tan preciados libritos**_.

- **Toma tu lugar, que ya llego el director** –con la mirada señalo un lado del escenario por donde llegaba un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello canoso y ojos castaños.

La pelirrosa camino entre la multitud para llegar a uno de los extremos del gimnasio donde estaban varios de los jóvenes que vio en su aula. Se acomodo al final de la hilera de jovencitas para escuchar el anuncio tan esperado.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Y así daba comienzo el tan esperado discurso, yo simplemente no ponía atención, a mí que más me daba saber lo afortunados que éramos de asistir a este colegio, si claramente todos sabemos que es uno de los más prestigiados de todo el país. Aquí solo vienen los hijos de políticos y empresarios de grandes emporios, pero al final siguen siendo todos iguales, una bola de hipócritas que lo único que hacen es mirarte como si fueras poca cosa.

Por fin termino la presentación, kami gracias ya me había cansado estar aquí parada, ahora regresar al aula sin encontrarme con alguien conocido, pero para mi mala suerte, veo como una melena rubia se abalanza sobre mí.

- **Sakura-chan, porque no me dijiste que vendrías yo te hubiera traído** –de todos los que me podía encontrar tenía que ser Naruto Namikaze, que venía acompañado de Hinata Hyuuga.

- **Hola Naruto… Hinata, no es necesario, si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver al director **–mentí, trate de sonar lo más cortes que pude, pero la verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, hice una leve reverencia y di media vuelta para retirarme.

- **Claro Sakura-chan, nos vemos en el receso **–note su voz claramente apagada, es de esperarse, tiene meses que nos hemos distanciado.

Me retire del gimnasio, se perfectamente que las dos primeras clases nunca se dan, los alumnos están tan alborotados que los maestros prefieren darles tiempo para calmarse.

Busco un lugar vacio, donde pueda tirarme en el suelo y escuchar música para pasar el rato, lo pienso bien y si no mal recuerdo, en la secundaria el mejor lugar para que nadie te moleste es el cubo sobre las escaleras que dan a la azotea.

Subí las escaleras sin que nadie me viera, cuando llegue aspire hondo el aire frío que soplaba, como me gustaba este tiempo, nublado y lluvioso, definitivamente era mi mejor época. Estire mis brazos y tome un poco de impulso, de un brinco alcance la orilla del techo sobre las escaleras, de un tirón subí al techo. Me prepare, puse la alarma de mi celular para que sonora 5 minutos antes del comienzo de la tercera clase, me coloque los audífonos y me tire al suelo con las piernas colgando libremente. No paso mucho tiempo y me quede dormida.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Ese maldito ruido, me levanto al escuchar el despertador. Un día más de esta patética vida, primer día de clases, un año más para aguantar a las insoportables de mis "fans", kami porque no les das una vida. Me doy un baño rápido y me alisto para asistir a ese colegio lleno de arpías y gente sin escrúpulos.

Bajo las escaleras y encuentro en el comedor un vasto desayuno, pero al parecer, nadie a parte de la servidumbre se encuentra en la casa. Así me gusta, ni mi padre ni mi hermano que me molesten por mi eterno mal humor. No los culpo, a veces ni yo mismo me aguanto.

- **Buenos días Sasuke-sama** –el ama de llaves entra con una jarra de café caliente para servirme un poco.

- **Buenos días Aiko-san** –es la única de las personas del servicio que no cae mal, todas las demás son iguales que las chicas del instituto, huecas.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí rumbo a la escuela, mientras manejaba escuchaba la radio, pero había algo que me hacía sentir extraño, decidí ignorarlo, seguramente era el mal presentimiento de volver a tomar clases con el dobe de Naruto.

Llegue pronto a la escuela, estacione el auto y me dirigí al salón en medio de un centenar de miradas femeninas– _**Que problemático**_ –creo que debo de dejar de juntarme tanto con el Nara, ya estoy empezando a tomar sus estúpidas costumbres. Unos cuantos minutos después llegue a mi aula, 2-D, si definitivamente era esta dentro oigo los insoportables gritos del dobe, respiro profundo y deslizo lentamente la puerta.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

En medio del alboroto nadie se percato de la presencia del moreno hasta que se coloco tras el autor de semejante ruido, Naruto Namikaze, el supuesto mejor amigo del moreno. De un mochilazo en la cabeza Sasuke deja fuera de combate al rubio.

- **¿Qué te pasa teme? Tan pronto estas de mal humor** –decía mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe.

- **Hmp**.

- **Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama**.

- **No, es solo que cuando llego al aula me gustaría no encontrar a un idiota alborotador** –menciono con cansancio mientras se sentaba en la última mesa junto a la ventana.

- **¡Oh!** –el moreno conto mentalmente a que el idiota reaccionara, él sabía que era medio lento en comprender cuando recibía un insulto– **¡Me dijiste idiota, teme!**

El resto de los alumnos se soltaron en una carcajada unísona que hizo incrementar el enojo del rubio y ensanchar la ligera sonrisa burlona del moreno.

- **No, como crees** –el sarcasmo de Sasuke salía a flote.

El rubio a reclamarme cuando una voz femenina por el altavoz lo interrumpió–** Se les solicita a todos los alumnos a pasar al gimnasio del colegio para unas palabras del director**.

Sasuke se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento y se encamino al dichoso lugar, el rubio salió corriendo tras su amigo.

- **¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?** –caminaba con las manos tras su cabeza en un modo muy relajado.

- **Como si no lo supieras, si te la pasaste metido en mi casa la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad te la pasaste de chicle con tu pobre novia** –el moreno también iba muy relajado con las manos en los bolsillos e ignorando olímpicamente a cuanta chica se le ofrecía indiscretamente.

- **Hablando de ella, vamos a recogerla a su aula, ¿no?** –tomo las primeras escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja del edificio donde se encontraban los salones de los primeros cursos.

- **No hay necesidad, mira quien viene para acá** –señalo con la mirada a las espaldas del rubio, que rápidamente giro sobre sus talones y sus orbes azules se iluminaron al ver a una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos aperlados, Hinata Hyuuga, acompañada de su sobreprotector hermano, Neji Hyuuga, un chico de largos cabellos castaños y ojos iguales a los de su hermana (N/A: en esta historia los voy a manejar como hermanos, me gusta mucho verlos así).

- **Buenos días Hinata-chan** –el rubio se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra sin darle oportunidad de contestar el saludo, besándola desinhibidamente en la boca, ante la fulminante mirada de su hermano.

- **Buenos días Hyuuga** –el moreno intento quitar la asesina atención de Neji sobre los novios– _**Esta me la debes dobe**_ –pensó el moreno.

- **Buenos días Uchiha** –extendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon cordialmente.

- **Buenos días Sasuke-san, ¿van rumbo al gimnasio, Naruto-kun?** –el aludido respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, bajaban las escaleras todos juntos, Hinata iba abrazada a su cariñoso rubio.

- **Si pero el atolondrado de tu novio quería bajar a buscarte primero** –señalo el moreno.

Hinata rio bajito, a ella le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que el rubio se fijara en ella y su esfuerzo había dado frutos, no había día en que Naruto no pasara tiempo con ella.

- **¿Qué clase les toco?** –el ojiperla rogaba mentalmente por que no le hubiera tocado con el rubio, a veces resultaba algo molesto.

- **2-D** –respondió alegremente Naruto y Sasuke solo movió la cabeza.

- **No puede ser** –Neji se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

- **Sabes Hyuuga, nunca estuve más feliz de saber que estaremos en la misma clase, ahora compartirás la inigualable alegría de tomar materias al lado del dobe** –se recargo en el hombro del castaño como si fuera su soporte.

- **Sigue con tu sarcasmo y ya verás cómo te cierro la boca teme** –la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke parecía más de odio que de amistad, pero en el fondo ambos se querían como hermanos.

- **Calma Naruto-kun, el solo esta bromeando ¿verdad, Sasuke-san?** –miro al moreno al lado de su novio y el solo la veía de reojo con una sonrisa de lado, pero no confirmo ni negó nada.

- **Hinata, compadéceme, de ahora en adelante, tendré que verle la estúpida cara de zorro a tu novio en el instituto todo el día, que pesadilla** –se lamentaba la situación que debería soportar durante el año.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al gimnasio, iban platicando de lo que hicieron el fin de semana o en las vacaciones. Cuando llegaron a su destino la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en su lugar esperando la llegada del director, ellos hicieron lo mismo y a regaña dientes Naruto tuvo que dejar ir a Hinata a su lugar.

Ya todos estaban acomodados, una mujer se paro frente a todos en el pequeño escenario, para anunciar al director– **Buenos días jóvenes, por favor guarden silencio, el director Sarutobi inaugurara el ciclo escolar con unas palabras de bienvenida**.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Y aquí viene, como si levantarse temprano para venir a escuchar lo mismo de todos los años valiera la pena. Bla bla bla, oí la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, seguramente alguno de los babosos nuevos se perdió de venida. Idiotas. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos sin escuchar ni una palabra del director, me pregunto quien más estará en la clase, seguramente nadie nuevo, y aunque los haya, no me importa.

Después de un tiempo unos aplausos me sacan de mi elocuencia mental, por fin termino la tortura o apenas comienza, veo venir una melena rojiza, kami por que no se fue de la escuela, que no entiende que no me importa, el año pasado me la pase quitándomela de encima y le dije que me dejara en paz, que no entiende que la odio.

- **Sasuke-kun** –odio que me digan así– **que malo eres, en todas las vacaciones no contestaste mis llamadas** –pues claro si tuve de ti suficiente.

- **Hmp** –donde se metió el tarado de Naruto, o si claro ya me dejo atrás, con amigos así para que quiero enemigos.

- **¿En qué clase estas? Espero que nos hayan puesto en la misma** –pues yo daría toda mi fortuna porque no fuera así, en un descuido ella se abraza a mi cuello, ¿ya dije que la odio?

- **Karin… suéltame…** –trate de sonar lo más amenazante posible, y miren que se me da bastante bien, pero creo que tanto teñirse el cabello ya le mato todas las neuronas.

- **Acompáñame a mi salón si, Sasuke-kun** –ni muerto, pero al levantar la mirada buscando la melena rubia de mi "amigo" veo algo que me deja desconcertado, ¿una cabellera rosa? no puede ser, de ser así Naruto me lo habría dicho. De un movimiento rápido me quito a la remolacha de encima para averiguar si no sufría de alucinaciones– **Sasuke-kun**.

Me muevo tan rápido, como la multitud que se interpone en mi camino me lo permite, pero cuando llego hasta donde está el dobe solo están él y Hinata conversando con Shikamaru.

Debió ser tanto aburrimiento y hostigamiento por la mañana.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

- **¿Qué sucede Sasuke? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma** –el rubio le dio una palmada en la espalda para ver si su amigo reaccionaba, era raro ver al Uchiha con otra cara que no fuera la típica máscara de marfil.

- **No es eso dobe, es que me acabo de encontrar con Karin y no me dejaba en paz, y a ti se te ocurre dejarme atrás** –hablo con tono de fastidio, como lo hacía siempre que se topaba con sus odiadas fans.

- **Tsk, que problemático, ¿qué no le habías dicho que no querías saber nada de ella?** –intervino Nara Shikamaru, otro integrante del grupo de amigos, era un chico de cabellera castaña amarrada en un pequeña coleta, ojos castaños y con un tremendo síndrome de flojera permanente.

- **Si pero creo que el peróxido del tinte ya le quemo el cerebro** –acoto hastiado del tema.

- **No sean así, Karin no debe ser tan mala persona** –a Hinata no le gustaba que hablaran mal de otras personas frente a ella.

- **Es que no la conoces Hinata-chan, es insoportable y más cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun** –lo último lo pronuncio el rubio imitando el tono de voz chillón de la chica.

Todos rieron fuertemente, menos Sasuke, quien solo formo una pequeña risa, pero algo le seguía molestando y no se atrevía a preguntar– _**¿lo habré imaginado?**_

- **¿De qué se ríen?** –llego una chica castaña peinada en dos chonguitos y ojos café oscuro, junto con el hermano de Hinata y un chico de cabello negro y un peinado de bacinica horrible.

- **Es que en ellos brilla la llama de la juventud Ten-ten** –dijo mientras mostraba una señal con la mano en puño y el pulgar levantado.

- **Deja de decir idioteces Lee** –lo regaño Neji.

- **Y bien, este año vamos a estar todos juntos ¿verdad?** –pregunto la castaña.

- **Pues si todos estamos en la clase D, si** –dedujo el Nara.

Todos asintieron menos Hinata, quien al ser un año menor que ellos acababa de entrar a la preparatoria– **¿En qué clase vas a estar Hinata-chan?** –volvió a hablar Ten-ten.

- **Me toco en 1-I** –indicó con una pequeña sonrisa– **creo que me voy a tomar clase con mis mismos compañeros de la secundaria**.

- **Hablando de compañeros, ¿ya vieron quien regreso al instituto?** –soltó entusiasmado Naruto. Unos negaron con la cabeza y otros hacían como si estuvieran pensando, pero ninguno menciono algo– **Oh vamos digan un nombre, ni que fuera tan difícil**.

- **Ya Naruto-dobe, no nos hagas odiarte más de lo ya lo hacemos** –el insulto de Sasuke hizo que el rubio inflara los cachetes y se cruzara de brazos en una mueca infantil.

- **Si no seas problemático y dilo ya**.

- **No, ahora no les digo, averígüenlo por ustedes mismos** –tomo de la mano a Hinata y se enfilo a la salida del gimnasio enfadado.

- **Naruto-kun, espera…** –pero él hizo caso omiso a la petición de la chica y salieron del lugar, ella se despidió de lejos agitando la mano.

- **Tsk, ya parece mujer en sus días, sin ofender** –expreso sin pensar el ojiperla.

La única chica en el grupo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y salió del lugar en la misma actitud de Naruto– **Hombres**.

- **Ahora si metiste las cuatro de un solo golpe Neji** –se burlaba Lee al ver salir a su amiga enfurruñada.

- **Demonios…** –y tras ver su error fue tras la chica para calmar las cosas.

- **No pensé que llegaría a ver el día que una mujer dominara a Hyuuga** –reconoció irónico Sasuke.

- **Todo es posible en esta vida si tienes la paciencia de esperar lo suficiente** –como una voz de ultratumba que les erizo los cabellos apareció Aburame Shino, de cabellos castaños oscuros y peinados hacia arriba, sus ojos en realidad nadie sabía de qué color eran, la mayor parte del tiempo llevaba gafas oscuras; muchos lo consideraban un tipo extraño, pero sus amigos sabían que era alguien en quien podían confiar plenamente.

- **¿Cómo haces eso Shino? ¿Que no sabes que nos puedes matar de un susto?**

- **Un hombre de tu clase nunca debe tener la guardia baja** –señalo de lo más normal Aburame.

- **El tiene razón Lee, se supone que eres el segundo mejor de la escuela en artes marciales y un amante de los insectos te sorprende de esa manera **–Sasuke no solía hacer burla del cejotas pero tampoco podía evitar su lado malévolo que lo incitaba a molestar al prójimo.

Un aura negra rodeo al mencionado y entre balbuceos casi inentendibles repetía– **Tengo mucho que entrenar, tengo mucho que entrenar…**

Ante tal escena tan deplorable, todos optaron por salir del gimnasio dejando al chico en su trance, cada uno tomo su camino.

O | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | O

En uno de los patios del instituto se encontraba Hinata, recargada en un árbol y con el rubio recostado en sus piernas, aun con un ligero gesto de enojo en su rostro.

- **Naruto-kun, no crees que estas siendo un poco infantil** –pregunto la ojiperla acariciando los cabellos dorados de su novio.

- **Es que yo estaba muy emocionado y la bola de amargados de nuestros amigos lo arruinaron todo**.

- **No solo estas molesto por eso… tu estas triste por la actitud que Sakura-chan mostro cuando la saludaste** –sintió como Naruto se revolvía en su lugar, bingo había dado en el clavo.

Se levanto de golpe dándole la espalda a la pelinegra– **Es que pensé que reaccionaría un poco más… alegre**.

Hinata sintió la pena que agobiaba a su novio– **Debe ser difícil para ella, entiéndale, dale tiempo y respeta su espacio, ya verás que te volverá a tratar como su hermano** –se abrazo a la espalda del rubio reconfortándolo.

- **Gracias Hinata-chan, eres fabulosa** –se dio la vuelta tan rápida y bruscamente que tiro a la pelinegra de espalda al pasto, quedando el sobre ella, en un momento tan romántico que no pudo evitar besarla con algo más que amor, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo más candente.

- **Ejem, disculpen la interrupción, pero no creo que deban hacer eso aquí, Naruto, Hinata **–casualmente llego la maestra Kurenai al lugar y de regreso a las aulas, para evitar situaciones similares.

X =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= X

El tiempo paso volando entre los alborotados alumnos del Konoha Elite Institute, pero no fue suficiente para una pelirrosa que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad en la soledad de la azotea. Se estiro como un felino para sacudirse la pereza, de un salto bajo del techo de las escaleras y se dirigió a su aula para tomar sus clases y terminar su primer día de un martirio de un año.

Cuando llego al aula, sin mirar algo en especial y sin dejar de escuchar su ipod, se sentó en su mesa a esperar a que llegara su maestro; quien era ni más ni menos que el único que se podía perder entre la sala de maestros y el aula de clases…

- **Buenos días jóvenes, guarden silencio** –entro un maestro peliplateado, muy bien conocido por la mayoría.

- **Buenos días profesor** –el saludo de los alumnos fue lo que saco de su encapsulamiento mental a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se acomodo en su asiento y por primera vez en el día puso atención a otra cosa que no eran sus reflexiones mentales; el Hatake empezó a hablar de las formas en las que se calificaría el curso; nada nuevo, exámenes, proyectos, tareas, trabajo en equipo…

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Un momento ¿trabajo en equipo? Pero de qué demonios habla este tarado-pervertido, ahora resulta que el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante; que tenemos que acostumbrarnos porque muchos somos los herederos de grandes corporaciones o los futuros dirigentes del país.

- **Voy a empezar a nombrar los equipos que serán de tres personas** –con lo que dijo todos mis "compañeros" empezaron a hacer alboroto, poniéndose de acuerdo con quien trabajarían, pero yo conocía a Kakashi y esa sonrisa disimulada bajo el cuello de tortuga me dice que todo esto tiene algo oculto– **Guarden silencio, porque yo decidiré con quienes trabajaran**.

Ahí estaba la trampa en todo esto, ahora no solo tendría que aguantar tomar clase con una bola de tipos escandalosos, tendré que socializar con dos personas y trabajar con ellas, yo que tenía planeado pasar el año con un bajo perfil.

- **Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata y Sabaku no Gaara, son el equipo 13** –perfecto, una de las personas que quería evitar, ahora no me quitare de encima a Naruto. Kakashi-pervertido-sensei termino de hacer los equipos– **Ahora todos pónganse de acuerdo de cómo van a trabajar y quien va a ser el líder del equipo, les doy el resto de la clase libre** –y todo lo contrario a como llego, tardo más de 20 minutos, se fue en menos de uno.

Siento como alguien se me acerca mientras escribió los detalles de la primera asignación de Kakashi en mi libreta, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos aperlados…

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

- **Hola Sakura… chan** –entre tartamudeos la pelinegra saluda a Sakura, y es que al recordar su actitud para con Naruto por la mañana, si al le tenía un cariño de hermandad, con ella que solo era una amiga, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

- **Hola** **Hinata, Gaara** –miro a su costado donde estaba parado un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

- **Buen día, Haruno, Hyuuga** –su semblante era serio y duro en cierto grado.

- **Buenos días Sabaku-san** –Hinata saludo con una tímida sonrisa, aunque siempre habían sido compañeros, el pelirrojo no hacia amistado con nadie.

- **Bien lo primero es decidir, ¿quién será el líder del equipo?** –pregunto sin ánimos de seguir la conversación la pelirrosa.

- **Yo digo que la mejor para el cargo eres tú, Sakura-chan, si Sabaku-san no tiene inconvenientes** –opino firme la ojiperla.

- **Me parece bien, yo no soy bueno con las relaciones públicas** –dando su voto de confianza Gaara regreso a su lugar.

- _**No, porque yo, bueno si lo sé, Hinata es una persona un tanto introvertida y Gaara, que puedo decir de él, al igual que yo, no le gusta tratar con el resto del mundo.**_ **Entonces enviare las asignaciones por mail** –corto la conversación acomodándose los audífonos de nuevo.

- **Ok** –dejaron a la pobre Hinata quien imito la acción del pelirrojo y se retiro a su lugar, tendrían que esperar 30 minutos más a que llegara el siguiente profesor.

Paso la siguiente clase dada por Kurenai, quien se presento amigablemente, dio los temas a estudiar, la manera de calificar y dio por terminada la clase, permitiéndoles salir a descanso antes de tiempo.

La pelirrosa se escabullo del aula sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, sabía perfectamente que si no lo hacia ella le invitaría a ir a comer el almuerzo con el grupo de amigos completo; prefería tener su espacio y no le gustaría rechazar la invitación de la pelinegra.

Se fue a su nuevo lugar favorito, aunque las nubes en el oscuro cielo amenazaran con dejar caer todo su cargamento, no fue impedimento para que se escondiera en el techo sobre las escaleras de la azotea y disfrutara de la soledad y su música.

O | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | O

- **Vamos al comedor Sasuke, ahí me quede de ver con Hinata-chan para almorzar juntos** –tomo al moreno por la camisa y lo arrastro fuera del salón– **¿No vienen con nosotros?** –asomo su rubia cabeza por la puerta invitando al resto de sus amigos a comer, ellos lo veían con una gota resbalando por la sien.

Juntos se encaminaron hablando al comedor del instituto, en una mesa a las orillas del lugar se encontraban ya sentados Hinata, Shino y Kiba, un chico de ojos afilados y cabello castaño, conversando amenamente de cómo había sido su primer día de clases. Naruto fue a comprar un plato de ramen y unos onigiris para su novia; Sasuke simplemente tomo un emparedado y una lata de café; Shikamaru opto por irse a sentar a la mesa, para él era demasiado problemático escoger la comida, eso se lo dejaría a criterio de su novia, que seguramente no tardaba en llegar, Lee escogió algo lleno de proteínas para tener energías al finalizar las clases y entrenar arduamente. Ten-ten y Neji comerían el obentou que preparo la chica con mucho cariño para su novio.

En medio de gritos y peleas, consumieron sus alimentos, pero lo que resonó en la mesa fue algo inesperado– **Sakura** –fue lo único que se alcanzo a escuchar, dejando a todos helados.

- **¿Te toco ser compañera de equipo de Sakura-chan?** –pregunto atragantándose con los fideos el rubio.

- **Shhh, Naruto-kun no es para que hagas tanto escándalo** –Hinata trato de tranquilizar a su alborotado novio, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

- **Entonces mi hermosa flor de cerezo ¿regreso a la escuela?** –la llama de la juventud brillo en los ojos de Lee.

- **Pero no se supone que perdió el ciclo escolar anterior, ¿no debería estar en secundaria?** –Neji, tenía razón, el accidente de Sakura había pasado a un mes de iniciadas las clases y ella falto el resto del año.

- **Que no es obvio, a Sakura se le hizo una consideración tomando en cuenta los problemas por los que paso, y le permitieron presentar exámenes finales, y habiendo aprobado puede cursar el primero de preparatoria** -

- **Gracias por resolver nuestras dudas, nunca imagine que gastaras tanta energía en algo que no fuera observar nubes** –dijo sarcástica una rubia peinada en 4 coletas y de ojos aguamarina.

- **¿Y porque no está aquí?** –Ten-ten tenía ganas de verla, a pesar de no ser grandes amigas sentía un gran cariño por la pelirrosa, ella la había animado a declarársele a Neji, si no fuera por ella no estaría al lado del amor de su vida.

- _**Entonces no lo imagine, si fue a Sakura a quien vi hablando con Naruto**_–se aclaraba mentalmente Sasuke.

- **No sé donde esta** –señaló la ojiperla– **cuando Kurenai-sensei dio por terminada la clase, me tarde unos minutos guardando mis cosas y cuando voltee, ella ya no estaba en su lugar** –reflejó un poco triste en su voz por la lejanía de la pelirrosa.

- **¿Cómo la has visto Naruto?** –la voz provino de Kiba, la pregunta despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke.

- **Para ser sinceros** –el ojiazul tomo la mano de su novia y le sonrió amargamente– **ella me ignoro esta mañana**.

- **¿Por qué será?** –hablo sarcástico Kiba.

- **Ella no ha sido la misma desde… bueno ustedes saben y aunque la estuve visitando en su casa, no hablaba mucho** –todos quedaron asombrados por la respuesta del rubio, se suponía que él era el más allegado a Sakura, ellos eran como hermanos y sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente.

El silencio invadió al grupo de amigos, nadie podía creer que Naruto permitiera que uno de sus seres más queridos lo hiciera a un lado; pero lamentablemente nadie conocía tan bien a Sakura como el rubio, y él sabía perfectamente que contradecir a la pelirrosa era tentar a la muerte. El sonido del timbre anunciado el final del receso los hizo regresar a la realidad, salieron de la cafetería y se encaminaron al área de aulas.

- **Nos vemos a la salida, paso por ti al salón** –Naruto se despidió de Hinata con un beso en la boca. La pelinegra solo asintió en medio del beso.

Los más grandes del grupo subieron al segundo piso del edificio de aulas, mientras los otros caminaban entre risas y juegos.

- **¿Cómo estará Sakura?** –Kiba pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz y aumento al ver como Hinata se ponía un poco nerviosa y triste.

- **Porque no se lo preguntas tu mismo, ahí viene** –señalo con un movimiento de cabeza Shino, los amigos giraron la cabeza para ver como la pelirrosa venía caminando por el pasillo con la mirada fija en su iPod.

- **Hola Sakura, que bueno verte por aquí** –Kiba se abalanzo sobre Sakura plantándole un cariñoso abrazo el cual no fue correspondido– **¿Cómo has estado?**

- **Kiba, Shino, buen día, he estado bien, gracias**–se deshizo del abrazo del chico y entro al salón –** con su permiso**

- **Eso sí que fue raro, ahora Sakura es más fría **–hizo mueca de recordar con su dedo en el mentón.

- **Si, pero creo que necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la escuela** –Hinata justifico a su amiga, aunque no sabía exactamente porque se portaba así.

- **Hinata tiene razón, debemos esperar a que ella se acerque hasta que esté lista** –Shino apoyo a la ojiperla, notaba lo incomoda que se estaba sintiendo hablando de la pelirrosa.

Los chicos se despidieron en la entrada del aula de Hinata y se retiraron a la suya. La pelinegra entro tímidamente y echo un vistazo al fondo del salón, para ser más precisos a Sakura, la vio apagada, triste y lejana; suspiro derrotada y se sentó en su mesa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna sorpresa y sin contratiempos, pronto llego la hora de la salida y el final de la tortura del primer día de clases. Los alumnos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin excepción de Naruto y Sasuke que ya estaban en la puerta del instituto esperando a la pelinegra, pero ni señales de ella.

- **¿Por qué tardara tanto Hinata-chan?** –el rubio miraba por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos que salían trepado en la rama de un árbol.

- **No sé, pero si no se apresura comenzara a llover **–Sasuke levanto la mano con la palma hacia arriba comprobando que ya caían las primeras gotas de lluvia.

- **Tienes razón será mejor que la vaya a buscar, ahorita regreso** –dejo su mochila al moreno para correr sin estorbos.

Mientras esperaba impaciente a que su amigo saliera con la ojiperla del instituto, vio algo que había esperado todo el día, una chica de cabellera rosa hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos verdes caminaba directo a la salida; de un momento a otro una torrencial lluvia se soltó haciendo correr a los jóvenes que salían. Sakura suspiro levanto el rostro buscando algo entre la gotas frías que golpeaban continuamente su cuerpo. Al bajar la cara sus orbes jades se toparon con un par de ojos profundos y negros como la noche, una mirada que hacía mucho no veía; ¿decepción, nostalgia, tristeza, desamor? No sabía que sentía ante el dueño de esa mirada, pero el momento se rompió con la llegada de su guardaespaldas Sasori para cubrirla con una sombrilla y escoltarla al auto. Cuando paso junto a Sasuke, Sakura ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, ni una palabra, solo camino a un lado de él como si no se conocieran, pero él la miro sin disimulo ganándose una mirada amenazadora del pelirrojo.

- **¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas, no, Sakura? **–comento el moreno con claras intenciones de hacer reaccionar a la pelirrosa que solo detuvo su andar.

- **Como no tienes idea… Uchiha-san **–sin regresarle la mirada se retiro tomando el brazo de Sasori para continuar su camino.

- **Me alegra que estés bien** –susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, ni cuando subió a su auto y se perdió entre los demás autos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bueno aquí les dejo mi tercer fic, espero que también les guste, aun no tengo definida toda la historia, pero sigue siendo un SasuSaku y con un tanto de NaruHina, ya que muchos los quieren y una embarradita de otras parejas. Jo, Feliz Día de los Santos Reyes o Reyes Magos, como les digan en sus respectivos países, desde México les mandan un regalito.


	2. Guardianes

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 2 "GUARDIANES"**

************** SASUKE's POV **************

- **¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, otouto?** –llegando a mi casa y oí lo último que quería, la voz de mi hermano que bajaba por las escaleras, yo estaba escurriendo por la tormenta que se dejo caer y el muy idiota me pregunta sobre la escuela, pero su tono burlón me dice que hay algo oscuro tras su pregunta.

- **Bien** -¿soné cortante? No puedo evitarlo, seguía molesto y aun no sabía por qué, trato de ignorarlo mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

- **Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?** –ok ahora sí, lo admito, tiene toda mi atención, solo que el parece estar hablando como si fuera el clima.

- **¿Sabías que Sakura regresaría a la escuela?** –estoy empezando a enojarme.

- **Claro, otousan nos lo dijo hace poco más de un mes, ¿no lo recuerdas?** –se que muchas veces no le prestó atención a mi padre, pero si ella salió en una conversación…– **Oh claro esa vez te rehusaste a cenar con nosotros**.

- **Hmp** –si sigo hablando con Itachi, seguramente me sacara de mis casillas.

- **Por cierto, esta noche iremos a cenar con la familia Namikaze, no te vuelvas a desaparecer, otousan quiere que vayamos juntos**.

- **Tsk, no solo tengo que soportar al dobe en la escuela, también tengo que verlo a la hora de la cena, ahí estaré** –tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre lo que sucedió.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

- **Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?** –Yukino salía de la cocina con una charola y tazas de café caliente en las manos, que ofreció a la pelirrosa y sus guardaespaldas.

- **Como te dije en la mañana, aburrido** –tomo una de las tazas y subió las escaleras al parecer rumbo a su cuarto, lo que fue confirmado al oír un portazo que sacudió la casa por completo.

- **Creo que Sakura-chan esta de malas** –comento Deidara.

- **Que perspicaz eres Deidara** –ironizo el pelirrojo.

- **Ay, que tonta se me olvido decirle algo a Sakura-chan, si quieren comer ya está todo listo, pueden pasar a la cocina** –corrió por el miso camino que tomo la ojijade, llegando frente a la puerta toco tres veces– **Soy Yukino**.

- **Adelante** –se oyó la voz de Sakura del otro lado, al entrar vio como la chica se cambiaba el uniforme por un conjunto deportivo rojo y negro– **¿Qué sucede?**

- **Hablo Tsunade-sama** –hablaba mientras acomodaba las cosas que la pelirrosa dejo en el suelo, la mochila, sus zapatos, etc.– **dijo que te vería en su consultorio al terminar su turno**.

- **Yo no pienso poner un pie en el hospital, háblale por favor y dile que la veré en la cafetería que está enfrente** –tomo su iPod y se tumbo en la cama, signo de que no quería ser molestada.

- **Como quieras Sakura-chan** –acomodo el uniforme doblándolo cuidadosamente y lo dejo en un sillón frente a la cama de la pelirrosa, salió de la habitación sin decir más.

* * *

El rubio cantaba mientras manejaba, pero lo hacía en un tono chillón; Hinata que iba en el asiento del copiloto, ya estaba derramando lagrimas y tomándose el estomago de tanto que la hacía reír.

- **¿Te gusto Hinata?**

Intentaba controlar su risa para contestarle– **Si, pero ya no lo hagas, sino va a dolerme la cabeza Naruto-kun**.

- **Yo que quería darte un concierto completo** –fingía hacer un puchero triste.

- **Gracias, eres muy lindo pero creo que ya recibí mi dosis diaria de alegría** –la pelinegra tomaba cariñosamente la mejilla de Naruto acariciándola, sabía que el rubio hacia esa clase de cosas cuando intentaba ocultar algo–** ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?**

- **¿Por qué habría de suceder algo Hinata?**

- **Porque te conozco demasiado para saber que algo tienes y lo confirmo porque no me has llamado Hinata-chan** –sonrió triunfal la ojiperla– **¿Es sobre Sakura-chan, no es cierto?**

- **Si, me preocupa, pensé que después de este tiempo ya estaría mejor** –suspiro triste.

- **Naruto-kun, ¿tú sabes porque no se nos permitió ver a Sakura-chan cuando despertó después del accidente?**

El rubio se puso nervioso, pero pudo ocultarlo bien– **Durante esos días Sakura-chan se culpaba por la muerte de sus padres, fueron días muy difíciles para ella, por eso Tsunade-baachan decidió tenerla medicada y bajo observación de una psicóloga**.

- **Pero no hubiera sido mejor que sus amigos estuviéramos acompañándola**.

- **Es que Sakura-chan así lo pidió, no quería ver a nadie, al principio me dejaba estar con ella, luego se negó a verme, pero mi encanto fue más**.

- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** –la voz de la chica tuvo un toque de reproche– **Pensé que era lo doctores los que dispusieron que no podías verla**.

- **No tenía caso, de todos modos nada cambiaría** –tomo la mano de Hinata y deposito un pequeño beso– **pero gracias por tu apoyo Hinata-chan**.

- **¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? A mi padre le gustara verte**.

- **Que pena no puedo amor, tengo una cena de "negocios"** –señalo con su dedos unas comillas con la última palabra.

- **¿Con quién?** –espeto con tono molesto.

- **Tranquila, te juro que la única mujer presente será mi madre**.

- **Más te vale** –lo amenazo señalándolo con el dedo.

Naruto sonreía divertido, Hinata de vez en cuando tenía sus desplantes de celos, pero era más un juego entre ellos que otra cosa, el también lo hacía pero había veces que eran bastante en serio.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

************** SAKURA's POV **************

- **Ya me voy** –le grito a Yukino para avisarle, mi voz retumba por la casa, vacía y sola.

Camino frente a la mansión para entrar al automóvil que me llevara al encuentro con Tsunade, y ya se para que quiere verme, seguramente es para preguntarme como me fue en mi primer día de clases.

Durante el camino oigo la voz de Deidara parloteando de algo relacionado con una galería nueva que exhibe piezas de arte antiguo. Debo decir que Sasori y Deidara disfrutan de visitar las galerías de arte y hacer críticas a los artistas; creo que Sasori es una persona con buen gusto, en cambio Deidara tiende a disfrutar de un tipo de arte un poco más extravagante. Aunque solo tienen poco más de un año trabajando para mí, no ha sido impedimento para arrastrarme y visitar exposiciones de arte y eso en cierto modo me gusta, porque los lugares a los que vamos son silenciosos y tranquilos, sin mencionar, que con ese par cuidándome la gente prefiere mantenerse alejada de mi, especialmente los hombres que siempre intentan abordarme con la intenciones de conquista.

-** Sakura ya llegamos** –la voz de Sasori me saco de mis pensamientos.

- **Gracias Sasori-san** –baje del auto con ayuda de Deidara, me acomode la chamarra, hacia frio pero no me disgustaba– **Porque no van a darse una vuelta al centro comercial que está aquí cerca, en cuanto me desocupe les llamare para que vengan a recogerme**.

- **Gracias Sakura-chan, es muy lindo de tu parte pensar en nosotros** –me abrazo y más rápido de cuando bajo subió al auto.

- **¿Estarás bien?** –me pregunto Sasori con un tono preocupado, el es muy protector.

- **Si, gracias Sasori-san** –le conteste con una sonrisa un tanto triste pero lo suficientemente buena para animarlo a irse a divertir un poco, después de todo se lo merecen.

- **Bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato, cuídate Sakura-chan** –me dio un ligero beso en la sien, subió al auto y se fueron, pero me dejo impactada, hacia mucho que él no me hablaba con ese sufijo, de algún modo de alegro el día.

Espere unos quince minutos en lo que Tsunade se dignaba a aparecer, si claro como si no tuviera nada que hacer, bueno en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer. ¡Oh! Miren ahí viene por fin.

- **¿Cómo estas Sakura? **–su tono de voz es más como de una orden que pide contestar, que como una pregunta.

- **Supongo que bien y tu Tsunade** –levanto lo hombros al hablar, pero esa mirada con los ojos entrecerrados la conozco, ella esperaba que fuera más explícita, pues bueno tendrá que intentarlo mejor.

- **Bien, gracias por preguntar** **¿Y qué tal estuvo el primer día de clases? Kakashi me dijo que parecía irte bien, también me dijo que te toco hacer equipo con Hyuuga Hinata** –si ya platico con Kakashi entonces para que pidió verme, de verdad, a veces no entiendo a los adultos, además como si Kakashi-pervertido-sensei prestara atención a algo que no sean sus libritos porno.

- **Para que me quejo si a ustedes les encanta tomar decisiones sin consultarme** –veo que una tormenta esta por desatarse, pero como no quiero problemas, hablare, pero solo un poco– **Además solo fue el primer día de clases, el verdadero trabajo no empiezan hasta el tercer día que ya conocemos a todos los maestros** –veo como su semblante se va suavizando, eso quiere decir que voy bien– **Y con lo de Hinata, pues no es la única con la que haré equipo, también esta Sabaku no Gaara, creo que ambos son excelentes compañeros para trabajar**.

Ahí viene la mesera, no tengo mucha hambre, pero no queda de otra– **Buenas noches, ¿Qué puedo servirles?**

- **Podría traerme un café negro y un club sándwich con jamón de pavo, por favor** –veo como la chica anota el pedido de Tsunade y ahora me mira a mí.

- **¿Y para usted señorita?** –me mira con una gran sonrisa, que flojera.

- **Lo mismo por favor** –pero antes de que la mesera anote siquiera algo, Tsunade interrumpe con un carraspeo que nos hace voltear a verla.

- **A ella tráigale un café con leche y un club sándwich también de pavo, por favor** –me mira con esa mirada retadora, que a cualquiera dejaría helado pero en mi ya no tiene efecto, pero creo que para la mesera fue suficiente, porque salió huyendo antes de que pudiera decir algo a mi favor– **¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? Sabes que no debes tomar café negro por las noches**.

- **Pero no tiene nada de malo me hace sentir muy bien **–y no miento cuando lo bebo antes de ir a dormir me hace sentir con mucha energía, despierta y un tanto acelerada, pero me hace sentir que estoy viva.

- **Es por eso porque no debes beberlo por la noche, ya me dijo Yukino que te pone demasiado hiperactiva** –esa mujer va a pagármelas en cuanto regrese a la casa.

- **Bueno está bien, no tomare café negro** –por esta noche– **Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar**.

- **Platícame de cómo te fue en la escuela, ¿a quién más viste?** –ya sé por dónde va, quiere entablar una conversación de "madre a hija" o lo más parecido que se parezca.

- **Si quieres saber si vi a Naruto, si, si lo vi, pero no platicamos. También me encontré con Uchiha Sasuke y con el si hable **–si claro si decir una oración de cinco palabras se considera hablar.

- **Me parece mal que no hables con Naruto, el te extraña mucho y siempre está al pendiente de ti** –creo que Tsunade siente un cariño especial por ese rubio atolondrado, bueno es que es muy lindo y… – **¿Y qué platicaste con Sasuke?**

- **De cómo han cambiado las cosas, de cómo hemos estado** –que no me pregunte más porque no hay más que decir, me salvo la mesera, ahí viene con la comida.

La mesera acomodo los platos amablemente sirviendo el café negro de Tsunade y mi café con leche– **Que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa que les haga falta estoy a su servicio, con permiso.**

- **Gracias** –dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Así se creó el silencio perfecto, a Tsunade le molestaba hablar mientras comía, al igual que a mi madre le educaron bajo los más estrictos estándares de educación y refinamiento, por eso es un gran momento para mí la comida, nadie habla. Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿Quién es Tsunade y porque tengo que rendirle "cuentas" de mi vida? Pues la historia es más o menos así.

Ella y mi madre fueron amigas desde la universidad, al parecer Tsunade era su maestra y le tomo mucho cariño a Hanako, mi madre, quien solo era una estudiante del montón. Su amistad trascendió tiempo y espacio, fue por eso que mi madre la escogió para ser mi madrina, eso reforzó los lazos que tenían, lo que permitió que su relación no se deteriorara cuando mi madre se vio forzada a irse a Inglaterra por los deberes familiares de mi padre.

Antes de morir mi madre, dejo explícitamente indicado en su testamento que una de las cinco personas que se harían cargo de mi, era Tsunade, ella se encargaría de vigilar los intereses y expectativas que tenía mi madre conmigo volviéndose mi tutora. Otro de sus deberes es hacerse cargo del hospital que pertenece a la familia Haruno, como directora médica. Creo que eso es un pequeño resumen de lo que es Senjuu Tsunade en mi vida.

- **Creo que ya es tarde y mañana hay clases, será mejor irme** –logro ver las luces parpadeando del auto– **Además ya llegaron por mí, nos vemos Tsunade** –me levanto dispuesta a retirarme pero un último carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de mi rubia guardiana me indica que me detenga.

- **Sakura, recuerda que este sábado es la fiesta de caridad del hospital** –tomo un trago de su café, como esperando que yo le respondiera.

- **¿Y?** –que quiere que haga que salte de alegría.

- **Vas a estar ahí** –no me gusta el tono con lo que lo dijo.

- **No muchas gracias, ya tengo compromiso para esa noche** –me doy media vuelta y…

- **No te estoy pidiendo que vayas, te estoy diciendo que vas a estar ahí** –¿Qué? Grito como loca por dentro.

- **Oh no eso si que no, no pienso pasar toda la noche del viernes con un grupo de ancianos que solo hablan de achaques y dinero, yo tengo** –casi meto las cuatro, si se entera me encierra hasta que cumpla los cincuenta años o me muera en el transcurso de mi encierro– **otras cosas más interesantes que hacer**.

- **¿Y que son esas cosas que tienes que hacer?** –¡ay no! Ya se las está oliendo, piensa, piensa.

- **Está bien, iré** –me ha vencido– **pero solo estaré un rato**.

- **Solo tienes que entregar el cheque de la fundación de tu madre para la clínica de beneficencia y eso será todo** –lo dice como si no supiera que eso se hace hasta la mitad de la fiesta.

- **Ok, ahora sí, ¿ya me puedo ir?**

- **Buenas noches, Sakura** –eso indica que ya no quiere nada, así que antes que algo más se le ocurra, será mejor desaparecer.

- **Buenas noches Tsunade, nos vemos** –no me cae mal pero cuando se trata de mi se vuelve un tanto sobreprotectora.

* * *

-** Touchan, ¿por qué venimos a cenar con el papa de Sasuke?** –pregunto Naruto al bajar de una limosina y acomodándose el saco formal, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar.

- **Vamos a discutir algunas cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, pequeño chismoso** –un hombre muy parecido a Naruto, de nombre Namikaze Minato, descendió del auto, dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca, como muestra de "cariño".

- **Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?** –dijo sobándose la zona afectada– **Solo es curiosidad, además ustedes no tienen negocios en común**.

- **Niños, quietos** –una mujer pelirroja, Namikaze Kushina, salía del auto ayudada por el rubio mayor – **si no, me veré obligada a castigarlos**.

Ambos rubios hicieron pucheros como niños pequeños y pusieron carita de perritos llorones.

- **El empezó kaachan** –Naruto señalo a su padre.

- **Mal hijo, solo estaba jugando** –ofreció su brazo cortésmente a su esposa.

La familia Namikaze arribo a la residencia Uchiha para una cena acordada por los jefes de ambas familias y discutir en privado algunos temas.

- **Bienvenidos, Namikaze-sama, por favor síganme** –el mayordomo los guio hasta una sala ambientada con luz tenue y la chimenea encendida– **Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber, en lo que Fugaku-sama baja**.

- **Un whisky por favor** –pidió Minato, mientras miraba la fotografía sobre la chimenea, era la pintura de una mujer hermosa, de ojos y cabellos negros, su mirada era bondadosa y llena de amor.

- **Voy a buscar al te… a Sasuke a su habitación** –Naruto salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras, él sabía perfectamente cómo moverse en la casa de los Uchiha.

- **Cuidado con esos modales, jovencito** –señalo Kushina a su hijo, ella sabía perfectamente los apelativos con los que se manejaban ambos muchachos.

- **Buenas noches, Minato-san, Kushina-san** –el primogénito de los Uchiha hizo una reverencia de bienvenida ante los Namikaze.

- **Itachi-kun, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos** –la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente, conocía a los jóvenes Uchiha desde su nacimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto lo hicieron alertarse– **Adelante** –se puso una camisa azul, mientras veía por el espejo la figura del rubio entrar.

- **Teme, ¿Qué te lleva tanto?** –dio un vistazo al lugar, el cuarto de su amigo era tan sobrio – **Si de todos modos no quitas esa cara de limón agrio , no sé cómo es que le gustas tanto a las mujeres**.

- **Usuratonkachi ¿me tienes envidia?** –formo una sonrisa de lado.

- **Antes si, mira que robarme el corazón de Sakura-chan, pero ahora solo me interesa mi hermosa Hinata** –se tiro en la cama de su amigo de espaldas.

- **Hmp** –volvió a su rostro serio y acomodo la corbata en su cuello, haciendo el nudo hábilmente.

- **Oye teme, ¿sabes de qué quieren hablar nuestros padres?**

- **Pues debe ser sobre la cena de beneficencia del viernes o sobre…** –unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron– **Adelante**.

Una persona del servicio entro a la habitación de hacer una leve reverencia– **Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama los espera en la sala para ya pasar al comedor**.

- **Gracias, ya te puedes retirar** –la mujer se retiro del lugar inmediatamente. Se acerco a la cama donde estaba sentado el rubio y tras darle un "ligero" empujón tomo su saco y salió de la habitación, dejando al rubio tumbado en su cama.

A Naruto le dio risa la actitud de Sasuke, de vez en cuando se portaba un tanto "infantil" y esas pequeñas muestras de cariño reforzaban su lazo de amistad que rayaba en la hermandad– **Espérame teme**.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a donde les fue indicado, al entrar Itachi conversaba amenamente con Kushina sentados en un sofá y frente a la chimenea estaba Minato hablando con un hombre de tez blanca, cabello y ojos negros, la típica fisonomía Uchiha, Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke e Itachi, mantenía un semblante serio.

- **Buenas noches** –se limito a decir con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud neutral.

- **Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, precisamente le estaba diciendo a Itachi que hace mucho no vas a la casa**.

- **Es que como Naruto se paso casi todas las vacaciones aquí** –miro de reojo a su rubio amigo– **no me dio oportunidad de visitarlos, Kushina-san**.

- **Oi, Sasuke, es que si yo no venía a sacarte, te hubieras quedado encerrad en tu lúgubre cueva todo el tiempo**.

- **Naruto** –la voz con tono de regaño de su madre lo hizo callar.

- **No te preocupes Kushina, Naruto tiene razón, mi hijo últimamente pasa mucho tiempo encerrado**.

Sasuke miro molesto a su padre– **Es que me gusta estar solo para pensar, otousan**.

- **Se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad** –apunto Minato alzando su copa.

Fugaku mostro una sonrisa arrogante– **Dejemos el pasado atrás, pasemos al comedor, la cena ya esta lista**.

Como buenos anfitriones Itachi escolto a Kushina, Fugaku a Minato y atrás iban Naruto y Sasuke, que más que conversando iban discutiendo. La cena se desenvolvió de manera amena, entre pláticas de negocios y una que otra anécdota contada por el joven Namikaze. Al final Minato y Fugaku se retiraron al despacho para discutir el tema que los había reunido en privado, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Dentro del despacho, Fugaku sirvió dos copas de vino, ofreciéndole una a Minato, el ambiente se volvió serio.

- **¿En qué piensas Fugaku?**

- **En lo que está sucediendo en el Hospital de los Haruno, ese tipo que nombraron como jefe del consejo, no me da buena espina**.

- **Te refieres a Orochimaru, si lo sé, fue por eso que previendo algo como esto nombre a Jiraiya como director administrativo**.

- **¿Es de tu entera confianza?**

- **Si, fue maestro de Kazuki y mío** –dijo refiriéndose al padre de Sakura– **durante la universidad, es muy honesto y tenemos una amistad muy estrecha**.

- **Espero que las cosas no se ponga duras** –bebió el último trago de su whisky.

* * *

**SABADO POR LA NOCHE, MANSION HARUNO**

- **¿Ya estas lista Sakura-chan?** –Yukino toco a la puerta del cuarto de la pelirrosa.

- **Ya casi, es solo que no me puedo arreglar…** –se oía un tanto molesta, así que la mujer decidió entrar a ver qué ocurría.

- **Déjame ayudarte con eso** –Sakura estaba intentando arreglarse el cabello, se lo había levantado en un moño un poco alto, pero no lograba mantenerlo ahí. Yukino tomo unos palitos para el cabello (N/A: como los palitos chinos para comer, pero para el cabello) y los incrusto entre la cabellera rosada, logrando mantener fijo el peinado.

- **Te quedo perfecto** –la pelirrosa admiraba el trabajo moviendo la cabeza frente al espejo, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Tsunade-sama no tarda en llegar, será mejor que bajes, porque dijo que solo llegaba e inmediatamente se iban**.

- **No entiendo porque tenemos que llegar antes de que todo empiece** –se acomodaba el vestido que eligió para esa noche, un vestido rojo al estilo chino largo casi hasta el suelo, sin mangas y con unas aberturas a los lados que empezaban poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

- **Porque tienen que recibir a los invitados, recuerda que ustedes son las anfitrionas del evento, te ves muy guapa Sakura-chan** –observo a la pelirrosa, era una muchacha delgada, de piernas largas torneadas, no estaba desarrollada exageradamente del busto, pero todo estaba de acuerdo a su complexión un tanto deportiva.

- **Gracias** –suspiro cansada.

- **¿No tienes ánimos de ir, verdad?**

- **La verdad… no, pero sé que si me rehúso de todos modos me llevaran a la fuerza**.

El sonido de un auto entrando a la residencia les aviso que era hora de partir.

- **Debe ser Tsunade-sama, te veo abajo, no se te olvide llevar un abrigo**.

- **Si, bajo enseguida** –se acerco a su armario y busco algo que la cubriera, tenía diferentes tipos de abrigos, pero ninguno de pieles genuinas, ella y su madre respetaban mucho la vida y se les hacía de mal gusto matar animales solo por un tonto abrigo. Tomo uno blanco que la cubría hasta el suelo y bajo al encuentro con su tutora.

- **Tsunade-sama te espera en el auto** –rápidamente le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo y la acompaño hasta el vehículo.

- **¿Auto? Esto es una limosina** –la pelirrosa odiaba la ostentosidad– **Nos vemos Yukino, no me esperes despierta**.

- **Que les vaya bien** –se despidió ya con el auto en movimiento.

Iban en medio de un silencio abrumador, Tsunade sabía perfectamente que Sakura no quería ir, pero era muy importante su presencia.

- **Sakura en cuanto entregues el cheque y convivas un rato con los inversionistas, quedaras libre para retirarte** –sentencio la ojimiel.

- **Eso es lo que pensaba hacer, pero si la cosa no esta tan aburrida, pienso quedarme un rato**.

- **Veo que estás más animadas, la escuela está dando buen resultado**.

- **Sí, claro, convivir con gente joven me ha regresado los ánimos** –dijo con una sonrisa entre divertida y sarcástica, pero la ojimiel no supo descifrarla.

- **Tsunade-sama, estamos llegando** –aviso el chofer.

- **Gracias, déjanos en la entrada principal por favor** –el hombre asintió ante la orden de la rubia.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo dos hombres se acercaron al vehículo, uno abrió la puerta y el otro de cabello blanco y ojos risueños ofreció la mano para ayudar a las mujeres a descender.

- **Buenas noches, mujeres hermosas**.

- **Buenas noches, Jiraiya-san** –respondió bajando del vehículo la pelirrosa.

- **Llegaste temprano Jiraiya, pensé que nos ibas a dejar esperándote** –canturreo sarcástica Tsunade.

- **Me insultas Tsunade, jamás faltaría a una cita con dos mujeres tan hermosas** –ofreció ambos brazos para que Tsunade y Sakura se tomaran de ellos y llevarlas al interior del salón donde se ofrecería la cena.

Jiraiya era la pareja de Tsunade desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que era un tanto pervertido, pero a Sakura le caía bien, lo conocía desde que era bebe y siempre se portaba muy galante con ella, le regalaba chucherías que compraba en sus viajes y la trataba como una princesa.

Al estar dentro del salón los adultos se dedicaron a revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar y listo para empezar a recibir a los invitados. Mientras Sakura revisaba los alrededores, en definitiva su tutora tenía buen gusto, era un salón amplio con grandes ventanales, alumbrado con candelabros a simple vista exquisitos, al fondo una puerta de cristal era la entrada a un gran balcón con vista a un hermoso jardín.

Para ambientar la cena, una pequeña orquesta acomodaba sus instrumentos frente a la pista; hombres de diferentes edades vestidos elegantes.

Las mesas cubiertas con manteles de color vino coronada con casablancas en hermosos arreglos florales. Platos de porcelana fina y cubiertos de plata brillante, todo era tan fastuoso que a la pelirrosa le daba asco, si se suponía que era una cena de beneficencia, no deberían invertir lo gastado en algo más provechoso.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Tsunade llamo a Sakura para que diera la bienvenida a los recién llegados; los primeros fueron la familia Namikaze.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Y aquí comienza el desfile de los ricos y poderosos, empezando por otro de mis guardianes. Si exacto, Namikaze Minato, amigo de toda la confianza de mi padre y el encargado de administrar los bienes de mi familia. Es una buena persona y lo considero como un tío; él y Kushina se ofrecieron a cuidarme cuando mis padres murieron, pero no me sentía a gusto, yo prefería vivir en mi casa, donde crecí y tengo muchos recuerdos.

- **Sakura-chan, buenas noches** –Naruto siempre tan alegre, a veces siento envidia de él.

- **Buenas noches Naruto** –el no hace el intento de acercarse, creo que mi comportamiento en el instituto le ha afectado, qué más da; me acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla, creo que se ha quedado sorprendido.

- **Creo que lo has dejado KO, Sakura-chan** –su voz es tan dulce, ojala Naruto sea tan guapo como su papa, que afortunada es Hinata.

Esa risita es inconfundible y me entristece un poco, Kushina es tan parecida a mi madre, fuerte de carácter pero con un corazón enorme– **Es que Sakura-chan es en verdad muy encantadora, cada día se pone más bonita** –acaricia mi cabello de una forma tan maternal.

- **Gracias, Kushina-bachan(1), Minato-jichan(2) me da mucho gusto verlos**.

- **A mí también me da gusto verte más animada** –me sonríe con tanto cariño que me es imposible no sonreírle de la misma manera.

- **Una hermosa sonrisa que tenía tiempo sin ver** –esa voz varonil es sin duda la de Uchiha Fugaku.

- **Sin duda alguna, a tu rostro le van más las sonrisas, Sakura-chan** –como siempre tan galante, Itachi suele hacer el juego del coqueteo conmigo pero en realidad me ve como a una hermanita.

- **Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun, que sorpresa verlos** –hago una ligera reverencia, digo, por lo menos Fugaku se lo amerita.

Y para sorpresa de todos les presento a otro de mis guardianes, mis padres lo eligieron debido a que no tenía ningún interés ligado a los asuntos financieros de las empresas Haruno y ahora él se encarga de lo jurídico con respecto a mí y por consecuencia de los familiares.

A diferencia de Minato, el solía ser muy distante y frio, pocas veces lo trate; pero cuando murió su esposa Mikoto, el cambio y se preocupo más por su familia, relegando su trabajo y poniendo a sus hijos por encima de todo.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

- **Jamás perdería la oportunidad de verte** –Itachi tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la beso.

- **¿Cómo te ha ido en el instituto?** –pregunto amable el padre de los Uchiha.

- **Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar**.

Naruto la veía cada vez más sorprendido, la Sakura que veía en esos momentos era totalmente diferente a la del instituto.

- **Minato, Fugaku, ¿podemos hablar antes de que llegue más gente?** –pidió Jiraiya invitándolos a seguirlo.

- **Itachi ¿y donde dejaste a Sasuke?** –el rubio buscaba a su amigo.

- **Se fue a arreglar algunos asuntos "pendientes"** –dejando implícito que seguramente sería alguna mujer con la que el menor estaría.

- **Vengan Kushina, Itachi, les mostrare su mesa** –Tsunade se llevo a los invitados a una mesa cercana a la orquesta.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Sakura y Naruto se encargaron de recibirlos, durante una hora se dedicaron a darles la bienvenida a muchos hombres y mujeres de negocios. De repente la pelirrosa se volteo al rubio.

- **Naruto, podrías hacerte cargo un momento**.

- **Claro Sakura-chan**.

- **Gracias** –se dio media vuelta, desabrocho el cuello del vestido y saco algo de su pecho– **¿Qué paso?** –hubo un momento de silencio– **Genial, eres lo máximo, te quiero mucho, nos vemos** –era algo pequeño que volvió a poner de donde lo saco.

- **¿Estabas hablando por teléfono?**

- **Si, como no traigo bolso me las tuve que ingeniar para guardarlo** –puso una mano sobre su pecho y le giño un ojo al rubio.

- **¿Y quién era?** –pregunto curioso Naruto.

- **No lo conoces** –continuaron recibiendo a unos cuantos invitados más.

- **Pues me gustaría, si es alguien con quien estas saliendo**.

- **No estoy… espera** –lo tomo del brazo volteándolo para que la viera de frente– **¿estás celoso?**

- **No como crees** –Sakura frunció el ceño– **bueno, si lo estoy es porque eres mi hermanita y no quiero que cualquier tipo se te acerque**.

- **Tranquilo hermano** –tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos– **es un buen chico, tal vez algún día te lo presente** –ambos sonrieron.

Un carraspeo los hizo voltear a la puerta– **¿Interrumpo?** –Sasuke hizo su llegada, vestía un frac negro y camisa blanca, lucia en verdad guapo, aun con su mirada enojada.

- **Bienvenido Uchiha-san, te dejo Naruto, los pies me están matando** –a la pelirrosa los zapatos altos y tanto tiempo de permanecer en pie le estaban pasando la factura.

Sasuke no perdió de vista a Sakura, hasta que se interno entre los invitados.

- **Teme me siento como en dimensión desconocida, Sakura-chan está muy rara esta noche**.

- **¿Más de lo normal? **–ironizo el moreno.

- **Si, desde que llegue ha estado muy sonriente, y hace un momento recibió una llamada que le ilumino el rostro, yo creo que era un chico.**

- **¿Por qué lo dices?** –lo miro de reojo mientras caminaban entre las mesas.

- **Porque le dijo que lo quería mucho y cuando le pregunte quien era me respondió que no lo conocía** –se paro frente al moreno– **¿Entiendes?, se refirió a un EL** –recalco la última palabra.

El moreno sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo, sintió una punzada en el pecho– **Dobe, Sakura ya esta grandecita para salir con quien ella quiera** –expreso neutral, pero en el fondo estaba muy molesto.

- **Si, pero es nuestro deber cuidarla y debemos saber con quién sale** –se cruzo de brazos.

- **Deja de ser tan sobreprotector y ve a atender a tu novia que ya llego, dobe** –señalo con la mirada la entrada del salón.

- **Hinata-chan** –corrió al encuentro de su novia que venía del brazo de su hermano – **¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me sentía abandonado** –le planto un rápido besito en los labios.

- **Naruto-kun, espera** –la ojiperla se dio cuenta como los miraba la gente curiosos por el alboroto que hizo el rubio– **nos están mirando** –a cada momento se ponía más roja.

- **Deja de hacer escenitas dobe** –el moreno lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que rompiera el abrazo.

- **Naruto compórtate, ya no eres un niño** –también lo regaño el hermano mayor de los Hyuuga– **Buenas noches, Uchiha** –chocaron los puños en forma de saludo.

- **¿Vino Sakura-chan?** –la ojiperla busco la cabellera rosa.

- **Sí, creo que esta por allá, lidiando con los viejitos cascarrabias y cuando la vean se van a sorprender**.

- **¿Anda con su cara de pocos amigos?** –dijo sarcástico Neji.

- **No te mordiste la lengua nii-san** –sonrió de medio lado la pelinegra con una ceja levantada.

Los amigos rieron por la indirecta tan directa entre los hermanos Hyuuga.

- **¿De qué se ríen?** –el Nara llego acompañado de su novia Temari.

- **Si, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, cuenten el chiste** –pidió la rubia de coletas.

- **Porque no mejor disfrutamos de la fiesta** –sugirió el ojiperla, con una mirada que amenazaba con no seguir el tema.

- **¿Dónde está tu novia Neji?**

- **No seas entrometida mujer** –el castaño miro de reojo a Temari.

- **¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad, como siempre andan juntos…**

- **Tenia cosas que hacer con su familia, al igual que el resto de los infantes **–dijo esto haciendo referencia a Kiba, Shino y Lee, a quienes consideraba un tanto infantiles–** por eso no vendrán**.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Sakura conversando con algunos jóvenes, seguramente hijos de los ricos invitados.

- **Mira quienes llegaron Sakura-chan** –interrumpió la conversación sin ningún pudor Naruto.

- **Me disculpan** –pidió con una sonrisa que embobo a los chicos de la mesa, que solo asintieron– **Buenas noches muchachos, ¿tiene mucho que llegaron?**

Todos se quedaron impactados, esa era en cierto modo la chica que recordaban, la Sakura alegre y vivaz que era su amiga.

- **No, no tiene mucho** –el más rápido en reaccionar fue el Nara.

- **Bueno, espero que disfruten la fiesta, la noche es joven** –con una gran sonrisa se alejo del grupo de amigos.

- **¿Qué demonios fue eso?** –dijo Neji un tanto confundido y con cara de WTF?

- **Lo ven, les dije que se sorprenderían** –grito el rubio alzando las manos.

- **Sakura-chan, está muy… contenta** –tartamudeo Hinata por la impresión.

- **Las mujeres son problemáticas** –se rasco la nuca confundido.

- **¡Hey!** –Temari le dio un codazo a su novio– **vuelve a decir que somos problemáticas y ya verás** –amenazo gentilmente.

Sasuke se acerco a Neji y hablo bajito– **Shikamaru está totalmente domado, me da lástima**.

- **Ya te veré así** –miro al moreno de reojo.

- **Hmp** –bufo divertido– **a mi jamás me veras temerle a una mujer**.

- **Pues eso mismo decía Shikamaru y podrá ser un genio pero cuando se trata de Temari es todo lo contario**.

La fiesta siguió con música agradable para todos, era una velada tranquila que muchos disfrutaban, llego la hora de la cena y con ella los brindis; algunos alzaron su copa para felicitar a los anfitriones, otros por el éxito del evento y para finalizar en recuerdo de los que ya no estaban presentes.

Sakura por un momento pareció apagarse por el triste recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, y unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon; pero luego al ver que tanta gente recordaba a sus padres volvió a sonreír.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

- **¿Te sientes bien?** –sentí una mano acariciar mi espalda.

- **Si, solo fue algo pasajero** –era nada más que otro de mis guardianes– **Gracias Kakashi**.

- **¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato?** –siempre preocupándose por mí.

- **No, así estoy bien, gracias, solo iré a tomar un poco de aire**.

- **Te acompaño** –cuando quiere puede ser tan caballeroso– **¿Qué tal la fiesta?** –caminamos hacia la salida al balcón mientras intercambiábamos nuestras impresiones, a veces reíamos.

En efecto este hombre "adulto" es otro de mis guardianes, para ser precisos mi tutor, designado por mi padre. Kakashi fue su alumno en los primeros cursos que impartió en la universidad, hasta que este jovial hombre decidió que la administración no era lo suyo, y que sería mejor maestro. Yo no sé de donde saco esa idea, si no enseña nada. Mi padre lo escogió para nivelar la seriedad con que lleva la vida Tsunade y su estricta forma de ser, contra la despreocupada y parsimonia con que toma todo Kakashi.

Es un buen hombre, no lo niego, pero a veces creo que soy más madura que él, sobre todo porque es un pervertido, leyendo sus mugrosos libritos esos; si todas sus admiradoras supieran lo que lee tan arduamente, se decepcionarían. Y para que mentir lo quiero mucho.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

La veía discretamente, se veía tan bien con su vestido rojo, aunque le daba coraje no ser el único con deleitarse con la vista de sus largas piernas. Quería hablar con ella, saber cuál era el motivo de la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero Sasuke no quería verse como un hambriento de la presencia de Sakura.

Aunque su orgullo era grande, también lo era su egoísmo y no le gustaba compartir y menos con el pervertido del maestro del instituto. Claramente vio como Kakashi conducía a Sakura a un lugar apartado de los invitados, sintió sus celos despertar y una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos asesinos.

- **Sasuke-kun, por fin te encuentro** –una pelirroja con anteojos se abalanzo sobre él.

- **¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto hastiado.

- **Mi padre es el jefe de consejo del hospital, es obvio que me hayan invitado** –trato de sonar sensual mientras jugaba un dedo sobre el pecho del moreno.

- **Tengo que ir a ver a unas personas, con permiso** –la tomo por los hombros para quitarla de su camino pero ella lo atrapo en un abrazo– **¿Qué haces? Suéltame** –hablo amenazante.

- **Quiero bailar contigo** –hizo una mueca infantil que no le quedaba nada bien.

- **Demonios Karin, pero yo no, hazte a un lado** –intento quitársela de encima pero la mujer era muy necia.

- **Solo será una pieza…**

Sasuke iba a replicar pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo callar, al voltear un poco el rostro se topo con la cara de un hombre en extremo pálido, de ojos amarillos y pelo largo negro.

- **Creo que no pasara nada malo si le concedes un baile a mi pequeña** –siseo el hombre en el oído de Sasuke.

Bufo molesto, tomo la muñeca de la chica y la llevo a la pista– **Solo será una y me dejas en paz** –fue una orden clara.

- **Si** –la mujer se sentía alucinada, ninguna chica había podido persuadirlo de bailar y ahora eran el centro de atención.

Pero ¿por qué accedió Sasuke?, sencillo su padre le había dicho que podía negarse con todas las chicas que lo acosaran, pero si por alguna razón sus padres se lo pedían no podría negarse, tenía que ser educado y respetuoso.

Bailo con Karin pero sin ponerle atención a todo lo que parloteaba, su concentración estaba puesta en la puerta de cristal por donde desaparecieron Kakashi y Sakura hace unos minutos. En cuanto termino la melodía, soltó a la chica y la dejo sola, sin importarle nada.

Al llegar a la puerta se topo de frente con el peliplateado– **Buenas noches Sasuke, vas a tomarte un respiro de tus admiradoras** –pregunto burlón al ver como las jovencitas los observaban indiscretamente.

- **Veo que tú no dejas de aprovechar el tiempo** –escupió Sasuke mordazmente.

Kakashi se acerco al moreno, puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo– **A diferencia tuya, yo puedo disfrutar de su compañía en cualquier momento** –el peliplatedo pudo leer las facciones de Sasuke y comprendió que estaba celoso.

El Uchiha apretó los puños conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo, siguió su camino ignorando cualquier otro comentario del profesor.

Permitió a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, cerca del barandal pudo ver la figura de la pelirrosa pasearse mientras sostenía algo cerca de su cara, al acercarse más pudo escuchar la voz alegra de Sakura.

- **Me has hecho muy feliz, gracias… **–de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, giro sobre sus talones y se topo de frente con la figura de Sasuke, que tenía su típico semblante indiferente– **Te veo luego como acordamos, bye** –corto la llamada rápidamente.

Sasuke paso a su lado y recargo ambos brazos en el brandal de piedra– **Naruto estaba diciendo que te estás comportando muy extraño, creo que tiene razón**.

- **Es que no les alegra que este feliz** –se coloco a un costado del moreno recargándose de espaldas al barandal.

- **Supongo que es buena señal, pero entonces porque toda la semana te has comportado tan…**

- **Distante, mal humorada** –termino la frase de Sasuke– **Supongo que me sentía fuera de lugar**.

- **Eso ni tú te lo crees Sakura, tu amabas el instituto**.

- **Pues tal vez tu no lo creas, sin embargo así era, no tenía nada que me hiciera sentir bien, pero hoy vuelvo a sentirme con vida**.

- **¿Y se puede saber a qué o quién se debe?**

Sakura logro percibir enfado en la voz de Sasuke– **No, es un se-cre-to** –se enderezo dispuesta a irse pero la mano del moreno la detuvo, la miro directo a sus orbes jades buscando una respuesta que ella le negó claramente.

- **Tsk, eres una molestia**.

Sakura se sintió mal, no era la primera vez que le llamaba así y eso le dolía mucho– **Por eso intento guardar mi distancia, para no ser un estorbo en su vida Uchiha-san** –se soltó bruscamente del agarre y regreso al salón.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Demonios, metí la pata, no sé porque ella siempre logra hacerme perder el control. Yo solo quería hablar con ella y pactar una tregua, pero lo arruine todo, no debí llamarla así. Además con quien habrá estado hablando, debe ser quien le marco cuando estaba con el dobe. Esto no me gusta.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

Se alboroto el cabello y paso su mano por el rostro, se sentía molesto, así que regreso al salón para buscar algo que le refrescara la mente y buscar a Sakura para arreglar el malentendido. Después de tomar una copa, busco con la mirada a la pelirrosa, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron resultados; Sakura parecía haberse esfumado.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue que la pelirrosa ya se había escabullido de la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie. Su silueta cruzo el patio delantero y subió a una camioneta negra estacionada al frente del salón.

- **¿Trajiste todo?** –pregunto Sakura al subir al vehículo.

- **Claro, mi brujita linda, jamás te decepcionaría** –un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la saludo con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

- **Bien, vámonos, que ya quiero empezar la verdadera fiesta**.

- **Ok** –encendió el motor y se pusieron en marcha alejándose del lujoso evento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

(1) obachan – Tía

(2) ojichan – Tío

Gracias por sus RR:

**setsuna17  
**(gracias)

**jocyta  
**(jamás t dejaría colgada, yo siempre termino mis historias)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(el fic se llama Sálvame, creo q no se entiende bien verdad? También cuídate y feliz año)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(jejeje, no alucinas tienes razón, pero la cosa se irá destapando poco a poco, además m gusta hacerme la interesante)

.

Por agregarla en Favoritos

**shugoitim**

**chio-miau**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Yoss**

**Rouslyn Uchiha**


	3. ¿Solo amigos?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 3 "¿SOLO AMIGOS?"**

Una nueva semana comenzaba y con ella el tener que asistir al instituto, pero esto parecía ya no molestarle a la pelirrosa, que se arreglaba con mucho entusiasmo frente al espejo acomodando su uniforme; consistía en una falda tipo escocesa pero de color azul, una blusa blanca ceñida a la cintura, encima un chaleco azul del mismo tono que la falda y un saco azul un poco más oscuro; todo el uniforme llevaba bordado el escudo del instituto. Por último tomo un par de brazaletes hechos de cuero y circundados por pulseras de plata, los abrocho a la altura de su muñeca, empezando debajo de donde termina la mano y acabando cuatro dedos debajo.

Cuando termino su desayuno de fruta, yogurt, café negro, para estar bien despierta, y un vaso de jugo, se retiro del comedor para ser acompañada por sus guardaespaldas al lugar de estudio.

Durante el recorrido solo platicaron de la fiesta del sábado por la noche, Sakura solo hacía comentarios burlones de los invitados, que "compartían su fortuna" con los menos afortunados. El viaje fue corto entre risas y chistes contados por Deidara, y pequeñas sonrisas de Sasori al ver a una muy alegre y vivaz ojijade.

En su camino al salón robo la mirada de algunos, que la recordaban con el sensual vestido rojo que porto el fin de semana, y otros tantos que la observaban extraño, pues a diferencia de la semana pasada, Sakura llevaba una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras caminaba con un toque de confianza, no visto en los días pasados.

Llego a su salón ignorando olímpicamente las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros, se sentó en su lugar a esperar que empezara la clase; saco su iPod de la bolsa de su saco y escogió la melodía que la hizo rememorar todo lo que vivió la madrugada del sábado, podía recordar cada segundo que paso y eso aceleraba su corazón y la adrenalina se disparaba nuevamente. Pero su concentración fue rota por un leve toque en su hombro que la hizo abrir los ojos.

- **Disculpa Sakura-chan, pero ya llego el profesor** –Hinata tímidamente la hizo regresar a la realidad.

- **Gracias Hinata** –agradeció con una linda sonrisa, la pelinegra también le sonrió y se retiro a su lugar; guardo el aparatito y saco sus libros y cuadernos.

Y así dieron comienzo los primeros periodos de cátedra, sin ninguna novedad diferente a estudiar literatura, historia, geografía; pero fue hasta la clase de matemáticas que la tranquilidad del aula se vio alterada. Kakashi, el profesor a cargo de la clase de Sakura y Hinata dio un aviso importante.

Dejando la lista de asistencia a un lado, comenzó el anuncio– **Como recordaran esta semana es la semana de los clubes deportivos y artísticos, cada uno de ustedes, sin excepción** –miro directo a la pelirrosa– **deberán inscribirse por lo menos en uno. Así que por la tarde las clases serán suspendidas hasta este jueves, para darles la oportunidad de revisar las actividades de los clubes**.

Un grito de alegría inundo el aula, era obvio que esa segunda semana sería todo un acontecimiento ya que los clubes se disponían a reclutar a cuanto ingenuo se dejara y eso significaba diversión en el instituto, prácticamente, sin restricciones.

Dando por cumplido el objetivo de la clase, Kakashi les permitió salir antes a la hora del receso, así serían problema de algún otro, pero no se fue a leer su librito sino espero a Sakura, quería hablar con ella.

- **¿Qué sucede Kakashi?**

- **Solo quería saber qué piensas de los clubes**.

- **¿Es obligatorio inscribirme en alguno?** –pregunto con un mohín en su rostro.

- **Ya sabes que sí, porque no haces el intento con alguno que no implique tanto contacto social**.

- **Lo había pensado, pero… me gustaría retomar un lugar con las animadoras, ¿Qué te parece?**

- **Muy bien, creo que esta semana has dado un cambio muy positivo en tu vida** –alboroto un poco su cabello rosa.

- **Sí, creo que me he dado cuenta que hay mucho por que vivir**.

- **Me alegro, pero hay algo que me molesta** –se tomo el mentón pensativo.

- **¿Y qué es lo que te molesta Kakashi?** –imito la actitud del peliplateado.

- **¿Qué te hiciste después de hablar con Sasuke el sábado? Te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré por ningún lado**.

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa por la pregunta– **Es que un buen samaritano se ofreció a llevarme a casa al ver mi rostro cansado**.

- **¿Te hizo algo?** –la enfrento deteniéndola por los hombros.

- **¿Quién, el samaritano?** –pregunto confundida, además si le preguntaba por un nombre no sabría cual darle.

- **No, el Uchiha, te molesto no es cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?**

- **No, claro que no, el no me hizo nada, yo solo me sentía cansada y decidí retirarme sin avisarle a nadie, no pensé que se preocuparías tanto** –explico tratando de demostrar seguridad, para evitar que la descubriera en la mentira.

- **Está bien, te creo, ahora ve a comer algo que buena falta te hace** –la giro para verla detenidamente.

Una risita infantil salió de los labios de la pelirrosa– **Pero si estoy muy bien, no ve mi hermoso cuerpo, ma-es-tro** –dijo sensualmente mientras ponía un dedo sobre su mentón jugando.

El peliplateado rio por la actitud de su ahijada, mientras caminaban a lados opuestos del pasillo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Un grupo de chicos entraba a la cafetería y buscaban una mesa disponible para comer juntos, eran Naruto y sus amigos.

- **¿Y por fin supieron algo de Sakura?** –pregunto el Nara con un poco de preocupación.

- **Si** –respondió Hinata–** resulta que alguien se ofreció llevarla a casa porque ya estaba cansada, pero hay algo raro**.

- **Con Sakura-chan, ya nada es raro** –rio Naruto.

- **¿A qué te refieres Hinata?** –para sorpresa del grupo de amigos el que pregunto fue Sasuke.

- **Pues que hoy vino a la escuela muy sonriente.**

- **¿No sabía que está prohibido estar feliz?** –apunto Temari que acababa de llegar y escucho lo dicho por la pelinegra.

- **No hagan una tormenta en un vaso de agua, seguramente algo paso que le cambio el mal humor, que problema…** –pero antes de terminar su frase se metió su emparedado a la boca.

- **Nos vemos al rato** –Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cafetería sin esperar pregunta alguna.

Camino sin rumbo fijo con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando donde podría encontrar a la pelirrosa, en un momento de iluminación divina (XD), recordó que cuando Sakura quería estar un momento a solas le gustaba ir a la azotea del instituto para sentir el viento en su rostro. Cambio de dirección y subió los tres pisos de escaleras hasta estar frente a la puerta de la azotea. Respiro hondo, no era que tuviera miedo, solo esperaba esta vez no arrepentirse y volver a meter la pata.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y busco con la mirada a la pelirrosa, no encontró nada, busco en el otro lado de la azotea y nada, se acerco al enrejado que rodeaba el techo como precaución. Dio un vistazo a los patios, no sabía dónde más buscar, pero un tarareo lo hizo mirar por encima del techo de las escaleras; un pie se movía de un lado a otro. De un salto subió sobre el pequeño techo, rompiendo la calma de Sakura que se asusto al verlo.

- **¿Qué hace aquí? me asusto** –se quito los audífonos y se sentó rápidamente.

- **Te estaba buscando** –sacudió un poco su uniforme.

- **Pues ya me encontró** –se iba a colocar de nuevo los audífonos cuando Sasuke la detuvo.

- **Quiero hablar… contigo** –no entendía porque las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

- **¿De qué quiere hablar, Uchiha-san?**

- **En primera, deja de llamarme así, Sakura, en verdad me molesta**.

- **No entiendo porque si soy una MOLESTIA para usted, insiste en buscarme** –escupió venenosamente la chica y se cruzo de brazos.

- **Quiero pedirte una…** –un silencio incomodo se formo en la azotea. Sakura se acomodo un poco el cabello dejando ver un vendaje en su mano izquierda; a Sasuke le extraño que estuviera lastimada– **¿Qué te paso?** –tomo su brazo y levanto la manga del saco.

- **No es nada de cuidado, solo fue un ligero accidente** –volteo la mirada no quería explicar nada.

Tomo su mano e hizo un pequeño movimiento, para ver que tan lastimada estaba, Sakura reprimió un chillido de dolor pero la mueca en su cara la delato.

- **¿Ligero? Tienes la muñeca inflamada, ¿ya te vio Tsunade?**

- **Si, me reviso ayer** –se sentía como una niña al ser regañada por sus padres.

- **¿Fue en la fiesta?**

- **No**.

- **Después de la fiesta, cuando te** **desapareciste** –su cabeza sacaba conclusiones– **¿Quién fue Sakura? **–era obvio, muchos hombres la miraban lascivamente a pesar de ser solo una adolescente.

- **No es lo que tú crees. Cuando regrese a mi casa de la fiesta me tropecé subiendo las escaleras y al tratar de detenerme me torcí la mano, eso es todo** –libero su mano lentamente.

- **Eres muy mala para mentir sabes** –sonrió de medio lado, la conocía muy bien y tarde o temprano haría que le dijera la verdad.

- **No tienes que creerme, de todos modos no te** **importa** –le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos, es que no entendía al moreno, una vez la aparto de su lado y ahora la buscaba.

Sasuke en un arrebato la giro y rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre apego la cabeza de la chica a su pecho, dejándola sorprendida y sin saber cómo responder.

- **Pero me importa Sakura, eres una persona muy importante para mí y por eso te pido** –inicio una batalla con su orgullo, pero al final ganaron las ganas de tener a su lado con la pelirrosa– **una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la otra noche**.

- **No…** –el moreno sintió una punzada en el pecho, acaso Sakura le estaba negando el perdón – **no quiero tu lastima**.

- **No es lástima **–frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la chica–** yo jamás podría sentir eso por ti, que no entiendes que me arrepiento de haberte alejado de mí, no fue mi intención**.

- **Pero no hiciste nada para remediarlo**.

- **Si y es el error más grande de mi vida, pero no voy a permitir que mi orgullo me impida preguntarte algo** –guardo silencio, mientras aguardaba que la pelirrosa le diera una señal para continuar.

- **¿Y qué es?** –Sakura recargo una de sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke para que le permitiera separarse un poco y verlo directo a la cara.

- **Sakura, ¿podemos empezar desde el principio?** –la pelirrosa levanto una ceja en señal de confusión– **¿amigos?**

- **Con mucho gusto seremos amigos** –Sakura sonrió un tanto decepcionada, no estaba muy convencida con la proposición, pero por lo menos era un avance.

- **Hn** –la volvió a abrazar, luego de unos momentos recordó donde estaba– **¿Cómo llegaste aquí arriba?** –miraba a su alrededor.

- **Igual que tu** –rompió el abrazo y se acerco a la orilla.

- **No** **creo que tu estatura te permita subir tan fácilmente** –enarco una ceja incrédulo.

- **¿Recuerdas que era animadora? Tenía que ser muy ágil para hacer todas esas acrobacias y saltos**.

- **También recuerdo que eras una nerd a escondidas**.

- **Si eso también, pero regresando al tema, pienso aplicar para entrar al equipo de animadoras** –lo miro de reojo para ver su reacción.

- **¿Aunque tengas que convivir con mucha gente?**

- **Creo que será una buena forma de regresar a mi vida, empezar con algo en lo que me sienta cómoda**.

- **Y Naruto, Hinata ¿no te hacen sentir cómoda?** –su rostro se torno serio, quería saber el porqué no hablaba con ellos.

Se encogió de hombros– **Supongo que no quería que me vieran con lastima**.

- **Sabes que ellos nunca harían eso** –su tono era de reproche– **Ven vamos a la cafetería**.

- **No, prefiero quedarme aquí, además Naruto es demasiado escandaloso y no quiero llamar la atención**.

- **Esta bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí** –se sentó en la orilla del techo y bajo a la azotea de un salto– **Ven** –extendió los brazos dándole a entender que bajara.

- **¿Nos? Pero yo estoy bien aquí** –la mirada de Sasuke la hizo cambiar de opinión, se sentó cuidadosamente para no enseñar de más– **Pensé que te irías con Naruto** –se tomo de los brazos del moreno, que la cargo para que no se lastimara al bajar. La deposito frente a él con mucho cuidado.

- **Prefiero los lugares tranquilos** –se recargo en el muro y se sentó con una rodilla flexionada– **y la buena compañía**.

- **Eso quiere decir** –se sentó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas– **que te quedaras aquí** –suspiro rendida.

- **Hmp** –sonrió de medio lado.

Ninguno hizo esfuerzo de hablar, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el final del receso. Sasuke se levanto primero y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, Sakura sonrió y la tomo.

Bajaron las escaleras, el moreno quiso acompañarla hasta su aula, pero la pelirrosa se lo impidió.

- **Ya que no me dejas acompañarte a tu salón, entonces te llevare a tu casa** –sonó más a una orden que una invitación.

- **Hoy no, tengo que checar lo de las animadoras y no sé a qué hora termine, además Sasori y Deidara vendrán por mí**.

- **Llámales y diles que se tomen la tarde, yo te llevare** –encontraba una solución rápida al dilema.

- **No insistas por favor, luego nos vemos, sino voy a llegar tarde a clase** –se despidió agitando la mano. Corrió escaleras abajo y desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, en su rostro se dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa.

Alguien los observaba a lo lejos, la pelirroja que obligo a Sasuke a bailar, estaba furiosa, Karin sabía que el moreno no hablaba con ninguna chica, a menos que fueran las novias de sus amigos. Y no solo era eso, sino que se veía feliz, los celos y la envidia la estaban invadiendo. Cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke caminaba en su dirección puso su mejor cara.

- **Hola Sasuke-kun**.

- **Hmp** –el moreno sintió que el buen humor se esfumaba e intento seguir.

- **Oye** –se interpuso en su camino– **¿te vas a inscribir nuevamente en el equipo de basketball?**

- **Yo creo que si** –paso de lado de la chica, para dejarla atrás, pero Karin lo siguió de cerca.

- **Sabes, yo voy a aplicar para las animadoras, así podré echarte porras en cada partido y disfrutaremos de nuestra compañía** –intento agarrarse del brazo de Sasuke, pero este se lo quito de un jalón.

- **Karin, entiende** –movía las manos molesto– **te he dicho cientos de veces que no me interesas, DÉJAME EN PAZ** –recalco lo último y se fue del lugar.

- **Yo obtengo todo lo que quiero, y no me importa sobre quien deba pasar** –su coraje era tan grande que comenzó a morderse las uñas como parte de un mal habito que tenía.

Las clases se dieron normalmente, pero fueron interrumpidas para darle oportunidad a los alumnos de informarse de los diferentes clubes, había de literatura, teatro, football, volleyball, basketball, música, judo, esgrima, etc.

El grupo de Naruto se reunió cerca de los gimnasios, cada uno decía a que club se uniría. Naruto y Sasuke, serían parte del equipo de basketball; Hinata escogió literatura; Neji y Tenten capitaneaban los clubes de Karate; Kiba y Shino aun estaban indecisos entre football y basket; Lee seguiría con atletismo; Shikamaru sin lugar a dudas ajedrez y Temari sería su primer año como capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Se dividieron en pequeños grupos, unos se quedaron en los gimnasios, otros fueron a los salones de arte y los demás se dirigieron a los campos y los doujos.

- **Temari, tu eres la capitana de animadoras ¿verdad?**

- **Si porque lo preguntas Sasuke ¿quieres unírtenos?** –pregunto burlona la rubia.

Sasuke formo una diminuta sonrisa– **No, es que una amiga piensa aplicar para el club**.

- **¿Uchiha Sasuke tiene una amiga?** –se conmociono el rubio ante tal declaración.

- **Tsk, claro que si dobe**.

- **¿A quién consideras amiga?**

- **Empezando por la presente, Temari** –se acerco a la rubia y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza.

- **Pero ella es novia de Shikamaru**.

El moreno enarco una ceja– **¿Y? también están Hinata y Tenten**.

Temari puso un dedo en su mentón pensativa– **Entonces solo a las novias de tus amigos las consideras amigas**.

- **Exacto**.

- **¿Y a que se debo eso?** –los rubios lo miraron curiosos.

- **Como ellas no me acosan, resultan fáciles de soportar** –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- **Es una buena razón** –dedujo Naruto.

- **Dejemos de divagar, vayan a su gimnasio ya, que tengo que pensar lo que les voy a decir a los futuros miembros de mi club** –los empujo encaminándolos a la siguiente puerta.

Temari entro a uno de los gimnasios y miro a las gradas, donde decenas de chicas estaban esperándola.

- **Si que vas a tener trabajo** –una rubia de ojos azules le acercaba unos papeles.

- **¿Cuándo entenderán que no solo deben ser bonitas sino tener algo de gracia?** –se golpeaba la cara con el bonche de hojas.

- **¿A dónde vas Ino?**

- **A cerrar la puerta, con estas aplicantes nos van a faltar días para encontrar a las nuevas, y si llegan más serán semanas de trabajo**.

- **Tienes razón, pero dejaremos las inscripciones abiertas, no creo que aquí haya mucho material para animadora**.

x ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ x

- **Oye teme, ya no dijiste a que amiga te referías**.

- **Hmp** –sonrío arrogante– **Ya lo sabrás, dobe**.

El entrenador hablaba dando las instrucciones y un aviso muy importante.

- **Como sabrán, el capitán del equipo tuvo que irse, y debemos escoger uno nuevo** –hecho un ojo a los presente, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba– **por lo que he decidido nombrar a Uchiha Sasuke como el nuevo capitán**.

- **Felicidades Sasuke** –el rubio se lanzo en un abrazo, pero rápidamente el moreno se lo quito de encima a empujones.

- **Ven Uchiha, para que los demás te conozcan**.

Sasuke se levanto y bajo de las gradas para pararse junto al entrenador, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en su rostro.

o =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= o

Y así se desarrollaron las bienvenidas en todos los clubes, entre parloteo, discursos y presentaciones de proyectos.

Habiendo fijado en los clubes deportivos las formas de selección de los nuevos miembros, y estableciendo los siguientes cuatro o cinco días para realizar las pruebas.

Temari se quedo hasta el último, contestando dudas de las chicas, habiendo atendido a todas, salió del gimnasio, pero algo llamo su atención.

- **¿Sakura?** –se acerco a la pelirrosa sentada a un lado de la puerta del gimnasio.

- **Temari, hola** –la ojijade se quito los audífonos y se levanto sacudiendo un poco su uniforme.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Es que vine para la plática de bienvenida, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, se me hizo un poco tarde** –terminó sacando un poco la lengua y poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

La rubia no pudo contener una risita ante la actitud de la pelirrosa– **No te preocupes es que Ino creyó que ya teníamos mucha audiencia y cerro**.

- **Oh, entonces ya cerraron las inscripciones** –dijo un tanto desilusionada.

- **No, claro que no, ¿quieres formar parte del equipo?** –caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela.

- **Si, me gustaría mucho**.

- **Entonces, considérate miembro desde este momento** –le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro.

- **¿Y las pruebas?**

- **No tienes que hacerlas, se que eres una excelente animadora**.

- **Pero…**

- **Nada de peros, eras la capitana en la secundaria y por derecho un puesto te pertenece**.

- **No me sentiré bien de recibir trato especial Temari, además solo fui capitana un año y en tercero Ino se hizo cargo de todo**.

- **Bueno, entonces te haré un espacio el sábado al medio día, ¿Qué dices?**

- **Me parece bien, entonces te veo ese día, en el gimnasio ¿verdad?** –la rubia asintió– **Nos vemos, que ya me están esperando, bye** –se despidió con un movimiento de mano y corrió hasta el estacionamiento donde la esperaban Deidara y Sasori.

El pelirrojo le abrió cortésmente la puerta y la ayudo a subir al auto, Deidara espero que su compañero subiera y partieron rumbo a la residencia Haruno.

- **Temari, pensamos que ya te habías ido** –la voz de Naruto la hizo girar el rostro.

- **No, es que tuve que resolver algunas dudas y me encontré a Sakura, además tengo que esperar a Gaara, el trae las llaves del coche**.

- **¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan? ¿Qué te dijo?**

- **Quiere formar parte de las animadoras, el sábado voy a ver sus aptitudes artísticas**.

- **¿Vas a hacerle pruebas a ella?** –pregunto dudoso Sasuke.

- **Yo le dije que tenía su lugar, pero ella no quiere trato especial, así que solo será una mera formalidad** –se encogió de hombros la rubia.

- **¿Nos vamos Temari?** –apareció Gaara de la nada, sobresaltando a los amigos.

- **Eres muy sigiloso Gaara, casi nos matas de un susto** –Naruto se tomaba el pecho tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

- **Hmp, dobe** –el moreno sonrío burlón.

- **Bueno chicos, nos vemos** –les lanzo un beso antes de subirse al vehículo.

- **Adiós Temari, Gaara** –el rubio agitaba la mano despidiéndose de los hermanos.

El pelirrojo solo levanto la mano en respuesta.

- **Nos vemos** –Sasuke se encamino a su auto despreocupadamente.

- **Si, hasta mañana teme, ve directo a tu casa**.

El moreno formo una sonrisa arrogante y Naruto le devolvió la mirada– **Puedo cuidarme solo, dobe**.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

Naruto se encamino a los salones de arte, buscaba entre las aulas la del club de literatura, su hermosa pelinegra era devoradora de libros; pero ese era una de sus encantos, a veces pasaban horas juntos, mientras ella le leía las partes que más le gustaban de sus lecturas o simplemente se recostaba en las piernas de la chica a disfrutar de los momentos juntos.

Llego hasta el aula, donde vio platicando a Hinata con Ino, bastante alegres.

- **¿Qué me perdí?** –pregunto mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la ojiperla.

- **Solo estábamos platicando de lo que hicimos en las vacaciones** –miro directo a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

- **Oye Naruto, donde dejaste a Sasuke-kun**.

- **Se fue hace unos minutos Ino** –le dio un beso en el cuello a su novia, sin importarle la presencia de la rubia.

- **Naruto-kun** –Hinata se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

- **Búsquense un hotel** –dijo bromeando la rubia y saliendo del aula.

- **Espera Ino, ¿tienes como irte o quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?** –la alcanzo la pelinegra.

- **Se supone que iríamos a dar una vuelta** –Naruto le reclamaba a su novia.

- **Oh, vamos no tardaremos**.

- **Pero Hinata-chan…** –parecía un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros.

- **Solo por eso aceptare, gracias por el ofrecimiento Hinata** –la tomo del brazo y juntas se encaminaron al estacionamiento, mientras Naruto las seguía arrastrando los pies.

Llegaron al auto y el rubio quito los seguros de las puertas con el pequeño control, la rubia subió al auto después que el chico le abrió la puerta cortésmente.

Hinata se puso al lado de su novio– **Vamos, te lo compensare** –le dio un pequeño beso en la boca– **te lo prometo**.

- **Y tendrá que ser doble Hinata-chan** –el rubio la tomo por la cintura evitando que se separara y la beso desesperado, olvidando donde y con quien más estaban.

Rompieron el beso hasta que la necesidad de respirar se los exigió, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Hinata y espero a que subiera para cerrar y dirigirse a su puesto y conducir. Primero dejaría a Ino en su casa y luego a Hinata, ya que tenían prohibido andar hasta tarde juntos, por lo menos, en días de escuela.

Maneja ligeramente rápido entre las calles de la ciudad, no fue hasta llegar a una zona residencial que disminuyo un poco la velocidad.

- **Está bien que te quieras deshacer de mi rápido, pero quiero llegar viva a mi casa Naruto**.

- **Para tu información Ino, yo siempre manejo así** –veía por el retrovisor a la rubia.

- **Con razón la pobre de Hinata siempre pone cara de sufrimiento cuando te toca llevarla a casa** –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- **Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?**

- **Claro que no Naruto-kun, aunque manejes rápido siempre eres muy cuidadoso** –acaricio la mano del rubio que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades.

- **Ustedes sí que derraman miel, hasta me empalagan**.

- **¿Envidia?**

- **Uy si claro, no sabes cuanta** –contesto irónica Ino– **Por cierto Naruto, ¿sabes si Sasuke-kun está saliendo con alguien?**

- **¿Para qué quieres saberlo?** –su tono fue desconfiado.

- **Solo por curiosidad**.

Naruto dudo en contestar, pero era más que obvio que el moreno no salía con nadie, bueno jamás había tenido una novia oficial; lo que resultaba un poco extraño siendo que tenía a casi toda la comunidad femenina a sus pies.

- **Hasta donde yo sé, no**.

Ino ideaba un plan para ver al moreno fuera de la escuela– **¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial el sábado? Ustedes, Sasuke y yo**.

- **Suena bien** –hablo alegre la ojiperla, en cambio a Naruto no le gusto la idea, sabía que Sasuke no era de salir en "parejas" y si decía que si, se vería en serios problemas con él.

- **No creo que sea buena idea, ir solo los cuatro** –frunció el ceño por la idea de la rubia– **Tal vez si fueran Shikamaru y los demás**.

A Ino se le estaba desvaneciendo la posibilidad de estar con el moreno a solas, así que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, de todos modos los demás también eran sus amigos y estaría bien pasar un tiempo con ellos.

- **Entonces vayamos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué dicen?**

- **Eso está mejor, entonces Hinata tu les dices a Shino y Kiba, y yo me encargo de avisarles a los demás** –hablo sonriente Naruto.

- **¿También puedo invitar a Sakura-chan?** –pregunto temerosa de la respuesta de Ino.

A la Yamanaka le sorprendió el nombre, ella y la pelirrosa habían sido las mejores amigas hasta que Ino se entero que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke y por los celos del tiempo que pasaba juntos, termino rompiendo con su amistad. Sakura había intentado indagar en el porqué de su separación pero la rubia siempre le daba evasivas.

- **Claro, ella también forma parte del grupo, además Temari nos dijo que Sakura aplicaría para formar parte de las animadoras**.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Ino, ella quería ser la segunda al mando del equipo, pero si Sakura entraba su meta sería muy difícil de alcanzar. Se mantuvo callada el resto del camino, hasta que llegaron a su casa y Naruto le ayudo a bajar como el buen caballero que era.

- **¿Entonces cuando va a ser nuestra salida?**

- **Yo creo que el sábado que viene, después del medio día porque tengo cosas que hacer con el equipo de animadoras, luego vemos los detalles** –se despidió con una sonrisa fingida y entro a su hogar.

Un hombre le abrió la puerta dándole la bienvenida, Ino simplemente lo ignoro y se retiro maldiciendo por lo bajo, llego a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo, advirtiendo con esto que no se le molestara.

- **Maldita sea, ahora que regresó al instituto no solo tengo que pelear por Sasuke-kun con Karin, pero Sakura es más peligrosa que la pelos de zanahoria, tengo que planear muy bien la salida para quedar a solas con Sasuke-kun y hacer que se fije en mí**.

x ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ x

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

Un estornudo resonó en la casa, el ama de llaves, Aiko, fue al estudio de dónde provino el ruido– **Sasuke-sama, ¿se siente bien?** –la mujer de edad avanzada puso una de sus manos sobre la frente del moreno– **No sea que vaya a pescar un resfriado**.

- **No Aiko-san, me siento bien, alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí** –sonrió arrogante.

- **¿Quiere que le traiga un refresco o prefiere un café?**

- **Un refresco estaría bien, por favor** –la mujer salió de la habitación permitiendo al moreno hundirse en sus pensamientos.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Porque habremos ido a cenar con el papa de Naruto, esto me está comiendo la cabeza desde la otra noche. Los únicos asuntos que tienen en común son los relacionados con la familia Haruno.

¿Estará Sakura en problemas? Tsk, no debería estar pensando en eso, tengo muchos trabajos que hacer, maldito Kakashi, seguramente lo hace solo para fastidiarme.

- **Sasuke, que sorpresa** –mi padre interrumpió en la habitación.

- **Otousan, ¿qué te trae tan temprano a la casa? **

- **Estaba cansado y decidí venir para cenar** –eso no es del todo cierto, lo puedo leer en su rostro.

- **¿Qué estabas haciendo?** –intenta desviar el tema.

- **Solo un poco de trabajo de casa que nos dejo Kakashi** –si claro un poco, media tonelada de ejercicios para entregar en dos días.

- **Supongo que sigue siendo un flojo y les deja para casa lo que tienen que ver en clase, ¿no es cierto?**

- **Vaya que lo conoces bastante bien**.

- **Ese hombre no ha cambiado nada, todo lo toma a la ligera **–parece que mi padre conoce bastante bien a Kakashi– **Bueno no importa, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?**

- **Mmm, bien**.

- **Vamos Sasuke, para eso regrese temprano, para pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo y con tu hermano**.

- **No crees que es demasiado tarde para preocuparte por tus hijos**.

- **Nunca vas a perdonarme ¿verdad?**

- **No te hagas la víctima** –definitivamente me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero soportarlo.

- **Espera Sasuke, sé que no he sido el mejor padre, pero…**

- **Tienes razón, no lo has sido** –por fin llego con el refresco que me prometió– **Gracias Aiko-san**.

- **Sasuke-sama…**

Salí sin importarme nada, dejando a mi padre con la frase al aire y al ama de llaves con cara de preocupación. Como lo había pensado me voy a mi cuarto a despejarme un rato oyendo música, tal vez eso me calme un poco.

Busco entre las cosas algo de música que me ayude a relajarme y terminar mis malditos trabajos pendientes, encontré algo que hacía mucho no veía. Es una vieja fotografía donde salimos Naruto, Sakura y yo, fue tomada poco después de que ella llego de Inglaterra; tendríamos como siete y ocho años.

Esos todavía eran buenos tiempos, aun recuerdo como conocimos a la niña alborotada, su color de cabello, su gran frente y por no mencionar su extraña forma de pronunciar algunas palabras con cierto acento extranjero. Quien podía culparla, había pasado toda su infancia en un país extranjero donde hablaba otro idioma y solo en casa hablaba japonés. Pero como siempre había muchas personas a las que les gusta abusar de los más débiles, y disfrutaban haciendo llorar a la pequeña pelirrosa. Naruto no pudo soportar ver llorar a la pequeña nueva vecina y fue a defenderla, claro que tuve que prestarle ayuda, el dobe era muy malo para pelear en ese entonces.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Sasuke se perdió en sus recuerdos, quedándose después de un rato profundamente dormido con la foto sobre su pecho.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**RESIDENCIA HYUUGA**

Un rubio y una pelinegra se veían tumbados en el sofá de la sala, Naruto tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Hinata perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras ella jugaba con su cabellera dorada y lo miraba con tanto amor.

- **Naruto-kun…**

- **¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?**

- **En los últimos días te noto muy pensativo** –pensó seriamente en lo que iba a decir, ya que temía por la respuesta– **¿Es por Sakura-chan?**

- **Si…**

- **Te preocupa, ¿no es cierto?** –los ojos perla se volvieron tristes.

- **Si, pero no es lo que estas pensando, mi pequeño** **conejito** –acaricio la mejilla de la pelinegra.

- **Es que… tú estabas enamorado de Sakura-chan y supongo que…**

- **Pues supones mal** –se incorporo para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Hinata– **sí, yo quiero mucho a Sakura-chan y me preocupa, pero para mí ella es solo una amiga**.

- **Tú estuviste enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, ese amor no se olvida tan pronto**.

- **Hinata** –hablo serio– **llevo contigo casi dos años de andar de novios**.

- **Es que…**

- **Nada, para mí el amor que sentía por Sakura-chan se transformo en algo mucho mejor, ahora ella es como una hermana. Además estaba enamorada del teme y fue por eso que me bateo **–soltó una risita– **¿crees que si no estuviera locamente enamorado de ti, duraría tanto tiempo a tu lado?**

- **Gracias Naruto-kun** –se abalanzo sobre él en un abrazo y dándole un beso lleno de amor.

- **De nada Hinata-chan, pero alguien puede vernos** –la chica se mostraba demasiado cariñosa

- **En efecto Uzumaki, de hecho será mejor que se acomoden la ropa mi padre está por** **entrar** –el hermano mayor Hyuuga apareció para advertirles, y usaba el apellido del rubio cuando no le gustaba la situación en la que lo encontraba con su hermanita.

- **Gracias por la advertencia Neji **–Naruto se levanto para arreglar la camisa que descompuso la ojiperla con su efusividad.

- **Si te vuelvo a encontrar así con mi** **hermana** –se acerco y le hablo al oído al rubio– **te pondré en tu lugar sin dudarlo**.

Naruto rio nervioso, sabía perfectamente que el heredero de los Hyuuga era el mejor en artes marciales de la ciudad, con bastantes títulos para presumir y una carrera con muy pocas peleas perdidas.

- **No volverá a pasar Neji**.

- **Otousan** –la pelinegra corrió a los brazos de su padre en un afectuoso abrazo.

- **Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estuvo el instituto?**

- **Muy bien, hoy me apunte al club de literatura y vamos a tener muchas actividades**.

- **Me parece bien, me permites saludar a tu novio** –Hinata soltó a su padre, quien se dirigió al rubio a saludarlo de mano– **Buenas noches Naruto**.

- **Buenas noches Hiashi-sama, espero que haya tenido un buen día en la oficina**.

- **Se podría decir que si, ¿te quedas a cenar?**

- **No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, así que me retiro, además le prometí a mi madre ir a cenar a la casa**.

- **Siempre eres bienvenido Naruto, me saludas a tus padres**.

- **Con mucho gusto Hiashi-sama, nos vemos, te veo en el instituto Neji**.

- **Si, maneja con cuidado Naruto**.

- **Claro**.

- **Te acompaño afuera Naruto-kun**.

- **Gracias Hinata-chan** –hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse de los varones Hyuuga y salió de la casa acompañado de la pelinegra– **Eso estuvo cerca**.

Hinata se ruborizo al recordar sus arrebatos de hace unos momentos– **Fui mi culpa, lo siento**.

- **No hay nada porque disculparse** –llegaron al auto y el rubio se recargo en la puerta del piloto, extendió un brazo y abrazo el cuello de la ojiperla y le susurro al oído– **Me gustas más cuando tienes tus ataques de amor** –deposito un beso en la boca de su novia dejándola aun más roja– **Vengo por ti mañana**.

- **Si, Naruto-kun** –el aludido volteo la mirada indicándole que tenía su atención– **Te amo**.

- **Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan** –aseguro con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro– **Te veo mañana** –se despidió arrancando el auto y partiendo a casa.

o =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= o

**RESIDENCIA HARUNO**

Estaban Yukino, Deidara, Sasori y Sakura, reunidos en una pequeña mesa en la cocina y platicaban amenamente mientras comían.

- **Hubieran visto la cara de Sasori, cuando le dijeron que trabajaría conmigo** –tomo un poco de agua y continuo su relato– **Parecía que le habían asignado una misión suicida**.

Las mujeres soltaron una risa incontrolable.

- **Es que trabajar contigo algunas veces resulta insoportable**.

- **Vaya, creo que ya mejoro el concepto que tienes de mi, antes creías que SIEMPRE era insoportable**.

Esta vez todos rieron, la relación entre los guardaespaldas de la pelirrosa era extraña, aunque parecían no soportarse, después de un tiempo de estar con ellos te dabas cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Y es que sus carácter era tan opuesto, Sasori era un hombre serio y reservado; en cambio Deidara era alegre y escándalos, pero sus grandes diferencias los hacía grandes amigos, en cierto punto a la ojijade le recordaban a Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura dejo de reír y busco algo en la bolsa de su falda, saco un pequeño teléfono móvil– **Con permiso, voy a contestar afuera** –se levanto de la mesa y salió al patio trasero.

Los tres acompañantes la veían caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

- **El instituto le ha hecho mucho bien a nuestra pequeña flor** –expuso el rubio.

- **Si, ahora solo falta que vuelva a ser tan animada como antes**.

- **Hay algo que no me gusta, hoy la veo extrañamente… alegre, y no es la primera vez que la veo así**.

- **¿Qué importa que este EXTRAÑAMENTE alegre? **–señalo Deidara, ante las tontas sospechas del pelirrojo–** Lo que importa es que ella sea feliz, ¿no Yukino?**

- **Sasori-san tiene razón, me preocupa que a veces este TAN feliz y que otras este de tan mal humor**.

La chica se puso a levantar los trastes de la comida y se dispuso a lavarlos, pensando en lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

**EN EL JARDIN**

- ¿**Cómo esta?** –callo un momento esperando la contestación– **Entonces vamos a necesitar más dinero… No te preocupes ya veré como lo consigo… ¿Tú crees que haya algo este fin de semana?... Eso es perfecto, pasas por mí al instituto el viernes y trabajamos en eso… Si, no hay problema, ya me las arreglare… Nos vemos el viernes, bye**.

- **¿Con quién vas a verte el viernes?**

- **Con... un amigo** –guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

- **¿Lo conocemos?**

Sakura sonrió divertida, sus guardaespaldas eran tan sobreprotectores que parecían sus hermanos mayores– **No, no lo conoces, pero es inofensivo**.

- **Todos los hombres podemos parecer inofensivos**.

- **No te preocupes Sasori-san, se cuidarme bien, además tengo excelentes maestros **–lo miro de reojo formando una sonrisa.

- **Solo espero que no tengas que usar lo que te hemos enseñado** –igualmente le sonrió, pero él fue irónico en su gesto.

- **Tengo que terminar mi tarea, que tengas buena noche, ¿me despides de los demás?**

- **Con gusto, descansa.**

La pelirrosa entro a la casa a paso lento y con las manos detrás, parecía un tanto pensativa y eso no le gustaba para nada a Sasori, sabía que cuando la gente actuaba diferente a como siempre lo hacía, era una mala señal la mayor parte del tiempo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Al día siguiente todo estaba bien, Sakura y sus compañeros tomaban la clase de Kakashi, mientras este les dejo una decena de ejercicios prácticamente imposibles de resolver en el tiempo de clase. Todos maldecían al peliplateado por darles tanto trabajo.

- **Sigan con eso, regreso en un momento** –Kakashi salió del aula, con algo en su mano, lo que no paso desapercibido para la pelirrosa.

- **Ahorita vengo** –le aviso a Hinata y Gaara, ambos asintieron, y salió al pasillo. Busco con la mirada a su tutor y alcanzo a escuchar su voz no muy lejos.

- **No, no estaba ocupado, no te preocupes… ¿Te gusto el restaurante?... ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al cine?... Entonces paso por ti en la noche, nos vemos** –cerró el móvil que llevaba y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Sakura y una sonrisa malévola– **Sakura** –dijo claramente nervioso.

- **Mmm, atendiendo llamadas personales durante las horas de trabajo, ¿Kakashi-sensei? **–su tono era perturbador– **¿Sabes que eso está prohibido, no?**

- **Pero nadie va a enterarse, ¿verdad Sakura? **–sonrió nerviosamente y una gotita escurría por su nuca.

- **Puedo guardar muchos secretos Kakashi, siempre y cuando hables con Yukino y le digas que este viernes la pasare fuera de casa hasta el sábado**.

- **¿Y porque no se lo pides tu misma?**

- **Yukino suele ser muy protectora y no me dejaría salir TODA la noche, es por eso que tú intercederás por mí**.

- **¿Cómo se no que no vas a hacer algo malo?**

- **Porque no soy tan tonta como para meterme en problemas, estando bajo tu cuidado**.

- _**Demonios esta niña es buena manipuladora**_ –pensaba en lo que se estaba metiendo– **Lo siento Sakura, pero no pienso hacer eso**.

- **Mmm, entonces a Tsunade le encantara saber con quién estas saliendo y conociendo que eres un mujeriego-pervertido, no creo que le guste la idea**.

- **¿Quién te dijo que salía con Shizune-san?** –pregunto alarmado.

- **Tú** –lo señalo acusadoramente– **Eres un tonto, tú me lo acabas de decir **–Sakura soltó una risotada.

- _**No cabe duda soy un estúpido, caí redondito en su trampa, pero aun aprecio mi vida como para que Tsunade-sama se entere, me mataría**_ –agacho la cabeza totalmente derrotado– **Esta bien, le pediré permiso a Yukino, con una condición**.

- **¿Cuál?**

- **No vayas a hacer algo que me haga arrepentirme de cubrirte, ¿ok?**

- **Te lo juro**.

- **Regresemos al aula que pronto sonara el timbre** –caminaron juntos de regreso.

La mañana continuo sin ningún otro acontecimiento importante, aunque Hinata se dio cuenta que su amiga había regresado con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, lo que le causo sospechas. Llego la hora del receso y todos salieron para descansar de estar toda la mañana encerrados estudiando.

Sakura tomo sus reproductor de mp3's y se encamino lentamente a su lugar favorito, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que la estaban esperando en las escaleras para subir a la azotea.

- **¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí?**

- **Hmp**.

- **Sabes que un "hmp" no es una respuesta, o por lo menos una que yo suela entender**.

- **Pero antes sabías interpretar y saber todo de mí**.

Sakura sonrió– **Tienes razón, pero estoy fuera de práctica**.

- **Solo vine a tomar un poco de aire**.

- **¿No me digas que estas escapando de tus admiradoras?**

- **Me conoces bien** –salieron a la azotea, y aunque el cielo estaba un poco nublado, para los dos les pareció perfecto– **Me dijo Temari que ya eres parte del equipo de animadoras**.

- **Si, ella quería darme un lugar sin hacer pruebas, pero no se me hace justo**.

- **Deberías aprovecharlo**.

- **No me gusta gozar de privilegios, además no creo haber perdido mi agilidad**.

Siguieron conversando amenamente sobre lo poco que han hecho en la escuela, el moreno se quejaba de todos los trabajos que le ha cargado Kakashi y la pelirrosa reía más abiertamente.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**VIERNES EN EL INSTITUTO.**

El tiempo pasó rápido y por fin llego el fin de semana, todos estaban felices de terminar las clases de esa semana, la estampida de alumnos rumbo a sus autos no se hizo esperar, entre ellos el grupo de Naruto completo.

- **Hey, ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche, ttebayo?**

- **Pues no creo que mucho ¿alguno sabe de alguna fiesta?**

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- **¿Por qué no organizamos una en la casa Uchiha?** –sugirió Naruto.

- **En mi casa no dobe, la ultima vez rompiste los ventanales y mi padre estaba furioso**.

- ¡**Oh si ya lo recuerdo! a Naruto se le olvido que habían puertas de cristal al patio trasero** –apunto muy divertido Kiba, el grupo entero rio al recordar las tonterías del rubio.

- **¿Qué esa no es Sakura?** –pregunto Neji, Sasuke fue el primero en girar la cabeza en busca de la pelirrosa.

Vieron que la chica subía a una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, lo que no les dejaba distinguir al conductor. Dejándolos a todos impresionados y con cierto toque de duda.

X • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • X

**SABADO, GIMNASIO**

Se veía a Temari un tanto desvelada, pero con muchos ánimos, ya pasaba de medio día y estaba haciendo las pruebas para las futuras animadoras y como le había dicho a Ino, no tenía mucho material; tendría mucho trabajo para poner a las chicas en forma.

- **Lo bueno es que ya solo quedan tres más y nos vamos al centro comercial** –la de ojiazul hablo muy entusiasmada, pero al no recibir respuesta y darse cuenta que Temari solo veía a la puerta del gimnasio le extraño– **¿Esperas que el vago de tu novio entre por esa puerta?**

- **¿Eh? No, es que alguien más me había prometido venir, pero creo que se le hizo tarde**.

- **¿Ese alguien es un chico que no es Shikamaru?** –pregunto con tono malicioso Ino.

- **Claro que no, yo estoy muy bien con Shikamaru, es que el otro día me encontré a Sakura y me dijo que vendría a hacer la prueba**.

- **Mmm **–expreso en tono de gruñido la ojiazul.

- **Le dije que su lugar estaba asegurado, pero ella dijo que quería hacer las pruebas, así que le pedi que viniera al medio día y por eso me extraña que aun no haya llegado**.

_- __**Por kami, entonces Naruto no mentia, no solo se quiere quedar con Sasuke-kun, sino también quiere regresar a las animadoras, solo eso me faltaba**_ –Ino se envenenaba sin razón alguna– **Si no llega cuando termines con las que están pendientes, se queda fuera Temari** –sentencio molesta.

- **La que toma las decisiones soy yo Ino, y voy a esperar a Sakura hasta que yo quiera, ¿entendiste?**

Ino bufo molesta– **Esta bien**.

o =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= o

**EN LO QUE PARECIA SER UN TALLER MECANICO**

Una pelinegra se revolvía entre las cobijas sobre un colchón en el suelo, se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo porque el sol que entraba por la ventana le molestaba, se tallo la cara y hecho un ojo a su alrededor.

- **Demonios ¿Qué hora es Sai?** –se sentó de golpe tirando a un lado el brazo que se encontraba sobre su estomago.

- **Mmm, no se brujita fea**.

- **Te dormiste sobre mi teléfono y no escuche la alarma** –grito desesperada– **quítate** –hizo a un lado el cuerpo del chico y encontró su móvil.

- **Con razón sentí cosquillas hace un rato**.

- **Maldita sea, me quede de ver con Temari en el instituto hace una hora** –se levanto apresurada con solo unos shorts (pantalones cortos de licra) y un top negro, tomo una mochila y corrió a una puerta– **Me voy a bañar**.

- **Si** –dijo adormilado el pelinegro.

La chica rápidamente se metió a una habitación y luego al baño, abrió la llave del agua mientras acomodaba la ropa que se pondría después. En cuanto estuvo a una temperatura agradable se metió a la ducha, unos minutos después oyó un golpe en la puerta.

- **¿Quieres que te lleve?**

- **Si, no quiero llegar más tarde** –salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y secando su cabellera rosa con otra.

- **Bueno, deja me doy un baño rápido y nos vamos**.

- **No me lo digas, metete ya** –lo empujo al cuarto de baño.

Con increíble velocidad la pelirrosa se vistió con un conjunto deportivo, amarro su cabello en una coleta, fue al taller y guardo toda la ropa que se había quitado.

- **Ya estoy listo, vámonos** –tomo las llaves de su camioneta y se dirigieron al instituto Konoha.

- **¿Vamos a continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente?**

- **Si tú quieres, pero hay que ir al centro comercial por algunas cosas que me hacen falta**.

- **¿Cómo qué?**

- **Comida** **Sakura, comida**–dijo como si fuera lo más obvio– **Ni siquiera desayunamos, y no voy a aguantar sin combustible, además tengo antojo de una hamburguesa **–se sobaba el estomago mientras simulaba desfallecer.

- **Entonces me esperas a que termine con la prueba y nos vamos**.

- **Si, así me darás tiempo de dormir un rato más**.

- **Como tú digas, déjame aquí adelante y busca un lugar en el estacionamiento, luego te busco **–terminaba de hablar mientras bajaba de la camioneta y se alejaba corriendo.

- **Te veo al rato **–Sai siguió el camino y estaciono el vehículo, se paso al asiento de atrás y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo.

Sakura corría entre los pasillos vacios del instituto y acelero el paso, más si se podía, cuando alcanzo a ver la entrada a los gimnasios, abrió la puerta de un golpe.

- **Siento llegar tarde **–dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

- **Pensé que no vendrías** –Temari le hizo la seña para que se parara frente a ella, ya solo estaba Ino con una pelirroja que Sakura no conocía.

- **Si, es que me quede dormida** –se tocaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- **Bueno, te voy a mostrar una rutina, quiero que la hagas lo mejor que puedas**.

- **Estoy lista**.

La rubia se levanto y le mostro los pasos, que Sakura primero trato de memorizar, se los volvió a repetir Temari y los fue haciendo con ella paso a paso, al final la pelirrosa hizo casi perfecta la coreografía que le pidió la capitana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- **¿Esa es la tal Haruno Sakura?** –siseo la amiga de Ino.

- **Si**.

- **¿Qué sabes de ella?**

- **Es amiga de Naruto y compañía** –la rubia trato de evitar el tema Sasuke – **buena estudiante, única heredera de las empresas Haruno**.

- **¿Se lleva con mi Sasuke-kun?**

Ino dudo en contestar– **Si, era su única amiga de la infancia, Naruto y el siempre la protegían y estaban con ella mucho tiempo** –omitió ciertos detalles la rubia.

- **No creo que sea un obstáculo entre Sasuke-kun y yo** –la arrogancia se veía reflejada en la mirada de la pelirroja y una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- **Eso crees tú** –dijo entre dientes la rubia mientras veía como Karin salía del gimnasio.

- **Bueno Sakura, creo que con eso es todo y como ya se fueron las demás** –miro a su alrededor y solo vio a Ino– **déjame decirte que sin lugar a dudas eres parte del equipo** –le dio un abrazo afectuoso a la pelirrosa.

- **Gracias Temari**.

- **Otra cosa, acepta ser mi segunda al mando** –tomo ambas manos de Sakura entre las suyas, dejándola sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

- **¿Qué?** –el grito de Ino se dejo escuchar por todo el instituto– **Pero pensé que ese era mi puesto** –reclamo furiosa.

- **Lo siento, Ino, pero considero que Sakura es mejor para el trabajo**.

- **Eso no es justo, ella no ha trabajado tan duro como yo, además yo fui la capitana el año pasado en la secundaria** –cada vez Ino se molestaba más.

- **Recuerda que fuiste la suplente de Sakura** –Temari subía el tono de su voz por la actitud de la otra rubia.

- **Por favor Temari, no discutan** –intervino la manzanita de la discordia– **yo no me siento lista para ser tu segunda y creo que Ino tiene razón, ella es la más indicada para el puesto**.

Temari suspiro rendida, su plan había fracasado– **Bueno, Ino será la segunda al mando**.

- **Gracias… Sakura**.

- **No hay nada que agradecer, es tu derecho** –sonrió sinceramente a la rubia, removiendo en ella viejos sentimientos de cariño– **Bueno, yo me retiro**.

- **Espera Sakura, Naruto y los demás nos esperan afuera para ir al centro comercial, ¿no quieres ir con nosotros?**

La ojijade sonrió nerviosa– **Lo siento, es que ya tenía planes**.

- **Mmm, ¿con quién?** –la curiosidad de Temari salió a flote y también la de Ino.

- **Es un amigo nada más, pero hace un rato quede de ir con él a comer hamburguesas**.

- **Pues llámale y dile que venga con nosotros**.

- **Es que no creo que sea buena idea Temari, será mejor para la próxima**.

- **Es la tercera vez que me rechazas algo Sakura, vas a hacerme pensar que me odias **–unas gotas cristalinas se formaron en los ojos de la rubia.

- **No como crees Temari **–a Sakura se le formo una gotita en la sien–** pero es que el no es muy sociable** –ironizo la pelirrosa– _**Si claro, Sai no es sociable y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta**__._

- **Ok, entonces nos vemos el lunes, para empezar con los entrenamientos**.

- **Sip, gracias Temari y adiós, Ino, nos vemos** –salió corriendo Sakura rumbo al estacionamiento.

o | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | o

- **¿Por qué no invitaste a Sakura-chan, teme?**

- **Tsk, porque apenas anoche me dijiste que hoy saldríamos y ya era muy tarde para hablarle a Sakura a su casa, dobe**.

- **Pues le hubieras hablado hoy en la mañana**.

- **¿Y qué crees que hice? **–miro a la pelinegra a su lado–** ¿Cómo lo aguantas Hinata?**

La aludida rio por el comentario del moreno.

- **No sé teme, hacerte el tonto, además porque tienes que meter a mi conejita en nuestros problemas –**abrazo a su novia protectoramente**.**

Sasuke le propino un golpe en la cabeza al rubio– **Usuratonkachi, hable con Yukino-san esta mañana pero me dijo que Sakura paso la noche en casa de una amiga**.

- **¿Amiga? Qué raro**.

- **Lo mismo pensé yo, y cuando pregunte con quien, no me supo decir, lo único que sabía era que Kakashi estaría al pendiente de ella**.

- **Eso es aun más raro**.

- **¿Qué es más raro?** –interrumpió Kiba, como siempre curioso.

- **Que el teme llamo a Sakura-chan, pero le dijeron que había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga**.

- **¿Y qué tiene eso de raro?** –pregunto el Nara.

- **Que Sakura-chan no tiene más amigas que mi querida Hinata-chan, si acaso… Temari y Tenten**.

- **Tsk, ¡que problemáticos!** –el castaño saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar– **Sakura puede tener amigos fuera del instituto y eso no tendría nada de raro**.

- **Hablando del rey de roma ** –Shino señalo con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento.

- **¿Qué no es la misma camioneta de ayer?** –manifestó Tenten dudosa.

La curiosidad de Sasuke despertó e hizo el intento de caminar rumbo al vehículo, pero este arranco tan solo uno minuto después de que Sakura hubiera subido.

- **Espera Sasuke, será mejor preguntarle después **–lo alcanzo Naruto.

Bufo molesto el moreno.

- **Ya estamos aquí, ¿nos vamos? **–aviso muy animada Ino.

Había varios autos estacionados en el instituto y como no todos podían conducir aún, se acomodaron en los vehículos y tomaron rumbo al centro comercial.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si lo sé, me salió un Sasuke con una personalidad un tanto extraña, pero jeje me encantaría que fuera así, entre malhumorado, enojón, cariñoso solo cuando esta con Sakura, etc.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(gracias por esperar *-*, lamento demorar tanto, pero a veces se me olvida lo q tengo q hacer, jajaja, aun hay muchos misterios pero no todo es lo que parece ^o^)

**Anónimo  
**(que más suspenso que un RR anónimo, jajaja gracias por dejarlo, espero que la conti te guste, y q tal? Sigue el misterio)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Adivinaste, si es Sai el q va por ella, no Sakura no está enamorada de Kakashi, solo es como familia, pero se llevan tan bien que se portan medio raros el uno con el otro)

**BRISA MARINA  
**(q bonito nombre, gracias, si apenas empieza y es difícil dar una opinión verdad, pero gracias por comentar)

**setsuna17  
**(gracias)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(jamás me das lata, además m encanta q sigas con mis historias, eres de las pocas)

**Konoko-Uchiha  
**(si Itachi-sexy-kun *¬*, si y todavía faltan varios por salir, así q espera a verlos, algunos serán buenos (Itachi *¬*, buenote) y otros malos)

Gracias por agregarla a favoritas:

**laurita261**

**Minerva85**

**Konoko-Uchiha**

**PLEASE DEJEN RR, asi me doy cuenta si les gusta o no la historia!!!**


	4. Centrol Comercial

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 4 "CENTRO COMERCIAL"**

Llego una camioneta negra al estacionamiento del centro comercial de donde se bajaron, dos jóvenes.

- **¿Qué quieres hacer primero Sai?**

- **Pues comer** –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- **Se me olvidaba que cuando tienes hambre te vuelves todo un fastidio **–bufo molesta.

- **Y tú con hambre o sin ella sigues siendo una bruja**.

- **Baka** –lo insulto bajito pero con un tono divertido.

- **Ven, yo invito** –paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirrosa.

- **Entonces quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y unas papas fritas grandes** –los ojitos jade se volvieron un par de estrellitas.

- **¿Dónde piensas guardar tanto? ¿A caso tienes las patas huecas?**

La pelirrosa solto una carcajada– **No pero por si no lo recuerdas yo tampoco he comido nada desde ayer**.

- **Entonces a la sección de comida rápida, antes de que intentes devorarme a mí.**

- **Uy, ni que estuvieras tan bueno**.

- **Pues mira que muchas chicas desean probar este hermoso cuerpecito**.

- **Y también chicos** –Sai la miro con una ceja levantada y una cara de horror inigualable– **pero matar por andar de loco con sus novias**.

- **Es que si ellos no las cuidan, quien soy yo para despreciarlas **–hablo como si fuera un gran sacrificio.

Sakura ante el comentario de su amigo rio bajito tapándose la boca con el puño.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Comida, comida** –grita alegremente un rubio mientras estaciona su auto, seguido de otros tres automóviles de lujo último modelo.

- **Yo digo que hamburguesas, ¿tú qué dices Naruto?** –hablo Kiba.

- **Pues no sé, yo estaba pensando en algo como** –se detuvo a pensar las palabras adecuadas– más delicioso.

- **¿Piensas dobe?**

- **Argh** –inhalo y exhalo profundamente– **hoy no lograras hacerme enojar, teme**.

- **Hn** –Sasuke alzo una ceja sorprendido.

- **Dejen sus problemáticas peleas para después, ahora a donde vamos a ir a comer** –preguntaba el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

- **Primero tenemos que decidir qué vamos a comer **–intervino Neji.

- **Porque no vamos a un restaurante y cada quien pide lo que quiere** –la idea de la rubia de ojos azules parecía ser la mejor opción.

- **Ino tiene razón, yo conozco un excelente lugar donde podemos pedir de todo** –exclamo entusiasmada Tenten.

- **Pues vamos que me muero de hambre** –Naruto se sobaba el estomago imaginando toda la comida que podría devorar – **Tenten…** –la aludida miro al rubio– **¿también hay raamen?**

- **Claro** –le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- **Genial, dattebayo, escuchaste Hinata-chan** –abrazo efusivamente a su novia.

- **Si, Naruto-kun**.

El rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal y al mirar a sus espaldas, venían caminando Sasuke con una cara de fastidio, mientras Ino le hablaba sin parar con una alegría inigualable.

- _**Maldito usuratonkachi, pero esta me la paga y muy cara**_ –mascullaba mentalmente el moreno.

- _**El teme esta que se lo lleva el tren**_–trago duro al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba su "mejor amigo".

- **¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?** –pregunto inocente Hinata.

- **No conejita, es solo que…**

- **Es por Sasuke-san ¿verdad?** –miro de reojo a los jóvenes que los seguían, a lo que Naruto asintió.

- **Creo que no paso de hoy Hinata-chan, el teme va a querer matarme después de pasar un glorioso día con una de sus fangirls** –lloraba a mares el rubio (T-T), un tanto exagerado.

- **No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de que Ino no sea tan pesada**.

- **¿Harías eso por mi?**

- **Jejeje, claro por ti cualquier cosa… Naruto-kun** –bajo la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- **Gracias conejita, eres lo máximo** –abrazo efusivamente a la morena, luego la soltó y juntos esperaron a que Sasuke e Ino se pusieron a su altura.

- **Ino, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?**

- **Oh, mira por obvias razones primero a comer, luego pues podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y ver un poco las tiendas y para finalizar podemos ir al cine, ¿Qué te parece?**

- **Es una magnífica idea, y como que película te gustaría ver** –Hinata le giño el ojo al rubio y tomo del brazo a la rubia para dejar a los amigos solos.

- **Debo suponer que tú sabías de esto ¿no dobe?**

Naruto rio nervioso rascándose la cabeza– **Veras… es que… Ino…**

- **Habla Naruto, no balbucees**.

El aludido suspiro derrotado– **Ino quería tener una cita doble** –Sasuke lo miro con una ceja levantada, cuando cayó en la cuenta– **Pero Hinata-chan logro convencerla de salir la banda completa**.

- **Pues entonces a la que tengo que agradecer es a Hinata, ella si piensa**.

- **¿A qué te refieres teme?**

- **Que si hubieras pensado tantito ni siquiera hubieras aceptado**.

- **Pero… es Ino, es nuestra amiga**.

- **Sera tuya, porque mía no **–dijo cortante el moreno– **para mí solo es una más de las cabezas huecas que me siguen a sol y sombra**.

- **Lo sé Sasuke, pero ella no es mala chica**.

- **No te mato porque…**

- **Porque en verdad me quieres como a mi hermano** –lo abrazo cariñosamente, pero Sasuke lo golpeo en la cabeza para que lo soltara– **Eso dolió teme**.

- **Hmp** –giro sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino a la salida.

- **¿A dónde vas Sasuke?**

- **No es obvio, a mi casa, no pienso pasar más tiempo soportando a la maquina parlante**.

- **¡Oh vamos teme! solo es por hoy** –al ver que el moreno se despedía con la mano levantada sin darle la cara, tuvo que pensar en algo que lo detuviera– **te lo compensare** –Sasuke detuvo su andar– **hare cualquier cosa**.

- **¿Cualquier** –recalco la palabra con una voz lúgubre– **cosa?**

El rubio trago duro y asintió con la cabeza.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Estoy lleno** –un pelinegro se sobaba el estomago mientras dejaba el vaso tamaño jumbo en la mesa.

- **Me sorprendería si no** –miro la basura de lo que acababan de comer– **Mira que comer una hamburguesa y papas jumbo, unos nuggets de pollo, un pay de manzana y un helado, kami ¿no tienes fondo?**

- **Si no te quedas tan atrás brujita, ¿quieres que te diga que comiste?**

- **Te aseguro que no es ni la tercera parte de lo que tú te zampaste** –lo señalo acusadoramente Sakura– **yo solo me comí una hamburguesa doble y unas papas**.

- **Y la mitad de mi pay** –la miro divertido por la cara de asombro que puso la pelirrosa.

- **Eso fue porque… porque… tu ya no lo querías y es pecado tirar comida**.

- **Si claro, lo que tú digas** –se levanto y llevo la basura al bote.

- **¿Qué venimos a comprar?**

- **Algunos accesorios…**

- **Pero que en tu tienda no los tienes**.

- **Déjame terminar quieres** –la reprendió con un tono de supuesta indignación, Sakura solo rodo los ojos– **Venimos a comprar unos accesorios para mi departamento**.

- **¡Oh! ¿te vas a cambiar del garaje?**

- **No, pero ni modo que lleve a mis chicas a un lugar lleno de grasa y partes de autos **–dijo con una mirada de conquistador– **necesito amueblar el departamento**.

- **Era para eso… ya se me hacia raro, sabiendo que no te gusta ese lugar**.

- **El que no me guste** –movía la cabeza en forma de negación– **no quiere decir que no le voy a sacar provecho **–encogió los hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho.

- **Eres incorregible Sai**.

- **Pero así me amas ¿no?**

Sakura se tapo la cara con una mano y rio ante el comentario– **Se vale soñar Sai**.

- **Ves aun tengo esperanza**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Maldita sea, como me deje convencer por el idiota de mi amigo, eso de andar paseando en un centro comercial, me aburre. Solo veo como mis amigos comen y platican amenamente, en verdad solo soy yo, es que mi maldito y constante mal humor no me deja disfrutas; pero no siempre fue así.

Veo que Naruto me voltea a ver después de mi enésimo suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento, me sonríe alegre tratando de animarme. No entiendo cómo puede soportarme, siempre intento humillarlo, lo insulto, lo maltrato y aun sigue ahí, a mi lado; creo que por eso aunque nunca se lo diga es mi mejor amigo, incluso más cercano que mi propio hermano.

- **¿Por qué no vino Sakura?** –oigo el nombre de la pelirrosa en la voz de Shino.

- **Ayer el teme no pudo localizarla**.

- **Además hace rato me dijo que ya tenía un compromiso** –señalo Temari.

- **Pues últimamente ha estado muy ocupada con el tipo que maneja esa camioneta negra** –el tono pervertido que usa Kiba en verdad no me gusta nada.

- **¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién es?** –buena pregunta Tenten, me has salvado de hacerla yo mismo.

Recorro con la mirada a mis amigos, todos niegan saber quién es el dichoso tipo que paso a recoger a Sakura a la escuela, ayer y hoy.

- **No se preocupen amigos, que yo me hare cargo de saber quien esta rondando a Sakura-chan, como que me llamo Namikaze Naruto, ttebayo** –si claro la seguridad de mi bobo amigo me sorprende, aunque dudo mucho que pueda sacarle la información a Sakura.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Cómprate ese puf** –señalo un pequeño sillón (si así se les puede llamar).

- **A mi no me gustan los pufs** –dijo levantando una ceja y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

- **Pero a mí sí** –contesto con una gran sonrisa que pensaba convencería a su amigo.

- **Y por si lo olvidaste es mi casa la que estamos amueblando, Sakura**.

- **Que malo eres y ¿que no piensas invitarme?**

- **Mmm** –formo una sonrisa pervertida que no le gusto nada a la pelirrosa– **Si tu quieres**.

- **Mejor no, además no soy una de tus zorras Sai**.

- **Bueno entonces solo pago estoy y luego a comprar unas cuantas cosas más y nos vamos, ¿ok?**

- **Si** –mientras el pelinegro pagaba las cosas, ella se acerco al aparador para ver más de cerca una lámpara muy extraña que estaba en el lugar.

Desde afuera unos ojos lascivos la miraban sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

Sai y Sakura salieron de la tienda tan absortos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que varios tipos los seguían de cerca. Llegaron al estacionamiento y antes de llegar hasta el vehículo del pelinegro un hombre se interpuso en su camino.

- **Buenas tardes señorita** –la voz era de un castaño con ropas de cuero.

La pelirrosa miro a su amigo con una ceja levantada, ignorando completamente al tipo frente a ellos, Sai tomo la mano de Sakura– **Con tu permiso** –hizo el intento de evadir al castaño pero, este, le empujo por el pecho haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

- **¡Uy! al niño lindo no le gusta que le hablen a su noviecita **–una voz burlona sonó a las espaldas de los amigos.

Ambos chicos miraron de reojo y tras ellos, había otro par de individuos vestidos como rudos motociclistas (N/A: no soy buena describiendo ropa).

- **Miren no queremos problemas, así que déjenos ir y olvidaremos esto**.

- **Tú puedes irte, pero tu noviecita se queda con nosotros** –estiro la mano para tocar la cara de Sakura pero de un golpe Sai lo detuvo.

- **No te atrevas a tocarla** –el ojinegro abrazo a Sakura de una manera protectora.

- **¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?**

- **Yo** –pronuncio con gran confianza el amigo de la pelirrosa.

- **¿Tu y cuantos más?**

Sai formo una sonrisa arrogante– **Para poner a raya a tres tipos como ustedes, me basto yo solo**.

El grupo de maleantes soltó una carcajada unísona.

- **No me hagas reír mocoso **–uno de los tipos a sus espaldas intento tomar desprevenido al muchacho atacándolo.

Pero el pelinegro fue mucho más rápido, giro por completo quedando de frente al tipo, protegiendo a Sakura entre él y un auto estacionado. La pelirrosa se veía en verdad tranquila a pesar de que su amigo, a vista de muchos, estaba en desventaja.

El tipo castaño aprovecho la pelea entre sus dos amigos y el acompañante de la ojijade, para intentar llevársela; jalándola por un brazo violentamente y envolviéndola en un abrazo por la espalda.

- **Ahora si nos vamos a divertir pequeña** –susurro en el oído de Sakura, que intentaba zafarse de su aprisionamiento.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor del pleito, pero nadie hacia nada por ayudar a la joven pareja.

- **Sakura** –grito el pelinegro, pero ella solo agacho la cabeza, Sai comprendió a la perfección.

- **Suéltame** –arrastro la palabra tranquilamente– **si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias** -dijo con una voz tan tétrica que el tipo levanto una ceja extrañado.

En un parpadeo Sakura se había soltado del agarre del tipo y estaba justo frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos; el castaño la miro asombrado sin creer como la chica se había zafado. Levanto la vista a su rostro y vio una risa diabólica en los labios de la pelirrosa; que un instante después le propino tremenda patada con una fuerza sobre humana en la entrepierna, haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo tomándose la zona afectada.

Muchos de los mirones sintieron el dolor del castaño e hicieron muecas de dolor, porque jurarían haber oído algo romperse en el momento del impacto. Sabiendo a la perfección que no había sido el pie de la chica.

- **¿Lista?** –le hablo Sai detrás de ella, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Sakura giro su rostro para mirarlo con un semblante sombrío– **Ok, estas enojada, pero no te desquites conmigo**.

- **Vámonos antes de que se haga más alboroto** –comenzó a correr entre los autos seguida de Sai.

Subieron a la camioneta y vieron como la seguridad llegaba hasta donde estaban los idiotas que los habían intentado golpear, y que yacían en el suelo sin poder decir lo que paso.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Un alboroto se formo dentro del centro comercial, atrayendo la atención del grupo de Naruto.

- **¿Qué estará pasando?** –Tenten veía como varios agentes de seguridad corrían rumbo al estacionamiento.

**- No es asunto tuyo, así que no seas metiche** –regaño Neji al ver como su novia hacia el intento de conseguir información.

- **Claro que si me importa, que tal que pasó algo malo**.

- **Pues eso es obvio**.

- **Tsk, yo por eso dije que esto de pasear por aquí es problemático**.

- **Cállate, para ti todo es problemático** –Temari le dio un leve golpe en el estomago a su novio.

- **Vamos a ver, dattebayo** –tomo a Hinata por la mano y corrió por donde se habían ido los de seguridad.

- **Naruto, no seas chismoso vuelve acá** –grito enojado el ojiperla– **Ya viste lo que provocas mujer**.

- **Yo que iba a saber que el baka de Naruto se interesaría** –se encogió de hombros defendiéndose de las acusaciones de su novio.

- **Vamos tras él, no sea que se meta en problemas** –ordeno malhumorado Sasuke.

- **¿Te preocupa Naruto?** –pregunto curioso Kiba.

- **Si algo malo sucede Hinata quedara en medio** –interrumpió Shino, pensando claramente en su amiga.

- **Vamos** –el mayor de los Hyuuga agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos por preocuparse por su hermana menor.

Corrieron tras el rubio y pronto se vieron en el estacionamiento donde estaban tres tipos en el suelo, claramente golpeados. Pero no le tomaron mucha atención ya que buscaban una cabellera rubia, acompañada de una pelinegra.

- **¡Ahí están!** –gruño Sasuke señalando al frente de la multitud, aparto a la gente para llegar junto al ojiazul– **Dobe** –le proporciono tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

- **Me dolió teme, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** –acaba de sobarse cuando recibió otro por cuenta del mayor de los Hyuuga.

- **Por idiota, no es obvio**.

- **Pero…**

- **Mira que arrastrar a Hinata hasta aquí, sin saber lo que pasa** –Neji estaba furioso por la actitud de Naruto.

- **No sean exagerados, no paso nada, verdad Hinata-chan**.

- **Estoy bien, Neji-niisan**.

- **Salgamos de aquí** –paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la saco de la multitud.

- **¿Qué no oíste usuratonkachi?** –Sasuke arrastro a Naruto, por el cuello de su chaqueta, fuera del alboroto.

Habiéndose reunido con el resto del grupo, Tenten les informo lo que pudo averiguar.

- **La cosa estuvo así** –empezó su relato mientras los demás comían helado, menos Sasuke, por que no le gusta lo dulce– **Unos tipos rodearon a una pareja de jóvenes, queriendo molestar a la chica, se hicieron de palabras y luego pasaron a los golpes, el chico de cabello negro corto dejo a dos hombres en el suelo totalmente inconscientes**.

- **Pues ellos se lo buscaron por querer pasarse de listos con la chica** –señalo Ino con una cara de total disgusto.

- **Pobrecita debió estar muy asustada** –Hinata vio con ojos conmovidos a su novio.

- **Esperen que todavía queda lo mejor** –calmo las protestas de sus amigas para que la dejaran hablar– **Uno de los brutos esos atrapo a la chica, pero está, en un movimiento se zafo del agarre y le dio un patadon en sus partes nobles, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor**.

- **Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y más** –intervino por primera vez Temari, tomando partido por la chica desconocida.

- **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero todavía hay algo muy interesante.**

- **Ya Tenten, deja de hacerla de emoción**.

- **No la haría de emoción, como dices Neji, sino me interrumpieran **–el aludido rodo los ojos y suspiro fastidiado– **Pues como les decía, esta chica, por lo que me dijeron tenía el cabello rosa**.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de la castaña

- **¿Rosa?** –pregunto extrañado Shino.

- **Si, rosa ¿a cuántas chicas con el cabello rosa conoces?**

- **Pues solo a Sakura-chan** –atino a decir Naruto.

A Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos ante la rápida respuesta del rubio– **Aja, entonces la chica que estuvo en problemas fue ella, no me queda duda**.

- **No puede ser, Sakura no es tan violenta**.

- **Todos tenemos un lado violento Sasuke, además en un momento de desesperación cualquiera intenta defenderse como pueda**.

- _**Maldita sea, ya que habíamos dejado de hablar de la frentona y sucede esto, piensa Ino, piensa**_. **Porque no dejamos esto en el olvido, seguramente fue otra chica y nosotros ya estamos sacando conclusiones**.

- **En eso apoyo a Ino, esto de andar de chismosos es muy…**

- **Si ya sabemos, es problemático** –corto la rubia de coletas.

- **¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?** –pregunto con una gran sonrisa Ino.

- **No mejor vamos al boliche** –intervino Kiba ante la mirada furibunda de la ojiazul.

Si apoyaban la idea del castaño, sus planes de estar a solas con Sasuke se vendrían abajo.

- **Si, así hacemos una competencia haber qué equipo gana**.

- **Pues pobre del que quede en tu equipo Naruto, porque seguramente pierden** –se rio Kiba y casi todos lo acompañaron en su risa.

Al rubio no le pareció la broma y empezó a corretear al castaño para darle un golpe, los demás bufaron rendidos, aquellos dos no tenían remedio siempre serían un par de niños pequeños, caminaron detrás de ellos rumbo al boliche.

- _**Habrá sido Sakura la del problema en el estacionamiento, demonios**_.

- **¿Sigues pensando en lo de la chica pelirrosa?**

- **No te lo voy a negar Neji, me preocupa que haya sido Sakura**.

- **Pues no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con ella**.

- **Si, mejor voy a su casa a buscarla**.

- **No espera** –esta vez fue Shino quien intervino– **si vas a su casa y preguntas por ella podrías preocupar a Yukino-san**.

- **Mejor háblale a su móvil** –sugirió Neji.

- **Si tuviera su número con mucho gusto** –escupió mordaz Sasuke.

- **Naruto** –el de anteojos oscuros le hizo una seña para que fuera a donde estaban ellos– **¿Cuál es el número del móvil de Sakura?**

- **¿Para qué lo quieren?** –miro extrañado a los tres chicos.

- **Para admirarlo será dobe**.

- **Si sigues así no te lo doy eh teme** –amenazo seguro el rubio.

- **No tengo que pedírtelo, si quiero te quito el móvil y lo veo, ¿Cómo ves?**

- **Pues quiero VER que lo intentes**.

- **Podrían dejar de reñir** –a Neji ya le empezaba a salir una venita en la sien.

- **Aquí está el número** –Naruto le mostro la pantalla de su móvil a Sasuke que se lo quito y copio el numero en el directorio de su móvil.

Inmediatamente Sasuke marco y espero a que la pelirrosa le contestara.

- _**Diga**_ –cuando escucho la voz de Sakura suspiro tranquilo.

- **Sakura, ¿Dónde estás? **–exigió saber el ojinegro.

- _**¿Sasuke?**_ –pregunto dudosa la voz en el teléfono– _**¿Por qué quieres saberlo?**_

- **Solo contesta**.

- _**Estoy en la casa de una amiga**_ –contesto segura de lo que decía.

- **¿Estuviste en el centro comercial?**

- _**¿Cuándo?**_ –trato de no sonar nerviosa, si no contestaba bien, el se daría cuenta de su mentira.

- **Hoy Sakura, hoy** –la falta de paciencia de Sasuke se hacía evidente para sus amigos.

- _**No, ¿Por qué?**_

- **Es que hubo un problema aquí y dijeron haber visto a una pelirrosa**.

- _**Ay Sasuke, no creo ser la única pelirrosa en el mundo **_–soltó una risa, por cierto muy fingida, pero como el moreno no la veía.

- **¿Con que amiga estas?**

- _**Una que no conoces**_ –ahora era Sakura la que contestaba mal.

- **Está bien, nos vemos** –termino la llamada cortante y molesto por la evasiva de la chica.

- **¿Y bien teme, que te dijo?**

- **Que estaba con una amiga**.

- **Lo ven, solo es una coincidencia, ¿podemos seguir? Mi conejita me está esperando**.

- **Si vamos** –contesto fastidiado el Hyuuga, en verdad le molestaba oír los apodos que tenía su hermana.

Sasuke puso las manos en los bolsillos y siguió al resto de sus amigos muy pensativo.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿Qué paso?**

- **Que mis amigos estaban en el centro comercial y se enteraron del problema que tuvimos**.

- **Pero les dijiste que no habías sido tú** –alego el pelinegro.

- **Si, pero no creo Sasuke se haya tragado el cuento**.

- **Allá él, ahora vamos a la tienda, tengo muchas que hacer y luego te tengo que llevar a tu casa**.

- **Pero me prometiste que iríamos a tu garaje Sai**.

- **Sakura, como crees que vamos a mantener tus extravagantes vicios sino voy a trabajar y checar que no me estén robando mis empleados, ¿además no crees que ya pasaste mucho tiempo fuera de casa?**

La pelirrosa formo un mohín, se cruzo de brazos y se mantuvo sin hablar el resto del camino; algo que le pareció sumamente gracioso a Sai.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

La tarde transcurrió en el boliche, como era de preverse Naruto era malísimo para jugar, solo parecía estar haciéndose el tonto.

Los equipos se dividieron entre chicos y chicas más Naruto, que no quiso separarse de su hermosa novia.

Al final quedaron empatados, gracias a las habilidades de Temari y Tenten para el boliche, la falta de vitalidad de Shikamaru y la indisposición de Sasuke para jugar.

- **Ya terminamos dos líneas completas, ¿me puedo ir?** –pregunto fastidiado el moreno.

- **Uchiha tiene razón, ya estoy harto vámonos**.

- **Pero todavía queda el desempate **–suplico con ojitos lindos el rubio.

- **Mejor otro día Naruto-kun** –trato de hacer recapacitar a su ojiazul, porque la mirada que le regalaban los dos cubos de hielo, Uchiha y Hyuuga, no daba buena pinta.

- **Esta bien Hinata-chan, si tu lo pides** –hablo afligido Naruto.

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, quedando frente a los cuatro vehículos y empezaron las despedidas.

- **¿Con quién te vas a ir Ino-chan?**

- **Hazme un último favor Hinata, pídele a Sasuke-kun que me lleve**.

- **¿Estás loca?** –reprimió el grito que quería dar para no llamar la atención de sus amigos, la jalo del brazo para que los demás no la oyeran– **¿Sabes en que lio me metería?**

- **Por favor** –pido suplicante la rubia– **es lo último que te pido**.

- **No Ino, no solo me buscaría problemas con Sasuke-san, sino también con Naruto**.

- _**Maldita sea, todavía que invitaron a TODOS a la reunión y todavía no quiere ayudarme**_–se mordió el labio inferior como simulando tristeza–** Si me haces este favor te juro que no vuelvo a molestarte con algo así**.

- **¿Me lo juras?** –le apunto con el dedo con una mirada inquisitiva.

- **Claro, palabra de animadora** –levanto la mano en modo de juramento y mantuvo la otra a un costado.

Hinata suspiro derrotada, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y camino hasta ponerse a un lado del moreno.

Sasuke la miro extrañado, la ojiperla no era mucho de acercarse a él, menos si Naruto estaba lejos– ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

- **Veras** –comenzó a tartamudear y jugar con sus dedos nerviosa– **Ino no tiene quien la lleve y ya que Naruto-kun y yo venimos en el auto de Neji-niisan pues… yo me preguntaba… si tu… podrías llevar a Ino a su casa, como un favor especial para mí **–hablo tan rápido que Sasuke apenas si pudo descifrar lo que le dijo.

- **¿Quieres que lleve a Ino a su casa?**

- **Por favor Sasuke-san**.

- **Ella te lo pidió ¿no?** –la miraba tan intensamente que Hinata creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- **Si**.

- **¿Y se aprovecho de tu amabilidad?** –más que pregunta era una afirmación, la pelinegra asintió avergonzada– **Esta bien, solo porque es un favor para ti, pero prométeme algo**.

- **¿Qué cosa?**

- **No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?**

- **Lo siento mucho** –hizo una reverencia y se despidió del moreno con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- **¿Qué sucede teme? **–miro molesto al moreno– **¿De qué hablabas con mi Hinata-chan?**

- **Hmp** –sonrió arrogante, Naruto estaba celoso de él, lo podía ver claramente en su mirada – **No es de tu incumbencia dobe**.

- **Claro que si me incumbe, Hinata-chan es MI novia**.

- **Tranquilízate no pienso quitártela**.

- **Entonces dime ¿de qué estaban hablando?**

- **Ino le pidió a Hinata que la llevara a su casa**.

- **¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

- **Pues si me rehusó Ino no dejara de molestar a Hinata, así que no me queda de otra, ya le dije que aceptaba**.

- **¿En serio? Nunca pensé que fueras tan considerado con Hinata-chan **–hablo con cierto tono sospechoso el rubio.

- **Usuratonkachi…**

- **Vámonos Naruto** –grito Neji desde el auto, el aludido giro el rostro.

- **Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela teme** –se despidió dándole un golpe en la espalda, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se fue corriendo.

- **Dobe**.

- **¿Nos vamos Sasuke-kun?**

- **Si** –contesto con claro tono de fastidio– **sube** –abrió la puerta de su auto y cerró la puerta del copiloto.

- **Gracias, tan amable y caballeroso como siempre** –le sonrió en un intento de coquetería, pero Sasuke solo bufo harto, se encamino al otro lado del auto y se acomodo en el lugar del piloto.

- **Hmp, sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar ¿verdad?**

- **Sip** –se sentó de lado viendo de frente al moreno– **Ahora que estamos solos, porque no me cuentas como te fue en vacaciones**.

- **Bien**.

- **¿Qué hiciste, fuiste a la playa o a algún sitio en particular?**

- **No**.

- **Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun no seas así conmigo** –agarro la mano del pelinegro que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades.

La rubia sintió un jaloneo del auto que se aparcaba a un lado de la acera– **Mira Ino, no hago esto por gusto sino porque me lo pidió Hinata como un favor especial**.

- **¿Solo lo haces por ella? ¿Pues que hay entre tú y Hinata? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Le están poniendo el cuerno a Naruto?**

- **Ja no me hagas reír con tus falsas acusaciones, sabes perfectamente que Hinata solo es una amiga para mi, además de que es intocable porque es novia de mi mejor amigo**.

- **¿Es que de verdad no te gusto ni tantito?** –pregunto desesperada la rubia.

- **Entiende Ino, odio que estés siempre sobre mí, que busques agradarme, que me hables con ese tono meloso y no, no me gustas**.

- **Ok, ya entendí **–hablo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **Tus lágrimas de cocodrilo (1) no significan nada para mí **–encendió de nuevo el auto y condujo hasta la casa de la rubia, ninguno volvió a hablar en todo el camino.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de la chica, bajo corriendo azotando la puerta del vehículo, Sasuke inmediatamente arranco y tomo rumbo a su casa; todo ese problema le provoco un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Lo único que quería era tomar un baño de agua fría para reducir el palpitar de su cabeza, que sentía le explotaría en cualquier momento. Y no solo por el fastidio de aguantar a la rubia, sino que la duda de la extraña pelirrosa y el problema en el centro comercial; la duda de que posiblemente Sakura le había mentido no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

(1) Lagrimas de cocodrilo, para los que no lo sepan así se les dice en México a las lagrimas falsas, ya que por si no lo saben, los cocodrilos no lloran.

¿Qué tal, quedo bueno? Porque la verdad me lo saque de la manga en tan solo 2 días, como empecé otro capítulo pero no toque el tema del centro comercial, sentía que había un hueco en la historia y no me gustaba como estaba quedando así que lo deje a la mitad y comencé este, y le dio mucho forma a la historia, además que creo que va a resolver algunas dudas sobre la relación de Sai y Sakura. Una de mis partes favoritas es la escena entre Hinata y Sasuke, de cierto modo ella es especial para él porque es la novia de su amigo, ¿a poco no me quedo linda? ^o^

Gracias por sus RR, en verdad no saben lo mucho que me alegra leerlos, es como una luz que me ínsita a continuar en mis **DIAS OSCUROS**:

**setsuna17  
**(gracias por las porras)

**Konoko-Uchiha  
**(Itachi es más que HOT, es un dios, seee Sakura es una niña con muchas sorpresas)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(espero que tus dudas sobre la relación de Sai y Sakura se hayan disipado, muchas preguntas, Sakura y Sasuke solo han sido amigos, en los próximos capítulos sabrás que es lo que esconde Sakura, aun no decido si las hago amigas)

**pandiux7  
**(q bueno q m sigues en esta historia, gracias, y q t guste Sasuke, tiernosito solo con Sakura, mira que la pelirrosa anda de traviesa y vaya que se tienen confianza ella y Sai)

**hikari higurashi haruno  
**(eres buena para sacar conclusiones, pero aun va a quedar en la oscuridad del secreto)

**josselyndel  
**(si Sakura ERA egoísta, ahora solo esta medio loca, si lo sé también mi mama lo haría sin importarle lo que ha pagado del ortodoncista ^^', gracias espero contar contigo para los demás capítulos y sinceramente me alegra que te guste)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(jojojo, tu si te diste cuenta, eres la única por lo que veo, pues si esta pequeña está metida en algo grande, gracias aunque el epilogo fue más NejiTen pero tenía que ponerlo, fueron los primeros en casarse, ¿Quiénes serán los siguiete? ^o^)

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**FMSakura**

**kyo nakamura**

..:::Saluditos y Besitos para Ustedes ::…


	5. Días Oscuros

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 5 "DIAS OSCUROS"**

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que empezó el ciclo escolar, las clases se habían regulado y los clubes ya estaban bien organizados y comenzando actividades. El incidente del centro comercial quedo como una anécdota más para Sakura y Sai; y para los demás solo paso al olvido. Sasuke dio gracias a kami, ya que al parecer Ino lo iba a dejar en paz durante un tiempo. Todo parecía ir bien, pero para Sakura las cosas cada vez se volvían más difíciles de llevar.

- **Hola Sakura-chan** –saludo alegremente la ojiperla.

- **Buenos días Hinata** –la alegría que en las últimas semanas había mostrado la pelirrosa parecía haberse desvanecido.

- **¿Te sientes bien?** –un susurro preocupado provino de la morena.

- **Si, no te preocupes es que creo que hoy no me siento con muchas energías, pero estaré bien**.

Hinata no se trago el cuento, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de replicar puesto que el maestro acababa de entrar pidiendo orden a sus compañeros. Pasaron las horas de clase y llego el turno de Kakashi.

- **Hoy haremos una actividad especial, reúnanse en equipo y yo pasare a sus mesas y les proporcionaré las instrucciones de lo que tienen que realizar** –saco unas hojas de su portafolio y las empezó a repartir.

Sakura ni se movió de su lugar, así que fueron Gaara y Hinata quienes se acercaron hasta su mesa.

- **Sakura** –el pelirrojo espero a que la chica reaccionara, levanto la cabeza y lo miro– **Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen**.

- **Gracias Gaara, pero no es nada, además tenemos trabajo que hacer** –dijo un poco más animada y estirándose para quitarse un poco la flojera.

- **Sakura, deberías aprender a comportarte en el salón de clases** –la reprendió burlón el maestro.

- **Ja, yo debería decir lo mismo de usted Kakashi-SENSEI** –le recalco lo último para terminar con la alegría del maestro.

- **Este es su trabajo, deberán tenerlo terminado cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre**.

- **Sensei, no se cansa de darnos trabajo por toneladas y usted no hacer nada** –lo miro de reojo la pelirrosa.

- **¿Quieres que sea sincero?** –pregunto sarcástico Kakashi y Sakura frunció el ceño.

Y antes que iniciaran una discusión Gaara intervino– **Lo tendremos listo Hatake-sensei**.

Se alejo del grupo del pelirrojo a paso lento y con una sonrisa triunfal; se sentó en el escritorio y saco su pequeño libro anaranjado.

- **Bueno, comencemos** –tomo la hoja de instrucciones y la leyó cada vez su rostro se tornaba más y más molesto– **¡Qué demonios!** –hablo bajito– **Esto es un examen, será mejor que nos repartamos los ejercicios, sino no vamos a terminar**.

- **¿Por qué crees que es un examen?**

Se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de la mesa y se tapo la boca para que solo sus amigos la escucharan– **El otro día vi a Kakashi trabajando en el estudio de mi padre y me prohibió la entrada, sabía que se traía algo entre manos**.

- **Entonces debemos esforzarnos para sacar una buena calificación** –propuso la morena.

Y habiendo realizado el plan de trabajo y repartido las actividades, el equipo de Sakura comenzó a trabajar, bajo la discreta mirada de Kakashi. El se había dado cuenta que la chica bajo su custodia había estado un poco deprimida y lo entendía, la fecha de la muerte de sus padres estaba cerca y ahora solo faltaban un par de días; era obvio que sus ánimos decayeran. Pero él sabía perfectamente que Sakura no se dejaría derrotar por un vil examen y que eso le ayudaría a levantar su moral y que sus ganas de demostrarle su gran inteligencia saldrían a relucir.

Observo su reloj, guardo su librito y miro a sus alumnos, algunos estaban jugando, confiados en la actitud de su maestro, otros trabajaban a medias y un par de equipos estaban muy concentrados en su labor– **Es hora muchachos, todos bajen sus lápices y entréguenme lo que hicieron** –sonrió malévolamente el peliplateado, en cuanto tuvo todos los papeles en las manos Sakura se acerco y le entrego el suyo con una sonrisa arrogante– **Gracias, la próxima clase les entregare la calificación de su primer examen sorpresa**.

El silencio invadió el salón, todos lo miraban con ojos incrédulos hasta que su cerebro proceso la información y gritaron un ¡¿Qué?! al unisonó. Kakashi salió del salón rápidamente antes que sus alumnos intentaran hacer algo en su contra.

- **Ven se los dije** –Sakura se recargo en los hombros de sus amigos en una especie de abrazo.

- **No crees que debimos decirles a nuestros compañeros** –Hinata miraba el aura negra que rodeaba a toda el aula, los demás alumnos se deprimieron porque no tomaron en serio la actividad.

- **No** –la pelirrosa sonó cortante y firme.

- **Pero…**

- **Sakura tiene razón Hinata, debemos tomar ventaja de cualquier cosa, aun si tenemos que afectar a nuestros conocidos**.

Llego la hora del receso y como era costumbre Sakura tomo rumbo a la azotea y hubo algo que disipo un poco su tristeza, un moreno recargado en la puerta de la azotea esperándola con los ojos cerrados.

- **Si alguien te viera pensarían que eres una fría estatua** –formo una pequeña sonrisa al estar frente al moreno.

- **Gracias, tu también te ves bien hoy** –respondió irónico el chico mientras abría la puerta para que la pelirrosa pasara.

- **Solo estaba bromeando**.

- **Si, yo también** –Sakura le dio un codazo por burlarse de ella.

- **Sakura** –la situación se volvió seria– **Se cómo te sientes, estas fechas deben ser duras para ti y no te voy a decir que no debes sentirte mal, al contrario**.

- **Gracias Sasuke, eres la primera persona que no cree que estoy enferma**.

- **¿Quieres que te acompañe a verlos?**

- **No va a ser necesario** –formo una pequeña sonrisa, pero su mirada era triste– **Minato-jichan está preparando una ceremonia para honrarles**.

- **No importa, de todos modos estaré ahí contigo** –aseguro.

- **Gracias**.

Los pocos días que habían pasado juntos, su relación tomaba fuerza y Sakura cada día le compartía un poco más; Sasuke le hablaba de las tonterías que hacía con Naruto, esos dos parecían como perros y gatos, pero aun así se notaba que en verdad se querían mucho. Pero este día fue diferente, Sakura estaba muy callada y parecía estar demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos; Sasuke se preocupo, todo lo que había ganado en los días anteriores se estaba esfumando, la pelirrosa parecía volver a su encierro mental.

Sonó el timbre y se levantaron sacudiendo un poco su uniforme, Sasuke como siempre se quedo en el piso de su aula y Sakura bajo las escaleras, los pasillos estaban casi vacios los alumnos apenas regresaban de los jardines y la cafetería.

- **¿Haruno Sakura?** –una voz a sus espaldas la llamo, girando sobre sus talones para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz.

- **Si, dime** –una chica de gafas y cabellos rojizos estaba ahí parada viéndola con ojos amenazantes.

- **¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun!**

- **¿Disculpa?**

- **Ya me oíste, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Uchiha Sasuke, porque él es solo mío, bruja resbalosa**.

- **Pues déjame decirte que no vi la etiqueta que decía propiedad de…** –la barrio de pies a cabeza como tratando de adivinar algo– **Cacatúa de cuatro ojos**.

- **Maldita, ya verás…** –se iba a lanzar contra la pelirrosa, que retrocedió un paso, pero no por miedo, una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a la chica abalanzarse contra ella.

- **Sakura-chan, que sorpresa verte** –la voz de Naruto en un extraño tono de seriedad sorprendió a las chicas.

- **Karin ¿no deberías estar de camino al aula?** –Neji camino a un lado de la pelirroja viéndola de reojo.

- **Tsk, tus amigos te salvaron** –la pelirroja miro atrás donde todo el grupo del rubio la miraba con desdén– **pero la próxima vez me las pagaras**.

- **¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?** –se acerco la rubia de coletas.

- **Si, vaya esa chica sí que está loca por Sasuke** –miro por donde se había ido la pelirroja.

- **Ni que lo digas, desde el año pasado lo ha estado acosando **–menciono el rubio alborotando su cabellera.

- **Pero si él no ha hecho nada para detenerla quiere decir que no le molesta**.

- **Parece que no conoces al teme, Sakura-chan**.

- **Vámonos Sakura-chan, se nos hace tarde** –Hinata empujo a la pelirrosa rumbo a su aula, ya que veía a su maestro dirigirse hacia allá– **Nos vemos a la salida Naruto-kun** –le guiño un ojo a su novio.

- **Nos vemos Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan** –el rubio lanzo un beso al aire por donde se fueron las dos chicas.

Conforme pasaron los días el ánimo de Sakura se iba ensombreciendo más y más. Ya era miércoles y esperaban la clase de Literatura, pero al parecer la maestra no llegaba.

- **¿No se te hace raro que la maestra llegue tarde?** –se oían los cuchicheos de los alumnos sacando suposiciones de la tardanza.

Pero para sorpresa de muchos entro Kakashi con su típica parsimonia– **Tranquilos, pongan atención, Kurenai-sensei no podrá venir y Gai se ha propuesto para que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aviven la llama de la juventud o no sé qué cosa, así que vayan a cambiarse** –dijo todo sin apartar la vista de su librito de malas enseñanzas– **los esperan en el campo de baseball en cinco minutos, así que apresúrense**.

- **Ay, no** –todos los alumnos se quejaban por la idea de ir con el maestro de atletismo.

- **Ustedes dicen Gai** –cerró por un momento su libro y los miro con un cierto brillo malévolo– **o clase de matemáticas, conmigo**.

No termino de decir la frase cuando solo quedaba Sakura en el aula, golpeando la banca con los dedos– **Déjame adivinar, hiciste una apuesta con Gai-sensei y como el perdió tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotros**.

- **Yo no fui el de la idea de la apuesta, pero si del castigo** –sonrió maliciosamente bajo el cubre bocas– **Alcanza a tus compañeros para que disfrutes del aire libre**.

- **Paso**.

- **No es una opción, Sakura, anda vamos que te hace falta un poco de ejercicio** –la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta los vestidores.

- **¿Piensas entrar y cambiarme tu?**

- **Por supuesto que no, yo tengo cosas más importantes que ver** –desvió la mirada por el camino que tomo la maestra de francés.

- **Te voy a acusar con Shizune-san** –canturreo amenazadoramente.

Se aclaro la garganta nervioso– **Anda que Gai los está esperando**.

.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Hinata-chan, vamos a tomar clase juntos, que bueno** –el ojiazul se aferro a la pelinegra fuertemente.

- **Naruto, suéltala que la estas asfixiando** –dijo un tanto molesto Neji.

- **Naruto-kun también estoy contenta de pasar más tiempo contigo**.

- **¿Por qué están aquí Hinata?**

- **Es que Kurenai-sensei no vino y Gai-sensei se ofreció a cuidarnos en su hora**.

- **Miren ahí viene Sakura-chan** –lo ultimo lo grito mientras agitaba los brazos, haciendo que muchos voltearan a ver a la pelirrosa, incluyendo a una chica de gafas.

- **Mi hermosa flor de cerezo, que bueno es tenerte entre nosotros**.

- **Gracias Lee-san** –sonrió fingida, pero casi nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Sasuke y Naruto.

- **Muchachos, hagamos arder la llama de la juventud, como tenemos la visita de los de primer curso, jugaremos softball, primero contra segundo** –alzo la mano victorioso y lleno de energía– **tomen sus lugares, los primeros al bat serán los menores**.

Los alumnos se acomodaron en el campo tomando los lugares para iniciar el juego. Empezó el partido y el equipo de segundo año iba ganando al comienzo de la tercera entrada (N/A: creo que así se dice). El grupo de Naruto se encontraba dividido entre el campo y la banca, Neji estaba resguardando la tercera base y Lee se encontraba lanzando. Tenten animaba a su novio y amigo, Shikamaru estaba dormido en la banca recargado en las piernas de su Temari, y Naruto y Sasuke observaban el juego sin animar a ninguno de los dos bandos. Hinata estaba en tercera base, esperando a que Sakura, con un claro mal humor, bateara.

- **No puedo jugar contra mi amada Sakura-san, me encuentro en un dilema**.

- **Lanza ya cejas de azotador, ya quiero que termine este estúpido partido** –grito una pelirroja desde el campo central atrás de Lee– **¿Qué tiene de especial esa pelos de chicle?**

La pelirrosa paso del mal humor al enfado– **Vamos Lee, solo es un juego**.

- **Si, además es tan tonta que no creo que pueda batearla**.

- **Esa no es una buena actitud de la juventud, Karin-san, será mejor que no insulte a sus compañeros** –indico el profesor.

- **Ja, ni que fuera como tú de inútil, cuatro ojos** –la mirada de Sakura era desafiante.

- **Tienes razón, yo no soy una arrastrada** –se acomodo las gafas lista para la estocada final– **Seguramente tu madre es una ofrecida y aprendiste de ella**.

Los alumnos guardaron silencio, el insulto de la pelirroja había sido demasiado, Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron molestos.

- **Retira lo que dijiste** –siseo entre diente mientras unos mechones cubrieron el rostro de la chica, pareciendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

- **¿Qué? No te oí** –canturreo burlona la pelirroja.

- **Karin, discúlpate ahora mismo** –Lee intervino.

- **Retira lo dicho** –grito Sakura.

- **Porque habría de hacerlo, si es la verdad, tú y tu madre son un par de zorras, que se han de revolcar con cualquiera que les tire dinero**.

- **Karin, suficiente, a la dirección** –ordeno Gai-sensei.

Lo único que se oyó en el campo fue un bat romperse, Karin giro la vista a donde estaba la pelirrosa, que había partido la madera en dos con sus propias manos. Lo arrojo al suelo y empezó a caminar en dirección de la pelirroja, Sakura tenía una actitud siniestra y Gai intento detenerla.

- **Sakura, ve a los vestidores** –tomo a la chica por el hombro pero ella en un solo movimiento le torció la muñeca y lo lanzo por sobre su cabeza, dejando al maestro tirado en el suelo aturdido.

Retomo su andar cada vez más rápido y la pelirroja retrocedió un paso, temerosa.

- **Sakura-san** –Lee se interpuso en su camino tratando de detenerla con un abrazo, el cual la pelirrosa esquivo brincando sobre el pelinegro y apoyándose en su cabeza dándole un pisotón que lo dejo fuera de acción.

- **Neji, detenla** –grito desesperado Naruto, quien conocía perfectamente las reacciones de furia de su casi hermana.

La pelirrosa salto sobre Karin, cayendo ambas en el suelo dándose la pelirroja un gran golpe en la espalda y perdiendo el aire.

- **¿Qué te sucede? **–tosió la pelirroja.

- **Nadie insulta a mi madre y se queda sin su merecido** –la mirada de Sakura era sombría y llena de ira, golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo un pequeño agujero, levanto nuevamente el puño con la intensión de golpear a la chica en la cara, pero fue detenida por la mano de Neji– **Suéltame** –siseo molesta.

- **No Sakura, no puedes ir tan lejos** –levanto el delgado cuerpo de la ojijade y lo rodeo con ambos brazos, apresándola. Pero no fue suficiente, Sakura se jaloneaba para librarse del agarre y dio resultado, se escurrió hacia abajo y golpeo con la parte baja de la palma en la mandíbula al castaño, dejándolo también fuera de combate.

- **Demonios** –Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al lugar de la pelea.

- **Aléjate maldita loca** –Karin se arrastraba apoyada en los antebrazos.

Sakura tiro una patada a su costado sacándole un grito de dolor, luego la tomo por la playera y la golpeo con el puño cerrado en la cara, descargando toda su ira, y continúo hasta que alguien la tomo por el brazo y se lo torció colocándolo en su espalda y abrazándola por el cuello.

- **Es suficiente Sakura** –la nombrada giro el rostro para toparse con la mirada reprobatoria de Kakashi.

- **No, no será suficiente hasta que se disculpe**.

- **No serás mejor que ella si sigues golpeándola** –la pelirrosa se removía intentando zafarse, pero se canso rápidamente– **Qué alguien lleve a Sashi-san a la enfermería, por favor y también a Lee y Neji **–pero nadie quería intervenir, muchos pensaban que la chica se tenía bien merecida la golpiza. Tenten corrió a ver a su novio que seguía en el suelo al parecer inconsciente, Hinata fue a ver a Lee y con ayuda de Naruto lo levanto del suelo.

Kakashi miro a los demás alumnos buscando alguien que se compadeciera de la pelirrosa y la llevara a la enfermería.

- **Yo la llevare, seria problemático si la dejamos aquí tirada** –se ofreció desganado el Nara.

- **Gracias Shikamaru** –sin aflojar el agarre se llevo a Sakura de ahí bajo la irritada mirada de Sasuke, quien se sentía confundido por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Sakura?** –caminaban a la par por el pasillo al interior del edificio principal.

- **Ella comenzó**.

- **Pero pudiste ignorarla, Gai la habría llevado con el director y dar la queja de su comportamiento**.

- **¡Y eso no haría ningún cambio! Insulto a mi madre y no iba a dejarla ir sin ponerla en su lugar**.

- **¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena peleadora?**

- **Te sorprendería saber cuántas cosas se hacer**.

Llegaron a una puerta con el rótulo de "Director Sarutobi", Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto, Kakashi toco la puerta y espero que le permitieran el paso.

- **Con permiso** –anuncio su entrada y dejo pasar primero a la pelirrosa– **Director, le traigo a Haruno Sakura por una pelea que tuvo con otra de las alumnas**.

El hombre de edad avanzada miro a la chica, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba– **¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que sucedió Sakura-chan?** –sin embargo ella no cambio su semblante serio, ni emitió palabra alguna.

- **Creo que no quiere hablar** –acoto el peliplateado– **por lo que tengo entendido…**

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la explicación– **Adelante** –invito el director.

- **Director, buenos días** –un moreno entro a la oficina desconcertando a los presente.

- **¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?**

- **Me gustaría decir que fue lo que paso** –el moreno quería arreglar las cosas, sino había podido prever el altercado en el campo, ahora intervendría a favor de su amiga.

- **Adelante, tienes toda mi atención**.

- **Me retiro con su permiso Director** –Kakashi abandono la oficina, confiando que Sasuke se haría cargo de la situación.

- **Sashi Karin comenzó una serie de insultos contra la persona de Haruno Sakura, al ver que ella no contestaba la agresión, los insultos subieron de tono involucrando a la fallecida señora Haruno** –la pelirrosa apretó los puños conteniendo el enojo– **Gai-sensei le pidió a Sashi que se retirara pero ella lo ignoro y continuo la agresión verbal, Sakura perdió el control y dio algunos golpes a la agresora, sé que no es excusa, pero yo en el lugar de ella hubiera actuado igual, dándole una lección a todos aquellos que se metieran con mi madre**.

- **Gracias por aclarar la situación Sasuke-kun, pero tienes razón no es excusa para que actuara de esa forma, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido y la situación de Sakura-chan, solo será suspendida dos días y llamare a su casa para que vengan a recogerla** –se levanto de su asiento y tomo el rostro de la chica para que lo viera a la cara– **Se que estas molesta por lo sucedido pero Sashi-san recibirá un castigo y hablare con sus padres para que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ahora ve a lavarte el rostro y recoge tus cosas, creo que por hoy ya tuviste suficiente del instituto**.

Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro de la oficina, seguida de Sasuke, a quien el director le encomendó el acompañarla hasta que llegaran por ella.

- **¿Cómo están Neji y los demás?** –su voz casi era inaudible.

- **Bien, los llevaron a la enfermería junto con Karin**.

Fueron a los vestidores primero para que ambos se pusieran el uniforme. Sakura opto por echarse agua en la cara, bastante fría para calmar su enojo, fue a su locker y saco su falda, su blusa y el resto del atuendo escolar, cerró la puerta y la vio detenidamente para luego darle una patada tan fuerte que aboyo el metal. Se vistió lentamente y salió para encontrarse ya con el moreno esperándola en el pasillo recargado a un lado de la puerta del vestidor con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Durante el camino al aula de la pelirrosa no volvieron a hablar, cuando llegaron el lugar estaba vacío, como ya había empezado el receso todos estaban afuera. Sakura tomo sus cosas y las guardo, se aseguro de no dejar nada y salieron juntos directo a la entrada del instituto, donde seguramente la estarían esperando para llevarla a casa.

Los patios estaban llenos de alumnos, que a su paso murmuraban al ver a la pelirrosa, era más que obvio que el chisme de lo que había sucedido durante la clase de deportes de los de segundo año ya se había esparcido por toda el instituto. Algunos la veían reprobatoriamente, otros con cierto grado de miedo; Sasuke se molesto por la actitud de los demás, vio a Sakura que apretaba su mochila conteniendo su enojo, y de manera protectora paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola a su pecho, sorprendiéndola y dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, el no era la clase de chico que demostrara sentimientos frente a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal ya estaba el auto estacionado, con los dos guardaespaldas afuera esperando a Sakura, con una cara de clara preocupación por parte de Deidara y una seria de Sasori, quien se encamino a tomar la mochila de las manos de la pelirrosa y ofrecerle el brazo para escoltarla hasta el auto.

- **Nos vemos Sasuke** –dándole a entender que era hora de que la soltara, permitiéndole tomar el brazo de Sasori.

El moreno se quedo parado hasta que el auto desapareció por las grandes puertas del instituto.

.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura llego a su casa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se encerró en su cuarto anunciándoles, sin palabras, que no quería ver a nadie con un portazo que estremeció toda la casa.

Horas después de haberse encerrado alguien abrió la puerta de una manera agresiva haciéndola saltar de su cama donde estaba sentada escuchando su iPod.

- **¿Quién demonios te crees? ¿Una peleadora callejera?** –como un huracán iracundo entro la tutora de la pelirrosa.

- **Yo solo defendía la honra de mi madre, no iba a permitir que esa cuatro ojos, le faltara al respeto**.

- **Y bien pudiste esperar a que el director la sancionara**.

- **Eso no me importa, yo solo le demostré que con mi familia nadie se mete**.

- **¿Y por eso la golpeaste hasta romperle la nariz y fracturarle las costillas? Esa no es la forma de comportarse de una señorita de sociedad**.

- **Si para ponerla en su lugar tuviera que renunciar a mi estatus social lo haría mil veces**.

- **Sakura será mejor que te calmes**.

- **Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de recibir órdenes Tsunade y mucho menos de calmarme** –se paro en la cama, su mirada se volvía cada vez más oscura y su voz más amenazante– **Vete de mi cuarto, ¡ahora!**

- **A mi no me hablas así jovencita, ni pienses en ponerme un dedo encima por que a diferencia de la tonta que te insulto yo si puedo defenderme**.

- **¡Basta!** –la voz de un chico las detuvo en seco.

- **¿Naruto?** –Tsunade se sorprendió por la aparición del rubio.

- **Tsunade-baachan, se que lo que hizo Sakura-chan estuvo mal, pero déjame hablar con ella ¿sí?**

La rubia bufo molesta, pero sabía que Naruto podría hablar con Sakura de una manera más calmada y le haría ver su error.

Una hora después salió el rubio, bajo a la sala donde lo esperaba Tsunade para que le dijera que hablaron.

- **¿Y bien?**

- **Sakura-chan no se arrepiente de lo que hizo** –la ojimiel se levanto molesta– **pero…** –la detuvo antes que saliera de la habitación– **dijo que no volverá a suceder**.

- **¿Qué más hablaron?**

- **Eso no es de importancia, Sakura-chan estaba muy molesta y le ayude a que descargara toda su frustración, eso es todo baa-chan** –miro al ama de llaves de la residencia Haruno– **¿Podrías llevarle la cena a su cuarto, Yukino?**

- **Claro que si** –se acerco al rubio y le hizo una ligera reverencia– **Gracias Naruto-san, por cuidar de mi pequeña**.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza avergonzado y se ruborizo ligeramente– **No hay que agradecer, tengo que estar al pendiente de mi hermanita**.

- **Yukino, antes de que te vayas, por favor infórmale a la pequeña revoltosa que tiene prohibido salir de la casa y que no puede recibir visitas**.

- **Si Tsunade-sama, con permiso** –la joven se retiro rápidamente para servirle la cena a Sakura.

- **Ya hable con Kakashi, pero dijo que no vio todo lo que ocurrió ¿tú podrías aclarar mis dudas Naruto?**

El Namikaze asintió levemente e invito a Tsunade a sentarse para escuchar todo lo acontecido durante la clase de deportes.

**.**

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**ESTACION DE POLICIA**

- **Itachi-kun, ¿ya tienes lista la orden para agarrar a eso vagos?** –un hombre con mirada malévola se acerco al Uchiha y piel en un tono extrañamente azul (N/A: jajaja, lo siento no puedo cambiarle su personalidad)

- **Kisame…** –el chico de coleta revolvió algunos papeles– **Si aquí esta, pero tengo que decirte que no puedes usar fuerza letal**.

- **¿Cómo quieres que los agarre? ¿con pincitas?** –dijo sarcástico.

- **No, pero solo son un montón de chavos corriendo sus juguetitos caros**.

- **Si y en cualquier momento pueden lastimar a alguien ajeno a sus "jueguitos".**

- **Lo sé, pero no quiero que los mates en el intento de agarrarlos** –le extendía el papel pero con cierta duda se lo entrego– **Recuerda que queremos a los organizadores de los "Street Riders"**.

- **Si y yo quiero la cabeza de ese tal "dragón rosa"** –apretó el puño como estrangulando algo.

- **Dirás ella, no creo que algún hombre que corra motocicletas y se digne de ser rudo, se atreva a ponerse un nombre tan lindo** –levanto la ceja y formo una sonrisa de lado.

- **Con mayor razón la quiero agarrar, ya van varias veces que se burla de mí delante de todo el escuadrón, cuando la tenga en mis manos la voy a…** –simulo cortarse el cuello.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, él era el fiscal encargado de perseguir y encarcelar a un grupo de corredores de autos y motocicletas, que realizaban carreras clandestinas por diferentes distritos de Tokio; pero para su mala suerte siempre que llegaban al lugar donde les informaban estarían, ya todos habían desaparecido o estaban en plena huida.

- **Mi informante dice que no habrá carreras en esta semana, sino hasta la próxima** –el Uchiha se sentó en su escritorio y se sobo las sienes– **Al parecer se están cuidando de la policía**.

- **No importa, ahora que tengo esta orden, puedo agarrarlos cuando quiera**.

- **Sin fuerza letal** –hizo énfasis en la frase completa.

- **¿Ya te ibas a casa?**

- **Sí, quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hermano ahora que ha estado de mejor humor**.

- **Debe ser una chica la que le bajo los humos** –Kisame salió de la oficina.

- **Eso mismo creo yo, y si es quien me imagino, en verdad me alegro por los dos **–tomo su portafolio y siguió a su "amigo", cerró la puerta de su oficina y caminaron juntos al estacionamiento.

.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

A la entrada de la casa llegaba dos autos último modelo, manejados cada uno por los hermanos.

- **Llegas temprano Itachi.**

- **Si, ya me había cansado de tantos problemas en la oficina** –ambos entraron a la casa, extrañándose de que su padre los estaba esperando en la sala, los dos se miraron con una ceja levantada.

- **Hoy cenaremos juntos** –levanto un vaso con vino en su interior.

- **Hmp** –Sasuke se encogió de hombros– **Voy a cambiarme de ropa** –subió a su cuarto para hacer lo que dijo.

- **¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo Itachi?**

- **Pues, un poco ajetreado, aun tengo problemas con lo de los corredores clandestinos**.

- **¿Los vagos que han estado causando problemas en las calles?**

- **Si, pero el juez ya giro la orden para aprehender a los corredores, pero…**

- **Te veo dudoso hijo** –coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo en forma de apoyo– **¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**

- **Es el detective Kisame, no creo que cumpla las órdenes que se le dieron, está desesperado por atrapar a esos delincuentes y sobre todo a una corredora en especial**.

Entraron al comedor y Fugaku le hizo una seña al ama de llaves para que comenzaran a servir la cena.

- **Tendrá sus motivos**.

- **Dirás un enorme orgullo lastimado, la chica se ha burlado de él y eso no le gusta nada**.

- **¿Quién se ha burlado de quien?** –apareció en el comedor el menor de los Uchiha, tomo su lugar en la mesa.

- **Una delincuente que ha traído en jaque a la policia, especialmente a Kisame**.

- **¿Al tipo ese raro que trabaja para ti? No lo dudo, el hombre es un idiota**.

- **Sasuke esa no es forma de hablar de un agente que protege la paz pública **–su padre lo reprendió con una sonrisa irónica.

- **Dejemos a los inútiles de mis compañeros a un lado, ¿qué tal tu día Sasuke?**

- **Hmp nada interesante**.

El servicio les sirvió los alimentos y con eso Sasuke creyó dar por terminada la conversación.

- **Ese tono de voz me dice que no es verdad, vamos no mientas otouto, debe ser algo sumamente interesante**.

Sasuke suspiro, dejo los cubiertos a un lado se limpio la boca con una servilleta– **Sakura tuvo una pelea con una de mis compañeros de curso**.

- **¿Sakura-chan se encuentra bien?** –pregunto en un tono preocupado Itachi.

- **Si, la que debe estar muy mal es la otra** –se burlo de la pelirroja– **Sakura le dio tremenda paliza**.

- **¿Qué fue lo que paso?** –Fugaku sintió curiosidad por lo sucedido.

- **Sashi Karin insulto a la madre de Sakura, ella como respuesta la golpeo hasta dejarla knock out, kami, jamás la había visto tan furiosa**.

- **¿Nadie intento detenerla?** –el de coleta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para él la pelirrosa era una niña linda y tierna, de vez en cuando un poco explosiva, pero nada tan exagerado.

Fugaku se veía pensativo ante la plática de sus hijos y es que el apellido de la chica no podía ser coincidencia, el conocía a su padre y desde un tiempo atrás habían tenido problemas con él.

.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**KONOHA ELITE INSTITUTE**

Era ya viernes en el instituto y la noticia de la pelea entre las chicas iba pasando al olvido, más siendo que ambas no habían asistido a clases desde el día del incidente.

El curso de Naruto se encontraba esperando la llegada del maestro de matemáticas, Kakashi, quien como era hábito llegaba veinte minutos tarde, pero en esta ocasión no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el peliplateado hizo aparición en el aula.

- **Buenas días muchachos** –su voz dejo estupefactos a muchos.

- **¡Por kami, se va a acabar el mundo, ttebayo!** –gritaba desesperado el rubio y corría como loco por todo el salón.

- **Naruto por favor siéntate** –Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza cansado.

Sasuke noto que su maestro se encontraba extrañamente ojeroso y de verdad se veía cansado, tal vez se debía a que se había ido de parranda y a divertirse en algún lugar de mala muerte, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

- **Por hoy no les daré clase, se me presento un problema personal muy importante y tengo que irme** –suspiro vencido– **Como no me siento de humor, no les dejare trabajo, nos vemos el lunes jóvenes** –y se retiro sin más explicación.

El ruido inmediatamente recobro vida en el aula, los alumnos regresaron a su habitual descontrol por falta de una autoridad.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Estoy es muy sospechoso, Kakashi sin humor de molestar al prójimo, asuntos personales, esto me da mala espina.

- **Naruto** –tal vez el dobe sepa algo.

- **¿Qué pasa Sasuke?** –me habla serio, bien noto que no tengo ganas de andar con tonterías.

- **No crees que Kakashi estaba muy raro**.

- **Si, tienes razón**.

- **¿Has hablado con Sakura?** –es por la única persona por la cual se preocupa Kakashi.

- **No desde el miércoles en la noche ¿y tú?**

- **Ayer le marque a su casa, pero me la negaron y luego le marque al celular y no contesto**.

- **Tal vez Tsunade-baachan se lo quito** –mi amigo por lo visto si piensa de vez en cuando.

- **Esto no me gusta, me voy dobe** –tome mis cosas, pero Naruto me detiene, con cara seria.

- **Si se trata de Sakura-chan, háblame** –este rubio me sorprende, sabe cuando ponerse los pantalones, se atrevió a darme una orden.

Asiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo hare, estrechamos manos y me retiro del aula para ir en busca de mi auto, primero iré a la residencia Haruno y preguntare por ella, si me la niegan de todos modos entrare y la buscare yo mismo.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

El moreno llego a la residencia de Sakura y toco desesperadamente, una mujer del servicio le permitió el paso.

- **Quiero hablar con Sakura** –su voz sonó autoritaria.

- **Lamento decirle que la señorita no está disponible para visitas** –la mujer tartamudeaba ante la intimidante mirada del visitante.

Al recibir una negativa para ver a la pelirrosa, Sasuke se tomo la confianza para subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la chica.

- **Uchiha-sama, no puede entrar, son órdenes de Tsunade-sama**.

Pero el chico no se detuvo a pesar que la mujer corría atrás de él para detenerlo, más fue demasiado tarde, Sasuke llego al cuarto y lo abrió de un solo movimiento, encontrándolo vacío; busco con la mirada por la cabellera rosa, pero no encontró nada.

- **¿Dónde está Sakura?** –tomo a la mujer agitada y asustada por los hombros exigiendo respuestas.

- **No lo sabemos, Yukino-san esta con sus tutores buscándola**.

- **¿Desde cuándo está desaparecida?**

- **Ayer por la mañana, cuando Yukino-san subió a levantarla ya no estaba y **–la mujer no dejaba de tartamudear– **se puso en contacto con Kakashi-san y Tsunade-sama**.

- **Tsk** –molesto la soltó y salió de la residencia, en el camino marco un número, no quería pedir su ayuda, pero si no quería alarmar a Naruto, no le quedaba otra persona más que él– **Itachi necesito un favor**.

- _**¿Otouto, me necesitas? Eso sí que me sorprende**_ –se burlo el chico al otro lado de la línea.

- **Déjate de tonterías, es Sakura**.

- _**¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan?**_ –su voz cambio de la burlona a la seria.

- **Desde ayer no la han visto, se fue de la casa** –hizo una pausa para pensar– **Necesito el número de Kakashi y de Tsunade**.

- _**Lo mejor será que le dejes esto a la policía, voy a hacer un boletín de búsqueda**_.

- **No, si no la han reportado, tendrán sus razones, por eso primero quiero hablar con Kakashi y saber cuál es la situación**.

Aunque molesto, Itachi decidió hacerle caso, proporcionándole los números telefónicos de los tutores de Sakura– _**Me mantienes informado, Sasuke**_.

- **Si** –termino la llamada y comenzó a marcar el número del peliplateado.

- _**Diga, habla Hatake**_.

- **Kakashi, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo con Sakura?** –más que una pregunta era una demanda de información.

- _**¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?**_

- **Déjate de rodeos Kakashi, y dime que es lo que saben de Sakura**.

- _**Supongo que no tengo de otra**_ –suspiro cansado– _**Sakura desapareció desde ayer y la hemos estado buscando, pero nadie tiene idea de donde podría estar**_.

Sasuke detuvo su auto, de un momento a otro aclaro su mente, pensó en lo que él había vivido años atrás al perder a su madre, tal vez así podría ponerse en el lugar de Sakura, oía la voz de Kakashi al otro lado de la línea.

- **Ya sé donde esta** –balbuceo el moreno– **Luego te llamo** –corto la llamada a pesar de las protestas y gritos del peliplateado.

Condujo por la carretera, rumbo al único lugar donde sus instintos le decían que estaba la pelirrosa.

Llego a la entrada de un cementerio, rogando con que la chica estuviera ahí.

.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Se veía a un chico de cabellera negra y piel extremadamente blanca, estaba recogiendo una mochila y unas cuantas mantas del suelo, mientras miraba a una pelirrosa envuelta en una manta.

- **Espérame aquí, voy a dejar esto al auto**.

- **¿Nos vamos tan pronto?** _hip_.

- **Sakura… tienes dos días fuera de tu casa y hemos estado aquí desde anoche** –se acomodo mejor las cosas y emprendió su camino– **Te doy diez minutos para que te despidas**.

- **Mmm** –puso su dedo en el mentón pensativa– **Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo** _hip_ –con las mejillas sonrojadas se levanto a trompicones– **Saben últimamente no me he sentido tan mal** _hip_, **pero aun me hacen falta** _hip_ –acaricio una lápida con el apellido Haruno grabado en ella– **me gustaría estar con ustedes** _hip_ –termino su frase arrastrando las palabras al quedarse dormida.

Sasuke llego corriendo con la respiración agitada, pero al verla, suspiro dejando escapar la preocupación.

- **Nos tenías muy preocupados… Sakura** –negó con la cabeza ante la postal que tenía enfrente, la pelirrosa abrazada a la lapida, un mechón rebelde cubría parte de su rostro, una manta colgaba de un hombro, las mejillas sonrojadas y una botella de sake en la mano… ¿sake?

Se acerco a la chica y el olor a vino emanaba de cada poro de su piel, molesto frunció el ceño, como era posible que una chica su edad estuviera en esas condiciones. La tomo en brazos y por el movimiento la chica se despertó, un tanto aturdida.

- **Sai… si no estuviera medio ebria **_hip_** juraría que eres idéntico a él** _hip_ –acaricio tiernamente el rostro del joven, sonriendo ligeramente– **Pero sería imposible** _hip_ –acaricio los labios del chico– **Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… Sasuke-kun…** –levanto su rostro y se acerco lentamente hasta darle un beso en la boca, abrazándose a su cuello para profundizar lo más que podía el contacto. Al principio Sasuke se quedo sorprendido pero luego reacciono y correspondió al beso gustosamente.

El amigo de la pelirrosa veía todo desde la lejanía, estaba oculto tras un árbol, para su fortuna había visto la llegada del auto del Uchiha y se escondió en cuanto reconoció al piloto cuando descendió. Le alegraba saber que Sakura estaba en las manos correctas para regresar a casa.

Lo último que pudo ver fue como el chico acomodaba a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto, le colocaba el cinturón y subía para conducir, seguramente a la residencia Haruno.

.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**RESIDENCIA UZUMAKI**

- **Naruto-kun, lo mejor será que te calmes** –Hinata intentaba hacer que su novio dejara de dar vueltas como loco en su habitación.

- **Maldito teme, le dije que me hablara y ya tiene horas que se fue del instituto**.

- **Seguramente está muy ocupado buscando a Sakura-chan**.

El rubio se jalaba los rubios cabellos desesperado– **¿Por qué no nos dijo nada Tsunade-baachan?**

- **No querían que nos preocupáramos** –se paro frente a él, abrazándolo para detener su andar.

Naruto correspondió al abrazo recargando su mentón en el hombro de la pelinegra, Hinata comenzó a acariciar su cabellera para tranquilizar sus temores.

- **Me siento tan impotente** –sonrió amargamente– **No he podido hacer nada para ayudarla**.

- **Haz hecho todo lo que puedes, pero ella no ha querido abrir su corazón por completo** –trato de no sentirse celosa de la pelirrosa– **aunque eres al único al que no ha hecho a un lado por completo**.

- **No, ahora Sasuke es quien está más cerca de ella**.

- **¿Y no crees que eso es lo mejor? Solo alguien que ha perdido a un ser amado puede entender cómo se siente**.

- **Tienes razón** –tomo el rostro de la ojiperla entre sus manos y la vio directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en su dulzura– **¿Qué haría sin ti?**

- **Ser un bobo sin remedio** –rio abiertamente, acariciando el pecho del rubio.

Naruto le dio un beso lleno de amor, bajando su mano hasta su cintura rodeándola delicadamente, Hinata se abrazo a su espalda para acercarse tanto como sus cuerpos se los permitían.

- **Te amo Hinata-chan, no quiero separarme de ti nunca**.

- **Yo también te amo Naruto-kun, aunque creo que lo último será un poco difícil**.

El rubio alzo una ceja confundido y un poco preocupado, puso una carita de perrito triste– **¿Por qué dices eso, mi conejita?**

- **Porque tienes que irme a dejar a mi casa antes de la media noche**.

- **¡Ay! Ya me habías asustado** –se tomo el pecho calmando a su acelerado corazón.

- **Bobo** –fue al armario de su novio y saco una chamarra del chico– **Vamos a la residencia Haruno para preguntar si saben algo de Sakura-chan**.

- **Mmm, ¿de verdad quieres ir?** –dudaba de la proposición, Naruto sabía que Hinata aun se sentía insegura de su relación con la pelirrosa y el no ayudaba mucho preocupándose tanto por su "hermanita".

- **Si, eso te hace sentir mejor a ti, yo estaré feliz**.

- **Gracias conejita, mil gracias** –deposito muchos besos en toda la cara de la pelinegra haciéndola reír – **Pero creo que será mejor esperar noticias de ella hasta mañana, por hoy solo seremos tu y yo**.

El gesto del rubio hizo acelerar el corazón de Hinata quien lo abrazo efusivamente.

.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

Para evitar todo el alboroto sobre la desaparición-aparición de la pelirrosa, Sasuke, decidió llevarla a su casa, estaciono el auto en el garaje y como aun estaba dormida la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación. Suspiro aliviado, por fin su alma se encontraba tranquila.

Tomo su móvil y marco el número de Kakashi– _**¿La encontraste?**_

- **Si Kakashi, la traje a mi casa, ahora está dormida** –la miro de reojo.

- _**Vamos para allá**_ –alcanzo a oír los gritos de la rubia ojimiel exigiendo respuestas, pero el peliplateado cortó la comunicación al avisar su visita.

Pensó en que Tsunade le armaría tremendo griterío y no estaba como para aguantarla, suficiente había tenido al imaginarse las miles de cosas que le hubieran podido pasar a la pelirrosa; así que llamo a quien podría sacarlo del asunto sin problemas.

- **Otousan, necesito que vengas a la casa ahora mismo** –dictamino serio y sin titubear.

.

Media hora después llegaban una Tsunade hecha una fiera con instintos asesinos a flor de piel, un Kakashi muy cansado de la preocupación y de soportar la histeria de la rubia y Yukino quien parecía estar hecha un manojo de nervios por la desaparición de la chica. Todos fueron recibidos en la sala de la residencia Uchiha por la cabeza de la familia, Fugaku, quien bebía una copa de vino tranquilamente mientras los invitaba a serenar sus sentimientos.

- **¿Dónde está Sakura, Fugaku?**

- **Tranquilízate Tsunade-san, en un momento podrán verla…**

- **Exijo verla ahora** –encaro furiosa al pelinegro– **no sabes lo que ha sucedido y…**

- **Sasuke me ha puesto al tanto de la situación y creo que lo mejor para Sakura es que todos nos calmemos**.

- **Fugaku-san tiene razón, Tsunade-sama** –Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer y la invito a sentarse.

- **Lo primero que les voy a decir es que Sakura está bien, mi hijo la encontró en el cementerio junto a la tumba de sus padres** –sirvió tres vasos más de vino y los ofreció a los recién llegados, solo Yukino respetuosamente declino la invitación y Tsunade se bebió el licor de ambas– **Se que ninguno de los tres es padre**.

- **Si pero eso no quiere decir que no sepamos criar a una chica** –sentencio un poco más calmada la rubia.

- **Eso lo sé y no lo estoy cuestionando, pero deben entender que Sakura está pasando una etapa muy difícil en su vida, perdió a sus padres, entro a la preparatoria** –él sabía lo que era estar en el lugar de la pelirrosa, sobre todo porque sus hijos lo vivieron en carne propia– **Seguramente piensa que nadie la comprende y no duden que su rebeldía se volverá cada vez más peligrosa si ustedes no saben cómo controlarla y como acercarse a ella**.

- **¿Qué nos recomiendas Fugaku-san?** –como una súplica pregunto Kakashi.

Fugaku respiro hondo buscando una solución satisfactoria para ambos bandos, su lado legista salió a la luz– **Déjenla pasar esta noche en mi casa, mañana hablaran con ella ya estando más calmados. Les prometo que cuidaremos bien de ella ¿están de acuerdo?**

Kakashi miro a Tsunade, quien estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, volteo el rostro a Yukino quien parecía aceptar la idea asintiendo silenciosamente con la cabeza.

- **Estoy de acuerdo, pero quiero verla** –dijo Tsunade levantándose del sillón.

- **No creo que sea buena idea, mejor que vaya Yukino, así si Sakura despierta no se sentirá acorralada**.

- **Yukino asegúrate que este bien, yo los veo mañana temprano** –la ojimiel se marcho sin decir más.

La chica pidió permiso y fue acompañada por Aiko-san, quien la llevo a la habitación de Sasuke donde se encontraba Sakura durmiendo. La vio ahí tan tranquila que ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse a la cama, solo la observo y al darse cuenta que estaba bien se retiro.

.

**SABADO POR LA MAÑANA**

La pelirrosa se removía intranquila entre las cobijas, se levanto estrepitosamente en la cama provocándose un horrible mareo, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de apaciguar el vértigo.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Nota mental, no volver a beber sake dulce, crea una resaca insoportable.

Ahora a dónde demonios me llevo Sai, lo voy a matar, claro cuando este horrible dolor de cabeza me deje pensar.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

- **¡Sai!** –toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, recordando lo sucedido– **Le** **entregue mi primer beso a Sai** –su mirada se entristeció.

- **¿Quién es Sai?** –una voz ronca con claros tintes de enojo y bien conocida por Sakura la asusto.

- **¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Pues si consideras que estas en mi habitación, es lógico que este aquí ¿no?** –el moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama– **¿Cómo te sientes?**

- **Mal, la cabeza me duele y todo me da vueltas** –se quejo tapando sus ojos con las manos– **Eso quiere decir que…** –su cerebro por fin despertó del letargo y habiendo procesado la información, se dio cuenta que– **Espera, ¿fuiste tú quien me encontró en el cementerio?**

Sasuke asintió y sonrió arrogante ante lo recién descubierto, Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante los eventos producto de su estado etílico y para cubrir su vergüenza se escondió debajo de las cobijas.

- **Sakura…** –removió el cuerpo de la joven.

- **Dime que no te… que yo no te…**

- **¿Besaste?**

- **Lo siento** –hablo cabizbaja, Sasuke no era una persona que apreciara a las mujeres que eran tan ofrecidas.

- **Hmp** –sonrió divertido, el humor de la pelirrosa era tan cambiante– **Creo que me gustaría repetirlo, además no estuvo tan mal** –se iba a levantar de la cama pero Sakura lo tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole que se fuera.

- **Creo que el que me salves se ha vuelto costumbre… gracias Sasuke-kun**.

- **No hay de que mi princesa en problemas** –se acerco lentamente a la pelirrosa, Sasuke tomo su cara dulcemente con una mano, Sakura instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando un beso, un simple roce de los labios del moreno la hizo estremecer y una placentera sensación cuando la lengua de él le pidió acceso para un beso más profundo.

- **¿Cómo amaneció mi querida Sakura-chan?** –Itachi entro en la habitación sin anunciarse antes haciendo sulfurar a Sasuke– **Ups, creo que llegue en mal momento** –pero le valió un cacahuate y de todos modos se sentó en la cama a lado de una pelirrosa más roja que un tomate.

- **Buenos días, Itachi-san** –se tapo la boca ligeramente hinchada por el reciente beso con el menor de los Uchiha– **Estoy un poco mareada y adolorida de la cabeza, pero pronto se me pasara**.

- **Y la falta de oxigeno no ayuda mucho** –miro a su enfurruñado hermano– **Ya está el desayuno, ven vamos al comedor** –le tendió la mano para que la chica se levantara.

Sakura dudo en levantarse de la cama, veía la mirada asesina de Sasuke, una gotita corrió por su nuca– **Gracias Itachi, bajo en un momento, primero me gustaría lavarme la cara**.

- **Te esperamos abajo** –rodeo la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

- **Yo prefiero esperarla, además creo que será mejor que le preste algo para que se quite la ropa sucia que trae puesta** –se quito sin ninguna sutileza la mano de Itachi.

La pelirrosa reía nerviosa ante la lucha entre los hermanos Uchiha.

- **No tengo de otra ¿o sí?** –derrotado, Itachi, se fue del cuarto.

Sasuke busco en su armario y saco un pantalón deportivo y saco la playera más pequeña que encontró– **Ten, puedes cambiarte en el baño**.

- **Gracias** –la pelirrosa tomo las prendas y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas entro al cuarto de baño de la habitación del moreno.

Unos minutos después salió con la ropa que le prestó Sasuke, que la analizo de pies a cabeza, claramente la ropa le quedaba enorme pero por lo menos no estaba sucia y oliendo a alcohol.

Sin decirle nada, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el comedor, abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, como el buen caballero que criaron los Uchiha.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Este capítulo quedo medio raro y tenía ganas de poner la pelea entre Sakura y Karin casi desde el principio pero como no había material para que se diera preferí postergarla, kami casi la muele a golpes a la zor… pelirroja, pero se lo tenía bien merecido, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, de hecho estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo pero para defender a mi hermana, quien por cierto es mayor que yo, tal vez algunos tengamos **ADICCIONES** extrañas como defender a los hermanos mayores.

Gracias por sus RR:

**hikari higurashi Haruno  
**(gracias por lo de los besos, jijiji, me encanta el chocolate)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(jeje, InoSai… mmm no lo sé, tal vez, quien sabe… jajaja si Sai es todo un don juan, Seee Itachi-kun también va a salir *¬*)

**setsuna17  
**(gracias, q bueno q t gusto)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(si tienen algo medio extraño esos 2, pero m gusta, es como cuando tienes a alguien fuera d tu familia en quien puedas confiar; conejita… jajaja quería ponerle algo chistoso y se me ocurrió eso, además q no los zorritos se comen a las conejitas ^o^, si Sasuke "siente" algo especial por Hinata, es la novia de su mejor amigo casi hermano Naruto por lo que la trata bien; secuela, secuela, espero que pronto la pueda hacer u.u)

**Laila  
**(gracias, comentarios así hacen q m anime a escribir)

**Melilove  
**(jojojo, eso es algo secreto, esta Sakurita es una niña mala… claro q t aviso pero no crees q será más fácil si la agregas a Story Alert)

**Josselyndel  
**(jajaja, es q no podía hacer todo a la vez, pero esta vez no se aguanto las ganas de desquitarse completamente)

**mao15  
**(gracias, ni escribo tan bien, pero prometo echarle más ganas)

**¿RR please?**


	6. Adicciones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 6 "ADICCIONES"**

**LUNES, KONOHA INSTITUTE**

- **¿Qué haces?**

- **Disfrutando** –contesto la chica viendo a la lejanía, sin ningún punto en específico.

- **¿Qué disfrutas?** –el muchacho rodeo su cintura en un abrazo cariñoso, haciéndola sonreír.

- **Del aire, me gusta como acaricia mi rostro** –acaricio las manos en su cintura.

- **Vamos con los chicos, se llevaran una gran sorpresa todos** –formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

- **¿No están molestos?**

- **Por supuesto que no** –hizo girar a la chica y la miro directo a los ojos– **además ya hacía falta alguien que la pusiera en su lugar**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CAFETERÍA**

- **¿Qué tiene Naruto?** –una castaña de chonguitos pregunto curiosa.

Todos vieron raro a un rubio cabizbajo.

- **Es que el entrenador le puso un límite en su ingesta de ramen, dice que tiene que mantenerse en forma para la temporada** –contesto con una sonrisa triste la ojiperla.

- **Que problemático**.

- **Verdad que si** –Naruto con los ojos en cascada mordía un pañuelo de tela– **Mira** **que dejarme sin mi preciado ramen es horrible**.

- **No seas exagerado dobe** –la voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo girar su cabeza.

- **Teme, no estoy exagerando, mira que dejarme sin mi preciado…** –pero no termino su frase al ver alguien escondido detrás del moreno– **¿A quién escondes ahí?**

- **Hola Naruto** –la pelirrosa salió tímidamente detrás del pelinegro, sus amigos voltearon sorprendidos al oír su voz.

- **Sakura-chan, ¿vienes a comer con nosotros?**

- **Si, si no están molestos conmigo**.

- **Tsk, ya te dije que no, ¿no entiendes?**

- **No seas tonta, ven siéntate** –Shikamaru golpeo una silla a su lado invitándola a sentarse.

- **Gracias** –camino unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de Neji y Lee, hizo una reverencia y les extendió unas bolsitas con un moño rojo, sin levantar la vista dijo– **Lo siento Neji-san, Lee-san, no fue mi intención lastimarlos **–_bueno si, pero solo por ponerse en mi camino_– **Lo siento**.

- **No tienes por qué disculparte Sakura, fue algo sin importancia, pero dime donde aprendiste a golpear de esa manera** –se sobo la quijada recordando el dolor que tuvo después del golpe– **Tu fuerza no tiene nada que pedirle a la de Tenten **–rio como pocas veces el ojiperla.

Su novia, le dio un ligero codazo– **Si mi novio lo reconoce, quiere decir que en verdad eres fuerte Sakura-chan**.

La pelirrosa mostro una gran sonrisa.

- **Mi hermosa flor de cerezo, me ha regalado chocolates de disculpa, gracias** –intento darle un abrazo a la chica, pero Sasuke se lo impidió echándole una mirada de pocos amigos y poniendo un brazo entre ellos.

Sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos y dudosos, ¿de qué se habían perdido? Y para romper el silencio incomodo que se formo, la ojijade saco de la bolsa que traía en las manos más bolsitas con chocolates en su interior– **No son hechos a mano, pero los compre en una chocolatería que hace muy ricos postres, espero les gusten** –repartió su cargamento entre todos los de la mesa.

- **Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, ¿pero a qué se debe esta sorpresa, ttebayo?** –el rubio se rasco extrañado la cabeza.

- **Si serás dobe, dobe** –Sasuke le dio un ligero zape– **Hoy es día de San Valentín**.

- **¿Por qué tu no me has dado chocolates Hinata-chan?**

La ojiperla jugo nerviosa con sus dedos– **Es que prefiero dártelos en casa, Naruto-kun**.

Un sonoro ¡Uh! y unos silbidos se esparcieron por toda la mesa de la "banda" de Naruto, haciendo enrojecer a la pareja Namikaze-Hyuuga.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo hasta que un grupo de chicas, encabezado por una rubia se acerco a la mesa.

- **Hola Sasuke-kun** –el moreno levanto la mirada, claramente cargada de hastió, al oír su nombre en una "mal-simulada-melosa" voz.

- **¿Qué quieres Ino?** –estaba molesto, llevaba toda la mañana huyendo de sus fans locas, que lo llenaban de chocolates de todas las formas y colores que se pudiera imaginar.

- **Solo quería regalarte este chocolate, como símbolo de mi infinito amor por ti, espero que lo recibas junto con todos mis sentimientos** –recito la rubia su discurso preparado días antes.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirrosa quien fruncía el ceño sin decir palabra alguna– **Lo siento Ino, pero como ya les dije a tus amigas y a todas las chicas de este instituto, no quiero sus chocolates** –la rubia nunca pensó que el moreno fuera tan directo en su rechazo.

- **Pero… pero…**

- **Además no creo que a mi novia le guste que reciba chocolates de otras chicas, ¿verdad Sakura?** –paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirrosa, creando un silencio abrumador, la cara de Ino se convirtió en un autentico poema, no creía lo que escuchaba y los amigos de Sakura y Sasuke, formaban una gran "o" con sus bocas y sus ojos eran como enormes platos, no sabían si el moreno bromeaba, que no era muy afecto a eso, siempre hablaba en serio, aunque ya que lo pensaban la reacción con Lee no dejaba dudas.

- **¿Qué dijiste, teme?** –Naruto se levanto de su asiento alarmado.

- **Lo que oíste dobe, Sakura es mi novia**.

- **¿Es cierto Sakura-chan?** –Tenten hizo que todos miraran a la pelirrosa esperando una contestación.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, miraba a Sasuke asustada– **Dijiste que esperaríamos y buscaríamos el mejor momento para decirlo**.

- **Que mejor momento que hoy** –se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

- **Sasuke-kun que malo eres** –la pelirrosa hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

- **No es cierto** –la rubia movía su vista de Sakura a Sasuke, y viceversa– **No puedes estar hablando en serio Sasuke-kun, ella… ella…**

- **¿Ella qué Ino?**

- **No puedes estar con ella… yo soy más bonita y más popular**.

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió furiosa– **Mira Ino, en primera no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero te diré que no eres más bonita que Sakura y eso de ser popular, a mi me viene valiendo**.

- **Sera mejor que te vayas Ino** –Temari se levanto de su asiento y tomo a la ojiazul por la mano– **Ven vamos**.

- **No necesito de tu lastima** –se soltó del agarre de la rubia y se retiro "digna" del lugar.

- **Ino…** –Sakura se sintió mal, pero no podía evitarlo, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke y ahora que se sentía bien consigo misma, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para estar con él.

- **Sakura, tenemos que hablar** –Tenten tomo de la mano a Sakura, luego a Hinata y las llevo fuera de la cafetería, siendo seguida por Temari.

- **Espera Tenten…** –Sakura miraba a su novio con terror de lo que iba a suceder (T-T).

- **Ahora tienes que decirnos, ¿lo que dijo Sasuke es verdad?**

- **Jejeje** –la pelirrosa reía nerviosa y se rascaba la mejilla– **Pues sí**.

- **¿Desde cuándo?** –Temari la giro para ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba la verdad.

- **Me lo pregunto el sábado por la noche en su casa** –se tapo la boca, había hablado de más.

- **Mmm** –la castaña la veía con ojos acusadores– **¿Por que estabas en la noche en la residencia Uchiha?**

- **Es que…**

- **Fue porque Itachi-san nos invito a cenar a Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y a mí** –salvada por la ojiperla.

- **Eso no me convence, entonces si tu ya sabías Hinata, porque Naruto no**.

- **No lo sabía, pero imagino que fue esa noche ya que Sasuke-san se ofreció a llevar a Sakura-chan a su casa**.

- **Aun así pienso que no nos están diciendo la verdad**.

- **¿Qué más quieres que te digan Tenten? No seas entrometida** –Temari le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la castaña.

- **Pero a poco no te come la curiosidad Temari**.

- **La verdad no es algo que me sorprenda, Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y ella nunca le fue indiferente a él**.

La pelirrosa le agradeció bajito a Hinata, era verdad que Itachi había organizado una cena con los cuatro y es que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha apreciaba mucho a Sakura y con eso le ayudo a aclarar las cosas con sus amigos más cercanos.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Que guardadito te lo tenías Sasuke** –Kiba bromeo con el moreno.

- **Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?** –la histeria del rubio parecía fuera de control.

- **Tsk, usuratonkachi, ¿por qué haces preguntas tan tontas?**

- **Es que…**

- **Que problemático, Naruto cálmate, era más que evidente que esos dos terminarían juntos**.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y Lee mordía la manga de su saco dejando correr las lagrimas ante la noticia que le rompía el corazón.

- **Un silencioso amor flotaba a su alrededor desde que ella regreso al instituto** –todos vieron raro a Shino, quien por lo regular permanecía callado, pero cuando hablaba parecía que sabía todo.

- **¿Y qué dice Tsunade-baachan?**

Los chicos miraron curiosos a la respuesta de Sasuke, que solo levanto una ceja– **No tengo porque decirle nada a ella**.

- **Y supongo que no le has dicho tampoco a Kakashi-sensei** –dedujo Neji.

- **A él menos que a nadie**.

- **Sasuke** –Lee puso una mano sobre su hombro y con cascadas en sus ojos– **Haz feliz a Sakura-chan, no permitas que mi bella flor se vuelva a marchitar**.

El chico de corte de hongo, según Sasuke, seguía siendo o era cada día más raro– **Claro Lee**.

La campana del fin de receso sonó– **Creo que debemos regresar a nuestras aulas** –Shino tomo la iniciativa y se levanto primero, seguido de todos los demás que caminaron a la salida de la cafetería esperando ver al resto del grupo, pero las chicas no estaban, así que decidieron irse a sus respectivas aulas.

o | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | o

**RESIDENCIA HYUUGA**

- **Ahora si quiero mi regalo Hinata-chan** –abrazo a la pelinegra por la cintura poniéndola muy nerviosa– **Ya espere demasiado**.

- **Naruto-kun **–tartamudeo la chica por el contacto– **voy por el** –se deshizo del agarre y subió a su habitación, ya que tenía prohibido llevarlo escaleras arriba a menos que estuviera acompañada de su hermano mayor, que en esta ocasión había salido con Tenten.

En lo que ella bajaba, el rubio decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo fresco que tomar. Una de las mujeres del servicio le ofreció servirle en la sala, pero él nunca se sentía cómodo al ser atendido de manera tan complaciente; en su casa le habían enseñado a hacer todo lo que pudiera sin ayuda de un séquito de mujeres u hombres dispuestos a cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

Su mirada se ilumino al ver a su novia bajar las escaleras con una bolsa en las manos.

- **¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?** –corría alrededor de la chica como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Hinata rio tiernamente, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado del rubio, era un niño en cuerpo de hombre, inocente, siempre con una sonrisa, tierno y muy cariñoso, jamás temía expresar sus sentimientos– **Toma** –le extendió la bolsa y el gustosamente la tomo.

Al abrirla encontró una decena de chocolates, hechos a mano, eran de pequeños corazoncitos que decían frases de amor– **Gracias Hinata-chan, me encantan** –la abrazo lleno de amor y agradecimiento– **Pero sabes que me gusta más** –la chica negó inocentemente– **Tener una novia tan linda y hermosa como tu** –y ni tiempo le dio de contestar y se apodero de ella en un beso.

Hinata sumida en el beso pensó que podrían quitarle todo, pero jamás podría vivir sin tener a Naruto a su lado, su pedacito de cielo era él y ahora estaba más que segura que el rubio la amaba solo a ella.

- **Ven vamos al centro comercial** –dijo al separarse de los labios rojos de la pelinegra.

- **¿Qué quieres hacer?**

- **Vamos a aprovechar que nos saltamos los clubes y vayamos a ver una película**.

- **Pero no está nadie para pedirle permiso**.

- **Hinata-chan tienes que correr más riesgos** –tomo a la chica por la cintura y miro al horizonte desafiante– **Si no, tu vida será muy aburrida**.

- **Tienes razón, mi guapo aventurero, rompamos un poco las reglas y demos una vuelta juntos**.

- **Esa es la actitud mi hermosa conejita**.

La chica subió a cambiarse el uniforme y por una chamarra, aunque ya era febrero el frio aun permanecía presente.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Ese dobe, seguramente se salto el entrenamiento para estar con Hinata, me las va a pagar, mañana lo hare correr cincuenta veces alrededor de la cancha. Rio maléfico ante su futura venganza. Ahí viene Sakura.

- **Nos vemos mañana, adiós** –que linda se ve con el uniforme de porrista– **Sasuke-kun** –me encanta como suena mi nombre en su voz.

- **Hmp** –me enderezo para recibir a mi animadora favorita.

- **¿Me estabas esperando?** –su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

- **Vete a cambiar rápido** –le ordeno y ella hace una mueca de disgusto– **Por favor** –siseo entre dientes y ahora me regala una sonrisa victoriosa.

Espere veinte minutos, pues que tanto se puede tardar en quitarse el uniforme de animadora y ponerse el del instituto.

- **Listo** –sale del vestidor acomodándose la falda del uniforme, ahora que la veo bien es demasiado corta– **¿Qué, tengo algo mal?** –se revisa buscando algún desperfecto en su arreglo.

- **Tu falda es demasiado corta** –la veo mirarme con una ceja levantada.

- **Sasuke-kun, mi falda es TAN corta como la de las demás alumnas**.

- **Si, pero las DEMÁS no me interesan**.

Ríe tapándose la boca con una mano, ¿acaso se burla de mí?, ahora soy yo quien la mira con una ceja levantada– **Antes no decías nada**.

- **ANTES no eras mi novia, SA-KU-RA** –la tomo por la mano que cubre su boca, escondiendo sus finos labios y en un arrebato la jalo hacia mí.

- **Sasuke-kun** –veo como se sonroja por la cercanía, siento su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

- **Shhh** –y me apodero de sus labios en un beso posesivo y un tanto brusco, no le permito separarse de mí rodeándola por la cintura.

Ella simplemente se deja llevar y me abraza por el cuello, permitiéndome profundizar el beso y circular libremente por su boca, conociendo cada rincón de ella y arrancándole un pequeño gemido. Si no fuera por la falta de aire, podría estar así por largo rato– **Me están esperando**.

- **Tsk, deberías decirle a Tsunade que yo te llevo a tu casa**.

- **Y tentar a mi suerte, no gracias, apenas me salve de morir ahorcada gracias a Fugaku-san**.

- **Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos** –recojo mi mochila y le quito la suya de las manos, con la mano libre rodeo sus hombros.

- **Solo serán dos semanas.**

Bufe molesto– **Dos semanas de solo vernos en el instituto durante el receso no es suficiente**.

- **Lo sé, pero no tenemos de otra, además empezarían a preguntar porque tanta cercanía**.

Ella tenía razón, si le contábamos a Tsunade de lo nuestro quien sabe como reaccionaria, cuando se trataba de Sakura, era tan aprensiva y sobre protectora, que en verdad parecía su madre.

Además no quería que me alejaran de mi nueva y favorita adicción, sin darme cuenta, Sakura se volvió mi más grande necesidad, incluso antes de que aceptara salir conmigo no podía dejar pasar un solo día sin hablar con ella, sin verla; y ahora era solo para mí.

- **Sera mejor que vaya sola desde aquí** –miro a través de los cristales de las puertas y veo al rubio idiota y al pelirrojo engreído guardaespaldas de mi novia– **¡Ah! se me olvidaba** –veo como busca algo en su mochila, saca una bolsita de color azul con un moño rojo– **Es tu regalo de San Valentín**.

- **Sabes que no me gustan los chocolates** –me quejo porque hasta donde sé, ella me conoce bien.

- **Si lo sé, por eso no te regale chocolates** –hace una mueca infantil imitándome y sacando la lengua, kami aun siendo infantil es tan…– **Ábrela** –me ordena con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Para mi sorpresa dentro de la bolsita vienen muchos dulces de café, son los únicos caramelos que me gustan y al parecer Sakura lo recuerda muy bien– **Molesta**.

- **Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana**.

- **Hmp** –hago una mueca de molestia, ella interpreta perfectamente mis gestos.

- **No te enojes, solo serán dos semanas, luego te prometo que hablare con Kakashi para que me permitan regresar a casa contigo** –con sus manos toma mi rostro para que fije mi atención en ella– **¿Si?**

- **Está bien** –suspiro rendido, ella sonríe y deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios, me pareció tan insignificante, me hubiera gustado que fuera más profundo, pero ella parece leer mis pensamientos y corre directo al auto que la espera.

Sonrío arrogante, le resto importancia, solo serán dos semanas y la tendré solo para mí todo el tiempo que quiera. Me encamino al estacionamiento en busca de mi auto para poder regresar a casa.

En verdad creo que me he vuelto adicto a mi pelirrosa molestia, y es una adicción que no pienso dejar en mucho tiempo…

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Temari fue la última en salir del gimnasio, después de encomendar a algunas chicas nuevas a guardar lo que utilizaron para entrenar.

- **Ino, espera, ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

- **¿Qué sucede Temari?**

- **Creo que tu actitud con Sakura no fue nada profesional**.

- **No sé a qué te refieres **–le dio la espalda mientras acomodaba su equipo en la mochila.

- **Oh, claro que lo sabes, todos se dieron cuenta que casi la tiras cuando los chicos la sostenían en sus hombros**.

- **Eso fue un accidente** –hablo la ojiazul restándole importancia al hecho.

- **Pues espero que no vuelvas a suceder, sino me veré obligada a sacarte del equipo**.

- **Porque todos están de su lado** –levanto Ino la voz resentida– **la tratan como si fuera una princesa o algo así**.

- **Sakura ha pasado malos momentos, y como sus amigos debemos estar con ella para apoyarla**.

- **No cuenten conmigo para besar el suelo por donde pasa**.

- **¿Qué sucede contigo Ino? Pensé que Sakura te importaba, digo, alguna vez fueron amigas ¿no?**

- **Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora la quiero muy lejos de mí**.

- **Sabes, creo que estas celosa de Sakura**.

- **No es cierto, primero quieres nombrarla segunda al mando, luego hace que suspendan a Karin y ahora se atreve a quitarme a MI Sasuke-kun**.

- **Ya salió el problema, odias a Sakura porque Sasuke anda con ella**.

- **No te metas donde no te llaman Temari** –señalo a la ojiverde y salió del gimnasio furiosa.

Temari solo negó con la cabeza, apreciaba a Ino, pero no pondría en riesgo la integridad del equipo de animadoras, si era necesario rescindiría de ella; el sonido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos, leyó el mensaje y se encamino a los jardines del instituto.

- **Pensé que ya te habías ido**.

- **No, preferí esperarte y disfrutar un rato del cielo**.

- **No me extraña, a veces creo que no podrías vivir un día sin ver nubes** –se sentó a un lado del castaño.

- **¿Estás diciendo que soy un adicto a ver nubes?**

- **La verdad, si, me gustaría que fueras adicto pero a mí**.

- **Pues aunque no lo creas, primero dejaría de observar nubes antes de dejarte a ti **–se levanto y tomo el mentón de la chica besándola tiernamente, pero no sintió que ella respondiera igual, lo que le extraño porque su novia era muy apasionada– **¿Qué sucede?**

- **No es nada, solo problemas con el equipo de animadoras**.

- **Que problemática **–dijo sarcástico– **¿Y porque no me cuentas? Así podremos encontrar una solución juntos**.

- **Gracias Shika-kun** –le regalo una sonrisa sincera a su novio–** Sabes, tal vez yo también me haga adicta a observar nubes**.

Shikamaru rio ante el comentario de Temari, sería perfecto combinar sus dos adicciones.

o =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= o

Paso una semana y media y las cosas parecían ir bien.

- **Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?** –la maestra se acerco preocupada a la pelirrosa, estaba sudando y parecía ansiosa.

- **¿Ah?** –respondió un tanto distraída la chica– **No es nada Kurenia-sensei**.

La mujer toco la frente de la ojijade y se sorprendió– **No estás nada bien, tienes una fiebre muy alta** –busco con la mirada a alguien– **Hinata, por favor lleva a Sakura a la enfermería**.

- **Hai Kurenai-sensei**.

- **Estoy bien Hinata, no tienes por qué preocuparte**.

- **Ven vamos** –la tomo del brazo y la saco del salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes– **sino obedeces le diré a Sasuke-san que eres una niña mala** –le susurro al oído para que solo la pelirrosa escuchara.

- **Ok** –se rindió ante la amenaza de la ojiperla, sabía que si su novio se enteraba la regañaría por ir en esas condiciones al instituto.

Tardaron más de lo normal en llegar a la enfermería, tocaron la puerta y una voz femenina les concedió el paso– **Adelante**.

- **Con permiso** –dijeron ambas chicas.

- **Oh, mírate nada más** –la mujer quito de los brazos de Hinata a la pelirrosa llevándola a una de las camas y recostándola, tenía el rostro colorado y se veía un poco ojerosa– **¿A quién se le ocurre venir así de enferma a la escuela? **–regañaba a la chica mientras le colocaba un termómetro en la boca– **Tengo que hablar seriamente con tus padres**.

La mujer hizo una mala elección de palabras, la pelinegra no supo que decir, solo dejo que un silencio sepulcral se formara en el cuarto, la mujer vestida de blanco miro extrañada a las chicas– **Es que mis padres murieron** –el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación– **En la mañana, cuando salí de casa no estaba tan enferma y mi tutora no se dio cuenta**.

- **Lo siento mucho pequeña, entonces deberé informarle para que venga por ti **–la miro con ojos llenos de culpa y tristeza.

- **No por favor **–su voz fue de clara suplica– **solo necesito descansar un poco, permítame dormir aquí y para la hora del receso estaré bien**.

- **Pero es que debo avisar a tus tutores para que te lleven al médico** –la enfermera estaba contrariada.

La ojiperla veía preocupada la situación, nunca había visto a su amiga tan mal y decidió intervenir– **Puede avisarle a Hatake-sensei que ella está aquí, el dará su consentimiento para que se quede**.

- **Si, Hinata tiene razón, Hatake Kakashi también es mi tutor él puede decidirlo**.

- **Esta bien, esperen aquí iré a informarle al director y ahora ponte ese termómetro en la boca que no es mágico**.

- **Gracias** –vio a la mujer desaparecer por la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y la alarma del aparatito señalo la temperatura de la chica, indicando 38.5°.

- **¿Porque no quieres ir al médico Sakura-chan?**

- **No quiero ir al hospital** –su mirada jade se volvió triste– **Prefiero estar aquí**.

- **Comprendo** –la pelinegra tomo la mano de Sakura y trato de animarla un poco con una sonrisa amable.

Pasaron unos minutos y la enfermera llego acompañada del peliplateado.

- **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sakura?**

- **Pues quererme, cuidarme y darme todo lo que quiero** –bromeo la chica.

- **Chistosa, Hinata puedes regresar a tu aula, gracias por traer a esta COSA** –revolvió la cabellera rosada como un gesto de cariño.

Hinata rio por el término usado por su maestro, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro, dejando a su amiga en manos de su tutor y la enfermera.

- **¿Puedo quedarme aquí, verdad Kakashi?** –hizo la carita más linda que pudo para convencer a su tutor.

- **¿Es necesario que vaya al hospital? **–giro leventemente el rostro para ver la cara de la enfermera.

- **No, solo es una fiebre, seguramente es un ligero resfriado, puedo cuidarla aquí si usted quiere** –la mujer trato de ser amable para enmendar el error que cometió al mencionar a los fallecidos padres de la pelirrosa.

- **Pórtate bien y no causes problemas **–señalo con un dedo acusador a Sakura– **le avisare a Tsunade-san**.

- **No, no la preocupes, ya demasiado he hecho para agobiarla por un simple resfriado**.

- **Entonces descansa, te veré a la hora del descanso**.

- **Si, nos vemos** –se despidió con una sonrisa de su tutor.

Pero hubo algo que a la enfermera le llamo la atención, a la chica le temblaban ligeramente las manos y sudaba frio, eso no era nada normal en un resfriado común. Eso más bien parecían síntomas de... Vio a la chica acomodarse entre las sabanas, aparentemente dormía, pero no era así, Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder conciliar el sueño. Para su fortuna el medicamento que le proporciono la enfermera le ayudo a caer en un profundo sueño, que no le ayudo en mucho, ya que su mente la atormentaba con la noche en que perdió a sus padres; por más que lo intentaba no podía despertar, imágenes de las fotos tomadas del accidente bombardeaban su cabeza, el día lluvioso del funeral, su casa sin vida, el hospital.

- **Sakura despierta** –oyó que alguien la llamaba y la sostenía de los hombros– **Despierta**.

- **Sasuke-kun…** –murmuro aun entre sueños la pelirrosa– **¿Qué paso?**

- **Tu dímelo, la enfermera me permitió verte, pero como estabas dormida ella salió un momento y empezaste a respirar agitada y tenías un semblante aterrador **–la chica se sentó en la cama y tallo sus ojos con ambas manos.

- **Estaba soñando **–su cara se puso triste y en un susurro termino su frase– **con la noche en que mis padres murieron**.

Sasuke la vio tan pequeña, tan débil y frágil que pensó que si el viento la tocaba la rompería en diminutos pedacitos, y la abrazo, para consolarla, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, que nunca más se apartaría de su lado.

Kakashi miraba a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta, se sintió aliviado de ver que Sakura ya no se encerraba en su mundo y sufría sola, ahora que Sasuke estaba con ella, tal vez saldría de su cascaron poco a poco. Viendo que su pequeña pelirrosa estaba bien y en buenas manos se retiro del lugar.

- **Te llevare a casa en cuanto terminen las clases** –ayudo a la chica a recostarse, tapándola con las mantas hasta la altura de sus hombros y luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

- **Pero Sasori y Deidara vendrán por mí**.

Sasuke formo una sonrisa arrogante que hizo sospechar a la pelirrosa– **No te preocupes hablare con Kakashi y Yukino para que no vengan**.

- **¿Qué planeas Uchiha? **–lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Acaricio el rostro de Sakura de una manera tan tierna, que ella jamás imagino ver, luego pudo notar como Sasuke se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de su oído– **Solo quiero ver que llegues bien a tu casa y, claro está, pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi novia** –dijo todo en un susurro que la desarmo por completo– **¿tiene eso algo de malo?**

El moreno alzo un poco el rostro y comenzó a rozar los labios de la pelirrosa, depositando pequeños besos y mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Sakura, que cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de las muestras de cariño. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, rápidamente Sasuke se levanto de la cama y volvió a su rostro indiferente.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

************** XXX's POV **************

Es casi la media noche del viernes y el idiota de mi "amigo" no aparecía, ¿que se cree?, vamos a llegar tarde y yo siento una inmensa necesidad de ir. Si tan solo tuviera un lugar donde guardar a mi preciado dragón rosa no tendría que estarlo esperando en la calle. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero al ver la camioneta negra acercarse mis ganas de matarlo fueron disminuyendo.

El bajo la ventanilla dejando ver su maldita sonrisa– **Lo siento, es que tuve que pasar a recogerla** –se hizo a un lado y vi la cara de una chica que yo bien conocía.

- **Matsuri…** –me corregí rápidamente– **digo Queen, ¿Qué hace ella aquí Joker?** –sabía que cuando se trataba del circuito debía llamarnos por nuestros sobrenombres

- **Hola** –me saludo la niña a un lado de mi amigo como si fuera una cosa de risa.

- **Me amenazo con destrozar mi taller si no la traía, lo siento Ryuu** –como si fuera a creerle.

- **Yo no pienso ser niñera Joker, si tú la traes tú la cuidas**.

- **Hai, hai** –me miro con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro– **Sabes que me encanta cuando te enojas**.

- **Ash, ya cállate y conduce rápido** –me subí a la camioneta y suspire cansada.

- **¿Te enoja que este aquí, Ryuu?** –ella no sabía mi verdadero nombre, ni quien era realmente, solo me conocía de cuando iba al taller de Joker.

- **No Queen, pero a veces las cosas en el circuito se ponen difíciles y hay que salir rápido de ahí, si de por si es difícil cuidar del baka de Joker, más difícil será cuidar también de ti**.

- **Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola, ya no soy una niña**.

- **Oh vaya que todavía lo eres, y espero que no te metas en problemas, porque sino Joker tendrá que vérselas conmigo** –lo mire amenazante mientras una gotita corría por su sien mostrándome lo nervioso que estaba.

Por fin llegamos, era una zona gigantesca de bodegas, la mayor parte del lugar estaba a oscuras y con la noche un tanto fría, el lugar estaba envuelto en una niebla que le daba un tono tenebroso; pero eso incrementaba la emoción. Había tanta gente que parecía una gran fiesta, música estridente de los estéreos de los autos, el olor a gasolina y la grasa, ese era mi verdadero entorno.

- **Pensé que no vendrían** –un tipo se acerco a nosotros.

- **Es que a Joker se le hizo tarde**.

- **Si, lo siento fue mi culpa**.

- **Ryuu, toma tu lugar que la carrera comienza en menos de diez minutos**.

- **Hai** –asiento con la cabeza y subo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta donde retiro una lona y dejo al descubierto a mi orgullo, una motocicleta color rosa con un dragón negro pintado en ambos costados– **Joker ayúdame** –de la parte baja de la cabina de carga saco una plataforma que me permite subir y bajar a mi pequeña de la camioneta.

Entre los dos me ayudan bajando la rampa y yo con gran agilidad desciendo de la cabina arriba de la motocicleta.

- **La reviso rápido** –se ofreció la pequeña Queen.

- **No la pierdas de vista Joker, si algo le pasa conocerás el infierno en carne propia** –lo amenazo empujando con un dedo sobre su pecho.

- **Lo sé, no dejare que se separe de mí**.

- **Listo, todo está bien** –Queen era una de las mejores diseñadoras que conocía, hacía hermosos trabajos para decorar los autos y las motocicletas que llevaban al taller de Joker; también sabía lo básico de mecánica.

- **Mira tus rivales la mitad son nuevos** –levante la vista y cuando termine de ponerme el casco, vi que todas las motocicletas eran nuevas en el circuito, y digo las motos porque muchos de los miembros permanecían en el anonimato, y yo aunque no ocultaba mi rostro sí hacia cambios en mi aspecto, me teñía el cabello de negro y usaba lentes de contacto de color negro.

- **Pues espero que no me den mucho problema, necesitamos el dinero para terminar el proyecto**.

- **Ya verás que es pan comido** –lo bueno es que el también tiene confianza en mis habilidades.

- **Estate atento a la radio, si sucede algo me contactas inmediatamente**.

- **Si, si, no soy nuevo en esto, ve que ya están tomando sus lugares**.

Me subí en mi moto y arranque para tomar mi sitio en la salida. La cosa estaba así, éramos diez corredores, daríamos tres vueltas a la ruta marcada con letreros luminosos que colocaban los organizadores del circuito. El recorrido estaba formado por varias curvas y unos cuantos "obstáculos" que cruzaban a través de las bodegas vacías del lugar. Kami había esperado tres semanas, para esto, y sabía perfectamente que valía la pena.

- **En sus posiciones** –una chica con una pañoleta se coloco frente a nosotros– **Listos** –hicimos rugir los motores de las motocicletas– **Fuera** –tiro la prenda y todos salimos a máxima velocidad.

Inmediatamente me coloque a la mitad del "pelotón" me mantenía alerta no solo al camino sino a los demás corredores, había algunos que solían jugar sucio y hacían trampa para dejar a los demás en el camino. No llevaba ni dos vueltas y ya solo quedábamos cinco corredores, me di cuenta que el que iba delante de mí se había deshecho de los que le daban alcance. Poco a poco empezó a acelerar y se deshizo de dos más, en la última vuelta solo quedábamos tres, y es que no pudo tirar al chico que llevaba la delantera; ya lo conocía no era la primera vez que competía contra él y sé que es muy bueno. Aunque no podía ver la meta, sabía que ya estaba cerca, era la última vuelta y en un descuido de los dos, acelere al máximo y conseguí tomar la delantera, el tipo tramposo intento darme alcance pero con mi gran habilidad para correr pude esquivar todos sus intentos de tirarme, y como castigo divino, él fue el que termino en el suelo rodando a un lado de su motocicleta. Cuando regrese la vista al camino ya había cruzado la meta, detuve mi motocicleta en un derrape, quemando un poco la llanta y los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

Todo lo demás fue festejo y seguir disfrutando de varias carreras, de autos, de motocicletas, algunas personas armaban pequeños escenarios y cantaban con altavoces, en verdad parecían grandes fiestas bien organizadas.

Las carreras habían terminado y el circuito se había disuelto rápidamente sin dejar rastros de nuestra pequeña aventura ilegal, me encontraba subiendo el dragón rosa, mi pequeño tesoro, a la camioneta cuando vi a Queen venir hacia mí corriendo.

- **Ryuu** –me grito desde lejos, muy desesperada me volvió a llamar– **Ryuu.**

Cuando llego a un lado, la vi dese arriba de la camioneta– **Calma Queen, primero respira hondo y profundo y trata de tranquilizarte, no te entiendo nada **–intente calmarla estaba demasiado agitada para hablar y sus balbuceos no eran para nada entendibles.

- **No hay tiempo, es Joker**.

- **¿Qué sucede con él? Se metió en problemas por andar coqueteando con la novia de alguien**.

- **No, los tipos contra los que corriste **–hablaba jalando todo el aire que podía–** Lo están golpeando**.

- **¿Cuántos son?**

- **Cinco, pero traen herramientas y lo están amenazando**.

- **Vamos** –baje de un salto de la parte trasera y empecé a caminar– **Espera** –algo vino a mi mente, si estaban "armados" debía llevar algo conmigo, regrese a la camioneta abrí la guantera y saque un "apoyo" lo revise y la carga estaba completa– **Ahora llévame con Joker**.

- **Si** –corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, al estar en una zona de bodegas tuvimos que dar varias vueltas hasta llegar a donde tenían "cautivo" a mi amigo, debía pensar en algo rápido sino quería que las cosas se pusieran feas– **Queen, trae la camioneta** –le entregue las llaves y solo se quedo mirándome– **¿Sabes manejar no?**

- **Claro que si** –tartamudeo un poco.

- **Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Apúrate** –le di una empujón para que se fuera.

Analice la situación eran cinco tipos, solo tres tenían unas cuantas llaves, de las que uno carga para arreglar el carro, uno grandote estaba parado hablándole a Joker y el ultimo lo tenía sujeto por la espalda torciéndole el brazo y lo tenía aprisionado de cara contra el cofre de un auto. Kami, se perfectamente que el bobo de Joker se sabe defender hasta teniendo a más oponentes, ¿qué intentaba hacer?

- **Quiero que me devuelvas mi dinero** –oí que el tipo que corrió contra mi le gritaba a mi amigo.

- **Ya no lo tengo, se lo entregue a Ryuu luego de que termino la carrera**.

- **Pues entonces vamos con ella **–fue el hombre al que le gane en la competencia, se veía sumamente molesto.

- **¿Para qué? ella no te lo va a entregar, lo gano justamente**.

- **El tiene razón, no pienso regresar nada** –salí segura de mi escondite, me sentía diferente, siempre pasaba esto cuando me enojaba; era como si dejara de ser la pequeña niña tierna y dulce que todos creen conocer, para ser alguien más…

- **Oh, pero si lo vas a hacer y será mejor que vayas rápido por el** –vi como extendía su mano a uno de los idiotas que lo acompañaban y le entregaban una llave muy pesada– **Porque por cada minuto que tardes en darme mi dinero, le romperé un par de huesos a tu amigo**.

- **Yo que tu no haría eso** –negué con mi dedo a lo que planeaba hacer.

- **¿Y por qué no?**

- **Porque de verdad no quieres verme enojada** –me encogí de hombros.

- **Uy, sí que miedo le tengo a una mocosa que juega a ser motociclista **–levanto la llave y vi que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas, fruncí el ceño.

Saque mi apoyo, el sonido del click al quitar el seguro los alerto.

- **Te lo advierto no estoy jugando** –apunte contra el que planeaba golpear a mi amigo.

- **Jajaja, miren la nena trajo su pistola de agua** –odio cuando me dicen nena– **Puedo apostar que ni siquiera sabes usarla**.

- **Yo que tú no apostaría, ya perdiste una vez, no creo que quieras volver a hacerlo** –sonreía segura y un tanto arrogante.

Vi como su rostro se torcía en una mueca de furia, dio un paso al frente con su "arma" en la mano– **Entrégamela, no querrás salir lastimada** –intento atemorizarme.

- **Ni un paso más** –pero el tipo creyó que estaba jugando, así que dispare una advertencia que rompió la calavera delantera de su auto.

Vi como uno de los tipos que no estaba armado retrocedió unos pasos, pude ver el temor en sus ojos. Kami, esto me hacía sentir tan bien.

- **Demonios, estás loca**.

- **Sí, claro que estoy loca y me pongo peor cuando intentan hacerle daño a mis amigos, así que suéltenlo de una vez** –señale con mi arma al tipo que sujetaba a mi pelinegro amigo.

- **Oh, vamos solo eres una, y nosotros somos cinco** –se burlaba de mí, no debería hacer eso– **¿Qué puedes hacer?**

- **Déjame decirte **–fingo poner una cara pensativa– **traigo una semiautomática en mi mano derecha y un revólver en mi izquierda; y si crees que no se usarlas, créeme, soy casi tan buena con ellas que con mi moto**.

- **No podrás con todos, además no creo que tengas balas suficientes**.

- **Claro que sí, acabo de disparar la bala que estaba en la recamara de la semiautomática y el cargador está lleno, eso me da una ronda doble para cada uno de ustedes y me sobran dos. Y pues el revólver, quien sabe, tal vez esté lleno o tal vez no**.

- **Maldita niña, ahora veras lo que es meterse en cosas de adultos** –se abalanzo contra mí con la llave sobre su cabeza, apuntando a darme directo en la mano para desarmarme, pero no le resulto.

El estruendo producido por el revólver lo paralizo y en cuanto sintió el dolor en su mano soltó la llave– **Yo no estoy jugando, ahora suelten a Joker, sino quieren que les meta una de estas a cada uno de ustedes** –los hombres del idiota grandulón fueron más inteligentes, inmediatamente soltaron a Joker y unos segundos después llego Queen con la camioneta.

- **Espero que no se vuelvan a aparecer en el circuito sino quieren que los demás se molesten al enterarse de lo que hicieron** –todos negaron a la advertencia de Joker, mientras que el "jefe" mantenía la cabeza agachada y agarrándose la mano sangrante.

Subimos al vehículo, no sin antes recoger el casquillo de la semiautomática, estando en esto por un tiempo había aprendido a no dejar ningún rastro de mis escapadas, el pelinegro tomo el volante y yo subí del lado del copiloto, dejando a Queen en medio, estaba un poco asustada al ver como guardaba las dos armas nuevamente en la guantera.

- **De verdad que no te entiendo, pudiste haberte defendido perfectamente contra ellos, y simplemente te dejaste golpear, ¿en que estabas pensando?**

- **Nada solo quería ver si de verdad te importo**.

Eso me hizo enfurecer, ¿cómo que si me importaba?– **Claro que me importas, eres mi amigo**.

- **¿A poco no te sientes un tanto acelerada? **–esa pregunta me saco de balance, no la entendía.

- **¿Qué? **–¿es que este tipo perdió un tornillo?

- **Si, me he dado cuenta que entre más adrenalina produces por tus carreras, estas más feliz **–me dijo con su típica sonrisa que parecía más fingida que nada.

Pero tenía razón, desde que murieron mis padres he buscado llenar el vacío corriendo riesgos innecesarios, y para ser sinceros, cada viernes esperaba con ansias la llamada de Joker confirmándome que el circuito estaba planeando algo y después de las carreras me sentía llena de vida. Le sonreí como él decía, diabólicamente, había dado en el clavo.

Condujo más de treinta minutos y Queen ya se había dormido, pronto llegamos a su casa y la desperté cuidadosamente, Joker la ayudo a meterse a escondidas a su cuarto, para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de su salida nocturna.

- **Listo, ahora a dejar a la brujita fea Ryuu a su casa**.

- **Mou Joker no me digas fea, sabes que no me gusta**.

- **Lo siento** –alboroto mi negra cabellera y como dijo me llevo al lugar escondido por donde entraba al fraccionamiento residencial– **Te vas con cuidado, llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa**.

- **Se cuidarme sola… **–bufe fastidiada –** Sai**.

- **Eso lo sé, pero déjame preocuparme tantito por ti ¿no? **–pensé que había terminado de hablar pero su voz volvió a sonar deteniéndome de bajar del vehículo– **Déjame decirte una cosa, tú eres adicta a la adrenalina y eso es muy peligroso… Sakura**.

Sonreí de manera sincera, me gustaba que Sai fuera mi amigo y mi confidente, entre él y yo no había secretos, él sabía todo sobre mí. Me despedí con la mano en el aire mientras habría la maleza entre la que se encontraba una puerta olvidada para entrar al complejo de lujosas casas.

Sai me abrió los ojos, no solo era adicta a las carreras y a la velocidad, sino a sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas mientras me exponía al peligro y tentaba a la muerte a voltearse en mi contra, la había burlado no una, sino dos veces y ahora no le temía.

Tal vez algún día le contaría mi oscuro secreto a Sasuke-kun, si ahora es mi novio no debería tener secretos con él, pero el simple hecho de esconder algo, hace correr adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, reconfortándome y haciéndome olvidar de la culpa por guardar algo solo para mí.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Jajaja, este capítulo quedo medio raro pero aun así me divertí mucho haciéndolo, se los dejo como regalo del 14 de Febrero y por el fabuloso capitulo que saco Kishimoto, por fin Sakura encontró a Sasuke-kun. Ya se descubrió en que está metida Sakura, ¿le dirá su secreto a Sasuke? Pero como se imaginaran todo secreto atrae problemas.

Gracias por el RR:

**Tsukiyama Natsuki  
**(jejeje, si la verdad ya le traía ganas a Karin y ese es el chiste enviciarlos muajaja)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(le atinaste, pero t imaginaste q era motociclista? Me gustan los carros pero las motos son más peligrosas y emocionantes no? Y tu crees q Sasuke s entere??)

**setsuna17  
**(no si mejoran se pone aburrido, muajaja)

**melilove  
**(se la creyeron jajaja, sabía que pensarían mal pero no, Sakura y Sai solo son amigotes)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(oh si Kisame le va a hacer la vida difícil a Sakurita, o será al revés?? =P las piedras no me hacen nada, solo al agua le tengo miedo)

**Konoko-Uchiha  
**(seee, yo m puse mi primer borrachera a los 12 pero fue porq no sabia lo q estaba tomando me supo rico y tome mas d la cuenta, pero mira que mensa no es Sakura le robo un beso a Sasuke *¬*)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(gracias o.O)

Por agregarla a su lista:

**tsuki-airen**

**aiko-nat**

…**::: Saluditos de Sakura "Nessarose" :::…**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/****o****\*\*\*\*\*\*\**

**No me merezco un RR??**

**\*\*\*\*\*\*\o/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


	7. Primer Round

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 7 "PRIMER ROUND"**

- **No me molestes Yukino** –la pelirrosa se removía debajo de las cobijas, al sentir que alguien intentaban levantarla.

- **Levántate Sakura, ¿no quedaste de ir de campamento con Naruto-san y los demás?**

- **Si pero todavía tengo sueño, déjame dormir cinco minutos más**.

- **Pero si ya paso media hora desde que sonó tu despertador**.

- **Mou, no voy a ir**.

- **Está bien, como quieras **–la peliazulada se dio por vencida, le prepararía un desayuno ligero y lo subiría, tal vez el olor del café la sacaría de la cama.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Solo a Sasuke-kun se le ocurre organizar una acampada de fin de semana justo después de una noche tan ajetreada, y yo que apenas me acababa de acostar. ¿Si les digo que me siento mal del estomago? Seguramente Yukino me dará algo y me sacara a la fuerza de la cama, mejor…

- **Eres una perezosa** –no puede ser esa es la voz de Sasuke-kun.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –trágame tierra, seguramente tengo cara de zombie y el con su siempre tan perfecto rostro.

Siento como mi cama se hunde por la orilla, Sasuke-kun seguramente se sentó– **Yukino me dijo que no querías levantarte**.

- **Es que me siento un poco cansada** –y no estoy mintiendo, no he dormido nada, llegue de la carrera y me lave el cabello quitando todo rastro de mi escapada.

- **No voy a aceptar pretextos** –no me dio tiempo a protestar, me quito las mantas de encima y me llevo cargada como costal de papas al baño– **Lávate la cara, te espero en el comedor**.

Y como llego se fue, dándome una clara orden que no me dejaría. Demonios.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

Diez minutos después Sasuke vio entrar a la pelirrosa, caminando con los ojos cerrados y tanteando con las manos para no tropezar con algo en su camino.

- **Yukino, café por favor** –Sakura se tiro en una silla del comedor, donde Sasuke la esperaba con una taza de café en la mano.

- **¿Qué no dormiste?** –el moreno le levanto la cara de la pelirrosa que tenía contra la mesa.

Sakura se tapo la boca para bostezar, se tallo los ojos y se recostó nuevamente pero ahora sobre sus brazos– **No muy bien y cuando llegaste no tenía mucho de haber podido conciliar el sueño**.

- **Aquí está tu café Sakura-chan**.

- **Gracias Yukino, si quieres puedes retirarte y dormir un rato más, esto de levantarse tan temprano debería ser considerado un delito** –tomo la taza tratando de calentar un poco sus manos.

- **Si son las siete de la mañana, no seas exagerada Sakura** –el moreno tomo el último sorbo de su bebida.

- **¿Le sirvo más café Uchiha-san?**

- **No gracias Yukino-san** –negó con la mano y luego la puso en el hombro de la pelirrosa que casi se quedaba dormida en la silla y con el peligro de golpear con la cabeza la taza– **Voy por tus cosas y te veo afuera en cinco minutos **–dejo claro para que no se tardara.

Sakura solo hizo ruidos raros, que más parecían ronroneos que palabras, y alzo la mano para indicarle que lo había escuchado y que entendía a la perfección el mensaje.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**RESIDENCIA HYUUGA**

- **¿Todo listo?** –un ojiperla llegaba con una gran mochila junto a una camioneta, donde de la parte trasera solo se veían unos pies moviéndose.

- **Si, solo faltaba tu equipo y ya** –un rubio con los cabellos alborotados salió de la cajuela– **¿Y Hinata-chan?**

- **Esta con Tenten, preparando algo para el camino**.

- **Mmm** –Naruto se sobo el estomago, saboreando la deliciosa comida que preparaba su novia– **Mi conejita es un amor**.

- **Deja de llamarla así en mi cara Naruto**.

- **Noooo** –negó con la cabeza infantilmente.

- **No tienes remedio** –suspiro cansado Neji– **Mira ya llegaron los únicos que te soportan**.

Una camioneta Ford Escape (ja, comercialote) azul metálico paso por la entrada principal de la residencia Hyuuga. El rubio espero a que el automóvil se detuviera a un lado de ellos, se acerco a la ventanilla del piloto mientras esta bajaba.

- **Sasuke, Sakura-chan** –grito alegre Naruto.

- **Shhhh, cállate dobe** –Sasuke le dio un cocotazo.

- **¿Por qué me pegas teme?**

- **No te estoy diciendo que no grites** –volteo su rostro hacia el asiento del copiloto donde la pelirrosa dormía profundamente.

- **Oh, perdón, lo hubieras dicho desde el principio** –susurro el rubio, Sasuke rodo los ojos.

- **Tsk** –el moreno bajo del auto para hablar con Neji– **Hyuuga**.

El ojiperla se acerco– **Uchiha** –(XD, ja que modo de saludarse de este par).

- **¿Compraste los demás equipos?**

- **Si, ya tengo todo listo en la camioneta** –el mayor de los Hyuuga miro detrás de Sasuke buscando algo– **Pensé que irías por Sakura**.

- **Esta en el auto **–voltea la mirada señalando el vehículo detrás de él– **Sigue durmiendo**.

- **¿La princesa tuvo una noche de fiesta?**

- **No lo creo, recuerda que Tsunade la tenía castigada**.

- **Mira ahí vienen el vago y su familia** –expreso burlon Neji al ver como otra camioneta entraba a la residencia.

- **Hmp** –Sasuke inmediatamente entendió lo dicho y sonrió maliciosamente– **Vamos a divertirnos un rato** –inmediatamente el ojiperla entendió y asintió.

Esperaron a que el vehículo se estacionara a unos metros y una rubia de coletas y su novio bajaron, claramente con cara de adormilado Shikamaru camino hasta ellos.

- **Hola** –pronuncio tras un enorme bostezo el castaño.

- **Buenos días muchachos ¿y los demás?** –pregunto curiosa la rubia.

- **Tenten y Hinata están en la casa preparando algo de comer** –pero al parecer no eran las únicas en la casa, ya que el rubio había desaparecido y no se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaba con ellos.

- **¿Y Sakura?**

- **Esta en el auto dormida** –respondió Sasuke secamente.

- **Bueno pues entonces voy a ayudarles a traer la comida** –Temari se encamino a la casa con plena confianza de saber cómo llegar hasta la cocina.

- **Por lo visto te toco cargar con tus niños ¿no Shikamaru?** –claramente el tono de burla provino de Neji, al ver que todavía quedaban dos personas en la camioneta.

- **Si, a mis cuñados les dio por acompañarnos para vivir una experiencia en la naturaleza** –la molestia se asomaba en la cara del Nara.

- **Que mala suerte** –se burla Sasuke de su amigo– **pero ¿y saben algo de montañismo o solo lo hacen por fregarte?**

- **Gaara es bueno para los deportes y pues Kankuro no se, creo que pasa demasiado tiempo en la oficina como para saber cómo montar una bicicleta**.

- **Tú lo vas a cuidar Nara** –advirtió claramente Neji.

- **Tsk** –chasqueo la lengua molesto– **por eso digo que las acampadas son problemáticas**.

- **Listo** –la dulce vocecita de la Hyuuga los hizo girar el rostro.

- **Entonces ya vámonos** –canturreo alegre Naruto subiendo a la camioneta d

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Paso un buen rato mientras los vehículos manejaban a través de la carretera, los rayos se colaban por la ventana haciendo que Sakura frunciera el seño por la interrupción de su sueño, bostezo y luego se giro para ver a su novio de frente.

- **Buenas tardes** –saludo irónico Sasuke.

- **Ni que fuera tan tarde** –se estiro como gato para alejar un poco lo adormilada que aun estaba– **además yo no sé cómo les gusta levantarse tan temprano**.

- **¿Qué hiciste anoche para estar tan cansada?**

Sakura disimuló su nerviosismo pensando rápidamente en una respuesta sencilla– **Es que estuve chateando con un amigo**.

- **Mmm ¿y se puede saber con quién?** –ese tono ligeramente molesto hizo que Sakura formara una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- **No lo conoces**

- **Hmp** –bufo molesto, había algo que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que la encontró en el cementerio– **¿Quién es Sai?**

No solo el tono de la pregunta sino el nombre intranquilizo a Sakura, que respondió alarmada– **¿Sai?**

- **Si Sakura, Sai** –escupió mordaz.

- **El es… un viejo amigo** –desvió su mirada para no ver como Sasuke la veía de reojo.

- **¿De dónde lo conoces?**

¿Qué de donde lo conocía? Pues eso era obvio de las carreras clandestinas, lo conoció cuando empezó, cuando apenas tenía 10 años– **Mmm, un día en el centro comercial se presento conmigo** –mentira.

Sasuke suspiro cansado– **Mientes**.

- **¿Qué? no, no miento** –se mostro ofendida como defensa al verse descubierta– **Además, no tengo porque darte cuentas de mis amigos**.

- **Tsk, Sakura entiende te encontré en un cementerio, ebria y llamando a un tipo que no conozco** –parecía que Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse.

- **Pues nadie te pidió que me buscaras**.

- **No…** –el moreno no quería empezar una pelea, conto hasta 10 y se calmo– **solo te hice una sencilla pregunta, ¿quién es ese tipo?**

- **Y como ya te dije es un viejo amigo, el me acompaño a verlos** –bajo su mirada llena de tristeza.

- **¿Porque no me lo pediste a mí? Ya te había dicho que YO te acompañaba**.

- **Pues no quise molestarte** –la pelirrosa cambiaba de humor tan rápido, en un momento estaba triste y al otro molesta y para terminar se sentía ofendida.

- **Ya olvida eso ¿no? Fue hace mucho** –estaba molesto, enojado y no sabía que más al ver que Sakura no olvidaba el hecho de que una vez la agredió diciéndole "molestia".

- **Ni tanto** –murmuro dolida.

El silencio se instalo en el auto, ninguno quería seguir con la pelea, con su primer pelea desde que se hicieron novios.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_- __**¡Sakura-chan!**__ –Naruto entro corriendo y empujando a cuanto se le interpusiera en su camino, estaba llorando._

_- __**Naruto**__ –apenas pudo pronunciar porque el rubio la tenía envuelta en un abrazo asfixiante– __**a mí también me da gusto verte pero…**_

_- __**Naruto-kun, creo que estas asfixiando a Sakura-chan **__–dijo tímidamente Hinata al notar el leve color rojo-morado-azul que tomaba la pelirrosa._

_- __**Dobe suéltala**__ –ordeno el menor de los Uchiha al llegar a la habitación, su habitación._

_- __**Es que… es que… me preocupaste mucho Sakura-chan, no debes desaparecer así otra vez**__._

_- __**Lo siento**__ –bajo la mirada apenada._

_Naruto la volvió a abrazar protectoramente– __**Es la segunda vez que casi me matas de un susto… no lo vuelvas a hacer**__ –le susurro al oído, lo que hizo que Sakura lo abrazara fuertemente hundiendo su carita en el pecho de su amigo._

_- __**Te lo prometo**__._

_Un carraspeo los hizo reaccionar y soltarse para recordar que no estaban solos, Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban ahí mirándolos._

_- __**Que gusto ver que estas bien Sakura-chan**__._

_- __**Gracias Hinata**__ –las chicas se abrazaron cariñosamente._

_- __**Miren los tres mosqueteros y la pequeña damisela juntos de nuevo**__ –Itachi entro al cuarto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– __**me da mucho gusto verlos**__._

_- __**Hace mucho que no oía ese apodo**__ –Naruto saludo con una gran sonrisa al mayor de los Uchiha._

_- __**Es cierto**__ –Sakura rio y abrazo a sus dos amigos– __**quien iba a pensar que ese para de niños bobos se convertirían en…**__ –miro cada a ambos rostros, rubio y moreno, lo pensó un poco y los soltó– __**no olvídalo no han cambiado nada, pero la que se puso muy hermosa fue nuestra pequeña damisela**__ –abrazo a Hinata juntando sus mejillas._

_- __**Bueno pequeños truhanes vamos a cenar, que hoy hay pizza **__–se sobo el estomago saboreándose– __**Me permiten señoritas**__ –ofreció sus brazos a las chicas y ambas sonrieron gustosas tomándose del galante chico._

_- __**Hinata-chan ¿ya me cambiaste? Que mala eres**__ –caminaba con cascaditas en sus ojos azules._

_- Es que nadie puede negarle algo a tan guapo caballero –rio coqueta la pelirrosa arrancando una sonrisa de Itachi y un bufido de molestia por parte de Sasuke._

_Durante la cena Naruto no dejo de hablar y comer al mismo tiempo, Itachi, Sakura y Hinata de reír; quien se encontraba muy serio era Sasuke, que parecía estar pensando algo a conciencia._

_- __**Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos**__ –anuncio Naruto pasadas las 11 de la noche– __**Hiashi-sama es muy estricto con los horarios**__._

_- __**Me dio mucho gusto verlos**__ –Itachi palmeo la espalda del rubio._

_- __**Muchas gracias por la invitación Itachi-san**__ –agradeció tímidamente la pelinegra._

_- __**No hay de que agradecer Hinata**__._

_- __**¿Sakura-chan quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?**_

_- __**Yo la llevare**__ –la voz de Sasuke fue en claro tono de mando._

_Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados– __**Bien, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto, hasta luego Itachi**__._

_- __**Con cuidado Naruto, saludas a tu padre y hermano de mi parte Hinata**__._

_- __**Con gusto, con permiso**__ –el rubio puso el abrigo sobre los hombros de la ojiperla y salieron de la casa tomados de la mano._

_- __**Bueno creo que yo me despido**__ –se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, se acerco un poco más y le susurro al oído– __**Espero que mi otouto no deje pasar la oportunidad, sino tal vez yo reclame mi oportunidad, buenas noches Sakura-chan**__._

_- __**Buenas noches Itachi-san**__ –contesto sonrojada._

_- __**Si la dejas ir, alguien puede robártela**__ –hablo bajo para que solo Sasuke lo oyera._

_- __**Hmp**__ –a lo que sonrió arrogante el menor, sabia que era cierto por lo que esta noche estaba más que decidido a hablar con ella– __**Sakura, ven te llevare a tu casa**__._

_- __**Si**__ –camino rumbo a la puerta pero al abrirla una corriente fría le pego de lleno en la cara haciéndola cerrar los ojos y lo siguiente que sintió fue la puerta azotándose frente a ella._

_- __**Tsk, ¿quieres morir de una pulmonía?**_

_- __**Jejeje**__ –Sasuke le tiro encima de los hombros un abrigo, creando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Sakura, como agradecimiento._

_- __**Vamos**__ –la tomo de la mano y se fueron en auto debido a que el frio no cedía._

_El camino fue tranquilo, solo la música del estéreo sonaba, Sakura veía por la ventana las casas pasando. Llegaron rápidamente, ya que vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia Uchiha; apago el motor pero no quito los seguros del vehículo. Sasuke resoplo y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa quien lo veía extrañada._

_- __**Sakura…**_

_- __**¿Qué sucede?**_

_- __**Lo que sucedió hoy por la mañana**__ –pero la ojijade puso un dedo en su boca para impedirle continuar, se temía lo peor._

_- __**Entiendo Sasuke, no necesitas decir nada solo fue un error y será mejor hacer como si nada paso**__ –su voz se iba apagando a cada palabra que decía, el moreno tomo la pequeña mano y alejo de su boca._

_- __**Eres una molestia**__ –su corazón se encogió ante el comentario– __**pero no era eso lo que quería decir**__._

_Sakura inclino ligeramente la cabeza sin entender lo que Sasuke decía– __**¿Hn?**_

_Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces jalo a Sakura por la mano que tenía sujeta y la beso, no pudo reprimir más sus ganas de volver a probar sus labios, con la mano libre la tomo por la nuca y con su lengua empujo ligeramente los labios femeninos que le permitieron el acceso al interior de su boca._

_Se separo un poco de la pelirrosa para tomar aire– __**Sakura de ahora en adelante quiero ser lo más importante en tu vida **__–dijo recordando lo que una vez la ojijade le había dicho._

_- __**Estas diciendo que… que quieres que seamos… novios**__ –tartamudeo al puro estilo de Hinata y de lo rojo en su rostro no tenía nada que pedirle al de la pelinegra._

_- __**Hn**__._

_- __**No puedes ser un poco más romántico ¿verdad?**_

_- __**Sakura…**_

_- __**Ok, ya entendí, solo te pido una cosa**__ –Sasuke la miro dándole a entender que la escuchaba – __**No se lo digamos a nadie, todavía**__._

_- __**Como quieras**__ –Sakura abrió la puerta del auto pero el moreno la detuvo._

_- __**Espera, te acompaño**__._

_La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza– __**Hnn, gracias Sasuke-kun nos vemos el lunes en el instituto**__._

_Sasuke solo miro por la ventana como la chica corría hasta su casa y se despedía con la mano antes de perderse al entrar a la gran residencia._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

El auto se detuvo sacando a Sakura de sus recuerdos, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que aun no llegaban sino que habían parado en un gasolinera.

- **¿Quieres algo de la tienda?**

- **No gracias** –a la pelirrosa aun no se le pasaba el coraje de la discusión anterior.

El moreno bufo molesto y bajo del auto, Sakura también solo que se dirigió a las otras camionetas para saludar a sus amigos.

- **La bella durmiente ya despertó **–bromeo Temari con una sonrisa.

- **Buenos días** –Sakura saludo a todos sus amigos que bajaban a estirar las piernas.

- **¿Por qué te fuiste de fiesta sin nosotros, Sakura-chan?** –Naruto la abrazo por los hombros.

- **Ojala hubiera sido eso Naruto** –siguió con la broma Sakura– **pero anoche me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño**.

- **Uy pues que habrás estado pensando Sakura-chan** –Tenten hablo con un cierto tono de malicia.

- **Te aseguro que no es en lo que tú te desvelas Tenten** –le contesto con el mismo tono, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

- **Neji, ¿tú tienes idea a lo que se refiere Sakura? **–pico Shikamaru para desquitarse de la burla que se llevo con lo de sus cuñados.

El mayor de los Hyuuga se aclaro la garganta y trato de esconder su sonrojo– **Naruto vamos por algo a la tienda, ¿no tienes hambre?**

- **Si, dattebayo, el hambre me está matando** –miro a la pelinegra– ¿no quieres nada conejita?

- **No gracias Naruto-kun, estoy bien**.

Ante la negativa de Hinata, Naruto y Neji, entraron buscando algo para saciar su hambre y salir del problema de las preguntas indiscretas. Las chicas se quedaron platicando fuera de los vehículos y Shikamaru se regreso a su lugar a hacerles compañía a sus cuñados, que parecían no haberse percatado de que pararon y seguían dormidos.

- **Oye Sakura-chan, ¿cómo te ha ido con Sasuke-san?** –pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

- **Mmm, tuvimos nuestra primera pelea hace un rato** –sus ojitos se pusieron tristes.

- **¿Qué paso Sakura?** –Temari se acerco y le sobo los brazos, mientras la ojijade se abrazaba a sí misma.

- **No fue nada importante, solo que Sasuke-kun me pregunto de un amigo que no conoce… pero el tono con que lo hizo me molesto y empezamos a discutir**.

- **Seguramente es por celos** –apunto la castaña, mirando por las ventanas a los chicos en la tienda.

- **Pero mi amigo y yo, no tenemos nada que una amistad, solo eso** –Sakura formo un puchero ante la tonta opción– **Además yo quiero mucho a Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué duda de mi?**

- **Debes entender que ellos son así, cuando sienten que su territorio está siendo amenazado sacando las garras y lo defienden **–apunto burlona la rubia.

- **Temari tiene razón, a mi Neji me ha hecho varios desplantes así **–pensó poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

- **También Naruto-kun me lo ha hecho varias veces **–dijo jugando con sus dedos un poco apenada.

La rubia suspiro resignada– **Ustedes tienen suerte, la flojera de Shikamaru le impide hacer algo más que observar nubes**.

El comentario de Temari arranco risas y carcajadas a sus amigas, subiéndole el animo a Sakura.

Su diversión se vio interrumpida cuando un auto se estaciono a un lado de donde ellas estaban, un grupo de cuatro chicas bajo del vehículo, todas unas bellezas. Las vieron caminar rumbo a la tienda de la gasolinera, pero no le tomaron mayor importancia.

- **Esos lentos ya se tardaron** –comenzó a desesperarse la castaña, se dirigía al interior del establecimiento cuando las cuatro chicas que acababan de entrar salieron con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Tenten miro el camino por donde se fueron muy extrañada y un momento después sintió una presencia a su lado.

- **¿Qué sucede Tenten?**

- **¿Por qué tardaron tanto Neji?** –un ligero tono amenazante se instalo en la voz de la chica.

El ojiperla se empezó a poner nervioso– _**Piensa rápido, piensa rápido **_–repetía en su mente– **Es que Naruto no se decía que comprar para comer**.

- **Mmm, no me digas** –canturreo sin creérselo su novia.

- **Vámonos ya, luego pelean ¿sí?** –Sasuke salió molesto del lugar, empujando a la pareja en su camino.

- **Sasuke fíjate** –grito enojada Tenten– **¿Y a este que mosco le pico?**

- **Creo que se peleo con la "pequeña molestia" **–comento Neji, al oír dentro del comercio como Sasuke maldecía entre dientes.

- **Oh, claro ya nos lo había dicho Sakura** –la castaña lo miro desconcertada– **¿pequeña molestia?**

- **Al** **parecer es así como le dice Uchiha a Sakura cuando está enojado **–subieron al vehículo y dejaron la conversación a un lado para esperar a Naruto.

Continuaron su recorrido, durante la semana habían planeado ir de campamento a una montaña cercana donde podrían practicar uno de sus deportes favoritos, escalada y rapel; además de aprovechar para enseñarles a sus acompañantes lo divertido que podía ser pasar un fin de semana lejos de la civilización.

- **Toma te traje esto** –le puso a Sakura unos chocolates rellenos de licor en las piernas– **Es una ofrenda de paz **–o mejor dicho, dejemos de pelear.

- **Gracias** –abrió la bolsita y se la acerco al moreno– **¿Quieres?** –en otras palabras, hagamos las paces.

- **Hmp** –no le gustaban los chocolates, pero aceptaría lo que fuera para mejorar el denso ambiente, tomo uno y se lo hecho a la boca, el sabor amargo del licor hizo pasable el bocado.

- **Debiste negarte** –aclaro la chica comiéndose un chocolate, Sasuke bufo divertido, su novia sabia y podía leer cada gesto suyo.

- **No quería hacerte enojar… más**.

- **No debí ponerme a la defensiva se que te preocupas por mi **–lo miro con una ternura enorme en sus jades y luego su mirada cambio a una seria– **pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mis amistades**.

Sasuke golpeo el volante enojado– **Bien**.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Demonios porque se pone tan a la defensiva, que no entiende que solo quiero saber un poco más de ella. Además ese tipo no me da buena espina, tengo que buscar el momento perfecto para que ella me lo presente o buscarlo por mi propia cuenta.

La miro, inmediatamente me doy cuenta que sigue enfadada, ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque forma un pequeño puchero, se mantiene cruzada de brazos y evita el contacto visual. A veces pienso que es un poco infantil y aunque antes me molestaba, ahora creo que es parte de su encanto y que es lo que me hace sentir la obligación de protegerla.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

Sasuke vio que el auto de Neji se orillaba y detenía la marcha, así que lo imito y el auto que manejaba Shikamaru hizo lo mismo. El moreno se bajo a ver qué ocurría, el auto que habían visto atrás en la gasolinera estaba detenido más adelante del de Neji.

- **¿Qué sucede Hyuuga?** –se acerco al ojiperla que abría la cajuela de su vehículo y a Naruto sacando algo.

- **Es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntar** –se unió a ellos Shikamaru.

- **¿Recuerdas al grupo de chicas que vimos en la gasolinera?** –miro al Uchiha.

- **Hn** –contesto afirmativamente y Shikamaru los vio con una ceja enarcada.

- **Se les poncho una llanta y como ellas no tienen herramienta, las voy a ayudar, dattebayo** –hablo alegre el rubio.

- **¿Qué opina Hinata?** –susurro Sasuke.

- **Uy, está encantada** –Neji rodo los ojos, Sasuke se asomo a la ventanilla para ver la cara de pocos amigos de la pelinegra.

- **Se nota** –metió las manos a los bolsillos– **me voy a mi auto a manejar mi propio problema, no sea que se vaya a enojar**.

- **¿Más?**

- **Sasuke… Neji…** –un trío de voces chillonas llegaron a sus oídos, sacándoles una gotita en la sien.

- **Que bueno que pasaron por aquí** –se colocaron a un lado de cada chico.

- **No nos van a presentar a su amigo** –una de las chicas miro de arriba abajo al vago del grupo.

- **Nara Shikamaru** –dijo con tono cansino Neji.

El castaño hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo, luego se asomo ligeramente para ver en dirección de su camioneta y poder constatar que su novia seguía en el vehículo. Pero lo que le erizo la piel fue la cara de la pelirrosa, quien tenía algo pegado a su oído y si Shikamaru no se equivocaba era un móvil.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

- **Temari** –hablo seriamente– **¿Ya viste porque nos detuvimos?**

- _**No, ¿por qué Sakura?**_ –le contesto con cierto tono tétrico.

- **Por lo que pude ver Naruto saco herramienta de la camioneta y unas resbalosas están coqueteando con Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke** –siseo molesta, pero conteniendo su furia.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido producto de que Temari había cortado la llamada.

- _**Malditas zorras**_–apretó el móvil fuerte se moría de celos, pero no lo demostraría.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

- **Sasuke.**

- **¿Hn?**

- **¿Tu novia sigue enojada?**

El moreno volteo a ver a la pelirrosa en su auto, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, Sakura sonreía maquiavélicamente y Temari venía con una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera.

- **Si, pero yo no le temería a Sakura, sino a Temari **–le señalo con la cabeza para que el castaño viera con sus propios ojos lo que se les avecinaba.

- **Shikamaru** –pronuncio tétricamente la rubia– **¿puedes decirme porque tardamos tanto en continuar?**

- **Ahm, pues aquí a las señoritas** –señalo al trío de chicas que saludaron con una sonrisa picara y con la mano en alto– **tuvieron un problema mecánico y Naruto lo está arreglando**.

- **Te espero en el auto** –implícitamente, AHORA, camino a un lado de Sasuke y le dijo bajito– **Sera mejor que tu también regreses a tu auto si no quieres que una furia mayor se desate aquí**.

- **Hmp** –le contesto con una sonrisa irónica, pero sabía que Temari tenía razón.

Los tres amigos regresaron a sus vehículos, Sasuke busco la mirada de Sakura que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

- **¿Ya nos vamos?**

- **Sakura por favor, deja esa actitud ¿sí?**

- **Estamos a mano**.

- **¿Qué quieres decir…? **–Sasuke formo una sonrisa hermosa, se notaba claramente divertido y de haber caído en la cuenta de todo– **Oh claro, fuiste tú, le llamaste a Temari para que hiciera tu trabajo sucio**.

- **Yo jamás haría algo así** –fingió inocencia con una sonrisa de lado.

- **Sabes, ese lado malo de ti, me gusta mucho** –tomo la cara de Sakura y la acerco para besarla tiernamente, la pelirrosa puso su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke para acariciarlo.

El público delante de ellos veía la escena atónitos y Sakura les miro de reojo, restregándoles a las resbalosas esas quien era la dueña de ese chico que las hacia babear.

- **A las chicas malas les gustan los chicos buenos** –murmuro rozando sus labios con los del moreno– **Sasuke-kun**.

- **Me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando tu lo pronuncias** –mientras hablaban depositaba pequeños besos intermitentes en los labios de Sakura.

- **Sasuke-kun **–el aludido no dejaba de besarla y cada vez era más demandante, jugaron un poco dentro de la cavidad de la pelirrosa, arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

- **Si sigues diciéndome así, no respondo de mí**.

- **Tortolos nos vamos **–anunció Neji golpeando la ventanilla del auto.

- **Hmp** –contesto molesto Sasuke por la interrupción.

- **¿Quieres unos hielos Uchiha?**

- **Tsk, ¿envidia o coraje?**

- **Hmp** –dijo antes de irse a su vehículo para retomar su camino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

- **¿Por qué tan servicial Naruto-kun?**

El rubio rio nervioso al oír el tono que uso su novia– **Hinata-chan, yo siempre soy amable con la gente**.

- **En especial con chicas lindas ¿no?**

- **No sé de qué estás hablando conejita** –una gotita corrió por su nuca ante la mirada matadora de su novia.

- **Hazte el tonto Naruto** –el par de ojos perla de su cuñado lo miraban por el espejo retrovisor acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante.

- **No me ayudes Neji** –siseo Naruto entre dientes – Además tú no estabas perdiendo el tiempo allá atrás o vas a negar que esa chica de cabello violeta no te dio su teléfono.

El crujir de unos nudillos y un aire denso inundo el vehículo, Neji solo miro de reojo a su novia que parecía desprender una aura asesina, trago duro– **Yo no se lo pedí ella me lo dio, pero te juro que lo tire amor, te lo juro**.

Tenten formo una sonrisa "dulce" (N/A: ¬¬)– **Me da gusto escucharlo cariño… solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir**.

Hinata sonrió divertida, si se lo contara a cualquiera que conociera a su hermano jamás creerían que se comportara así ante el enojo de su querida castaña.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Gaara despertó para darse cuenta que su hermana estaba molesta, suspiro cansado para no tomarle importancia miro a través de la ventana y vio que tomaban una desviación de la carretera y se adentraban por un camino aunque bien construido no dejaba de ser rural. Un par de minutos después el sendero se acabo para dar paso a pura terracería; era por eso que llevaban las camionetas y no los autos que comúnmente manejaban.

Los tres vehículos se detuvieron, al parecer habían llegado a su destino; un gran claro que dejaba ver a unos metros un pequeño riachuelo y una vista hermosa de una montaña un poco lejana.

- **Llegamos** –dijo cansado Shikamaru, apagando el motor y bajando para bostezar y llenar luego sus pulmones con aire puro.

- **Kankuro** –el pelirrojo movió a su hermano para que despertara– **Tenemos que ayudar a levantar el campamento, anda** –fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar.

Todos bajaron de los vehículos y las chicas quedaron maravilladas, para Sakura y Hinata era la primera vez que iban, Tenten y Temaria solían ir acompañando a sus novios y practicar un poco de deportes ahí.

Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa y la abrazo por la espalda– **¿Te gusta?** –susurro pegando su nariz a su cabello.

- **Si, es hermoso** –esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, el lugar le había encantado.

- **Aquí acamparemos y después de levantar las tiendas iremos a enseñarles un poco de escalada y rapel, ¿qué opinas?**

Sakura rápidamente se giro para abrazarse del cuello del moreno– **¿En serio vas a enseñarme a escalar?**

- **¿Para qué crees que venimos? Solo espero que tu torpeza no sea un impedimento** –una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios.

- **Mou Sasuke-kun, que malo eres** –formo un puchero de indignación, pero fue reemplazado por una mirada maliciosa– **¿Y solo para eso me trajiste?**

- **No me tientes Sa-ku-ra** –depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica.

La coloco nuevamente en el suelo y la llevo de la mano hasta la cajuela del auto donde sacaban el equipo para armar el campamento que usarían esa noche para quedarse. Sus amigos se encontraban haciendo la misma tarea, escogieron un lugar cerca del lago, instalaron poco a poco las casas de campaña en un medio círculo. Neji había traído consigo una casa para cuatro personas, mientras Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara, habían llevado cada uno, una para dos personas.

- **Bien, ahora a acomodar nuestras cosas adentro** –Sakura camino hasta la camioneta de Sasuke y saco dos mochilas, la de su novio y la de ella. Regresaba muy alegre, pero alguien la detuvo del cuello de su chamarra.

- **Sakura** –la pelirrosa giro su rostro con una mueca infantil de desconcierto, era Neji– **lo siento pero Tsunade-sama me pidió un favor muy especial** –la chica ladeo su rostro– **No puedes quedarte en la misa carpa que Uchiha**.

Aun en actitud infantil, puso un dedo sobre sus labios– **¿Por qué no, Neji-san?**

Un ligero sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas del Hyuuga, en verdad Sakura podía ser tan, tan tierna, ahora entendía porque le gustaba a Sasuke, era totalmente opuesta a él, pero con un don de manipulación que no había visto ni en su novia– **Porque fueron ordenes de Tsunade-sama, no quiere que pase nada malo entre ustedes **–se ruborizo ante la posible situación.

- **¿A qué te refieres con "nada malo"? **–al ojiperla le corrió una gotita por su sien, Sakura estaba empleando técnicas muy bajas, se mostraba como una niñita inocente.

- **Pues tú sabes Sakura, a ESO** –kami se sentía como un padre hablando a su hija de cinco años de sexo.

- **No Neji, no se a que te refieres** –los ojitos de Sakura brillaban de inocencia y el dedo sobre sus labios la hacía ver tan, tan linda.

- **Déjalo Neji, no vas a ganar** –le aviso Tenten sin expresión alguna en su mirada (-.-), al ver a su novio batallando con su amiga.

El aludido, que mantenía a Sakura sostenida del cuello de la chamarra, la miro y suspiro cansado, no batallaría, no con ella– **Esta bien no seguiremos esta discusión** –Sakura sonrió victoriosa– **pero** –le arrebato la mochila que asumió era de la pelirrosa y la levanto muy arriba de la cabeza rosa– **tú te quedas en la tienda con Hinata**.

- **No quiero, no quiero** –daba pequeños saltos para alcanzar su mochila, pero no le dio resultado– **Neji-san no seas malo…**

- **Lo siento, pero le prometí a Tsunade-sama que cuidaría de ti y eso voy a hacer**.

- **Pero ella no tiene porque enterarse**.

- **Con Naruto-baka aquí** –torció la boca en un gesto de desaprobación– **no correré riesgos**.

Sakura suspiro rendida, tendría que obedecer si quería que la rubia la volviera a dejar salir con sus amigos a ese tipo de excursiones. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta donde Sasuke terminaba de arreglar la carpa.

- **¿Qué sucede Sakura?** –pregunto al ver el semblante opaco del achica.

- **Tsunade le pidió a Neji que no me dejara dormir en la misma carpa que tu, porque no quería que nada de ESO pasara entre nosotros** –dijo con un tono triste, lo que provoco un ligero tic en la ceja del moreno– **Y me dijo que hoy dormiría con Hinata**.

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado compartir la noche con Sakura, pero no de la forma en que Tsunade pensaba, por lo menos aun no. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que Neji quería alejar a Hinata del dobe y esta era la excusa perfecta.

- **Esta bien Sakura, ya será en otra ocasión**.

La ojijade entrecerró su mirada y le arrojo la mochila al pecho, Sasuke logro cacharla y vio como su novia daba media vuelta y se retiraba ¿indignada? Suspiro cansado, esa chica parecía ser algo más que bipolar; en un momento estaba feliz, al otro triste y terminaba enojada.

- **Tsk, molestia** –dijo bajito pero Sakura alcanzo a oír y lo dedico una mirada de muerte.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no subir el capitulo antes, se que debió estar arriba el domingo a más tardar pero por razones de fuerza mayor no pude hacerlo, se preguntaran que pudo haber sido TAN importante para que no lo haya hecho pues: el sábado fue el bautizo de la hija de un amigo y como no podía faltar y como buena amiga fui, y dirán y que tiene que ver el sábado con el domingo, pues que la fiesta se alargo hasta la madrugada y ya saben, fiesta-celebración viene acompañada de brindis y mucho alcohol, y pues ahí el problema; una de "las amigas" fue a comprar 2 botellas porque la que teníamos ya se había acabado, y ahí fue el problema a la "amiga" le vieron la cara y las botellas que compro estaban adulteradas, y se los juro, pude ver la luz al final del camino, casi ni la cuento la cosa se me puso muy fea, no pude regresarme a mi casa hasta apenas el domingo pasado el medio día; para que no digan que no se tomar y bla bla bla déjenme decirles que todos terminamos igual, el domingo en cuanto llegue a mi casa me bañe, y me la pase dormida casi todo el día, con solo unas donitas bimbo en el estomago, porque comida ni olerla; hoy, lunes, estoy que todavía no se me pasa la cosa, me duele la cabeza horrores, en la mañana en mi clase tuve que salirme a tomar aire si no quería dejar una "buena impresión" a mi maestro y compañeros, regrese a mi casa y otra vez me la pase dormida hasta las 11 am y ya ahorita más relajada y de mejor humor me encuentro subiendo el fic. Así que he aprendido una lección muy importante, nunca compres alcohol en lugares de dudosa procedencia, aunque cueste más caro es mejor en el supermercado.

Lamento mucho la demora, les mando mil besos y abrazos.

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo, lo tuve que cortar porque estaría kilométrico; además les tengo dos noticias, ¿Cuál quieren primero? Muajaja como si pudieran elegir, primero les diré la buena para que cuando lean la mala no me vayan a querer matar:

Buena noticia: Ya empecé a hacer el script para la continuación de Mi regreso, aunque tomara tiempo pensar en cómo quiero que se desarrollen las cosas, alégrense ya empecé y aunque todavía no decido el título ya tengo uno pensado y varias de las situaciones por las que pasaran nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Mala noticia: La próxima semana no actualizare ninguna de las dos historias (Sakura se esconde bajo una gran barricada para evitar los artículos de papelería que vuelan en su contra) no me maten, tengo que entregar un proyecto de una materia que no recuerdo si es Temas Selectos o Realidad Virtual; así que debido al bienestar de su escritora ante la inminente furia de su madre por no terminar ya la carrera pues decide sacrificar su hobby más preciado por el bien común. Así que ustedes entenderán.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(jeje, si motos!!! No sabía muy bien en que la iba a poner, y pensé autos, no están muy usados, además son divertidos no lo niego pero para jugártela con pura adrenalina no hay nada mejor que las motos!!! Sasuke-kun es un amor *u*)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(gracias, aunq debo admitir me costó un poco de trabajo entender tu RR, espero no t molestes, no, no Sakurita no se droga, solo es niña mal portada)

**setsuna17  
**(gracias)

**hikari higurashi haruno  
**(jajaja, Sashi, es que no sabía que apellido ponerle a Karin, lo sé a poco no le quedo perfecto? Vacaciones?? Que son vacaciones?? u.u San Valentín, yo también espero q t haya ido bien)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(seee Sasuke sabe cómo defender a los suyos n.n)

**mao15  
**(la fiebre te da cuando tienes síntomas de abstinencia en el caso de Sakura fue porque ya tenía varias semanas de correr y los nervios la estaban matando, recordemos que no solo las adicciones implican consumir algo sino también acciones)

**asukasoad  
**(seee Sasuke-kun puede llegar a ser alguien muy importante para Sakura y mucha ayuda para superar las cosas que se le avecinan)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(jojojo q bueno verte por aquí, seee yo le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Karin ¬¬, lo siento les toco a Neji y a Lee por ponerse en el camino, Itachi es un amor no importa lo q haga *u*)

**anonimo 94  
**(lamento haberme retrasado, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar)

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**FeeL Ur HaPPiness**

**Jesybert**

**----------------------o----------------------  
(Oríllese a la orilla XD y deje RR)  
A más RR mayor inspiración,  
aunque haya tarea  
----------------------o----------------------**


	8. Acampada

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**NOTA: Jojojo, como este capítulo va a tratar de su aventurita de fin de semana y como recordaran, nuestros amigos se fueron a acampar y a hacer un poco de escalada, mi inspiración vino cuando un amigo de mi hermana hablo pasada la media noche para saber como estábamos, recordé que ellos solían ir a escalar y le enseñaron a mi hermana. Pero como podrán imaginarse yo no sé nada de nada de ese tema, es por eso que no manejare términos técnicos ni mucho menos los nombres específicos del equipo que se usa.**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 8 "ACAMPADA"**

- **¿Qué sucede Sakura?** –pregunto al ver el semblante opaco de la chica.

- **Tsunade le pidió a Neji que no me dejara dormir en la misma tienda de campaña que tu, porque no quería que nada de ESO pasara entre nosotros** –dijo con un tono triste, lo que provoco un ligero tic en la ceja del moreno– **Y me dijo que hoy dormiría con Hinata**.

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado compartir la noche con Sakura, pero no de la forma en que Tsunade pensaba, por lo menos aun no. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que Neji quería alejar a Hinata del dobe y esta era la excusa perfecta.

- **Esta bien Sakura, ya será en otra ocasión**.

La ojijade entrecerró su mirada y le arrojo la mochila al pecho, Sasuke logro cacharla y vio como su novia daba media vuelta y se retiraba ¿indignada? Suspiro cansado, esa chica parecía ser algo más que bipolar; en un momento estaba feliz, al otro triste y terminaba enojada.

- **Tsk, molestia** –dijo bajito pero Sakura alcanzo a oír y lo dedico una mirada de muerte.

Sakura entro como torbellino a la tienda donde estaban Naruto y Hinata sacando sus cosas, miro al rubio con cara de profunda ira contenida, a quien por cierto una gotita le escurrió por la nuca ante la mirada, Sakura empezó a mover el pie dándole a entender que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

- **Creo que luego continuamos, las dejare a solas** –Naruto prefirió huir antes de morir en las manos de su pelirrosa amiga.

- **¿Tienes algún problema en el que te pueda ayudar Sakura-chan?** –hablo un tanto nerviosa la pelinegra.

- **¡Tu hermano Hinata!** –grito levantando las manos y agitándolas en el aire.

- **¿Mi hermano?** –pregunto confundida– **¿Qué te hizo Neji-niisan?**

- **Neji** –de tanto coraje que tenía omitió el título honorifico que siempre usaba– **Le está haciendo un favor a Tsunade y no me va a permitir quedarme con Sasuke-kun en la tienda de campaña, eso quiere decir que tu tendrás que dormir conmigo**.

¡Oh si! Sakura era perfecta para manipular a las personas, porque viendo la cara que tenía Hinata le decía que ella también tenía planeado un tiempo a solas con Naruto; pero las ilusiones de Sakura se fueron disipando cuando vio que la ojiperla se ruborizaba.

- **Supongo que lo hace porque no quiere que algo malo pase…**

- **Porque nadie le dice por su nombre** –Sakura se tomo del cabello desesperada– **Neji-san no quiere que tengamos SEXO, ¿Qué tan difícil es decir la palabra sexo?**

- **¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos?** –Temari entro al escuchar el alboroto desde fuera, seguida de Tenten.

- **¿Sakura, porque usas el nombre de MI novio y el SEXO en la misma oración?**

A la ojijade se le ocurrió una idea estupenda–** Tenten, Neji-san no quiere que Sasuke-kun y yo compartamos la tienda de campaña, ni tampoco Naruto y Hinata, porque piensa que vamos a tener relaciones con ellos** –Temari enarco una ceja y Tenten se ruborizo ligeramente, Sakura puso una mano en el hombro de la castaña– **Así que… si yo duermo con Hinata, Neji tendrá que pasar la noche solito porque tu** –tomo los hombros de Tenten y la miro directo a los ojos, con un toque de malicia– **dormirás con nosotras**.

- **Ah no, eso sí que no** –Tenten intento salirse del problema, negando con ambas manos.

- **Uy, Tenten hasta tu saliste embarrada** –reía divertida Temari, lo que hizo que Sakura la mirara maquiavélicamente– **Oh, ni lo pienses Sakura, a mi no me metas en tus problemas**.

- **Una vez me lo dijiste "Una para todas y todas para una", eso quiere decir o todas o ninguna ¿no Temari?**

- **Voy a matar a Neji** –la rubia salió de la tienda y fue a buscar al mayor de los Hyuuga.

- **Mira lo que has hecho Sakura** –la castaña le reclamaba pero Sakura simplemente se cruzo de brazos y la ignoro completamente.

- **Si convences a Neji-san que pasar la noche con Sasuke-kun y Naruto no implica tener SEXO **–aclaro la pelirrosa– **detendré a Temari y evitare que mate a tu novio**.

- **Esta bien, hablare con él pero no te prometo nada**.

- **Gracias, por eso eres genial Tenten** –la ojijade abrazo efusivamente a la castaña, quien se deshizo del agarre y salió, también, a buscar al Hyuuga.

- **Sakura-chan, creo que te pasaste**.

- **Mmm** –puso un dedo en su mentón simulando estar pensativa– **¿tú crees? porque yo no, no porque seamos las menores quiere decir que nos deban tratar como niñas**.

- **Si pero ellos solo tratan de cuidarnos**.

- **Ya somos bastante grandecitas para cuidarnos solas Hinata, además no vamos a cometer una estupidez y menos estando rodeadas de nuestros amigos y de tu hermano**.

- **Me sorprende tu actitud Sakura-chan, creo que te has vuelto un poco malévola no conocía esa faceta tuya, antes… **–pero Hinata no se atrevió a terminar su frase por temor a herir los sentimientos de la pelirrosa.

- **No te preocupes Hinata, dilo, antes que mis padres fallecieran jamás me hubiera comportado así, pero es que no conocías a la verdadera Sakura** –esbozo una sonrisa perversa.

- **Perdón Sakura-chan, no quería hacerte sentir mal**.

- **Nah, ya no me afecta, además eso de ser mala** –se sobo las manos al puro estilo de científico loco, una sombra cubrió sus ojos dándole un tinte diabólico a la ojijade– **me ayuda a conseguir lo que quiero**.

Hinata rio nerviosa y una gotita surcaba su sien.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Hyuuga Neji** –la tétrica voz de Temari hizo que a los hombres les recorriera una corriente eléctrica por la medula espinal.

- **Dime Temari** –al ojiperla parecía no afectarle la actitud de la rubia.

- **Porque demonios no dejas que…**

- **Temari, déjame hablar con él ¿sí?** –Tenten llego justo antes de que la rubia ajusticiara a su novio y lo alejo del lugar jalándolo de un brazo.

- **¿Por qué tanto alboroto Tenten?**

- **Pues Sakura amenazo con que si no dejas que ella y Sasuke compartan la tienda de campaña esta noche, Temari y yo dormiremos con ellas**.

- **Entiende que Tsunade-sama me pidió que la cuidara**.

- **Aclaremos algo Neji **–la castaña suspiro buscando tranquilizarse– **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pidió Tsunade-sama?**

- **Que cuidara de Sakura, que ella era mi responsabilidad porque yo era el más sensato del grupo**.

- **¿Pero en ningún momento te dijo que alejaras a Sakura-chan de Sasuke?**

- **No, porque según entiendo, ella no sabe que Sakura y Uchiha están saliendo**.

- **Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Créeme no creo que Sasuke sea tan tonto como para andar de calenturiento teniéndonos a todos a su alrededor** –Neji volteo el rostro ligeramente ruborizado y molesto– **Espera… no es solo a Sakura-chan a quien estas cuidando es a… claro Hinata y Naruto ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?**

- **Mi responsabilidad es cuidar a mi hermana también**.

- **Oh, vamos Neji no seas tan cabezota, no va a pasar nada entre ellos, si quieres podemos dormir en la tienda de al lado y…**

- **No Tenten**.

- **Tengo una idea, porque no dormimos tú y yo** –la castaña se acerco provocativamente a Neji, jugando con sus dedos en el pecho del chico y con una mirada inocente pero con un toque de picardía– **con Naruto y Hinata, pero deja a Sakura-chan y Sasuke fuera de esto, ¿qué dices?**

Neji pensó si faltaría a su promesa de cuidar a Sakura dejándola quedarse con Sasuke, quien mejor para cuidarla que él, pero si intentaba aprovecharse al estar solos, si eso sucedía Sakura podía pedir ayuda. La cabeza de Neji no dejaba de dar vueltas, hasta que Tenten se canso de verlo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- **Neji, nada malo va a pasar, por kami es Sasuke** –la castaña rodo los ojos– **cubito de hielo Uchiha que solo se preocupa por una persona en la vida y esa es Sakura-chan, no va a hacerle nada**.

Para evitar más reclamos-explicaciones por parte de su novia, Neji asintió con la cabeza y dijo– **Pero adviértele a Sakura que no quiero problemas**.

- **Eres el mejor** –Tenten se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego salir corriendo y buscar a la pelirrosa.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿Tú crees que lo convenza?**

- **Claro** –_por su bien, así espero_.

- **Sakura-chan** –la castaña entro corriendo a la tienda de campaña y la zarandeo por los hombros– **podrás quedarte con Sasuke** –a la ojijade sus orbes se volvieron un par de estrellitas brillantes– **con una condición**.

- **¿Cuál?** –cruzo sus manos expectante.

- **Que no vas a hacer nada que yo no haría **–Tenten se sonrojo en extremo.

La pelirrosa rio burlona y luego negó con la cabeza– **Si te refieres a que no tenga relaciones con Sasuke-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte, créeme lo último que quiero es que ustedes se enteren que hago con mi novio**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Teme** –la chillona voz de Naruto le indicó que Sakura estaba con Hinata quejándose y armando alboroto.

- **¿Qué quieres dobe?**

- **Kami, tu novia** –señalo hacia el área del campamento– **esta como fiera**.

- **Hmp**.

- **¿Qué le hiciste?**

- **¿Yo?** –frunció el ceño por la acusación sin fundamentos– **Nada**.

- **¿Entonces?**

- **Neji le dijo que dormiría con Hinata** –miro de reojo al rubio para ver su reacción.

Naruto parecía haberse perdido en la explicación, se notaba pensativo, su cabeza tardo en procesar la información– **¡¿Ah?! No, no, no** –negó fervientemente con la cabeza– **mi conejita y yo ya teníamos planeado pasar la noche viendo las estrellas juntos**.

- **No me lo digas a mí **–se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a los alegatos de su amigo.

Naruto giro sobre sus talones decidido a enfrentar al mayor de los Hyuuga cuando una mata rosa paso a su lado a toda velocidad, lo que le hizo pensar que era mejor alejarse de ahí.

- **Sasuke-kun** –una dulce vocecilla y un golpe en su trasero al chocar contra el suelo le "advirtió" de la presencia de la pelirrosa, que se encontraba abrazada a su cuello.

- **Sa…Sakura** –logro pronunciar aun aturdido.

- **Adivina, adivina **–canturreo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios e infinita alegría.

- **No sé**.

- **Oh, vamos inténtalo** –un tic se asomaba en la ceja de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke rio nervioso, ahora que su novia estaba de buen humor era mejor no arruinar el momento, así que fingió mostrarse interesado– **Mmm, tu y Hinata pensaron algo para divertirse por la noche**.

- **No**.

- **¿Destripaste al Hyuuga?** –sonrió burlón.

- **Nooo**.

- **¿Planeas escabullirte a mi tienda por la noche?**

- **No va a haber necesidad** –Sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada– **Tenten lo convenció de dejarnos pasar la noche juntos **–pero su comentario pareció ser de doble sentido, tornando sus mejillas de carmesí.

Al notar la ligera incomodidad de Sakura, el moreno le susurro al oído– **Que bueno porque tenía pensado secuestrarte a mitad de la noche**.

La perlirrosa sonrió divertida– **En serio harías eso Sasuke-kun**.

- **Claro, pero solo para estar juntos, pero no de la manera que piensa tu pervertida cabecita** –dijo levantándose del suelo abrazando a Sakura, quien se volvió a sonrojar.

- **Sakura, Sasuke, estamos listos ¿vienen?** –el menor de los hermanos Sabaku No pareció no importarle el interrumpir la charla de la pareja.

- **Si, ya vamos** –coloco a la pelirrosa en el suelo y se encamino al campamento, pero la pequeña mano de su novia lo detuvo– **¿Qué sucede Sakura?**

- **Me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado**.

- **Y a mí que hayas venido **–se acerco y tomo su cara, depositando un dulce beso en su frente – ahora vamos que nos están esperando y tenemos que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible.

- **Hn** –asintió alegre y sin soltar la mano de Sasuke regresaron al campamento.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Se veía a Neji y Naruto terminando los preparativos para la aventura que los llevo a la montaña, escalada y rapel.

- **Bien, ¿quién va a subir primero?** –pregunto seriamente el ojiperla.

- **Yo, me hare cargo de poner los seguros **–se ofreció Sasuke– **y luego subirá el dobe para asegurarnos de que el segundo juego este bien colocado, si se cae no perderemos mucho **–sonrió de lado ante su "chiste", haciendo reír a los demás.

- **Oi teme, el mundo perdería mucho** –el rubio hizo un puchero de indignación– **además tu perderías a tu mejor amigo**.

- **¿Quién te nombro mi mejor amigo? **–cuestiono con una ceja arqueada, a Naruto sus ojitos se volvieron un par de cascadas de lagrimas.

- **No seas malo Sasuke-kun **–Sakura regaño al moreno por su falta de corazón.

- **Hmp** –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la pelirrosa y termino de ponerse el equipo para escalar.

Todos vieron como Sasuke subía una pared de roca solida de unos diez metros, habían escogido esa altura por ser la parte más baja del risco y por su facilidad para los nuevos aprendices. El ojinegro no tardo en llegar a la cima y hacerle la seña para que el rubio subiera después.

Ambos amigos lo hacían ver muy fácil, Naruto subió más rápido que Sasuke, ya que el solo estaba checando que los agarres estuvieran bien colocados. Desde arriba le grito a Neji– **Listo** –sin soltarse del cable de seguridad el rubio descendió de cinco saltos contra la pared dejando impresionadas a Hinata y Sakura, que era la primera vez que iban con sus amigos.

- **¡Wow Naruto-kun, eres impresionante!** –la pelinegra y la pelirrosa se acercaron para ver a su amigo.

- **Je, no es nada Hinata-chan, solo práctica mucha práctica** –el rubio expresó con una enorme sonrisa– **¿Quién va a ser la primera?** –dice alternando la mirada entre Sakura y Hinata.

- **Yo, yo** –gritaba la ojijade muy vivazmente.

- **Ven aquí Sakura** –Neji atrapo una cuerda que arrojo Sasuke desde arriba–** Bien, mira primero voy a asegurarte **–el ojiperla paso la cuerda a través del arnés en la cadera de la chica, todo bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada negra, le puso un casco que golpeo al terminar de ponérselo jugando un poco con ella– **Naruto te dirá como tienes que ir subiendo, si no te sientes segura solo dilo y te bajare, no tengas miedo de caer, ya que yo serviré de contra peso para ayudarte a subir o por si resbalas, ¿entendido?**

- **Sip, gracias** –la pelirrosa le sonríe ansiosa por empezar.

- **Sakura-chan, ¿empezamos?** –Naruto miro la alegría que inundaba a su amiga y algo más que no puede descifrar en su mirada, una luz que jamás había visto.

- **Claro** –la pelirrosa se acerco al rubio y comenzó a hacer lo que él le dice paso a paso, todos los miran expectantes.

Al parecer Sakura aprende más rápido de lo que suponían y comenzó a acelerar el paso, pero el Uzumaki le pidió que no se apresurase, tenían todo el día para estar ahí, mientras Shikamaru y Temari prepararon otro "camino" para comenzar a enseñarle a Gaara, porque Kankuro ni sus luces.

Sakura llego rápido hasta donde estaba Sasuke ganándose una sonrisa arrogante de su pelinegro favorito– **¿Qué tal lo hice? **–pregunto con la respiración un tanto agitada.

- **Mmm, para ser tu primera vez no lo hiciste tan mal**.

- **Mou, Sasuke-kun no me trates como a Naruto **–le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo fingiendo enojo.

- **Voy a bajar por Hinata, si quieren pueden ir a darse una vuelta** –aviso Naruto aun colgado de la pared rocosa– **Pero te advierto que si le tocas un pelo a Sakura-chan de una manera indebida te hare trizas**.

- **Hmp** –contesto el moreno a la amenaza abrazando a Sakura por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y con una sonrisa maliciosa y arrogante.

- **Quedaste advertido teme** –dijo deslizando hacia abajo con una mirada seria.

- **Usuratonkachi** –murmuro divertido Sasuke– **Vamos hay algo que quiero enseñarte** –comenzó a caminar sin soltar a la pelirrosa.

- **¿Qué es Sasuke-kun?**

- **Tu solo espera, es una sorpresa** –Sakura asintió, era de las pocas veces que Sasuke se mostraba ¿romántico? Bueno era eso o quería jugarle una broma, y era más probable la primera opción.

Caminaron menos de cinco minutos, el ruido del agua corriendo y cayendo llego a los oídos de la pelirrosa; habían llegado al nacimiento de la caída de agua que se veía a unos metros del campamento.

Sakura abrió los ojos encantada de la vista, era algo sublime, como el agua cristalina caía desde unos quince metros y por las gotas de roció que se desprendían del torrente se formaba un arcoíris.

- **Es hermoso Sasuke-kun** –sin mirar al pelinegro apretó la mano sobre su hombro y sonrió ampliamente.

- **Hn, sabía que te gustaría** –afirmo arrogante, mientras sonreía al ver el rostro tan feliz de la chica.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Vamos Hinata-chan, ahora apoya el pie aquí y si sientes que el borde es fuerte subes un poco** –Naruto señalaba una roca saliente a la pelinegra que, como era de esperarse, le costó mucho más trabajo que a Sakura.

- **Si Naruto-kun** –la ojiperla parecía bastante nerviosa y un poco asustada.

- **Será mejor que bajes si no te sientes segura Hinata** –sugirió el mayor de los Hyuuga desde abajo.

- **Déjala que haga un poco de esfuerzo Neji, no le va a hacer daño** –se quejo Tenten, por la falta de confianza de su novio hacia su propia hermana.

- **No es porque no haga esfuerzo** –susurro el ojiperla para que su hermana no lo escuchara descubrir uno de sus mayores secretos– **pero Hinata no nació para los deportes, ella es todo lo contario a ti**.

- **¡Oh!** –expreso sorprendida la castaña– **pero déjala, tal vez así empiece a desarrollar algo de habilidades**.

- **Me encantaría que solo fuera eso, pero y que tal si desarrolla golpes y caídas** –ironizo Neji.

- **No puede ser tan mala** –al castaño le corrió una gotita de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa nerviosa le indico a Tenten que no mentía– **Voy a subir para ayudarle a Naruto** –la castaña se puso el equipo y busco un camino seguro para subir al otro lado de la pelinegra.

- **¿Cómo van por allá?** –la voz de Temari desde arriba con Gaara a un lado llamo su atención.

- **Bien, solo voy a darle un poco más de apoyo a Hinata** –aviso Tenten, tapando sus ojos con la mano por el sol que le daba en la cara– **¿Y ustedes?**

- **Perfecto, Gaara quiere probar con el rapel, así que vamos a descender**.

- **Antes de que bajen podrían avisarle a Uchiha y Sakura que ya pasa de la hora de la comida y necesitamos juntar algo de leña para hacer una fogata y ver lo de la comida** –pidió Neji tranquilamente.

- **Ok, voy a buscarlos** –se ofreció Temari, subió a la cuesta y desabrocho su arnés, escogió el camino a la cascada, ya que no creía que Sasuke subiera más la montaña llevando a Sakura sin ningún equipo. Para evitar sorprenderlos en algún acto bochornoso, la rubia decidió gritar sus hombres– **Sakura-chan… Sasuke… es hora de comer algo más que no sea el cuerpo del otro** –bromeo un poco.

- **Seremos tú y el vago de tu novio** –se defendió Sasuke ante las "acusaciones".

- **¿Cómo sabes que cuando estamos solos nos devoramos Sa-su-ke-kun? **–siseo maliciosa la rubia.

- **Porque lo acabas de confirmar Temari **–Sakura se unió a su defensa– **Además no hace falta mucha imaginación, de solo ver sus ropas después de que se desaparecen es suficiente **–rio por como su amiga se descubrió.

- **Para qué negarlo** –se encogió de hombros resignada– **nos gusta divertirnos lo más que se puede**.

- **Demasiada información para mí** –bufo molesto Sasuke– **¿Decías algo de comida?**

- **¡Ah sí! Neji les pidió que buscaran algo para hacer la fogata, porque ya hace hambre** –dijo sobándose el estomago.

- **¿Ya termino el dobe con Hinata?**

- **No creo** –volteo su mirada como buscando algo en la dirección donde estaban sus amigos escalando– **a Hinata le está costando un poco de trabajo**.

- **No deberían forzarla, ella no es buena para los deportes** –Sakura sonó preocupada por su amiga.

- **¿Por qué no van a ver como esta Hinata?, yo buscare la madera** –sugirió Sasuke para que la pelirrosa fuera a ver como estaba su amiga.

- **Yo regreso a ver, ustedes vayan a buscar la leña** –Temari le giño un ojo cómplice a Sakura– **De todos modos tengo que regresar a ver si mi hermano no se ha matado**.

- **¿Cuál de los dos?** –pregunto curiosa la ojijade.

- **Si fuera por Shikamaru, serían los dos** –el pelinegro parecía de buen humor porque hacía bromas con una sonrisa de lado, lo que sorprendió a la rubia.

- **Vaya Sasuke veo que a Sakura no es a la única que se le ha bajado el mal humor, te felicito** –ironizo la chica dando un ligero golpe con el puño en el brazo del ojinegro.

- **Ven vamos a buscar las cosas** –Sakura tomo de la mano a su novio para aprovechar que Temari les dio la oportunidad de estar más tiempo a solas.

La chica Sabaku no regreso con el grupo de amigos para darse cuenta que su hermano era un deportista nato– **Gaara, veo que este tipo de retos no son nada para ti**.

- **No sé porque no me habías invitado antes, esto de verdad me está gustando** –dijo el pelirrojo desde abajo a un lado de Shikamaru.

- **Pues de ahora en adelante organizaremos más salidas todos juntos** –Temari se coloco de nuevo la cuerda y bajo de rapel para dejar de gritar.

- **Que problemático será eso**.

- **Cállate Shikamaru** –gruño la rubia quitándose el equipo de escalada para guardarlo.

- **Tsk, ¿necesitas ayuda Neji? **–se salió de la conversación que comenzaría su novia.

- **No gracias está todo cubierto** –sonrió socarrón.

- **Está bien, me voy de regreso al campamento** –anuncio el castaño haciendo una seña de despedida.

- **Dile a Kankurou que te ayude a sacar la comida y empezar a colocar la mesa para que comamos **–mando claramente la rubia, para que su novio no regresara a recostarse y se pusiera a hacer algo productivo junto con su hermano.

Shikamaru solo asintió y se retiro del lugar.

- **Ya va siendo hora de que bajen** –aviso Neji viendo que su hermana no pasaba de los cinco metros por encima de él.

- **Si, Neji-niisan** –contesto cabizbaja la moreno al ver sus intentos infructuosos.

- **No te preocupes después de comer podemos seguir intentándolo** –animo Naruto al ver el rostro triste de su novia.

- **Naruto tiene razón, además como dijo Temari, podemos venir más seguido ahora que estamos todos juntos** –Tenten coloco una mano en el hombro de Hinata– **y no olvides, no todos aprendemos igual de rápido**.

- **Hn, gracias a los dos** –la ojiperla regreso a su sonrisa sincera.

- **¿Quieres que Neji te ayude a bajar o lo hacemos despacio?** –pregunto el rubio.

Hinata iba a contestar pero un gruñido en su estomago la delato– **Jeje, me gustaría decir que me ayudara Neji-niisan pero creo que es mejor hacerlo por mí misma**.

- **Así se dice conejita** –tomo la cara de la chica y planto un fugaz beso– **Ahora empecemos la lección de cómo bajar**.

El Uzumaki le mostro debía bajar poco a poco, mientras Neji y Tenten, que ya había descendido, veían desde abajo y platicaban; aunque la que hablaba era la castaña, porque su novio solo se dedicaba a hacer breves contestaciones sin perder de vista a su hermana.

- **¿Me estás haciendo caso Neji?**

- **Hn** –emitía sin despegar la vista de Hinata.

- **Entonces te parece bien si le digo a Sakura-chan que le cambio el novio un tiempo a ver si logra hacerte hablar más que solo monosílabos **–dijo muy molesta Tenten por la falta de atención– porque ahora Sasuke se comporta mil veces mejor que tu.

- **¿Hn? **–el ojiperla la miro desconcertado, ¿porque decía que Sasuke era mejor que él?– **¿Qué dijiste Tenten?**

- **Ves, no estás haciéndome caso** –se cruzo de brazos mostrando su enfado.

- **Es que estoy viendo que Hinata esté bien**.

- **Naruto está con ella** –señalo estirando una mano en dirección al rubio– **nada malo le va a pasar**.

- **Tienes razón, lo siento **–se disculpo dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos chocolate de su novia.

- **Eres tan lindo, pero a veces tan borde** –Tenten se abalanzo sobre el colgándose de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, Neji solo pudo apretar el agarre a la cuerda de seguridad de su hermana y seguirle el paso a su novia.

Naruto y Hinata los veían desde arriba, lo que hizo ruborizar a la menor de los Hyuuga que n o podía bajar más si su hermano no soltaba un poco de cuerda, pero como interrumpirlo en un momento tan intimo con su novia.

- **Todos aquí aprovechan el tiempo, ¿no crees Hinata-chan?**

- **Si, pero es tan raro ver a mi hermano siendo cariñoso** –rio bajito ante su declaración.

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada e hizo que la pareja que cuidaba su descenso se separa con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, no eran muy asiduos a demostrar su afecto en público, sobre todo por la seriedad de Neji.

- **Ahora que están menos ocupados, ¿podemos seguir bajando?** –jugueteo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- **Si Naruto bajen ya** –gruño Neji bajando la mirada para esconder su sonrojado rostro.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sasuke y Sakura regresaron al campamento entre pequeñas sonrisas de él y grandes de ella. Se veían tan alegres que no hubo cabeza que no pensara que ellos eran la pareja perfecta; tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

- **¿Recuerdas la vez que Naruto cayó en la alberca y empezó a gritar como niña?**

- **Vaya que sí, mis padres salieron como bala de la casa, pensaron que eras tú la que se estaba ahogando** –sonreía de medio lado el moreno al recordar como su amigo

- **Yo no grite como niña** –se defendió Naruto al oír las anécdotas que comentaban sus amigos.

- **Oh vamos pero si estas lloriqueando como una niña dobe**.

- **Claro que no**.

- **No sean problemáticos, ven Sakura, Temari necesita ayuda con la comida** –el castaño tomo por los hombros a la pelirrosa y la empujo rumbo al lugar donde estaban preparando sus alimentos.

- **¿Qué tal le fue a Hinata con la escalada? **–pregunto curioso el ojinegro.

- **No muy bien, pero espero que no pierda las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo**.

- **Pues si quieres mañana Sakura y yo les ayudamos a practicar**.

- **¿En serio Sasuke, harías eso por mi?**

- **Por ti no, por ella tal vez** –hizo una mueca de pensar en cómo responder– **pero seguro que Sakura le está ofreciendo lo mismo **–señalo con la cabeza donde las chicas estaban platicando.

Parte de la tarde paso, preparando la comida, solo algunos emparedados. Las chicas se divertían viendo como sus amigos intentaban encender la fogata antes de que cayera la tarde.

- **Ahora me toca a mí** –Naruto hizo a Kankurou a un lado para hacer el intento, froto las ramitas, golpeo piedras e hizo un sinfín de tonterías, todo entre las risas de la mayoría de los presentes.

- **¿Todavía no te cansas dobe?**

- **Porque no lo intentas tu** –gruño molesto el rubio.

- **Hazte a un lado… usuratonkachi **–golpeo a Shikamaru en el pecho, este como buen hombre prevenido saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Sasuke– **Y se hizo el fuego** –dijo acercándose a la leña y encendiendo las hojas secas que estaban abajo.

- **Eso es trampa teme** –señalo acusadoramente al moreno.

- **Claro que no, solo teníamos que encender la fogata, nunca dijeron como, ¿verdad Shikamaru?**

- **Sasuke tiene razón** –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pelea entre sus amigos.

- **¿Por qué no nos dijiste que traías un encendedor?** –la mirada azul se clavaba en el vago del grupo.

- **Pues nunca lo preguntaron**.

- **Ya no peleen por tonterías **–Sakura intervino colgándose de los brazos de Naruto y Sasuke– **Vamos a divertirnos un poco más, ¿qué dicen si nos danos un baño en la cascada?**

- **Gran idea Sakura **–grito la castaña– **Hagamos competencias de natación, hombres contra mujeres**.

- **Pero Tenten** –interrumpió tímidamente la ojiperla– **hay más hombres que mujeres**.

- **No importa, Gaara juega con ustedes** –ofreció Temari sin siquiera importarle lo que opinara su hermano.

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse primero en la tienda de campaña, se les había dicho que había un rio y una laguna en el lugar por lo que decidieron ir preparadas. Para cuando salieron los hombres ya se habían cambiado y las esperaban sentados alrededor de la fogata donde habían puesto algunos troncos.

- **¿No podían tardarse más?** –bufo molesto Kankurou.

- **Pues no tenían que esperarnos **–le mostro la lengua "molesta" su hermana.

- **Que problemáticos **–lo que le gano una mirada furiosa de la rubia.

- **El último en llegar al río paga los almuerzos en el instituto el lunes** –aposto Tenten mientras corría rumbo a la laguna.

Y detrás de ella corrieron todos los amigos, algunos se tiraron de clavado y otros de estilo bomba levantando enormes cantidades de agua. El único que no siguió el juego fue Gaara que llego con toda parsimonia a la orilla del río.

- **Gaara es el perdedor** –rio Naruto– **El lunes espero que lleves suficiente dinero para pagar TODO lo que me voy a comer**.

- **Si claro Naruto** –el pelirrojo le resto importancia al pago de su apuesta y se tiro al agua.

- **Bien, ahora veamos quienes son mejores, los hombres** –Temari señalo al grupo de chicos –**o las chicas plus Gaara **–ahora señalo a las chicas y al menor que salía del agua tapando su nariz, el agua escurría delineando su rostro; Tenten, Hinata y Sakura que en ese momento voltearon a verlo se quedaron un tanto "aturdidas" al ver al menor de los Sabaku No en un modo tan sensual.

- **¿Es mi imaginación o Gaara se vio realmente sexy?** –pregunto bajito la castaña a Sakura.

- **Concuerdo con la segunda opción **–dijo con un leve sonrojo y suspirando la pelirrosa, al mismo tiempo que Hinata asentía aun más roja.

- **¿Te sientes bien Hinata-chan?** –el rubio nado un poco hasta ponerse a un lado de su novia.

- **Si, no es nada Naruto-kun **–rio ligeramente nerviosa la pelinegra.

- **¿Quién contra quien?** –cuestiono con una sonrisa maliciosa Temari.

Cada pareja intercambio miradas, era una excelente oportunidad para divertirse en una sana competencia.

Las carreras se dieron en un ambiente agradable; Naruto le gano a Hinata, Tenten y Neji empataron, Temari le gano a Shikamaru, Gaara a Kankurou, y Sakura y Sasuke también fue empate.

Siguieron nadando y jugando, se echaban agua o se sumergían y jalaban a sus amigos al fondo de la laguna. Pero una idea malévolo cruzo por la mente de ¿Gaara?

- **¿Quién se atreve a arrojarse PRIMERO desde la cima de la cascada?**

- **¿Y que ganamos con eso?** –pregunto interesado Naruto.

- **Digamos que… una semana entera de almuerzo gratis o algo equivalente en remuneración monetaria**.

- **Yo acepto** –grito eufórico el rubio.

Kankurou disfrutaba nadar al estilo de perrito, ignorando las ideas descabelladas de su hermano menor, siempre lo había considerado un tanto extravagante, pero ahora era lo consideraba más con un instinto suicida.

- **Yo también** –levanto Neji la mano.

Shikamaru levanto la mano, estoy hizo que Temari se emocionara por el espíritu atrevido de su novio– **Paso** –la rubia dejo caer su rostro decepcionada.

- **Voy** –Sasuke nado a la orilla para acompañarlos.

- **Yo también** –para sorpresa de todos, la dulce voz provino de la pelirrosa.

- **¿Estás loca Sakura? No olvídalo **–el pelinegro la detuvo en seco.

- **¿Por qué ustedes si pueden y yo no?** –lo enfrento con las manos en la cintura y con mirada desafiante.

- **Simple, somos hombres**.

- **¿Y? **–pregunto la ojijade arqueando una ceja.

- **Pues…**

- **Nada Sasuke, si lo quiere hacer que lo haga, no salgas con el estúpido machismo** –lo regaño Temari siendo apoyada por Tenten.

- **Déjala Uchiha, ya verás que en cuanto llegue arriba se arrepiente** –le susurro el ojiperla.

- **Tsk, tienes razón** –contesto igual de bajito para que la chica no oyera– **Vamos Sakura** –sonrió arrogante ante la idea de ver a la pelirrosa asustada.

- **Yupi** –salto Sakura para empezar a seguir a Gaara que iba por un estrecho camino en la roca que llegaba hasta la cima de la cascada.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la cima se asomaron juntos para ver la altura desde la que caerían, claro solo estirando el cuello, no querían caer sin estar preparados mentalmente.

- **¿Bien quien va a ser el PRIMER valiente?** –pregunto Gaara socarrón al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de sus amigos, pero antes de que pudiera contestar una melena rosa paso corriendo a un lado de él.

- **Bola de cobardes** –grito la ojijade mientras se lanzaba río abajo, parada con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

Todos miraron entre horrorizados y sorprendidos al ver que la primera en arrojarse fue Sakura.

Sasuke después de unos segundos de procesar la información corrió detrás de ella lanzándose de igual manera. Su cuerpo golpeo la superficie de la masa acuosa y salió rápidamente a la superficie, buscando a la dueña de sus preocupaciones por sobre el agua; y la vio, muriéndose de la risa, junto con las caras de sus amigos que la veían con los ojos desorbitados– **¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Sakura!?**

- **Pues no en lo mismo que ustedes, bola de cobardes** –señalo con la mirada al resto de chicos que se habían lanzado para no quedar mal– **Les tomo mucho decidirse en saltar o no**.

- **Wuau Sakura-chan eres una completa desquiciada, jamás imagine que fueras tan arrojada **–le celebro Naruto, sin importarle la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

- **Me impresionas Sakura, de verdad creo que eres más valiente que Tenten, pero no se lo digas** –le susurro el ojiperla.

- **Jamás imagine que fueras la primera en arrojarte** –alabo el pelirrojo nadando hasta su lado.

- **No le den cuerda **–siseo molesto Sasuke.

- **Ya es tarde será mejor ir a descansar** –aviso Neji.

- **Aguafiestas **–murmuro Naruto.

- **El tiene razón Naruto-kun, además quiero comer bombones asados** –le informo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

- **Si lo pides así… con mucho gusto **–la tomo en brazos aun en el agua y la llevo a la orilla.

Todos salieron de la laguna envolviéndose en toallas para secar el exceso de agua de sus cuerpos, las chicas se metieron en la tienda de campaña más grande y se vistieron con ropa abrigadora.

- **Bombones, bombones** –canturreaba el rubio.

- **Ya cállate dobe** –cayo hastiado el moreno.

- **¿Quién quiere bombones asados? **–grito más alto Naruto.

- **Yo** –gritaron todas las chicas alzando las manos.

- **Pareces niña chiquita Sa-ku-ra** –murmuro en el oído de la pelirrosa.

- **Y aun así me quieres ¿no Sa-su-ke-kun? **–le contesto igualmente la chica.

- **Hmp** –esbozo una sonrisa arrogante, pero no contesto nada.

- **¿Quieres dormir solo verdad?** –advirtió con un puño en alto y un tic en su ceja.

- **Solo era una broma **–abrazo a la chica por el cuello.

- **Más te vale**.

Comieron bombones y a Kankurou se le ocurrió una magnífica idea para agradecerles el que lo hayan invitado– **¿Les gustaría escuchar un cuento de terror?**

- **Claro, cuéntanos algo interesante Kankurou** –animo Tenten, a ella le encantaban esas cosas.

Pero el ánimo no invadió a todos, Hinata y Sakura no eran muy fanáticos de los cuentos de terror y menos estando a mitad de un oscuro bosque, donde, si algo pasaba nadie podría ayudarlos. Los chicos simplemente bostezaron llenos de aburrimiento.

- **Bueno aquí va** –así empezó su relato el castaño.

"_En un pueblo llamado Konoha, circulaba una historia que contaba que los jóvenes que acampaban en aquel bosque amanecían con su mapa pintado de sangre y con letras de pequeños niños. Estos jóvenes siempre acababan volviéndose locos... y algo más sucedía. Al cabo de los años esto dejó de pasar... Pero unos chicos ingenuos querían saber si aquella historia era cierta o simplemente una leyenda urbana._

_Tres jóvenes universitarios decidieron hacer un trabajo sobre "la leyenda". Decididos cogieron su cámara y la tienda de campaña para pasar la noche en el bosque y grabar todo lo que sucedía. Todo va muy bien hasta que empezó a anochecer. Cuando todos estaban en la tienda de campaña empezaron a oír misteriosos chillidos y carcajadas de pequeños niños, asustados salen de la tienda pero como estaban tan intrigados sacaron su cámara y empezaron a grabar. Lo único que escucharon fueron aquellas extrañas carcajadas._

_Al amanecer decidieron recoger todo y marcharse al campus. Cuando empezaron a caminar para buscar el coche se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente perdidos. Preocupados sacaron el mapa, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que éste estaba totalmente pintado con sangre y con letras de niños pequeños, la pregunta era: ¿quién pintó ese mapa aquella noche? Empezaron a sentir mucho miedo porque no querían volver a pasar la noche en el bosque, pero ellos no sabían que de esa manera empezaba la misteriosa leyenda del pueblo de Konoha._

_Poco a poco iba pasando el día y el pánico a que anocheciera no les dejaba pensar en nada. Sin quererlo, llegó la noche y tuvieron que volver a acampar, teniendo la esperanza de que pronto amaneciera. Esa noche volvieron a escuchar aquellos misteriosos ruidos, con la cámara en mano escaparon de allí adentrándose en aquel frondoso bosque. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron que faltaba uno de ellos. Los otros dos empezaron a llamarle y mientras esperaban su respuesta sólo oían aquellas carcajadas de los niños como si estos supiesen donde se encontraba su compañero perdido._

_A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos estaban totalmente locos por ese miedo que se había creado en el bosque. Empezaron a sospechar mutuamente pensando que el otro era el asesino y culpable de la desaparición de su amigo._

_Intentaron buscar una salida pero lo único que encontraron fue una casa donde poder pasar la noche más tranquila (o al menos eso pensaban). Esa noche se adentraron en la casa en busca de refugio y empezaron a buscar alimentos ya que llevaban dos días sin probar bocado. Al no encontrar nada ni a nadie bajaron al sótano y allí descubrieron a su joven amigo rodeado de pequeños niños que cantaban felizmente "ahora les toca a ustedes..." Al oír esto los dos chicos salieron despavoridos del sótano pero era demasiado tarde..._

_A los pocos días las familias de los jóvenes encontraron una cinta de video donde se mostraba la espantosa muerte de sus tres hijos, y todos se preguntaban ¿quién fue el que grabó aquella masacre?" __**(1)**_

El silencio se planto entre los amigos, los chicos mostraban incredulidad y serenidad en sus rostros, mientras Sakura y Hinata se abrazaban al brazo de sus respectivos novios.

**- ¿Qué tal les gusto?**

- **Mmm, no mucho, yo digo que se parece a la película de la Bruja de Blair** –apuntó Neji.

- **Yo creo que nada de eso es verdad** –a Temari no le afecto el relato y se veía muy tranquila.

- **A mí sí me gusto, cuéntanos otra** –exclamó Naruto.

- **No, no más** –tartamudeo la pelirrosa.

- **Oh vamos Sakura, cálmate no es para tanto** –Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

- **Ah no, pues entonces me voy a dormir** –se levanto molesta y comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de su amiga la hizo parar.

- **Espera Sakura-chan, yo me voy contigo** –dijo tratando de levantarse Hinata.

- **¿Te dio miedo conejita?** –tomo la mano de la chica para evitar que se levantara.

- **Es que no me gustan los cuentos de terror Naruto-kun** –sonrió nerviosa la pelinegra, mientras caminaba para ponerse a la par de la pelirrosa.

- **Entonces me voy a dormir con ustedes** –rápidamente alcanzo a las dos chicas.

- **Pero si tú eras el que quería oír otro cuento Naruto** –se quejo Kankurou.

- **Pueden continuar sin mí** –le resto importancia a la queja.

- **Sakura espera** –Sasuke se levanto y la alcanzo, no le gusto la idea de Naruto y su chica en una misma tienda de campaña, aunque estuviera la menor de los Hyuuga con ellos– **Ven vamos a dormir **–la tomo de la mano y caminaron a la tienda que el armo.

- **Gracias Sasuke-kun** –se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- **Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir Tenten** –se paro ofreciéndole la mano a la chica sin quitar la vista de su hermana y Naruto.

- **Pero yo todavía no tengo sueño **–gimoteo la castaña, pero al ver la gélida mirada de su ojiperla, se levanto quejándose por lo bajo– **Buenas noches**.

Los que quedaban se quedaron un tanto incómodos, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Gaara– **Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana**.

- **Espérame Gaara** –rápidamente Kankurou salió tras su hermano para meterse en la misma tienda de campaña.

- **Solo quedamos tu y yo** –Temari se recargo en el hombro de su novio viendo la fogata.

- **Hn, nos quedamos otro rato o ¿ya te quieres ir a dormir?** –se acomodo para pasar el brazo por los hombros de la rubia y poder acariciar su brazo de manera cariñosa.

- **Vamos a quedarnos otro poco, me gusta la tranquilidad del bosque y ahora que tengo tu atención quiero disfrutarla**.

- **Tú siempre tienes mi atención Temari**.

- **No seas mentiroso, en este momento me haces caso porque el cielo está totalmente despejado y no hay nubes que ver**.

Shikamaru rio abiertamente, su novia era bastante perspicaz y no se mordía la lengua para decir lo que pensaba. La abrazo fuertemente para demostrarle cuanto la quería.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sasuke acomodaba las bolsas de dormir en la tienda de campaña, mientras Sakura miraba al exterior, el moreno la miro se veía ¿más extraña que de costumbre?

- **Sakura** –la pelirrosa dio un respingo al oír la gruesa voz– **¿Sucede algo malo?**

- **Nada Sasuke-kun, solo estaba…**

- **¿Tienes miedo por la historia que conto Kankurou?** –expuso divertido el ojinegro.

- **Si** –suspiro derrotada, no podía engañar a su novio.

- **Ya no pienses en eso, vamos a dormir** –dijo golpeando las bolsas de dormir.

Sakura cerró la tienda de campaña, gateo hasta su lugar y se metió en su bolsa de dormir; miro de reojo a Sasuke que ya estaba recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Envidiaba la tranquilidad del pelinegro, así que se tapo hasta la boca, cerró los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño. Después de quince minutos de cambiarse de posición, contar cientos de estúpidas ovejas y pensar en algo bonito. Pero nada daba resultado y volvió a cambiar de posición, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

- _**Kami, corro en motocicleta a mitad de la noche en lugares más horribles que un simple bosque, acudo a fiestas en donde ni las ratas se paran, me enfrento a tipos que harían llorar a cualquier otra chica con solo verles la cara, se manejar armas de fuego, he derrotado a la muerte dos veces y tengo miedo de un estúpido cuento de terror sacado de una pésima película de horror. No puedo ser más patética**_–se lamentaba la ojijade, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un brazo rodearle la cintura y tirar de ella hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo masculino.

- **Si no podías dormir porque no dices nada –le susurro al oído Sasuke**.

- **No quería molestarte** –contesto en el mismo tono que él.

- **Tsk, Sakura** –le tomo el brazo y la hizo girar para que lo viera a la cara– **¿Cuando entenderás que no me molesta que me pidas ayuda?**

- **Gracias** –se abrazo a él y escondió su cabeza en el fornido pecho del chico.

- **Ahora vamos a dormir** –Sasuke gustoso correspondió el abrazo, después de un minutos sintió la respiración pausada de la pelirrosa, hecho su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás y vio que Sakura ya estaba dormida– **Hmp, molesta** –sonrió con dulzura, como hacía mucho no.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Hinata fue la primera en despertar dentro de su tienda, miro a su izquierda y una hermosa visión inundo sus ojos, Naruto dormía plácidamente junto a ella, con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, un rostro que parecía el de un dulce niño que no conoce la maldad del mundo, que aun se mantiene inocente ante los problemas de la vida. Levanto su mano y con la dorso de la mano acaricio la piel bronceada de su novio, el se removió en su lugar abrazando su almohada.

- **Hinata-chan, vamos a comer ramen** –murmuraba entre sueños el chico, la pelinegra se tapo la boca y soltó una risita divertida.

Con eso le dejaba más que demostrado que solo la quería a ella, se levanto sin hacer ruido y salió de la tienda de campaña para encontrarse frente a los últimos vestigios de la fogata a una pelirrosa abrazada a sus piernas.

- **Buenos días Sakura-chan**.

La aludida levanto el rostro para encontrarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

- **Hola Hinata-chan, ¿dormiste bien?**

- **Oh, sí muy bien gracias ¿y tú? **–un ligero sonrojo se hizo en sus mejillas al recordar cómo había amanecido en medio de un abrazo protector de Naruto.

- **Pues al principio me costó mucho trabajo, pero luego Sasuke-kun me ayudo**.

- **Eso es bueno **–señalo Hinata sentándose a su lado.

- **Y muy interesante** –la voz de la castaña las sorprendió.

- **Ya vas con tus malos pensamientos, que no aprendes que no todos somos unos calenturientos como tú entenderás… Tenten **–la rubia recién salía de su tienda de campaña y se unía al grupo de chicas enrollada en una gran manta.

- **¿Frío Temari?** –se burlo la de la mirada chocolate.

- **Si mucho, no sé como ustedes lo soportan **–miro a las demás, Tenten traía un conjunto térmico; Hinata por lo que se podía ver, su ropa de dormir era muy calientita, además que traía una manta ligera enredada en sus hombros; pero la que parecía no ser afectada por el frío era la pelirrosa que solo traía un conjunto deportivo– **Ay Sakura, de solo verte me da frio, ven acá** –se sentó al lado de la ojijade y le paso un extremo de la manta, abrazándola por los hombros.

- **Gracias Temari pero no se supone que ya deberías estar acostumbrada, Shikamaru y tu suelen venir muy seguido con Neji-san y Tenten** –acoto Sakura mientras veía el rostro de la rubia recargada en el hombro de esta.

- **Pero no puedo acostumbrarme al frío**.

- **Porque no encendemos la fogata** –sugirió Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – **pero como yo fui la de la idea, Hinata y Tenten se harán cargo de buscar la madera**.

- **Eso no es justo, ¿y porque Temari no nos ayuda?** –reclamo la castaña molesta.

- **Porque Temari va a ir por el encendedor de Shikamaru** –contesto la pelirrosa con su típico tonito de "no es lo más obvio del mundo".

- **Esta me la pagas Sakura** –amenazo señalándola con el dedo– **Vamos Hinata, hagamos algo de ejercicio por la mañana para no quedar como porristas, flacas y sin chiste**.

- **Oye** –protesto Temari– **no estamos para nada flacas, somos muy sexys, y si no me crees ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a tu novio?** –propuso con una ceja en alto, una sonrisa de victoria y arrancando una risotada a la pelirrosa que seguía envuelta con ella en la manta.

- **Hmp** –gruño la castaña indignada tomando de la mano a Hinata y yéndose a buscar el material para encender la fogata.

Después de un rato de estar "prendiendo" la fogata, unas cuantas quemaduras y risas al por mayor lograron encender el fuego, cocinaron algunas cositas y levantaron al grupo de chicos que aun seguían dormidos. Y ya que las chicas habían cocinado, los hombres tenían que levantar el campamento, dejando la tienda más grande al final para que se pudieran cambiar de ropa en cuanto terminaran sus actividades recreativas.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

- **Estuvo delicioso Hinata-chan, dattebayo** –abrazo a su novia por el desayuno ofrecido.

- **Gracias Naruto-kun, pero Tenten me ayudo a prepararlo**.

- **Si, Naru-baka no me restes meritos**.

- **No para nada, pero eso de las felicitaciones para ti se las dejo a Neji** –formo una sonrisa picara que logro enrojecer a la pareja.

- **¿Vamos a intentar lo de la escalada de nuevo?** –pregunto bostezando Shikamaru.

- **Yo si quiero** –Sakura hablo mirando con ojitos lindos a Sasuke, para convencerlo.

- **Hn** –el solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

- **Nosotros también, ¿verdad conejita?** –miro a la pelinegra a su lado, que asintió tímidamente.

- **¿Quién tiene flojera y opina que es mejor ir a nadar?** –animo Tenten, a lo que todos los demás alzaron la mano.

- **¡Que aguafiestas! **–expreso la pelirrosa.

- **Pero tengan mucho cuidado **–advirtió Neji mirando a Naruto.

- **Claro, jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a mi linda novia**.

- **Entonces vámonos** –dijo Sasuke ayudando a Sakura a levantarse del suelo– **Recuerden que tenemos que regresar temprano**.

Las chicas se adelantaron con Naruto platicándoles sobre lo divertido que será ahora que ellas se unían al grupo para practicar la escalada y que compartirían sus fines de semana. Sasuke solo oía a su amigo decir tantas tonterías, aunque no le parecían tan malas, después de todo así podría pasar más tiempo con SU pelirrosa.

En breves minutos llegaron al lugar donde estuvieron practicando el día anterior, Sasuke se postulo para subir primero y poner las cuerdas de seguridad; pero Sakura insistió en subir a la par de él, para practicar sin tanta ayuda. Aunque al moreno no le gustaba mucho la idea no podía negarlo algo a la chica.

- **Subirás despacio** –le dijo mientras le colocaba la cuerda en el arnés– **no quiero que te pase algo** –susurro en su oído aprovechando la cercanía.

- **Te prometo que seré cuidadosa** –contesto con una sonrisa, tomando la cara de Sasuke entre sus manos y besándolo intensamente.

Naruto y Hinata veían la escena un tanto sonrojados– **Consíganse un cuarto**.

- **Naruto-kun **–le reprocho Hinata.

- **¿Qué? es la verdad, nosotros no andamos haciendo esos espectáculos en público**.

- **Porque Neji te mataría si lo hicieras, usuratonkachi** –sonrió triunfal Sasuke.

- **No empiecen a pelear, mejor subamos ¿sí?** –interrumpió Sakura el comienzo de una pelea más entre su novio y su amigo.

- **Subamos**.

Sasuke vigilaba los pasos de Sakura y Naruto sostenía su cuerda de seguridad, Hinata veía muy bien como lo hacía la pelirrosa para intentarlo después ella. La agilidad de Sakura le hacía pensar en que definitivamente debía entrar a algún club deportivo que le ayudara a mejorar mal desarrollada habilidad en el campo.

- **No te preocupes, tu también lo lograras con práctica y con mi ayuda serás incluso mejor que Sakura-chan** –la ternura y seguridad en la voz de Naruto la hizo sonreír agradecida.

- **Soy la reina de la montaña** –grito Sakura desde arriba con los brazos en alto y ovacionándose ella misma– **Es tu turno Hinata**.

- **Pero…**

- **No te preocupes Sasuke bajara a ayudarte**.

- **Anda no tengas miedo, yo m encargo que el dobe no te deje caer**.

- **Gracias Sasuke-san** –agradeció mientras Naruto le ponía la cuerda de seguridad que se quito Sakura y la amarro fuertemente para evitar cualquier accidente.

- **Lista, puedes empezar** –con esta señal Sasuke se encontraba ya a su lado y diciéndole con suma tranquilidad como buscar los puntos de apoyo para sus manos y pies, le enseño como debía balancear su peso y a poner más seguros para evitar cualquier accidente en caso de que su acompañante no pudiera sostenerla.

La pelinegra lucia muy concentrada pero con gran alegría ya llevaba tres partes de la pared recorrida; la ayuda de Sasuke y sus explicaciones eran mejores que las de Naruto, aunque le doliera admitirlo, el moreno era mejor maestro que su novio.

Todo iba bien Sakura los miraba desde arriba, cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, los seguros que sostenían la cuerda de Sasuke comenzaba a salirse de la roca.

- **Sasuke tus agarres se están aflojando** –aviso un tanto asustada la pelirrosa.

El ojinegro miro hacia arriba y vio como el último gancho se soltaba provocándole una bajada brusca.

- **Sasuke** –grito alarmado Naruto.

Hinata se quedo paralizada al ver como su amigo descendía un par de metros– **¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-san?**

- **Si, solo no te muevas Hinata **–indicó el pelinegro viendo el seguro que se había soltado de la piedra, cuál fue su asombro al notar que no se había salido sino roto. Cuando miro arriba logro notar que el siguiente seguro también comenzaba a ceder.

- **Sasuke baja, el otro gancho comienza a salirse** –señaló Naruto temiendo que su mejor amigo tuviera una caída peor.

- **Maldita sea** –el Uchiha no sabía qué hacer, Sakura aun permanecía arriba y Hinata estaba colgando sin la posibilidad de subir o bajar, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra baja estrepitosa.

- **Sasuke-kun** –chillo la pelirrosa al ver como dos seguros más desistían de su agarre.

Inmediatamente el moreno bajo y unos metros antes de tocar suelo tres seguros se rompían dejándolo caer, afortunadamente sin mayores consecuencias.

- **¿Ahora como vamos a bajarlas?** –pregunto nervioso el rubio.

- **Sera mejor ir por Neji y los demás** –propuso Sasuke, pero algo lo detuvo que correr a buscar ayuda.

- **¡Ah!** –el grito con la voz de Hinata los hizo voltear a verla, un gancho se había soltado dejándola caer un metro.

- **¡Hinata-chan!** –grito desesperado Naruto.

- **No tenemos tiempo para subir otra vez **–Sasuke buscaba una forma de bajar a la pelinegra sin que esta corriera más peligro.

- **Hinata sostente, voy por ti** –llamó Sakura desde arriba.

- **¿Qué demonios haces Sakura?**

- **¿Qué más Sasuke? Ayudar a mí amiga** –respiro hondo, se coloco de espaldas al risco; miro al frente, había amarrado una cuerda extra que le había dado Sasuke a un árbol cercano. Giro su rostro para ver su camino de descenso– _**Kami por favor no la dejes caer y si salgo de esta prometo no poner mi vida en riesgo… bueno olvida eso, solo ayuda a Hinata y no permitas que la cuerda se suelte**_.

- **Eso es muy peligroso Sakura, espera…**

En un acto entre heroico y suicida, Sakura se descolgó del risco como Sasuke le había enseñado el día anterior, dio un par de saltos contra la pared y llego junto a su amiga que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- **Hinata** –el susurro de la voz de la ojijade la tranquilizo un poco– **Necesito tu ayuda para salir de esto**.

La Hyuuga temblaba como gelatina mientras se abrazaba a la cuerda– **Sakura-chan**.

- **Bien Hinata, debes soltar esa cuerda y tomarte de esta** –ofreció su cuerda para que se soltara de la otra.

- **Pero Sakura-chan, quien la está sosteniendo**.

- **No te preocupes está amarrada a un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarnos caer **–sonrió ampliamente para aquietar el corazón de la pelinegra– **Ahora tienes que agarrarte a esta cuerda para que yo pueda soltarte de esa, y que bajemos juntas**.

- **¿Y los seguros?**

- **No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de eso, ahora suéltate** –alentó con paciencia, pero Hinata en lugar de agarrarse a la cuerda se abrazo al cuello de Sakura, provocándole un sobresalto.

Naruto y Sasuke miraba desde abajo sorprendidos y expectantes, completamente listos para actuar en caso de que alguna o ambas cayeran.

- **Ok, vamos bien Hinata solo no te vayas a soltar, ahora voy a desamarrarte de la otra cuerda** –puso un seguro agarrando el arnés de Hinata con el suyo, luego quito los ganchos de seguridad y la cuerda amarrada a la pelinegra.

- **Siento que me resbalo Sakura-chan** –la voz de Hinata llego a los oídos de los hombres abajo.

- **Sakura, enreda las piernas de Hinata en tu cadera, así su peso no estará solamente en sus brazos**.

Obedeciendo la orden de Sasuke, Sakura tomo las piernas de Hinata y las acomodo como se lo dijeron– **¿Así está mejor?**

La ojiperla asintió nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados.

- **Baja a un ritmo constante Sakura-chan, no hagas movimientos bruscos **–sugirió con el alma en un hilo el rubio, ahora no solo corría peligro su novia sino su amiga del alma.

- **Si Naruto, no te preocupes** –ahora que tenía a la pelinegra con ella, todo se veía más fácil, bajo despacio asegurándose que Hinata no se soltara de su agarre, aunque le costaba respirar del abrazo tan fuerte que mantenía la ojiperla. A Sasuke y Naruto les pareció eternos los segundos que tardaron en bajar las dos chicas; pero Sakura parecía estar tan tranquila, como si hubiera hecho eso toda su vida, hasta creyeron ver un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

- **Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? **–Naruto la recibió aliviado en cuanto Sakura toco el suelo, tomo la cara de la pelinegra para que viera que ya estaba a salvo, mientras que dejaba de sollozar por el susto.

- **Naruto-kun** –la chica se soltó del cuello de su amiga para saltar al de su novio, inmediatamente la pelirrosa quito los seguros que las unían para dejar que el rubio la abrazara.

- **Sakura** –Sasuke la atrapo en sus brazos, hacía mucho que no se había sentido tan desesperado, tan nervioso y tan preocupado, definitivamente la pelirrosa había puesto su vida de cabeza.

- **Sasuke-kun, estoy bien** –coloco sus pequeñas manos en el fornido pecho del moreno y le regalo una gran sonrisa– **Gracias a que tuve un excelente maestro**.

- **Pero es que estás loca** –le reclamo regresando a su estado Uchiha, sobre protector, realista y un tanto enojado– **¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así como así?**

- **Tenía que ayudar a Hinata, no podía dejarla ahí, que tal si se caía**.

- **Y que hubiera pasado si no hubieras amarrado la cuerda bien y las dos se caen** –reclamo señalando la cuerda por la que habían bajando Sakura y Hinata.

- **Pero no fue así, la amarre bien y no paso nada, mira** –dio un par de tirones a la cuerda tensándola, y al final la cuerda cayó al suelo por su propio peso, lo que hizo que Sakura riera nerviosa por la cara de espanto de Naruto y Hinata, y la furiosa de Sasuke– **Ups**.

Sasuke se tapo los ojos con una mano, buscando una razón para no matar a su novia por la imprudencia cometida– **Regresemos al campamento, tenemos que decirle a Hyuuga lo que paso**.

- **Pero si le decimos Neji no volverá a dejar a Hinata subir, va a decir que no supe cuidarla**.

- **No fue nuestra culpa, ni la de Hinata; mira los seguros se rompieron **–dijo mostrándole los seguros rotos que no lograron soportar el uso– **Están defectuosos, de haberlos usado en un lugar más alto, hubiera tenido graves consecuencias**.

- **Afortunadamente no paso a mayores** –acoto la pelinegra con su voz entrecortada.

- **Hn, Sakura pásame la cuerda con la bajaste** –miro a la ojijade quien miraba sus manos con una mueca extraña – **¿Sakura?**

- **Lo siento Sasuke, aquí esta **–recogió la cuerda con apenas las puntas de los dedos y se la extendió a Sasuke, pero el moreno no solo atrapo la cuerda sino también la mano de Sakura.

- **Estás lastimada, porque no lo dijiste** –el pelinegro la regaño claramente.

- **Jeje, no es nada solo están un poco enrojecidas por la bajada**.

- **Déjame ver** –Hinata le quito la mano que tenía prisionera Sasuke y tomo la otra de la chica – **Sakura-chan tienes quemaduras en las manos**.

- **No te preocupes Hinata, es un precio muy bajo por tener a mi amiga sana y salva**.

- **Pero…**

- **Nada de peros, esto se quita con un poco de agua fría y una pomada, ven regresemos con los demás**.

- **Sakura-chan se toma esto muy a ligera ¿no?**

- **Tsk, esa actitud de que no le importa arriesgarse no me gusta** –torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

- **Aunque debemos admitir que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez Hinata estaría de camino al hospital**.

- **Tienes razón, me alegra que nada les haya pasado**.

- **Teme** –Naruto miro a Sasuke con cascaditas en los ojos (T-T)– **de verdad estas cambiando, mira que preocuparte por los demás y no solo por ti, es tan conmovedor**.

- **Cállate usuratonkachi** –le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que llorara por una buena razón.

En lugar del campamento, fueron a buscar a sus amigos al río donde seguramente se estarían divirtiéndose. Al ver la cara pálida de Hinata y sus ojos rojos, Neji se alarmo inmediatamente.

- **¿Qué paso? **–abrazo a su hermana que comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

- **Tuvimos un accidente** –anuncio Naruto.

- **Te dije que tenía que cuidarla Uzumaki** –hizo a un lado a la pelinegra y se abalanzo sobre el rubio.

- **Tranquilizante Hyuuga** –Sasuke le puso una mano en el pecho interponiéndose entre él y Naruto– **No fue culpa de nadie**.

- **¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso?** –volvió a preguntar exasperado.

Todos en cuanto vieron el conato de altercado se acercaron al grupo de amigos que hacían acto de aparición.

- **El equipo que compraste estaba defectuoso** –dijo lanzándole los seguros rotos que Neji atrapo al vuelo– **Esos se rompieron mientras yo estaba ayudando a Hinata y luego se rompió uno de los de ella**.

- **Pero ¿estás bien?** –miro a su hermana que asintió abrazada a Naruto.

- **Si, gracias a que Sakura-chan bajo por mi** –la pelirrosa alzo la mano sonriendo– **Lo había olvidado, ven tenemos que curarte esas heridas**.

- **Estoy bien, mira** –metió ambas manos al agua relajando el escozor que sentía.

- **Voy por el botiquín** –rápidamente Temari desapareció del lugar.

- **Chequemos que tan mal esta esto** –Hinata tomo las manos de Sakura– **Tienes que quitarte esto, la humedad puede hacerte daño **–señalo unas muñequeras (brazaletes deportivos) que traía la pelirrosa.

Sakura alarmada negó con la cabeza y le arrebato las manos a la chica– **Están bien, luego me las quito primero déjame sentir un poco más el agua fría**.

Naruto puso una cara triste, para Sasuke los hechos no pasaron desapercibidos, en momentos llego Temari con el botiquín y saco algo para ponérselo a Sakura; saliendo a escalar o acampar era común que pudiera haber una quemadura era por eso que iban preparados para todo.

- **En cuanto regresemos ese tipo se va a quedar sin tienda por la demanda que le voy a poner**.

- **No te ofusques Neji, primero tenemos que hablar con tu padre para saber que acciones se deben tomar**.

- **Tenten tiene razón, en cuanto regresemos vamos primero a tu casa y luego a hablar con el que te vendió el equipo** –Shikamaru analizo la situación a conciencia, tal vez solo había sido defecto de fábrica, aunque lo encontraba muy improbable.

- **Regresamos ya** –sentencio el ojiperla caminando de regreso a lo que quedaba de campamento.

- **¿Cómo están tus manos?** –Sasuke señalo con un movimiento de cabeza las manos de la pelirrosa.

- **Bien, la pomada ayudo a disminuir el ardor **–giro sus manos vendadas para que viera que ya no le molestaban.

- **Deberías quitarte las muñequeras** –su petición fue más una orden que al parecer

- **Ya casi están secas no te preocupes** –rio nerviosa negando con las manos en alto.

- **Sakura** –la pelirrosa odiaba ese tono, sabía que era el que siempre usaba cuando le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero alguien veía a lo lejos e intervino a favor de la chica.

- **Teme, nos vas a ayudar o planeas seguir acosando a Sakura-chan **–se mofo el rubio haciendo que Sasuke dejara a Sakura.

- **Gracias** –la ojijade le agradeció moviendo los labios a Naruto, que le giño un ojo en signo de complicidad. Sakura tomo su mano izquierda y comenzó a frotar su muñeca por encima de la dichosa prenda en conflicto.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Aun no estoy lista para mostrártelo Sasuke-kun, por favor no insistas, es algo que hice en un momento muy difícil para mí. Un momento en el que tu no estaba a mi lado, un momento en el que quise escapar de la realidad que me rodeaba por ser tan dolorosa. Esta es una cicatriz que nunca me dejara olvidar ese tiempo encerrada en un "mundo" diferente al que todos ustedes vivieron mientras estuve lejos, un lugar donde intentaron hacerme ver que las cosas no eran tan malas como yo pensaba.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

- **Sakura-chan, estamos listos para irnos** –Hinata la tenía agarrada del antebrazo, viéndola con cierta preocupación.

- **Pero fue muy divertido para que acaba aún** –sonrió ampliamente para que su amiga no notara la tristeza que la invadía.

- **Se que para ti fue algo EXTREMO, pero yo ya tuve suficiente de este viaje **–rio nerviosa, pero al final feliz, había sido un fin de semana inolvidable.

- **Tienes razón, mi dosis de adrenalina está desbordándose **–miro el lugar donde se divirtió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, una diversión sana aunque con sus pequeños problemas pero nada que lamentarse, aunque paso buenos momentos no dejaría su otra diversión de lado– **Ven Hinata regresemos a la civilización, además ya tengo hambre y una hamburguesa me caería estupendamente** –tomo la mano de la pelinegra y regresaron corriendo hasta donde estaban las camionetas esperando por ellas para regresar a la ciudad.

- **No entiendo donde guardas tanta comida **–dijo impresionada Hinata.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Sai estaba jugando con una pelota que revotaba en la pared de su cuarto y regresaba a su mano, se veía aburrido.

- **Creo que va siendo hora que cambie de escuela** –torció un poco los labios pensando cual podría ser una buena opción– **Tal vez Sakura se alegre de verme más seguido **–sus ojos brillaron divertidos– **Ya va siendo tiempo que conozca a sus demás amigos** –sonrió maliciosamente.

Se levanto de un salto de su cama, tomo unas llaves y salió de su cuarto, encendió su camioneta y tomo rumbo a su colegio con las claras intenciones de "solicitar" su transferencia a un instituto "más apropiado" para él. Al fin nadie le niega nada al hijo de Fukuzawa…

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

PRIMERO QUE NADA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO CONOCIAN MIS RAZONES.

Este capítulo no salió como quería, me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo todo por la escuela ¬¬ trataba de escribirlo mientras mi mente se aclaraba para terminar mis tareas y creo que eso afecto mi inspiración. Qué más puedo decir, si quieren arrojar algo que sea moreno, de pelo negro, ojos negros y que su apellido sea Uchiha y de nombre Sasuke, no me molestaría ¬¬. Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas dejen un RR, en el siguiente capi se les atenderá con todo gusto.

**(1) La historia de "terror" relatada la tome de internet, de una página llamada "Anécdotas – Historias de miedo para campamentos", no es mía y tampoco pienso adjudicarme dicha creación, solo la utilice de apoyo ya que mi imaginación no me da para escribir algo así, ya dije dejen RR?, ah no RR no tiene nada que ver con este párrafo.**

Gracias por sus RR:

**ViirY  
**(jajaja, si ESO es una palabra difícil de decirle a los adolescentes, pero me gusto como "toca" el tema Neji, te lo imaginas ruborizándose?? Ha de ser super kawaii)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(al momento de la verdad… Todavía le falta pero jojojo, imaginate la q se va a armar en el siguiente capi)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(gracias, creeme el malestar me duro hasta 4 días despues, todo me daba vueltas, ni podía tomar apuntes porque m mareaba. Las niñas no entienden que no necesitan ser tan ofrecidas para agradar a alguien? Neji es un amor, me lo imagine sudando frio y todo coloradito ^w^)

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko  
**(gracias)

**Lila-sama  
**(oh si vaya que Neji trago duro al ver la carita "inocente" de Sakura, jojojo pero no cayó ante sus encantos, pero bajo los de Tenten no pudo resistir. Siiii pidamos pizza, si yo tuviera un repartidor como Sasuke, no lo dejaba ir *¬*)

**setsuna17  
**(esa es una buena pregunta quien ganara el 2do round, solo esperemos que no sea muy pronto la siguiente pelea *w*)

**hikari higurashi haruno  
**(la escuela es nuestra tortura, pero no nos queda de otra ni modo, Itachi *¬* mi segundo Uchiha favorito, gracias por mandármelo voy a aprovechar la oportunidad ¬-¬)

Por agregarla a su lista Pizzeria 2x1:

**rukia alejandra**

.

..::: Saluditos y Besitos para Ustedes, y lindos RR para mi ::…

**Illıllııllıllııllıllııllıllııllıllı i Illıllııllıllııllıllııllıllııllıllı**

**¿Conocen la historia de la bruja que se  
roba los sueños mientras duermen?  
¿Saben porque hace eso?  
Porque no le dejan RR, es mejor no  
tentar a la suerte, ¿no creen?  
Illıllııllıllııllıllııllıllııllıllı i Illıllııllıllııllıllııllıllııllıllı**


	9. NUEVO COMPAÑERO CELOS

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 9 "NUEVO COMPAÑERO = CELOS"**

- **Nos alegra tenerlo entre nuestra plantilla estudiantil joven** –el anciano director del Konoha Elite Institute– **¿podría saber a qué se debe la transferencia a estas alturas?**

- **Para ser sinceros he recibido excelentes referencias de este instituto y quería comprobar por mi mismo las opciones que este lugar ofrece** –hablo con un tono formal el pelinegro.

- **Me parece que lograremos satisfacer sus expectativas, ahora si no le resulta inconveniente, ¿me podría decir quien lo recomendó Fukuzawa-san?**

- **Claro, mis referencias provienen de Haruno Sakura** –esbozo una sincera sonrisa al nombrar a la pelirrosa.

- **Oh, claro Sakura-san es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes** –el hombre se levanto de su silla y se acerco al pelinegro que ya estaba de pie, puso una mano en su hombro y lo condujo a la salida gentilmente– **Mi asistente lo llevara a su salón para que sea introducido con sus compañeros, espero que tenga un buen día**.

- **Gracias con su permiso director Sarutobi, le agradezco la bienvenida y el haberme dado la oportunidad de continuar mis estudios en esta institución** –hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina del director.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

La campana de comienzo de clases sonó y aunque era raro, el maestro Asuma aun no llegaba al aula de 2 – D, la muchedumbre se encontraba alterada, ruido, risas y toda clase de alboroto reinaba en el salón. Todos parecían estar relatando lo que hicieron el fin de semana. No fue hasta que el hijo del director suspiro al llegar por ver a sus alumnos desbocados, que impuso tranquilidad en el aula.

- **Ya que estamos todos tranquilos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero** –saco una hoja y reviso lo que en ella venía escrito– **Por qué no entras y te presentas tu mismo**.

Un chico delgado, cabello negro corto, piel tan blanca que parecía nieve, con una gran sonrisa (fingida) en su rostro, entro en el aula; las chicas comenzaron a suspirar, los chicos no le tomaron importancia– **Hola, mi nombre es Fukuzawa Sai, espero llevarme bien con ustedes**.

- _**¿Sai?**_ –la mente de Sasuke se vio alertada.

- **Tu asiento será a un lado de… Naruto** –le hizo una señal para tomara asiento– **Por favor Naruto levanta la mano**.

- **Aquí Sai, aquí** –gritaba el rubio muy alegre.

- _**Uzumaki Naruto ¿eh?**_ –formo una sonrisa, nuevamente, fingida el pelinegro– **Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san**.

- **Nada de formalismo Sai, solo dime Naruto**.

- **Claro… Naruto**.

Y así comenzó la nueva semana de clases, pero había algo que molestaba a Sasuke y es que el chico nuevo parecía no quitar su estúpida sonrisa. En el primer cambio de asignatura, Naruto se sentó de lado mirando a Sai de frente y a Sasuke a su lado derecho.

- **Sai, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, alías teme** –comento burlón el rubio.

- **No me digas así dobe**.

- **¿****Empiezan tan temprano?, que problemáticos** –se inmiscuyo en la conversación el castaño– **Nara Shikamaru…**

- **Fukuzawa Sai, mucho gusto** –Shikamaru frunció ligeramente el ceño, ese apellido lo había oído antes pero no recordaba donde.

- **Hola Sai, mi nombre es Amamiya Tenten, ellos son Hyuuga Neji** –se presento a ella y su novio tomándolo del brazo para que se uniera a la conversación– **y Rock Lee** –señalo a su amigo que llegaba saludando con la mano en alto.

- _**Esto será muy interesante.**_** Mucho gusto a todos y gracias por la bienvenida**.

- **¿Y a que se debe tu cambio a este instituto?** –la pregunta de Tenten hizo que Neji bufara molesto, no le gustaba que la chica fuera tan curiosa– **Digo si no tienes problema en contarnos**.

- **No es nada importante, solo quería estar más cerca de una amiga**.

- **¿Quién es tu amiga? Tal vez la conocemos** –curioseo el rubio.

Sai formo una sonrisa socarrona mientras dirigía su mirada a Sasuke– **No, no creo que la conozcan**.

- **Pruébanos** –reto la única chica del grupo.

- **Buenos días muchachos regresen a sus lugares** –el siguiente profesor entro para dar su cátedra.

Todos atendieron a la petición del profesor, la mañana paso tranquila, lo normal, clases, tareas, alguno que otro alboroto. Por fin sonó la tan esperada campana para el receso, los alumnos salieron corriendo con diferentes rumbos.

- **Sai** –la voz del rubio hizo que alzara su rostro.

- **Dime Naruto** –contesto tranquilamente.

- **¿No quieres venir a comer con nosotros a la cafetería?** –invito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo lo contrario a Sasuke.

- **Si Sai, sirve que te presentamos al resto de la banda** –continuo Tenten alegre.

- **Lo siento mucho, pero después los alcanzo tengo que ir a hablar unas cosas con el director** –contesto con su "mejor" sonrisa.

- **No seas cortado baka **–golpeo la espalda del pelinegro amigablemente.

- **Déjalo dobe, tiene asuntos que arreglar**.

- **Sasuke tiene razón, no seas pesado** –regaño Neji.

- **Los veo después** –Sai se retiro del salón a paso lento, pero con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=  x

- **¿Cómo sigues de tus manos Sakura-chan?** –pregunto preocupada Hinata.

- **Bien, no fue nada, Yukino las reviso anoche y me dijo que no pasaría más de tres días con los vendajes** –giro sus manos para que las viera.

- **Me alegra que estés bien** –la abrazo con cariño y en forma de agradecimiento.

- **Abrazo grupal** –Naruto las tomo por sorpresa atrapándolas entre sus fuertes brazos.

- **Hmp** –el cual fue roto por el singular gruñido y golpe en la cabeza rubia, cortesía de Sasuke.

- **Oi teme, ¿por qué me golpeas?**

- **Porque se me da la gana usuratonkachi** –contesto con una mirada asesina al rubio, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la pelirrosa.

- **Querido público vean el despliegue de machismo, mientras nuestros amigos marcan su territorio de forma un tanto violenta…** –imito Tenten como si fuera el narrador de un documental, Sasuke y Neji la fulminaron con una mirada– **¿Qué? es la verdad** –contesto con una ceja levantada.

- **Vamos a la cafetería** –ordeno el ojiperla tomando a su novia de la mano y arrastrándola a su destino.

Caminaron todos juntos y al entrar a la cafetería fueron recibidos por los gritos de Temari que parecía estar teniendo una pelea, mientras Shikamaru la detenía por la cintura para que no golpeara a su rival.

- **¿Qué está pasando Shikamaru?** –llegaron todos a su lado, pero la valiente en preguntar fue Tenten.

- **Ino le hecho pleito a Temari por cancelar la práctica de porristas este fin de semana** –explico con gran dificultad por estar deteniendo a su furiosa novia.

- **Eres una maldita amargada y resentida, como no pudiste conquistar a Sasuke, ahora intentas hacerlo con Shikamaru…**

- **Ah olvide eso** –aclaro el castaño.

- **Pero déjame decirte algo, ni siquiera pienses que te voy a permitir andar de ofrecida con el** –vociferaba la rubia de coletas.

- **Por mi puedes quedártelo, además ya una vez anduve con él y créeme** –miro al castaño con cierto desprecio– **no pienso caer en el mismo error dos veces**.

Esa última frase dejo a Temari con la boca abierta, miro a Shikamaru detrás de ella, que había dejado de sostenerla al oír la declaración de Ino.

- **Temari déjame explicarte** –tartamudeo su novio.

- **Ah, por cierto, pienso meter una carta al consejo estudiantil** –aviso antes de retirarse de la cafetería la ojiazul– **Quiero hacer una petición de remoción de presidenta de club **–la declaración era una evidente amenaza contra Temari– **otra cosa, jamás levanto la basura que ya tire, eso se lo dejo a otras**.

- **Atrévete Yamanaka y ya veremos quien termina perdiendo más **–le grito con un puño en alto la chica Sabaku no– **Y tu… tu…** –pero no pudo terminar de descargarse contra Shikamaru, su enojo era tan grande que mejor salió de la cafetería.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ •¤ •O

Ino salió hecha una fiera del comedor, estaba furiosa, había oído que el grupo de Naruto organizo un fin de semana y era por eso que Temari cancelo la práctica de porristas.

- **¿Qué se cree esa estúpida rubia?** –caminaba con la mirada perdida y pisando fuerte, parecía que quería dejar sus huellas marcadas en el suelo, fue hasta que choco con algo o alguien que se detuvo– **Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil**.

- **Podría decir lo mismo, pero no me parecería educado insultar a tan hermosa señorita** –un chico de cabello corto negro, piel tan blanca como la nieve y una radiante sonrisa, se presento ante la vista de Ino, que se sonrojo inmediatamente ante su error.

- **Lo siento, es que estaba molesta y me desquite contigo**.

- **Te perdono, si me dices cuál es tu nombre, porque no creo que sea bien visto que solo te diga preciosa** –extendió su mano galante tomando la de la chica, sin despegar sus ojos negros de los azules.

- **Yamanaka Ino, pero solo Ino está bien…**

- **Fukuzawa Sai, a tus ordenes hermosa** –deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de Ino.

- **Eres nuevo ¿verdad?** –tartamudeo nerviosa la rubia.

- **Si, hoy es mi primer día y unos amigos me esperan en la cafetería ¿No te gustaría comer conmigo?**

- **No hoy no, acabo de tener problemas con unos idiotas y no quiero verles la cara** –dirigió una mirada rabiosa a la puerta por donde acababa de salir unos momentos antes.

- **Bueno pero prométeme que un día de estos aceptas mi invitación a comer** –invito con un toque coqueto el moreno.

- **Claro, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Sai** –se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Las sonrisas le van más a tu lindo rostro** –le grito cuando esta ya estaba a unos metros lejos de él.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ •¤ • O

- **Argh, la odio, la odio** –Temari se tomaba la cabeza aun enojada, Shikamaru se había hecho cargo de hacerla regresar y "bajarle" el mal humor.

- **Cálmate Temari, no tiene caso que te enojes, sabemos que Ino está un tanto loca **–expuso Tenten.

- **No hablen así de Ino, por favor** –pidió tristemente Hinata– **antes era parte de nuestros amigos**.

- **Pero Hinata, no puedes defender a alguien que solo se la pasa molestándonos **–Kiba interrumpió a su amiga.

- **No sean duros con ella, la ha tenido difícil últimamente** –ahora Sakura tomo el turno de defenderla.

- **Porque la defiendes Sakura, si a ti ha sido a la que ha tratado peor** –Sasuke frunció el ceño por los intentos vanos de la pelirrosa para que dejaran de hablar de su ex mejor amiga.

- **Bueno dejemos el tema a un lado** –Naruto estaba cansado de oír quejas, criticas y demás cosas que no eran de su interés– **Ahora hablemos del chico nuevo…** –pero un sobresalto en la mesa por parte de uno de sus amigos lo interrumpió.

Todo paso tan rápido, un grito de sorpresa de Sakura, un pelinegro abrazándola por la cintura y susurrándole algo al oído estando a sus espaldas, Sasuke furioso, un novio sobre protector, celoso y un tanto violento tirando al recién llegado de un empujón y un Sai, a pesar de todo, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- **¿Qué demonios te sucede Fukuzawa? **–pregunto fuera de sí Sasuke.

- **¿Sai?** –una confundida pelirrosa se levanta para ver a su amigo en el suelo– **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **¿Lo conoces Sakura-chan?** – cuestiono Naruto tratando de detener a su amigo.

- **Ehm, si claro es un viejo amigo** –Sakura ayudo a levantarse a su amigo ojinegro.

- **Aun que sea tu amigo con que derechos se cree como para tenerte semejante confianza** –tomo del brazo a Sakura y la alejo de Sai de un jalón.

- **Sasuke-kun…**

- **No creo que sea necesario hacer eso… Sasuke-kun** –pronuncio el nombre con mofa, lo que hizo que el Uchiha perdiera la paciencia, paso a Sakura a su espalda y de un movimiento le planto un golpe directo en el rostro.

Sasuke estaba sobre Sai en el suelo, lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa, todos los alumnos presentes en la cafetería formaba un círculo alrededor de la pelea. Sakura gritaba que se detuvieran, Naruto, Kiba y Shino intentaban separarlos pero el forcejeo entre ambos pelinegros era imposible llegar hasta ellos, Shikamaru detenía a Sakura para que no se hiciera daño, Neji protegía al resto de las chicas.

- **Suficiente, Sasuke a la dirección** –Kakashi llego a tiempo para detener la pelea– **Sakura lleva a Fukuzawa a la enfermería por favor**.

- **Pero Kakashi, yo** –intercambiaba miradas entre Sasuke y Sai, se sentía acorralada.

- **Tsk** –Sasuke chasqueo la lengua al ver la indecisión de su novia y se retiro del comedor.

- _**Porque esto me pasa solo a mí**_–pensó con pesar la ojijade– **Ven Sai te enseño el camino** –lo tomo del brazo y tomo rumbo a la enfermería.

- **Kakashi sensei porque solo castiga a Sasuke teme si fue Sai baka el que empezó** –Naruto defendió a su amigo.

- **Hasta donde yo vi Sai solo se acerco a saludar a Sakura y fue Sasuke quien tiro el primer golpe**.

- **Es que…** -que más podía decir el rubio, si se suponía que solo ellos sabían sobre el noviazgo de Sasuke y Sakura.

- **Sasuke debe aprender a controlar sus celos** –todos lo miraron asustados– **Vamos muchachos, soy maestro, creen que no me entero de las cosas que suceden aquí**.

- **Ka…Kakashi-sensei, usted sabía que Sasuke-san y Sakura-chan son no…novios **–el nerviosismo de Hinata casi no la dejaba hablar.

- **Claro, me entere hace mucho **–sonrió bajo su cubre-bocas.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿En que estabas pensando Sai?**

- **Solo quería ver que tan celoso y posesivo es tu novio brujita**.

- **Pues ahora que lo sabes espero que te midas con tus acciones **–le reprocho la pelirrosa.

- **No te enojes feita** –paso un brazo por sus hombros, Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y formando una pequeña sonrisa– **además solo me estaba divirtiendo** –le susurro al oído.

- **Eres incorregible** –le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho con el dorso de la mano– **Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **No es obvio, me cambie de escuela porque quería estar más tiempo contigo**.

- **Si claro, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros**.

- **Es en serio, solo verte algunos días por las noches ya no me parecía suficiente **–coqueteo sin quitar la vista del camino.

- **Ya en serio, dime la verdad**.

- **Esa es la verdad, además quería conocer a tus amigos y que me presentaras formalmente** –se detuvo en seco y formo una mueca de fingida tristeza– **¿te avergüenzas de mi?**

- **Claro que no, pero ellos no pueden saber cómo pasamos nuestro tiempo juntos** –advirtió seriamente Sakura.

- **Palabra de corredor de carreras clandestinas **–hizo un ademán infantil como juramento, alzo la mano y cerró los ojos hablando en un tono "serio".

- **Sai…** –grito alarmada la ojijade.

- **Era broma, no ya en serio quería pasar más tiempo con mi chica favorita**.

- **Aquí será mejor actuar de manera "normal"**.

- **¿Normal?**

- **Si, como amigos, tú entiendes** –trato de aclarar la chica, pero Sai la veía con una ceja enarcada– **Aquí en la escuela no podemos jugar a que tenemos algo, aquí somos lo que somos, amigos**.

- **Ok, solo amigos **–se tomo la quijada y simulo acomodársela– **Además no creo soportar el recibir otro golpe de tu noviecito sin regresárselo**.

- **Admite que tu tuviste la culpa, si ya sabes cómo es Sasuke-kun no debiste provocarlo**.

- **Tienes razón, prometo no volverlo a hacer, solo espero que no esté enojado contigo**.

- **Tch** –chasqueo la lengua Sakura negando con el dedo– **de eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de quitarle el enfado**.

- **No me digas eso, sino voy a ponerme celoso**.

- **Ya llegamos **–dijo frente a una puerta con el letrero de "Enfermería" sobre el marco.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes que tengo que llamar a tus padres?** – inquirió el director Sarutobi.

- **Si** –contesto cortante el moreno.

- **Antes de que todo eso suceda y pase a mayores, ¿me podrías decir que te hizo golpear a Fukuzawa-san?**

El ojinegro se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante– **Me hizo enojar**.

- **¿Y qué hizo él que te hiciera enojar?**

- **Quiso pasarse de listo con lo que es mío** –expuso sin mirar al peliblanco sentado frente a él.

- **No puedes ser tan egoísta Sasuke-kun, tienes que aprender a compartir tus cosas, no eres un niño de preescolar** –sermoneo al joven– **tienes que ser amable con los demás y tratar de ser su amigo o por lo menos su compañero**.

- **No me interesa lo que opine, no pienso ser amigo de un idiota como él**.

El anciano suspiro frustrado, definitivamente los Uchiha eran personas muy especiales y para tratarlos tenías que tener mucha paciencia.

Toco un botón del intercomunicador– **Chihiro-san, podría avisarle al padre de Uchiha Sasuke que necesito hablar con él** –pidió a su asistente.

- **Inmediatamente director Sarutobi** –acepto amable la mujer al otro lado.

- **Tsk** –se tiro en una silla de la oficina y se tomo el puente de la nariz, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **Me puedes decir porque te peleaste con ese muchacho Sasuke** –pregunto con suma tranquilidad el Uchiha mayor.

- **Son cosas mías, no tienes que inmiscuirte**.

- **Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta **–la paciencia de Fugaku se termino– **aun vives bajo MI techo, y mientras lo hagas tendrás que entregarme cuentas de lo que haces**.

- **Pues sabes que** –el menor alzo la voz– **no se me da la gana decirte lo que ocurre en mi vida, porque si antes no te importo ahora no tienes ningún derecho… **–pero no pudo terminar su reclamo, la mano de su padre se estrello contra su mejilla.

Sasuke se quedo con el rostro medio girado, se dio la vuelta y se retiro a su habitación, su padre jamás le había puesto la mano encima. Tenía que considerar que se había pasado de la rayada, Fugaku solo quería hablar con él, pero para Sasuke le resultaba difícil hablar con alguien que no estuvo presente mientras crecía y se ausento más cuando su madre enfermo y falleció.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Termino el periodo de clases y Sakura corrió al aula 2-D acompañada de Hinata, pero su estatura no le ayudaba a localizar la cabellera negra con destellos azules de su novio.

- **Naruto** –grito alzando y agitando su mano para que el rubio la viera– **¿y Sasuke-kun?**

- **Llamaron a su padre y lo enviaron de regreso a casa suspendido dos días **–declaro el rubio alborotando su cabellera.

- **Sai** –siseo peligrosamente la pelirrosa, busco con una mirada asesina al pelinegro. Sin decir más y en cuanto lo vio se dirigió hasta él, dejando a sus amigos un tanto impactados.

- **Feita, viniste a recogerme** –la recibió con una gran sonrisa la cual se fue esfumando– **que linda eres** –su risa se volvió nerviosa al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a la ojijade.

- **Tu vienes conmigo** –lo tomo por el brazo y aunque algunos jurarían que se oyeron algunos huesos romperse. Nadie se atrevió a interponerse en su camino, más bien se hacían a un lado en cuanto sentían su presencia.

- **Creo que nos ven raro Sakura-chan**.

- **No estoy de humor para ocuparme de los chismosos Sai**.

- **Ya lo note, pero… puedo preguntar a que se debe tu enojo**.

- **Por tu culpa suspendieron a Sasuke y como castigo para ti, TÚ me vas a llevar a SU casa para que yo hable con él**.

- **¿Qué va a pasar con tus guardaespaldas?**

- **Les avise que Sasuke me llevaría**.

- **Sakura** –Sai paró en seco e hizo que la chica hiciera lo mismo– **¿qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi error y que no estés enojada conmigo?**

La pelirrosa suspiro sonoramente– **¿Sabes que es lo peor Sai?** –el chico negó ligeramente– **Que se que no es toda tu culpa, Sasuke-kun debería aprender a no ser tan celoso**.

- **Tienes mucho trabajo por delante**.

- **Si lo sé, y es tiempo de empezar así que ahorita mismo me llevas a la residencia Uchiha para ver como esta MI novio** –ordeno tomándolo nuevamente del brazo y arrastrándolo al estacionamiento.

- **Ok, como no quiero morir sin haber amado cumpliré tus peticiones, mi brujita fea**.

- **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

- **Ya lo hiciste**.

- **Si serás baka, ¿te puedo preguntar dos cosas?**

- **Adelante, entre nosotros no hay secretos Sakura**.

- **¿Tú crees que pueda modificar mi nueva nena para correr más rápido?** –pregunto pensante la pelirrosa.

- **Mmm, ¿por qué quieres hacerla más rápida de lo que ya es?**

- **Es que cada carrera hay más competidores y pero ellos no son tan experimentados**.

- **Para ti nadie es digno rival tuyo **–exteriorizosarcástico.

- **También había pensado en eso **–ignoro el sarcasmo de su amigo–** tal vez ya va siendo hora de buscar más retos**.

- **No es seguro cambiarnos de circuito**.

- **¿Por qué no? Con los "Street Riders" nunca hemos tenido problemas, porque habríamos de tenerlos con algún otro circuito**.

- **Si, pero tenemos años de conocerlos**.

- **Es que necesito algo más** –busco las palabras para decirlo– **fuerte**.

- **¿Fuerte? pero si en cada carrera corres más rápido**.

- **Pero empiezo a sentir que algo me hace falta**…

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Itachi regreso temprano a casa, ya que su padre le llamo para decirle lo que había sucedido.

- **¿Dónde está?** –pregunto en cuanto entro a la sala, donde su padre bebía un sorbo de whisky.

- **Encerrado en su cuarto** –contesto cortante– **Estoy pagando por no haber puesto atención ¿verdad Itachi?**

- **Otousan, Sasuke está en una etapa difícil, debes tener paciencia con él **–el pelinegro de coleta le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su padre.

- **¿Cómo puedo aprender a tratarlo si no estuve con él cuando más me necesito?** –el timbre de la casa interrumpió su conversación, esperaron a que el ama de llaves abriera.

- **Fugaku-sama, Sakura-san esta aquí**.

- **Hazla pasar Aiko-san** –pidió Fugaku, la mujer asintió y fue por la jovencita.

- **Buenas tardes Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun** –saludo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

- **¿Cómo has estado Sakura-chan? **–Itachi se acerco a ella y le palmeo la cabeza en una forma muy cariñosa.

- **Bien muchas gracias**.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí Sakura?**

- **La verdad quería ver si puedo hablar con Sasuke-kun **–pregunto tímida y con la mirada clavada en sus manos.

- **Sakura** –Fugaku se acerco a ella– **¿Tu puedes decirme que fue lo que paso en la escuela?**

La pelirrosa busco con la mirada a Itachi, que asintió indicándole proseguir.

- **Hay un chico nuevo en la escuela, pero hizo algo que no le pareció gracioso a Sasuke-kun** –explico vagamente la situación.

- **¿Puedes ser un poco más explícita?**

- **Es lo único que puedo decir por el momento**.

- **Estas ejerciendo tu derecho a guardar silencio, es algo sabio** –tomo otro sorbo de su vaso, tenía que conformarse con eso.

- **¿Puedo ver a Sasuke-kun? **–volvió a preguntar con más confianza.

- **Creo que eres a la única que le permitirá verlo de todos modos, como la última vez **–recordó triste el mayor de los Uchiha.

- **Siéntete como en casa Sakura-chan** –Itachi la acompaño hasta el inicio de la escalera– **porque ya eres casi formalmente parte de esta familia**.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

- **Es fácil** –acaricio el brazo de la pelirrosa fraternalmente– **he notado el cambio en el humor de Sasuke y el verte aquí me lo confirmo**.

- **Hare lo mejor que pueda** –sonrió dulce, Sakura quería mucho a Itachi, era como un hermano mayor, una de las personas que se preocupaban por ella. Subió las escaleras despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, respiro hondo y toco la puerta con los nudillos; pero no recibió respuesta, así que giro el picaporte y asomo ligeramente la cabeza.

- **Sasuke-kun** –entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, giro la cabeza buscando a su novio y lo encontró sentado al otro lado de la cama en el suelo.

Gateo sobre la cama sigilosamente y se dio cuenta porque el chico no había notado su presencia, traía puestos los audífonos y parecía estar oyendo música a todo volumen; removió los aparatos de sus oídos. Se recostó con sus brazos cruzandolos sobre la cama, mirando a la nuca del moreno, esperando a que el hablara.

- **Sai te envía disculpas**.

- **No me interesan sus disculpas**.

- **¿Estas enojado conmigo?** –se deslizo por la orilla de la cama hasta sentarse al lado del pelinegro.

Sasuke rodo los ojos– **No quiero que se acerque a ti**.

- **Sasuke-kun** –tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos para que la mirara– **tienes que entender que tengo amigos y que no por estar contigo voy a dejar de hablarles**.

- **¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él?** –su mirada demostraba su disgusto.

- **No sabía que tenía que darte una relación de mis amigos **–se quejo irritada– **aunque tú tampoco me has dado una lista de TUS AMIGAS**.

- **Créeme no sería para nada larga, creo que solo tres chicas figuran en ella** –contesto con una ceja en alto y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- **¿Y qué harías si te prohibiera verlas?**

El ojinegro se encogió de hombros– **Te haría caso y tu harías lo mismo**.

- **Ja, no me hagas reír Uchiha** –agito el rostro del ojinegro que aun sostenía– **en primera jamás te lo pediría y en segunda no dejaría a mis amigos**.

- **Tsk** –el moreno quito las manos de la chica de su rostro y volteo la cara molesto.

- **Mi corazón no es muy grande, pero tú ocupas la mayor parte de él y Sai prometió no hacerte enojar más**.

- **Mientras el idiota de Fukuzawa mantenga sus manos alejadas de lo que es mío no tendrá problemas conmigo** –atrajo a la chica por la cintura y se apodero de sus labios, Sakura lo único que pudo hacer es recargar sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke disfrutando el beso.

Su unión se deshizo hasta que el aire les hizo falta– **Tu hermano lo sabe** –pronuncio la ojijade con la respiración entrecortada.

- **No me sorprende, es un metiche** –se levanto del suelo invitando a Sakura tendiéndole la mano.

- **Oye, el solo se preocupa por ti, igual que tu padre** –decía la pelirrosa mientras acomodaba su falda.

- **Sabes, son abogados no necesitan a un defensor** –se tiro sobre su cama fastidiado.

- **Se que estas molesto con tu padre por no haber estado contigo cuando Mikoto-san murió** –Sakura jalo la silla del escritorio y se sentó girando sobre ella.

- **No me interesa lo que tengas que decir de él**.

- **Entonces tampoco te debe importar lo que yo tenga que decir de ti o mejor aun** –se tomo el mentón pensativa– **lo que tú tengas que decir de mí**.

- **Creo que el clavado de ayer afecto tu cabecita Sakura, porque no entiendo lo que dices** –Sasuke se recargo en sus codos para ver a la pelirrosa.

- **Por si tu lo olvidaste no estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesite, y no se cual fue tu razón pero ahora quiero que estés conmigo** –acaricio la pierna del moreno– **y es lo mismo con Fugaku-san**.

- **No lo defiendas Sakura**.

- **No lo hago, simplemente digo que él cambio y debes tomar en cuenta el esfuerzo que está haciendo**.

- **¿Vas a seguir sermoneándome?**

- **Hasta que entiendas que tu familia solo intenta arreglar los problemas que alguna vez hubo**.

- **Ven** –le extendió la mano invitándola a levantarse de la silla, la jalo y la sentó sobre sus piernas, acariciando su espalda– **Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido en vez de hablar de mi familia** –comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirrosa.

- **Sasuke-kun, estamos en tu casa y tu papa está abajo** –Sakura estaba poniéndose nerviosa, y no perdía de vista la puerta del cuarto.

- **Si sigues hablando tanto de mi padre, voy a pensar que te gusta** –ronroneo en el oído de la chica.

- **Estas loco** –rio abiertamente– **pero no puedo negar que los Uchiha tienen algo que me parece muy interesante**.

- **Eso no es gracioso sabes **–tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

- **No quería ser graciosa, hablo muy en serio** –dijo segura de sí misma con una ceja en alto.

- **Tú sí que quieres verme enojado ¿verdad?**

- **Uy, Uchiha Sasuke ¿enojado? **–sonrió con sarcasmo – **pero si hoy tuve la mejor demostración de tu enojo mezclado con celos**.

- **¿Yo celoso?**

- **Si no estabas celoso ¿Por qué golpeaste a Sai?**

- **No volvamos a hablar del idiota ese**.

- **Sai** –la ojijade regaño a Sasuke– **se llama Sai**.

- **Si como se llame** –rodo los ojos ante la mirada reprobatoria de su novia.

- **Te voy a pedir un favor** –abrazo al moreno por los hombros y lo miro dulcemente– **No busques problemas con él, ¿sí?**

- **¿Y que recibo yo a cambio? **–le hablo sensualmente, cosa que hizo estremecer algo a Sakura.

- **Eres un chantajista **–sonrió divertida– **pues no se… tal vez…**

Sin tocar la puerta Itachi entro al cuarto de su hermano menor– **Bueno suficiente, no queremos que a Sakura-chan la regañen por andar fuera de casa sin permiso**.

- **Itachi** –Sasuke siseo furioso.

- **Itachi-san** –Sakura se sonrojo al verse sorprendida por segunda vez por Itachi.

- **¡¿Quién demonios te crees entrando a si en mi cuarto!?**

- **Pues tu onii-san, ¿qué más?, además otousan quiere hablar contigo y yo voy a llevar a Sakura-chan a la residencia Haruno **–se recargo tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta.

- **Será mejor irme** –Sakura se puso de pie y acomodo su ropa, tomo su mochila de la cama– **Nos vemos el miércoles en la escuela**.

- **Hmp** –la jalo del brazo y la beso intensamente, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la pelirrosa y sin dejar de ver a su hermano directo a los ojos.

- **Te la vas a comer** –expreso sarcástico el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

- **No estaría mal que nos sorprendieran más seguido** –susurro Sakura con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada.

- **Otousan te espera en su despacho** –permitió la salida de la ojijade y en cuanto la iba a seguir, Sasuke lo detuvo.

- **Ni se te ocurra tratar de hacerte el gracioso con ella**.

- **Vamos Sasu-chan es mi cuñada, jamás le pondría un dedo encima **–sonrió divertido ante la cara molesta de su hermano menor.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿Vas a decirme porque se peleo Sasuke en la escuela?**

- **Un chico nuevo llego** –Sakura miraba por la ventana del auto– **es un viejo amigo e hizo algo que molesto a Sasuke-kun**.

- **¿Qué fue?**

- **No te voy a decir Itachi-san, se que lo usarías en contra de Sasuke-kun y eso no te lo voy a permitir** –la pelirrosa negó con el dedo e Itachi soltó una carcajada.

- **Vamos cuñada dime** –pidió en un fingido tono de suplica.

- **Nop, gracias por traerme** –agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla y se bajo del auto.

- **Sakura** –ella volteo ligeramente su rostro– **gracias por traer de vuelta a Sasuke**.

- **Yo le tengo que agradecer a él por hacer lo mismo por mí **–sonrió angelicalmente y entro a su casa con sutil gracia.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**REFACCIONARIA "ANBU"**

- **Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Refaccionaria ANBU, puedo ayudarlo en algo** –ofreció el chico tras el mostrador.

- **Llama a tu jefe** –un nombre de cabello negro, apoyado en un bastón y un parche sobre su ojo derecho entro a la tienda, protegido por varios guardaespaldas.

- **Yo puedo atenderlo en lo que se le ofrezca** –rebatió el vendedor.

- **¿No entendiste que quiero hablar con Sai?** –con ayuda del bastón jalo al chico por el cuello violentamente– **O te lo explico de otra forma**.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí… papá?**

- **Esperen afuera** –ordeno a todos los presentes, los vendedores se retiraron tras un movimiento de cabeza de Sai.

- **Como usted ordene, Danzou-sama…** –afirmo uno de los guardaespaldas.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Bueno creo que la historia se puso mejor, ¿que pasara ahora que Sai llego al instituto? Sasuke tuvo un arranque de celos marca diablo, kami esto podría ponerse interesante *w*, ¿Ino podrá olvidar su encaprichamiento por los hombres que ya están apartados? ¿Tomara represalias contra Temari? Recuerden que los secretos jamás duran mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, Kakashi es más chismoso que mi hermana, que decir eso es algo digno de reconocer, se enteraba de chismes de mi salón cuando yo ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Es el turno de Sakura de ayudar a Sasuke a reconciliarse con su familia, y pues como negarlo si ya hasta Itachi le dice cuñis.

Gracias por sus RR, cada capítulo recibo más y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, de verdad me dan inspiración, sin ellos me cuesta mucho trabajo continuar los capítulos, así que ya saben, a + RR = - Tiempo Actualizando:

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko  
**(gracias, espero que también este te guste)

**setsuna17  
**(tu crees? Siento que me falto inspiración para el capitulo anterior)

**ViirY  
**(claro o todos rabones o todos coludos, si yo no disfruto los demás tampoco, es una ley que debe ser aplicada por todos nosotros, Neji sonrojado es TAN KAWAII!!!, gracias yo también te deseo suerte, espero la conti de tu historia, y saludos a tu Inner, no lo reprimas, créeme ¬¬ es mejor cuando lo dejas salir muajajaja ^o^)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(es q los gatos son mensajeros del demonio ~o~, no, no es cierto es broma, adrenalina +u+, si te contara que a mí me da miedo el closet, jajaja, Sasuke-kun nah el no es para nada sagaz y mucho menos sobre protector y todavía no ves la mejor parte esto todavía tiene para rato ^o^)

**Lila-sama  
**(Gaara *¬* es sexy por si solo, ahora imagínatelo saliendo del agua, jojojo todavía falta saber porque Sakura cubre sus muñecas)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Noooo, Sasuke muerto noooo, ni de broma, Ino y Sai, me gusta esa pareja, pues quien sabe, tal vez Sai pueda sanar el corazoncito de la rubia)

**Melilove  
**(A Sai le gusta jugar con la gente, tiene ese espíritu fregativo que tanto me recrimina mi madre, oh kami amo molestar a la gente, mmm te gusta la pareja Sai-Ino, porque a mi si, Ino es muy expresiva y Sai necesita alguien que… no mejor no te digo, a mi me mareo la peli pero una vez me fui de campamento y a la mera hora me arrepentí y me regrese a mi casa, solo tenía 6 años pero con las historias de miedo que nos contaron ni ganas de estar ahí me quedaron)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(jojojo, la reacción de Sasuke fue asombrosa no? Primero "marco" territorio con Narutin, pero al que le toco pagar los platos rotos fue a Sai, nah uno puede estar borrachin pero debe aprender a no hacer tonterías, yo ya lo hice; Sakura la osada es divertido no considerar los riesgos pero es peligroso)

**Asukasoad  
**(divertirse, con Sakura y agarrar a Sasuke de puerquito)

.

...::: Saluditos y Besitos para Ustedes :::…

**|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|° o °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
Muajaja si son niña(o)s buena(o)s y dejan  
RR su conexión a internet nunca fallara,  
sino un ratón malo se comerá el cable  
|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|° o °|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|  
**

ERES PARA MI JULIETA VENEGAS


	10. Juego de Palabras

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE LEERLA POR FAVOR:  
Este capítulo tal vez resulte un tanto fuera de lo común, por lo que recomiendo AMPLIO CRITERIO, toca temas sensibles como la drogadicción, aunque no es a fondo solo un hecho aislado, voy a hacer uso de una canción y les recomiendo la tengan a la mano, solo para que les haga ambiente mientras leen, la canción es: ****Tik tok de Kesha, aunque si no les gusta pueden usar cualquier otra.**

**-**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ****ѵ**** ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 10 "Juego de Palabras: SI SE PODÍA CAER MÁS HONDO"**

- **Nos vemos mañana Temari, adiós chicos** –Sakura se despedía de sus amigos mientras Sasuke le abría la puerta del auto.

- **Cuídate Sakura-chan** –Naruto le devolvía el saludo, y al igual que su mejor amigo, ayudaba a Hinata a subir al vehículo–**Teme maneja con cuidado**.

- **Hmp**.

- **Nos vemos** –grito la rubia de coletas desde el auto de Shikamaru.

- **¿A dónde vamos a ir?** –pregunto emocionada la pelirrosa en cuanto su novio estuvo adentro del auto.

- **Pues directo a tu casa, recuerda que estoy castigado**.

- **Yo pensaba que podíamos ir al centro comercial a comer un helado**.

- **Eres una niña mala, ¿quieres que me amplíen el castigo?**

- **Lo de niña mala, pues no puedo negarlo** –se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado– **pero no quiero que te castiguen más tiempo, no puedo oír un chiste más de Deidara durante el viaje a la escuela o a la casa**.

- **¿Eso quiere decir que solo me quieres para ser tu chofer?** –pregunto con mofa.

- **Mmm** –se hizo la pensativa.

- **Tsk** –se hizo el digno, volteando la cara al frente.

- **Uy, que sensible** –tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo hizo girar para que la viera a la cara, depositando un apasionado beso que sorprendió al moreno–** Te aseguro que no necesito chofer**.

- **Hmp** –sonrió arrogante.

- **Vayamos a casa, no quiero que Fugaku-san se enoje contigo**.

- **¿Mañana tienes práctica de animadoras?**

- **Claro, dentro de una semana tienen su primer partido ¿no?, porque lo preguntas**.

- **Solo quería saber si vas a necesitar chofer para regresar** –siguieron su conversación mientras Sasuke conducía.

- **¿Qué no piensas ir a recogerme?**

- **No, a menos que quieras que pase por ti a las seis de la mañana**.

- **Por supuesto que claro que nooo** –negó totalmente, remarcando con las manos– **es muy temprano para mí, las practicas de animadoras empiezan a las diez**.

- **Entonces te veré hasta que terminen o puedes ir a verme**.

- **Eso sí puedo hacerlo** –el tiempo paso volando, o eso pensó Sakura al ver las enormes rejas de la mansión Haruno, el moreno entro a los terrenos de la residencia y estaciono el auto frente a la puerta principal.

Sasuke bajo y abrió la portezuela del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a Sakura, que se quedo parada frente a él– **Te veo mañana por la tarde**.

- **Hn** –asintió y se tomo del cuello de la camisa del moreno y deposito un corto pero tierno beso en sus labios– **Hasta mañana**.

Sakura se encamino a la puerta de la casa, pero antes que entrara a la casa la voz del pelinegro la detuvo– **Pórtate bien**.

- **Lo intentare, pero… no te prometo nada** –sonrió dulcemente y le mando un beso.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Pasaba de las once de la noche, cuando Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, terminando de arreglarse. En cuanto Yukino se retiro a descansar, aprovecho para cambiar al look que estaba habituado para salir por las noches, se pinto el cabello de negro y se puso unos lentes de contacto del mismo color. Se vistió con una falda de mezclilla color rosa, unas licras negras cortitas; unas botas negras que le llegaban unos dedos debajo de las rodillas, una playera de tirantes roja y unos guantes sin dedos que le llegaban hasta los codos. La primavera ya había comenzado y las noches resultaban un poco calurosas.

El sonido de una llamada entrante de su celular la hizo correr hasta su cama, tirándose sobre ella de un brinco– **¿Qué pasa?**

- **¿Estas lista?**

- **Más que lista**.

- **Pues te veo en la calle en diez minutos, no tardes** –termino la llamada inmediatamente.

- **Te vas con cuidado Sakura** –menciono sarcásticamente la "pelinegra" por la falta de atención de su amigo.

Quince minutos después Sai seguía esperando a su amiga en la camioneta, golpeteando el volante y tarareando la música que sonaba en la radio– **Maldición Sakura, te dije que diez minutos** –busco su móvil en el tablero, pero estaba tan distraído que…

- **¡AH!** –el grito de una chica y los golpes en la ventana del copiloto lo hicieron saltar de su asiento.

- **Casi me matas de un susto** –le aviso a Sakura mientras ella intentaba subir a la camioneta convulsionándose de la risa.

- **Debiste ver tu cara, kami** –reía o hablaba, pero las dos cosas al mismo tiempo no eran posibles – **era todo un poema del terror**.

- **Si, que chistosa eres** –Sai rodo los ojos– **con esto compruebo que el tinte negro de tu cabello ya empieza a matarte las neuronas, Ryuu**.

- **No cabe duda, estoy rodeada de amargados** –dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas producto de la risa.

- **No me compares con tu novio el amargado, celoso y antisocial**.

- **Límpiate, te está saliendo sangre de la boca **–se acerco simulando limpiar la orilla del labio del pelinegro.

- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

- **Sera porque tú eres igualito a él**.

- **Por supuesto que no** –se defendió bufando ligeramente.

**- La única diferencia entre ustedes, es que tu eres mi amigo y el mi novio**.

- **Eso quiere decir que alguna vez estuviste locamente enamorada de mi** –pregunto curioso pero con un tono de diversión.

- **No, a ti siempre te he visto como un amigo** –pellizco un cachete del ojinegro– **con Sasuke desde el principio fue diferente** –giro la mirada a la ventana, recargando un codo en la ventana y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **Itachi, ¿a qué se debe que llegues tan tarde?** –el patriarca de los Uchiha intercepto a su hijo antes de que subiera a su cuarto.

- **Tousan** –el muchacho se sorprendió al ver a su padre aun despierto, camino rumbo a la sala invitando al hombre a seguirlo– **Estábamos preparando una redada**.

- **¿Para quién?**

- **Ya sabes que el detective Kisame está obsesionado con los corredores ilegales** –su padre asintió– **pues nos enteramos que esta noche tendrían una carrera, pero aun no sabemos en qué lugar se llevara a cabo**.

- **¿Su informante no les dio el lugar exacto?**

- **No, el evento al parecer es muy exclusivo**.

- **Eso es de esperarse, tienen que ser muy reservados si no quieren que los atrapen** –era lo más obvio ¿no?

- **Pero es que esta noche es especial, dicen que va a haber una fiesta y solo invitaron a los corredores que hacen las apuestas más grandes y los que son más allegados a los organizadores**.

- **No puedo creer que el idiota cara de tiburón aun no pueda atrapar a esos estúpidos corredores** –la voz de Sasuke llego desde la sala.

- **¿No deberías estar ya dormido otouto?**

- **Si, pero hay algo que no me molesta y no he podido dormir**.

- **Tal vez te haga falta que otousan te lea un cuento para que su pequeño bebe pueda irse a dormir tranquilamente**.

El Uchiha menor tomo un cojín del sofá y lo arrojo a la cara de Itachi, dándole de lleno– **Baka**.

- **Niños no empiecen, vamos a descansar que mañana tienes práctica de basketball y tu hermano seguramente tendrá que aguantar a un malhumorado policía incompetente**.

- **Tienes razón, es mejor ir descansado para poder oír todos los quejidos de Kisame** –se rasco la cabeza por el trabajo duro que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

Los tres Uchihas abandonaron la sala para retirarse a sus habitaciones y poder dormir.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Llegaron a una zona de fábricas abandonadas, era un terreno lleno de escombros y tierra suelta, parecía más un desierto que la ciudad.

- **A ustedes sí que les gusta hacerse los interesantes** –un chico de cabello castaño, que Sakura pensaba era una de los organizadores los recibió.

- **Es la culpa de Ryuu, se tarda mucho en "arreglarse" ¿y para qué? si siempre termina igual de bruja** –a lo que recibió un codazo en las costillas regalo de la "pelinegra".

- **Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a bajar a mi niña **–comento alegre mientras corría a la parte trasera de la camioneta– **quiero que su despedida sea inolvidable**.

- **¿Despedida?** –pregunto extrañado el castaño.

- **Si, compro una nueva motocicleta y le hicimos unas cuantas modificaciones, por lo que ya va a jubilar a esta**.

- **Va a ser muy interesante verla correr**.

- **Yo solo espero que no se mate**.

- **Oh, vamos tenle más fe, al fin es la heredera de Pain** –puso una manos sobre su hombro en símbolo de apoyo.

- **Joker me vas a ayudar ¿o tengo que ir por ti?** –grito la "pelinegra".

- **Apresúrense, ya no tarda en empezar la carrera, si quieres que todo salga como lo planeaste** –aviso el otro chico bajito para que solo Sai lo escuchara..

- **¿Cuánto quieres apostar?** –quiso aclarar "Joker".

- **Pon todo lo que trajimos**.

- **¿Segura?** –"Ryuu" asintió.

El pelinegro se apresuro a ayudar a la corredora, pronto Ryuu ya estaba en la línea de salida. Había una decena de corredores, todos presumiendo sus vehículos totalmente adaptados para correr más rápido que las motocicletas comunes.

Esta vez el recorrido sería solo entre las calles, un total de tres vueltas a cuatro cuadras a la redonda, no sería tan difícil solo se trataba de saber en qué momento acelerar y en que partes de las vueltas es necesario bajar un poco la velocidad. Pero todo esto "Ryuu" lo manejaba de manera natural, era como si ya lo trajera en su sangre, era una corredora nata.

- **Muchachos prepárense, listos, fuera** –una chica sexy dio la salida, quedando totalmente ahumada por los gases que salieron de los escapes.

Ryuu se quedo a la mitad del contingente, como siempre analizaba a sus competidores, aunque a la mayoría ya los conocía. La primera vuelta fue fácil, permaneció a la mitad del pelotón, pero conforme fue avanzando se adelantaba un poco, y aunque algunos de los corredores trataron de encajonarla no pudieron hacer mucho, al final de la segunda vuelta, la "pelinegra" logro escapar y colocarse en los primeros lugares.

Llego la tercera vuelta, Ryuu logro despegarse del pelotón de motociclistas junto con un pequeño grupo de corredores, algo que llamo su atención fue una motocicleta color vino, muy reluciente, se veía elegante como su conductor. Ahora que lo pensaba, había tenido la oportunidad de correr con él en otras ocasiones, era un difícil rival y eso lo hacía interesante, tal vez algún día se acercaría a él y se presentaría, quería conocerlo y ver que rostro se ocultaba tras el casco color claro, aunque no podía asegurar que color era exactamente.

Pero no era momento para pensar en amistades, era la última parte de la carrera y de frente quedaba un giro, el más difícil al ser el más cerrado de todos. Aunque ella sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, si aceleraba corría el riesgo de derrapar y caer, pero si desaceleraba podía rezagarse y no llegar en primer lugar. Se arriesgaría, aceleraría y confiaría en sus instintos para balancear su peso en la maquina. Y así fue, los corredores se sorprendieron al verla acelerar, ninguno quiso quedarse atrás y la imitaron, a excepción del corredor tras ella, el freno ligeramente, su previsión le permitió pasar a través de todos los corredores que cayeron debido a la velocidad, la falta de habilidad para mantener el equilibrio y el terreno arenoso.

Al final quedaron en primer lugar Ryuu, segundo el corredor prevenido y tercero, uno de los que lograron retomar rápidamente la carrera. Joker subió el dragón rosa a la camioneta, mientras la pelinegra recibía el pago de las apuestas, siempre había un pobre iluso que pensaba que podía ganarle.

- **¿Algún día nos vas a dejar ganar?** –el chico de la moto color vino se acerco sin quitarse el casco.

- **Claro cuando no corra podrás hacerlo** –extendió la mano en forma de saludo, luego de estrecharlas de manera amistosa.

- **Suerte** –se despidió amigablemente.

- **¿No te piensas quedar?**

- Si hoy ya no vas a correr no tiene caso quedarme.

- **¿Y no me vas a acompañar a celebrar?** –el chico no dijo nada, parecía no entender– **¿Crees que no se qué Joker organizo una fiesta?**

- **Veo que no se te escapa nada**.

- **Es demasiado obvio**.

- **Lamento no poder quedarme, tal vez sea la próxima vez**.

- **¿Me lo prometes?**

- **Es una promesa** –subió a su moto y se retiro del lugar.

- **Ryuu** –el pelinegro llego hasta donde su amiga– **Vamos a la fábrica** –la tomo de la mano llevándola rumbo a la fábrica.

- **Oh, vamos ya dímelo Joker**.

- **¿Decirte qué?**

- **Sobre la fiesta sorpresa** –soltó como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico del mundo.

- **¿Ya lo sabías?**

- **Sip, a la próxima que organices algo no lo hagas mientras yo estoy en el taller** –le soltó la mano, se puso en puntitas y deposito un beso en la nariz del pelinegro– **De todos modos, gracias** –se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de par en par.

- **¡FELICIDADES RYUU!** –gritaron al unisonó los invitados, en su mayoría eran competidores que "Ryuu" y "Joker" conocían y eran sus amigos, algunos otros eran apostadores que habían ayudado a organizar la fiesta.

La "pelinegra se sorprendió, el evento era más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas estaba emocionada.

- **Feliz inicio de primavera Ryuu** –Sai se coloco a su lado y luego le susurro al oído– **y futuro cumpleaños Sakura**.

- **Esto es maravilloso** –el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y subió con ella a una pequeña plataforma.

- **Bien, pues gracias a todos por venir y aunque la mayoría no sabe a qué se debe, debo decir que es por el festejo del nacimiento de nuestro pequeño dragón** –golpeo en la cabeza a Sakura y esta sonrió– **y aunque no voy a decir cuántas primaveras cumple solo quiero desearle una vida llena de primeros lugares en las carreras y de éxitos en la vida diaria**.

- **BRAVO** –festejaron los invitados.

Fue el turno de Ryuu de tomar le micrófono– **Bueno pues que puedo decir, gracias Joker eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener y que empiece la fiesta** –grito tan fuerte como pudo.

- **YAY**.

- **¿Bailamos?** –el ojinegro la ayudo a bajar y la condujo a la pista a bailar.

Disfrutaron de varias piezas, hasta que se retiraron de la pista, unas chicas recargadas en algunas mesas veían con detenimiento a la pareja mientras se decían cosas al oído; Ryuu se dio cuenta de eso.

- **Te dejo unos minutos para que hagas tu movida** –le grito ya estando lejos– **Voy por algo de beber**.

"Joker" no dejaba de ver a las chicas, una era rubia y ojos grises, la otra era pelirroja y de ojos del mismo color; y para que mentir eran demasiado sexis para ignorarlas; de pronto cayó en cuenta que la rubia se acercaba a él con un andar muy provocativo.

- **¿Tu novia te dejo solo? **–hablo acercándose más de lo necesario.

- **¿Ryuu?** –cuestiono incrédulo, y ella asintió– **No ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga**.

- **Entonces, podemos divertirnos en lo que regresa** –jugueteo un dedo sobre el pecho del moreno.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

- **Me podrías dar una cerveza por favor** –me acerco a la barra improvisada, tanto bailar me dio sed.

- **Feliz cumpleaños Ryuu** –el chico de la barra, me felicita y me agrada, aunque en realidad no es mi cumpleaños, bueno aun no.

- **Si es tu cumpleaños deberías festejar con algo más especial** –reconozco a la chica a mi lado, es una de las que coqueteaba con Sai.

- **Por el momento solo cerveza está bien, gracias**.

- **Insisto, prueba esto **–me ofrece una bebida azul– **Tranquila no está muy fuerte**.

Tome el vaso de plástico, digo es una fiesta en medio de la nada, no puedo esperar cristalería fina ¿verdad?– **Salud**.

- **¿Qué tal te gusto?** –pregunta mientras doy un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, que por cierto es azul.

¿Qué si me gusto?– **Esta buenísima, ¿Cómo se llama? Quiero pedir una igual**.

- **Tomate esa, yo pido otra** –que chica tan amable, me agrada.

- **Gracias por la bebida** –tomo hasta la última gota y camino tratando de ver si mi amigo ya consiguió lo que quería.

- **¿No me trajiste nada de la barra?** –lo encuentro solo, sentando en una silla no muy alejado de la barra.

- **Nunca oí que me pidieras algo **–me tiro a su lado, me empiezo a sentir un poco rara, pero no le tomo importancia– **¿conseguiste algo?**

- **Me dijo que regresaría en un rato**.

- **Oh, pues creo que ya regreso** –miro unos metros adelante, viene la pelirroja que me invito la bebida y su amiga rubia.

- **Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar con nosotras?** –veo una de sus finas manos delante de mí y la otra sostiene la mano de la rubia.

"Joker" me mira sorprendido, sonrío y tomo la mano de la pelirroja– **Claro, porque no** –me sigo sintiendo rara, pero a la vez como si todo estuviera más animado que hace un rato.

**[ Tik tok / Kesha / Tik tok single ]**

Veo como me llevan cada una de la mano, a mi derecha tengo a la pelirroja y a la izquierda a la rubia, ellas suben a unas sillas y luego a la barra, me invitan a subir, chasqueo la lengua y ruedo los ojos, qué más da una noche de diversión desenfrenada.

La canción llega a mis oídos, me gusta el ritmo, dejo que las notas musicales invadan mi cuerpo y me dejo llevar por la sensación de embeleso que inunda mis sentidos.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

El trío sobre la barra bailando sensualmente empezaba a causar sensación, una rubia, una morena y una pelirroja bailando rozando sus cuerpos era algo que no se veía todos los días, por lo menos no un trío que incluyera a la mejor motociclista del circuito.

Ryuu estaba con los brazos en alto y movía sus caderas, torso y cabeza al ritmo de la música, viendo de frente a la pista de baile, las otras dos chicas bailaban a cada costado, muy pegadas a su cuerpo. En un momento la rubia la tomo de las caderas y la hizo girar para quedar de frente a ella, la pelinegra solo se dejo llevar sin perder el ritmo, cerró los ojos y siguió bailando.

Nuevamente la rubia tomo la iniciativa, recargo sus brazos en los hombros de la pelinegra, acercando más su cuerpo y moviéndose al mismo ritmo; la pelirroja no quiso quedarse atrás y abrazo por la cintura a Ryuu, si no fuera por la diferencia de colores en la ropa, nadie podría distinguir donde terminaba el cuerpo de una y empezaba el de la otra. La corredora se tomo el cabello y empezó a peinarlo como si fuera a hacerse una coleta alta.

Los hombres estaban extasiados con el espectáculo, se podría decir que unos estaban babeando y otros sangraban por la nariz ante la escena tan sensual frente a ellos. Incluso Sai, empezó a sentir algo de calor por la situación, jamás hubiera imaginado a la pequeña Sakura en un acto tan provocativo. Aunque le parecía raro, ya que por muy extrovertida que fuera, ella no era de las que les gustaba hacer show o que la gente se divierta a sus costillas.

A las acompañantes no les gustaba mucho que les robaran la atención de los hombres, aunque ellas mismas admitían que la cosa se veía bastante divertida, y sin embargo jamás admitirían que les gustaría ser tan desinhibidas o atrevidas como las chicas frente a ellas.

Ryuu en un movimiento inesperado puso su pierna un paso adelante, poniéndola entre las piernas de la rubia, que sonrió divertida al ver a la chica en un estado parecido a la embriaguez; ambas desconocidas aprisionaron con las piernas a la morena. Ahora las tres movían sus cuerpos de adelanten a atrás, como uno solo.

Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de robar la atención de los espectadores, deshizo el abrazo y se agarro con ambas manos a la cintura de la pelinegra y comenzó a bajar sensualmente mientras deslizaba sus manos por las piernas de Ryuu. La rubia la imito pero ella delineo la figura de la morena, desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, bajo lentamente y al final enredo sus manos con las de la pelinegra. Lentamente ambas comenzaron a subir, rozando los costados de Ryuu con sus manos y llegando a levantarle los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

La chica de ojos rojos, levanto el cabello negro dejando libre el cuello de la corredora, rozando su nariz con la blanca piel. La rubia mientras tanto, dejo que su aliento chocara con la mejilla, rosada por el calor en el ambiente y por la danza, erizando un poco los vellos de la nuca de Ryuu.

En cuanto la música termino el lugar estallo en aplausos y rechiflas de los jóvenes, pidiendo por más, algunas cosas obscenas y propuestas subidas de tono.

Sakura en un movimiento para agradecer a su público, tropezó con un vaso de la barra perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de frente. Inmediatamente Sai corrió a ver si la chica se encontraba bien, encontrándola en brazos de un par de chicos que la ayudaban a mantenerse en pie.

- **¿Te encuentras bien Ryuu?** –salió del aturdimiento ante el miedo de que Sakura sufriera algún daño.

- **Mejor que nunca Joker** –acaricio el mentón de los jóvenes que la sostenían en un acto un tanto provocativo.

- **Será mejor irnos** –tomo a la chica entre sus brazos.

- **¿Está bien?** –el castaño que los recibió se acerco preocupado.

- **Si, la llevare a casa, termina las cosas aquí y encárgate de lo demás** –caminaron fuera de la fábrica, Sai forzó a Sakura a subir a la camioneta.

- **Te tengo malas noticias** –anuncio el castaño.

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **Creo que tenemos un soplón entre nosotros** –el pelinegro se restregó el rostro– **Pero es obvio que no está entre los que vinieron hoy, sino la policía nos hubiera caído ya, ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

- **No podemos cancelar las carreras, significan mucho dinero**.

- **¿Entonces?**

- **Joker…** –la voz de Ryuu y la bocina del automóvil interrumpió la conversación– **Si solo me trajiste para encerrarme aquí será mejor que me regrese a la fiesta**.

- **Déjamelo a mí** –puso una mano en el hombro del castaño, tratando de trasmitir confianza– **Me voy, Ryuu está muy rara**.

**- Cualquier cosa yo te mantengo al tanto**.

- **Por favor, nos vemos** –se despidió ya estando arriba de la camioneta.

- **Nos vemos Ryuu** –despidió el castaño desde fuera a la "pelinegra".

- **Adiós chico del cual no se su nombre pero me cae bien** –lanzo un beso al aire y agito la mano despidiéndose.

El castaño rio divertido ante el comentario de la chica– **Cuídate mucho Ryuu y no le quites el ojo de encima a Joker**.

- _Con gusto, pero no creo que a mi novio le guste mucho la idea, ¿sabes? Es muy celoso_.

- **Ah bueno, entonces solo cuídalo de lejitos**.

- **A su orden castañito guapo** –hizo una especie de saludo militar.

- **Adiós** –corto las despedidas el pelinegro.

Sai manejaba de regreso, Sakura oía la radio y cantaba la canción, que casualmente, era la misma que bailo con las otras dos chicas.

- _**Everybody getting crunk, Boys try to touch my junk**_ –golpeo su trasero creando un sonido estridente– _**Gonna smack 'em if he getting too drunk **_–seguía bailando en su lugar al ritmo de la música, estaba muy animada, demasiado ahora que lo pensaba Sai.

- **Sakura** –trato de llamar la atención de su amiga, pero ella seguía cantando.

- _**Don't Stop, Make it Pop, DJ blow my speakers up**_ –Sai termino por apagar la radio para obtener la atención de la "pelinegra"– **Hey, no ves que me gusta esa canción**.

- **¿Podemos hablar sin que cantes? **–al ver que Sakura intentaba encender nuevamente la radio, el pelinegro le dio un manotazo.

- **Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?** –hizo un puchero y sus ojitos se pusieron cristalinos.

- **Tenemos que hablar, ¿dime qué fue lo que te metiste?**

Puso un dedo en su mentón simulando recordar– **Una cerveza y una cosa azul que la pelirroja me invito**.

- **¿La que te saco a bailar?**

- **Sip**.

- **¿Viste cuando se la sirvieron?**

- **Nop**.

- **Sakura** –la chica lo miro con ojitos divertidos y una sonrisita en su boca– **creo que estas drogada**.

- **Mmm, no lo creo**.

- **Pues yo sí**.

- **¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**

- **Llevarte a mi casa y esperar hasta que se pase**.

- **Pero mañana** –miro el reloj en la radio y corrigió su error– **o mejor dicho hoy, tengo práctica de animadoras **–empezó a moverse en su lugar, como si siguiera bailando.

- **¿Qué en esta escuela nunca descansan de sus actividades escolares?**

- **Nop** –siguio cantando aun sin música– _**Till we see the sudden light, Tick tock on the clock, But the party don't stop**_.

- **Kami, si sin narcóticos eres hiperactiva ahora estas mucho más insoportable** –resoplo cansado– **Iremos a tu casa**.

- **¿Y cómo piensas entrar a la casa? **_**You build me up, You break me down, My heart it pounds**_.

- **Ya me las ingeniare cuando lleguemos**.

- **¿Y cómo vas a entrar a la residencial?**

- **Cuando te vean, me dejaran entrar**.

- **Oh, claro, ¿falta mucho?**

- **Como treinta minutos**.

- **Entonces sigamos cantando** –encendió la radio y la canción que ahora sonaba era distinta y aun así la canto– _**Why don't I like the girl I see, The one who's standing right in front of me**_ –rozo la ventana con sus dedos, un tanto triste_**– I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind; to say the kind of things I said last night**_.

Al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Sakura, Sai decidió cambiar la estación para escuchar algo más animado– **¿Por qué la cara larga?** –al no recibir contestación decidió dar su opinión– **Si no te gusta lo que ves, no sigas con esta vida**.

- **No es esta vida la que no me gusta, es como debo vivirla, no me gusta esconder lo que de verdad me apasiona**.

- **¿Y porque no les dices a todos? Así te quitaras un peso de encima**.

- **Si claro, Tsunade solo me dice como se debe comportar una señorita imagínate si le digo que corro motocicletas, me mandaría a un internado de por vida**.

- **Entonces dile a Sasuke**.

- **Corriendo voy a hacerlo, si fuera por él me metería en una caja de cristal para que ni el viento me tocara, desde que fuimos al campamento se ha portado un poco sobre protector**.

- **¿Pues qué hiciste?**

- **Nada especial, solo me arroje de una cascada a unos diez metros de altura **–se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- **¿Y así no quieres que sospeche de tu falta de preocupación por tu persona?**

- **Es que era tan tentador, tan excitante, que no pude resistirme**.

- **Ya te había dicho que tu adicción por la adrenalina te traería problemas**.

- **No me importa, sin esa droga mi vida se vuelve vacía y aburrida **–negó infantilmente con la cabeza– **no pienso dejarla, y menos ahora que me siento sublime **–abrió la boca y puso los ojos en blanco.

- **Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte algo** –advirtió preocupado Sai.

- **No fue mi idea lo olvidas** –sonrió como tonta– **esa chica me drogo**.

- **Si, pero si te vuelvo a ver así te juro que yo mismo hablo con Tsunade-san** –el automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

En un segundo en que Sai no lo vio venir, ya tenía a Sakura sobre sus piernas con la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo, algo que él conocía perfectamente, ella estaba furiosa– **Ni se te ocurra decir eso nuevamente Sai, serás muy mi amigo pero no tolerare que me amenaces **–lo tenía sujeto del cuello con una mano, cortándole el aire, lo que sorprendió mucho al pelinegro, nunca había probado la fuerza de su amiga y ahora sabía que era anormal.

- **Ok, ya entendí** –soltó entrecortadamente y con gran dificultad– **pero podrías soltarme, me estas asfixiando**.

Sakura no lo aflojo el agarre inmediatamente, lo apretó un poco más y luego de estar satisfecha volvió lentamente a su lugar– **Espero no tener que repetirlo** –su voz sonaba como de ultratumba.

- **Kami, Sakura, tienes una fuerza monstruosa, ¿lo sabías?**

- **Hmp**.

- **Llegamos a la residencial** –anunció en cuanto vio la luz que alumbraba las puertas del lujoso vecindario.

- **Espera, tengo que quitarme el color del cabello** –saco una botella de agua de debajo del asiento y bajo de la camioneta, se lo hecho en la cabeza y vio como el negro se lavaba dejando ver su típico rosa. En cuanto salió todo el color volvió a montarse en el automóvil.

Sai echo a andar el vehículo y en cuanto estuvo a las puertas del complejo un policía se acerco a la camioneta y el pelinegro bajo su ventanilla– **Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirlo?**

- **Buenas noches** –Sakura se acerco a la ventanilla del piloto– **Soy Haruno Sakura**.

- **Haruno-sama…** –el hombre se sorprendió al ver a la pelirrosa– **pase por favor**.

- **Gracias, que la noche sea tranquila **–sonrió amigablemente regresando a su asiento del copiloto.

El pelinegro volvió a arrancar y se enfilo a la residencia Haruno, no tardo mucho, llevo la camioneta hasta el garaje de la mansión y detuvo la marcha– **Bien aquí estamos **–pero cuando vio el lugar del copiloto la pelirrosa ya no estaba– **Demonios** –bajo corriendo y busco a su amiga por todos lados, la vio dando saltitos rumbo a la casa– **Sakura espera**.

- **Vamos Sai, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer** –hablo más alto de lo que el ojinegro hubiera querido.

- **Baja la voz o despertaras a Yukino-san **–alcanzo a la chica y le tapo la boca para que no siguiera gritando.

- **Brlbrlbrlbrl **–la pelirrosa parecía no querer parar de hablar ni con la mano de Sai sobre su boca.

El ojinegro busco el balcón que daba al cuarto de Sakura, una cuerda colgaba del barandal– **Imagino que con la salida a acampar aprendiste algo**.

- **La próxima vez tienes que venir con nosotros, fue algo en verdad divertido** –comento muy emocionada.

- **Bien, pero no creo que en tu estado puedas subir, está muy alto **–pero fue tarde para analizar la situación, Sakura ya estaba trepando por la cuerda sin ninguna dificultad– **Baja de ahí, te vas a matar**.

- **No exageres Sai, solo son un par de metros, tal vez cinco a lo mucho diez** –señaló como si fuera nada.

El chico ya no pudo detenerla, ya llevaba varios metros adelantada, espero abajo por si ella resbalaba él estaría listo para cacharla; en cuanto la vio agarrarse del barandal y pisar el balcón, él empezó a subir. A Sai le costó un poco más de trabajo trepar, cuando llego hasta arriba no encontró a Sakura, entro por la ventana y se encontró con la pelirrosa saltando sobre la cama y tarareando una canción.

- **Sakura, será mejor que te sientes, bajare a prepararte un café**.

- **¿Para qué?**

- **Pues para intentar quitarte lo elevada que estas**.

- **No quiero bajar de mi nube, se siente bien**.

Sai subió a la cama y tomo a la chica de los brazos, deteniendo su rebote– **No Sakura, estar drogado no se siente bien**.

- **¿Tu que sabes? Por fin las preocupaciones se alejaron, me siento libre, como si pudiera volar, como cuando manejo mi dragón a toda velocidad**.

- **No importa si te sientes en el paraíso, las consecuencias harán que te sientas en el infierno**.

- **Esta bien, ve a la cocina y haz lo que quieras** –se tiro de sentón en la cama y luego se recostó, con los brazos abiertos.

- **Espera aquí, no salgas** –advirtió seriamente Sai.

- **Si, si ve tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada** –movió la mano restándole importancia a las cosas.

Sai suspiro cansado y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de café para ver si con eso podía sacar a la pelirrosa de la "embriaguez", aunque lo dudaba seriamente. En cuanto estuvo listo regreso al cuarto de la pelirrosa, que se encontraba con los audífonos puestos y bailando, parecía no haber parado desde que se fue, lo que dedujo debido a que se encontraba sudando a pesar de llevar una camiseta sin mangas y tener la ventana abierta. Pero después de pensarlo mucho comprendió que eran los efectos de las drogas, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que los efectos pasarán por si solos; y si no se equivocaba le quedaban cinco o seis horas a lo mucho de efecto y eran las tres de la mañana.

Toco el hombro de Sakura, para llamar su atención– **¿A qué hora te levanta Yukino?**

- **Como mañana tengo práctica… a las ocho**.

- **A esa hora todavía no estarás limpia**.

- **¿Y qué? Tendré mucha energía para ir a practicar**.

- **Eso es lo que me preocupa** –se quejo acomodando su cabello.

Sai no durmió en lo que quedaba de la noche, tenía que cuidar de que Sakura no hiciera una tontería y Yukino se diera cuenta de la situación. Comenzaba a amanecer y a la pelirrosa aun parecía quedarle energía para unas cuantas horas más.

- **Sugoi, mira Sai está saliendo el sol y es tan hermoso** –dijo con gran emoción en su voz.

- **Si, si** –movió la mano en signo que no le importaba lo que pasaba– **¿no piensas dormir ni un poco?**

- **Para que dormir, si hay tanto que hacer** –brinco alegre sobre la cama.

- **Baja de ahí, te puedes romper una pierna**.

- **No, mira es muy seguro, además mi cama es increíblemente grande** –y en verdad tenía razón la cama de la chica era una King size.

- **¿Para que necesitas una cama TAN grande?**

- **No lo sé, no lo había pensado antes, pero supongo que para brincar en ella como lo estoy haciendo** –sus comentarios cada vez carecían más de sentido.

- **Baka, esa es una respuesta muy tonta incluso para ti, eso mejor déjaselo al baka de Naruto**.

- **¿Naruto? Hablando de él, ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?**

- **Que es un baka** –Sai se recostó en la cama lejos de donde la ojijade brincaba.

- **No ya en serio **–Sakura se tiro de rodillas junto a él, riendo por la respuesta.

- **Es un buen tipo, me cae bien, se preocupa por todos, más que por el mismo, debe tener una autoestima muy alta para que todos los insultos de tu novio no le hagan efecto**.

- **Naruto tiene un gran corazón, me alegra que por fin sea feliz y que tenga a una linda chica a su lado**.

- **¿Te refieres a Hinata-san?**

- **No baka, seguramente a Temari** –le saco la lengua en un gesto muy infantil– **claro que me refiero a Hinata. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el dobe de Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que la pobre de mi amiga sentía por é**l.

- **Pues yo que ella no hubiera esperado, teniendo poco tiempo conociendo a Naruto, me doy cuenta que es extremadamente despistado**.

- **Si a veces creo que vive en la luna, pensándolo bien, si Naruto viviera en la luna podría presentarme al conejo que vive ahí, me gustaría conocerlo y ser su amiga**.

- **Ay Sakura, creo que estas empeorando**.

- **¿Qué opinas de Sasuke-kun?** –se giro para quedar boca abajo, recargando sus codos en la cama y su cara en sus manos.

- **Es un idiota sin remedio **–la ojijade frunció el ceño–** pero creo que tu amor lo está cambiando, a leguas se nota que es inteligente, se preocupa mucho por ti y es demasiado posesivo, aunque creo que tiene un ligero desorden mental, sino no comprendo cómo podría ser tu novio**.

- **Eres malo Sai, aun así te quiero **–formo una sonrisa dulce que luego se fue volviendo lúgubre y tenebrosa– **pero si vuelves a insultarlo, te juro que te dejo esa estúpida sonrisa de por vida**.

- **Kami Sakura, las drogas te hacen unos efectos muy extraños, primero estas riendo como tonta, luego no sé cómo, te comportas como si estuvieras lucida, a mitad del camino estas tan deprimida que hasta la contagias; y para finalizar, tu humor es tan endemoniadamente malo que das miedo** –explico Sai las facetas por las que había pasado Sakura durante la noche.

- **De que te quejas si me has visto en peores condiciones**.

- **Tienes razón, pero nunca te había visto pasar por todas tus facetas en un par de horas** –miro su reloj y faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la mañana– **Sera mejor que te metas a bañar, tal vez así se te baje el efecto**.

- **Aun es muy temprano vamos a jugar algo**.

- **No, Yukino-san no tarda en venir a despertarte y se dará cuenta que andas rara**.

- **Pero… pero…**

- **Si obedeces mandare traer las piezas faltantes de la nueva motocicleta como pedido urgente y especial**.

- **¿En serio?** –los ojos jades se volvieron un par de estrellitas brillantes.

- **Si, pero solo si haces lo que te pida hasta que el efecto de las drogas se haya pasado**.

- **Bien, seré una niña buena** –corrió a su armario, saco la ropa que se pondría para ir a entrenar y se metió a bañar cantando.

- **Kami, de haberlo sabido se lo hubiera dicho desde el principio** –se lamento golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, para descansar un poco se tiro en la cama de la pelirrosa a esperar a que saliera del baño, cerró los ojos para pensar– _**Maldición primero mi padre, luego el problema del soplón y para rematar una desconocida y sin ninguna razón droga a Sakura**_.

- **Sakura** –la voz de Yukino al entrar lo hizo brincar de la cama y esconderse bajo esta– **¿Ya te metiste a bañar?** –toco la puerta del cuarto de baño– **Eso es extraño**.

- **Si, me desperté temprano y creí buena idea aprovechar el tiempo** –aviso con voz cantarina, lo que soprendio no solo al ama de llaves, sino al pelinegro bajo la cama.

- _**Esta chica cada día me asusta más, no puedo creer que actue como si estuviera todo bien**_.

- **Bien, bajare a prepararte algo ligero** –Yukino se dio media vuelta y estaba por irse.

- **Yukino, podrías preparar dos desayunos por favor**.

- **Pero no puedes comer tanto si vas a practicar ejercicio**.

- **Oh, es que no es para mí, un amigo va a venir por mí al rato y lo invite a desayunar, llegara alrededor de las nueve** –la pelirrosa seguía hablando desde la regadera– **espero no te moleste**.

- **Claro que no Sakura-chan, con gusto preparare el desayuno para tu amigo** –rio bajito, le alegraba saber que la chica bajo su cuidado cada día recobraba la alegría de los viejos tiempos.

La peliazul salió de la habitación, como Sai de debajo de la cama, se rascaba la cabeza, estuvo a punto de ser descubierto y su amiga parecía solo pensar en comida.

- **Bien, si no muero en el intento de cuidarte, te querré para el resto de mi vida Sakura** –se tiro nuevamente en la cama de la ojijade, se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo y de un momento a otro su respiración se volvió tranquila.

Un par de minutos después la pelirrosa salió del baño, muy alegre y contenta, tarareaba una canción y cantaba pequeños fragmentos, su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla y vestía un conjunto deportivo azul cielo– **Ya casi estoy lista Sai… ¿Sai?** –pero no recibió respuesta, se acerco al moreno y se percato que estaba dormido–** Jeje, eres más lindo cuando duermes**.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en arreglarse, aun seguía un tanto hiperactiva, pero el efecto de las drogas parecía estar disminuyendo. Volvió a entrar al baño y seco su cabello con ayuda de una secadora, así podría recogerlo en una coleta alta y que no le estorbara durante el entrenamiento– **Listo** –canturreo al ver su larga cabellera lista, la mantenía así porque alguna vez escucho que a su moreno favorito, Sasuke, le gustaban las chicas con largas cabelleras y desde entonces lo dejo crecer y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura si lo dejaba suelto. Miro por el espejo y vio la figura de su amigo recargado en el marco de la puerta, tallando sus ojos, aun adormilado– **Pensé que nunca despertarías y ya estaba pensando en echarte agua fría**.

- **Eres de lo peor, todavía que cuido de ti ¿y así me tratas?**

- **Gracias Sai** –una dulce sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sakura– **Por cuidar de mí**.

Ligeramente sonrojado el ojinegro, se rasco una mejilla– **A que se debe tanta amabilidad, eso es extraño en ti y para ser sinceros no te queda **–sonrió burlón Sai– **bruja**.

- **Cállate y púdrete** –volteo el rostro para que el moreno no la viera sonreír.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Primero que nada el título, tal vez algunos no lo entiendan, pero como dice es un juego de palabras, una frase puede tomarse como una pregunta, ¿Sakura podía caer más bajo? Y la segunda es una afirmación, Sakura podía caer más bajo; ¿y porque? Pues simple ella está ya metida en problemas y ahora añade uno más a su lista.

Mmm, la verdad me gusto como quedo el capitulo, me arriesgue a poner a Sakura en una situación diferente a como la mayoría la imaginamos, tierna, dulce y sin meterse en líos complicados, pero si vives una vida nocturna como ella estas sujeta a muchas cosas que tal vez no resulten agradables. Espero no les guste, porque la última vez que puse a una Sakura "atrevida" me golpearon bastante duro con los comentarios, además quien sabe, tal vez nuestra pelirrosa favorita se meta en más problemas de ahora en adelante.

Gracias por su RR y apoyos:

**DanielitaXx  
**(si Sasuke celosin es muy lindo)

**Melilove  
**(jaja, yo por eso no voy a campamentos, la comida no es muy buena q digamos; gracias por tu apoyo y si ya me siento mejor, de hecho tan bien que me estoy comiendo un litro de helado de capuchino jojojo ^o^)

**setsuna17  
**(muajaja, esto no mejora empeora, sino no tendría chiste)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(jojo, todo se descubre tarde o temprano incluso le dare un capitulo para explicar lo q paso entre Fugaku y Sasuke-kun, ¿quiere q Ino y Sakura sean amigas?)

**ViirY  
**(Sakura y Sai solo son amigos, cercanos, muy cercanos pero al fin y al cabo amigos, mmm tú crees que Sai e Ino puedan ser algo más que amigos? ^o^, gracias por todo te mando besos y abrazos, grupales entre mi Inner y yo, y claro que tu opinión cuenta y mucho, si no fueran por RR como los tuyos no se qué haría u.u)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(jojo, me hubiera gustado mandar arreglar mi USB pero por el momento mi economía anda por los suelos, así que tuve q conformarme con reescribir parte de lo q tenía, de todos modos gracias por tus lindas palabras)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(gracias, mil gracias por considerarme una buena escritora, se hace lo q se puede, y pues tienes razón al principio si me azote (literalmente) contra la pared, pero luego lo tome todo con más calma y pues pude retomar aunq con un ritmo un poco más lento pero seguro)

**Asukasoad  
**(gracias por los consejo de lo del mail, tienes razón de ahora en adelante tengo una copia de cada archivo en mis compus y en una memoria USB, así si se pierde alguna tengo dos más, jojojo, Danzou es el papa de Sai, pero para que lo quiere? Eso es una incógnita, muajaja)

**mao15  
**(gracias, si aquí hay ciertas pistas de Sai)

**Roshmery  
**(mil gracias por esperar, espero que haya valido la pena este nuevo capitulin)

Por agregar esta historia a sus favs:

**Hatoko Nara**

**Catty Rock**

**janeth cullen**

**blackstones3**

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol  
Si no me dejas RR, me encargare que un  
OVNI te secuestre y haga experimentos  
raros en ti, mientras yo te hago cosquillas  
en los pies ^w^  
lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol  
**


	11. Duelo de Animadoras

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**-**

**-**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ****ѵ**** ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 11 "DUELO DE ANIMADORAS"**

**LUNES, GIMNASIO**

- **Bien ya que hemos calentado, empiecen a practicar la rutina para este sábado, tenemos que demostrarle Ino y su grupo que no nos vamos a dejar derrotar, somos las originales y trapearemos el suelo con las que intenten tomar nuestro lugar** –pronuncio el mini discurso con gran entusiasmo y con una extraña llama en sus ojos.

- **Temari** –Sakura reía nerviosa– **¿no crees que estas exagerando?**

- **Jamás exagero cuando se trata de mi equipo de porristas** –miro con furia contenida a la pelirrosa– **Además tú tienes que esforzarte más, tu rutina te tiene que quedar perfecta**.

Sakura enarco una ceja, no entendía a lo que la rubia se refería– **¿De qué hablas Temari?**

- **Pues que te tengo preparado algo muy especial, Sakura-chan…** –se acerco a la ojijade y paso un brazo por sus hombros– **Tú serás nuestra máxima exponente el día del partido, podrás mostrar a todos de lo que eres capaz en un acto solo para ti**.

- **¡¿Qué?! No, estas bromeando ¿verdad?**

- **No, mi pequeña pelirrosa tú harás una coreografía especial ese día y con eso obtendremos los votos para continuar con el equipo**.

- **¿En qué te afecta que Ino tenga su propio club de animadoras?**

- **El consejo estudiantil no está dispuesto a mantener dos clubes de la misma rama, mira** –Temari saco un papel de su uniforme, tenía el escudo del consejo y del instituto, lo que significaba que era un comunicado oficial.

Sakura lo leyó rápidamente, era una carta dirigida a Temari, donde le explicaba la situación en que las había metido Ino, la ojiazul había hecho una solicitud de remover a la rubia del cargo, pero el consejo se rehusó a hacerlo por ser la titular y colocada en ese lugar por votación de los miembros del club. Por lo tanto se le había propuesto a Ino, realizar un pequeño concurso entre ambos clubes de animadoras en uno de los encuentros interescolares en el que participara el instituto; dándoles al nuevo club la oportunidad de presentarse en algunos partidos y ganar adeptos.

La pelirrosa suspiro fastidiada– **Creo que esto es una tontería, el instituto tiene suficientes fondos para mantener una infinidad de clubes**.

- **No importa cuál sea su razón, solo quieren que haya un club de animadoras y el ganador se decidirá en el partido de basketball de este fin de semana**.

- **Estás loca, ¿Cómo voy a aprenderme una coreografía en UNA** –recalco levantando un dedo– **semana?**

- **Eres una animadora innata, no va a ser difícil para ti, además tenemos cinco tardes y cuatro noches para que lo logres y por supuesto, pedí a Gai-sensei que te permitiera practicar durante las horas de deportes**.

- **Pero Temari, hay exámenes la próxima semana y a Sasuke ya le retiraron el castigo, queremos pasar tiempo juntos **–Sakura intentaba zafarse del problema– y tengo…

- **Nada de peros, de los exámenes no tienes que preocuparte, se perfectamente que eres muy inteligente, no necesitas estudiar mucho, Sasuke también va a estar ocupado entrenando y ya podrán verse al terminar los entrenamientos** –la heredera Haruno suspiro derrotada.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Genial, si alguien puede ayudarme a buscar mis ánimos, les doy una pista, se fueron a lo profundo del infierno. Maldita sea yo que tenía tantas ganas de ver más de una hora a Sasuke, y Temari no me ayuda en nada con su tonto plan, si porque es algo TAN tonto, porque no simplemente dejan a los dos clubes existir; dinero, sobra; equipos para animar, hay muchos, basketball, football, volleyball, atletismo.

Kami, porque te empeñas en arruinarme la vida, pero desgraciadamente Temari tiene razón, Sasuke ya me había dicho que tal vez esta semana solo nos veríamos un par de horas, al irme a recoger a casa, a la hora del almuerzo y al regresar a casa.

Me tiro con desgano en las gradas y veo como mi amiga da algunas instrucciones al equipo, ¿Qué tendrá planeado? Solo espero que no sea algo que me haga "resaltar" mucho, sino no quiero ver la cara de Sasuke, argh como se le ocurre meterme en este lio siendo el primer partido donde jugara el club de basketball –_se revolvió la cabeza buscando lógica en la ideas de su amiga_.

Temari regresa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que me hace estremecer, conozco a la hermana Sabaku no desde hace un tiempo y eso me ha enseñado a no confiar cuando muestra una sonrisa llena de confianza y con ese toque malicioso.

- **He preparado un disco con música y seleccione un grupo especial de chicas para hacer la presentación de este sábado** –veo que mi rubia amiga tenía ya todo preparado, si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho antes estaría un tanto más preparada mentalmente, suspire cansada.

**- ¿Y porque no dejas que nuestras lindas compañeras muestren sus estupendas habilidades?, no me necesitas**.

- **No vamos a discutir esto otra vez, Sakura, tu eres mi mejor animadora y contigo al frente de este proyecto le demostraremos a Ino que nadie es mejor que nosotras **–nunca creí que Temari tuviera tanto odio por Ino.

- **Esta bien, pero vamos a aclarar algo** –si me van a obligar a hacer una tontería pongo mis condiciones– **primero YO no tengo nada contra Ino y segundo si esto falla lo dejaremos TODO en el olvido y continuaremos nuestras vidas, ¿entendido?**

- **Claro, yo jamás tomaría represalias por no ganar **–veo como mi amiga parece estar mintiéndome, pero no importa, mientras no haga ninguna locura.

- **Pues al mal paso darle prisa, no quiero quedarme más del tiempo de entrenamiento del equipo de basketball**.

- **No te preocupes le dije a Sasuke que si no vas por el al gimnasio, venga por ti cuando salga** –me da miedo que haya pensado en todo.

Vuelvo a suspirar, ¿cuántas veces he suspirado en los últimos treinta minutos? Temari va a lograr que mi alma se vaya en suspiros– **Gracias** –pero mi sarcasmo pasa desapercibido o mejor dicho ignorado por la rubia que se aleja para poner el cd en la grabadora.

Y comienza mi rutina del terror, digo mi rutina de animadora…

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

Ya había oscurecido y se veía a la pelirrosa tirada en las colchonetas, rodeada del "equipo especial", todas se veían exhaustas, respiraban agitadas; mientras Temari saltaba de felicidad.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Sasuke** –Naruto corrió para alcanzar a su amigo– **¿A dónde vas?**

- **A recoger a Sakura**.

- **¿Todavía está en la escuela?** –pregunto con cierta sorpresa el rubio.

- **Hn** –se hecho la mochila al hombro y continuo su caminata– **Tenía práctica de animadoras y…** –Sasuke se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver a Sai saliendo del gimnasio donde estaba SU novia.

- **¿Teme?** –siguió la mirada negra y se encontró con el otro pelinegro amigo de Sakura– **Oh, vamos teme, creo que ya le dejaste muy claro que Sakura-chan es tu novia**.

- **Si, pero hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta nada**.

- **Pero no es mala onda, si lo conocieras mejor tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos**.

El menor de los Uchiha bufo divertido– **Naruto… ¿Cuántos "buenos" amigos me conoces?**

Naruto obediente se puso a pensar y contar a los "buenos" amigos del moreno– **Mmm… yo, yo, ¿solo yo?**

- **Y eso aun es cuestionable** –sonrió arrogante mientras el rubio inflaba los cachetes indignado.

- **Sabes, el que una sola vez admitas que soy tu mejor amigo no le quitaría nada a tu maldita facha de arrogante, engreído e egocéntrico**.

- **Hmp** –continúo su andar dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

Sai caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento y no pudo evitar pasar a un lado de Naruto y Sasuke, quien lo miraba retadoramente– **Nos vemos mañana** –dijo con su típica sonrisa estúpida.

- **Cuídate Sai** –el rubio se despedía agitando efusivamente su mano en el aire.

Sasuke por su parte solo miraba de reojo el camino por donde se había ido el pelinegro– **Tsk, deja de hacer eso usuratonkachi**.

- **¿Y ahora porque me insultas?** –una pelea a gritos comenzaba en los terrenos cercanos al gimnasio.

- **Porque se me da la gana** –el moreno siguió la actitud de Naruto y también hablaba a gritos.

- **Si así estamos, a mí se me va a dar la gana de partirte la cara** –Uzumaki tiro sus cosas al suelo y tomo una posición amenazante.

- **Vamos inténtalo **–hizo lo mismo que Naruto, tiro su mochila– **pero seguro como las otras veces no podrás ganarme** –sonrió arrogante Sasuke.

- **Ya lo veremos** –el ojiazul tiro el primer golpe que fue perfectamente evadido por el moreno.

- **¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? **–el ojinegro le dio un empujón y tiro a su amigo al suelo.

- **Basta** –una voz imperiosa y con ira resonó, deteniendo la pelea– **¿Qué demonios les sucede a ustedes dos?**

- **Sakura-chan** –Naruto aun con el seño fruncido se levanto del suelo– **el teme empezó**.

- **Tsk** –chasqueo la lengua molesto el moreno.

- **Y lo peor es que tú le seguiste el cuento**.

- **Pero, es que el…**

- **Nada Naruto, si Sasuke empieza una pelea es mejor que lo ignores, ¿y ahora porque estaban peleando?**

- **Sasuke vio salir a Sai del gimnasio y se enojo **–acuso Naruto a su amigo.

- **Sabes que no me gusta que ese tipo te ronde…**

- **Uchiha** –el rubio agito la mano, cuando su amiga usaba el apellido del moreno era porque estaba enojada– **Entiende, Sai y yo solo somos amigos y además solo vino para desearme suerte en las practicas**.

- **No tiene por qué desearte nada Sakura**.

- **Oh vamos es que estas tan ciego que no te das cuenta que Sai no siente nada por mi y que está interesado en otra chica** –grito levantando los brazos.

- **¿Al baka de Sai le gusta una chica?, ¿es del instituto?, ¿la conocemos?**

- **Si, es de aquí, pero no pienso decirles quien es **–la pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos.

- **Mientras no seas tú, no me interesa** –comento Sasuke parándose frente a la enojada chica.

- **Bien, ahora que las cosas se arreglaron podemos irnos a casa **–pregunto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Claro, siempre y cuando me lleven a casa primero **–interrumpió Naruto esperanzado a que alguno de sus amigos asintiera.

- **¿Qué le paso a tu auto?** –la curiosidad de Sakura, que no sabía la noticia, salió a la luz.

- **Pues, veras, yo** –el rubio se rasco la nuca nervioso.

- **El dobe choco el viernes al regresar de la cena en la casa de sus suegros **–Sasuke no pudo perder la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo.

- **¿Pero no fue nada grave verdad?** –Sakura lo analizo para ver si no tenía heridas.

- **No, para nada Sakura-chan, solo fue que una moto se me atravesó en el camino**.

- **¿Una moto? **–cuestiono la pelirrosa con un poco de preocupación y asombro.

- **Sí, creo que era de color vino y el conductor llevaba un casco color hueso **–dijo pensativo al tratar de recordar el incidente.

- **¿Y qué paso con él?, ¿lo detuvieron?**

- **No, ni siquiera se detuvo para saber si yo estaba bien**.

- **¿Viste su rostro? **–las preguntas inundaban la mente de Sakura y eso creaba una sospecha en la de Sasuke.

- **¿Por qué tanta curiosidad Sakura?**

- **No, yo digo** –contesto nerviosa la chica– **es que alguien debe pagar los daños del auto de Naruto ¿no?**

- **La aseguradora no encontró inconveniente en arreglar mi auto, al fin solo fue un ligero golpe, pero voy a estar sin auto hasta el miércoles y no quisieron prestarme otro**.

- **Viendo lo que le hiciste al tuyo, entiendo porque Minato no te quiso dar uno de los suyos**.

- **Cállate teme, no fue él quien me lo negó, sino mi mama** –comento indignado y apenado por las razones de no traer auto.

- **Jajaja** –la sonora risa de Sakura retumbo en el lugar– **Kushina-basan no quiso prestarte un auto, no puedo creerlo**.

- **No te rías Sakura, mi madre dijo que no manejaría un auto hasta que tuviera de regreso el mío y aprendiera a estar atento mientras manejo** –inflo los cachetes en un gesto de infantil molestia.

- **Vaya, ahora veo quien lleva los pantalones en la familia Namikaze** –sonrió burlón el moreno.

- **Teme** –siseo el rubio molesto.

- **Basta, claro que te llevaremos a casa Naruto** –miro amenazante a Sasuke para evitar que la contradijera.

- **Gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejor amiga que tengo** –la abrazo efusivamente, restregando sus mejillas con las de la chica.

- **Y tú serás su mejor amigo muerto si no la sueltas **–advirtió Sasuke a Naruto.

- **Ok, ya esta mira es toda tuya** –empujo ligeramente a la pelirrosa frente a su amigo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Después de haber dejado a Naruto en su casa, Sasuke condujo rumbo a la de Sakura, la pelirrosa no podía mantenerse alerta, el cansancio la estaba venciendo.

- **¿Cansada?** –los ojos negros la miraron de reojo.

- **Solo un poco** –se acomodo en el asiento, encogiendo las piernas y viendo de frente el perfil del moreno.

- **Temari te ha puesto a trabajar en serio**.

- **Si, como se aproxima el dichoso desafío de club de animadoras **–bostezo largamente–** y con los exámenes de la próxima semana, estoy muerta**.

- **¿Desafío?**

- **¿Que no te ha dicho nada Shikamaru?**

- **Hnn** –negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- **Pues Ino pidió al consejo que removieran a Temari, y el consejo decidió que como no podían quitar a la capitana, pues que todo se decidiera en un desafío en uno de los partidos de algún club deportivo**.

- **¿Y decidieron hacerlo en nuestro partido del sábado?**

- **Sip, pero yo pienso que todo es una tontería** –termino su frase en medio de otro bostezo.

- **Lo que sea, no te esfuerces demasiado últimamente como que estás perdiendo atributos** –ante la burla Sakura le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

- **Solo por eso hoy ya no te daré besos** –la pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos e hizo con un puchero.

Sasuke solo sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su novia, aunque sabía que era un juego.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**GIMNASIO DEL COLEGIO NODAME**

- **Esta noche tendremos una participación especial de parte del instituto Konoha, al parecer tienen un concurso entre clubes de animadoras y quieren pedir su apoyo al que les parezca el mejor, así que durante el intermedio del juego tendremos tres actuaciones** –anuncio el director de la escuela que fungía como local.

La noche comenzó con la presentación del grupo de porristas capitaneado por Ino, la coreografía se notaba muy bien pensada, y los que conocían a la rubia sabían que era obra de ella. No cabía duda, si hubiera tenido un equipo como el de animadoras originales el espectáculo hubiera sido inigualable, por eso había sido la capitana durante la secundaria.

- **¿Qué habrá planeado Temari?** –Tenten se acomodaba en su lugar acompañada de su novio y el resto de los amigos.

- **Ni idea, ni siquiera a mi me dejo ver los ensayos** –Shikamaru estaba sentado tras la castaña, bostezando.

- **A mi me dijo que nos íbamos a quedar con la boca abierta **–comento Kiba mientras comía unas palomitas.

- **Cuidado Inuzuka, estas escupiendo la comida** –se quejo el oijperla.

Hinata se sentó entre su hermano y Shino, que aunque era de los más callados y serios, nunca dejo de asistir a los partidos o competencias de sus amigos, y siempre les brindaba palabras de apoyo al final– **Gaara** –la ojiperla llamo la atención del pelirrojo– **¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros?**

El menor de los Sabaku no, subió hasta donde estaba el grupo entero– **Buenas noches**.

Todos los demás contestaron alegremente– **Gaara, no sabes que tiene planeado tu hermana con mi **–Lee tosió un poco, tratando de simular su error– **nuestra hermosa flor de cerezo**.

Pero Kiba no podía dejar pasar una situación tan favorable para sus bromas– **Tranquilo Rock Lee, no le vamos a decir nada a Sasuke, que te andas robar a su chica**.

- **Pues no, solo escuche que una noche estuvo como loca oyendo música y armando una coreografía, pero no nos mostro nada** –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

- **¿Y qué haces por aquí? **–Shikamaru se hizo a un lado para dejar sentar a su cuñado– **Hasta donde sé, no te gusta el basketball**.

- **Vine porque Temari me pidió venir, dijo que quería que le diera mi opinión sobre la presentación de esta noche**.

- **Entonces solo nos queda esperar a ver qué fue lo que la loca de nuestra querida rubia planeo** –Tenten dio un sorbo al refresco que sostenía Neji en su mano.

El partido comenzó, al parecer muchos estaban a favor del equipo visitante, ya que tenía fama de ser los mejores jugadores y principalmente tenían a la pareja más fuerte entre todos los colegios. Sasuke y Naruto, al conocerse de la niñez su grado de comprensión del otro era inigualable, parecían saber lo que el otro pensaba con solo ver sus movimientos.

Mientras que el otro equipo parecía tener un poco de problemas, ya que el capitán quería sobresalir de sus compañeros e intentaba hacer la mayor parte de las jugadas solo. Algo que no favorecía mucho a su equipo.

El árbitro dio por terminado los dos primeros períodos y dio paso a las animadoras del colegio Nodame, que hicieron una coreografía muy linda animando a sus jugadores y haciendo que el público de su colegio se animara y gritara varias porras al equipo.

Al salir de la cancha las luces se apagaron totalmente, sacando un poco de lugar a los presentes. Inmediatamente una canción comenzó a sonar.

[ **The best damn thing **/** Avril Lavigne **/** The best damn thing** ]

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
**_[una voz femenina sonó en vivo]  
[varias voces corearon]  
_**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
**_[las porristas salieron de los costados de las gradas cantando]_

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
**_[los presentes buscaron a la dueña de la voz]  
_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
**_[los reflectores iluminaron una figura en lo más alto de las gradas]_

_[Para sorpresa de muchos, era Sakura]  
_**My Cinderella story scene  
**_[Vestida con un uniforme de porrista diferente, rosa y negro]_

_[Bajo sensualmente las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de todos]  
_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
**_[Se acerco al equipo de su escuela mientras las porristas se acomodaban al centro del gimnasio]  
[Todos estaban asombrados con la actitud de una tan desinhibida pelirrosa]  
_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
**_[se sentó en las piernas del capitán de basketball]  
_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
**_[afirmo con la cabeza y una sonrisa arrogante]_

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
**_[las porristas corrieron hasta Sakura y la levantaron de las piernas del moreno]  
_**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
**_[se colocaron al centro del gimnasio y empezaron una rutina de baile]_

_[las chicas se acomodaron y poco a poco formaron una pirámide]  
[dos porristas más, fueron lanzadas a los extremos por dos enormes chicos]  
[al final de la pirámide estaba Sakura señalándose a ella misma]_

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
**_[la pelirrosa se dejo caer de espaldas desde arriba de la pirámide]  
_**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
**_[se acerco a una chica rubia de ojos azules y negó con las manos]  
_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
**_[las animadoras sacaron unos cuernos de diablito y se los pusieron en la cabeza]  
_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
**_[las chicas estiraron la mano como si pidieran algo]  
_**R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
**_[las porristas levantaron los puños como si fueran boxear]  
[animaron al publico a gritar con gran entusiasmo]_

_[Sakura brinco contando con los dedos y la mano en alto]_

_[uno de los chicos se coloco en cuatro y sirvió como banco para la ojijade]_**  
**_[el otro chico le ofreció una zapatilla que parecía ser de cristal]  
_**When do you think they'll finally see**

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
**_[ahora fue el turno para que una de las chicas se acercara a la pelirrosa con una peluca roja]  
_**We're not the same **_[canto negando enérgicamente con las manos]_**  
**_[algunas chicas rodearon a Sakura y comenzaron a amarrarla con cintas de colores]  
[las animadoras agitaron la cabeza alborotando sus cabelleras]  
_**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
**_[animo al público a cantar con las manos]  
[y el publico accedió a su pedido cantando]  
_**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
**_[Sakura dirigió el micrófono al publico que coreo la contestación]_

**Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
**_[terminaron dos grupos con tres chicas sosteniendo a una sobre sus hombros y Sakura en los hombros de los dos chicos]_

Los aplausos no tardaron y el grito de los amigos del grupo de las animadoras retumbo en el gimnasio, lo que hacía ver que ellas, eran las favoritas de los dos clubes de animadoras de su instituto.

Al final el resto del grupo de animadoras se les unió en el festejo de su rotundo éxito, aplaudiendo y abrazando a sus amigas. Temari ordeno que se retiraran de la cancha para permitir que el partido continuara y que siguieran festejando en las gradas.

- **Te lo dije Sakura, tu participación nos aseguraba el éxito** –la rubia le tendió una botella de agua a la ojijade.

- **Si, pero no vuelvas a hacerme trabajar tanto, por favor** –rogo con las manos entrelazadas.

- **Está bien, siéntate a disfrutar del partido, nosotros nos haremos cargo de animar al equipo**.

- **No gracias, tengo que apoyar a mi capitán favorito** –le giño un ojo y Temari sonrió divertida, y le paso unos pompones a Sakura que no eran los que comúnmente usaban, sino negros y rosas.

- **¿A dónde vas Ino?** –la voz de Karin con un tono de enojo llego hasta los oídos de la rubia y la pelirrosa.

- **Me voy, esto no es justo, solo hicimos el ridículo** –salió del gimnasio con clara cara de enojo, y algo que solo Sakura noto, las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia.

La ojijade intento ir tras Ino, pero Sai la detuvo, negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió, para salir tras su nueva amiga. Sakura lo sabía, su amigo estaba sinceramente interesado en su amiga y ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para verlos juntos y felices.

- **Ni creas que esto se queda así, pelos de chicle, esta me la pagas** –amenazo Karin a Sakura al pasar a su lado.

- **No te tengo miedo Karin, pero ahora veo que tan buena amiga eres, porque no fuiste con Ino si se siente mal**.

- **Ella no me interesa, solo le seguí el cuento para verte humillada** –se cruzo de brazos y miro a la pelirrosa de manera despectiva– **pero veo que es una perdedora e incluso más idiota que tu**.

- **No vuelvas a llamarla así** –la mirada jade se volvió oscura y Karin sintió miedo– **puedes insultarme a mí, pero no te voy a permitir que insultes a Ino**.

La pelirroja para evitar un nuevo encontronazo con Sakura decidió retirarse del gimnasio, indignada y humillada.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Los equipos de basketball entraron a la cancha para continuar el partido, ambos capitanes se colocaron al centro para pelear por el balón.

Durante el resto del encuentro solo el club de Temari animo al equipo, que por cierto resulto el ganador de la noche, aplastaron al equipo contrario con un marcador de 98 – 25.

Los jugadores se fueron a los vestidores, para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Mientras tanto las porristas del equipo local platicaban con las chicas del Konoha Elite Institute.

- **¿A quién se le ocurrió ese espectáculo?** –pregunto emocionada la capitana rival.

- **Todo fue idea de Temari** –contesto tímida la pelirrosa.

- **Si, pero no hubiera quedado perfecta sin Sakura **–la rubia abrazo emocionada a su amiga ojijade.

- **Tiene razón, tienes una voz hermosa…** –otra de las porristas rivales miro a Sakura con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

- **Ella es toda hermosa** –un chico de cabello azul casi blanco, dientes afilados y ojos morados, interrumpió la conversación mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa y la checaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

- **Suigetsu** –las del instituto Konoha lo reconocieron como el capitán del equipo rival, pero supieron su nombre hasta que la capitana de su colegio le llamo.

- **Dime preciosa, quieres salir con el mejor jugador de la noche** –Sakura mantenía el ceño fruncido, el exceso de confianza que mostraba el albino no le gustaba para nada.

- **Claro** –sonrió irónica– **por eso estamos esperando al equipo de nuestro instituto, el equipo ganador** –se quito la mano del hombro con claro asco.

Se paro frente a la pelirrosa y soltó una carcajada– **Ja, ganaron porque tuvieron suerte, pero aquí tienes a un verdadero jugador **–se señalo a el mismo y luego tomo el mentón de la ojijade; lo cual no le gusto nada y se acerco a ella con claras intenciones.

En un segundo el albino estaba en el suelo, un jalón por la espalda; miro por encima de su cabeza y uno de los jugadores del KEI estaba ahí, el sub capitán de basketball lo miraba enfadado.

- **¿Qué crees que haces?** –pregunto con notoria enojo.

- **Solo presentándome con las hermosas animadoras de tu instituto, Naruto** –respondió cínico Suigetsu mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- **Cuidado con tus saludos, Suigetsu** –amenazo el rubio golpeando con un dedo el pecho del peliazul.

- **Supongo que tu enojo significa que esta hermosa pelirrosa es tu novia, lamento mi atrevimiento **–su desvergüenza parecía no tener límites.

- **Te equivocas** –Sasuke se coloco detrás de Sakura, abrazándola por el cuello y regalándole al albino una mirada asesina– **es mía**.

- **Y es mi hermana, así que si no quieres salir mal parado, no te vuelvas a acercar así a Sakura-chan**.

- **Oh, con mayor razón lo siento Sasuke-kun **–expreso burlón el nombre del moreno–** será mejor irme, no era mi intención faltarle el respeto a tu hermanita Naruto, adiós** –tomo su mochila del suelo y se fue sin más.

- **Creo que tu acto causo mucho revuelo Sakura-chan** –Naruto palmeo la cabeza rosa cariñosamente.

- **¡KYAA!** –un grito unísono casi hace caer a los amigos del Konoha Institute.

- **No podemos creerlo** –las animadoras del otro colegio estaban extremadamente emocionadas– **¿Uchiha-san es tu novio y Namikaze-san tu hermano? Qué suerte tienes Sakura-san**.

Una gotita resbalo por la sien de la pelirrosa– **Naruto no es el hermano de Sakura** –Temari desvaneció las ilusiones de las chicas– **Ella es Haruno y el Namikaze, el solo dice eso porque es un baka**.

- **Que mala eres Temari, pero verdad que soy como tu hermano ¿verdad Sakura-chan? **–pregunto con cara de perrito abandonado el rubio.

- **Si Naruto, eres como mi hermano** –le regreso el palmeo de cabeza y sonrió alegre.

- **Vámonos, seguramente Shikamaru y los demás deben estar esperándonos**.

- **Sasuke…** –la voz cantarina de Temari le dio mala espina al ojinegro.

- **¿Qué?** –contesto mordaz para ver si así detenía los intentos suicidas de la rubia.

- **¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo que armamos?, ¿te gusto ver a Sakura como una porrista medio dark?**

- **Temari** –Sakura regaño a su amiga ojiverde.

- **Que si le gusto, le encanto** –grito Naruto– **pero nunca va a admitirlo**.

- **Porque no van a molestar a sus amadas victimas** –gruño Sasuke.

- **¿Amadas victimas?** –pregunto confundido el ojiazul.

- **Si, Naru-baka, el ogro se refiere a Hinata y Shikamaru** –la rubia aclaro la situación a su amigo.

- **Pues entonces tu "amada victima" es Sakura-chan ¿no?, la compadezco** –se burlo Naruto.

- **¿No íbamos a buscar a los demás? **–Sakura se interpuso entre los amigos antes de que algo más sucediera.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

**AFUERA DEL GIMNASIO**

- **Hiciste un buen trabajo y deberías estar orgullosa de eso** –Sai acariciaba la espalda de Ino para darle confort.

- **Pero no pude ganarles** –sollozaba la rubia tristemente.

Para sorpresa de la ojiazul, el moreno le regalo una sincera sonrisa– **Pues para mí tú fuiste la ganadora**.

- **Gracias Sai, en verdad te has vuelto un gran apoyo para mí, y más ahora que me siento tan sola**.

- **¿Hermosa, puedo preguntarte porque te llevas tan mal con Temari?**

- **No es solo con ella, sino con todo el grupo de Naruto** –suspiro triste Ino.

- **Oh, ¿y a que se debe eso?**

- **Hace un par de años no era así, pero creo que la mayor parte fue mi culpa, la popularidad hizo que perdiera el piso y comencé a portarme mal con mis amigos, especialmente con Sakura. Me sentía más que las demás por formar parte del "exclusivo" grupo de personas populares, pero ahora que lo pienso solo eran gente vacía y que creía ser mejor que los demás**.

- **Y dejaste de lado a tus verdaderos amigos**.

- **Si, pensé que siendo parte de ellos podía conquistar el corazón de Sasuke, me arreglaba más y era demasiado complaciente con él. Ahora sé que él jamás ha tenido ojos más que para ella, la pequeña que llego a Japón sin amigos y era motivo de burla para los demás; incluso yo me burle de ella por su color tan extraño de cabello y su amplia frente**.

- **¿Y qué hacía ella?**

- **A los demás les contestaba y se defendía ante cualquier insulto, pero a mí nunca me respondió ni regreso el insulto**.

- **¿Has intentado volver a ser su amiga?**

- **No, cuando paso lo de sus padres no tuve el valor de buscarla **–las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos azules–** Y cuando regreso, me sentí aliviada, yo sabía que ella era fuerte y podría superar cualquier cosa, a diferencia de mí, que al saber que era novia de Sasuke comencé a envidiarla y odiarla**.

- **Deberías acercarte a ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido, yo creo que le alegraría mucho que estuvieras a su lado**.

Sonrío irónicamente– **¿Cómo puedo volver a su lado, cuando le hecho daño?**

- **Simple, regálale una caja de chocolates rellenos de cerezas **–rio ante la ironía–** pídele disculpas y habla con ella, te puedo jurar que te perdona**.

- **Se oye muy sencillo, pero…**

- **Mira, tengo una idea **–se acerco al oído de la rubia y le susurro algo, parecía ser algo muy divertido puesto que Ino sonrió ligeramente.

- **¿Tú crees que funcione?**

- **Si no funciona, yo mismo le pediré perdón a Sakura por ti, ¿Qué dices?**

- **¿Y si les molesta que vaya?**

- **Confía en mí, ya verás que todo sale bien** –le guiño un ojo, haciendo que la rubia le tomara más cariño.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Temari salieron a la zona de estacionamientos donde sus amigos los esperaban riendo y muy alegres por su clara victoria, tanto de las animadoras como el primer encuentro de basketball de sus amigos.

Sakura ha pesar de haber ganado el reto de animadoras, no se veía TAN alegre como muchos hubieran imaginado; le preocupaba Ino, que no había regresado al gimnasio, además que parecía que todos habían olvidado que día era ese.

- **¿Sucede algo malo Sakura-chan?** –Hinata se acerco a la pelirrosa al notar la cara de su amiga.

- **No es nada** –agito las manos tratando de negar su estado de tristeza.

La pelinegra le regalo una sonrisa sincera– **Sabes que cuando me necesites estaré ahí para ti, ¿verdad?** –cambio su sonrisa por una mueca un poco triste– **Y aunque no soy Ino, puedes contarme lo que te aflige**.

- **Gracias Hinata, eres un amor** –la abrazo y restregó sus mejillas efusivamente– **Por eso siempre he dicho que eres la mejor chica para mi baka hermano**.

- **Tomare eso como un cumplido**.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo y tomo a su amiga de la mano, corrió al frente del "contingente" y con una gran sonrisa se planto frente a ellos– **¿A dónde vamos a ir a festejar?**

- **Es cierto vamos a celebrar nuestros grandiosos triunfos** –Naruto se unió a las chicas muy entusiasmado– **Vamos a tu casa teme**.

- **Tsk, porque siempre tiene que ser en mi casa dobe**.

- **Porque es la más grande, con alberca y todos sabemos llegar**.

- **También la tuya** –rebatió el moreno.

- **Si, pero ahorita no creo que a mis padres les venga en gracia que haga una fiesta**.

- **Esta bien, si no hay de otra, vamos** –agarro al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y detuvo sus saltitos de alegría– **Yo** **pongo la casa, pero ustedes ponen todo lo demás**.

- **Entonces nos vemos en la mansión Uchiha** –declaro con la mano en alto Naruto.

- **Si, si pero ya vámonos Naru-baka** –Tenten empujo a su amigo rumbo a su auto.

- **Ven Sakura, tú y yo nos adelantamos**.

- **Sasuke…**

- **Hn** –el moreno miro por sobre su hombro al darse cuenta que la pelirrosa no lo seguía.

- **¿Y tu papa y tu hermano, los Namikaze, Yukino y Kakashi, donde se metieron?** –miro extrañada los alrededores.

- **Se fueron a cenar todos juntos, según me dijo Shikamaru**.

- **Mmm** –apresuro el paso y se puso al lado de Sasuke.

Sin decir una palabra más subieron al auto y condujeron hasta la mansión Uchiha. Sakura parecía muy pensativa y ausente. Sasuke se comportaba igual que siempre.

Después de conducir un rato llegaron a su destino, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras.

- **¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar?**

- **¿Eh, ya llegamos? Que rápido** –comento cabizbaja.

- **Ven** –Sasuke tomo la mano de la chica y la condujo hasta la casa.

- **¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?** –Sakura pregunto curiosa y con cierto temor a la respuesta.

- **Simple, no hay nadie en la casa** –el ojinegro la miro divertido– **Vamos a mi cuarto**.

- **Creo que será mejor esperar a los demás en la sala** –termino su sugerencia con una risa nerviosa.

- **Van a tardar un poco, mejor los esperamos arriba**.

- **Pero…**

Sasuke se acerco tanto a la pelirrosa que sus labios rozaban su oreja– **¿Tienes miedo Sa-ku-ra?**

- **Por supuesto que no, además, ¿qué puede pasar?** –la confianza regreso a Sakura en cuanto el moreno intento intimidarla.

El ojinegro imito la actitud despreocupada de su novia, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa–** Exacto, ¿Qué puede pasar?**

Llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke y, aunque Sakura solo había estado ahí un par de veces la conocía a la perfección; sobre todo por el aroma que desprendía, olía igual que el moreno. La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama y abrazo una almohada, mientras Sasuke se tiraba a su lado.

- **Sasuke** –la pelirrosa hablo tímidamente– **¿sabes qué día es hoy?**

- **Claro, sábado**.

Sakrua cambio su mirada por una molesta– **No, pero la fecha**.

- **Mmm, 28 de marzo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

- **No olvidas algo importante**.

- **No, no me viene nada a la cabeza**.

- **Oh** –comentó decepcionada– **voy a bajar por algo de agua, ahorita regreso**.

Intento pararse pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo, jalándola hasta tirarla sobre el– **¿Y quién dijo que te podías ir?**

Sakura intentaba zafarse del abrazo en el que estaba atrapada– **Suéltame Sasuke** –siseo molesta.

- **¿Estas enojada?**

-** No** –expreso cortante la pelirrosa.

- **Ya sé porque estas enojada** –una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro del moreno no le gusto en nada a la chica.

- **Ah sí, y el señor puede decirme porque estoy enojada**.

Rozo sus labios con los de Sakura sin darle el beso– **Crees que se me olvido que hoy es tu cumpleaños**.

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, mirando amenazadoramente a su novio– **Entonces has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo**.

- **Solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco y de paso divertirme**.

Le dio un golpe en el pecho que hizo que la soltara– **No volveré a confiar en ti y no volveré a hablarte, eres un mentiroso Uchiha Sasuke** –lo señalo acusadoramente y luego se cruzo de brazos indignada.

- **Entonces supongo que tampoco quieres tu regalo** –su sonrisa arrogante y la caja en su mano hicieron que los ojos jade brillaran emocionados.

- **Dámela** –ordeno lanzándose sobre el moreno, pero Sasuke la esquivo ágilmente.

- **No tan rápido Haruno Sakura** –negó con el dedo en alto– **primero tendrás que ganarte tu regalo**.

Sakura formo un puchero infantil– **Mou Sasuke-kun, eres muy malo, todavía que en todo el día no me dices nada y ahora quieres que haga algo a cambio de mi regalo**.

Sasuke se acerco a su oído y le susurro– **No creo que sea algo difícil de cumplir**.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero inmediatamente le siguió el juego– **¿Qué quieres que haga Sasuke-kun?** –le susurro al oído mientras jugaba con el cuello de su playera.

- **Mmm, pues un beso para empezar estaría bien**.

Más tardo en decirlo que Sakura atrapar su labios en un beso que, al principio, era lento pero dulce y lleno de amor; pero que no tardo en volverse uno apasionado y lleno de deseo. Sasuke a trompicones recostó a la ojijade en la cama, su mano se escabullo entre las ropas de porrista que aun llevaba Sakura. La situación se ponía cada vez más candente y subida de tono, hasta que la canción de "Happy Birthday" a un volumen increíblemente alto los interrumpió.

El moreno miro enojado la puerta y la pelirrosa muy sorprendida lo hizo a un lado y se levanto de la cama.

- **¿Qué está pasando?**

- **El resto de la sorpresa…** –comento Sasuke malhumorado–** Naruto te organizo una fiesta**.

- **Vamos abajo** –tomo la mano del moreno muy emocionada.

- **Espera** –regreso a la cama y tomo la cajita– **toma** –la abrió y mostro dos cadenas y un dije en forma de corazón ligeramente partido por la mitad.

Sakura lo tomo y miro detenidamente, al frente estaban grabados sus nombres y al reverso los emblemas de sus familias– **Es hermoso Sasuke** –se lanzo a su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente– **Es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme**.

- **Pero solo la mitad es tuya, la otra me la quedare yo **–tomo el dije y la mano de la chica–** toma esta mitad** –hizo que agarrara un extremo–** a la cuenta de tres lo separamos** –Sakura asintió–** uno dos tres** –y de un movimiento el pequeño corazón se partió formando dos partes–** Esa es tu mitad ** –señalo el trozo que sostenía la pelirrosa, que tenía al frente el nombre de Sasuke y al reverso un pequeño abanico.

- **Lo imagine **–sonrió divertida–** Me lo pones** –dijo ofreciéndole la mitad.

- **Hn, date vuelta** –rodeo el níveo cuello con la cadena e hizo el cabello a un lado, fijo el broche y deposito un beso en el cuello de Sakura.

- **Vamos te pongo el tuyo** –se paró de puntitas y ajusto la cadena al cuello del moreno– **Yap, ahora vamos con los demás** –invito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo llevo a la sala.

La celebración estallo en cuanto la pareja bajo las escaleras. Sakura se veía radiante de felicidad y Sasuke para sorpresa de sus amigos se veía muy feliz. La fiesta era enorme, el grupo de Naruto era el más animado, había incluso chicos de la escuela, decenas de adolescentes invadían la residencia Uchiha; después de un rato llego Itachi con algunos amigos y se unió a la celebración, siendo el encargado de que nada malo sucediera en la casa.

- **Sakura-chan está disfrutando mucho de la sorpresa** –Itachi se acerco a Sasuke invitándole una cerveza.

- **Si, al principio pensó que lo habíamos olvidado**.

- **Y me imagino que también le gusto tu regalo** –tomo un pequeño sorbo de la botella– **ese pequeño dije que mandaste grabar**.

- **¿Cómo supiste de eso?** –pregunto extrañado al chico de coleta.

- **Trabajo con la policía** –contesto arrogante– **además soy tu hermano mayor**.

- **Si como no**.

- **La verdad… lo vi por accidente el otro día** –el mayor de los hermanos recibió un golpe en el estomago.

- **Si vuelves a entrar a mi cuarto a husmear el próximo no será tan suave** –amenazo tajantemente Sasuke.

Itachi trato de hablar estando doblado debido a que el golpe le saco el aire– **Lo siento otouto, no volverá a pasar**.

- **¿Qué te hace mi querido novio Itachi-kun? **–Sakura apareció entre los hermanos Uchiha.

- **El se lo busco** –corto Sasuke– **Vamos a bailar** –jalo a la pelirrosa a la pista alejándola de su hermano.

Sakura bailaba alegre frente a Sasuke, ya que no era algo que sucediera a menudo, al moreno no le gustaba "exhibirse" de eso modo; pero si se trataba de su novia hacía cosas que antes no solía hacer y tal vez mucho más.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara??? *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Que puedo decir, no sé cómo está la cosa con esta historia, no me dejan RR y pues no sé si les gusta o no. Lo que sí puedo decir es que el capitulo pasado fue un rotundo fracaso, solo me dejaron 3 RR y a esas personitas se los agradezco con TODO MI CORAZÓN.

**Aiko Amitie  
**(jojo, imagínate, que tal que primero la descubre Itachi? Se armara un alboroto? Pobre Ino tuvo una mala noche, pero Sai estuvo con ella y la apoyo, se me hace muy lindo de su parte)

**Viiry  
**(que puedo decirte? û.û eres la luz que brilla en la oscuridad (porq no me guste el sol) con tus RR me subes el ánimo y me das la inspiración que necesito para continuar, sin ti no sé lo que haría, bueno si se, simplemente dejaría esta historia a un lado y no la continuaría. Hiciste el esfuerzo de trata de dejar RR y como no pudiste me mandaste un mensajito, que linda eres en verdad te has ganado el cielo, no digo que la luna y las estrellas porque esas son mías, jajaja. Te mando besos de chocolate, menta y mantequilla)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(mmm, tu crees q la agarren? Esperemos que no, por lo menos no muy pronto, gracias mil gracias por tu RR, te mando besos y abrazos)

.

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol  
Que más puedo pedir para que  
me dejes un RR??  
lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol**


	12. Haciendo las Paces

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 12 "HACIENDO LAS PACES"**

- **Por fin, libres de los exámenes** –Naruto grito alegre a la salida del instituto abrazando a Hinata.

- **Naruto-kun, no deberías estar tan alegre, todavía no sabemos los resultados**.

- **Hinata tiene razón, deberías esperar a ver cuántos lograste pasar** –se burlo Sasuke– **porque no creo que sean muchos, confórmate con uno o dos**.

- **Yo confió en que Naruto lo lograra** –expreso Sakura decidida– **Hinata, Neji y Tenten lo han estado ayudando mucho**.

El rubio tomo las manos de la ojijade entre las suyas y con cascaditas en los ojos agradeció– **Verdad que sí, Sakura-chan eres la mejor amiga que tengo**.

Sai apareció ante la conmovedora escena– **Lamento interrumpir, pero me gustaría preguntarles algo**.

- **¿Qué sucede Sai?** –Sakura se soltó del agarre y miro directo a los ojos del pelinegro.

- **¿Quería saber si tienen planes para mañana?**

- **Pues nosotros no habíamos tenido tiempo de pensar en algo, ¿verdad conejita?**

- **No, los exámenes nos mantuvieron muy ocupados** –dijo pensativa la pelinegra– **Y creo que todos nos encontramos en las mismas**.

Todos asintieron cansados, habían sido dos semanas de exámenes más las actividades de sus clubes y solo tuvieron el tiempo para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura.

- **¿Qué tienes pensado Fuguzawa? **–Neji fue el primero que se atrevió a preguntar.

- **Me gustaría invitarlos a que mañana, después de las prácticas de los clubes, vayamos a divertirnos un poco**.

Sakura se notaba sumamente intrigada– **¿A dónde tienes planeado ir Sai?**

El pelinegro ahora parecía dudar en decirlo, la cara de Sasuke le advertía que no era buena idea– **Le pedí a Matsuri que me rentara por un día su lugar**.

La pelirrosa para asombro de los demás comenzó a brincar, al parecer, de pura emoción– **¿Accedió?**

- **Je, tuve que sobornarla a parte de pagarle la renta del día entero **–sonrió fingidamente.

- **Cuenta con nosotros** –Sakura se colgó del brazo de Sasuke– **¿verdad Sasuke-kun?**

- **Ni siquiera nos ha dicho de que es el lugar ese o que vamos a hacer, será mejor pensarlo y mañana decidimos** –corto el Uchiha.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos a un lado de Sai– **No se ponga ariscos** –defendió el rubio– **al fin si es para divertirnos cualquier lugar es bueno**.

- **Naruto tiene razón, necesitamos quitarnos el estrés de los exámenes, yo también me apunto** –Tenten se coloco a un lado del ojiazul.

Neji suspiro cansado–** También voy**.

- **Shika-kun y yo somos material dispuesto** –se apunto la rubia de coletas colgándose del brazo del vago de su novio.

- **Ves, todos van a ir** –Sakura puso su mejor carita de perrito abandonado que pudo– **Sería muy malo que mi novio no fuera**.

- **¿Pensabas ir aunque yo dijera que no?** –pregunto incrédulo Sasuke.

- **Claro, cuando se trata del lugar de Matsuri nunca diría que no**.

Hinata miro curiosa a la pelirrosa– **¿Y qué tipo de lugar es Sakura-chan?**

- **Ese es un se-cre-to **–lo ojijade le guiño un ojo traviesa– **Mañana tendrán que averiguarlo**.

- **Solo tengo unas recomendaciones que hacerles** –anuncio Sai levantando un dedo– **lleven ropa cómoda** –alzo otro dedo– **zapatos deportivos y por último** –levanto un tercer dedo– **su mejor instinto de competencia**.

Todos se quedaron helados ante la última recomendación, sobre todo por la sonrisa tan extraña que mostraba el pelinegro.

- **Sai** –Sakura le susurro al oído– **creo que los estas asustando con tu estúpida y fingida sonrisa**.

- **Lo siento, entonces nos vemos mañana en el estacionamiento al medio día** –dijo como si nada y el amigo de la pelirrosa se retiro del instituto.

- **Creo que Sai tiene un aire de misterio y con un cierto toque que perturba** –Shino hizo aparición detrás del grupo de amigos sobresaltándolos.

Neji miro sobre su hombro con una gotita corriéndole por la sien– **Pues no será el único raro del grupo**.

- **Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana chicos, bye** –Sakura salió corriendo del lugar arrastrando a Sasuke.

Tenten tenía la mano sobre sus ojos como si viera algo muy lejano– **¡Wuau! Sakura si que está muy emocionada**.

- **Naruto, ¿sabes algo del lugar?** –pregunto el ojiperla desconfiado.

- **Nop**.

- **Que problemáticos, si toman en cuenta la cara de loca de esa pelirrosa quiere decir que ha de ser algo grande** –interpelo Shikamaru rascando su nuca.

Los amigos asintieron mientras reían sonoramente.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Sakura, ¿Qué lugar es al que vamos a ir mañana? **–Sasuke manejaba de manera tranquila, para retrasar la llegada a la casa de la pelirrosa.

- **Es una sorpresa Sasuke-kun, veras que te va gustar**.

- **¿No piensas decirme?**

- **Nop, además nos hace falta pasar más tiempo fuera de la escuela, divirtiéndonos con nuestros amigos y…**

- **¿Y?** –la miro con una ceja levantada.

Rio nerviosa– **Pues… recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido con los exámenes y las prácticas de los clubes**...

- **¿Qué estas pensando? **–inquirió sensualmente el moreno.

- **Yo nada, solo decía que mañana podemos pasar tiempo juntos después de lo de Sai**.

El ojinegro sonrió arrogante– **No creo que se pueda**.

- **¿Por qué no?**

- **Porque mi padre tiene planes para este sábado y el siguiente y el que le sigue **–suspiro cansado.

- **¿Qué van a hacer?**

- **Está planeando una cena en beneficio de la policía**.

- **Mmm ¿y tú tienes que ayudarlo?** –el moreno asintió sin quitar la vista del camino– **¿Y porque Itachi-kun no se encarga de eso con Fugaku-san?**

- **¿Recuerdas quien fue la que me dijo que tenía que pasar más tiempo con mi padre?** –Sakura agacho la cabeza derrotada– **Pero no te preocupes, puedes acompañarnos a la planeación**.

La pelirrosa rodo los ojos, sabía que Sasuke aun no aguantaba tanto tiempo a solas con su padre– **¿Cuándo va a hacer?**

- **Todavía faltan un par de semanas**.

- **Me va a dar buen tiempo para buscar un vestido**.

- **Siempre y cuando me lo muestres antes**.

- **¿Necesito aprobación de Sasuke-sama?** –pregunto la ojijade con una ceja en alto.

- **Sabes, no se oye mal **–sonrió arrogante el pelinegro– **creo que de ahora en adelante sería bueno que me llamaras así**.

- **En tus más profundos y perturbados sueños Sasuke** –Sakura agito una mano restándole importancia al comentario de su novio.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**MANSION HYUUGA**

En los jardines de la mansión se veía a una pelinegra meciéndose en un columpio, empujada por su rubio novio.

- **¿Qué crees que tenga planeado Sai-san para mañana?**

- **En realidad no me importa mucho, lo que más importa es que seguramente lo hace para hacer las paces con el teme**.

Hinata rio bajito, tapando su boca con la mano derecha– **¿Tú crees que Sasuke-san haga a un lado sus celos por Sakura-chan con solo una invitación a un lugar divertido?**

- **No, no lo creo pero la esperanza muere al último **–el ojiazul mostro una gran sonrisa.

- **Por eso te amo** –giro medio cuerpo aun estando sentada en el columpio– **nunca pierdes la esperanza y te esfuerzas para al máximo para obtener lo que quieres, eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti**.

- **Y yo amo tu dulzura** –tomo el rostro de Hinata con su mano y se acerco a sus labios para depositar un pequeño pero extremadamente dulce beso.

- **Me muero por saber a qué lugar iremos**.

- **¿Por qué no le hablamos a Sakura-chan y le sacamos la información?**

- **Mejor aún… vamos a su casa** –la ojiperla mostro una sonrisa malévola– **y saquémosle la información**.

- **Buena idea** –Naruto imito la sonrisa– **No conocía ese lado tan oscuro de ti conejitas, pero me gusta **–la abrazo restregando sus mejillas.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**RESIDENCIA HARUNO**

- **Toma** –Sakura le paso un bote lleno de palomitas a Sasuke.

- **¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

- **Pues ver una película** –la pelirrosa le hablo a su novio como si fuera bobo, a lo que recibió un palomazo en la cabeza– **Hey, te voy a acusar de violencia de pareja**.

El moreno la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo– **No me amenaces Sakura, si no quieres conocer las consecuencias **–comento besando su cuello.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y miro directo a los ojos negros y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico– **Yo no amenazo Sasuke-kun, yo advierto** –deposito un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de su novio– **y solo lo hago una vez**.

- **Me sorprende tu seguridad, haz cambiado mucho** –el moreno sonrió arrogante.

El timbre de la casa sono y Sakura se levanto para abrir, dejando a Sasuke sentado en el sillón.

- **Más de lo que crees** –susurro sin que él la escuchara.

- **Buenas noches Sakura-chan** –oyó el grito de Naruto llego hasta los oídos del pelinegro que bufo molesto.

- **Naruto, Hinata, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?** –pregunto muy sorprendida la pelirrosa.

La pelinegra a lado de Naruto saludo con una ligera reverencia– **Buenas noches y disculpa por la visita inesperada, pero…**

El rubio interrumpió a su novia– **Queremos saber a dónde vamos a ir mañana, para estar preparados**.

- **Dobe, no te dijeron que era una sorpresa** –Sasuke apareció caminando tranquilamente.

- **Teme, ¿Qué haces aquí?** –hizo a un lado a Sakura y señalo acusadoramente a su amigo.

- **Visitando a mi novia en su casa, no es obvio**.

- **Bueno, porque no pasan y vemos una película los cuatro juntos **–invito la ojijade tomando de la mano a Hinata y llevándola hasta la sala.

Naruto y Sasuke las siguieron, mientras el rubio miraba de reojo a su amigo, parecía que el encontrarlo ahí no le había gustado nada.

- **¿Qué tanto miras usuratonkachi?**

- **Mmm, me da gusto que a Hinata se le haya ocurrido venir** –se cruzo de brazos y afirmaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Tsk –a pesar del tono enfadado de Naruto, Sasuke sonrió divertido.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**DESTINO: XTREME SPORTS**

- **Bienvenidos sean a Xtreme Sports, mi nombre es Matsuri y seré su anfitriona **–una adolescente poco menor que el grupo de Naruto les dio una amigable bienvenida– **Le dejare la explicación a Sai que fue el que organizo las cosas**.

- **Gracias enana** –el pelinegro acaricio la cabellera castaña con cariño– **Bien pues aquí vamos a hacer principalmente dos actividades, la primera será un pequeño juego de gotcha, los equipos se dividirán en chicos contra chicas**.

- **Sai-baka, somos más hombres que mujeres **–interrumpió Naruto.

El ojinegro organizador sonrió arrogante– **Eso ya lo sabía Naruto, por eso he invitado a alguien más **–Matsuri traía a una rubia de ojos azules de la mano.

- **Hola** –saludo tímidamente la chica.

- **¿Ino, que hace ella aquí?** –pregunto agresivamente la otra rubia.

- **Por favor Temari, deja que Sai nos explique las cosas** –el ojiazul trato de calmar a su amiga.

Shikamaru se tomo la cabeza– **Que problemático**.

- **Ino quiere hacer las paces con ustedes y yo quiero limar asperezas con Sasuke, así que, qué mejor forma sino es jugando **–explico calmado Sai.

- **Hmp** –mascullo el moreno.

- **Esto será muy divertido** –Sakura se encamino hasta Ino y la tomo de la mano para llevarla al grupo de chicas– **Me da gusto que estés aquí**.

- **Gracias Sakura, pero creo que eres la única** –le susurro la ojiazul.

Hinata se acerco a Ino y tomo su mano gentilmente– **A mí también me da gusto que vuelvas a ser nuestra amiga**.

- **Continuo con la explicación** –anuncio el ojinegro– **Luego de lo del gotcha haremos una pequeña carrera en go-karts, todos contra todos ¿Qué opinan?**

- **Me parece bien** –declaro Neji sin emoción alguna.

- **Un lugar al aire libre nos permite ponernos en contacto con la naturaleza, la idea me parece interesante** –Shino, como era su costumbre saco de lugar a todos.

Naruto se notaba muy emocionado, le gustaba de sobremanera la idea– **Nosotros seremos los ganadores, de ninguna manera nos podrán ganar**.

- **Yo los esperare aquí** –Shikamaru camino con las manos en las manos intentado alejarse de ellos, pero Sai le corto el paso con una gran sonrisa.

- **Lo siento Shikamaru, pero las cosas están preparadas para que todos participen**.

- **Vamos Shika-kun, si yo tengo que jugar tu también lo harás** –la mirada asesina de su novia lo dejo totalmente convencido.

- **Los grupos serán chicos contra chicas, pero como somos más hombres, yo me uniré al grupo de ellas **–anuncio Sai.

- **Creo que será mejor que yo vaya con ellas** –rebatió Sasuke, a quien obviamente no le gustaba la cercanía de Sakura con el pelinegro.

- **Vamos Sasuke-kun, es la mejor oportunidad que tienes para descargar tus malos sentimientos contra Sai** –la pelirrosa intervino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– **sin lastimarlo** –aclaro al ver la sonrisa arrogante de su novio.

- **Tienes razón** –le dio la razón a la ojijade depositando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

- **Bien, acompáñenme chicas los cambiadores están por aquí** –Matsuri guio a las chicas hasta una cabaña.

- **Nosotros por acá señores** –Sai camino a otra cabaña a unos metros de donde se dirigieron las chicas.

Minutos más tarde todos salieron totalmente equipados, el atuendo consistía en trajes negros, chalecos de protección, caretas de seguridad, rodilleras y coderas. Y obviamente, una pistola con suficientes bolas de pintura en la carga.

- **Es increíble, ya no puedo esperar para empezar** –Naruto era el único que parecía disfrutar la situación.

- **Tranquilízate dobe o nos harás perder** –Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza para tranquilizar sus ansias.

Neji mantenía su típica calma, pero como pocas veces, sonrió arrogante– **Creo que no eres el único que lo disfruta Naruto, al parecer Uchiha tiene algo pensado**.

- **Humpf, no tienes ni idea Hyuuga, voy a enseñarle a ese cara de guasón que no importa el deporte que elija, sigo siendo mejor que él**.

Shikamaru puso una mano en el hombro del moreno– **Ten cuidado Sasuke, se ve que Sai está muy familiarizado con el juego, y no se diga el lugar**.

Shino apoyo al castaño– **Uno debe saber elegir las batallas, y no pelear con el enemigo en su propio terreno**.

- **Oh, vamos sino estamos en guerra, para lo que vinimos fue para divertirnos sacarnos todo el estrés que nos dieron los exámenes** –el rubio intento tranquilizar los ánimos combativos.

- **En eso estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, aunque suene raro** –por primera vez hablo Gaara, lo que sorprendió a todos por su comentario.

- **Creo que estamos en dimensión desconocida, parece que más de uno de nuestros gruñones cambio de personalidad hoy** –bromeo el vago del grupo.

- **Listos muchachos** –la castaña se acerco a los chicos con una gran sonrisa– **Les vamos a dar unas cuantas explicaciones de cómo usar el equipo y comenzamos**.

La explicación fue breve, solo lo necesario, y a los chicos se les entrego un mapa del lugar, luego se les dijo a ambos equipos a dónde dirigirse y que un par de minutos comenzó la guerra de pintura.

-oo- -oo- -oo- -oo- -oo- -oo-

Equipo de Chicos

- **¿Qué estamos esperando? **–como siempre el inquieto de Naruto no quería esperar más.

- **Tenemos que formar una estrategia **–anuncio Shikamaru.

Neji con gran calma hablo– **¿Y tú serás el que nos diga que hacer?**

- **Si no hay de otra y queremos terminar esto rápido**.

- **¿Qué tienes planeado Shikamaru?** –pregunto curioso Sasuke.

- **Primero tenemos que eliminar a Sai y Sakura, quienes son los más "conocedores" de este juego**.

- **¿No deberíamos ir primero por los más débiles? **–intervino Gaara, a lo que todos lo miraron expectantes– **Ino y Hinata, sin ofender**.

El rubio se molesto ligeramente por el comentario– **¿Por qué dices que mi conejita es débil?**

- **Gaara tiene razón Naruto, Hinata no es buena deportista e Ino, aunque sea animadora, no es de este tipo de actividades** –el ojiperla trato de calmar la ofuscación de su cuñado.

- **Aun así considero que será mejor dejar fuera de juego a Sakura y Sai, por lo que hemos podido ver ese tipo es bastante astuto y es bueno en los deportes** -

- **Y no digamos de Sakura** –añadió Shino– **recordemos lo que paso cuando discutió con Sashi Karin en el instituto**.

- **Si incluso es mejor en artes marciales que Hyuuga** –expreso burlón Sasuke, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina del ojiperla, pero no surtió el efecto esperado.

Shikamaru se interpuso entre los posibles peleadores– **Antes de que se despedacen, empecemos a planear la estrategia**.

-uu- -uu- -uu- -uu- -uu- -uu-

Equipo de Chicas + Sai

- **Primero iremos por Shikamaru** –declaro segura Sakura.

- **¿Por qué contra mi Shika-kun?**

Tenten continuo con la idea de la pelirrosa– **El es el cerebro de los chicos, seguramente el será el que planee como atacarnos**.

- **Bien, pero entonces después atacaremos a Sasuke**.

- **Estoy de acuerdo** –asintió la ojijade.

- **Yo creo que lo mejor será que ataquemos a Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo** –todos miraron sorprendidos a Hianta por su sugerencia.

- **Me has dado una sorprendente idea Hinata** –Temar abrazo a la pelinegra emocionada– **este es el plan** –le hizo una seña a todos para que se acercaran a ella y les susurro lo que harían cada uno.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Como siempre, Shikamaru estaba tendido en el suelo admirando las nubes pasar, pensó que a él lo ignorarían e irían directamente contra los oponentes más fuertes; tal y como el planeo, pero no fue así.

- **Eres hombre muerto Nara Shikamaru** –la voz tétrica de Temari le dio escalofríos al castaño y antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió una bola de pintura directo en el pecho.

- **Bien de todos modos no quería seguir jugando**.

Temari se dio media vuelta y dejo a su novio– **Que aburrido eres, me voy**.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

Sasuke estaba pecho tierra, escondido entre los arbustos, había logrado ver a alguien del equipo contrario y aunque no podía distinguir muy bien, estaba seguro que era Sakura. Mientras Naruto cuidaba su espalda, el moreno le había advertido que hiciera bien su trabajo si no quería morir en sus manos.

- _**¿Dónde se habrá metido Sakura-chan?**_ –un ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención, pero cuando pudo ver que era Hinata se tranquilizo– _**Menos mal que es Hinata-chan, voy a dispararle, jiji **_–pero luego se puso pensativo– _**no, no puedo hacerlo, jamás podría hacerle daño a mi conejita, además no creo que pueda encontrar al teme, pero ¿y si él la ve y le dispara?, no puedo permitir eso **_–se tomaba la cabeza desesperado, buscaba una solución a su dilema, cuando…

- **Estás muerto **–la voz tétrica y divertida de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos, para ver una mancha de pintura justo en su careta.

- **¿Qué?, ¿pero qué? ¿y Hinata-chan?** –confundido giro su rostro para buscar a su novia.

- **Lo siento Naruto-kun** –la ojiperla apareció atrás de él.

- **¿Era una trampa?** –miro sorprendido a Sakura– **y todo fue idea tuya, ¿Cómo pudiste usar a mi conejita de carnada?**

- **De hecho fue idea de ella** –miro maliciosamente a su amiga– **Debemos irnos, seguramente Sasuke-kun ya oyó el alboroto** –tomo de la mano a Hinata y huyeron del lugar.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Temari estaba de regreso para agruparse con su equipo, pero en el camino sintió que alguien la seguía, opto por esconderse detrás de un árbol para intentar ver a su perseguidor. El lugar no estaba muy poblado de arboles pero no lograba ver a nadie.

- _**Debió ser mi imaginación**_ –dio media vuelta y volvió a escuchar ruidos– **Este lugar es escalofriante, creo que ya oigo cosas**.

- **¿Qué sucede Nee-chan, te da miedo el bosque? **–la voz del pelirrojo retumbo en el lugar.

- **Gaara…** –susurro la rubia.

- **Sabes, creo que voy a desquitarme de las noches que no me has dejado dormir, pero te voy a hacer sufrir primero**.

- **Estas loco Gaara**.

- **No, solo quiero divertirme un rato** –callo un momento**– además esto es un juego y aquí todos somos enemigos**.

- **Sal pequeño mapache, da la cara y ataca de frente **–grito enojada Temari.

- **Eres muy impaciente Nee-chan**.

- **Ya me tienes harta pequeño, ya verás cuando te encuentre** –el poco temperamento de la rubia estallo y salió de su escondite dejándose totalmente al descubierto.

- **Boba** –susurro el pelirrojo y disparo directo al estomago de su hermana.

Con el puño en alto Temari grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron– **Maldita sea, me las pagaras cuando regresemos a la casa Gaara**.

- **No, lo siento, recuerda que esto es solo un juego **–negó con el dedo y dejándose caer de las ramas de un árbol– **una de las reglas era que no tomaríamos represarías al terminar**.

- **¿Ahora ya no eres mapache, sino chango?** –la hermana Sabaku No se cruzo de brazos indignada.

- **Seré lo que quieras, pero soy más listo que tú** –se encamino en el bosque y desapareció de la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Tch, estas niñas me tienen rodeado** –mascullo el ojiperla, mirando por debajo del árbol donde se escondía.

Se tiro pecho tierra y trato de acercarse a unos arbustos, pero el sonido de ramas siendo aplastadas por una pisada lo hizo detenerse, miro a su espalda y nada, al frente nada; pero sintió como trozos de madera caían sobre él y al levantar la mirada Tenten estaba apuntándole directo al rostro.

Pero fue un poco lenta y no logro atinarle– **Plan B **–grito, haciendo salir a Sakura y Hinata de su escondite y aterrizando ella a espaldas de su novio.

- **Son unas montoneras** –siseo Neji– **¿no pudiste hacerlo sola Tenten?** –giraba sobre sus talones cuidándose de todas, con la pistola lista para disparar.

- **Lo siento, pero es más divertido hacerlo así** –la castaña les hizo una seña a sus amigas y las tres se prepararon– **Fuego**.

Y no les basto un ataque por cada una, sino dispararan muchas veces.

- **Ya basta, detente Tenten, luego no estés llorando Hinata y Sakura, tu… tu…**

- **¿Yo que Neji-san?**

- **Tú ya me debes dos, Haruno Sakura**.

- **Luego me pasas la cuenta** –se marcharon riendo las chicas, pero en cuanto se dieron la vuelta Hinata recibió un disparo en el pecho– **Demonios, corre Tenten** –la castaña solo vio como en un árbol cercano se formaba una mancha de pintura.

Cada una corrió en distintas direcciones, ninguna quiso voltear para ver si iban juntas o si eran seguidas.

- _**¿Dónde estará Tenten?**_ –la pelirrosa se encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos, cuando alguien la tomo por el hombro y la hizo brincar del susto– **¡Kyaa!**

- **Cállate bruja escandalosa ¿o quieres que Shino nos encuentre?**

- **Sai** -la ojijade estaba molesta y su tono era de reproche– **¿Shino?, ya debían de haber terminado con él hacía mucho tiempo**.

- **Si, pero el chico es bueno** –sonrió divertido– **se nos ha escabullido de todas las trampas**.

- **Pues claro, ¿qué no sabes a que club pertenece?**

- **No, ¿a cuál?**

- **Al de entomología, el sabe cómo moverse en los bosques y lugares de este tipo**.

Sai le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sakura– **Me lo podías haber dicho antes**.

- **Pensé que lo sabías**.

El pelinegro la miro y suspiro cansado– **Son tus amigos brujita, no los míos, ¿lo recuerdas?**

- **Si, pero ya llevas varias semanas en la escuela, creo que es tiempo suficiente para conocer a la gente**.

- **Bueno ustedes dos ya cállense **–interrumpió Matsuri–** Ino-san y yo encontramos el rastro de Shino-kun, y si ustedes dejan de discutir podemos alcanzarla y terminar con él**.

- **Vayan ustedes, yo buscare a Tenten y a Temari, quiero saber si aun siguen en el juego**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Minutos después Sai y Matsuri se reunieron con Ino, que con la cabeza les hizo una seña para indicarles donde estaba el chico insecto.

- **Rodéalo y ponte a su costado** –la castaña tomo rumbo, pero fue detenida por la voz de Sai– **pero mantente bien escondida**.

Matsuri le giño un ojo y le mostro el pulgar, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **¿Yo que hago Sai-kun?**

- **Tu quédate aquí, cuando yo te haga una señal harás un ruido para atraer la atención de Shino**.

Lo detuvo antes de que el pelinegro tomara su lugar– **¿Qué hago si se mueve antes?**

Sai dirigió su mirada al cielo y se torno pensativo, torció un poco el labio y luego– **Simple… síguelo**.

- **Eres un bobo, ¿lo sabías? **–la rubia rio divertida.

- **Si, lo sé, pero aun así las chicas me aman** –dijo antes de irse.

Ino se preparo, a pesar de poner caras de asco, se tiro pecho tierra y espero la señal de Sai, que aunque no sabía exactamente que sería tenía que estar atenta para identificarla y poder actuar. De repente un pequeño destello llamo la atención de los ojos azules, y la rubia entendió que era su turno de actuar. Decidida se levanto del suelo y camino sigilosamente hacia Shino, pero no se fijo donde pisaba y cayó estrepitosamente; el castaño se puso alerta y se levanto del suelo, dejándose totalmente descubierto y recibiendo unos momentos después dos disparos de pintura.

- **Buen trabajo, Sai** –Shino se dio por vencido bajando su pistola de pintura.

El pelinegro descubrió su escondite y camino directo al chico– **Sabías que estábamos aquí, ¿Por qué no huiste?**

- **Estaba ocupado observando, además pensé que sería bueno** –dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que se sacudía la ropa de las hojas y tierra que se le pegaron por la caída– **esto solo es un juego, pero hay personas que se verán beneficiadas**.

- **Gracias Shino** –el ojinegro le agradeció sinceramente estrechando su mano.

- **¿Lo hice bien?**

- **Perfecto Ino** –Sai le regalo una sonrisa sincera a la rubia, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura caminaba tan silenciosamente como podía, había oído unos pasos cerca, pero no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos– **¿Dónde se habrán metido esas dos tontas?**

Pero una ardilla que paso corriendo frente a ella la asusto haciéndola caer de espaldas, accidentalmente apretó el gatillo del arma y al mismo tiempo su careta recibió un disparo de un color diferente al suyo.

- **No dejas de ser torpe** –la voz ronca de Sasuke llego a sus oídos, se quito la protección y vio la cara del chico.

- **¿Sasuke-kun? **–lo miro de pies a cabeza y tenía el traje lleno de manchas de su arma– **¿Te di?**

El pelinegro le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse– **Hn**.

Sakura se puso de pie y soltó una carcajada– **No puedo creerlo, fue un accidente**.

- **Lo vi todo, Sakura**.

- **Pero es que… es tan tonto** –la ojijade no paraba de reír, le era tan gracioso.

El Uchiha no soporto la burla y empujo a su novia, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo nuevamente– **Si te sigues riendo te va a ir peor**.

Pero la pelirrosa no pudo detenerse, aunque el que la haya tirado no le gusto, sabía que si seguía riéndose el se enojaría más de lo que ella estaba– **Admítelo fuiste un tonto, pudiste haberlo esquivado**.

- **Sa-ku-ra** –siseo Sasuke fingiendo un tono de enojo.

- **Sabes… ese tono ya no me asusta más** –limpio unas lagrimas de sus ojos, pero dejo de reír cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo– **Hey**.

- **Te lo advertí, no juegues con fuego o puedes quemarte** –ronroneo sensual Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió juguetona– **Ese tipo de juegos está prohibido en este lugar, Sasuke-kun**.

- **¿Nunca has roto las reglas?** –la pelirrosa simulo pensarlo y luego negó con la cabeza– **Pues déjame decirte que es muy emocionante**.

- **¿En serio? ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en eso?** –rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- **Tal vez…**

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

Sai guiaba a las chicas caminando al frente, luego Ino y Matsuri, al tener más experiencia iba atrás; pero el crujir de ramas la hizo detener el paso– **¿Escucharon eso?**

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto exaltada Ino.

- **Shhh** –le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, puso atención a su alrededor y giro su mirada lentamente; pero algo cayó en su cabeza, miro hacia arriba y vio que alguien les apuntaba– **A un lado **–empujo a Ino y disparo a las ramas de los arboles.

- **Argh** –se oyó el quejido de la "victima" de la castaña, que se dejo caer a un lado de ella que estaba en el suelo con una mancha de pintura en el pecho– **Eres buena** –la ayudo a levantarse y luego se quito el casco.

- **Siempre pensé que serías de los ganadores Gaara** –Sai se acerco a sus compañeros y sonrió irónicamente – pero puedes decir que caíste contra un excelente contrincante.

- **Sai, basta** –Matsuri estaba muy avergonzada y sonrojada.

- **No tiene razón, tienes sentidos muy agudos y yo fui un torpe**.

- **Gracias** –la castaña tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba cada vez más – pero no es para tanto, además no eres torpe, solo fue un error.

- **Por peores cosas han caído los mejores conquistadores** –el pelinegro imito la actitud de Shino, haciendo reír a todos.

Ino tranquilizo su risa, respiro hondo y exhalo el aire lentamente– **¿Cuántos más quedaran en el juego?**

- **Regresemos a la cabaña, se supone que los que quedaron fuera tenían que regresar** –propuso Matsuri.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron hasta las cabañas, estaban todos reunidos frente al vestidor de chicas, donde ellas platicaban sentadas y ellos, intercambiaban detalles de cómo cayeron en combate y de sus tontos errores.

- **Que bueno que ya están todos reunidos, ahora veamos quien gano** –Sai analizo los trajes buscando a alguno que no tuviera pintura.

- **Aquí Tenten logro salir triunfante** –aviso Sakura alegre mientras levantaba la mano de su amiga de chonguitos.

- **Nosotros también** –Ino se colgó del brazo de Sai muy animada.

- **Pues eso quiere decir que el bando de las chicas gano** –declaro a mitad de un bostezo Shikamaru.

Matsuri se puso al centro del grupo y con sumo entusiasmo hablo**– Ahora al siguiente juego, carreras en go-karts, pueden cambiarse por su ropa normal o si quieren mantener esa no hay problema**.

- **Yo me voy a cambiar, tienes listo mi equipo Matsuri-chan** –pregunto emocionada la pelirrosa.

- **En cuanto me dijo Sai que venían prepare todo, está en tu casillero** –le mostro su pulgar levantado y le giño un ojo.

La ojijade corrió hasta la castaña, la abrazo y restregó su mejilla contra la de su amiga– **Gracias preciosa, eres una reina, por eso te quiero tanto**.

- **Esto no es gratis, lo sabes no ¿Ryuu?** –Matsuri le susurro bajito a Sakura– **Sai prometió llevarme con ustedes la próxima vez**.

- **Sabía que tanta amabilidad llevaba algo oscuro detrás** –la pelirrosa fulmino con la mirada a la chica.

Matsuri entrecerró los ojos y miro directo a los ojos jade– **Aprendí de la mejor**.

- **Bien chicas, yo les recomiendo que se quedaran con ese traje, no queremos que sus lindas ropas se ensucien** –Sakura ya había soltado a la castaña y se adentro a la cabaña a cambiarse; Sai la imito caminando a su respectivo cambiador.

- **¿Equipo?** –pregunto extrañado Naruto a Sasuke, que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija por donde entro la pelirrosa.

- _**Esto no me gusta **_–pensó molesto el moreno.

Minutos después salió Sai con un traje de corredor, conformado por una chamarra negra con una banda blanca a la altura del estomago y un pantalón negro, unas botas negras en conjunto con el traje. A Ino le pareció que le quedaba fabuloso, cosa que el extraño; durante mucho tiempo solo tuvo ojos para Sasuke, pero ahora sentía que tal vez era hora de cambiar su obsesión por un simple sentimiento de compañerismo y si él lo permitía, de amistad.

Poco después de Sai salió Sakura, enfundada en un traje también de corredor; solo que el de ella era una chamarra roja y pantalón rosa tenue, bastante entallado para gusto de Sasuke. El conjunto estaba complementado con unas botas de color negro.

- **Wuau, Sakura-chan, te ves fabulosa** –alabo el rubio a su amiga.

- **Gracias** –hizo una ligera reverencia, doblando las rodillas, al estilo de la realeza.

El Uchiha se acerco con mirada fría– **¿De dónde sacaste eso?** –dijo escaneándola de pies a cabeza.

- **Hace mucho que lo compre, como venía muy seguido**.

- **¿Ya no vienes Sakura-chan?** –pregunto curiosa Tenten.

- **Nop, desde que salgo con Sasuke-kun ya no me da tiempo de venir**.

- **Bien, ya que estamos todos listos síganme, les enseñare la pista de carreras** –Matsuri les hizo una señal para que la siguieran, y así fue todos empezaron a caminar mientras platicaban entre ellos.

- **¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto? **–siseo enfadado Sasuke.

- **No creí que fuera significativo **–la pelirrosa alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

- **Tsk, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**

- **Bájale Sasuke, ni que fuera la gran cosa** –la chica comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva.

El pelinegro le corto el camino a su novia– **Yo no lo sé, ¿pero el idiota de Fukusawa si?**

- **Ya te dije que no insultes a Sai, el no tiene la culpa de que no te lo haya dicho**.

- **Pero si lo sabía ¿no?**

Sakura suspiro rendida– **El fue el que me trajo**.

- **¿Cuántos secretos más tienes Sakura?**

- **Vinimos a divertirnos Sasuke, no quiero discutir**.

- **Tienes razón, no discutiremos** –se dio media vuelta y la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Sakura ardía en rabia, como se atrevía a dejarla atrás y simplemente cortaba la conversación con una huida que le pareció cobarde, ¿pero quién era más cobarde? ¿Sasuke por dejarla así o ella por no contarle de sus antiguas y peligrosas aficiones?

- _**Esta me la pagas Uchiha Sasuke**_ –apretó los puños indignada, camino hasta ponerse a un lado de Sai, que al verla creyó saber lo que pasaba.

- **¿Te hizo enojar?** –sin dejar de mirar a su compañero de clase, Sai indago lo que ocurría.

- **Es un…**

- **Tonto, cabeza hueca** –termino la frase de la pelirrosa.

- **Si, eso y más** –Sakura se cruzo de brazos mostrando su enfado– **Se enojo porque no le había contado del lugar y que venía**.

- **Demuéstrale que ya no eres la niña pequeña que necesitaba de su aprobación y protección** –le susurro el pelinegro al oído con un tono divertido, lo que hizo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujara en los labios de la chica– **Enséñale que eres capaz de muchas cosas que ni siquiera imagina**.

- **Tienes razón Joker** –su sonrisa se agrando y su mirada se volvió ligeramente oscura– **es hora de que conozcan un poco de Ryuu**.

Sai la miro sorprendido, no imagino que su provocación llegara a semejante nivel– **Espera** –la tomo del brazo deteniéndola y cambiando su mirada por una de advertencia– **no hagas una locura** **de la que luego te arrepientas**.

- **No te preocupes, además tú vas a ayudarme**.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

- **Te reto Sai, corramos por ver quién paga la comida cuando salgamos de aquí** –grito a todo pulmón la pelirrosa, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a ver al par de amigos.

- **No lo haré** –el pelinegro negó con las manos– **no caeré en tu juego**.

- **¿Me tienes miedo Sai?**

- **Sakura-chan tiene razón, a poco tienes miedo de perder contra ella** –Naruto intervino para alegría de la ojijade, pero disgusto no solo de Sai, sino también de Sasuke.

- **Cállate usuratonkachi, no ayudas** –sentencio el menor de los Uchiha.

- **Correré** –declaro Sai– **pero será doble, paga la cuenta de la comida y la renta del local de Matsuri**.

- **Trato hecho** –Sakura sello el trato estrechando la mano de su amigo– **Matsuri trae NUESTROS vehículos**.

La castaña la vio extrañada, pero cuando vio la seguridad de su amiga fue por lo solicitado junto con Sai.

- **¿Se te zafo un tornillo?** –Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa y su enojo era evidente– **¿Además que es eso de NUESTROS vehículos?**

- **Ya lo verás Sasuke-kun** –pronuncio con cierta mofa el nombre del moreno.

-oo- -oo- -oo- -oo- -oo- -oo-

- **Esto se pone interesante ¿no?** –comento el rubio desde unas gradas a un lado de la pista.

- **No estoy muy segura que sea buena idea Naruto-kun** –hablo la pelinegra que se veía nerviosa y preocupada.

- **Hinata, tiene razón, esto no tiene buena pinta **–Tenten se mordía la uña del pulgar, signo que estaba preocupada también.

- **Si Sakura no supiera lo que hace no retaría a Sai **–intervino el castaño flojo para calmar los nervios de sus amigas.

Temari llego con varias botellas de agua en las manos– **Shika-kun tiene razón, además Sakura nos ha demostrado que cambio mucho en el año que no la vimos**.

Neji, Gaara y Shino permanecían muy atentos a lo que sucedía frente a ellos, viendo llegar un par de go-karts diferentes a los que ya estaban en la pista; dos carritos negros con más protecciones que los demás.

- **Ya van a comenzar** –aviso Gaara sin perder de vista a Sakura, que estaba poniéndose un casco color blanco y metiéndose al carrito, Matsuri le ayudaba a ponerse los cinturones de seguridad.

- **Maldita sea** –Sasuke se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, notoriamente enojado y golpeando la banca con el puño– **Esa niña está loca**.

- **¿Por qué no la detuviste?** –pregunto Neji de lo más tranquilo.

- **Lo intente, pero es tan terca y obstinada**.

Todos rodaron los ojos, Sakura cada día mostraba una personalidad más y más parecida al moreno, lo que les sorprendía era que Sasuke no se diera cuenta que actuaba como él.

- **En sus marcas** –Matsuri levanto una bandera en la orilla contraria a las gradas– **Listos… fuera** –bajo la bandera y ambos go-karts arrancaron a toda velocidad, una no muy común en ese tipo de vehículos.

Los amigos no sabían a quien animar, Sakura era su amiga de mucho tiempo y a Sai, casi no lo conocían pero no les desagradaba su compañía.

La primera que se aventuro a gritar fue Ino– **Vamos Sai, tú puedes, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz**.

La frase resonó en el cabeza de Sasuke– _**Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz**_ –cerro los ojos y sonrió divertido, había cometido un error, la pelirrosa era una chica fuerte y decidida, el lo sabía porque la conocía bastante bien.

Fue cuando los bandos se dividieron, los hombres apoyaron a Sai para hacerles ver a las chicas que los hombres eran los que dominaban el arte de las carreras y las chicas animaban a Sakura, para hacerles ver que ningún deporte era regido por el sexo "fuerte". El alboroto hizo sonreír a Matsuri, que veía divertida al grupo de amigos que gritaban frases de apoyo a los competidores.

- **Son buenos** –la voz de Gaara a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Si, los mejores que he visto**.

El pelirrojo no era de platicar mucho, pero sentía curiosidad por los corredores– **¿Los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?**

- **Un par de años** –confeso un tanto sonrojada.

- **¿Y Sakura siempre ha sido así de buena?** –Matsuri sintió su corazón estrujarse.

- **Si, pero cada día mejora** –contesto algo desilusionada.

-oo- -oo- -oo- -oo- -oo- -oo-

- _**Demonios no puedo perder**_ –Sai miraba la parte trasera del go-kart de Sakura– _**Jure no caer otra vez en sus juegos, y aquí estoy a punto de perder kami sabe cuánto dinero**_.

- _**Hacía mucho que no corría en estas cositas **_–pensó refiriéndose a los pequeños carros–_** ya se me había olvidado, es tan divertido; aunque no corran tan rápido como las motocicletas**_.

Ya llevaban dos vueltas y Sakura se mantenía delante del pelinegro que parecía no tener forma de rebasarla; hizo el último intento pero fue en vano, la pelirrosa le hizo un cerrón impidiéndole el paso. La ultima llego y con esta, el claro y contundente triunfo de la retadora. El grupo de amigos bajo de las gradas y fueron a felicitar a Sakura y otros a consolar a Sai.

- **Eres genial Sakura** –Tenten brinco sobre la pelirrosa muy alegre.

Temari no cabía de la emoción de haber ganado una apuesta contra Shikamaru– **¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir así?**

- **Como les dije, antes solía venir muy seguido y con el tiempo aprendí** –les explico Sakura aun siendo abrazada por la castaña.

-** Te envidio Sakura-chan, eres muy atrevida.**

- **Tú también puedes hacerlo Hinata** –la ojijade la tomo de las manos–** si quieres yo te enseño**.

- **¿Te vas tan pronto Gaara-san?** –Matsuri vio que el pelirrojo huía del lugar discretamente.

- **Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y prefiero terminarlas temprano**.

- **Que lastima, ojala pudieras quedarte para celebrar el triunfo de Sakura**.

- **Será otro día** –se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando–** Nos vemos Matsuri** –se despidió con la mano en alto.

- **Hasta luego** –aunque el ojiverde no la viera ella también levanto la mano despidiéndose.

- **Que cortado es mi hermano, pensé que se quedaría todo el día con nosotros**.

- **Gaara-san dijo que tenía cosas que hacer** –Matsuri se sonrojo al pronunciar el nombre del menor de los Sabaku no.

- **Mmm** –Temari al notar la actitud de la chica sonrió de lado– **¿te gusta mi hermanito?**

- **¿Qué?** –grito la castaña alarmada– **No como crees Temari-san, yo… este… no es eso… yo solo…**

- **Me encantaría tener una cuñada como tú, linda y tierna** –le guiño un ojo y se fue caminando con las manos en la espalda tarareando una melodía– **Vamos Matsuri-chan, los demás están ansiosos por empezar a usar los go-karts**.

- **Claro** –la castaña corrió y se emparejo a Temari, ambas sonrieron cómplices y se unieron al grupo, Matsuri con ayuda de Sai y Sakura les mostraron como usar los vehículos.

- **Pero yo quiero usar uno de esos** –dijo Naruto señalando uno de los carritos negros.

- **¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que decir que no Naruto baka? **–grito exasperada la pelirrosa.

- **Entiende** –Sai tomo la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos y lo hizo mirar los carritos de colores brillantes puestos en la pista– **esos son los que los usuarios comunes usan** –luego giro la rubia cabeza a un lugar apartado donde estaban los go-karts que usaron Sakura y él– **esos no solo tienen los motores modificados, sino otros accesorios** –hizo que lo mirara a él a los ojos– **y nadie que no sea experimentado puede usarlos**.

- **Pero…**

**- Basta Naruto, vas a usar los cacharros viejos que todos usaremos y te callas que estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza, que problemático** –gruño molesto Shikamaru.

- **Hey, no son cacharros viejos **–respingo Matsuri–** aunque no son tan nuevos pero están en perfectas condiciones, ningún otro lugar tiene a los mejores mecánicos trabajando en sus máquinas**.

- **Déjame adivinar, tu** –Tenten le siguió la corriente, pensando que no acertaría.

Asintió orgullosa– **Exacto** –dejando boquiabiertos a muchos.

- **¿Quién es tu otro mecánico?**

- **Ese sería yo** –aclaro Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– **Si alguna vez descompones tu auto puedes llevarlo a mi taller Naruto**.

- **¿En serio? Es maravilloso, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes y te lo hubiera llevado cuando tuve el accidente de la moto** –recordó pensativo el ojiazul.

- **Empecemos, ¿qué quieren hacer? Una carrera de todos contra todos o por grupos** –Sakura intervino en la conversación.

- **Una carrera de todos contra todos primero, estaría bien **–opino Neji.

- **Entonces pónganse sus cascos y súbanse, no olviden ponerse sus cinturones de seguridad, no queremos accidentes innecesarios **–ordeno claramente Sai.

El grupo de amigos hizo lo indicado y se prepararon en la línea de salida, estaban todos menos Sasuke, que se quedo sentado en las gradas viendo a sus amigos divertirse.

- **¿No vas a jugar?** –la pelirrosa se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas.

- **No** –contesto cortante, lo que deprimió un poco a Sakura, y él lo noto perfectamente– **prefiero estar aquí tranquilo**.

- **Está bien, te dejo para que estés tranquilo** –intento levantarse pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

- **Quiero hablar contigo** –la seriedad en su mirada le decía a la ojijade que no podría escapar de esta.

- **¿De qué?**

- **De lo que hiciste durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos** –la jalo para que se sentara a su lado y poder rodearla con sus fuertes brazos por el cuello.

- **Pues son tantas cosas que no sabría donde empezar **–trato de evadir las preguntas.

- **¿Qué tipos de cosas?**

- **Mmm, pues como esto, aprendí a correr, sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas y el rugir del motor y el olor de la maquinaria, demostrarles a los hombres que el ser una chica no te hace menos que ellos, poder ver a tus rivales comerse el polvo, buscar cada día retos más difíciles **–Sakura sentía que empezaba a abrirse un poco con el moreno.

Sasuke al verla tan emocionada sonrió divertido, la pelirrosa hablo con una sola bocanada de aire, hasta que se le acabo– **Vaya, en verdad veo que has cambiado mucho, has crecido sin que me diera cuenta** –suspiro y se relajo, miro al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer– **ya no eres la pequeña niña llorona y molesta que llego de Inglaterra, incluso eres más fuerte que la chica que me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad**.

- **Pero esa fortaleza se las debo a muchas personas** –dirigió su mirada al círculo de carreras– **Naruto, no se ha apartado de mi lado; Yukino, siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor** –giro un poco su cabeza para ver los ojos negros que tanto la hipnotizaban, una oscuridad en la cual desde que los vio por primera vez, quiso perderse en ellos– **Y tu, que me protegías y aunque no estuviste a mi lado en el momento más difícil, comprendí que para ti también representaba un dolor muy grande, porque era rememorar la muerte de tu madre**.

- **No tengo excusas Sakura, nunca debía alejarme de ti** –pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de llamada entrante de Sasuke– **Espera** –le pidió a la pelirrosa– **Diga**.

- _**Solo quería recordarte que quedaste de ayudarme con lo de la cena**_ –la ronca voz al otro lado de la línea era la de Fugaku.

- **No lo había olvidado, en un rato estoy por allá**.

- _**¿En cuánto tiempo llegas?**_

- **Lo que me tome el recorrido del distrito deportivo a la casa, sumado al tráfico que haya** –dijo sin dar rodeos.

- _**Bueno entonces te veo en un rato, con cuidado**_.

- **Si, nos vemos** –Sasuke cerró el móvil y lo puso en su bolsillo.

- **¿Pasa algo malo?**

- **No, solo que tengo que regresar para ayudar a mi padre con la difícil tarea de organizar una cena de beneficencia **–explico sin más detalles a la pelirrosa– **¿Te llevo a tu casa?**

- **Nop** –negó infantil la ojijade.

- **¿Vas a quedarte un rato más?** –pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- **Nop**.

- **¿Entonces qué vas a hacer Sakura?**

Se le colgó al cuello encogiendo sus piernas y dejando que Sasuke cargara su peso por completo– **Por supuesto que voy a acompañar a mi novio, eso si quiere que vaya con él**.

- **Hm **–el ojinegro se puso pensativo, haciendo a Sakura fruncir el ceño– **Si no tengo otra opción**.

- **Mira Uchiha Sasuke, no tengo chulo conmigo que si no…** –la pelirrosa le mostro un puño como amenaza.

- **Era una broma, pequeña molestia** –tomo el puño con su propia mano y lo bajo, acercándose a la ojijade lo más que pudo y le susurro al oído– **deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Sa-ku-ra**.

- **Mou, es que eres tan raro que no sé cuando hablas en serio** –se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro para que el pelinegro no viera su sonrojo.

- **Vamos** –la tomo de la mano y caminaron a la orilla de la pista– **Nos vemos luego** –se despidió sin dar más razones.

- **Hey, ¿A dónde creen que van?** –Naruto grito desde su go-kart, saliendo a trompicones.

- **Eso no es de tu incumbencia** –soltó sin más, pero con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, sabía que al rubio no le bastaría, pero quería hacerlo enojar.

- **Claro que lo es, si te estás llevando a Sakura-chan**.

Hinata se acerco al trío– **¿Por qué se van tan pronto Sakura-chan?**

- **Vamos a ver a Fugaku-san, tiene que organizar la cena de beneficencia para la policía y tenemos que ir a ayudarlo**.

- **Tu no Sakura-chan, el teme se puede ir, pero tú puedes quedarte a divertirte con nosotros otro rato más, yo te llevo a tu casa después**.

- **Hnn** –negó moviendo su cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro– **Quiero ir con Sasuke-kun, además hace mucho que no veo a Itachi-kun y Fugaku-san**.

- **Vamos Naruto-kun, ellos quieren tener su tiempo y tu no debes interponerte **–aunque tímida, la pelinegra regaño a su novio.

- **Hinata-chan, ¿me estas regañando?** –Naruto puso ojitos de perrito triste (T-T).

- **No, jamás haría algo así** –la ojiperla negó efusivamente con sus manos y con una gotita en la sien– **pero debes entender que ellos quieren estar a solas**.

- **Hinata tiene razón, Sakura y yo queremos ESTAR A SOLAS** –recalco las últimas palabras pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirrosa.

- **Se que lo disfrutas, pero ya no lo hagas enojar más **–Sakura regaño a Sasuke, pero era verdad, quería pasar más tiempo con el moreno y aprovecharía hasta el más mínimo momento.

- **Basta de charlas, adiós** –el pelinegro saco a rastras a la ojijade del lugar, sin permitir que nadie dijera más.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gomen, gomen, tarde mucho en actualizar, (dos semanas) si lo sé, pero la escuela me lo complico un poco y también está el hecho que estoy tomando un curso muy divertido, me están enseñando a usar futochop (o sea, photoshop) y cuando regreso no me dan muchas ganas de estar en la compu más que para los trabajos que tengo pendientes, pero como premio esta capitulo es MÁS LARGO que los demás. Espero que les guste, porque a partir de aquí las cosas comienzan a cambiar, Sakura está por encontrar **NUEVOS AMIGOS, VIEJOS ENEMIGOS.**

Estoy muy emocionada, feliz y me siento con toneladas de energía, mil gracias por sus RR:

**Aiko Amitie  
**(si Sasuke me quedo demasiado lindo, pero así me gusta, Temari es cruel casi nos deja sin Sakura, gracias por tu apoyo)

**ViiryYuzukii  
**(Toma Inner de Viiry, aquí está tu chocolate (es una mega kiss hershey's, de esos que pesan como medio kilo, jajaja), jeje a partir de ahora Ino intentara retomar su amistad con Sakurita, y quien sabe tal vez tenga algo con Sai ¬¬, quien sabe, jajaja, Narutin conoce perfectamente a Sasuke es por eso que casi sabe lo q piensa, mil besos y abrazos dobles para ustedes ^o^, me alegra conocer a alguien que se emociona tanto por lo q escribo, gracias)

**setsuna17  
**(gracias siempre cuento con algún pequeño comentario de tu parte)

**melilove  
**(claro que se arreglaran, además Ino era su mejor amiga y a los amigos se les perdona CASI todo, pero si los quieres de verdad, los errores que se cometen deben ser olvidados)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(muajaja, Ino ya empezó a cambiar sus gustos ¬o¬, esperemos que pronto se de algo, eso se descubrirá no muy pronto pero lo sabremos todito todito)

**Cynthia  
**(me haces sonrojar, gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me da gusto que me dejes RR, así me doy cuenta de lo que les gusta y lo que me queda mal, como a veces se me van las palabras, a veces pienso que lo corrijo pero se pasan, si me gustan que las cosas no sea demasiado rosas, eso solo lo puse en la otra que hice y creo que casi me da un coma diabético, jajaja; por cierto los comentarios largos me encantan)

**hotaru_22  
**(imagínate la q se va a armar cuando se enteren de la vida destrampada que lleva la pelirrosita, muajaja, lo de Danzou pronto se sabrá será máximo en 2 capítulos, lo prometo)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(yo también quiero un Sasuke así como el que tiene la suertuda de Sakura, gracias por animarme, en verdad me sentí un poquito mal porque pensé que la historia no era buena, pero creo que los que dejan RR en verdad les gusta y eso me da mucha alegría, espero que este capi sea tan bueno como los demás)

**hikari higurashi Haruno  
**(o.o oh, si Sakura es una chica rebelde y bastante alocada y así me encanta, no me gustan los personajes sumisos o demasiado rendidas a los pies de los hombres, me encanta que sean apasionadas y que sepan lo que quieren)

**nekoshanauchiha  
**(con los animos renovados te juro que no lo dejo, ahora que leí tantos RR me dieron más ganas de continuarlo y es que tengo tantas ideas para que Sakura se meta en problemas que tengo que ver la forma de irlas acomodando, me da mucho gusto saber que te gustan sus personalidades, y es que no me gusta que las chicas sean solo adornos en las historias, ellas también merecen divertirse y por qué no, corriendo motocicletas y teniendo amistades que no son las típicas de una chica rica, espero leer otro RR de tu parte, para saber si te gusta cómo va tomando forma la historia)

**NanaMikuzuke  
**(claro que lo continuare, aunque sean RR cortitos me dan mucho gusto recibirlos, así se que les gusta la historia y puedo continuarla)

**anonimo94  
**(gracias por lo de autora favorita, espero otro RR tuyo, cuídate, bye)

**weriita  
**(q bueno q t guste, espero leer pronto un comentario q m diga si te gusta como estoy manejando la historia)

.

Thanks por agregarla a su lista:

**AnhlLoaizzah**

**dark-exlit**

**AikoUchiha44 (por Pizzeria 2x1)**

**Xsakura**

**Citrus-Gi**

**Eva uchiha**

**.**

***-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
¿Harías mi día feliz?  
Déjame un RR ¿si?**


	13. Nuevo Amigo, Viejo Enemigo

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ****ѵ**** ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 13 "NUEVO AMIGO, VIEJO ENEMIGO"**

**CAFETERÍA DEL KEI**

El grupo de Naruto completo iba caminando a la cafetería del instituto, eran un alboroto total, solo gritos y risas se oían en el pasillo por donde caminaban. Un pelinegro de cabello corto se acerco por atrás a la pelirrosa.

- **Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo? **–Sai hablo sin mover los labios con una sonrisa dibujada.

- **Claro Sai, pero… ¿por qué hablamos así? **–murmuro sondeando con la mirada los alrededores.

- **Ryuu** –fue lo que susurro el moreno– **Ve a comprar algo de comida y hablamos **–se quedo un poco atrás para darle paso a alguien más.

- **Sakura…** –una voz conocida llego a sus oídos, cosa que le alegro mucho.

La nombrada giro sobre sus talones y formo una sonrisa cálida– **Ino, que bueno verte, ¿vienes a comer con nosotros?**

- **Pues…**

- **No digas más** –jalo a la rubia del brazo y la llevo con ella hasta estar con el grupo de amigos – **Miren quien va a comer con nosotros**.

Sasuke solo bufo– **Hmp**.

Temari se giro fingiendo enojo– **Si está dispuesta a no buscar más problemas, por mi está bien**.

- **No seas problemática mujer, ven vamos a apartar la mesa** –el castaño arrastro a su novia, y cuando paso al lado de la Ino le sonrió ligeramente, a lo que la ojiazul respondió de igual forma.

- **Que bien, regresamos a ser los trece del Konoha Elite Institute **–grito alegre el rubio.

- **Te equivocas, Naruto** –corrigió la rubia, haciendo a muchos descolocarse– **ahora somos catorce** –dijo tomando el brazo de Sai.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza avergonzado– **Oh, sí, tienes razón Ino, lo siento Sai**.

- **No te preocupes** –contesto con una sonrisa fingida, a lo que hizo reír nervioso al ojiazul.

- **Vamos a comer, que para mantener la llama de la juventud encendida necesitamos comer nutritivamente** –animo Lee a sus amigos, que les corrió una gotita por la nuca al oír que su amigo cada día se parecía más al profesor de deportes.

- **Lee** –Tenten puso una mano en el hombro del chico– **deja de juntarte tanto con Gai-sensei, te hace daño**.

- **Pero él me ha enseñado muchas cosas y…**

- **Déjalo Tenten, ya no tiene remedio** –Neji se coloco al otro lado del pelinegro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados– **Míralo, si no supiéramos que Gai-sensei no tiene hijos podría jurar que Lee es suyo**.

- **No sean malos con el cejotas, el no tiene la culpa de ser tan feo como Gai **–Naruto negó con la cabeza seriamente y con los brazos ligeramente flexionados hacia arriba.

Lee tenía cascaditas en los ojos, el rubio en vez de ayudarlo lo estaba empeorando las cosas– **No me ayudes Naruto-kun**.

- **Con amigos como tú, quien necesita enemigos dobe**.

- **Pobre de Lee-san, no deberían burlarse de él **–defendió Sakura a su amigo– **además ¿qué tiene de malo que sea tan animado?**

- **Gracias Sakura-san, en verdad eres una gran amiga** –intento acercarse más de la cuenta a ella, pero el aura asesina de Sasuke, que adivino sus intenciones, se lo impidió– _Jeje, vamos a comer_.

Estando dentro de la cafetería, Shikamaru y Temari se habían apoderado de dos grandes mesas para que todos comieran cómodos.

- **Voy por algo, ¿Qué vas a querer?** –el Uchiha se puso a un lado de Sakura y la miro sin expresión.

- **Ah, no te molestes Sasuke-kun, hoy me toca a mi ir por el almuerzo, ¿Qué se te antoja comer? **–el moreno la miro interrogante, más no le tomo importancia.

- **Lo quieras estará bien** –contesto tirándose en la silla a lado de su novia, mientras ella se levantaba tranquilamente.

- **Te acompaño brujita fea** –se ofreció Sai, pero esta vez Sasuke no se enojo, o por lo menos no lo exteriorizo– **¿Quieres algo hermosa?** –todos miraron extrañados al chico, que parecía estar dirigiéndose a Ino.

- **Mmm, una ensalada está bien, gracias Sai** –la rubia le sonrió amablemente y Sai asintió y se retiro en compañía de la pelirrosa.

- **Ino… ¿tú y Sai son…? **–Tenten movió las manos en círculos dándole a entender a la ojiazul que completara la frase.

- **No, claro que no** –rio divertida Ino– **es solo que desde que nos conocimos así me dice, no sé si es porque olvida mi nombre o porque él es así**.

- **Pues yo nunca he oído que le diga a alguien más así **–comento pensativa Temari.

- **Si se han fijado** –interrumpió Hinata– **cuando le habla a Sakura-chan, le dice brujita fea**.

Sasuke no parecía estar atento a la conversación en su mesa, el tenía su atención totalmente fija en la pelirrosa que platicaba y reían con el otro pelinegro.

- **¿Tu qué dices Sasuke?** –la voz de Kiba lo regreso al tema que platicaban sus amigos.

- **¿Qué digo de qué?**

- **¿No te incomoda que Sai le diga bruja fea a Sakura?** –volvió a realizar la pregunta el castaño con marquitas en su rostro.

- **Si a ella no le importa a mí tampoco **–su respuesta fue sencilla y directa.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

- **¿Qué querías decirme que no puede esperar hasta la noche?**

- **No es obvio** –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a lo que Sakura negó inocente– **hoy va a haber una carrera**.

- **¿En serio?** –una luz ilumino su rostro.

- **Si, y me dijeron que van a ir solo los mejores**.

- **Entonces va a ser algo grande** –comento la pelirrosa muy emocionada– **Ya me hacía falta, hace semanas que no hay nada**.

- **Eso fue lo que me dijeron, es que han estado muy cuidadosos de la policía**.

Miro al pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados– **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?** –termino con un golpe directo al brazo de su amigo.

- **Auch, eso dolió** –se quejo Sai– **Apenas me avisaron ayer muy entrada la noche** –se justifico sobándose la zona del brazo adolorida.

- **¿Cuánto es?** –Sakura pidió la cuenta de las cosas que compro para almorzar, dos obento, un onigiri, un café y un jugo de naranja.

- **También incluya esto** –el pelinegro mostro lo que llevaba, una ensalada y un obento.

La mujer de la caja introdujo unos códigos en la registradora y dio el precio– **Dos mil yens, por favor**.

Los amigos regresaron riendo de todas las tonterías que contaba Sai, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por Sasuke.

- **Teme, te vas a comer todo eso** –pregunto Naruto sorprendido al ver los obento y el onigiri que trajo su amiga.

- **No, el onigiri es para mí** –contesto tomando el pequeño triangulo de arroz sobre la mesa.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido– **Sakura-chan, ¿estás segura de que te cabe todo eso?**

- **Eso no es nada** –Sai miro la comida de la pelirrosa como si fuera poco– **no la has visto comer una hamburguesa doble, con papas fritas y rematar con una malteada de fresa**.

Los amigos sentados alrededor de la mesa se quedaron con la boca abierta, el único que no estaba sorprendido era Sasuke que tomaba de su café con suma tranquilidad y que conocía a la perfección la capacidad estomacal de su novia.

- **Kami, Sakura donde metes tanta comida** –Temari se levanto de su lugar exaltada, con los manos formaba la silueta de la pelirrosa– **mírate, no tienes ni un gramo de grasa, yo en cambio tengo que correr cinco kilómetros cada que me como una hamburguesa sencilla**.

- **Supongo que mi metabolismo es extremadamente acelerado** –contesto dándole una mordida a su triangulo de arroz.

- **Quien fuera como tu** –suspiro triste Ino, a lo que las demás chicas asintieron con pesar.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**ESTACION DE POLICIA**

- **Mira lo que tengo aquí** –Kisame le restregó un papel en la cara a Itachi, que se lo quito de un manotazo para poder leerlo.

- **Una orden de aprehensión contra cualquier persona que esté en la dirección designada** –leyó en voz alta el pelinegro.

- **Si, ahora si voy a poder agarrar a esos idiotas** –sonrió sangriento el detective.

- **No vayas a usar fuerza extrema, no sea que alguien salga lastimado**.

- **¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por los delincuentes Itachi?**

Itachi le estampo la hoja de papel en el pecho a Kisame– **Desde que todos tienen derechos y desde que se que solo son una bola de niños tontos, que seguramente sus padres los tienen olvidados y buscan una forma de llamar la atención**.

- **¿Ya también eres psicólogo?**

- **No, pero si no lo recuerdas, tengo un hermano de dieciséis años y aunque no está metido en nada de eso, a veces se comporta mal para llamar la atención**.

- **Pero me habías dicho que últimamente se comporta mejor ¿no?**

El ojinegro suspiro y sonrió vagamente– **Si y eso se lo debo a Sakura-chan**.

- **Supongo que esa niña es buena influencia para tu hermano** –medito el cara de tiburón.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Se veía una camioneta llegar a un barrio un tanto olvidado por las autoridades, aunque los recién llegados no tenían problemas ya que, los organizadores del circuito, se encargaban de proveer a los habitantes con remuneraciones económicas y en ocasiones en especie.

- **Este lugar se ve algo tétrico, ¿no creen?** –comento un tanto temerosa una castaña sentada entre dos pelinegros.

- **Si te da miedo no hubieras venido Queen** –bufo molesta la otra chica.

- **¿No me digas que no te sientes incomoda, Ryuu?**

- **Después de estar en esto por varios años, ya no me sorprende casi nada**.

- **Créeme** –el ojinegro corto el regaño– **hemos ido a lugares peores que este**.

Poco después entraron a una zona de edificios bastante deteriorados, pero que parecían estar en medio de una remodelación.

- **¿Como pagaran los arreglos, si se ve que están muy mal económicamente hablando? **–la castaña miraba las edificaciones a medio arreglar y con equipo de construcción puesto.

- **Es el circuito el que paga todo** –explico serio "Joker"– **a las autoridades no les importa mucho este tipo de distritos, los tienen muy olvidados…**

- **Los "Street Riders" se encargan de que lugares como este mejoren y a cambio reciben apoyo de los lugareños, como protección en caso de una redada policiaca o simplemente avisan si las autoridades nos localizan**.

- **Entonces se ayudan recíprocamente**.

- **Exacto, es por eso que amamos este circuito, no hacemos daño a nadie y ayudamos a los que lo necesitan** –termino la explicación "Ryuu".

- **Llegamos, Queen ayuda a Ryuu a bajar su moto, en lo mientras yo hablo con algunas personas**.

Entre ambas chicas bajaron el vehículo de la parte posterior de la camioneta– **Oye Ryuu…**

- **Hn** –"gruño" la pelinegra dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

- **Disculpa mi imprudencia pero…** –la castaña miraba el suelo escondiendo su timidez– **¿Tus amigos saben de esto?**

- **No** –contesto cortante la pelinegra, con claros signos de molestia.

- **Pero…**

La mirada fría de la motociclista dejo helada a la chica– **No es de tu incumbencia Queen**.

- **¿Lista Ryuu?** –el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces al ver el rostro enojado de la pelinegra y a la castaña atemorizada– **¿Interrumpo algo?**

- **Nos vemos en la meta… Joker**.

El mencionado miro sin entender la espalda de la pelinegra– **¿Está enojada?**

- **Es mi culpa** –manifestó cabizbaja la castaña– **Le pregunte si sus amigos sabían algo de esto**.

El ojinegro le palmeo la cabeza restándole importancia a la declaración– **Ella es sensible con el tema, simplemente sus amigos del instituto y las carreras no se mezclan**.

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Si ellos lo supieran le prohibirían venir y eso a ella no le gustaría** –la negra mirada cambio a una triste, pero escondió el sentimiento sonriendo fingidamente– **Vamos a esperarla a la meta**.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Tsk y yo que estaba tan feliz, Queen tenía que meter su patota en el asunto y hacerme enojar. Bueno no importa, será mejor ponerme mi casco; ahora veamos quienes vinieron, mmm, todos son conocidos, oh, alguien que vale la pena.

- **Me sorprende verte aquí** –me acerco a un casco conocido, por así decirlo.

Veo como el chico gira la cabeza, aunque no pueda ver su rostro– **Ah, esta pienso ganarte Ryuu**.

- **Sigue soñando…** –¿Cómo se llama? Creo que nunca me ha dicho su nombre– **Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

- **Me dicen Shukaku, mucho gusto** –extendió la mano y las estrecharon amablemente.

- **Lo siento, jamás nos hemos presentado**.

- **En estos medios no es muy común, por lo regular la gente se reconoce por sus habilidades**.

- **Tienes razón** –rio un tanto nerviosa, el tiene razón, mucha gente me conoce y saben mi "nombre", pero yo casi nunca pregunto sus nombres.

- **Creo que ha llegado la hora que subas a tu moto** –miro al frente y el tipo que da la salida ya está listo.

- **Nos vemos en la meta, Shukaku** –hago un reto discreto a lo que el asiente.

La carrera me resulta más difícil de lo que imagine, esta vez definitivamente reunieron a muy buenos corredores y eso le agrego emoción a la noche; gane por casi nada, el que me dio pelea… el que se hace llamar Shukaku…

Se hace una pequeña fiesta después del evento, mucha gente celebrando, pero a mí solo me importa encontrar a uno…

- **Buscas a alguien** –un enorme tipo se interpone en mi camino, miro su rostro una faz conocida.

- **Tu…** –es de las pocas personas que me dan miedo, sobre todo cuando esa sonrisa perversa adorna su rostro.

- **¿Te sorprende verme… Ryuu?** –el tono de su voz me hace estremecer.

- **Detective…**

- **Kisame, Hoshigaki Kisame** –me corrige, en realidad no sabía su nombre hasta ahorita.

Su presencia me consterna– **¿Cómo es que esta aquí?**

- **El cómo no es lo que interesa, él porque es lo que debería importarte** –su mirada se fija en mi lo que hace que mi miedo crezca– **Vine por ti y todos tus amiguitos, esta vez seguro los encierro**.

Intento esconder mi temor actuando desafiante– **Ah, si… ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? Si solo eres uno y nosotros somos como mínimo cincuenta**.

- **No vine solo** –su sonrisa llena de confianza y verdad me sorprende.

- _**Una redada**_ –tomo mi móvil y marco un número de discado rápido; busco una forma de alejarme de él sin que nadie se interponga, para mi fortuna encuentro una abertura. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y saco mi móvil de la bolsa, Joker se encuentra al otro lado de la línea esperando a que le conteste.

- _**¿**__**Qué sucede Ryuu**__**?**_

- **Demonios Joker, tenemos un soplón en el circuito la policía está aquí, saca a Queen y alerta a los demás** –siento que una presencia sigue mis pasos, miro sobre mi hombro y el tipo ese corre detrás de mi sin importarle a quien derrumbe a su paso.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

- **¿Sucede algo malo Joker?** –el chico sube a la castaña a la camioneta corriendo.

- **La policía está aquí, tenemos que salir cuanto antes** – Joker cierra la puerta del copiloto de golpe.

- **¿Y Ryuu? ¿Qué pasara con ella?** –la de ojos cafés se asoma por la ventana desesperada.

- **Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos, ella estará bien** –los ojos negros miran atrás– **Por nada del mundo te bajes, espera aquí** –se da media vuelta y mira la plazuela donde está la fiesta, saca su móvil y marca, esperando a que le contesten– **Tenemos una fuga y una posible redada en camino, saca a todos de aquí AHORA **–ordena claramente a la persona que le contesto.

- **Sai, aun no hemos subido al dragón negro** –aviso la castaña tratando de bajar del vehículo.

- **No tenemos opción, hay que dejarlo es el único medio para que Sakura escape** –explico jalando del brazo a la chica para evitar que bajara del auto– **Matsuri, ella sabe los peligros de esto y sabe cuidarse; además le será más fácil escapar sola **–argumento dolido.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Porque demonios me tenía que pasar esto a mí… un maldito freak obsesionado conmigo, ¿qué no puede perseguir a alguien más? ¿Hn? Veo que toda la gente se moviliza, Sai ya debió dar la alerta, esto es excelente, me va a ayudar a escabullirme entre la multitud para poder perder a este idiota.

- **Rodeen el área, que ningún vehículo salga del barrio** –oigo como el tipo se comunica con alguien por medio de un radio.

Tengo que salir cuanto antes, el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas se oye a lo lejos, no tardaran en llegar. Debo llegar a mi motocicleta antes de que estén aquí, busco con la mirada el lugar donde la deje, mucha gente corre para subirse a sus autos y poder salir cuanto antes; entre ellos el chico de la motocicleta color vino.

Busqué mi moto con desesperación, sabía que Sai había sacado a Matsuri de aquí, así que solo me queda escapar por mis propios medios; desde el principio lo acordamos así. Por fin la encontré, todos subían a sus autos ante la alerta de la policía, algunos lograron salir; pero para mí no fue el caso, las patrullas nos rodeaban y cubrían nuestras salidas.

Di vueltas tratando de encontrar una abertura, pero nada, los oficiales estaban bien colocados. Fue cuando escucho su voz– **Están rodeados, será mejor que se entreguen si no quieren salir lastimados **–era el detective, el tal Kisame era el capitán encargado de la redada.

Lamentablemente, para él, nadie estaba dispuesto a rendirse, mucho menos yo. De pronto a mi mente aparecieron los recuerdos de cuando vino con Sai a ver el lugar junto con los arquitectos que lo restaurarían; uno de los edificios tenía un estacionamiento subterráneo bastante amplio, con salidas para diferentes lados.

Conduje mi moto al centro de los motociclistas y automovilistas que quedábamos– **Se cómo salir de aquí pero necesitamos una gran distracción**.

- **Eso no será difícil** –hablo uno de los chicos en un auto, de la parte trasera saco varios botecitos que en ese momento no supe reconocer.

- **Bien** –me prepare tenía que ubicar perfectamente la entrada al estacionamiento– **A mi señal, todos deberán dirigirse al edificio que tiene un gran roble frente a su entrada, a la derecha está el acceso al subterráneo, de ahí cada quien sale como pueda**.

- **¿Ya lo pensaron bien?, es mejor que no nos obliguen a usar la fuerza** –más que una petición, parecía que el cara de tiburón nos estaba retando a que le diéramos una excusa para agredirnos sin miramientos.

- **Cuando digas Ryuu**.

- **Ahora** –grite en cuanto vi que todos asentían, los motores rugieron de un modo ensordecedor al mismo tiempo que arrojaban los botes, fue cuando lo comprendí, eran granadas de humo que cubrirían nuestro escape.

Lamentablemente no todo salió como creíamos…– **No los dejen escapar, disparen los ganchos** –alcance a oír el grito del detective con gran ira.

Vi como grandes ganchos se abrían paso entre el humo, afortunadamente casi ninguno dio en el blanco, a excepción de uno que alcanzo la rueda trasera de la moto de…– **Shukaku** –grite al ver como el chico caía al suelo y rodaba un par de metros, ¿que debía hacer? Dejarlo y que lo arrestaran o regresar por él y arriesgarme a que también a mi me atraparan.

- **Vayan tras ellos, tráiganlos aunque tengan que usar la fuerza y molerlos a palos, los quiero encerrados, quiero a esos malditos fuera de las calles** –la voz del idiota policía hizo que mi sangre hirviera, nosotros nunca hemos hecho daño a nadie no era para que nos tratara de esa manera.

Decidida regrese por el corredor, no permitiría que le hicieran algo– **Ven sube** –le tendí la mano para que se levantara del suelo, claramente estaba lastimado.

- **No debiste regresar** –¿me está regañando?

- **Ni creas que voy a perder a mi mejor contrincante tan fácilmente**.

- **Estás loca, sabías** –le sonreí, aunque no sabía si él hacía la mismo debido a que él aun traía casco y yo no.

- **Ya me lo han dicho varias veces** –subió a mi moto sentándose en la parte trasera– **Sujétate fuerte, que esto se va a poner feo** –sentí como rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, cosa que me hizo ruborizar por el contacto, solo Sasuke y Naruto me abrazan, bueno y a veces Itachi para sacar de sus casillas a su hermano.

- **Es mi imaginación o disfrutas de estar en problemas** –interesante observación.

- **Podríamos decir que me ayuda a estar de buen humor **–contesto con un poco de sinceridad, la verdad es que si me gusta, amo la adrenalina.

El humo se disipa y logro ver como las patrullas se han movido de sus lugares, dejando un espacio libre para poder escapar sin comprometer el camino de mis demás compañeros de parranda– **Mira Ryuu, salgamos por esa calle** –mi "amigo" me indica el camino libre.

- **Hagámoslo** –en cuanto arranco un auto negro se interpone en mi camino, miro a través del parabrisas y veo una sonrisa arrogante con dientes afilados– **Kisame…**

- **Pensabas que te dejaría escapar, pequeña delincuente**.

- **No, sabía que estarías por aquí escondido**.

- **No saldrás de aquí, a no ser que sea dentro mi patrulla**.

Una sonrisa socarrona se forma en mis labios, ni de loca me dejo atrapar– **No será en esta vida, ni en la siguiente** –acelero a lo más que da mi moto, sin importarme nada voy directo contra el vehículo y al detective tampoco parece importarle nuestra seguridad ya que no hace el intento por esquivarnos– **Sostente, voy a levantarla**.

- **¿Qué…?** –solo escucho la sorpresa de mi acompañante y apretar su agarre cuando siente que levanto la rueda delantera de la moto, y el golpe de contacto contra el cofre del auto del detective. Acelero y logro subir mi última adquisición, tiene un motor más potente que el viejo dragón rosa; y por el diseño que le realizo Matsuri la bautizamos como el dragón negro.

Desde mi asiento y mirando hacia abajo puedo ver la cara de sorpresa del idiota, me jalo un ojo y le enseño la lengua, lo sé, es algo muy infantil pero me regocija el ver su semblante enojado y sorprendido– **Idiota** –me despido mientras caemos detrás de la patrulla y huimos del lugar.

Conozco la zona perfectamente, no es la primera vez que la usamos para correr, conozco todos los callejones y recovecos que existen; solo me alejo un poco de la zona para escondernos e idear una forma de pasar desapercibidos.

Encuentro el lugar adecuado, una pequeña calle con escasa iluminación, solo la suficiente para realizar unas pequeñas tareas de cambio de identidad.

- **¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?**

- **Tenemos que cambiar un poco nuestro aspecto para pasar desapercibidos** –le contesto tranquilamente.

- **¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?**

- **Baja un momento** –le pido que baje de la moto para sacar unas cosas del asiento, un par de botes de pintura será suficiente y las dos estampas negras que Sai me pidió cargar por cualquier cosa.

- **¿Qué es eso?**

- **Muchas preguntas ¿no?** –creo que tantos cuestionamientos me fastidian–** Toma, es para tu casco necesitamos que no sea tan reconocible** –aclaro, ya que ahora que lo observo detenidamente es muy poco común ver un casco color arena con un kanji color rojo mírame a la fuerza al frente sobre el visor.

- **Esto va a arruinarlo, ¿sabes?**

- **La pintura se quita fácilmente, sino luego te llevo con alguien que puede arreglarlo** –me doy vuelta y saco de mi bolsillo mi móvil, marco a Sai para saber cómo les fue y darle el reporte de mi situación– **Joker, ¿Cómo están?**

- _**Logramos salir a tiempo, estamos de camino a la casa de Queen ¿y tú como estas**__**?**_

- **Bien, aunque apenas y nos agarra el detective idiota ese, pero pudimos escapar**.

- _**¿**__**Pudimos**__**?**_ –detecto la confusión en mi amigo pelinegro.

- **Sí, estoy con…** –por kami me doy la vuelta y mi acompañante ya no tiene el casco puesto lo que hace que la mandíbula se me caiga al suelo de la impresión– **¿Gaara? ¿Sabaku no Gaara?**

- _**¿**__**Gaara? ¿De qué hablas Ryuu? ¿Qué está sucediendo**__**?**_ –la voz desesperada de Sai me regresa a la realidad.

- **Solo digamos que estoy bien, luego te llamo** –corto la llamada y veo como el pelirrojo me mira sin entender.

- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** –noto la sorpresa no solo en su rostro sino en su voz.

- **Gaara, soy yo Sakura**.

- **No puede ser, Sakura tiene el pelo rosa chicle y ojos verde jade **–explica como si no lo supiera.

- **Mírame bien** –me acerco a una luz y el escanea mi rostro con cuidado.

- **No lo puedo creer, Haruno Sakura es la famosa corredora Ryuu**.

- **Pero si tu, tan seriecito que te veías** –le doy un ligero golpe en el brazo– **jamás imagine que corrieras y mucho menos en el mismo circuito que yo**.

- **Yo soy el más sorprendido, la niña de sociedad, tan dulce y delicada codeándose con una bola de delincuentes callejeros**.

Su actitud y forma de referirse a nosotros me molesta y no puedo ocultarlo– **Si así nos consideras, ¿no crees que tú caes en la misma clasificación?**

- **Tienes razón lo siento** –veo que se pone algo pensativo– **¿Quién más lo sabe? Obvio, ¿aparte de Fukuzawa Sai?**

- **Para ser sincera** –el pelirrojo asiente– **nadie**.

- **Ahora entiendo porque el fin de semana que fuimos con tu amiga, tu forma de conducir me resulto tan familiar**.

- **Por favor Gaara, no se lo digas a nadie** –odio pedir favores, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

- **Lo mismo digo, si mis hermanos se enteran, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría Temari **–rio ante la actitud fingida de miedo de mi pelirrojo amigo– **Bien, regresando al presente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

- **Tenía pensado dejarte botado en cualquier lado **–ahora mi risa es nerviosa–** pero ahora que se que eres tú, creo que lo mejor será ir a mi casa, es la más cercana**.

- **¿Y cómo vamos a entrar sin que se den cuenta?**

- **Tú déjamelo a mí** –le guiño un ojo y me pongo a "camuflajear" mi moto, el sigue pintando su casco para simular un poco el color.

Minutos más tarde estamos de camino con mucho cuidado de las patrullas que circulan en la calle, sin ningún problema llegue a la entrada secreta al complejo habitacional; afortunadamente nadie nos vio incluso hasta que llegue al garaje de mi casa.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

- **Ven sígueme** –la pelirrosa condujo a Gaara a través de la mansión y lo llevo hasta su habitación – **Espera aquí, voy a lavarme el cabello, solo me tomara unos minutos**.

La chica se metió en una puerta y la cerro tras de sí, lo que dejo al pelirrojo libre para checar el lugar– _**Quien imaginaria que Sakura es toda una rebelde, pero supongo que tiene sus razones; no quiero ver cuando Sasuke se entere de lo que hace su novia**_.

- **Listo** –el ojiverde miro a la chica que sale con una toalla enredada en la cabeza– **Ven te voy a llevar a tu cuarto**.

Gaara la siguió por el pasillo, para romper el silencio el pelirrojo saco una pregunta que lo venía molestando– **Sakura… ¿Cómo entraste a las carreras?** –la pelirrosa se detuvo un momento, y luego abrió una puerta.

- **Es una larga, muy larga historia** –contesto bostezando cansada.

- **¿Quiere decir que no vas a contármela?**

Sakura suspiro y rodo los ojos, evitando la mirada verde de su amigo– **Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hay escuela y no quiero verme más como cucaracha fumigada de lo que ya luzco **–se acerco a un armario y saco una almohada y se puso de puntitas intentando agarrar las mantas, pero sus esfuerzos eran fallidos.

- **Déjame hacerlo** –se coloco a las espaldas de la chica, aprisionándola ligeramente contra el armario y haciéndola enrojecer de sobremanera, pero Gaara se dio cuenta y sonrió de lado– creo que con solo la almohada estará bien.

- **Si verdad, hace mucho calor** –dijo agitando una mano simulando despejar el calor– **y las mantas sobran en estos días… ¿por cierto, que vas a hacer con el uniforme?**

- **Tengo uno limpio en el instituto, no te preocupes **–dijo el pelirrojo de lo más seguro y caminando a la cama para sentarse en la orilla– **lo que me preocupa es que tengas problemas con Yukino-san**.

- **Eso no es problema, le invento una excusa cualquiera y no dirá nada**.

- **¿Y Sasuke? Entiendo que viene a recogerte todos los días**.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, que dio un respingo nervioso– **A él… a él le puedo decir que tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a la escuela y que no venga por mí**.

- **¿Estás segura? Puedo pedir un taxi y que me lleve al instituto**.

- **No Gaara, como crees, mañana mi chofer nos llevara y punto** –la pelirrosa arrugo el entrecejo y la nariz haciendo un gesto gracioso.

- **Esta bien, pero no te enojes, anda ve a dormir que ya te está afectando** –Gaara se levanto de la cama y saco a Sakura de la habitación, empujándola ligeramente– **Buenas noches**.

- **Buenas noches** –contesto la ojijade con una linda sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo sintió que se le movía el suelo y solo vio por donde se fue caminando su amiga.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**KEI, JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA**

- **Ves, te lo dije no iba a haber ningún problema** –Sakura caminaba de espaldas por los pasillos del instituto con las manos detrás de ella.

- **Hasta ahora** –comento Gaara caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- **No seas tan aguafiestas, todo salió perfecto**.

- **Si hubiera sido perfecto, la policía no nos hubiera encontrado**.

- **Tienes razón, pero de eso se encargaran los organizadores del circuito** –retomo el andar normal y estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza con los dedos entrelazados.

- **Sakura…**

- **¿Hn?**

- **¿Sabes quién es Fukuzawa Sai?**

- **Claro, compañero de Sasuke-kun y Naruto en el instituto, dueño de la refaccionaria y taller ANBU, conocido Casanova en el circuito de los "Street Riders" **–contesto de lo más tranquila del mundo y con un toque de diversión en su voz.

- **No te hagas la graciosa **–el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua en tono de fastidio.

- **Oh, mira ya llegamos a los vestidores** –fingió sorpresa y no haber oído nada, de un rápido movimiento se coloco tras Gaara y lo empujo dentro– **Anda que si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde al salón**.

- **Si, si ya voy **–contesto cansado entrando al vestidor.

La pelirrosa miraba el suelo mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies, con las manos a la espalda y silbando una melodía desconocida; no fue hasta que una voz femenina la hizo detenerse– ¿Sakura?, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- **¡Temari! **–contesto sorprendida la ojijade– **Pues tenía cosas que hacer y me desocupe temprano y decidí venirme al instituto **–Sakura hablaba sin mirar a la rubia, su vista divagaba por las paredes, ventanas, pasillo, suelo, techo, todo menos Temari.

- **¿Estas nerviosa?**

- **No, porque habría de estarlo** –se tomo la nuca y rio tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

- **Listo** –el pelirrojo rompiendo el tenso ambiente entre las chicas, convirtiéndolo en uno de duda para Temari.

- **¿Gaara?**

El ojiverde miro a su hermana sin sentimiento alguno, escondiendo la sorpresa de encontrarla en compañía de Sakura– **Hola**.

La rubia levanto una ceja extrañada mirando a ambos chicos– **¿Por qué estas tu aquí con Sakura?**

- **Llegue temprano y me la encontré**.

- **Si, pero… ¿por qué estaba ella esperándote?**

Gaara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta– **Quien sabe…**

- **Es que me sentía solita** –intervino la pelirrosa poniendo su mejor carita de perro abandonado.

- **¿Y Sasuke?**

- **Pues como tenía cosas que hacer y no quería molestarlo le dije que no fuera por mí**.

- **Bueno, eso ya no importa** –Temari movió la mano para quitarle la importancia al asunto– **Ahora tu me debes una explicación Sabaku no Gaara, ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche a la casa? **–apunto acusadoramente a su hermano.

- **Se me hizo muy tarde y preferí quedarme con un amigo** –contesto bostezando ligeramente y comenzando a caminar rumbo a las aulas.

- **No me salgas con eso otra vez Gaara, estaba muy preocupada porque no aparecías y tu móvil estaba apagado** –la ojiverde mayor se interpuso en el camino del pelirrojo y lo miro de manera reprobatoria.

- **Bájale Temari, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, no eres mi madre** –corto Gaara mirando a su hermana enojado.

- **Vamos, vamos chicos** –Sakura temiendo lo peor se interpuso entre los hermanos– **no se peleen es muy temprano para iniciar discusiones**.

- **Argh, espero que a ti te diga en qué clase de problemas se metió** –termino la conversación la rubia alejándose de los menores.

La pelirrosa suspiro aliviada, había logrado evadir un problema– **Nos vamos al salón** –cambio su actitud drásticamente por una totalmente feliz, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- **Tanta gasolina ya te llego al cerebro** –el pelirrojo acaricio la cabeza de la chica alborotando el rosado cabello.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **¿Solo Uchiha?** –la voz del ojiperla lo hizo mirar a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos caminaron al lado del otro, no serían los mejores amigos pero se llevaban bien– **Hn, ¿y Tenten?**

- **Se quedo en casa de Ino, para ponerla al corriente de los acontecimientos** –contesto con una gotita en la sien– **¿y Sakura?**

- **Tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de venir al instituto y por no molestarme le pidió a sus choferes que la llevaran**.

El resto del camino fue silencio total, hasta que se encontraron en las escaleras al rubio hiperactivo– **Teme, Neji, ¿por qué tan solitos?**

- **Tan bien que estábamos** –musito Sasuke y el castaño asintió serio.

- **¿Si lo ignoramos desaparecería?** –pregunto pensativo Neji.

El pelinegro no pudo aguantar el comentario y rio, el ojiperla se contagio y también rio pero de una forma más discreta.

- **¿De qué se ríen? Cuenten el chiste** –los interrumpió el rubio, haciendo que ambos sonrieran de lado– **Que malos son** –dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero pareció recordar el porqué se había acercado a los antisociales del grupo– **No me contestaron, ¿Por qué tan solitos? Por fin sus novias se dieron cuenta que pueden encontrar algo mejor que ustedes**.

- **No dobe, es que ellas también tienen vida y cosas que hacer sin que estemos todo el tiempo juntos** –explico el Uchiha sin detener su caminar y dejando al ojiazul atrás.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Empecemos la clase chicos, todos guarden silencio** –canturreo fastidiado Kakashi– **Primero pasemos asistencia,****quiero ver cuántos intentan saltarse mi clase** –rio diabólicamente, haciendo que a los alumnos les saliera una gotita en la nuca.

Y así comenzó a pasar lista el peliplateado, aunque la mayoría estaba presente hubo unos cuantos que parecían ausentes, en cuanto termino puso unos ejercicios en el pizarrón y se dispuso a leer su librito naranja que siempre cargaba. Después de unos minutos, que creyó suficientes para que sus alumnos terminaran levanto la mirada y sonrió sádico; al darse cuenta un alumno rápidamente levanto la mano– **Sensei, ¿puedo ir al baño?**

- **Claro adelante** –contesto sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro– **Bien, pues veamos quienes serán nuestras víctimas el día de hoy** –saco la lista de asistencia y empezó a revisar los nombres, alternaba su mirada entre la hoja y sus alumnos que se veían bastante atemorizados– **Pasen a resolver los problemas, por favor... Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara y Hyuuga Hinata, son nuestros ganadores** –el resto del salón suspiro aliviado, pero solo la pelinegra se levanto de su lugar.

- **Ehm, Kakashi-sensei** –hablo tímida la ojiperla.

- **No me digas que no los has resuelto aun Hinata**.

- **No es eso, es que…** –dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera pelirrosa, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kakashi extrañado se levanto de su asiento y miro a su protegida, luego busco con la mirada la cabellera roja que también estaba recostada; ambos jóvenes estaban profundamente dormidos sobre sus brazos recargados en la mesa de su banca– **Sakura, Gaara** –al peliplateado le empezaba a temblar una ceja al no recibir respuesta de sus alumnos.

- **Sakura-chan, despierta Kakashi se esta enojando** –le susurro Hinata a la ojijade en el oído.

- **Quiero dormir otro ratito **–la pelinegra se mordió el labio con miedo al ver el rostro de su maestro al cual le aumentaba el tic en su ceja.

- **Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara** –hablo tétricamente Kakashi.

- **No me molestes** –Sakura movió la mano como si espantara una mosca lo que provoco que al maestro le saliera una venita en la sien.

- **Sakura, Gaara ambos fuera** –grito a todo pulmón el ojigris.

Sakura y Gaara se levantaran de un salto de sus asientos totalmente sorprendidos, el sueño se les había espantado con el grito de su maestro.

Afuera del salón estaban la pelirrosa y el pelirrojo, parados a un lado de la puerta, con un cubo de agua en cada mano. Sakura no paraba de bostezar y moverse en su lugar, balanceándose en ambos pies, para adelante y para atrás.

- **Deja de moverte o vas a tirarme el agua encima** –se quejo Gaara.

- **Argh, porque Kakashi se enojo** –la ojijade dejo de balancearse y miro enojada a su compañero.

La vio de reojo sin importarle la mirada acusadora que le era dedicada– **Es tu culpa, si no te hubieras quedado dormida**.

- **¿Yo?** –pregunto indignada– **Pero si tu también te quedaste dormido**.

- **Si, pero yo no le dije "no me molestes"** –fingió una voz chillona imitando a la pelirrosa.

- **Oye, yo no hablo así Gaara** –miro asesinamente al pelirrojo.

- **Claro que sí** –el chico tentaba a su suerte al hacer enojar a la ojijade.

Sakura dejo un cubo en el suelo y el otro lo tomo de manera amenazadora– **Si sigues mintiendo te baño por segunda vez, así sirve que te despiertas**.

- **No te atreverías** –reto con una sonrisa de lado.

- **Pruébame** –la pelirrosa sonrió macabramente.

- **Los saque para que se despertaran y veo que surtió efecto** –cuando ambos chicos voltearon, Kakashi estaba recargado en la puerta del aula.

- **Kakashi, ¿ya nos vas a dejar entrar?** –pregunto harta Sakura.

- **Kakashi…** –movió la mano dándole a entender a la chica que completara la frase.

La ojijade dejo caer los brazos a los lados, cansada y suspiro– **Kakashi-sensei, ¿nos va a permitir regresar al aula? **–canturreo harta.

- **Si, pero que no se vuelva a repetir Sa-ku-ra**.

La nombrada al pasar a un lado del maestro le enseño la lengua de manera infantil.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Sasuke y Naruto fueron a buscar a Sakura y Hinata para ir a almorzar, las jóvenes estaban esperándolos aun en el salón; la pelinegra estaba en su banca riendo bajito, la pelirrosa se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa y Gaara recargado en la ventana platicando con ambas. El cuadro se les hizo normal a los jóvenes, los tres chicos eran compañeros de equipo y solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos en la escuela debido a los múltiples proyectos que realizaban. Pero hubo algo que desconcertó al moreno, Sakura tomaba del brazo a Gaara mientras reía, algo que no era muy común ya que el pelirrojo era bastante ajeno a las muestras de cariño y cosas sentimentales como esas.

- **Chicos, vamos a comer** –el trío de amigos no se había percatado del la presencia de Sasuke y Naruto, hasta que este grito– **Tengo mucha hambre, apresúrense, ttebayo**.

- **Si, ¿vamos?** –Hinata se levanto de su asiento y los otros la siguieron desde atrás.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, el rubio se abalanzo sobre su novia plantándole un beso en la nariz y haciéndola sonrojar– **Te extrañe conejita**.

- **Yo también Naruto-kun** –contesto totalmente avergonzada.

Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa inmediatamente estuvo fuera del salón con una actitud un poco malhumorada, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica de manera posesiva– **¿Terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?**

- **Ahm, si todo salió bien, gracias por preguntar** –termino su frase con un gran bostezo– **Perdón**.

El rubio la miro extrañado por sobre la cabeza de Hinata– **¿No dormiste bien Sakura-chan?**

- **No, es que estuve jugando videojuegos hasta tarde**.

- **¿Qué clase de videojuegos?**

Puso su mano en el mentón tratando de recordar– **Pues uno en el wii, me entretuve mucho jugando a esquiar**.

- **Deja de desvelarte tanto, últimamente ya no lo habías hecho** –regaño Sasuke serio a la pelirrosa.

- **Si, pero es que no pude evitarlo **–saco la lengua divertida y desvió la mirada hacia Gaara, que sonrió casi imperceptivamente.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Jojo, este capítulo lo termine mientras me ponía de acuerdo con unos compañeros para un proyecto, y mientras estaba en mi clase de futochop (photoshop) y es que, los voy a utilizar de terapeutas, muajaja, no les ha pasado que en una clase nunca falta la persona q nunca entiende nada o q todo se le olvida, pues así hay una señora en mi curso, estamos en un curso de diseño grafico y estamos aprendiendo programas como Illustrator, Photoshop, InDesign, etc, pero esta señora me saca de quicio, ya ni mi mama cuando le enseño un nuevo juego en la PC o en el wii, la maestra nos acaba de explicar una cosa y en cuanto se voltea a su computadora ya se le olvido todo o no sabe de dónde sacar las herramientas, herramientas que hemos estado usando todos los días. Por kami, que no puede apuntar o practicar en su casa, digo yo no pienso que la gente por ser mayor no tenga capacidad para aprender cosas nuevas pero esta señora mejor debería quedarse en su casa y aprender primero a usar un mouse.

Bueno terminando las quejas, les digo que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, Sakura ahora comparte su secreto con Gaara, y ya que hubo quienes me dijeron que no les gustaba la idea de hacer pareja a Gaara y Temari, muajaja, decidí que este fabuloso pelirrojin pudiera ser la manzana de la discordia entre Saku y Sasuke, ¿Cómo ven?, sino les gusta pues hasta aquí se queda y solo serán buenos amigos o algo pasara en la **Fiesta en la Mansión Uchiha**.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Lilu the little witch  
**(es que ambos estuvieron muy ocupados, pero ya les hacía falta un tiempito a solas)

**setsuna17  
**(gracias)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(nadie viene d Inglaterra, porq pensaste eso?, lo escribi?, kami ya no sé ni lo q escribo u.u', si Gaara es un amor, y Matsuri aunq no hay mucho de donde sacar pienso hacerla tiernona, si es que se da algo entre ellos)

**Melilove  
**(jojo, es q le gano la emoción y no pudo disimular, es una niña traviesa y le gusta correr, no lo puede evitar)

**SasuMari****  
**(pues bienvenida, todo se responderá a su debido tiempo, te gustaría ver a Ino con Sai? A mí me parece una linda pareja, sobre todo porq ella se me hace bien escandalosa y como q contagiaría a Sai)

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**yukii yunna**

**kynovz**

**feer'uchiha 8D**

**.**

**;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-;  
Que más puedo hacer para  
que me dejes un RR?  
;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-;**

**.**


	14. FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 14 "FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA"**

- **¿Ya Sakura? **–pregunto cansado Sasuke, que esperaba a la pelirrosa afuera de unos probadores tirado en una silla– **Kami, que tanto te puede llevar escoger un vestido**.

- **Es que tengo que encontrar EL vestido, no puedo llevar cualquiera** –grito desde el pequeño cuarto donde llevaba metida dos horas cambiándose de vestidos, uno tras otro.

- **Llévate el que traes puesto, ya me quiero ir, estoy harto** –miro a su alrededor donde varias empleadas lo observaban como si fuera un dios.

- **Espera ya voy a salir, pero quiero que me contestes sinceramente que tal me veo **–dijo desde dentro del cambiador la pelirrosa.

- **Si, si ya sal** –contesto sin interés el moreno.

- **¿Y… qué tal?** –Sasuke que se encontraba jugando con su móvil, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la chica enfundada en un vestido de tirantes, negro totalmente ceñido, delineando sus ya bien formadas curvas y que le llegaba varios centímetros por encima de la mitad del muslo; cosa que en verdad no le gusto nada.

- **Horrible** –comento para hacer que la chica no se lo llevara.

Pero como varios que ya se había probado, Sakura empezó a descubrir la estrategia del moreno– **Este que tiene de malo** –pregunto girando sobre sus talones mostrando un escote que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de su redondo trasero– **Si está muy bonito, creo que es perfecto, me lo llevare **–comento con malicia.

- **Ni de broma Sakura**.

- **¿Qué pero le pones a este?** –reto al ojinegro a decir una nueva mentira para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- **Te lo puedes llevar sino te quitas esto en toda la noche** –se coloco detrás de ella y le puso sobre los hombros un abrigo negro.

- **Sasuke-kun… ¿estás loco?** –miro divertida los ojos de su novio a través del reflejo del espejo, se dio media vuelta y rodeo el cuello del pelinegro y se paró de puntitas– **Es primavera, mi amor, me cocinaría como vegetal adentro de eso** –comunico depositando pequeños besos en los labios del chico.

- **No me importa, no voy a permitir que te vean así **–la giro para que se viera detenidamente en el espejo.

- **Pero si me veo extremadamente sexy** –guiño uno de sus ojos jades y se paró de manera provocativa.

- **Por eso mismo, ve y pruébate otro** –Sasuke la empujo de la cintura rumbo al probador– **Pero que sea menos llamativo que ese**.

- **Este seguro te gustara** –dentro del pequeño cuarto para cambiarse Sakura sonreía divertida, su novio en verdad era posesivo, pero mientras no se pasara de la raya no le veía problema. Desengancho el atuendo que había dejado al final, no era nada ostentoso, más bien totalmente sencillo, no mostraba más de lo necesario y el color le gustaba.

Cuando salió del cambiador, Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza, y aunque no le convencía del todo el vestidito era el menos revelador, sonrió de lado y asintió– **Esta bien, me gusta**.

- **Ya somos dos, entonces me llevare este** –salto alegre con una mano en alto.

- **Que bien, ya me había cansado, aunque pensé que esto nos llevaría más tiempo** –razono el pelinegro después de que la chica desapareciera tras la puertita, nuevamente.

- **Es que estos eran los finalistas**.

- **¿Finalistas?** –repitió Sasuke enarcando una ceja, cosa que no vio la pelirrosa.

- **Si, ya había visto varios vestidos en compañía de Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari **–confeso sin darle importancia.

- **Eso quiere decir que vine para nada**.

La ojijade salía del cuartito con el vestido en una mano y nuevamente con su atuendo normal, unos jeans a la cadera ligeramente acampanados abajo, una blusa rosa de tirantes amarrados al cuello y unas sandalias bajas de color rosa, casi del mismo tono que la blusa– **Oh, no eso no es cierto, quería tu opinión, que tal si llevaba un vestido que no te gustara **–expreso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sasuke sonrió divertido por la actitud de su novia.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**MANSIÓN HYUUGA**

- **Hey, Neji** –saludo el rubio al llegar al cuarto de su cuñado.

- **Llegaste temprano para variar** –el castaño estaba terminando de acomodarse la camisa y tomando el moño negro de un estante en su armario.

- **Si, es que estoy nervioso**.

Neji levanto una ceja incrédulo– **¿Qué es lo que le quita el sueño a Namikaze Naruto? Tiene que ser algo muy malo**.

- **Pues… ¿tú sabes lo que tiene planeado para esta noche Sakura-chan?** –pregunto nervioso el ojiazul.

La pregunta hizo que el ojiperla se congelara en su lugar, soltando el corbatín en su cuello–** ¿A ti también te embauco?**

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto–** Mentira, también tu**.

Neji suspiro derrotado– **Esa pelirrosa es más peligrosa de lo que parece**.

- **Esa niña puede verse inocente, pero es toda una caja de sorpresas** –el rubio sonrió zorrunamente.

- **Yo diría que es la caja de pandora, ¿le dijiste algo a Hinata?** –los ojos aperlados buscaron a los azules a través del espejo.

El cuñado negó fervientemente con la cabeza con cierto temor–** Ni loco me atrevo**.

- **Yo tampoco le dije nada a Tenten, no quiero probar la furia de ella y Sakura juntas**.

Naruto y Neji rieron, obvio el Hyuuga muy disimuladamente, pero en verdad era divertido verse sometidos por una chiquilla dos años menor que ellos, pero que parecía doblarles o triplicarles en fuerza. Además que no tenían mucho que perder, seguramente sus novias en cuanto se dieran cuenta del plan de Sakura los sacarían del embrollo y se aliarían para hacer pagar a la ojijade.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**APARTAMENTO DE TSUNADE**

- **Bien, yo los dejo no vayan a hacer cositas malas** –advirtió Sakura negando con un dedo en la cara de Jiraiya.

- **Pensé que todos nos iríamos desde aquí pequeña**.

- **Es que tengo que supervisar los últimos detalles de la cena** –contesto buscando algo en el sillón de la sala.

El peliblanco le mostro unas llaves que hacía girar en uno de sus dedos–** ¿Buscas estas?**

- **Gracias Jiraiya-san, siempre tan lindo y amable**.

- **Uy, ¿preparándote para formar parte de la familia Uchiha?** –le susurro poniendo una mano al lado de su boca para que la rubia no los escuchara.

- **No se dé que habla** – contradigo girando el rostro para que no pudiera notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- **Soy viejo, pero no estúpido** –una sonrisa socarrona adornaba el rostro del peliblanco– **Además, ese chico necesita alguien como tú, linda, alegre, sociable**…

- **Basta, Jiraiya-san** –Sakura lo cayó para que no siguiera, la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba– **Solo dígame que Tsunade no sabe nada**.

- **No, pero tiene sus sospechas, así que esta noche trata de no ser tan obvia**.

- **Gracias por el consejo** –le guiño un ojo al viejo y le dio un beso en la mejilla–** Nos vemos más tarde**.

- **Adiós pequeña florecita, ve con cuidado y no dejes que nadie espié mientras te cambias de ropa, especialmente ese Uchiha**.

La pelirrosa miro con una sonrisa incrédula al hombre– **Sasuke-kun sería incapaz de hacer algo tan pervertido, eso solo lo hace usted**.

- **Desafortunadamente nunca he visto nada** –se encogió de hombros lamentándose, y moviendo la cabeza a un lado evitando que el florero que arrojo la chica le diera de lleno en la cara.

- **¿Ya se fue Sakura?** –pregunto la rubia mientras llevaba dos vestidos colgando de cada mano.

- **Si, dijo que nos portáramos mal y disfrutáramos el tiempo a solas que nos regalaba** –un tono perverso adornaba su voz, lo que no tomo muy bien Tsunade y le arrojo un marco que tenía cerca atinando en la cabeza blanca y dejando ligeramente aturdido y en el suelo a Jiraiya.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**MANSIÓN UCHIHA**

Los invitados a la fiesta comenzaron a llegar, Itachi y Fugaku esperaban frente a las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de la residencia; cada uno llevaba un smoking color negro, camisa blanca y el moño que adornaba el cuello estaba perfectamente hecho.

Unos minutos después bajo Sasuke y Sakura afianzada al brazo del moreno, para evitar cualquier accidente, cuando la vieron bajar ambos Uchiha se quedaron sorprendidos. Sasuke iba vestido de la misma manera que sus papa y su hermano, solo que llevaba una rosa blanca decorando la solapa de su traje.

Sakura llevaba un vestido tipo globo, straples ajustado a su pecho, color negro y que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo; unas zapatillas de tacón, no muy grande, negras con cintas que subían hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla. Su peinado era sencillo, un chongo que dejaba sueltos unos cuantos rizos que caían alrededor de su cara, dándole un toque sofisticado pero sin perder su inocencia. El maquillaje estaba compuesto de tonos rosas en sus parpados, un delineador negro que se difuminaba bajo sus ojos, dando más profundidad a su mirada.

Fugaku al verlos descender por la escalera sonrió, le gustaba la pareja que formaba Sakura con su hijo, ella tenía un brillo especial, era alegre y tenía un corazón cálido; lo que más le hacía falta a Sasuke.

- **Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan** –los hermanos Uchiha se sorprendieron ante el sufijo que utilizo su padre y ofreciendo su brazo relevo a su hijo menor para escoltar a la chica al jardín.

- **Gracias Fugaku-san, usted se ve muy apuesto** –agradeció tímidamente la pelirrosa.

- **No tanto como mis hijos** –apunto haciendo que la ojijade mirara a ambos, aun así para Sakura se le hacía el más guapo de los tres.

- **Debí haberte invitado yo a la fiesta Sakura-chan, así sería la envidia de todos los hombres asistentes** –Itachi se acerco a la chica para depositar un beso en su mano y ella rio ante el comentario de su cuñado.

- **Por lo visto a otousan le agrado la idea de que Sakura le ayudara con los preparativos** –comento Itachi desviando ligeramente la mirada de los invitados que llegaban para depositarla en la pelirrosa y su padre que se encontraban adentro revisando que todo estuviera listo– **Creo que esa pequeña pelirrosa ya tiene plena aprobación para unirse al selecto árbol genealógico de los Uchiha**.

- **Hn** –sonrió de medio lado el menor.

- **Lastima que sea por parte del idiota hermano menor** –suspiro fingiendo una enorme triste y decepción.

Sasuke le quito la cara de tristeza a su hermano cambiándola por una mueca de dolor, debido al golpe en las costillas que le propino el menor.

Todos los invitados llegaron, incluidos los amigos del instituto, menos Lee que había tenido que asistir a un campamento de entrenamiento con el resto del equipo de atletismo y Gai-sensei, que no perdía tiempo sino era entrenando para hacer arder la llama de la juventud.

La gente se saludaba cordialmente y elogiaban el trabajo realizado por la familia en el arreglo del jardín. Esta todo alumbrado por antorchas que otorgaban un ambiente agradable. La piscina estaba llena de globos blancos que brillan al reflejar la luz de la iluminación. Las mesas estaban decoradas con casa blancas y pequeñas velas, la mantelería era de un blanco que parecía brillar.

- **Buenas noches, señores y en especial señoras y señoritas, como sabrán esta noche estamos aquí para recaudar fondos para nuestra honorable policía** –señalo Sakura a la mesa donde estaban sentados los altos mandos policiacos– **y para hacer esto más atractivo** –levanto las cejas de manera divertida– **hemos decidido subastar a algunos de los hombres más atractivos y codiciados de esta ciudad, demos un aplauso a los voluntarios por favor **–aplaudió para animar a los asistentes a hacerlo, dando comienzo a un pequeño desfile de hombres con antifaz y un gran coro de mujeres decepcionadas se dejo escuchar– **No se preocupen señoritas, que si podrán recordar habían algunos hombres entre los asistentes que traían una rosa blanca en la solapa de su saco, esos hombres son los que están aquí presentes, esperando que alguna afortunada ofrezca la mayor cantidad posible para pasar con ellas lo que queda de la velada **–explico rápidamente la pelirrosa– **ahora todas listas con sus chequeras, preparen sus ofertas y a firmar** –dio el grito para iniciar el evento principal.

La ojijade bajo del escenario y dio paso a una persona más calificada para el evento, además ella tenía intereses involucrados así que no podía participar.

- **Sa-ku-ra** –la tétrica voz de Tenten llego hasta los oídos de la pelirrosa, pero ella ni se inmuto, sabía el porqué de el enojo de su amiga.

- **¿Qué sucede Tenten?** –contesto como si nada pasara.

- **¿A quien se le ocurrió esto?** –la castaña señalo un gran letrero sobre el escenario que decía "Gran Subasta de Hombres en Beneficio de la Policía de Konoha"

- **A mí **–expreso con una gran sonrisa y extrema seguridad– **¿algún problema?** –la actitud de la ojijade cambio de una alegre a una sumamente oscura.

La de ojos chocolate trago duro, junto con el resto de sus amigas que se tragaron las ganas de reclamar al ver a sus novios entre los hombres que se subastarían esa noche.

- **Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?** –pidió explicaciones la pelinegra.

- **Porque sabía que se opondrían** –comento como si fuera obvio.

- **Pues sí, nos opondríamos, no solo has metido a Shikamaru en esto, sino también a mi hermano** –reclamo Temari señalando con la mano en dirección a un pelirrojo entre los subastados– **que tal si una lagartona intenta pervertirlo**.

Sakura rodo los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su amiga– **Si tan solo lo conocieras** –siseo bajito entre dientes.

- **¿Qué dijiste?**

- **Nada, que no le vendría mal a Gaara conocer un poco al sexo opuesto**.

**- Por favor, no pongas el nombre de Gaara y sexo en la misma oración** –cerró los ojos y movió las manos negando la rubia de coletas.

- **Que bueno que Sai no está aquí** –murmuro Ino volteando la cara.

- **¿Qué dijiste Ino? Creí escuchar el nombre de mi amigo en tus labios** –Sakura la miro interrogante, pero con una chispa de diversión y picardía.

- **¿Que si incluiste a TU novio en todo esto?** –desvió la atención la ojiazul.

Todas miraron expectantes a la pelirrosa– **Claro** –respondió orgullosa– **incluí a todos mis amigos y allegados**.

Hinata se puso pensativa y luego saco la pregunta que le rondaba la menta– **¿Cómo los convenciste?**

Sakura rio maliciosa al recordar que no había sido tan difícil– **Solo les pedí de favor que me ayudaran, que era por una buena causa**.

Pero esto no convenció a las jóvenes.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

**Sakura vs Chicos**

_**### Sakura vs Shikamaru ###**_

_- __**Hola Shikamaru **__–la pelirrosa sorprendió al castaño mientras este se encontraba recostado en el pasto afuera del gimnasio esperando a Temari._

_- __**Saliste rápido Sakura**__ –apunto sin más el chico._

_- __**Si, es que quería proponerte algo**__ –la sonrisa tenebrosa de la ojijade puso inquieto a Shikamaru._

_- __**No creo que pueda ayudarte…**_

_- __**Pero si todavía no te digo nada**__._

_- __**Esta bien, dímelo, pero aun así me reservo el derecho de aceptar**__._

_- __**Sabes que en un par de semanas es la fiesta que organizan los Uchiha para recaudar fondos para la policía ¿no?**_

_- __**Si**__._

_- __**Fugaku-san, me pidió que les ayude con la organización **__–el castaño rodo los ojos con cansancio._

_- __**Al grano**__ –corto Shikamaru._

_- __**Quiero hacer una subasta de solteros y te quería pedir que fueras un voluntario**__._

_- __**Por si lo has olvidado, Sakura, tengo novia, y esa novia se llama Temari**__._

_- __**Si, lo sé, pero técnicamente ser soltero implica no estar casado, ser divorciado o en el peor de los casos viudo**__ –enumero tranquilamente con sus dedos._

_- __**No, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte**__._

_- __**Mou, aun no te he dicho nada**__._

_- __**Me rehúso**__._

_- __**Ni siquiera para enseñarle a Temari que no es la única con admiradores**__ –la pelirrosa siseo venenosamente._

_- __**No sé a qué te refieres**__._

_- __**Como si no supiera del admirador del equipo de basketball que tiene Temari**__ –al castaño frunció el entrecejo– __**si el mismo que le regalo una caja de chocolates**__ –al castaño le salió un tic en la ceja– __**y que la semana pasada la invito a salir para festejar el triunfo del partido **__–al castaño le salió una venita en la sien– __**y...**_

_- __**Basta, ya entendí, si lo hare**__._

**Sakura 01 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Neji ###**_

_Neji sintió que alguien lo seguía, miro a su espalda y nada, siguió caminando por el pasillo rumbo al doujou de entrenamiento. Unos metros más adelante la sensación se presento, volteo y nada; la situación se repitió hasta que llego al final del corredor y en cuanto abrió la puerta para salir al patio se le apareció…_

_- __**Sakura**__ –dijo ligeramente asustado el ojiperla, pero inmediatamente recompuso su postura para ocultar la sorpresa._

_- __**Hola Neji, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas al doujou? **__–la chica parecía un pequeño conejito brincando alrededor del muchacho._

_- __**Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas**__ –contesto hastiado._

_La chica puso carita de perro regañado y Neji se arrepintió de la forma en cómo le contesto, al notar el arrepentimiento Sakura hizo su movimiento– __**Neji, ¿vas a hacerme un favor?**_

_- __**¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?**_

_- __**Mmm, depende de cómo quieras tomarlo **__–la chica sin dejar de revolotear alrededor del ojiperla puso un dedo en su mentón pensativa– __**Necesito que acudas a la fiesta de los Uchiha y que seas uno de los chicos de la subasta**__._

_Neji casi se cae de la impresión, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¿a él, Hyuuga Neji? Tenía orgullo y no permitiría que lo usaran como un trozo de carne– __**No**__._

_- __**Pero…**_

_- __**Lo siento, no es no Sakura**__ –utilizo un tono cortante y un tanto agresivo, a lo que Sakura formo un puchero de tristeza e hizo que nuevamente el castaño se arrepintiera de hablarle de esa manera._

_- __**Por favor**__ –puso su mejor sonrisa, sonrisa que de cierto modo aterro a Neji, no era de las típicas sonrisas lindas de la pelirrosa, no está daba miedo, hasta sintió que los vellitos de la nuca se le erizaban, definitivamente Sakura sabía cómo intimidar a la gente, incluso siendo linda._

_El ojiperla suspiro derrotada– __**Esta bien**__._

_- __**Yupi, gracias**__ –la ojijade se retiro dando saltitos de alegría y al castaño le salió una gotita en la sien._

**Sakura 02 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Naruto ###**_

_- __**Sakura-chan, ¿qué milagro que me visitas en mi casa?**__ –el rubio saludaba a la chica restregando su mejilla en la de la pelirrosa– __**¿Vienes solita y ese milagro que no viene el teme contigo?**__ –se asomo a la puerta de su casa buscando a su amigo._

_- __**Hola Naruto, es que solo estaba de paso para avisarte que eres uno de los voluntarios para ser subastados en la fiesta de los Uchiha, todo con el buen propósito de recaudar fondos para nuestro honorable cuerpo policiaco**__ –comento rápidamente sin detenerse a respirar– __**Bien ahora me voy, que tengas un buen día**__._

_Sin dejar que Naruto pudiera reaccionar Sakura se retiro del lugar, lo único que hacia el ojiazul era parpadear tratando de procesar la información proporcionada– __**Pero… pero…**_

_- __**Adiós Naruto**__ –la chica se detuvo y giro lentamente su cabeza mirando al Namikaze por encima de su hombro– __**y no te atrevas a decirle algo de esto a Hinata**__ –su voz fue tétricamente amenazante, y el chico trago duro y asintió temeroso._

**Sakura 03 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Kiba ###**_

_- __**Akamaru, ven**__ –se veía a un castaño tras un enorme perro blanco que corría sin control– __**Detente**__._

_El animal se le perdió de vista al doblar tras unos arbustos, cuál fue su sorpresa que encontró a su mascota sobre una chica que no dejaba de reír– __**Akamaru, jajaja, no basta, jajaja, también me da gusto verte pero, jajaja…**_

_- __**¿Sakura?**_

_- __**Kiba, ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?**__ –pidió empujando a Akamaru para que dejara de tratar de lamerla._

_- __**Claro**__ –se acerco al perro y tomándolo del collar se lo quito de encima a la pelirrosa– __**¿Qué te trae por el parque?**_

_- __**Vengo a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar**__._

_- __**No tengo tiempo, mi familia quiere que…**_

_- __**Tendrás a muchas chicas**__ –fui lo único que soltó la ojijade y se gano la atención total del castaño._

_- __**Cuéntame más**__ –pidió entusiasmado Kiba._

_- __**La noche de beneficencia voy a hacer una subasta de solteros y me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, habrá muchas mujeres ansiosas de pagar por estar un rato con chicos guapos como tú**__._

_- __**Acepto**__._

_- __**Gracias Kiba, eres el mejor**__ –le dio un beso y luego acaricio la cabeza del perro– __**Nos vemos Akamaru, tu amo seguramente tendrá mucho éxito en la subasta**__._

_El perro ladro en signo de contestación y despedida._

**Sakura 04 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Shino ###**_

_- __**Hola Shino, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**__ –la pelirrosa saludo cordialmente al castaño._

_- __**Buenos días Sakura, dime que se te ofrece**__._

_- __**Quiero que participes en una subasta de hombres para recabar dinero en la fiesta de los Uchiha**__._

_- __**Esta bien, todo sea por los hombres que arriesgan su vida protegiéndonos de los delincuentes**__._

_- __**Gracias Shino**__ –la pelirrosa saco una cajita de su mochila y se la ofreció al chico de gafas oscuras– __**te traje esto como agradecimiento**__._

_- __**Es un capullo de mariposa**__ –señalo Shino al tomar la cajita de cristal entre sus manos._

_- __**Si, en un par de días saldrá y me pareció lindo que la tuvieras**__._

_- __**Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo**__._

**Sakura 05 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Gaara ###**_

_- __**Gaaaaraaaa**__ –la voz cantarina de la pelirrosa llego a los oídos del pelirrojo, creándole un escalofrío._

_- __**Si Sakura**__ –escondiendo olímpicamente su temor el ojiverde enfrento a la chica._

_- __**Recuerdas que me debes una**__._

_- __**¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lave tu moto?, ¿qué haga tu tarea de Kakashi?, ¿que rompa por ti con tu novio?**_

_- __**No, estás loco y menos lo último**__._

_- __**Yo solo decía**__ –se encogió de hombros alegando inocencia._

_- __**Hazte el graciosito**__ –Sakura le dio un golpe en el estomago– __**Tu vas a ser uno de mis objetos de subasta**__ –rio maliciosamente– __**perdón sujetos de subasta**__._

_- __**No**__._

_- __**No puedes negarte, me la debes y si no mal recuerdo dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para pagarme**__._

_- __**No**__._

_La pelirrosa saco su móvil del bolsillo y marco un número– __**¿Qué pensara Temari si le digo que su hermano es un corredor clandestino?**_

_- __**Espera**__ –el pelirrojo apretó la mano y el teléfono con la suya– __**Lo hare**__._

_- __**Bien, no esperaba menos de ti**__._

**Sakura 06 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Itachi ###**_

_- __**Sakura, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí?**__ –pregunto alegre el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha._

_- __**Ayudando a Fugaku-san con la fiesta**__ –la pelirrosa asomo su cabeza al cuarto del chico y escaneo todo sorprendida– __**Pues más sorpresa yo, ¿vas a cambiar de muebles o a remodelar el cuarto?**__ –comento al ver que el lugar estaba casi vacío._

_- __**No, me estoy mudando a mi nuevo apartamento**__._

_- __**Oh, piensas levantar el vuelo**__._

_- __**Si, ahora que otousan y Sasu-chan**__ –apodo que hizo reír a Sakura– __**ya no tienen ganas de matarse el uno al otro puedo dejar el nido**__._

_- __**Que lastima**__ –suspiro triste la pelirrosa– __**ya no podré verte tan seguido**__ –torció la boca en un signo de disgusto y desconsuelo._

_- __**No digas eso Sakura-chan, sabes que siempre que me necesites mi departamento tiene las puertas abiertas para ti **__–abrazo a su cuñada de manera consoladora._

_Se despego del pecho sin soltar el abrazo y miro con ojitos lindos al moreno y con una sonrisa tímida– __**Gracias, y ahora que dices eso… necesito tu ayuda**__._

_- __**Dime en que puedo ser útil**__._

_- __**¿Puedes ser uno de los solteros a subastar en la fiesta de tu familia? Si, ¿verdad?**_

_Itachi rio nervioso, como podría decirle que no si acababa de ofrecerle su ayuda incondicional, además era su cuñada, la quería mucho, hasta podía ser más que a su hermano, bueno igual que a su hermano– __**Si, pequeña soy materia dispuesta para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer conmigo**__._

_- __**Si tu hermano oyera eso, no quiero ni pensar en lo que se imaginaria**__._

_- __**No tienes que imaginarlo Sakura, aquí estoy para decírtelo frente a frente **__–la ojijade giro ligeramente su cabeza a la puerta del cuarto y ahí estaba Sasuke recargado en el marco con cara de ira contenida._

_- __**¿Qué se te ofrece en mi cuarto Sasu-chan?**__ –a Itachi le gustaba jugar con fuego, y para incrementar la llama no dejo de abrazar a Sakura, parecía un niño con su peluche favorito entre brazos._

_- __**En primera, que dejes de abrazar a MI novia**__ –exigió molesto._

_- __**No, no quiero**__ –el pelinegro de coleta negó de manera infantil– __**Sakura-chan es mía, solo mía**__._

_- __**I-ta-chi**__ –siseo peligrosamente el Uchiha menor._

_Y el aludido empezó a correr con la chica en los brazos alrededor del cuarto, seguido de Sasuke quien intentaba quitarle a su novia de los brazos– __**¿Te diviertes?**_

_- __**Si, mucho**__ –rio cómplice con su "captor"_

**Sakura 07 – Chicos 00**

_**### Sakura vs Sasuke ###**_

_- __**Eres una niña mala Sakura**__._

_- __**Mou, Sasuke-kun, yo no tengo la culpa que Itachi-kun haya querido jugar conmigo**__ –jugueteo tirándose en el sofá de la sala de televisión._

_- __**No vuelvas a llamarlo así**__ –encaro a la pelirrosa y la aprisiono contra el respaldo del sillón– __**Ese sufijo solo puedes usarlo conmigo, Sa-ku-ra**__._

_- __**Esta bien Sasuke-KUN**__ –recalco la ultima silaba pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno– __**Pero… ¿no estás enojado verdad?**_

_- __**Hmm, lo bueno es que ya no va a estar en la casa**__._

_- __**No digas eso, en verdad lo vas a extrañar**__ –la pelirrosa empujo a Sasuke para que se sentara en su lado y poder abrazarse a su pecho._

_- __**No, no lo creo**__ –expreso "fríamente" sin ver a los ojos jades de la chica, lo que indicaba que decía una mentira– __**¿Y a que viniste?**_

_- __**A avisarte que el día de la fiesta vas a ser uno de los chicos subastados**__ –aviso mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y cambiaba de canal._

_- __**Ja, si yo y cuantos más**__._

_- __**Tu, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Itachi y Kiba**__._

_- __**Si claro, ¿y ya les dijiste?**__ –pregunto incrédulo el moreno._

_- __**Sip, ya todos aceptaron**__._

_- __**Pero yo no**__._

_- __**Pero vas a aceptar**__ –lo miro risueña– __**porque sino quedarías mal ante todos, por ser el único que no quiere ayudar**__._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, su novia era toda una manipuladora sin corazón y eso le gustaba– __**No**__._

_- __**Solo lo dices para llevarme la contra, pero sé que en el fondo de tu capacidad racionaría ya aceptaste**__._

_- __**Tsk**__ –gruñido que le indico a Sakura que tenía la razón._

_._

_.._

…

**Sakura 08 – Chicos 00**

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- **En fin, eso ya no importa, pónganse atentas que ya van a empezar** –la pelirrosa desvió la atención al escenario donde desfilaban los muchachos.

- **¿Por qué no estás de subastadora? **–Tenten mostro su típica curiosidad.

- **Porque tengo intereses de por medio**.

- Entonces sabes el orden en que se van a subastar.

- **No, pero confió en que distingan a sus chicos de los demás** –comento con una sonrisa burlona la ojijade.

- **Sería el colmo que no pudiéramos** –acoto Hinata con una gotita en la sien.

- **¿De dónde sacaste a tantos hombres Sakura? **–cuestiono Ino al ver mínimo veinte hombres sobre el escenario.

- **Pues nueve son nuestros conocidos y los demás son del cuerpo de policías**.

- **¿Nueve?** –Temari se sintió confundida, según había visto en la fiesta solo había visto a ocho de sus conocidos y Sai no asistió por claras razones.

- **Pero si los chicos solo son ocho** –corrigió Hinata.

- **Ya no sabes contar Sakura** –Tenten uso un tono de pena con su amiga al pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

- **Claro que si Tenten, solo que hay una gran sorpresa** –su tono diabólico las hizo creer lo que decía.

La subasta comenzó inmediatamente, las mujeres estaban ansiosas por descubrir si habían escogido al hombre que querían, no todas lograron atinar al comprar a los chicos ya que al estar revueltos y cubiertos con antifaces no se podía distinguir quién era quien, lo único que los diferenciaba eran las claras diferencias físicas notables, como el color de cabello, la estatura o el volumen corporal.

Des pues de un rato, Hinata sin mayor problema pudo "comprar" la compañía que esperaba tener el resto de la noche, lo mismo paso con Temari y Tenten, Sakura solo estaba esperando a que llegara el turno de salir de Sasuke.

- **Ese es Gaara** –grito Temari dejando sorda a sus amigas y señalando al escenario.

A Tenten le salió una gotita en la sien– **No sé si eso me debería dar gusto o asustarme**.

- **¿Por qué dices eso Tenten?** –la rubia la miro ofendida.

- **Sencillo** –intervino la pelirrosa– **porque uno podría pensar, cuanto amor se tienen esos dos hermanos que se conocen TAN BIEN, pero igual se podría interpretar como, como es posible que esos hermanos se conozcan TAN BIEN, de todos modos se puede malinterpretar**.

La explicación hizo que las otras chicas se soltaran una sonora carcajada haciendo enrojecer a la rubia de ojos verdes– **Con amigas como ustedes, quien quiere enemigas** –y se cruzo de brazos molesta, pero al oír que varias estaban interesadas en su hermano olvido todo– **No puedo permitir que alguien ponga sus sucias manos en mi hermano**.

- **Pues si quieres yo me las lavo primero** –comento Tenten al echar una miradita al cuerpo enfundado del pelirrojo en un smoking.

- **Si no cierras tu bocota…**

- **Tranquilízate Temari, no puedes negarnos el admirar a tu hermano y menos con ese cuerpazo que se carga** –Sakura parecía estar tentando a la suerte con su amiga que la fulminaba con la mirada.

- **Tienes razón Sakura, y mira que como tú lo metiste en esto, TÚ lo vas a sacar** –tomo la mano de la ojijade mientras estaba distraída y la levanto por encima de su cabeza.

- **La señorita de pelo rosa ofrece doscientos cincuenta mil yens, ¿alguien da más?** –la mujer subastadora buscaba con la mirada para encontrar otra oferta, pero nadie más levantaba la mano– **Doscientos mil a la una...**

- **¿Qué hiciste Temari?** –se quejo la ojijade al comprender lo que sucedía.

- **Lo siento Sa-ku-ra, solo hacia lo necesario para proteger a mi hermano**.

- **Estás loca, es todo el dinero que tenía para pujar (1) por Sasuke-kun** –reclamo la Haruno entre molesta y desesperada.

- **A las de tres, vendido, a la señorita de cabello rosa** –anuncio finalmente la subastadora.

- **¿Qué? No, yo no quería** –trato de alegar pero nadie le hizo caso–** Argh, te voy a matar Temari**.

- **Ja, ahora estamos a mano niña del pelo rosa** –sonrió triunfante la rubia.

La pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos molesta– **Esto me gano por andar ayudando a la gente**.

Un par de minutos después, paso lo que tanto temía Sakura, fue el turno de Sasuke y ella no podía hacer algo para salir del problema y peor se sintió cuando vio quien era una de las compradoras– **Karin** –murmuro intranquila– **No, ella no**.

- **Y vendido a la señorita de cabello rojo y gafas** –informo la mujer encargada de las subastas.

- **La mato** –siseo peligrosamente la pelirrosa, pero su enojo se disperso un momento al ver al último hombre en subastar.

- **Bien señoras, las que no han participado preparen sus chequeras, aquí está el último pero más importante hombre de la noche, antes de que revele quien es, diré que la puja empezara con cincuenta mil yens y deberá ser incrementada en dos mil yens como mínimo **–advirtió con una sonrisa socarrona la mujer en el escenario–** ¿Quién ofrece cincuenta y dos mil yens?**

Rápidamente una mujer levanto la mano– **Ofrezco cincuenta y cinco mil yens.**

- **Ofrezco cincuenta y siete mil yens** –manifestó otra.

La subasta llego al millón yens y cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada, una voz más se levanto por encima del barullo– **Yo doy un millón quinientos mil yens** –dijo segura una pelirroja que sorprendió a todos, Namikaze Kushina era la pujadora.

- **¿Qué haces Kushina?** –pregunto alarmado su rubio marido.

- **Pues que no es obvio, protejo a nuestro amigo de una noche tortuosa**.

- **Pero…**

- **Cállate Minato, no pienso quedarme quieta mientras Fukagu-san sufre estando con una mujer acosadora que solo lo hará sentirse incomodo**.

- **¿Nadie ofrece más?** –busco con la mirada la mujer subastadora pero nadie parecía tener la posibilidad de ofrecer más– **Vendido a la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo **–sentencio para finalizar la subasta– **Ahora señores, por favor pasen con sus compradoras y que pasen una hermosa noche, adiós** –se despidió y despareció detrás del escenario.

Sakura intentaba escabullirse entre la gente hasta que alguien la detuvo por el hombro– **Sa-ku-ra** –la tétrica voz de Sasuke era inconfundible e hizo estremecer a la aludida.

- **Sasuke-kun, ¿te gusto el evento?** –rio nerviosa la pelirrosa.

- **No tanto como a ustedes** –sonrió fingidamente mientras un tic se asomaba en su ceja.

- **Yo te juro que tenía planeado comprarte pero Temari me hizo una jugarreta y…**

- **Sasuke-kun** –la canturreona voz chillona de Karin llego a los oídos de la pareja Haruno-Uchiha.

- **Un minuto** –ordeno cortante el moreno.

La pelirroja comenzó a golpear el suelo con su tacón impaciente– **Sabes que las condiciones de la subasta dicen que en cuanto terminara es tu deber estar conmigo**.

- **Lo sé Karin, solo déjame arreglar unas cosas con Sakura**.

- **Ve Sasuke-kun, luego arreglamos las cosas** –dijo entre dientes la pelirrosa.

El ojinegro se acerco al oído de Sakura y le susurro– **Esta si me la pagas caro Haruno Sakura**.

- **Cuando quieras Uchiha Sasuke** –contesto provocativa la chica.

- **Ejem, nos vamos Sasuke-kun** –tomo del brazo al chico y lo alejo rápidamente de la pelirrosa.

Mientras Sakura veía como Karin se llevaba prácticamente a rastras a Sasuke, sintió como alguien pegaba su pecho a su espalda sobresaltándola– **¿A qué se debe que me compraras Sakura?**

La chica suspiro derrotada girando sobre sus talones y confrontando al pelirrojo– **No fue idea mía, créeme, tu hermana me obligo**.

- **Gracias por tu interés** –contesto irónico enarcando una ceja– **Si te molesto, puedo irme** –se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- **No, espera, no era mi intención** –se disculpo inmediatamente rectificando su actitud ácida– **Divirtámonos, esta noche eres todo mío**.

- **Esta y cualquier otra que quieras** –le musito al oído de Sakura.

- **Gaara** –sonrojada la ojijade alejo ligeramente al chico para que no viera su sonrojo.

El ojiverde le ofreció el brazo cortésmente–** Tomamos asiento para cenar, Sakura-sama**.

La Haruno sonrió divertida y tomo el brazo no sin antes hacer una ligera reverencia– **Con mucho gusto, Gaara-sama**.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila todos parecían estar bastante divertidos, todos menos Sasuke que no aguantaba estar en la misma mesa que la pesada de Karin, que si no hubiera sido por la enorme chequera de su padre Orochimaru no habría podido hacerle vivir la peor noche de su vida.

En cambio Sakura estaba pasándosela de lo lindo con Gaara, entre cuchicheos se contaban sus aventuras clandestinas, además no era tan difícil mantener la conversación entre ellos, ya que el ruido no dejaba que los demás escucharan sus oscuras confesiones.

Ya entrada la madrugada, los anfitriones empezaron a despedir a los invitados, ya quedaban pocos, en realidad solo unos cuantos. Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban platicando con unas cuantas personas aun en el jardín mientras esperaban que los choferes llegaran con los autos.

- **Ahorita regreso **–susurro Sakura cerca del oído de Sasuke.

- **¿A dónde vas?** –pregunto extrañado.

- **Voy a retocarme la nariz** –explico coqueta.

- **Te acompaño**.

- **No, tú quédate aquí, voy y regreso rápido** –contesto acomodando la solapa del traje del moreno.

- **Hmp**.

La pelirrosa se adentro a la casa, miro por todos lados y en cuanto vio que no había nadie más alrededor se quito las zapatillas y corrió escaleras arriba.

Entro al cuarto de Sasuke para usar el baño, al salir se acomodo el vestido subiéndolo ligeramente del pecho. Saco un brillo labial y retoco sus labios, dándole ligeros toquecitos y distribuyéndolo apretando sus labios.

Totalmente lista y refrescada, Sakura llego hasta el jardín donde seguía la fiesta, buscaba al moreno de puntitas, para tratar de ver por encima de las cabezas de los asistentes; estaba tan metida en su búsqueda que no se dio cuenta del cuerpo frente a ella hasta que choco contra el.

- **Oh, lo siento, no vi por donde iba** –se disculpo con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al levantar la mirada.

- **No, te preocupes…** –el rostro del tipo era el del detective Kisame– **Oye, yo te conozco**.

- **No, no creo yo nunca lo he visto, debo retirarme mi novio me está esperando** –trato de excusarse la pelirrosa– **Demonios, justo me lo tenía que encontrar a él**.

- **Claro que si te conozco, en cualquier lado reconocería ese rostro de muñequita** –el hombre tomo el brazo de la chica fuertemente, evitando que se alejara– **Eres Ryuu…**

- **Señor, no sé de qué habla **–Sakura movía su brazo tratando de zafarse.

Kisame afianzaba más el agarre– **Claro que si lo sabes, ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte en una fiesta para policías?**

- **Por favor suélteme** –la mano de la pelirrosa comenzaba a tornarse blanca por la falta de circulación y la zona donde era retenida se volvía roja.

- **Oh, no niñita, no por ser rica vas a dejar de pagar tus delitos** –sonrió de manera sádica.

La ojijade no dejaba de moverse para intentar liberarse– **No entiendo lo que dice**.

- **Hazte la loca…**

- **No vuelva a decirme así** –la ojijade escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo y su voz tenía un tinte tenebroso– **Suélteme le he dicho** –se oyó el rechinido de sus dientes y ya no forcejeaba.

En menos de un parpadeo, Sakura sintió algo pasar junto a su rostro a gran velocidad y luego liberada del fuerte agarre, para ser atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

- **¿Estás bien Sakura?** –una fuerte voz llego a sus oídos.

- **Fugaku-san…**

- **Eres un maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle daño?** –escucho Sakura a Sasuke totalmente fuera de sí.

La fiesta se detuvo por completo, fijando todos su atención en el grupo que rodeaba a la pelirrosa. Itachi llego rápidamente para ver al detective en el suelo y a su hermano encima de él, algo sorprendente considerando que el hombre media casi dos metros y el menor apenas rebasaba el metro setenta– **Espera Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?**

- **Tu maldito amigo estaba maltratando a Sakura** –vocifero el pelinegro apuntando acusadoramente al tipo en el suelo.

- **Esa mocosa es una corredora clandestina** –señalo a la ojijade que permanecía protegida por el abrazo del dueño de la casa.

- **Kisame, basta** –zanjo Itachi la discusión– **Sakura no es la chica con la que estas obsesionado**.

- **Claro que sí lo es, jamás olvidaría su rostro aunque su cabello y ojos luzcan diferentes, ese rostro es inconfundible** –apunto la cara de la pelirrosa levantándose del suelo.

- **Sasuke, por favor llévate a Sakura** –Fugaku entrego a una temblorosa chica a su hijo– **está asustada, dile a Aiko-san que le prepare algo**.

Error, Sakura no temblaba porque estuviera asustada, se sentía impotente por no haber podido poner en su lugar al tipo ese, y es que si lo hacía se descubriría sola; lo único que le quedo hacer fue quedar como la víctima.

El menor abrazo a la ojijade de manera protectora y la condujo al interior de la casa.

- **¿Qué demonios le sucede detective Kisame?** –un hombre de imponente figura con un parche en su ojo izquierdo se sumo al caos.

- **Capitán Baki **–hablo sorprendido el cara de tiburón.

- **Detective, no entiendo que fue lo que paso exactamente, pero me apena su comportamiento** –comento seriamente el gran hombre-

- **Esa chica pelirrosa…** –señalo con la mano por donde se había ido la joven pareja– **es la perra que estuve a punto de atrapar la otra noche en el barrio bajo**.

- **No digas estupideces Kisame** –Itachi se molesto por la referencia hacia su cuñada– **y no vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura**.

- **Tranquilízate Itachi** –Fugaku contuvo la ira de su hijo mayor antes de que golpeara al hombre– **por favor detective, le pido de la manera más atenta, que no se refiera a Sakura de esa forma y mucho menos en esta casa**.

- **Por favor, detective Kisame** –el capitán de policía del distrito de Konoha hablo– **¿tiene pruebas de que Haruno-san es quien usted dice que es?**

- **No** –el hombre cerro el puño con ira por no tener las pruebas para demostrarlo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke bajo a la cocina en busca del ama de llaves, ella estaba a cargo del servicio para la fiesta y de vigilar que la comida y todo lo relacionado estuviera en orden. El moreno espero a que la mujer terminara de dar órdenes a los empleados y mientras saco una botella de agua de la nevera con suma tranquilidad.

- **Aiko-san, necesito que le lleve algo a Sakura para tranquilizarla **–Sasuke hablo tan serio que sorprendió a la mujer– **está en mi cuarto**.

- **¿Qué ha pasado Sasuke-sama?**

- **Un desgraciado la agredió en la fiesta mientras estaba sola **–hizo rechinar sus dientes conteniendo el enojo desquitándose con la botella en sus manos que quedo

- **Pero ella está bien, ¿verdad? **–pregunto preocupada la mujer mientras preparaba un té para la chica.

- **Si, afortunadamente no paso a mayores** –el enojo no desaparecía de su sistema, se sentía muy mal al no poder podido evitar el asalto contra la chica.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

La pelirrosa estaba dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada en el cuarto de Sasuke, se había quitado el vestido y las zapatillas, andaba descalza y en ropa interior, se sentía acalorada, tenía un puño cerrado y se mordía la uña del pulgar de la otra mano.

- **Demonios, justamente me vine a encontrar al tipo ese AQUÍ, ahora solo me falta que le crean y que todo el cuentito se me venga abajo** –giro bruscamente sobre sus talones– **No, no tiene pruebas de que yo soy Ryuu, además ella tiene el cabello negro y yo ROSA, ella es una chica bastante ruda y yo soy una señorita de sociedad **–una idea asalto su mente**– tengo que hablar con Sai y avisarle lo que sucedió, también Gaara debe saberlo **–camino hasta la cama donde se encontraban sus cosas, incluido su teléfono móvil, lo abrió y marco el numero del pelinegro, pero los golpes en la puerta hicieron que lo cerrara rápidamente.

- **Sakura, ¿puedo pasar?** –era la voz de Sasuke, a lo que la ojijade busco la camiseta de él para ponérsela encima.

- **Si, pasa Sasuke-kun** –respondió la pelirrosa en cuanto tuvo puesta la prenda.

El ama de llaves entro después de que el ojinegro le cediera el paso educadamente– **¿Cómo se siente Sakura-sama? **–pregunto e inmediatamente empezó a servir dos tazas de té.

- **Mucho mejor Aiko-san** –disimulo su coraje con una tímida sonrisa– **gracias por su preocupación **–tomo el recipiente entre sus manos y dio un pequeño trago.

- **Los dejo, tengo que seguir checando que en la cocina todo este bien** –acaricio la mejilla de la chica de un modo maternal y se retiro del cuarto.

- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

- **Algo mareada** –contesto tomándose la cabeza para aminorar el vértigo.

- **Recuéstate** –recomendó Sasuke acomodando las almohadas y ayudándola a acostarse.

- **¿Sabes que paso con el tipo ese?**

- **No, mi padre e Itachi se quedaron hablando con él, pero aun no sé nada**.

- **Ah** –cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, al parecer nada malo sucedió, sintió que el peso a lado suyo desaparecía y al abrir los ojos vio que el pelinegro estaba caminando a la puerta– **¿A dónde vas?**

- **A buscar a mi padre**.

- **No espera, quédate conmigo, por favor** –la suplica de la pelirrosa hizo que el chico regresara a su lado, se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera y Sakura aprovecho para abrazarlo y retenerlo a su lado– **Así me siento mejor**.

Sasuke sonrió cálidamente cuando percibió la respiración calmada de la chica se dio cuenta que había caído dormida– **Buenas noches Sakura** –deposito un tierno beso en la coronilla rosa y la abrazo para acomodarse mejor y siguió a su novia al mundo de Morfeo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

(1) Para los que no entiendan o no sepan, puja, se refiere cuando una persona ofrece una cantidad mayor por un artículo en las subastas.

Ah, este capítulo sí que me llevo tiempo terminarlo, estuve trabajando en él todos los ratos libres que tenía, espero que les guste. Estoy muy MUY muy, demasiado muy, ¿ya dije muy? Alegre recibí más RR de los que esperaba, por eso como recompensa hice un mega capitulo además de que gente nueva me deja sus comentarios, y eso me hace saber que la historia les gusta y me dan más animos para continuar y no hacer mis proyectos por estar aquí metida, jajaja, pretextos ¬¬'

Gracias por sus RR:

**ViiryYuzukii  
**(muy mal una semana sin chocolate para ti por no dejar RR antes, Sakura se da media vuelta indignada por la falta de atención, pero aun así le alegra saber que te gusto, y aun con el enojo presente comienza a planear una diabólica tortura para Viiry) (Has probado el ¿Tablerone? Es un chocolate inmenso O-O, tanto que no me lo acabe en dos días, jajaja, por ese mismo calor tuve q meter mis chocolates al refri, el calor esta insoportable y por eso no puedo salir a la calle durante el día, sino me hago ceniza, jajaja, yo tambien quiero a Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, pero AMO A SASUKE-KUN, como debe ser, Yuzuki tendrá que ayudarme a planear mi venganza contra ti, muajaja. Cuidate y besitos de chocolate con menta para ti)

**Melilove  
**(gracias a tu idea de la intriga, voy a hacer algo con esa relación, muajaja, Gaara hara sentir celos a Sasuke, más de los que sintió por Sai; la respuesta de cómo se metió Sakura en las carreras todavía no la dire porque eso lo estoy preparando para un capitulo cumbre de la historia)

**Jesybert  
**(si a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de Gaara-Matsuri, pero es divertido agregar problemas a la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke, sin problemas la vida sería demasiado aburrida, no crees?)

**SasuMari  
**(gracias por tu comentario, y aquí la conti tan rápido como pude, si la intriga y los celos se volverán a presentar en la vida de Sasuke, para hacerlo sufrir un poquito, muajaja)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(imaginate la carita de sorpresa de Itachi-papacito-kun si se llega a enterar de lo que hace su cuñadita, pero es muy probable que suceda, el misterio de cómo entro Saku a las carreras aun debe permanecer en secreto)

**setsuna17  
**(diversión para Sakura es adrenalina a todo lo que da)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(si lo se, era demasiado obvio, pero me gusto usarlo porque quiero usar todo lo que se pueda de la historia original y tratar de adaptarlo a la mía, pero a poco no quedo bien? Sakura vivió en Inglaterra pero sus padres tuvieron que regresar a Japón, más adelante explicare un poco más esa parte)

**mao15  
**(hoho, y deja que leas los demás, sobre todo el que estoy escribiendo, aunque es mucho más adelantado del que viene)

**pandiux7  
**(oh por kami una de mis antiguas seguidoras, me siento a morir, no pensé repetir lectores, me siento tan emocionada, alegre =Sakura corre en círculos como loca= que bueno tenerte por acá, y ya que me lo prometiste, quiero RR para cada capítulo sino buscare la forma de hacerte pagar, muajaja, me da muchísimo gusto que te diviertas leyendo este fic, te prometo que pronto continuare Mi Regreso, solo dame tiempo a que la inspiración para esa historia regrese y empiezo a publicar en cuanto tenga algo. Besos)

.

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**Aramua**

**Chivizuke**

**AikoUchiha44**

**Adi-chan Hyuga**

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Hay una ley que rige mi vida:  
Entre más RR,  
más inspiración  
Entre más inspiración  
más atención al fic  
Entre más atención al fic  
capítulos más largos  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
****.**


	15. La Manzana de la Discordia

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 15 "La Manzana de la Discordia"**

**LLEGADA AL INSTITUTO**

- **Buenos días Sakura** –saludo amigablemente el pelirrojo– **Sasuke**.

La pelirrosa sonrió alegre– **Hola Gaara, ¿terminaste de leer los libros que dejo Kurenai-sensei?**

- **Hn** –saludo el moreno, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambos menores.

- **Si, apenas ayer al medio día** –confeso seriamente, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura rio cómplice– **Deberías perder menos tiempo en el club de mecánica y poner más atención a tus deberes escolares**.

Caminaron platicando amenamente, con solo unas cuantas intervenciones del ojinegro que, como buen consejo de su hermano, controlaba sus celos posesivos para no alejar a la ojijade de su lado.

- **Nos vemos a la hora del receso Sasuke-kun** –deposito un rápido beso en los labios del chico y entro seguida del pelirrojo.

Una "ligera" palmada en su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos– **Hola teme, ¿y Sakura-chan?**

- **Buenos días Sasuke-san **–saludo cortésmente la pelinegra.

- **Buenos días Hinata, dobe** –con la cabeza señalo al interior del aula de clases dándoles a entender que la pelirrosa ya estaba dentro.

En ese momento la campana sonó dando por iniciado el día en la escuela.

- **Corre teme, la primera hora es con Asuma-sensei y ya ves que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde** –el rubio tomo por el cuello del saco a Sasuke y salió corriendo a su salón.

**DURANTE LAS HORAS DE CLASES**

Un papelito rodaba por el salón, de lado a lado, muchos curiosos veían como el pedazo doblado de papel blanco iba del cuarto asiento junto a la ventana al quinto asiento del lado de la puerta; de Sakura a Gaara y de regreso, mientras Kakashi apuntaba algo en el pizarrón, un tema tan aburrido que pocos ponían atención. Pasaron quince minutos y pequeñas risitas que Sakura no podía contener empezaban a oírse en el salón, a Hinata le salió una gotita en la sien por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

- **Ya fue suficiente** –el maestro dejo de escribir y se giro para ver el alboroto– **Sakura, ¿podrías contarnos el chiste?**

La ojijade al verse descubierta se puso un tanto nerviosa– **¿Yo?**

- **A menos que tengamos a otra Sakura en el salón, si me refiero a ti** –afino la vista y se dio cuenta que la chica escondía algo en su mano– **O mejor aún, entrégame el papel que estas escondiendo y yo lo comparto con el resto del salón, que seguramente tiene muchas ganas de saber qué cosas tan divertidas te cuenta Gaara**.

El pelirrojo no cambio su impasible semblante– **Creo que eso no es de incumbencia del grupo**.

- **Pues ustedes lo hicieran de incumbencia de todos al estar chismoseando en mi clase** –Kakashi se acerco a la pelirrosa y extendió la mano, Sakura simulo no entender lo que quería– **Entrégame el papel**.

- **Vamos Kakashi, no volverá a suceder** –suplico la ojijade con mirada arrepentida.

- **Sakura… aquí soy Kakashi-sensei** –hablo serio haciendo que el semblante de la chica cambiara– **ahora entrégame el papel**.

- **Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo** –respondió de igual manera.

- **O me lo das o saldrás del salón y de todos modos tendrás que entregarme el dichoso papel**.

En un acto que impacto a todo el salón, Sakura se puso de pie y se hecho el papel a la boca tragándolo, en claro signo de desobediencia– **Ahora ya no hay papel que leer**.

El grupo entero hizo un murmuro de asombro, disgusto y admiración.

Al peligris le salto una venita en la sien– **Ve y espérame en la oficina del director, Haruno.**

La chica inmediatamente obedeció y salió del salón, pero otro acto asombro al grupo; Gaara se levanto de su lugar y, estando a punto de salir, Kakashi lo detuvo– **¿A dónde va usted, Sabaku no?**

- **A la oficina del director, Kakashi-sensei, yo también estuve involucrado y no pienso dejar que toda la culpa recaiga en Sakura, con su permiso me retiro **–dicho esto salió del aula y camino tranquilamente.

- **¿Qué les sucede a estos dos?** –bufo cansado el ojigris– **Tienen el resto de la clase libre, tengo que ir a resolver esto**.

El maestro salió del salón y el bullicio inicio, todos se preguntaban que se traían esos dos; pero la más preocupada de todos era Hinata.

En el pasillo, como era de esperarse, Gaara se encontró con la ojijade– **No sé si alabarte por tu valentía o decirte que has cometido la mayor estupidez de tu vida**.

- **He hecho muchas estupideces en mi vida Gaara, esta solo es una más** –comento Sakura sin emoción alguna– **Además, hice lo único que podía hacer, si le entregaba el papel a Kakashi se enteraría de todo lo de**… –pero la pelirrosa cayo, algo le decía que debía guardar silencio y tenía mucha razón, detrás de ellos estaba el maestro muy atento a lo que decían.

- **Casi me entero del chisme** –Hatake chasqueo los dedos con desilusión.

- **Aun te falta mucho para poder enterarte de mis secretos Kakashi** –negó con el dedo y la otra mano en su cintura.

**A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

- **¿Dónde está Sakura?** –pregunto desconcertado Sasuke.

Hinata lo miro nerviosa– **Ella y Gaara-san fueron castigados por Kakashi-sensei, que los mando a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo extra**.

- **¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei le haría eso a Sakura-chan?** –Naruto estaba notablemente alterado, el moreno miro interrogante a la chica.

- **Es que… ellos… Sakura-chan y Gaara-san estuvieron pasándose un papelito… y Sakura lo trago para que Kakashi-sensei no pudiera leerlo** –explico en medio de tartamudeos.

- **Tsk** –chasqueo la lengua enojado el pelinegro.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

Gaara y Sakura estaban metidos entre libros de matemáticas, cumpliendo con el castigo impuesto por Kakashi.

- **Ya me canse** –se quejo la pelirrosa estirándose en su silla como un gato.

- **Por lo menos no llamaron a tu tutora** –advirtió el pelirrojo sin despegar los ojos de su cuaderno.

- **Tienes razón** –mordió el lápiz y empezó a mecerse en la silla, de atrás hacia adelante.

- **Te vas a caer**.

- **Mmm** –medito la chica con una hoja en la mano por encima de su cabeza, el silencio de la biblioteca se vio interrumpido con un estrepitoso sonido de una silla cayendo junto con su ocupante– **Auch**.

Gaara solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza, se levanto y camino parsimoniosamente de su lugar; se paro al lado del lugar donde estaba tirada la ojijade, se acuclillo con las manos recargadas en las rodillas– **Me regocijare un poco antes de ayudarte a levantarte… TE LO DIJE**.

- **Eres un… **–Sakura se puso en cuclillas encarando al pelirrojo.

- **Ya casi termina la hora de descanso, pueden ir a comer** –Kakashi entro totalmente atento a su típico librito anaranjado, pero su atención fue robada al oír el arrastre de una silla– **¿Hn?**

La pelirrosa rio nerviosa– **Hola Kakashi-sensei…**

- **¿**_**Kakashi-sensei?**_ –el ojigris levanto una ceja sin entender el comportamiento de su protegida y luego miro a Gaara que parecía estar tan tranquilo– **Pueden ir a comer, pero solo tienen cinco minutos **–advirtió mientras ellos pasaban por su lado tratando de ignorarlo.

**CLASE DE DEPORTES**

- **Bien, haremos equipos mixtos y jugaremos softball** –grito lleno de energía Gai-sensei– **Los capitanes serán…**

- **Yo** –Sakura levanto la mano mientras brincaba para ser elegida.

- **Me agrada esa actitud, haces arder la llama de la juventud con toda tu energía **–felicito a la pelirrosa con un dedo en alto y a la chica le salió una gotita en la nuca– **¿Quién quiere ser el o la capitán adversario?**

Al parecer nadie quería enfrentar a la ojijade, todos sabían que era muy buena deportista y excelente para dar órdenes, no por nada en la secundaria había sido elegida capitana de porristas desde el segundo año.

- **Si nadie más quiere, yo lo hare** –se ofreció Gaara con semblante serio, pero Sakura, a diferencia, sonrió socarronamente.

- **Si están listos, que comience el partido** –el pelinegro dio el silbatazo de inicio y se coloco en su lugar para ser el árbitro del encuentro.

- **Hinata** –la pelinegra iba a sentarse en cuanto terminaron de escoger a los equipos, pero la pelirrosa la detuvo.

- **Si, Sakura-chan…**

- **Quiero que seas el cátcher** –Sakura tomo por los hombros a Hinata y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

- **Pero… yo… no soy deportista**.

- **Lo sé, pero quiero que participes además no tendrás que hacer mucho solo atrapar la pelota**.

La ojiperla se lo pensó bien– **Esta bien, jugare**.

- **Gracias Hinata** –le dio un abrazo y luego corrió para tomar su lugar.

El juego comenzó, el equipo de Gaara estaría al bat y el de Sakura se encargaría de pichear. Todos estaban muy entretenidos, tenían dos outs marcados y con un hombre en segunda base.

Pero el partido estaba siendo observado por dos personas desde las ventanas de los pasillos del instituto.

- **Wuau, en verdad el juego está muy interesante, ¿no crees Sasuke?** –comento Naruto con un montón de hojas en las manos.

- **Hmp** –gruño el moreno al ver que Gaara iba a batear.

Sakura estaba guardando la segunda base, el pelirrojo golpeo duro la pelota lanzándola al fondo del campo; todos empezaron a gritar para que Gaara corriera o para que alguien en el jardín central lograra cachar la pelota, pero fue imposible; el ojiverde paso de la primera base sin ningún problema y estaba por llegar a la segundo cuando.

- **Estás perdido Gaara** –sonrió arrogante Sakura mostrándole la pelota en la mano en su dirección con plena intención de detenerlo.

- **Sakura, quítate** –grito el pelirrojo si poder detenerse, lo único que le quedo fue barrerse para no aplastar a la chica.

Un montón de tierra se levanto haciendo una nube que no permitía ver a los dos chicos, Gai-sensei corrió para comprobar que nada serio hubiera pasado, ya que Gaara no había podido detener su carrera lo más seguro era que atropellara a Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto que veía desde lejos, se preocuparon, el moreno estuvo a punto de tirar las hojas en sus manos y salir corriendo pero el rubio lo detuvo– **Sakura-chan está bien, mira** –señalo con la mirada y la nube de tierra se disipaba, dejando ver a la pelirrosa en brazos de Gaara, que estaba de espaldas al suelo.

El grupo entero se asusto cuando no vieron movimiento, pero de un segundo a otro Gaara y Sakura estaban muertos de la risa– **Eres una bestia** –la pelirrosa golpeo el pecho del chico y continuo riéndose.

- **Pues tú no te quedas atrás, ¿a quién se le ocurre quedarse en medio cuando un chico viene corriendo a toda velocidad?**

Ambos chicos se quedaron alternando su vista de sus ojos a sus labios hasta que Gai-sensei llego a su lado y los interrumpió– **¿Están bien chicos?** –acerco la mano para que Sakura la tomara y la ayudo a levantarse.

- **Gracias sensei, estamos bien** –la pelirrosa se sacudió la tierra de encima y miro a Gaara sonrojándose.

- **Tsk, vamos Naruto que ya perdimos mucho tiempo** –Sasuke empezó a caminar con notable enojo, a lo que el rubio corrió para darle alcance.

**A LA SALIDA DEL INSTITUTO**

Sasuke estaba recargado en el cofre de su auto, con los ojos cerrados y su semblante se veía más duro y tenso que por lo regular.

- **¿Por qué no fuiste al salón Sasuke-kun?**

- **Hmp** –se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta del piloto.

Sakura estaba descolocada por la actitud de su novio– **¿Estas enojado? ¿Qué te hizo Naruto?**

- **Solo súbete** –soltó con un tono frío y molesto.

La pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos y golpeaba el suelo con el pie izquierdo– **No me gusta tu actitud**.

- **Súbete ya** –Sasuke levanto el tono de voz de manera agresiva.

- **¿Qué demonios te sucede Sasuke?** –la ojijade no se dejaría tratar así, por lo que se defendió en el mismo tono.

- _**¿Sasuke?**_ –medito el moreno – **Claro, ahora que tienes a Gaara, solo soy Sasuke**.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo sin entender lo que sucedía– **¿Que tiene que ver Gaara con tu enojo?**

- **Hoy estuviste muy "amiga" de él ¿no?** –las cejas rosas se juntaban cada vez más– **Hable con Hinata a la hora del descanso y me dijo que Kakashi te saco del salón por andar mandándote recaditos con el hermano de Temari**.

La discusión comenzaba a tener espectadores curiosos.

- **Ahora ya no es Sai** –contraataco la pelirrosa– **ahora de quien estas celoso es Gaara, solo eso me faltaba**.

Ambos seguían gritándose sin darse cuenta de la gente que los rodeaba cada vez era más, Sasuke rodeo el auto para quedar frente a Sakura que ya no le veía a la cara.

**- Tengo razón de estarlo **–levanto más la voz reclamando justo frente a la cara de la pelirrosa que tenía la mirada gacha y los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo con los puños cerrados y apretados– **¿O no Sakura?**

Soltó tan venenosamente las palabras que Sakura no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo del instituto, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo rosa.

- **Bien Uchiha, jamás pensé que serías tan desgraciado como para hacerla llorar** –Neji que había observado todo junto con Tenten, lo miraban reprobatoriamente.

- **Déjalo Neji, no vale la pena, lo mejor será ir a buscar a Sakura-chan** –la castaña tomo del brazo a su novio y lo alejo del moreno que chasqueo la lengua enojado consigo mismo.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

Neji y Tenten no lograron alcanzar a la pelirrosa que en cuanto salió de las puertas del instituto tomo un taxi y desapareció sin permitirles hacer algo.

Sakura le comunico al chofer la dirección a la que quería que la llevara, su casa era el mejor lugar para desquitar su enojo y frustración; aunque otra idea le rondaba la cabeza, tal vez podría ir y buscar algún reto más reconfortante. Rectifico el destino, según se acordaba esa misma noche habría una carrera y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para descargar el coraje que le había hecho pasar Sasuke.

Unos minutos después Sakura se encontraba en la entrada del taller ANBU, entro bajo la atenta mirada de los trabajadores y es que una adolescente con uniforme escolar era mucha distracción. La extravagante pelirrosa camino segura entre las indiscretas miradas, al parecer ya estaba muy acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran así.

Dio unos ligeros toquecitos en el hombro de un pelinegro, que parecía estar checando unos papeles– **Hola Sai**.

- **¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto consternado el chico.

- **Vine por mi moto**.

- **Pero dijiste que hoy no correrías porque estarías con Sasuke toda la tarde**.

- **Lo sé y como mis planes se cancelaron pues me pareció una buena idea aprovechar la oportunidad** –mientras hablaba pasaba un dedo juguetona por la orilla de una maquina del taller.

- **¿Qué paso?** –dejo los papeles a un lado y miro expectante a su amiga en busca de una respuesta.

- **Por que habría que pasar algo para que yo quiera correr**.

Sai suspiro cansado– **Te conozco y esa mirada que echa truenos y relámpagos me dice que te peleaste con el Uchiha**.

- **Me conoces mejor que yo misma, no sabía que echaba truenos por los ojos cuando estaba enojada** –comento con una sonrisa amarga.

- **Y piensas correr para desquitar la furia de los dioses contenida en tu interior, ¿no?**

Sakura rio divertida, es que el moreno esa tarde había comido payaso– **¿Desde cuándo eres psicólogo?**

Paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle– **Desde que mi mejor amiga necesita alguien que le suba los ánimos** –y la saco del taller, no sin antes dedicarle una tétrica sonrisa a sus empleados para que dejarán de devorarse con la mirada el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**APARTAMENTO DE SAI**

- **Sabes Sai** –hablo la "pelinegra" tumbada en la cama viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante.

El pelinegro se tiro a un lado de la chica de la misma manera que estaba ella– **¿Qué?**

- **Estoy confundida**.

- **Ya lo habíamos discutido, si quieres dejar de correr por mi está bien**.

- **No, no es sobre las carreras, es sobre…** –se mordió el labio inferior– **Sasuke y Gaara**.

- **¿Qué duda tienes sobre esos dos?**

- **Creo que Sasuke tenía razón, desde que me entere que Gaara era corredor he pasado demasiado tiempo con él**.

Sai lo pensó un poco– **¿Y? Es un amigo con el que compartes tus más grandes aficiones, carreras y motocicletas**.

La ojijade se giro quedando recargada en su costado izquierdo viendo el perfil del pelinegro– **Lo sé, pero cuando estoy con él me siento rara**.

- **TÚ ya de por si eres rara, no puedo imaginar que te sientas más rara**.

- **Chistosito… a lo que refiero es que cuando Gaara está muy cerca me pone… **–movió las manos buscando la palabra adecuada–** nerviosa y siento que no se que decir y que no puedo pensar con claridad**.

- **¿Yo te pongo nerviosa? **–pregunto el muchacho abrazándola y acercándose a ella hasta que sus alientos chocaron.

- **Sai** –canturreo Sakura entre divertida y molesta, apartando con una mano al chico– **Tú no me pones nerviosa, más bien me haces reír**.

- **No ya, hablando en serio** –el ojinegro se giro para ver el rostro de Sakura– **tengo una idea, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar**.

- **Dímela primero y luego te digo si me gusta o no** –corto los rodeos de su amigo para oír lo que tenía que decirle, ella odiaba que la gente no fuera directo al punto, en cambio ella si podía hacerlo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

Sasuke llego de un extremo mal humor, la gente del servicio en cuanto lo vio entrar prefirió quitarse del camino, no sea que un inocente pagara las consecuencias.

Fugaku al escuchar portazos y cosas golpeando contra el suelo salió de su despacho, al primer valiente que encontró en los pasillos de la casa fue al ama de llaves– **¿Llego Sasuke?**

- **Si Fugaku-sama, y al parecer viene de mal humor** –comento ligeramente la mujer, esperando que el señor dijera algo, pero al no haber respuesta – **Señor… tiene que ir a hablar con él**.

El patriarca de los Uchiha enarco una ceja– **¿Yo? ¿Pero que le digo?**

- **Pregúntele que fue lo que lo hizo enojar y trate de hallar una solución al problema con él**.

- **Por eso no quería que Itachi se fuera, el es mejor en estas cosas que yo**.

- **Itachi-sama tiene que hacer su propia vida**.

- **¿Y si mejor va usted Aiko-san?** –pregunto con cara de "yo no soy bueno en esto".

La mujer con la confianza que le daban tantos años de trabajar para la familia Uchiha, empujo por la espalda a Fugaku rumbo a las escaleras– **No señor, es su hijo y usted debe hacerse cargo de ayudarlo y guiarlo en la vida**.

- **Hare lo que pueda** –subió las escaleras derrotado, pero a la mitad de la subida se giro y miro a la mujer – **Pero no prometo nada**.

- **Señor** –hablo Aiko en un tono de reproche.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

El ahora equipo de los dragones del desierto, como hacían llamarse el trío hecho por Sakura, Ryuu; Sai, Joker y Gaara, Shukaku; estaban listos para correr. Pero la carrera se dividió en dos etapas, debido a que había muchos asistentes. Todo estuvo bien, ambos corredores encabezaron sus respectivas carreras, no hubo momento en lo que no pelearan el primer lugar; afortunadamente Ryuu termino vencedora.

Ahora la pelinegra se encontraba esperando en la línea de meta a que el pelotón de cabecera se pudiera ver, a unas tres cuadras dieron vuelta cinco motocicletas, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar pudo identificar a la de su amigo– **Vamos Shukaku, tu puedes **–animo a gritos la chica.

En menos de lo que pensaron la motocicleta color arena cruzo la línea de meta, fue el primero en llegar; unos gritaban emocionados y otros maldecían por haber perdido las apuestas.

"Ryuu" corrió hasta donde "Shukaku" había detenido su motocicleta, era una motocicleta nueva que había construido con el dinero que tenía guardado de las demás carreras, claro no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Sai y Sakura.

El pelirrojo se encontraba quitándose el casco cuando alguien lo atrapo en un abrazo por el cuello– **Felicidades ganaste** –la persona que lo abrazaba era la pelinegra, "Ryuu".

La pelinegra no supo que paso pero sentía que algo le gritaba por dentro que se lo besará y así lo hizo, en un lento movimiento acerco sus labios a los del pelirrojo, acción que aunque tomo desprevenido al chico, no dudo en corresponder.

Lentamente "Shukaku" abrazo a "Ryuu" por la cintura, sosteniéndola firmemente, la chica emitió un leve gemido con el que le permitió el paso a la aventurada lengua del pelirrojo.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

El móvil de Sasuke comenzó a bailar en su mesa de noche, el estaba leyendo una revista de autos, con desgano tomo el pequeño aparato y sin ver quien hablaba, aunque ya sabía que era su "mejor amigo" debido al ringtone que sonaba.

- **¿Qué quieres?**

- **¡Teme!** –vocifero Naruto casi dejando sordo al moreno que no tuvo tiempo de despegarse completamente el auricular del oido.

- _**Ya se entero**_ –pensó cansado.

- **¿Qué demonios paso entre Sakura-chan y tu a la hora de la salida?**

- **No creo que no sepas, dobe, seguramente ya te fueron con el chisme**.

- **Si, Neji me comento que vio que ustedes discutieron a gritos en el estacionamiento y que la hiciste llorar** –si de por si gritaba a todo pulmón el ojiazul, alzo más la voz, si era posible, al pronunciar lo último.

Harto de que le estuviera gritoneando Sasuke, con un tic en el ojo perdió el control– **Sabes una cosa, usuratonkachi lo que sucede entre Sakura y yo es NUESTRO problema, así que no te metas donde no te incumbe **–grito más fuerte que el rubio, colgó y apago el móvil para que no lo volviera a molestar.

Unos segundos después alcanzo a escuchar el teléfono de su casa sonar, sabía perfectamente quien era, se levanto y camino marcando sus pasos tan fuerte como pudo, abrió la puerta y una de las chicas del servicio estaba parada a punto de tocar, pero se había quedado congelada en la entrada con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, temblando– **Uchiha-sama... Namikaze Naruto-sama pregunta por usted**.

- **Dile al usuratonkachi que no estoy** –cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando a la chica con los ojos cerrados y encogidas de hombros por el susto.

- **Maldito teme, toma el maldito teléfono y dímelo de frente** –el grito del rubio se alcanzo a escuchar sin necesidad de que la chica colocara el auricular cerca de su oído.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Rompieron el beso lentamente y Sakura recargo su frente en la barbilla del pelirrojo, espero a que su respiración se volviera regular y aun con los ojos cerrados hablo– **Lo sabía**.

Gaara un tanto desconcertado abrió los ojos preguntando con la mirada a que se refería la chica– **¿Qué quieres decir?**

- **¿No me digas que tu no lo sentiste? ¿o mejor dicho que lo sentiste?**

- **Definitivamente no te entiendo**.

La pelirrosa suspiro– **Cuando beso a Sasuke-kun… siento como si todo el mundo desapareciera y nada más existe, pero contigo…**

- **Yo también imagine que sería diferente** –suspiro resignado.

- **Creo que ya se en lo que estamos mal**.

- **¿A si y que fue lo que hicimos mal?**

- **Confundimos nuestros sentimientos** –tomo una actitud pensativa– **yo creí que era una atracción pero ahora veo que en realidad me identifique contigo** –Gaara la miro con una ceja enarcada– **si, mira… tu y yo tenemos una doble vida, nos gustan las motos, las carreras y lo mantenemos en secreto de las personas de nuestras vidas cotidianas**.

- **Tienes razón, yo antes de saber quien eras te admiraba y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte **–apunto honestamente– **pero creo que el encanto se rompió cuando descubrí que solo eras tú**.

- **¿Solo yo? Pues gracias Shukaku por considerarme tan poca cosa** –le dio un codazo en las costillas sin medir su fuerza.

- **Auch, eso dolió no imagino como Naruto sigue vivo** –se quejo sobándose la zona afectada– **aunque ya comprendo porque quedo así, después de tanto golpe alguna secuela debía tener**.

Los amigos rieron divertidos, Sai que los observaba de lejos, respiro tranquilo, las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre los dos corredores; ahora solo quedaba que la pelirrosa arreglara las cosas con su novio.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**KEI**

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con cara de total hastío, el rumor de su pelea con Sakura había creado incontables chismes; que si habían roto, que si la pelirrosa le había puesto los cuernos con Gaara, que si el pelirrojo se había entrometido entre la pareja, que si Sakura se había entregado al pelirrojo, cosa que era lo que más le molestaba a Sasuke; ni siquiera él era capaz de dudar así de su novia. Era la hora del receso y no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería para ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Lo único que quería era un poco de tranquilidad, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados al encontrarse con el otro pelinegro obstruyendo su camino con una sonrisa "estúpida".

- **Hola Sasuke** –saludo amigablemente Sai.

El Uchiha bufo cansado– **Hn** –contesto torciendo la boca en signo de disgusto.

- **Si lo sé, no te caigo bien y el sentimiento es mutuo, y aunque no me agrada la idea de ayudarte por haber hecho llorar a Sakura…**

- **Habla rápido**.

- **Te informo que la bruja fea ahorita está en la azotea… sola… y que está muy triste por la pelea que tuvieron**.

Sasuke no contesto nada, solo lo observo como tratando de matarlo con la mirada– **Hmp**.

- **Y solo te voy a decir una última cosa** –formo otra sonrisa, pero esta ya no era "estúpida", su mueca era una amenaza disfrazada– **Esa pelirrosa es mi mejor amiga y no dudare en alejarla de quien le haga daño**.

- **¿Incluso de mí?** –pregunto burlón Sasuke, pero con tono desafiante.

- **Si tú le haces daño…**

- **Mira Fukuzawa** –se acerco al ojinegro de manera intimidante– **no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre Sakura y yo**.

- **Pues si lo dices de corazón deberías ir y hablar con ella** –se hizo a un lado y camino despreocupado rumbo a la cafetería.

- **Tsk** –rodo los ojos, el idiota ese tenía razón, ¿cómo era posible que lo considerara? Porque su padre le dijo lo mismo.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_Estaba Sasuke terminando de "redecorar" su cuarto, arrojando cuantas cosas encontraba a la mano contra el suelo, paredes, muebles._

_- __**Reponer todo eso de verdad te va a costar una fortuna**__ –la cara del padre del moreno se asomo por la puerta._

_- __**No eres muy bueno con los chistes, además que no estoy de humor**__ –aviso sin ver a la cara al mayor._

_- __**Bien, entonces hablemos en serio**__ –Fugaku entro a la habitación y evito pisar los restos de cosas en el suelo– __**¿Qué sucede Sasuke?**_

_El moreno negó con la cabeza tomando su cabello con una mano y echándolo hacia atrás– __**No tengo ganas de hablar**__._

_- __**Ya lo veo, se te va mejor el destruir cuanto se interponga en tu camino**__ –comento con claro doble sentido._

_Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y medito un poco las cosas– __**Discutí con Sakura**__._

_- __**Oh, ya veo**__ –el mayor de los Uchiha se sentó en la cama e invito a su hijo a imitarlo, el cual suspiro y obedeció– __**Tu madre y yo tuvimos nuestros buenos y malos momentos, aunque prefiero recordar los buenos; los malos me hacían saber que de verdad nos amábamos, porque no importaba que difícil fuera la situación por la que pasáramos, tu madre siempre estaba ahí para hacerme ver mis errores**__._

_- __**¡Pero yo no soy el que está mal!**_

_- __**¿Quién inicio la pelea?**_

_Sasuke torció los labios en signo de desagrado– __**Hmp**__._

_- __**Eso lo tomare como un "yo"**__ –Fugaku comenzaba a entender los monosílabos de su hijo– __**Así que… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sakura para hacerte enojar al grado de discutir con ella?**_

_- __**Nada**__ –confeso más calmado el moreno._

_- __**Si no me lo quieres contar esta bien, entiendo que son cosas de ustedes **__–se levanto de su cómodo asiento y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo–__** pero lo que si te sugiero es que si la quieres de verdad, no la lastimes y que hables con ella para arreglar las cosas**__._

_- __**¿Algún otro consejo?**_

_El padre de Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto y tras pensarlo muy bien dijo– __**Con el carácter que tiene Sakura, si no te quisiera ya te habría mandado al cuerno; y si consideras que es una niña muy linda no veo difícil que haya muchos esperando a que la dejes ir**__._

_Touche, su papa tenía razón._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba que topo con una puerta; la abrió para quedar un tanto deslumbrado por la luz del sol que le dio de lleno, cegándolo por unos instantes. Cuando su visión regreso se encontró con que el lugar estaba desierto.

- _**Tsk, esto me gano por hacerle caso al idiota ese**_ –pensó fastidiado, pero de repente oyó unos golpes en la pared. Giro en la esquina y pudo ver los pies moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado; miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba la pelirrosa, como cuando empezó el año escolar, con audífonos puestos y mirando al cielo. Tomo uno de los pies y detuvo su ir y venir– **Hablemos**.

A Sakura le comenzó un tic en la ceja– _**Como se atreve a venir a darme ordenes**_ –pero lo tomo como un avance así que bajo de un salto de la azotea– **Dime**.

Sasuke se lo pensó muy bien, no pediría disculpas, era demasiado rebajarse además que el creía tener la razón– **No te hagas la difícil Sakura**.

Ahora si ofendida la pelirrosa se defendió– **No me hago la difícil Sasuke, pero no resulta muy fácil hablar con alguien que no sale de monosílabos, que piensa que lo engaño y que viene y me ordena de una manera nada amable** –termino su discurso la chica cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada de la del moreno.

- **Tienes razón** –suspiro derrotado– **lamento lo que sucedió**.

- **Yo también** –la ojijade camino a la reja de protección que rodeaba la azotea del edificio– **Se que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Gaara, y es que descubrí una parte de él que rara vez muestra, y quise conocerlo más **–suspiro triste, solo estaba diciendo la mitad de la verdad, pero eso Sasuke no necesitaba saberlo– **Creo que le dedique más tiempo del que debía y eso te afecto a ti, no fue mi intención, lo siento**.

Sakura se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a sollozar, había pasado mucha confusión con el asunto de Gaara; pero al final comprendió que solo era que se identificaba con él y había confundido amor con simpatía y complicidad.

- **No llores** –la abrazo por la espalda y recargo su mentón en la melena rosa– **Exagere la situación, deje que mi maldito carácter me dominara…** **pero ahora todo estará bien**.

La pelirrosa sonrió agradecida y feliz – **Creo que ambos tuvimos la culpa**.

- **¡Qué bueno que lo reconoces!**

- **No gastes tu suerte… Uchiha**.

Sasuke levanto una ceja simulando asombro– **¿Uchiha?**

- **Si, porque cuando me haces enojar no me dan ganas de decirte Sasuke-kun**.

El pelinegro siguiéndole el juego, no sería la única en aparentar disgusto, la giro para enfrentarla– **Pues yo también sigo enojado Ha-ru-no** –deletreo el apellido de la chica lentamente, lo que en vez de considerarle una agresión, a la chica le pareció muy sensual.

La ojijade se puso de puntitas y se colgó del cuello de Sasuke– **Como puedo hacer para que se te baje el enojo, Sa-su-ke-kun **–le ronroneo al oído soplando al final del nombre.

El moreno se estremeció ligeramente– **Pues para empezar no hagas eso Sakura, porque si no, no respondo de mis actos**.

- **Uy, que mie…** –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el ojinegro se apodero de sus labios en un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión, la abrazo pegándola tanto más como fuera posible a su cuerpo.

Sakura en respuesta apretó el agarre a su cuello, haciendo que Sasuke la levantara del suelo, la pelirrosa aprovecho para hundir sus manos en los cabellos azabaches, jugando un poco con las hebras que se enredaban entre sus dedos. El beso se alargaba tanto como sus pulmones se los permitían, pero fue cortado por el sonido de la campana que avisaba el final del receso.

- **Debemos regresar** –aviso el moreno recargando su frente en la de la chica, tratando de controlar su respiración al igual que la perlirrosa.

- **Quedémonos** –pidió con los ojos aun cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- **¿Qué?**

- **Si, faltemos a clase y… quedémonos aquí, los dos… juntos **–dijo entrecortadamente– **al fin, solo es un día de clases, no pasara nada**.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la idea le parecía maravillosa– **Esta bien**.

El moreno la puso en el suelo, pero tomo la pequeña mano de Sakura, camino a una de las paredes que rodeaba la puerta de acceso a la azotea y se sentó en el suelo, con la mano guio a la pelirrosa para que se sentara entre sus piernas y poder abrazarla cómodamente. Y así se quedaron el resto del horario escolar, platicando entre susurros y dándose pequeños besos, menos exigentes que el anterior, pero cargados de tantos sentimientos.

Obviamente, sus respectivos maestros, reportaron sus ausencias; Kakashi y Asuma, se vieron en la necesidad de reprenderlos por faltar a clases, dejándoles trabajo extra y notificando a sus padres; en el caso de Sakura, Kakashi prefirió no comentarle nada a Tsunade; y Asuma, decidió que poniendo a trabajar más duro a Sasuke con los entrenamientos del club de basketball sería suficiente.

Pero los problemas no importaban, ellos habían arreglado los que tenían entre ellos y eso era suficiente.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

- **Te interesaste en ella, ¿verdad?** –pregunto Sai colocándose a un lado del pelirrojo que veía a unos chicos jugar football.

- **Tal vez** –contesto cortante.

El pelinegro sonrió sarcástico– **Esa niña tiene una personalidad magnética para los chicos problemáticos**.

- **Sonaste como mi cuñado** –apunto divertido Gaara.

- **Creo que me afecta juntarme con todos ustedes, están demasiado locos para mi gusto**.

- **Pues dime con quién te juntas y te diré quién eres**.

- **Lo que le dijiste a Sakura… ¿era mentira?** –Sai volvió a su postura seria.

- **En parte no, cuando me entere de una chica que corría motocicletas y que era insuperable me dieron ganas de conocerla, quería correr contra ella y probar mis propias capacidades **–continuo su relato sin despegar la vista del campo de juego– **pero cuando me di cuenta que era Sakura, me sentí sumamente atraído, pero supongo que fue la admiración más que nada**.

- **Si tú lo dices** –el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a irse.

Pero Gaara lo detuvo llamándolo– **Sai… ¿estás enamorado de Sakura?**

- **No, por supuesto que no** –negó rotundamente– **aunque no puedo negarte que alguna vez lo estuve, pero me di cuenta que ella necesitaba más un amigo que un novio**.

- **Cuando olvidaste ese amor** –cuestiono curioso el ojiverde.

- **No lo he olvidado, pero se convirtió en algo más fuerte** –sonrió como pocas veces, confiado– **No importa quién sea el novio de Sakura, yo siempre seré su amigo **–declaro seguro de sus palabras.

- **Hablando de la niña preciada por todos** –comento sarcástico Gaara, aunque eso también lo incluía a él– **¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a ese detective de mala monta?**

El ojinegro no tenía idea de que contestar– **Aun no lo sé, es un policía, no podemos ignorarlo y ya, además esa obsesión que tiene con Ryuu nos va a traer muchos problemas**.

- **Deberías utilizar tus influencias** –dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada seria.

Sai frunció el entrecejo, molesto– **Espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando**.

- **Vamos Sai… todos sabemos quién eres y de QUIÉN eres hijo**.

- **Si, pero el que mi padre sea lo que es, no quiere decir que yo este metido en sus asuntos y mucho menos quiero que él se meta en los míos **–por primera vez Gaara vio que el pelinegro podía enojarse, lo había visto tomar las cosas en serio o estar bromeando, hasta incluso ser un tanto protector con la pelirrosa, pero enojado nunca– **Y menos cuando se trata de Sakura, no quiero ni que respire el mismo aire que ella**.

- **Tranquilo** –el ojiverde corto el desplante de ira que mostraba el mayor– **Solo era una idea**.

- **Pues que no se te vuelva a ocurrir otra parecida **–amenazo el ojinegro señalando con el dedo directo al pecho del pelirrojo– **Los asuntos de los "Street Raiders" y "Ryuu" solo me incumben a mí, ¿entendiste?**

- **Mejor de lo que crees** –Gaara también se coloco en una pose desafiante, apartando el dedo de su pecho–** Y** **no se te olvide que yo también formo parte del equipo de Ryuu**.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mujajaja, hasta aquí quedo este capítulo, me divertí mucho haciendo la parte de Sasuke y Sakura, ya cuando se reconcilian creo que me quedo muy tierno sin rayar en lo cursi, odio lo cursi (¿entonces qué demonios haces escribiendo un fic de amor?) Mmm, no sé que más decir, este capítulo no lo tenía contemplado y fue saliendo con mis desveladas escolares; pero considero que quedo bien.

Mil gracias por sus RR, que puedo decir, de verdad ahora me llegaron unos que hasta hicieron temblar mi corazoncito, que lindas son:

**setsuna17**

**hikari higurashi Haruno  
**(si estuvieron muy cerca de q los agarraran)

**anni  
**(si Gaara es demasiado lindo, pero como la vida no es de color rosa (lo dice por experiencia propia) pues me dieron ganas de meterlo en medio, pero ya todo termino o no?)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(respuestas: hola, muchas gracias, que bueno q te haya gustado, yo también quería estar en la subasta para poder salvar a Sasuke-kun de las garras d esa arpía, si la idea la tuvo Sakura (o sea yo) pues así que digas mucha ayuda pues no, más bien complicidad)

**Melilove  
**(jamás dejaran de correr, tú crees q ese tipo los atemorizara? Besos y cariños)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(claro q Sasuke se tiene q enterar pero para eso todavía le falta, porq si ya quieren q se entere se acaba la historia, jajaja, no no es para tanto, pero si será como en unos cinco o seis capítulos más… ah y otra cosa Itachi-papacito-kun, jajaja)

**Gatitahime  
**(espero que te haya gustado la poca parte de GaaxSaku, estuvo muy cortita pero bastante buena no?)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(si una d las partes más divertidas es con Naruto, solo paso a avisarle, jajaja, es una diosa Sakura; pues trato de utilizar todos los posibles datos originales de la historia, por ejemplo a Gaara por eso le puse Shukaku como su sobrenombre en las carreras, para usar el nombre del bijuu que tiene en la historia original, más adelante iré usando otras cosas aunque no sean muchas, otro ejemplo es el taller de Sai, se llama ANBU, porq no pensaba ponerle ANBU Root, se oiría muy raro)

**pandiux7  
**(q bueno q t gustara, ahora espero que el desplante de los celos de Sasuke te guste, oh kami es tan posesivo y celoso, q m encantaría apapacharlo, lastima no pude alargar más el GaaxSaku, porque no siento que se dé más en la historia, aunq nuestro pelirrojo querido no está convencido de lo que le dijo Sakura, el si sentía algo más)

**Kashike  
**(q bueno q t haya gustado, de verdad lo hago de corazón y con el propósito de divertirme y entretenerlos aunque sea un ratito, si Sakura es medio bipolar, jajaja, no, no es cierto (es que ella si lo es), es que depende de la etapa en la que la veas, si es por con la banda de Narutin es linda, tierna aunque un poco ruda; pero con los "Street Raiders" es pura adrenalina, es ruda y no se tienta el corazón para nada)

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Sandretta**

**Aramua**

**.**

**aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeae  
Muajaja, saben ya termine mi curso…  
Hechizos y maleficios  
así que si no quieren q haga mis practicas  
de campo en alguno de ustedes…  
dejen RR  
date por primera en mi lista Viiry  
aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeae  
.**


	16. Con el Agua Hasta el Cuello

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 16 "CON EL AGUA HASTA EL CUELLO"**

**VIERNES, TALLER Y TIENDA ANBU**

Sai, como buen dueño revisaba las cuentas que debía pagar su pequeña empresa y las ganancias que producía, no era mal negocio y le dejaba suficiente para tener una vida bastante tranquila.

El moreno se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo y después de revisar la última factura, decidió ir a festejar a algún lado, divertirse un poco y hasta incluso conocer a una linda chica; además era Viernes por la noche.

Cerro todo con llave y tomo su camioneta que estaba estacionada afuera del local; pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba vigilando, en cuanto se perdió de vista varios sujetos bajaron de un auto negro con vidrios oscuros e hicieron una llamada.

- **El lugar esta solo señor** –espero un momento la contestación– **Como usted diga** –corto el hombre la llamada e hizo una seña con la mano, una camioneta tipo van apareció estacionándose cerca de la entrada del taller, uno de los hombres abrió los candados con maestría absoluta – **Metan todo** –ordeno el tipo de la llamada.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **¿Te gusto la película?** –pregunto con una sonrisa Sakura.

- **¿Qué película?** –Sasuke que estaba a su lado, no dejaba de besarla en la boca, luego el lóbulo de la oreja y terminar degustando su cuello, donde hacía pequeñas succiones.

- **Hey, eso va a dejar marca** –la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros escondiendo su cuello y alejando ligeramente al moreno.

- **Es para que todos sepan que seguimos juntos** –ronroneo contra la melena rosa.

- **Sasuke-kun, no necesitas dejar evidencias **–rio al sentir cosquillas por las manos traviesas del moreno debajo de su blusa– **TODOS nos han visto juntos en la escuela y no ha sido haciendo trabajos escolares**.

- **Es solo para que no haya dudas…**

- **¿Dudas de que?** –la voz maliciosa de Itachi hizo que Sakura se sonrojara en extremo y Sasuke bufara molesto.

Rápidamente la ojijade se acomodo la ropa para disimular lo que el menor le había estado haciendo.

- **¿Qué haces aquí oniisan?** –la voz carente de sentimientos positivos por parte del pelinegro no causo efecto en el de coleta.

- **A mí también me da gusto verte otouto, pero más gusto me da ver a Sakura-chan **–se sentó entre la pareja con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro– **¿Cómo te ha tratado mi estúpido hermano?**

- **Bien** –expreso llena de felicidad la chica y con una sonrisa tierna dirigida a su novio– **aunque últimamente no ha estado de muy buen ánimo, creo que te extraña**.

A Sasuke le salió una venita en la frente, Sakura era su novia y se aliaba a su hermano para molestarlo.

- **Hmp** –voy por tus cosas para llevarte a casa.

Itachi y la pelirrosa vieron que el Uchiha menor se iba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos– **Dime, ¿cómo te pidió disculpas?** –pregunto el de coleta colocando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón atrás de su cuñada.

La ojijade lo miro con una ceja levantada y bastante extrañada– **Los chismes corren rápido en esta familia**.

- **Somos una familia pequeña** –se encogió de hombros– **sería mal hermano si no me preocupara por los asuntos de mi tonto otouto y mi cuñada**.

- **Sí, claro…**

- **Entonces ¿Cómo se disculpo? ¿Se arrodillo? ¿Te escribió una carta?**

- **No** –negó Sakura alargando la "o" alarmada– **Es Sasuke-kun, no Romeo**.

El moreno chasqueo la lengua incrédulo– **A poco no te hubiera gustado**.

La pelirrosa se puso pensativa con un dedo en su mentón– **No lo creo, Sasuke-kun no es así y no me lo imagino siendo TAN romántico**.

- **¿Itachi?** –la voz grave del patriarca Uchiha sorprendió a los amigos.

- **Fugaku-san, buenas noches** –Sakura se levanto e hizo una ligera reverencia como saludo.

- **Sakura, buenas noches, estaban viendo películas** –pregunto curioso el pelinegro al ver la sala de televisión de su casa convertida en un campo de batalla de comida chatarra.

- **Jeje, si, pero prometo que dejaremos todo limpio**.

- **No te preocupes, espero que Sasuke se encargue de eso, en cuanto regrese de donde esta** –el padre busco con la mirada al menor, sin encontrar su presencia.

- **Otousan, Sasu-chan subió a su habitación por las cosas de Sakura-chan, la va a llevar a su casa** –explico el mayor con una sonrisa al ver que Sakura tapaba su boca para no dejar escapar la risa por el "honorifico" empleado para su novio– **Tengo algo que hablar contigo, podemos ir al despacho**.

- **Oh, ya veo, fue bueno verte Sakura, se van con cuidado** –advirtió el Uchiha mayor.

- **Claro, señor** –se despidió educadamente de los dos miembros de la familia.

Pero la forma en la que Itachi le hablo a su padre, le indico a Sakura que algo malo sucedía, así que decidió seguirlos y escuchar tras la puerta del estudio; la curiosidad mato al gato.

- **¿Qué sucede Itachi? Te veo preocupado**.

El pelinegro de coleta se sentó en la orilla del escritorio y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho– **Todo el día estuve preparando una orden de cateo**.

- **¿Contra quién?** –pregunto Fugaku sirviendo dos vasos de whisky.

- **Nos dieron un tip** –tomo el vaso que le invitaba su padre– **nos dijeron que mañana por la mañana moverían un cargamento de estupefacientes**.

El mayor tomo un sorbo de su bebida– **¿De dónde a donde?**

- **En un taller mecánico, un lugar llamado ANBU **–expuso sin ninguna vacilación– **al parecer mañana llegara una entrega de auto partes y con eso encubrirán la llegada de las drogas**.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos más que sorprendida– **El taller de Sai…** –dijo por la sorpresa, haciendo notar su presencia.

Afortunadamente antes de que Itachi abriera la puerta, ella ya había desaparecido haciéndoles creer que había sido su imaginación.

Corrió hasta la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, tenía que calmar sus nervios antes de que alguien la descubriera.

- **Aquí estas** –Sasuke entro y le causo un pequeño sobresalto– **¿Qué sucede? Te ves agitada**.

- **No… no es nada** –fingió una sonrisa lo que no convenció al moreno– **es solo que estoy un poco cansada, con las animadoras, las clases, la fiesta; han sido muchas cosas y creo que me hace falta dormir un poco**.

- **Ven te llevo a tu casa** –abrió la puerta de la cocina y le permitió el paso, Sakura paso a su lado con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y le sonrió cariñosamente.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

En cuanto Sasuke la dejo en su casa, Sakura salió como bólido a su cuarto se pinto el cabello de negro, se puso un conjunto deportivo totalmente negro, la sudadera llevaba una bolsa al frente, donde guardo su móvil, busco unos zapatos deportivos negros ya muy viejos y se los calzo. Afortunadamente Yukino se había ido a dormir temprano, le había dicho que estaba muy cansada y que se iría a dormir ya; y debido a sus constantes bostezos la chica le creyó.

"Ryuu" de quien Sakura adopto la personalidad, se escabullo hasta las afueras del complejo habitacional y tomo un taxi que la llevo hasta el taller de su amigo, durante el camino estuvo llamando a los números de Sai, pero en ninguno le contesto– **Diablos ¿donde estas Sai?**

- **Llegamos señorita** –el chofer miro por el retrovisor a la pelinegra con cierto desconcierto– **¿Está segura que quiere que la deje aquí?**

- **¿Eh?** –Ryuu enarco una ceja sin entender lo que decía el hombre.

- **No es un buen lugar para una jovencita **–miro a los alrededores, todo estaba oscuro y ya era entrada la noche.

- **No se preocupe, me quede de ver con mi hermano, no ha de tardar en llegar o incluso ya está adentro esperándome** –contesto de lo más tranquila y segura; pago la tarifa y bajo, busco en su bolsillo del pantalón el juego de llaves que le había dado el pelinegro por cualquier cosa.

Entro al lugar, desconecto la alarma y reviso si Sai no estaba en las oficinas, donde a veces se quedaba a dormir por la flojera de ir hasta su casa. Pero nada, así que dio una vuelta primero por la tienda, nada; se asomo al taller y nada– **Me he vuelto demasiado paranoica, tal vez solo sea una falsa información** –pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al entrar a la parte trasera del taller se estampo con algo que la hizo caer de sentón en el suelo– **Duele, duele** –se quejo sobándose el trasero debido al golpe.

Se levanto y tanteando busco el interruptor para encender la luz, al alzar la mirada vio algo que simulaba un bloque cubierto por una manta oscura, tomo una esquina y al removerla se encontró con lo que más temía… innumerables bolsas conteniendo pastillas de color rojo. Rodeo el bloque, era de su estatura, de ancho mediría un metro y de profundo lo mismo.

- **Tengo que deshacerme de esto sino Sai se verá en grandes problemas** –dijo sin dejar de buscar con la mirada algo que le ayudara– **Pero qué demonios voy a hacer con esto…**

La pelinegra se golpeaba mentalmente por no poder encontrar una solución al problema en que alguien había metido a su amigo, porque estaba cien por ciento segura que él no lo había hecho, el odiaba las drogas y jamás se involucraba en nada de ese tipo.

Salió del cuarto y miro por todos lados buscando algo que le ayudara a salir del embrollo, para su gran sorpresa su vista se topo con la revolvedora de colores con la que preparaban la pintura para decorar los autos– **Bingo**.

Llevo con un par de plataformas con ruedas parte del cargamento, vertió disolvente para pintura y agua; al final a trabajar la maquina vaciando dentro bolsa tras bolsa de las pastillas. Dejaba que se disolvieran y cuando la cosa estaba medio líquida la vaciaba en un bote metálico y repetía la operación; mientras la siguiente disolución de pastillas se preparaba, Ryuu llevaba el tambo a la cañería especial destinada a los desperdicios del taller. Le llevo el resto de la noche y comienzos de la madrugada, vio su reloj y eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, llevaba más de seis horas en el taller y Sai, no daba luces de llegar; seguramente pasaría la noche en su departamento.

Se encontraba cansada y preparando la última carga, tomo la última bolsa y empezó a vaciarla, pero cuando llego a la mitad, dejo su vista fija en ella; su mano, llevada por su mente, comenzó a vacilar entre destruir las pastillas o… quedárselas. Oyó ruidos provenientes del exterior, detuvo el funcionamiento de la maquina y se acerco sigilosamente a una de las ventanas de cristal de la tienda, solo eran un par de personas que pasaban, algo ebrias.

Regreso a la maquina y la volvió a iniciar, espero a que la mezcla estuviera lista y la llevo al mismo destino que las demás, el drenaje. Regreso el bote a su lugar y limpio el lugar donde había estado el cargamento ilegal y luego tiro un poco de aceite para simular nuevamente lo sucio.

Suspiro cansada, llevo su mano a la frente y limpio el sudor que tenía; miro a todos lados y tras revisar que todo estuviera en su sitio, volvió a escuchar un ruido proveniente de la calle. Temió lo peor– **La policía** –rápidamente corrió a un mueble, introdujo su mano y palpo algo en la pared, una puerta se abrió, se agacho y gateo entre los estantes para salir a un cuarto escondido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuidadosamente de no hacer ningún ruido; suspiro aliviada, levanto la vista y se encontró con su nueva mejor amiga– **Dragón negro, jeje tu me ayudaras a salir de aquí** –tomo el casco que descansaba en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, saco los guantes de piel negros que estaban adentro, se puso el casco y acomodo los guantes hasta hacerlos crujir levemente.

Sin encender el vehículo lo saco del pequeño cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta escondida, encendió el motor y tomo el camino de regreso a casa; pasaban de las siete de la mañana, eso significaba que Yukino no tardaría en avisarle que comenzaría a prepara el desayuno. Con mucha precaución de no ser atrapada, llego a casa y tras buscar un lugar donde guardar su preciada motocicleta; hacía tiempo que encontró que el garaje donde guardaban los autos de su difunto padre sería la mejor opción – **Listo** –dijo tras acomodarla bajo una manta negra– **aquí estarás bien hasta que regreses al taller, mientras tu hermana mayor se hará cargo de cuidarte, ¿verdad, mi hermoso dragón rosa?** –comento con diversión al notar que tenía a sus dos preciadas niñas bajo el mismo techo– **Bien, me voy tengo que ducharme para ir a las actividades del club, nos vemos **–lanzo un par de besos al aire y salió corriendo rumbo a la enorme casa.

Estaba en el baño de su cuarto, alistando la ducha para darse un refrescante baño, cuando se iba a quitar la sudadera (musculosa, etc.) sintió que traía algo pesado, metió las manos y saco el móvil, las llaves del taller y cuál fue su sorpresa… traía la última bolsa de pastillas rojas, sin darse cuenta al oír el segundo ruido las guardo ¿inconscientemente?

Salió del cuarto de baño y busco en su armario un lugar "seguro" para guardar la bolsa, después se haría cargo de deshacerse de ellas; pero antes se sentía cansada y bueno que daño podría hacer tomarse una, la última vez le dio una noche divertida y las energías suficientes para bailar toda la noche y todavía ir a las prácticas de animadoras sin sentirse cansada– **Bien, solo será una… por esta vez** –se hecho la pequeña píldora en la boca y la trago en seco.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CAFETERÍA, KEI**

Una semana había pasado desde la incursión de Sakura al taller de Sai y al parecer la cosa no había pasado a mayores. Ahora se encontraba el grupo de Naruto reunido en la cafetería y se notaban muy animados, pronto tendrían otro encuentro de basketball y el equipo del KEI era el favorito para ganar. Después de un rato de alboroto y de porras dirigidas a los integrantes del equipo, entro Ino un tanto desconcertada.

Sakura la miro y se acerco a la rubia– **¿Qué tienes cerda, no alcanzaste comida?** –pregunto burlona la pelirrosa.

- **No, no es eso Sakura** –pero el hecho de haya usado su nombre en lugar de su "gentil" apodo, le dijo a la ojijade que era algo serio.

- **Me asustas Ino, dime ¿puedo ayudarte?**

- **Pues sí, lo más seguro, eres su amiga más cercana**.

- **Ino, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, dime que sucede** –pidió harta la pelirrosa.

- **Es Sai, no vino a la escuela** –explico bastante preocupada la ojiazul.

- **¡¿Y eso que tiene de raro Ino?** –dijo Sakura restándole importancia a la angustia que embargaba a su amiga.

- **Le he hablado por teléfono a su casa y a su móvil y no me contesta en ninguno de los dos** –tomo a la pelirrosa por los hombros y la zarandeo fuertemente– **Tú sabes cómo comunicarte con él, ¿verdad?**

Sakura miro al grupo de amigos que estaban en medio de tremendo festejo y bastante apartados de su conversación con Ino– **Ven vamos afuera** –agarra la mano de la rubia conduciéndola fuera de la biblioteca.

El par de amigas caminaron hasta los jardines del instituto, buscando un lugar más tranquilo para hablar, la pelirrosa saco su móvil, marco a la casa del pelinegro y lo único que encontró fue la maquina contestadora tomando el mensaje; marco al móvil y entro directo al buzón de mensajes; su tercera opción, marco al taller perteneciente a su amigo y pregunto por él, pero nadie lo había visto desde el día anterior después de cerrar– _**Demonios**_ –se le acababan las opciones, busco en la lista de contactos de su móvil, cuando llego a la J, marco, la pantallita decía "Joker"; era el número que utilizaba cuando salían de fiesta por las noches, al igual que ella, Sai, cambiaba de móvil. Pero su intento fue en vano, su ojinegro amigo, no contestaba, eso ya empezaba a preocuparle.

- **¿No te contesta verdad?**

- **No, lo siento Ino, pero seguramente tuvo que salir por cuestiones familiares** –agarro las manos de Ino y le regalo una reconfortante sonrisa– **en cuanto sepa de él, te juro que voy a hacer que se arrepienta por hacerte preocupar**.

- **Gracias… frentona** –la abrazo con cariño por el gesto tan tierno, nunca había olvidado ese tipo de actos de la pelirrosa y era lo que más admiraba de ella.

- **No tienes nada que agradecer… cerda** –un brillo divertido se asomo en los jades de Sakura.

- **Mira teme, aquí esta y también esta Ino** –el grito de Naruto era inconfundible.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

Como Sasuke tenía reunión del club, tuvo que quedarse en el instituto y a Sakura la recogieron sus guardaespaldas, que ya eran pocas las ocasiones en las que trabajaban para ella.

- **¿Estás segura que no quieres que nos quedemos? **–pregunto no muy convencido de dejarla Sasori.

- **Sí, claro, estaré bien, tengo mucha tarea que hacer** –movía la mano de arriba abajo para restar importancia a la situación.

- **¿Qué vas a cenar?** –ahora el interrogante era el rubio.

- **Deidara-san, hay suficiente comida en la nevera como para alimentar a un regimiento**.

- **Me sentiría más cómodo si nos quedáramos contigo hasta que regrese Yukino-san** –al pelirrojo seguía sin gustarle la idea de dejarla sola.

- **Por favor, ya habíamos hablado de eso** –bufo cansada la pelirrosa– Además tal vez, venga unas amigas, aun no estoy segura, pero tendremos una noche de chicas.

- **Mmm, está bien** –recapacito Sasori– **pero si algo pasa no dudes en llamarnos**.

- **Como usted diga mi general** –Sakura hizo un saludo tipo militar y les regalo una enorme sonrisa.

- **Vamos Deidara** –llamo al rubio que estaba tumbado en un sillón de la sala y parecía no querer moverse de ahí.

- **Yo me quedo, que tengas buena noche Sasori**.

El pelirrojo regreso sobre sus pasos, tomo por el cuello del saco al ojiazul y lo arrastro fuera de la casa bajo la intensa risa de la pelirrosa.

- _**Bien sin Shizune en casa y con Sasori y Deidara-san lejos puedo salir a buscar a Sai, solo espero que se encuentre bien**_ –pensó la ojijade mientras subía corriendo las escaleras de su casa rumbo a su cuarto.

Como ya se le había hecho costumbre, Sakura cambio de apariencia por cualquier cosa que se le presentara en el camino. Tiño su cabello, se cambio de ropa y guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón su móvil y las llaves del departamento del pelinegro y del taller– **¡Yosh! Lista**.

Saco la motocicleta y aprovecho que el lugar estaba bastante desierto para sacarla a escondidas del complejo habitacional. Condujo hasta el edificio en el que habitaba Sai, cuando no tenía ganas de quedarse en el taller; en la recepción el hombre encargado de cuidar el edificio le dijo que no había ido por ahí en un par de días. Sakura, siendo presentada como hermana del ojinegro tuvo acceso al apartamento; pero perdió su tiempo ya que su amigo no estaba ahí.

Solo quedaba un lugar más, así que saliendo del estacionamiento del edificio residencial condujo hasta la tienda de refacciones que poseía su amigo; pero algo le extraño, el lugar estaba cerrado y con las luces apagadas, raro porque hasta donde Sakura sabía, Sai o los empleados cerraban el lugar hasta las siete de la noche y apenas eran las seis y media. Suspiro, algo no andaba bien y temía que su amigo estuviera en problemas; en efecto sus sospechas se volvieron realidad cuando alcanzo a escuchar un estridente sonido.

Sakura entro corriendo al lugar, lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos como platos…

Sai sostenido por dos hombres por cada brazo, con la cara agachada, sangrando por la nariz, la boca, una ceja, el ojo morado casi negro; kami le habían dado una paliza.

- **¡Sai! ¡Suéltenlo!** –grito furiosa la pelinegra que escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo.

- **¿Y tu quien eres?** –una chica que Sakura no había visto se acerco por su lado derecho, traía una navaja (cuchillo) bastante grande– **Seguro eres su zorra, ¿verdad?**

- **Encárgate de la entrometida, Kin** –ordeno el chico con media cara cubierta.

- **Porque solo ella puede divertirse, Dosu** –dijo otro chico con los pelos en punta que tenía una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

La joven de larga cabellera negra, que parecía no tener más de unos diecisiete años, intento atacarla con la navaja, pero Sakura sin siquiera girar su vista detuvo el ataque sosteniendo el brazo de la que llamaron Kin, y doblándolo como si de papel se tratase– **Suéltame maldita perra** –grito adolorida la pelinegra.

- **Dejen ir a Sai** –escupió lenta y silbante la amiga del pelinegro, soltando a la otra chica dejándola retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor en el brazo.

- **Esta vez sí voy a divertirme** –la sonrisa en los labios del tercer chico se ensancho, camino seguro de sí mismo y trato de golpear a la chica con una patada que lanzo a su costado; pero igual que a Kin, su pierna fue detenida antes de colisionar arrastrando a la pelinegra unos centímetros.

- **No pienso repetirlo** –aun con la mirada escondida Sakura advirtió en tono tétrico– **Suelten a Sai**.

- **Eres muy valiente para venir y darnos ordenes, no crees preciosa** –el de pelos en punta tentó a su suerte– **Pero veamos que tan buena eres** –giro sobre la pierna que aun sostenía la chica y propino un golpe directo a su cara con el antebrazo, del cual apenas pudo protegerse la pelinegra.

Aunque Sakura no cayo, el violento golpe la hizo hincarse en una sola rodilla, con el dorso de la mano se limpio lo que parecía un hilillo de sangre que corría de su boca.

- _**No puedo creer que haya resistido el golpe de Zaku**_ –pensó el chico cubierto del rostro– **Esta chica es buena peleando**.

- **Eso es todo lo que tienes** –pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona Sakura, que se levanto y escupió un poco de sangre– **Pues déjame enseñarte lo que yo puedo hacer**.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, la pelinegra llego hasta donde estaba el chico de cabello castaño y le dio un puñetazo directo al estomago, haciéndolo agacharse y para poder verlo a los ojos, Sakura le dio un rodillazo en la cara que lo levanto hasta dejarlo cara a cara con ella– **Pegas como niña** –dijo el tipo para después recibir un derechazo en la mejilla, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

- **No cabe duda que eres toda una perra defendiendo su territorio** –la chica que pensó la corredora haber sacado de combate la sostenía por la espalda, enredo su mano en la cabellera negra y aprovechando la situación de inmovilidad y le alcanzo a dar un par de golpes directos en la cara con el puño cerrado– **¿qué piensas hacer ahora?**

Tanteando el suelo la amiga de Sai encontró lo que buscaba, la navaja que había tirado la tipa que sostenía su cabello– **Esto** –de un ágil movimiento Sakura corto su melena de una sola tajada, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes; inmediatamente al verse liberada se levanto golpeando en la quijada a la otra chica y dejándola inconsciente.

- **Maldita** –siseo fuera de si el chico de cabello en punta, se lanzo contra ella, pero la pelinegra lo esquivo y pudo atinarle un codazo en la espalda dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

- **Bien, ya que solo quedo yo** –anuncio el tipo con la mitad de la cara cubierta– **solo quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿Quién te enseño a pelear?**

Sakura escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca por haber recibido un par de golpes, se limpio un poco el rostro, ya que no solo sangraba del labio sino también de una ceja; por lo demás no estaba tan mal, pero sudaba bastante debido al esfuerzo que hacía– **No eres digno de saber su nombre, solo digamos que mis antiguos guardaespaldas tenían la idea de que la mejor forma de cuidarme era que yo supiera protegerme sola**.

- **Hicieron bien, felicita a tu maestro de mi parte**.

- **Basta** –exigió un hombre en una silla con un bastón sostenido por ambas manos– **Acaba con esto, Dosu**.

- **Ya oíste, no puedo dejarte continuar** –el tipo se lo tomo en serio y le dio un golpe en el estomago a la pelinegra que le saco el aire, haciéndola trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakura tosió como reacción al golpe, jalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, pero vio que el chico no perdía el tiempo y que le iba a dar otro golpe, pero la engaño y recibió una patada en el costado, dejándola sin lo poco de oxigeno que había logrado con las bocanadas. Estaba en problemas y lo sabía el tipo era más fuerte que ella y peleaba claramente mucho mejor, no era un típico tipo de las calles con los cuales se enfrentaba de vez en cuando.

- **Déjenla… ella no tiene nada… que ver en esto** –tartamudeo el pelinegro en el suelo, apenas abriendo los ojos y viendo borrosa la escena frente a él, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amiga estaba ahí y peleaba por que lo dejaran libre.

- **Sai** –la corredora cometió un grave error, desvió su atención y Dosu aprovecho para golpearla en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Lo último que oyó Sakura fue el sonido de su cuerpo golpeando contra el piso…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue despertada con un cubetazo de agua fría en la cabeza – **Miren se despinta** –la voz burlona de la chica la hizo recordar donde estaba, en el suelo del taller de su amigo, totalmente adolorida.

- **Vaya, vaya **–la, ahora, pelirrosa fue forzada a levantar la cara por un bastón– **miren a quien tenemos aquí, la heredera Haruno en persona**.

Cuando la ojijade pudo enfocar su visión logro ver quien le hablaba– **Fukuzawa Danzou…**

- **Te preguntaría que haces aquí pero es demasiado obvio, además de que ya sé de la relación que tienes con mi hijo**.

- **No, no creo que lo sepa** –siseo enojada la pelirrosa.

- **Ayúdenla a levantarse** –ordeno el hombre con un parche en el ojo.

Dosu y Zaku la tomaron de los brazos y la hincaron para que pudiera estar más "cómoda"– **¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo has permitido que le hagan daño a Sai?**

Danzou saco una pipa y con toda calma y tranquilidad la encendió, dio un par de caladas y exhalo el humo– **No sé que hizo el muy idiota con mi mercancía, se suponía que la policía debía distraerse encontrando un poco aquí en el taller, pero alguien se hizo cargo de desaparecerla antes de que ellos llegaran**.

- **Eres un desgraciado** –grito enojada Sakura– **querías inculpar a Sai ¿Por qué?**

- **Simple** –jalo un poco de humo y lo soltó– **Era una distracción, se suponía que la policía vendría aquí debido a un informante secreto, y yo podría movilizar un cargamento mucho más grande, pero no pude sacarlo porque la policía no encontró nada aquí** –el hombre estaba furioso, si ira se veía reflejada en sus ojos– **Y ahora quiero que Sai me diga donde esta esa mercancía y me la entregue**.

- **Pues veo imposible que pueda recuperarla** –la ojijade sonrió con sorna– **yo la destruí, vine antes que la policía y destruí su maldita mercancía; así que ahora déjenos en paz y lárguese**.

- **Eres una perra maldita **–Kin le dio una patada en las costillas a Sakura, que oyó claramente que algo se rompía en su interior e hizo una mueca de fuerte dolor– **¿Sabes que lo que destruiste vale una fortuna?**

- **Si, pues no me importa y si me vuelves a golpear te juro que te arrepentirás** –confeso con mucha ira la pelirrosa.

- **¿Qué piensas hacerme? Si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie**.

Sakura formo una sonrisa arrogante y sin dejar de mirar a la castaña dijo– **Solo deja que me suelten y ya verás**.

- **Kin, apártate** –ordeno Danzou– **Pero sabes Haruno, ella tiene razón y ahora que lo pienso, quiero que me pagues por lo que me hiciste perder**.

La ojijade lo miro con el ceño fruncido– **De qué demonios hablas, si pensabas sacrificar ese dinero para que culparan a Sai**.

- **Tienes razón, pero ya que mi plan no resulto como pensaba, gracias a ti** –comento señalándola con la pipa en su mano– **quiero recuperar el dinero que se perdió**.

- **¿Cómo piensa que le voy a pagar si dice que es una fortuna?**

- **Tú tienes una muy grande a tu disposición**.

- **¿Usted cree que puedo disponer del dinero de mi familia como si nada?**

- **Demasiadas preguntas niña, será mejor que pienses en una forma de pagarme…**

- **¿Y si no lo hago que piensa hacer? ¿Sabe que puedo ir a acusarlo a la policía?**

El hombre suspiro cansado– **Déjame explicarte algo niña, sé que no puedes decir nada porque sino meterías a Sai y a ti misma en problemas…** –la pelirrosa bajo la mirada, el castaño tenía razón– **Y ya que no puedes obtener el dinero de las cuentas Haruno, puedes hacer otra cosa por mí**.

- **Yo no pienso meterme en negocios de drogas, ni lo crea prefiero estar en la cárcel**.

- **No te quiero en eso, sería demasiado malo no poder recuperar mi dinero y aparte que la policía te relacione conmigo no me gustaría, ya que se que tienes influencias en la fiscalía** –confeso el hombre refiriéndose a Itachi, lo que Sakura entendió perfectamente.

- **¿Entonces qué quiere que haga?**

- **Correrás para mí**.

- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo?** –la ojijade no paraba de balbucear por la sorpresa, como era posible que ese vejete supiera tanto de ella.

- **Te dije que sabía qué relación tienes con mi hijo, se perfectamente que ustedes son Ryuu y Joker de los Street Raiders; y ahora que trabajaras para mi dejaras de correr en ese circuito de mediocres** –Danzou se levanto de la silla donde descansaba y tiro lo que sobraba de su pipa– **de ahora en adelante correrás en las grandes ligas**.

- **¿Y si me niego?**

El castaño la miro de una manera que a la chica le helo la sangre– **No puedes negarte, además si lo haces simplemente algo mal puede pasarte.**

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, sus problemas se le estaban saliendo de control, algo que jamás creyó que pasaría y mucho menos quería– **Tengo que pensarlo**.

- **Te daré una semana** –le mostro un dedo para dejarlo claro– **Para que aceptes, si no atente a las consecuencias**.

El hombre hizo una seña y los dos chicos soltaron a la pelirrosa, dejándola chocar en seco contra el suelo; y en segundos todos salieron dejando el lugar en un sepulcral silencio.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

¿Qué voy a hacer? Ahora sí que te metiste en una grande Sakura, pero no podía permitir que culparan a Sai por algo que no hizo; ese Danzou es un maldito incluso con su propio hijo, si tan solo pudiera alejar a Sai de él. ¿Sai? Busco alarmada a mi amigo y lo encuentro en el suelo, boca abajo en el suelo sucio, por kami, ¿Qué le han hecho?

Me levanto totalmente adolorida, creo que tengo unas costillas rotas y siento que la cabeza se me parte en dos; soy una idiota, siempre me han dicho que no me distraiga y fue lo primero que hice. Con trabajo llego hasta un costado de mi pelinegro amigo, verifico que siga respirando, afortunadamente sigue con vida, puedo notar que ha recibido muchos golpes.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a su propio hijo? No tengo tiempo que perder pensando en tonterías, tengo que llevar a Sai al hospital, sería perfecto si tuviera licencia… pero no importa, ahora ¿Dónde dejaste las llaves? Me levanto y con un gran esfuerzo, tratando de no lastimar a mi amigo lo arrastro hasta el lado del copiloto, como puedo lo subo al asiento trasero y lo recuesto, kami se ve tan mal. Agarrándome el costado, por el intenso dolor, llego al lado del piloto… si no mal recuerdo Sai acostumbra a dejar las llaves en la visera del auto, la bajo y en efecto el pequeño llavero cae entre mis piernas. Ahora a pedir a kami que nadie me detenga en el camino.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

La pelirrosa conduce por las calles con suma precaución no quiere toparse con ningún agente de tránsito que la detenga y se dé cuenta que no tiene ni la edad suficiente para tener un permiso de conducir. Tras un par de minutos, alcanza a ver su destino, Haruno Medical Center, se lee en el letrero justo al frente y en lo alto del edificio. Con gran dificultad la pelirrosa, sin soltar el adolorido costado, baja del auto.

- **Por favor, ayuda, alguien que me ayude** –comienza a gritar desesperadamente.

Un guardia de seguridad informa a la recepcionista que traiga una camilla, al ver a la chica tratando de bajar a un chico de la parte trasera del vehículo; inmediatamente el hombre corre en su auxilio dándose cuenta que la ojijade también esta herida.

- **Traigan otra camilla** –grita el hombre mientras otras personas regresan al interior del edificio y traen la camilla.

Entre dos enfermeros suben al pelinegro inconsciente y lo transportan adentro, seguido de la pelirrosa– **Por favor, díganme que está bien**.

- **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**

Entre sollozos apenas si Sakura podía contestar, sin contar lo adolorida que estaba– **Intentaron** **asaltarnos **–fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- **Debemos avisar a la policía**.

- **No** –refuto alarmada la pelirrosa.

- **Lo siento, pero son políticas del hospital** –aviso la enfermera que llevaba a la chica a otra sala para tratarla a ella también, ya que la golpiza que había recibido era bastante evidente, tenía el cabello mal cortado, un ojo que empezaba a amoratarse, raspones en la cara, la ropa totalmente sucia…

- **Por favor, no quiero…** –pidió suplicante la ojijade.

- **Tendrá que hablar con el director, me parece que anda por aquí**.

- **¿Jiraiya-san esta todavía aquí?**

El equipo médico entero la miraron extrañados– **¿Es usted familiar de Jiraiya-sama?**

- **Si** –se apresuro a decir Sakura, pero como no quería descubrirse y que el problema llegara a oídos de su tutora pensó en algo– **dígale que su princesa esta aquí**.

Y aunque todos enarcaron una ceja sin comprender, una de las enfermeras tomo un teléfono y marco un número, espero a que le contestaran y pidió ser comunicada con el director del hospital; cuando le pidieron explicaciones al otro lado de la línea, dijo lo que la chica le pidió.

En menos de lo que tardaron en comunicárselo, el hombre ya estaba frente a la sala de observación donde estaba la pelirrosa; espero unos momentos y toco la puerta– **Un momento por favor** –contesto la doctora que terminaba de revisar a la chica– **Adelante**.

El peliblanco logro ver dos siluetas tras la cortina blanca que protegía la privacidad de los pacientes– **Me dijeron que mi princesa estaba aquí** –habló el hombre al correr la cortina.

- **Pues si esta es su princesa Jiraiya-sama** –dijo la mujer de bata blanca señalando a la pelirrosa recostada en la cama de hospital.

- **Sa…** –pero de un rápido movimiento la chica le hizo un ademán de callar al hombre– **¿Princesa que sucedió?**

La mujer interrumpió lo que iba a decir Sakura dejándola con la palabra en la boca– **Dice que intentaron asaltarlos, y que no quiere dar el reporte a la policía; por eso lo mandamos llamar Jiraiya-sama**.

- **¿Asaltarlos?**

- **Si un joven pelinegro y tez blanca, está en la otra sala de observación** –informo haciendo una seña con la cabeza indicando el cuarto al lado de ellos.

- **Yo me encargo de lo demás doctora, puede retirarse** –la mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar sin dar más explicaciones. Ambos se quedaron viendo la puerta hasta que oyeron los pasos lejos de la habitación.

- **Gracias Jiraiya-san** –la chica cerró sus jades y suspiro un poco más tranquila.

- **¿Vas a decirme que sucedió?** –el peliblanco jalo una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama– **¿Es Sasuke el que está en la otra habitación?** –la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados– **¿Te hicieron algo?** –la chica volvió a negar ahora tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo.

- **Por favor Jiraiya-san, no emita el aviso a la policía **–pidió entre sollozos.

La miro, golpeada, con el cabello hecho un desastre, quien podía hacerle algo así a una chica tan dulce– **¿Por qué? ¿Quién está en la otra habitación Sakura-chan?**

- **Su nombre es… Sai, Matsumoto Sai** –mintió, debía proteger la identidad de su amigo ante las personas que la rodeaban, tal vez Naruto y los demás no se hayan dado cuenta quien era el pelinegro pero los adultos seguramente sabían su origen.

- **¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué quieres que esconda el hecho de que están aquí?**

Sakura busco la forma de encubrir todo para no causar más problemas, si es que era posible– **Salí con él a escondidas de Sasuke-kun **–la pelirrosa escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo– **Sasuke lo odia y no quiere que siga mi amistad con Sai, he intentado hablar con él para que entre en razón pero es tan celoso que siempre me cambia el tema**.

- **Entiendo** –dijo pensativo Jiraiya– **pero ¿Qué piensas decirle a Yukino cuando te vea?**

- **Aun no he pensado en eso** –confeso sinceramente la chica– **Pero ella esta fuera, tuvo unos asuntos que arreglar y no regresara a la casa hasta el lunes**.

- **Bien, pues si eso quieres no le diré a nadie, pero prométeme una cosa** –levanto el dedo en forma de advertencia, asegurándose que la pelirrosa asintiera– **prométeme que no volverás a salir de noche, sin avisarle a nadie**.

- **Lo prometo Jiraiya-san** –indicó Sakura mirando a los ojos del peliblanco.

- **Duerme, mañana te llevare a tu casa, o mejor dicho al rato**.

- **¿Puedo ver a Sai?** –pregunto tímidamente la ojijade.

- **Déjame preguntarle a la doctora** –aviso el hombre saliendo del cuarto y buscando alguien que le diera informes del chico.

Sakura y Sai fueron trasladados de la sala de urgencias a cuartos en el hospital, la pelirrosa con ayuda de Jiraiya visito al ojinegro en su cuarto, el hombre la dejo sola; se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomándose el costado que aun seguía adolorido, afortunadamente no había pasado de una ligera fisura en las costilla pero no se habían roto.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Temari entro al gimnasio y busco con la mirada, se paró de puntitas y levanto la mano en alto– **Sasuke** –grito, a lo que el moreno que estaba en mitad de entrenamiento se detuvo.

- **Tiene asuntos pendientes con Uchiha, ¿Sabaku no-san? **–el profesor Asuma encargado del equipo de basketball se acerco a la rubia.

- **Es que estoy un poco preocupada por una de mis chicas, Asuma-sensei** –confeso tímidamente la animadora.

- **¿Y qué tiene que ver Uchiha en eso?**

- **Haruno Sakura, no vino al entrenamiento hoy y quería preguntarle si sabe por qué**.

El maestro sabía a la perfección la relación de la pelirrosa y Sasuke, por lo que le hizo una señal al moreno para que se acercara– **Uchiha, ven un momento, descansen muchachos**.

- **¿Qué pasa entrenador?** –pregunto desconcertado el ojinegro al ver a Temari ahí.

- **Sasuke… Sakura no llego al entrenamiento, he intentado llamarla a su casa pero nadie responde** –conto preocupada la rubia.

El moreno enarco una ceja–** ¿Has intentado llamarla a su móvil?**

- **Si, pero es lo mismo, me manda directo al buzón**.

- **Entiendo que Kakashi es uno de sus tutores, si me permiten puedo hablarle para preguntarle si sabe algo** –dijo el maestro sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- **Por favor Asuma-sensei** –concedió Sasuke al estar también bastante preocupado.

El maestro se aparto de los jóvenes y marco a su amigo, para pedir informes de la chica.

- **¿Qué sucede teme?** –atraído por la curiosidad se acerco Naruto.

- **Sakura no llego al instituto** –expuso molesto el moreno.

El ojiazul se puso pensativo– **Eso es muy raro**.

Temari se veía preocupada y jugaban con sus manos tratando de calmar su nervios, en eso Asuma regreso a su lado–** Kakashi me dijo que Sakura tuvo un accidente y que paso la noche en el hospital, pero ya va de camino a casa**.

- **¿Qué?** –gritaron ambos rubios y Sasuke inmediatamente se tenso.

- **Tranquilos muchachos, no fue grave, al parecer resbalo al salir del baño y sufrió unos golpes, pero no paso de eso**.

- **¿Entonces porque estuvo en el hospital?** –Naruto pregunto rápidamente lo que al moreno le vino a la mente.

- **Tuvo un golpe en la cabeza y prefirió ir a que le hicieran un chequeo** –explico el entrenador tratando de calmar los nervios de los amigos.

- _**Maldita sea, porque no me llamo**_ –pensó bastante enojado Sasuke– **Asuma-sensei, ¿puedo retirarme?**

El hombre suspiro, entendía que el chico estuviera preocupado– **Supongo que no me queda de otra, si te retengo aquí no estarás concentrado y no me servirás de nada, puedes irte Uchiha**.

- **Gracias** –no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del gimnasio para buscar sus cosas e ir a ver a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no tardo en llegar a la mansión Haruno y sin permitir que nadie le detuviera llego al cuarto de la pelirrosa.

- **Sakura…** –llego el moreno casi sin aliento a la habitación, donde Tsunade ayudaba a Sakura a acomodarse.

- **¿Sasuke-kun?** –nombro confundida y un tanto alarmada la pelirrosa– **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **No hagas preguntas tontas, que paso**.

- **Sabes, si no supiera de quien eres hijo juraría que tus padres no te enseñaron modales jovencito **–reclamo enérgica la rubia.

- **Buenas tardes Tsunade-san** –lo último lo pronuncio con hastió, el no usaba honoríficos con nadie, pero esta vez haría una excepción para no armar alboroto.

- **¿A qué se debe esta visita Uchiha?**

- **Temari se preguntaba si Naruto o yo sabíamos porque Sakura no fue a la práctica de animadoras, por lo que me enviaron para averiguar la causa de su ausencia**.

- **¿De cuando acá tu orgullo te permite ser el mandadero?**

- **Tsk** –desvió su rostro de los ojos mieles escrutadores– **es solo que era el menos ocupado de todos**.

- **Mmm, los dejo para que hablen** –Tsunade tomo su bolso y salió del cuarto no sin antes– **No te tardes Uchiha, que Sakura debe descansar**.

- **Si, si entiendo** –Sasuke espero hasta que la rubia estuviera lejos para poder hablar– **¿Ahora si vas a contarme que te paso?**

- **Cuando me dejaste, pensé que para dormir mejor debería darme un baño y así lo hice, pero al salir de la bañera me resbale con algo y caí de boca, creo que me golpee en la ceja con la orilla de la bañera** –acaricio su ojo que estaba totalmente amoratado y con una cortada sobre la ceja.

El moreno la veía con una ceja enarcada, de verdad la pelirrosa podía ser tan torpe, que no comprendía cómo era animadora y nunca se había lastimado– **¿Y tú cabello, que le paso?** –pregunto tomando un mechón entre sus dedos.

- **Pensé que sería buena idea cambiar de estilo, así que lo corte antes de meterme a bañar **–su mentira no sonó muy convincente.

- **Te queda bien** –fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke.

Los jades retomaron su brillo– **¿De verdad?**

- **Hn** –el moreno suspiro, se levanto de la cama y agachándose un poco deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la pelirrosa.

- **Recuerdas lo que dijo Tsunade** –Sakura lo miro sin entender– **Tienes que descansar**.

- **Pero no quiero que te vayas** –la chica lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole marcharse.

- **Si me quedo más tiempo, no sé lo que podría pasar **–le susurro sensualmente al oído.

- **Jejeje, tienes razón, será mejor que descanse** –rápidamente se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza escondiendo el sonrojo que le provoco la declaración del ojinegro.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y salió de su escondite, se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera; suspiro aliviada, y es que Sasuke sabía cómo hacerla perder la cabeza en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero se sentía mal, le estaba mintiendo a todo el mundo y las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubrían.

El asunto no paso a mayores, todos creyeron la historia que invento Sakura con respecto a la caída en el baño, había veces que la pelirrosa mostraba un lado bastante torpe, por lo que no se les hizo raro que eso hubiera sucedido en realidad. Aunque claro Sasuke, aun tenía sus dudas, pero dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso. La pelirrosa asistía a la escuela con gafas oscuras para disimular el hecho de traer un ojo morado. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue el hecho de que Sakura hubiera cortado su cabellera, que por esos días le llegaba a la cintura; muchos preguntaron la razón y ella simplemente decía que resultaba muy cansado e invertía demasiado tiempo en su cuidado, por lo que prefería ocuparse en otras cosas más importantes.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**GIMANSIO, KEI**

Y como el tiempo pasa rápido, por fin llego el fin de semana en el que el equipo capitaneado por Sasuke se enfrentaría a un rival bastante difícil, era el sábado y todos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio del instituto. Temari se encontraba con las porristas en los vestidores, todas estaban muy emocionadas, cantaba y gritaban porras practicando para animar a su equipo en cuanto salieran. Pero a pesar de la alegría que inundaba el lugar Sakura estaba bastante intranquila, tenía una gran opresión en el pecho y no entendía el porqué.

Naruto y el resto del equipo se ponían su uniformen en los vestidores, mientras esperaban que llegara su capitán, lo que les parecía raro, ya que él era siempre el primero en llegar. Pero aun así sus ánimos no decaían, estaban seguros que ganarían, no solo por el hecho de ser los favoritos, sino que jugarían en su propio gimnasio; eso les daba una mayor confianza.

Las animadoras salieron sumamente contentas, con sus pompones en las manos agitándolos entusiasmadas, de repente Kakashi se acerco a ellas.

- **Sakura…** –el tono tan serio que uso el peligris asusto a la chica, la tomo del brazo y a parto a la pelirrosa del grupo.

Temari e Ino se dieron cuenta y siguieron a su amiga y al maestro.

- **¿Qué sucede Kakashi?**

- **Es Sasuke, tuvo un accidente cuando venía para acá** –soltó sin rechistar el hombre, lo que hizo que a Sakura se le fuera el alma al cielo.

- **Pero… pero…** –la vida le hacía una mala jugada a la pelirrosa, a quien inmediatamente se le aguaron los ojos.

- **Ven, te llevare al hospital**.

- **¿Ya le avisaron a Naruto?**

- **Si, Asuma ya fue a avisarle** –explico pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, el peligris miro a Temari y ella asintió– **¿Nos vamos?**

- **Temari… yo…**

- **Sakura, no tienes que decir nada** –las rubias se acercaron y la envolvieron en un abrazo.

- **Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca estamos aquí, frentona** –con la "burla" Ino arranco una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de la pelirrosa.

Kakashi manejo al máximo de velocidad permitido, veía a la joven a su lado, tan pequeña, tan frágil y sobre todo triste, que los recuerdos de cuando los padres de la pelirrosa murieron vinieron a su mente; no quería verla así de nuevo, y mucho menos quería que lo sucedido después se repitiera.

- **Sakura** –llamo la atención de la ojijade, pero ella no respondió– **estará bien**.

Sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla se atrevió a preguntar– **¿Qué paso Kakashi?**

- **Sasuke conducía su camioneta rumbo al instituto, al parecer alguien se pasó el semáforo que estaba en alto y lo embistió**.

La información hizo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera, era demasiado irónico, perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y ahora, el ser que más amaba también– **¿Sera una maldición que me persigue?** –fue lo que cruzo por su mente, pero al parecer lo dijo en voz alta.

- **No digas eso, los accidentes suceden a cada minuto, no somos inmunes a que algo nos suceda** –con la mano libre del volante busco la de la ojijade y la apretó cariñosamente– **Tu misma lo has vivido, Sasuke es fuerte y no va a dejar que un accidente lo aleje de ti**.

Pero Sakura no pudo resistirse y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, apretando la mano de Kakashi y llevándola hasta su pecho para poder sentirse mejor. El peligris sintió que su corazón se rompía al oír el llanto de la chica; ¿porque ella? Acaso había hecho algo tan malo en su anterior vida que merecía tanto sufrimiento.

Como era de suponerse Sasuke fue trasladado al Haruno Medical Center, donde sería tratado especialmente por ser considerado como familiar. Sakura corrió hasta el mostrador, donde pregunto por la habitación donde tenían al moreno.

- **Lo siento señorita, pero los informes solo se le dan a familiares del paciente** –expreso de manera altanera la recepcionista, grave error.

Sakura rodeo el mostrador con la cabeza gacha y a paso lento, parecía una fiera acorralando a su presa; la mujer se estremeció del miedo. La pelirrosa con la mirada escondida se paro frente a la recepcionista, poso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla pasando sobre los hombros de la mujer– **¿Sabes quién soy yo? **–su voz sonó como si fuera de ultratumba.

Kakashi llego en el momento justo para ver la escena completa y para su sorpresa era la primera vez que veía como Sakura usaba el poder de su apellido para intimidar a una persona.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y busco ayuda en el peligris– **Mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura Haruno** –levanto la cabeza para mostrar sus jades oscurecidos por la ira– **la única dueña de este lugar, la persona para la que trabajas, la que paga tu sueldo, ¿ahora me podrías decir en que habitación se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke? **–escupió venenosamente la pelirrosa.

Miro a la computadora, dándole a entender que necesitaba usarla. La ojijade se hizo a un lado sin quitarle de encima una mirada que parecía querer asesinar a la mujer– **Habitación 1014** –respondió temblando la mujer.

- **Hmp, considérate despedida** –gruño Sakura y se fue caminando al elevador, seguida de Kakashi, quien solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como símbolo de saludo.

Estando dentro del ascensor el ojigris soltó una sonora carcajada– **Por kami Sakura, casi la matas de un paro cardiaco**.

- **Tsk, si no se hubiera comportado de esa forma no hubiera tenido que maltratarla** –la pelirrosa no cambio su semblante de ira.

En cuanto sonó la campanilla que anunciaba haber llegado a su destino, Sakura salió corriendo buscando el número de la habitación del moreno, una enfermera le pidió que no corriera por los pasillos, pero la mirada asesina de la chica la hizo callar y tragar duro. Por el piso se imagino que a Sasuke le habían dado una de las habitaciones más grandes y de cierto modo, privilegiadas.

Detuvo su carrera frente a la puerta que tenía el número 1014, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y trato de tranquilizar su respiración. Toco con los nudillos a la puerta y espero a que le dieran el paso.

- **Adelante** –Itachi era el que le había permitido entrar.

Sakura asomo la cabeza con timidez– **Con permiso**.

- **Sakura… adelante** –invito el padre de los Uchiha.

- **Buenas tardes Fugaku-san, Itachi** –hablo en un hilillo de voz la pelirrosa buscando con la mirada al dueño de su preocupación– **¿Y… Sasuke-kun?**

- **Esta dormido, los doctores le administraron un analgésico potente para calmar el dolor, pero al parecer lo relajo demasiado** –explico el pelinegro de coleta al ver la cara de angustia de la chica.

- **Buenas noches** –interrumpió Kakashi – **Espero que no les moleste que haya traído a Sakura**.

- **Claro que no Kakashi-san** –aclaro Fugaku, pudo darse cuenta que la pelirrosa no se atrevía a acercarse– **Pero hablemos afuera** –invito con un gesto de mano al peligris.

Sakura temiendo que le escondieran algo busco respuestas en los ojos de Itachi, que se acerco y la abrazo cálidamente– **Esta bien Sakura-chan, solo tiene un esguince en el cuello y en un tobillo, lo demás son golpes nada serios**.

- **Gracias Itachi** –correspondió al abrazo, buscando un poco de consuelo.

Luego de unos momentos el mayor la soltó y salió para que estuviera más cómoda a solas con su hermano.

Camino sigilosamente a la cama, acerco una pequeña escalerita y se sentó a la orilla de la cama; lo miro, tan tranquilo que parecía un niño indefenso, pensamiento que le hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado aparto un mechón rebelde de su rostro y acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano– **Me asustaste** –dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

- **Yo también me asuste** –la voz adormilada de Sasuke la sobresalto un poco.

- **Sasuke-kun** –Sakura no pudo contenerse y soltó todas las lágrimas que había intentado esconder.

Al moreno se le encogió el corazón al verla tan triste– **No llores, estoy bien** –con la mano sana trato de secar las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirrosa.

- **Es que… tenía… mucho miedo** –confeso entre sollozos escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

- **Molesta** –Sasuke sonrió y acaricio la melena rosada con cariño.

Sakura se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con más fuerza de la que debería, arrancándole un quejido de dolor– **No vuelvas a llamarme así, el único molesto eres tú, por asustarme de ese modo**.

- **Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer** –dijo con cierto dolor el pelinegro, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y acomodándola a su lado para estar ambos recostados en la cama.

Así se quedaron un rato, hasta que el móvil de la pelirrosa vibro, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había vuelto a quedar dormido, aparto con cautela el brazo del moreno y se levanto de la cama– **Diga** –contesto la llamada con voz bajita para no despertar al chico.

- **Espero que Uchiha-san se encuentre mejor **–a Sakura se le helo la sangre al reconocer la voz.

- **Danzou…**

- **Como hoy se cumple el plazo para que me respondas decidí enviarte un incentivo**.

- **Tú… tú le hiciste esto a Sasuke-kun **–la pelirrosa sentía miles de sentimientos en su pecho, miedo, dolor, ira– **no fue un accidente…**

- **No claro que no fue un accidente Haruno-san, ahora solo espero que consideres tu respuesta **–y lo último que oyó fue el sonido indicándole que la llamada había sido cortada.

Apretó el pequeño aparato en su mano, como si él fuera el culpable y quisiera destruirlo, su mirada estaba cubierta por su flequillo, pero por su rostro se veían gruesas lagrimas correr, mientras que mordía su labio con impotencia, era tanta la fuerza que lo hizo sangrar. Había puesto la vida en peligro de Sasuke, el ser más importante en su vida, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver como arruinaban la vida de Sai.

Kami le había puesto un camino difícil por recorrer; pero la decisión estaba tomada, acerco el móvil a su oído y espero que le respondieran– **Necesito hablar con tu padre… Sai**.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Que puedo decir (buaaaa) ame escribir este capítulo, creo que tiene mucho de todo, amistad, amor, ESTUPIDEZ, si Sakura acaba de meterse en un lio enorme y quiero saber cómo va a salir de esto, muajajaja, soy mala, muy mala y disfruto haciendo sufrir a la gente. No voy a decir más, porque simplemente mi cerebro se seco al escribir este capítulo y si no les gusto, pues ya ni modo porque a mí me encanto, jajaja. Les mando besos y abrazos.

Gracias por sus RR:

MariRyuzaki  
(tranquila, tranquila, pero la cosa no quedara ahí o por lo menos eso espero, tengo ganas de sacarle más a esa relación pero no sé cómo hacerlo aunque ya tengo algunas ideas, Muajaja lo mejor de escribir es poder dejar a las personas con querer más)

Lilu the little witch  
(Si todavía le falta tiempo para que Sasuke se entere, pero antes de eso va a haber un par de capitulines más tranquilones, porq en este se me fue toda mi energía, jajaja, es que escribir te chupa el cerebro, Itachi-papacito-kun… quiero q intentes matarme, pero entonces te quedas sin continuación muajajaja)

Melilove  
(si fue algo demasiado tierno su reconciliación, pero que se le puede hacer, y de gaara y saku todavía quiero ver que hago con esos dos)

Gatitahime  
(me encantan tus RR, son muy divertidos, jijiji, pues si Kisame les va a dar muchos muchso problemas, pero eso sera en el siguiente capítulo, jojojo el beso fue algo q tenía pensado desde el principio solo tenía que ver como lo acomodaba ah, y lo que les falta a esos dos)

Aiko Amitie  
(Tu crees q t vas a poder quedar con Gaara? ¬¬ es q no sabes lo q falta, jajaja, bueno aun no lo tengo definido pero no creo dejar la cosa ahí, no te apures por no entenderme, a veces ni yo misma lo hago, Fugaku es un amor, como padre es medio bruto)

setsuna17  
(jojojo y lo q se vino en este capítulo a poco no estuvo mejor?)

pandiux7  
(Sai es muy lindo por algo es el mejor amigo de Sakura, y por eso siempre buscara su felicidad, aunque el también merece la suya y creo que no tardara mucho en encontrarla; pero en este capítulo será la excepción, santas batimadrinas batman lo dejaron como piñata. Me haces sonrojar, no soy tan buena pero intento mejorar día a día, oh kami, erre el camino debí estudiar literatura o algo por el estilo)

Uzuchiha Viry  
(Temari cuida mucho a su hermano ¬¬ pero es q Gaara es mmmm, solo por la paleta de corazón te perdono, pero no m vuelvas a abandonar sino escribiré un fic donde te mato lenta y dolorosamente, además no m costaría mucho trabajo ya que amo la sangre, muajajaja; en la parte de cómo "convence" a sus amigos me divertí mucho, es que todos son un amor y yo también los amo a todos (pero nunca cambiaria a Sasuke-kun (l)) Oh si Kisame le va a dar tremendos problemas a Sakura, pero no importa ella sabra resolverlos; Yuzuki, Yuzuki, no m gustaría hacerte nada pero ni siquiera intentes si quiera pensar en venganza sino terminaras perdiendo, muajajaja, soy mala, muy muy mala, además soy peor que Freddy Krugger porq no solo te puedo torturar en tus pesadillas sino que puedo convertir tus sueños en pesadillas, \ _ /, si lo se Fugaku es todo un menso pero hace el intento eso cuenta no? ^o^, yo también te quiero y amo tus RR, te mando un enorme chocolate con forma de zorrito)

Cerezonegro  
(lamento no actualizar tan rápido como quieren y como yo quisiera pero el final de la escuela me lo impide, además que soy relenta escribiendo ¬¬, pero en cuanto termine el semestre, que por cierto será mi último en la facultad, seré libre, libre; si claro mientras encuentre trabajo ^^')

Jesybert  
(q bueno q t guste, porque espero que este te guste más, porque Sakura en verdad se metió en serios problemas, como si no tuviera ya suficientes)

.

o++++++++++++++o++++++++++++++o  
Que puedo decir, solo que mi  
inspiración fue grande para  
esto y si quieren que crezca  
manden un RR  
o++++++++++++++o++++++++++++++o


	17. Cuando Nuestros Caminos se Cruzaron

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**.**

**.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ****ѵ**** ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 17 "Cuando Nuestros Caminos se Cruzaron"**

**INGLATERRA**

Estaba una pequeña niña de unos siete años, de aspecto muy particular, cabello rosa por debajo de los hombros, ojos como un par de piedras preciosas de color jade, sonrisa angelical y verdaderamente muy contenta. Como no estarlo las clases habían terminado dando paso a las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno, la pelirrosa se encontraba jugando con algunos niños en la nieve; las risas no paraban de oírse por todo el jardín de una hermosa casa tipo colonial.

- **Esta me la pagas Sakura **–se escucho decir a un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien había sido golpeado por una bola de nieve directo en la nuca que lo había hecho caer de bruces contra el suelo.

- **Eso si me alcanzas Bobby **–sonrió la pequeña de ojos jade.

- **Oye, Sakura **–una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos dorados se acerco curiosa a la pelirrosa– **¿por qué están empacando los muebles de tu casa?**

- **Mmm **–Sakura miro hacia el interior de la gran residencia y suspiro– **es por lo que los invite a quedarse; mi familia va a mudarse… mi papa tiene que regresar a Japón**.

- **No puedes irte Sakura **–la rubia se abalanzo sobre la ojijade y la abrazo llorando.

La pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar respondiendo al abrazo– **Yo tampoco quiero irme Katy**.

- **Entonces quédate con nosotros Sakura, yo hablare con mis padres y les voy a convencer para que te puedas quedar**.

- **Que buena idea Bobby, yo hablare con los míos también **–expreso Katy.

En lo que los pequeños niños ideaban su plan para que su amiga no tuviera que irse, salió una mujer de cabellos rosados más oscuros que Sakura y los miro con una sonrisa melancólica– **Sakura, ya vinieron los padres de Katy y Bobby**.

Los tres pequeños corrieron a la sala donde los esperaban sus padres para recogerlos después de una mañana de juegos.

Bobby se acerco a sus padres y le hizo una seña para que se agacharan, la pareja accedió curiosa de lo que su hijo tenía que decirles. Después de un momento de cuchicheos y caras de sorpresa por parte de los adultos, suspiraron y los padres intercambiaron miradas. Lo mismo había sucedido con los padres de Katy.

- **No podemos hacer eso Katy **–se oyó decir a la mujer rubia.

- **Claro que pueden, yo quiero que Sakura se quede con nosotros **–la pequeña comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

- **¿Qué sucede Katy? **–la madre de Sakura se acerco a la pequeña y acaricio su cabecita.

- **Sakura nos dijo que tendrían que irse, señora Haruno, así que le pedí a mis padres que la dejaran quedarse con nosotros así ya no me dejaría sola**.

- **Oh, Katy** –la pelirrosa la tomo en brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo– **No puedo dejar aquí a Sakura, estar lejos de mi hija me pondría muy, muy triste**.

- **Es que yo también estaría triste si ella se va**.

- **Yo también quiero que se quede, sino con quien vamos a jugar Katy y yo **–intervino Bobby jalando la falda de la madre de Sakura para que le prestara atención– **Además puede quedarse con nosotros y ustedes pueden venir a verla cuando quieran**.

- **Bobby…** –el padre del castaño se acerco con una sonrisa para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo y secar las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por su rostro– **No sería justo pedirles que ellos dejen a Sakura aquí, ellos son su familia y la familia siempre debe estar junta**.

- **Pero ella no quiere irse** –el ojiazul corrió al lado de la pelirrosa y le tomo la mano– **ella no quiere ir a Japón, ¿verdad Sakura?**

La pequeña pelirrosa sonrió amargamente mordiéndose el labio inferior– _**Yo quiero quedarme, pero no puedo hacerles eso a mis padres**_ –trago duro, como si un nudo en la garganta hecho por las lagrimas que reprimía no le permitieran hablar– **Tu papa tiene razón Bobby, no puedo dejar solos a mis papas, sino ¿Quién cuidaría de ellos?**

- **Sakura tu nos dijiste que querías quedarte** –Katy de un movimiento bajo de los brazos de la pelirrosa y corrió con su amiga, quien escondía su rostro tras su flequillo.

- _**Quiero quedarme, no quiero irme**_.

- **Katy, no le hagas más difícil esto a Sakura, mira que la están poniendo nerviosa **–la mujer rubia reprendió a su hija por poner en un dilema a la pequeña pelirrosa.

- **Eres una mentirosa, tú dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos **–grito tristemente Katy– **lo prometiste**.

- **Katy, basta** –el padre de la rubia hablo fuerte para detener el berrinche de su hija– **Lo sentimos mucho, Ayame** –expreso el hombre levantando a Katy y disculpándose con la mujer pelirrosa.

- **No se preocupen, tenía que suceder **–la madre de Sakura, Ayame suspiro triste.

-** Despídete Bobby, Sakura y su familia partirán mañana** –informo una mujer de ojos azules tomando la mano del pequeño.

- **¿Mañana?** –el castaño abrió los ojos impresionado, lo mismo que la rubia que seguía llorando contra el pecho de su padre– **Es muy pronto**.

- **Por eso les permitimos quedarse toda la semana con los Haruno, para que pudieran compartir el mayor tiempo posible con Sakura** –explico el hombre.

- **Gracias señores Anderson** –Sakura con una sonrisa amable agradeció a los padres del castaño –**gracias señores Hoffman** –ahora fue el turno para la familia de Katy– **en verdad la pase muy bien en estos días, espero que Bobby y Katy puedan visitarme muy pronto en mi nuevo hogar**.

- **Ven, Sakura está muy contenta que hayan venido, además como dice ella **–el señor Hoffman tomo el mentón de su hija para que viera la hermosa sonrisa de la pelirrosa– **en cuanto ellos se instalen y pasen las fiestas de fin de año podrán ir a verla a su casa en Japón**.

- **¿En serio papá?** –pregunto emocionada la rubia buscando la aprobación de su madre.

La señora Hoffman tomo de los brazos de su esposo a su hija la planto en el suelo– **Claro, ahora ya no estés triste, límpiate esas lagrimas y dale un fuerte abrazo a Sakura y un beso para que no se olvide de cuanto la quieres**.

- **¿Me perdonas por haberte gritado así, Sakura?** –pidió con la cabeza agachada la de ojos dorados.

- **Una amiga siempre perdona Katy, además tu eres mi mejor amiga y nunca podría enojarme contigo** –explico la pelirrosa abrazando fuertemente a su amiga– **Voy a extrañarte Katy**.

Bobby las veía de lejos, controlando su sollozo– **¿También vas a extrañarme?**

- **Si, Bobby, también voy a extrañarte y también quiero que me visites**.

Los tres amiguitos se abrazaran para despedirse, fue un momento con muchos sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, esperanza, expectativa, etc.

**JAPÓN**

Tres días después se encontraba Sakura desempacando sus cosas en su nueva casa, en un lugar totalmente desconocido y con un lenguaje que difícilmente hablaba y más le costaba entender.

- **Sakura, podrías venir un momento por favor** –se dejo oír la voz de su madre desde la planta baja de la residencia.

En segundos la pelirrosa se encontraba bajando las escaleras con un pequeño peluche en brazos, era un dragón de color rosa que se notaba bastante viejo; era el fiel compañero de Sakura de muchos años y travesuras.

- **¿Que pasa mamá? **–por costumbre la pequeña pelirrosa no dejaba de hablar en inglés.

- **En primera... debes dejar de hablar inglés **–pidió amablemente la mujer ojiazul.

- **Pero...** –intento en vano pedir Sakura– **Está bien**.

- **Quiero presentarte a unas personas **–Ayame poso ambas manos en los hombros de su pequeña– **Ellas son Mizuki-san **–señalo a una mujer de cabello azul y ojos café vestida muy formal– **y su hija, Yukino-chan **–una adolescente de igual color de cabello y ojos grises hizo una leve reverencia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro– **Mizuki-san será el ama de llaves, encargada de llevar todos los asuntos de la casa**.

- **Mucho gusto, señora Mizuki, señorita Yukino **–la forma de hablar de la pequeña pelirrosa era demasiado graciosa, lo que hizo reír a la joven.

- **Yukino, no te rías de Sakura-sama**.

- **Pero es que habla muy gracioso, okaasan **–la peli azulada trato de controlar su risa pero no podía.

- **¿Okaasan? ¿Sakura-sama? **–Sakura aun tenía problemas con ciertas palabras y sufijos, así que miro a su madre de manera interrogante.

- **Okaasan es la palabra que se refiera a madre y el sufijo usado en tu nombre es de respeto, algo así como un honorifico **–explico lo más clara que pudo la pelirrosa– **Por cierto, no quiero que nos llamen de esa manera, prefiero algo más casual, por favor**.

- **Como usted diga Ayame-san**.

- **Puedo llamarte Sakura-chan **–pregunto Yukino agachándose hasta la altura de la niña.

- **Si me dices que significa el chan **–pidió la ojijade emocionada.

- **Es algo así como **–la ojigris puso cara pensativa– **un diminutivo para tu nombre**.

- **¿Yo puedo llamarte solo Yukino? es que aun se me complica usar los honoríficos**.

- **Claro, no hay problema**.

La conversación de las mujeres fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa, Mizuki pidió permiso y se retiro para atender, mientras Ayame veía alegre como su hija comenzaba una nueva amistad con Yukino. Parecía estar muy alegre platicándole sobre su vida en Inglaterra y todo lo que hacía, los amigos que tenía y lo diferente y complicado que se le hacía el idioma. A lo que Yukino le decía que a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en el extranjero lo hablaba bastante bien, todo era gracias a que sus padres le habían enseñado y practicaba con ellos en casa.

Pasó una semana en la que Sakura salía a jugar en compañía de Yukino, ambas se hicieron muy buenas amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edades; y no solo eran compañeras de juegos sino que también la peli azulada le ayudaba a mejorar en su manejo del japonés y sobretodo de la escritura. La pelirrosa estaba tan emocionada que bajo las escaleras corriendo sin hacer caso a las advertencias de su nueva amiga de que podía caerse, lo que sucedió al pisar mal uno de los escalones.

- **Sakura-chan **–grito asustada Yukino, tapándose los ojos esperando lo peor.

- **No deberías correr así en las escaleras, pequeña **–la voz de un hombre hizo que la ojigris quitara las manos de su rostro.

- **Gracias, señor **–agradeció con una linda sonrisa Sakura.

- **Ven Sakura-chan, vayamos a la cocina por algo de jugo **–la peli azulada agradeció con una reverencia y se retiro, el hombre no le daba muy buena espina, ¿y a quien sí? si tenía perciengs por todas la orejas.

Por la tarde, Ayame llamo a su hija para presentarle a alguien muy importante, aunque la pequeña no reacciono muy bien.

- **¿Porque necesito guardaespaldas? Con Yukino estoy bien**.

- **Entiende Sakura, tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados y necesitamos que alguien cuide de ti.**

- **Está bien, okaasan, pero podre salir a jugar todos los días, ¿verdad?**

- **Siempre y cuando te portes bien **–la voz se le hizo conocida a la pequeña pelirrosa, giro y miro al hombre parado en la puerta de la sala.

- **Ot****ousan **–la ojijade giro y corrió a abrazar a su padre, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que la niña, jades– **Llegaste temprano**.

- **Trabaje tan rápido que me salió humo de las manos para poder estar con mi pequeña florecita **–comento con una gran sonrisa el hombre.

- **No te creo** –confeso riendo la pelirrosa.

- **En serio **–el castaño trato de convencer a la pequeña, que seguía negando entre risas.

- **Kei, le estaba diciendo a Sakura sobre las personas que se harán cargo de su seguridad**.

- **Oh, si Sakura-chan ¿ya los conociste?**

- **No** –confeso la pequeña en sus brazos.

- **Mañana vendrán los dos para que los conozcas**.

Sakura estaba muy emocionada contándole a su padre todo lo que había hecho en el día, desempacar, encontrando espacio para sus cosas, acomodando su ropa en el enorme armario de su cuarto, conociendo cada rincón de la casa, decía sentirse como toda una exploradora. Su padre la escuchaba atentamente mientras la sentaba a cada rato para que terminara de cenar, cosa que era una tarea bastante difícil debido a que la pequeña con tanta emoción al contar sus aventuras no podía hacer.

- **Bien, es hora de dormir** –anuncio su padre mientras la arropaba bajo las mantas.

- **Pero aun no tengo sueño** –confeso con un bostezo lo que arranco una sonrisa al ojijade– **además Míster D todavía quiere jugar**.

Kei tomo al pequeño animal de peluche y lo metió bajo las cobijas– **Pues Míster Dragon y tú deben descansar, mañana tendrán todo el día para seguir jugando**.

- **Siempre y cuando me prometas algo**.

- **¿Qué?**

- **Mañana también vendrás temprano del trabajo**.

El castaño hizo una mueca con la boca– **No te prometo nada, pero lo intentare; pero lo que tú debes prometerme es que no les causaras problemas a las personas que te cuidaran**.

- **Te prometo que me portare bien, para que podamos ser buenos amigos**.

- **Así me gusta, ahora** –el ojijade deposito un beso en la frente de la pelirrosa– **a dormir que ya es tarde **–apago la luz y se retiro del cuarto.

Una pequeña luz se prendió bajo las cobijas, dejando ver la silueta de la pequeña– **Sabes Míster Black, otousan y okaasan van a estar muy ocupados y debemos portarnos bien para no causarles problemas; así que procura no hacer travesuras, ¿entendiste?**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se puso muy linda para recibir a las personas que la cuidarían, espero en la sala pintando algunas cosas en compañía de su madre, que leía el periódico muy atenta.

- **Ayame-san, los guardaespaldas han llegado** –anuncio Mizuki después de que el timbre de la casa sonara.

- **Hazlos pasar por favor Mizuki-san **–al momento de recibir la orden la mujer se retiro para buscar a las personas, ambas pelirrosas se levantaron de sus lugares y alisaron sus atuendos para verse presentables.

- **Buenos días, Haruno-san** –primero entro una mujer de cabello azulado, arreglado en un chongo alto y algunos cabellos sueltos, piel blanca y ojos ámbar, seguida de ella entro un hombre que Sakura reconoció.

- **Buenos días**... –saludo el hombre, de cabello anaranjado, ojos grises y ambas orejas adornadas con aretes, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante peculiar, pero no pudo decir más porque la pequeña lo interrumpió.

- **Okaasan, el me salvo de caerme en las escaleras ayer **–grito la pelirrosa jalando de la falda a su madre.

- **Yahiko-san, muchas gracias y disculpe la interrupción de mi hija** –la ojiazul se disculpo por la interrupción de la pequeña en medio de su saludo.

- **Está bien, Haruno-san** –hizo una leve reverencia a ambas pelirrosas y prosiguió– **Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, ¿Sakura, verdad?**

- **Si, mucho gusto **–trato de completar la frase pero todavía no sabía los nombres de los recién llegados.

- **Oh, qué mal educada, no los he presentado **–rio nerviosa Ayame por su falta de atención– **Sakura, ellos son Yahiko-san y Yutaka Konan-san, serán los encargados de cuidarte y llevarte a donde quieras**.

La pequeña pelirrosa cambio su rostro de alegría a uno de tristeza al darse cuenta de las palabras de su madre– **¿Y Yukino ya no va a salir conmigo?**

- **Yukino-san tiene que hacerse cargo de sus propias cosas, pero puedes invitarla a jugar contigo en su tiempo libre y que vaya con nosotros a donde quieras ir **–intervino rápidamente el peli anaranjado.

- **Tú vas jugar conmigo** –pregunto tímidamente Sakura.

- **Claro, podemos ir al parque, a la feria, por un helado...**

Los jades se iluminaron extremadamente emocionados– **¡¿En serio podemos ir por un helado?**

- **Si Haruno-san nos da permiso** –concedió mirando a la pelirrosa.

Ayame sonrió agradecida por el trato que el hombre estaba dándole a su hija, parecía saber muy bien cómo manejar a los pequeños lo que le sorprendió mucho debido a su aspecto– **Pueden ir siempre y cuando prometas obedecer en todo a Yahiko-san y Konan-san, ¿ok?**

- **Si, si, lo prometo** –grito emocionada y brincando Sakura– **helado... helado... helado...**

- **Ah** –suspiro la pelirrosa– **espero que no les cause muchos problemas**.

- **No se preocupe Haruno-san, Yahiko y yo estamos acostumbrados a cuidar niños **–explico tranquila Konan.

- **Gracias, pues entonces les encargo a Sakura** –Ayame recogió el bolso que descansaba en el sofá y lo hecho en su hombro.

- **Okaasan, ¿vas a acompañarnos?**

La mujer se agacho y acaricio la cabeza rosada– **Lo siento Sakura, tengo que ir a trabajar**.

- **¡Oh!, que tengas buen día Okaasan **–dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña.

- **Gracias**.

Sakura despidió a su madre desde la puerta de la casa acompañada de sus nuevos guardaespaldas, se quedo ahí agitando su manita hasta que el automóvil desapareció de su vista.

Yahiko se agacho para hablar con la pequeña pero noto su semblante triste, sintió pena por la pelirrosa– **¿Vamos por nuestro helado y nos platicas de cómo era tu vida en Inglaterra?**

- **Hn** –asintió alegre la ojijade mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir...

Los nuevos "amigos" de Sakura resultaron muy buena compañía, Konan se hacía cargo de enseñar más cosas sobre Japón a la pelirrosa y Yahiko se hacía cargo que la pequeña no se aburriera, pero era una tarea difícil; más cuando eres un adulto y la persona a tu cuidado es una niña de siete años con energía suficiente como para alumbrar el planeta completo por un año.

- **Me rindo** –advirtió el peli anaranjado tirándose al sofá junto a Konan.

- **¿La pequeña te ha succionado toda la energía?** –comento divertida la peli azulada– **Que poco aguante Yahiko**.

- **No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar.**

- **Tengo una idea** –se levanto y se asomo al jardín donde todavía jugaba la pelirrosa con la nieve– **Sakura, ven te tengo una sorpresa**.

- **¿Qué es Konan? Quiero ver, quiero ver** –pidió dando brinquitos alrededor de la mujer.

Tomo la mano de Sakura y la condujo a la puerta– **Vamos a conocer a alguien muy especial** –saco de un armario una bufanda y la enredo en el cuello de la niña.

- **¿A quién?** –pregunto emocionada la ojijade, con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto llamaba la atención de muchos.

- **Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa** –le dio un ligero empujón para que se adelantara a salir de la casa.

- **¿La vamos a llevar con él, verdad? **–cuestiono en un susurro triste el ojigris.

- **Sí, creo que ellos deben conocerse, tal vez Sakura pueda ayudarle a salir de su caparazón...**

Yahiko tomo uno de los autos a su disposición y condujo por unos minutos, mientras Konan en el asiento trasero repasaba algo de pronunciación y vocabulario con Sakura.

- **Mira, llegamos** –anuncio Yahiko en cuanto vio un lujoso edificio erguirse frente a ellos.

Con los ojos como platos de la impresión Sakura hablo– **¡Oh!, ¡¿vamos a conocer a alguien importante?**

- **Si, es una personita muy importante, ya verás **–comunico Konan.

Al ser ya conocidos por el personal de seguridad del lugar, Konan y Yahiko pudieron entrar sin ningún problema; subieron por el elevador hasta el pent-house y tocaron la puerta esperando una respuesta.

Un pequeño pelinegro de extrema blanca piel y ojos negros abrió la puerta, al ver a la pareja sonrió– **Yahiko-san, Konan-san, que bueno verlos, pasen** –invito cortésmente haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una pequeña pelirrosa de la mano de la mujer.

- **¿Estas solo Sai? **–pregunto molesto el peli anaranjado.

- **Si, mi padre dice que tengo que aprender a valerme por mi mismo y que por eso no necesito alguien que me cuide**.

Yahiko murmuro algo inentendible, se notaba realmente enojado y para desaparecer la tensión Konan intervino– **Sai venimos a presentarte a nuestra nueva amiga** –la peli azulada se paro tras la ojijade sosteniéndola por los hombros– **Su nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura** –dijo con una ligera sonrisa la mujer y luego miro de Sakura al pelinegro– **el es Sai, Fukuzawa Sai**.

- **Hola mucho gusto, Sai** –la pelirrosa formo su mejor sonrisa, era el primer amigo que hacía fuera de su casa, para ella era un acontecimiento lleno de felicidad.

Algo en la cara de la pequeña atrajo la total atención de Sai, su sonrisa era tan… tan… cálida, sincera y genuina, a lo que él solo pudo responder con otra sonrisa, pero no igual que la de Sakura– **Mucho gusto, Sakura-san**.

Sakura inmediatamente pudo notar que el pequeño no sonreía sino que más bien intentaba aparentar una sonrisa– **Solo Sakura está bien, no me gusta usar esos sufijos, no los entiendo muy bien**.

- **¿Quieres un jugo Sakura? **–ofreció gentil el ojinegro.

- **¿Tienes de uva?**

- **Creo que si, en un momento los traigo** –se dio media vuelta y estaba por caminar cuando una manita lo detuvo– **¿Si, Sakura?** –dijo tratando de averiguar porque lo había detenido.

- **¿Puedo ayudarte?** –pregunto tímidamente.

- **Si quieres, ven vamos a la cocina** –deslizo el brazo y tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la guio hasta la cocina.

- **Que buena idea tuviste Konan **–confeso sorprendido el ojigris, colocándose a un lado de la mujer.

- **Sakura será una ayuda inmensa para Sai y viceversa **–comento Konan sentándose en el sofá, observando todo a su alrededor.

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

- **Sai necesita alguien que le enseñe a sonreír de verdad, que le recuerde lo que se siente ser feliz; y Sakura necesita demostrar lo que de verdad siente y en eso le ayudara Sai**.

- **Tienes razón, aunque llevamos poco de conocer a Sakura, siento que se guarda muchas cosas…**

En la cocina estaban los dos menores sacando vasos y el jugo de la nevera, aunque hacía frío preferían algo fresco.

- **Sai… ¿te duele algo?**

La pregunta confundió al pelinegro– **No, ¿por qué lo dices Sakura?**

- **Pues tu sonrisa… más que una sonrisa parece como si algo te doliera** –la dulce inocencia de la pelirrosa arranco una risa al ojinegro**– ¿Por qué te ríes? No es gracioso, si te duele algo debes ir al doctor**.

- **No es que me duela algo, es que no tengo muchos motivos para sonreír y supongo que la mueca ya es algo automático**.

Sakura se sentía hablando con un adulto, no un niño de si acaso uno a lo mucho dos años más que ella– **¿Por qué hablas así?**

- **¿Cómo?** –pregunto sirviendo el jugo en los vasos.

- **Como si fueras un adulto**.

- **No lo sé…**

Con una opresión en el corazón, pero sin entender el porqué la pequeña Sakura envolvió a Sai en un abrazo tierno y cálido– **Sai, ¿podemos ser amigos?**

El pelinegro no supo porque sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y con timidez correspondió el abrazo– **Por supuesto Sakura**.

Sakura y Sai formaron lazos inquebrantables, ella era escandalosa y traviesa, un torbellino rosa que arrasaba todo a su paso; mientras él era tranquilo y callado, un pequeño volcán esperando el momento de estallar. Tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos, ambos hechos a un lado por sus padres que trabajan sin descanso, pero encontrando el consuelo entre ellos mismos y con los guardaespaldas.

Pero a la ojijade todavía le quedaban personas por conocer, algunas no tan agradables como otras. Las fiestas navideñas habían pasado tan rápido que Sakura apenas si las percibió, tal vez se debía a que cada día pasaba menos tiempo con sus padres. Faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases los Haruno se encontraba muy atareados con las cosas que concernían con la entrada al nuevo instituto de Sakura; además que era el día de descanso de los guardaespaldas, Ayame se notaba muy emocionada y Kei un tanto inseguro.

- **Tal vez debimos inscribirla en una escuela menos grande** –comento el castaño viendo el mapa del campus.

- **No mi amor, he hablado con mucha gente y me dijeron que es un excelente instituto, tiene muchas actividades con las cuales se puede entretener Sakura**.

- **Si, pero…**

- **Además no voy a desperdiciar la recomendación que nos dio Tsunade-shishou** –dijo en claro tono de indignación la pelirrosa– **porque para entrar al Konoha Elite Institute se necesita inscribir primero en una lista y luego esperar para saber si tu hijo es aceptado**.

- **Kami, ni que fuera una escuela para hijos de la realeza** –suspiro cansado– **¿no crees que estamos exagerando?**

- **Tal vez, pero quiero lo mejor para Sakura**.

- **Yo también, pero mira que mandarla a un lugar que tiene mapa para poder localizar los baños** –explico divertido mostrando una hoja desdoblada que extendía con ambas manos.

Sakura miraba a sus padres recargada en la puerta de la sala– **Se ven muy ocupados, ¿verdad Míster D?**

Movió la cabeza del dragón simulando que le contestaba una afirmación.

- **Además Yukino salió con la señora Mizuki y yo estoy muy aburrida** –le confesó a su pequeño compañero.

La cabeza del dragón se inclino a un lado, parecía no entender lo que quería decir Sakura.

- **Vayamos a dar una vuelta al parque que está aquí cerca, ¿Qué dices?**

Míster D asintió con la cabeza eufórico. Dada la contestación positiva, la pelirrosa corrió al armario junto a la puerta, se puso su abrigo, una bufanda y unos guantes para protegerse del frio que aun se sentía. Con cautela salió de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Camino un par de cuadras dentro de la misma residencial donde estaba su casa, se había dado cuenta con el paso de los días que era un lugar tranquilo y veía que los niños salían de sus casas sin compañía de algún adulto; por lo que asumió sería muy seguro.

- **Mira que de niños hay Míster D, tal vez podamos hacer más amigo y algún día presentarles a Sai **–le comento con una enorme sonrisa al peluche.

- **¿Con quién hablas?** –una niña se acerco a la pelirrosa.

- **Con Míster D, es mi amigo, mira** –mostro a su dragón rosa y una linda sonrisa.

- **No estás muy grande para hablar con muñecos de peluche** –otro niño se acerco y miro con malicia al muñeco.

- **Solo tengo siete años, en primavera cumpliré ocho** –anuncio con gran alegría sin tomar en cuenta que otros tres niños se acercaban.

- **Pues yo digo que ya estás muy grande para andar cargando muñecos tontos** –comento el segundo niño que se le acerco arrebatándole el pequeño dragón.

- **Hey, espera devuélveme a Míster D** –pidió la pelirrosa tratando de recuperar a su preciado amigo.

- **Si lo quieres tienes que quitárnoslo** –dicho esto el niño le lanzo el muñeco a otro de los niños.

- **No, por favor, regrésamelo** –suplico la ojijade sin darse cuenta que hablaba en inglés.

- **¿Qué dijiste? **–pregunto burlona la niña del grupo que molestaba a Sakura.

- **Regrésamelo por favor** –rogo con lágrimas en sus jades y tratando de hablar en japonés lo que le costaba mucho debido a la desesperación que sentía.

- **Mira no sabe ni siquiera hablar, tan grande y tan tonta** –se burlo otro de los niños.

Sakura ante la distracción alcanzo a tomar el cuerpo de Míster D y en un intento de arrebatárselo, el chico y los demás se dieron cuenta y entre todos comenzaron a forcejear por el peluche.

- **Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño** –un pequeño rubio intervino en la pelea apartando a un par de los niños, pero fue demasiado tarde; en un último jaloneo el amigo inanimado de la pelirrosa perdió la cabeza, los brazos y la cola.

Todos miraron al degollado peluche con cara de susto, Sakura no creía lo que veía su amigo, su mejor y más antiguo amigo se encontraba despedazado en la fría nieve. La tristeza inundo su corazón y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, en un momento su sollozo fue completamente audible y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

- **Ven lo que hicieron** –regaño el ultimo niño que intento ayudar a la pelirrosa.

- **No fue nuestra culpa**.

- **Claro que sí** –detrás de los chicos llego un pelinegro con ligeros destellos azules, de ojos negros y piel ligeramente morena, traía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con una mirada tan seria que asusto a los niños.

- **Son… son…** –tartamudeo la niña al darse cuenta quienes eran los otros dos.

- **Les gusta maltratar a los que no pueden defenderse ¿verdad?**

- **Nosotros solo estábamos jugando** –comento temeroso uno de los niños.

- **Si, pues ella no se ve muy divertida** –grito enojado el rubio de ojos azules.

- **Bueno, ¿y a ustedes que les importa, ella es su amiga?**

- **No, pero no nos íbamos a quedar mirando como molestaban a alguien indefenso** –explico el moreno.

- **Pues aquí los únicos indefensos son ustedes** –dijo uno de los chicos lanzándole un golpe al pelinegro que evadió fácilmente.

- **Si quieren pelea, pelearemos** –señaló el ojinegro mirando cómplice al rubio.

Y ante la mirada atónita de las dos niñas, tanto el ojiazul como el pelinegro les dieron tremenda paliza a los cuatro niños que agredieron a al pelirrosa; después de espantarlos y advertirles que si los volvían a ver los harían papilla, los agresores huyeron del parque dejando a la ojijade sollozando con los pedazos de su muñeco en brazos.

- **Hola, me llamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto** –el rubio se presento con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro acercándose demasiado a la pequeña pelirrosa– **¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **No te le acerques tanto dobe, la estas asustando**.

- **¡No me digas dobe, teme!**

- **Dobe**.

- **Teme**.

La discusión entre los amigos hizo que la pequeña riera– **Me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura** –se presento y los chicos dejaron de pelear.

- **Sakura-chan, que bonito nombre** –comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

- **Gracias** –Sakura miro de reojo al pelinegro que aun no se presentaba y mantenía su semblante serio– **¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke** –respondió sin interés.

- **Mucho gusto, Sasuke** –la pelirrosa sonrió haciendo enrojecer al pequeño pelinegro, que giro su rostro para esconder el hecho.

- **¿Dónde vives Sakura-chan? Nunca te había visto aquí** –interrumpió el rubio.

- **Me acabo de mudar hace unas semanas a una casa que tiene una fuente al frente, ¿y ustedes?** –miro interesada a los dos niños.

- **Nosotros también vivimos por aquí, el teme vive por esa calle** –señalo un camino a un costado del parque– **a unas dos cuadras y yo por esta otra **– señalo la calle contraria a la que primero hizo referencia– **a unas seis cuadras**.

- **Creo que es hora de regresar a casa **–suspiro triste la pelirrosa al mirar a Míster D.

- **Te acompañamos** –dijo alegre el rubio– **¿verdad teme?**

El moreno que se había quedado al margen de la conversación asintió– **Hn, ¿por dónde queda tu casa?**

Sakura los miro y luego a su alrededor, comenzó a buscar un indicio que le indicara el camino de regreso pero debido a la desesperación que había pasado se le había olvidado por donde llego, con una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzando a llorar de nuevo se dio cuenta que estaba perdida– **No… no lo sé **–murmuro entre sollozos.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado– **Vamos a mi casa, mi madre sabrá que hacer**.

- **Buena idea, teme**.

- **Pero tú no vendrás si sigues llamándome así **–fulmino con la mirada al ojiazul de quien sus ojos formaban unas cascadas simulando tristeza.

- **¿Por qué tem… digo Sasuke? ¿Por qué me tratas así, si soy tu mejor amigo?**

- **Hmp, vamos** –ordeno comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, pero la pelirrosa no se movió– **¿y ahora qué?**

- **Es que mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no me vaya con extraños** –susurro Sakura.

- **Si no vienes no podremos encontrar tu casa, además… no vamos a hacerte daño** –siseo molesto el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa parecía seguir desconfiando de los niños, pero no tenía otra opción si quería regresar a casa.

- **Vamos, apresúrense** –grito Naruto desde lejos, haciendo señas de que caminaran rápido.

- **Confía en mí **–dijo bajito Sasuke extendiendo su mano a Sakura– **Yo… cuidare de ti** –confeso totalmente sonrojado y sin creer lo que hacía.

- **Gracias, Sasuke…kun** –pronuncio la pelirrosa dudosa de haber usado bien el honorifico, y es que recordó como una vez Yukino lo usaba con un repartidor de pizza al que la peli azulada le encantaba ver, ante el sufijo Sakura pregunto el porqué lo usaba y le había explicado que era como signo de respeto y para hacerlo sentir bien.

La pelirrosa tomo la mano que le ofrecía Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Caminaron tomados de la mano bajo las continuas protestas de Naruto, ya que al tener Sakura en la otra mano sujeto al dragón no podía tomar la mano del rubio.

No les tomo ni cinco minutos llegar a la residencia Uchiha, una mujer ya con algunos años encima de cabello castaño con algunas canas, ojos guinda y de sonrisa amable, les abrió la puerta.

- **Pensé que se quedarían un buen rato en el parque, Naruto-sama** –le dijo al pequeño rubio que entraba corriendo a la casa.

- **Si, pero tuvimos algunos problemas y decidimos regresar**.

- **¿Qué sucedió, están bien, y Sasuke-sama?** –pregunto preocupada la mujer.

- **Ahí viene** –señalo Naruto el pequeño camino entre la reja que rodeaba la residencia y la casa.

La castaña se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver al pelinegro tomando la mano de una pequeña pelirrosa– **Buenos días** – saludo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

- **Aiko-san, podrías llamar a mi madre por favor **–pidió Sasuke de una manera muy formal–**estaremos en la sala**.

- **Si, en cuanto le avise les llevo un chocolate caliente** –aviso la mujer acomodando los abrigos dentro de un armario junto a la entrada.

Naruto corrió a la sala para tirarse al sillón más grande y el moreno condujo a la pelirrosa cortésmente.

- **Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?**

- **En Inglaterra**.

- **¡Oh! que emocionante, y ¿Cómo es haya?** –Naruto se notaba muy emocionado e interesado en saber más.

- **Frío y lluvioso** –comento la pelirrosa recordando su viejo hogar.

- **¿Tenías muchos amigos?**

- **Algunos…**

- **¿Los extrañas? **–la pregunta incomodo a la ojijade, haciendo que apretara más fuerte contra su pecho los restos de su peluche.

- **Dobe, mira ya la hiciste ponerse triste** –Sasuke golpeo con los nudillos la cabeza del rubio.

- **Lo siento Sakura-chan, no era mi intención** –se disculpo sobándose la cabeza.

- **Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan, regresaron pronto** –una hermosa mujer de cabello tan negro como el de Sasuke, ojos negros como la noche pero que reflejaba un amor infinito y una sonrisa tan cálida que a Sakura le recordó a su madre– **Me dijo Aiko que trajeron una visita**.

- **Obasan** –saludo Naruto con su típica enorme sonrisa– **Unos niños estaban molestando a Sakura-chan en el parque y le rompieron su muñeco, pero los pusimos en su lugar y les dimos una paliza**.

- **Naruto** –gruño Sasuke porque su amigo hablo demás.

- **¿Se pelearon otra vez Sasuke-chan?**

El moreno frunció el seño, sabía que después su madre lo reprendería por buscar pleito– **Pero fue por una buena razón**.

- **Solo por esta vez haremos caso omiso a eso, pero a ver ven pequeña** –miro a la pelirrosa que sostenía fuerte su muñeco, Sakura camino hacia la mujer con timidez; en cuanto estuvo a su alcance la tomo en brazos y la cargo sentándose en un sofá con ella en sus piernas.

- **Buenos días señora, lamento las molestias**.

- **No digas eso… Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

- **Por eso la trajimos okaasan** –intervino Sasuke– **tiene poco tiempo viviendo aquí y no recuerda el camino de regreso a casa**.

- **Oh, eso es malo, vamos a hablarle a Kushina-san, hace tiempo vimos una mudanza llegar, espero que ella recuerde la casa donde vimos los camiones**.

- **Buena idea, obasan, mi madre seguro sabrá** –apoyo el rubio.

Sentó a la niña a su lado y tomo el teléfono cercano, marco un número y en cuanto le contestaron hablo– **Con Kushina-san, por favor** –espero a que la mujer tomara la llamada acariciando el pequeño rostro de Sakura– **Kushina-san, que gusto hablar contigo**.

- **Mikoto-san** –contesto alegre la mujer al otro lado de la línea– **No me digas que Naruto ya hizo alguna travesura**.

- **No, para nada, es solo que nuestros hijos encontraron a una pequeña perdida en el parque y quería preguntarte si conoces a su familia**.

- **¿****Cómo se llama****?**

- **Espera un momento** –tapo la bocina y miro a la pelirrosa– **¿Cuál es tu nombre completo pequeña?**

- **Haruno, Sakura Haruno** –contesto rápidamente la ojijade.

- **Escuche bien, Mikoto-san** –el grito de la madre de Naruto lo pudieron escuchar todos– **¿****dijo Haruno****?**

- **Si, ¿Por qué, los conoces?**

- **Pues si son las personas que pienso, si claro que los conozco, espera en unos minutos estaremos en tu casa, a Minato le encantara saber esto **–expresó eufórica la mujer– **oh, claro si te parece bien**.

- **Me parece perfecto, aquí los esperamos** –comunico e colgó el teléfono en cuanto se despidió Mikoto.

- **Aquí están los chocolates que les prometí niños** –Aiko llego con una bandeja cargando cuatro tazas, tres de chocolate caliente y una de té.

- **Gracias Aiko, tu chocolate es delicioso** –dijo Naruto corriendo para recibir el suyo relamiéndose los labios saboreándose la bebida.

- **Buenas, buenas familia** –un adolescente de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos negros y piel del mismo color que Sasuke llego.

- **Itachi-kun, que bueno que llegas** –la pelinegra saludo al muchacho con una sonrisa.

- **¿Quién es esta pequeña?** –pregunto divertido el mayor– **¿Es tu novia Sasu-chan?**

- **No** –grito alarmado el ojinegro– **yo no tengo novia oniisan**.

- **Entonces** –tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y le dio un beso– **como es que debo llamar a la pequeña que ha robado mi corazón**.

- **Sa… Sa… Sakura** –respondió tímidamente la ojijade roja como tomate.

- **Déjala en paz, niisan, no ves que le das miedo** –Sasuke de un manotazo hizo que su hermano soltara la mano de Sakura.

Mikoto sonrió divertida, su hijo menor sacaba a la luz su lado protector, algo que desconocía totalmente, ya que la mayoría del tiempo Sasuke era muy reservado y serio.

Solo le tomo unos minutos a la familia Namikaze llegar a la residencia Uchiha, fueron recibidos y conducidos por Aiko a la sala. En cuanto llegaron Kushina miro detenidamente a la niña– **Eres idéntica a Ayame, pero tus ojos son los de Kei **–dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura no sabía quién era la mujer que la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, piel blanca y ojos– **¿Conoce a mi mama?**

- **Conocemos a Ayame y a Kei de cuando íbamos a la universidad, pero cuando se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra perdimos el contacto** –conto en resumen un rubio de ojos azules, muy guapo, al verlo la ojijade pudo adivinar quién era, el padre de Naruto, ya que el parecido era impresionante.

- **Son amigos de los padres de Sakura-chan de hace mucho tiempo, entonces eso nos hace amigos a nosotros** –comento alegre el rubio.

- **Tranquilo niño** –el rubio mayor alboroto la melena de su hijo.

- **Minato **–regaño la pelirroja a su esposo– **Kami, ¿Por qué me diste dos niños? **–se lamento Kushina.

Todos rieron por el comportamiento de los Namikaze.

- **Bien, ahora llevemos a Sakura-chan a su casa, los Haruno deben estar preocupados por ella** –intervino Mikoto invitando a los demás a seguirla.

Unos minutos después Minato llevaba a su esposa e hijo en su auto, mientras que Mikoto viajaba en un auto conducido por un chofer en compañía de Sasuke y Sakura. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la pelirrosa y en efecto la policía ya estaba en el lugar tomando los datos de la pequeña para iniciar una búsqueda.

- **Sakura** –grito la mujer pelirrosa corriendo a abrazar a la niña, con lagrimas en sus ojos– **Estaba tan asustada**.

- **Lo siento, okaasan, solo quería salir a jugar un ratito y me perdí**.

- **Mi niña, me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos salido contigo** –dijo Ayame acariciando el rostro de su hija.

- **Nos diste un buen susto florecita **–confeso su padre suspirando aliviado.

- **Tan descuidado como siempre Kei** –una voz alegre hizo que el castaño mirara al hombre detrás de su hija.

- **¿Minato, Namikaze Minato?**

- **¿Quien más podría ser tan guapo como yo?**

- **Si no cabe duda, tan sencillo como siempre** –el ojijade rodo los ojos– **¿Cómo es que están aquí?**

- **Nuestros hijos** –tomo por los hombros a los niños– **encontraron a Sakura-chan perdida y la llevaron a la casa de los Uchiha**.

- **Gracias niños, salvaron a mi niña y eso jamás podre pagárselos**.

- **No hay de que ojisan** –contesto sonriente Naruto.

Sasuke se sonrojo al ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía Sakura al estar abrazada a la pierna de su padre– **No fue problema**.

- **No lo puedo creer, ¿es Naruto-chan? **–pregunto Ayame acercándose al pequeño rubio.

- **Si, es el a poco no es tan guapo como su papa** –una gotita corrió por la nuca de los presentes al ver como Kushina estiraba las mejillas de su hijo.

- **¿Y cuál es tu nombre?** –la ojiazul se agacho a la altura de Sasuke y lo miro con una sonrisa tierna, lo que incremento el sonrojo del moreno.

- **Hay que grosera** –dijo la pelirroja– **Ellos son Uchiha Mikoto-san y su hijo, Sasuke** –presento a los ojinegros quienes hicieron una leve reverencia.

- **Mucho gusto** –los Haruno hicieron también una reverencia.

- **Porque no pasan y platicamos un rato** –ofreció Ayame a las familias visitantes.

Itachi se entretuvo un rato con los menores, Sakura ya se sentía mucho mejor, su pequeña aventura empezó mal pero terminó de una manera que jamás imagino, hizo tres nuevos amigos y empezó a descubrir un nuevo sentimiento provocado por el Uchiha menor.

Una semana después Sakura se preparaba para iniciar clases en su nueva escuela, se encontraba arreglando su melena rosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Bajo corriendo las escaleras con la mochila al hombro esperando encontrarse con sus padres, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que solo sus guardaespaldas la estaban esperando.

- **¿Dónde están okaasan y otousan?**

- **Sakura, ellos tuvieron que salir temprano por problemas en el trabajo** –aclaro Konan a quien se le encogió el corazón al ver la tristeza en la mirada jade.

- **Oh, entiendo** –dijo desilusionada.

- **Vamos, Sakura** –Yahiko se acerco y tomo el pequeño bolso de la niña– **veras que tu nuevo instituto es muy bonito y cuando terminen las clases iremos por un helado**.

- **Si, gracias Yahiko-kun** –formo la mejor sonrisa que pudo recomponiendo su semblante, pero sus guardaespaldas sabían que seguía triste.

El hombre condujo el automóvil como era costumbre desde que se hacían cargo de la seguridad de Sakura, en cuanto llegaron la acompañaron a la dirección donde alguien se ocuparía de mostrarle el lugar y explicarle algunas cosas. Le indicaron que tenía que ir al auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida y que luego se retirarían a su aula donde el maestro haría la presentación ante sus compañeros.

Paso la mañana para la pelirrosa, en medio de presentaciones de los maestros que les decían como trabajarían y la forma de calificar y todo con respecto a cada curso. Sakura que aun no había hecho ningún nuevo amigo, busco un lugar para consumir su almuerzo alejado de todos; se sentía fuera de lugar y algo extraña.

- **Miren no es la chica nueva** –una niña de su salón la señalo de manera despectiva.

- **Si, ya vieron que enorme frente tiene** –dijo otra.

- **No le hablen, que tal si lo frentona se pega** –atacaba una tercera niña.

- **Porque no regresas a Inglaterra, frente de marquesina** –siguieron los ataques crueles de las niñas.

Sakura comenzaba a sollozar– **Porque no te miras en el espejo, pelos de estropajo** (N/A: es una forma agresiva de decir a alguien que tiene el pelo maltratado) –una rubia se paro entre Sakura y las niñas con las manos cruzadas frente a su pecho.

- **Yamanaka **–siseo una de las niñas contra la niña rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca.

- **Porque no van a molestar a la más vieja de su casa y dejan a la gente vivir en paz** –gruño como si de un perro se tratara y las agresoras salieron corriendo– **Jajaja, sabes si les hubieras hecho frente no te hubieran molestado** –trato de bromear pero la pelirrosa no entendió y solo miro a la ojiazul con una ceja enarcada– **Ino, Yamanaka Ino**.

- **Saku…**

- **Si lo sé, oí tu nombre en la mañana **–se sentó a lado de la ojijade y saco de su cajita un obentou– Sakura creo que deberías aprender a defenderte.

- **¿Por qué me defendiste? **–dando una mordida a su emparedado, Sakura espero la respuesta de la rubia.

- **Porque esas niñas me caen mal, siempre buscan a quien molestar**.

- **Gracias, Ino**.

- **No hay de qué** –contesto Ino con una sonrisa, contagiando a la pelirrosa.

- **Mira ahí esta** –un grito hizo que ambas chicas levantaran la mirada– **Sakura-chan**.

- **Naruto, hola** –saludo levantándose la ojijade.

- **Vamos teme, camina** –Naruto jalo a su amigo de la manga del saco del uniforme.

- **¿Conoces a Namikaze Naruto?**

- **Si, hace una semana tuve un pequeño problema cerca de casa, él y Sasuke-kun me ayudaron**.

- **¿Eres amiga de Uchiha Sasuke-senpai y le llamas por su primer nombre? **–pregunto atragantándose con su almuerzo la rubia.

- **Hn** –asintió Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^ =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Ryuu… Ryuu…** –alcanzo a escuchar la pelinegra el grito de su amigo.

- **¡Joker! Te oí la primera vez, no necesitas gritarme** –contesto harta.

- **¿Qué sucede contigo?, has estado como en otro mundo desde que salimos del taller**.

- **No es nada, creo es la emoción y los nervios** –la respuesta no pareció convencer al pelinegro.

- **Veo que decidiste venir, Haru…**

La pelinegra interrumpió a Danzou– **No me llame así, cuando corro soy** Ryuu.

- **La pequeña niña mantiene su identidad en secreto** –comento burlona Kin tomando unos mechones negros de Sakura entre sus dedos y jugando con ellos.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, la castaña termino en el suelo víctima de un izquierdazo de la pelinegra que atino justo en la nariz–** La última vez te dije que si me volvías a tocar lo lamentarías**.

- **Maldita** –siseo tomándose la nariz Kin.

- **¿Quieres otro?** –pregunto con una sonrisa sádica la corredora.

- **Tranquilas** –gruño Danzou– **Haru… Ryuu tiene una carrera que ganar**.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

El móvil de la pelirrosa vibro, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había vuelto a quedar dormido, aparto con cautela el brazo del moreno y se levanto de la cama– **Diga** –contesto la llamada con voz bajita para no despertar al chico.

- **Espero que Uchiha-san se encuentre mejor **–a Sakura se le helo la sangre al reconocer la voz.

- **Danzou…**

- **Como hoy se cumple el plazo para que me respondas decidí enviarte un incentivo**.

- **Tú… tú le hiciste esto a Sasuke-kun **–la pelirrosa sentía miles de sentimientos en su pecho, miedo, dolor, ira– **no fue un accidente…**

- **No claro que no fue un accidente Haruno-san, ahora solo espero que consideres tu respuesta **–y lo último que oyó fue el sonido indicándole que la llamada había sido cortada.

Apretó el pequeño aparato en su mano, como si él fuera el culpable y quisiera destruirlo, su mirada estaba cubierta por su flequillo, pero por su rostro se veían gruesas lagrimas correr, mientras que mordía su labio con impotencia, era tanta la fuerza que lo hizo sangrar. Había puesto la vida en peligro de Sasuke, el ser más importante en su vida, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver como arruinaban la vida de Sai.

Kami le había puesto un camino difícil por recorrer; pero la decisión estaba tomada, acerco el móvil a su oído y espero que le respondieran– **Necesito hablar con tu padre… Sai**.

Minutos después una camioneta negra pasó a recoger a Sakura afuera del hospital, subió sin decir absolutamente nada. Sai condujo en silencio, pero como estaban sucediendo las cosas no le gustaba nada.

- **¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?** –pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

- **Sai… el accidente de Sasuke-kun no fue un accidente**.

- **Lo imagine, Danzou es capaz de muchas cosas**.

Los jades comenzaron a cristalizarse y Sakura no pudo detener el llanto– **Kami, es mi culpa, Sasuke-kun está en el hospital por mi culpa**.

El ojinegro detuvo el automóvil y abrazo a la pelirrosa tratando de tranquilizarla– **No Sakura, no es tu culpa, si yo hubiera estado esa noche en el taller tu no hubieras tenido que implicarte; en realidad es mi culpa** –suspiro triste acariciando la melena rosa– **Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, desearía que no te hubieras involucrado conmigo**.

La pelirrosa se aparto bruscamente sin romper el abrazo– **No Sai, jamás digas eso, si no te hubiera conocido mi vida no sería tan emocionante**.

- **Pero sería más tranquila y menos peligrosa**.

- **Yo no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido JUNTOS** –remarco la última palabra.

- **Tranquilízate y límpiate la cara** –pidió tendiéndole un pañuelo– **Danzou no debe ver que estas alterada**.

- **Si, no podemos demostrar debilidad** –tomo el pedazo de papel y limpio sus lágrimas.

Retomaron el camino y en momentos que les parecieron eternos a ambos llegaron a una residencia lujosa, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada un comando de seguridad reviso quienes eran y les permitieron el paso; aun dentro de la casa unos hombres armados los escoltaron a un estudio.

- **Me da gusto verlos, Sai, Haruno** –el hombre los recibió con una copa en mano y un puro que inundaba la habitación con un aroma desagradable para los jóvenes– **¿Qué los trae por aquí?**

- **No se haga idiota, sabe para que hemos venido**.

- **Claro, para que darle rodeos, supongo que has venido para confirmarme que correrás para mi, ¿no Haruno?**

- **Exacto, pero en cuanto la deuda quede pagada esto termina, nunca más volveremos a vernos**.

- **Hmpf** –bufo divertido el castaño– **si eres tan buena como he escuchado seguramente no tardaras en pagar el dinero completo**.

- **Lo hare, no sé cómo pero voy a ganar todas y cada una de las carreras a las que vaya** –declaro segura de sí misma la pelirrosa– **Pero le advierto algo… no vuelva a meterse con mis amigos, sino le juro que se va a arrepentir** –los ojos de Sakura denotaban la furia que corría por sus venas y tenían una oscuridad que pocas personas habían visto.

Sai la tomo del brazo y le susurro al oído– **Sakura, tranquilízate te dije que no debías perder el control**.

Danzou rio divertido ante la actitud de la ojijade– **Tienes agallas pequeña, nadie se había atrevido a amenazarme**.

- **No es una amenaza, es una advertencia y yo siempre cumplo**.

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- **¿Vas a ganar esta carrera, Ryuu?** –cuestiono intranquilo Sai.

- **No, esta no, ya sabes cuál es la estrategia Joker, primero analiza a tus rivales, luego planea tu táctica y al final examina la mejor forma de ganar **–hizo un recuento de lo que había aprendido a través de los años de práctica la corredora.

- **Le diré a Danzou que no apueste a tu favor **–dijo mirando de reojo a su padre– **No sea que si pierde dinero lo quiera aumentar a nuestra deuda**.

- **Si, más vale prevenir **–Ryuu se puso unos guantes negros, los acomodo hasta hacer crujir la piel, se coloco el casco y encendió el motor– **Deséame suerte**.

- **No la necesitas, fuiste entrenada por el mejor** –animo dando unos golpecitos al casco de su amiga.

Ryuu sonrió arrogante bajo su casco– **Tienes razón** –acelero el motor y condujo hasta la línea de salida.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Sakura… Sakura…** –la voz cansada de Sasuke saco a Sakura de su mundo.

- **Lo siento Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué decías?**

- **¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?** –pregunto mientras bajaban del automóvil del moreno para entrar al instituto.

- **No es nada importante, solo que últimamente he estado recordando de cuando nos conocimos** –comento con una sonrisa divertida – ¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke-kun, esa mañana en el parque?

- **Como olvidar a una molesta pelirrosa, que lo único que hacía era llorar por su molesto y tonto muñeco roto**.

- **Hey** –Sakura le dio un manotazo en el brazo al moreno como reclamo– **No era tonto y no era cualquier muñeco, se llamaba Míster D, era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de travesuras y quien me cuidaba por las noches de los monstruos y gracias a él nos conocimos**.

- **Oh, claro el tonto Míster D** –Sasuke frunció el ceño y se puso algo pensativo– **¿Qué significa la D?**

- **Dragon** (no, no lo puse mal, Sakura esta pronunciando el nombre en inglés y no lleva acento) –al darse cuenta que lo pronuncio en su viejo idioma agrego– **Ryuu…**

- **Sakura-chan, teme, apresúrense o llegaran tarde **–grito Naruto desde la entrada al edificio de las aulas donde los esperaban el rubio, Sai e Ino.

La pelirrosa miro nostálgica a sus amigos, las personas más importantes en su vida, y luego a Sasuke que le daba la espalda por haberse quedado ella unos pasos atrás– _**Quizá… lo mejor será alejarme de ellos**_.

- **Vamos** –Sasuke estiro la mano en dirección de la pelirrosa y con una diminuta sonrisa la invito a tomarla.

Sakura recordó al niño que le ofreció su mano hace siete años atrás, ese pequeño pelinegro del que se había enamorado el mismo día que lo conocía, aquel que prometió cuidarla– _**Tal vez sea una niña mala, muy mala y egoísta, pero no quiero dejarte Sasuke-kun… quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…**_

Con una sonrisa picara tomo la mano de Sasuke y caminaron juntos para encontrarse con sus amigos.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por fin… por fin… por fin saben cómo conoció Sakura a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e Ino, quienes para ella son algunas de las personas más importantes en su vida. Este capítulo lo termine en tiempo record, 2 DÍAS, tenía pensado meter otro dos antes que este pero dije, que puedo perder además así le da más dramatismo a la historia.

Gracias por sus RR:

**setsuna17  
**(jojo, jamás dejaría un fic inconcluso, primero se acaba el mundo y el internet muere)

**cerezo-negro  
**(a mi también me ha afectado tanto tiempo en FF, pero no importa, lo amo y es una de mis drogas favoritas, Danzou es un maldito, pero toda historia necesita uno)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Danzou no quiere a nadie, pero algún día lo pagara todo… todo… muajajaja; ya amor y paz, te dejo a Itachi-papacito y yo m quedo con Sasuke-sexy-al-doble-papacito-kun)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(jajaja, bailo - Danzou, jajaja, si Sakura se ha metido en muchos problemas de los cuales le costara caro salir)

**Melilove  
**(tranquis esperemos q nada malo le pase (¬.¬), entonces estas conectada a mi cerebro también? Eso q sepas q va a suceder me asusta ^^', no, no es cierto no m da miedo)

**Uzuchiha Viryy  
**(galleta, galleta mira Viryy galleta, jajaja, Sakura quiere mucho a Sai es su mejor amigo, Danzou es un maldito perro, no, no merece ser comparado con un perro, es un maldito hijo de toda su retiznada m…, ah por cierto la galleta tiene chispas de chocolate, espero q t encuentres mejor y por haber tenido un mal rato por enfermedad te mando una caja de galletas con chispitas de chocolate, nos vemos luego bye bye, te quiero)

**pandiux7  
**(problemón? Espérate y luego m dirás q esto parecía un paseíto por el parque, jo si este fic tiene de todo sobre todo una Sakura mal portada y problemática (cálmate Shikamaru) más t vale dejarme RR aunq estés en medio del océano o a mitad del desierto, sino m sentiré muy triste y sola, bua (introduzca llanto fingido))

**gatitahime  
**(si Danzou merece la peor d las muertes, ni siquiera el Sharingan podría hacerlo sufrir tanto como se merece, gracias por decir q t alegra el día mi fic, me siento en las nubes cuando alguien lo disfruta tanto, además para eso lo escribo para alegrar el día de gente bonita como tú y para divertirme imaginando como será el siguiente capítulo)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(Danzou morirá, eso t lo aseguro, muajajaja, y si no yo misma lo mato, aún es pronto para que Sasuke se entere, es por eso q estaba completamente dormidito, pero de que se entera, se entera)

.

**=p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p  
Si me dejas un RR es como  
si me dejaras una galleta con  
chispas de chocolate y esas me  
encantan, quiero muchas galletas  
=p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p =p**

.


	18. Festival Cultural de Verano

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**NOTA: Al final del capítulo usare una canción si quieren ponerse en ambiente les sugiero la tengan a la mano, [ Meet me Halfway / Black Eyed Peas] si es que así se escribe ¬¬' no va a ser completa, solo es como apoyo.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 18 "Festival Cultural de Verano"**

El instituto Konoha Elite se encontraba muy alborotado, estaban preparándose para el evento más divertido del semestre, el festival Cultural de Verano. Cada salón estaba organizando lo que la clase haría, cada quien daba su idea, como era costumbre entre las posibles actividades estaba la típica cafetería, obras de teatro, casas embrujadas, etc.

La discusión en el salón de 1-I se encontraba muy animada, unos querían una cafetería, otros una obra de teatro radical, un concurso de cosplay y algunas más querían un desfile de modas. La mayoría del salón participaba, a excepción de una pelirrosa que se encontraba derrumbada sobre la mesa de su banca.

- **Tendremos que resolverlo por medio de una votación **–dictamino la representante de la clase, apuntando las opciones en el pizarrón.

Todos anotaron la opción que querían– **Sakura-chan** –llamo Hinata a su amiga que parecía perdida en el mundo de los sueños– **Sakura-chan** –volvió a llamar mientras la chica abría sus jades bastante adormilada y con cara de ¿Dónde estoy? Sacándole una gotita en la nuca a su amiga– **Tenemos que votar para la actividad del festival**.

- **Vota por mi Hinata, confió en tu buen gusto para elegir** –pidió en medio de un bostezo.

- **Pero…** –antes de que la pelinegra pudiera protestar Sakura había caído dormida otra vez.

Al final de que todos emitieran sus votos en papelitos se hizo el recuento, para terminar ganando la obra de teatro– **Ahora solo falta decidir qué obra haremos**.

- **Mejor porque no hacemos un crossover entre varios cuentos** –sugirió una vocecilla en el aula, a lo que a todos les gusto la idea y aceptaron hacerla.

La primera actividad fue realizar el libreto de la obra, ya estando decididos el story board y de acuerdo a que personajes participarían se decidiría, con un sorteo, quien realizaría los papeles.

En el aula de 2-D, también intentaban decidir cuál sería su actividad y ya que tenían a varios integrantes del equipo de basketball, sin mencionar que al capitán y al sub-capitán; pues que mejor que un stand donde pudieran retarlos y ganar regalos.

Aunque claro esta Sasuke tendría participaciones menores, ya que aun seguía lesionado y como no querían que la estrella del equipo se lastimara pues lo mejor sería que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

Pasaron unos días y el libreto para la obra estaba lista, Hinata fue la elegida para realizarlo, como todos sabíamos, era una devoradora de libros y por eso era la más indicada para escribirlo. El resultado fue del gusto de todos, un mix de obras como la bella durmiente, blanca nieves, cenicienta y la bella y la bestia. Ahora solo quedaba escoger a los actores principales, que harían los papeles de Aurora y Felipe (la bella durmiente); Blancanieves y el príncipe Robert (que por extrañas razones no tiene nombre pero por practicidad lo bautice así) y para finalizar, Cenicienta y el príncipe encantador (que también por raro que parezca ese es su nombre). Y todos los demás actores del reparto, como los ratones, las hadas madrinas, los trastos que cobran vida en el castillo de la bestia, las hermanastras y madrastras malvadas y no podíamos omitir a las brujas de los cuentos.

Aunque para mi gusto, Karin hubiera estado maravillosa como la bruja, ¿Por qué lo digo? Simple, la muy maldita aun sigue "intentado" acercarse a MI Sasuke-kun y no es que sea celosa; pero cualquiera odiaría a una chica que a cada oportunidad le salta al cuello a tu novio e intenta "seducirlo". Tsk, ya me tiene harta, un día de estos juro que le saco los ojos y le corto la lengua para evitar escuchar su voz chillona que siento taladrarme los oídos cada vez que la escucho.

Todos se formaban emocionados para saber qué papel les tocaría, yo me conformo con ser un extra cualquiera, no tengo muchas ganas de esforzarme, estas salidas nocturnas dejaron de ser divertidas y ahora se han vuelto tediosas. Ya quiero que todo esto termine para poder salir de vacaciones, si vacaciones unas merecidas vacaciones que me permitirán dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera o hasta la hora que mi demandante ama de llaves me lo permita.

Que aburrido, a mí que me dejen ser el árbol número tres o la roca al fondo del bosque, lo que sea que me toque estará bien. Veo que también Hinata tiene que participar, no se salvo a pesar de haber escrito el guion.

- **Hinata, que suerte tienes** –gritan varias chicas emocionadas, kami hazlas callar o me harán papilla el cerebro.

Atrás de mi oigo el cuchicheo de otras chicas que no dejan de mirar indiscretamente a Gaara, resbalosas, arrastradas, zorras y demás palabras de ese tipo retumban en mi cabeza– **Yo quiero ser Aurora **–pide una mirando embelesada a mi pelirrojo amigo.

Como lo que sucede no tiene ningún interés para mi vuelvo a mi posición inicial, de cara a la mesa, como los últimos días desde el accidente de Sasuke-kun, mis ánimos y energías se han visto deteriorados. Un par de minutos después oigo unos pasos tranquilos acercarse a mi lugar.

- **Sakura que crees** –Kakashi se para frente a mí con un papelito en la mano, levanto la mirada y muchas chicas me observan con ¿envidia?, ¿odio?, ¿resentimiento? Y un sinfín de sentimientos negativos– **Te toco ser la bella durmiente**.

Arrugo la nariz y hago un gesto de asco, ¿y eso qué?, sigo sin entender porque mis idiotas compañeras me miran así– **Sakura… ¿donde quieres que practiquemos?**

Esa voz… ¿Gaara…?– **¿De qué hablas?** –me muestra el papelito, que supongo, dice que personaje le toco, trato de aclarar mi visión y leo "Felipe" sin comprender a lo que se refiere.

- **Seré Felipe, tu príncipe azul **–me comunica con una sonrisa arrogante.

- **Sakura-chan… no puedo imaginar un papel mejor para ti que el de una princesa** –me felicita mi pelinegra amiga.

- **Pues yo sí, me hubiera gustado ser un árbol o una piedra o algo insignificante para no tener que trabajar tanto** –digo hastiada por saber que tengo aprenderme una buena parte de la obra, pero recapacito al ver la cara de Hinata.

- **¿Qué tan mal prospecto soy? **–Gaara interviene para disminuir el tenso ambiente que se formo.

- **No, claro que no Gaara, solo que con tantas cosas últimamente me he sentido un poco cansada** –y es la verdad, entre las actividades del festival, las animadoras, las tareas, los exámenes, las carreras, Danzou, Sasuke, Tsunade y ahora la endemoniada obra, kami la cabeza me va a explotar y el cuerpo se me va a romper en mil pedazos– **¿Qué papel te toco Hinata?**

- **Voy a ser Blanca Nieves** –dice tímidamente mi ojiperla favorita, eso le va a encantar a Naruto, aunque dudo que le guste que su novia sea besada por algún fulano del salón…

Un momento a Sasuke-kun le va a dar un infarto, soy la bella durmiente y Gaara… Gaara va a… a besarme… otra vez, siento que la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas.

- **Te sientes bien, Sakura** –el maestro como es su costumbre interviene en el peor momento– **estás algo sonrojada, ¿es acaso que piensas en tus escenas con Gaara? **–tan oportuno como siempre… Kakashi hace que todos me miren.

- **No… yo… tengo un poco de calor** –sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo me levanto– **con permiso voy al sanitario **–como puedo camino entre todos con sus atentas miradas sobre mí.

Maldito Kakashi, como se le ocurre decir algo como eso frente a todos. En cuanto llego al baño me paro frente a los lavabos, me miro al espejo y veo el intenso sonrojo en mi rostro, como es posible que me haya puesto tan nerviosa de tan solo pensar en un beso; acaricio mis labios con las yemas, es que no lo he olvidado.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

- **Frentona** –la estridente voz de Ino hace que Sakura regrese de su viaje interior.

- **Cerda…** –la pelirrosa rápidamente se echa un poco de agua en la cara para aminorar el calor que la abrumaba.

- **¿Tienes calor?**

- **Algo, es solo que de repente me sentí un poco afiebrada** –confiesa la ojijade tomando un trozo de papel para secar su rostro.

- **Mmm, no deberías ir a la enfermería** –la rubia se acerca preocupada.

- **Nah, estoy bien, es solo que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer…**

- **Ya dile a Sasuke que te de un tiempo libre** –rio burlona Ino.

Sakura formo un sonrisa maliciosa– **¿Envidia… cerda?**

- **¿Yo?, ¿de ti?, ¿por Sasuke?** –la ojiazul movió la mano restándole importancia– **A mi ya no me interesa Sasuke**.

- **¿Entonces cual es el pelinegro que esta robándote el sueño Ino-cerda?** –la rubia se puso totalmente sonrojada y paralizada– **Jajaja, ya sabía yo que esas miraditas a Sai tenían algo sospechoso**.

- **Que no… yo solo…**

- **Déjate de cuentos, te conozco bastante bien como para decir que Sai te gusta** –Sakura tomo por los hombros a Ino y la hace girar para quedar de frente, con una mano levanta el mentón de la rubia y busca sus ojos, azules y jades se miran, la pelirrosa sonríe– **No puedo imaginar mejor chica que tu para él y eso me alegra mucho**.

- **Pero no creo que él esté interesado en mí, yo más bien creo que tu le gustas** –dice despacito como si le doliera admitirlo.

La ojijade abre enarca una ceja y luego suelta una sonora carcajada, lo que provoca una mirada furiosa por parte de la rubia, mientras Sakura trata de calmarse tomándose el estomago y sosteniéndose del lavabos para no caer al suelo debido a la risa– **No es gracioso frentona**.

- **Claro que si, cerda** –Sakura intenta hablar entre la risa pero le es casi imposible– **Sai** –toma una enorme bocanada de aire y se endereza limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos– **no está interesado en mi**.

- **¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

- **Oh, créeme lo sé, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y esa clase de amor no existe entre nosotros**.

- **Pero… tú eres su única amiga…**

La pelirrosa niega con un dedo justo frente a la nariz de Ino– **TÚ también eres su amiga**.

- **Pues aun así, SOLO me ve como a una amiga**.

- **Ino**… –Sakura suspira enternecida por la actitud de su amiga– **a ese idiota pelinegro solo le conozco tres amigas, Matsuri** –comienza a contar con sus dedos– **tu y por supuesto yo, y eso me dice que eres especial para él, sino ni siquiera tendría tu teléfono, ¿o me equivoco?**

- **Mmm, pero aun así**.

- **Esta no es la Ino que conozco, la chica hermosa y que nunca se da por vencida para obtener lo que quiere** –la pelirrosa sonrió cariñosa para levantar los ánimos de su amiga.

Ino dejo salir toda su negatividad en forma de suspiro– **Pues esta tampoco es la Sakura que yo conozco** –comento jalando la mejilla de la ojijade.

- **Duele, duele** –unas cuantas lagrimitas salieron de los ojos de Sakura, quien intentaba hacer que Ino la soltara.

- **¿Qué tienes? Pareces muerto** –tomo los pómulos de la pelirrosa y los jalo para observar mejor las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- **Si no quieres perder los pulgares, será mejor que me sueltes Yamanaka Ino** –advirtió tétricamente Sakura.

- **Ya, ya, ni que fuera para tanto amiga, deberías desvelarte menos**.

- **Como si no lo supiera** –susurro para ella misma.

- **¿Qué dices?**

- **Nada**.

- **Bueno si no hay más chismes que contar, nos vemos en el almuerzo **–se despidió la rubia retirándose del baño.

- **La cerda tiene razón, últimamente no he dormido mucho** –la ojijade se miro al espejo y tenía una cara que asustaba, busco algo en el bolsillo de su falda y la miro atentamente, una pequeña pastilla roja descansaba en la palma de su mano– **Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, esto me vendrá bien, solo será una**… –cerro los ojos y se hecho la pastilla a la boca, con su mano junto un poco de agua para ayudarse a tragar la pastilla.

Dejo que pasaran unos minutos más y el efecto disminuyera un poco, ahora se sentía mejor, más animada y ya no tenía sueño. Regreso al aula bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- **Pensé que te habías perdido en el camino** –el pelirrojo le hablo a sus espaldas– **ya estaba pensando en tomar mi caballo blanco y armar un equipo de búsqueda**.

- **Pues no te quedaría mal el papelito de mi príncipe azul, aunque ese puesto ya lo tengo ocupado, puedo hacer una excepción contigo** –contraataco con un tono muy sensual en el oído de Gaara.

- **Regresaste con las pilas recargadas Sakura** –interrumpió Kakashi a un lado de los adolescentes.

- **Sí, creo que me hacía falta un poco de aire** –contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

El peligris bostezo– **Como ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí me retiro**.

- **¿Acabo la clase Kakashi-sensei? **–pregunto una vocecilla entre el alumnado.

- **Yo ya no, pero ustedes tienen el resto de la clase libre… para ponerse de acuerdo quien va a hacer el vestuario, la escenografía, etc. etc.** –a sus alumnos les escurrió una gotita en la nuca.

El maestro salió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Hinata y sus compañeros lo veían irse incrédulos.

- **Creo… creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer** –tartamudeo la jefa de grupo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Oye Uchiha** –llamo alguien en el aula del moreno– **tienes visitas… **–el tono no le gusto mucho a Sasuke y mucho menos la forma en que el tipejo en la puerta parecía ver de arriba abajo algo.

El mencionado se levanto con desgano de su banca y camino con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta pudo ver a una pelirrosa balanceándose en sus talones y viendo hacia arriba, miro al tipo a su lado y con una mirada asesina le dijo– **Esfúmate** –salió del aula y se coloco a un lado de la chica mirando también hacia arriba– **¿Hay algo interesante en el techo? **–pregunto burlón.

- **Sasuke-kun** –grito tirándose sobre el cuello del moreno.

- **Sakura, no grites** –le tapo la boca intentando acallar su voz– **no ves que aun hay clases en las demás aulas**.

- **Brubrubrubru **–balbuceaba bajo la mano del moreno.

- **Prométeme que dejaras de gritar y te destapo la boca** –Sakura asintió como pudo y el ojinegro removió su mano– **Ahora dime, que te trae por aquí**.

- **Kakashi repartió el trabajo para el festival, nos dejo el resto del tiempo libre** –la ojijade comenzó a jugar un dedo sobre el pecho del moreno– **y como yo termine mi asignación pues me pareció buena idea venir a verte**.

Sasuke no creía lo que veía y oía, ¿Sakura intentaba seducirlo?– **¿Qué tenías en mente?**

- **Podríamos fugarnos, buscar un lugar tranquilo y divertirnos un rato** –ronroneo rozando sus labios con los del moreno– **¿Qué dices?**

- **Teme, tenemos que ver lo de las actividades para el fes… ti… val… **–Naruto que se quedo como estatua al ver a su amigo tenía una mano traviesa bajo la blusa de Sakura en medio de un beso demasiado apasionado.

- **Usuratonkachi** –siseo enojado el ojinegro dejando a la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados y con ganas de más– **Regresa a tu salón, nos vemos en el almuerzo**.

- **Mou, yo que quería divertirme un rato contigo** –dijo la ojijade con un puchero muy tierno.

- **Sakura-chan** –regaño el rubio.

Camino alrededor del Namikaze, con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y mirándolo de pies a cabeza– **¿Qué? Acaso tú no te portas mal con la pequeña Hyuuga** –pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida Sakura, sacándole tremendo sonrojo al ojiazul y una diminuta sonrisa divertida al moreno.

- **Por… por supuesto que no, ¿sabes lo que me pasaría si hago algo así? **–negó alarmado Naruto.

- **Hay pues que desperdicio Naru-chan** –declaro regresando al lado de su novio– **Bien nos vemos al rato… **–se despidió con la mano en alto caminando sensualmente por el pasillo, robando la atención de ambos amigos.

- **¿Qué ves dobe?** –Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

- **No me pegues teme** –reclamo Naruto corriendo tras el moreno que regresaba al interior del aula.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CAFETERÍA KEI**

Sobre todo el ruido del lugar se podía escuchar la risa de un rubio escandaloso.

- **El teme va a estar en la banca para lo del festival** –seguía riendo Naruto, mientras a Sasuke le salía una venita palpitante en la sien– **va a ser el aguador**.

- **Punto para Naruto** –bromeo Kiba.

- **¿Por qué? **–pregunto curiosa Tenten dándole un codazo a su amigo castaño.

- **Pues porque más va a ser** –dijo exasperado Shikamaru– **Asuma-sensei quiere a Sasuke al cien por ciento para los encuentros del próximo semestre**.

- **De todos modos, ¿Quién quiere jugar contra un montón de perdedores que se creen mejores que los titulares del club de basketball? **–rebatió el ojinegro.

- **Punto para Sasuke** –contabilizo nuevamente Kiba.

- **Dirás lo que quieras, pero es un buen momento para restregarles en la cara porque somos los titulares** –contraataco el rubio– **y tu no estarás ahí**.

- **Punto para Naruto** –vitoreo el castaño ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro– **¿No tienes nada más Sasuke?**

El nombrado se quedo callado, tomo un sorbo de agua y Kiba seguía picándolo para probar su capacidad de aguante, pero un aura oscura detrás de él lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza– **Sigue molestando a mi novio Kiba y no será él el que te meta tus puntos por donde te quepan**.

- **Ok, entiendo** –se defendió el castaño levantándose de su lugar para dejarle el asiento a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke formo una sonrisa arrogante, Sakura tenía una gran habilidad para intimidar a la gente con su sola presencia.

- **¿Cómo les fue en su clase Hinata-chan? **–intervino nuevamente Tenten, sabía lo que la pelinegra había preparado para su clase y tenía curiosidad de si habían aceptado la idea.

**- Muy bien, gracias Tenten** –contesto con una gran sonrisa– **Ya incluso repartieron los papeles y las labores manuales**.

Naruto trago un bocado rápidamente y miro a su novia– **¿Te toco algún papel importante conejita?**

- **Ehm** –busco con la mirada a Sakura que estaba muy entretenida jugando con su comida y a Gaara que parecía ignorar el tema de conversación.

- **¿Qué sucede Hinata? **–animo a continuar Neji.

- **Pues a Sakura, Gaara y a mí, nos tocaron parte de los papeles principales** –con eso se gano la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa.

- **Por fin van a reconocer el talento y hermosura de mi bella flor de cerezo **–declaro emocionado Lee, parándose sobre la silla, pero inmediatamente sintió un aura negra provenir de uno de sus compañeros, giro la cabeza lentamente y se topo con un par de ojos negros que podría jurar que empezaban a tornarse rojos de ira– **Digo de la bella flor novia de Sasuke**.

Todos rieron ante la actitud temerosa del pelinegro que se sentaba queriendo ser tragado por la tierra.

- **Bien, puedes seguir contándonos Hinata** –Temari estaba muy interesada en saber.

- **¿A qué se debe tanta curiosidad mujer?** –pregunto extrañado el castaño de coleta.

- **Quiero saber que tan ocupada va a estar Sakura para los ensayos de las animadoras, que no sabían que nuestro club también hará una pequeña participación para el cierre del festival**.

A la pelirrosa le escurrió una gotita en la sien– _**¿Qué Temari no piensa dejarme descansar?**_

- **Cállense, dejen hablar a Hinata** –acallo el rubio intrigado por saber qué papel haría su querida ojiperla.

- **Yo voy a ser Blancanieves** –confeso jugando con sus dedos– **Gaara-san será el príncipe Felipe y…** –ante la información todos soltaron una carcajada.

- **Mucho gusto Príncipe encantador** –Kiba hizo una reverencia ante el pelirrojo, que lo miro fríamente.

- **¿Quién te toco ser Sakura?** –pregunto ocultando el interés Sasuke, la ojijade tosió al atragantarse con su jugo.

- **¿Tan mal papel te toco frentona?**

- **Déjame adivinar eres la bruja que intenta matar a Blancanieves** –intento conjeturar Sai.

Mientras los demás decían posibilidades del papel que interpretaría la pelirrosa, Sasuke la ayudaba a reponerse– **Ya dejen de bromear que no ven que se está ahogando** –intervino Neji.

- **¿Qué papel le toco a la frentona, Hinata?**

- **Va a ser Aurora **–contesto tímidamente, pero como era de esperarse nadie sabía quién era esa chica.

- **La Bella durmiente** –trato de aclarar Gaara– **la princesa de Felipe…** –dijo despacio para que todos entendieran.

La cara del grupo de amigos del rubio era todo un poema, todos tenían sus bocas formando grandes "O's" y los ojos como platos al ver como Sasuke estrujaba la servilleta en su mano, que casi queda hecha polvo de no ser porque Sakura lo detuvo.

- **¿Vas a besar a mi hermano Sakura**?

- **Claro que no, Hinata modifico las historias y eso no significa que haya escena de beso, ¿verdad Hinata? **–la ojiperla escondió el rostro bajo su flequillo– ¿Hinata?

- **Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero todas las princesas en mi historia se besan con los príncipes**.

A la pelirrosa se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo de la impresión, ahora si Sasuke estallaría en furia, le reclamaría y haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero…

- **¿Eso quiere decir que te besaras con un fulano de tu clase? **–la idea de pronto se presento en la cabeza del rubio, como si alguien pusiera el interruptor en ON.

- **¡Uy!** –exclamo Kiba agitando su mano.

- _**Este quiere que lo dejen como trapo viejo**_ –pensó Tenten rodando los ojos.

- **Yo… pues… la verdad Naruto-kun es que…**

- **Vas a cambiar la historia Hinata, no quiero que nadie toque tus lindos labios** –argumentó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos molesto.

- **En eso apoyo al dobe, ni de loco quiere que ese acosador se le acerque a Sakura**.

- **Oye que te pasa** –Temari enfrento enojada a Sasuke– **mi hermano no es ningún acosador, en todo caso Sakura es una pervertida**.

- **Como si Gaara fuera una blanca palomita** –el moreno se levanto quedando una cabeza por encima de la rubia– **se nota que no lo conoces**.

- **¿Y qué me dices de Sakura? A poco no fue a buscarte para ir a un lugar más tranquilo** –imito un tono de burla sensual.

El resto de la mesa que miraba expectantes la riña, enarcaron una ceja y miraron a al pelirrosa que intentaba esconderse bajo la mesa y Gaara mostraba una diminuta sonrisa, se veía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

La discusión termino al sonar el timbre anunciando el final del receso. Todos platicaban mientras regresaban en bola a sus aulas.

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la aparto del resto del grupo– **Solo te digo una cosa, Sakura-chan** –tomo un mechón rosado y jugó con él entre sus dedos– **Nadie más puede besarte, ¿entendiste?**

La pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa divertida– **Claro Sasuke-chan, pero debo tener un incentivo ¿no crees?**

Y el moreno no perdió tiempo y se apodero los labios rosados de un modo posesivo, la tomo por la cintura para levantarla un poco del suelo y poder profundizar el beso.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Ya me canse** –dijo Sakura tirándose en el suelo del aula.

- **Vamos Sakura, ni que tuvieras una escena de dos horas **–canturreo fastidiado Gaara– **te la has pasado quejándote que estas cansada siempre que llegamos a la última escena**.

- **Es que estoy cansada** –se cruzo de brazos indispuesta a seguir– **tu porque no tienes que estudiar, estar en el club con tu hermana la generala, ensayar para el festival y tener que correr** –se tapo la boca para no meter la pata– **de un lado para el otro para probarte el vestuario**.

El pelirrojo enarco una ceja y levanto del suelo a Sakura– **Eso es algo que quería preguntarte Sakura, en estas semanas no he visto ni a Ryuu ni a Joker en el circuito **–le susurro de frente.

- **Hemos tenido flojera de ir con tantas actividades en el instituto estamos cansados** –la pelirrosa trato de evadir la intensa mirada.

- **Esa no me la creo, tú vives para correr **–sus ojos verdes trataban de busca un indicio que le dijera que mentía.

- **Mira Gaara, serás muy amigo y sabrás el secreto pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida, así que es mejor que te mantengas lejos de Joker y Ryuu.**

- **Gaara-san, las chicas de vestuario necesitan que vayas a probarte el traje** –interrumpió oportunamente Hinata.

El pelirrojo miro por encima del hombro a la pelinegra, soltando el agarre del brazo de Sakura; sin decir más camino parsimoniosamente afuera del salón.

Los jades evitaron a los aperlados, la preocupación que denotaban hacían sentir culpable a Sakura– **Regreso en un momento** –se disculpo y salió del salón.

Hinata formo un puño encima de su pecho, como si el corazón le doliera– _**¿Qué está pasando entre Gaara-san y tú, Sakura-chan?**_

- **Hinata es tu escena** –aviso la jefa de grupo.

- **Si, ya voy** –cambio su semblante para preocupar a sus demás compañeros.

Sakura iba caminando a paso veloz, por no decir que casi corriendo, por los pasillos se sentía abrumada, cansada, acorralada, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía a punto de explotar; entro como torbellino al baño y se encerró en un cubículo, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, se tomo el pecho asustada, tenía que tranquilizarse sino quería llamar la atención. Respiro hondo y profundo, se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado y encogió sus piernas para poderlas abrazar; todo empezaba a acumularse sobre sus hombros.

- **Déjenme en paz, no entienden que solo quiero que me dejen vivir en paz, quiero que todo esto se acabe** –dijo en medio de un sollozo ahogado.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda, como ya se le empezaba a hacer costumbre, cada vez que sentía que el mundo giraba demasiado aprisa buscaba algo que la ayudara a continuar, saco una pequeña pastilla roja y sin pensarlo dos veces se la hecho a la boca para tragarla inmediatamente. Unos momentos después sintió como su cuerpo perdía peso y toda la angustia la abandonaba; dándole una sensación de calma y tranquilidad. Respiro más tranquila y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que la droga le proporcionaba. Solo le tomo un par de minutos para que el efecto no fuera tan fuerte y poder regresar al aula y continuar con los preparativos para la puesta en escena de la obra de Hinata.

Al terminar con lo que implicaba a su clase, Sakura se dirigió al gimnasio con las porristas ya un tanto más repuesta; en el camino se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

- **Yoh** –el típico saludo de Kakashi no hizo que detuviera su andar– **Hinata me dijo que esta preocupad por ti**.

- **Dile que estoy bien y que no necesito que se meta en mis asuntos **–sus palabras llenas de veneno y la mirada fría hacían ver a Sakura como otra.

Al peligris no le gusto nada la contestación y detuvo a la pelirrosa tomándola por el brazo– **Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? Hinata es tu amiga**.

- **Lo siento Kakashi, es que estoy muy cansada** –rectifico su actitud para no levantar más sospechas– **los exámenes que terminaron, la obra de teatro y las porristas, no me han dado tregua y últimamente no he podido dormir bien**.

- **¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital y que te de un chequeo?**

- **No gracias, con todo lo que he estado haciendo creo que hoy dormiré como tronco**.

- **Si te sigues sintiendo mal, no dudes en decírmelo** –acaricio la cabeza rosa y alboroto la melena en modo de juego.

Sakura no pudo más que reírse y detener la mano del maestro– **Uhm, claro que si papá** –dijo en tono de sarcasmo, pero el peligris se quedo como estatua al oírlo sonrojándose al extremo.

Y no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirrosa se había esfumado del lugar– **Esta niña sabe cómo poner mi mundo de cabeza** –pensó rascándose la cabeza y con una linda sonrisa bajo su cubre bocas.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**APARTAMENTO DE LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

- **Que hermosa noche hay, las estrellas brillan en todo su esplendor, pero ni con toda su fuerza pueden opacar tu grandiosa belleza**.

- **Jajaja** –la chica no pudo contener la risa al oír el dialogo de su amigo.

- **Sakura **–regaño el pelirrojo– **no puedes dejar de reírte aunque sea una vez**.

- **Lo siento Gaara** –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos por enésima vez en la tarde– **es que oírte decir eso es tan gracioso**.

- **Tenemos que practicar y no hemos podido pasar de esta línea porque estallas en carcajadas en cuanto la oyes**.

- **No es mi culpa que Hinata haya escrito algo tan cursi y que me provoque risa**.

- **¿Qué te parece si nos brincamos esa línea y dices la tuya?**

- **Esta bien **–se levanto del sofá y con el libreto en la mano se aclaro la garganta– **No diga eso príncipe Felipe, las estrellas muestran toda su belleza cada noche y yo solo puedo hacer el intento de imitarlas por esta noche**.

- **Pero no importa que sea de día o de noche, puedo jurar que tú irradias belleza a cada hora del día y no tienes que esperar hasta la noche para mostrarla** –siguió las líneas paso a paso escritas en el papel, pero por cuenta propia comenzó a acercarse a la pelirrosa sin que esta se diera cuenta.

- **La belleza que tiene que esperar es mucho más valiosa que la que se muestra en cada momento, como los retoños que solo florecen un día, son incluso más hermosos que las rosas mismas **–al levantar sus jades del guion vio a Gaara demasiado cerca y retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con el sofá.

El pelirrojo aprovecho la distracción y la abrazo por la cintura– **Tienes razón, de ahora en adelante preferiré la belleza fugaz, porque el amor puede ser tan etéreo** –susurro rozando sus labios con los de Sakura.

La pelirrosa solo atino a suspirar, no sabía que sucedía, sentía que su cuerpo flotaba, que todo alrededor era una ilusión– _**Es solo una ilusión producto del ensayo**_ –oyó decir a su mente.

Pero fue más fuerte su confusión que cedió ante la caricia del pelirrojo, de un momento a otro se estaban besando, Sakura se abrazo al cuello de Gaara y profundizo el beso, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca, explorando ambos la cavidad del otro; pero fue la falta de aire la que los separo.

- **Sakura, yo te **–pero el dedo de la pelirrosa sobre sus labios le impidió continuar.

- **Esto no debió pasar Gaara **–tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del apartamento.

Dejando atrás a un igualmente confundido ojiverde, pero con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Habían pasado las dos semanas límite para el festival, era jueves y todos estaban terminando de preparar los salones para el día siguiente en que todos disfrutarían de las actividades de las demás clases.

Al final quedaron las actividades así, el aula de 1-I, de Sakura, Gaara y Hinata, haría la obra de teatro "Princess Remix"; el aula 1-A, donde asistían Ino, Kiba y Shino, una bonita cafetería con estilos del siglo XV; el aula 2-D, de Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten, se harían cargo de un mini juego de basketball; el aula de 2-O, donde iban Lee y Temari, pues no les importo porque ellos tenían cosas que hacer con sus respectivos clubes, así que olímpicamente se desentendieron de las labores de su clase.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Sakura… ven acá tengo que arreglarte el vestido** –una de las chicas encargadas del vestuario correteaba a la pelirrosa que aun no estaba lista para la primera función.

- **Espera tu turno Maki, tengo que terminar su maquillaje** –peleo otra chica.

- **Pero si le sacas el vestido arruinaras mi peinado** –otra chica más peleo.

- **Basta, hablan de mi como si fuera un maniquí** –Sakura les puso un alto ya harta– **hacen que me duela la cabeza** –dijo sobándose las sienes con sus dedos.

- **Perdón Sakura, es que no puedo creerlo** –hizo que la ojijade se levantara y tomo la orilla del vestido a la altura de su torso– **en una semana has bajado de peso más de lo que yo he intentado en un mes**.

- **Son las presiones Setsuna** –se miro la espalda por el espejo checando que tanto le sobraba al vestido– **últimamente con las animadoras y la obra de teatro, he hecho demasiado ejercicio corriendo de un lado para el otro**.

- **Y si cuentas a Uchiha-senpai** –comento con una risita la chica que le arreglaba el vestido– **debes estar muy ocupada**.

- **Algo** –contesto con una tierna sonrisa y con un suspiro retomo el tema anterior– **entonces, primero que tomen medidas para arreglar el vestido, en lo que terminan de coserlo me maquillas y cuando esté listo el vestuario y lo tenga puesto me peinas**.

- **Si** –gritaron sus compañeras al unisonó haciéndose reír ellas mismas.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Teme ayúdanos** –grito molesto Naruto.

- **No**.

- **¿Por qué no?** –tiro al suelo las bolsas con los balones que traía en las manos.

- **Porque no puedo esforzarme, ¿recuerdas? **–comento burlón viendo como su rubio amigo se enfurruñaba cada vez más.

- **Eres un…**

- **Continúen, voy a dar una vuelta **–ordeno y se despidió con una mano en alto y la otra en el bolsillo.

- **Espera teme** –pero ignoro por completo el grito del ojiazul.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

- **No, ahí no Sai, tráelas para acá**.

- **Hermosa, soy un artista no un cargador experto en mudanzas** –se quejo el pelinegro poniendo unas tablas en el suelo.

- **Si, pero como tú no vas a ayudar a los de tu salón y el club de pintura ya termino** –la rubia lo miro divertida– **además dijiste que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirte ayuda**.

- **Pero me refería a otras cosas Ino** –con una sonrisa fingida y una gotita en su sien se arrepentía de haber ido a buscar a Ino.

- **Basta de quejas, ustedes dos muévanse** –grito Temari a unos metros de ellos.

- **Y yo que pensaba que la brujita tenía mal humor** –le murmuro a Ino en el oído para que la de coletas no lo escuchara.

La ojiazul se puso roja y hablo un poco nerviosa–** Jeje, no creo que haya mucha diferencia**.

- **Sera mejor continuar** –miro su reloj, ya marcaba pasadas de las cinco– **me tengo que ir temprano**.

La rubia no pudo controlar su curiosidad– **¿Tienes planes con tu familia?**

- **No tengo familia** –contesto sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, lo que hizo a Ino sentirse mal y agachar la cabeza triste, Sai nunca mencionaba a su familia y ahora sabía la razón– **Y no es nada importante así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal, tal vez no tenga familia pero tengo a personas especiales a mi lado como Sakura y gracias a ella te conocí **–dijo como si nada levantando las tablas del suelo para llevarlas a su destino.

Ino se quedo en shock, no sabía cómo interpretar el comentario, pero de cualquier forma que lo viera era un punto a su favor, ¿no?

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

En los alrededores del distrito residencial donde vive Sakura, se encontraba un auto negro que llevaba varios días rondando el área.

- **Estoy seguro que esta noche saldrá, tiene que salir** –gruño el hombre con un par de binoculares observando la entrada del lugar; pero su vista fue interrumpida por un enorme cuadro azul– **Pero qué demonios…**

- **Disculpe señor** –un oficial de policía golpeaba su ventanilla y le hacía la seña que la bajara– **Los guardias de seguridad me reportan que usted tiene una actitud sospechosa**.

- **Tarado, no ve que soy policía** –le dijo señalando una calcomanía en el espejo del vehículo y restregándole en el rostro su placa e identificación.

- **Lo siento detective Kisame, pero en no tengo en mi orden del día que usted estaría aquí, y…**

- **Cállate y lárgate, sino harás que mi delincuente se dé cuenta de mi presencia** –bajo del auto y dio un empujón al oficial para que se fuera.

- **Lamento decir esto, pero detective tiene que retirarse del lugar** –el compañero del oficial bajo de la patrulla desabrochando el seguro de la funda de su arma– **La central dice que usted no tiene por qué estar aquí**.

- **Eso es porque la central no sabe que estoy vigilando a un delincuente que es muy escurridizo** –grito fuera de sí haciendo que el oficial junto a él retrocediera.

- **Detective es la última vez que se lo digo, retírese o me obligara a detenerlo** –el segundo oficial saco su arma y la apunto al suelo.

- **Demonios** –golpeo el techo de su auto y con un sabor amargo en la boca se subió y condujo lejos del lugar.

Desde lejos una motociclista veía la escena– **Idiota, ¿pensaba que iba a atraparme? Ni en un millón de años **–hizo rugir el motor y siguió su camino. Quería probar su nueva adquisición un casco con bluetooth que le permitía manejar su móvil sin necesidad de sacarlo de su bolsillo– **Joker** –ordeno y su móvil marco el número.

- **¿Dónde estás?**

- **A cinco minutos de llegar al punto de reunión ¿y tú?**

- **Creo que detrás de ti** –rio burlón, haciendo que la chica girara un poco su rostro y viera como otra moto se le emparejaba.

- **Pensé que no te gustaba manejar motos** –siguieron con la plática mientras manejaban uno al lado del otro.

- **El que solo las arregle no quiere decir que no las maneje, además pruebo todas mis creaciones, lo olvidas**.

- **¿Unas carreritas de aquí hasta el punto de reunión?**

- **¿Tu solo piensas en correr?**

- **En eso y en Sasuke-kun, por supuesto**.

- **Mejor no hay que arriesgarnos, esperemos hasta que lleguemos con Danzou**.

- **Aguafiestas**.

Y como lo había dicho "Ryuu", llegaron en poco más de cinco minutos al lugar donde ya los esperaba Danzou.

- **Llegaron temprano** –acoto el hombre del bastón.

- **No por gusto, se lo aseguro** –siseo enojada Ryuu, mientras se quitaba el casco para poder respirar mejor.

- **Contra quien va a correr hoy** –pregunto neutro Joker.

- **No creo que le parezcan mucho reto, tomando en cuenta su arrolladora victoria la carrera anterior** –reconoció el hombre.

- **Oye, Danzou, ¿no vas a presentarme? **–una chica de cabello violeta oscuro, ojos de un café muy claro y con una paleta en la boca se acerco al grupo. Iba vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla, una playera rasgada y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

- **Casi se me olvida** –paso un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra quien de un movimiento se lo quito– **ella será tu apoyo en las carreras, Mitarashi Anko, te presento a…**

- **Fukuzawa Ryuu **–completo la menor– **aunque para ser honestos no necesito de apoyo**.

- **Vamos si tan solo eres una chiquilla, no entiendo como Danzou tiene tanta confianza en ti**.

- **Es la hija de los dioses de la velocidad Anko, ella no corre simplemente se deja llevar **–al castaño le salió su lado poético ganándose una mirada de asco por parte de Ryuu.

- **Eso quiero verlo** –murmuro con el dulce en la boca la de ojos cafés.

Y como el traficante lo dijo, Ryuu fue la mejor corredora, algunos de sus rivales reconocían con dignidad su maestría y decían cosas como:

- **"Es natural en ella" o "Se desliza por el camino como si fuera el viento" o "Tiene habilidades inigualables" o "Simplemente tuvo suerte"**

Y otras tantas, y es que para Sakura el correr motocicletas le era tan natural, ella no tenía que pensar, como había dicho Danzou, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su instinto, que le indicaba cuando cambiar de velocidad o el ángulo perfecto para tomar las curvas y no salirse del camino; Ryuu y su dragón, eran una sola entidad, capaz de comunicarse y entenderse de una manera muy particular.

En cuanto termino el hombre de bastón recogió sus ganancias y se acerco a su "escudería"– **Bien por esta noche terminamos, pueden irse ya**.

- **Si fuera cualquier otra situación lo agradecería** –gruño enojada Ryuu.

- **Oye, Ryuu** –llamo Anko a la joven– **¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

- **Pero que sea rápido** –apuro poniéndose el casco– **quiero irme a descansar**.

La tomo del brazo y la alejo del grupo de Danzou– **No sé quién eres en verdad, pero te advierto una cosa, salte de todo esto o luego será demasiado tarde**.

- **Demasiado tarde, ya estoy hasta el cuello**.

- **Solo eres una niña, que te podría atar a este malnacido** –respingo con enojo.

Ryuu suspiro cansada– **No lo entenderías**.

- **Dime, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte**.

- **Yo…**

- **Jefe, encontramos a este espiando desde uno de los callejones** –un hombre encargado de la seguridad traía con él a un chico con un casco color arena.

- **Shukaku** –susurro aterrada la pelinegra y corrió hacía ellos.

- **Nunca imagine que alguien se atreviera a espiarnos** –Danzou encendió su pipa y camino alrededor del muchacho– **Que vamos a hacer contigo, eres testigo de un acto delictuoso y...**

- **Danzou, Danzou** –con la respiración entre cortada Ryuu se pare entre el chico y el castaño.

- **Si, Ryuu**.

- **El es mi mecánico, no estaba espiando**.

- **Pensé que Joker era tu mecánico**.

- **Si, pero también Shukaku lo es**.

- **¿Quién? ¿Cómo dijiste?**

La pelinegra tomo por los hombros al chico del casco y lo paro a un lado de ella– **Shukaku, ese es su nombre**.

- **Oh, no claro que no, niño muéstrame tu rostro**.

- **No es necesario, no se volverá a repetir, se lo juro** –suplico Ryuu protegiendo a su amigo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Danzou ordeno que le quitaran el casco dejando ver la melena pelirroja y unos ojos verdes– **Miren que tenemos aquí, otro niño imprudente, háganse cargo de él **–ordeno a sus hombres.

- **No, espere, por favor **–Ryuu quiso detenerlo pero Anko intento hacerla a un lado antes de que el golpe con el bastón de Danzou diera en su cara.

- **Mierda** –la pelivioleta cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llego.

- **¿Estás loca niña?, es la segunda vez que te atreves a desafiarme** –grito molesto Danzou.

- **Si** –una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en los labios de la pelinegra que sostenía con una mano el pedazo de madera– **yo también ya le había dicho que no se metiera con mis amigos, pero veo que usted no entiende**.

Conteniendo su ira, el castaño se fue del lugar seguido por su equipo de seguridad y Anko, que parecía estar más que sorprendida por la actitud de la pelinegra.

- **Yo podía arreglármelas solo** –protesto Shukaku, pero no pudo terminar porque recibió una bofetada con toda la fuerza de la pelinegra, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, con la mano sobre la zona golpeada veía a Ryuu que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Joker que lo observaba con la cabeza ladeada– **¿Qué demonios te sucede? **–reclamo enojado.

- **Te lo advertí, te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos** –gruño furiosa la pelinegra.

- **Solo quería ayudarte**.

- **No necesito tu ayuda, ahora solo has hecho más grande el problema** –Ryuu se jalaba el rostro con ambas manos buscando la paciencia para no matar al pelirrojo.

- **¿En qué te metiste Sakura?**

- **No es asunto tuyo Gaara, te quiero lejos de mí, lejos de las carreras… no quiero que algo te pase** –dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Gaara trato de acercarse a la pero el pelinegro se lo impidió– **Sera mejor que te vayas Gaara**.

- **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo ordenas? Es que acaso eres tú el único que puede estar con ella.**

- **Porque el problema también es mío y no voy a dejar sola a Ryuu…**

Al terminar la carrera ambos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, pero la pelirrosa antes de irse a dormir prefirió darse una ducha para quitarse un poco la tensión, al salir del baño secándose su melena rosa miro los atuendos que usaría en el festival; un vestido tipo princesa en un tono degradado de blanco a azul y para las animadoras un típico atuendo de porrista rojo con negro en la parte de arriba y falda negra.

Por pura curiosidad se probó su traje de animadora– **Como pensé…** –dijo al ponerse la falda, al igual que el vestido le quedaba unos centímetros grande, así que con un suspiro de derrota se puso manos a la obra y como kami le dio a entender la arreglo, claro que pagando el costo debido, todos los dedos pinchados, el coser y descoser porque le quedaba mal y otras cuantas cosas más– **Yosh** –sonrió victoriosa al verse en el espejo y haber logrado la tarea– **Ahora a descansar** –se metió en su cama y apenas cerró los ojos, cuando alguien entro y abrió las cortinas.

- **Ya levántate dormilona** –Yukino le quito las cobijas de encima y la empujo fuera de la cama.

- **Solo dame cinco minutos** –pidió tratando de acostarse pero la peli azulada se lo impidió.

- **No anda, hoy es el gran día, a partir del domingo tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para dormir**.

- **Mou…**

- **Nada, ahora date una ducha que parece que no dormiste en toda la noche** –dijo al ver la cara descompuesta de la pelirrosa.

A regañadientes Sakura se metió a la ducha quedándose dormida en pequeños lapsos. Cuando salió, su uniforme estaba preparado sobre la cama y sus cosas acomodadas dentro de un portatrajes colgando en un perchero al lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

Aunque ya no tenía sueño Sakura, se sentía viviendo en cámara lenta, era la cuarta vez que lo hacía en la semana pero no tenía otra opción; camino a su armario y saco una cajita del fondo, busco dentro de uno de sus zapatos y saco una llavecita con la que abrió el candado de la caja. Dentro estaba resguardada la bolsa con el resto de las pastillas que trajo inconsciente del problema del taller; suspiro y guardo todo en su lugar manteniendo dos pastillitas en la mano, tomándose una y guardando la otra en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Espero unos minutos a que la droga surtiera efecto, y es que últimamente en lugar de ponerla eufórica como en la fiesta, el efecto era mucho menor debido al cansancio que tenía. Bajo las escaleras mucho más animada y cuando llego al comedor estaba a punto de sentarse a desayunar cuando por curiosidad mientras, tomaba el vaso de jugo miro su reloj que marcaba siete de la mañana menos diez minutos– **Kami, como es posible que sea tan tarde**.

Yukino al escuchar el grito salió de la cocina y sorprendida miro a la ojijade– **Pensé que ya te habías ido Sakura**.

- **Se me hizo tarde, otra vez **–corriendo como loca tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa donde la esperaban Deidara y Sasori para llevarla al instituto.

En el camino al instituto Sakura iba platicando muy alegre con Deidara, que le preguntaba que tantas cosas podía ver en el festival, que si había clubes de arte y cosas por el estilo. Sasori sonreía al ver que Sakura estaba muy alegre y llena de energía, en las últimas semanas la veía triste y ausente y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera; pero ahora todo parecía retomar su curso naturalmente.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

La mañana pasó rápido y la inauguración del festival estuvo a cargo del director Sarutobi, en medio de gritos de alegría todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus aulas o lugares repartidos por todo el instituto para dar comienzo a las actividades del día.

- **Oye teme… ¿a qué función del 1-I vas a ir?**

- **Le dije a Sakura que en cuanto me desocupara iría**.

- **Pues ve a la primera, seguro le dará mucho gusto verte** –le animo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Sasuke miro a su rubio amigo dudando– **Ve Sasuke, aunque sea problemático, yo me encargo de cuidar que nada pase aquí** –Shikamaru que había oído todo se acerco.

- **Si tú lo dices** –contesto el moreno y se retiro del lugar, encaminándose al aula de Sakura donde se presentaría la obra.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Apresúrense que solo quedan diez minutos para salir a escena **–dijo alarmada la jefa de grupo, que veía con desesperación que ni Hinata ni Sakura estaban listas para salir.

- **Tranquila Aya** –la pelirrosa se veía sumamente tranquila– **la función no puede empezar si dos de las tres princesas no están listas**.

- **Además mira ni Hinata ni Sakura necesitan mucho maquillaje si se supone que viven en el bosque** –comento atinadamente la encargada de maquillaje.

- **Y los vestidos ya están listos** –la chica de vestuario traía ambos vestidos en la mano listos para que las chicas se los pusieran.

- **¿Quién crees que vino a la primera función Sakura?**

La ojijade sonrió alegre levantándose de su asiento– **Sasuke-kun**.

- **No puede verte así Sakura-chan** –la detuvo Hinata mirándola con algo similar a un vestido muy, muy ligero.

- **Jeje, tienes razón Hinata** –la pelirrosa se rasco la nuca y saco la lengua.

- **Nadie puede vernos antes de la función, así que todas regresen a sus labores y prepárense para salir en cinco minutos**.

- **Buenas tardes compañeros y estimados invitados, el aula de 1-I se enorgullece en presentarles una obra fuera de lo común, escrita por nuestra compañera Hyuuga Hinata y puesta en escena con gran esmero por todos nosotros, sin más que decir que de inicio a "Princess Remix"** –dijo la voz del anunciante.

La obra relato la vida de tres lindas chicas, Aurora, la bella durmiente representada por Sakura; Blancanieves que era Hinata y Cenicienta, la jefa de grupo, Aya.

"Aurora" vivía en una pequeña casita en el bosque con sus tres hadas madrinas que tenían por vecinos a unos curiositos hombres de muy baja estatura, los siete enanos, todos vivían en armonía; y un día llego una joven pelinegra que escapaba de un cazador que quería matarla por encargo de su malvada madrastra. A "Aurora" le encanto la idea de que "Blancanieves" viviría con los enanitos y que fuera su amiga.

Un día en que fueron al pequeño pueblo a las afueras del bosque conocieron a "Cenicienta" y las tres se hicieron buenas amigas, de vez en cuando "Cenicienta" iba a visitar a "Aurora" y "Blancanieves" al bosque y platicar con ellas para escapar de su madrastra que la trataba cruelmente y la tenía como sirvienta de la casa.

La historia siguió fluyendo contando como las tres jóvenes se hicieron amigas, pero a la mitad del relato llego el tan esperado momento, un mensajero llego a la casa de las tres jóvenes para invitarlas al baile que organizaba el príncipe Encantador para encontrar a su futura esposa, y de paso disfrutar de una fiesta con sus amigos el príncipe Felipe y el príncipe Robert. A "Aurora" las hadas le prepararon un vestido azul corte princesa, de tonalidades azules, con tirantes muy delgados, conforme bajabas se tornaba ligeramente amplio y al final se volvía a ajustar al cuerpo, en la parte final del vestido en la parte del frente llegaba apenas a unos centímetros del comienzo de sus piernas y que por atrás apenas si cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Los enanitos con la venta de un pequeño diamante le compraron a "Blancanieves" un hermoso vestido color violeta, en la parte de arriba era tipo corsette sin tirantes, la falda empezaba en satín hasta la mitad del muslo y continuaba en encajes que le cubrían hasta la rodilla. A "Cenicienta" como es bien sabido su hada madrina se hizo cargo del vestido (ja, es para acortar la historia).

Todo era perfecto, "Cenicienta" pasó en su carroza de calabaza por "Blancanieves" y "Aurora" a la casa de la última, iban muy contentas, era su primer baile y lucían espectaculares. En cuanto llegaron las recibieron como se merecían, tocaron las trompetas y anunciaron su presencia en el lugar, inmediatamente robaron la atención de los presentes, el príncipe Encantador quedo prendado de la belleza de "Cenicienta", "Felipe" no perdió de vista la radiante sonrisa de "Aurora" y "Robert" no pudo más que admirar el hermoso rostro de "Blancanieves".

El baile comenzó y los príncipes bailaron con cada una de las posibles futuras novias, hasta que llego el turno de cada uno con "Cenicienta", "Aurora" y "Blancanieves". Cada uno de los príncipes tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con las hermosas princesas y disfrutar de su encanto, la atención de los invitados se centro en las tres parejas que bailaban grácilmente en la pista del gran salón. En cuanto la música termino los jóvenes llevaron a las señoritas a tres escenarios distintos divididos solo con unos paneles, las luces se bajaron en dos de los escenarios y comenzó el dialogo entre "Blancanieves" y "Robert", que comentaban un poco sobre lo que les gustaba, pero llego el fatídico momento, una viejecilla le ofreció un trozo de tarta de manzana a la pelinegra, quien la tomo gustosa y en cuanto le dio la mordida cayo dormida. El príncipe Encantador, intentaba convencer a "Cenicienta" que le dijera su nombre, pero ella insistía que no era digna del amor de un príncipe, la discusión fue corta debido repicar de las campanas que anunciaban la media noche; "Cenicienta" reacciono y salió corriendo del lugar. Llego el turno de "Aurora" y "Felipe" quienes salieron a un balcón y conversaron sobre la belleza de las estrellas, pero en un descuido la joven se pincho con uno de los adornos del traje del príncipe y quedo presa de un sueño eterno.

Las haditas interceptaron la huida de "Cenicienta" y le dijeron que tenía que avisar a los príncipes "Robert" y "Felipe" que debían besar a las princesas para romper el hechizo, sin dudarlo ni una vez, la joven regreso corriendo y hablo con los príncipes, quienes sin comprender bien lo que sucedía accedieron.

"Robert" tomo el rostro de "Blancanieves" entre sus manos y ante la gran expectativa de todos deposito un beso en la frente de la pelinegra, claro no era tonto sabía perfectamente quien era el novio de Hinata y que su mejor amigo estaba observando la obra, por lo que no se arriesgaría a una golpiza que lo mandara al hospital. Afortunadamente el beso dio resultado y los hermosos ojos aperlados se dejaron ver junto con una tímida sonrisa de la chica.

"Felipe" en cuanto constato el resultado tomo una mano de "Aurora" y la otra la puso tras su cabeza, levantándola un poco y para sorpresa de todos besándola en los labios sin despegarlos por unos breves momentos, que a uno de los asistentes le parecieron eternos. Los presentes giraron su cabeza cuidadosamente para mirar a la ira en persona, Sasuke apretaba los puños haciendo crujir sus huesos y los dientes provocando un rechinido que muchos alcanzaron a escuchar. "Aurora" reacciono recargando sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y tratando de separarlo sin éxito hasta que el cedió.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, hasta que "Blancanieves" retomo las riendas de la obra y dijo su dialogo, así "Aurora" y "Blancanieves" convencieron a "Cenicienta" de hablar con el príncipe y que si él no aceptaba a su amiga tal y como era, no era digno de su amor.

La obra termino con las bodas de las tres princesas junto con sus queridos príncipes y con un estallido de aplausos, los actores salieron y agradecieron al público con una reverencia y grandes sonrisas. En cuanto cerró el telón todos regresaron tras bambalinas, menos Gaara, Sakura y Hinata que veía a sus dos amigos preocupada.

La pelirrosa giro sobre sus talones quedando de frente a Gaara– **Te lo advertí Gaara, te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo **–reclamo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- **Pensé que le daría más realismo a la obra **–se defendió, pero en su corazón sabía que le había hecho daño a Sakura.

- **No pensaste** –rebatió la ojijade sin levantar la voz– **Ahora me has creado un problemas con Sasuke-kun, uno más** –remarco el hecho señalando al pelirrojo con el dedo.

- **Sakura-chan, ven tenemos que retocar tu maquillaje para la siguiente función** –Hinata al ver a su amiga enojada, triste y confundida, la llevo al pequeño camerino improvisado para las "princesas".

- **¿Y Sasuke-kun? **–pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

La jefa de grupo negó con la cabeza– **Lo siento Sakura, pero él se fue en cuanto termino la obra**.

- **Entiendo, gracias Aya** –contesto agachando su cabeza y escondiendo su mirada bajo el flequillo.

Las demás funciones de la obra se dieron como se había ensayado dándoles a las princesas besos en la frente para no causar problemas.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

En cuanto termino Sakura sus obligaciones con su clase, se retiro sin muchos ánimos para ir con las porristas, quienes estaban calentando para su presentación.

- **Ay frentona, la obra que escribió Hinata estuvo fabulosa** –chillo Ino emocionada– **pero creo que pudiste actuar mejor, te note un poco fría con Gaara**.

- **¿Tú crees cerda?** –comento sarcástica la pelirrosa, quitándose el uniforme escolar para ponerse el de animadora.

- **Aunque me llego un chisme muy feo, bueno mejor dicho dos** –puso un dedo en su mentón pensativa, lo que hizo ponerse tensa a Sakura– **Me dijeron que en la primera función Gaara te beso de verdad**.

- **Eso no fue un chisme Ino** –suspiro triste.

- **¿Cómo? Cuéntame** –pidió hambrienta de saber más la rubia.

- **Solo fue eso, quiso ponerle más realismo a la obra y al idiota se le ocurrió besarme**.

- **¿Entonces es cierto que Sasuke quiere matarlo?**

- **¿Qué?** –grito alarmada la pelirrosa.

- **Dicen que Sasuke salió como torbellino del auditorio, que parecía un demonio enfurecido, algunos juran que sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y que en cuanto llego al puesto de la clase de 2-D, apaleo a cuanto tipo se atrevió a retar a los jugadores del club de basketball**.

- **No puede ser** –se tiro derrotada en el suelo, con sus manos cubrió su carita llena de lagrimas– **sabía que el ser uno de los personaje protagónicos me traería problemas, maldita sea**.

- **Tranquila Sakura, mira puedes hablar con Sasuke y decirle que no fue culpa tuya, que Gaara no se apego al guion y… **–la ojiazul consoló a su amiga pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acariciando su hombro.

- **No Ino, si le digo eso seguro que lo mata a golpes**.

- **Bien, bien, pues habla con él y dile que se equivoco**.

- **Creo que mejor dejo las cosas como están y en las vacaciones hablo con él, cuando este más tranquilo**.

- **Sabes, en momentos como este agradezco no tener un novio celopata como el tuyo **–bromeo tratando de animar a la ojijade.

- **Bien, chicas vamos tienen que calentar, no quiero que les dé un calambre **–Temari interrumpió viendo los ojos rojos de Sakura– **¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?**

- **Si claro, ahora que la cerda me ha hecho ver que soy afortunada AL TENER UN NOVIO** –remarco las palabras, para darle un mensaje a la rubia– **como Sasuke-kun, claro que sí**.

- **Lo ves frentona, yo siempre se como regresarte los ánimos** –le dio semejante palmada en la espalda que casi la lanza contra el suelo.

- **Y dicen que soy yo la de la fuerza bruta** –dijo sobándose la zona afectada Sakura.

Temari las vio sin entender, pero sabía que así eran esas dos, tontas, pero buenas amigas al fin de cuentas– **Muévanse par de locas que clausura empieza en media hora y todavía no se han cambiado**.

- **Es que Sakura-frente-de-marquesina tiene delirio de exhibicionista **–señalo a la pelirrosa que se encontraba en el suelo solo en ropa interior.

- **Pues tú no te quedas atrás, yo por lo menos acabo de llegar** –la miro de pies a cabeza y la rubia solo traía puesta una toalla amarrada al pecho– **tú quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevas así**.

- **Ya dejen de discutir, Haruno metete a bañar, Yamanaka vístete** –ordeno hastiada la de coletas, saliendo del vestidor, pero con una sonrisa de completa diversión, sus amigas sí que sabían cómo divertirla.

El par de amigas se levantaron del suelo y cada una hizo lo que le ordenaron, Sakura trato de relajarse en la ducha, pero no mucho aún le quedaban cosas por hacer y estaba exhausta, si se relajaba demás podría caer dormida.

La clausura comenzaría con un pequeño discurso del director Sarutobi, así como fue la inauguración, dando gracias a los invitados que asistieron, a los esfuerzos de los alumnos para divertir a los demás, de los deliciosos alimentos que se vendieron en los diferentes stands.

- **Para no aburrir a la juventud que nos rodea, demos fin a este maravilloso día con la presentación que prepararon las animadoras, tanto de secundaria como de la preparatoria, que juntaron su belleza y gracia para cerrar con broche de oro, un aplauso por favor** –animo el hombre de edad avanzada dando paso a las señoritas que saludaban a su paso con la mano en alto.

Al centro del patio principal, se levantaban dos edificaciones semicirculares con cinco niveles cada una, el club de animadores se coloco en su lugar, un par de chicos a los extremos de cada nivel, seguidos de una fila de animadoras.

**[ Meet me Halfway / The Black Eyed Peas ]**

En cuanto comenzó la voz femenina una a una las chicas fueron lanzadas al aire por los chicos, aterrizando de manera grácil sobre los tablones acomodados para formar la escalinata. En cada uno de los niveles las porristas estaban vestidas de colores diferentes, era como ver un arcoíris bailando. Cada nivel se iba llenando poco a poco, quedando en los niveles más altos, en el lado de la preparatoria, Sakura al centro con un par de chicos, en el nivel de abajo Ino y Temari; en el lado de la secundaria un chico junto con un par de animadoras.

Todos estaban muy animados, Sakura no solo bailaba sino que también cantaba, en el lado de la secundaria el chico también cantaba, sus voces armonizaban de manera increíble. Todos los alumnos bailaban en sus asientos al ritmo de la música.

Mientras Sakura buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke, seguramente estaba sentado junto con todos sus amigos, por lo que se le haría mucho más fácil encontrarlo. Negro, buscaba negro desesperadamente, pero había demasiadas cabezas con ese color, y los pasos de baile no le ayudaban a mantener la vista fija. Kami le ilumino el cerebro y pensó… rubio, cabellera rubia, Naruto sería la clave para dar con su novio, no había tantos rubios como castaños y pelinegros. Afinando su visión busco entre las pequeñas manchas amarillas la que correspondía a la melena de su amigo– **Naruto… Naruto…** –por fin lo encontró y a pesar de su cara de enojo, Sasuke estaba ahí; una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- **Deberías estar un poco más animado teme, lo que sea que paso en la obra no es culpa de Sakura-chan**.

- **Si hubiera sido Hinata no dirías lo mismo** –contesto enojado Sasuke.

- **Claro que sí, además mi conejita me dijo que Sakura estaba muy molesta con Gaara y que hasta le reclamo**.

Al parecer lo dicho por Naruto hizo que el malhumor del moreno disminuyera– **Hmp**.

- **Tienes que disfrutar** –le dio una palmada en la espalda– **no todos los días tu novia te dedica una canción**.

- **¿De qué hablas dobe?**

El rubio rodeo con un brazo a Sasuke con una sus características sonrisas zorrunas– **Es que no has puesto atención, pero la playera de Sakura-chan tiene tu número de jugador y tu apellido en la espalda** –señalo con el dedo en el momento en que Sakura se ponía de espaldas a ellos.

Sakura noto que Naruto dirigía la atención de Sasuke hacia ella, todo estaba bien, después hablaría con él y arreglaría las cosas. Pero no todo salió como la pelirrosa lo planeaba, la vista comenzó a nublársele y sentía que el piso se le movía, trastabillo ligeramente.

-** Sakura está un poco rara** –dijo Ino dudosa.

La de coletas miro a la ojijade y no noto nada– **Alucinas Ino, concéntrate en la coreografía**.

Pero la ojiazul tenía razón, un par de segundos después Sakura no supo de nada más, fue como si su cerebro se apagara completamente y su cuerpo se desconectara; dio un paso demasiado atrás saliéndose de la plataforma. Afortunadamente para ella, uno de los chicos que bailaba a su lado la vio y alcanzo a tomarla del brazo. Los asistentes apenas se dieron cuenta, pero quienes los vieron detenidamente fueron sus amigos que gritaron sorprendidos.

- **Sakura-san, Sakura-san, reacciona** –decía mientras la pelirrosa colgaba a más de cinco metros del suelo, estando inconsciente sería una caída demasiado peligrosa–** Ayúdame** –pidió al otro chico que lo sostenía a él para evitar que los dos cayeran.

- **Si te suelto, los dos van a caer** –no podía hacer nada.

Sasuke y Naruto como pudieron se escabulleron entre los alumnos para intentar llegar hasta donde estaba la joven colgando.

Poco a poco el brazo de la ojijade se le fue resbalando– **Kami** –fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir como perdía totalmente el agarre y ver a su compañera caer, cerró los ojos para evitar ver el golpe.

Cuando los abrió, vio con tranquilidad que Sakura había sido cachada por Kakashi–** Repito, tu sí que sabes poner mi mundo de cabeza** –suspiro aliviado al ver que la pelirrosa no estaba herida.

Segundos después Sasuke y Naruto llegaban jadeantes por la carrera que habían hecho.

El evento finalizo abruptamente por el accidente, siendo los alumnos despedidos para evitar un alboroto.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura había los ojos lentamente, no sabía dónde estaba o que estaba pasando, solo vio blanco a su alrededor– **Mmm**.

- **Haruno-san, que bueno que ya despertó** –la enfermera se acerco para revisar el suero en su brazo izquierdo.

- **¿Qué paso? **–pregunto como si estuviera borracha.

- **Nos diste un buen susto** –vio una mancha borrosa pero sabía que la voz pertenecía a su tutor.

- **Kakashi… **–dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

- **Debes descansar, se te bajo la presión y el azúcar** –comento la mujer de blanco poniendo el aparatito para medir la presión de la chica– **¿Qué desayunaste?**

- **Nada**.

- **¿Comiste algo durante el día?**

- **Unos takoyakis que llevo alguien en el inter de las funciones de teatro **–contesto tomándose la cabeza, aun se sentía mareada.

- **Fue muy peligroso, nunca debes salir de casa sin desayunar y mucho menos andar sin comer todo el día**.

- **Tuve un día muy ajetreado**.

- **Muy mal señorita, siempre debes hacer por lo menos tus tres alimentos, sino quieres que esto se repita** –regaño la mujer quitando el aparto del brazo de la pelirrosa– **Puedo hablar con usted, Kakashi-san**.

- **Claro** –accedió el peligris invitándola a pasar al pequeño cubículo lejos de la chica.

- **Tsk, eres una molestia**.

- **¿Sasuke-kun?**

Una mano se abrió paso entre las cortinas que dividían a la ojijade del resto de la enfermería– **Todos están preocupados por ti**.

- **Lo siento, no fue mi intención**.

- **¿Tengo que estarte cuidando todo el tiempo? **–cuestionosentándose en la cama junto a Sakura.

Agacho la cabeza triste–** ¿Sigues enojado?**

- **No, se me olvido con el susto al verte caer a diez metros del suelo en caída libre**.

Con una sonrisa divertida lo contradijo– **No seas exagerado solo eran unos cinco**.

- **Lo sé, pero a mí me parecieron diez**.

- **Bien, pues ahora solo necesitara descansar y comer algo con mucha azúcar** –comento la enfermera regresando con Kakashi.

- **La oíste Sakura, te traeré algo del festival…** –pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales– **Oh, mira ya empezó la verdadera diversión**.

- **Vayamos a la fogata** –invito la enfermera.

- **Vayan ustedes, yo aun no me siento bien** –pidió la pelirrosa sentada en la cama.

- **Pero estos festivales son para lo que los adolescentes viven, es lo mejor de la preparatoria** –dijo emocionada la mujer.

- **Ella tiene razón Sakura** –incito Kakashi.

- **No quiero ser una molestia, gracias**.

- **Ven** –Sasuke se puso de espaldas a Sakura– **Yo te cargare**.

- **Si un chico tan apuesto me dijera eso, yo no lo pensaba dos veces** –le susurro la enfermera en el oído a la ojijade.

- **Tiene razón, no puedo rechazar la invitación de mi príncipe azul** –afirmo la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa.

Con la ayuda de Kakashi, Sakura se subió a la espalda del moreno y fueron a ver la fogata y los fuegos artificiales que daban por terminado el festival. En el patio los esperaban expectantes sus amigos, al ver que la pelirrosa se encontraba bien, se animaron a bailar alrededor del fuego; Naruto sin dudarlo se llevo a una sonrojada Hinata, Tenten arrastro a un no muy animado Neji y Temari tuvo que salir a bailar con Kiba, ya que Shikamaru le dijo que sería muy problemático.

- **¿Quieres bailar hermosa?** –Sai quien por fin hacía acto de presencia tendió la mano invitando a Ino.

- **¿Yo? Claro Sai** –con una enorme y tierna sonrisa la rubia tomo la mano del pelinegro y juntos se fueron a bailar.

- **Espero que no quieras bailar** –comento Sasuke, pero al no recibir respuesta y sentir una respiración pausada en su cuello miro la cara de Sakura, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida abrazada a su cuello.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lamento haber tardado tanto, **FIN DE MI ÚLTIMO SEMESTRE**, entrega de proyectos, mi cumpleaños y muchas cosas más se interpusieron; sin más que decir, gracias por sus RR:

**HaruchihaViiryY  
**(espero q t vaya muy bien, mucha suerte y por esta vez t perdono no dejar RR, pero cuando regreses quiero uno sin no te invitare helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Si en efecto ganaste en dejar RR, solo por eso tu helado será doble. Si Kushina es muy divertida, no sé porque me la imagine así, y creo que así es de verdad. Si Sai y Sakura no importa lo que pase siempre estarán juntos. Yo tmbn TQM, cuídate, échale muchas ganas y suerte)

**Melilove  
**(jojo si gracias a su amigo obtuvo su sobrenombre, y aun faltan un par de sorpresas con sus amigos de Inglaterra)

**Gatitahime  
**(si Itachi es un chico muy coqueto y divertido, y ya que varias personas lo han pedido, Bobby y Katy se unirán a la historia en el prox capitulo)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Buena pregunta q paso con Mr D., luego lo sabremos, Itachi es un amor)

**pandiux7  
**(Si Sasuke muestra su lado más lindo con Sakura, jojo tendremos una sorpresa con Bobby y Katy, pero será en el prox capitulo, creo que tomaron mucha fuerza nunca lo imagine, es más ni siquiera estaban en mis planes, no los había imaginado hasta el capitulo anterior que por cierto fue relleno, jajaja, está bien hacer todo lo posible por leer mi historia, sigue así y te ganaras todo mi cariño y aprecio, no, no es cierto ya te quiero por dejarte tan divertidos RR)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(Claro que t daré galletas, a cambio de un RR, jajaja, no como crees, si te invito las q gustes, si ya q m diste la idea pienso hacerlo, y q sepan q paso con ellos y q conozcan a los amigos de Sakura y a Sasuke ¬¬)

**zaii D  
**(gracias, siempre es bueno recibir RR de gente nueva eso m dice si les gusta la historia, pues si t gusto esta espero q también t guste Mi Regreso, q está esperando su conti, la cual ya estoy preparando, y Pizzería 2x1 q esa no m convenció mucho el final pero pues es mi primer OneShot, y la última creación Way Back Into Love, esa es muy, muy tierna)

**setsuna17  
**(graxs besos)

.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**Shado0wEmerald**

**Mikoto-Uchiha06**

**.**

**lol – lol – lol – lol – lol – lol – lol  
Espero recibir tantos RR  
como velitas apague en mi  
cumpleaños, muchas, en  
verdad fueron muchas velitas  
^o^**

**lol – lol – lol – lol – lol – lol – lol  
.**


	19. Sol, Playa y Visitas Inesperadas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 19 "Sol, Playa y… Visitas Inesperadas"**

- _**¡¿Por qué no pudieron escoger otro lugar menos… caluroso?**_ –pensaba Sakura soplándose con un ventilador de mano, con lentes oscuros y un muy ligero vestido corto, mirando desde la acera las enormes palmeras afuera del aeropuerto al que acababan de llegar.

Y es que su viaje de verano fue planeado por Naruto, a quien le encantaba el mar y Kiba, a quien le encantaban las chicas en bikini (¬¬'), sin olvidar que Neji había perdido una apuesta y tuvo que prestar el avión de su familia para transportar al grupo de jóvenes. Quienes se hallaban a espaldas de la pelirrosa peleándose por rentar el mejor auto disponible.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

Dos días después del festival estaba el grupo de Naruto reunido en la mansión Namikaze ultimando detalles para su viaje.

- **Pues ya que Neji, amablemente va a proporcionar el medio de transporte y que otousan nos permitirá quedarnos en uno de los hoteles que administra solo hace falta planear las actividades que realizaremos** –anuncio emocionado el rubio.

- **Afortunadamente de eso se hará cargo Shika-kun** –Temari de un jalón sentó a Naruto para darle la palabra a su novio.

- **Fue muy problemático, pero al final pude escoger los mejores lugares que podremos visitar, será uno por cada mañana, para que por la tarde cada quien pueda hacer lo que quiera con su tiempo** –explico desganado el castaño.

- **Solo queda avisar a su chaperón **–la voz de Kushina sorprendió a los jóvenes.

- **Kaasan, no necesitamos niñera **–defendió el chico tratando de sacar a su madre de la sala donde todos sus amigos estaban desparramados (o sea, tirados, mal sentados, acostados, etc)– **Ya tenemos todo arreglado**.

- **Si, en eso tienes razón, ya tengo TODO arreglado** –contraataco la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo estremecer a su hijo– **Hable con Itachi-kun y el amablemente accedió a ir con ustedes**.

- **¿Por qué okaasan? ¿Que no confías en nosotros?** –pregunto ofendido el rubio.

- **En ti tal vez, pero en esos cuatro no **–con la mirada señalo a la pareja Uchiha-Haruno y Nara-Sabaku no– **Y no quiero que nada malo suceda mientras están de vacaciones.**

- **¿No confías en Sakura-chan y Sasuke?**

- **Creo que sería difícil decirle que no a Sasuke-kun, y aunque Shikamaru-kun es un flojo, Temari-chan es la que me preocupa**.

- **¿Crees que yo no sería capaz de pervertir a Hinata-chan? Tan baka me consideras**.

- **No, pero al igual que Neji-kun, creo que tu le tienes más miedo a Hyuuga-san que ganas de portarte mal **–contesto palmeando la cabeza rubia.

- **Jeje **–Naruto rio nervioso– **Chicos les tengo algo que informar** –atrajo la atención de sus amigos para darles la noticia– **Itachi vendrá con nosotros**.

- **¿Niisan? Pero el ha estado muy ocupado con el trabajo** –comento Sasuke sorprendido por la mala nueva.

- **Por lo mismo ha pedido una semana de vacaciones para descansar y aprovechando que ustedes van a la playa, el también ha querido ir** –informo la madre de Naruto.

- **Tsk** –chasqueo la lengua molesto el pelinegro.

- **Vamos Sasuke-kun, ya verás que no es tan malo** –consoló Sakura a su novio…

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- **Sakura** –la voz de Sasuke la saco de su tormentoso martirio.

- **Sasuke-kun… ¿Itachi, no estaba contigo?**

- **Si, pero me dijo que lo esperáramos unos minutos, en lo mientras hay que subir las cosas al auto** –dijo tomando sus maletas y las de Sakura del suelo.

- **Que raro** –la pelirrosa encogió los hombros restándole importancia a la ausencia de su cuñado– **Oye ¿y los demás?**

- **Se siguen peleando por qué auto van a rentar** –comento sin importancia el moreno.

- **Uhm** –la ojijade pasó una maleta para que el ojinegro la acomodara en el portaequipajes.

- **Veo que ya están listos** –Itachi había regresado.

- **Si y sin tu ayuda** –contesto venenosamente el menor de los Uchiha.

- **Sasuke-chan cuida tus modales frente a las señoritas** –el comentario del de coleta hizo que Sasuke sacara la cabeza del maletero del auto.

- **Estas muy amargado para ser tan joven, ¿no?** –indico una chica de cabello violáceo agarrado en una coleta alta.

Sakura se quedo helada en su lugar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían– _**¿Qué hace ella aquí?**_

- **Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan** –bromeo el mayor– **les presento a mi novia, Mitarashi Anko** –Itachi abrazo por los hombros a la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

- **Hmp, mucho gusto** –saludo Sasuke sin muchas ganas.

La pelirrosa que seguía sorprendida no dijo nada, ganándose la atención de los demás– **Se que esto te ha roto el corazón Sakura-chan, pero por lo menos puedes decir algo**.

- **Lo siento Itachi, es que no imaginaba que salieras con alguien, con eso de que vivías hasta hace unas semanas en casa de Fugaku-san** –rio nerviosa la ojijade.

- **Jaja, Sakura-chan (^^')** –al moreno de coleta le salió una gotita en la sien por lo dicho.

- **Eso no me lo habías dicho Itachi, pero no importa** –la de ojos cafés se acerco mirando directo al rostro de la pelirrosa, inspeccionándolo– **¿No nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?**

Sakura se sonrojo y negando vehemente con las manos dio un paso hacia atrás topándose con el pecho de Sasuke– **No, no creo, jamás te había visto antes**.

- **Ah, creo que tienes razón, supongo que solo te pareces a alguien** –se enderezo chupando nuevamente su paleta.

- **Espero que no les moleste, Anko pasara las vacaciones con nosotros**.

- **Mientras te mantenga ocupado y no molestes, está bien** –murmuro Sasuke encaminándose al lado del piloto.

- **Otouto, yo manejo** –anuncio quitándole las llaves de la mano al menor.

- **Tú puedes ser el copiloto** –el pelinegro cerró el puño levantándolo a la altura de su cara y haciendo una mueca de claro enojo.

- **Sasuke-kun, déjalo así por favor** –pidió con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

- **Solo por esta vez** –dijo tomando la mejilla de Sakura y dándole un beso en los labios.

Anko no perdía detalle de la escena y es que la chica se le hacía tan familiar, solo que la que tenía al frente era dulce y tímida, mientras que la otra que había visto era ruda y fría. Tal vez solo se parecían, en algunas cosas, porque era imposible confundir rosa con negro, o jades con negros; Ryuu y Sakura eran como dos lados opuestos de la moneda. Además como podría una niñita de sociedad correr motocicletas en carreras clandestinas financiadas por la mafia del narcotráfico, ni pensarlo.

Sakura y Anko subieron a la parte trasera del auto, que en realidad era una camioneta, para mayor comodidad. Esperaron a que sus amigos salieran del local donde rentaban los autos y después de unos minutos por fin salieron, rentaron dos camionetas más; en una iban Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, y en la otra Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba y Lee.

- **Dime Sakura, ¿Cómo conociste a estos dos?** –pregunto curiosa la mujer.

- **Pues eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, yo vivía en Inglaterra y un par de meses de haber llegado conocí a Sasuke-kun y Naruto** –explico escuetamente la pelirrosa– **¿Y de donde conoces a Itachi?**

Itachi miro a la peli morada por el espejo retrovisor– En donde menos te lo imaginas Sakura-chan, a mi auto se le poncho una llanta, no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo y de la nada apareció Anko y me ayudo.

- **¿Donde quedo el sabelotodo?** –dijo sarcástico Sasuke.

- **Uno tiene que admitir sus errores Sasu-chan** –el apodo crispo los nervios del menor– **nunca he tenido la curiosidad de ensuciarme las manos con grasa y esas cosas de autos**.

- **¿Sabes algo de autos Sakura?** –Anko trataba de conocer a la chica con la que pasaría sus vacaciones.

- **No, ni de chiste **–negó sonriente la ojijade– **yo no sirvo para eso**.

- **Ella es medio torpe, no quiero ni imaginar que podría hacer al "arreglar" un carro** –sonrió arrogante el Uchiha menor.

- **Mou, Sasuke-kun, que malo eres **–contesto Sakura con un puchero.

- **Tss, yo que tu lo castigaba Sakura-chan, ignóralo por una semana** –pero la idea de Itachi fue rechazada por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano.

- **Ya sabía yo que lo dobe de Naruto es contagioso, no pases tanto tiempo con él**.

- **No le pegues a tu hermano Sasuke-kun, el es el mayor**.

- **Pues no parece** –comento como si nada Anko.

- **Lo ves, ya deberías de madurar** –sonrío burlón Sasuke.

- **No, yo me refiero a que los dos parecen niños chiquitos **–corrigió la peli violeta.

- **Jajaja** –soltó la carcajada Sakura tomándose el estomago– **No tiene ni cinco minutos de verlos juntos y ya los conoce, jajaja**.

- **Síguete riendo Sakura y ahora si me vas a conocer enojado** –dijo serio el pelinegro.

- **Uy, no me amenaces Uchiha** –contraataco la pelirrosa– **Tú si ya me conoces enojada**.

- **Oh, claro cómo olvidar el incidente en la escuela** –saco el de coleta mirando a la ojijade por el retrovisor, lo que hizo que dejara de reírse.

Se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y con una cara de sorpresa se asomo entre los asientos– **¿Cómo te enteraste?**

- **Los hombres son más chismosos de lo que crees **–le comento la ojicastaña regresándola a su lugar tomándola del hombro.

- **Eso no es cierto** –se defendió Sasuke.

- **¿Entonces como se entero Itachi de ese "incidente" del cual no tengo ni idea?** –pregunto Anko mirando directo a los ojos negros del menor.

- **Buen punto Anko-san **–ahora fue el turno de los jades de escudriñar los pozos negros de su novio.

Sasuke mejor evadió las miradas de las mujeres y se acomodo en su asiento encendiendo el radio del auto.

**EN EL AUTO DE NEJI**

- **Oye Naruto, ¿tú sabes quién es la mujer que va en el auto de los Uchiha?** –pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- **Mmm** –el rubio se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativo– **nop**.

- **Ash, eres un baka** –se sentó molesta Tenten.

- **Tenten, por favor no lo insultes, el que no sepa quién es la invitada de Itachi-san no lo hace un baka** –Hinata tímidamente defendió a Naruto.

- **Gracias conejita** –el ojiazul trato de abrazarla pero el asiento se lo impidió, debido a que Naruto viajaba en el asiento delantero del automóvil.

Tenten saco su móvil y comenzó a teclear a mil por hora, al oír el sonido de las teclas Neji miro por el retrovisor– **Ahí vas** –comento cansado– **No molestes a los demás por puro chismorreo**.

- **Cállate Neji, solo porque a ti no te guste estar informado no me molestes **–contesto molesta la oji café.

- **Tenten** –siseo enojado el ojiperla.

- **Ya, ya no se peleen** –trato de calmar los ánimos Naruto.

Tenten y Neji simplemente se ignoraron, mientras la castaña seguía tecleando.

**EN EL AUTO DE SHIKAMARU**

El móvil de Temari comenzó a sonar, con una melodía que ella conocía muy bien.

- **¿Qué querrá ahora? **–pregunto en voz alta la rubia.

- **Que problemática, que no podía hablarte y ya**.

El chisme del viaje fue la mujer de pelo violeta que acompañaba al Uchiha mayor.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel todos bajaron y se dirigieron a la recepción encabezados por Itachi.

- **Buenos días, reservaciones del grupo Namikaze, por favor **–pidió amablemente.

- **Oh, claro señor, un momento por favor **–la mujer reviso en la computadora y empezó a reunir varias tarjetas, que eran las llaves para las habitaciones– **Aquí están sus llaves** –dijo entregándole las cosas al moreno, sin desaprovechar para darle un buen vistazo.

- **Gracias** –agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

- **Si, muchas gracias** –Anko le arrebato las tarjetas– **Vamos amor, tenemos que organizar los cuartos **–indicó jalándolo por la playera.

Estando lejos del mostrador, ya cerca del grupo– **No tenías que hacer eso Anko** –a Itachi le escurrió una gotita en la nuca por los nervios.

- **Ja, y permitir que esa te siga coqueteando en mis narices **–sonrió peligrosamente la peli violeta.

El pelinegro rio divertido– **Ella no coqueteaba conmigo**.

- **Has de estar ciego** –rodo sus ojos cafés la mujer– **Bien, ahora como vamos a acomodarlos** –cuestiono Anko mirando al grupo de amigos, que estaba conformado por tres parejas y un par de amigos.

- **Naruto y Sasuke, su habitación es la 103, Neji y Shikamaru, su habitación 105, Lee y Kiba, estarán en la 107** –Itachi miro a todos los hombres con cara seria, como si tratara de advertirles algo.

- **Sakura y Hinata, la número 104 es la suya y, Temari y Tenten la suya es la 106 **–termino de repartir las llaves Anko.

- **Bien, pero no creen que es tonto darnos habitaciones contiguas si lo que quieren es separarnos** –dedujo Temari con una ceja enarcada.

- **Es que las habitaciones de las niñas están del otro lado del pasillo** –explico la peli violeta.

El grupo de amigos, solo bufo, chasqueo la lengua e hizo pucheros, decepcionados de la situación, se dieron media vuelta y tomaron sus maletas.

- **Permítame ayudarle señorita** –una voz sorprendió a la pelirrosa, la persona en realidad no le hablaba en japonés.

- **Oh, no gracias yo puedo sola** –contesto sin darse cuenta que no hablaba en japonés, sino en ingles, al igual que el hombre que le hablaba, hasta que lo pensó bien– **¿Ingles? **–levanto la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa– Bobby –grito a todo pulmón lanzándose al cuello del chico.

- **Hola Sakura, ¿cómo has estado? **–contesto el abrazo cariñosamente el castaño.

- **No me lo manosees mucho Sakura **–una chica con lentes de sol llamo la atención de los dos.

- **Katy, que gusto verlos** –la pelirrosa soltó a Bobby y se abrazo a la chica ya con varias lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas– **¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

- **Como siempre tan elocuente **–la rubia inglesa acaricio la cabeza de Sakura tranquilizándola– **Hablamos con Lady Tsunade y nos dijo que sería una bonita sorpresa y decidimos alcanzarlos aquí en la p**laya.

- **Sakura** –la voz con evidente hastió hizo que los tres amigos voltearan.

- **Sasuke-kun, mira quienes están de visita** –dijo emocionada la pelirrosa corriendo hacía el moreno y jalándolo por el brazo– **si los recuerdas ¿no?**

El ojinegro simulo hacer memoria, pero como no iba a recordarlos si Sakura cada verano se veía muy emocionada, o porque la irían a visitar o porque ella viajaría hasta Inglaterra para pasar unas semanas con ellos– **Hn**.

- **Por favor, no seas tan emotivo** –comento sarcástica la ojijade.

Sasuke bufo cansado, ¿Cómo era que su novia a veces podía ser tan molesta?– **Hola**.

- **Hola, joven Sasuke** –el castaño estiro la mano para saludar y el pelinegro la miro, claro, las culturas occidentales acostumbran a saludar de mano; así que no le quedo de otra que saludar de mano.

- **Uy, que chico tan guapo, ya no eres el niño que recordaba, aunque sigues siendo igual de serio** –critico la rubia– **¿Qué relación tienes con el papacito?** –murmuro al oído de la pelirrosa.

- **Es mi novio** –contesto en medio de una sonrisa por el apodo al Uchiha.

- **Sakura-chan, teme, que les toma tanto tiempo** –grito el rubio, que se sorprendió al ver al par de ingleses– **Oh, pero si son Katy-chan y Bobby** –se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Tú si nos recuerdas** –contesto de igual forma la oji dorada– **Aunque yo no te recordaba tan guapo, es bueno verte Naruto **–acoto mirando de arriba a abajo a Naruto.

- **Katy** –regaño la pelirrosa– **Tiene novia**.

- **Oh, yo también, digo tengo novio** –confeso colgándose del brazo del castaño.

- **No** –Sakura abrió la boca en una gran "O", no podía creerlo.

- **Si, de hecho estamos comprometidos** –presumió mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda.

La pelirrosa tomo la mano observando la gran piedra que coronaba el anillo agrandando la sorpresa en su rostro– **No puedo creerlo, pero tan solo tienen dieciséis años**.

- **¿Me vas a felicitar o no?** –pidió con sarcasmo la chica inglesa.

- **Claro, felicidades** –abrazo a la chica dulcemente– **A los dos **–felicito con una gran sonrisa a ambos, abrazando también al castaño.

- **Felicidades, aunque no puedo creer que te eches la soga al cuello tan joven** –Naruto les dio un abrazo también a ambos chicos con sincera

Desde la lejanía el grupo de amigos veía la escena sin entender nada.

- **¿Qué estas vacaciones, van a ser las vacaciones de las visitas inesperadas?** –la personalidad sarcástica de Tenten se hizo notar.

- **¿Alguno de ustedes los conoce?** –para sorpresa de todos la pregunta fue hecha por Neji.

- **Son los amigos de la infancia de Sakura, de cuando vivía en Inglaterra** –explico como si nada Itachi.

- **¿Y qué harán aquí? **–pregunto tontamente Kiba.

- **Se suponía que el año pasado le tocaba a Sakura ir a Inglaterra a verlos, pero por lo que todos sabemos, ella no pudo ir** –el mayor de los Uchiha se estaba cansando de esperar y tener que explicar todo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**HABITACIÓN 103**

- **Por fin vacaciones** –grito Naruto entrando como remolino a la habitación y corriendo a la ventana para abrirla y respirar el viento salado– **No más escuela, no más tareas**.

- **Para ti siempre son vacaciones dobe** –le dijo Sasuke arrojándole

**HABITACIÓN 104**

- **Estas vacaciones van a ser inolvidables** –dijo Sakura tirándose en su cama.

- **Eso espero, hacía mucho que no salíamos todos juntos a la playa** –Hinata como niña buena empezó inmediatamente a acomodar sus cosas en el armario y en los cajones de la habitación.

**HABITACIÓN 105**

- **Espero que este viaje no resulte problemático**.

- **Hn**.

**HABITACIÓN 106**

- **¿Tú crees que podamos encontrar un buen bar-karaoke?** –pregunto Tenten sacando un bonito vestido de playa.

- **Un bar, no lo creo, un karaoke, posiblemente** –aclaro Temari.

**HABITACIÓN 107**

- **Listo para la conquista** –declaro Kiba parado sobre la cama con un pie encima de su maleta.

- **Listo para entrenar bajo el extenuante sol **–declaro Lee con una brillante sonrisa.

**HABITACIÓN 110**

- **¿Qué tienes de nuevo para mí?**

Anko sonrió arrogante ante la pregunta y de manera tranquila cerró la puerta tras de sí– **Porque no vienes y lo averiguas**.

**HABITACION 122**

- **¿Por qué le dijiste lo del compromiso a la primera?**

- **¿Querías esperar?**

- **Si, tal vez encontrar un momento más privado para decírselo**.

- **Pues ya se lo dije, ¿Qué problema hay?**

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **¿Estás listo Sasuke?**

- **Si, vamos** –afirmo el moreno echándose una pequeña maleta al hombro.

- **¿Qué llevas ahí?** –curioseo el rubio.

- **Lo necesario para no terminar como camarón asado** –confeso burlón.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos ya sin su característica sonrisa– **No tienes que recordarlo cada vez que vamos a la playa**.

- **Tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que fue muy divertido verte llorando y todo rojo por no obedecer a Kushina-san y ponerte el bloqueador** –remato con una sonrisa arrogante.

El ojiazul estaba por reclamarle pero el sonido del golpe en la puerta lo detuvo– **Naruto, apresúrense, solo faltan ustedes** –el grito fue claramente de Temari.

- **Vamos** –gruño el rubio "matando" con la mirada al moreno, que no quitaba su sonrisa burlona.

Ya estando todos en la playa acomodaron en la arena sus toallas, otros se pusieron en las sillas y otros más como Sasuke se apoderaron de una sombrilla para no sufrir por el intenso sol, y para rematar su apariencia de galán, unos lentes oscuros.

- **Kami, con semejante bombón y yo ha dieta** –canturreo una vocecilla conocida para él.

- **Deja de juntarte con…**

- **Con nadie **–negó la pelirrosa sentándose entre las piernas del moreno– **¿Me pones bronceador?** –dijo tendiéndole la botellita.

- **Hmp** –sonrió de lado Sasuke.

- **Vamos a jugar volleyball** –invito Hinata junto con Naruto a la pareja– **¿Vienen?**

- **No, gracias** –contesto rápidamente Sakura sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

La ojiperla se dio media vuelta y arrastro a su novio con cara de "aguafiestas" a donde estaban sus demás amigos.

- **¿Por qué no quisiste ir a jugar?**

- **Porque estas vacaciones serán para disfrutar de nosotros **–confeso recargándose en el pecho del ojinegro– **¿o prefieres ir a jugar bajo este quemante sol?**

- **No, prefiero estar aquí contigo…**

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por una interrupción– **Hola chicos, ¿disfrutando de la brisa marina?**

- **Katy, ¿Dónde dejaste a Míster Bobby? **–pregunto curiosa la ojijade.

- **Fue a comprar unos refrescos, este calor es agobiante** –comento tratando de refrescarse con un abanico.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?** –Sakura quería sacarle toda la información del noviazgo entre Katy y Bobby.

- **Tenemos poco más de un año** –dijo untándose el protector solar en los brazos y los hombros.

- **No crees que es muy pronto para el compromiso** –cuestiono consternada la pelirrosa.

Katy suspiro– **¿Porque todos dicen lo mismo? Si el amor es verdadero nunca es demasiado pronto**.

- **Pues aunque lo digas de ese modo** –razono la ojijade– **yo digo que deberían esperar un tiempo**.

- **No le digas más sino la harás enojar** –advirtió el castaño llegando con una hielera que se veía sumamente pesada– **Y créeme no quieres verla enojada**.

- **Bobby** –regaño la rubia a su prometido.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– **Es que no has visto a Sakura**.

- **Sasuke-kun **–ahora el turno de regañar fue el de la pelirrosa.

- **Es la verdad** – apuntó encogiéndose de hombros– **Si no pregúntale a Karin**.

- **Y dale con eso** –dijo molesta– **Un simple error y me marcan de por vida**.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

- **Miren, porque no probamos eso** –señalo el rubio a unos chicos que surfeaban las olas.

- **Hasta que tienes una buena idea** –Kiba le dio un golpe en la cabeza y corrió a una cabaña donde tenían acomodadas las tablas para renta.

Tenten y Neji sonrieron complacidos, habían estado esperando el momento que alguien lo sugiriera.

- **¿Alguien sabe surfear?** –pregunto dudosa la rubia de coletas.

- **No me mires a mi mujer, jamás he sido un hombre de deportes y tú lo sabes** –negó con la cabeza el castaño.

- **Que importa que no sepamos, lo divertido es intentarlo** –grito Naruto jalando a su novia para rentar una tabla.

Shikamaru murmuro algo inentendible y camino junto a su novia para alcanzar al resto del grupo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Anko salía del baño con una toalla amarrada a su pecho y con otra secándose el cabello– **¿No crees que les molesto que viniera?**

- **Nah, son mimados y bobos, pero son de la filosofía de que entre más personas más diversión **–comento Itachi con solo la sabana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

- **Tu cuñada es una chica linda, me agrada**.

El moreno sonrió y golpeando el colchón invito a la mujer a sentarse a su lado– **Yo la quiero mucho, es como una hermanita**.

- **Oye, no vamos a unirnos a la diversión** –pregunto depositando pequeños besos sobre la cara del moreno.

- **Mmm, pero si la diversión esta aquí** –la atrapo en un abrazo posesivo.

- **No vine a la playa para encerrarme en una habitación** –Anko se libero del abrazo y se levanto buscando en su maleta el traje de baño (bañador), dos diminutas piezas que le mostro al pelinegro.

- **Te prefiero sin el** –declaro Itachi mirándola de pies a cabeza.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Tenten remaba con ambos brazos para darse un poco de impulso, se preparaba mirando sobre su hombro, la ola estaba cerca, en cuanto tomo más velocidad comenzó a levantarse, controlando su equilibrio con ambas manos levantadas; se veía como toda una experta, tan ágil. Tomo la parte interna de la ola, rozando la curva de agua con sus dedos, ligeramente inclinada.

Pero eso apenas era el comienzo, si levantabas la vista Neji tomaba la ola por la parte de arriba unos metros atrás de la castaña, el totalmente erguido y conservando el equilibrio de manera magistral, la brisa marina mecía sus largos cabellos amarrados en una coleta baja. Las pequeñas gotas que se levantaban por el golpeteo del agua, le concedía al castaño un brillo similar a un dios que dominaba las olas como si fueran sus obedientes siervos.

Naruto y los demás observaban maravillados la escena, la pareja en verdad tenía una coordinación excepcional, por no decir que parecían una sola alma conectados por la magia de la marea.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿Qué ese punto amarillo no es Naruto?** –dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos para ver mejor a la distancia.

Sasuke siguió la dirección de la mirada jade y vio como un individuo sobre una tabla caía estrepitosamente al agua– **Eso dolió**.

- **Miren, eso sí es surfear** –señalo la rubia en otra dirección.

- **Que guardadito se lo tenía Neji** –la pelirrosa se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la orilla del mar, seguida por los otros tres.

- **Pero si mira a la chica de los chonguitos** –comento el inglés.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como la pareja Neji-Tenten dominaban las olas como nunca lo hubieran imaginado.

Neji y Tenten solían salir de vacaciones muy seguido, y en muchos de sus viajes solían ir a la playa, lugar que se volvió su destino favorito para pasar los ratos libres de la escuela. Casi nadie lo sabía a excepción de Hinata, quien en algunas ocasiones los acompañaba y observaba como practicaban, y también como les quitaban su dinero a los pobres ingenuos que apostaban a que no surfeaban mejor que ellos; oh, grave error.

- **¿Quieres intentarlo?** –pregunto Sasuke al oído de la pelirrosa.

- **Hnn** –negó ligeramente con la cabeza– **Lo mío no es el agua**.

- **Vamos no seas aguafiestas Sakura** –la rubia la jalo animándola, pero la ojijade negó sin dejar moverse de su lugar.

- **No, en serio, vayan ustedes **–pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Bueno, pues diviértete** –Katy se llevo a su novio para rentar unas tablas y unirse al grupo de amigos de la pelirrosa en la diversión.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja enarcada– **¿A qué se debe que no quieras hacer nada?**

- **Me siento cansada **–contesto sobándose el cuello– **Pero si tú quieres, puedes ir**.

- **Mmm** –pensó el moreno viendo a sus amigos tratando de imitar las hazañas de Neji y Tenten.

- **Ve, se que estos retos son los que más te gustan** –dijo sobándole el brazo cariñosamente– **además no creo que quieras perder la oportunidad de demostrarle a Naruto lo bueno que eres en cosas nuevas**.

- **¿Estás segura?** –comento dudoso.

- **Segura, ve y diviértete por los dos** –lo empujo en dirección de la pequeña casita adornada con muchas tablas para surfear en la entrada.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo con el rubio y comenzaron a pelear, Sakura se acomodo en una silla bajo la protectora sombra de un parasol, untándose un poco más de bloqueador solar y preparándose para ver como su novio hacía gala de sus múltiples habilidades deportivas. Estaba tan a gusto disfrutando de la brisa marina y de la vista de su moreno favorito empezando a dominar la tabla, cuando un cuerpo le tapo la visión.

- **Hola, guapa** –un chico con actitud arrogante se planto frente a ella– **¿Qué hace una chica tan linda tan solita?**

Sakura simplemente lo ignoro, suspirando cansada.

- **Uy, se cree mucho como para contestarte** –comento burlón un amigo del tipo.

- **Cállate, imbécil** –el primer tipo le dio un golpe al que hablo– **¿Cómo te llamas?**

La pelirrosa rodo los ojos, que su cerebro de cacahuate no comprendía que no quería hablar con ellos.

- **Ven te invitamos una cerveza, mira que este calor esta de la patada** –un tercer tipo se une a la conversación y toma del brazo a la pelirrosa obligándola a levantarse por el fuerte agarre.

- **No me toques imbécil** –se zarandeo para tratar de soltarse del agarre, pero fue en vano– **En primera no estoy sola, esos son mis amigos** –señalo con el dedo al grupo de surfistas– **en segunda no me gusta hablar con extraños** –dijo empujando al tipo que la tenía agarrada– **y si no me sueltas te vas a arrepentir **–advirtió muy segura de sí misma.

- **Tú y cuantos más van a hacer que me arrepienta **–se burlo de la advertencia el primer tipo en acercársele.

- **Yo diría que conmigo basta** –una voz varonil a sus espaldas los hizo mirar atrás. Itachi, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho miraba enojado al trío que molestaba a la pelirrosa.

- **¿Y a ti que te importa?** –uno de los tipos se paro amenazante frente al de coleta.

- **Me importa y mucho, porque ella **–dijo señalando a la ojijade– es mi hermana.

Sakura sonrió divertida– _**Ya sé de donde salió tan sobreprotector Sasuke-kun**_.

- **Sera mejor que se vayan, porque en cuanto ellos se den cuenta de lo que está pasando, créanme no van a salir bien parados** –señalo con la cabeza a sus espaldas donde estaba su hermano.

- **No les tenemos miedo**.

- **Pues yo si lo haría** –Anko intervino colocándose a un lado de Sakura– **entre ellos están los campeones nacionales de artes marciales a nivel juvenil, sin contar que hay otros dos que no dudarían en tumbarles los dientes por esta niña**.

El trío de chicos miraron a los chicos jugando sobre las olas, se veían tan… niños que no podían creer lo que les decían, pero lo pensaron mejor y decidieron dejar las cosas así. Desde lejos alguien si se había dado cuenta que algo sucedía.

- **¿Sucede algo Bobby?** –pregunto curiosa Katy.

- **No, nada** –contesto sin prestarle mucha atención.

- **Tu también lo viste verdad teme** –Naruto remo hasta ponerse junto a su amigo.

- **Hn** –asintió el moreno.

El rubio lo miro extrañado– **¿Y porque no fuiste a ayudarla?**

- **Porque Itachi ya estaba cerca** –respondió sin mayor emoción.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Sakura caminaba de regreso de comprarse un raspado cuando fue interceptada por Hinata.

- **Sakura-chan** –hablo tímidamente la pelinegra– **¿Puedo hablar contigo?**

- **Claro Hinata, dime** –incito a comenzar invitándole un poco de su raspado.

- **No pude evitar escuchar lo que le dijiste a Gaara-san el día del festival **–la pelirrosa miro sorprendida a su amiga– **Yo sé que no soy Ino-chan, pero si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo**.

- **Gracias Hinata, lo que sucedió fue que Gaara** –gruño el nombre del pelirrojo– **había estado tratándose de pasar de listo durante los ensayos, y le había advertido que no lo hiciera, pero ya ves, lo hizo**.

La ojiperla lo pensó bien– **¿Es por eso que no vino?**

La pelirrosa se metió una cucharada de su raspado a la boca, lo saboreo un poco– **Sasuke-kun hablo con él, le advirtió que no quería que me hablar a menos que fuera por asuntos escolares o mientras el no estuviera presente**.

- **¡Oh, ya veo!**

- **Así que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos** –dio una mordida a su raspado destemplándose los dientes y sufriendo "congelamiento cerebral" (N/A: Nah, así le digo yo)– **Frio, frio** –dijo echándose aire para calmar el calambre cerebral que le dio por el frio.

- **Ay, Sakura-chan no debiste hacer eso** –rio divertida la pelinegra.

Una conmoción se armo a su alrededor, muchas chicas veían rumbo al mar, totalmente embobadas y hasta se podría decir que babeando. Sakura y Hinata miraron a cada una de las chicas extrañadas, luego miraron la dirección en la que todas tenían la vista fija.

Un rubio con una sonrisa angelical con una tabla sobre su cabeza.

Un moreno totalmente indiferente con una tabla bajo el brazo.

Un castaño de coleta con cara de flojera arrastrando una tabla.

Un castaño de cabello largo con una tabla bajo el brazo.

Un pelinegro muy energético cargando la tabla como si fuera un trofeo.

Otro castaño de sonrisa arrogante con la tabla a sus espaldas.

Ahora todo era claro– **¿Estarán grabando alguna película?**

- **¿Será un grupo de modelos en vacaciones?**

- **Oh, kami es como ver todos mis sueños hechos realidad en un solo día**.

- **Están para comérselos**.

Era unas cuantas de las murmuraciones que oyeron Sakura y Hinata, siendo sorprendidas por Tenten– **¿Ya oyeron?**

Temari sonrió maliciosa– **¿Y si les demostramos a quien pertenecen esos bombones?**

Sakura asintió perversamente y Hinata a pesar de ser tan linda y tierna mostro un poco de maldad en su mirada.

Los chicos se encontraban rodeados de hermosas mujeres, rubias, pelinegras, pelirrojas, blancas, morenas, de todo había ahí. Los veían, les preguntaban cosas, les decían cosas, los chicos se veían algunos molestos, otros divertidos y otros realmente aturdidos. Un aura negra se expandía a las espaldas de las chicas, a ellos les salió una gotita en la nuca al imaginarse de quienes se trataban. Cuando las "intrusas" sintieron una brisa helada y una mirada asesina a sus espaldas, miraron atrás.

- **Con permiso señoritas** –siseo venenosa la pelirrosa abriéndose paso entre las mujeres sin siquiera molestarse a mover una mano.

Tenten, Temari y Hinata caminaron atrás de la ojijade, matando con la mirada a las que se atrevieron a acercarse a sus chicos.

- **Amor** –le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

- **Cariño** –le dijo Tenten a Neji.

- **Bebé** –le dijo Hinata a Naruto.

- **Corazoncito **–termino diciendo Temari a Shikamaru.

Los cuatro chicos sudaron frio, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos si esa manada de mujeres los había rodeado sin siquiera darse cuenta?

- **¿Por qué no les ayudas? **–pregunto Anko a Itachi.

- **Nah, déjame divertirme otro poco**.

- **Itachi** –regaño la pelivioleta dándole un codazo en las costillas.

El pelinegro rio divertido sobándose la zona afectada– **Ya voy, ya voy **–camino hasta el contingente que aun no se dispersaba– **Hey, hora de comer** –grito al grupo de amigos.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, Itachi se merecía su gratitud, los había salvado.

- **Vamos** –ordeno Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura y marchando tras su hermano que se retiraba con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, pasando a un lado de su novia y abrazándola para irse todos juntos.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Las chicas reían divertidas de cómo las mujeres se habían quedado sorprendidas de que chicos tan guapos ya estuvieran apartados.

Itachi miraba a los jóvenes que no estaban tan divertidos– **No se apaguen muchachos, pero se lo buscaron sino se hubieran quedado como tarados disfrutando de los mimos, ellas no se hubieran portado así**.

- **Jaja** –rio divertido Kiba– **la que me sorprendió fue Hinata, quien hubiera pensado que podía ser tan escalofriante**.

- **Si pero nada comparado con Temari y Sakura **–comento Shikamaru con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Ya habían pasado varios días y como lo había planeado Shikamaru visitaron diferentes playas donde podían hacer diferentes actividades, ahora tocaba algo que de verdad dejaría boca abiertos a todos.

- **Hoy vamos a probar suerte con las motos acuáticas** –dijo el castaño de coleta.

Sakura sintió que la emoción la envolvía, de tan solo oír la palabra "motos" la adrenalina comenzaba a bombear por sus venas.

- **Tienen que tener cuidado, esto no es como surfear** –aclaro Anko mirando a todos seriamente– en esto si pueden lastimarse si no están atentos.

- **Supongo que ya lo has hecho** –pregunto Neji, aclarando el tema– **digo esto de las motos**.

- **Si, muchas veces y es muy divertido si se tiene cuidado**.

- **Cada quien rentara una moto** –indicó Itachi, pero al ver la duda en los ojos de Tenten y de Hinata opto por corregir– o si quieren renten una para dos personas.

- **Yo quiero una para mi solita** –comento emocionada la pelirrosa.

- **¿Estás segura?** –la miro extrañado Sasuke– **Pensé que lo tuyo no era el mar**.

- **Creo que no me explique bien, lo mío no es hacer mucho esfuerzo** –corrigió Sakura segura de sí misma.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros despreocupado, pero Anko miro a la ojijade interesada, muy interesada.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos con chalecos salvavidas, Naruto y Hinata montaban una moto, Neji y Tenten otra, todos los demás estaban en una cada uno; el instructor estaba dando los últimos detalles de cómo manejar los vehículos.

-** Si no tienen dudas, pueden empezar **–indico señalando con ambos brazos al mar– **Estaremos cuidándolos desde la playa y con lanchas, cualquier problema que tengan estaremos en segundos con ustedes**.

- **Gracias** –hablo amable Itachi y sonriendo complacido al ver que los chicos bajo su cuidado estaban ya todos en camino a la aventura.

Naruto conducía despacio y tranquilo para no asustar más a la temerosa pelinegra fusionada a su cintura– **Tranquila conejita, mira no es tan peligroso**.

- **Sabes que nunca me han gustado mucho las cosas que no tienen cinturones de seguridad** –tartamudeo apenas audible.

- **¿Si quieres te llevo de regreso a la playa?** –pregunto sincero el rubio.

- **No, venimos para estar todo el tiempo posible juntos **–negó ligeramente con la cabeza– **solo dame unos minutos para acostumbrarme**.

- **Pero si te da miedo me dices ¿vale?**

- **Gracias, Naruto-kun**.

- **Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé** –comento Tenten acelerando un poco.

Neji estaba sentado a sus espaldas, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos– **Bien, pero lo mejor será alejarnos un poco de Hinata y Naruto**.

- **Mmm, tienes razón, pero no les quites la vista de encima**.

- **Contigo manejando, será difícil** –dijo sarcástico el ojiperla.

- **¿Es eso un cumplido o un insulto?**

- **Hmp, tómalo como quieras** –sonrió arrogante ante la mirada inquisitiva de su novia.

- **Pues Neji… sujétate bien, porque esto se va a poner m**ejor –grito acelerando a todo lo que daba la pequeña moto.

- **Esa chica es muy problemática**.

- **El que a ti no te guste hacer mucho esfuerzo para divertirte no quiere decir que todos tengan que ser iguales**.

- **Tsk, no es que no quiera hacer esfuerzo** –se encogió de hombros– **simplemente me gusta disfrutar de otras actividades**.

Temari bufo molesta– **Si ya sé que para ti solo es divertido ver las nubes pasar**.

Kiba paso por un lado de la pareja, mojándolos por completo– **Esto es lo máximo, nunca imagine que pudiera divertirme tanto en el mar**.

- **Te reto a una carrera Kiba** –grito Lee, pasando también por un lado de Temari y dejándola escupiendo agua por la boca.

- **Nunca podrás ganarme Lee, ni en un millón de años**.

- **Ya veremos** –un brillo en los ojos del pelinegro hizo que el castaño también se emocionara.

Sakura hizo una pequeña revisión, nivel de sensibilidad del volante, del acelerador, como buena corredora tenía que estar confiada de la maquina que manejaría, pero como corredora clandestina tenía que ser discreta en las pruebas que hacía.

- **Te ves muy tensa Sakura** –la peli violeta se acerco para poder checar lo que hacia la pelirrosa.

- **No, estoy bien, es solo que es la primera vez que me subo a una de estas**.

- **Oh, sí claro que no sabes conducir**.

- **Ella si sabe conducir, pero solo go-karts** –Naruto interrumpió en la conversación.

Anko elevo las cejas interesada por la nueva información– **Pensé que Sasuke había dicho que nos sabias conducir**.

- **Es que solo se manejar go-karts**.

- **¿En serio Sakura-chan?** –Itachi estaba sorprendido– **Otouto nunca lo menciono**.

- **Eso posiblemente es porque no pudo ganarle a Sakura-chan en las carreras que hicimos** –comento burlón el rubio.

Sasuke aprovechando el descuido del ojiazul le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza que casi lo hace caer de la moto– **Usuratonkachi, cuando aprenderás a meterte en tus asuntos**.

- **Sasuke-kun, no le pegues **–la ojijade intervino– por lo menos cuando la seguridad de Hinata dependa de él.

Todos concordaron con la pelirrosa, lo importante era que Hinata no corriera peligro, pero Naruto parecía no importarles, a lo que el rubio puso carita de perrito abandonado– **¿Es que yo no les preocupo?**

- **Mira Itachi, creo que debemos aprovechar ese pedacito donde no hay nadie y practicar** –señalo Anko a lo lejos ignorando la pregunta del Namikaze.

- **Tienes razón, ¿vienen?** –pregunto viendo a su hermano y su cuñada.

- **No, gracias nosotros nos aventuraremos un poco más hacía mar abierto** –contesto rápidamente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no le tomo importancia y sin descomponer su semblante siguió a Sakura, a unos metros de sus amigos el moreno se acerco a la chica– **¿Estás segura de querer alejarte tanto de la orilla?**

- **Sip, aquí estaremos mejor, nadie nos estorbara** –acoto Sakura con una sonrisa.

- **¿Estorbar? ¿Para qué…?** –pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la pelirrosa acelero a "fondo" la motocicleta.

- **Esto sí es vida** –grito Sakura a todo pulmón levantándose de su asiento, sintiendo las gotas saldas golpear contra su cara– **Vamos Sasuke-kun**.

El moreno la vio con una gotita en la sien, algunas veces creía que la pelirrosa cambiaba de personalidad y más en momentos como esos.

Pero había alguien que estaba muy interesada.

- **Oye, Anko** –hablo el mayor de los Uchiha– **Hey, Anko, ¿Anko?** –paso una mano frente a sus ojos haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

- **Perdón Itachi, es que estaba pensando**.

- **¿En que estabas pensando?** –pregunto de manera sensual.

Ella sonrió arrogante– **No es ESO, es que tu cuñada me recuerda a alguien, pero no puede ser…**

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Espero que se porten bien, Anko y yo vamos a buscar diversión para adultos** –acoto Itachi abrazando a la pelivioleta por la cintura.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de los chavos– **Ahora es mi turno de guiarlos por la vida nocturna de la playa**.

- **¿No íbamos a ir al cine? **–pregunto inocentemente Hinata.

- **No Hinata, no has vivido unas verdaderas vacaciones sino visitas un buen antro **(N/A: sobrenombre a los buenos lugares donde los jóvenes suelen ir a divertirse sanamente ¬¬)** en la playa**.

Tenten torció la boca en desagrado– **No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea**.

Al ver la cara de pocos ánimos en sus amigos, ahora entendía Sakura porque su vida nocturna era más divertida.

- **¿Tu qué dices Shikamaru? **–Temari no se notaba muy convencida.

- **Mientras no sea problemático** –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- **Kiba tiene razón** –animo Katy– **Yo si me apunto, quiero ver si los antros en Japón son tan divertidos como los de Inglaterra**.

La pelirrosa sonrió arrogante– _**Las mejores fiestas son los reventones de la calle**_.

- **Vamos Hinata, nunca hemos ido a un antro** –suplico el rubio.

- **No sean aguafiestas** –intervino la ojijade harte de ver a sus amigos indecisos– **¿Alguna vez han salido de noche? **–pregunto mirando a Neji.

- **Si, hemos salido algunas veces, pero…**

- **Pero nada, solo se es joven una vez** –insistió Sakura jalando la mano de Sasuke– **Tu no me vas a decir que no, ¿verdad?**

- **¿Tengo de otra? **–contesto con una sonrisa arrogante.

- **Bien, esta decidido, vamos Kiba guíanos a la diversión** –grito muy alegre Katy encaminándose al lado del castaño que iba platicándole cientos de cosas.

- **No le hubieras dado cuerda Sakura** –regaño Bobby a la pelirrosa, cosa que no le agrado a Sasuke.

La ojijade enarco una ceja extrañada– **¿Por qué Bobby?**

- **No le veo nada de malo a querer divertirse** –defendió el moreno.

El ojiazul ingles miro de reojo al pelinegro– **Es que no saben lo mal que se pone…**

- **Sakura, ven** –Katy hacia movimientos con la mano para que su amiga la alcanzara.

La pelirrosa sonrió tierna hacia Bobby y camino rápido para llegar hasta la rubia, quien le dijo algo y la hizo reír.

Tras caminar un largo rato, Kiba se detuvo frente a un lugar del que salía un ruido extremadamente fuerte.

- **¡Llegamos!** –declaro como si fuera lo máximo.

Todos miraron con una ceja enarcada– **¡¿Qué esperan? Vamos **–grito emocionada la chica inglesa.

Kiba hablo algo con la persona en la "puerta", si le podía decir así a la entrada mal improvisada de lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada.

- **Podemos entrar** –aviso el castaño moviendo una mano a lo lejos.

- **Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás** –comento Lee con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Las chicas no se veían tan convencidas de entrar, menos Sakura, que parecía estar muy tranquila, demasiado; pero ya que ellos caminaron sin titubear, no les quedo de otra. Ya dentro el lugar era un perfecto lugar de "diversión". Las personas adentro parecían estar sumamente divertidas, muchos bailando, otros tantos conversando y muchos otros tantos haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de edad.

- **¿A dónde demonios nos trajiste Kiba?** –pregunto molesto Sasuke.

- **Pues a la verdadera diversión, vamos a la barra por algo para refrescar nuestras gargantas** –invito alegre el castaño.

- **Pero Kiba** –hablo gritando Temari que no podía oír ni sus pensamientos– **Somos menores de edad y no creo que aquí vendan refrescos**.

- **Ustedes querían diversión de adultos, pues a eso los traje y por lo tanto no beberemos refrescos** –arremedo en tono burlón la forma de hablar de la rubia de coletas.

Cosa que a Shikamaru no le gusto– **Bájale Kiba, seré un vago pero no te metas con Temari**.

- **Ok, vamos a buscar un lugarcito para acomodarnos** –desvió la atención Naruto para que sus amigos no hicieran nada tonto.

En un momento en que nadie se dio cuenta Kiba desapareció.

- **Pues yo voy por algo para beber, ¿quieren algo? **–pregunto amable Katy.

- **Yo te acompaño** –se aventuro a decir Sakura, pero la mirada de disgusto de Sasuke la hizo reaccionar– **¿Qué?**

- **Ten cuidado** –fue lo único que le dijo al ver la cara de impaciencia de la pelirrosa.

- **¿Te traigo algo?** –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Lo que sea** –pidió sin mucho interés.

Los jades se pasearon por sus demás amigos, quienes hicieron su pedido para tratar de entrar en ambiente y no parecer bichos raros.

Tenten, Neji y Temari fueron a ayudarles con las cosas, mientras Hinata veía a su alrededor como la gente estaba muy animada bailando muy pegadas a sus parejas.

- **¿Quieres bailar conejita? **–le hablo al oído Naruto.

- **Claro Naruto-kun** –sonrió tímida la pelinegra.

Katy y los demás regresaron con las bebidas, que repartieron inmediatamente. La inglesa bailaba en su lugar viendo a todos, pero parecía no ser suficiente– **Vamos a bailar Bobby**.

- **No gracias Katy, sabes que no me gusta**.

- **Aburrido** –murmuro la rubia cruzándose de brazos molesta.

- **Ven, vamos amiga **–Sakura tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo–** Yo si bailo contigo, porque tampoco a mi pareja le gusta bailar**.

- **Vamos Tenten, que no creo que nuestros novios quieran bailar, ya ves que les es muy problemático** –comento Temari llevándose a la castaña con ella.

El grupo de amigas bailaba muy divertidas, se comentaban cosas al oído y reían sin parar, hasta que un chico se les acerco y les dijo algo; los hombres como buenos chicos, no perdían de vista la escena. Para su tranquilidad el chico se fue, pero minutos después regreso con cervezas que les entrego a cambio de su respectivo pago. Algo que se repitió varias veces, pero la única que compraba era la inglesita.

Pero no fue algo exclusivo de ellas, una hermosa mesera les ofreció también a ellos bebidas, que no rechazaban.

- **Demonios** –se quejo Bobby al ver a su novia en la quinta ronda de bebidas– **No debimos venir**.

- **¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?** –opino Sasuke.

- **¿Beber?** –el tono sarcástico del castaño hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño– **No, más bien se ahoga en alcohol**.

- **¿Y que sus padres no se han dado cuenta?** –cuestiono el ojinegro.

- **Sus padres son la razón de que actué así** –bufo molesto Bobby– **Y tal vez yo también**.

- **¿Por qué lo dices? **–el pelinegro parecía estar un tanto más conversador de lo regular.

- **Para serte sincero no me gusto la idea del compromiso**.

- **¿Y porque simplemente no te negaste?**

El ojiazul miro a su "prometida" tan feliz que sonrió pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad– **Por ella, porque la vi tan mal que no pude decir que no, pero creo que ya se dio cuenta que no la quiero como ella a mí**.

- **¿Qué tal, se divierten?** –Kiba regreso de la nada abrazando a Neji y Shikamaru.

- **Si, mucho** –murmuro el ojiperla arrastrando las palabras.

El castaño sonrió divertido– **¿No me digas que ya estas ebrio Neji?**

- **No, aun no** –Neji hablaba cada vez más extraño, denotando su embriaguez.

- **Sí, claro y tu Shikamaru** –pregunto burlón, pero el de coleta solo lo miro cansado.

- **Sería problemático que todos termináramos igual, ¿no crees? **–comento señalando a Sasuke y Bobby, que parecían haberse entendido.

- **¿Cuántas llevan?** –cuestiono curioso Kiba.

Shikamaru cruzo sus brazos tras la cabeza– **No sé, ya perdí la cuenta, pero creo que tendremos muchos problemas para regresar si seguimos aquí más tiempo**.

- **Dame un par de minutos** –trato de escapar pero el castaño de coleta se lo impidió.

- **¿A dónde crees que vas?**

- **Solo necesito conseguir unos teléfonos** –suplico Kiba– **solo unos minutos**.

El Nara suspiro cansado, ¿Cómo se lo podía negar? Era de los pocos solteros en su grupo de amigos– **Cinco minutos**.

Cinco minutos que se volvieron diez, veinte, treinta.

Mientras Sakura y las demás chicas estaban bailando sin parar, hasta que otro tipo se les acerco aprovechando la distracción de sus acompañantes.

- **Oigan chicas, no quieren entrar en ambiente** –ofreció extrañamente amable sacando unas bolsitas de sus bolsillos con diferentes contenidos.

Temari inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía– **No gracias, nosotras no consumimos porquerías**.

Pero el chico miro los ojos de Sakura que estaban totalmente atentos a las bolsitas– **¿Seguras? **–dijo abanicando una de las bolsitas cerca de la pelirrosa.

- **¿No entendiste? ¿o te lo tenemos que explicar de otra forma? **–Teten se alzo las mangas de su blusa en un gesto amenazador.

- **Bueno si ustedes no quieren** –sonrió de lado al ver que la de los jades no perdía de vista su producto. Pero al ver que las chicas más grandes no quitaban sus miradas matadoras de encima se retiro.

- **Sera mejor irnos** –comento Tenten.

- **Si, esto ya no me gusto** –apoyo la rubia de coletas.

- **Voy al baño **–aviso Sakura.

- **Te acompañamos** –dijeron la castaña y Temari al mismo tiempo.

- **No, mejor busquen a Kiba para que sea más rápido irnos**.

- **Sakura tiene razón, voy a avisarle a Naruto y Hinata para que me ayuden a buscarlo** –expresó Katy.

- **Pero no podemos dejar ir sola a Sakura al baño** –a la ojiverde le preocupaba la seguridad de su amiga.

- **Ya tengo la solución** –Tente vio a Lee pasar cerca de ellas y lo detuvo por el brazo– Lee, acompaña a Sakura al baño y cuídala bien.

- **Claro** –pero la forma de hablar de su amigo les hizo correr una gotita en la nuca a las chicas.

- **Ya, váyanse el me cuidara** –la pelirrosa empujo a sus amigas para ir al baño– **Ven Lee** –tomo por la muñeca al chico y lo arrastro hasta el "baño" plantándolo a un lado de la puerta–** Salgo en un minuto, no te muevas**.

- **Yo aquí te espero mi hermosa flor de cerezo, siempre te esperare, porque mi amor por ti es eterno** –declaro poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

La ojijade entro al baño, se hecho agua en la cara y se miro al espejo; una silueta se poso atrás de ella, atrapándola entre el lavamanos con dos brazos a sus costados.

- **Un amigo me dijo que estabas interesada en esto** –dijo balanceando una bolsita llena de pastillas frente a la cara de la pelirrosa.

- **Pues tu amigo te mintió** –contesto empujando el brazo de la otra chica con la mano.

La chica con un bronceado envidiable y figura de infarto se cruzo de brazos impidiéndole la salida– **No creo, tu mirada lo dice todo**.

Sakura adopto la misma posición– **Ah, sí, ¿y qué te dice mi mirada?**

- **Que te mueres por tener una de estas **–saco una pastilla azul de la bolsa y la jugó en sus dedos.

- **Bueno en eso podrías tener razón** –la pelirrosa metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y saco una pastilla roja– **Pero para que pagar por algo que ya tengo**.

- **No puedo creerlo, eso es…** –a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos con ansias.

La ojijade frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso alejando su mano del alcance de la otra chica– **¿Qué te sucede?**

- **¿Quién te la vendió? **–el nerviosismo de la morena sorprendió a Sakura.

- **Nadie, yo la traía**.

- **Véndemela** –suplico.

La pelirrosa miro la pastilla y a la chica–** Tómala no la necesito** –se la entrego en la mano y salió del baño.

Estando ya todos juntos, se dieron cuenta que había más de uno con copas de más, Kiba, Lee, Katy, Neji y por muy extraño que pareciera Sasuke. Como pudieron salieron del lugar, Sakura llevaba a Sasuke colgado de sus hombros, escena que se veía muy divertida; Naruto cargaba a Lee, Shikamaru a Kiba, Tenten y Temari llevaban a Neji, y Hinata ayudaba a Bobby con Katy.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Nosotros llevaremos a estos dos a su habitación** –aviso Naruto mirando a Hinata que apenas podía con el peso de la rubia– **Si me esperas te ayudo con el teme**.

- **No, no te preocupes, puedo sola** –a Sakura le parecía que algo incomodaba a la ojiperla– **En cuanto los dejen, ¿Por qué no van a darse un paseo por la playa?**

La pelinegra dio un respingo sorprendida– **Pero…**

- **Aprovecha que Neji está medio inconsciente y ten una noche mágica **–le susurro al oído, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.

- **Gracias Sakura-chan** –devolvió una sonrisa tierna la ojiperla corriendo tras Naruto que subía al elevador con Bobby recargado en sus hombros.

- **¿A dónde me llevas?** –pregunto un bastante ebrio Sasuke.

- **A tu cuarto Sasuke-kun, ¿o acaso quieres seguir la fiesta?** –cuestiono riendo la pelirrosa.

- **Si, pero otro tipo de fiesta** –expreso acariciando la oreja de Sakura con su nariz.

- **No te vuelvo a dejar tomar **–la chica abrió la puerta con la tarjeta ayudándose de una patada ligera.

Pasaron entre tropezones, la pelirrosa lo llevo cerca de la cama y cuando lo iba a ayudar a acostarse en un movimiento brusco, Sakura termino acostada en la cama y Sasuke encima de ella sosteniendo su peso con manos y rodillas. Se quedo así mirándola, perdiéndose en sus jades; levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla de su novia, por reflejo ella cerró los ojos para luego sentir un beso en los labios, lento. Pero la magia termino cuando Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke desamarrar el nudo de su vestido por la parte del cuello.

- **Sasuke-kun** –tartamudeo nerviosa– **Creo que es mejor que me vaya**.

- **Te deseo Sakura** –ronroneo Sasuke en su oído y besando su cuello.

- **Si pero yo no me siento lista** –corto lo que iba a decir al sentir que el moreno se atrevía a meter su mano bajo el vestido– **Espera…**

- **No quiero esperar** –la lujuria inundaba los orbes negros, situación que sorprendió a la pelirrosa.

- **Sasuke estas ebrio** –trato de empujarlo pero el peso del moreno era demasiado.

- **¿Y?** –Sakura no sabía si era por el alcohol o que pasaba con Sasuke, pero comenzaba a asustarse.

- **No quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo estando borracho** –declaro tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero era imposible.

El pelinegro la miro con enojo– **Pero si permitiste que el imbécil de Gaara te besara ¿no?**

- **¿A qué viene eso?** –pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Sasuke jalo su vestido dejando su sostén a la vista, el moreno se relamió los labios.

- **No pienso permitir que nadie más te toque** –dijo atrapando los labios de la pelirrosa en un beso posesivo y aferrándose a uno de sus pechos, estrujándolo.

Sakura luchaba por quitarlo, golpeaba su pecho desesperada y empezando a llorar; el ojinegro se separo un poco para tomar aire y la ojijade aprovecho el momento para empujarlo– **Detente** –grito y un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación, la pelirrosa le propino tremenda bofetada que hizo que Sasuke quedara viendo a un costado.

El lugar quedo en silencio, el moreno veía un punto perdido en el suelo, Sakura tapaba su pecho con sus brazos mientras sollozaba, como pudo se bajo de la cama, acomodo su vestido y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Sasuke se tiro en la cama tomándose la cara y echándose el cabello para atrás.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura corrió afuera del hotel escondiendo sus ojos bajo el flequillo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Decidió caminar por la playa del hotel, pateando la arena y tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón; después de mirar al negro horizonte se sentó en la arena, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su mentón en sus rodillas.

- **¿Puedo acompañarte? **–aunque se sorprendió por la silenciosa llegada se tranquilizo al ver quién era.

- **Bobby** –susurro apenas audible.

- **¿Qué te paso Sakura?**

- **Nada** –negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- **Te conozco desde que tenemos memoria, y aunque he notado que has cambiado aun puedo decir cuando estas triste**.

Sakura lo pensó un poco– **¿Has tenido relaciones con Katy?**

La pregunta sorprendió al castaño, se sentó junto a la pelirrosa y suspiro– **Si, sucedió hace un par de meses**.

- **¿Cómo paso?**

- **Regresábamos de ir al cine, sus padres no estaban en casa y no quería quedarse sola **–relato brevemente– **Una cosa llevo a la otra y simplemente sucedió**.

- **¿Fue lindo? Digo es que uno oye en la escuela y en las películas que la primera vez es lo más maravilloso que les ha pasado** –recito como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

- **Supongo que cuando ambas personas se aman así debe ser**.

- **¿No amas a Katy?** –pero Bobby no contesto, dejando una gran duda en el corazón de Sakura.

Bobby se levanto y sacudió su ropa– **Ven te acompaño a tu cuarto** –tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse la pelirrosa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente, tomo la mano de su amigo y caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde sin decir nada el depositó un beso en su mejilla cariñosamente y se retiro sin más.

La pelirrosa entro sigilosamente, no sabía si su amiga ya había regresado de su paseo con Naruto, pero era lo más seguro. Y así fue, Hinata ya estaba dormida, con mucho cuidado saco una mochila del armario y se metió al baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta. Se recostó en la bañera vacía abrazando su mochila, suspiro y saco una pastilla roja, la miro detenidamente y se la hecho a la boca, por la flojera de levantarse la trago sin agua. Dejo que surtiera efecto quedándose encerrada en el baño por más de una hora.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Era el último día de las vacaciones en la playa, el día siguiente de su salida clandestina, todos estaban en la recepción entregando las llaves de sus cuartos; unos con malas caras por causa de la cruda realidad.

- **Niños, niños** –grito Itachi aplaudiendo llamando a los jóvenes a acercarse.

- **Itachi, no grites por favor** –se quejo Sasuke tomándose la cabeza.

Anko sonrió de lado– **Eso es su castigo por escaparse a lugares prohibidos**.

- **Yo creo que más que eso es por no medir la cantidad de alcohol que ingirieron **–rectifico Tenten mirando de lado a su novio.

- **Por lo que haya sido, ahora aprenderán a no irse a esos lugares de mala muerte **–el Uchiha mayor se regocijaba hablando alto junto a su hermano.

A unos pasos del grupo de Naruto, Sakura se encontraba despidiéndose

- **Me dio mucho gusto verlos** –la pelirrosa se abrazo a su amiga inglesa.

- **Baja la voz Sakura, que no aguanto la cabeza** –Katy parecía andar de "incógnita" lentes oscuros y sombrero.

- **¿Iras en invierno a Inglaterra?** –pregunto ilusionado Bobby.

- **No lo sé, pero si tengo la oportunidad con mucho gusto** –abrazo al castaño para despedirse.

- **Pues si decides ir puedes quedarte conmigo, a mis padres les dará mucho gusto verte **–invito la rubia alegre.

- **Gracias, cuídense mucho** –termino despidiéndose tomando las manos de sus amigos y juntándolas entre las suyas.

La pelirrosa corrió a alcanzar a su grupo con su mochila al hombro; Bobby la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista y Katy pudo notarlo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Ya todos estaban tranquilos volando de regreso a casa, la mayoría dormía, solo permanecían despiertos Anko e Itachi que platicaban amenamente y Sakura que oía su iPod mientras miraba por la ventana.

- **Sakura** –la voz ronca de Sasuke no llego a sus oídos, lo que noto el moreno– **Sakura** –volvió a llamarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

La pelirrosa se quito los audífonos para escucharlo bien– **¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sientes mal?**

- **Podrías traerme un poco de agua y algo para la cabeza** –pidió tomándose la cabeza, el dolor lo estaba matando.

- **Claro** –se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saco una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador, pero se quedo así apretándola fuertemente– _**¿No recordara lo que paso anoche? ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?**_

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su asiento, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo, su cabeza era un caos, tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo único claro eran las lagrimas que derramo la ojijade; pero el porqué no lo sabía y la actitud que ella mostraba era tan tranquila– _**¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? **_–se preguntaba internamente, además de que tenía miedo a la respuesta que le pudiera dar la pelirrosa.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ok, lo admito me tarde mucho, pero fue porque tenía varias cosillas que hacer en casa y no me dejaban prender mi maquina, mi madre me tenía esclavizada a las labores domesticas. Además que la inspiración abandono mi casa por mucho tiempo y este capítulo no me quedo como quería, creo que lo pensé demasiado. Pero ahora que tengo más tiempecito espero poder escribir más rápido y actualizar más pronto. Bueno les tengo un par de cosillas:

No. 1: ¿Suelen escuchar música cuando leen? ¿Qué reproductor usan? Winamp, Windows Media, iTunes, etc, se aceptan sugerencias.

No. 2: A todas aquellas personitas que dejen RR en este y el próximo capítulo les tendré una sorpresa. Aquellas personitas que no tengan cuenta en FF, necesito que me dejen un correo en donde me pueda comunicar con ellas.

No. 3: Ya se me olvido Jiji, mmm luego se los digo.

Bueno como siempre les agradezco sus lindos comentarios, aunque no sean muchos, jaja, sus saluditos que recibo con mucho cariño; pero ahora ya que me acorde lo que iba a decirles:

No. 3 bis: Recibí un RR, que agradezco de todo corazón porque así me doy cuenta que tan mal hago las cosas ^^', pero me que está muy bueno el fi, pero que tiene muchos capítulos y que no ha pasado nada. Auch, eso si me dolió, no estoy enojada, claro que no, ese tipo de críticas me hacen ver que es de lo que carece el fic, pero ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada?

Gracias a sus RR:

**setsuna17  
**(si, de hecho se quedo dormida en su espalda mientras él la cargaba de caballito)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(como todo buen novio celoso, muajaja)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(q mala, no no fueron ni 45 ni 14, Jojo, pero nunca lo sabrán, mmm eso de la enfermera y Kakashi fue solo para mandarlos lejos, jajaja, pero si Sasuke es un exagerado y Gaara un aprovechado, pero a poco no quisieras que él se aprovechara y te robara un beso?)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(gracias, muchas gracias, te mando besos muy atrasados, jajaja, si Sakura cada vez está más metida en problemas, Danzou merece morir a manos de Sakura para que lo haga sufrir, a Gaara ya le pusieron un alto así que no creo que vuelva a intentar algo con la pelirrosilla, seee es que Naruto puede ser muy lindo pero cuando se trata de su novia, uyuyuy, porq dices lo de apaleada, que te hicieron? Dime y yo los hago conocer el infierno muajaja)

**pandiux7  
**(si ya se metió hondo y profundo en eso, es que la preocupación fue mayor que el enojo, aunque luego se desquito del coraje)

**gatitahime  
**(gracias t mando muchos besitos y abracitos, jojo si se acerca el momento cumbre de la historia, pero no se lo digas a nadie, jijiji, lamento no haber actualizado antes, cosillas que m lo impiden, échenle la culpa a mi madre)

**kaoruchan17  
**(gracias, siempre es bueno tener nuevas personitas que comenten, si habrá lemmon? No lo se, tal vez, aun no lo decido, todo depende…)

**blenchulaflorcolorada  
**(gracias por las sugerencias, ya pronto veras lo que sucede, me encanta que la gente me de ideas, siempre es bueno escuchar la opinión de otras personas para poder enriquecer el fic)

Por añadirla a sus listas:

**xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

**.**

**pdbq pdbq pdbq pdbq pdbq pdbq  
Ya saben:  
RR = sorpresa  
Soy mala y que?  
pdbq pdbq pdbq pdbq pdbq pdbq  
**


	20. Preludio del Fin

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 20 "PRELUDIO DEL FIN"**

**MANSION NAMIKAZE**

- **¿Qué van a hacer en lo que resta de las vacaciones? **–pregunto Naruto con un bote lleno de palomitas.

Sakura estiro las manos en un acto muy infantil– **Dame, dame, quiero palomitas**.

- **Tranquila** –Sasuke la miro con un ceja enarcada– **Pareces muerta de hambre**.

- **Eso no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha, dame eso **–gruño la pelirrosa mostrándole la lengua y arrebatándole el bote al rubio.

El ojiazul miro extrañado al pelinegro, él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Hinata rio nerviosa.

- **Mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara a un viaje de negocios **–comento el ojinegro cansado– **Fue la única condición para irme a la playa…**

La ojijade se levanto súbitamente del sillón– **¿No quieres un refresco, Hinata?**

- **Claro Sakura-chan, te ayudo** –se ofreció amablemente la pelinegra– **¿Quieren algo de beber?** – Sakura se fue de la sala sin esperar las respuestas.

- **Si a mi tráeme un jugo de naranja, por favor conejita** –pidió sonriente el rubio.

- **Yo nada, gracias Hinata **–contesto molesto el pelinegro.

En cuanto ambas chicas estuvieron lejos, Naruto se animo a preguntar– **Oye teme, ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?**

- **Yo también quisiera saberlo** –bufo Sasuke estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- **¿Has hablado con ella?**

- **No**.

- **¿Por qué? Cuando Hinata cambia de actitud siempre le pregunto qué le pasa**.

- **Pero ustedes son ustedes y nosotros somos nosotros, si ella quiere contármelo lo hará**.

Las risas de Sakura y Hinata llegaron hasta sus oídos cortando la conversación que mantenían– **¿Y qué tal cuando Naruto se cayó de la banana? Eso si fue en verdad gracioso **–dijo Sakura riendo muy divertida.

- **O cuando a Kiba las chicas a las que trataba de ligar lo tiraron a la alberca** –continuo Hinata con el relato.

La alegría reinaba entre las amigas, hasta que llegaron a la sala, la pelirrosa volvió a ponerse seria sentándose en el sillón de una sola plaza sorbiendo de un jugo de caja que traía en una mano y sosteniendo en sus piernas el bote de palomitas con limón y chile que se preparo.

- **¿Y tú que vas a hacer en vacaciones Sakura-chan? **–volvió al tema Naruto.

La pelirrosa arrojo una palomita el aire– **Salir a pasear con mis amigos,** –cacho la palomita con la boca– **ir al cine, ir al local de Matsuri, lo mismo que hago en mis vacaciones comúnmente**.

- **Yo también quiero ir con Matsuri-chan, ¿cuando vayas, nos invitas? **–pidió con ojitos suplicantes el ojiazul.

- **No sé, lo voy a pensar** –hecho otra palomita al aire y la cacho de nuevo.

- **¿Hoy amaneciste con delirio de cirquera?** –pregunto ya molesto el moreno.

- **Y si así fue ¿Qué?** –contraataco la ojijade levantándose retadoramente.

- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque te pones así? **–imito la pose ofensiva Sasuke.

- **Yo me pongo como se me da la gana** –alzo la voz molesta Sakura dando un paso al frente.

- **Sa-ku-ra **–siseo peligroso el moreno dando también un paso acercándose a la chica.

- **¿Qué Sa-su-ke? **–la pelirrosa puso las manos en las caderas arrogante.

Hinata se escondió tras su novio al ver las actitudes agresivas de sus amigos.

- **Basta** –grito Naruto enojado, raro en el rubio– **¿Ustedes que se traen?**

- **Pregúntale a él **–gruño Sakura señalando a Sasuke– **Yo me voy **–tomo su bolso encaminándose a la salida de la casa.

- **Viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo** –la detuvo del brazo el moreno, la pelirrosa lo miro destilando ira.

- **Puedo irme sola, gracias** –se zafo del agarre debido a que el ojinegro estaba sorprendido con su actitud.

- **Sakura-chan, espera** –Hinata corrió tras su amiga.

- **Sasuke, dime qué fue lo que hiciste para ponerla así**.

- **No tengo ni idea, pero esta así desde que regresamos del viaje** –se tomo la cabeza echándose el cabello hacía atrás.

Afuera de la casa, Hinata logro detener a Sakura.

- **Sakura-chan** –le hablo a la chica para que se detuviera.

La pelirrosa se detuvo en seco, girándose bruscamente– **Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto Hinata**.

- **No tienes que disculparte, pero… ¿estás bien?**

- **No, sinceramente no estoy bien**.

La pelinegra tomo la mano de la ojijade con un gesto lleno de ternura– **¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

Sakura sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza– **No, esto tengo que arreglarlo sola, pero agradezco tu preocupación **–para tranquilizarla, la pelirrosa abrazo a Hinata y se retiro de la casa de los Namikaze.

Momentos después salieron Sasuke y Naruto– **¿Ya se fue?**

- **Si** –contesto temerosa al moreno.

- **Lamento si te asuste Hinata, no era mi intención** –se disculpo sinceramente el ojinegro encaminándose a su auto.

- **¿Vas a ir a buscarla?** –pregunto el rubio abrazando por los hombros a su novia.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– **Sera mejor dejar las cosas así, por lo menos hasta que se tranquilice**.

- **Sasuke-san…** –el aludido miro directo a la ojiperla– **Habla con ella, por favor, últimamente Sakura-chan ha estado comportándose extraño… y estoy preocupada por ella**.

- **Si, lo sé yo también la he notado extraña** –comento cabizbajo subiéndose a su auto– **Gracias Hinata, nos vemos**.

En cuanto el auto salió de la mansión Naruto abrazo a su novia depositando un beso en su frente– **Porque cuando las cosas parecen ir bien, todo sale mal**.

- **No lo sé Naruto-kun, pero ahora siento a Sakura-chan tan lejos**.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

Pasaron varios días y a pesar de que Sakura esperaba que Sasuke la buscara no fue así; las esperanzas murieron cuando el moreno salió de viaje con su padre.

**TALLER "ANBU"**

- **Maldita sea, maldita sea** –entro una pelirrosa gritando a los cuatro vientos en el taller, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

- **Sa-Sa-Sakura-san **–hablo un chico– **¿Podemos ayudarla en algo?**

- **¿Dónde está Sai?** –pregunto malhumorada.

- **En un momento lo llamo** –dijo temeroso al ver la mirada asesina de la ojijade.

- **¿Qué sucede aquí?** –Sai, como si hubiera sido invocado apareció debido al alboroto.

- **Tienes algo que pueda arreglar** –escudriñó el lugar.

- **Más que arreglar creo que podrías destrozar **–murmuro irónico el pelinegro.

- **¿Qué dijiste? **–Sakura encaro a Sai con los ojos entrecerrados.

- **Nada, que precisamente tengo una motocicleta que me dejaron esta mañana** –la tomo por la espalda de los hombros y la empujo a otra parte del taller.

- **¡Oh kami, esta preciosa!** –comento la pelirrosa con brillos en los ojos.

- **¿Quieres que te diga que tiene?**

- **Nop, ahorita lo averiguo, ¿puedo probarla?**

- **Claro, pero no te alejes mucho** –advirtió alborotando la melena rosa.

Lo pensó un momento– **Mmm, mejor acompáñame, no quiero que nadie me vea así manejando**.

- **Esta bien** –se encamino a uno de los estantes y tomo dos cascos– **Ponte esto**.

- **Sai…**

- **Seguridad es primero** –declaro arrojándole el objeto a las manos.

Sakura a regañadientes se puso el casco y ya que Sai ya estaba montando en la motocicleta se sentó atrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura.

- **Puedo acostumbrarme a esto** –comento divertido a lo que la pelirrosa le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- **Síguele y me desquitare contigo**.

Sai sonrió de lado, ya sabía que su amiga estaba muy, pero muy enojada, y que viajar en la moto le ayudaría a su mal humor. Sakura se recargo en la espalda del pelinegro disfrutando del viaje, despejando su mente y tranquilizando sus nervios. Después de dar un par de vueltas, regresaron al taller.

- **¿Mejor?**

La pelirrosa lo miro con una ceja enarcada– **¿La moto?**

- **No, tu, baka**.

- **Sí, creo que sí**.

Tomo de la mano a la ojijade y la llevo a la parte de atrás del taller– **¿Quieres hablar?**

- **Son muchas cosas** –ambos jalaron cajas para sentarse y estar más cómodos– **Danzou, las carreras, la deuda, las vacaciones anteriores, Sasuke…**

- **¿Qué paso durante el viaje? No me has contado nada**.

- **Fui divertido y muy estresante a la vez** –comento recargando sus codos en las piernas y a la vez su cara en las manos– **Tuvimos compañía inesperada, llegaron Bobby, Katy y quien menos te imaginas**.

- **¿Quién?**

- **Mitarashi Anko** –la cara de sorpresa de Sai no se hizo esperar.

- **¿Te reconoció? **–pregunto alarmado.

- **No por suerte no**.

El pelinegro se levanto, estaba notablemente exaltado– **¿Qué hacia ahí?**

- **Pues que según es la novia de Itachi**.

- **No puedes permitir que se dé cuenta que Ryuu y tu son la misma persona**.

- **Lo sé, afortunadamente solo me ha visto un par de veces, dos como Ryuu y otra como Sakura**.

Sai se puso pensativo– **Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes** –dijo y salió rumbo a su oficina, saco unos papeles de su escritorio.

- **¿Qué haces?** –Sakura que lo había seguido le quito las cosas de las manos– ¿Qué es esto?

- **El título de propiedad del taller** –le aclaro sin más.

- **¿Qué?**

El ojinegro recupero los papeles arrebatándoselos a la pelirrosa**– Hace unos días un hombre vino a hacerme una propuesta de compra por el taller, me está ofreciendo una muy buena cantidad...**

- **No** –grito enojada la ojijade– **No puedes venderlo, es… es lo único que te dejo tu madre**.

- **Si, pero si no le pagamos a Danzou y nos alejamos de Anko, será el fin de todo**.

- **Prefiero mil veces dejar de correr y que me agarre la policía antes de permitirte vender el taller** –Sakura tomo a Sai por los brazos e hizo que la mirara a la cara– **Solo faltan un par de carreras, te juro que pagaremos hasta el último centavo, pero no permitiré que pierdas lo único bueno que tienes**.

- **Pero Sakura…** –pero no pudo terminar porque la pelirrosa le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- **No, por favor hazme caso, se que últimamente no he pensado bien las cosas, pero no quiero que lo hagas, ¿sí?**

Sai suspiro derrotado– **Lo dejaremos como el último recurso, si las cosas se ponen peores no habrá remedio**.

- **Como el último de los últimos recursos** –confirmo mirándolo a los orbes negros.

- **¿Cuándo podre decirte que no, brujita fea?**

- **Nunca, porque me quieres demasiado para negarme algo** –salió del cuarto con una enorme sonrisa.

- **Tienes razón, pero todo esto es mi culpa, si te quisiera como dices no te hubiera puesto en peligro** –declaro a la nada.

El pelinegro se recargo en la puerta de su oficina mientras veía preocupado a Sakura poniéndose un overol (N/A: típico traje de mecánico ^o^) y un paliacate en la cabeza, para evitar ensuciar su ropa y empezar a trabajar en la motocicleta.

La pelirrosa estaba muy concentrada en su labor, revisaba cada una espacio del vehículo y quitaba las partes que ella pensaba estaban fallando; las limpio y reviso detenidamente las piezas.

- **Hola disculpa, alguien puede ayudarme, es que mi carro parece que se está quemando **–comento una voz nerviosa, voz que paralizo a Sakura.

Giro lentamente el cuerpo con algunas piezas mecánicas en la mano, un hombre rubio con una mano rascando su nuca estaba frente a ella– **Minato-jichan** –tartamudeo lentamente la ojijade.

- **¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto con sorpresa el ojiazul.

- **Yo… yo…**

- **¿Sabes de mecánica?** –sonrió al ver lo que sostenía la chica en sus manos.

- **No, si, es que…**

- **¿En qué puedo servirle señor?** –uno de los mecánicos al ver la cara de angustia de la pelirrosa acudió a ver lo que pasaba.

- **Ah, le decía a Sakura-chan que mi carro está echando humo pero no sé porque, revise el radiador y tiene agua** –explico rápidamente Minato señalando su auto afuera del taller.

- **Lo revisare inmediatamente** –se ofreció amablemente el muchacho limpiándose la grasa de las manos– **Solo permítame avisarle a mi jefe**.

- **Yo voy por él** –dijo Sakura escapando del lugar.

- **Sakura…**

El mecánico se encamino al auto– **¿Podría abrirme el cofre por favor?**

- **Claro** –el rubio jalo una palanca dentro del automóvil y el cofre se abrió inmediatamente– **¿Ella trabaja aquí?**

- **No, aunque viene muy seguido y a veces hace pequeños trabajos, su especialidad son las motos, además es amiga del dueño** –comento como si nada el chico.

- **¡Oh! **–fue lo único que respondió el ojiazul.

Sakura que había huido corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida entro como torbellino a la parte de la tienda de refacciones– **Sai, Sai, Sai** –grito fuera de sí buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

- **¿Y ahora qué te pasa bruja? Parece que viste un fantasma** –el pelinegro trato de calmarla zarandeándola para que se tranquilizara.

- **Minato, Minato está aquí, me vio** –"dijo" apenas entendible.

- **¿Quién?**

- **Minato, Namikaze Minato** –el ojinegro seguía sin entender, la pelirrosa respiro hondo echándose aire con las manos y se calmo– **El papá de Naruto, Namikaze Minato está aquí y me vio arreglando la moto**.

- **Tranquila no pasa nada, solo te vio con un poco de grasa, no es nada malo**.

- **Si, pero…**

- **Ven vamos** –la tomo de la mano y quiso jalarla pero ella se quedo parada en su lugar– **Vamos**.

- **No, qué tal si le dice a Naruto y Naruto le dice a Sasuke y él le comenta a Itachi y él a su vez le dice a Anko** –señaló nerviosa y temerosa– **Ella podría atacar cabos y sacar conclusiones**.

Sakura parecía estar a punto de estallar, tenía los nervios hasta el límite– **Sakura… Sakura… Sakura cálmate **–pedía Sai tratando de callarla– **Sakura cállate** –grito Sai zarandeándola para retomar el control de la situación ganándose las miradas de todos en la tienda, afortunadamente todos eran hombres y no lo vieron mal.

- **Lo siento Sai**.

- **Ve a mi oficina, toma un poco de agua y tranquilízate **–le ordeno seriamente, ella asintió y se retiro del lugar.

Sai fue al taller para averiguar lo que sucedía, cuando llego uno de los mecánicos revisaba el auto de quien se imagino que era Minato, y es que no tenía que ser un genio para adivinarlo, rubio, ojos azules, piel de tonalidades bronceadas, era prácticamente Naruto, solo le faltaban esas marquitas en el rostro que tenía su compañero de clases para ser él.

- **Sai-san, ya casi termino aquí** –comento su empleado.

- **Gracias, ¿Namikaze-san, cierto?** –saludo caballerosamente al rubio.

- **Si, seguro Sakura-chan te lo dijo ¿verdad?** –sonrió como solo los Namikaze podían hacerlo, con un toque infantil que inspiraba confianza– **¿Por cierto donde se metió? Quería preguntarle unas cositas**.

- **Ella esta ayudándome en la tienda **–mintió Sai con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro– **Mi nombre es Sai, gusto en conocerlo**.

- **Oh, he oído hablar de ti, eres compañero de Naruto en el instituto**.

- **Si, Naruto y yo estudiamos en la misma clase**.

- **Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Mi hijo es muy despistado y no lo ha mencionado**.

- **Fukuzawa, Sai Fukuzawa** –no dudo en contestar, pero la cara de Minato lo hizo golpearse mentalmente.

- **Tienes alguna relación con…**

- **Si, es mi padre** –termino la frase sin siquiera permitir al rubio decir algo más– **Si no le molesta tengo varios asuntos que atender**.

- **Me gustaría hablar con Sakura-chan, ¿puedes decirle que venga?**

- **En cuanto se desocupe le diré que usted quiere hablarle** –hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiro.

- **Gracias** –dijo al aire el ojiazul.

Y unos minutos después regreso el pelinegro acompañando a Sakura– **Hola, ojichan, Sai me dijo que querías hablar conmigo**.

- **Si, quería preguntarte si Yukino sabe que estas aquí**.

- **No, salió por asuntos personales**.

- **Tsunade-san** –pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza– **Kakashi** –volvió a negar– **Sasuke** –termino.

- **No, pero no te preocupes, Sai me cuida bien y en cuanto termine de hacer unas cosas me llevara a casa**.

- **¿Segura?**

- **Si, te prometo que estaré bien** –escondió los jades bajo el flequillo–** Es que últimamente he tenido problemas con Sasuke-kun y venir aquí me ayuda a pensar**.

Minato sonrió paternalmente y la abrazo– **Se que las cosas a veces pueden ser difíciles, pero si necesitas alguien con quien hablar puedes ir a la casa, y aunque no soy muy bueno para el tema de los noviazgos, estoy seguro que Kushina podría ayudarte**.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose culpable– **Gracias, Minato-jichan**.

- **Te la encargo mucho Sai, cuídala bien** –le sonrió al pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza rosa.

- **Claro Namikaze-san**.

- **Listo jefe, ya está el auto, la manguera del radiador estaba tapada y no permitía la circulación del agua**.

- **Gracias, puedes seguir en lo que estabas** –el chico hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Minato soltó a Sakura y saco su billetera– **¿Cuánto te voy a deber Sai?**

- **Nada, es por cuenta de la casa**.

- **Pero negocios son negocios** –aclaro el rubio.

Sai negó con la cabeza– **Por favor, además no puedo cobrarle al padre de un compañero y tío de mi pequeña brujita**.

- **Te pagare haciéndote propaganda con la gente que conozco, diré que es el mejor taller que he visitado**.

- **Se lo agradecería mucho**.

- **Me voy porque tengo una cita en casa **–comento el ojiazul subiéndose a su automóvil– **Cuídate Sakura-chan, nos estamos viendo Sai y nuevamente gracias**.

- **Salúdame a Kushina-bachan y Naruto, por favor**.

- **Con mucho gusto, adiós** –grito saliendo del taller.

Sakura camino como zombie– **Voy a estar en tu oficina, me avisas cuando sea la hora de irnos**.

- **Si, duerme un rato, recuerda que hoy tenemos salida** –la pelirrosa movió la mano en señal de afirmación.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo Sai fue a buscar a su amiga al taller, ya que la tienda cerraba una hora más tarde; cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sakura recostada en el cofre de un auto que estaba encima de un elevador, elevado a un par de metros sobre el suelo.

- **¿Qué demonios haces allí? Sakura bájate** –trato de saltar para alcanzar el control y hacer bajar el auto.

- **Sabes que el techo del taller está muy sucio** –comento con una risilla tonta.

El pelinegro movió la cabeza procesando la información dada y la forma en que fue proporcionada– **Creo que los gases del taller te hicieron daño…** –pero como si una luz divina lo iluminara la respuesta llego a su cabeza– **¿Estas drogada?**

- **Mmm** –la pelirrosa se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativa– **En estos momentos podemos decir que estoy elevada **–volvió a reír como tonta– **¿Entendiste? Elevada** –la risa se volvió una carcajada.

- **No me parece para nada gracioso Sakura, baja de ahí, puedes lastimarte** –brinco nuevamente pero ahora para tratar de alcanzar el pie de la chica y bajarla– **Te advertí que odio las drogas y que no quería verte así nunca más**.

- **Pues puedes irte y no verme, porque tú también sabes que odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer** –pataleo como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche– **odio que Tsunade me diga que me tengo que portar como una señorita, odio que Kakashi me diga que tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones, odio que Sasuke me diga con quien juntarme, odio que Danzou me obligue a correr para pagar la deuda...**

Sai suspiro, ella tenía razón su vida estaba siendo manipulada por muchas personas– **Sakura…**

- **Que más da, de todos modos mi vida está por llegar a su crucial fin** –se sentó de golpe y con las manos, como si estuviera imaginando el título de una marquesina de cine dijo– **Hermosa y joven huérfana es descubierta drogada y muerta por caída de un auto en taller mecánico, se indago que la chica estaba ligada a las carreras clandestinas de motocicletas, escudada bajo el nombre de Ryuu y que tenía nexos con el famoso narcotraficante Fukuzawa Danzou**.

- **No bromees y baja ya, tengo que llevarte a tu casa** –explico cansado el ojinegro.

- **No podemos ir a mi casa, recuerda que tenemos una carrera esta noche** –tomo el control del elevador e hizo bajar la plataforma.

- **Ni loco te permito correr estando drogada **–señaló arrebatándole el control de las manos.

- **Para cuando salgamos ya estaré en mis cinco** –comento mostrando cuatro dedos de su mano, luego los miro y alzo el último con una sonrisa infantil– **cinco sentidos**.

- **No**.

La pelirrosa hizo un puchero de tristeza– **Te lo prometo, todavía tengo que pintarme el cabello y…**

- **Mejor te llevo a tu casa, de todos modos las cosas están allá**.

- **Nop, traje mi mochila lista para las aventuras y mi Dragón Negro esta en tu garaje secreto **–susurro lo último tapándose la boca con la mano, tratando de evitar que alguien la oyera.

- **Aquí ya no hay nadie, no tienes que susurrar** –Sai le empujo la mano mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Jiji, tienes razón, voy a usar el baño** –tomo su mochila pero antes de irse miro al pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados– **No te atrevas a espiarme, sino te saco los ojos y me los pongo de aretes**.

- **Solo que estuviera loco, si "en tus cinco sentidos"** –remarco lo dicho simulando comillas con los dedos– **eres peligrosa no quiero imaginar cómo te pondrías estando elevada**.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- Y se supone que yo soy la que se tarda en arreglarse –grito la pelinegra acomodando su chaqueta.

- Ya voy, estaba arreglando el desastre que hiciste en el taller –se defendió el ojinegro– Ryuu –una risilla bajita se alcanzo a escuchar– ¡¿No me digas que sigues drogada?

- Solo un poco, pero ya casi se me pasa, no te preocupes –movió la mano restándole importancia al hecho.

Pero "Joker" entrecerró los ojos inspeccionando a la chica– Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde sacaste la droga?

- De donde más –hablo como si fuera lo más obvio– de la vez que vine a destruir el cargamento de Danzou, no eché todo al drenaje, me quede con la mitad de una bolsa.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? –el pelinegro estaba furioso, zarandeo a "Ryuu" por los hombros buscando respuestas– Te dije que te quería lejos de esas cosas, eso solo mata.

La ojinegra (N/A: recordemos que Sakura usa lentes de contacto de color para evitar que sus lindos jades sean reconocidos, jiji) se soltó del agarre con un fuerte empujón– Mira Sai –lo señalo con un dedo amenazante– Ni tu ni nadie me pueden decir que hacer, ya tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para sumarle tus reproches.

- En cuanto todo esto termine, yo mismo me hare cargo de que dejes ese veneno–advirtió seriamente dándole la espalda y subiendo a su motocicleta.

- Espero seguir con vida cuando todo esto termine –murmuro la pelinegra poniéndose el casco y acomodándose en su motocicleta también.

Ambos vehículos salieron del taller, lo que no se imaginaron es que alguien los venía siguiendo.

- Esta vez no me engañas, maldita chiquilla –declaro lleno de ira el detective Kisame siguiendo al par de amigos con su auto.

Los motociclistas no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía, manejaron con cautela para no levantar sospechas, iban hablando por medio de un sistema de comunicación en los cascos, aunque su conversación era más bien fría y esporádica. Aun faltaba para llegar a su destino, una carrera en la que los había inscrito Danzou, Ryuu y Anko correrían juntas por tercera vez; pero para la pelinegra representaba la posibilidad de que, la que decía ser la novia de Itachi, la descubriera, por lo que tenía pensado evitar lo más posible acercarse a ella.

No fue hasta que un auto se les cruzo en el camino y que casi los hace chocar que se detuvieron, "Ryuu" muy molesta por el incidente, se acerco para encarar al tipo que los acorralo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás ciego o no sabes conducir? –golpeo el cofre del auto agrediendo al hombre dentro.

La gente comenzó a acercarse, muchos habían visto lo sucedido, se habían dado cuenta que el auto le había cortado el camino de una manera estrepitosa.

- Ryuu, déjalo sigamos, ese tipo seguramente está loco –grito "Joker" quitándose el casco sin bajar de su motocicleta.

Pero ambos ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa al ver bajar al conductor del auto– Kisame… –murmuro "Ryuu" dando un par de pasos atrás, tratando de huir.

Lamentablemente el hombre fue más rápido y la detuvo por el brazo, doblándoselo hacia la espalda y empujándola de cara contra el cofre del auto, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

- Esta vez, no te irás tan fácilmente… Ryuu o debo decir Haruno Sakura –pero el semblante de la chica no cambio, pero en lugar de mostrar una cara de miedo o sorpresa, tenía una mirada desafiante– Veo que estas tan loca que no puedes pensar bien.

- Te equivocas –la pelinegra mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios– Vete Joker, huye –grito advirtiendo a su amigo.

- No, no pienso dejarte sola con este estúpido policía –declaro el pelinegro bajando de su motocicleta y acercándose para tratar de alejar al tipo de su amiga.

- Ni se te ocurra mocoso –dijo el detective sacando las esposas de su pantalón y colocándoselas en las muñecas a la chica, luego saco su pistola y apunto con el ojinegro– Metete al auto –ordeno amenazándolo con el arma y sosteniendo a "Ryuu" por la espalda.

"Joker" levanto las manos en símbolo de rendición– Esta bien, haremos lo que usted diga.

Las personas alrededor veían todo atónitas los hechos, el tipo ese amenazaba a un par de jóvenes que solo iban por la calle sin haber hecho nada malo. Algunos se aventuraron a gritar ofensas contra el hombre que los detenía, otros simplemente se alejaban para evitar problemas. Kisame para evitar que la gente se lanzara en su contra saco su insignia de policía y aviso que eran unos delincuentes buscados, claro que todo sin bajar la guardia y meterse a su auto para pedir que una grúa remolcara las motocicletas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Joker? –pregunto bajito la pelinegra.

- En primera no digas nada, mantente callada.

- ¿Pero y cómo vamos a salir de esto estando callados?

- Tú déjamelo todo a mí, no te quites los guantes, no toques nada, no bebas, pero sobre todo no hables.

- Eso va a hacer un poco difícil, ¿no crees? –comento irónica "Ryuu".

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del vehículo que se llevaría sus motocicletas a un depósito de vehículos en posesión de la policía.

El detective se veía resplandeciente de alegría y arrogancia– Ni siquiera los Uchiha los salvarán de esta.

- ¿No se dé que hablas? –gruño la pelinegra recibiendo un codazo de su amigo que con la mirada le decía todo "¿Que te dije?" y ella le respondía de la misma manera "¿Qué?".

- Hazte tonta, aunque tengas ese color de cabello y ojos, no significa que no sepa quién eres –comento mirándola por el retrovisor, pero la mirada impasible de la chica no cambiaba, lo que enfureció al hombre– Te crees mucho ¿no? –la tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta acercándola hasta que su aliento choco con la cara de la chica, que frunció el ceño con repugnancia– Pero esta vez te juro que te meto a la cárcel no importa como tenga que hacerlo.

- Eso quiero verlo –declaro segura de sí misma volviéndose a ganar un codazo de "Joker".

- ¿Y tú no creas que te salvas? –miro al pelinegro, pero este mantenía una sonrisa que no mostraba ningún sentimiento– Ya sé quién eres, tu también estas metido en muchos problemas... Fukuzawa Sai.

El ojinegro ensancho su fingida sonrisa– Entonces sabrá que soy prácticamente intocable.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Creen que pueden andar rompiendo las leyes y salirse con la suya?

"Joker" y "Ryuu" se miraron con una sonrisa de lado y contestaron al unisonó– Si.

- Malditos mocosos…

- Señor ya está todo listo –señalo el policía la grúa en donde reposaban las motocicletas.

- Nos vemos en la estación de policía para terminar el papeleo –índico encendiendo el motor de su vehículo y comenzando el viaje.

De vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para checar a sus detenidos, ambos chicos se veían sumamente tranquilos, cada uno miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Pasados unos minutos lograron distinguir la luz que alumbraba el emblema policiaco, habían llegado a la estación de policía. Kisame pidió a un par de policías que llevaron a los detenidos a salas de interrogatorios separadas, "Joker" y "Ryuu" intercambiaron miradas, ella sabía que debía permanecer callada y que su amigo se encargaría de todo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- ¿Dónde se metió ese par? –Danzou miraba su reloj con impaciencia, la carrera estaba por comenzar y su corredora principal no llegaba.

- Danzou –llamo su atención la peli violeta– Me acaban de avisar que detuvieron a un par de motociclistas y que los llevaron a la estación de policía del centro.

- ¿No me digas que son…?

- En efecto, son dos pelinegros –comento suspirando, a lo que el castaño rodo los ojos.

Danzou saco su móvil y marco, prácticamente fue atendido al instante– Necesito que vayas a la estación de policía del centro… Ay dos de mis chicos detenidos…

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA

- Sabemos que tu amigo y tu son los organizadores del circuito de carreras clandestinas "Street Raiders" –hablo Kisame deslizando un block por la mesa– Quiero los nombres de los participantes.

Pero la chica permanecía callada y sin hacer nada más que mirar la cara del detective frente a ella.

El hombre se paro bufando enojado, camino y se paro tras la pelinegra, la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a ejercer presión en ellos. Ryuu contuvo las ganas de quejarse, solo tenía que aguantar y pronto saldría de ahí, ¿Cómo? Aun no lo sabía pero estaba segura que su amigo haría hasta lo imposible por sacarlos de ahí.

- Bien, si no piensas hablar… tal vez tu amigo lo haga a cambio de su libertad –se agacho hasta la altura de su oído sin dejar de presionar sus hombros– ¿Cuan leal crees que sea Fukuzawa?

Pero la mirada ojinegra no cambiaba, seguía perdida en un punto de la habitación.

- Confías demasiado en alguien que no vale nada.

Ryuu dirigió su mirada al espejo frente a ella, su mirada desafiante se poso en los ojos del hombre a sus espaldas.

- Oh, vaya creo que he tocado una fibra sensible, no te gusta que hablen mal de tus amigos –Kisame con paso tranquilo se dirigió a su silla al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada la ojinegra.

Ryuu no lo perdió de vista, siguió su lento caminar como si de una presa se tratara; empezaba a sacarla de control.

- Sabes, es muy difícil cuidar de todos los detenidos –la sonrisa de Kisame se volvió arrogante y maliciosa– ¿Qué tan buen peleador es tu amigo?

Ryuu perdió el control y se levanto de golpe, sus manos estaban cerradas en puño, sus ojos destilaban ira contra el hombre– Si…

- Suficiente detective, mi cliente no tiene nada que decirle –un hombre de traje costoso entro a la sala de interrogatorios sin siquiera anunciar su llegada– Fukuzawa-san, haga el favor de acompañarme –tendió la mano para que la pelinegra saliera del lugar.

Claro que la ojinegra no salió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al detective que se atrevió a amenazar la seguridad de su amigo.

- Ella no se llama así –frunció el ceño Kisame al oír el nombre por el cual llamaron a la chica.

- A usted no le concierne como se llame mi cliente, detuvo a dos chicos sin alguna razón aparente –la discusión comenzaba a subir de tono– y eso a su capitán no le va a gustar.

- ¿Qué no me va a gustar? –un hombre alto de tez morena y ojos cafés intervino, Ryuu lo reconoció de la fiesta en la mansión Uchiha.

- Que bueno verlo Capitán Baki –el abogado de los pelinegros se giro complacido– Pues vera, el aquí presente detective –dijo señalando al cara de tiburón– detuvo a dos de mis clientes de una manera violenta y sin razón alguna.

"Joker" que estaba esperando afuera a "Ryuu" la jalo de la mano lejos del alboroto que comenzaba a armarse– ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, gracias a que tu abogado llego a tiempo –comento respirando más tranquila.

- Yo no la llame…

- ¿Entonces quien…?

- Debió haber sido mi padre, no sé cómo se entero que estábamos aquí.

- Esto hace que Danzou me dé más miedo, parece que tiene ojos y oídos por todos lados.

- Jóvenes por favor vayan a recoger sus cosas por favor –pidió-ordeno el hombre que llego en su auxilio.

"Joker" asintió y se encamino a donde debían reclamar que les regresaran sus motocicletas, "Ryuu" lo siguió de cerca, desapareciendo por un pasillo que conducía a la entrada del depósito de vehículos.

Un chico de pelo negro y coleta baja llego corriendo– ¿Qué sucedió Kisame?

- Que detuve al par de chicos que organizan el circuito callejero, pero como al parecer mi detención no tenía fundamentos y como llego su abogado los dejaron ir –declaro golpeando fuertemente la mesa de su escritorio.

- Te advertí que no cometieras una estupidez, el capitán nos quito el caso por la obsesión que tienes con esos chicos –reclamo el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejarlos ir como si nada?

- Pues por lo menos dejar las cosas en paz por un tiempo en lo que encontrábamos una pista más solida.

- ¿Qué otra pista quieres? Si la más solida y segura esta bajo tus propias narices Itachi –la conversación empezaba a volverse discusión.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La noviecita de tu hermano…

Itachi se acerco y lo miro amenazante– No te vuelvas a meter con Sakura, ella no es una corredora y mucho menos se metería en algo ilegal.

- Pues eso díselo a la chica que está reclamando su motocicleta en el depósito –reto al ojinegro a ir, y como buen Uchiha, Itachi no resistió y salió casi corriendo con rumbo al depósito.

Al llegar pudo ver a tres personas cerca de la caseta donde un policía hacia entrega de dos motocicletas negras, una con un león blanco al estilo de la pintura oriental antigua y otro con un dragón rosa. El chico hablaba algo con el hombre de traje y se despedían, mientras el subía a su auto y se retiraba del lugar. Miro a la chica que parecía revisar que nada le hubiera pasado a su motocicleta, pero la oscura mirada fue tan intensa que hizo que la pelinegra volteara.

Sin duda alguna Itachi se llevo una gran sorpresa, la chica en verdad tenía un parecido impresionante con Sakura, estatura, peso, largo del cabello; pero así como tenía similitudes también había grandes diferencias, color del cabello, color de ojos, y no solo eso, sino la actitud. La pelinegra parecía mirarlo con una frialdad indescriptible, era como si al mirarla a los ojos, ese cuerpo fuera una copia de la pelirrosa, pero completamente vacío; como si fuera una persona sin alma, sin vida.

"Ryuu" no aparto la vista de Itachi incluso al escuchar la voz de "Joker"– **Debemos irnos, Danzou nos está esperando** –hablo con tranquilidad, tratando de esconder la preocupación que sentía por dentro.

- **Vamos** –concedió retirando la mirada del de coleta, la atención de su amigo paso de la pelinegra a la puerta trasera de la estación de policía.

- _**Uchiha… Itachi**_ –pensó con temor el pelinegro, pero supo reaccionar para que el joven fiscal no se diera cuenta, imito a la ojinegra, tomo su casco y monto su motocicleta para retirarse del lugar.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué los detuvo la policía? –pregunto enojado Danzou.

"Ryuu" simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared más cercana, "Joker" le paso la mirada para ver cuál de los dos respondía y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero la pelinegra se le adelanto– El detective Kisame tiene una obsesión conmigo, incluso vigila el lugar donde vivo.

La peli violeta frunció el ceño– ¿Sería mejor que ya no corrieran para ti Danzou?

- ¿Porque lo dices, Anko?

- Es obvio –puso las manos en la cintura de una manera desafiante– si un policía anda tras ellos, podría encontrarnos.

Danzou pareció pensarlo– No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, arreglen ese problema.

"Joker" y "Ryuu" se miraron sin entender a lo que se refería el traficante– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Danzou? –se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro.

- Que no quiero problemas con la policía y que de alguna forma u otra deberán ver como se deshacen de ese detective.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Cuando Itachi salió del shock, regreso con Kisame para preguntarle algunas cosas.

- ¿Grabaste algo en el cuarto de interrogatorios?

- No, ¿para qué lo querías? –comento guardando unos cosas en un caja.

El pelinegro se veía bastante inquieto, no dejaba de caminar como león enjaulado– Quería ver mejor la cara de la chica, afuera estaba un poco oscuro y…

- ¿No me digas que no te atreviste a acercarte a ella? –Kisame golpeo la mesa con la caja en sus manos.

- Fue muy rápido, cuando salí ya estaban marchándose, no me dio tiempo de ver bien su rostro.

- Para ser llamado genio a veces creo que eres demasiado idiota –comento pasando a su lado cargando la dichosa caja.

- ¿Por qué llevas una caja con tus cosas adentro? –pregunto, pero las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas lentamente, a su mente llegaron las ideas.

- Ves lo que te digo, eres un idiota –gruño el detective.

- ¿Te despidieron?

- Eres muy observador –dijo irónico– Olvídate de mi, habla a la casa de tu cuñada y verifica que no está ahí, o mejor aun ve a verla a su casa.

Itachi siguió con la mirada a Kisame hasta que salió del recinto, si su "amigo" tenía razón Sakura no estaría en casa, pero prefería llamar a llegar sin avisar, eso sería muy descortés. Decidido saco su móvil y marco el número de la casa de la pelirrosa; una voz adormilada contesto– Diga, Haruno residencia –hablo sin sentido la chica al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sakura-chan? –pregunto sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y caminando al estacionamiento.

- Si –se oyó un bostezo al otro lado, o era muy buena actriz o en verdad estaba dormida en casa; tras una larga pausa– ¿Quién habla?

- Soy Itachi –apretó un botón y los seguros del auto frente a él se abrieron.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –parecía que la chica se había despertado de golpe al oír la voz del Uchiha mayor.

- No Sakura-chan, solo quería saber si estabas bien –encendió el motor del auto y comenzó a conducir.

Un pequeño bostezo se alcanzo a escuchar – Si, si estoy bien, peor a que se debe una llamada a la… ¿dos de la mañana? –pregunto sorprendida la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento, es que hubo unos problemas con una chica que encajaba con tu descripción; y como mi otouto esta fuera de la ciudad y me encargo que te cuidara, pues… –llego a la residencial, donde le abrieron las puertas amablemente

Itachi oyó la risilla divertida de Sakura– Estoy bien, gracias Itachi.

- ¿Por qué contestaste tu Sakura-chan? –estaba extrañado ya que no importaba la hora, Yukino, siempre contestaba las llamadas.

- Es que Yukino tuvo un día muy ajetreado y callo dormida como un tronco –la voz de la ojijade se oía cada vez más animada.

- Que pena, ¿te desperté? –estaciono el vehículo y apago el motor.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

"Ryuu" iba manejando, sintió que entraba una llamada en su móvil, aprovecho un alto y se orillo. "Joker" que la seguía de cerca hizo lo mismo– ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto el pelinegro.

La ojinegra saco el aparatito de su bolsillo y vio de donde provenía la llamada– Una llamada de ¿mi casa? Alguien debe estar marcando a la residencia Haruno.

- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –"Joker" se notaba algo ansioso– Espera –detuvo la mano antes de que contestara– Si están llamando a tu casa se supone que estas dormida, actúa como si te hubieran despertado.

- Buena idea –contesto la llamada a través del casco para evitar que los ruidos de la calle se oyeron por el auricular– Diga, Haruno residencia.

A la mitad de la conversación "Ryuu" tuvo un mal presentimiento al darse cuenta que era Itachi quien le llamaba, haciendo señas con las manos y "Joker" le indico que debía regresar a casa lo antes posible. El pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo con ella y la acompaño hasta la entrada escondida a la zona residencial, de ahí se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

"Ryuu" llego a los terrenos de la residencia Haruno y escondió la motocicleta en la parte recóndita del garaje, la tapo con una tela vieja y se encamino a la casa, aun con el casco puesto para evitar los ruidos.

Sin encender ninguna luz se asomo a través de las ventanas, moviendo ligeramente las cortinas para ver alrededor de la residencia, estaba buscando señales de su cuñado. Un par de minutos después el auto de lujo de Itachi se estaciono a las afueras de la reja de la casa; apagando el motor el joven salió del vehículo y, sin perder la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se recargo en la portezuela y siguió la conversación.

- Que pena, ¿te desperté?

La pelinegra cansada de tanta acción nocturna se recargo en la pared y se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo, quedando sentada– Si, pero de todos modos me da gusto que hables.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que al hablar contigo no me siento tan lejana de tu hermano –el cansancio empezaba a ser mella en la ojinegra, se saco el casco y acaricio su cabello, notando que aun permanecía pintado.

- ¿Has tenido problemas con él? –pregunto interesado.

- Si, tuvimos una discusión un par de días antes de que se fuera con tu Fugaku-san –se encamino a su cuarto y entro al baño esparciendo su ropa por todo el suelo.

- Déjame adivinar… mi baka otouto tuvo la culpa –aun no se sentía convencido que la pelirrosa estuviera en casa, así que se encamino a la reja, agarrando uno de los barrotes y sin apartar la mirada de la residencia.

- Algo así –abrió la llave de la regadera y el sonido del agua corriendo sorprendió a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué se oye agua?

Otra vez la risa de Sakura inundo el canal de comunicación– Se me antojo darme un baño nocturno.

La declaración dejo en claro que la ojijade estaba en casa, aliviando el ansiedad en el pecho del Uchiha pero sin alejar las sospechas hacía su cuñada, el sonido de una llamada entrante en el móvil de Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos– Perdón por haberte despertado Sakura-chan, será mejor dejarte para que puedas bañarte a gusto.

- Primero me despiertas y luego me cortas, a no Uchiha Itachi, eso sí que no –dijo muy divertida la chica.

Ahora la risa fue de él– Es que me llama mi súper novia Anko y no es bueno hacerla esperar.

- Tampoco es bueno dejarme así –Sakura bajo la mirada escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo– Ella no me gusta.

- ¿Qué? –el pelinegro pareció no entender lo que la pelirrosa le decía.

- Ella no es buena para ti Itachi, no me gusta que estés con ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-chan? Si durante el viaje se llevaron bastante bien.

- Es mala Itachi, aléjate de ella –pero no le dio tiempo a protestar ya que la ojijade colgó la llamada.

Itachi tomo la llamada en espera de la otra línea– ¿Dónde estás?

- Necesitamos hablar –la oji café hizo una breve pausa– Es sobre Danzou y… Ryuu, creo que ella en verdad es…

- Haruno Sakura… –dijo mirando a las residencia Haruno.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ah, muchas gracias por sus RR, pero temo decirles que no m llego el mail de algunas personitas, necesito que cuando lo agreguen lo pongan con espacios entre cada letra, porque FF tiene la manía de borrar links 0_0 se me olvido decirlo antes ¬¬'. Otra cosa, este capítulo llevo tres días intentando subirlo, pero nada, FF me saca un error mortal (jiji) no es cierto, bueno lo de que no me deja subirlo si es cierto, pero lo de mortal no.

Pues hubo más genteSSSS (jijiji) que me dijeron que ya le estaba dando muchos rodeos y que debía comenzar a desenredar las cosas, y es que no sabían que a partir de este capítulo empezaba la CUENTA REGRESIVA, de ahora en adelante las cosas comenzaran a estar en contra de nuestra pelirrosa favorita.

Jojo, y pues lo de la sorpresa que les tengo todavía les queda este capítulo y el próximo para dejar RR, y gracias a los que lo dejaron, rompieron Record d audiencia:

**HaruchihaViiryY  
**(oh, si no hizo falta mucho descripción para identificar a cada uno de ellos, *¬* baba al imaginar a Sasuke-kun con lentes oscuros)

**yukii yunna  
**(q bueno q t guste, y muchas gracias, besos y q estes bien)

**gatitahime  
**(si al parecer Bobby no esta tan interesado en katy como ella en el, pero q l vamos a hacer, ahora q siente por Saku, quien sabe! Necesito q m reenvíes tu correo pero como dije arriba separado por espacios y no pongas la arroba (a) porq sino menos lo pone, jaja, yo una despistada al no decirlo antes, si la banda de Naruto en bañador *¬* baba)

**.Chan  
**(a mi no m gusto mucho como quedo, lo sentí un poco forzado, pero en fin q bueno q lo disfrutaste, yo escucho música para todo, caminar, ir a hacer las compras, hacer los deberes del hogar, estudiar (se q está mal pero sino m quedo dormida), para dormirme, PARA ESCRIBIR, con eso m inspiro más y sobre todo cuando escucho alguna canción a veces vienen ideas a mi loca cabecita)

**mussa-luna  
**(oh, gracias û.û m has regresado los animos, ya estaba pensando en que estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, pero tienes razón es tonto pensar q la vida es color d rosa, las mejores cosas toman tiempo y siempre debes superar los obstáculos de la vida, y eso lo hace Sakura, pero ella en vez d mejorar empeora las cosas, jajaja, es inevitable; gracias por seguir mis fics, espero q t gusten los otros también mi favorito, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es Mi Regreso yo creo q es por q fue el primero q escribí)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(Estaría bien, pero con tanto problema entre Sakura y Sasuke, sería demasiado para los dos, oh tu espera ya veras yo les voy a avisar, solo q la sorpresa se retrasara un capitulo jajaja)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(si Saku es una niña mala, quien sabe a quién se le ocurrió hacerla así ¬¬', si esperemos q se arreglen pronto, sino esto se acaba O.o, mmm q perceptiva eres, pues ya veremos q le tiene deparado el destino a los amigos de Saku, pues cuidate no sea q la próxima vez algo malo t vaya a pasar, y si las fiestas se arman así de bien, INVITA!, ya pronto veras q sorpresa es, yo amo la música y con ella m ayudo a escribir *-*)

**Vero  
**(t llamas igual q mi prima, jajaja, t tengo una mala noticia, esta cosa FF, no deja ver tu correo podrías mandármelo nuevamente pero separándolo con espacios entre cada letra, please! Esa historia ya está en el horno, solo falta darme un tiempo para acomodarla bien, te prometo q pronto la tendrán, es más t digo su posible título "Quédate a mi lado")

**setsuna17  
**(o si, muchos problemas últimamente y más lo q les esperan a Saku)

**melilove  
**(nooo, no te perdono, bueno si, pero solo por esta vez, cuando alguien intente quitarte d la maquina has lo q yo, muérdelos! , jajaja eso siempre los aleja, oh pero es q Anko también tiene sus secretitos *.*)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(sip Saku se droga, con las pastillas q no destruyo del problema del taller, se las quedo y ahora ella las consume, si sin bloqueador quedas como camarón asado, eso es muy malo y doloroso u.u)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(regresaste, q alegría verte por aquí y cuanta nostalgia, +.+, tienes razón pronto van a pasar cosas muy malas, no hay justificación pero en fin, las hormonas y el alcohol son mala combinación, t juro q lo intente, intente subirlo pero no me deja, además m dio tiempo d agregar tu RR, jojo, alegrate q yo estoy muy contenta d tener tus comentarios, solo q espero otro para este y los q le siguen! Besos, muchos besos y abrazos )

**pandiux7  
**(Tu crees q a Bobby le guste Saku, nooo?, el problema entre Saku y Sasu tendrá q esperar un capitulo más q ya esta en proceso d escritura, jojo es q Sai tenía cosas mas interesantes q hacer (Ino), jaja, ya luego contaremos lo q paso entre esos dos, Gaara, tuvo q quedarse en casita para no causar más problemas, gracias aprecio mucho tus RR, aunq haya sorpresa d por medio ¬¬, ya veras, escuchas música cuando lees?)

**cerezo-negro  
**(no corazón no es q no los lea o no quiera responderte, pero te juro por lo más sagrado q tengo q no me ha llegado más q uno, si mal no recuerdo, créeme q disfruto mucho leyendo los RR, siempre los he contestado, revisa mis demás historias y siempre he agradecido a cada una de las personitas q se toman la molestia d dejarme un hermoso comentario, lamento saber q no hayan llegado los tuyos, al principio no aceptaba comentarios anónimos pero desde hace mucho tiempo lo habilite porq s q a veces da flojera hacer cuentas, yo estoy llena d cuentas, por eso permito q la gente q no esta inscrita en FF m deja sus lindos comentarios, espero q d ahora en adelante no tengas problemas, no solo t mando saludos, sino besos, abrazos y mucho cariño)

**Nekoshanauchiha  
**(Jiji, como usted lo pidió las cosas comienzan a revelarse, las cosas se pondrán peor? O más bien, se podrían poner peor? Uy q mal, eso d la manita, espero q estes bien, te mando besos con mucho cariño para q t recuperes pronto, se lo q es estar con una mano inmovilizada a mí una vez m la enyesaron y no es algo muy placentero ¬¬', tú crees q Saku pueda hacer algo más loco? Creo q ya solo l hace falta asaltar un banco, mmm no es mala idea *-*)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(q milagro, va a temblar, no esa ya paso, a llover, no eso pasa todos los días últimamente, va a haber un eclipse, no eso ya también sucedió, creo q todo eso era presagio d un RR tuyo, jijiji, q bueno q ya estés "libre" yo también, pero ahora estoy buscando la esclavitud de un trabajo u.u, y eso d las calificaciones es super q t haya ido bien, a mi también, jojo, seee Sasuke es muy posesivo pero no hay excusas para lo q hizo ahora falta q s disculpe –sonrisa diabólica– lo haremos sufrir, muajajaja, Saku esta más q perdida en la vida, pobrecita, exacto Danzou merece morir, si m encanta como es Anko y tiene la chispa para encender la alegría de Itachi o.O, gracias mil gracias, no importa más vale tarde q nunca, y pues también formas parte d la lista para la sorpresa, siempre y cuando… no t vuelvas a desaparecer!)

.

Por agregar la historia a sus fav's:

**Criz-chan**

**shadowofsasuke801**

**.**

**8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8)  
LOS INSENTIVOS FUNCIONAN  
ASÍ QUE YA SABEN SI QUIEREN  
SORPRESA, DEJEN RR  
(8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8 (8**

**.**


	21. Cuenta Regresiva

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 21 "CUENTA REGRESIVA"**

…**::: 3 :::…**

Tsunade, para tratar de acercarse a la pelirrosa y encontrar la causa de su enojo, la "contrato" como ayudante de enfermería en el hospital.

Al no tener ningún tipo de entrenamiento, Tsunade aprovecho y la inscribió en un curso básico de enfermería. Pasaba las mañanas tomando clases y las tardes, observando a las enfermeras hacer el trabajo.

- **¿Entendiste Sakura-chan?** –pregunto entusiasmada Shizune.

- **Mmm, me quedo una duda** –dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza– **¿Cuándo piensas sacarle el termómetro de la boca?**

La pelinegra miro al paciente con el termómetro en la boca, todavía– **Lo siento, es que se me olvido** –tomo el pequeño instrumento y salió del consultorio.

- **Claro no hay problema** –respondió el joven– **Pero para compensarme podrías darme tu número telefónico** –le hablo a la pelirrosa.

Sakura solo suspiro y rodo los ojos– **Tengo novio.**

- **No soy celoso** –comento con picardía en su voz.

- **Hump** –"contesto" la ojijade dándole la espalda dispuesta a salir detrás de Shizune.

- **Oh, vamos no seas quisquillosa** –la jalo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura, por instinto, Sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo por encima de su cabeza.

- **¡Sakura-chan!** –entro asustada la pelinegra– **¿Qué sucedió?** –pregunto al ver al chico que acaba de enyesar un brazo, con la otra extremidad rota e inconsciente.

Un par de enfermeros entraron en cuanto escucharon el golpe, como orden directa de Tsunade, debían cuidar de la seguridad de la pelirrosa.

- **Intento sobrepasarse** –explico la pelirrosa sobándose el hombro y haciendo círculos con el brazo– **Era más pesado de lo que pensé** –murmuro, pero Shizune alcanzo a escucharla.

- **Pues que creías, si es jugador de football americano** –dijo la pelinegra inclinándose a un lado del chico y revisando sus signos vitales.

- **Oh, me necesitas para algo más o puedo irme a comer, tengo hambre** –confeso sobándose el estomago, tratando de acallar los gruñidos que suplicaban por comida.

- **No, puedes irte a comer **–contesto la doctora con una gotita en su nuca.

La noticia llego inmediatamente a los oídos del director Administrativo y directora de Medicina, Jiraiya y Tsunade, quienes esperaban las explicaciones en la oficina de él.

- **¿En que estabas pensando al romperle el otro brazo? **–pregunto reprimiendo las ganas de ahorcar a la pelirrosa la ojimiel.

- **Obvio… en que no pienso dejar que nadie intente sobrepasarse conmigo** –contesto Sakura como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

- **¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura-chan?**

- **Ya se los explique, me invito a salir y lo rechace, me hablo de manera inapropiada e intento tocarme**.

Tsunade no dejaba de pensar que era una mentira, mientras Jiraiya creía totalmente en las palabras de la chica. El peliblanco se paro y dio un aplauso– **Yosh, porque no vamos a hablar con el joven y sus padres, el ya ha sido trasladado a un cuarto para un chequeo completo**.

- **Vamos a ver si podemos disminuir el daño **–pidió la rubia con voz de mando.

- **Pero…**

- **Nada de peros, vamos **–siseo tratando de controlar su enojo la ojimiel.

La pelirrosa rodo los ojos y se dejo llevar por la mano firme de su tutora, que la llevaba a la fuerza, seguidas de un nervioso Jiraiya– _**Y ahora que tengo que lidiar con las dos juntas todos los días, ¿Qué voy a hacer?**_

Los tres llegaron en un par de minutos a la habitación del chico, que al parecer había sido trasladado a una de las mejores en el hospital. En cuanto entraron, se toparon con los padres del muchacho furiosos.

- **Señores, ¿podemos hablar en el pasillo?** –pidió atentamente el peliblanco.

- **Yo solo quiero saber cómo su empleada va a pagar por el daño a mi hijo **–alego el padre.

- **De eso queremos hablarles** –respondió Tsunade al cuestionamiento del hombre.

- **No pienso dejar a mi pequeño solo con esa enfermera** –declaro señalando con la cabeza a la pelirrosa y acariciando el cabello de su hijo, de manera sobreprotectora.

- **No se preocupe señora, ella no volverá a hacerle daño a su hijo **–gruño mirando a la ojijade la doctora.

En cuanto salieron los adultos de la habitación, Sakura comenzó a rondar la cama del chico, como si estuviera analizando a su presa. El joven no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, al ver la actitud depredadora de la pelirrosa.

- **Te voy a demandar a ti a este cochino hospital** –pronuncio las palabras con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

- **Mmm**.

- **Vas a ver que cuando termine contigo quedaras en la calle**.

- **¿Sabes quién soy?**

- **Si, una estúpida aprendiz de enfermera**.

- **Nop** –negó con el dedo mientras observaba la maquina que proporcionaba líquidos al muchacho– **Mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura Haruno**.

Al paciente casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la impresión, una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro– **Creo que me he sacado la lotería**.

Sakura sonrió divertida– **Al contrario, cuando te dije que tenía novio no mentía, y a que no te imaginas quien es**.

- **No me importa, mientras pueda sacarte mucho dinero por una demanda de agresión, me basta**.

- **Bueno pues déjame decirte** –comenzó a apretar los botones del maquina y detuvo el goteo del suero– **Mi novio se llama Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del famoso abogado Uchiha Fugaku**.

- **¿Y?** –la voz temblorosa del tipo hizo que la pelirrosa formara una sonrisa de lado– **¿eso que me importa?**

- **Pues imagínate que en cuanto le diga a MI** –remarco la última palabra– **novio, se va a poner como demonio, el odia que cualquier chico que no sea él me toque, y la cosa no terminara allí** –se sentó en la cama con toda calma y tranquilidad, acomodo dulcemente un mechón del cabello del muchacho, como si se tratara de su mejor amigo– **Cuando le diga a Fugaku-san que tu… intentas sobrepasarte conmigo, te demandara; y también debes saber que el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, trabaja para la fiscalía, así que no le resultara difícil meterte a la cárcel**.

- **Pero… pero…**

- **Y no sé si sepas, pero en la cárcel no les gustan los violadores**.

- **Pero yo no soy un violador**.

- **Bueno violador o acosador, ellos no ven mucha diferencia** –dijo acariciando y delineando el rostro del chico con un dedo.

- **Yo-yo-yo**.

- **Creo que ya se lo que quieres decir** –la pelirrosa dio un saltito para bajarse de la cama y miro con una sonrisa sádica al muchacho– **Que te disculpas por intentar aprovecharte de mí y que no piensas hacer nada en contra mía o de MI hospital**.

No solo el medicamento para el dolor corría por las venas del chico, sino el miedo a la pequeña psicópata, según él, que tenía al frente– **Si lo que digas, yo no hare nada, más bien pediré disculpas, te pido disculpas**.

- **Disculpas aceptadas, ahora creo que es hora de decírselo a tus padres y a mis jefes-empleados**.

Sakura camino dando saltitos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, hasta la puerta.

- **No se preocupe, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos los gastos de su estancia **–ofreció el director administrativo.

- **Pero tendrá que despedir a esa enfermera** –pidió a gritos la madre del muchacho– **Ella no puede trabajar en un hospital, está loca**.

- **Disculpen** –la ojidade no solo hablo de una manera tétricamente aterradora, sino que su mirada empeoraba su imagen– **Su hijo quiere hablar con ustedes**.

Los padres entraron corriendo a la habitación para saber que necesitaba su hijo.

- **¿Qué paso haya dentro Sakura?**

- **Hablamos** –comento cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí.

- **¿De qué hablaron?** –pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

- Solo digamos que no va a demandarnos y que la próxima vez que intente tocar a una chica, lo pensara dos veces –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse caminando por el pasillo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- **Vendrás al hospital a seguir aprendiendo, cuando empiece la escuela, solo te dedicaras a estudiar y a venir los fines de semana**.

- **¿De qué hablas?** –Sakura hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no levantar la voz.

- **Desde mañana empezare a prepararte, comenzare a darte clases de medicina en mis ratos libres y harás rondas conmigo a los pacientes**.

- **No puedes obligarme a seguir viniendo** –negó la pelirrosa con ambos brazos y retomando su camino.

- **Claro que si, y será lo mejor para ti** –declaro con enorme seguridad la ojimiel siguiendo a la chica– **Así tendrás mayores oportunidades de entrar a en la universidad con el mejor plan de estudios de medicina**.

- **¿La universidad? Pero si apenas estoy en primero de preparatoria **–apretó con frenesí el botón del ascensor, quería irse rápido.

- **Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en tu futuro **–pero Tsunade se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole la entrada al ascensor.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar seguir a las chicas que bajaban por las escaleras del edificio, mientras seguían discutiendo.

- **Pero si aun no he decidido que voy a estudiar**.

- **Serás medico como tu mamá** –más que una sugerencia, fue una orden lo que hizo que Sakura se enfureciera.

- **Nadie me dice que debo hacer** –siseo peligrosamente la ojijade– **Púdrete, púdrete tú y tus ordenes, no pienso estudiar medicina, no pienso seguir viniendo **–regreso unos escalones y al estar justo frente a la rubia– **Por mi te puedes ir al infierno**.

Como era de esperarse Tsunade abofeteo a la pelirrosa, un golpe que repercutió por todas las escaleras– **Estas castigada jovencita** –su voz sonó calmada– **Permanecerás dos meses sin ver a tus amigos, ni llamadas telefónicas, ni computadora, sin salidas**.

Sakura tomándose la zona afectada con una mano y con la otra, apretaba el puño con tal fuerza que las uñas se le clavaron, haciéndola sangrar. Respiro hondo y profundo, tranquilizo la creciente ira y se retiro antes de cometer una locura.

El peliblanco se acerco a la ojimiel, preocupado, ella solo miraba la mano con la que acababa de abofetear a la chica.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

…**::: 2 :::…**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente con la policía y con Tsunade, Sakura no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo para evitar las llamadas y visitas del hermano mayor de Sasuke; afortunadamente su "trabajo" temporal y el castigo la habían "ayudado". Por otro lado su novio estuvo de viaje con su padre más de lo que esperaban, cuando el viaje llego a su fin, fue prácticamente para regresar a clases.

Las cosas para Sakura y Sasuke no habían cambiado, ambos se portaban fríos y distantes, y los rumores en la escuela no se hicieron esperar; la pareja pasaba por malos momentos y era muy obvio para los demás. Sasuke había dejado de llevar a la pelirrosa a la escuela, siendo sus guardaespaldas los que hacían el trabajo. Sakura, por su parte, ya no almorzaba con sus amigos en la cafetería, y prefería la tranquilidad y soledad que la azotea del edificio le proporcionaba; aunque a veces no era tan solitaria como los demás pensaban. Sai e Ino se encargaban de hacerle compañía y tratar de averiguar qué pasaba en su relación con Sasuke; ella solo se limitaba a decir que algún día lo hablaría con el pelinegro y arreglarían las cosas, pero ese día se veía demasiado lejano para sus amigos.

Sakura sentía que su vida cada vez estaba más cerca de dar un giro nada conveniente para ella, ahora que Itachi la había visto y Anko era su novia, era muy probable que la descubrieran. Y las cosas que ingería no le ayudaban mucho, cada vez su adicción aumentaba, no solo las tomaba para aguantar las salidas nocturnas, sino también para tratar de tranquilizarse y para poder olvidar los problemas que le aquejaban. Sentía que todos estaban sobre ella y no tardaría en explotar.

**KONOHA ELITE INSTITUTE**

El aula de 2-D, se encontraba en una prueba sorpresa preparada especialmente por su maestro titular, Hatake Kakashi, quien se regocijaba en su asiento viendo las caras angustiadas de sus alumnos.

- **Ya es hora, entréguenme sus hojas por favor** –pidió el maestro con una sonrisa bajo el cubre bocas.

- **Pero profesor, falta media hora para que se termine la clase** –suplico una de las alumnas.

**- Si, pero el examen está preparado para hacerse en una hora y ustedes ya llevan quince minutos más **–tomo, o más bien pasaba jalando las hojas de sus alumnos.

En cuanto llevo al asiento de la pelirrosa, esta le entrego el examen y al darle una rápida revisada se dio cuenta que no tenía ni una bien, parecía que lo había hecho solo por poner algo en la hoja; mientras ella no despegaba la vista de la ventana con su mentón recargado en la palma de su mano.

- **Kakashi-sensei, ¿entonces nos podemos retirar? **–la vocecilla de uno de sus alumnos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Si, todos pueden retirarse** –Sakura se levanto de su asiento pero el peligris la detuvo por un hombro– **Tenemos que hablar**.

La ojijade bufo harta y rodo los ojos– **¿Ahora qué?**

- **Pues simplemente de ver tu examen puedo decir que no te esforzaste nada por resolverlo**.

- **¿Y? solo es una prueba, puedo compensarla con las demás cosas que hagamos en el semestre** –dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

A Kakashi le salió una venita en la sien, Sakura parecía no tomarle importancia a los estudios– **¿Abriste algún cuaderno o libro durante las vacaciones?**

- **Nop** –confeso jugando con las cosas de su maestro que descansaban sobre la mesa.

Al peligris la venita le palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza– **Estas castigada**.

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** –grito alterada la pelirrosa– **No tienes derecho** –encaro al maestro de manera desafiante.

- **Oh, por supuesto que sí** –canturreo enojado Kakashi**– tengo TODO el derecho, en primera eres mi alumna y en segunda soy tu tutor**.

- **Serás muy mi maestro, pero el titulo de tutor no significa que seas mi padre** –golpeo molesta la mesa con ambas manos.

El ojigris se levanto enojado– **Pasaras el resto de la clase y el descanso en la biblioteca, harás cincuenta ejercicios, si no los terminas te los llevaras de tarea**.

- **Como te atreves…**

- **Y será por las siguientes dos semanas** –termino de decir Kakashi.

Sakura pateo la mesa delante del peligris con furia, aboyándola en el lugar donde recibió el golpe– **No puedes…**

- **Eso acaba de duplicar tu castigo incluso en casa** –la miro con reproche– **Vamos a la biblioteca para que te diga de dónde vas a sacar los ejercicios**.

A la pelirrosa no le quedo de otra más que seguir a su maestro, mientras tenía una pelea interna.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

¿Qué demonios me paso? Últimamente me he sentido rara, debe ser la presión del idiota de Danzou; mira que sumarle a nuestra deuda los honorarios del abogado.

Ahora súmale que Itachi nos vio, y su insistencia por verme, aunque de cierto modo este castigo me ayuda. Solo espero que a Kakashi no se le ocurra decirle a Tsunade.

En cuanto salimos del salón, veo a Hinata afuera, muy asustada, que estúpida soy. Me acerco a ella– **¿Qué oíste?**

La pelinegra baja la cabeza, temerosa– **Todo** –tartamudea.

Un suspiro se me escapa– **Hinata… solo no le digas nada a nadie** –ella niega con la cabeza sin mirarme a los ojos, miro sobre mi hombro y Kakashi me espera.

Retomo mi camino tras mi maestro de matemáticas, este día no podía ir peor, pero oh, claro dicen que "Cuando las cosas están mal, algo siempre empeora". Solo espero que eso no aplique conmigo sino, no sé que voy a hacer.

- **Bien, harás los ejercicios contenidos este libro **–¿tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos… que no me di cuenta que llegamos a la biblioteca?

- **Si**.

- **Me quedare contigo para asegurarme que no pierdas el tiempo** –lo miro sin creer lo que acaba de decir.

- **No necesito niñera, gracias **–tomo el libro de sus manos y me alejo unas cuantas mesas de él, preferiría estar sola.

- **¿Sakura hay algo que te moleste?** –veo el interés en su mirada, es de los pocos momentos en los que he visto semejante seriedad en la cara de Kakashi.

- **Por donde puedo empezar** –simulo estar pensativa y pongo el dedo sobre mi mentón– **Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, una estúpida prueba que no hago bien y crees que es el fin de mi carrera estudiantil**.

- **Es que tú no eras así**.

- **Pues he cambiado, mi vida ya no gira alrededor de la escuela **–mi vida ahora gira alrededor de correr motocicletas y pagar una deuda, pero ¿cómo decírselo?

Kakashi suspira, niega con la cabeza, creo que se ha dado por vencido; saca su librito anaranjado y se acomoda en la silla para leerlo. Yo mientras tomo asiento y comienzo a trabajar en los ejercicios, de haberlo sabido me concentro más en la dichosa prueba esa.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CAFETERIA**

- **¿Qué vas a querer de comer conejita?** –Hinata permanecía muy callada, más de lo acostumbrado– **Hinata-chan, ¿Qué sucede?** –la voz preocupada de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Nada Naruto-kun, ¿por qué habría de suceder algo?**

- **Porque estas no sé, como triste, ausente, preocupada **–remarco cada uno de los calificativos con gestos extraños.

- **Permíteme Naruto, yo hablare con ella **–Tenten tomo de la mano a la pelinegra y la alejo del grupo, seguida de Ino y Temari.

El grupo de amigas llevo a Hinata a los patios del instituto, tal vez el aire fresco le ayudaría a contarles lo que le preocupaba.

- **¿Es la frentona, no es cierto?** –pregunto de la nada Ino con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

La ojiperla la mira ligeramente asustada– **¿Y ahora en que se metió es niña?** –el turno de preguntar lo tomo Temari.

- **Tuvo una discusión con Kakashi-sensei, por una prueba sorpresa que hicimos hoy**.

- **¿Eso no es nada del otro mundo?** –Tenten miro con una ceja enarcada a la pelinegra– **Kakashi puede ser tan molesto con sus estúpidas pruebas sorpresa, no me sorprende que por primera vez alguien le reclame**.

- **Pero Sakura no es así, ella jamás le levantaría la voz a un maestro** –dijo Hinata con sus manitas apretadas.

- **¿Qué hizo Sakura esta vez?** –la voz varonil a sus espaldas las hizo girar la cabeza.

- **Sasuke… **–susurro la rubia de coletas– **Simple esa niña imprudente se peleo con Kakashi**.

- **Maldición, ¿Dónde está?**

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, hasta que Temari le dio un codazo a la ojiperla– **En la biblioteca** –chillo Hinata.

Sin decir nada más, el moreno se retiro con las manos en los bolsillos, pero con un semblante sombrío.

- **¿Alguien sabe que sucede entre Sasuke y Sakura?** –pregunto la castaña con un dedo en su mentón y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

- **Ni idea** –contesto la ojiverde.

- **No he hablado con ella de eso, cada vez que toco el tema estalla enojada y empieza a gruñir** –confeso Ino.

Hinata permanecía callada y pensando, no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero su rubio novio le había comentado que fue algo que sucedió en el viaje– **Algo paso durante las vacaciones, Sasuke-san y Sakura-chan incluso pelearon un día que estábamos en la residencia Namikaze** –no podía guardárselo, no más, eran sus amigas y debían saberlo.

- **¿Qué paso?** –Tenten se moría por saber el chisme completo.

- **No lo sé, simplemente Sakura estallo de la nada, como dice Ino** –miro a la rubia dándole la razón– **estábamos por ver una película los cuatro y ella se enojo por un comentario que hizo Sasuke-san**.

Temari suspiro y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro– **Tal vez necesite pasar un tiempo sin preocupaciones, ocupada en cosas triviales**.

Pero su mirada preocupa más a Ino que las actitudes que mostraba últimamente la pelirrosa– **No vayas a hacer una locura**.

- **No es una locura** –se defendió la ojiverde– **¿Recuerdas el concurso de porristas?** –Ino asintió– **Pienso hacer una nueva coreografía para Sakura**.

- **Temari, no creo que eso sea buena idea **–concluyo la otra rubia.

- **¿Por qué no?**

- **Si, ¿Por qué no?** –reformulo la pregunta Tenten.

La ojiazul miro a ambas amigas– **La frentona necesita tiempo para pensar, hacer cosas que le ayuden a despejar su mente, no que le atiborren la cabeza con cosas que tenga que aprender**.

- **Apoyo a Ino** –interrumpió Hinata– **creo que a Sakura-chan le hace falta un poco de tranquilidad, tal vez pueda ayudarle hacer yoga o meditación**.

- **No tampoco eso Hinata, sino quiero hacerla monja, a ella lo que le hace falta es salir a divertirse, bailar y olvidar los problemas con una buena noche de chicas **–declaro segura de sí misma Ino.

- **En eso estoy de acuerdo Ino, nos hace falta una noche donde solo hablemos de moda, maquillaje y chicos** –animo emocionada Tenten.

- **No suena mal** –pensó Temari.

- **Entonces este viernes será nuestro viernes **–grito la rubia de coleta alta con una mano en alto.

- **Pues no creo que se pueda** –la ojiperla miro a sus amigas, mientas jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa– **Kakashi-sensei la castigo no solo en la escuela sino también en su casa**.

- **¡Ah! **–exclamaron derrotadas las amigas.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca con una cara impasible, como la mayor parte del tiempo; hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino– **Hola… Sasuke-kun** –ronroneo sensual una pelirroja.

- **Karin** –siseo harto el moreno.

- **¿A dónde vas?**

- **No te importa quítate** –con el dorso de la mano empujo ligeramente por el hombro a la chica.

La chica tomo la mano de Sasuke y frotó su mejilla con ella– **Vamos yo no te pido nada a cambio, solo te ofrezco un poco de diversión**.

- **Bien, tienes diez minutos para ir a comer algo** –escucharon la voz de Kakashi proveniente de la parte interior de la biblioteca.

- **Gracias** –respondió irónica la pelirrosa, abrió la puerta y se topo de frente con Sasuke y…– **Karin** –colgando del brazo del moreno, muy, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- **Buenas tardes jóvenes** –saludo el ojigris, tomo de la mano a la ojijade– **Ven, te invito a comer Sakura **–y escapo del lugar antes de ser testigo de un doble homicidio.

Sakura solo intento matar con la mirada a los dos chicos al retirarse.

- **Tsk** –el ojinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto y se soltó del agarre con un violento movimiento.

- **Sasuke-kun…**

Pero Sasuke estaba demasiado enojado como para seguir discutiendo con Karin, Sakura no solo lo había ignorado olímpicamente, sino que se fue a comer con Kakashi.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

…**::: 1 :::...**

Sakura estaba de un humor del diablo, todos los que se atravesaban en su camino sufrían la agresión de un gruñido o una mirada asesina. Por fin llego al gimnasio, donde las prácticas de porristas se llevaban a cabo.

- **Sakuraaaaa **–grito Temari corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La ojijade enarco una ceja extrañada e Ino se tomo la cabeza y negó, ¿no le había dejado a Temari que la idea era mala?

- **Hola Temari, ¿Qué sucede?**

- **Pues nada especial, solo quería recordarte del concurso de animadoras**.

- **Mmm** –la pelirrosa se torno un tanto pensativa– **Si te refieres al concurso que organizo el colegio Nodame, si, lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?**

- **Inscribí a nuestro equipo para concursar**.

Sakura no cambio su semblante, parecía perdida en la nada.

- _**No puedo creerlo, Temari tiene que tantas cosas en que pensar, se supone que a los de segundo les piden que piensen en la universidad y sus carreras; y todavía tiene tiempo para pensar en un estúpido concurso de animadoras. Pero de que me sorprendo, yo estoy igual, pienso en tonterías y no me concentro en lo que debo hacer**_.

- **Reacciono mejor de lo que pensé** –comento Ino pasando una mano frente a sus ojos– **No, creo que quedo en shock por la noticia, FRENTONA **–grito sacando de su mente a la ojijade.

- **¿Qué te pasa cerda?**

Ino se alegro al ver que su amiga seguía siendo su amiga– **¿Qué opinas del concurso?**

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a unirse a la sesión de calentamiento de sus compañeros– **Por mi está bien**.

El par de rubias miraron como Sakura corría alrededor del gimnasio, distante de todos y muy seria– **¿Le dijiste que querías que fuera la principal en la coreografía?**

- **No, aun no, pero no creo que se niegue** –contesto la ojiverde uniéndose al contingente de corredores.

- **¿Cuando entenderán que Sakura no es manipulable?** –Ino suspiro derrotada y empezó su propia sesión de calentamiento.

Después de correr un par de minutos y hacer ejercicio de estiramiento, el club de animadoras estaba listo para iniciar su sesión de práctica.

- **Les tengo una noticia chicos **–anuncio la rubia de coletas–** Participaremos en el concurso de animadoras.**

Los chicos gritaron emocionados, dando brincos por todos lados y abrazándose entre ellos, era una gran oportunidad que no podía ser desperdiciada; solo las mejores porras entraban en esa competencia y les daba la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades, entre muchas escuelas y no solo en un partido.

- **Ahora solo falta armar varias coreografías dignas de ese evento** –comento Ino en voz alta.

- **Si me lo permiten **–Temari entrecerró los ojos mirando a la otra rubia– **Yo ya tengo una propuesta**.

La pelirrosa sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la medula– _**Ay, no, esto no me gusta, ¿Por qué me ve así?**_

- **Sakura pasa por favor** –llamo a la chica a pararse junto a ella– **Como saben, ella es una excelente animadora y siempre ha sido nuestra carta fuerte **–los compañeros de la ojijade asintieron sumamente convencidos– **He planeado una coreografía donde habrán tres figuras centrales, las cuales serán elegidas esta tarde** –hablo pausadamente y las chicas del grupo se emocionaban cada vez más– **pero solo serán dos, porque Sakura será la figura principal de la coreografía**.

- **Temari yo…** –interrumpió la "figura principal".

- **Espera, todavía no termino** –la acallo la ojiverde– **Habrá muchas acrobacias, por lo tanto solo las que tengan la mejor condición física y habilidad podrán hacerlo**.

La ojijade suspiro derrotada, ¿cuando alguien podría detenerse a escucharla de verdad?– **No te preocupes no es tan difícil como ella dice **–a su espalda le susurraba divertida la rubia.

- **Ino…**

- **Si, yo misma he visto lo que ha preparado y supongo que no tendrás ningún problema **–comento abrazándola por los hombros tiernamente– **Pero** –remarco claramente la palabra– **si no quieres hacerlo, puedes dejarle el puesto a alguien más capacitado**.

- **¿Cómo… tu?** –la pelirrosa parecía más animada platicando con la de coleta alta.

- **Pues no es por presumir, pero sí, soy mejor que tu**.

- **En tus sueños cerda, en tus sueños**.

La capitana del club terminó de dar las instrucciones para lo que quería de la coreografía, las chicas comenzaron a practicar arduamente y ella dedico tiempo a indicarle a la ojijade lo que tenía que hacer.

- **Vamos, tienen que lazarla más alto** –ordeno a los chicos que sostenían los pies de la pelirrosa.

- **Recuerda que no solo es que la lancen **–interrumpió Ino, que les había dado un pequeño receso a las demás animadoras, para ver lo que hacían sus amigas– **sino que los chicos puedan atraparla**.

- **Ellos pueden hacerlo, ten un poco más de confianza en tus compañeros Ino-chan**.

- **Si, pero…**

Pero un grito interrumpió a las amigas, a la ojijade la habían lanzado demasiado alto y estuvo a punto de no ser atrapada por los animadores, afortunadamente logro caer en brazos y cuerpos de varios de sus compañeros, amortiguando el golpe.

- **Sakura…** –murmuro preocupada Ino corriendo a donde su amiga– Estas bien.

- **Auch** –respondió mirando a sus compañeros bajo ella– **Lo siento, lo siento** –la ojijade tendió la mano ayudándoles a levantarse.

- **Nosotros estamos bien, no te preocupes** –contesto un tipo enorme, no solo en estatura, sino que se notaba sumamente fuerte.

- **¿Te golpeaste en algún lado?**

- **No, Ino yo estoy bien, gracias a ellos** –ayudo a otro chico a levantarse– **amortiguaron mi caída**.

- **Me diste un buen susto** –respiro tomándose el pecho tranquila.

- **Vamos a intentarlo una vez más** –pidió aplaudiendo la rubia de coletas.

Ino miro con reproche a su capitana– **Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso**.

- **Si, en verdad necesitamos recuperar el aliento** –secundaron los animadores que trabajaban con la pelirrosa.

- **Una vez más y los dejo ir libres a casa**.

- **Está bien** –accedió el chico más grande del grupo– **Siempre y cuando Haruno-san no tenga problemas en continuar**.

La nombrada suspiro cansada– **Preferiría terminar ya**.

- **Solo una más, por favor** –suplico la rubia.

- **Hn** –se encogió de hombros y le dio la señal a los chicos de ponerse en posición.

El grupo de Sakura estaba haciendo la coreografía, llegaron al tiempo en que la ojijade se paraba en los brazos de dos chicos y la lanzaban al aire, dando una pirueta hacia atrás; para terminar atrapándola por otros dos chicos. Pero la fuerza no fue suficiente, la pelirrosa no alcanzo a girar por completo y cayó antes de ser atrapada por los chicos.

- **Demonios** –dijo tratando de levantarse después de haber caído de pie y luego de sentón.

- **Ay, Sakura, no tuviste el impulso necesario** –regaño la ojiverde acercándose.

La pelirrosa gruño molesta sacudiendo sus manos y su adolorido trasero– **No le busques Temari** –advirtió la ojiazul, ella sabía reconocer cuando su amiga se enojaba.

- **Espera Sakura, aun no he dicho que esto se acabo **–aunque la ofendida parecía ser la de coletas, al ver como la chica se marchaba murmurando algo inentendible.

Temari intento detenerla pero Sakura golpeo la mano que se dirigía a su hombro– **No me provoques Temari, serás muy mi amiga, pero no estoy de humor para aguantarte**.

- **Ni yo tampoco, mira niña tenemos un concurso que TODOS queremos ganar, y tu eres la figura principal**.

La pelirrosa se mostraba realmente molesta– **Pues como ves que ya estoy harta, esta vez no seré tu muñequita de aparador**.

- **Si no te gusta, puedes renunciar**.

- **Eso es lo que pienso hacer, RENUNCIO** –le grito en la cara a la rubia.

El resto del club de animadoras se quedo callado, solo miraban a su capitana con cara de que no se creía lo que estaba pasando. No fue hasta que Ino se acerco a ella y le hablo, que salió del shock.

- **Te lo buscaste, te dije que no la siguieras molestando, pero no, tenías que decirle que hacer**.

Temari la miro sin entender– **¿De qué hablas?**

- **Sakura odia que le digan qué hacer** –comento la rubia suspirando– **Ahora vas a tener que entrenar a alguien que la sustituya en las coreografías**.

- **No creo, mañana que se le pase el enojo, regresara**.

- **Ja** –rio burlona Ino– **es que no conoces a Sakura**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

…**::: 0? :::…**

Tras aguantar las semanas de castigo, Sakura había mejorado su mal humor; lamentablemente sus nervios se verían puestos a prueba. Itachi había hablado con Tsunade para que le diera permiso, a la pelirrosa, de ir a cenar con su familia; la rubia acepto tras una larga charla con el hermano mayor de los Uchiha.

Sakura se encontraba terminando de arreglarse, como era una cena en un lujoso restaurante, decidió llevar un vestido strapless a la rodilla, de color azul eléctrico, unas zapatillas con tiras que se amarraban a sus piernas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla; para no pasar frío mientras viajaban, decidió llevar una chalina (N/A: no sé cómo decirle de otra forma, jajaja, sé que esto es un mexicanismo totalmente, pero mi escaso conocimiento del idioma español neutral me impide ponerle otro nombre, es una especie de "bufanda" muy ancha tejida con hilos muy delgados, que las mujeres solemos ponernos solo para cubrirnos los hombros y no perder el glamour usando un abrigo, jajaja).

La reservación era a las nueve de la noche, por lo que Itachi le dijo que pasarían por ella a las ocho y media. Estaba terminando de ponerse los aretes, cuando Yukino apareció en su cuarto.

- **Sakura-chan, Uchiha-sama esta aquí** –anuncio la joven.

- **Gracias Yukino, dile a Itachi que en un momento bajo y, si Fugaku-san bajo del auto, invítale un whisky, por favor**.

- **Ehm** –la ojigris se puso nerviosa y no encontraba la forma de decir lo que traía atorado en la garganta.

La pelirrosa la miro extrañada– **¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta? **–hecho su cabello hacia atrás y se giro a la chica– **¿Por qué no te has ido aun?**

- **Lo que pasa es que…** –kami, ahora parecía estar viendo a Hinata cuando Naruto todavía no sabía que ella lo amaba, o sea, una tartamuda, temblorosa chica boba.

- **Dilo ya Yukino** –ordeno comenzando a enojarse la ojijade.

- **Es que Uchiha-sama, es decir Fugaku-sama no parece venir, además el que está en la sala esperándote no es Itachi-san, sino…**

- **Sa-su-ke **–ahora la tartamuda era la mismísima ojijade.

En cuanto Sakura descubrió la verdad, Yukino prefirió huir de la habitación, sabía que en cualquier momento la ira de la pelirrosa estallaría. Y es que hacía un par de días que había visto como Sakura llegaba maldiciendo el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, arrojaba cuanta cosa tenía a la mano y pateaba a cuanto objeto se interpusiera en su camino. Eso significaba, que si el portador de ese nombre estaba en la casa, la furia de la chica se desataría con cualquier ser vivo o inanimado estuviera a su alcance.

Yukino hizo lo que se le pidió, bajo a avisarle al miembro de la familia Uchiha que Sakura bajaría en un momento, Sasuke recibió el aviso, como lo haría normalmente, sin importarle mucho, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Llevaba semanas alejado de la chica, ella lo evitaba evidentemente en el instituto, no podía hablar con ella en casa porque tenía prohibidas las llamadas y solo la veía, cuando podía, a lo lejos al estar en educación física. Todo esto hacía que Sasuke estuviera ansioso de ver a Sakura, y le agradecía, aunque solo en su mente, a su hermano por haber organizado la cena.

- **Buenas noches** –la voz de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando giro para ver a la dueña de la casa, se topo con una imagen que extrañaba ver y una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- **Buenas noches, nos vamos** –pregunto en un tono neutro.

- **Sí, claro** –dijo tomando el brazo que Sasuke le ofrecía para salir juntos de la habitación– **Nos vemos Yukino**.

- **Que se diviertan** –se despidió la peliazulada desde la entrada de la casa.

Los jóvenes Uchiha habían decidido ir en dos autos, por lo que Sakura viajo sola con Sasuke, el ambiente no era pesado, pero ninguno de los dos decía algo. Afortunadamente el viaje no fue muy largo y en menos de lo que la pelirrosa esperaba, ya estaban entrando en un lugar alumbrado a media luz, con velas en las mesas y elegantes meseros. SE notaba que los Uchiha tenían gran influencia en el lugar, porque inmediatamente fueron llevados a una mesa ligeramente apartada del resto, un lugar cerca de un enorme vitral con hermosos alcatraces pintados.

- **Bienvenidos, Uchiha-sama es bueno verlo, ¿desea algo de la cava?** –al parecer no sería un mesero cualquiera el que los atendería, sino el capitán.

- **Si, tráigame el vino de la casa**.

- **Muy buena elección, Uchiha-sama **–hizo una señal a uno de los meseros tras él y le dio la orden de traer la botella. Dos meseros más se acercaron para entregar las cartas del menú– **Estos jóvenes los atenderán el resto de la velada, cualquier cosa, hágamela saber **–el capitán hizo una leve reverencia y ser retiro.

- **Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar tan hermoso** –comento Anko– **Gracias por invitarme Itachi**.

Sakura no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto– **Acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en adelante solo saldremos a lugares como este, sobre todo con mi nuevo puesto**.

- **¿Nuevo puesto?** –pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

- **Si, me han ascendido a ayudante del fiscal general** –anuncio sumamente feliz el de coleta, besando la mano de su novia.

- **Felicidades, niisan** –al parecer el menor estaba contento por su hermano– **Espero que eso te mantenga ocupado… en tus asuntos**.

La clara rivalidad y enemistad de los hermanos no podía faltar, aunque solo era apariencia para quien los conocía– **Gracias, otouto**.

La ojijade rodo los ojos, que no podían dejar de "agredirse" tan solo una vez, pero fue Anko la que interrumpió la pelea– **Brindemos por Itachi, que su nuevo puesto traiga grandes cambios a la ciudad**.

Los cuatro comensales levantaron la copa– **Por Itachi** –dijeron los amigos del moreno.

- **Pero también hay una celebración pendiente** –recordó el Uchiha mayor mirando a su hermano– **Sasuke estuvo lejos durante su cumpleaños y no tuvimos la oportunidad de festejarlo, así que esta, también es tu noche, otouto, feliz cumpleaños**.

El ojinegro sonrió de lado y enarcando una ceja– **Que hubiera dado porque no lo recordaras**.

- **Jamás olvidaríamos fecha tan importante, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?** –la pelirrosa dio un respingo en su asiento y negó fervientemente– **Porque no dices algo, seguro que Sasuke lo apreciara**.

- **Olvídalo Itachi… **–el moreno se vio interrumpido al sentir una pequeña manos sobre la suya.

- **No, está bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que me avisaran que era una cena donde festejaríamos a los Uchiha** –los jades miraron acusadoramente a Itachi, para concentrarse en el chico a su lado, sin retirar su mano, Sakura enredo sus dedos con los de Sasuke y le regalo una tierna sonrisa– **Se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor que pudimos imaginar, se que los dos hemos tenido la culpa y que tal vez, yo no sea una persona fácil de tratar** –una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y el pelinegro la limpio con su pulgar, en un gesto muy tierno hacia la chica– **pero a pesar de todos los tropiezos en el camino y de nuestras continuas discusiones, espero que sigamos juntos y arreglemos los problemas que nos han separado estas semanas**.

- **¿Qué problemas?** –intervino Anko.

La ojijade miro asesinamente a la oji café y Sasuke se aclaro la garganta, el momento había excedido los límites de su nivel de romanticismo– **Eso es cosa de nosotros** –aclaro molesta la chica.

Afortunadamente los meseros llegaron con la cena, antes de que las chicas se descuartizaran en la mesa. La cena fue tranquila entre pequeños comentarios del trabajo de Itachi y las actividades en el instituto, donde salió a la luz el último altercado entre la pelirrosa y la capitana de animadoras.

- **¿Entonces no piensas regresar al club?** –pregunto curioso el Uchiha mayor.

Sakura tomo un trago del vino tinto y negó con la cabeza– **No, por el momento no, quiero enfocarme en otras cosas**.

- **¿A qué OTRAS cosas te refieres? **–cuestiono venenosamente la peli violeta.

- **A mi trabajo en el hospital y la escuela** –aclaro con el mismo tono la pelirrosa.

- **¿No tienes más actividades en las que te mantienes ocupada? **–por lo que podía notar Sakura, Anko, tenía ganas de provocarla y la mirada inquisitiva de Itachi no ayudaba mucho.

La ojijade se levanto de su asiento, estaba cansada de que la mujer la atacara con preguntas y que su cuñado la mirara como si quisiera decirle algo que no se atrevía; dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa– **Con su permiso, voy al tocador **–ambos Uchiha se levantaron, como regla de etiqueta que les inculcaron sus padres.

- **Ups, creo que la hice enojar, voy a hablar con ella** –dijo la peli violeta e inmediatamente Itachi le corrió la silla para que se levantara.

Anko entro al baño de mujeres, para encontrarse que solo la pelirrosa estaba ahí, mirándose el rostro y sosteniendo su peso en el lavamanos– **¿Has venido para seguirme molestando?**

- **¿Es que acaso te molesta que quiera saber lo que haces? **–se coloco al lado de la ojijade y la enfrento mirando a través del espejo– **Fukuzawa Ryuu…**

- **No sé de que hablas**.

La oji café se dio media vuelta y recargo su trasero en el lavamanos– **Claro, en estos momentos eres la niña linda, cabello rosa **–tomo un mechón entre sus dedos, pero la pelirrosa se movió para quitárselo– **ojos jades, actitud de bien portada, eres una hipócrita**.

- **¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Quién eres en realidad?**

- **No te importa** –la peli violeta se enderezo y camino hacia la puerta para salir– **Lo que importa es que pienso decirle a los Uchiha que haces por las noches…**

Pero Anko no pudo seguir su discurso, Sakura tomo un brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda, estampándola contra la pared– **No los metas en esto Anko… solo te lo voy a decir una vez **–la tomo por los brazos y la giro para verla de frente– **no me importa quién seas o si trabajas para Danzou, si involucras a los Uchiha en esto… te juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida**.

- **¿Qué me vas a hacer?** –pregunto altanera, pero la sonrisa arrogante desapareció en cuanto vio los ojos oscurecidos de la pelirrosa, la ira los inundaba.

La ojijade tomo por el cuello a Anko, comenzó a ejercer cada vez más presión, el aliento de la pelirrosa chocaba contra el cuello de la oji café– **Por proteger a las persona que amo, haría cosas que ni te imaginas **–murmuro tétricamente.

La mujer abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que la chica se había ido– Como puede ser una chica tan dulce en un momento y volverse alguien que infunde tanto miedo al siguiente –pensó sobándose el cuello.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura llego sumamente enojada a la mesa, tomo su bolso– **Me voy, no pienso pasar ni un momento más con esa mujer**.

- **Espera Sakura…**

- **¿Qué sucedió?** –pregunto consternado Itachi.

- **Te lo había dicho Itachi** –la pelirrosa lo miro furiosa– **Te advertí que esa mujer no es buena para ti, aléjate de ella** –advirtió saliendo del lugar.

- **Nos vemos después** –se despidió el menor corriendo tras la ojijade.

Sakura ya estaba en la calle, pidiéndole a uno de los valet parking que le pidiera un taxi, pero la voz varonil a sus espaldas le dijo al hombre que trajera su auto y olvidara el taxi.

- **Lamento el alboroto **–dijo avergonzada, mirando al suelo.

- **No te preocupes, pero tenemos que hablar**.

- **Si**.

El joven llego con el auto, le cedió el mando a Sasuke y ayudo a la chica a subir. La lluvia comenzaba, pequeñas gotas de agua estallaban contra el parabrisas del auto; al igual que la ida, el regreso a la casa de la pelirrosa fue en silencio. En cuanto llegaron, el moreno aparco el auto afuera de la residencia, justo frente a la casa; apago el motor y salió para acompañar a la ojijade al interior.

Los orbes negros viajaron por el interior de la casa– **¿No está Yukino?**

- **No, últimamente ha estado saliendo con Deidara, así que pasa poco tiempo en casa**.

- **Hmp**.

- **¿Quieres café?** –pregunto tímidamente Sakura, mientras tomaba rumbo a la cocina.

Él, como buen chico, la siguió– **Si, te ayudo**.

Sakura encendió la cafetera, saco un par de tazas y un recipiente con azúcar, aunque sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba negro y sin azúcar; pero ella no, ella siempre le agregaba dos cucharadas del endulzante e incluso crema.

- **¿Qué sabes de Anko?** –la pelirrosa rompió el silencio.

- **No mucho, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?**

La ojijade se abrazo a ella misma, era un acto de defensa propia que solía usar cuando estaba asustada, gesto que el ojinegro conocía a la perfección– **Solo dime lo que sepas ¿sí? **

- **Solo se como conocieron, que trabaja de mesera en un café cercano a la estación de policía, que no termino de estudiar por que perdió a sus padres cuando estaba en la preparatoria…** –pero en cuanto comprendió, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

- **Hn** –respondió pensativa la pelirrosa.

- **¿Qué pasa entre ella y tu, Sakura?**

- **¿Nunca has tenido un mal presentimiento con alguien que conoces?**

- **No**.

- **Pues yo lo tengo con esa mujer** –oyó la alarma de la cafetera y sirvió la bebida, puso ambas tazas en la mesita de la cocina e invito al chico a sentarse– **Temo que Itachi esté en peligro**.

- **El sabe cuidarse solo, ahora lo que me importa es hablar de nosotros** –dio un sorbo a su café y continuo– **quiero saber que te sucede**.

- **¿No lo recuerdas?** –Sakura envolvió la taza con ambas manos, buscando el calor– **No recuerdas que la noche que fuimos al antro en la playa… tu… intentaste abusar de mi **–dijo escondiendo su carita bajo su melena rosa y comenzando a sollozar, para terminar liberando la presión de su pecho en forma de lagrimas.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, se había quedado mudo y su cerebro trataba de procesar las palabras dichas por la pelirrosa. El moreno se levanto de la silla, lentamente camino hasta quedar a un lado de la chica, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Sakura y la abrazo fuertemente, levantándola de su lugar. Se quedaron así hasta que la ojijade calmo su llanto– **Lo siento Sakura, no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, yo…**

La pelirrosa limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, recargo sus manos en el pecho del moreno alejándolo un poco– **Sasuke-kun...**

- **¿Te hice daño?, ¿esa noche… te lastime?**

- **Hnn** –negó con la cabeza– **pero si me asuste mucho, no parecías tu y…**

- **Te juro que no volverá a suceder** –la apretó más contra su pecho, tratando de protegerla de lo que él mismo le había hecho.

Un bostezo se escapo entre los sollozos de Sakura, ambos rieron divertidos– **Creo que estoy un poco cansada**.

- **Entonces, te dejo para que duermas** –depositó un beso en la frente de la pelirrosa con las intenciones de irse, pero la mano de la ojijade lo detuvo.

- **Quédate… por favor, no sé cuándo si Yukino regrese esta noche** –pidió tímidamente con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **¿Estás segura?**

- **Pero solo como compañía** –aclaro sonrojándose más.

Una tierna sonrisa, como pocas, se dibujo en los labios del ojinegro– **Solo como compañía** –repitió.

Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, entre risitas de Sakura y comentarios de Sasuke. Llegaron a la habitación, la pelirrosa, lo sentó en la cama y saco una caja del buro al lado de la cama– **Tómalo, es tu regalo**.

- **¿Mi regalo? **–miro la caja y la tomo con una mano, la escudriño un poco.

- **Claro no pensaste que no te había comprado un regalo ¿o sí?**

- **Pues a como estabas de enojada, pensé que en cualquier momento me mandarías al diablo**.

- **Llegue a pensarlo, pero como sé que no puedes vivir sin mi** –se sentó al lado del moreno– **Ábrelo**.

El ojinegro abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso reloj, en la caratula venía grabado el escudo de su familia, el abanico rojo y blanco, delineado con una fina línea platinada; en realidad el reloj estaba hecho de platino– **Es grandioso, gracias** –tomo la cara de la chica y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

- **Te lo pongo** –saco el objeto de la caja y lo coloco en la muñeca del chico, ella fijo su mirada en el reloj y Sasuke en la carita sonriente de la chica.

La pelirrosa volvió a bostezar, por lo que se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro, forzándolo a recostarse en la cama y jalando las mantas para cubrir ambos cuerpos.

Estando medio dormida Sakura le hizo una declaración que sorprendió al moreno– **Quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida, Sasuke-kun, pero no quería que sucediera así **–restregó su cabeza como si el pelinegro fuera una almohada– **además no me siento lista para dar ese paso**.

- **Tenías toda la razón en estar enojada, lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar** –la abrazo fuerte y deposito un beso en la coronilla de la chica.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño, juntos, por lo menos hasta que el tiempo se los permitiera…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jiji, que tal la cosa ya estaba por estallar, afortunadamente Sasuke-kun logro evitarlo, que haríamos sin él… Ahora no me tarde en publicar, es que la inspiración flota a mi alrededor y me ha ayudado a escribir mucho.

Gracias a sus RR, pronto sabrán de la sorpresa:

**mussa-luna  
**(jojo, es que ya va siendo la hora de que el conejo se salga del sombrero, y espérate… todavía falta lo mejor)

**gatitahime  
**(seee, además los problemas aun no terminan, muajaja, a Sakura y Sai todavía les espera la peor parte, y es que como la ley de Murphy, cuando algo te sale mal, siempre puede empeorar, ¬¬', gracias muchos besotes y saludotes)

**Lilu the little witch**

(mmm, será q Anko trabaja para Danzou? Eso todavía hace falta por descubrirlo)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(si Danzou por fin sirvió de algo, es que la vio y pues si no reconoce a su cuñada es porque está muy babas, gracias por el mail, pero a los que tienen cuenta recibirán la sorpresa como un PM)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(algo hay d cierto en eso de la bipolaridad, pero no lo sabrás hasta más adelante, muajaja, quieres que termine mal? Porque tengo algunas ideas locas en mente y he pensado que sería bueno dejarlo con un… claro que va a haber no uno sino varios capitulo con explicaciones de la actitud de esta pelirrosita mala, la sorpresa muy pronto te llegara a tus mensajes de FF)

**Melilove  
**(es que Itachi se dio cuenta que Haruno Sakura y la corredora Ryuu son la misma persona, besotes y abrazotes)

**setsuna17  
**(tan rápido como mis ideas se desarrollaron, aquí está el nuevo chapter)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(jojo, y no sabes lo mal que se van a poner, ya hablaron y lo arreglaron aunque no había mucho que decir, pero si mucha culpa que sentir, más t vale invitarme a mi me encantan las fiestas ^o^, besitos)

**Jhdnbhd  
**(jojo, Thanks)

**HaruchihaViiryY  
**(muy mal señorita, debes estudiar más para no tener q hacer extras, son muy feos, te lo digo por experiencia propia ¬¬, aunque solo he hecho uno, jajaja, sé que no a todos les van a gustar mis historias, pero hasta ahorita he recibido muy buenos RR, a todos les ha gusta esta historia, en cambio la otra que escribí, jaja al principio si recibí un par de malos comentarios; Sasuke quería hacerle reconstrucción facial al pelirrojo, en serio hay mexicanismos? Díganme para no repetirlos, por eso pido su opinión y su guía, porque me cuesta no usar solo términos mexicanos, mi vocabulario es muy limitado, lo siento, si tambien me he dado cuenta que en los tiempos me equivoco, es que siempre saque malas calificaciones en español, jaja, las comas, las benditas comas, es que no la comida de mi casa no me llena por eso me las como, jojo. TE QUIERO MUCHO y espero siempre contar con tus RR, incluso en mis futuras historias y en las que ya termine. Ah, el dialogo en negrita, como fue el ultimo que agregue no lo cambie, gomen, no se donde tengo la cabeza, bueno si, esta flotando perdida por ahí pensando en Sasuke-kun)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(no pobre Sasuke, si Sakura lo castiga se volverá emo, jajaja, no ni dios lo quiera, Hinata-chan es tan inocente ¬¬, q a veces la odio, jajaja, solo le falto darle el coscorrón (zape o como quieras decirle a un golpe en la cabeza) pues la verdad si hubo presagios, mi colonia se inundo, eso cuenta? Y si, te extrañe, buaa, no vuelvas a no dejar RR, please! Échale ganas… yo fui de la prepa 6 y ahora orgullosa exalumna de la facultad de ingeniería de CU, pronto se descubrirá todo)

**andy swan  
**(jiji, gracias, jamás dejaría tirada una historia, eso es imperdonable, no entiendo como la gente lo puede hacer, yo me siento incompleta sino termino una historia, gracias por tus buenos deseos, besitos)

**cerezo-negro  
**(jiji, si las cosas están por ponerse peor, con respecto a la canción que me sugeriste, lo siento mucho podría complacerte con muchas cosas menos esa, no, no m pidas eso, por favor, soy popera de corazón, pero nunca me ha gustado RBD, siento que ninguno es cantante de verdad, sin ofender tus gustos, yo respeto lo que cada individuo gusta oír, pero al único que considero un cantante de verdad en ese grupo es a Cristian (aunque no me gustan sus canciones, jajaja), odio a Anahí y nunca me ha gustado ese grupo, espero que no te sientas ofendida pero tenía que decírtelo, yo me inspire en una canción en ingles para el titulo y contenido de este fic y después podrás saber cual es, te mando besos y abrazos esperando que no mi comentario no te haya disgustado)

**Vero  
**(gracias por darme tu correito, y aquí la conti)

**Jesybert  
**(la intriga es una d mis mas grandes habilidades en la escritura)

**.**

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**n.**

**Avigail-Natsumi**

**deidara-rock**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Muajaja, sorpresa en camino,  
aun así espero más RR que la  
ultima vez, besos**

.


	22. Abrumadora Oscuridad

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ****ѵ**** ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 22 "ABRUMADORA OSCURIDAD"**

Entró al cuarto de baño, prendió unas velas aromáticas y las acomodo alrededor de la bañera; coloco su iPod en la base para que pudiera usarlo como estéreo y puso una canción al azar, solo era para dar un poco de ambiente. Después, preparo la bañera para darse un largo chapuzón, tenía que pensar bien lo que le diría, tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas para que Sasuke no malinterpretara las cosas. Acababan de pasar por un momento difícil, desde que ella le confesó lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones, el moreno se portaba extremadamente bien; eso merecía algo a cambio, y confesarle toda la verdad era una buena opción.

¿Se enojaría? Claro que se enojaría, lo había mantenido como un secreto, y lo había cuidado celosamente, para que nadie le negara el poder disfrutar de la velocidad.

¿Qué le diría? Seguramente le prohibiría seguir saliendo por las noches, y las cosas se pondrían peor si se enteraba quienes eran sus cómplices, Gaara y Sai tendrían problemas con Sasuke. Lo mejor sería no decirle con quien hacia sus escapadas.

¿Sasuke entendiera las razones por las que corría? Razones, ¿cuáles eran esas razones?, su vida había tenido bastantes altibajos durante los últimos dos años, pero no entendía porque aun tenía esa necesidad de adrenalina, si, porque era algo más que una simple adicción, era su forma de vida.

Aunque también estaba lo de correr por necesidad, necesidad de dinero, que irónico; ella, la única heredera de los Haruno, quienes tenían cuentas millonarias, y "trabajaba" para pagar una estúpida deuda. Si tan solo ese imbécil no tuviera nada que ver con Sai, todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Suspiro todavía no terminaba de preparar la bañera y ya su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, ideas y suposiciones. Midió la temperatura del agua, perfecta, estaba tibia, bueno en realidad más fría que caliente, eso le resultaba mejor para relajar su cuerpo y mantener la cabeza fría. Agrego unas sales aromáticas, para perfumar ligeramente el agua, y que le ayudaran a resolver el laberinto que tenía en su cabeza.

Se quito la bata y lentamente se sumergió en la deliciosa agua, sus músculos se fueron relajando conforme el agua los cubría por completo, hasta quedar totalmente recostada y solo con la cabeza fuera del agua.

Y no solo tenía el problema de confesarle todo a Sasuke, sino también quitarse de encima a Danzou, ya solo quedaba una "pequeña" cantidad que pagarle al tipo ese. Este problema sería más fácil de arreglar, si no conseguía ganar una carrera podría intentar hacer algunos movimientos de sus cuentas y sacar parte del dinero. Además ya no era tanto, Sai se había encargado de pagar la mitad de la deuda, claro está que su negocio fue el que recibió el golpe, ya que tuvo que vender algunas de las motocicletas que tenía en exhibición; vehículos que eran muy preciados por el pelinegro.

- **Todo sea por alejarlo de ese malnacido** –la pelirrosa apretó los puños con impotencia.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono móvil, aunque estaba sobre su cama escucho perfectamente la melodía de que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Aunque parecía que tenía solo un par de minutos sumergida en el agua, ya llevaba más de una hora, cuando vio su mano estaba toda arrugadita, parecía una pasita, rio ante su alegoría y decidió quedarse otro ratito más; al fin no tenía nada planeado ese día, Sasuke estaba ocupado haciendo tarea y sus demás amigos estarían igual.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**MANSION UCHIHA**

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó insistentemente, Sasuke levanto la vista de sus deberes y comenzó a desesperarse por el ruido, no había dormido en toda la noche haciendo toneladas de tarea que, él juraba, les había impuesto Kakashi solo para fastidiarlos. Unos momentos después la campana dejo de sonar, lo que le permitió regresar a sus asuntos; tranquilidad que no duro mucho debido a un griterío, que podía jurar, llegaba desde la sala de su casa. Fastidiado y habiendo perdido no solo la concentración sino la paciencia, decidió salir del encierro en su cuarto para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? **–pregunto hastiado por tanto escándalo.

- **Lo siento, Sasuke-sama, pero una chica se metió a la fuerza e insiste verlo, Aiko-san está tratando de hacerle entender que usted está muy ocupado, pero parece no querer razonar** –explico rápidamente una de las chicas del servicio.

- **Esta bien, retírate, iré a ver quién es** –ordeno secamente el moreno, la chica hizo una reverencia y se retiro del cuarto.

Con paso tranquilo, el ojinegro llego hasta la sala, donde el ama de llaves no permitía que la chica saliera, Sasuke formo una cara de hastió cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, Karin no dejaba de discutir con la mujer. Y Aiko, no cedía ante los caprichos de la joven para ver al menor que, ella sabía, se encontraba muy atareado.

- **Ve y llama a tu amo, anciana decrepita, yo no trato con la servidumbre **–el tono que uso no hizo mella en la mujer, pero si encendió la ira del espectador.

- **No te permito que vengas a mi casa a insultar a la gente que trabaja para mi, Karin **–interrumpió con tétrica voz Sasuke, haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan el rostro para verlo parado en la puerta de la habitación.

- **Sasuke-sama, la señorita no entiende que usted ordeno que nadie le molestara **–el ama de llaves hablo tan calmadamente al chico que Karin la miro incrédula, a ella le había levantado la voz y no la trataba como al ojinegro.

- **Esta bien, Aiko-san, por favor retírate**–pidió gentilmente el menor.

- **Estaré al pendiente por si me necesita** –la mujer hizo caso a la petición e inmediatamente se retiro a la cocina.

El ojinegro encaro a Karin, con desdén en su mirada y hablo– **¿Qué quieres?**

- **Sasuke-kun... **–Karin se acerco sensualmente a Sasuke y se recargo en un brazo de él.

- **No me llames así** –expreso cortante alejándose de la chica.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín de disgusto, recargo su peso en un pierna y se cruzo de brazos– **Quería pedirte un favor, perdí mis apuntes y con toda la tarea que nos dejo Kakashi… quería preguntarte si me permitirías hacerla contigo**.

El pelinegro suspiro cansado– **Tengo cosas que hacer, puedo prestarte mis notas, al fin ya casi termino**.

- **Pero quiero que me expliques algunas cosas que no entendí **–la pelirroja trato de sonar inocente– **además Kakashi nunca nos da algún ejercicio parecido a las tareas que deja y se me dificulta mucho hacerla**.

- **Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo** –contesto aun más fastidiado de lo que ya estaba.

- **Por favor** –intento acercarse de nuevo pero el ama de llaves llego en ese preciso momento.

- **Les traje un poco de jugo, Sasuke-sama **–la mujer coloco la bandeja en la mesa de centro, luego tomo un vaso y se lo entrego a la chica y otro a Sasuke.

- **Gracias Aiko-san** –como siempre el moreno le dedico una pequeñísima sonrisa a la mujer como agradecimiento.

Karin aprovechando la distracción, aparento dar un paso y tropezar con la esquina del sofá a su lado, a causa del supuesto accidente, las ropas de la pelirroja quedaron bañadas en jugo y también las de Sasuke.

- **Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, fui muy torpe** –tomo la servilleta que traía la bandeja del servicio e intento limpiar el desastre en sus ropas y luego las del moreno.

- **Basta, Karin, he dicho que basta** –harto por la actitud "servicial" de la chica, el ojinegro la aparto bruscamente– **Aiko-san, por favor acompañe a la señorita a la puerta, necesito cambiarme**.

- **No piensas dejarme ir así** –señalo su blusa, que de por si era bastante reveladora, con el jugo encima era prácticamente trasparente, dejando ver su ropa interior.

- **Tsk, espera, ahora te traigo algo para que te cambies **–salió de la sala y subió a su cuarto para buscar algo que prestarle a la chica y, se pudiera ir cuanto antes de su casa.

En cuanto llego a su cuarto se quito la playera y la arrojo al suelo, estaba pegajosa y él odiaba sentirse así.

- **Tu cuarto está muy ordenado** –Sasuke giro la cabeza casi desarticulándosela y vio que Karin estaba en su cuarto husmeando sus cosas.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras abajo **–gruño molesto el moreno.

- **Es que pensé que sería más rápido si subía y me cambiaba **–expreso como si fuera una niña pequeña– **además podemos aprovechar el tiempo** –camino un poco y en cuanto tuvo al moreno al alcance se abrazo a su cuello– **dime que no te provoco ningún sentimiento** –restregó su cuerpo contra el del chico tratando de provocarlo.

Sasuke tomo ambos brazos y con una mirada de asco le dijo– **No, el único sentimiento que me provocas es repudio, odio a las mujeres que son tan ofrecidas**.

- **¿Y esa pelos de chicle no lo es? **–el Uchiha sonrió irónico, lo que hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja– **¿Qué puedes ver en ella? Yo soy una mujer, ella tan solo es una mocosa**.

- **Pues será lo que tu digas, pero tiene dignidad y no puedes compararla contigo, porque ella si es una verdadera mujer**.

- **La odio, desde que llego al instituto lo único que ha hecho es llamar la atención de todos…**

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la discusión, Sasuke tomo algo del armario y se lo arrojo a la chica– **Cámbiate y vete, no te quiero más en mi casa** –aviso mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto para ver cuál era su siguiente visita.

- _**A tiempo, como siempre Sakura, este es el momento cuando cobro mi venganza y hago que me pagues todas las que me debes**_–rio maliciosamente y se quito la blusa que llevaba para colocarse la que Sasuke le había dado.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**MANSION HARUNO**

Cuando Sakura decidió salir de su remojo, se envolvió en una toalla para salir a ver quien le había mandado el mensaje, dio un salto y cayo boca abajo en la cama; se giro y con su teléfono móvil en la mano reviso el texto.

_Te veo a las dos de la tarde  
en mi casa, tengo algo que  
hablar contigo.  
Sasuke._

El mensaje se le hizo raro, el moreno le había dicho que ese fin de semana no se verían debido a la carga de trabajo que Kakashi les había dejado.

Lo pensó bien y se alegro mucho, era el momento perfecto, ahora que había decidido decirle la verdad y ya que él quería verla, aprovecharía para contarle todo. Muy contenta, se levanto de un salto de la cama y dio brinquitos hasta su armario; escogió algo adecuado para la ocasión. Saco unos jeans desgastados, rotos de las rodillas y un cinturón ancho negro; una blusa rosa y para cubrirse en poco del frío que comenzaba a sentirse decidió ponerse una torera que hacía juego con sus jeans.

Su cabello ya no resultaba un problema, ahora que lo traía corto solo lo cepillaba un poco y se lo amarraba con alguna cinta para evitar que se le fuera a la cara con el viento.

- **Listo** –dijo al verse totalmente arreglada y lista para salir, tomo su billetera y la acomodo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, agarro su móvil y lo guardo en el bolsillo de enfrente.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro salió de su casa, despidiéndose con un cálido beso en la mejilla de Yukino quien le deseo buen día, a pesar de la inminente lluvia que se avecinaba.

Al salir un taxi ya la estaba esperando, lo había pensado bien y primero haría una parada técnica para recoger la cosa más importante que tenía que mostrarle a Sasuke.

Un par de minutos después, se encontraba parada frente a la tienda de refacciones ANBU, entro segura de encontrar al ojinegro dentro.

- **Hola señorita, ¿puedo servirle en algo? ¿Busca alguna refacción en especial?** –un chico de cabello dorado se acerco a ella, tenía una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios– _**Esta sí que está muy linda, tal vez hoy sea mi día de suerte**_.

La pelirrosa sonrió gentilmente, lo que pareció iluminar el día al muchacho, Sakura supuso que era un empleado nuevo en la tienda y que por eso intentaba coquetearle– **Estaba buscando a Sai** –pero los ánimos del vendedor cayeron en cuanto preguntaron por su jefe.

- **El está en el taller, si quiere yo puedo ayudarla**.

- **Kentarou, puedes ir a atender el mostrador** –la calmada voz del pelinegro hizo que al chico se le hicieran agua los ojos.

- **Yo puedo atenderla jefe, usted está ocupado** –cruzo sus manos en manera de suplica– **Además, eso de explicar para que sirve cada pieza mecánica se me da muy bien**.

Palmeo el hombro de su empleado y una sonrisa irónica surco los labios de Sai– **Ella no necesita que le expliques nada, es muy buena mecánico **–la ojijade sonrió divertida.

- **Que tenga buen día señorita** –el chico se retiro cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies.

- **Gracias, igualmente**.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí Sakura?**

- **Vine a recoger a mi dragón negro** –comento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- **No me habías dicho que ya no correrías para el idiota de mi padre**.

- **Y no pienso hacerlo** –explico caminando a la puerta trasera del local que daba al taller– **Voy a hablar con Sasuke-kun**.

- **¡¿Estás loca?**

- **Nop** –negó segura la pelirrosa– **Creo que es hora de que sepa la verdad**.

- **¿Siquiera imaginas como va a reaccionar?, kami se va a poner como loco, estoy seguro**.

- **Pues si se pone así ya ni modo Sai, no puedo seguir ocultándole esto**.

El pelinegro suspiro cansado– **Si así lo quieres** –se dio media vuelta y fue en busca del vehículo– **Si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme**.

- **Gracias Sai** –dijo Sakura con una mirada que reflejaba duda y temor.

- **No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo el que se debe sentir agradecido por tener a una bruja fea a mi lado como mi amiga inseparable, que cada día me recuerda que se puede ser más estúpido de lo que fue el día anterior**.

- **Yo también debo agradecer por tener a un amigo que parece un desviado sexual, pero que cada día me demuestra, que hasta un perturbado mental puede ser buena compañía**.

- **Eso de perturbado mental te va más a ti que a mí** –señalo empujando la cara de la ojijade por la nariz.

- **Dejémonos de insultos** –Sakura le dio un golpe en el pecho para desquitarse– **Ya me voy, deséame suerte**.

- **Necesitas más que eso hoy** –Sai despidió a la pelirrosa, pero algo en el fondo le decía que ese día algo, saldría mal.

La ojijade condujo cuidadosa a través de las calles, iba de regreso al conjunto residencial donde vivían Sasuke, Naruto y ella. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, una tormenta se avecinaba, los truenos anunciaban la cercanía del chaparrón.

- **Solo un par de minutos más** –pensó Sakura en cuanto vio el portón de entrada a la residencial, detuvo su andar ante el señalamiento de los vigilantes.

- **Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿Cuál es su destino?**

- **Soy Haruno Sakura** –anuncio levantándose el casco– **¿Ve?**

- **Lo siento Haruno-san, no sabía que condujera motocicletas**.

- **Pues ahora ya lo sabe** –dijo divertida la pelirrosa.

- **Es una moto muy bonita**.

- **Gracias, nos vemos** –se acomodo el casco y se despidió gentilmente.

Su destino estaba a unos metros, pero como mal augurio la lluvia comenzó a caer, se limpio con el dorso de la chamarra el visor del casco para poder ver bien. Afortunadamente, llego a la residencia Uchiha antes de que la cosa empeorara. Estaciono la moto frente a la entrada principal de la casa, bajo y se quito el casco colocándolo en el asiento. Respiro profundamente, reuniendo el valor necesario para enfrentar al pelinegro, con paso decidido toco el timbre esperando que el ama de llaves le abriera y así fue.

- **Sakura-sama, que gusto verla por aquí** –saludo cordial la mujer.

- **Buenas tardes Aiko-san **–dio un paso dentro de la casa para cubrirse del aguacero que desataba afuera– **Sasuke-kun esta esperándome**.

- **Oh, pues si quiere la anuncio**.

- **No, por favor, no quiero interrumpir sus labores **–dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la mujer.

- **Está bien, Sasuke-sama subió a su cuarto hace unos minutos, seguro no tarda en bajar**.

- **Entonces lo alcanzo arriba para darle la sorpresa que ya llegue**.

- **Claro mi niña, adelante** –invito la encanecida mujer.

Sakura estaba frente a las escaleras, cuando se sorprendió al encontrarse con el pelinegro sin camisa– **¿Sakura, que haces aquí?** –pregunto desconcertado el moreno.

- **Tú dímelo, me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que querías verme**.

Sorprendido, Sasuke contesto– **¿Yo? No, yo no fui**.

- **Bueno no importa, tengo algo que decirte, sabes Sasuke-kun yo… yo… **–bajo la mirada buscando el valor para comenzar a explicar acerca de sus escapadas nocturnas y con respecto a las carreras, cuando…

- **¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo… amor?** –interrumpió una voz melosa, una chica pelirroja bajaba portando solo una camiseta de hombre que le quedaba claramente grande.

Los jades se abrieron sorprendidos, no podía creer lo que veía– **Karin…** –susurro apenas audible –la cara de Sakura volvió a bajar– **No puedo creerlo, esto… esto es lo que querías decirme Sasuke**.

- **Sakura, espera, no pienses cosas que no son** –ordeno tajante el ojinegro.

- **¿Qué voy a pensar Sasuke? ¿Qué como no quise acostarme contigo, agarraste a la primera que se atravesó y te revolcaste con ella?** –siseo llena de ira la pelirrosa.

- **Yo jamás haría algo así, parece que no me conocieras** –el pelinegro tomo el brazo de la ojijade tratando de obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos.

- **Pensé que te conocía pero veo que no es así** –Sakura mostro una mirada, oscurecida por la ira y la irracionalidad, unos ojos que Sasuke jamás había visto.

- **¿Qué demonios te sucede?, ¿cómo te atreves a desconfiar de mi?, pareces otra** –dijo el chico

- **Ja** –rio sarcástica Sakura– **tal vez tengas razón, tal vez esta sea otra Sakura, una que jamás se había atrevido a dar la cara porque no sabía lo maldito que eras y sabes que… no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí **–de un movimiento brusco la pelirrosa se zafo del agarre y salió corriendo de la casa dejando a Sasuke boquiabierto.

El ojinegro reacciono y corrió tras ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando llego a la puerta la vio ponerse un casco, montarse a una motocicleta y abandonar el lugar en segundos.

Sasuke parecía estar en shock, pero reacciono al oír la voz de su ama de llaves que salió para ver quien armaba el alboroto– **¿Sasuke-sama, que sucedió? ¿Y Sakura-sama?**

- **Demonios, tú** –camino embravecido hacia la pelirroja, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la puerta– **largo de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte aquí, ni en la escuela, no vuelvas a hablarme, ni siquiera me mires, estoy harto de ti**.

- **Pero Sasuke-kun, te hice un favor**.

- **Cállate** –agito las manos enojado– **no quiero volverte a oír, odio tu voz, odio tu cara, te odio como jamás pensé poder odiar a alguien; Aiko sácala de aquí y no le permitan la entrada nunca más**.

- **Si Sasuke-sama** –el ama de llaves tomo el brazo de la chica y la alejo del ojinegro– **¿Qué va a hacer con respecto a Sakura-sama?**

- **Tengo que ir a buscarla, llama a Naruto para que venga inmediatamente** –grito mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura iba a exceso de velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, manejando sin rumbo fijo y esquivando todo lo que se interponía a su paso sin precaución alguna; nublada por la ira y la decepción. Se trago las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse y recompuso su semblante.

********** SAKURA's POV **********

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué creí que lo nuestro era especial? Kami y yo todavía lo perdone por lo que intento hacerme, lo único que buscaba era llevarme a la cama. Pero como pudo hacerme esto con Karin, ¿no pudo escoger a otra?

Ahora lo sé, Sai es la única persona en quien puedo confiar, el nunca me ha traicionado, siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre me ha cuidado y protegido… es por eso, que ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor… Voy a alejarlo de Danzou, aunque me cueste la vida.

********** FIN SAKURA's POV **********

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Naruto apenas si detuvo su auto frente a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, cuando el moreno ya estaba dentro.

- **¿Qué sucede teme? Aiko-san me dijo que necesitaba que viniera, que era urgente **–hablo sin dar un solo respiro.

- **Es Sakura **–soltó sin vacilar– **Vamos a la residencia Haruno**.

- **Sasuke dime que está pasando** –ordeno serio el rubio.

- **Maneja y en el camino te explico **–grito enojado Sasuke, Naruto, gruñendo, arranco y condujo el vehículo rumbo a la casa de la pelirrosa.

Los orbes azules miraban de reojo al moreno que no despegaba los ojos de la ventanilla– **¿Peleaste con Sakura-chan?**

- **Fue culpa de Karin, llego a mi casa y también Sakura, y todo fue un malentendido** –ni siquiera él sabía lo que había pasado, además de que estaba muy preocupada por la ojijade– **Kami, la hubiera corrido en cuanto llego**.

- **Cálmate Sasuke, verás que Sakura-chan está bien, mira **–señalo con la cabeza la casa frente a ellos– **ya llegamos, debe estar en su cuarto muy triste, hablare con ella y le diré que todo fue una confusión**.

El moreno golpeo el tablero del auto– **Es que no entiendes Naruto, no parecía ella misma, además huyo en una motocicleta** –el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

- **¿En una moto?, ¿Qué hace Sakura-chan con una moto?**

- **Eso es lo que quiero preguntarle… pero antes tengo unas cosas que aclarar** –dijo decidido bajando del auto sin esperar a que la gran reja de entrada terminara de abrir, corrió a la puerta de la residencia Haruno y toco fuertemente.

Volvió a golpear como si quisiera tirar la puerta– **Calma Sasuke, probemos por otra puerta, seguro que se imagina que eres tú y no quiere abrir**.

- **Su ventana, siempre está abierta **–recordó el ojinegro corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes teme?**

- **¿No crees que no es el momento para discutir eso?**

Llegaron al lugar bajo el balcón del cuarto de Sakura, pero estaba demasiado alto como para trepar, así que decidieron buscar otra entrada…

- **Espera Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas hacer?** –detuvo la mano del moreno que traía una roca.

- **Lo que estas pensando usuratonkachi** –retiro su mano del agarre y arrojo la roca contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal para poder meter la mano y abrir la puerta.

Se dirigieron directo al cuarto de Sakura, sin encontrarla ahí, buscaron en las demás habitaciones y nada, al salir del estudio, Sasuke se encontró con un arma directo en su rostro.

- **¿Uchiha?** –pregunto un pelirrojo, retirando la pistola de la cara del chico.

- **Sasori…** –siseo el moreno– **¿podrías bajar tu arma Deidara?**

- **¿Qué hacen aquí?** –un rubio de pelo largo cuestiono desconcertado guardando el arma.

- **Sakura y yo discutimos, ella se fue de mi casa… en una motocicleta**.

Deidara y Sasori intercambiaron miradas– **¿Hace cuanto paso esto?** –pregunto secamente el pelirrojo sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

- **¿Ustedes saben algo, cierto? **–como pocas veces Naruto resulto bastante perspicaz.

El guardaespaldas levanto un dedo señalando que guardaran silencio– **¿Dónde estás?** –Esperó la contestación un momento– **Es Sakura, tuvo una discusión con su… novio** –comento despectivamente, mirando al moreno de la misma forma– **Se fue en una motocicleta** –calló un momento– **Sai se encarga de un taller mecánico en la avenida principal** –dejo de hablar y contesto– **Avisare a Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-san**.

- **¿Qué tiene que ver Sai en todo esto y a quien llamaste?** – argumento confundido Naruto.

Sasuke gruño en cuanto oyó el nombre del pelinegro– **Demonios, sabía que ese tipo no era de fiar**.

- **Deberán esperar aquí** –expuso Deidara tratando de tranquilizar al ojinegro.

- **Ustedes no me dicen lo que puedo o no hacer** –empujo Sasuke al rubio para apartarlo de su camino y salir de la casa seguido de Naruto.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Si yo gano esta carrera, te quedaras con todo y nuestra deuda quedara saldada **–informo poniéndose los guantes dándole la espalda al traficante– **Otra cosa más… deberás alejarte de Sai, para siempre, no quiero volver a saber que intentas hacerle daño o que lo metes en problemas de drogas **–amenazo segura de sus palabras, encarando al tipo sin despegar sus jades de los ojos inexpresivos de Danzou.

- **¿Por qué habría de alejarme de él?, es mi hijo**.

- **Escúchame** –lo tomo por el cuello del saco y lo empujo ligeramente, los guardaespaldas se pusieron inmediatamente alertas, pero la mano del castaño los detuvo– **Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, te juro que hablo con el fiscal y le digo acerca de todos tus negocios sucios; y también que intentaste desviar la atención sobre ese gran cargamento, haciendo la denuncia de que había drogas en el taller ANBU**.

- **Hmp, eres valiente, aunque solo eres una niña con dinero, pero sin poder como yo** –tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y se la quito de un brusco movimiento– **Está bien, no volveré a ver a mi hijo si ganas esta carrera, será como estuviera muerto **–camino unos pasos dándole la espalda a Sakura– Pero déjame decirte que si pierdes, serás tú la que no volverá a verlo.

Sakura apretó los puños reprimiendo las ganas de golpear al tipo que no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, jamás se permitiría perder, no si lo único bueno que le quedaba estaba en riesgo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke manejaba el auto de Naruto, buscaba con desesperación en los lugares que la pelirrosa frecuentaba, la heladería, la fuente de sodas, una pastelería, el parque donde daban paseos juntos, el instituto, incluso fue a la casa de Ino.

- **¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto la chica bajando las escaleras de la casa.

- **Ino, necesito saber si Sakura está aquí**.

- **No, la frentona no ha venido **–respondió alternando miradas entre el moreno y el rubio– **¿Qué pasa? Sakura está bien, ¿verdad?**

- **Ino-chan, no sabemos donde esta Sakura-chan, pero esperamos que este bien** –Sasuke parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no prestaba atención a la conversación de los rubios.

- **¿Quieres que hable con los demás para saber si saben algo de ella?**

- **Mmm, yo creo que no** –dijo pensativo Naruto– **Tampoco queremos armar un problema más grande, si ella solo anda por ahí dando solo una vuelta**.

- **¿Qué tal si esta con Hinata?**

- **No, ella estaba conmigo cuando Sasuke me hablo pidiéndome ayuda para buscarla**.

Ino se sorprendió al oír la declaración del ojiazul– **¿Sasuke, pidiendo ayuda? Bien, pero será mejor que le hable a Temari para preguntarle si sabe algo**.

- **No, no metas a los Sabaku no en esto** –se hecho la negra cabellera hacia atrás, como si eso le devolviera la paciencia– **ya tengo suficiente con que haya huido en una moto**.

- **Pero Sasuke…**

- **Por favor** –pidió el ojinegro antes de salir de la casa Yamanaka.

- **Te mantendremos informada, Ino-chan** –se despidió el ojiazul.

Pero Ino no pudo aguantar, saco su móvil y marco– **Hola Sai… ¿solo quería preguntarte, si Sakura está contigo?**

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

**TALLER Y TIENDA "ANBU"**

Sai se encontraba verificando unos papeles cuando su móvil sonó– **Diga** –se sorprendió al oír la voz al otro lado de la línea– **Hola preciosa, es bueno oír tu voz** –la sonrisa del pelinegro desapareció– **No ¿por qué? **–se levanto de su silla alarmado– **Tranquila Ino, luego te llamo… si yo también… bye** –tomo la chamarra que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla y camino a la parte frontal de la tienda.

- **Jefe** –un empleado se acerco al ojinegro en cuanto lo vio salir de la oficina– **tengo que pedir…**

- **Hazte cargo hasta que regrese, guarda el dinero, cierra la tienda y todo lo demás**.

- **¿Pasa algo malo jefe?** –pero el pelinegro ni se detuvo y salió de la tienda sin decir nada.

Abrió las puertas con el control del auto y subió, encendiendo inmediatamente el motor– **Debí haberla detenido **–gruño en cuanto estuvo dentro del vehículo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Maldito Kakashi, seguramente se está riendo de nosotros** –grito malhumorada una castaña.

- **Si seguramente, pero tranquilízate Tenten** –comento el ojiperla.

La nombrada se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, y mirando a sus amigos– **Sería mejor que Sasuke estuviera aquí**.

- **En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, no entiendo porque no quiso venir…** –pero la rubia de coletas se vio interrumpida por el vibrar de su móvil– **Hola Ino, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?, seguramente mejor que el nuestro**.

- **No lo creo, Temari… ¿has hablado con Sakura?**

- **No, desde lo del gimnasio, no hemos cruzado palabra**.

- **Oh** –expreso desilusionada.

- **Te oyes extraña, ¿Qué sucede?**

- **Nada, nada, sigan trabajando**.

Temari frunció el ceño– **No chiquita, ahora me dices que tienes**.

- **En serio, no es nada**.

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Shikamaru le quito el aparatito a la rubia– **Ino**.

- **Shikamaru****…**

El castaño se alejo del grupo de estudio– **Somos amigos ¿no?, dime que sucede** –Shikamaru alcanzo a escuchar un suspiro.

- **Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron una pelea**.

- **¿Cuándo no la tienen?**

- **Es que Sasuke dijo algo de que Sakura huyo en una motocicleta**.

El Nara miro a través de los enormes ventanales de su casa– **Pero si está lloviendo, además ¿Sakura sabe conducir?**

- **Eso es lo que menos me importa, pero manejar ahorita, con esta tormenta es muy peligroso** –Ino comenzó a sollozar– **Ojala Naruto y Sasuke la encuentren pronto**.

Shikamaru ante la gravedad de la situación regreso al lado de sus amigos– **Sera mejor que nos reunamos en la residencia Hyuuga**.

Al oírlo, Neji presto atención al castaño, que a pesar de ser el más calmado de todos, se notaba preocupado.

- **¿****Por qué con los Hyuuga****?**

- **Simple, si Naruto sabe algo, a la primera que avisara será a Hinata, porque estaba con ella esta mañana**.

- **Está bien, nos vemos allá** –la rubia dio por terminada la llamada.

- **¿Qué tiene que avisarle Naruto a mi hermana?** –pregunto desconcertado el ojiperla.

Shikamaru respiro hondo y exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones, se rasco la cabeza y se preparo para el aviso– **Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron una pelea, no entendí muy bien, pero es algo así como que nuestra pequeña pelirrosa huyo en una motocicleta**.

- **¿Qué hace Sakura con una moto? Ella ni siquiera sabe conducir un auto** –Temari miraba extrañada a su novio.

- **Pues como todavía no sabemos los hechos completos, no podemos sacar conclusiones** –dictamino el Nara.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

No solo la carrera estaba por empezar, una tragedia también, la lluvia no cesaba y todos sabían que eso no era bueno, menos si el camino estaba lleno de grasa.

- _**Debo ganar, debo ganar, cueste lo que cueste**_ –eran los pensamientos que se repetían en la cabeza de Sakura.

- **¿Estas lista? Recuerda que aquí te lo juegas todo** –le susurro al oído Danzou.

La pelirrosa lo empujo del pecho para que se alejara de ella, se puso el casco e hizo rugir el motor de su motocicleta; lo miro con ira y odio.

Aunque no había mucha gente en la competencia, pudo darse cuenta que las cantidades de dinero eran exorbitantes. Muchos de los apostadores eran criminales, de esos que todos conocen pero que la justicia no ha podido hacer nada contra ellos. Dinero, droga, autos lujosos, mujeres exuberantes, era lo que abundaba en el lugar; aunque ella debía concentrarse, debía pensar en solo una cosa, ganar. Pero ella tenía muchas cosas en mente, si tan solo no hubiera ido a la mansión Uchiha, no hubiera tenido que presenciar la traición.

Escucho los demás motores encenderse, los corredores aceleraban y hacían notar el poder de sus motocicletas. Una hermosa mujer se coloco a la mitad del camino, con una pañoleta en alto, miro a todos y bajo el brazo en un santiamén. La carrera comenzó, solo los mejores corredores fueron invitados y la lluvia no hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Sakura logro colarse entre los primeros tres lugares, esta vez no jugaría, esta vez era en serio.

Había apostado todo y no podía perder,

Si tan solo no estuviera lloviendo,

si tan solo la grasa en el pavimento no se hubiera atravesado en su camino,

si tan solo sus ojos no estuvieran nublados por las lagrimas, y sobre todo,

si tan solo no sintiera ese intenso dolor en el corazón, que parecía partirle el pecho;

tal vez, si su mente estuviera enfocada en la carrera,

hubiera podido disminuir la velocidad en la curva,

y evitar que la llanta trasera derrapara,

haciéndola perder el control de la motocicleta

y arrojándola fuera del camino.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

**RESIDENCIA HARUNO**

- **¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Alguien quiere decírmelo?** –llego refunfuñando Tsunade.

- **Tsunade-sama** –hablo Yukino– **Sakura-chan tuvo problemas con Sasuke-sama y ella…**

- **Sakura huyo** –soltó de la nada Sasori.

- **¿Qué fue lo que le hizo el Uchiha?** –pregunto con clara molestia la ojimiel.

- **No le hice nada** –reparo en defenderse Sasuke– **¿Regreso?**

- **No, aun no **–informo el rubio de cabello largo.

- **¿Entonces para que me llamaron aquí?**

- **Porque quiero hablar contigo** –una voz que apenas recordaba se escucho a las espaldas del moreno.

- **Yahiko-kun… Konan-san** –nombro sorprendida el ama de llaves de los Haruno.

- **Buenas noches **–saludo la mujer peli azulada.

Kakashi, que estaba recargado al otro lado de la habitación, se enderezo, las cosas no pintaban nada bien– **¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yahiko?**

- **Lo mismo que a ustedes… Sakura** –dijo de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

- **Sabía que esto pasaría** –murmuro la última voz que quería oír Sasuke.

- **¿Qué hace él aquí?** –gruño colérico el Uchiha.

- **Nadie conoce mejor a Sakura que Sai** –informo Yahiko deteniendo al chico que intento abalanzarse contra el recién llegado.

- **Ven Sai, vamos a hablar a la cocina** –Konan tomo del brazo al mecánico y lo condujo a la cocina, junto con Yahiko.

- **¿Qué sabias, Sai?** –pregunto el peli anaranjado.

El ojinegro suspiro derrotado– **Sabía que era una mala idea de que la brujita le dijera a Uchiha lo de las carreras**.

La peli azulada sirvió un vaso con agua y lo ofreció al pelinegro– **¿Cuándo regreso a correr?**

- **En cuanto salió de la clínica**.

El hombre negó con la cabeza– **Debiste habérnoslo dicho**.

- **Pensé que Sakura lo había hecho… Yahiko**.

- **Sabes que a esa niña le gusta mantener secretos** –Konan trato de calmar a Yahiko, ella sabía que cuando se trataba de Sakura el perdía rápidamente el control.

- **¿Y qué podía hacer yo? Konan** –protesto Sai– **Si hablaba con ustedes, ella se enojaría conmigo**.

- **¿Qué nos estas escondiendo?** –pregunto Yahiko mirándolo de reojo.

El pelinegro trato de evitar la mirada penetrante del hombre– **Sakura y yo… nos metimos en un gran, enorme problema**.

- **¿Qué clase de problema?**

- **Danzou…**

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **A mi no me importa lo que él tenga que decirme, me voy**.

- **Espera Sasuke **–lo detuvo Naruto– **¡¿Qué tal si ellos tienen algo que decirnos?**

En ese momento el trío regreso de la cocina e inmediatamente hablaron– **Lo único que tengo que decir es que, cada uno de ustedes debe regresar a su casa**.

- **¿Quién te crees que eres?** –le gano la pregunta una muy furiosa Tsunade a Sasuke– **Sakura solo está haciendo un berrinche, es una niña y últimamente no tiene la cabeza en su lugar**.

- **Lo sé, me lo ha contado todo Sai, así que si ella no ha estado actuando normal, lo mejor será que se retiren, si llega a verlos a todos reunidos aquí, ni siquiera entrara a la casa**.

- **¿Qué piensas hacer Yahiko?** –Kakashi tomo la palabra, era el que se mantenía más calmado del grupo.

- **Vamos a salir a buscarla**.

- **¿A dónde? Naruto y yo, hemos buscado por todas partes**.

Yahiko miro a Konan, quien comprendió que era momento de retirarse, la mujer salió acompañada de Sai– **Les mantendremos informados en cuanto sepamos algo de ella**.

- **Voy con ustedes** –ordeno secamente Sasuke deteniendo del brazo al ex guardaespaldas.

Los ojos grises miraron despectivos al moreno– **No, no sé qué pasó entre Sakura y tú, pero no pienso llevarte** –se zafo del agarre y salió de la casa dejando a todos hundidos en un profundo silencio.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Gaara-kun, toma **–la pequeña castaña le entrego una taza humeante al pelirrojo.

- **Gracias, Matsuri **–una ligera sonrisa asomo por los labios del chico.

- **Que lastima que empezó a llover** –comento la chica sentándose en una silla junto a Gaara.

- **Si, ya no pudimos terminar nuestra carrera**.

Matsuri suspiro– **Extraño las salidas con Sakura y Sai** –rio tapándose la boca– **perdón, Ryuu y Joker**.

El ojiverde cambio su semblante a uno serio– **Es mejor que te mantengas un tiempo alejada de esos dos**.

- **¿Eh, porque?** –lo miro extrañada, para luego abrir la boca en forma de "O"– **Tu sabes lo que esos dos se traen, ¿verdad?**

- **No sé de que hablas** –evito la mirada acusadora de la castaña.

- **Ah, dime** –suplico levantándose de su lugar y acercando su rostro al del pelirrojo sentado– **Dime, dime, por favor**.

- **Es mejor que no lo sepas** –comento dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- **Que malo eres **–hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda a Gaara.

- **Si, eso ya lo sé** –rio de lado al ver la actitud infantil.

- **Cuéntame, te juro que lo guardare en secreto** –pero Matsuri se giro tan rápido, que sus pies se tropezaron y cayó encima del pelirrojo.

El momento fue mágico, los ojos verdes se fijaron en los marrones y luego viajaron a los labios rojos, y de regreso, Matsuri se sonrojo pero no intento moverse, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, un ligero roce de sus labios erizo su piel; lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos antes de terminar, o mejor dicho, iniciar un contacto más profundo, por una llamada entrante al móvil de Gaara.

- **Lo siento** –se disculpo el ojiverde.

- **Está bien** –rio nerviosa Matsuri y se levanto.

- **¿Que quieres Temari?** –gruño el chico ante la interrupción de su hermana– **¿Qué?** –la voz alarmada llamo la atención de la chica de ojos marrones– **Si, voy para allá, no tardo en llegar… Sí, me voy con cuidado… Adiós…**

- **¿Tienes que irte?** –pregunto desilusionada la castaña.

- **Si, es que Sakura desapareció**.

Los ojos de Matsuri se llenaron de sorpresa– **No puede ser**.

- **No te preocupes, ya la están buscando, pero dijeron algo de motocicletas**.

- **Se relaciona con lo que no querías decirme ¿verdad?**

Gaara desvió la mirada y bufo enojado– **Sakura y Sai se involucraron con Danzou**.

- **No puede ser** –dijo tapándose la boca consternada.

- **Mi hermana y nuestros amigos se van a reunir en una de las casas para esperar noticias, debo irme**.

La castaña bajo la mirada triste– **Ten mucho cuidado, por favor**.

- **Si, nos vemos Matsuri** –se despidió y bajo las pequeñas escaleras del pórtico, la chica aun estaba con la cabeza agachada, Gaara negó con la cabeza y regreso a paso veloz junto a Matsuri, tomo su mentón y levanto la carita, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

La castaña no creía lo que estaba pasando, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a Gaara y dejarse llevar, hasta que el aire les hizo falta– **¿Qué…?**

- **Shhh** –el pelirrojo puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola– **Ven, vamos, tu también tienes derecho a estar ahí, Sakura también es tu amiga**.

- **Hn** –contesto con una sonrisa la de ojos marrones y de la mano, ambos se fueron rumbo al auto del chico.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Una patada en su costado le hizo salir del letargo, rodando un poco quedo boca arriba. El casco le estorbaba, no podía respirar; intento mover sus brazos, pero el izquierdo le dolía demasiado, no podía levantarlo, con su único brazo móvil tomo el casco y lo jalo para quitárselo, pero fue en vano.

- **Quítenle el casco** –alcanzo a oír la orden que Danzou dio.

De una manera brusca, pero rápido fue removido lo que quedaba de la protección, la mayor parte se había hecho añicos; pero gracias a eso, ella parecía no haber sufrido daño en la cabeza.

Danzou se dio cuenta de la respiración pesada y dificultosa de Sakura, ella movía mano indicándole que se acercara, el hombre se acerco a paso lento y despreocupado– **Ni creas que esto termina aquí**.

- **Eres una tonta, estabas mal desde que llegaste, tus nervios de acero estaban deshechos, tus emociones fueron las que te llevaron a perder, pero no a mi** –aclaro arrogante– **aposte contra ti y recupere tres veces lo que me debías**.

- **Entonces** –tosió un poco y continuo– nuestra **deuda esta saldada**.

- **Si, pero me temo que perdiste** –clavo su bastón en un costado de la chica provocándole un intenso sufrimiento y un alarido de dolor– **No volverás a ver a Sai, lo llevare lejos para que tu estúpida influencia, no le vuelva a meter ideas en la cabeza de ponerse en contra mía**.

- **No te atrevas** –amenazo haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado golpeado y adolorido para responderle, además sentía que le faltaba el aire.

El traficante le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que se acercara y le entregara algo, una cajita, saco dos pastillas y se las mostro a la pelirrosa– **Esto te aliviara el dolor mientras llega tu tiempo, tómalas, son un regalo de mi parte, es algo así como una despedida**.

Las puso en la boca de la chica obligándola a tragarlas, no fue difícil, ya que ella no podía presentar mucha batalla.

- **Eres un maldito**.

- **Sabes, se reconocer a un adicto cuando lo veo, es un signo de piedad que tengo para contigo y todavía así me agredes** –dijo levantándose y mirando a la chica como si fuera una animal agonizante– **Espero que pronto te encuentres al lado de tus padres**.

- **Lo lamentaras, te lo juro** –grito tan fuerte como pudo, luego sintió que todo se tornaba calmo y sus sentidos desaparecían lentamente– **te lo juro Danzou, no importa a donde lleves a Sai, el y yo siempre estaremos unidos, lo encontrare y cuando lo haga juro que te matare, lo juro** –grito pataleando por la desesperación y frustración de no poder hacer nada.

Danzou y sus hombres se fueron del lugar dejándola a su suerte, todo parecía estar perdido; su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el efecto de las drogas, trato de aclarar su vista pero le era imposible, todo estaba borroso y confuso. Cerró los ojos, una enorme oscuridad la envolvía, era abrumador.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **La ruta 66, si ya sé donde es, gracias** –Yahiko terminó la llamada que hacía– **Está seguro que la carrera es ahí**.

- **¿De qué hablas? ¿Carrera? Sakura me dijo que no volvería a correr **–pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro.

- **Pues te mintió,** **Nagato es policía y tiene contacto con mucha gente, al parecer hay un cierre no programado en la carretera** –miro por el espejo y dio una vuelta en "u" precipitadamente.

- **Tranquilízate Yahiko** –exigió la peli azulada– **si sigues conduciendo así, nosotros seremos los que necesitemos ayuda.**

El ojigris no protesto, pero tampoco calmo su modo de conducir, tenía un mal presentimiento; y la torrencial lluvia que no cesaba le preocupaba más. Manejaron alrededor de treinta minutos, en cuanto salieron de la ciudad, miraron por todos lados buscando una señal de la pelirrosa o la carrera.

- **Yo creo que tu amigo se equivoco** –indico el ojinegro mirando por la ventana.

- **Lo dudo mucho** –respondió Konan, antes de que Yahiko pudiera si quiera pronunciar algo.

- **Mira, eso no es una marca de derrape** –señalo el peli anaranjado justo delante de ellos.

Sai no pudo esperar a que el auto se detuviera, inmediatamente bajo del jeep; buscaba entre la hierba, haciéndola a un lado, para encontrar rastros de la chica– **Sakura… Sakura…**

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Deja de llorar, me tienes harta con tus lloriqueos** –exigió una pelirrosa jalándose el cabello desesperada.

- **¿Y qué más puedo hacer?** –la pelinegra sentada en el suelo, abrazaba sus piernas, y ante la agresión, limpio las lagrimas que corrían desde sus ojos.

- **Tienes razón, esto se acabo...** –la chica se tiro a un lado de la otra, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?**

- **Hum** –"expreso" encogiéndose de hombros– **Pague la deuda, Sai estará bien, el me dijo que si algo me sucedía acudiría a las autoridades y denunciaría a su padre**.

- **¿Y si Danzou intenta hacerle algo?**

- **Tendrá que hacer un gran esfuerzo por detenerlo, ese idiota ahora tiene algo muy especial por lo cual vivir y no creo que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente**.

- **¿Te refieres a Ino?** –pregunto ilusionada la ojinegra.

- **Si** –la otra chica mostro una sonrisa alegre– **Esta locamente enamorado de ella**.

- **Sakura** –alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos– **Sakura…**

- **¿Oíste eso?** –se levanto emocionada la pelinegra– **Nos están buscando**.

- **Sai** –una voz que en verdad deseaba oír– **Sai…**

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

El ojinegro alcanzo a ver algo entre la hierba, una mano envuelta en un guante se levantaba entre la maleza– **Sai…** –un ligero susurro llego a sus oídos.

Sai no perdió tiempo, corrió y tomo a la ojijade entre sus brazos– **Sakura, ¿Qué hiciste?**

- **La deuda** –dijo con dificultad, apenas podía respirar– **esta pagada… Sai… eres libre**.

Yahiko llego segundos después, le quito a la pelirrosa de los brazos y corrió de regreso al auto; Konan ya los esperaba con mantas listas. La peli azulada comenzó a quitarle la ropa, Sakura estaba empapada.

- **Háblale a Tsunade-sama, dile que vamos rumbo al hospital** –ordeno al ojinegro en cuanto estuvieron ambos dentro del auto.

- **Demonios, no tengo su número **–contesto frustrado el pelinegro– **Le hablare a Naruto para que le avise**.

- **No nos digas, hazlo ya** –apresuro Konan tratando de calentar a la pelirrosa.

- **Okaasan** –murmuro apenas audible la ojijade.

- **Sakura…**

- **Okaasan, me sentía muy sola** –acaricio el rostro de la mujer

- **Soy Konan** –corrigió tomando con su mano libre, la fría mano de la chica– **Sakura, ¿qué paso?**

- **Tengo frío okaasan, abrázame** –pidió cerrando sus jades.

Konan sintió pánico, Sakura había quedado inconsciente– **Yahiko apresúrate, está entrando en shock**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Uchiha-san** –la joven secretaria abrió la puerta asomando ligeramente la cabeza.

- **Si dígame** –el pelinegro levanto la vista de los papeles y miro a la joven.

- **Un joven** –explico con un brillo especial en los ojos– **vino a buscarlo, dice ser su hermano **–aviso sin decir más.

Itachi estaba sorprendido, su hermano jamás lo iba a visitar al trabajo– **Hágalo pasar por favor** –informo dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio– **Sasuke**.

La figura del menor se dejo ver, el de coleta por un instante creyó ver de nuevo a su pequeño hermano, frágil e indefenso, lo que le extraño de sobremanera– **Niisan**.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

El gran suspiro proveniente del joven Uchiha le dio una idea al ojinegro– **Sakura**.

- **¿Qué sucedió?**

- **Sakura fue a verme y encontró a Karin en la casa, malinterpreto todo y se fue sin permitirme explicarle **–se tiro en la silla frente al escritorio de su hermano– **Lo que más me tiene preocupado es que huyo en una motocicleta**.

- **¿Dijiste motocicleta?**

- **Si, Yahiko y Sai están buscándola**.

- **Espera** –regreso a su lugar y marco un número en el teléfono de la oficina– **Tengo un problema… Sakura huyo en una motocicleta… Sai no está con ella… Llámame en cuanto sepas algo… Adiós**.

- **¿Qué fue eso?** –pregunto Sasuke comenzando a impacientarse con Itachi.

Pero Itachi ya no pudo decir nada, porque Naruto entro sin avisar– **Sasuke, me hablo Sai, van al hospital, ya la encontraron**.

- **¿Al hospital?** –el Uchiha menor sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que sus piernas perdían fuerza, pero no permitió que el miedo lo dominara, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el estacionamiento, debía llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Apenas vieron la entrada y Yahiko bajo con la pelirrosa en brazos, el equipo de emergencias ya los esperaba– **Tuvo un accidente en motocicleta, dejo de respirar durante tres minutos, pero Konan le dio RCP y volvió a respirar**.

- **¿Traía casco? **–un médico le indico al peli anaranjado que depositara a Sakura en la camilla.

- **No, cuando la encontramos no lo traía**.

- **Otousan** –la pelirrosa tomo el brazo de Yahiko y dentro de su inconsciencia le hablo– **Otousan, has venido por mí**.

- **Sakura, estas en el hospital** –explico el peli anaranjado.

- **Otousan, estoy muy cansada, quiero irme contigo** –suplico con lágrimas en sus jades– **Por favor**.

- **Nosotros nos haremos cargo** –pidió el médico para dar comienzo a la labor de salvarla.

- **Resonancia magnética, rayos x de la cabeza, tórax, brazos y piernas **–ordeno Tsunade uniéndose al equipo.

- **Tsunade, no puedes estar aquí** –Jiraiya detuvo la mano de la rubia, que revisaba los vitales de la ojijade.

- **Es Sakura...**

- **Por eso mismo tienes que retirarte**.

El doctor que recibió a la chica intercambio miradas con el peliblanco y la ojimiel– **El tiene razón Tsuande-sama, Haruno-san es familiar suyo y no es ético que este aquí**.

- **¿A quién le importa la ética? **–bramo histérica Tsunade– **En momentos como estos...**

- **En momentos como estos** –la interrumpió nuevamente el director del hospital– **es mejor dejar que personas no relacionadas emocionalmente atiendan al paciente** –Jiraiya hizo que la mujer retirara la mano del pecho de Sakura y la saco de la habitación.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron rompiendo todas las leyes de tránsito con respecto a velocidad y altos, el moreno bajo del auto y entro inmediatamente al área de urgencias, donde encontró a Yukino y Kakashi esperando.

- **¿Dónde está?** –exigió saber.

- **La están atendiendo, Sasuke ella no llego bien…** –balbuceo el peligris, ya que Yukino estaba ahogada en llanto como para responderle.

Tomo a su maestro por los hombros y le grito– **¿Dónde está?**

- **Allá dentro, en unos de los cuartos de trauma o algo así **–intento detenerlo, sabía lo que intentaría– **espera no puedes entrar, Sasuke** –pero fue demasiado tarde, el ojinegro ya estaba empujando a todos a su paso.

El Uchiha parecía una fiera buscando a su presa, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, al lado de una puerta logro ver a Jiraiya y a Tsunade, era la primera vez que veía a la mujer echa un despojo y al peliblanco consolándola.

- **Sasuke…** –murmuro el hombre, pero no pudo detenerlo.

Al entrar el ojinegro se llevo una horrible sorpresa, Sakura tenía el pecho descubierto y un hombre gritaba.

- **Carguen a cien, atrás** –al momento de decirlo, aplicaba una descarga directa al cuerpo sobre la cama.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa daba un salto y volvía a caer… inerte.

- **Vuelvan a cargar** –gritaba el hombre de bata blanca.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Tengo miedo** –sollozo la joven pelinegra.

- **Tranquila yo estoy aquí, nunca te dejare** –la pelirrosa la abrazo y, acaricio su cabeza con cariño.

- **Pero la oscuridad cada vez se hace más grande**.

- **Lo sé, pero mientras estemos juntas nada nos pasara**.

- **¿Estás segura?**

- **Si, pero debes dejar de llorar, ya verás que todo estará bien**.

- **No sé qué haría sino estuvieras aquí… Sakura**.

La ojijade rio bajito– **Yo sí, yo sería la que estaría llorando y muerta de miedo**.

- **¿Cuándo todo termine… desapareceré?**

- **No lo sé… Ryuu, no lo sé **–dijo bajito mirando a su alrededor, la oscuridad cada vez se cernía más en torno a ellas.

Un murmullo casi inaudible, una pequeña luz brillaba a lo lejos, era apenas un pequeño punto. La pelirrosa fijo su vista en el punto, pero no lograba entender lo que pasaba. Otra vez el murmullo y el punto de luz daba un destello, como si palpitara. Un intenso dolor golpeo el pecho de la ojijade, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

- **¿Qué sucede?** –la ojinegra se acuclillo junto a ella.

- **No lo sé, pero me duele** –comento tomándose el pecho a la altura del corazón.

- **Sakura… no…** –el murmullo se hacía cada vez más claro– **No puedes… Sakura…**

- **¿Quién es?** –pregunto la pelirrosa en un susurro ahogado por el dolor.

- **Sakura, no puedes dejarme…** –como si un martillo golpeara su pecho, la pelirrosa cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

- **Déjame en paz** –grito como si alguien estuviera ahí.

- **Sakura, no puedes dejarme… no te lo permitiré** –exigió la voz a lo lejos, haciendo que la luz alumbrara todo.

- **Déjame ir, por favor** –la ojijade dejo correr las lagrimas libremente– **No quiero sufrir más** –grito ya sin poderse mover.

- **¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?** –la pequeña pelinegra no sabía lo que pasaba, ella parecía estar intacta– **¿Quién es el hombre que grita?**

- **No lo sé…**

- **Tú no puedes dejarme, no te perderé, no otra vez…**

Los jades se abrieron con gran sorpresa– **Sasuke…kun… **–alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sentir que le sacaban el corazón del pecho.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Sakura, no puedes dejarme… no te lo permitiré** –grito Sasuke, tomando a la pelirrosa por los hombros y zarandeándola.

- **Joven, por favor deténgase**.

- **Tú no puedes dejarme, no te perderé, no otra vez…**

- **Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer** –indicó el doctor tratando de apartar al pelinegro del cuerpo de la chica.

La pelirrosa ante la sorpresa de todos, se levanto ligeramente de la mesa, jalando todo el aire que pudo para volver a llenar sus pulmones.

- **Doctor hay signos vitales** –aviso una de las enfermeras sorprendida.

- **A un lado** –ante la sorpresa Sasuke quedo en shock y un enfermero aprovecho para sacarlo de la habitación, el moreno se recargo en la pared de enfrente, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, tomando su cabello con una mano y echándoselo para atrás.

El Uchiha menor sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima, al entrar y ver a Sakura muerta; en ese momento, los doctores le estaban aplicando descargas eléctricas para reanimar su corazón y el no podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada. Afortunadamente la pelirrosa reacciono y ahora, todas las emociones que se arremolinaron en su cuerpo lo abandonaban, junto con la fuerza de sus piernas.

Sakura salió de la habitación de trauma e inmediatamente el doctor se quito la protección con pequeños rastros de sangre.

- **Tsunade-sama** –llamo a la mujer y Sasuke por instinto levanto la mirada, no podía ponerse en pie por más que quisiera– **Logramos estabilizarla, aunque su corazón se detuvo un par de minutos**.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo?** –pregunto claramente preocupada la rubia.

- **Fueron casi cinco minutos, en cuanto salga de quirófano le haremos una resonancia y checaremos si las funciones cerebrales están bien**.

- **¿Qué cirugía le van a realizar?** –la pregunta la realizo Jiraiya.

- **Pues llego con serios traumas en todo el cuerpo, un brazo dislocado, el vaso reventado, un pulmón perforado por las costillas rotas** –enumero el doctor con cierto temor a la reacción de la ojimiel– **Es un milagro que este viva**.

- **Ella es fuerte, se repondrá a esta como lo hizo la última vez** –declaro Tsunade, retirándose del lugar, arrastrando los pies.

- **Me retiro, llame a los mejores doctores para que atendieran a Haruno-san** –le indico al peliblanco.

- **Gracias doctor, estamos muy agradecidos**.

- **Con su permiso** –hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

- **Vamos muchacho** –Jiraiya tendió una mano frente a Sasuke– **Necesitas un café y yo un trago**.

- **Hn** –el ojinegro tomo la mano y se levanto del suelo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Durante la tarde que adelante la mitad del capítulo me la pasen comiendo un cuarto de kilo de cerezas, jajaja, irónico no? Y estaban súper dulces, amo las cerezas.

Gracias por sus RR:

**yukii yunna  
**(puedes pedirle a tus amigos uno de cumpleaños, chance y te lo regalan, aunque lamento decirte que el original es MIO, jajaja)

**mussa-luna  
**(y q tal no es el mejor capitulo?, bueno tal vez no pero me emocione mucho al hacerlo)

**Orietika Gonzalez  
**(si, creo que deje a un lado a los demás personajes, pero te prometo que ahora harán su regreso triunfal, espera Anko todavía tiene sorpresas que dar)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(jajaja, no Sakura no es bipolar, aquí tienes una pista de lo que le pasa, espero que lo descubras, en el siguiente capítulo lo explicare todo, mmm no se cuantos le quedan exactamente pero ya tengo pensado varios finales todo dependerá d como se desarrollen los demás)

**Tsukiyama Natsuki  
**(si es tu primer RR, pero me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar uno, me haces muy, muy feliz, solo por eso t incluí en la lista de los ganadores, jojo, espero q hayas llegado a tiempo)

**Gatitahime  
**(si tienes razón, tenía muy olvidados a los demás personajes, pero el pedacito que puse está totalmente dedicado a ti, amiguis, espero te haya gustado, todo saldara bien, vas a sacar un diez en tu prueba, jiji se oye gracioso, yo les digo examenes)

**Noodle KoroKoro  
**(wuau, nunca imagine que alguien se emocionara tanto con mi fic, tu comentario hizo mi día, ^o^, eso hará que me escriba más rápido y actualice pronto)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(jojo, nada de adelantos, solo los títulos y de vez en cuando, ya sabes que amo dejar las cosas en suspenso, y ahora no fue la excepción)

**Melilove  
**(Si, pero las cosas ahora se pusieron peor)

**setsuna17  
**(gracias por echarme porras)

**pandiux7  
**(pues esperate a los próximos q van a salir tan rápido como se dejen RR o como se pueda, lo que suceda primero, gracias, es bueno saber que disfrutan d mis pequeñas contribuciones, porque cada RR es una enorme contribución para mi inspiración)

**Jesybert  
**(es la cumbre de la historia, todo se sabrá y revelara con este nuevo acontecimiento, saluditos, chaito)

**Vero  
**(tengo face? No, soy muy fea para tener face, no, no es cierto, es solo que no me gusta, de por si pierdo el tiempo hasta con las moscas, jajaja, además soy una antisocial)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(Eh aquí el gran show, aunque la pista principal fue todo un desastre… Sakura saldrá bien? Jojo, eso lo veremos en nuestro próximo capítulo, hasta la vista amigos! jijiji)

.

**(\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) o (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/)  
Entre más RR más pronto actualizo,  
así que si este capítulo les gusto  
dejen un RR, para que todos seamos  
felices  
(/\) (/\) (/\) (/\) o (/\) (/\)(/\) (/\)**

o.o


	23. ¿Quién es Haruno Sakura?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
**_**Negrita y Cursiva**__ – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ****ѵ**** ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 23 "¿QUIEN ES HARUNO SAKURA?"**

- **¿Qué demonios haces aquí?** –pregunto furioso Sasuke al ver a Sai, en el hospital, cerca del área de cuidados intensivos donde fue trasladada Sakura, hacia minutos, de quirófano.

- **No es obvio Uchiha, estoy pendiente de la situación de MI amiga** –aclaro Sai.

- **No te quiero ver cerca de ella, es TU culpa que ella este en esa cama** –lo señalo acusadoramente comenzando a gritar.

- **Chicos basta, esto no va a ayudar en nada** –Naruto trato de calmar los ánimos de los pelinegros, pero fue en vano.

- **¡¿Mi culpa?** –respondió ofendido Fukuzawa– **Yo no fui quien se peleo con ella y la hizo huir**.

- **No, pero si no le hubieras enseñado a manejar esas malditas motocicletas habría podido detenerla** –Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzo sobre Sai, golpeándolo directo en el rostro.

El amigo de Sakura se encontraba en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su labio y el Uchiha no se levantaba de encima de él, mientras lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la chamarra, no paraba de golpearlo en la cara y gritarle insultos. Naruto con todas sus fuerzas intentaba quitar a su mejor amigo del chico en el suelo, que no dejaba de defenderse del furioso ataque. Por tremendo ajetreo, llegaron los guardias de seguridad alertados por unas enfermeras; pero no fueron los únicos en llegar, también Tsunade, avisada por la jefa de enfermeras del piso, junto con Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yahiko y Konan.

El peligris con toda su fuerza detuvo la pelea y levanto a Sasuke, manteniéndolo fuertemente agarrado para evitar que volviera a iniciar la batalla– **Suficiente Sasuke**.

- **Nunca va a ser suficiente Kakashi, ese tipo lo único que ha hecho es poner a Sakura en peligro** –vocifero fuera de si el moreno.

- **Uchiha, todos aquí lo que queremos, es cuidar de Sakura **–regaño Yahiko a ambos chicos.

Sai se carcajeo sarcástico– **¿Cuidar? Ellos no la cuidan Yahiko, ellos solo quieren ver a Sakura encerrada en una jaula de oro** –el ojinegro se soltó del agarre con un violento movimiento y recompuso su ropa– **Uchiha solo cela a Sakura de una manera obsesiva e insana, el dice amarla pero no la deja ser libre** –cambio su mirada claramente enojada al rubio– **Naruto... el ser hermano, como tú dices ser de ella, no solo debe ser de palabras, sino de acciones... dime ¿cuánto tiempo has pasado con "tu hermana" últimamente? **–alterno su mirada al peligris– **Kakashi solo le dice que debe esforzarse más para ser tan inteligente como su padre, que sus calificaciones no son lo suficientemente buenas para alcanzar los logros de Kei-senpai **–y por último miro a la rubia– **y la peor de todos, a Tsunade solo le importa que es lo que diga la sociedad y que debe ser una señorita que ponga en alto el apellido Haruno**.

- **Basta, creo que has hablado demás**.

- **Tienes razón PAIN** –recalco la última palabra el peli anaranjado– **Ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido cuidarla, porque ninguno de ustedes sabe quién es Haruno Sakura en realidad y yo simplemente no estuve a su lado cuando más me necesito** –la verdad incomodo a todos los presentes, quienes miraban al suelo cabizbajos; tal vez Sai tenía razón...

- **Vamos Sai, te llevare a casa **–la peliazulada tomo de la mano al chico y lo alejo del grupo– **Sai...** –Konan hablo bajito como si no quisiera interrumpir los pensamientos del chico– **Sabes que no es tu culpa, ni la de Uchiha, ni de nadie ahí dentro ¿verdad?**

- **Lo sé, el único que tiene la culpa es mi padre**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Tsunade y Jiraiya habían abandonado el piso de cuidados intensivos, donde se encontraba Sakura, aun inconsciente. Ambos se encontraban muy pensativos, pero Tsunade se encontraba sumamente afligida, no se había dado cuenta de la presión que ejercía sobre la pelirrosa, aunque ella solo quería su bien.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos– **Adelante** –ordeno la mujer.

- **Tsunade-sama, tiene un minuto** –pregunto el médico que atendió a la pelirrosa en urgencias.

- **Sera mejor en otro momento, doctor…**

- **Es sobre Haruno-san** –informo ganándose la atención de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

- **Dígame, ¿qué sucede con Sakura?**

El hombre entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, traía unos papeles en la mano y los extendió a la rubia– **Son los exámenes sanguíneos que le realizaron a Haruno-san cuando llego a urgencias**.

- **Al punto hombre** –pidió el peliblanco.

- **Haruno-san tenía rastros elevados de estupefacientes **–dijo mientras la ojimiel revisaba los resultados concienzudamente.

- **¿Drogas?** –pregunto confuso Jiraiya.

- **Fukuzawa…** –siseo peligrosamente Tsunade golpeando el escritorio.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la acera afuera del hospital, estaba pensando en las palabras de Sai, que aunque le doliera, eran verdad.

- **Tsunade nos informo que Sakura-chan salió de cirugía y que está fuera de peligro** –la voz del rubio atrajo la atención del moreno, pero este, mantuvo su vista perdida en la lejanía– **Creo que Sai-baka tiene razón ¿no crees Sasuke?**

- **Jamás imagine que Sakura hubiera cambiado tanto **–apunto con semblante pensativo el moreno.

Naruto suspiro– **Tengo algo que contarte** –busco las palabras para comenzar el relato ante la atenta mirada interrogante de su amigo– **¿Recuerdas que Sakura-chan estuvo un tiempo fuera de la ciudad después de que sus padres fallecieron?**

- **Naruto…** –corto Sasuke impaciente.

- **Pues se supone que nadie más lo sabe, bueno a parte de sus tutores y mis padres** –la mirada del rubio se entristeció– **Sakura-chan estuvo en un psiquiátrico**.

El pelinegro cambio su rostro por uno desconcertado.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_Estaba la pelirrosa tendida en una cama, conectada a una máquina que marcaba su pulso y ritmo cardiaco, un rubio estaba a su lado mirando por la ventana esperando que la joven despertara._

_- Mmm –se oyó un quejido en el cuarto y cuando el chico giro, vio los ojos jades abiertos pero un tanto perdidos._

_- Sakura-chan, no te levantes._

_- ¿Naruto? –el ojiazul se aproximo a ella ayudándola a recostarse nuevamente– Tuve una pesadilla, soñé que mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente, ¿qué hago aquí? –pregunto desorientada._

_- No fue un sueño, Sakura-chan... tu familia tuvo un accidente, hace tres días su auto fue arrollado por un camión._

_La pelirrosa alterada intento levantarse– ¿Donde están mis padres?_

_- Yo... como te lo explico –Naruto en esos momentos no sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado, no quería darle la mala noticia._

_- ¡Sakura-san! –una pelinegra y un par de enfermeras entraron al cuarto interrumpiendo la conversación, para alivio del rubio– Llamen a Tsunade-sama –pidió amable a una de las enfermeras._

_- Shizune... ¿como están mis padres? –cuestiono tomándose la cabeza por un fuerte dolor que le aquejo._

_- Espera a que venga Tsunade-sama a checarte, luego hablaremos de eso –dijo acercándose al aparato que suministraba suero a la chica– Naruto-kun, por favor espera afuera._

_- Si, con permiso –pero antes de que el chico pudiera moverse Sakura lo detuvo por el brazo._

_- Por favor quédate Naruto –la jades suplicantes le impidieron al rubio irse._

_Con la mirada Naruto busco la aprobación de la pelinegra y ella asintió._

_- Que bueno que ya has despertado –una fuerte voz los hizo mirar a la puerta, una rubia con bata entro al cuarto– ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Mareada, adolorida y preocupada por mis padres –contesto al hilo la pelirrosa– Ahora podrían decirme como están ellos._

_- El accidente que sufrieron fue muy grave –declaro la mujer medico poniéndose a los pies de la cama– tu llegaste con contusiones craneales, afortunadamente no fueron muy graves, algunos golpes debido a que no llevabas el cinturón puesto pero..._

_- No le estoy preguntando de mis estado médico Tsunade-san –la ojijade cambio su mirada a una seria– Estoy preguntando como están mis padres._

_- Sakura... lamento decirte que tus padres fallecieron en el accidente –soltó secamente la ojimiel._

_Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar– No puedo... no puedo respirar._

_- Shizune ponle oxigeno –antes de que Tsunade diera la orden, su asistente ya le estaba poniendo la mascarilla de oxigeno a la chica y recostándola con ayuda de Naruto._

_- Sakura, necesitas tranquilizarte, respira profundo –ordeno la imponente mujer a un lado de su cama._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? –pregunto desesperada la pelirrosa, no creía lo que estaba oyendo._

_- El golpe que les dio el camión fue demasiado fuerte, los arrastro varios metros._

_Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y respiro– ¿Sufrieron mucho? –su voz se oyó apagada._

_- No, afortunadamente su muerte fue instantánea –declaro Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Sakura no pudo aguantar más, dejo salir todas las lágrimas, era un embrollo de sentimientos, amargura, tristeza y frustración; no había podido despedirse de ellos y lo que más le dolía, era que lo último que les había dicho era que los odiaba. Naruto no pudo contenerse y acompaño a la pelirrosa en su pesar, abrazándola para tratar de aminorar su tristeza._

_Después de unos minutos de llanto descontrolado, la pelirrosa en medio de sollozos recobro, lo más que pudo, la compostura y se armo de valor para preguntar– ¿Ya fue el funeral?_

_- No, teníamos la esperanza de que despertaras en esta semana –tomo una pequeña pausa y decidida continuo– el servicio está programado para mañana._

_- Gracias Tsunade-san –hizo una leve reverencia aun estando sentada en la cama– le agradecería que me permitiera ir._

_- Pero Sakura-chan aun estas recuperándote –argullo alarmado el ojiazul._

_- Por salir un rato nada va a cambiar Naruto –le sonrió lo mejor que pudo para que su amigo comprendiera su decisión._

_- Podrás ir siempre y cuando descanses lo que queda del día y noche –Tsunade la ayudo a recostarse y la arropo maternalmente– Mañana vendrá Yukino con algunas cosas para que puedas cambiarte._

_- ¿Puedo quedarme Tsunade-baachan?_

_- Lo siento, pero si te quedas, ella no descansara –contesto aburrida para evitar una discusión con el rubio._

_La rubia salió seguida de su asistente, que la veía extrañada– Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_- Ya la hiciste Shizune..._

_- Bueno... quería preguntarle, ¿por qué no dejo a Naruto-kun quedarse?_

_- Sakura necesita dormir, y Naruto no la dejaría por estar tratando de animarla._

_Naruto se despidió depositando un beso en la frente de la chica, por más que ella se lo pidió el prefirió no rebelarse contra la rubia, sabía cómo se las gastaba y no era buena idea hacerla enojar._

_En el cuarto del hospital, Sakura estaba sollozando e intento parecer dormida cuando oyó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente cerrarse despacio, sin ruido alguno._

_- Brujita… brujita fea… vamos yo sé que no estás dormida._

_La pelirrosa se giro en la cama, para ver bien a quien entro en su habitación– Sai…_

_Sai empujo a la ojijade y se recostó frente a ella, sus miradas no se despegaban._

_- Sería estúpido preguntar cómo te sientes, pero lo hare, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_La ojijade había dejado de sollozar y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro– Mal, todo me duele y mis padres…_

_El moreno puso un dedo en los labios de la chica– Lo sé, ¿te van a dejar ir al servicio?_

_- Si, Tsunade-san me dio permiso._

_Después de un par de minutos de estar platicando o más bien cuchicheando, Sakura se quedo dormida, acurrucada en el pecho de Sai, que le acariciaba el cabello; él, parecía estar protegiéndola y, ella, buscaba algo de paz escuchando el tranquilo palpitar del corazón del ojinegro._

_Sai dejo sola a Sakura, si las enfermeras entraban y lo atrapaban, se armaría un alboroto, el cual, él quería evitar._

_A la mañana siguiente Yukino llego llorando de felicidad de saber que la pequeña pelirrosa, a quien consideraba una hermana pequeña, había despertado después de tres días de angustiosa espera. Con sumo cuidado y paciencia ayudo a la chica a vestirse, un traje negro sastre con una blusa negra era el conjunto que la joven había llevado. Le peino el cabello con una coleta alta, dejando el flequillo libre del amarre. Le ayudo a calzarse unas botas negras y acomodo el abrigo en sus hombros, aun era invierno y a Sakura parecía calarle hasta los huesos el frío._

_El servicio fue realizado en el menor tiempo posible, todo por la condición de la pelirrosa; mucha gente asistió, pero la mayoría eran personas que la joven sobreviviente no conocía, eran personas con las que sus padres tenían trato debido a sus negocios. Todos pasaron a darle sus condolencias, gente le ofrecía su apoyo incondicional y ella solo miraba a la gente perdida, agradecía como si fuera algo programado en ella._

_- Sakura, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras –una voz grave la hizo levantar la mirada, su visión la engaño y pensó ver a otra persona._

_- Sasuke-kun –murmuro bajito casi inaudible, pero en cuanto su visión se aclaro se dio cuenta de su error– Itachi-kun... gracias._

_- Lamento que mi hijo no haya podido venir, pero..._

_La pelirrosa negó ligeramente con la cabeza y agacho la vista– Esta bien, agradezco su presencia Fugaku-san._

_Los dos integrantes de la familia Uchiha se miraron y torcieron la boca en un signo de desaprobación, la ausencia del tercer miembro de su familia y amigo de la infancia de la chica, no era algo que debía disculparse._

_La gente se fue, solo quedaron unos cuantos, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yukino y Naruto, que le pidió a Hinata que regresara con su familia; el resto de los amigos del rubio se retiraron con sus respectivas familias después de haberle reafirmado su cariño y apoyo a la ojijade._

_- Sakura, debemos irnos –informo seria la rubia._

_- No, no quiero dejarlos solos –expreso sollozando Sakura._

_- Pero no puedes quedarte aquí Sakura-chan, debes regresar al hospital y descansar –pidió el ojiazul colocándose a sus espaldas y tomando a la chica por los hombros._

_- ¿Por qué me salve, porque estoy viva?, la vida no tiene sentido si ellos no están –grito la pelirrosa tristemente– Okaasan... Otousan._

_Naruto la abrazo y ella se aferro al pecho del rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, no podía creer que se había quedado sola... Todos miraban llenos de tristeza a la pelirrosa, no quedaba nada de lo que era la alegre y animada Haruno._

_En completo silencio, Sakura aun abrazada por Naruto, fue conducida a su habitación para que volviera a descansar._

_- ¿Quieres que me quede Sakura-chan? –Yukino por primera vez desde que llegaron del cementerio hablo con la pelirrosa._

_- No, gracias Yukino estaré bien –forzó una sonrisa para que la peliazulada estuviera tranquila._

_- Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, estoy en la residencia Haruno –Yukino tomo las manos de la pelirrosa y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de Sakura, tratando de darle alivio y consuelo._

_Tsunade y Naruto estaban conversando en los corredores del hospital sobre la situación médica de la ojijade– ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara a Sakura-chan recuperarse totalmente?_

_- Físicamente estará bien en un par de semanas, el neurólogo le hará unas pruebas y sabremos que tanto daño tuvo por el impacto, aunque quiero creer que no es nada de consideración; pero emocionalmente le tomará mucho más tiempo, si no es que no se recupera del todo._

_El ojiazul se puso meditabundo – Debe ser muy difícil despertar y enterarte que tus padres fallecieron en el accidente._

_- Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san –Yukino hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse, y se retiro del lugar._

_El par de rubios siguió caminando un rato más, solo para hacerse compañía, pero una alarma los alerto._

_- Tsunade-sensei, es Haruno-san –una enfermera extremadamente asustada le informo, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre._

_La ojimiel corrió rumbo al cuarto de la pelirrosa, seguida de la enfermera y de Naruto; al entrar encontraron a Sakura siendo atendida por varias enfermeras que intentaban detener el sangrado en sus muñecas._

_- ¿Qué demonios paso? –pregunto Naruto, al ver un rastro de sangre que iba desde la cama donde atendían a su amiga hasta el baño, se asomo y vio el espejo roto y un pedazo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre._

_La doctora lo miro indescriptiblemente, al parecer, el rubio no entendía que Sakura había intentado quitarse la vida..._

_- Código azul –grito una de las enfermeras._

_Tsunade, en cuanto llego el carro con el equipo de resucitación, comenzó a aplicar las descargas en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa– Carguen… atrás._

_- ¿Qué…?, Sakura-chan…_

_- Sáquenlo de aquí –ordeno la rubia._

_Naruto fue llevado afuera de la habitación, la espera fue una agonía para el rubio, aunque solo pasaron poco más de diez minutos; él solo podía ver a las enfermeras salir y entrar de la habitación._

_- Hagan una resonancia y manténgala con monitores, quiero una enfermera de guardia con ella, que no esté sola –aclaro Tsunade antes de salir._

_- ¿Sakura está bien? –pregunto Naruto._

_- Afortunadamente la encontraron a tiempo y pudimos detener la hemorragia, cerramos las heridas y ahora le van a hacer una transfusión –el rubio suspiro más calmado– Es una niña tonta, como se atrevió…_

_Un par de días después del incidente, Sakura fue revisada, no solo por el neurólogo, que determino que no había sufrido ningún daño cerebral; además una psicóloga se hizo cargo de hacerle una evaluación y, tratar de averiguar cuáles eran sus razones para atentar contra su vida, a lo que la pelirrosa le contesto que era demasiado obvio y que si no lo comprendía era porque la doctora no estaba bien de la cabeza. Claro que era de suponer que la doctora receto que la ojijade tuviera un tiempo de "reposo", lejos de las cosas que pudieran alterar su estado de ánimo; lo que ella quería decir realmente es que, Sakura debía ser recluida en un centro donde le ayudarían a reponerse de la situación._

_La ojijade fue trasladada, sin dar aviso a nadie, simplemente a sus amigos se les dijo que la chica debía mantenerse tranquila y en reposo, por lo que se tomaría un tiempo lejos de la ciudad; y haría un año sabático con respecto a la escuela, pero que seguiría con sus estudios con ayuda de maestros privados. A todos les pareció una buena idea, aunque no sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando y mucho menos que Sakura había intentado quitarse la vida. El único que supo todo fue Naruto, que insistió en saber dónde estaría la chica para poder visitarla._

_- ¡Sakura-chan, este lugar es hermoso! –expreso el rubio mientras entraban a la habitación que la joven ocuparía durante su estancia en el "centro de reposo", como solía llamarle ella... psiquiátrico para ricos y famosos._

_- Sí, claro como no eres tú el que va a quedarse aquí encerrado –murmuro la pelirrosa, mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente, un cuarto amplio con dos camas, un armario a cada lado de la habitación y una puerta que seguramente conduciría al cuarto de baño._

_- Velo por el lado positivo... –Sakura lo miro fastidiada– podre venir a verte los fines de semana –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_Pero la ojijade solo ignoro el comentario del rubio, lo que lo deprimió bastante._

_- ¿Qué te parece tu habitación, Haruno-san? –una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos azules, piel morena y con bata de medico entro– Yo seré tu doctora y te ayudare a sobrepasar los problemas que te aquejan._

_Al igual que Naruto, simplemente Sakura se limito a ignorarla, reviso el lugar un poco, se acerco a la ventana– Barrotes –pensó la pelirrosa y se asomo para echar un vistazo a los alrededores– más gente como yo... loca –surco por su mente._

_- Porque no te muestro los alrededores, te ves interesada en salir ¿no?_

_- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –pregunto esperanzado Naruto._

_- Claro, las cosas resultan más fáciles cuando los familiares ayudan a nuestros pacientes en este proceso._

_- El no es mi familia, por si no lo sabe mis padres eran la única familia que tenía y murieron en un accidente automovilístico –escupió enojada la ojijade, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, el rubio suspiro triste._

_Sakura tuvo que soportar a sus "compañeros" de estadía, toda, gente que figuraba en los tabloides de chismes y de sociedad, al parecer había mucha gente que perdía la razón al igual que ella. Cada día debía realizar ciertas actividades obligatorias, ejercicio, actividades manuales, veía un rato televisión, asistía a sesiones de apoyo._

_El primer mes le resulto demasiado tedioso, todo consistía de rutinas con la misma gente y de hablar con la doctora sobre sus sentimientos– ¿Que no entiende que no me interesa nada? –grito perdiendo toda su actitud de "nada me importa"._

_Pero había cosas que Naruto no sabía..._

_- Haruno-san, por favor, siéntese –pidió cortésmente una mujer de blanco._

_- No, no quiero estar aquí, estoy harta –la chica había perdido todo rastro de tranquilidad– Me quiero ir –tomo un pisapapeles y la arrojo contra la ventana más cercana, rompiendo vidrios y algunas cosas cercanas al lugar del impacto._

_Tras el alboroto entro un enorme tipo vestido de blanco, intento acercarse a la chica, pero ella tomo su brazo y lo lanzo por encima de su cabeza, dejando totalmente sorprendidos a ambos; la doctora marco un número– Por favor que venga Ibiki con dos hombres –pidió alterada la mujer._

_Sakura parecía una fiera enjaulada y la situación empeoro, cuando el enorme hombre con un par de cicatrices en la cara entro, el hombre resultaba bastante intimidante incluso para el más cuerdo - ¿Que sucede doctora?_

_- Sujétenla, tengo que ponerle un tranquilizante –ordeno sacando una inyección y un botecito de uno de los cajones del escritorio._

_- Pero si solo es una niña –comento uno de los hombres que entro de cabello castaño con un flequillo largo que cubría parte de su rostro del lado derecho._

_- Si, pues mira bien Izumo –señalo en el suelo al hombre inconsciente– si fuera SOLO una indefensa niña, no creo que pudiera haber hecho eso._

_- Kotetsu, Izumo –hablo el jefe de enfermeros– sosténgala._

_Pero en cuanto ambos chicos intentaron acercarse, la ojijade los derrumbo sin mucho esfuerzo– Ni crean que se nos van a acercar, ¡Shannaro! –vocifero la pelirrosa._

_- Esa chica tiene fuerza sobrehumana ¿o está bajo la influencia de algún medicamento doctora? –pregunto adolorido el chico con una bandita en la nariz._

_- No, aun no toma su medicamento, además ningún narcótico tendría esa clase de efectos._

_La pelirrosa los miraba como si los odiara, parecía estar midiendo por donde podía moverse, hizo el intento; pero el enorme hombre se interpuso en su camino, la abrazo tratando de detenerla; pero ella parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para deshacerse del agarre, comenzó a hacer fuerza contra los brazos de Ibiki y empezaba a separarlos para sorpresa del hombre._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios? –grito la chica al sentir un piquete en su trasero, producto de la inyección de la doctora, en ese momento el hombre de las cicatrices la soltó y la puso en el suelo, ella inmediatamente se alejo a una esquina del consultorio y los miro de manera rencorosa, sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos; el narcótico empezaba a surtir efecto. Sakura se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo, sus parpados no soportaban permanecer abiertos y lentamente cayó dormida._

_- Jamás había conocido una chica con semejante fuerza –confeso sorprendido Kotetsu sobándose la cabeza– es impresionante._

_- ¿Que sucede doctora? –pregunto Ibiki._

_- ¿Como no me había dado cuenta? –contesto tomándose el mentón pensativa– Haruno-san comúnmente se comporta muy tranquila, realiza cualquier actividad sin rechistar, pero en cuanto entraba a consulta notaba un ligero cambio en su actitud; pensaba que era porque no le agradaba estar hablando de lo que siente y piensa, pero era más que eso, su forma de actuar era bastante defensiva y algunas veces se mostro muy a la ofensiva._

_- Eso quiere decir que... –Izumo no entendía de lo que hablaba la mujer, así que le ínsito discretamente a que explicara la situación._

_- Haruno-san tiene doble personalidad..._

_- ¿Eso de verdad existe? –pregunto Kotetsu incrédulo._

_- Claro, hay muchos casos que se ha visto a los pacientes crear otra personalidad para enfrentar los problemas o las situaciones difíciles –explico la doctora._

_Ibiki enarco una ceja– ¿Crear?_

_- Haruno-san tuvo un accidente donde perdió a sus padres, luego intento suicidarse –la psicóloga empezó a atar cabos de la situación– En el primer caso, ella sufrió fuertes contusiones, incluso en la cabeza y en su intento de quitarse la vida estuvo clínicamente muerta por varios minutos._

_Sakura estaba despertando, se sentía ligeramente somnolienta, trato de tallar sus ojos para alejar la pesadumbres, pero en cuanto movió el brazo noto que algo lo estaba deteniendo– ¿Qué...? –giro su rostro para ver y se topo con que su brazo estaba siendo sujetado por una correa, miro el otro y estaba en las mismas condiciones; finalizo con ver sus piernas y también estaban siendo sujetadas– ¿Qué creen que hacen?, ¡suéltenme! –exigió levantando la voz lo suficiente para que la escucharan, siguió gritando hasta que la doctora entro acompañada del enorme sujeto que llego después de que dejo inconsciente al primero._

_- Tranquilízate Haruno-san, así solo lograras lastimarte._

_- Tranquilizarme al cuerno, suélteme ahora maldita vieja, sino quiere que le demos una paliza en cuanto salgamos de esta -vocifero la pelirrosa con una mirada peligrosa._

_- Mmm, hablando en plural otra vez... –la ojijade enarco una ceja y sonrió de manera burlona ante la observación de la doctora– Veo que sabes a lo que me refiero._

_- Tch, no me importa de lo que está hablando –desvió la mirada cambiándola por una de notable desinterés._

_- ¿Cómo te haces llamar? –pero la mujer no recibió contestación, por lo que intento de otra manera– ¿Cómo debo llamarte? Porque Haruno-san no eres._

_- Le digo mi nombre con una condición –los jades brillaron divertidos– Primero suélteme y luego hablamos._

_- Está bien –miro a Ibiki y ladeo un poco la cabeza dándole a entender que la desatara; el hombre libero piernas y brazos sin bajar la guardia ante un posible movimiento brusco de la pelirrosa– Ahora dime tu nombre._

_- Haruno, Sakura Haruno –sonrió abiertamente la chica._

_- No juegues conmigo –pidió con una venita sobre su ceja la doctora._

_- No estoy jugando, ese es mi nombre, ¿que no lo recuerda, doctora?_

_El hombre rodo los ojos, en verdad la chica que tenía frente a él tenía la habilidad para sacar a la gente de sus casillas– Me retiro doctora, veo que ya no me necesita aquí._

_- Gracias Ibiki-san._

_Sakura se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y un dedo en su mentón, se veía realmente infantil– Este no es mi cuarto, ¿dónde estoy?_

_La doctora suspiro derrotada– Es un cuarto de aislamiento especial..._

_Pero la pelirrosa no la dejo terminar– ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_- ¿Que no lo recuerdas? –la chica negó con la cabeza– Te pusiste violenta durante la sesión de terapia y, tuvimos que darte un tranquilizante para prevenir que te hicieras daño te trajimos aquí._

_- Mmm, que raro, ahora que estoy bien, ¿puedo irme? –pregunto inocentemente Sakura._

_- Creo que sí, puedes ir a tu cuarto, pero no olvides que mañana te quiero ver en mi consultorio._

_- A sus ordenes –la pelirrosa se puso de pie sobre la cama e hizo un saludo militar, de un salto bajo de y se retiro– Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé, esta mujer es una tonta –pensó la Haruno con una sonrisa de lado._

_Habían pasado casi dos meses desde su internado y Sakura empezaba a divertirse jugando con la doctora, quien pensaba que la chica no tenía idea de la otra personalidad que habitaba en su mente._

_Se veía a la pelirrosa tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo en total aburrimiento, pero internamente tenía un debate mental que apenas comenzaba._

_- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir jugando con ella? –pregunto una vocecilla en su cabeza._

_- Hasta que se me dé la gana –Sakura hablaba sola en voz alta._

_- Si sigues así, si nos van a encerrar de por vida._

_- Jo, ¿tú crees?_

_- Tú no cambias… brujita fea –al escuchar la voz, Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama._

_- ¡Sai...! –dio un salto atrapándolo en un abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello y con las piernas su cadera._

_- Que bueno que te de gusto de verme, el esfuerzo para poder entrar valió la pena._

_- ¿Como me encontraste? –pregunto triste sin soltar el agarre._

_El pelinegro camino sin ningún esfuerzo y se sentó en la cama, acaricio la espalda para reconfortar a la chica– Yahiko me dijo dónde estabas, pero lo difícil fue conseguir que me dejaran verte._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Solo dejan entrar a personas con identificación y no me iba a arriesgar a que le dijeran a Tsunade quien te vino a ver._

_- Tienes razón, pero me alegra que estés aquí –apretó el agarre, como si al aflojarlo un poco, el chico fuera a desaparecer._

_- ¿Cómo te han tratado?_

_Al darse cuenta que no se iría, Sakura soltó el abrazo y se sentó al lado de Sai en la cama– Mmm… pues bien, pero ya comienzo a aburrirme._

_La charla siguió por un buen rato, sin saber que eran observados, llegada la tarde una enfermera le pidió al chico retirarse, las horas de visita ya habían terminado._

_- No me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? –pregunto la pelirrosa sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro._

_Una sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro de Sai– Por supuesto que no brujita fea, te juro que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase –prometió empujando el rostro de la chica por la nariz._

_Pasaron un par de semanas, cuando Sakura pudo respirar el aire de la libertad, no habían encontrado más razones para mantenerla en "reposo" y pudo regresar a casa. Las mañanas las pasaba estudiando con ayuda de maestros particulares y por las tardes Kakashi la ayudaba a repasar las lecciones que se le dificultaban. Aunque su actitud no era la misma de siempre, se mostraba distante y no tan alegre como siempre, todos creían que se con el tiempo superaría la depresión que la agobiaba. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre encerrada en su cuarto, escuchando música, tirada en su cama o mirando por la ventana._

_Solo tenía una semana de haber salido del "centro de reposo", cuando se escapo de su casa y fue a buscar a su amigo._

_- Sai… Sai… –murmuraba al entrar por la puerta trasera del taller._

_- ¿Sakura? –pregunto un adormilado pelinegro, rascando sus ojos para quitar el sueño._

_- ¿Te desperté?_

_- No, solo estaba descansando los ojos –comento irónico rodando sus orbes negras._

_- No uses ese tono jovencito conmigo –regaño picando el pecho de Sai con el dedo índice._

_- ¿Huiste de casa? O solo saliste a dar una caminata nocturna._

_- Más bien a dar una vuelta en motocicleta –dijo caminando a la parte trasera del garaje– Quiero mi dragón rosa._

_- ¿Estás loca?_

_- Si, eso no es algo nuevo, mi psicóloga lo diagnostico en la clínica –contesto levantando los hombros– Además de que soy depresiva y estoy desesperada._

_- Está bien, pero iré contigo._

_- Hnn –contesto con una gran sonrisa._

_- Bien, este será el regreso del dúo más famoso del circuito "Street Raiders", Joker y Ryuu vuelven, no solo para correr sino para ganar –declaro como jefe de ceremonias– Pero no vienes preparada._

_- Eso es lo que tú crees –Sakura parecía haberse vuelto la reina de las sonrisas arrogantes– ¡Taran! –dijo quitándose la gorra que traía puesta y dejando al descubierto una cabellera negra._

_- Solo espero que no hagas que nos metamos en problemas –suspiro derrotado el pelinegro._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- **Sakura-chan pasó seis meses en ese lugar, luego regreso y se comportaba muy raro, casi no me dejaba verla y con el paso del tiempo desistí en mis vanos intentos de acercarme**.

Sasuke simplemente se levanto de las escaleras y camino alejándose de Naruto, el rubio no hizo el intento por seguirlo, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y su semblante reflejaba la batalla mental en la que se encontraba, quería pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando solo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar con ayuda de la fría lluvia. Pero su sufrimiento fue interrumpido por un abrazo cálido, uno lleno de cariño, amor y comprensión; Fugaku en cuanto supo de lo sucedido dejo el trabajo y llego lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque Sasuke no se lo dijera, él sabía perfectamente que estaba sufriendo por la condición de la pelirrosa, y esta vez el estaría con su hijo para acompañarlo y brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba.

- **Todo estará bien **–fue lo único que pudo decir el patriarca de los Uchiha, y fue cuando por primera vez en años, Sasuke lloro, abrazándose a la fuerza de su padre y buscando consuelo en el cálido abrazo que le brindaba.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA HYUUGA**

- **Ya es tarde, ¿creen que la hayan encontrado?** –pregunto una deprimida Tenten.

Ino miraba por la ventana, esperando que por arte de magia apareciera Sakura junto con sus dos amigos– **Porque no nos habla ese Naruto baka**.

- **Ino…** –dijo en tono suplicante Hinata.

- **Lo siento Hinata-chan** –se disculpo bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

- **Tomemos esto con calma, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos ¿no? **–aclaro Kiba esperando lo mejor.

- **Las malas noticias vuelan rápido** –intervino Shino con uno de sus comentarios tan acostumbrados.

- **No puedo pensar que algo le haya pasado a mi hermosa flor de cerezo, que no ha sufrido ya lo suficiente **–pregunto en un tono de angustia Lee.

- **Buenas noches** –se escucho decir a dos vocecillas que entraban junto con Neji a la sala.

- **Gaara… ¿Matsuri?** –los recibió la hermana del pelirrojo.

Los chicos estaban empapados, tan solo de caminar del auto a la entrada de la casa, la lluvia no cesaba y parecía que seguiría así el resto de la noche.

- **Hola** –saludo la castaña levantando la mano.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –cuestiono extrañada Tenten.

- **Gaara-kun me conto lo que sucedía y…**

- **Ella también es amiga de Sakura, así que la traje** –respondió tajante el ojiverde.

- **Matsuri-chan** –la ojiperla se acerco– **Ven, te prestare algo de ropa para que te cambies**.

- **Gracias Hinata** –agradeció y se retiro haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Neji al ver al pelirrojo le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, los cuatro jóvenes subieron a las habitaciones donde, los recién llegados, se cambiaron por ropa seca.

La segunda hija de los Hyuuga le entrego algo de ropa a Matsuri– **Espero que te quede bien**.

- **¡Oh, sí gracias!** –respondió alegre la castaña.

Tenten y Temari sorprendieron a las dos chicas– **¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano?**

Matsuri se quedo helada por la pregunta… un tanto agresiva– **Yo… nosotros… no… no somos nada**.

- **No seas tímida** –la de chonguitos le dio una "pequeña" palmada a la chica, que casi le saca los pulmones– **De ahora en adelante pertenecerás al grupo, y con mayor razón si eres su novia, ¿verdad, Temari?**

- **Si, yo solo quería saber** –se encogió de hombros la rubia– **Además, me quitas un peso de encima, ya empezaba a creer que mi hermanito era raro**.

- **Te refieres a ¿RARO o solo raro?** –pregunto en doble sentido Tenten.

- **Pues a RARO** –aclaro Temari.

Tenten y Temari se hundieron en un conversación sobre el tono que se debe usar cuando se refieren a cosas tabu.

- **Pues Gaara no tiene nada de RARO** –Matsuri trato de hablar como Temari y Hinata rio bajito.

- **En eso tienes razón, se nota que Temari-san no conoce a su hermano**.

- **Mmm, eso me suena raro, Hinata ¿sabes algo de Gaara-kun?** –la castaña comenzó a inspeccionar a la pelinegra.

- **Yo… no, como crees** –negó con un cierto nerviosismo y una gotita en su sien.

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron las discusiones de las chicas.

Suspiro aliviada Hinata– **Adelante**.

Neji asomo la cabeza– **Naruto está aquí**.

- **Vamos** –invito corriendo Tenten y llevándose a su novio de la mano.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en la sala de la residencia Hyuuga, todos expectantes y ansiosos por saber que había sucedido. Tras un largo suspiro y un sorbo de café, el rubio paseo la mirada por cada uno de ellos.

- **Encontraron a Sakura-chan…**

- **¿Quién? ¿No se supone que Sasuke y tú la estaban buscando?** –Ino estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- **¿Dónde la encontraron?** –la de coleta se unió al interrogatorio.

- **¿Está bien? ¿Por qué huyo? **–las preguntas le llovían al ojiazul.

- **No sean problemáticas mujeres** –acallo el castaño a las chicas– **No ven que Naruto apenas si puede procesar sus propias ideas, déjenlo que hable**.

- **Gracias Shikamaru** –suspiro más tranquilo– **El porqué no importa, sino que fue lo que paso, Sakura-chan tuvo un accidente en la carretera, al parecer iba conduciendo una motocicleta y con la lluvia perdió el control**.

- **¡Oh, kami!**

- **Matsuri** –el Nara se dirigió a la chica con paso lento– **¿Sabías que Sakura conducía motocicletas?**

La castaña se atemorizo, Sakura se lo había advertido que nadie debía saberlo– **Yo, lo siento…**

- **Ella no sabe nada, y prefiero que no la molesten** –defendió Gaara a la chica.

- **Gaara tiene razón** –Ino se unió al pelirrojo en la defensa de la visita– **el hecho de que Matsuri sea amiga de Sakura y que tenga un lugar que renta go-karts y esas cosas, no quiere decir que estuviera enterada de que nuestra amiga sepa usar una moto**.

- **Ahora solo queda esperar a que Sakura nos cuente lo que paso** –intervino el Hyuuga calmando los ánimos de sus amigos.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **¿****Qué piensas hacer****?** –pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Itachi daba vueltas en su oficina mientras hablaba por teléfono– **Si esto lo hizo Danzou, necesitamos pruebas, lo quiero en la cárcel**.

- **Sabes que él nunca se encarga de los asuntos "sucios", tienes que hacer que Sakura hable**.

- **Aun no sabemos si siquiera despertara**.

- **Itachi… No tengo mucho de conocer a Sakura, pero ella no es una chica que se deje vencer, despertara ten confianza**.

- **Eso espero, si no lo hace… es lo más importante que tiene Sasuke y no creo que pueda soportar otra perdida**.

- **Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí **–se lamento la persona con la que hablaba el pelinegro.

- **No hay nada que se pueda hacer, por lo menos hasta que sepamos que fue exactamente lo que sucedió**.

- **¿****Quieres que nos veamos****?**

- **Lo siento, hoy no será, quiero ir al hospital a ver a Sakura y estar con mi hermano **–se sobo la nariz, era un tic característico de cuando estaba nervioso y preocupado– **Pero tengo un favor que pedir.**

-**Tú dirás guapo**.

- **Mantente alerta, por favor, no sabemos de lo que Danzou sea capaz**.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

**APARTAMENTO DE SAI**

- **Descansa** –ordeno Konan mirando al pelinegro, tirándose en el sofá y sobando el puente de la nariz– **¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?**

- **No gracias, no tengo hambre**.

- **¿Quieres que me quede?**

El pelinegro formo una sonrisa fingida– **Estaré bien, dormiré un rato y mañana ira a ver a la brujita fea…**

- **Prométeme algo Sai… **–se sentó frente al chico en la mesa de centro.

El ojinegro suspiro cansado– **Mientras no sea que no me acerque al hospital, porque no pienso dejar sola a Sakura, se lo prometí y jamás la dejare, aunque el estúpido de Uchiha este ahí**.

- **No, no es eso, al contrario **–la peli azulada tomo la mano de Sai con ambas manos– **Yahiko y yo sabemos que ustedes dos son inseparables, jamás te pediríamos algo así**.

- **Entonces que es Konan**.

- **No harás nada estúpido** –dijo sin más explicaciones, pero Sai lo entendía a la perfección.

- **No te preocupes, no intentare matar a mi padre si es lo que piensas, aunque… ganas no me faltan**.

Konan frunció el ceño– **Decidido, me quedare contigo**.

- **No es necesario, además Yahiko te necesita** –se levanto del sofá y le ofreció la mano a la chica para que se levantara– **Sino estas ahí, nadie asegura que tu marido no asesine al Uchiha por haber hecho enojar a Sakura**.

La oji café chasqueo la lengua– **Kami, que voy a hacer si tengo que cuidar a tres niños que no saben cuando parar**.

- **¿Tres?** –pregunto entre desconcertado y divertido Sai.

- **Yahiko, tú y Sakura**.

- **Tienes razón, somos un trió demasiado rebelde, pero para eso te tenemos a ti** –dijo abrazándola fuertemente, pero lo que era un juego se volvió un momento de consuelo.

Sai se quedo abrazado a Konan, que entendió lo que pasaba por el corazón del pelinegro, temor, miedo, preocupación, odio; Sakura y Sai eran como hermanos, el ojinegro la consideraba todo en su vida, ella lo había sacado de la soledad y la tristeza. Sai se sentía perdido sin su compañía, sin la alegría y la brillante sonrisa que caracterizaban a la pelirrosa. Ellos dos habían formado una pequeña familia, una en la que era muy difícil entrar; pero gracias a que Yahiko y Konan los habían presentado, les permitieron formar parte de ella.

- **Sabes que nosotros los consideramos como nuestros propios hijos, no permitiremos que nada malo les suceda**.

- **Me alegra oírlo, pero es demasiado tarde** –respondió alejándose de la mujer.

- **Sakura es fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácilmente** –declaro llena de seguridad Konan.

- **Eso espero**.

La mujer dejo a Sai en casa, después de despedirse efusivamente de él– **Cuídate y duerme un rato, que buena falta te hace**.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de él, camino hasta su cuarto, arrastrando los pies y se tiro boca abajo en la cama– **Sólo… no quiero volverme a sentir así… No quiero que me dejes Sakura **–pidió hundiendo la cara en el colchón.

Un ruido alerto sus sentidos, al salir corriendo de su cuarto se topo con un tipo que le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente, lo último que pudo ver fue a un castaño con bastón–** Papá…**

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sabían que las cerezas son adictivas, ahora me comí medio kilo, kami si sigo así me voy a poner como cereza, jajaja, sabían que existen cerezas amarillas? Y son deliciosas con crema batida T-T

Bueno pues sin más que decir, solo que estoy estuvo muy loco, lo sé, pero a poco no era necesario saber que onda con las heridas en las muñecas de Sakura, aunque algunos ya lo hayan olvidado.

Gracias por sus RR, creo que tuvimos infartos masivos, el capitulo anterior estuvo muy cardiaco:

**yukii yunna  
**(Todos odiamos a Karin, además q es la mejor zorra, digo blanco para hacerla de mala; me da mucho gusto q la sorpresita te haya gustado, m moría d nervios por saber si les gusto)

**gatitahime  
**(lo siento, pero el chisme d lo q hace Sakura todavía tiene q esperar, sino esto se acaba y no descubrimos todo lo q hay d fondo, no creo q a Tsunade le guste la idea d q Saku siga corriendo U.U, tambien t mando bsos y abrazos, gracias por tus lindos saludos)

**ViryFuusara  
**(cambiaste d Nick otra vez? Bueno mujer tu si q eres cambiante, yo le hubiera deformado la cara a Karin con un puñetazo, kami es tan zooooorrrrrrrrrrrra, está bien, te disculpo, eres la 3ra persona q m dice q no puede dejar RR, vamos a demandar a FF. Si mataremos a Karin de la peor forma posible… q bueno q la música t gusto, dicen q los genios piensan igual, mi mama dice q estoy loca cuando m rio mientras estoy en la compu, yo amo TODAS las moras, y con chocolate, oh kami, moriría feliz si tuviera una fuente de chocolate derretido, ya estoy pensando en cómo lo voy a sacer del fic, jojo, y espero les guste la idea, aunq pienso q es un tanto loca ¬¬, lo de la letra del pdf es un secreto profesional, jaja, no, no es cierto, pero el texto lo hice en ratos de ocio en un curso y no m fije cual use, y eso q la imagen la hice en 10 minutos, está hecho con vectores en Illustrator y Photoshop, yo también TKM, gracias, m haces sonrojar, no soy tan buena como tú dices, solo por eso t mando una enorme caja de galletas de chocolatel tamaño d un trailer)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(jojo, le va a dar a Saku donde más le duele, Danzou es despiadado, q bueno q t gusto la sorpresa, lo hice con todo mi corazón)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Recordemos q solo Sai y Gaara saben a lo q s dedica Sakura, bueno tambien Yahiko y Konan, gracias, besos)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(Jaja, los cortes en las escenas le dan emoción a la cosa, muajaja, si Sakura tiene doble personalidad, además q no es raro, digo si tomamos en cuenta q tiene a su Inner, pues en realidad yo la maneje como una segunda personalidad)

**cerezo-negro  
**(jaja, si entiendo q a veces las canciones son buenas y q los cantantes son un asco, dinos quien t hizo sufrir y nosotras nos haremos cargo ¬¬, s matar de 1000 maneras distintas y estoy planeando otras 1000 más, FELICITACIONES, espero q tu cumple haya sido súper, espero q t haya gustado las canciones q inclui y q hayas atinado en cual m base para escribirla)

**()  
**(un RR doblemente anónimo, jamás m había llegado uno así, q bueno q t gusto, aunq espero q la próxima vez m digas tu nombrecito, m gustaría saberlo, eres buena con la imaginación, aunq si hubieras mandado un RR antes t habría mandado un pack sorpresa q le mande a unos cuantos, era el Soundtrack del capitulo, jojo, espera q Danzou pagara todo lo q ha hecho, q feo, yo no podría vivir sin mi compu, sería como si m quitaran el aire, soy adicta a la compu)

**Jesybert  
**(jojo, estamos todos locos, nadie se salva de esa enfermedad)

**zeldalove Akira-chan  
**(jaja pero el fic todavía no se termina, aun tiene vida, y mucha, bueno no, no tanta, es bueno saber q tenemos un fan más, Danzou tiene q morir y estoy 90 por ciento segura q lo matare, muajaja, todo es una sorpresa, por eso use personajes q casi nadie usa como buenos y los malos, los hice peor, además q m encanta hacer cambios en las personalidades de los personajes. No llores, me harás llorar a mi tambien, y la verdad es q disfrute mucho haciendo ese capítulo)

**Noodle KoroKoro  
**(Anko será buena? Será mala? Solo ella y yo lo sabemos, muajaja, los capítulos así deben ser, emocionantes, tenerte al filo del asiento y quedarte con ganas de más, y en eso soy muy buena, suerte q tengas buen día y muchas gracias, t mando besos)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(Sasuke ha sufrido mucho, pero alguien tenía q hacerlo y todavía falta q s entere de todo lo demás, si Karin morirá con un pedazo de gelatina atravesado en la garganta y Danzou, bueno ese ya veremos q le hacemos, los capítulos q t dejan con el alma en un hilo son los mejores no?)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(tranquila así es el colegio, afortunadamente yo ya no tengo esos problemas, jajaja, si Karin acelero las cosas y pues era la mejor para hacer eso, si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, Saku se nos muere)

**Nekoshanauchiha  
**(gracias, me haces sonrojar con tus comentarios, q bueno q t gusto la sorpresa, aunq m hubiera gustado hacerla con más tiempo, TRADUCIR? Jaja no yo no traduzco, yo escribo, soy la autora del fic, jamás usaría el d otra persona)

**mussa-luna  
**(amo la lluvia, m hubieras llamado, yo hubiera ayudado con mucho gusto, oh, kami, le diste total ambiente al fic)

**pandiux7  
**(q bueno q pudiste dejar RR, sino t hubiera dejado d hablar, jajaja, no es cierto, pero si m hubiera sentido sola, triste y abandonada, q melodramática soy, jijiji, todos nos infartamos en este capítulo, aunq no m hubiera molestado darle respiración boca a boca a Sasuke-kun, tu crees q les van a dejar seguir corriendo? Lo dudo mucho, el lio en el q s van a meter esos 3 cuando se enteren, algo anda mal con FF esperemos q no vuelva a suceder, amo los RR y si no llegan m pongo triste)

.

Gracias por agregarlo a sus listas:

**Riuhmy**

.

**^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^  
Entre más RR más rápido actualizo,  
no, no es cierto, pero si será una  
gran ayuda en la inspiración  
^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^**

.

ñ.ñ


	24. De Razones y Verdades

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 24 "De Razones y Verdades"**

HARUNO MEDICAL CENTRE

- **Buenos días Haruno-san, vengo a revisar como amaneció hoy** –una enfermera entro sin despegar la vista de los papeles que traía, revisaba los procedimientos que debía hacer a la pelirrosa– **Ya ha dormido…** –consulto el historial médico– **casi dos semanas, no cree que es demasiado** –pregunto con una sonrisa alegre la cual se transformo en un gesto de pánico– **Me van a matar **–fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo a dar el aviso que Haruno Sakura había desaparecido.

En menos de lo esperado ya estaban en la habitación Tsunade, Jiraiya y Yukino.

- **Den aviso, que no salga del hospital **–ordeno Jiraiya a un agente de vigilancia– **revisen los videos de seguridad y que no salga ningún auto sin ser previamente revisado**.

- **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?** –cuestiono preocupada la rubia, atemorizando a la enfermera.

- **No lo sé, el último turno hizo el recorrido a las ocho de la mañana **–tartamudeo la enfermera.

- **Yo no me despegue de ella hasta que baje por un café **–pensó detenidamente Yukino– **debió ser veinte para las once, y cuando regrese la enfermera me dijo que Sakura no estaba**.

El peliblanco hizo cuentas registrando su reloj– **Eso nos deja con un margen de veinte minutos en lo que se dieron cuenta que no estaba**.

- **¿Y ahora qué pasa? **–la voz de Yahiko con cierto tono de cansancio resonó en la habitación.

- **Sakura-chan volvió a desaparecer** –lloro el ama de llaves de los Haruno tomando las manos de Konan.

- **Tranquilízate Yukino** –la peli azulada miro a su amiga calmadamente– **Busquemos en la cafetería, tal vez este ahí, que los guardias revisen piso por piso, no dejen habitación sin inspeccionar**.

- **Yo me hare cargo de la azotea** –aviso retirándose el peli anaranjado.

- **Cuando vea a esa niña la voy a… la voy a…** –pero la ojimiel no pudo terminar su frase, los ojos eran dos ríos de lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta, impedía que las palabras le salieran.

Jiraiya estaba sumamente impresionado, tenía casi toda la vida de conocerla y solo la había visto llorar una vez, cuando el matrimonio Haruno falleció; así que verla llorar dos veces en dos semanas era algo sumamente extraño– **Tsunade… vamos a buscarla a los pisos de abajo y al resto de los cuartos de este **–invito envolviéndola por los hombros con un brazo.

- **Esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes** –dio limpiándose el rostro y caminando con el peliblanco.

- **Aun así la quieres y te preocupas por ella**.

- **Odio que me conozcas tan bien**.

- **Además que tan lejos puede ir una chica con un collarín, una ortopédica y recién operada**.

- **¿Te refieres a esto?** –la ojimiel pregunto con una ceja en alto las cosas que había enumerado Jiraiya.

Yahiko miro las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, desde el momento en que Yukino dejo a la pelirrosa habían pasado casi treinta minutos.

- **No cambias… Sakura** –comento mientras subía apaciblemente, encontró la puerta medio abierta y aunque el sol lo deslumbro ligeramente, en cuanto recupero la visión la vio, sentada en el borde de la cornisa, con los pies colgando hacia el abismo que formaba el edificio.

Sakura se veía tranquila, solo ahí descansando, mirando a la nada, un tanto pensativa y sin siquiera girar comenzó a hablar– **Me encontraste, no solo una, sino dos veces; ¿eres psíquico?**

- **No fui yo el que te encontró, sino Sai**.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de la ojijade– **Tienes razón**.

- **¿Lo recuerdas?** –pregunto recargándose al lado de la chica, sin mostrar temor alguno de la altura.

- **Vagamente… solo imágenes borrosas, voces confusas**.

- **¿Qué piensas hacer?**

La pelirrosa se levanto en la orilla del edificio, rozando con sus dedos el filo de la cornisa; alzo el rostro con los ojos cerrados, como si mirara al cielo; levanto su brazo sano, imitando a un ave– **¿Alguna vez has deseado ser algo más Yahiko-kun?**

- **No, ¿tu si?**

La ojijade respiro profundamente– **Siempre he querido volar libre por el cielo, sentir el aire golpear mi cara, no tener ninguna atadura…**

- **¿No tener un hogar? ¿No tener amigos? ¿No conocer el verdadero amor?**

- **Todo sería más fácil si no tuviera consciencia y no tuviera que preocuparme por nada…** –comenzó a inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante, pero el peli anaranjado la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia él.

Yahiko cayó de sentón, con Sakura en sus brazos… inconsciente– **Si la vida fuera tan sencilla, sería muy aburrida; tú has hecho que nuestro mundo, estos días, se ponga de cabeza**.

El ex guardaespaldas llego momentos después a la habitación de la pelirrosa, depositándola cuidadosamente en la cama; una enfermera llego tras él– **¿Dónde estaba?**

- **En el único lugar donde se siente libre** –comento acomodando un mechón rosa.

Unos pasos apresurados arribaron a la habitación– **Amárrenla, espósenla, no sé, lo que se les ocurra, pero no quiero que deje esa cama otra vez **–ordeno tajante Tsunade.

- **¿No crees que es demasiado?**

- **¡Si la consideraras tu responsabilidad no opinarías lo mismo Jiraiya! **–el peliblanco alzo las manos en signo de rendición.

Tanto alboroto hizo que Sakura recobrara el conocimiento, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con varias personas rodeando su cama.

- **Necesitamos hablar **–dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama– **¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura? ¿Qué hacías en la carretera? ¿Por qué encontraron rastros de droga en tu organismo?**

Sakura no respondía, evadió los orbes mieles y fijo su mirada en la enorme ventana, como si quisiera perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**KEI**

- **Volviste a saltarte las clases** –la voz de Naruto interrumpió la tranquilidad de la azotea.

- **Hmp**.

- **¿Has dormido?**

- **No** –suspiro dejando salir la frustración.

- **¿Estas enojado?**

- **¿Qué si estoy enojado?** –se levanto del suelo– **Estoy furioso, ese maldito de Fukuzawa metió a Sakura en eso y ahora ella…**

El rubio poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo– **Sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

- **¿De qué hablas usuratonkachi?**

- **Sakura-chan no es de las personas que se dejen manipular, Sai no la metió en eso, yo opino lo contrario**.

El moreno suspiro– **No sabemos nada, no sabemos porque sabía conducir, no sabemos que la llevo a esa carretera, no sabemos qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura**.

- **Tienes razón, pero no podemos echarle toda la culpa al baka, el quiere tanto a nuestra amiga, como nosotros** –el ojiazul sonrió amargamente– **o tal vez más**.

- **Lo quiero lejos de ella, el no tiene derecho a respirar el mismo aire que ella**.

Naruto negó con la cabeza– **Sasuke, sabes que él tiene tanto derecho de estar a su lado como cualquiera; incluso más, el solo se ha dedicado a hacerla feliz **–apretó los puños con impotencia– **¿nosotros… qué hemos hecho?**

- **Tienes razón Naruto, en todo caso debemos alejarnos de Sakura, solo la hemos lastimado** –hablo irónico el ojinegro– **tú la hiciste a un lado cuando no te dejo acercarte, te rendiste y yo… yo simplemente la quería solo para mi, que iluso ¿verdad?, que derecho tengo después de haberla lastimado tanto**.

- **No te entiendo Sasuke**.

- **¿Sabes porque dejamos de hablarnos antes del accidente de sus padres?**

- **No, ella nunca lo menciono**.

- **La rechace…**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Sakura fue a buscarme a mi casa el día de año nuevo**.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_- Buen día Aiko-san –saludo una pequeña pelirrosa de unos trece años entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha._

_- Buenos días Sakura-san, feliz año nuevo._

_- Espero que este año sea mejor que el que termina –felicito Sakura a la mujer entregándole un pequeño pastel._

_- Muchas gracias, ¿vienes a ver a Sasuke-san? –pregunto un tanto dudosa Aiko._

_- Sip, quedamos de ir al templo._

_- No creo que sea buen momento, Fugaku-sama y Sasuke-san tuvieron una discusión esta mañana…_

_- No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de ponerlo contento –dijo la ojijade mientras corría escaleras arriba en busca de su amigo._

_- Eso espero Sakura-san –murmuro la mujer retirándose a la cocina._

_Sakura toco la puerta del cuarto frente a ella, pero no hubo respuesta, así que se aventuro a entrar. Frente a la enorme ventana se encontraba el moreno, mirando al patio como si nada más existiera._

_- Hola–la chica entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_- Vete –ordeno secamente el pelinegro._

_- Mou, Sasuke-kun me prometiste que iríamos al templo hoy._

_- No quiero, vete, ahora –siseo enojado._

_- Está bien si no quieres ir, pero –se acerco a él lentamente, Sasuke aun se mantenía de espaldas– entonces quiero decirte algo –la pelirrosa se sonrojo de sobremanera, lleno sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo– Me… me gustas… yo te amo Sasuke-kun._

_Pero igual el no contesto, solo apretó los puños con fuerza y se giro para verla– No me interesa lo que sientas, quiero que te vayas –alzo la voz haciendo que Sakura retrocediera un paso._

_- Pero… Sasuke-kun –Sakura estaba llorando, la forma en la que la trataba el ojinegro la hirió._

_- No quiero verte, ¿me oíste? Estoy cansado de tu estúpida sonrisa, pareces un cachorro abandonado que solo anda siguiéndome a todos lados, ya me canse de tenerte cerca, largo –grito aun más fuerte en la cara de la pelirrosa, que lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los ojos asustada– Largo._

_Ante la actitud agresiva del moreno, Sakura huyo llorando, corrió para alejarse de la persona que más amaba y, que jamás imagino, la lastimaría de esa manera._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**- Buenas tardes** –una gentil voz llego a sus oídos, pero aun así no se movió, seguía tumbada en la cama mirando al cielo– **Vengo a ver a Sakura**.

- **Lo siento señorita, pero nadie puede pasar** –respondió una voz ronca.

- **Disculpe** –el tono gentil pasó a uno alterado– **No le estoy pidiendo permiso, le estoy diciendo que se haga a un lado y me deje ver a mi amiga**.

- **Son órdenes, Haruno-san no puede recibir visitas**.

- **Solo quiero ver a mi amiga y, ni usted ni nadie va a impedírmelo**.

- **Lo siento pero Tsunade-sama lo ordeno**.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, una figura, pequeña y frágil, se asomo; una mirada vacía, pero con claros rastros de enojo, se fijo en al guardia– **Tsunade te dará ordenes, pero la que paga tu sueldo, soy yo, si la señorita Yamanaka quiere entrar, entrara** –dicto tétricamente, erizando los cabellos de los presentes– **¿entendiste?**

- **Si, Haruno-sama, entendí, no volverá a pasar**.

- **Gracias** –dijo dándose media vuelta y regresando a su cama.

Ino paso enseñándole la lengua al guardia, que seguía un tanto impactado por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

- **Hasta a mi me asustaste frentona** –la ojiazul acomodo un ramo de flores que llevaba para su amiga– **Sakura…** –dijo sin apartar la vista de las flores y dejar de arreglar el florero– **¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nadie nos ha dicho nada**.

- **Sera mejor que no sepas nada, así es mejor** –contesto escondiendo la mirada bajo el flequillo.

Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a inundarse– **No… estas vez no pienso mirar de lejos, esta vez no pienso dejarte sola** –Ino se abalanzo sobre su amiga y la envolvió en un abrazo– **Eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho y nunca más me alejare de ti, así que no me digas que no saber nada es mejor para mí**.

- **Ino…**

- **Tu y Sai, se que están metidos en algo malo, pero no pienso alejarme de ninguno de los dos, quiero ayudarlos** –se separo ligeramente de la ojijade y limpio el rastro de lagrimas que comenzaba a correr.

- **Hablando del baka de Sai, ¿Cómo esta?**

La rubia se limpio las lagrimas– **Tu dímelo, se la ha pasado las dos semanas aquí, encerrado**.

- **Apenas desperté hoy y no lo he visto **–comento pensativa la pelirrosa– **Pregúntale al guardia, quien ha venido**.

Ino inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta, sin abrirla del todo hablo con el hombre encargado de la seguridad de la ojijade– **Dice que solo ha venido un pelinegro, pero que es Uchiha-san**.

- **Sasuke…** –murmuro triste la pelirrosa, pero un mal presentimiento asalto sus pensamientos– **¿Traes tú móvil?**

- **Claro, pero he llamado a todos lados y nunca lo encuentro**.

- **Préstamelo** –ordeno apresurándola, lo tomo en cuanto la rubia lo saco de su bolso y marco un número que sabía de memoria, espero y nada, solo entraba al buzón de voz.

- **Frentona estas empezando a asustarme**.

- **Yo también empiezo a asustarme, busca a Yahiko y Konan, ellos deben saber algo de Sai**.

- **¿Por qué tus ex guardaespaldas sabrían algo de él?**

- **Porque ellos también fueron sus guardaespaldas; Yahiko y Konan fueron los que me presentaron a Sai cuando recién llegue a Japón**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

- **Eres un bastardo** –vocifero Naruto tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa– **Sakura-chan en verdad te amaba**.

- **Lo sé y en ese entonces también lo sabía**.

- **Ella siempre estuvo contigo, como te atreviste a tratarla así**.

Sasuke miro al cielo– **Sakura solo fue una víctima de mi enojo, esa mañana había peleado con mi padre…**

- **No era razón para que la trataras así **–el ojiazul dejo salir la ira que sentía contra su amigo, empujándolo contra la reja.

- **Fugaku estaba saliendo con alguien** –confeso el moreno– **o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía**.

El rubio frunció el ceño– **Pero ya habían pasado ¿Qué, dos, tres años?**

- **Tres** –corrigió Sasuke– **Aunque yo sentía que no había pasado el tiempo, estaba enojado con él y me desquite con Sakura, es un error que quisiera borrar de mi vida**.

- **Por eso ustedes se separaron, pero Sakura-chan nunca me dijo lo que le hiciste**.

- **Incluso en ese entonces** –el ojinegro sonrió triste– **intentaba protegerme; algo que yo no he sabido hacer**.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿Que sucede Sakura? Ino nos dijo que querías vernos** –Konan entraba seguida de Ino y Yahiko, que cerró la puerta tras de él.

Los jades se fijaron en la rubia, ella no se iría, no sin antes saber lo que estaba pasando– **Es sobre Sai, quería preguntarles si ha venido a verme**.

Konan y Yahiko se miraron entre ellos, Sakura conocía esa mirada, la había visto muchas veces en su infancia– **Tsunade le prohibió venir** –informo la mujer.

- **No le mientan a una mentirosa profesional **–advirtió la pelirrosa– **¿Han sabido algo de él?**

- **No, pusimos un reporte de persona desaparecida, pero…**

- **¿Pero qué? **–la voz que interrumpió no fue la de Sakura, sino Ino que empezaba a sollozar– **¿Dónde está Sai? Yo pensé que estaba con Sakura, pero si no ha estado aquí y no he podido localizarlo ni en su casa, díganme que está bien**.

- **Konan podrías llevar a Yamanaka-san por un poco de agua**.

- **No, no quiero salir, quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, ¿por qué Sakura tuvo un accidente en moto? ¿Dónde está Sai? ¿Por qué no has negado verla?**

- **Ino, por favor** –pidió suplicante la pelirrosa– **En cuanto resolvamos esto, te juro que te explicare todo**.

La ojiazul salió de la habitación sola, no quiso que nadie la acompañara, necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse.

- **Ahora díganme, ¿desde cuándo no ven a Sai?**

- **Lo fui a dejar a su casa la noche del accidente, estaba bien cuando lo deje **–explico la peli azulada.

- **Es tu turno de explicar las cosas Sakura**.

- **Si Sai no aparece solo quiere decir una cosa** –murmuro mirando sus manos, que estrujaban la sabana– **Llamen a Uchiha Itachi, necesito hablar con el fiscal**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Sasuke** –el grito de Temari hizo que el moreno detuviera su andar– **¿Vas a ir al hospital?**

- **Hn**.

- **¿Podemos ir contigo?** –pregunto tímidamente la rubia– **Es que no nos permiten el paso, dicen que Sakura está en cuidados intensivos y…**

- **Vamos hombre** –pidió Kiba– **sabes que nunca te pediríamos algo sino fuera importante**.

- **Lo sé Kiba, pero si van todos no les permitirán pasar **–expreso tranquilo el pelinegro.

- **Sasuke tiene razón, será mejor esperar a que la pasen a un cuarto** –comento el castaño rascándose la cabeza– **Además tanta gente en un lugar pequeño es problemático**.

- **¿Vas a ir con Sasuke-san?** –Hinata miro a su novio, el rubio casi no había pasado tiempo con ella y lo extrañaba.

- **No, hoy no Hinata-chan** –contesto acariciando el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios– **Hoy pasaremos la tarde juntos**.

Neji se acerco al ojinegro– **¿Sakura no ha despertado aún?**

- **Hasta anoche que la vi, no** –suspiro agobiado.

- **¿Te han dicho algo de su estado?** –la pregunta de Shino gano la atención de los amigos de la pelirrosa.

- **Tsunade dice que primero debe despertar para hacerle estudios, aunque parece no haber daño**.

- **¿Entonces porque no ha despertado? **–Tenten comenzaba a sollozar– **¿¡Por qué Tsunade-sama no nos dice nada! ¡¿Por qué no nos permiten verla?**

- **Tranquila Tenten, en cuanto ella esté bien podremos verla** –consoló la ojiperla, abrazando a su amiga.

- **¿Por cierto, alguien sabe algo de Sai? No lo hemos visto desde hace dos semanas** –curioseo Lee, algo que incomodo al pelinegro.

- **No, y ahora que lo dices tampoco vino Ino **–intervino Temari.

Shikamaru se acerco a su novia– **Me dijo que iría al hospital e intentaría ver a Sakura**.

- **Ojala haya tenido suerte** –deseo la rubia de coletas.

- **Sera mejor ir a casa, adelántense Hinata, por favor** –pidió el mayor de los Hyuuga, su hermana llevo a su amiga al auto– **Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesitas estamos contigo** –ofreció Neji estrechando la mano de Sasuke.

- **Gracias… Neji** –agradeció sinceramente el moreno.

- **Nos vemos teme, estaré con los Hyuuga un rato y luego iré a casa, si sabes algo me avisas **–se despidió Naruto no solo estrechando la mano de su amigo, sino con un ligero abrazo.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**HARUNO MEDICAL CENTRE**

Un rato más tarde Uchiha Itachi entro a la habitación de Sakura, acompañado de su padre.

- **Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

- **Al grano Itachi, quiero decir todo lo que se de Fukuzawa Danzou**.

Los Uchiha intercambiaron miradas con Yahiko y Konan, ellos al parecer ya sabían de lo que se trataba– **Antes de que hables con Itachi, creo que lo mejor será que me lo digas a mí, aunque primero tienen que estar enterados tus tutores**.

Sakura se miraba decidida– **Que así sea, llamen a Tsunade, Kakashi y Yukino**.

Minutos de espera y ansiedad pasaron como si de horas se trataran; finalmente todos se reunieron en la habitación de la pelirrosa.

- **Primero me dirás lo que paso **–pidió Fugaku– **y luego te diré lo que debemos hacer**.

La pelirrosa se armo de valor– **La noche que Itachi comento lo del cateo al taller ANBU, yo… los escuche; el taller pertenece a Fukuzawa Sai, mi amigo de la infancia, yo sabía que él no era capaz de guardar drogas, ni siquiera para su padre**.

- **¿Sabías en que estaba involucrado ese maldito de Danzou?** –interrumpió Tsunade, enojada.

- **Si, Sai nunca me lo oculto**.

- **¿Y aun así te atreviste a seguirlo viendo?**

- **Sai es mi amigo, y el hecho de que su padre este metido en drogas, no quiere decir que Sai también** –inmediatamente Sakura defendió al pelinegro.

- **Es que no se que tienes en la cabeza jovencita **–se acerco a la cama recargándose en los pies de esta.

- **Calma Tsunade-sama **–pidió el peligris, creo que será mejor retirarnos para que Fugaku-sama y Sakura hablen tranquilos.

- **No, quiero saberlo, quiero saber en qué demonios se metió esta niña**.

- **Esta bien, pero entonces debo pedirle que se tranquilice Tsunade-san** –aviso Fugaku– **puedes continuar Sakura**.

- **Esa noche, trate de comunicarme con él, pero no contestaba ninguno de sus móviles, así que decidí ir a buscarlo al taller, encontré el cargamento, no sabía qué hacer**.

- **Pero el equipo anti-drogas no encontró nada**.

- **Yo destruí las drogas**.

- **¿Cómo?**

- **Las diluí con químicos que estaban en el taller**.

- **¿Sai lo sabía?**

- **No, una semana después, Ino me dijo que no había ido a la escuela, tuve un mal presentimiento, lo busque en su casa y en el portero me dijo que no estaba ahí, que no había ido en un par de días. Supuse que estaría en el taller** –hizo una breve pausa y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas– **Cuando llegue… Sai no estaba solo, Danzou junto con unos tipos lo estaban golpeando **–su garganta se cerro y no podía continuar, Kakashi le paso un pañuelo, el cual tomo y se limpio la nariz– **Kami, estaba tan mal, pelee con ellos y al final, Danzou me dijo que alguien tenía que pagarle la mercancía que había desaparecido**.

- **Espera, espera** –interrumpió Kakashi– **¿peleaste con ellos? ¿Cuántos eran?**

- **Tres, dos chicos y una chica**.

- **Podrían dejar de interrumpir** –pidió Fugaku.

- **Lo siento** –se disculpo el ojigris.

- **Yo le dije que Sai no tenía nada que ver, que había sido yo la que destruyo el material; Danzou sabía que Sai y yo estábamos involucrados con las carreras clandestinas**.

- **No me digas que…** –el que esta vez interrumpió a la chica fue el mismísimo abogado.

- **Mi nombre en las calles es Ryuu y Sai es Joker**.

- **Claro los organizadores de los "Street Raiders" **–termino de decir el Uchiha.

- **Nosotros no somos los organizadores** –contesto extrañada la pelirrosa.

- **Bueno eso ahorita no importa, continua con lo de Danzou**.

- **Nos dijo que si corría para él podría pagar la deuda, le dije que me diera un tiempo para pensarlo, luego** –miro al pelinegro padre de su novio– **Sasuke-kun tuvo el accidente y** –agacho la cabeza apenada– **Danzou me hablo para decirme que no había sido un accidente**.

- **¿Entonces ese hombre mando a hacerle daño a mi hijo? **–pregunto consternado Fugaku.

Sakura asintió avergonzada– **Tuve que aceptar correr para él, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a Sasuke-kun o a alguien más**.

La ojimiel dejo el silencio– **¿Qué dices de las drogas en tu organismo?**

- **No destruí todo el cargamento… toda la presión que estaba sobre mí, la escuela, la deuda, ustedes **–dijo mirando a sus tutores– **La situación comenzó a aplastarme, necesitaba un escape y se me hizo fácil ayudarme con las drogas**.

Tsunade no pudo continuar escuchando y salió de la habitación, seguida de Kakashi– **¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?**

- **No podía, Danzou tiene gente en la policía trabajando para él, además me dejo claro que siempre estaba vigilándome**.

- **Ese día, el día del accidente ¿Qué paso?**

- **Hui de la mansión Uchiha** –explico sin entrar en más detalles, porque recordar dolía, dolía demasiado– **Y fui a encontrarme con Danzou, el me había dicho que ese día habría una gran carrera, un evento en el que se manejaría muchísimo dinero** –hizo una breve pausa para respirar.

Fugaku suspiro, dio unos pasos alrededor de la habitación y se mantuvo pensativo; luego de un par de minutos de silencio, camino a la puerta y se asomo, con la mano pareció llamar a alguien. Segundos después entro Itachi– **¿Que tan mal está la situación?** –pregunto.

Sakura levanto la mirada para verlo, llevándose una gran sorpresa, el Uchiha, no estaba solo– **Tu** –siseo furiosa, abalanzándose contra la mujer– **Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada de ellos**.

Los Uchiha lograron detener a la ojijade, que a pesar del dolor no dejaba de forcejear con ellos, demostrándoles la enorme fuerza que tenía– **Sakura, detente, déjame explicarte** –pidió Itachi.

- **¿Qué tienes que explicarme? Te dije que ella no te convenía, esta maldita perra trabaja para Danzou** –grito señalando a la peli violeta– **¿Dónde está Sai? Si le hicieron algo juro que te matare**.

- **Sakura por favor **–ordeno tajante Fugaku, llevándola de regreso a la cama.

- **Te presento a la detective Mitarashi Anko** –la ojijade sintió que la quijada se le caía hasta el suelo– **ella trabaja como agente encubierto para la policía, tiene varios años en la organización de Danzou**.

- **Lamento mi comportamiento Sakura, pero tenía que verificar que la persona que conocí, como Ryuu, no fuera leal a Danzou** –hablo por primera vez Anko después de casi ser asesinada a manos de la pelirrosa.

- **¿Sabes dónde está Sai?**

- **Lo lamento, no lo sé**.

Los Uchiha se re-integraron a la conversación– **Hablare con el fiscal, le diré que tenemos información que nos llevara a Danzou**.

- **Espera Itachi** –hablo Sakura tranquila– **Voy a hablar con ciertas condiciones**.

- **¿Cuáles son? **–pregunto Fugaku.

- **Quiero inmunidad no solo para mí, sino también para Sai, el no hizo nada malo**.

- **No te lo puedo asegurar Sakura…**

- **Entonces no diré nada** –contesto rotundamente.

Itachi extrañado la miro directo a los ojos– **¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?**

- **Porque Sai es muy especial para mí, es todo lo que me queda** –el llanto volvió a apoderarse de la pelirrosa– **Esa tarde había mucha lluvia y grasa en el pavimento, derrape y termine fuera del camino; pero ese maldito me amenazo, me dijo que se llevaría a Sai y que jamás lo volvería a ver **–las lagrimas formaban ríos sobre las mejillas de la ojijade– **No puedo permitir que Danzou le haga daño, el siempre ha estado conmigo, se lo debo**.

- **Bien, entonces hare una llamada y en cuanto me den la confirmación, tendrás que firmar una declaración**.

- **Pero quiero la inmunidad para ambos ESCRITA** –aclaro la pelirrosa.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke iba manejando, trataba de mantener la calma, Sakura había despertado, su padre se lo había informado en cuanto se entero. Era como si el día ya no fuera tan oscuro, parecía que las nubes comenzaban a despejarse. Esos días habían sido muy difíciles, el temor de volver a perder a alguien amado, hacía que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente; era como si su vida se hundiera en un profundo vacío. Pero ahora, todo había terminado, su pelirrosa molestia había despertado y podría arreglar las cosas; primero aclararía lo de Karin, todo había sido un completo malentendido; todo pasaría al olvido, lo demás no importaría.

El moreno subió por el elevador hasta el piso donde tenían a Sakura, camino apresuradamente y vio en el pasillo a un guardia de seguridad del hospital, estaba parado junto a la puerta de la pelirrosa. Una opresión en el pecho lo invadió, pero respiro hondo y profundo, debía tranquilizarse.

Poso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero espero un momento antes de abrir, la voz de Itachi llego a sus oídos.

- **Hablare con el fiscal, le diré que tenemos información que nos llevara a Danzou**.

- **Espera Itachi** –la voz de la pelirrosa era tranquila– **Voy a hablar con ciertas condiciones**.

- **Quiero inmunidad no solo para mí, sino también para Sai, el no hizo nada malo**.

- **No te lo puedo asegurar Sakura…** –notaba la duda en su hermano.

- **Entonces no diré nada** –el pelinegro no reconocía la fortaleza que mostraba la chica.

- **¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?**

- **Porque Sai es muy especial para mí, es todo lo que me queda **–logro reconocer que la pelirrosa había empezado a llorar– **Esa tarde había mucha lluvia y grasa en el pavimento, derrape y termine fuera del camino; pero ese maldito me amenazo, me dijo que se llevaría a Sai y que jamás lo volvería a ver. No puedo permitir que Danzou le haga daño, el siempre ha estado conmigo, se lo debo**.

Sasuke apretó el pomo con tanta fuerza que parecía quererlo destruir. ¿Sai era tan importante que Sakura arriesgaba todo por él? ¿Quién demonios era Sai para la pelirrosa?

Un ira irracional lo lleno por dentro, giro sobre sus talones y se retiro del lugar, parecía un demonio enfurecido.

Lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que regresar a casa, su pelinegro rival estaba desaparecido; por lo que no podría desquitarse con él.

Nuevamente su vida se llenaba de oscuridad.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura se había quedado sola, Itachi y Anko habían regresado a la estación de policía a recoger los papeles para la inmunidad de la pelirrosa y su amigo. Sus jades miraban por la ventana, las nubes no eran grises como el día del accidente; había pasado dos semanas dormida, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que más temía era la situación de su amigo. Una presencia en la habitación perturbo su tranquilidad.

- **¿Viene a pedirme que me aleje de Sasuke-kun?**

- **Sakura, vengo a hablar de porque lo hiciste** –se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de la pelirrosa– **¿Sai no es la única razón?**

- **No, no lo hice solo por Sai, Danzou me demostró que puede herir a cualquiera que me rodee, al principio pensé en alejarme de todos**.

- **¿Incluso de Sasuke?**

- **Especialmente de él, Sasuke-kun ya ha sufrido, no quería que nada malo le pasara** –ese día era el día en que Sakura lloro amargamente– **Fui una egoísta, sabía que permaneciendo a su lado lo ponía en peligro y aun así no quise dejarlo**.

- **No Sakura, no eres egoísta, simplemente eres humana**.

- **Yo, no volveré a verlo, se lo prometo**.

- **¿Recuerdas cuando Mikoto murió?**

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_Era un día frío de invierno, toda la gente vestía de negro y daba sus condolencias a Fugaku. Sasuke se mantenía alejado de todos, mirando la foto de su madre en un gran marco de madera, era una mujer hermosa, largo cabello negro, sedoso y brillante a simple vista, mirada cálida y llena de amor._

_Uchiha Mikoto había fallecido víctima del cáncer, no se sabe si para su fortuna, fue rápido y sin mucho sufrimiento._

_- Sasuke-kun –la pequeña pelirrosa, amiga de Sasuke, tomo su mano, envolviéndola entre las suyas– Tenemos que regresar a casa, estas helado._

_- Voy a quedarme otro rato._

_- Si tú te quedas yo también._

_- Y yo –se agrego el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Sakura y Naruto eran los únicos amigos de Sasuke en ese entonces, el no era un niño muy sociable, pero sus dos pequeños amigos eran la excepción._

_Pasaron los días y el moreno pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, Fugaku estaba demasiado agobiado por la muerte de su esposa y no prestaba mucha atención a sus hijos. Itachi hacía todo lo posible por cuidar de su hermano menor, pero nada parecía poder sacarlo de su encierro._

_Naruto pasaba parte de las mañanas en la casa de los Uchiha, tratando de animar al moreno; lamentablemente sus intentos no rendían frutos, y aun así jamás dejo de acompañarlo. Y aunque sonara gracioso, Sakura era su relevo; por las tardes la pequeña pelirrosa llegaba a la casa de su amigo y se plantaba en la habitación de Sasuke. Aiko les servía la comida en el cuarto, ya que el ojinegro no quería abandonar su refugio._

_Para la ojijade era todo un ritual ir a ver a Sasuke, en cuanto llegaba, no importaba donde estuviera o lo que hiciera, siempre lo abrazaba y se quedaba así un par de minutos._

_- Estoy aquí Sasuke-kun, nunca lo olvides –y aunque no obtuviera respuesta no importaba._

_El ama de llaves llegaba con los alimentos, y tras ella el mayor de los hermanos– Hola Sakura-chan._

_- ¿No tenías planes con tus amigos? –pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa._

_- Los cancele, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mi otouto y con su linda amiga._

_- Hmp –gruño el pelinegro._

_- Por lo menos ya gruñe –le comento al oído a la chica, que soltó una risita._

_- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mí, como si no estuviera?_

_- Oh, vaya estamos progresando._

_- Itachi-san, por favor no hagas enojar a Sasuke-kun –defendió Sakura._

_Comieron en silencio, pero la pelirrosa nunca aparto la sonrisa de su rostro mientras le dedicaba cortos vistazos al menor de los Uchiha. Itachi podía verlo, la pequeña de cabellera rosa estaba totalmente enamorada de su baka otouto, quien no parecía tener la mínima idea de los sentimientos de la niña; y es que a pesar de que Sakura tenía solo diez años, era más madura, sentimentalmente hablando, que Sasuke de doce._

_Sakura pasó cada tarde en la casa de los Uchiha, ningún día falto, sin importarle nada, ella estaba ahí para él. La compañía constante de la pelirrosa ayudo a Sasuke a salir de la depresión, su alegría iluminaba sus oscuros días, su apoyo le daba ánimos a él para continuar y su cariño lo hacía volver, casi, a ser el mismo._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- **Tú fuiste la única que pudo darle sentido a la vida de mi hijo, jamás podría pedirte que te alejaras de él**.

- **Era uno de mis amigos más importantes, no podía dejarlo solo**.

- **Y esa tenacidad tuya me abrió los ojos, esa pequeña motita rosa me demostró que cuando una ama nunca está solo**.

- **¿Aun si eso significa poner en peligro a los que ama?**

- **Pero tu motivo fue muy noble, querías proteger a Sai**.

- **Y aun así no pude**.

- **Si él es tan fuerte como tú, lograra salir adelante**.

Sakura se limpio las lagrimas– **No es su fuerza la que me preocupa, sino la maldad de Danzou**.

- **Dejemos a un lado el tema Danzou, quiero hablar de lo que paso con Sasuke**.

- **Claro**.

Fugaku acerco la silla hasta estar completamente pegado a la cama, con una mano puso uno de los mechones rosas tras la oreja de la chica– **Sakura no creo mentir al decirte que mi hijo te quiere mucho… y aunque sé que no debería meterme, creo que es mi deber defenderlo**.

- **Pero…**

- **Shh, déjame hablar** –ordeno poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirrosa– **Tu conoces a Sasuke, el sería incapaz de hacer lo que CREISTE ver**.

- **¿Cómo supo lo que paso? No creo que Sasuke-kun se lo haya contado**.

- **Lo ves, conoces perfectamente a mi hijo, no, no fue él, sino Naruto**.

- **Oh** –la ojijade se recostó de lado en la cama, quería ver bien, esos ojos negros que tanto le recordaban al menor de los Uchiha.

- **Como iba diciendo** –retomo la plática, pensando en lo que iba a decir– **Sasuke fue criado para respetar a las mujeres, eso gracias a Mikoto; así que si lo piensas bien, por lo que me ha dicho él, tu y esa chica, que no recuerdo como se llama, han tenido problemas**.

- **Si, ella quería alejarme de Sasuke-kun, y en la escuela no dejaba de perseguirlo**.

- **¿Alguna vez visto que le hiciera caso? **–la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza– **¿Acaso mi hijo, si quiera le dirigía la palabra? **–volvió a negar– **Aunque conozco poco a mi hijo, sé que es muy especial cuando se trata de amistades** –el pelinegro se acomodo mejor en la silla– **Naruto fue su primer amigo; él desde pequeño siempre fue osco y huraño, a veces me lo figuraba como un gatito asustado. No desmerezco a Naruto, ese rubio hiperactivo le enseño la alegría y que uno puede encontrar a un hermano en alguien que no comparte la misma sangre. Pero tú, tu le mostraste algo más, tu le enseñaste a querer a alguien sin importar de quien se tratara. Entonces no tienes porque desconfiar de él, Sasuke podrá ser lo que sea, pero jamás te engañaría**.

- **Como lo hice yo, escondiéndole lo que sucedía**.

- **Exacto**.

- **Yo le debo una disculpa a Sasuke-kun**.

- **Si Sakura, temo que sí**.

Sakura comenzó a acurrucarse y a bostezar, los ojos empezaban a pesarle– **Pero él no ha venido a verme**.

- **Hoy no, y eso me extraña, porque ha estado al pendiente de ti todos los días**.

Los jades luchaban por permanecer abiertos, pero el cansancio y las emociones del día, eran demasiadas, comenzaba a quedarse dormida, cuando– **¿Puedo decirle algo Fugaku-san?**

- **Dime**.

- **Daría mi vida por Sai sin dudarlo** –un bostezo interrumpió su declaración– **pero vendería mi alma al diablo por Sasuke-kun **–alargo la última palabra quedando totalmente dormida.

Una sonrisa paternal apareció en los labios del patriarca de los Uchiha– **Definitivamente mi hijo es muy afortunado al tenerte, Sakura**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y en cuanto llego destrozo todo a su paso; desquito la ira acumulada en muebles, espejos, puertas, cajones, nada se salvo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Vengo con una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es que este capítulo me salió más rápido de lo que pensaba y pude subirlo antes de lo planeado, démosle gracias a la lluvia, que lleva cuatro días preparando sopa de Sakura. Aquí se rebeló TODO, aunque no todos lo supieron, pero pues obviamente lo sabrán. ¿Qué va a pasar después? Solo kami lo sabrá. La mala noticia es que… me quede sin laptop (computadora portátil, notebook =no netbook, esas son demasiado pequeñas y me quedaría ciega al escribir= ) la parte donde conecta el cargador se estropeo, así que tendré que mandarla arreglar. Eso que significa, pues lo más obvio, menos tiempo de escribir, ¿Por qué? pues es que a mi pequeña FUREYA, como la llamo, siempre anda por toda la casa conmigo, en mi cuarto, en la sala, en el comedor, en el suelo de la sala, etc. Etc. Etc. Por lo que cuando me inspiraba solo la prendía y comenzaba a escribir, escribir y escribir. Lamentablemente escribir el siguiente capítulo me tomara un poco más de tiempo porque tendré que trabajar en la de escritorio y eso le quita inspiración a mi vida, estar encerrada en un cuarto de 4 x 4 no es muy agradable. La mala suerte me persigue, también mi teléfono móvil (celular, como le decimos aquí en México) se está muriendo, se apaga cuando se le da la gana y ahora q no tengo dinero para comprar uno nuevo, bueno q puedo decir, el pobrecito dio lo q tenía q dar, tiene más de 5 años conmigo y d verdad me gusta mucho.

Gracias por sus RR:

**setsuna17  
**(gracias, puras sorpresas son las que ocurrieron)

**mussa-luna  
**(mala suerte, tal vez debería cambiarme del lugar donde vivo, lo de la canción ya la busque y me gusto la letra. graxs)

**pandiux7  
**(solo Narutin sabía de las cicatrices, es q Sakura siempre las ocultaba, exacto Sakura y Sai son familia, pero eso Sasuke no lo entiende ¬¬, los celos son malos consejeros, Sasuke también tiene su corazoncito, por lo menos aquí, si Sakura corría antes d q sus padres murieran, pero solo como diversión)

**ViryFuusara  
**(si las verdes si las conozco, jiji, morirías por congestión de galletas de chocolate, jajaja, gracias por todo, mil besos y cerezas para ti)

**SAKURA-MISA  
**(orales, yo m hubiera quedado en Japón, jojo, siempre he querido ir a allá, pero bueno q s l puede hacer, imagino q tus padres tuvieron q cambiar de país por alguna razón, es bueno oir q t desvirginaste con mi fic, jaja, aunque suene raro, d verdad m encanta q m hayas dejado RR, y espero q este capítulo también t guste, y si quieres leer más d mis "trabajos" puedes checarte los demás q he hecho, ya están terminaditos y m gustaría saber q t parecen)

**zeldalove Akira-chan  
**(si Frankenstein es algo q no s como describir, jajaja, a mi también me gustan las películas de Disney, pero mi favorita es La Sirenita, amo esa película, pero también m gustan muchas otras, Wall-E, Up, son muy buenas, y las viejitas no soy muy fanática d ellas, pero una q otra m gusta. Este fic está muy loco no crees?)

**gatitahime  
**(Y en este capítulo ya supieron todo, por kami, el próximo no s q vaya a pasar, q hará Sasuke? Q hará Sakura? Oh, por kami, no sé, m estoy volviendo loca no, no es cierto, ya estaba loca, y obvio ya se q va a pasar, pero no les voy a decir, muajaja)

**eleniux96  
**(tenemos una nueva chica RR, m da mucho gusto, entre más RR m dejan y más cuando son de personitas nuevas m dan más ánimos para escribir, así s q disfrutan la lectura y m esfuerzo por mejorarla y sacar más rápido actualizaciones)

**Lilu the little witch.  
**(lo d tus preguntas, creo q s resolvió en este capítulo, si la mama de Sasuke murió y Anko es la chica con la q hablaba Itachi)

**Asukasoad  
**(q bueno q pudiste ponerte al día, yo prefiero leer historias q están terminadas porq luego m pico y no actualizan, eso es feo)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(SOMOS ADICTAS a las cerezas, cof cof y a otras cosas, pero mejor no echarnos de cabeza, si este fic cada vez s pone más loco y más loco aun s va a poner en el próximo capítulo)

**Melilove  
**(jojo, si Sakura es consciente de la otra personalidad, pero creo q quedo muy enredado todo, voy a tener q agregar en algunos de los capítulos una explicación, porq creo q no quedo muy claro, todo dependerá d como quieren el final)

**Nekoshanauchiha  
**(Ten cuidado cuando s t cruzan los cables puedes causar incendios, y no es q lo diga por experiencia propia, no, yo jamás sería capaz de algo así ¬¬' . Aunq t dire q Sakura también está bastante loquita, pero tienes razón no pudo haberla pasado tan bien en ese lugar, Sasuke ese va a terminar en el manicomio, jajaja, Si muchos creen q Sakura comenzó a correr después del accidente de sus padres, pero no es así, luego lo explicare)

**cerezo-negro  
**(tropiezo mental, jajaja esa estuvo buena, entonces yo he tenido monumentales caídas mentales, no t apures entiendo lo q le paso a la zorra de Karin, y el mundo entero t lo agradece =ovación de pie para cerezo-negro, la multitud le agradece de corazón=. No el inner d Sakura en esta historia lo maneje como doble personalidad, y no creo q tener inner es estar enferma mentalmente, solo es tener una consciencia más activa, jojojo, creo q es lo mismo verdad?)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(q bueno q t gusto, aunq solo haya sido una pequeña parte, porq mi lista d música es como de 8 gigas, jaja, pero cuando escucho una canción a veces m hace imaginar las escenas y cada vez q la oigo m ayuda a recrearla y aumentar y corregir cosas. Seee Sasuke aquí es muy tranquilón, bueno no tanto, pero hace el esfuerzo d controlarse, además si viera a Sai después de lo q oyó no creo q saldría vivo. Sakura y Sai formaron una relación muy fuerte porq el estaba solo y Sakura como buena amiga lo tomo bajo su protección, aunq creo q al final Sai fue quien termino protegiéndola. Eres buena para la investigación, en efecto Anko no es mala, como ya lo vimos. )

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**sekay14**

**.**

***-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
Si alguien quiere cooperar para  
reparar mi laptop y un nuevo celular,  
su ayuda es muy bienvenida,  
aunque también puede cooperar  
mandándome un RR para calmar mi  
tristeza y darme ánimos de continuar  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-***

**o.o $$$ o.o**


	25. Juez, Jurado y Verdugo

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 25 "Juez, Jurado y Verdugo"**

- **Fukuzawa-san, ¿de qué se le acusa?**

- **Por favor, háganse a un lado** –pedían los oficiales de policía a la enorme cantidad de reporteros que obstruían su paso.

- **Fukuzawa-san, ¿esto tiene que ver con el cateo realizado al taller de su hijo meses atrás?**

- **Fukuzawa-san, dicen que finalmente tienen pruebas de que es narcotraficante, ¿eso es cierto?**

Y preguntas así eran las que gritaban los ansiosos reporteros al hombre en custodia de la policía, esposado de las manos y escoltado por una docena de hombres encapuchados y extremadamente bien armados.

El hombre fue llevado a una sala de interrogatorios, luego de hablarle de lo que se le acusaba fue llevado a los separos (N/A: lugar donde llevan a los malos-malitos después de ser detenidos y antes de ser llevados a la cárcel); donde más tarde lo ficharon, tomaron fotografías y registraron sus huellas digitales.

- **Saben que no importa lo que hagan, siempre salgo limpio de esto**.

- **Esta vez no, Fukuzawa, de eso me encargo yo –encaro Itachi seguro de sí mismo**.

Pero a pesar de la confianza mostrada por el joven, Danzou no quito la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro– **Nadie ha logrado comprobarme nada, ¿Por qué tu serías diferente?**

- **Porque tengo dos ases bajo la manga **–le susurro al pasar a su lado.

- **Yo también, Uchiha, yo también**.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**APARTAMENTO DE TSUNADE Y JIRAIYA**

- **¿Qué va a pasar ahora?** –pregunto la rubia muy interesada.

- **Sakura tendrá que rendir su declaración en el juicio** –informo Fugaku.

- **Pero yo nunca vi que Danzou vendiera drogas, él solo les entregaba mochilas a los vendedores y ellos le regresaban dinero**.

- **Exacto, tú fuiste testigo que en las carreras se movían las drogas y con eso es más que suficiente**.

La ojijade miro directo a los ojos negros– **¿Qué hay de Sai?**

- **No sabemos nada de él, pero esperamos que en el cateo que se va a realizar puedan encontrarlo**.

Sakura sonrió irónica– **No conocen a Danzou, el jamás tendría a Sai en un lugar donde la policía lo encuentre**.

- **No podemos preocuparnos por Sai ahora, lo más importante es mantenerte a salvo mientras llega el día en que declararas**.

- **¿Cómo piensan protegerla?** –cuestiono Jiraiya– **Sakura debe regresar al instituto, ya perdió tres semanas de clases y no puede seguir así**.

Itachi que llegaba de la estación de policía contesto– **Seguirá bajo el cuidado de sus guardaespaldas, no queremos que llame la atención **–miro a sus espaldas y tras el entraban cuatro personas más– **solo que ahora serán cuatro**.

- **Akatsuki** –nombre de la organización de guardaespaldas a la que pertenecen Sasori y Deidara, cuyos fundadores fueron Konan y Yahiko– **seguirá protegiendo a Sakura, nosotros, no solo la conocemos mejor que cualquier policía, sino que estamos perfectamente entrenados para el trabajo –anuncio el peli anaranjado**.

- **Hmpf** –Tsunade aunque de mala manera, sabía que tenían razón– **Pero deberán seguir algunas reglas**.

- **Sakura solo podrá ir al instituto y de regreso a este lugar **–explico Fugaku–** Permanecerán en el lugar que ella este, dos de ustedes en el auto y dos cerca de ella, pero manteniendo bajo perfil**.

- **Lo sabemos **–corto Konan– **No es la primera vez que cuidamos de un testigo, además no pensamos que estar lejos de ella, sea una opción** –comento acariciando la cabellera rosa.

- **Por la noche serán relevados por un equipo de policías, ellos se encargaran de cuidar el edificio**.

- **¿Cuántos van a mandar Itachi? **–el patriarca Uchiha se notaba un tanto preocupado.

- **Dos autos, con una pareja de policías cada uno**.

- **¿Solo eso?** –expreso enojada la ojimiel– **Danzou es un narcotraficante, debe tener mucha gente trabajando para él, ¿y ustedes solo mandan cuatro policías?**

- **Lo lamento Tsunade-sama, pero estamos cuidando no solo a Sakura, sino también a mi hermano, a Yamanaka Ino y a Naruto**.

- **¿Por qué a ellos? **–el peliblanco estaba algo desorientado.

- **Son amigos míos, por eso** –explico triste la pelirrosa.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE**

- **Naruto, ¿podemos hablar un momento?** –pidió Minato tocando a la puerta de su hijo.

El golpe que se oyó, hizo imaginar al rubio que su pequeño vástago había caído directo contra el suelo– **¿Qué sucede touchan?** –contesto el menor abriendo la puerta mientras sobaba el bulto en la frente.

- **Sakura-chan ya salió del hospital **–informo con una sonrisa el ojiazul mayor.

- **Que bien, entonces voy a verla, ¿está en su casa?**

- **No, se quedara en el apartamento de Tsunade-sama por un tiempo**.

- **¿Por qué? ¡ah ya se, quiere estar cerca por si Sakura-chan se siente mal!**

- **Naruto, esa no es la razón exacta** –se sentó en la cama e invito a su hijo a sentarse a su lado.

- **Touchan, me estas asustando**.

- **Sakura-chan quiere hablar contigo** –miro de frente al joven y con cara seria advirtió– **ella ha pasado por mucho, debes comprenderla y no juzgarla, ¿entendiste?**

Aunque el menor miro raro a su padre, sabía que debía hacerle caso– **Estamos hablando de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?**

- **De quien más, a veces creo que tu madre te dejo caer **–Minato trato de relajar el ambiente– **Puedes pasar **–esa era la señal para que la pelirrosa pudiera entrar, y así fue, una cabeza rosa asomo por las puertas.

- **Hola Naruto**.

El rubio se levanto y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, la estrujo tanto que solo pudo decir– **Naruto… costillas rotas, costillas rotas** –con unas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

El ojiazul inmediatamente la devolvió al suelo y mostro una sonrisa nerviosa y alegre al mismo tiempo– **Jeje, lo siento Sakura-chan, estaba muy emocionado**.

- **Yo los dejo, pórtense bien** –comento-ordeno a su apreciado hijo.

- **Gracias ojiichan** –dijo la pelirrosa haciendo una leve reverencia, Minato solo le regalo una linda sonrisa.

- **Veo que ya te sientes mejor**.

- **Si, ya casi nada me duele, pero aun debo usar el collarín, de vez en cuando**.

- **¿De qué quieres hablar?** –pregunto el rubio jalándola de la mano y sentándose juntos en la cama.

La ojijade se levanto de la cama, cerró los ojos, aspiro profundo y soltó todo el aire, haciendo una reverencia– **Lo siento** –con lo que dejo sorprendido y parpadeando al no comprender lo que veía.

Naruto se levanto lentamente y tomo a la chica por los hombros, obligándola a enderezarse– **¿Por qué habrías de disculparte?**

- **Les he causado muchos problemas a ti y a todos los que me rodean, los he hecho preocuparse por mi conducta**.

- **No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso **–la volvió a sentar, quedando uno frente a otro– **Además Sai-baka nos abrió los ojos, ¿sabes?, él nos dijo nuestras verdades la tarde del accidente **–comento rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

- **¿Qué les dijo Sai?** –pregunto Sakura enarcando una ceja.

- **Pues al teme le dijo que era un celopata, aunque eso lo sabemos perfectamente; a mi me dijo que desde que ando con Hinata no te he prestado mucha atención, y tiene razón; a Kakashi le echo en cara que te presiona demasiado en la escuela y, a Tsunade, prácticamente le dijo que te trataba como muñequita de aparador**.

A la pelirrosa se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, estaba más que impresionada– **No es cierto**.

- **Oh, sí, claro que si** –contesto el rubio sonriendo– **Pero sabes, Sai tenía razón en todo eso y gracias a él, abrimos los ojos**.

- **Menos Sasuke-kun**.

- **Él es otra historia, ¿Qué no lo has visto?**

- **No, desde que desperté no ha ido a verme**.

- **Me extraña, estuvo al pendiente de ti durante tu hospitalización, yo creía que hasta se mudaría a tu cuarto **–bromeo sin notar que hacía que Sakura se preocupara más– **Pero no creo que solo hayas venido a disculparte, dime que te trae por aquí**.

- **Creo que tendré que empezar sin él** –susurro bajito.

- **¿Sin quién?**

- **Es que quería hablar contigo y con Sasuke-kun, pero supongo que no va a venir**.

- **Kami, que hoy es el día de "todos deben portarse raro", ¿quieres que le hable para saber si viene en camino?**

- **Me harías un enorme favor Naruto, gracias**.

Naruto se arrastro al otro lado de la cama y tomo su móvil, marco y espero a que le contestaran– **Hola teme, Sakura-chan esta aquí y te estamos esperando** –el corazón de la pelirrosa se acelero, no podía creer que de tan solo pensar que Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la línea se emocionara tanto– **Oh, bueno entonces nos vemos luego** –pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron– **Dijo que estaba ocupado y que no podría venir**.

- **Entiendo** –dijo Sakura, que trato de no mostrar la tristeza frente a su amigo– **Tengo algo que contarte Naruto, es la razón de mi comportamiento de los últimos meses**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama, miraba el pequeño aparatito, le acaba de colgar a Naruto; pero no tenía ganas de ir, no podía ver a Sakura sin sentir ese dolor en el pecho.

- **¿Qué no te verías hoy con Sakura?** –pregunto Itachi entrando a la habitación del pelinegro.

- **Y desde cuando entras a mi cuarto sin tocar antes**.

- **Desde que soy tu oniisan y tengo el poder de hacerlo**.

El Uchiha menor sonrió irónico– **Dime ya que te trae aquí, no tengo ganas de discutir**.

- **¿Por qué estas tan amargado otouto? Pensé que cuando despertara Sakura no te le despegarías de su lado, pero es todo lo contrario** –comento acido Itachi– **Parece como si lo único que quisieras es alejarte de ella**.

- **Mis problemas no te incumben oniisan **–lo ultimo lo pronuncio de manera burlona– **y menos si se tratan de Sakura**.

- **No te entiendo Sasuke, antes parecías estar en el paraíso, hasta creía que en cualquier momento estallarías de amor; pero ahora no entiendo tu comportamiento**.

Sasuke se levanto encolerizado dando vueltas por su cuarto, como animal enjaulado– **¿Amor? Eso no existe, es solo una vana ilusión, es algo que te atonta y te hace ciego**.

- **De verdad te has vuelto loco**.

- **Si tal vez tengas razón, he perdido todo rastro de cordura por culpa de esa mota rosada, que lo único que sabe hacer es mentir y engañar**.

- **Cuidado con lo que dices Sasuke, luego podrías arrepentirte**.

- **¿Arrepentirme? ¿De qué? Yo jamás haría lo que ella pensó cuando vio a Karin aquí y sin embargo ella me ha engañado**.

Itachi parecía estar completamente perdido en la conversación**– ¿Qué Sakura-chan… te engaño? ¿Con quién?**

- **Con el idiota de Fukuzawa, no es obvio, ella jamás sintió algo por mí, solo jugo conmigo**.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

- **Porque la escuche, el día que despertó, yo oí claramente lo que te dijo**.

- **¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste exactamente?**

- **Dijo que Sai era muy importante para ella, que era lo único que tenía, y que haría cualquier cosa por él.**

- **Bueno si, más o menos, pero no sabes el contexto de porque lo dijo**.

El moreno camino hasta el escritorio y lo golpeo con ambas manos– **Y no me importa, así que no la defiendas**.

- **Pero es que no sabes lo que ha pasado** –pero se cayó, la pelirrosa le pidió a él y a Fugaku que no le dijeran nada a Sasuke, que ella misma hablaría con él.

- **Ya te dije que no la defiendas, no quiero saber nada y ahora vete** –ordeno gritando y señalando la puerta.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, su hermano cuando perdía el control, era imposible hablar con él y razonar las cosas; lo había vivido cuando murió su madre, en ese entonces tenía la esperanza de que la ojijade lo calmara, pero ahora no había nada.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

Naruto caminaba con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se veía molesto, cosa muy rara en él.

- **Se que no hay justificación alguna, pero lo hice y de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme involucrado con las drogas**.

El rubio seguía sin decir nada, ¿qué podía decir? Su amiga de la infancia, la pequeña con cabello rosa, a la que consideraba una hermana, le había mentido, lo había engañado y sobre todo no confió en él para pedirle ayuda. Suspiro, restregó su cara con ambas manos– **Entiendo, a cierto grado, que no confiaras en Tsunade-baachan o Kakashi-sensei, pero y… ¿Sasuke y yo? ¿No te hemos demostrado lo mucho que te queremos?**

- **Si Naruto, pero debes entender que…**

- **¿Qué debo entender? Corrías motocicletas de manera clandestina, usaste drogas y para terminar te metiste en un ENORME lío con un NARCOTRAFICANTE** –le reprendió cara a cara– ¿en que estabas pensando?

- **En proteger a mis amigos** –grito Sakura.

- **¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Itachi? Él te hubiera ayudado**.

- **Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, las cosas se me salieron de control**.

- **Eso suele suceder cuando uno no piensa las cosas, y todo empeora cuando no pide ayuda**.

- **No has vivido lo que yo, a la persona que más amaba me lastimo como jamás lo imagine, me quede huérfana, estuve en un sanatorio mental, el único que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo fue Sai, pero ahora que no está me quede sola** –grito en medio del llanto.

- **Te equivocas** –dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza, sus ojos eran cubiertos por el flequillo que caía hasta su nariz– **te equivocas, nunca estuviste sola, jamás lo has estado, Sasuke está muy arrepentido de lo que te hizo, es por eso que ha tratado de enmendarlo, el me conto lo que te hizo el día de año nuevo **–levanto el rostro y las lagrimas corrían desde sus orbes azules– **No importa con quien este yo, siempre has contado conmigo, solo que no supe qué hacer cuando empezaste a alejarme **–se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra– **Además están Ino, tu mejor amiga; Hinata, que siempre te ha ofrecido su apoyo; Temari, tu gruñona capitana, que sin importarle lo que digan los demás siempre ha buscado la manera de ayudarte; Shikamaru, aunque a le resulte problemático, no dudo que te daría buenos consejos; Tenten, puede hablar de todos los chismes, pero jamás habla de los amigos, por eso nunca ha dicho nada de ti; Neji, aunque no hable mucho se que puedes contar con él para cualquier problema; Lee, tu eterno enamorado, daría la vuelta al mundo de cabeza por ti; Kiba, es un amigo leal e incondicional, como un perro y Shino, que solo habla cuando sabe que tiene la razón**.

- **Olvidaste a Gaara**.

- **No, no lo olvide, pero no se me ocurre que decir de él, a veces es tan callado y separado de nosotros, que creo que no nos quiere mucho, pero se nota que a ti sí**.

Sakura se seco las lágrimas con un pañuelo y sonrió nostálgica– **Estaba ciega Naruto, yo misma me deje caer en un agujero negro, me negué a ver lo obvio**.

- **Pero no es tarde para corregirlo, tienes que hablar con todos y pedirles disculpas**.

- **Tienes razón, ¿puedes llamarlos y citarlos para hablar con ellos?**

- **Claro que sí Sakura-chan, yo haría cualquier cosa por mi hermanita** –dijo abrazándola, solo que no tan fuerte como cuando llego.

- **¿Cualquier cosa? **–pregunto maliciosamente.

- **Menos alejarme de mi conejita**.

- **Jamás te pediría algo así, aunque creo que ella sufriría más que tu** –comento dejando salir una risita.

Naruto convoco a sus amigos en su casa y a pesar del cansancio que sentía Sakura, resumió lo sucedido. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie podía creer que no se dieran cuenta de lo que su amiga paso. El silencio reino en la sala de la residencia Namikaze, hasta que las miradas se dirigieron al hermano mayor de los Hyuuga, Neji se había levantado, camino lentamente hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa y la abrazo.

- **Se que no somos amigos cercanos, entiendo que no hayas confiado en mí y te pido disculpas** –el acto conmovió hasta las lagrimas a la pelirrosa– **Debimos ser más activos, tal vez algunos vimos las señales, pero nos negamos a creerlo**.

- **No, Neji no es culpa de ustedes…**

- **Shhh, déjame terminar** –pidió sin soltar el abrazo– **Nos conocemos desde hace nueve años, hemos vivido buenos y malos momentos juntos; y te prometo, que de ahora en adelante no volverás a sentirte sola, porque aunque no lo hayas pensado… todos nosotros **–se separo y con la mirada recorrió a sus amigos presentes– **somos una familia**.

- **Gracias Neji** –agradeció Sakura volviéndolo a abrazar.

Y no fue la única en abrazarlo, todos se levantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo grupal, las chicas llorando y también Naruto– **Ay Neji, hablaste tan bonito, que hasta me hiciste llorar **–declaró el rubio jalando el moco que escurría por su nariz– Que bueno que digas que todos somos una familia, ahora sé que me aceptas como tu cuñado.

- **Sabes Naruto, puedo cambiar de opinión con respecto a ti** –explico seriamente el ojiperla, sacándole lagrimas de tristeza al novio de su hermana.

A lo que todos rieron mientras el ojiazul irradiaba un aura oscura, llena de tristeza y depresión– **Vamos Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan solo estaba bromeando**.

- **No lo sé conejita** –comenzó a dibujar círculos en el suelo con su dedo– **A mi me pareció muy en serio**.

- **No seas problemático Naruto, mira que no creo que le caiga muy en gracia a Sakura que le robes el protagonismo** –le dijo mientras lo picaba con el atizador de la chimenea, como si comprobara que estuviera vivo.

- **Vamos Naruto, no seas dramático, sabes que no fue en serio** –la pelirrosa parecía regresar a su energía de siempre.

- **Frentona, si vuelves a hacer una estupidez así, ni Tsunade podrá reconocer tus restos cuando termine contigo**.

- **No tienes que decírmelo, cerda**.

- **Que no se repita Sakura** –demandó Temari– **Aunque lamento mi comportamiento también, intentaba animarte, pero creo que empeore las cosas** –se ruborizo la rubia– **Espero que regreses al equipo**.

- **Eso será un poco difícil** –respondió triste Sakura.

- **¿No que ya no había problemas entre nosotros?**

- **No es eso Temari, pero con un brazo dislocado y las costillas rotas, el doctor me ha prohibido actividades de riesgo por un tiempo**.

- **Entonces quien nos va a animar en los encuentros** –Tenten mostro unos ojitos de perrito triste.

- **Para eso esta Temari e Ino, ellas saben hacerlo muy bien** –contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Mi hermosa flor de cerezo ha vuelto a ser la de antes, cuanto me alegra** –canturreo Lee mientras veía a la pelirrosa con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- **No creo que debas decir eso Lee, recuerda que a Sasuke no le gusta que le digas así a su novia** –amenazo pasando su brazo por el cuello del pelinegro– **Shino, ¿crees que debamos decírselo a Uchiha?**

- **Si queremos que la familia se reduzca en número, es la mejor opción**.

Sakura reía con todos sus amigos, aunque por dentro aun le faltaba arreglar un asunto pendiente sabía que todo estaría bien, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza– **Auch**.

- **No necesitas hacerte la fuerte ¿sabes? **–Shikamaru estaba a su lado mirando a los demás.

- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

- **Si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres reír, ríe, pero nunca guardes tus sentimientos, ese corazón y esos sentimientos son los que te hacen el corazón de esta familia **–el castaño la miro de reojo y ella asintió.

- **Entonces si yo soy el corazón… ¿tú eres el cerebro?**

- **Es obvio Sakura** –contesto orgulloso de su nuevo "puesto".

- **Como pude estar tan ciega, Sai no era mi única familia, siempre los tuve a ustedes**.

- **Sakura **–Matsuri se acerco acompañada de Gaara– **Podemos hablar contigo**.

- **Claro, regresamos en un momento** –advirtió al Nara, que solo movió la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

Estando en la cocina, la castaña se aventuro a preguntar con pequeñas lagrimas empezando a caer– **¿Aun crees que Sai esté vivo?**

- **Ay, Matsuri** –la pelirrosa la abrazo y acaricio su cabeza, tratando de calmarla– **por supuesto que sí, Sai es duro como una roca, nada puede hacerle daño**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CORTE DE JUSTICIA**

Había pasado lo más difícil, confesarle a sus amigos las tonterías que cometió; logro recuperarse de su adicción, ahora debía enfrentarse a su peor enemigo… Danzou.

- **Señoría, pedimos que el caso en contra de mi defendido sea desechado**.

- **¿Con base en que abogado?** –pregunto el juez.

- **Que hasta ahorita no han presentado pruebas suficientes para la acusación**.

El fiscal intervino– **Si me permite señor juez, se ha demostrado que Fukuzawa Danzou, almacenaba químicos básicos para la elaboración de estupefacientes**.

- **Por favor, esos productos fueron encontrados en una bodega de mi cliente, eso no significa que le pertenezcan; él no puede tener el control de todas sus propiedades y mucho menos saber qué cosas guarden sus empleados**.

- **Aun tenemos testigos que presentar señoría** –defendió el fiscal.

- **El fiscal tiene razón, no podemos terminar hasta que se hayan presentado todas las pruebas**.

- **Gracias** –el fiscal hizo una leve reverencia– **Llamo a testificar a la detective Mitarashi Anko**.

Las preguntas que le realizaron a Anko fueron relacionadas a las operaciones de las que fue testigo, muchas en realidad; la mujer había escalado en la confianza de Danzou rápidamente, dándole un lugar privilegiado en la organización. Lamentablemente, nunca había sido testigo de que el hombre las vendiera directamente o que se encargara de los embarques de los productos finales.

- **¿Qué tengo que hacer? **–pregunto nerviosa la pelirrosa.

- **Solo decir la verdad** –indico Fugaku.

- **Ok, eso es fácil**.

- **No si te enfrentas a un tipo como el abogado de Danzou**.

- **Itachi…** –dijo el patriarca de los Uchiha de manera reprochante.

- **Lo siento, pero tengo que preparar a Sakura para este encuentro**.

Los jades se fijaron en el de coleta, con una mirada suplicante– **¿Por qué no te quedaste en el caso Itachi?**

Itachi la miro con ternura– **Porque estaba demasiado relacionado**.

- **¿Te refieres a mí, verdad? Por mi culpa perdiste la oportunidad** –comento no triste la chica.

- **No te des tanto crédito** –el moreno le levanto la cara– **No eres la única chica hermosa en mi vida**.

- **Anko…**

- **Pase por favor, Haruno-san** –un oficial de policía interrumpió la conversación.

- **Es hora, suerte** –Itachi le dedico una tierna sonrisa y la abrazo.

- **Solo di la verdad y todo saldrá bien** –aconsejo Fugaku acariciando su cabeza.

- **Solo la verdad** –remarco la pelirrosa.

Entraron mientras eran testigos de cómo era sacada a la fuerza Anko– **Maldito, eres un mentiroso** –y algunos otros improperios eran gritados por la furiosa detective.

- **Llamo al estrado a Haruno Sakura **–hablo el fiscal, pero Sakura no escucho porque aun veía como intentaban sacar a la peli azulada– **¿Haruno-san? **–alcanzo a escuchar que repetían.

- **Lo siento** –de disculpo siguiendo su camino, se sentó junto al juez e hizo el juramento de decir la verdad (N/A: ja, no sé si en verdad sea así, pero en fin, he visto demasiada televisión).

- **Bien Haruno-san, podría decirnos qué relación tiene con Fukuzawa-san**.

- **Su hijo, Sai, es amigo mío de la infancia**.

- **Pero tengo entendido que no es la única forma en que se relaciona con él**.

- **No, hubo un tiempo en que corrí para él**.

- **¿Corrió? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?**

- **Danzou organizaba o formaba parte de un circuito clandestino de carreras de autos y motocicletas, yo participaba como corredora de motocicletas**.

- **¿El le pagaba por hacerlo?**

- **No**.

- **Durante este tiempo** –expuso sigilosamente el fiscal– **usted fue testigo de que el acusado vendía estupefacientes**.

- **No directamente, pero ordenaba a sus hombres a entregar mochilas llenas de pastillas rojas**.

El fiscal se acerco a una mesa y trajo con él una bolsa con pequeños objetos rojos– **¿Se refiere a estas pastillas?**

- **Si**.

- **Usted dice que él no las vendía directamente**.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza– **No, las entregaba a jóvenes que la siguiente vez que lo veían le entregaban dinero**.

- **¿Llegaste a vender drogas para él? ¿O ser mensajera?**

- **No**.

Pero antes de que el fiscal pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Anko entro como torbellino a la sala– **Deben encerrarlo es un peligro para la sociedad** –entro gritando.

- **Orden** –grito más fuerte el juez golpeando su escritorio– **detective Anko, la condena a treinta días en la cárcel por desacato**.

Anko no cabía de la sorpresa, así que contraataco siendo detenida por dos policías– **Desde cuando se encierran a los buenos y se dejan libres a los malos**.

- **Desde que usted no está respetando el orden en mi corte, se volvía "la mala", detective **–dijo indignado el hombre– **Ahora llévensela** –ordeno y fue sacada del lugar.

Itachi le dijo algo a su padre y salió tras su novia.

La pelirrosa solo veía como la situación era totalmente caótica, pero un escalofrío recorrió su medula, al mismo tiempo que sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella, volteo en la dirección de Danzou y el no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

- **Su señoría, con este caos no se puede continuar** –hablo el abogado del acusado– **Le pido un receso**.

- **Pero señor juez, podemos continuar, ahora que la situación se ha controlado**.

- **Fiscal, creo que el abogado tiene razón** –golpeo con su mazo la mesa– **El juicio continuara dentro de cuatro días**.

- **Por favor señor juez** –hablo Sakura– **yo solo quiero terminar con esto y saber donde esta mi amigo**.

- **No entiendo de lo que habla Haruno-san**.

- **Danzou se llevo a mi amigo y no sé nada de él** –sollozo la pelirrosa.

- **Señoría esto no tiene que ver con el caso, por favor** –pidió el abogado defensor– **Además Sai-san esta en un viaje y solicito no ser molestado**.

- **Por favor, hare cualquier cosa** –miro suplicante al narcotraficante, que solo mostro una sonrisa arrogante.

- **Ya escucho Haruno-san** –dijo sin más y se levanto de su lugar.

Todos fueron desalojados de la sala después de salir el juez; abogados, jurados y testigo.

- **¿Y ahora qué? **–pregunto desesperada la ojijade.

- **Pues esperaremos hasta el viernes a ver qué sucede** –explico el fiscal.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**KEI**

Sakura esperaba recargada en la puerta del instituto, con sus guardaespaldas cuidándola a unos metros de distancia; mucha gente que pasaba la saludaba y ella amigablemente respondía el saludo con una linda sonrisa.

Por fin la vio, caminando como si nada importara, altivo y orgulloso, eso siempre le gusto de él – **Sasuke-kun** –murmuro acercándose.

Él, simplemente la ignoro y paso de largo; la carita de la pelirrosa se lleno de silenciosas lágrimas, agacho el rostro para que nadie la viera y camino rumbo a su salón. Yahiko y Konan intercambiaron miradas, en esto solo podían estar a su lado, pero no podían intervenir. Bueno, el peli anaranjado con muchas ganas lo haría, pero Sakura le reclamaría y su esposa la secundaria.

- **Teme, viste a Sakura-chan, estaba esperándote en la entrada**.

- **Hmpf**.

- **¿La ignoraste no es cierto? **–el rubio se interpuso en su camino.

- **No te metas dobe**.

La ira se dejaba ver en la cara roja del ojiazul– **No me ordenes que no me meta, es Sakura-chan y está pasando por algo muy feo**.

- **¿Si? Pues ella se lo busco** –dijo fríamente y aparto a su amigo del camino.

- **Eres un…** –Naruto estaba por golpearlo por la espalda pero una mano fuerte lo detuvo, giro su rostro y se topo con su peli gris maestro– Kakashi-sensei.

- **El tiene razón Naruto, el problema es de ellos y ellos** –remarco la palabra en voz alta– **deben arreglarlo**.

- **Pero…**

- **Además no creo que a Sakura le guste que golpees a Sasuke, ya tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, como para preocuparse por ustedes dos**.

El rubio suspiro y lentamente camino a su lugar, sin apartar la mirada asesina hacia su amigo.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que le dijo Naruto removió algo dentro de él, Sakura estaba en problemas y necesitaba apoyo, pero el aún seguía enojado, molesto, celoso, tantas emociones que no había experimentado con tanta intensidad, que a veces sentía que lo mareaban. La culpa lo atacaba, pero luego los celos lo dominaban; tenía a Sai, ¿no? Ese pelinegro que lo único que hizo fue meterse en medio de ellos para arruinarlo todo. Si tan mal estaba la pelirrosa porque no se refugiaba en los brazos de su "amigo" y se consolaba platicándole sus problemas.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura estaba haciendo su tarea en el tranquilo apartamento de su tutora, Yahiko y Konan, preparaban la cena, el ambiente era tan familiar. Mientras la pelirrosa se rompía la cabeza tratando de ponerse al día con sus deberes, cuando escucho que el teléfono sonaba– **Yo contesto **–grito a la pareja en la cocina.

- **Gracias Sakura **–se oyó la voz de la peli azulada.

- **Haru…** –pero se corrigió antes de terminar– **Residencia Senjuu, diga**.

- **Es bueno oír tu voz, Ha-ru-no**.

- **Danzou…** –miro a sus guardaespaldas en la cocina y se alejo a su cuarto– **¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar aquí?**

- **Tengo un trato que ofrecerte**.

- **No quiero nada de ti**.

- **Oh, sí, si lo quieres**.

- **Voy a colgar y a llamar a la policía**.

- **No lo harás, si quieres volver a ver a mi idiota hijo**.

- **¿Sai está bien?**

Oyó un silencio que le erizo la piel– **Si, hasta ahora está bien**.

- **¿Qué quieres?**

- **Termina el juicio**.

- **No puedo hacer eso**.

- **Pues dile al fiscal que lo haga, eso si quieres ver vivo a Sai**.

- **Está bien, está bien, lo haré, veré como y hare que cancelen el juicio**.

- **Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo Sa-ku-ra** –la pelirrosa solo oyó el sonido del fin de la llamada.

Se recargo en la puerta de su cuarto y dejo que su cuerpo callera hasta el suelo, abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho y dejo que la tristeza saliera en forma de lágrimas amargas.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Sakura miraba la casa de los Uchiha desde la camioneta, habían cambiado de vehículo para mayor comodidad; y es que sus cuatro guardaespaldas, que siempre viajaban con ella, se mantenían callados.

- **¿Vas a entrar o no?** –pregunto sin ningún sentido del tacto Deidara, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Yahiko– **¿Por qué fue eso?**

- **Por idiota** –le contesto simplemente Konan.

- **No Deidara, el no quiere verme y lo respeto** –suspiro triste la pelirrosa– **Mejor vamos por unos helados, yo invito**.

- **Si** –grito entusiasmado el rubio.

- **Sakura…** –el tono de advertencia no paso desapercibido para ninguno– **Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí**.

- **Oh, Yahiko-kun** –Sakura puso carita de perrito triste y suplicante– **Solo son helados, no tenemos que ir al centro, si quieres podemos ir al mini super que esta por la avenida**.

El peli anaranjado no resistía que lo llamara así o que pusiera esa "estúpida" cara, como él decía; suspiro derrotado– **Está bien, pero solo será de entrada por salida**.

- **Si, vamos por helado** –alboroto al ojiazul en el asiento delantero.

- **Si, helado, helado** –en verdad Deidara congeniaba mucho con la pelirrosa, ya que se comportaban igual de infantiles.

- **Cállate Deidara** –ordeno malhumorado Sasori– **en ella se ve bien** –comento mirando por el retrovisor a la ojijade– **pero tú ya estas bastante grandecito para semejantes shows**.

- **Hump** –gruño el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y tomando una actitud de ofendido.

A lo que todos lo vieron y soltaron una gran carcajada– **Ya, ya Deidara-kun, no te enojes, mira que te compro dos helados si quitas tu cara de enojado**.

- **Mmm** –murmuro pensativo– **Acepto**.

Sakura rogo porque la dejaran bajar a comprar los helados, Yahiko y Konan la acompañaron hasta la tienda, la mujer se quedo afuera y el peli anaranjado entro. La pelirrosa saco los helados de la nevera (N/A: obvio heladitos de paquetito, ya que no podían ir a una nevería/heladería, o como quieran decirle ¬¬), tenía las manos ocupadas y haciendo malabares llego a la caja– **¿Cuánto es?** –pregunto con una sonrisa.

- **Si me das tu número telefónico y aceptas tener una cita conmigo, quedamos a mano** –comento el joven de la registradora con una sonrisa coqueta.

- **Ni lo sueñes mocoso** –dijo Yahiko empujándolo hacia atrás.

- **No seas así Yahiko-niichan** –la pelirrosa se colgó del brazo del guardaespaldas de manera juguetona.

- **Compórtate** –pidió ligeramente sonrojado.

- **¡Ah! Olvide la soda que me pidió Konan-neechan** –chillo alarmada la ojijade– **¿Podrías ir por la soda, Yahiko-niichan?**

El oji gris suspiro cansado y regreso a las neveras donde estaban las sodas– **Compórtate** –ordeno a lo que Sakura le hizo unos ojitos como si fuera una niña.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de la pelirrosa– **Necesito que envíes esto** –Sakura saco una carta de su mochila.

- **¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?** –pregunto asustado el chico.

- **El es mi hermano mayor, y como podrás darte cuenta, no me deja salir sin supervisión** –señalo afuera al automóvil estacionado en la acera– **envió esto a un tío que es abogado, pidiéndole que me saque de este infierno** –dijo todo tan rápido que el chico apenas pudo entender– **Si lo envías a la primera persona que visite en mi libertad, será a ti y te estaré eternamente agradecida**.

- **Lo hare** –acepto guardando la carta bajo el mostrador unos segundos antes que regresara el peli anaranjado.

- **Listo, ¿nos podemos ir?**

- **Si** –el vendedor hizo la cuenta y cobro, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, quien le sonrió amablemente– **Gracias**.

Yahiko lo fulmino con la mirada, algo que asusto un poco al muchacho, pero que le dio la valentía para enviar la carta que le entrego Sakura– **¿Qué demonios le sucede a ese sujeto?**

- **Ni idea **–contesto encogiéndose de hombros la pelirrosa.

- **¿Por qué tardaron tanto?** –cuestiono ansioso el rubio estirando las manos para recibir sus helados.

- **El idiota del vendedor, le estaba coqueteando a Sakura** –indicó malhumorado el oji gris.

- **Le hubieras sacado los ojos** –sugirió como si nada Sasori.

- **Buena idea** –contesto Yahiko con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro– **la próxima vez la pondré en práctica**.

- **Hey, hey, ¿qué piensan encerrarme en una caja de cristal?**

- **Esa tampoco es una mala idea** –razono Deidara– **así ningún tipo podrá poner sus sucias manos encima de nuestra niña**.

- **No te preocupes Sakura, para estoy yo aquí** –dijo Konan abrazándola– **Yo me hare cargo de controlar a estos locos**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CORTE DE JUSTICIA**

Comenzó la audiencia y el fiscal cedió el turno de preguntas a la defensa.

- **Haruno-san** –empezó tranquilo el abogado – **Usted dice que corrió para Danzou-san, pero no explico por qué corría**.

Sakura busco con la mirada a Fugaku, quien le indico con la cabeza que contestara– **Yo solía correr en carreras clandestinas, manejaba motocicletas**.

- **Delito por el cual no ha pagado una condena, porque el fiscal le ofreció inmunidad por testificar contra mi cliente**.

El fiscal se puso de pie– **Señoría, Haruno-san no es la que está siendo procesada en este juicio**.

- **Por favor abogado, apéguese al caso**.

- **Bien señoría, mi punto es, señorita, porque se involucro con mi cliente**.

- **Fue porque destruí un cargamento de estupefacientes, me dijo que le pertenecía y que alguien debía pagarlo** –contesto más tranquila.

- **¿Esas fueron sus palabras exactas?**

- **Si**.

- **Haruno-san** –el hombre hizo una pausa dramática que inquieto a todos en la sala– **¿Es usted adicta a los estupefacientes?**

La pelirrosa pareció perder el aliento un momento– **Yo… yo…**

- **Conteste la pregunta** –ordeno el juez.

- **Si, pero no es…**

- **No es cierto que la inmunidad la obtuvo con la ayuda del fiscal Uchiha Itachi… hermano de su novio**.

- **Itachi no tiene nada que ver en esto**.

El juez golpeo con su mazo la mesa– **Si no se mantiene al margen abogado lo sacare**.

El abogado levanto la mano en signo de paz– **Por ultimo. ¿Estuvo encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico durante seis meses el año pasado?**

Ok, eso nadie se lo esperaba, por lo que el fiscal y Fugaku se levantaron enojados de su asiento– **Señoría, no estamos aquí para juzgar la vida del testigo**.

- **Pero eso fue por una situación personal**.

- **Señoría, es para que puedan darse cuenta de la veracidad del testimonio** –afirmo seguro de sí mismo mirando socarronamente a Sakura– **Esto demuestra que no es un testigo confiable, abuso del uso de drogas, fue diagnosticada por un médico como incapacitada para cuidarse a sí misma, intento sucidarse, no una sino dos veces**.

- **Eso no es cierto** –grito enojada la pelirrosa.

- **Señor juez, esto no tiene que ver con el caso**.

- **Oh, claro que tiene que ver, Haruno-san no puede distinguir la realidad, así que su testimonio debe ser desechado** –termino de decir arrogante y regresando a su lugar.

El juez suspiro derrotado y dictamino al jurado– **Olvidaran el testimonio de Haruno-san, ahora si no hay más pruebas que presentar, el jurado puede retirarse a deliberar**.

Sakura fue sacada de la sala junto con los demás.

- **No puede ser, ¿Cómo demonios averiguo eso ese maldito?** –Itachi estaba enojado, primera vez que la ojijade lo veía así.

- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Itachi? **–pregunto molesto el fiscal.

- **¿Decirte qué?** –tomo por el cuello a su colega y lo estampo contra la pared– **¿Qué Sakura sufrió una crisis después de la muerte de sus padres?**

- **Calma Itachi** –la pelirrosa puso su mano sobre el brazo que sostenía el cuello del hombre– **Está bien, a mi no me importa**.

- **Si, pero sin tu testimonio Danzou va a salir libre** –dijo relajándose y mirando con tristeza a Sakura– **No estarás segura si eso sucede**.

- **Eso no importa, mientras ustedes estén bien **–contesto con una sonrisa "radiante", como las que hacía Sai.

Minutos después volvieron a entrar a la sala, el jurado había tomado su decisión. Después de todas las formalidades el presidente del jurado hablo.

- **Encontramos al acusado Fukuzawa Danzou, inocente** –fue lo dicho, que pareció caer como un enorme peso sobre los Uchiha.

- **Fukuzawa-san, está libre, puede irse** –dicto el juez y dio por terminado el juicio.

En cuanto salieron todos del juzgado, el narcotraficante los miro con arrogancia en su rostro. Al pasar junto a ellos, Itachi en manera protectora, abrazo a Sakura que estaba a su lado y fulmino con la mirada al castaño.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Se aseguro que Jiraiya y Tsunade estuvieran dormidos, se puso un conjunto deportivo negro, un gorro negro que cubría su cabello rosa, unos guantes negros y por último unos zapatos deportivos igualmente negros. Lo había pensado, planeado y estaba por hacerlo; sabía cómo funcionaban y donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad, una por cada piso, una en el ascensor, dos en el lobby y varias en el estacionamiento. La que más podría darle problemas sería la del piso en el departamento de Tsunade, tenía poco tiempo en lo que la cámara giraba y luego regresaba a la posición inicial. Al frente del edificio una patrulla vigilaba el lugar, a una cuadra de la parte trasera del edificio estaba otra, no sería difícil pasarlos sin que la vieran.

Se arriesgaría, sería la última vez que haría una locura, sería su mayor secreto, uno que jamás podría contar.

Miro a través de una pequeña abertura en la puerta, reviso la cámara y confirmo el tiempo dos veces, era ahora o nunca, salió rápidamente sin hacer ruido y corrió hasta la puerta de las escaleras. Había logrado llegar y con tiempo de sobra, bajo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, abrió la puertecilla del depósito de basura y se introdujo, apestaba horrible, pero si quería salir sin ser vista, esa era la única opción.

Resbalo frenando su caída con los pies, manos y la espalda recargada; tenía que ser rápida pero cuidadosa, su brazo aun estaba dolido. Al final se encogió, abrazándose las piernas, parecía una bolsa de basura más, que caía del conducto, nadie sospecharía de nada que saliera de ahí. Observo que los policías estaban muy entretenidos jugando con sus móviles, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se escondió entre los autos para poder "escabullirse".

Camino alrededor de dos horas, estaba buscando la vieja bodega donde Danzou hacía varias de sus operaciones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de actividades ilícitas; esa era su verdadera oficina. Cuando llego a la puerta, los vigilantes la miraron por breves momentos y la dejaron pasar.

- **¿Qué asuntos te traen aquí… Haruno-san? Acaso quieres más de mi producto** –pregunto burlón el hombre mostrando una bolsa llena de pastillas rojas, droga.

- **Quiero que me digas donde esta Sai**.

- **Creí habértelo dejado claro, no volverás a ver a mi hijo**.

- **Hice lo que me pediste, boicoteé el juicio**.

Danzou rio de manera escandalosa– **Con que hiciste lo que te pedí, jamás espere eso** –saco el puro de su bolsillo, corto la punta y lo encendió con un cerillo, le dio el golpe y dejo salir el humo– **Jamás hubiera imaginado que arruinaras la investigación de Uchiha Itachi**.

- **Lo hice por él, por su familia y por Sai **–la pelirrosa comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y tal vez también la cordura.

- **Pues esta vez… te equivocaste, porque como podrás darte cuenta** –volvió a fumar un poco– **aunque no lo hubieras hecho, nadie se atreve a encontrarme culpable**.

- **Por mi puedes seguir vendiendo droga y matando a la gente, yo solo quiero mi vida de regreso** –grito con todo la desesperación que sentía dentro.

- **Lamento decírtelo, pero eso es imposible, no dejare que alguien que me reditúa tanto dinero se salga de mi organización**.

- **Por supuesto que lo haré, nunca volveré a trabajar para ti**.

- **Te tengo en mi poder niña, tendrás que seguir corriendo para mí** –la mirada del castaño era fría y amenazante– **Si no quieres que algo malo les pase a tus amigos y A TU NOVIO** –remarco las palabras..

Sakura agacho la cabeza, escondiendo cualquier rastro de sus ojos, tomo algo de su espalda y apunto contra el hombre– **Te lo advertí Danzou, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a quienes amo**.

- **Ja** –rio sarcástico Fukuzawa– **eres una tonta, ni siquiera sabes tomar un arma, mucho menos creo que sepas disparar**.

Una sonrisa sádica se mostro en los labios de la ojijade, su mirada se había vuelto oscura y fría– **¿Eso crees? **–dijo al mismo tiempo que removía el seguro del arma y disparaba a la rodilla del hombre– **Sabes Danzou… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí**.

- **De verdad estás loca** –grito estando en el suelo, apoyándose en una sola rodilla.

La pelirrrosa se agacho junto al castaño, jugaba con el arma, mientras lo veía a los ojos– **Si eso dijo mi psiquiatra en la casa de locos, sus palabras fueron…** –hizo como si rememorara el momento– **Eres bipolar, esquizofrénica y algo así como maniático-agresiva** –la chica solo se inventaba términos que había oído en el hospital.

- **Aunque estés loca piensa mandarte a la cárcel, tal vez tus amigos del loquero quieran verte de nuevo**.

- **¿Quién dijo que vas a salir vivo de esta?**

- **Ja, si me matas nunca volverás a ver a Sai**.

- **Es un riesgo que debo correr si quiero proteger a Sasuke-kun**.

- **Hazlo y mi organización se dedicara a cazarte** –la seguridad de su voz ya no era como la del principio.

- **Ahora, ¿me vas a decir dónde está Sai?**

- **No, voy a hacer algo mejor, mataré a Uchiha Sasuke** –del bastón saco una daga que intento clavar en el pecho de la chica.

Ella fue más rápida y disparo, el estruendo resonó en el lugar; Danzou cayó de espaldas, dejando ver un agujero justo en el centro de su frente. Para Sakura todo fue en cámara lenta.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Yahiko-san, Konan-san, lamento molestar tan tarde, pero creo que esto es de suma importancia** –comento un hombre llevando a la pareja dentro de la vieja edificación.

- **¿Cuál es la urgencia? **–el ex guardaespaldas hablo primero.

- **Mírelo usted mismo** –dijo el hombre señalando dentro de la bodega, un castaño se encontraba tirado en el suelo y una chica sentada sobre algunas cajas, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- **¿Sakura qué paso?** –pregunto Konan tomándola por los hombros.

La pelirrosa levanto la mirada, triste y vacía– **Lo mate**.

- **¿Piensan hacer algo?** –miro interrogante al hombre que lo llamo.

- **Es por eso que lo llame, se lo he reportado a mis superiores y me dijeron que llegáramos a un acuerdo**.

- **¿Qué clase de acuerdo?** –cuestiono desconfiando.

- **La chica nos ha quitado un peso de encima, ha hecho el trabajo que yo debía hacer**.

- **¿Y?**

- **Si ustedes no siguen inmiscuyéndose en nuestras operaciones, nosotros nos aseguraremos que este incidente no salga de entre nosotros**.

- **¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar?**

- **Solo tiene que hacerlo, además no hay pruebas de que ella haya estado aquí, ¿o sí?**

La peli azulada busco una respuesta desesperadamente– **Sakura, ¿alguien te vio salir del apartamento de Tsunade?**

Los jades se centraron en la figura del peli anaranjado– **No**.

- **Además creo que la chica hizo un trabajo estupendo** –hizo la observación el hombre– **parece un asesinato tipo mafia, así que no habrá dudas**.

- **Si eso es todo debemos irnos** –contesto secamente Konan ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

- **Antes de que eso suceda, la señorita debe entregarnos el arma** –pidió el hombre extendiendo la mano– **Es solo un seguro**.

- **Entrégasela Sakura** –ordeno Yahiko, viendo que la pelirrosa usaba guantes, cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco.

- **Yo solo quiero pedirles un favor** –hablo tímidamente Sakura.

- **Si está dentro de mis posibilidades**.

- **No me importa lo que me sucede, siempre y cuando prometa que mis amigos no correrán riesgo alguno.**

- **Viendo lo que usted es capaz de hacer por ellos, tenga por seguro, que no nos acercaremos**.

- **Por último, ¿sabe dónde está Sai?**

- **Mañana mismo, Fukuzawa regresara de su viaje, téngalo por seguro **–el hombre hizo una leve reverencia– **Promesa de Yakuza** –el peli azulada condujo a la chica a la salida, pero antes– **Oh, Haruno-san, si algún día se cansa de ser la princesa encerrada en la torre, no dude en buscarme, con gusto le ofreceré un lugar entre mis colaboradores**.

- **No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, nunca más** –amenazo el oji gris sosteniendo al hombre por el cuello de la camisa– **Entendiste**.

- **Solo hago reconocimiento de las habilidades de la pequeña, no cualquiera mata a sangre fría a tan corta edad** –rio burlón– **La entrenaste bien… Pain**.

Yahiko fuera de sí, golpeo al hombre en la cara, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo– **Si te acercas a ella, te juro que te mato**.

- **Ya veo, si fuera tu hija, no se parecería tanto a ti** –comento escupiendo sangre de la boca.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **¿Y ahora como vamos a entrar?** –pregunto preocupado Yahiko.

Sakura mostro la lengua mientras se rascaba la cabeza– **Eso no lo pensé**.

A la pareja le salió una gotita en la nuca– **Pues tenemos que pensarlo rápido, no creo que Jiraiya-san y Tsunade-san tarden en despertar**.

- **Por lo menos no se han dado cuenta que Sakura no está** –observo el peli anaranjado– **Las patrullas aun están en sus lugares**.

- **Puedo entrar por donde salí** –Konan la miro interrogante– **Por el ducto de basura**.

- **Ya entiendo ese aroma a basura orgánica número cinco** –bromeo el oji gris, sacando una risilla de ambas chicas.

- **Ahora solo falta distraer a la patrulla que vigila el callejón **–pero tardo más en decirlo la peli azulada, cuando el automóvil de policías encendió la sirena y se alejo del lugar rápidamente.

Los tres se miraron desconcertados, no entendían lo que sucedía, hasta que el móvil de Yahiko sonó, contesto un tanto desconfiando– **Diga**.

- **Pain** –dijo una voz burlona al otro lado– **digo Yahiko-san, deberían apresurarse en entrar**.

- **¿Tu hiciste que los policías se alejaran? **–cuestiono entre molesto y sorprendido.

- **Tómalo como un obsequio de buena fe** –fue lo último que comento antes de terminar la llamada.

- **¿Quién era?**

- **El ex asistente de Danzou** –contesto simplemente el peli anaranjado guardando su móvil en el bolsillo– **Debemos apresurarnos antes de que regresen** –dijo saliendo del auto y jalando a la pelirrosa fuera, juntos se escabulleron hasta el contenedor de basura y con la tapa cerrada, subieron a el– **¿Crees poder subir por aquí?**

- **Yahiko… fui animadora**.

- **Está bien, ya entendí** –bufo rodando los ojos– **Los niños de hoy en día** –murmuro.

- **Te oí** –gruño Sakura–**Tienes que lanzarme con fuerza** –indico pisando las manos del hombre.

- **Ya voy, ya voy**.

- **Cuando yo te diga** –dijo mirando la "tubería" por donde bajaba la basura– **Ahora** –ordeno sin despegar la vista de su objetivo.

En verdad Yahiko era fuerte, logro de un solo lanzamiento colocar a Sakura en donde quería– **¿Todo bien?**

- **Si** –contesto la pelirrosa, con la espalda contra una pared, los pies en la contraria y los brazos en posiciones opuestas– **Hum** –se quejo de su hombro.

- **Sakura, baja, no estás bien** –el peli anaranjado le pidió viendo a su alrededor, asegurándose que no los veía.

- **No, váyanse, estaré bien, solo es un piso y lo demás es pan comido** –su voz resonó en la "tubería", solo que un poco más apagada.

- **Kami** –gruño bajando del contenedor de basura y corriendo adentro del auto, sin marcharse.

- **¿Todo bien?**

- **Si**.

- **¿Ella está bien? **–pregunto ansiosa Konan.

- **Si**.

- **¿Te aseguraste que subiera?**

- **Si** –contesto comenzando a molestarse.

- **¿Limpiaste cualquier rastro?**

- **Si** –una venita se asomaba en la sien del hombre.

- **¿Le dijiste que nos avisara cuando estuviera en el apartamento?**

- **S…** –iba a contestar afirmativamente con un tono enojado, pero una gotita rodo por su sien– **No, eso no**.

- **Yahiko…** –lo regaño la peli azulada.

- **Lo siento** –se disculpo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo las mano en forma de defensa– **Estaba muy ocupado asegurándome que nadie nos viera**.

- **Esperemos que ella si piense y nos lo indique, sino… pobre de ti Yahiko **–amenazo seriamente al ojigris haciéndolo tragar duro.

Para fortuna del hombre, la pelirrosa asomo por una ventana y con una pequeña lámpara les hizo señales para luego desaparecer.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

Al día siguiente, Sakura llegaba a la escuela acompañada de Yahiko y Konan, que la fueron a recoger hasta su habitación.

- **¿Tienes todo listo?** –pregunto el peli anaranjado.

- **Si, está en esa maleta** –señalo la pelirrosa un pequeño bolso a un lado de la cama.

- **Será mejor irnos** –aviso la oji café– **No debemos levantar sospechas**.

Sakura y Yahiko asintieron, el hombre tomo el bolso y salieron todos juntos, con su actitud habitual, en completo silencio y seriedad. Bajaron por el ascensor y el auto, con Sasori y Deidara, los esperaba frente al edificio, la pelirrosa saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo transcurrió normal, los jades miraban perdidos el camino, unos cuantos suspiros escaparon de su boca, ganando la atención de todos, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, sabían a qué se debía o más bien quién.

- **Sakura llegamos** –Konan la saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Oh, sí** –salió de la camioneta ayudada por Yahiko.

Los tres caminaron tranquilamente rumbo a la entrada de los edificios, la pelirrosa iba muy concentrada en el suelo, cuando una voz que extrañaba llego hasta sus oídos.

- **Cambia esa cara brujita fea, sé que me extrañaste, pero así espantaras a todos**.

La ojijade sintio que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, estaba sorprendida y tan feliz, que no reprimió las ganas de llorar y de abalanzarse contra el pelinegro, atrapándolo en una abrazo por el cuello– **Sai, Sai, dime que eres tu **–rogo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico– **Dime que no es solo un sueño **–dijo sollozando.

- **No Sakura, no es un sueño, te lo juro** –Sai acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura de una manera muy tierna.

- **Dijiste que nunca me dejarías, lo prometiste** –reclamo infantil la pelirrosa.

- **Es por eso que ya regrese** –dio un suspiro y coloco a la chica en el suelo– **Pero creo que mejor dejamos las bienvenidas para después, estamos llamando demasiado la atención **–comento recorriendo los alrededores llenos de alumnos que murmuraban cosas y de fondo unos ojos negros, que los fulminaban– **¿Qué tiene el Uchiha?**

- **Será mejor vernos a la hora del almuerzo** –contesto Sakura agachando la cabeza e invitando al ojinegro a caminar con ella.

Ino corrió hasta el lugar de su amiga, con ojitos brillantes– **¿Es cierto?**

Sakura la miro sin comprender la pregunta– **¿Qué?**

- **¿Es cierto que Sai vino hoy al instituto?**

La pelirrosa le regalo una sonrisa sincera y llena de ternura– **Si Ino, el regreso**.

- **Gracias, mil gracias Sakura** –la rubia se abrazo a la ojijade, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- **Tranquila Ino, él está bien**.

- **Yamanaka** –Kakashi interrumpió el momento de complicidad– **Tiene que regresar a su aula, se que tiene muchas ganas de platicar con Sakura, pero tendrá que esperar a la hora del almuerzo**.

- **Lo siento Kakashi-sensei** –hizo una reverencia con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

La tan esperada hora del almuerzo llego, Sai esperaba a Sakura afuera de su aula; Ino salió corriendo de su aula para ver a la pelirrosa, pero en cuanto los vio, supo que no era su momento, esperaría y ambos amigos se lo agradecieron con una cálida sonrisa. Los vio irse por el pasillo, mirándose y sonriéndose, solo existían ellos en su pequeño mundo; tan solo verlo bien, la hacía feliz. Suspiro, tendría que hablar con Sasuke, le haría entender que esos dos tenían algo especial, pero que nunca dejaría de ser una relación fraternal– **Yosh** –se armo de valor y se encamino a la cafetería, estaba segura que ahí encontraría al Uchiha.

Sai estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la reja que rodeaba la azotea; Sakura se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas, el moreno acariciaba los cabellos rosas.

- **Han pasado tantas cosas** –la pelirrosa rompió el silencio.

- **Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando despertaste**.

- **Eso ya no importa, tu ausencia fue la que me impulso a hablar**.

- **¿Y Uchiha, qué pasa con él?**

Sakura se sentó, dándole la espalda a su amigo– **No lo sé, no ha querido hablar conmigo… Supongo que se molesto al enterarse de todo**.

- **Pues es un estúpido, yo no te dejaría por una tontería como esa**.

- **Gracias** –la pelirrosa trato de sonreírle a Sai, pero su sonrisa forzada terminó por hacerla llorar, tirándose sobre el pecho del ojinegro– **Lo amo Sai y esto esta matándome**.

El pelinegro acaricio su espalda tratando de consolarla– **Shhh** –la mecia como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jojojo, esto no tiene palabras para describirse, no me maten, la verdad sé que está muy loco lo que hizo Sakura, pero kami, todos deseaban muerto a Danzou y quien mejor para darle kranky que nuestra pelirrosa. Ahora si lo saben TODOS SABEN TODO!

Me voy a dar un tiro, ahora rompí un florero y fundí la televisión de mi sala, jajaja.

Gracias por sus RR:

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs  
**(que buen nombre, me gusta, bienvenida a FF con tu nuevo nombre, Sasuke malentiende todo, eso pasa cuando solo escuchas la mitad de las conversaciones ajenas ¬¬', Sai ya regreso ^o^)

**asukasoad  
**(gracias, yo también espero arreglar todo pronto, por eso ya estoy buscando trabajo, jojo, u.u, Sasuke esta cegado por los celos, esperemos que pronto abra los ojos, Sakura al final vendió su alma al diablo, mato a Danzou por amenazar a Sasuke.)

**zeldalove Akira-chan  
**(Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños te deseamos a ti, a mí, jaja, nunca la he visto completa, pero la nueva me gusto mucho, pobre de tu hermana, le manda un salúdate, y le dices, sana, sana colita de rana, sino sana hoy, sanara mañana, jaja, aunque sea muy tarde para eso. Eres del norte de México? Porque ese término de wercas, es muy típico de por allá, ojala ya haya pasado tu tiempo de castigo y puedas leer este capi recién salidito)

**pandiux7  
**(Sasuke necesita una sesión de cómo controla la ira y no andar de chismoso tras las puertas, yo se la dare con mucho gusto ^o^, es que Fugaku la ve ya como parte de la familia, la quiere pa nuera, no, no mueras, por favor, por lo menos no antes que yo, jaja)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Quien sabe donde tenían a Sai, eso es un misterio, pero no para mi, jojojo, afortunadamente ya regreso, pero creo que no para mejorar las cosas ¬.¬)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(tienes razón, su vida pasada como shinobi renegado, le trae mala suerte, yo también espero que la suerte regrese a mi lado, o por lo menos la mala, que se vaya)

**cerezo-negro  
**(Fugaku es lindo, por lo menos en mi historia, no podía ponerlo como malo, sino quien ayudaría a Saku y le ayudaría con Sasuke, esperemos que sea tan buen padre que pueda arreglar las cosas entre ellos, un minuto de silencio por las cosas perdidas…)

**hotaru22  
**(gracias por estar al pendiente, sabes que de mis sueños saco las ideas, has de decir, esta está más loca que Sakura, pues más o menos, si, me gusta la Sakura que pongo, obvio no, pero es que me gusta ponerla fuerte, decidida, diferente, no me gusta que sea como una muñequita que se va a romper con solo tocarla, no, ella no debe ser así. Esa parte de que la vean como Ryuu la he estado pensando y aun tengo lagunas en la historia, porque quiero darle un final muy diferente ^o^)

**melilove  
**(muere Karin, la quemaremos en leña verde, que arda, que arda =grita la multitud=, jajaja, pues si ella tiene la culpa, maldita víbora ponzoñosa, felicidades por el nuevo novio, ojala sea tan guapo como Sasuke-kun, Sai ya regreso y completo)

**Anónimo sin nombre  
**(jaja, no pusiste nombre amiga, bueno no importa, exacto, Sasuke era el consentido de Mikoto, por lo que le duele mucho su ausencia, su mama lo echo a perder, jaja, aunque por los chocolates creo saber quien eres… Viiry?)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(justo a tiempo, tu RR llego 3 horas antes de que lo subiera, apenitas en la raya, si ya extrañábamos tanto a Sai que lo regresamos para que nadie sufra, bueno si Sasuke, jojo, gracias, mil gracias por los deseos)

Gracias por añadirla a la lista:

**LOLISGUEVARA**

**lillyann-haruno**

**kuraitentenshi**

**hinata-eve**

**oOHiiromiOo**

**karitol0921**

**sakuritauchiha01**

**o**

**  
No sean malos pasen y dejen un RR  
y también lean mi nuevo One Shot  
"Por algo pasan las cosas"  
y por ultimo pídanle al santo de su  
devoción que encuentre trabajo  
  
o**


	26. Las decisiones construyen nuestro camino

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 26 "LAS DECISIONES CONSTRUYEN NUESTRO CAMINO"**

- **Terminaras el instituto en Japón** –explico la rubia– **y en cuanto el ciclo escolar termine, te trasladaras a Inglaterra**.

- **Pero Tsunade porque…**

- **¿No es lógico Sakura?** –interrumpió la ojimiel irónica– **Tu comportamiento de los últimos meses me da a entender que no puedo confiar en ti**.

- **Es que…**

- **Nada, no puedes decir nada** –Tsunade se levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio– **Me mentiste, te volviste una delincuente, me ocultaste tu relación con Fukuzawa y con Uchiha y lo peor te volviste una adicta; no puedo confiar más en ti**.

- **Sakura… Sakura…** –una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Lo siento** –la pelirrosa regreso de los recuerdos de unos días atrás– **Kakashi-sensei ¿decía?**

El peligris puso una mano en su frente preocupado– **¿Te sientes bien?**

- **Si, solo estaba pensando** –su mirada se apago, lo que entendió perfectamente el maestro, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **Ve a dar una vuelta**.

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto dudosa.

Kakashi se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara con la ojijade– **Que te vayas a despejar, tu cerebro no entenderá nada si estas pensando en otra cosa**.

- **Gracias** –una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios, se levanto de su lugar y salió del aula.

- **Kakashi-sensei** –levanto la mano la pelinegra.

- **Si**.

- **¿Puedo ir al sanitario?** –pidió tímidamente.

- **Esta vez no Hyuuga, agradezco tu intención**.

La ojiperla se entristeció, quería estar con su amiga, pero el maestro se lo impidió.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, con la mirada pérdida en el suelo, hasta que oyó un silbatazo. Giro su rostro y vio a un grupo de jóvenes jugando soccer en el patio del instituto, casualmente, el grupo de Sasuke tenían educación física. Se pego al cristal, recargando la frente y una mano en el, suspiro y formo una sonrisa melancólica.

Seguía con la mirada al moreno, era deportista de nacimiento, ágil y fuerte; a su lado, siempre se había sentido segura. Jamás amaría a nadie como lo amo a él, ese amor infantil se transformo en un amor maduro, solo quería lo mejor para Sasuke y estaba segura, haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Sasuke se detuvo en medio del campo, había sentido que alguien lo observaba, pero teniendo a la mitad de su salón gritándole porras y animándolo, no ayudaba. Pero ese sentimiento lo conocía, era como si Sakura lo estuviera observando, ella debía estar cerca.

- **Teme** –grito típico de su amigo– **Estoy libre**.

- **Hump** –bufo el pelinegro y siguió el juego.

El Uchiha intento lanzar un pase a Naruto, que estaba cerca de la portería, pero un jugador del equipo contrario le robo el balón derribándolo. Si de por si el pelinegro no estaba de buen humor desde lo de Sakura, ahora cualquier cosa encendía su ira; y fue peor cuando vio quien le había robado el balón.

- **Despierta Uchiha** –se burlo Sai– **No venimos a dormir** –una sonrisa fingida adornaba el rostro del ojinegro.

- **Fukuzawa** –gruño peligroso Sasuke.

En cuanto se levanto del suelo, siguió a Sai hasta el medio campo; de un empujón, que más pareció una tacleada, lo derribo dejándolo comiendo pasto.

- **Falta** –gritaron los compañeros de Sai.

El amigo de Sakura se levanto limpiándose el uniforme, sin quitar su fingida sonrisa de la cara– **¿Qué sucede Uchiha, eres mal perdedor?**

Sasuke no pudo aguantarse y se abalanzo sobre Sai, lo golpeo directo en el rostro, inmediatamente llegaron Naruto y Neji, separando al par de chicos– **Lo único que has hecho desde que apareciste es joderme y ahora dices que soy mal perdedor**.

- **Disculpa erre la palabra** –dijo Sai tratándose de zafar del agarre de Naruto– **Eres un maldito cobarde**.

- **Repítelo** –siseo tratando de quitarse a Neji de encima.

- **Eres un maldito cobarde, mira que no hablar con Sakura** –entrecerró los ojos– **Ella ha hecho tantas cosas por ti, incluso…**

Un silbatazo, que casi los deja sordos a los presentes, resonó en el campo– **Basta, Uchiha, Fukuzawa **–llego Gai-sensei– **yo no acepto actitudes anti deportivas en mis campos** –miro serio a ambos chicos– **Darán treinta vueltas al campo, en sentidos opuestos** –aclaro– **y si vuelvo a ver una agresión más, los reportare con el director**.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura miraba todo aterrada, sabía de lo que era capaz Sasuke cuando se enojaba; y Sai, Sai no se quedaba atrás, creció entre narcotraficantes y matones, no era para nada una blanca palomita. Por un momento temió por la vida del Uchiha, sabía que su amigo estaba enojado y era sobreprotector con ella, también estaba el hecho de todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar estando secuestrado, y su temple ya no era el de antes; era una bomba de tiempo y temía que le explotara en la cara a Sasuke.

Intento correr hacia el campo, deseaba estar ahí, detener a Sai, detener a Sasuke… Pero sus piernas no le respondieron como quería, se volvieron de gelatina y no resistieron su peso, dejándola caer al suelo. No podía elegir, era su amigo del alma y la persona que se adueño de su alma, Sai y Sasuke, los dos pelinegros que más quería.

No pudo más y se soltó en llanto, lágrimas amargas corrieron por su rostro, ¿qué debía hacer?

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CAFETERIA KEI**

- **¿Cómo está Sasuke?** –pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- **Enojado es poco** –contesto Neji– **Cuando salió de los vestidores parecía que mataría a cualquiera que se le atravesara**.

- **¿Saben donde esta?** –Temari temía por la respuesta, ni Sakura ni Sai estaban en la cafetería.

- **No** –para Shikamaru, su novia, era como un libro abierto– **pero no creo que los vaya a buscar**.

La rubia de coletas lo miro asustada– **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

- **Naruto está con él, y nuestro rubio amigo, parecerá despistado, pero cuando se trata de Sasuke, tiene los pies en la tierra**.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

- **Sabes que tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan**.

Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz– **Porque todos están de su lado**.

Naruto miro al cielo– **Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y te dije que me gustaba**.

- **¿Eso qué?**

- **Tú ya sentías algo por ella** –el pelinegro frunció el seño– **Si, lo sabía, tu actitud de ese entonces me lo dijo todo**.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_- Sasuke –grito un rubio de unos doce años– Teme, hazme caso –reclamo dándole alcance._

_- ¿Qué quieres dobe?_

_- Hoy me le voy a declarar a Sakura-chan –confeso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Hmp –gruño el moreno._

_- Es que es tan linda, tan alegre, me encantan sus ojos jades –pero con cada alago hacia la pelirrosa, el ojinegro fruncía más el seño –su cabello de ese color tan peculiar y sedoso –lo último fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_Sasuke, en un movimiento inesperado, golpeo en el rostro a Naruto, tumbándolo– Deja de decir tonterías._

_- ¿Qué te pasa teme?_

_- Que ya me harte de tus cursilerías, que si Sakura por aquí, que si Sakura por allá, estoy harto de oírte decir Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan –hizo un tono chillón, como si imitara al rubio._

_- Teme, te vas a arrepentir, cuando ella sea mi novia, le prohibiré verte –declaro el ojiazul enseñándole la lengua._

_El moreno se quedo parado viendo como su amigo corría en dirección a la casa de la pelirrosa, lo último que le dijo Naruto le helo la sangre, pero no entendía el porqué._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- **Ella se sintió mal de romperme el corazón** –comento con una sonrisa el ojiazul.

- **Aun no entiendo el punto**.

El Namikaze suspiro cansado– **Y dices que el usuratonkachi soy yo**.

- **No estoy de humor** –advirtió mirando asesinamente.

- **Si de verdad te importa, no la pierdas** –soltó al aire, en verdad estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos– **Si no arreglas las cosas con ella… perderás lo más valioso de tu miserable vida**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **Hola Aiko-san** –saludo tímidamente la pelirrosa.

- **Sakura-san** –la mujer la abrazo como si de su nieta se tratase– **Ya la extrañaba**.

- **Yo también, sobre todo sus pasteles de chocolate** –trataba de estar lo más tranquila que podía– **¿Se encuentra Sasuke-kun?**

- **Sí, claro, le avisare que quiere verlo.**

Pero la ojijade la detuvo, con mirada suplicante y negó con la cabeza– **No me tomara mucho tiempo** –la mujer temía a lo que se refería.

Sakura se armo de valor y subió las escaleras, tomándose del barandal, no podía retroceder. Llego frente a la puerta del moreno, respiro hondo y profundo, reunió el coraje y toco a la puerta; alcanzo a escuchar un adelante, muy bajito, entro lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahí estaba él, parado frente a la gran ventana, mirando a la nada, la luz del medio día bañaba su rostro; se veía increíblemente guapo, por lo menos para los jades que lo observaban embelesados. Pero su mirada fue tan potente que lo hizo girar el rostro, una mueca de confusión se atisbo por unos segundos en la cara y ojos de Sasuke; pero no dijo nada y regreso sus orbes negras en dirección al jardín.

El valor se volvió tristeza, pero debía hablar, tenía que sacarlo todo– **Se que no quieres verme, pero tengo algo que decirte** –trago duro– **Estos meses no han sido fáciles, han sido por demás caóticos, comprendo que te he hecho daño, pero no era mi intención** –los ojitos jades comenzaron a inundarse– **Creo que ya he pagado demasiado caro lo que hice y ahora Tsunade quiere…**

- **Recibí una carta** –corto Sasuke el dialogo de la chica, señalando con la mirada un papel sobre la cama– **Es de una universidad en Tokyo **–la pelirrosa tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, se quedo paralizada al llegar al segundo párrafo– **Pienso irme, la universidad quiere que tome clases extras en el último año de preparatoria, en cuanto encuentre un apartamento en Tokyo, me marchare **–le dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz y sin mirarla.

Sakura puso la carta de nuevo en su lugar, agacho la cabeza y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos, se mordió el labio, no debía llorar, levanto la cara y sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo– **Te deseo suerte Sasuke-k… **–pero se atraganto con el nudo en su garganta y repitió lo que iba a decir– **Te deseo lo mejor… Sasuke **–hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

No se movió de su lugar, simplemente la dejo ir, viendo su retirada desde el reflejo en el cristal.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

La pelirrosa bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

- **¿Sakura-chan?** –el tono incrédulo de Itachi la hizo levantar la mirada.

- **Itachi…**

- **¿Viniste a hablar con mi baka otouto?**

Sakura desvió la mirada, no quería ser interrogada– **Me dijo lo del ofrecimiento en Tokyo**.

- **Si, hace una semana le llego la carta**.

- **Se lo merece** –el tono feliz que trato de expresar la chica no salió como quería, más bien fue amargo– **Es una excelente oportunidad y espero que le vaya bien**.

- **¿De qué hablas?**

- **Sasuke se va a Tokyo**.

- **No puede, no debe** –dijo contrariado Itachi– **¿Qué harás Sakura?**

- **Desearle lo mejor**.

- **No, voy a hablar con él, lo hare entrar en razón**.

La pequeña mano de Sakura lo detuvo– **Por favor Itachi, no lo hagas, ya suficiente daño le he causado, no quiero que ustedes peleen.**

- **Pero... es una estupidez, no puede simplemente irse**.

- **Por favor** –suplico la chica abrazándose al cuello del pelinegro– **Cuídalo** –le susurro, para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa retirándose a la cocina.

Una vez fuera de la vista del de coleta se recargo en una mesita en la cocina, una de las chicas de servicio se acerco a ella– **Haruno –sama, ¿se encuentra bien?**

- **Si, gracias, podrías decirle a Sasori y Deidara que me busquen en la puerta principal**.

- **Con mucho gusto **–hizo una reverencia y cuando estaba por salir.

- **Solo dame cinco minutos** –pidió gentilmente, la joven del servicio asintió y se retiro.

Sakura camino a la puerta del frente, miro al cielo y cerró los ojos, dejo que el aire meciera su corta cabellera. Estaba perdido, lo había perdido… para siempre, ahora solo le quedaba pedir que Sasuke encontrara la felicidad, aunque no fuera a su lado, por más que le doliera.

El auto apareció minutos después, Deidara descendió y envolvió a la pelirrosa con su saco, era un día frío y ella no llevaba con que cubrirse, la subió al auto e intercambio miradas con el pelirrojo. Sasori estaba furioso al ver el estado de la chica, sentada, abrazando sus piernas y con su mirada vacía, estaba a punto de bajarse del auto pero el rubio lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza. El ojiazul giro la llave encendiendo el auto, indicándole que debían marcharse.

Un par de minutos después entraron al apartamento de Tsunade, y como era de esperarse estaba vacío.

- **¿Quieres algo, un té o un café?** –pregunto Deidara.

- **No, gracias** –se dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto– **Podrían llamar a Kakashi y a Yukino, díganles que quiero hablar con ellos en cuanto Tsunade salga de trabajar**.

- **Como quieras Sakura** –contesto Sasori serio acercándose a la pelirrosa.

- **Tranquilo, solo voy a descansar un rato** –pero la mirada insistente del pelirrojo la hizo comprender– **No pienso hacer nada estúpido, si eso es lo que te preocupa**.

- **Solo queremos que estés bien**.

- **Lo sé, gracias, solo dormiré un rato, en cuanto lleguen llámenme** –solo que la cara de duda de ambos guardaespaldas la hizo dar otra opción– **aunque si lo prefieren puedo dormir en la sala**.

- **No como crees Sakura** –el rubio negó con las manos y luego paso un brazo por los hombros de Sasori– **Descansa un rato, nosotros nos haremos cargo de llamar** –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La ojijade sonrió y entro a su cuarto, camino lentamente a su cama y se tiro en ella, se hizo ovillo y dejo que el sueño la llevara lejos, no quería pensar más, por lo menos no ahora.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

Ya entrada la noche, llegaron los interesados, Kakashi, Yukino y Tsunade, junto con Jiraiya; solo que no fueron los únicos en ser invitados, por cualquier cosa que fuera a decirles Sakura, Sasori decidió también llamar a Konan y Yahiko.

- **¿Qué hacen todos aquí?** –pregunto la ojimiel sorprendida al ver a todos en su casa.

- **Sakura los cito** –contesto llanamente Sasori– **Quiere hablar algo con ustedes, pero no sabemos de qué**.

Deidara que había ido a despertar a la pelirrosa regreso con ella a la sala, Sakura miro a su alrededor y aunque no esperaba la presencia de sus otros guardaespaldas, pensó que era mejor así.

- **Gracias por venir**.

- **¿Qué sucede Sakura?** –Tsunade imponía su autoridad mirando impaciente a la ojijade.

- **Lo he pensado… Tsunade… sama tiene razón, me iré a Inglaterra**.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, buscando entender lo que la pelirrosa les decía– **Me parece perfecto que hayas entrado en razón Sakura **–hablo la rubia.

- **¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico? Tú no querías ir, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?** –Kakashi cuestiono la decisión, el sabía que la chica no quería irse.

Sakura levanto el rostro– **Es solo que necesito un tiempo para encontrarme a mí misma**.

- **Eso puedes hacerlo aquí** –por fin intervino Yukino– **Podemos… podemos irnos de vacaciones a donde quieras, nos alejaremos de la ciudad hasta que empiece el siguiente ciclo escolar**.

- **No Yukino, necesito alejarme, es algo que debo hacer, darme tiempo para sanar heridas**.

Fue cuando Yahiko lo entendió todo, la tomo del brazo y la alejo del barullo– **¿Es por él, no es cierto? Fuiste a ver a Uchiha y te dijo algo que te hizo cambiar de idea**.

- **Si** –miro directo a los ojos grises– **Comprendí que mis decisiones afectaron a mucha gente inocente…**

- **Solo lo haces por él, ¿y Sai? ¿y tus demás amigos?**

- **Ellos comprenderán**.

Yahiko la tomo por los hombros y la enfrento enojado– **No estás pensando las cosas, no tienes que irte, no ahora que todo está regresando a la normalidad**.

- **Ustedes van a irse, ¿verdad?**

El peli anaranjado bajo la cabeza y soltó a la chica, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones– **Si, no podemos seguir en esto, Konan y yo, tenemos un negocio que cuidar, pero no queremos dejarlos solos, ni a ti, ni a Sai**.

- **Nosotros estaremos bien, ya comprendí que no estoy sola** –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la gente en el apartamento– **y Sai tiene nuevos amigos que lo aprecian y, una linda chica que lo quiere mucho**.

- **Ya no hay más que decir Yahiko** –Tsunade intervino en la conversación– **Sakura ha tomado la decisión, y es mejor así, el ambiente de Londres le sentara bien **–dijo acariciando la cabellera rosa.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Pasaron las semanas y el ciclo escolar llegaba a su fin, solo quedaban unos días más y todo cambiaria. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la pelirrosa se notaba menos decidida a irse, las dudas invadían su mente y un hueco en su corazón la hacía llorar por las noches.

Tsunade movió sus piezas y le dio una sorpresa a Sakura.

- **Aquí hace casi tanto frio como en Londres **–una voz con acento hizo que la ojijade despegara sus orbes del libro que leía.

- **¿¡Kathy! **–pregunto sorprendida.

- **¿Quién más puede ser?**

- **¿Qué… qué haces aquí?**

- **Muchas preguntas y ni un "Kathy, te extrañe tanto, me hiciste mucha falta"** –dijo en forma sobre actuada.

- **Deja de hacerte la dramática Kathleen** –suspiro cansado el castaño.

- **Bobby** –Sakura no podía creer lo que veía– **¿Qué hacen aquí?**

- **Lady Tsunade nos llamo, dijo que te irías a vivir a Inglaterra, ¿es cierto?** –pregunto ilusionada sentándose en la cama de la pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba muy confundida y no sabía que responder– **Creo que no sabía nada** –comento Bobby.

- **No sí, Tsunade-sama tiene razón** –hablo atropelladamente– **Es solo que esto me toma por sorpresa**.

- **También a nosotros nos sorprendió que nos pidiera que viniéramos a ayudarte a recoger tus cosas **–dijo Kathy jugando con la almohada.

Sakura empezaba a entender lo que sucedía, una sonrisa incrédula se dibujo en su rostro, Tsunade estaba usando a sus amigos para que ella no se retractara de su decisión. La doctora sabía cómo manipular la situación, y lo había hecho muy bien.

Llego la noche y la pelirrosa hablo con su tutora, le pidió que le dejara quedarse con sus amigos la última semana en la residencia Haruno, prometiéndole que nada malo pasaría; incluso le dijo que si quería quedarse con Jiraiya en la casa, estaban ambos invitados.

La rubia tomo eso como un acto de rendición y decidió dejarlos quedarse, solo con la supervisión de Yukino y Kakashi.

Los últimos días pasaron volando, el fin de cursos llego, solo que Sakura nunca tuvo el valor para avisarle a sus amigos de su partida; él único que supo todo fue Sai, y la pelirrosa le encomendó algo para ellos y que mantuviera todo en secreto hasta que se marchara.

- **Quiero que se los enseñes el domingo, no antes** –pidió la noche anterior de su partida.

- **Se van a enojar brujita fea**.

- **No, ya verás que no**.

- **¿Algo más que quieras dejar?**

- **Si, esto** –dijo entregándole una bolsita de terciopelo rosa– **Solo una cosa más... No le digas a nadie que me voy**.

- **Oks**.

- **A nadie** –reafirmo.

- **Ya entendí, a nadie**.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

- **Hay que rico, vacaciones** –dijo Ino estirándose en el asiento de una camioneta negra, aunque su acompañante no parecía muy interesado en su comentario– **Sai… Sai… ¿Qué sucede?** –pero al no obtener respuesta, tomo la cara del chico entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara– **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ignoras?**

- **Lo siento bonita, es solo que estaba pensando**.

- **¿En qué?** –pregunto curiosa recargándose en el pecho del chico.

- **Jure no decirlo**.

El foco en la cabeza de la rubia se encendió de manera alarmante– **¡Sakura!, ¿Qué hizo esta vez?**

- **Solo porque jure no tener secretos contigo** –toco la nariz de la ojiazul con un dedo– **Sakura se va a Inglaterra**.

- **¿De vacaciones?** –su tono fue de duda.

- **No, Tsunade quiere que se vaya a vivir a Londres, para alejarla de los problemas** –las lagrimas incontenibles de la rubia corrieron por sus mejillas, Sai con una sonrisa melancólica, las limpio con sus pulgares.

- **¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?**

- **Ella les dejo un mensaje** –dijo mostrando una cajita con un DVD dentro.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE**

- **Que raro, ¿alguien vio a Sakura o a Sai o a Sasuke, ayer durante la ceremonia de clausura?** –pregunto rodando en el suelo Naruto.

- **No** –contestaron varios de los amigos.

- **Tsk, no empiecen de paranoicos, son unos problemáticos**.

- **Shikamaru…** –a su rubia novia le salió una venita en la frente– **No es que seamos paranoicos, simplemente nos preocupamos por ellos**.

- **Ese triangulo amoroso es un caos** –comento Tenten lamiendo su helado.

- **No es un triangulo amoroso** –Hinata se aventuro a hablar.

- **¿Qué sabes?** –miro interrogante la castaña.

- **Sai e Ino, están saliendo, desde hace un par de semanas**.

- **Eso no es novedad, Sai también salía con Sakura**.

- **Si, pero Sakura-chan es, perdón, era novia del teme**.

- **Naruto tiene razón** –intervino Kiba– **Se veía a kilómetros que Sakura amaba y AMA a Sasuke**.

- **Lamentablemente Uchiha no pudo verlo con tanta claridad como tu Kiba **–expuso Neji, para sorpresa de todos.

Lee se levanto, con una mirada "ardiente" (¬¬' jojo, no pude resistirlo)– **¿Y si vamos a visitar a mi flor de cerezo a su casa, para animarla un poco?**

- **Buena idea** –grito el rubio levantándose del suelo de un salto.

- **Los amigos se muestran en la enfermedad y en la cárcel **–como siempre Shino con sus lemas tan atinados.

- **Si, si como digas Shino, mejor vámonos ya** –abrazo Kiba al castaño y todos juntos salieron de la casa de los Namikaze.

- **¡Ay! **–se golpeo la frente Naruto– **pero yo quede de ir a ver al teme**.

- **¿Por qué Naruto-kun?** –pregunto interesada la ojiperla.

- **No sé, solo me dijo que tenía que decirme algo** –el rubio acariciaba las mejillas de la chica– **pero me lo pidió seriamente y sin usar insultos, así que supongo que es muy importante** –termino la frase jalando las mejillas de Hinata, arrancándole una sonrisa extraña.

- **Nos alcanzas en la residencia Haruno** –dijo Neji dándole un manotazo y llevándose con él a su hermana.

- **Conejita, nos vemos al rato, lo prometo** –dramatizo el ojiazul, mientras el mayor de los hermanos Hyuuga metía a su hermosa novia al auto.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Era el día pactado, sábado, pasando del medio día, Sakura había pasado la semana entera en su hogar, era algo que deseaba hacer… despedirse de los recuerdos que había juntado en esas cuatro paredes.

Su cuarto estaba casi intacto, solo se llevaría unas cuantas cosas a su nueva residencia en Londres. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y miro atrás, imágenes se formaron, como si viera una película.

_Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando el reloj que le acababa de entregar como regalo de cumpleaños, el sonreía de lado; oh, kami como le gustaba esa sonrisa, no importaba que a veces la usaba para demostrar superioridad, en el era un regalo único._

Suspiro y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

_A su lado paso, como un fantasma, un pelinegro de piel blanca arrastrando a otra pelinegra, que no lograba mantenerse en pie; se notaba bastante alcoholizada y, para que negarlo, drogada; pero se veía sumamente divertida colgada del cuello de su amigo._

No se arrepentía, bueno solo de algunas cosas, ahora lo que contaba era que nadie le robaría la felicidad que sintió. Retomo su andar y una escena paso frente a ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Un rubio subía corriendo las escaleras, arrastrando a una pelinegra con él, Naruto gritaba a todo pulmón que Hinata había aceptado ser su novia, estaban tan felices los dos; claro que Hinata estaba roja como tomate, creía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada._

Sakura sonrió divertida por el recuerdo, siguió bajando.

_Junto a su cabeza paso volando una almohada, y cuatro niñas corrían riendo a carcajadas, vestían pijama y pantuflas; y estaban maquilladas, mal maquilladas, pero esa era su noche, noche de chicas. La madre de Sakura las organizaba para que pudieran divertirse._

Sonrisas nostálgicas surcaban sus labios, era algo que hacía mucho tiempo no se daba el lujo de disfrutar. Recuerdo tras recuerdo invadían todo a su paso.

_Un pequeño pelinegro paso corriendo justo enfrente del final de las escaleras, llevaba un boul (N/A: recipiente donde se baten cosas para repostería o preparar comida), grande, lleno de chocolate untable, lo iba limpiando con las manitas, todas llenas del preciado alimento, una pelirrosa corría tras él, enojada. La anterior ama de llaves, la madre de Yukino, les decía algo mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal._

Llego al final de las escaleras y ambos se esfumaron al entrar a la sala, pero no terminó ahí.

_A los pies de las escaleras, una banda de niñitos la esperaban, no tenían más de nueve años, Naruto también estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; y Sasuke, recargado al final del barandal, con su aire de superioridad. Sus nuevos amigos, reunieron a todos sus amigos y los llevaron a la residencia Haruno para presentarlos con la pelirrosa._

Los vio, uno por uno, repaso sus pequeños rostros, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, ya se notaba que serían sumamente guapos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se clavo en el ojinegro, desde que lo conoció supo que sería el amor de su vida. Levanto la vista y giro un poco su rostro…

_De la sala, salían personas adultas, un trío de hermosas mujeres, cada una diferente a la otra, una pelirroja, una pelinegra y una pelirrosa; cada una tenía una sonrisa diferente, pero encantadora, Kushina, Mikoto y Ayame, las mujeres más hermosas que jamás alguien hubiera visto reunidas como amigas sinceras. Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, atrás de ellas, tres hombres, tan guapos que semejaban modelos de revista; personalidades tan diferentes como su carácter, alegre, serio y amable, Minato, Fugaku y Kei, extraña combinación de amigos._

Sakura jamás imagino que pudieran llevarse tan bien, aunque ahora, el sexteto estuviera incompleto.

_Un par de personas entraban siguiendo a una pequeña pelirrosa, ella parecía estarles contando algo muy divertido; un peli anaranjado de actitud seria formaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras oía el relato de la pequeña, la mujer que lo acompañaba, una peli azulada traía en sus brazos muchos peluches (N/A: muñecos de felpa, etc)._

A la ojijade le vino a la mente la vez que fue con Yahiko y Konan a la feria, y su guardaespaldas gano muchos muñecos para las dos "hermosas señoritas" que lo acompañaban.

_La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a un par de personas, imponentes de tan solo verlos, pero sumamente agradables; el peliblanco traía una enorme caja de regalo en sus manos, se agacho hasta quedar hincado sobre una rodilla; la mujer rubia, sonreía arrogante y saludaba a los padres de Sakura con mucho cariño._

La pelirrosa jamás imagino que esos dos terminarían siendo parte de su familia; a Jiraiya lo veía como un abuelo consentidor y siempre se encargo de cumplirle sus caprichos; en cambio Tsunade siempre le daba consejos de cómo comportarse y lo que debía hacer estando en sociedad. A los dos les agradecía su cariño y protección.

_Del estudio salía acompañando a su padre, un peligris, de sonrisa traviesa y despreocupada, Kei le daba palmadas en la espalda y reía con él. El ojigris se acuclillo y acaricio a la pequeña pelirrosa que llegaba de la mano de su madre. El padre de la niña, lo presentaba como un antiguo estudiante y buen amigo._

Kami, habían pasado tantas cosas en esa casa, ahí conoció a tanta gente y hubo tanta alegría que era difícil dejarla atrás. Se paro justo a la mitad del lobby de la casa, era la mejor vista, veía la sala, la puerta del estudio, el pasillo que daba a la cocina, las escaleras y la puerta de entrada, dio un giro para verlo todo y justo cuando su mirada llego a la puerta principal.

_Una pelirrosa entraba de la mano de un ojijade, sonreían mientras la mujer admiraba la hermosa casa delante de ella, era un palacio, según ella; delante de ellos daba vueltas una niña con los mismos ojos que el hombre. La pareja se veía sumamente feliz y enamorada, el castaño paso un brazo por los hombros de mujer y la atrajo a su pecho de manera cariñosa._

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en los labios de la pelirrosa, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Si tan solo no hubieran salido esa noche, aun estarían con ella.

La puerta de su casa se abrió y giro tan rápido que lo que vio la dejo muda…

_Un moreno alto, de cabellos rebeldes, con los ojos cerrados, entraba, con las manos en los bolsillos y voz cansina dijo– __**Ya vámonos Sakura, se nos hace tarde**__._

- **Sasuke…kun** –murmuro la pelirrosa.

- **Sakura…** –pero la ilusión se esfumo, la persona que la llamaba era Kakashi, con claros signos de preocupación– **Es hora**.

- **Si, lo sé** –contesto tristemente, se hecho la mochila al hombro y dejo todo atrás, salió de la casa y subió al auto, acomodándose detrás del piloto.

Miro por la ventana y el último recuerdo se formo ante sus ojos.

_Una hilera de camiones llegaba, un anuncio de Mudanza adornaba cada uno de ellos, una pelirrosa veía fascinada por la ventanilla de un auto la enorme construcción y los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la propiedad, su madre le decía algo al oído y su padre señalaba los árboles de cerezo al frente de la casa. Solo felicidad reflejaba el trió familiar. De repente, fue como si la pequeña la saludara, agitando su manita enérgicamente y con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro._

Sakura solo levanto la mano, despidiéndose de su hogar.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **Teme, ya llegue** –grito Naruto entrando a la habitación, vacía. Se acerco al escritorio del moreno y vio un papel doblado, junto a un sobre de una universidad en Tokyo, a él le había llegado una igual. Estaba por tomarla cuando.

- **Dobe, no sabías que es delito federal revisar la correspondencia ajena** –la voz de Sasuke lo hizo girar sobre sus talones, con una gotita en su sien. El moreno salía del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello.

- **¿Para que querías verme? **–trato de desviar la conversación.

- **Solo para avisarte que me voy a Tokyo**.

- **¿Qué? **–grito desconcertado el rubio– **¿Es por esto no?** –pregunto tomando la carta del escritorio.

- **Hn** –asintió sacando una playera del armario y colocándosela.

- **¿Pero y Sakura-chan?**

- **Ya lo sabe**.

- **Entonces no se arreglaron** –dijo cabizbajo el oijazul.

- **No**.

Naruto se dirigió con la mirada oculta bajo su fleco, lo tomo por la camiseta y lo zarandeo, estaba a punto de pegarle cuando unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron el ataque.

- **Adelante** –respondió Sasuke sin importarle la situación.

- **Otouto…** –el pelinegro entro, alternando miradas entre su hermano y el rubio con una ceja enarcada– **¿Interrumpo algo?**

- **Nada de importancia** –hablo irónico Naruto, cosa rara en el, por lo que la respuesta desconcertó un poco a Itachi.

- **¿Qué querías niisan?** –pregunto Sasuke quitándose las manos del rubio.

- **Saber que haces en casa todavía**.

El pelinegro lo miro sin entender lo que preguntaba– **Hasta donde recuerdo, esta sigue siendo mi casa**.

- **A veces creo que el haberte dejado caer de cabeza si trajo secuelas **–murmuro el de coleta tapándose la cara con una mano.

- **I-ta-chi** –siseo el menor con una venita en su sien.

- **Me refería a que si no pensabas ir a despedir a Sakura al aeropuerto**.

Un silencio se formo en la habitación, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron inmóviles, ni siquiera parecían respirar.

- **¿Qué dices?**

- **Si, ¿que no te lo dijo?**

- **¿Decirme que se iba? ¿A dónde?** –cuestiono desesperado el ojinegro.

Itachi miro a ambos chicos, se podía ver que no tenían idea de lo que estaba diciéndoles– **El día que vino a verte, me dijo Kakashi-san que de eso hablo contigo**.

- **Demonios** –gruño Sasuke– **No, no me lo dijo, porque le dije que me iría a Tokyo**.

- **Teme, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto, tenemos que detenerla** –suplico Naruto.

Pero sin decir nada, Sasuke salió corriendo seguido por el rubio– **Baka otouto** –murmuro el pelinegro de coleta.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Sakura estaba leyendo una revista en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, Kathy estaba a su lado escuchando música y Bobby estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. La pelirrosa sintió que la observaban, dejo su revista y miro en todas direcciones discretamente, un par de manos se movían enérgicamente a un costado del pilar frente a ella.

- **Voy al sanitario **–aviso la chica levantándose de su lugar.

- **No tardes, ya no falta mucho para que abordemos** –advirtió la rubia.

- **Hn** –asintió y se alejo lentamente.

Bobby no la siguió con la mirada hasta que la multitud se lo imposibilito.

Busco entre la gente, estaba segura que los había visto…

- **Maldita frentona, ¿pensabas irte sin decir nada?** –la voz chillona de Ino en su oído la sorprendió.

- **Cerda, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Mea culpa** –dijo Sai a sus espaldas con una mano en alto.

- **Sai** –regaño la pelirrosa.

- **No frentona, eres una maldita, perra, desgraciada, malagradecida, mala amiga** –enumero la rubia en pleno llanto– **Como te atreves a irte y dejarme sola**.

- **Por esto mismo me iba sin despedirme** –sollozo la ojijade abrazando a Ino– **Lo siento, lo siento tanto**.

- **¿Por qué te vas?**

- **Es mejor dar espacio y tiempo, para que las heridas sanen**.

- **¿Solo porque él sigue enojado te vas?** –pregunto enojada la rubia.

- **No solo es eso, Tsunade quiere que vaya a un centro de rehabilitación**.

- **Pero eso también puedes hacerlo aquí** –suplico Ino volviendo a llorar.

- **Ves, Sai, por eso no quería que dijeras nada** –Sakura no sabía cómo consolar a su amiga.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros– **Le jure que no tendríamos secretos entre nosotros**.

Ino no paraba de llorar y de maldecir a la pelirrosa, quien no sabía que más decirle para tranquilizarla; Sai, solo miraba a las dos chicas sin hacer nada.

- **Seguramente está llorando en el baño, es normal** –alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Kathy.

- **Si y deberíamos ir a ver si no necesita ayuda** –contradecía Bobby.

- **Mira aquí esta** –señalo la inglesa– **Oh, vinieron a despedirte, pensé que nadie vendría**.

- **Ese era mi plan, Kathy, pero Sai tiene una bocota muy grande**.

- **Si no la calmamos la gente empezara a vernos raro **–comento Bobby mirando a su alrededor, la gente ya empezaba a verlos raro. A los cuatro amigos les salió una gotita en la nuca.

- **Podrían acompañarla al baño y darle un poco de agua** –pidió la pelirrosa a sus amigos ingleses.

- **Claro, ven Ino** –la oji dorada se llevo a Ino con ella y el castaño se fue a conseguir un poco de agua.

En cuanto los tres chicos estuvieron lejos, Sakura exploto.

- **Demonios Sai, ¿en que estabas pensando al traerla?**

- **No era justo que te fueras sin decirle nada** –era la primera vez que el pelinegro levantaba la voz contra ella.

- **¿Justo? ¿Crees que es justo que aunque no fuera por mi voluntad, de todos me hubieran llevado? ¿Crees que es justo que todo haya terminado tan mal? ¿Crees que es justo que Sasuke no quiera saber nada de mí? ¿Crees que es justo dejar mi hogar? ¿Crees que es justo que me tenga que separar de mis amigos… de ti…?** –empezaba a gritar mientras las lagrimas corrían como mares de sus ojos, pero fue acallada.

Sai atrapo su cara entre sus manos y la beso en la boca, terminando el triste discurso de la pelirrosa; Sakura coloco sus manos sobre las de Sai.

- **Siempre quise hacer eso ¿sabes?**

- **¿Qué? ¿callarme o besarme?**

- **Las dos cosas, pero no fue exactamente como lo imaginaba**.

- **Te daría una bofetada, pero no tengo ánimos para hacerlo** –la ojijade tomo las manos del pelinegro y las envolvió con las suyas– **Ino se molestaría si viera lo que hiciste**.

- **Y Uchiha ya estaría matándome a golpes**.

Sonrisas amargas se formaron en los labios de ambos.

- **Debo irme**.

- **Supongo que esto es un hasta luego, ¿verdad?**

- **Claro, en cuanto la tormenta de nuestras vidas se haya calmado, nos volveremos a ver** –lo abrazo y Sai correspondió al gesto, era una despedida llena de amor, amor fraternal, aunque no estuvieran relacionados de sangre, ellos eran la familia que habían elegido.

Kathy y Bobby, regresaban con la rubia, Sakura la abrazo para despedirse– **Todo estará bien, nos mantendremos en contacto… ahora es tu turno de cuidarlo**.

- **Lo hare mejor que tu, lo juro** –una sonrisa en una rubia más tranquila le permitió a Sakura irse.

- **Pasajeros del vuelo 604, favor de abordar por la puerta 5** –anuncio el altavoz, repitiendo la frase en diferentes idiomas.

- **Es nuestro vuelo** –aviso Bobby, invitando a las chicas a regresar a la sala, Kathy lo siguió inmediatamente.

La pelirrosa tomo las manos de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, con una linda sonrisa soltó ambas manos y se retiro dándoles la espalda.

Momentos después Sakura entregaba su boleto de avión a la azafata, en cuanto cruzara la puerta, no habría vuelta atrás; sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco y creyó escuchar su nombre, pero solo fue en su cabeza. Suspiro y se adentro al pasillo que la conduciría al avión, era la última en abordar, al pasar ella, cerraron la puerta.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Hola, venimos a ver a Sakura** –anuncio Temari a una persona en la puerta de la residencia, algo que les extraño a todos.

- **Lo siento, Haruno-sama, ya no vive aquí**.

El aviso dejo a todos desconcertados.

- **Quiere decir que ahora vivirá con Tsunade-sama, ¿verdad?** –pregunto para aclarar la duda Shikamaru.

El hombre los miro extrañado– **No, Haruno-san se fue a Inglaterra esta mañana**.

- **Eso no puede ser, ella no nos dijo nada** –tartamudeo la rubia de coletas.

- **Es un error, ¿verdad?** –pidieron suplicantes los ojos castaños a Neji.

- **No, no puede dejarnos, mi flor de cerezo, no puede irse de Japón, sin siquiera despedirse** –lloriqueo Lee.

El ojiperla saco su móvil y marco el número de Naruto, pero al parecer el rubio no tenía las intensiones de contestar.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Eran como dos rayos, solo se veía a la gente que atropellaban a su paso y las maletas que brincaban para llegar a su destino, la puerta 5 del aeropuerto. A pesar de que en lo único en que pesaban era detenerla, Sasuke no podía evitar rememorar la charla que tuvo con Ino, semanas atrás.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_- Tenemos que hablar –ordeno la rubia jalando al moreno por la manga del uniforme._

_- No tengo nada que hablar contigo y menos la necesidad de escucharte –refunfuño Sasuke._

_- Pero yo sí, estas dañando a mi amiga y eso no te lo voy a permitir Uchiha –eso era bastante agresivo, considerando que Ino había sido una de sus más grandes fans– Cuando te va a entrar en esa cabezota que Sakura y Sai no tienen nada más que una relación fraternal._

_- Ya salió el asunto –el ojinegro iba a retomar su andar pero la rubia se interpuso en su camino y su mirada de odio no le pedía nada a la suya._

_- No, no es Sai de quien quiero hablar, sino de mi amiga, mi mejor amiga._

_- Pues no lo era hace un par de meses, o ya olvidaste que fuiste tú la que la hizo a un lado._

_- Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿ya olvidaste que tú también te alejaste de ella?_

_- Lo nuestro fue diferente, yo no la deje por juntarme con los populares –recrimino el pelinegro._

_La discusión empezaba a subir de tono, cada uno se gritaba el daño que le habían hecho a la pelirrosa._

_- Basta –grito finalmente Ino– Solo te advierto una cosa Sasuke, al final el único que se arrepentirá eres tú, ¿sabes por qué? Porque te vas a quedar más solo que un perro –las orbes azules comenzaron a cristalizarse– La única chica que te querrá por lo que tiene adentro, por muy podrido que este, es Sakura._

_La rubia se dio media vuelta y se alejo de él, Sasuke se quedo pensativo. _

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

- _**Kami, cuánta razón tenía Ino, Sakura no te vayas**_ –se lamentaba el moreno, mientras esquivaba por enésima vez a una persona en su camino.

- **Sala cinco** –grito Naruto señalando un letrero delante de ellos, el dichoso lugar estaba casi al fondo de esa ala del aeropuerto.

El par de amigos apenas pudo evitar la caída al dar la vuelta en la esquina, estaban a unos metros, se acercaron a una señorita en el mostrador, ambos jadeaban exhaustos, trataban de recuperar un poco el aliento.

- **Inglaterra** –pronuncio dificultosamente Sasuke– **el vuelo… a… Inglaterra**.

La señorita apenas entendió lo que decían contesto– **Oh, lo siento joven, ese vuelo ya está cerrado**.

- **No… no… tiene… que… detenerlo** –jadeo Naruto aferrándose al mostrador.

- **Lo siento, es demasiado tarde, ya tomo pista** –señalo con la cabeza al avión que estaba acelerando para el despegue.

- **Demonios** –gruño el moreno golpeando el gran ventanal frente a él.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y dejo que su cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo, con un brazo recargado en su rodilla flexionada; los recuerdos comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

_La primera vez que vio a la pelirrosa peleando por su muñeco de peluche, coraje y determinación, con un toque de miedo en sus jades._

_Las veces que le regalo un chocolate en cada día de San Valentín, el único que aceptaba._

_Su sonrisa tierna y sincera, cuando compartían algo tan sencillo como un helado._

_Su humor tan cambiante, como el día y la noche, la había visto reír como loca, llorar como si sus ojos contuvieran las aguas de los mares, asustada como un pequeño animalito indefenso, decepcionada, triste, feliz; conocía su rostro y cada uno de los gestos que lo adornaban._

_Su fortaleza al recuperarse de la tragedia, la vio caer y rendirse, pero al final no se daba por vencida y volvía a levantarse._

_Los hermosos ojos brillantes, como piedras preciosas, el día de su cumpleaños cuando le entrego el pequeño dije._

_Cuando compartían la sombra bajo un árbol, mientras el leía y ella dormía recargada en sus piernas._

_Su despertar como si fuera un gatito, se estiraba para quitarse la flojera con movimientos felinos._

El arcoíris de emociones dejo de brillar. Su mayor temor se hizo realidad, había perdido a la pelirrosa, la dejo ir y su miedo fue el culpable.

Se puso de pie, levanto la cara, era hora de dejar todo atrás, ella había tomado una decisión y el también, aunque eso separara sus caminos, debía aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud más relajada, miro al cielo a través del cristal y soltó al viento– **Cuídate Sakura**. **Vamos Naruto, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí**.

El rubio levanto la cara con rastros de lagrimas y se topo con una mano frente a él, Sasuke le ofrecía su ayuda, en más de un sentido, y la pequeña sonrisa que mostraba el moreno le decía que todo estaría bien– **Sasuke…**

- **No es el fin del mundo, algún día la volveremos a ver** –trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

Iban caminando tranquilos, llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto, cuando se dieron cuenta que el auto del rubio no estaba.

- **¿¡Mi auto!** –grito Naruto histérico jalándose el cabello.

- **Disculpe, ¿su auto es un BMW color plata?** –pregunto un agente de tránsito.

- **Aja** –asintió emocionado el ojiazul.

- **Fue remolcado al depósito de autos, deberá pagar una multa para poder recogerlo**.

- **Yo… yo no traigo dinero** –expuso Naruto mostrando los bolsillos vacios de su pantalón.

- **Eso hubiera pensado antes de estacionar su vehículo en un lugar prohibido** –termino de decir el agente y se marcho.

Naruto estaba en shock, pero una sonora carcajada emitida a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar, giro lentamente su rostro para encontrarse a Sasuke, tomándose el estomago y riendo a más no poder, incluso unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Era un evento inconcebible, Uchiha Sasuke, había roto su máscara de ser imperturbable, pero el rubio sabía que solo era un acto para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba roto por dentro.

- **Vamos teme, no es gracioso, se han llevado mi auto** –dijo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero infantil.

- **Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que hace reír** –contesto limpiándose las lagrimas de risa.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño– **¿Entonces qué es tan gracioso?**

- **El hecho de que manejes un auto deportivo de lujo, último modelo, ¿y no traes ni un centavo en el bolsillo?**

- **Disculpe, don perfecto, olvide la cartera **–gruño malhumorado el rubio– **¿Qué me dices tú?**

Sasuke busco en sus bolsillos, nada, tampoco traía cartera, ni móvil, nada– **No puede ser**.

Ahora la risotada la dio Naruto– **¿Ahora quien es el usuratonkachi?**

- **Tsk** –chasqueo la lengua molesto y extendió la mano, el rubio la miro sin entender.

- **¿Vas a pedir limosna?**

- **Tu móvil dobe**.

- **Oh, sí claro** –saco el aparatito de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas– **Ups, creo que Neji trataba de localizarme**.

- **Después le hablas a tu amado cuñado, primero hay que arreglar lo del auto** –dijo arrebatándole el móvil de la mano.

- **¿A quién vas a hablarle?**

- **A la única persona que nos puede sacar de esto… Itachi**.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA YAMANAKA**

Ino se hizo cargo de contactar a los amigos, la cita fue para el día siguiente en la residencia de la chica; la rubia preparo todo, bebidas, botanas, aunque sabía que no tendrían mucha hambre, pañuelos desechables, incluso un botiquín medico, mujer prevenida vale por dos.

La puerta sonó anunciando la llegad del grupo, como era la costumbre, todos llegaban en bola, un hombre del servicio los condujo hasta una salita que usaban para ver películas.

Naruto enfrento a la rubia con cara seria– **Ahora que estamos todos…**

- **¿Sabes algo de mi bella flor?** –pregunto en medio de lagrimas Lee.

- **Si, Lee, solo tenemos que esperar a…**

- **Veo que llegue tarde…** –escaneo los rostros de sus amigos– **pero no soy el último**.

- **Tú sabías que se iba** –acuso el castaño con marquitas en su rostro de manera agresiva tomando a Sai por el cuello de la camisa– **¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?**

- **Ella me hizo jurar no decirles hasta hoy**.

Un mano se poso sobre de la del oji café– **Kiba** –hablo autoritario el ojiperla– **Déjalo hablar**.

- **Gracias Neji** –el pelinegro mostro una sonrisa sincera– **Ella les dejo esto** –saco la cajita de DVD, la misma que le mostro a Ino el día anterior.

- **Que esperas para ponerla baka** –Naruto se la quito de las manos y corrió a ponerla en el reproductor.

**= PLAY =**

Se vio la imagen de una pelirrosa en su habitación, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- **¿Listo?**

- **Listo** –se alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Sai.

- **Hola chicos** –saludo agitando la mano– **se que en este momento deben estarse preguntando muchas cosas **–se acomodo mejor subiendo las piernas al colchón y cruzándolas– **Ahora intentare contestar todas sus dudas**.

- **¿Por qué te vas?** –pregunto inquisitivo el pelinegro.

- **Sai, no hables**.

- **Ups**.

- **Pero buena pregunta, chicos, se que estos meses no han sido los mejores entre nosotros, es por eso que quiero tomarme un tiempo para aclarar mi mente**.

- **¿Por qué demonios te tienes que ir tan lejos para hacer eso?**

Sakura quería matar con la mirada al chico tras la cámara– **Lamentablemente, esa fue decisión de Tsunade-sama, y al final comprendí que era lo mejor, por lo que acepte estudiar en Inglaterra**.

- **Nunca haces lo que te ordenan, ¿Por qué esta vez sí?**

Una almohada voló contra la cámara derribándola, solo se vieron los pies de la pelirrosa acercándose– **Si vuelves a abrir tu bocota te juro que te dejo sin dientes Fukuzawa**.

- **Ya entendí, ya entendí** –la cámara regreso a su posición inicial y la ojijade también.

**- ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí, no quise despedirme, porque sería muy difícil hacerlo en persona, los quiero a todos, cada uno es parte importante de mi vida y** –las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

La mano de Sai le extendió un pañuelo, Sakura seco sus lagrimas– ¿**Continuamos? O mejor lo dejamos así**.

- **Continuemos, pero tendrás que editar eso** –advirtió con mirada amenazante.

- **Si, lo que digas**.

- **Bien, pues les tengo un mensaje para cada uno de ustedes y lo hare sacando unos papelitos con sus nombres para que no haya problemas**.

Y así la pelirrosa saco los nombres de una bolsita obscura, abriéndolos y mostrándolos a la cámara, para luego empezar un pequeño discurso a la persona que por sorteo salió su nombre.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en el video oyendo las dulces palabras de la chica, que nadie se percato de la presencia que acababa de llegar.

Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta veía con una sonrisa nostálgica a la chica en la pantalla, estaba más tranquilo al verla calmada despidiéndose de sus amigos de un modo muy peculiar. Pero él sabía que no todo estaba bien, podía ver que en los jades hacía falta ese brillo tan peculiar, ese destello de completa alegría y felicidad que siempre irradiaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en la pelirrosa hasta que alguien puso una mano en su hombro– **Tenemos que hablar **–pidió tranquilo Sai.

- **Hn** –acepto el moreno saliendo de la sala.

El grupo de amigos estaba tan concentrado en el video que no se dieron cuenta de la salida de los amigos, cada uno recibió con amarga dicha el mensaje que les dejo la pelirrosa, definitivamente no perdía el estilo ni al despedirse.

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en las chicas, que no paraban de sollozar al oír la voz de su amiga, todas estaban siendo consoladas, Tenten se aferraba al brazo de Neji, Hinata estaba abrazada a la cintura de Naruto, Shikamaru rodeaba los hombros de Temari en un abrazo por la espalda, Ino estaba siendo consolada por Kiba a falta de la presencia de Sai, ella si se había dado cuenta de su partida.

El video se detuvo con una sonrisa final de Sakura en la pantalla, nadie hablaba, estaba todo tan silencio.

- **Estará bien, es una chica fuerte** –dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio y abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

- **Más que cualquiera de nosotros** –continuo Shino.

- **Debió ser una decisión difícil** –Neji acariciaba el rostro de Tenten, limpiando las lágrimas.

- **Debemos aceptar que las decisiones más importantes pueden separar nuestro camino del de nuestros seres queridos** –dedujo sorpresivamente Naruto.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

Ambos caminaron hasta el jardín ubicado en la parte trasera de la casa, el viento que soplaba era frío.

- **Cuando conocí a Sakura hacía casi tanto frio como ahora** –comento Sai– **Ella hizo que todo en mi vida cambiara**.

- **No fuiste al único al que le cambio la vida**.

- **Se que me odias y piensas que solo me interpuse entre ustedes, pero no fue así** –contesto Sai recargándose en un árbol– **Siempre fuiste el número uno, ella hizo cosas inimaginables por protegerte**.

- **También lo hizo por ti**.

- **¿Es que tu cabeza es tan dura que no lo entiendes? **–pregunto enojado Sai– **Sakura se fue porque tú te irías, ella pensó que querías estar lejos y para hacerte las cosas más fáciles se fue a Inglaterra, pensó que entre más lejos sería mejor**.

- **Fue una tonta**.

- **Si, tienes razón, una tonta enamorada** –concordó irónico Sai lanzándole la bolsita de terciopelo que Sakura le había entregado dos días antes– **Me dijo que te deseaba la mejor de las suertes, que desde el fondo de su corazón espera que encuentres a alguien que te merezca**.

Sasuke atrapo la bolsita y vacio el contenido en su palma, era el dije que le había regalado a Sakura el día de su cumpleaños, la mitad de corazón con el escudo de su familia yacía en su mano, lo giro y pudo leer su propio nombre.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que debía cambiar, lo haría y esperaba que el día que se reencontrara con Sakura no estuviera lejano – **Algún día nos volveremos a ver… Sakura**.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Los jades estaban cerrados, el avión estaba en silencio total, las horas de viaje tenían a todos exhaustos, pero un susurro llego hasta sus oídos– _**Algún día nos volveremos a ver… Sakura**_ –y aunque estaba dormida juraba que Sasuke se lo había dicho, y aunque fuera solo un sueño, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios– **Eso espero Sasuke-kun**.

.

_Y Sakura, la autora, corre tras una barricada y grita:_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Fin? *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Muajajaja, soy mala, jaja, no es cierto, solo quería sentir un poco de adrenalina.**

Este era uno de los finales que tenía planeado, digo si la historia no fue de color de rosa, porque darle un final feliz, fue lo que pensé al principio, pero conforme la historia se desarrollo en mi malévola cabecita, dije… porque no complacer a nuestras queridísimas lectoras y reconciliar a estos dos tercos y necios… así que si quieren aquí termina la historia (+-+) o si quieren la, digámosle, segunda temporada, dejen RR (^o^). Además que si quieren que lo continúe, intentare subirlo a más tardar el próximo viernes, para que lo puedan leer el fin de semana, que están un poco menos ocupaditas.

Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos RR:

**Asukasoad  
**(Gracias, ya empecé con las entrevistas de trabajo, me muero de nervios cada que hago una, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo con eso y con el fic)

**ViryFuusara  
**(Seee, amamos que las chicas estén locas, es más divertido que ver a un chico loco, pero si Sasuke escuchara toda la conversación se acabaría el chiste de esto, me encantan los enredos, muajaja. DARLE KRANKY es una de mis frases favoritas, y si estoy loca, por eso hice que Sakura lo matara, aunque fuera algo extremo, pero las cosas son más interesantes así, no crees? Jojo, si la vida no es divertida si no la vives al extremo, y Sakura lo sabe hacer muy bien. Me bañare diario con tus polvitos mágicos, ya te dire si funcionan ^o^, vaya que tus RR si me hacen reír y mucho)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(Fiesta! Fiesta! Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado, jijiji, si Sakura ama a Sai, pero de una forma diferente de la que cree Sasuke y aunque Ino se lo haya dicho este es un menso, y las cosas no se arreglaron pero todavía queda una luz de esperanza. Y si me encanta hacerlos sufrir, es que no me sentía bien haciendo que se reconciliaran luego luego, sería demasiado rosa no?)

**zeldalove Akira-chan  
**(claro que puedes hacer el fanart, sería un honor, estoy tan emocionada, es que jamás creí que alguien quisiera hacer algo así, kami no quepo de la emoción, has hecho mi día, yupi, pues paisana puedes hacer el fanart, siempre y cuando me lo envíes para verlo, muchas gracias, y si, Danzou está muerto, la siguiente es Karin, muajajaja, no, no es cierto, ella no ha sido tan mala como para matarla)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(Si muere Danzou, =Sakura clavando alfileres a un muñequito de Danzou= muere, muere, muajaja, ya paso mi momento de locura, perdón si te asuste, jijiji, no hubo reconciliación, kami estoy loca, como pude separarlos, nah es para darle más emoción a la reconciliación)

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs  
**(cada vez que leo tu nombre, te imagino con el cabello alborotado y vestida de negro, jajaja, es inevitable, los hombres son necios, cuando se encelan se les cierran los oídos y las pocas neuronas que tienen se les apagan, a poco no estuvo cardiaco que ella lo matara? Esa parte pensé que sería un poco drástica y tenía miedo de ponerla, pero al final dije, "va, si les gusta bien y si no… también" jajaja, no, Sakura nunca les dijo con quien corría, eso que dices que siga corriendo todavía queda una sorpresa pero la quiero dejar para después, eso si quieren que continúe)

**eleniux96  
**(es lindo leer RR de nuevas personitas, me da mucho gusto que se animen a dejar sus comentarios, estudia, y date un tiempecito para leer, yo así le hacía, estudiaba o hacía tarea una media horita y luego leía una hora, jajaja, se que debería ser al revés pero mi adicción era más grande)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(si Sasuke tiene mal karma, le deberían DAR KRANKY a su orgullo, jajaja, si lo sé esa es mi frase del mes, si está bastante loquita la pobre, pero todo lo hace por amor, eso sonó muy cursi)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(seee soy mala, muy, muy mala, me encanta ser mala, besos)

**setsuna17  
**(no, aun es muy pronto para que se dé cuenta de su error, pero ya pensó las cosas, esperemos que pronto se reconcilien)

**hinata-eve  
**(Darle guiso, eso me gusto, aunque a mí me gusta más darle kranky, es más sonoro, d donde eres? Esa frase es nueva para mí, es que no había de otra, además quien más podría matarlo sin quitarle dramatismo al asunto)

**pandiux7  
**(gracias por el cariño, yo también te quiero mucho, seee la cosa se puso tensa al escribirlo, pensé que a las lindas personitas no les gustaría ver a Sakura matar a alguien, pero a mí me encanto, sencillamente me arriesgue y creo que si quedo bien. Perdón si no quedo claro lo de la carta, pero fue lo que el abogado de Danzou uso en el juicio para desacreditar a Sakura, si me gusta poner a un Neji frío pero con ciertos toques lindos, sobre todo con las chicas, yo siento que las ve como sus hermanitas, hare un pacto con orochigay para tener vida eterna, jajaja, o hare q m muerda un vampiro, pero ninguno de los de crepúsculo, sin ofender a nadie, pero guacala, se ven tan gays, para mí un vampiro tiene que ser varonil, como Sasuke, con actitud indiferente, como Sasuke, jajaja yo quiero un vampiro que sea como Sasuke y d hecho no es tan mala idea, pero será para después)

**Yukistar  
**(mi tercer nombre, es sorpresa, porque el primero es Sakura y el segundo martirio, me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente, muajajaja, te juro que no la molestaran más)

o.o

**/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\  
Ustedes que dicen?  
Final fuera de lo normal  
o  
Final rosa  
ustedes deciden, además ya  
pensé en el siguiente capítulo  
/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\**

o.o


	27. Caminos Diferentes

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena

**°-°-°-° Save Me °-°-°-°**

**CAPITULO 27 "CAMINOS DIFERENTES"**

**INGLATERRA**

- **Sakura** –una mano movía al bulto bajo las mantas– **Sakura, levántate, ya casi son las diez de la mañana**.

- **Déjame en paz Yukino **–murmuro la voz amortiguada por las mantas, pero claramente en un idioma extranjero.

La respuesta provoco que rodara al piso, chocando contra este, de una manera estrepitosa– **No soy Yukino, soy Kathleen; y no estás en Japón, sino en Inglaterra, deja de hablar en japonés**.

- **Demonios Katy, no tenías que hacer eso** –reclamo la pelirrosa sobándose la frente por el golpe contra el suelo.

- **¿Cuándo dejaras ese maldito habito de hablar en otro idioma?**

- **Lo siento, la costumbre**.

- **Ya tienes cinco meses en Londres, no puedes olvidarlo ya**.

Sakura se puso un dedo en el mentón y entrecerró los ojos– **Sabes, esto es como un deja vu, solo que la última vez me pedían dejar de hablar en inglés**.

- **Podrían dejar de discutir, el auto esta esperándonos** –dijo una castaña de ojos morados.

- **Ya vamos Joe** –gruño Katy mirándola con sus ojos dorados amenazantes– **Apresúrate Sa…ku…ra** –pronuncio lentamente la rubia con cara de sorpresa.

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto desconcertada la pelirrosa.

Las tres chicas la veían asustadas, tapándose la boca de la impresión– **Sa…ku…ra… tu cabello** –trato de hablar su amiga.

Sakura se metió al baño y miro su cabello, que ya había crecido bastante, lo traía por debajo de los hombros, lleno de chocolate– **¿Qué?** –grito desconcertada la pelirrosa– **Es una maldita, me las pagara **–vocifero saliendo furiosa del cuarto de baño.

- **Espera Sakura, no puedes salir así** –la detuvo la oji dorada– Además **quien sabe donde esta, primero tienes que tranquilizarte, vístete y vamos a la ciudad, allí… veremos qué hacer con tu cabello**.

- **Cuando la vea, juro que la matare** –siseo peligrosamente la ojijade.

************** SAKURA's POV **************

¿Qué había pasado conmigo? Bien pues, aquí una breve explicación, mientras me visto e ideo un plan para matar a la chica que le hizo esto a mi hermoso cabello.

Pues bien, nada más llegar de Japón, Tsunade me metió a una clínica de rehabilitación, si ella seguía obsesionada con mi adicción, la cual supere durante las semanas después del accidente. Pensé que había sido solo un tropiezo en mi vida, un gran tropiezo, el cual no quería repetir. Pero habiendo perdido la confianza de mi rubia tutora, no me quedo de otra más que seguir sus órdenes. Pase los siguientes meses hablando de mis problemas, una vez más, a veces me parecía haber regresado al hospital psiquiátrico; solo que este era menos… loco, si lo sé, es estúpido pero por lo menos aquí la gente sabe porque la internaron. Así que lo tome lo mejor que pude, además era por mi bien, tenía que reafirmar mi "sobriedad" por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba limpia desde lo del accidente y no quería recaer.

Aunque para ser sincera, hubo momentos en los que me sentí flaquear, había una tristeza que no dejaba mi corazón, Sasuke-kun; el solo pensar que había continuado su vida, sin mí, me ponía mal. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando, al salir de la clínica, Tsunade me dio la noticia de que Yukino no vendría a vivir conmigo, como ella me lo prometió. Mi querida y joven tutora, había logrado regresar a la universidad, la que dejo debido a que tenía que cuidar de mí; al meditarlo mejor, me sentí culpable, yo me había interpuesto en su sueño de convertirse en bióloga, y para empeorar las cosas, le pague de la peor manera, metiéndome cuanta pastilla encontré en mi camino. Así que después de pasar ese trago amargo, entendí que debía ser más consciente y permitir que ella continuara con su vida; así como yo continuaría con la mía.

¿Qué paso con el problema de Danzou? Pues la policía lo encontró un par de semanas después y determinaron que fue ajuste de cuentas de la mafia. Afortunadamente, ellos no dijeron nada y nosotros no quisimos meternos en más problemas; además no encontraron mucho después de que su cuerpo fue arrojado al mar, lo que solo les permitió reconocer los restos por medio de la dentadura.

Afortunadamente no todo era de color negro en mi vida, kami, el color negro como me recordaba a mi chico favorito, Sasuke-kun… Ah sí, en que iba, oh, claro, mi vida no estaba tan mal, Tsunade me inscribió en el mismo colegio al que asisten Katy y Bobby, y aunque es un internado, nos permiten salir los fines de semana a despejarnos un rato. Claro que como siempre, mi vida no puede ser completamente rosa, mi compañera de cuarto, Miss, nótese el sarcasmo, Larson Roxanne, o mejor conocida como la "Temible Roxy", ha hecho de mi estancia el peor de los suplicios, hasta hace ver el trabajar para Danzou el mismísimo paraíso; ha llenado mi ropa de lodo, vaciado una botella de miel en mi mochila, derramado agua de la fuente en mi cama, tirado la comida en mi cabeza frente a todo el colegio, apagado mi despertador, puesto gusanos en mis zapatos e infinidad de cosas en mi contra. ¿Por qué?, aun no lo sé, pero juro que hoy lo averiguare.

**LONDRES**

- **Mira Sakura, en este salón de belleza podrán ayudarte **–me avisa mi rubia amiga.

- **Si, dejarán tu cabello como nuevo **–anima la castaña de ojos violetas, llamada Annie, me caería mejor, sino fuera tan superficial, dice que solo es amiga de las chicas lindas.

Entramos al local, un enorme y lujoso salón de belleza, lleno de espejos y estantes, que muestran los cientos de tratamientos para mantener la belleza de mujeres, y hombres, vanidosos.

- **Buen día señoritas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?** –pregunta un hombre con tono afeminado, que pone una cara de horror al mostrarle mi cabello en la parte trasera, lleno de chocolate– **Yuuu** –expresa con asco que me hace rodar los ojos, calma Sakura, respira y tranquilízate, el no tiene la culpa.

- **¿Cree poder arreglarlo?**

- **Pues si** –dice agarrándolo con las puntas de sus dedos, como si fuera algo asqueroso– **Solo dime una cosa**.

- **¿Cuál?**

- **¿Quien te pinta el cabello?**

- **Es natural** –gruño entre dientes.

- **Oh, bueno** –trata de arreglar su error, pero no me convence– **pues adelante, mientras ayudo a su amiga, porque no se hacen un facial** –dice empujándome de los hombros y llevándome al fondo del local.

Dos horas después de un tremendo martirio, por fin salgo, claro que riéndome a carcajadas, ese tal Freddy, que juraba haber nacido en un cuerpo equivocado, de verdad me ha hecho reír y olvidar mi enojo.

- **Gracias Freddy, de verdad me has hecho pasar un gran momento**.

- **Vuelve cuando quieras querida, tu cabello merece lo mejor **–toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo hace caer como una cortina sedosa, de verdad lo ha dejado excelente– **y eso solo yo se lo puedo dar**.

- **Claro, cuando necesite algún tratamiento vendré sin dudarlo**.

- **Y a esa chica que se atrevió a tocarlo, solo dime cuando y yo la pondré en su lugar** –ofreció seriamente, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

- **No será necesario** –sin quererlo formo una sonrisa de lado que logro perturbar a mi nuevo amigo, o deberé decir ¿amiga?– **Nos vemos, Freddy y muchas gracias**.

************** FIN SAKURA's POV **************

La pelirrosa se encamino hasta donde sus amigas la esperaban leyendo revistas– **¿Cómo te fue?** –pregunto preocupada Katy.

- **Muy bien, Freddy pudo arreglarlo sin cortar nada**.

- **Que bueno** –comento aliviada la tercera chica, una pelinegra de ojos marrones– **Me alegro por ti**.

- **Gracias Rose** –una linda sonrisa ilumina el rostro de la ojijade.

- **Te ves muy feliz** –acota la rubia.

- **Es que pensé que tendría que cortármelo nuevamente**.

- **¿Qué vas a hacer con Roxane?** –cuestiona seriamente la oji dorada.

- **Por el momento nada, ahora estoy muy feliz para pensar en eso, mejor comamos un helado, yo invito**.

Pero las tres chicas se miran pensativas y con cierto gesto de disgusto– **Los helados engordan querida, no sé cómo puedes mantenerte tan delgada si comes cualquier cosa** –comenta la castaña.

- **Eso siempre me lo preguntaba mi amigo, decía que tenía las piernas huecas, por todas las hamburguesas con papas fritas que comía **–la pelirrosa se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario al notar la mirada escrutadora de las inglesitas.

- **No te preocupes Sakura** –Katy pasa un brazo por los hombros de la chica– **Nosotros nos haremos cargo de enseñarte a comer sanamente**.

- **Pero…**

Y el fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido para gusto de Sakura, afortunadamente no tuvo que toparse con su compañera hasta la mañana del lunes, pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

- **Mira la princesita pudo arreglar su cabello** –escucho la voz burlona de Roxy a sus espaldas.

- _**Cuenta hasta cien y tranquilízate**_ –la pelirrosa suspiro hondo y profundo, y continúo su andar.

- **Hey, te estoy hablando prin-ce-si-ta** –una chica de cabello violeta y ojos rojos, la tomo por el hombro y la hizo girar, estampándola contra la pared.

El resto de los compañeros que transitaban por el pasillo, se quedaron inmóviles, solo emitieron exclamaciones de asombro y temor, ni siquiera Katy hizo algo por ayudar a su amiga.

Roxy enredo su dedo en las hebras rosas, jugando con él, la ojijade parecía estar murmurando algo, hasta que una voz varonil interrumpió la situación– **Te advierto que si termina de contar y no la dejas en paz lo lamentaras**.

- **Bobby** –murmuro la rubia.

- **¿Qué piensas hacerme Anderson? **–pregunto altanera la chica.

- **Yo nada, simplemente te advierto que ella no tiene buen temperamento** –señalo a Sakura que mantenía su cabeza agachada y sus orbes escondidas bajo el flequillo.

- **Ja, ¿y qué puede hacerme una nena linda como ella?**

- **95… 96… 97… 98… 99… **–los labios de la pelirrosa formaron una sonrisa sádica– **100** –pronuncio tétricamente, levantando el rostro, sus jades se mostraron oscurecidos, haciendo que la peli violeta la soltara de la impresión al ver semejante imagen.

- **¿Qué demonios?**

- **Gracias Roxy **–dijo alegre Sakura retomando su camino y acomodando su uniforme.

El sequito (N/A: típicas chicas que no tienen nada más que hacer que seguir la corriente de alguien más fuerte que ellas) de la oji roja se acerco a su líder– **¿Qué paso Roxy?**

- **Nada** –contesto enojada– **vayamos a clase, luego arreglare las cosas con ella**.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, Literatura Inglesa, Historia, Economía, etc., etc. Sakura junto con Katy, Annie y Rose iban caminando, entre risas y comentarios bobos, hasta que la pelirrosa choco contra alguien sin darse cuenta– **Lo lamento** –se disculpo inmediatamente, pero su semblante cambio al ver a la chica frente a ella– **Roxy**.

- **Ahora que no está tu salvador, para defenderte no te sientes tan segura ¿verdad?**

- **No sé de qué habla miss Larson, me disculpo por haber tropezado contra usted y le pido humildemente me disculpe** –argumenta la ojijade haciendo una leve reverencia, al estilo inglés, pero volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa tenebrosa y hablo bajito– **Aunque le aconsejo no seguir buscándome, no querrá toparse con el diablo**.

- **¿Me estas retando?**

- **Oh, no, claro que no, miss Larson **–Katy veía con preocupación y miedo a su amiga, estaba siendo burlona con la chica más temida del colegio Salesbury.

- **Sakura, será mejor que nos vayamos **–aconsejo la rubia.

- **Si así lo deseas Kathleen, con permiso miss Larson** –agacho levemente la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la peli violeta no soportaría burlas de una niñita alzada como ella decía era la pelirrosa– **Haruno** –grito Roxy lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara de la ojijade, el cual esquivo sin dificultad.

- **Te lo advertí Roxane** –Sakura atrapo el puño de la chica y le doblo el brazo hacia atrás, sin soltar el agarre y recargándose con la mano libre en la espalda de Roxane, la hizo quedar hincada– **No soy una princesita, no soy una hija de mami, no soy nada de lo que tú dices y ya no será más el objetivo de tu burlas, esto se acaba aquí, sino quieres salir seriamente lastimada**.

- **Sakura, no te rebajes a su nivel** –por un momento creyó haber oído a Sai hablándole, pero era Bobby– **Eres mejor que ella**.

El castaño tenía razón, sonrió de lado y soltó a la oji roja– **El no es mi salvador, para que lo sepas… es el tuyo **–le susurro pasando junto a ella.

Por lo menos las burlas de Roxane terminaron, dejando a Sakura seguir una vida "normal" en el colegio. Pero tanta atención por parte de Bobby le trajo otras complicaciones a la Haruno, la cual comenzó a darse cuenta que su amiga tenía serios problemas de alcoholismo en una de sus salidas a divertirse.

- **Tomate una Sakura** –Katy ofreció una copa con líquido ambarino.

- **No Katy, sabes que yo no le hago a eso** –empujo levemente la mano de su amiga.

- **Oh, vamos solo un traguito **–pidió con un puchero en su rostro.

- **No sigas Kathleen, por eso Lady Tsunade la trajo, para alejarla de los problemas **–argumento el castaño.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos molesta– **Que aguafiestas son los dos**.

- **Voy al sanitario **–aviso Bobby– **En cuanto regrese nos vamos al apartamento**.

- **Si, si ve, anda** –le "dio permiso" haciendo movimientos con la mano la oji dorada, en cuanto estuvo fuera de alcance se acerco a su amiga– **Sakura…**

- **Dime Katy**.

- **¿No extrañas Japón?, ¿a tus amigos?** –pero dejo las preguntas al aire, mientras la pelirrosa las pensaba.

- **Si, a ti no puedo esconderte nada, extraño mi casa, a Sai, a Naruto, a Ino, a Yukino, a la banda del Konoha Elite Institute, a tantas personas…**

- **¿Extrañas a Sasuke?** –pregunto con cierta malicia la chica.

Sakura agacho la cabeza y sus ojos se apagaron– **Si, lo extraño mucho**.

- **¿Has hablado con él?**

- **No, no me atrevo, aun debe estar enojado y no quiero molestarlo**.

- **¿No te gustaría volver a tu hogar?**

- **Claro que me encantaría, pero Tsunade me ha pedido que termine la preparatoria aquí**.

- **Deberías intentar regresar** –pero la sugerencia hecha por Katy más sonaba a una orden que otra cosa.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, que insinuaba la rubia ¿que ya no la quería cerca?

- **Bien, vámonos **–regreso el castaño y ayudo a su novia a ponerse en pie, solo que la chica no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

- **Ups, creo que estoy demasiado ebria **–comento como si fuera un chiste.

- **Te ayudo** –ofreció la pelirrosa tomando un brazo de su amiga, el cual le quito de manera brusca.

- **Gracias Sakura, pero Bobby puede llevarme** –dijo abrazándose al cuello del chico.

La ojijade se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y Bobby por su parte, abrazo a Katy por la cintura, cargándola prácticamente. Los tres subieron al auto del oji azul, la rubia se quedo dormida en cuanto la depositaron en el asiento trasero del vehículo. El viaje lo hicieron en silencio, a excepción de algunos balbuceos de Katy; en cuanto llegaron al pequeño apartamento que compartían en la ciudad durante las vacaciones, Bobby llevo a su prometida a su cuarto y la cubrió con una manta. Regreso a la sala y vio a Sakura mirando a la nada, sentada en el sofá de tres plazas, abrazando una de sus piernas.

- **Verte tan seria asusta** –la pelirrosa miro fijamente a su acompañante– **¿En qué piensas?**

- **En lo que estarán haciendo mis amigos, ya tengo más de cinco meses lejos de ellos**.

Bobby se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo cariñosamente, acariciando su brazo– **Imagino lo difícil que es para ti**.

Las orbes jades se cristalizaron y en segundos gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas– **No quería que me vieras así**.

- **Llora lo que quieras, desahógate, yo estoy aquí y te apoyare cuando lo necesites** –ofreció gentilmente depositando un beso en la coronilla de la chica y apretó el abrazo.

Se quedaron así hasta que el sueño los venció.

A la mañana siguiente Katy se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, llamo a Bobby, pero este nunca le contesto; así que tuvo que ir a buscar un poco de agua, para tomarse unos analgésicos y calmar el palpitar de su cerebro. Paso sin prestar atención a la escena en la sala, pero cuando regreso a su cuarto los vio, Bobby dormido en el sillón y Sakura recostada sobre el pecho de él. Sintió su sangre arder, más no dijo nada, rechino los dientes del coraje y se retiro a su cuarto.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente en el apartamento, Sakura cada día notaba más distante a su amiga, cosa que no entendía. Un día la vio murmurando con las otras dos chicas con las que solía juntarse, y que decían ser sus amigas. Además de que sentía que sus demás compañeras la veían despectivamente y los compañeros lascivamente.

- **¿Katy que sucede?, ¿Por qué todos se comportan extraño?** –pero la rubia la ignoro y paso de largo con la charola del almuerzo– **¿Te hice algo malo?** –pregunto interponiéndose en su camino– **si es así, dímelo a la cara Kathleen**.

- **Sabes** –dijo caminando alrededor de la pelirrosa y mirándola de pies a cabeza– **Creo que Roxane te catalogo mal al decir que eras una princesita **–Sakura frunció el entrecejo– **yo más bien diría que eres una víbora arrastrada**.

- **¿Qué te sucede Katy?**

La rubia bufo divertida y luego cambio su semblante por uno amargo– **No te quiero cerca de Bobby, estoy harta que siempre este revoloteando a tu alrededor, deja de coquetearle… zorra**.

- **No entiendo que hice para que me insultes de esa manera**.

- **No te hagas la victima conmigo Sakura, tú y yo sabemos quién eres en realidad** –miro a todos a su alrededor, el comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes viendo la discusión– **¿Porque no les decimos a todos porque estás aquí?, ¿Por qué tu tutora te saco de Japón? **–la pelirrosa apretaba fuertemente los puños conteniendo la tristeza– **¿Por qué tu novio te rechazo y no quiere volver a verte?, y ahora estas tratando de robarme a MI PROMETIDO, vamos admítelo eres una…**

- **Basta** –grito Sakura– **Dejare de hablar con Bobby, nunca más me acercare a él**.

- **¿Tienes miedo de que diga lo que eres?**

- **No** –levanto la cara y sorpresivamente subió a una de las mesas– **Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura** –grito para que todos en el lugar la escucharan– **Vengo de Japón, mi tutora me saco de mi hogar, porque… en las calles me conocían como Ryuu, la mejor piloto de motocicletas de carreras clandestinas, me involucre con un mafioso y me volví adicta a los estupefacientes, perdí la confianza de mi novio por esconderle esos secretos, pero todo por una buena razón** –miro directo a la rubia a los ojos– **salvar la vida de la persona que más amo sobre la faz de la tierra, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, soy la mejor corredora y eso me hizo feliz por mucho tiempo**.

Termino su discurso dejando a todos sorprendidos, bajo de un salto de la mesa y se retiro del lugar con la cabeza en alto.

- **¿Estas feliz Kathleen?** –pregunto enojado Bobby, saliendo por donde desapareció la pelirrosa.

Sakura se perdió en los jardines del colegio, caminaba mirando el suelo y pateando una piedrita, kami, ella pensaba que ese podría ser su nuevo hogar, pero no era así, se estaba volviendo un infierno, un verdadero infierno– **No debí haber venido**.

- **No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso enfrente de todos**.

- **Bobby, por favor, vete, no estoy de ánimos**.

- **¿Dejaremos de ser amigos solo porque es su capricho?**

- **Si, hace mucho decidí anteponer la felicidad de la gente que quiero a la mía**.

- **Sakura yo…** –hizo el intento de acercarse pero la ojijade puso una mano en señal de que se detuviera.

- **Lo sé** –dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

- **Pero ni siquiera te he dicho nada**.

- **La forma en que te comportas conmigo me lo dice todo, Sai siempre me lo decía** –trato de imitar a su pelinegro amigo– **Si un chico te presta más atención que a cualquier otra chica es porque le gustas**.

- **¿No puede ser simplemente cariño?**

- **Sai dice que los chicos solo quieren a las chicas por dos cosas, una es acostarse con ellas** –rodo los ojos al pensar bien lo que decía.

- **¿Y la segunda?**

Sakura torció la boca– **Solo para ganar una apuesta** –ok, la lógica de su amigo no tenía sentido, pero en fin.

- **Y si te dijera que Sai se equivoca** –comento acercándose a la pelirrosa.

- **Yo te diría que confió plenamente en lo que él me dice** –contesto dando un paso hacia atrás, cada paso que Bobby intentaba acercarse, ella retrocedía.

- **Eso te lo dijo porque estaba enamorado de ti**.

- **Si, eso es cierto, pero el entendió que yo amaba** –segura de sus palabras detuvo su andar– **y amo a otra persona**.

- **Te refieres a Sasuke** –afirmo irónico– **el nunca te entendió, ¿Por qué insistes en amarlo?**

- **No lo sé** –bajo su mirada triste– **pero estoy segura que lo volveré a ver y hare que las cosas cambien**.

- **¿Te ha llamado?**

- **No**.

- **Lo ves, no le importas y a mi sí, siempre te he querido** –la tomo por los brazos, pero Sakura de un movimiento se soltó.

- **Pero yo a ti no, jamás te querré**.

La pelirrosa se alejo dejando a Bobby muy molesto consigo mismo, había pensado que la forma en la que actuaba su amiga, era una señal para acercarse. Pero se equivoco y lo único que había logrado, era alejar a Sakura.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**JAPÓN**

¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke? En cuanto Sakura dejo el país, hablo con su padre informándole que buscaría un apartamento en Tokyo. Había tomado una decisión y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de entrar a la mejor universidad del país. Aunque Naruto se enojo con él y le grito por ser un cobarde, Sasuke le dijo que era lo mejor por el momento, la pelirrosa había tomado su camión y ellos deberían seguir el suyo.

El moreno no fue tan dulce como Sakura, el simplemente le aviso a Naruto y le dejo el resto del trabajo, el rubio les informo al resto de sus amigos que el Uchiha ya no estudiaría en el Konoha Elite Institute. La mayoría pensó que era a causa de la ausencia de su amiga ojijade, y aunque Sasuke no lo creyera, sus amigos sentían que perdían una parte importante de su ser; el pelinegro, a pesar de ser reservado y un tanto independiente del grupo, sabían que contaban con él y que era muy buen amigo.

Sasuke solo mantuvo contacto con Naruto, que a pesar de las protestas del ojinegro, seguía manteniéndolo al tanto de los sucesos de la vida de la banda de amigos; no mucho cambio desde su partida, a excepción de que Sai e Ino habían hecho su relación de conocimiento público y que parecían querer demostrarlo a todos.

Su mente seguía dando vueltas, en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a la pelirrosa, si tan solo hubiera dominado a su maldito orgullo por un momento. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella seguiría ahí con él, y no ha miles de kilómetros lejos. Era irónico, la persona que odio más, fue la única que le pudo abrir los ojos; ahora lo entendía, Sai le explico cual era su relación con Sakura, le dijo que la chica había llegado a su vida poco después de haber perdido a su madre, otra ironía de la vida. La pequeña pelirrosa, los había salvado a ambos de la misma tristeza, y se había convertido en la luz que guiaba su vida; solo que para Fukuzawa, el cariño solo era de hermanos, extremadamente fuerte, pero solo era fraternal.

Había días en los que se pasaba observando el dije que Sakura le mando con su amigo, lo único tangible que quedaba de su relación; después de su separación, él nunca volvió a quitarse el suyo y el de la ojijade colgaba también de su cuello.

************** SASUKE's POV **************

Otro amanecer, otro día de tener que ir a la escuela, me doy un baño, otra vez soñé con ella, con esa cabellera rosa y esos ojos como piedras preciosas, brillantes y hermosos. Creo que si sigo así voy a volverme loco. Sacudo mi cabeza y saco esos pensamientos, tengo un día de escuela muy pesado por empezar y no necesito añadirle más problemas de los que ya tengo.

¿Qué he hecho de mi vida? Pues me aleje de todos, necesitaba arreglar la telaraña de pensamientos en mi cabeza, así que en cuanto pude encontrar un apartamento me mude a Tokyo. El lugar no es la gran cosa, es un espacio con dos habitaciones, más que suficientes para mí; lo conveniente es que puedo llegar caminando en tan solo veinte minutos al colegio.

Al aceptar el ofrecimiento de la universidad, tuve que cambiarme de preparatoria, y lo único malo es tener que lidiar con las fangirl locas; en el KEI por lo menos ya se habían hecho a la idea de que salía con Sakura, pero ahora es todo un martirio tener que caminar por los pasillos y ser un blanco de constantes insinuaciones.

Como ahora, todas las chicas e incluso mujeres me miran como si fuera un trozo de carne, si tan solo Naruto hubiera aceptado la propuesta de jugar para el equipo de basketball del colegio, esto sería menos humillante.

- **Buenos días Uchiha-san** –me saluda la más odiosa mujer que pude haberme topado en mi vida, bueno la segunda más odiosa, nadie le puede ganar a Karin, pero esta chica, Ami, sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

- **Hmp**.

Veo como se ruboriza y agacha la cabeza– **Me gustaría saber… ¿si tienes planes para este viernes?**

Suspiro mentalmente, que las anteriores diez veces que la he rechazado no las ha entendido– **Gracias, pero voy a estar ocupado**.

- **No deberías dedicarte solo a estudiar, también deberías divertirte**.

- **Tengo una reunión con el profesor **–aunque suene más a un pretexto para irme es la verdad– **Con permiso**.

Pero ella insiste, se interpone en mi camino y me mira con un intento de cara inocente, kami, a la única que le creo esa cara es a Sakura– **Oh, vamos será solo un rato**.

- **Si voy me dejaras en paz, por el resto de tu **–miserable– **vida**.

- **Mmm, no te prometo nada** –esta chica sí que está loca.

- **Iré, pero será la última vez que lo haga**.

- **Bien, nos vemos el viernes en esta dirección** –me da un papel, el cual parece ya tenía preparado – **a las nueve en punto, cuídate, bye**.

Paso el resto de la semana, entre clases y talleres extra, se me había olvidado lo de la invitación de Ami, bien, simplemente la próxima vez que la encuentre le diré que lo olvide. Estoy recogiendo mis cosas, cuando su cabellera negra se asoma por la puerta.

- **Hola Uchiha-san, solo pase a recordarte que nuestra cita es hoy en la noche** –ok, su comentario fue tan alto que no dudo que hasta Sakura lo haya escuchado.

- **Hmpf** –siento que mi tranquilidad se va por un agujero negro, me levanto de mi asiento, se perfectamente que mi rostro no refleja alegría alguna– **Olvídalo Ozumi, no tengo intenciones de salir contigo y mucho menos en una cita**.

- **Pero… tu lo prometiste **–ahora entiendo, se está haciendo la víctima.

- **Conmigo no funcionan las lágrimas** –ok, solo las de una personita– **Además, yo ya tengo alguien en mi vida, así que te pido me dejes en paz**.

- **Ah, sí y ¿cómo se llama?** –su actitud cambio 180 grados, ahora se vuelve altiva y agresiva– **¿o es que acaso no existe?**

Una sonrisa burlona se forma en mis labios– **Haruno Sakura**.

- **No te creo**.

- **Aunque no tengo necesidad de hacer esto, es solo para que me dejes en paz **–su boca se abre en una gran "O" cuando saco de debajo de mi camisa un dije y al mostrárselo, logra leer el nombre de Sakura.

- **Eso no demuestra nada**.

- **No tengo nada más que decirte, adiós** –tomo mi portafolio y salgo del salón, escuchando los murmullos, nada silenciosos o discretos de mis demás compañeros.

Para tener mejores excusas, me inscribo en el club de basketball, así tengo el menor tiempo libre posible, y las mujeres que intentan asecharme se limitan a verme en los partidos. Definitivamente es algo que me ayuda a concentrarme en mí, descubrí que era divertido un día que Naruto me reto, diciendo que era mejor; yo no acostumbraba a jugar, solo lo veía por televisión. Pero el jugar y haberle ganado la primera vez, me llevo a tomarle el gusto por jugarlo; posteriormente me uní al equipo del instituto y junto con Naruto, aunque me cueste decirlo, hicimos una dupla invencible.

Todo parecía mejorar con el paso de los días, y la vida me dio una oportunidad de reencontrarme con mis viejos compañeros; el Tokyo College tendría un partido de basketball contra el Konoha Elite Institute. No sabía porque, pero el simple hecho de saberlo, le quitaba un poco de oscuridad a mis días, podría enfrentarme a Naruto y los demás, en un duelo justo; ya quería ver que tan buenos eran sin mí.

************** FIN SASUKE's POV **************

El día del encuentro llego, aunque Sasuke no era el capitán del equipo, formaba parte fundamental de él, no solo le habían ofrecido la vacante en su matrícula escolar por sus buenas calificaciones, sino por ser el mejor jugador del KEI; aunque también le habían ofrecido un lugar a Naruto, solo que él lo rechazo, no quería alejarse de sus amigos.

Todos se reunieron en el gimnasio del TC, era una gran oportunidad para ver a Sasuke después de seis meses de haberse mudado de Konoha. En las gradas del lado del KEI, estaban los hermanos Hyuuga, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino y Sai, y las familias Namikaze, Inuzuka y Aburame. En el lado contrario, aunque sin entera rivalidad, los Uchiha acompañados de Anko.

El partido iba a comenzar, llamaron a los capitanes de cada equipo para "pelear" el balón, frente al capitán del TC, Naruto se paro orgulloso y a sus dos flancos, Shino y Kiba.

- **Vamos a ganarles, teme** –hablo con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

- **Ya veremos, dobe**.

- **No te confíes solo porque son tus ex compañeros** –ordeno el capitán a Sasuke.

- **Se nota que no lo conoces** –el rubio sonrió arrogante– **Uchiha Sasuke no tiene piedad ni con su propia sangre**.

- **Tienes razón Naruto, el que pierda paga la cena**.

- **Prepárate para pagar los diez platos de ramen que pienso comer**.

- **Hmpf**.

El partido estuvo muy reñido, Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron un enfrentamiento, prácticamente uno a uno, no había jugada en la que no estuvieran y que intervinieran para ganar el balón. Corría el último minuto y aun permanecían empatados, el equipo del KEI tenía el balón, sería su última jugada para ganar. Kiba y Shino protegerían al rubio, el se colaría entre los postes y burlaría a Sasuke, y al final entregaría el balón a otro de sus compañeros, que anotaría la canasta de la victoria. Y hubieran sido los ganadores, si tan solo el moreno no conociera perfectamente a Naruto; pudo leer con destreza sus movimientos y acciones, logrando robar el pase y burlando al equipo del KEI y encestando el punto que le dio el triunfo al Tokyo College.

Sonó el silbatazo final justo cuando la bola cayó dentro de la canasta, aunque habían perdido, Naruto se acerco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Veo que no has perdido el toque** –dijo estrechando la mano de su amigo.

- **Y yo veo que no pudieron encontrar un mejor sustituto**.

El par de castaños se acercaron para saludarlo– **No puedo creer que adivinaras nuestra última jugada **–Kiba estrecho la mano del pelinegro con alegría y sorpresa.

- **No cabe duda que son buenos amigos** –el capitán del TC, se acerco con el grupo de ex compañeros– **Si no fuera por Uchiha nunca hubiéramos imaginado lo que hacían**.

- **Las mejores mentes piensan igual** –comento Shino.

- **Por favor, no me rebajes al nivel del dobe, Shino, creo que soy mucho mejor que él**.

- **¡Teme!** –gruño el ojiazul, haciendo reír a todos los demás.

- **Nos adelantamos para cambiarnos** –anuncio Kiba llevándose al otro castaño con él.

- **Quien te viera Uchiha, tan seriecito que te ves en el colegio, nunca imagine que tuvieras sentido del humor **–le dio una palmada en la espalda el capitán– es casi tan sorprendente como el enterarme de que tienes novia.

El silencio se hizo presente entre el trió de chicos– **Quien lo creería, ¿verdad?**

- **Si Sakura-chan es única, es la única capaz de soportar a este pedazo de teme** –confeso entre risas el rubio.

- **¿La conoces Namikaze?**

- **Claro, es una linda pelirrosa, con brillantes ojos jade, sonrisa angelical y piernas** –pero un golpe en la cabeza interrumpió la descripción– teme, no tenías porque hacer eso.

- **Te lo advertí una vez usuratonkachi, no pienso dejar que hables así de ella**.

- **Debe ser muy bonita por lo que dices** –y la mirada asesina hizo que el capitán riera nervioso– Pero supongo que debe quererte mucho Uchiha.

- **Si es muy linda, algún día la conocerás **–aseguro Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Pero temiendo la reacción del ojinegro que parecía echar lumbre por los ojos a su rubio amigo, el chico decidió retirarse– **Bueno mejor los dejo… deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar, nos vemos el lunes Uchiha, no te desveles demasiado**.

- **Me atreveré a preguntar… ¿Por qué saben ellos de Sakura-chan?**

- **Es una larga historia**.

- **Tenemos toda la noche para platicar**.

- **Si vuelves a decir eso no saldrás vivo de aquí**.

- **Tienes miedo de que se enteren de lo nuestro** –el rubio puso ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

- **Vete a bañar** –ordeno Sasuke empujándolo a los vestidores de visitantes.

- **Ni se te ocurra escaparte, recuerda que quedamos en ir a cenar **–grito Naruto desde dentro.

- **Si, si, lo sé**.

- **¿Ellos son tus viejos amigos?** –sonó la voz a sus espaldas, el pelinegro miro por encima de su hombro.

- **Hn** –asintió caminando a los vestidores.

- **Se ve que te llevas muy bien con ellos**.

- **¿Qué quieres Ozumi?** –su voz contenía claramente un tono molesto.

- **¿Podría ir con ustedes?** –pregunto tímidamente.

- **No, esta reunión es solo entre mis amigos y yo** –expreso cortante y se metió al vestidor.

La chica apretó los puños, con enojo, se dio media vuelta– **Demonios**.

Minutos más tarde todos esperaban a Sasuke en las puertas del gimnasio, entre risas y platicas sin sentido.

- **¿Nos vamos? **–la voz del pelinegro detuvo el alboroto.

- **¿Qué cenaremos? **–Tenten se veía muy animada, aunque su pregunta tenía intereses ocultos.

- **¿Por qué no mejor dices a donde quieres ir a cenar? **–el ojiperla conociendo perfectamente a su novia interrumpió.

- **No, yo no puedo opinar, Sasuke gano, así que él tiene decidir**.

- **Bien, pues que dices teme, ¿a dónde quieres ir a celebrar?**

- **Mmm** –el ojinegro pensó donde sería buena idea ir a comer.

- **Buenas noches** –pero la vocecita que parecía taladrar su mente, lo interrumpió.

- **Buenas** –contestaron los chicos ligeramente desconfiados– **noches**.

- **Lamento interrumpirlos, solo quería felicitar a Uchiha-san por la victoria**.

- **Gracias Ozumi** –contesto inmediatamente el ojinegro empezando a caminar.

- **¿Quién eres?** –pregunto curioso Naruto.

- **Ah, que maleducada, me llamo Ozumi Ami** –la pelinegra hace una reverencia y se presenta con una linda sonrisa en su cara– **Mucho gusto**.

- **¿Eres compañera del teme?** –el rubio parecía muy interesado en la chica, pero ella pareció no entender la pregunta– **Me refiero a Sasuke**.

- **No, yo estoy en un grupo diferente**.

Los demás amigos claramente se habían dado cuenta de la situación, Sasuke se había ganado una fanática en su nuevo colegio; y esos sabían perfectamente que el odiaba eso.

- _**Esto es tan problemático**_. **Vámonos**__**Naruto** –pidió Shikamaru.

- **Porque no vienes con nosotros **–invito el rubio, cosa que no le gusto a nadie.

- **Yo… no… es una reunión de amigos** –actuaba estar nerviosa, todos podían verlo.

- **Oh, vamos** –insistió el ojiazul.

- **No sé que tengas pensado, pero desaparece de mi vista** –siseo Sasuke, tomándola del brazo y alejándola.

- **Yo solo quiero poder conocerte mejor**.

- **No me interesa que me conozcas, tu jueguito termina aquí**.

- **Teme, no seas así, ella solo quiere divertirse un rato**.

- **No te metas usuratonkachi**.

- **Uchiha tiene razón, Naruto **–interrumpió Neji– **no queremos que venga**.

- **¿Pero Neji, tu también?**

Hinata tomo la mano de su novio– **Naruto-kun… esta es una reunión de amigos, solo la banda de Konoha** –el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta, la ojiperla negaba la invitación a alguien, eso era extraño.

- **Conejita tú no eres así**.

- **Lo sentimos Naruto, pero nuestro círculo social está cerrado, además no creo que a la frentona le gustaría que esta** –dijo Ino mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica– **viniera con nosotros**.

- **Será mejor irnos antes de que esto se ponga mal** –opino Kiba, arrastrando a Naruto fuera del lugar.

Todos siguieron al castaño y salieron a sus automóviles para ir a cenar, dejando a la oji roja "triste", pero en realidad estaba más que enojada; desde que conoció al moreno había quedado enamorada de sus ojos negros, tan enigmáticos. Además, por la forma en que se comportaba imaginaba que no tenía novia, su carácter tan osco hacía prácticamente imposible que dejara a una chica acercarse.

Pero las técnicas de Sasuke por deshacerse de la chica parecieron no surtir efecto, al contrario, Ami intentaba con más ahincó acercarse al moreno. La paciencia del Uchiha llego a sus límites cuando la oji roja se presento en su apartamento.

- **Buenas noches Uchih-san** –saludo la joven frente a la puerta recién abierta.

- **¿Ozumi?** –los ojos negros no cabían de la sorpresa– **¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Los chicos del equipo de basketball me dijeron que no fuiste a la práctica por que te sentías enfermo** –sin siquiera un ápice de educación la chica se abrió paso hasta la cocina.

- **Sal de mi casa** –ordeno tajante.

- **Solo vine a prepararte una sopa caliente para que te mejores** –comento como si nada buscando los utensilios en los muebles de la cocina.

- **Fuera** –grito más que furioso señalando la puerta aun abierta del apartamento.

- **Vamos Sasuke-kun**.

La pronunciación de su nombre en esa forma fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta la puerta– **No vuelvas a llamarme así, solo Sakura puede hacerlo**.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en los labios de la pelinegra– **¿Te refieres a esa noviecita que dices tener? Pues si yo fuera tu novia, no estaría tanto tiempo lejos de ti**.

- **Pero no eres ella, así que largo** –grito azotando la puerta en las puertas de Ami.

Las cosas no mejoraron para el ojinegro, al regresar a la escuela, las chicas parecían más desesperadas que de costumbre; pero como buen Uchiha paso sin tomarle importancia a los acontecimientos de su alrededor. No fue hasta la hora de entrenamiento que sus dudas se vieron esclarecidas.

- **Vaya Uchiha, quien te viera, con la cara de malhumorada que te cargas** –le dijo uno de sus compañeros dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

- **Pues en toda la escuela se cuenta de tu pequeño encuentro con la jefa de consejo**.

- **Quien no quisiera un encuentro con ese cuerpo de tentación** –comento burlón otro de los jugadores delineando la silueta femenina con sus manos.

- **Pensé que tenías novia Uchiha** –le recrimino el capitán decepcionado.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que se referían, bufo enojado– **Yo no tuve nada que ver con ella, esa loca se invento todo** –tomo sus cosas y salió del gimnasio hecho una fiera, su presa, Ozumi Ami.

La busco por los salones de su grado, pero no la encontró, el último lugar, la sala de juntas del consejo de estudiantes.

- **Bien, esas son las asignaciones para el festival** –la voz inconfundible de la chica traspaso la puerta del lugar– **quiero que todo quede…**

- **Ozumi** –siseo enojado el ojinegro.

- **Buenas tardes amor **–contesto "cariñosamente" la chica.

- **Con permiso **–se disculparon los chicos con quienes hablaba la jefa de estudiantes, pero Sasuke les impidió la salida abarcando la puerta completa.

- **No, no te vas**.

- **Uchiha, por favor déjalo salir, si quieres hablar de lo nuestro tendrá que ser en privado**.

- **No, quiero testigos** –expreso lleno de ira el moreno– Quiero testigos para decirte en tu cara, que lo que dices que paso en mi apartamento es una completa mentira.

- **No tienes por qué negarlo, somos adultos y…**

- **Y nada Ozumi, estoy harto de que me sigas a todas partes, que digas cosas que son mentira, que acoses a mis amigos y que te entrometas en mi vida**.

Los dos chicos y la chica, miraban aterrados la situación, no conocían muy bien al Uchiha, pero sabían que era una persona tranquila y que no se metía con nadie. Durante su primer semestre, se había colocado en la lista de los mejores promedios y era uno de los jugadores más valiosos del equipo de basketball; jamás había tenido un solo problema, incluso en los partidos más violentos, resultaba ser el más calmado y frio de todos.

- **¿Cómo puedes negar el amor que nos tenemos?** –camino hasta él e intento abrazarlo, pero el detuvo sus manos en el aire.

- **Basta, no puedes hablar así de algo que no existe y que no paso**.

Ami parecía haber olvidado la presencia de los demás chicos, para ella solo estaba Sasuke en la habitación– **Esta bien, tienes razón, no paso, pero yo deseo que suceda** –trato de besarlo pero el moreno la empujo hacia atrás provocando que callera al suelo.

- **Estás loca, si no quieres que hable con el director, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mí**.

Los chicos veían con lastima a la pelinegra, tirada en el suelo, llorando. El chisme no tardo en esparcirse por todo el colegio, todos se enteraron del feo acontecimiento en la sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil. Debido al alboroto ocasionado, fue relevada de su cargo y puesta a prueba por el consejo, si cometía alguna falta sería expulsada del colegio o se acercaba a Sasuke, sería expulsada del colegio.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**INGLATERRA**

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, pronto serían las vacaciones de verano y no tenía en donde pasarlas, se había peleado con Kathleen y decidió no hablar con Bobby, tendría que pasar sus días de descanso encerrada en el colegio.

- **Dios, aquí huele a quemado** –la voz de Roxane inundo la habitación.

- **Déjame en paz**.

- **Oh, mira, el pastelito de fresa habla**.

La pelirrosa se levanto de un salto de su cama y se acerco a paso lento a la chica– **Por lo menos soy un pastelito y no un tanque de guerra sin ninguna gracia.**

- **Jaja** –rio divertida la oji roja– **No tienes algo mejor que decir**.

- **La verdad** –los jades rodaron– **no, ya me canse de insultarte, ¿Qué quieres?**

- **Vengo a invitarte a salir conmigo**.

- **Lo siento, yo prefiero a los chicos**.

Pero el comentario solo provoco que la peli violeta frunciera el ceño– **Solo porque no tengo ganas de golpearte pasare esa estúpida broma; vengo a invitarte a ir al pueblo a divertirte un rato**.

- **¿Qué clase de diversión? ¿Quién me dice que no intentaras matarme en el camino o estando en el pueblo? ¿Qué tal si intentas venderme a unos tratantes de blancas? o incluso peor a un circo**.

- **¿Qué tal si te cierro la boca de un golpe?**

- **No gracias, arruinarías mi perfecta fisonomía**.

- **¿Qué desayunaste Haruno, payaso?**

- **Cereal azucarado, jugo de naranja y leche con chocolate**.

Roxane enarco una ceja, la oji jade sí que era extraña en verdad– **¿Entonces vendrás?**

La pelirrosa lo pensó– **¿Qué clase de diversión me espera?**

- **De la que solías tener en tu país** –Sakura pareció no entender a lo que se refería– **si quieres averiguarlo, ponte algo más cómodo**.

- **Supongo que cuando tu vida es un asco, todo lo demás no importa** –se metió en su armario y se vistió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra igual– **Lista**.

A Sakura y Roxane las esperaba un auto de dos plazas en las afueras del dormitorio– **Sube** –ordeno la peli violeta.

- **¿Es tuyo?**

- **No, me lo robe en la mañana, solo para salir a pasearme en la noche**.

- **No creí que tuvieras gustos tan lindos** –bromeo la pelirrosa.

- **Cállate y súbete antes de que me arrepienta de traerte**.

Los primeros minutos que condujeron fue para salir de los campos del colegio, Sakura veía por la ventana– **¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?**

- **Tal vez porque me di cuenta, que eres más como yo, que como tu amiga Katy **–respondió sin retirar la vista del camino.

- **Mmm, yo nunca fui una buscapleitos**.

- **Al principio yo tampoco, hasta que mi padre me encerró en este lugar**.

- **Eso quiere decir que terminare como tu **–Sakura puso sus manos en forma de puño sobre su boca y sus ojitos se volvieron los de un perrito abandonado– **Amargada y sin ilusiones**.

Pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le saco hasta lágrimas y el auto se detuvo– **Bájate**.

- **Oh, vamos Roxy era solo una broma, no puedes dejarme en medio de la nada** –rogo mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor– **Te juro que no volveré a hacer ninguna broma**.

Las orbes rojas la miraron de reojo, y una sonrisa socarrona adorno el rostro de la chica, que inmediatamente arranco el automóvil– **Lo que dijiste en el comedor… ¿era cierto?**

Sakura suspiro– **Si**.

- **¿Desde cuándo corres o como te metiste en eso?**

- **Desde los ocho años, mi guardaespaldas me enseño, cuatro años después empecé a competir; todos decían que lo traía en la sangre**.

- **¿Pero tus padres lo saben?**

- **No, soy huérfana y nadie más que mi amigo… Sai, lo sabía, el era mi mecánico**.

- **Entonces, ¿eres buena?**

Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en los finos labios de la pelirrosa– **La mejor**.

- **Pues eso quiero verlo **–comento Roxane llegando a una especie de autódromo improvisado.

Los jades miraban todo extasiados, el lugar no era gran cosa, pero era el paraíso de cualquier corredor– **Sugoi**.

- **Roxy, que sorpresa verte por aquí, vienes a apostar** –un chico las recibió con una sonrisa divertida.

- **Algo así** –contesto mirando de reojo a su acompañante, que no salía de su estupor– **Tienes o sabes de alguien que pueda prestarme una motocicleta**.

- **Mmm, creo que el corredor de McQueen se lastimo la pierna y no podrá correr hoy,** **¿por qué? **–pregunto curioso, pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver bajar del auto a la pelirrosa– **Sakura Haruno, ¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **La traje para que se divirtiera un rato**.

- **Vamos no creíste todo eso que dijo ¿o sí?**

- **¿Qué sucede?** –Sakura se acerco al par de chicos.

- **Lo que sucede es que no creo que debas estar aquí**.

La ojijade comenzó a caminar alrededor del chico, jugando con un dedo sobre el cuerpo de él– **¿Me tienes miedo?**

- **Por-por supuesto que no** –contesto nervioso.

- **Entonces consígueme una moto**.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por petición popular, la continuare, ¿Por qué a todos les gustan los finales rosas? Si lo sé, la vida real es demasiado amarga como para leer algo igual de malo. **Además sus comentarios atemorizantes y amenazantes**, cof cof, digo lindos y alentadores, me dieron los ánimos para continuar; considerando que no quiero morir, aun, y que no queremos suicidios con galletas de animalitos. Esta vez solo agradeceré a las personas que m dejaron RR y contestare brevemente las dudas. ¿Por qué? porque si no, me tardaría un día más en subirlo y ya me retrase bastante, lo siento, el precio de ser niñera de mis sobrinos.

**Aiko Amitie**

**Luchi-chan**

**feer'uchiha 8D**

**setsuna17**

**n.**

**zeldalove Akira-chan**

**Yukistar**

**ViryFuusara**

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY**

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**

**Layla**

**sakuritauchiha01**

**eleniux96**

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs**

**asukasoad**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**mussa-luna**

**cerezo-negro**

**melilove**

**caro hyuga25**

**pandiux7**

**karri**

**MariRyuzaki**

**Vero  
**(si, ya estoy empezando la continuación de "Mi Regreso", no te preocupes, uno d estos días lo tienes en la red)

.

**O0o0O O0o0O O0o0O O0o0O  
No quiero morir, aun no,  
y espero que como en el  
capi anterior, lluevan los RR  
Prometo no tardar tanto en  
actualizar  
O0o0O O0o0O O0o0O O0o0O  
**.

XOXO


	28. Cicatrices que Sangran

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena

**°o°o°o° Save Me °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 28 "CICATRICES QUE SANGRAN"**

- **¿Qué haces panquecito?** –pregunto Roxane entrando a la habitación que compartía con Sakura.

- **Aquí haciendo mi maleta**.

- **¿A dónde vas?** –pregunto sentándose en la cama donde la pelirrosa tenía su maleta metiendo ropa y ella se divertía hurgando.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la oji jade– **Uno de mis tutores quiere que vaya a pasar con él el verano**.

- **Pues se nota lo emocionada que estas** –dijo irónicamente la peli violeta.

- **Es que… no se** –se tiro en la cama mirando al techo– **Hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos y…**

- **¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Año y medio?**

- **Casi un año y nueve meses, kami, ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado las cosas?**

- **No deberías pensar en eso, al final siempre puedes regresar, recuerda que en mi casa serás bienvenida**.

- **Gracias** –sonrió ampliamente– **Cuanto nos hemos divertido este último año ¿verdad?**

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_- Roxy, que sorpresa verte por aquí, vienes a apostar –un chico las recibió con una sonrisa divertida._

_- Algo así –contesto mirando de reojo a su acompañante, que no salía de su estupor– Tienes o sabes de alguien que pueda prestarme una motocicleta._

_- Mmm, creo que el corredor de McQueen se lastimo la pierna y no podrá correr hoy, ¿por qué? –pregunto curioso, pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver bajar del auto a la pelirrosa– Sakura Haruno, ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_- La traje para que se divirtiera un rato._

_- Vamos no creíste todo eso que dijo en la cafetería ¿o sí?_

_- ¿Qué sucede? –Sakura se acerco al par de chicos._

_- Lo que sucede es que no creo que debas estar aquí._

_La ojijade comenzó a caminar alrededor del chico, jugando con un dedo sobre el cuerpo de él– ¿Me tienes miedo?_

_- Por-por supuesto que no –contesto nervioso._

_- Entonces consígueme una moto._

_- ¿Te crees tan buena como para estar en este circuito?_

_- Claro._

_- Dime cuál es tu mejor tiempo en una carrera de quinientos metros._

_- No lo sé, yo no corro juegos de niños._

_La gente comenzó a agruparse por la curiosidad de ver a la pelirrosa en el lugar, resultaba una desconocida y problemas para los que asistían con regularidad._

_- ¿En dónde has corrido? –pregunto otro de los chicos._

_- En Japón solía hacerlo en el circuito de los "Street Raiders", me llaman Ryuu._

_- No puede ser, Ryuu es de cabellera y ojos negros –intervino una voz en la multitud._

_- Veo que nos conocen –murmuro para ella misma._

_- ¿Que dices?_

_Sakura suspiro cansada– Mi mecánico se llama Joker, junto con mi compañero Shukaku, formamos un equipo que solíamos llamar "Los Dragones del Desierto"._

_- Eso cualquiera lo puede saber –interrumpió el chico que les dio la "bienvenida"._

_- Son unos miedosos –volvió a murmurar._

_- Si eres en verdad Ryuu, podrás, por lo menos, llegar en segundo lugar –expreso burlón el segundo chico que se unió a la conversación, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules._

_- ¿Tan bueno te crees? –pregunto Sakura simulando sorpresa._

_- Nadie aquí ha podido ganarme._

_- ¿Cuánto gano si te hago comer el polvo? –pregunto altanera la pelirrosa._

_- Mmm, que te parece… cien libras._

_- No está mal, pero que sean doscientas cincuenta y con gusto te hare quedar en ridículo._

_- Hecho –le dio la mano y cerro el trato._

_Roxane se acerco a Sakura y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la miro enfadada– ¿Con que dinero piensas apostar?_

_- Tú me harás un préstamo._

_- Sí, claro –canturreo irónica la peli violeta– ¿Y yo que gano a cambio?_

_- El cincuenta por ciento de lo ganado._

_- Ochenta –rebatió Roxy._

_- Cincuenta y cinco._

_- Setenta._

_- Sesenta y es mi última oferta –declaro la pelirrosa, como si fuera ella quien daría el dinero._

_- Siempre y cuando me prometas que ganaras._

_- Te lo juro._

_- Aquí está la moto –el chico que las vio llegar trajo una hermosa pieza de mecánica, una motocicleta verde radioactivo (N/A: jajaja, me encanta ese color especialmente en los carros Ford o en el nuevo Spark)_

_- Es bellísima._

_- Si, solo asegúrate de no echarla a perder –articulo despectivamente el chico– si algo le pasa, pagaras la compostura._

_Sakura reviso cada rincón de la motocicleta, pieza por pieza, y el sonido del motor al acelerar, se veía totalmente concentrada y encantada con el objeto._

_- Te ves demasiado feliz –comento Roxane con una ceja en alto._

_- Hace meses que no había podido subirme a una._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Sufrí un accidente que me dejo un brazo fracturado, costillas rota, esguince en el cuello, pulmón perforado, vaso reventado, etc., etc._

_- No creo que haya sido una buena idea traerte._

_- Oh, vamos, no soy tan mala –se paró a un lado de la peli violeta y la abrazo por los hombros– Solo he arruinado una docenita de motocicletas._

_- Suficiente, nos vamos._

_- Era broma, mi dragón negro fue la única que arruine –rememoro melancólica acariciando la maquina frente a ella._

_Las luces de la pista se encendieron, y todos los corredores se alinearon en la salida; Sakura inmediatamente subió al vehículo y dio un gran suspiro. Las manos le temblaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía algo que hacía mucho no, la adrenalina bombeaba por todo su organismo, dándole una sensación inexplicable. Levanto la vista y sonrió de lado, esta… era su noche._

_El silbato sonó y las motos dejaron una nube de tierra a su paso, Sakura tenía ese viejo sentimiento, libertad, excitación y alegría; era como antes. La velocidad y el ganar eran las cosas más importantes en ese momento, todo lo demás no importaba. El banderazo final, la carreta termino más rápido de lo que empezó._

_Roxane inmediatamente se acerco a la ojijade– Dijiste que eras buena, pero…_

_- Lo sé –sonrío arrogante la pelirrosa– por eso te dije que apostaras a mi favor._

_- Ganamos tanto dinero que podremos celebrar hasta estar inconscientes._

_Sakura rio nerviosa– Tengo una mejor idea para ese dinero._

_- Ahora te creo –dijo la voz de un chico– En verdad eres Ryuu._

_- Nunca debiste de haber dudado de mi –la oji jade tenía algo en su mirada que la hacía ver sumamente feliz esa noche._

_- Vamos a festejar, yo invito –el pelirrojo miro a Roxane y a Sakura, quienes se miraban entre ellas indecisas– No muerdo –comento con picardía._

_Ambas chicas asintieron y siguieron al oji azul– ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto la peli violeta._

_- Andrew Johnson, pero pueden llamarme Andy._

_- Mucho gusto… Andy –saludo Roxane con una sonrisa de lado._

_- Roxane, ¿cierto?_

_- ¿La conoces? –se unió a la conversación la pelirrosa._

_- Quien no conozca a Roxane es porque no vive en este planeta, ella solía ser la mejor corredora de por aquí._

_- ¿Solía? –pregunto desconcertada la oji jade._

_- Tuve un tropiezo hace dos años –informo sin darle importancia al asunto._

_- ¿Tropiezo? Ese accidente es legendario –comento Andy– Un corredor jugo sucio y Roxane salió volando de la motocicleta, creímos que moriría._

_- No fue tan grave –menosprecio la chica._

_- Claro que lo fue, cuando llegamos al hospital tenía ambos brazos rotos, la mandíbula fuera de su lugar, columna desviada –el peli rojo enumero cada uno de los males que presento la oji roja._

_- Sabes mucho, ¿no? –interrumpió Sakura._

_Al chico se puso bastante nervioso– Fue porque yo la lleve al hospital._

_- ¿Fuiste tú? –preguntó sorprendida Roxane._

_- Aja._

_- Nunca me dijeron quien había sido, pensé que solo me habían llevado y botado en la puerta de urgencias._

_- No, jamás haría eso –Andy contesto sobresaltado– Solo que le dije al doctor que era tu hermano mayor y en cuanto me dijo que estabas bien me fui, no podía tener problemas con la policía._

_- Lo entiendo, gracias._

_Sakura miraba de Andrew a Roxane y viceversa, sus ojos veían lo que los rojos no, Andy parecía estar interesado en su amiga y ella no había notado; haría su buena obra y, tal y como lo hizo con Naruto y Hinata uniría a esos dos._

_- Andy –interrumpió la pelirrosa– ¿tienes mucho corriendo?_

_- Si, un par de años, pero veo que no me he esforzado lo suficiente._

_- No te preocupes, algún día lograras ser casi tan bueno como yo –contesto arrogante._

_- Sakura… ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Dieciséis años._

_Andy se quedo sorprendido– Es broma ¿verdad? –miro a la peli violeta, que negó con la cabeza– Eres más joven de lo que imagine, bueno me refiero a Ryuu._

_- Si, mucha gente cree que Ryuu es más grande, por la experiencia en carreras que tiene._

_- Debiste empezar muy chica._

_- Sip –la ojijade miro al pelirrojo – Pero cuéntanos más de ti Andy._

_Después de esa primera noche fuera del colegio, Roxane uso su poder adquisitivo y le compro una motocicleta; Sakura estaba encantada, una tarde de sábado salieron juntas y su amiga le dio una grata sorpresa, la llevo a comprar el vehículo y con eso sellaron su "contrato"; la pelirrosa correría y la oji roja se encargaría de mantener la moto usable. Andy, con apoyo de la oji jade, comenzó una relación de amistad con la peli violeta, que al poco tiempo se volvió un noviazgo._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

Se veía a la peli violeta acostada boca arriba en la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– **Y vaya que demostraste ser buena**.

- **No, demostré que soy la mejor** –hablo arrogante la pelirrosa a su lado.

- **¿Y se podría saber porque estas con esa cara de panque apachurrado? ¿Te preocupan ellos?**

- **No son ellos** –sus ojos se apagaron– **Es él.**

- **Pues serás idiota** –insulto sin ningún toque de delicadeza.

- **Gracias, yo también te quiero**.

- **Yo que tu le demostraría que lo que hiciste no fue por hacerle daño, sino al contrario** –se levanto de la cama y se puso encima una minifalda y un top que ya estaban doblados y guardados en la maleta– Y con esto podrías dejarlo con la boca abierta.

- **Si no me vas a ayudar a empacar, será mejor que no saques las cosas **–comento Sakura arrebatándole las prendas y arrojándolas a la maleta.

- **¿Piensas pasar las vacaciones con tu amiga la tomboy?** –la voz de Kathy las hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

- **Ve a escupir tu veneno a otra parte Hoffman** –hablo amenazante la oji roja.

- **Déjala Roxy, además ya es la hora de irme al aeropuerto** –la pelirrosa tomo su maleta y se hecho una mochila al hombro.

- **Dicen que Dios las hace y ellas se juntan** –murmuro despectiva la oji dorada mientras Sakura pasaba a su lado.

- **Vamos panquecito, yo te llevo** –se ofreció Roxy empujando a la rubia fuera de la habitación y dando un sonoro portazo.

- **Gracias**.

Roxane conducía tranquilamente por el camino, tomo rumbo al aeropuerto ubicado en kukuku, miraba de reojo a su amiga– **Aun te duele su enemistad**.

- **Nah, ya no me importa tanto, he aprendido a dejar ir las cosas** –busco en su mochila algo– **Toma son para ti**.

La peli violeta desacelero un poco y tomo lo que le entrega la chica– **Pero son tus guantes de la suerte**.

- **Lo sé, y los quiero de regreso cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones**.

- **Eso quiere decir, que puedo quedármelos si decides no regresar**.

- **No digas eso Roxs** –la pelirrosa hizo un puchero– **es que mi lindo tanquecito no quiere que vuelva a su lado** –Sakura se abalanzo sobre la oji roja tratando de besarla– **Dame un besito, ándale, tanquecito de azúcar, solo un besito**.

El auto se detuvo en seco– **¡Bájate!** –ordeno secamente la chica.

- **Oh, no, ¿esto otra vez? Sabes que estaba bromeando**.

- **Si, pero me encanta ver tu cara de fastidio cada vez que lo hago**.

Sakura rodo los ojos– **Eres mala, pero aun así te quiero** –volvió a lanzarse sobre la peli violeta siendo detenida por un puño en su rostro– **¡Me rompiste la nariz Roxane!** –grito la pelirrosa tomándose el lugar afectado.

- **Tú te lo buscaste** –dijo como si nada la oji roja, encendiendo nuevamente el motor y retomando el camino.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo, la oji jade tuvo que meterse pañuelos desechables debido al sangrado de sus fosas nasales y Roxy se limito a conducir. Tardaron un rato en llegar, pero el silencio que se formo era agradable, Sakura encontraba la compañía de Roxane agradable y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, desde que se hicieron amigas, se dio cuenta que la peli violeta era muy parecida a Sai, solo que más violenta, pero igualmente divertida. Había pasado grandes momentos a su lado, gracias a ella pudo regresar a su afición más grande, correr motocicletas; y las dos se vieron beneficiadas.

- **¿Tú crees que me salga moretón? **–pregunto Sakura mirándose en el espejo lateral en cuanto bajo del auto.

- **Será un bonito recuerdo para que no me olvides** –comento Roxane como si nada.

- **¿Dónde pasaras las vacaciones?**

- **Mi padre quiere que lo acompañe a conocer la nueva embajada que están construyendo en Filipinas**.

- **Eso suena interesante**.

- **Si, aunque no será tan divertido como quedarse en Londres y descansar**.

- **¿Descansar? Tú no haces eso, solo te gusta divertirte y estar con Andy**.

- **Bien, tienes razón, pero no puedo decirle que no a mi padre, además ese bobo entenderá**.

- **Te prometo que volveré** –dramatizo abrazándola, pero esta vez recibió un golpe en las costillas que le sacaron parte del aire– **Auuu** –apenas pudo pronunciar.

- **Te dije que nada de abrazos**.

- **Lo siento **–hablo apenas audible por el dolor del golpe.

- **Bien, creo que tu vuelo no tarda mucho en salir**.

- **No, ya casi es hora** –miro con una sonrisa a la peli violeta y extendió su mano– **Nos veremos pronto**.

- **Sí, claro, cuídate** –estrecho la mano de Sakura y le regalo una sonrisa de despedida.

Sakura camino por los pasillos mirando todo a su alrededor, tenía meses de haber estado ahí e igualmente estaba nerviosa, emocionada, y muchas otras cosas; además que sería la primera vez que viajaría sola. Kakashi convenció a Tsunade para que permitiera a Sakura, pasar las vacaciones de verano en Japón, con la condición de que él la cuidaría día y noche. Después de dejar su única maleta, se dirigió a la sala de espera, pero como faltaba poco tiempo para la salida, inmediatamente entrego su pase de abordar a la azafata y se adentro en el gran objeto metálico que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**JAPÓN**

- **No seas amargado otouto, además tiene más de año y medio que no vas a la casa**.

- **Mientes, fui en año nuevo a ver a otousan**.

- **Si, y fueron al cementerio y luego te regresaste a Tokyo**.

- **¿Para qué quieres que pase las vacaciones en Konoha? Es aburrido**.

- **Naruto y los demás te extrañan, aunque no dicen nada por miedo**.

- **Ya que, de todos modos no tenía ganas de quedarme aquí**.

- **¿Te sigue molestando tu fangirl psicópata? **–pregunto husmeando por todos los rincones de la casa.

- **No, al contrario** –le comento mientras sacaba una maleta del armario y empezaba a empacar.

- **¿A qué te refieres? **–el de coleta seguía husmeando insistente, incluso en la cocina.

- **Unas semanas después de que el consejo la reprendiera me ofreció una disculpa y dejo de buscarme como loca, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba tan loca y nos hicimos amigos **–comento entrecerrando los ojos y viendo como su hermano parecía haber perdido algo en su apartamento– **¿Qué haces?**

- **Solo busco**.

- **¿Y puedo saber que buscas en MI apartamento?**

- **Algo que me diga que te has vuelto gay** –comentario que colmo la paciencia del ojinegro y provoco una reacción violenta contra su "niisan", que recibió tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza.

- **¿A qué viene ese maldito comentario?**

- **Vamos otouto, ya paso mucho tiempo desde lo de Sakura y pues… ya es tiempo de que te busques una novia, tienes diecinueve años y acabas de terminar tu primer semestre en la universidad**.

- **¿Y?**

- **Yo a esa edad ya hasta había…**

- **Entiendo tu punto, pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para batallar con una chica**.

- **O mejor dicho, no quieres a otra que no sea Sakura-chan **–dijo maliciosamente el Uchiha mayor.

- **Si, si lo que digas** –se hecho la maleta al hombro y salió del apartamento.

En cuanto bajaron, Sasuke saco su automóvil del garaje, Itachi había llegado vía transporte público, le gustaba apreciar los paisajes sin preocuparse de manejar.

- **¿Has hablado con ella?**

- **No**.

- **¿Le has escrito por lo menos?**

- **No**.

- **¿Cómo quieres arreglar las cosas sino tienes contacto con ella?**

- **Pues tal vez sea ella quien tenga que buscarme, ¿no lo has pensado?** –dijo de manera malhumorada.

- **Mmm, tienes razón, pero considerando que le dijiste que te irías** –Itachi simulo estar pensativo– **y no le diste tiempo de hablar, pues no sé, tal vez es CULPA DE LOS DOS**.

Sasuke totalmente enojado, detuvo el auto– **Mira Itachi, si vas a estar molestándome todo el camino, será mejor que me regrese a mi apartamento y tú te vayas a la…**

- **Está bien me callo** –el de coleta levanto las manos dándose por vencido– **pero no te sorprendas si Sakura encuentra a alguien que si la quiera de verdad** –murmuro bajito, pero el menor pudo oírlo perfectamente, creando en él un sentimiento más fuerte que el enojo.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE**

Hinata veía al rubio ir de un lado para el otro, llevando y trayendo cosas– **Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué estas tan… emocionado?**

- **Pues como cumplí con todas mis metas este semestre, tousan va a hacerme una fiesta súper grande**.

- **¿Cómo te enteraste?** –pregunto sorprendida la oji perla.

- **Ja, se le salió a Kiba** –una sonrisa enorme adorno su rostro– **Su boca es demasiado grande y los secretos no son lo suyo**.

- **Nosotros que esperábamos que fuera una sorpresa **–Hinata hizo un puchero de tristeza y Naruto inmediatamente se acerco a ella y tomo su mentón.

- **Ay, conejita, no te pongas triste**.

- **Es que Minato-san, Kushina-san y yo, nos esforzamos tanto y ahora todo se arruino** –dijo soltando un suspiro.

El oji azul le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego en la sien y finalizo con un pequeño beso en la boca de la peli negra– **Nada puede arruinar las cosas, mientras tu estés a mi lado**.

Hinata rio bajito– **Sabes… opino lo mismo**.

- **¿Quieres hacer algo divertido y emocionante?**

- **Sí, claro Naruto-kun, pero dime… ¿qué tienes en mente?**

- **¿Qué dices si nos damos un chapuzón en la alberca?**

- **Pero no traigo mi traje de baño** (N/A: bañador, para los que hablen un español diferente, ¬¬ ah, chihuahuas, eso se oyó raro, jiji).

- **Eso es lo emocionante y bueno, para mí sería muy divertido**.

- **Naruto-kun** –la oji perla uso un tono de reproche y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

- **¿Qué?, soy humano sabes, además ya tenemos mucho tiempo de novios **–se acerco a ella, rodeándola por la espaldas con sus brazos y comenzando a besar su cuello, bajando por el hombro y arrancándole suspiros a Hinata.

- **Ya regrese** –se oyó el grito de Kushina por toda la casa.

Inmediatamente la Hyuuga se escapo del abrazo de su novio y salió corriendo a saludar a su… suegra.

- **El conejo se me escapo vivo, pero ya será la próxima vez** –sonrió divertido el rubio, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, siguiendo el camino por donde se fue su chica.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

- **Mira la casa embrujada** –señalo una castaña con un algodón de azúcar en la mano libre (N/A: no se si esta comidilla de feria, tenga otro nombre para ustedes)– **Entremos, ¿sí?** –rogo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Un pelirrojo que miraba todo con cara de desgano se paro junto a ella– **Pero a ti todo te da miedo y luego estas llorando**.

- **Claro que no **–la chica puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miro feo (N/A: jajaja, mirada matadora -.-)

- **Entremos, no creo que esté tan terrorífica **–apoyo una rubia de coletas.

- **Que problemático** –un castaño de coleta se acerco al chico y le susurro algo al oído– **Si no quieres que tu hermana se enoje, será mejor que le hagas caso**.

- **Bien **–contesto fastidiado–** pero yo no me salgo a la mitad del recorrido Matsuri **–advirtió serio el oji verde.

- **Eso no va a ocurrir** –dijo la castaña mostrándole la lengua, Temari en apoyo la tomo de la mano y juntas se adentraron en la casona.

- **Aun no comprendo cómo es que si mi hermana es tan "problemática" sigues con ella, Shikamaru**.

- **Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo** –contesto el de coleta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y actitud despreocupada.

La atención del pelirrojo fue atraída por un espectáculo de motocicletas, un par de conductores conducían los vehículos dentro de una esfera de metal, hacían todo tipo de acrobacias y suertes, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus labios.

- **¿Vas a venir o no Gaara?** –salió la rubia molesta jalando a su hermano por el brazo.

Mientras esperaban su turno en la fila para entrar, los hermanos Sabaku no discutían.

- **No tienes que tratarme así, Temari** –se quejo el chico.

- **Pues si te quedas como lelo viendo no se qué cosa**.

- **¿Qué veías?** –interrumpió Matsuri por pura curiosidad.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada– **Un espectáculo de motocicletas**.

- **Pues** –la castaña imagino que su novio sentía algo de nostalgia al ver las motocicletas– **cuando salgamos podemos ir a verlo **–le propuso con una linda sonrisa, que hizo que el malhumor de Gaara desapareciera.

- **Hn**.

- **¡Ay no se ven lindos!** –pregunto Temari a su novio.

- **Mujer, déjalos ser** –comento el castaño jalando a la rubia dentro de la casa del terror.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**EN ALGUN PARQUE PERDIDO**

- **Que bien se siente, el sol está muy calientito** –comento Tenten acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Neji.

- **Hn** –afirmo acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

- **¿Vamos a pasar las vacaciones aquí o iremos a Konoha?**

- **Si quieres podemos regresar, el chico problemático me dijo que Temari pensaba ir a ver a Gaara, además los Namikaze nos invitaron para la fiesta de Naruto**.

La castaña recargo su mentón en el pecho del chico– Tienes razón, ya lo había olvidado, e**s una excelente oportunidad para que todos nos reunamos, solo faltarían Lee y Sasuke**.

- **Lee anda de viaje, ya sabes que sigue preparándose para las competencias juveniles y** –suspiro– **Uchiha no ha ido a ninguna de las reuniones que hemos tenido**.

- **Tienes razón, es una esperanza muerta verlo por aquí**.

- **¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije?**

Tenten se puso totalmente roja– **Creo que… aun no me siento lista, además si dejo el apartamento, Temari no tendrá compañera**.

- **Respeto tu decisión, pero no me hagas esperar mucho** –dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa de la tierra– **sabes que mi apartamento está más cerca de la universidad y hay muchas personas dispuestas a compartir**.

Los ojos cafés se entrecerraron acusadoramente– **¿Me estas amenazando Hyuuga Neji?**

- **No, solo te estoy diciendo que he recibido ofertas y… no todas son muy decorosas**.

- **Pobre de ti si aceptas alguna, porque no vivirás para contarlo **–amenazo golpeando el pecho del chico con el dedo.

- **Sería incapaz de hacerlo** –sonrió de lado abrazando a Tenten.

- Ojala no hubiéramos tenido que separarnos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

La castaña suspiro tristemente– **Sasuke está en Tokyo y aunque Naruto también, casi nunca se ven, los niños **–comento haciendo referencia a Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Gaara– **siguen en Konoha, Shika, Temari y nosotros aquí, Lee en Sapporo, Sai en Osaka y como olvidarnos de Sakura, que sigue en Inglaterra**.

- **Pero la mayoría nos vamos a reunir en la fiesta de Naruto, no estés triste**.

- **Me encantaría que fuéramos TODOS**.

- **No se puede tener todo en la vida **–Neji acaricio la mejilla de la oji café con el dorso de su mano– **Por lo menos alégrate que nos encontraremos con la mayoría**.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **El vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra está descendiendo en la sala ocho** –aviso la voz en el altavoz, repitiendo la información varias veces.

Un peligris checo su reloj, marcaba pasadas las diez de la noche– **Justo a tiempo**.

Buscó con la mirada y una larga melena rosa destaco por sobre todas, aunque era más el llamativo color, que lo que sobresalía de la multitud.

- **Puedo ayudarle con sus maletas, Miss Haruno** –hablo a espaldas de la joven.

La pelirrosa giro rápidamente y con una enorme sonrisa se abrazo al hombre– **Kakashi, me da tanto gusto verte **–las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus orbes jades.

- **Vamos Sakura, no llores, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes** –comento quitando las lagrimas con su pulgar.

- **Ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos, ¿por qué nunca fuiste a visitarme?** –el tono de alegría se volvió uno de diversión con cierto toque de reproche.

- **Pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, el ser maestro no es fácil**.

Ambos rieron divertidos, pero de repente se sintieron observados; cada uno miro a un lado para darse cuenta que la gente los observaba atentamente y murmuraban cosas. El cuadro era bastante sugestivo, una bonita adolescente colgada al cuello de un hombre maduro, con el cual no compartía ningún rasgo familiar. La gente a su alrededor los veía con desaprobación, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, habían malinterpretado la situación.

- **Creo que debemos irnos** –advirtió Sakura bajito con una gotita en su nuca.

- **Hn** –concordó el peligris, depositando a la ojijade en el suelo y tomando sus maletas, para salir corriendo en una graciosa huida.

- **¡Eso estuvo extraño!** –hablo la pelirrosa tratando de recuperar el aire mientras tomaba su pecho con una mano.

- **Pensé que en cualquier momento me lincharían por perversión de menores **–contesto el oji gris, causando una carcajada en la joven y en él mismo.

En cuanto recuperaron el aliento, Kakashi y Sakura caminaron al estacionamiento, la pelirrosa se veía sumamente contenta, nunca imagino que podría extrañar tanto a su ex maestro y tutor; sin duda alguna formaba parte importante de su vida y la lejanía le había abierto los ojos a ese hecho.

- **¿A dónde vamos?** –pregunto curiosa.

- **Por el momento te quedaras en un hotel**.

- **¿Por qué?** –la duda invadía su corazón, provocándole una angustia extraña.

- **Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama están en un congreso en Okinawa y Yukino… bueno, ella está un poco ocupada**.

- **¿Ha que te refieres Kakashi?**

- **Sabes que entro a la universidad después de que te marcharas** –comenzó a ponerla al tanto de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia– **En estos momentos ella está en un buque escuela**.

- **En serio** –la sorpresa alegro las orbes jades– **Eso debe ser muy emocionante, me alegro mucho por ella**.

- **Y como dijiste que no querías que nadie supiera que estabas aquí, pues tuve que acomodarte en un hotel**.

- **Pero… puedo quedarme en la residencia Haruno**.

- **Esa es otra cosa** –los nervios invadieron al peligris– **Nadie ha habitado esa casa desde que te fuiste, por lo que no está en condiciones para que puedas vivir ahí**.

- **¿Y el apartamento de Tsunade?** –tenía esperanzas de que su tutor cambiaria de opinión.

- **Lo siento, está en remodelación **–comento frustrado.

- **¿Por qué no me quedo contigo?** –pregunta que puso nervioso al hombre.

- **No creo que sea buena idea** –Kakashi sonrió nervioso.

Sakura lo miro fijamente, estaba analizando la reacción de su tutor– **Estas ocultándome algo, no es cierto**.

- **No, como crees Sakura **–los nervios del oji gris eran evidentes, más por la cantidad de gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente– **Además no se vería bien que te quedaras en mi apartamento, tu y yo, solos**.

- **Estas viviendo con Shizune** –grito acusadoramente mientras lo señalaba.

Kakashi enfreno intempestivamente, provocando que la pelirrosa diera contra el parabrisas– **¿Estás bien Sakura?**

- **Auuu** –chillo la chica– **¿porque a todos les gusta maltratarme?**

- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

- **No cambies el tema Kakashi** –argumento la chica sobándose la zona afectada– **Contéstame, ¿estás viviendo con ella o… cambiaste de novia?**

El peligris suspiro derrotado– **Tienes razón, Shizune y yo, estamos probando vivir juntos**.

- **En ese caso** –sonrió alegre– **Llévame al hotel**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **Estoy cansado** –dijo Itachi tirándose en el sillón.

- **De que te quejas, si no condujiste ni cinco minutos** –le recrimino su hermano menor.

- **Se tardaron en llegar** –Fugaku entro con una copa en la mano– **¿por qué tardaron tanto?**

- **Sasuke maneja como abuelita en zona escolar**.

El menor frunció el ceño y le arrojo a Itachi un cojín del sillón en la cara– **Si querías llegar más rápido hubieras manejado tu**.

- **No gracias, prefiero disfrutar del paisaje**.

- **¿De qué hablas? Si te quedaste dormido todo el camino** –comentario que arranco una sonrisa nerviosa en el mayor.

- **Dejen de discutir niños** –regaño el patriarca– **Vayan a descansar, mañana tendrán todo el día para seguir discutiendo**.

- **Si** –contestaron al unisonó encaminándose a las escaleras.

- **¿Vas a quedarte aquí?** –pregunto sorprendido Sasuke.

- **Si, Anko salió unos días de la ciudad y el departamento no es lo mismo sin ella **–comento simulando tristeza.

- **Sasuke** –Fugaku lo llamo para que esperara.

- **¿Qué sucede otousan?**

El pelinegro mayor le entrego un papel a su hijo– **Los Namikaze tienen planeada una reunión en su casa para celebrar con Naruto**.

- **¿Qué van a celebrarle al dobe?** –pregunto con gran duda reflejada en su rostro.

- **No sé, necesitas una razón para hacer una fiesta... ¿o sí?**

- **Iré, además hace mucho que no veo al usuratonkachi** –pronuncio su frase con una sonrisa malévola el menor.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE**

Unos días después de la llegada a la ciudad, Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a la casa de su amigo, eran casi las once y se veía que la fiesta estaba a su máximo. Entro hasta el jardín y busco con la mirada a la cabeza de chorlito amarilla, la encontró rápidamente ya que su amigo definitivamente resaltaba en cualquier multitud; al lado estaba la inseparable pelinegra y un par de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos.

- **Le robe el balón en el último minuto y corrí lo más rápido que pude…**

- **Deja de alardear do-be** –remarco la última palabra a espaldas del rubio, que inmediatamente se giro sorprendido.

- **Teme** –grito abrazándose al moreno.

Sasuke simplemente le dejo, tenían meses sin verse que daño podía provocar un momento de debilidad.

- **Suéltalo ya** –una voz chillona retumbo en los oídos de Naruto junto con un golpe en la cabeza– **Todos queremos saludarlo**.

- **No tenías que pegarme tan duro Temari** –comento el rubio sobándose la zona afectada.

- **¿Cómo has estado Sasuke? **–la rubia le regalaba una alegre sonrisa.

- **Bien, gracias Temari, ¿y tu novio el haragán?**

- **Que problemático es que haya tanta gente** –se alcanzo a escuchar entre la multitud detrás de él – **Que sorpresa, Uchiha Tokyo Sasuke, que te trae por nuestro humilde y antiguo pueblo**.

El ojinegro sonrió divertido estrechando la mano de Shikamaru– **Mi hermano me convenció de venir**.

- **Debemos levantar un altar en honor a Uchiha Itachi, el más grande negociador del mundo** –hablo burlón un castaño al lado de Hinata.

- **Lo dirás en broma Kiba, pero es cierto, mira que lograr sacar a Uchiha de su hoyo, es algo digno de reconocimiento**.

- **Tú también vas a molestar Hyuuga** –Sasuke se veía atacado por todos los flancos, imposible escapar.

- **Vamos chicos, no sean así** –la castaña hizo acto de presencia colocándose de brazos cruzados junto al pelinegro– **está bien que Sasuke se haya vuelto casi un ermitaño, pero no es para que lo traten así**.

- **No lo ayudes tanto Tenten** –dijo la voz de una chica.

- **Miren a quien trajo el viento, nuestra extraña pareja** –comento Tenten venenosamente.

- **A mí también me da gusto verte amiga**.

- **Hola chicos** –saludo el pelinegro que acompañaba a la ojiazul.

- **Ino, Sai, que bueno que pudieron venir** –saludo alegre la ojiperla.

- **Buenas noches** –dijeron al unísono una pareja que recién llegaba.

Temari los miro intrigada– **¿Por qué tardaron tanto, Gaara, Matsuri?** –pregunta que hizo ruborizar a la castaña.

- **Fuimos por un regalo para Naruto** –contesto inmediatamente el pelirrojo.

- **Lo vi el otro día en una tienda, espero te guste** –Matsuri le entrego un paquete a Naruto, el cual recibió con una radiante sonrisa.

- **No se hubieran molestado chicos** –en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos lo abrió, dentro se encontraba un jersey (N/A: playera típica de jugadores, que buena explicación ¬¬') con el número 23 y el nombre de Jordan en la espalda, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos– **Gracias chicos, muchas gracias **–contesto abrazando a la castaña y al oji verde.

Todos empezaron a reír, Naruto si que sabía ser efusivo y cariñoso. Y así fue como empezaron la charla, la mayor parte de la gente era desconocida para casi todos, menos Hinata que conocía a los nuevos amigos que su novio había formado en la universidad.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

Una pelirrosa estaba parada en una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, miraba con atención lo sucedido al fondo del lugar; una tierna sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- **¿No piensas unirte a la fiesta? **–la sensual voz en su oído la perturbo, haciendo que diera un saltito del susto.

- **Itachi… no hagas eso** –reprendió al hombre a sus espaldas.

- **¿Qué esperas, fanfarrias para anunciarte? **–hizo una breve pausa ideando algo, se aclaro la garganta–** Señores y señoritas, la tercer mosquetero ha llegado, reciban con humildad a Haruno Sakura** –dijo simulando ser un anunciador de una corte imperial o algo por el estilo, la ojijade rio divertida.

- **No, claro que no, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa**.

- **Oh, pues entonces permítame escoltarla** –extendió un brazo galantemente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– **Esta noche no, no puedo verlos, aun no**.

- **Pero…**

- **En serio Itachi, se que en cuanto de un paso adentro mi cuerpo se inmovilizara y me sentiré estúpida**.

- **¿Entonces cuando, Sakura? Vas a dejar que el tiempo pase y perderás todo eso** –señalo con la mirada al grupo de amigos que solo reían y platicaban amenamente.

- **Lo que no quiero es perturbar la paz que irradia, míralo** –pauso su hablar mirando tiernamente al moreno, abrazándose a sí misma y recargando su peso en el marco de la puerta– **se ve tan feliz, si llego, simplemente lo arruinare todo**.

- **No lo sabes**.

- **Claro que sí, he mantenido contacto con todos, pero él… nunca me ha escrito, ni contestado mis mails**.

- **Mi baka otouto te extraña, lo sé**.

- **Tal vez otro día **–comento dándose la vuelta y retirándose del lugar, Itachi inmediatamente la alcanzo.

- **Por lo menos déjame acompañarte** –pidió casi rogando hacerlo.

Sakura torció la boca en un gesto de duda y el moreno puso su mejor cara de perrito triste– **Está bien, pero con una promesa**.

- **¿Cuál?**

- **No le dirás a nadie que estoy en Japón, aunque no sé cómo no te sorprende verme** –dijo con cierta duda en su voz, a lo que el pelinegro desvió la mirada– **Kakashi**… –murmuro peligrosamente la pelirrosa.

- **No te enojes Sakura-chan, me lo dijo por si él no podía cuidarte, que alguien más supiera que andabas por aquí**.

- **Si claro, ese boquiflojo me las vas a pagar** –señalo cerrando un puño con fuerza, en símbolo de amenaza.

- **Bueno dejemos las venganzas para otro día, ¿Dónde te estás quedando? **–pregunto guiándola para recoger su automóvil.

- **En el Hilton** –contesto mientras subía al auto ayudada por el ojinegro.

- **Nuestro destino será el Hilton** –encendió el auto e inmediatamente condujo a velocidad media.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, tranquilo y cómodo, ambientado por la música en el radio, una balada lenta pero rítmica.

- **¿Cómo está Anko?** –pregunto de la nada Sakura.

- **Bien, gracias por preguntar, desde lo del incidente de Danzou la ascendieron a sargento, pero sigue siendo detective** –comento cauteloso de las reacciones de la pelirrosa, pero ella miraba al camino sin ningún cambio en su actitud.

- **Me alegra, es muy buena policía, se lo merece**.

- **Si, cada vez que recibe mail tuyo, se emociona mucho**.

- **A mí también me da mucho gusto "hablar" con ella** –simulo las comillas con los dedos a cada costado de su cabeza.

Itachi miro de reojo a la pelirrosa– **¿Has hablado con Yahiko o Konan?**

- **Si, la navidad pasada fueron a Londres para estar conmigo**.

- **¿Fukuzawa Sai sigue siendo tu amigo?**

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica y sus jades dieron un pequeño brillo– **No… no solo es mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano**.

Itachi sonrió, la pregunta había sido tonta, y él lo sabía– **Llegamos**.

- **Gracias por traerme, te debo una Itachi **–dijo la chica en cuanto el hombre de la puerta del hotel abrió la puerta del auto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- **Espera, te acompaño**.

- **No hace falta, este amable caballero me acompañara hasta la entrada y, el resto del camino me lo sé de memoria** –comento burlona.

- **Siempre tan independiente**.

- **Hasta la muerte**.

- **Cuídate y descansa**.

- **Como ordene mi general** –la ojijade hizo un saludo militar asomándose por la ventanilla del auto– **Conduce con cuidado** –le mando un beso y se adentro al lujoso lugar.

El pelinegro sonrió amargamente– **Si tan solo no fueras tan orgullos, podrías saber que tan cerca esta de ti la felicidad, baka otouto**.

Arranco el auto y condujo de regreso a la mansión donde la fiesta de Naruto apenas comenzaba.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

- **Gracias Aiko-san** –dijo el pelinegro de coleta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

La mujer lo miro sospechosamente– **¿Qué estas planeando Itachi-san?**

El aludido se atraganto con el bocado en su boca, se dio un par de golpes en el pecho y tomo un trago de jugo, repitió los pasos hasta que pudo aclarar su garganta– **No sé de que hablas**.

- **Esos ojos los conozco, cuando tienen ese brillo malévolo, es que tienes planeado hacerle una travesura a tu otouto** –lo miro acusadoramente.

- **Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a Sasu-chan** –rio nervioso y se metió otro bocado a la boca.

- **Te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de Mikoto-sama, no me engañas pequeño truhán** –se paro al lado del chico con los brazos sobre el pecho, seguía tratando al hombre como si fuera un niño.

- **Tienes razón, a ti no puedo engañarte, tal vez a mi padre y a Sasuke, a Anko tampoco puedo engañarla** –dijo con una gotita en su sien– **pero no es algo malo** –aclaro sentándose de lado en la silla e invitando a la mujer a sentarse a su lado, miro a todos lados y tapo su boca con una mano, como si no quisiera ser escuchado– **la cosa es que…**

Itachi comenzó a decirle a la mujer al oído lo que rondaba su mente, ella sería una gran aliada y obviamente, compartiría parte de la culpa y Sasuke tal vez, tal vez no se enojaría… tanto.

- **Buenos… días** –saludo aun medio dormido el pelinegro mientras entraba al comedor.

- **Sasuke-san, ahorita le sirvo el desayuno** –la mujer se retiro algo exaltada por la presencia del menor.

- **¿Qué le sucede a Aiko-san? **–pregunto preocupado.

- **Nada, solo cosas sin importancia** –Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento frente a su hermano– **Estuvo buena la fiesta de Naruto ¿verdad?**

- **Si, aunque creo que al final nos salimos un poco de control** –comento sobándose las sienes.

- **¿Un poco?** –articuló sarcástico– **Yo diría que se pusieron como locos** –Itachi soltó sonora carcajda creando molestia en su hermano.

- **Podrías ser menos ruidoso** –pidió sobándose las sienes– **Me duele la cabeza**.

- **Se llama resaca, otouto, re-sa-ca** –repitió dividiendo la palabra en silabas.

- **Si, si las conozco, no es la primera vez que me paso de copas**.

- **¡Oh! **–exclamo divertido el de coleta– **Esa es información muy valiosa, pensé que te la vivías encerrado en tu apartamento, solo y aburrido**.

- **Tú que sabes** –contesto molesto el ojinegro.

- **Pues más que tu si, además anoche me hiciste tremendas revelaciones**.

- **Eres un mentiroso**.

- **¿Sera verdad eso que dicen?** –Sasuke lo miro interrogante– **Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad**.

- **Aquí esta su desayuno Sasuke-san** –Aiko entraba con un carrito de servicio, llevando un plato, una taza con café y un vaso de jugo.

- **Gracias Aiko-san** –agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa el moreno, que se desvaneció en cuanto la mujer destapo el plato y el olor a huevos revueltos inundo las fosas nasales de Sasuke, provocándole un revuelco en el estomago.

El ama de llaves, al verlo mal se acerco a él poniendo una mano en su hombro y agachándose hasta estar a su altura– **¿Te sientes bien?**

- **No, con permiso** –apenas alcanzo a contestar antes de salir corriendo rumbo al baño.

Itachi soltó la segunda carcajada del día, al ver a su hermano tan mal por los efectos secundarios de la fiesta.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**HOTEL HILTON**

- **Hoy está demasiado caluroso el ambiente** –comento Sakura en voz alta mientras rebuscaba en su maleta algo que la mantuviera fresca– **Tiene razón Roxs, con esto tendrías a cualquiera a tus pies Sakura** –dijo viéndose al espejo con una minifalda de mezclilla que le quedaba un par de dedos por encima del medio muslo.

Luego de buscar una playera de tirantes roja, se metió a bañar para darse una ducha que le ayudara a bajar el extenuante calor que sentía. Una hora después ya estaba lista, sandalias rojas con tiras que se enredaban en sus pantorrillas, la minifalda, la playera de tirantes roja y una gorra (N/A: de esas que son tipo soldado comunista, jajaja) roja a juego con su playera. Estaba poniéndose un poco de perfume cuando unos golpes en su puerta la alertaron. Rápidamente abrió, encontrándose al peligris perdido en la lectura de uno de sus libros, que según Sakura, eran del tipo porno.

- **Buenos días** –hablo la pelirrosa lo más fuerte que pudo, sin gritar.

- **Buenos días Sakura** –saludo el hombre abriéndose paso a la habitación de la chica– ¿Ya desayunaste?

- **Si, pero no creo que hayas venido solo a eso, ¿qué te trae por aquí Kakashi?**

- **Vine a invitarte a dar un paseo** –Kakashi sonrió divertido.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**CENTRO COMERCIAL**

- **Tengo hambre** –se quejo la pelirrosa tomándose el estomago.

- **Se me haría raro si no fuera así, mira que recorrer medio centro comercial** –el peligris la miro con impresionado– **¿Qué quieres comer?**

- **Mmm** –Sakura lo pensó un momento y sus ojos brillaron– **Una hamburguesa doble, papas fritas, una soda y de postre un helado doble**.

- **¿Nada más?**

- **Por el momento si **–dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

A Kakashi le escurrió una gotita en la nuca– **Entonces vamos a la comida rápida**.

- **Si, hace mucho que no comía una hamburguesa y las de aquí son las mejores**.

- **¿Qué en Inglaterra no hay comida rápida?** –pregunto burlón el oji gris.

- **Es que tenía que viajar hasta la ciudad, porque la comida de la escuela, guacala** –se metió un dedo en la boca simulando el asco que le provocaba el alimento– **y como solo nos dejaban salir los fines de semana, pues se nos complicaba ir tan lejos**.

Unos minutos más de platica y llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban todos los restaurantes de comida rápida, Sakura veía a su alrededor como si fuera el paraíso.

- **Oh, mira, quien está ahí** –comento Kakashi sacándola de su sueño– **Es Itachi** –señalo, entre la multitud apenas si lograba ver el rostro del pelinegro.

- **Vamos a saludarlo** –inmediatamente la oji jade se abrió paso entre la gente pero se congelo a unos pasos de llegar– **Sa-sa-sa-suke** –tartamudeo impresionada.

Ambos Uchias levantaron el rostro encontrándose con la cara desconcertada de la chica, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, decir o cómo reaccionar, solo la miro, se veía más esbelta que la última vez que la vio, pero no era eso, ella se veía más alta, había ganado un par de centímetros de estatura, su cara se veía ligeramente más madura, sin haber perdido la inocencia que irradiaba.

Sakura lo miro, el moreno se veía más guapo que el día de su despedida, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar la forma del de un hombre, su semblante no tan duro, pero igualmente serio, su cabello estaba más largo, pero se simulaba debido a que su rostro era ligeramente más grande; y sus ojos, sus ojos seguían siendo tan enigmáticos como siempre.

- **Hola Itachi** –interrumpió Kakashi– **Oh, mira quien está aquí, Sasuke, es bueno verte**.

- **Que sorpresa, es un gran gusto verte Sakura** –dijo Itachi levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a la pelirrosa– **¿estás de vacaciones?**

- **Hn** –murmuro la oji jade aun aturdida.

- **¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?** –rodeo la mesa y puso una mano en el hombro del chico, que también se encontraba aturdido– **Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí**.

Error, Kakashi dijo la frase que delato su plan– **Ka…ka…shi… **–murmuro peligrosamente enfadada Sakura– **Esto fue idea de ustedes **–tomo al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo salvajemente– **Te lo advertí Hatake, te dije que no quería jugarretas de este tipo**.

- **¿Es cierto niisan?** –el aura oscura que emanaba de Sasuke hizo temblar al mayor.

- **Jejeje** –rio nervioso poniendo una silla como intermediario entre ambos– **Bueno, que te puedo decir, no fue un plan pero, solo queríamos**.

- **¿Por qué no nos calmamos y nos sentamos todos a comer como buenos amigos?** –sugirió el peligris con los ojos rodando por lo mareado.

- **Vamos, solo será una comida** –apoyo Itachi con las piernas temblándole del miedo.

La pelirrosa, por su parte, encantada aceptaba, pero si Sasuke no quería se vería tonta al aceptar, pero su miedo desapareció al oir su voz– **Ustedes pagaran todo**.

- **Claro** –respondió el de coleta sacando su billetera– ¿Qué vas a querer otouto?

Sasuke sonrió maquiavélicamente– **Una hamburguesa de carne, doble con tocino, papas extra grandes, soda extra grande** –el mayor de los Uchiha se iba a retirar cuando Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo– **También quiero una orden de sushi de aquel lugar** –señalo un restaurante fuera del área de comida rápida– **y una café doble latte de ahí** –le movió la cabeza a Itachi en dirección de una cafetería mundialmente conocida.

Sakura oyó sorprendida la orden del moreno, y ella no se quedaría atrás– **Es mi turno, hamburguesa de carne doble, papas y soda grandes, una crepa de jamón y piña** (N/A: o sea, hawaiana) **y de postre un helado doble de pistache y queso con zarzamora, de ahí **–señalo un comercio con los helados más costosos de la plaza comercial.

- **Entendido** –acotaron Itachi y Kakashi retirándose para realizar los pedidos de sus verdugos.

- **¿Tú crees que estén bien si los dejamos solos?** –pregunto preocupado el de coleta.

- **Si, ¿qué puede pasar por unos minutos a solas?** –no había terminado de decir la frase, cuando un alboroto cerca de las mesas se desato– **Kami, que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso **–rogo Kakashi fervientemente.

- **Maldita sea Uchiha, por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de decir monosílabos** –la voz de Sakura retumbo por todo el lugar.

- **Y tú podrías dejar de ser una molestia** –la ronca voz de Sasuke dejo el lugar en completo silencio.

- **Argh, estás loco**.

- **Por lo menos no soy un mentiroso**.

- **¿Qué?** –pronuncio Sakura sin entender.

- **Me mentiste** –la miro acusadoramente.

- **No te mentí** –contesto indignada la pelirrosa– **solo no te lo dije** –dijo desviando la vista.

- **Es lo mismo, ¿en que estabas pensando?**

- **Solo quería divertirme**.

- **¿Poniendo tu vida en riesgo?**

- **Es mejor que vivir encerrada como una muñeca de aparador**.

- **Si tan solo hubieras confiado en mí** –expreso bajito.

- **Nunca me hubieras dejado continuar** –rebatió en voz baja.

- **Eso es cierto, pero es porque me preocupo por ti**.

- **Claro, tanto que en cuanto te enteraste de la verdad no quisiste verme**.

- **Estaba confundido, necesitaba tiempo para pensar**.

- **Hmpf** –bufo Sakura– **y también espacio **–comento irónica.

Sasuke apretó las manos que ya tenía en puño– **Yo no fui el que puso medio planeta de por medio**.

- **Pero pensabas hacerlo** –la pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos– **lo que te molesta es que yo lo hice primero**.

- **Yo no pensaba irme a otro país**.

- **¿Que me quedaba si te molestaba mi presencia?**

Grito agitando las manos– **Fueron tus mentiras las que me molestaron**.

- **Jamás debí volver** –suspiro la oji jade bajando la mirada.

El silencio que se formo entre los dos dolía, habían dicho parte de lo que sus corazones sentían, pero había algo que faltaba.

Sakura se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pensó que lo mejor sería volver a poner tierra de por medio entre ella y Sasuke, dio unos paso y una mano la detuvo, pero no era Sasuke… sino Itachi.

- **Sakura, espera por favor**.

- **¿Estás seguro de querer dejarla ir… nuevamente? **–Kakashi puso una mano en el brazo del moreno.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, a pesar de la discusión se veía tan impasible, fuerte y segura, ¿Cuándo la pequeña pelirrosa había crecido tanto?, ¿el tiempo en Londres le había dado tanta confianza en sí misma? No, ella ya era así antes de irse, solo que él se había negado a verlo; no quería admitir que Sakura no necesitaba de su protección y que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar cualquier problema.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oh si, Sakura se divirtió estando a kilómetros de su hogar, eso tal vez le ayudo a no sentirse tan mal. Sera que todo estará bien? Q tienen harán Sakura y Sasuke? Se perdonaran? Volveran a separarse? No, eso no, ya sería demasiado.

Cosa aparte: la continuación de "Mi Regreso" lamentablemente… se vio atrasada, tenía pensado sacarla la misma fecha que publique el fic, pero he tenido poco tiempo para pasarla a la compu, es que me inspiro más cuando primero lo hago en papel, además d q hace un par de meses ya tenía el primer capítulo y la mitad del segundo terminado, pero por un pequeño error se murió mi USB y con ella, lo que ya tenía listo. Esto ocasiono una terrible depresión por no tener respaldos, así que estos últimos días prefiero escribir mis ideas en un cuadernito, para luego pasarlas y completarlas en la compu. Además como estoy buscando trabajo, me deja poco tiempo y el que tengo lo he usado para seguir con este fic, porque no quiero dejarlos a la mitad y tardarme mucho tiempo en actualizar. No desesperen, les prometo que tendré la conti tan pronto como pueda, para que vean que soy buena, ya le tengo titulo posible "QUEDATE A MI LADO", aunque todavía no es el definitivo.

Gracias por sus RR:

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(bueno te dire que alguna ficción si me hace querer darme un tiro, como algunas películas que definitivamente nunca debieron ser hechas, okas final rosa, q entonces tardara un rato en llegar, porque tengo algunos planes para este fic)

**'-.-ZhiVa-.-'  
**(Me da mucho gusto, y no, no te apenes, se q muchas veces no nos atrevemos a dejar un RR, pero me alegra tanto tener una chica nueva q m de su opinión, no sabes lo feliz q m hace ver nuevos nombres; mil gracias por todas las cosas lindas q m dices, si, siempre he tratado de retratar a una Sakura fuerte y sin miedos, =en mi otro fic, Mi Regreso, incluso sin inhibiciones, jojojo=, así son mis personajes favoritos, aunq también deben tener su lado tierno y romántico. Además de que pensé que sería más divertido que manejara una moto, yo también opino que son algo maravilloso, pueden ser tan liberadoras, te llenan de adrenalina y ay! me encantan)

**zeldalove Akira-chan  
**(Ami… tenía que haber una villana, muajajaja, aunque Karin, pues todavía sigue por allí y también nos puede servir algún día para algo más, y gracias por guardar tu granada ñ.ñ, bien no puedo decirte más porq… ya t lo dije, gracias y mil besos)

**monse . uchiha  
**(muajaja, es inevitable, es más fuerte que una droga, es su forma de sentirse viva y escaparse de la realidad, como todos nosotros lo hacemos con los fics, jajaja, pero todavía quedan sorpresas)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(Locaaaa? yo? No mucho, na'más tantito, y solo por las noches, las mañanas y al medio día, jajaja, pues aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta… porq no le llamo Sasuke? Pues porq no tenía número en la habitación de su colegio, jajaja, ^o^ si lo sé, mal chiste ¬¬)

**Aiko Amitie  
**(1o, lo de mi regreso, ya lo conteste, jijiji, lo demás, pues era inevitable que Bobby se enamorara de ella, siempre han sido amigos y pues de ahí nació algo más, tranquila, no va a hacer cosas malas, bueno no tanto como las que hizo antes)

**MariRyuzaki  
**(Q bueno q ya empecé a caerte bien, ñ-ñ, pues Roxy resulto mejor amiga q Kathy, si, estúpida fangirls, además tenía q agregar a otra, Karin ya estaba demasiado quemada, apuñalada, pisoteada, aplastada por una aplanadora y quien sabe que más le hicieron las demás fans de este fic, pero regresara! Regresara! Jajaja, bueno aun no tengo decidido eso, quiere q Saku le parta su mandarinita en gajos, tu solo espérate)

**Yukistar  
**(Por eso digo que las personas nunca son lo q parecen, Kathy se porto muy mal, pero algún día tenía q sacar el cobre, aunq también pa q le busca Bobby, si sabe que su noviecita es bastante celosa. Si, Ami es algo de temer, y todavía falta ver q más puede hacer)

**Melilove  
**(claro que si amenazaste ñ.ñ, estas después de cerezo negro y antes de caro hyuga25. Tú crees q solo así lo deje? Quién sabe, tal vez si alguien se lo pide amablemente lo haga… nah! Eso no lo creo)

**eleniux96  
**(Q mal q hayas tendio feo día, pero m alegra haber podido cambiar eso, para eso escribo, esa es mi razón de hacerlo, alegrarle el día a la gente tan bonita como tú, sí, yo sé q ustedes son incapaces d hacer algo en contra de los q no sacan continuación ¬¬, por eso es mejor hacerlos felices ^^')

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs  
**(HARRY POTTER, cuando veo tu nombre es lo q m viene a la cabeza, jajaja, como tú dices, con amigos así quien quiere enemigos, nunca falta una q t apuñala por la espalda, pero encontró una mejor amiga, Roxy, le ayudo a seguir con lo d las motos, y le dio mucho apoyo, además su relación es muy chistosa. Sasuke se fue a la… universidad, jajaja, pero tuvo su merecido, la loca de Ami, AUN no lo deja en paz)

**hikari higurashi haruno  
**(seee, Saku es la mejor corredora q hay sobre la faz de la tierra, ella no pierde, a menos q un chico malo le haya roto el corazón, jajaja)

**zayra  
**(gracias por el amor… y el odio, jajaja, nooo emo, nooooo, nunca digas eso, ya no habrá más lagrimas, bueno si, pero no muchas, espero, diviértete y goza la vida, q solo hay dos, pero no creo q en el más allá sea tan divertido como el más acá)

**asukasoad  
**(Hinata es como la parte pensante que le falta a Narutín, por eso no puede dejarlo, sin ella el no podría existir, jajaja, q dramática, pero es q el rubio es bastante despistado. Las arpías deben morir, pero aun no, aun es pronto para quitar al nuevo villano)

**nekoshanauchiha  
**(Roxs es una versión inglesa de Sakura, siempre buscando problemas y hambrienta de emociones fuertes. Ami, es una pesada, aunque la odio, es la chica perfecta para darle problemas un tiempo a Sasuke, eso le pasa por andar de menso dejando ir a Sakura, es el karma)

**setsuna17  
**(siempre habrá cosas buenas y siempre habrá cosas peores, quién sabe cual se encuentren en su camino este par)

'o'

**- ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ -  
No saben lo feliz q m hicieron con sus  
RR, de verdad, cada uno me da más  
inspiración para continuar; espero  
su apoyo, porq el siguiente capi…  
aun no lo tengo bien planeado  
jajaja  
- ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ -  
**,o,


	29. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° Save Me °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 29 "Un Nuevo Comienzo"**

Sakura se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pensó que lo mejor sería volver a poner tierra de por medio entre ella y Sasuke, dio unos paso y una mano la detuvo, pero no era Sasuke… sino Itachi.

- **Sakura, espera por favor**.

- **¿Estás seguro de querer dejarla ir… nuevamente? **–Kakashi puso una mano en el brazo del moreno.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, a pesar de la discusión se veía tan impasible, fuerte y segura, ¿Cuándo la pequeña pelirrosa había crecido tanto?, ¿el tiempo en Londres le había dado tanta confianza en sí misma? No, ella ya era así antes de irse, solo que él se había negado a verlo. No quería admitir que Sakura no necesitaba de su protección y que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar cualquier problema.

- **¿Ustedes no entienden el daño que se hacen?** –pregunto enojado el de coleta.

- **Ella tiene la culpa** –acuso Sasuke.

- **La mitad es culpa de ella** –intervino el peligris– **y la otra mitad es tuya** –el moreno lo miro enfadado– **Tu no quisiste escucharla, solo sabes parte de lo que paso porque ella pidió hablar contigo, pero te cerraste en tu pequeño mundo haciendo un berrinche**.

- **Yo no hago berrinches**.

- **Claro que si **–murmuro Sakura, simulando mirar para otro lado.

- **Y tú fuiste muy irresponsable** –regaño a la pelirrosa que puso cara de incredulidad– **Debiste confiar en nosotros para ayudarte, Sasuke tenía razón de estar molesto**.

- **Es su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas** –intervino Itachi– **Sin gritar, sin recriminar y sin insultarse** –ambos chicos se cruzaron de brazos, sumamente enfadados– **No es una petición o una sugerencia, es una orden**.

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y se alejo de los mirones que aun estaban a su alrededor. Estuvieron caminando varios minutos en silencio, el pelinegro iba adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos; de repente, la chica se detuvo a lado de un pequeño escenario que se levantaba a la mitad de la plaza, un grupo amenizaba el lugar cantando e invitando a los presentes a corear las canciones con ellos; a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando el moreno giro para buscarla, la chica estaba hablando con alguien cerca del escenario; vio como el hombre asentía y llamaba al chico en el micrófono, le decía algo al oído y ayudaba a subir a Sakura al escenario.

- **Buenas tardes** –llamo la atención de los presentes el chico– **Esta hermosa señorita tiene una petición que hacer, ¿quieren escucharla?**

- **Si** –gritaron muchos de los presentes, el muchacho cedió el micrófono a la oji jade que le hizo una leve reverencia en agradecimiento.

- **Hola amigos, estoy aquí porque… he dañado a una persona muy importante para mí, y quiero dedicarle una canción que espero sea de su agrado** –miro a los músicos y les dio la señal para que empezaran a tocar, la primera en sonar fue una guitarra y luego el piano.

_Dame un beso que me haga viajar.  
Dame una canción para esperar.  
Dame una razón para cambiar...  
Dame un sueño roto para coser.  
Dame un libro que me haga crecer.  
Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder  
venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor. _

_Perdóname, abrázame.  
Te he visto llorar,  
donde nadie llora más  
donde el amor sabe mal,  
donde los besos se van,  
donde la vida da igual,  
donde nada es de verdad,  
donde no existe la paz. _

_Dame un par de noches y te amaré.  
Dame una sonrisa y no te olvidaré.  
Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder  
venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor. _

_Perdóname, abrázame.  
Te he visto llorar,  
donde nadie llora más  
donde el amor sabe mal,  
donde los besos se van,  
donde la vida da igual,  
donde nada es de verdad,  
donde no existe la paz. _

_Perdóname, abrázame.  
Te he visto llorar,  
donde nadie llora más  
donde el amor sabe mal,  
donde los besos se van,  
donde la vida da igual,  
donde nada es de verdad,  
donde no existe la paz. _

La gente aplaudió en cuanto Sakura termino de cantar, la pelirrosa hizo una reverencia– **Gracias**.

- **Si él no te perdona déjalo, yo con gusto te consuelo** –una voz varonil grito entre el "público".

- **Yo te doy los besos que quieras preciosa** –se oyó otra voz.

El cantante del grupo se acerco a la oji jade y le pidió el micrófono para decir unas palabras– **¿Qué error pudo haber cometido semejante belleza para pedir perdón de esta manera? ¿A quién le estas pidiendo perdón?**

Sakura nunca pensó que las cosas terminaran así, pero era su oportunidad, así que lentamente se acerco al micrófono y dijo con cierto temor– **U-u-uchiha Sasuke**.

- **Uchiha Sasuke, porque no levantas la mano **–pidió el hombre buscando entre el público– **Oh, vamos hombre, si no la quieres, muchos aquí están dispuestos a darle su hombro para llorar** –los chicos presentes comenzaron a gritar animados y el del micrófono abrazo a la pelirrosa por los hombros; el moreno respiro profundo y levanto la mano– **¡Tenemos a un ganador!** –grito– **Ven sube** –pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada– **Démosles un poco de privacidad. Sakura, muchas gracias por deleitarnos con tu voz y Sasuke, es una linda chica, si tu no la quieres yo seré el primero en la lista de espera**.

Sasuke se acerco al escenario y ayudo a Sakura a bajar, la miro indiferente y nuevamente, emprendieron la huida de los curiosos.

- **¿Por qué tenías que armar tanto alboroto? **–hablo al fin el ojinegro.

- **Por qué no querías hablar conmigo ¿Tanto daño te hice?** –se aventuro a preguntar mientras veía a través del cristal de la tienda donde se estuvo probando los vestidos para la fiesta de beneficencia para la policía.

- **Al principio fueron celos** –contesto sin mirarla a la cara– **Pensé que Fukuzawa era más importante que yo, pero…**

- **¿Pero qué?**

- **Luego me hicieron ver mi error, Ino hablo conmigo** –mostro una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el regaño recibido– **bueno en realidad discutimos y después el idiota ese… me abrió los ojos** –suspiro dejando salir toda la frustración que sentía– **¿irónico no? La persona que más odiaba fue la que me hizo comprender que dañe a la persona que más amo**.

- **Sasuke… yo hice todo eso, no solo por Sai **–agacho la cabeza– **sino también por ti**.

- **Si, él me lo dijo, sus palabras fueron** –el ojinegro trato de imitar a Sai– **Siempre fuiste el número uno, ella hizo cosas inimaginables por protegerte** –la pelirrosa se puso nerviosa por lo que pudo haber dicho su amigo– **Fue una tonta enamorada**.

Sakura suspiro aliviada– **Sasuke-kun yo…**

Pero no pudo continuar, el pelinegro tenía un dedo sobre su boca– **Shhh, dejemos el pasado como esta, mejor pensemos en el presente **–dijo acorralándola contra el cristal de la tienda y atrapando sus labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso, que duro hasta que la empleado los corrió golpeando el cristal– **Ven vámonos** –tomo de la mano a la pelirrosa y ambos salieron corriendo riéndose.

- _**Ojala todo pudiera quedarse así**_ –suspiro derrotada la oji jade.

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **Pues que… todo esto es grandioso, por fin arreglamos las cosas…**

- **¿Y?**

- **Que en unas semanas tendré que regresar a Inglaterra** –comento cabizbaja– **Y volveremos a separarnos**.

- **¿Quién dijo que voy a dejarte ir?**

- **Un Uchiha que no es Itachi… ¿haciendo una broma? eso es extraño** –dijo burlona.

- **Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste Sa-ku-ra** –ronroneo en su oído.

- **No eres el único que ha cambiado Sa-su-ke-kun** –pronuncio rozando sus labios con los del moreno pero dejándolo con ganas de más– **Pero sin importar nada, Tsunade no va a dejarme quedar**.

- **Eso veremos** –una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke, creando una extraña sensación de seguridad e incertidumbre al mismo tiempo en Sakura.

Después de caminar un rato por el centro comercial, regresaron al área de comida donde aún seguían platicando Itachi y Kakashi.

- **¿Y nuestra comida?** –pregunto Sakura con un aura maligna rodeándola al ver que ambos "adultos" comían amenamente.

- **Pensamos que tardarían más tiempo en arreglarse **–trato de defenderse el peligris sonriendo nerviosamente.

- **Ya ves que no** –Sasuke pasó un brazo por la cintura de la pelirrosa haciéndola ruborizar.

- **¿Te pidió perdón de rodillas?** –bromeo Itachi.

- **No, pero ustedes lo van a hacer si no traen nuestra comida cuanto antes**.

Ante la temible amenaza del menor de los Uchiha, los hombres fueron por los pedidos de comida, al final estuvieron platicando de cómo había sido su vida durante el tiempo que vivieron separados.

- **Olvidas lo más interesante Sasu-chan** –el de coleta trato de molestar a su hermano.

- **No sé de que hablas niisan** –el moreno se hizo el desentendido.

- **Oh, vamos otouto no vas a contarle a Sakura-chan de tu fangirl loca**.

- **Eso no es nada importante** –gruño el menor entre dientes.

- **¿Qué? Quiero saberlo** –pidió Sakura como si fuera una niña chiquita.

- **No vale la pena**.

- **Mou Sasuke-kun, cuéntame**.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, como podía negarle algo con la carita que le ponía– **Se llama Ozumi, es una chica que conocí en el Tokyo College, aunque al principio estaba obsesionada conmigo luego nos hicimos amigos**.

- **Mmm** –los jades se entrecerraron– **¿solo amigos?**

- **Vamos Sakura, me conoces, odio a las niñas que andan todo el tiempo detrás de mí**.

- **Y aun así te hiciste su amigo** –dijo acusadoramente la pelirrosa.

- **No empecemos con pleitos, ¿sí?** –demandó malhumorado– **Gracias Itachi, de verdad sabes cómo arruinar las cosas**.

- **Es para que Sakura-chan vea que no perdiste tu popularidad ni cambiándote de escuela**.

- **Dejemos las discusiones para después** –Kakashi rompió el tenso ambiente– **Imagino que vas a quedarte unas semanas en Konoha, Sasuke**.

- **Claro** –respondió Itachi antes que su hermano, abrazando y restregando su mejilla en la de la chica– **tiene que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Sakura-chan va a estar aquí**.

Obvio que su acto se vio cobrado con un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Sasuke, que lo hizo soltar a Sakura– **Vamos a hacer algo mejor que eso **–declaro con una sonrisa de lado.

w | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | =3 | w

**RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE**

- **Conejita, hoy estas más esponjosita que de costumbre** –hablaba el rubio entre sueños restregando su rostro en un cojín.

Lamentablemente no estaba solo, Hinata lo veía con una sonrisa nerviosa y Neji parecía querer asesinarlo, al imaginar el sueño que tenía Naruto.

El ojiperla camino a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua fría en la mano– **Neji-niisan, ¿qué vas a hacer con el…?** –que vacio por completo en la cara de su cuñado ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermana. El oji azul se levanto desconcertado, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? **–cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor– **¿Qué te pasa Neji?**

- **Eso es por andar soñando cosas pervertidas con mi hermana** –contesto enojado el castaño.

- **Yo no… espera** –Naruto se torno pensativo– **¿Cómo sabes que estaba soñando con Hinata-chan?**

A Neji le salió un tic en la ceja y apretó los puños fuertemente– **Sabes Naruto, me caes muy bien, es por eso que voy a advertirte algo** –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro– **mi novio está a punto de matarte, será mejor que corras**.

- **Pero yo no hice nada malo**.

- **Neji-niisan** –susurro la ojiperla, pero se armo de valor– **Sabes, Naruto-kun no es el único que sueña con su novia, si no mal recuerdo tú también lo haces**.

Comentario que dejo a todos boquiabiertos, ninguno creía lo que acababa de decir la joven Hyuuga, caracterizada por su excelente control y buenos modales; pero fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada.

- **Bien, creo que eso te ha restado puntos de autoridad Neji** –remato Tenten dándole un beso en la mejilla – **pero eso de que sueñes conmigo… me gusta**.

El castaño se aclaro la garganta– **Vamos a desayunar, yo invito** –cambio rápidamente el tema.

- **Que bien, dattebayo** –grito alegre el oji azul, tomo de la mano a su novia y se dirigió corriendo al garaje– **Me gusta ese cambio de actitud Hinata-chan, te viste poderosa**.

- **Gracias Naruto-kun, pero no creo que se repita en algún tiempo** –comento con cierto nerviosismo, pero luego se unió a las risas divertidas de su novio.

- **Conejita, cada día me sorprendes más** –dijo acariciando tiernamente su rostro con la mano, para luego abrazarla fuertemente– **Gracias por todo**.

- **Que envidia Hinata, ya quisiera que Neji fuera la mitad de lindo que tu novio **–declaro en un suspiro triste la castaña.

- **Nadie puede ser tan lindo como yo** –bromeo Naruto y Neji bufo fastidiado.

- **Si no se apresuran me ire sin ustedes** –aviso el oji perla subiendo a su auto.

O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O **¬.¬** O

**TALLER ANBU**

- **Hola Matsuri** –saludo uno de los empelados a la chica– **¿Como estas?**

- **Hola, bien, muchas gracias** –la castaña sonreía alegre.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

- **Le encargue a Sai unas refacciones, no sabes si ya llegaron** –pregunto recargándose en el mostrador con ambos codos y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

- **Déjame checar** –respondió el empleado checando en la computadora– **Oye, ¿no te gustaría dar una vuelta en mi nueva motocicleta?**

La chica abrió la boca emocionada– **¿Te compraste una nueva máquina?**

- **Bueno, técnicamente aun no es mía** –la computadora sonó llamando la atención de los chicos– **Oh, mira tú pedido ya está en la bodega, en un momento te lo traigo**.

- **Gracias** –Matsuri se dio media vuelta y recorrió el establecimiento con la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con algo muy conocido para ella; dio unos pasos acercándose al aparador.

- **¿Te gusta?** –hablo la voz a sus espaldas.

- **Pero… pero…**

- **Ha estado aquí varios meses y he tratado de convencer al jefe que me la venda** –la castaña no salía de su impresión– **Creo que estoy a punto de llegarle al precio, cuando la compre le cambiare la pintura y le hare algunas mejoras**.

- **¿Dónde está Sai? **–pregunto con clara molestia.

- **El jefe esta en el taller, ¿quieres que le hable?** –el chico no termino su ofrecimiento, cuando la castaña se abrió paso a la parte trasera del lugar.

Unos momentos después, el pelinegro estaba hablando con alguien que veía el interior de un auto– **¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que valga la pena arreglarlo? **–pero apenas sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo girar para estamparle un puñetazo directo en la cara– **¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? **–pregunto desconcertado.

- **¿Cómo te atreves?** –reclamo con lagrimas en su rostro.

Todos veían a la joven sorprendidos, más la persona que estaba revisando el auto– **¿Qué te sucede, porque agredes a Sai?**

- **Gaara, el muy maldito** –señalo acusadoramente el pelinegro– **está vendiendo al dragón rosa**.

- **¿Es cierto?** –pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

- **No, claro que no** –intento defenderse Sai.

La castaña se acerco a él amenazadoramente– **Entonces ¿por qué lo tienes en el aparador?**

Sai solo pudo defenderse usando al oji verde de escudo– **Solo está en exhibición, es una pieza muy bonita para tenerla guardada en la bodega**.

- **Matsuri** –llego el empleado del mostrador que la estaba atendiendo– **Kami, corres como gacela**.

- **El me dijo que estas a punto de venderle la motocicleta de MI amiga** –remarco las últimas palabras.

- **¿Conoces a la antigua dueña? **–preguntoinocentemente el chico.

- **Si** –grito furiosa.

- **¿Podrías convencerla de que me la venda?**

- **No creo que hacer esa pregunta sea buena idea **–acoto el pelinegro.

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque nadie puede tocar esa máquina más que Ryuu, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, porque yo misma te asesino** –amenazo golpeando al chico en el pecho con el dedo índice, para luego salir del lugar más que furiosa.

- **Pero aun podemos ir a dar una vuelta en mi auto** –pidió levantando la voz.

- **Si le pones un dedo encima a ella, seré yo quien te asesine** –le susurro Gaara pasando a su lado, la mirada que le regalo al empleado lo dejo más que helado.

- **Jefe, no lo tome a mal, pero… usted se junta con puros locos**.

- **¿Tú crees? **–pregunto con una falsa sonrisa que le provoco escalofríos al empleado– **Porque no regresas a trabajar** –el tipo asintió regresando al mostrador.

Una rubia entro caminando al taller, pasando a un lado del empleado, que la saludo cordialmente, nervioso.

- **¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?**

- **Primero salúdame como se debe** –exigió el oji negro abrazándose a la cintura de la chica.

- **Buenas tardes corazón** –saludo la rubia rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y dándole un apasionado beso.

- **¿Qué tal la resaca Ino?**

La oji azul simulo indignación– **Yo jamás he tenido resaca**.

- **Era una broma preciosa, ¿que hoy es el día de enojémonos con el pobre de Fukuzawa Sai?**

- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

- **¿Viste a Matsuri cuando entraste?**

- **Si, de hecho Gaara iba con ella y estaban discutiendo** –informo confundida– **¿Es por tu culpa?**

- **En parte** –contesto el pelinegro– **Has visto la moto blanca que tengo en los aparadores** –la rubia asintió– **Es la motocicleta que usaba Sakura cuando corría**.

- **¿En serio?** –pregunto emocionada– **La frentona tiene buen gusto, está muy bonita**.

Sai tomo la mano de su novia y la encamino a la tienda para ver mejor la máquina– **Es una pieza muy especial, mucha gente ha querido comprarla**.

- **Pero no puedes venderla** –Ino lo miro directo a los ojos molesta– **No es tuya**.

- **Lo sé, pero no me gustaba tenerla en la bodega, esta hermosa pieza merece ser vista** –se acerco con la rubia a una enorme vitrina que contenía la motocicleta.

- **¿Alguien la ha reconocido?**

- **Claro, muchos de los que corren en los circuitos clandestinos vienen a comprar aquí**.

- **Sai… ¿Por qué no cambias de negocio? **–sugirió preocupada Ino.

- **Esto es mi vida preciosa **–miro a su alrededor, llantas, refacciones, incluso motocicletas completas adornaban el lugar– **Además ya te dije que es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre**.

- **No empecemos una discusión tonta, mejor vamos a comer**.

El pelinegro abrazo a Ino y le dio un beso en la cabeza– **¿Qué quieres comer hoy?**

- **Mmm, que te parece comida tailandesa**.

- **Entonces será italiana**.

- **¡Dije que tailandesa!**

Sai se rio de la cara de disgusto de la rubia– **Por eso, italiana.**

- **Fukuzawa Sai, deja de bromear conmigo o comes solo**.

- **Que genio, solo estaba bromeando** –dijo mientras la estrujaba en un abrazo fuerte.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **Matsuri espera** –pidió fríamente el pelirrojo, haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco– **¿Por qué estas tan molesta?**

- **Es obvio ¿no?** –contesto la castaña girando levemente su rostro– **Sai ya se olvido de todo**.

- **Eso no es cierto** –Gaara se puso al lado de Matsuri, con las manos en los bolsillos miro al cielo.

- **Claro que si, Sai ya olvido todo lo que pasamos juntos, igual que Sakura; ella se fue y nos dejo, no va a volver **–la castaña lloraba a mares hasta que sintió que la abrazaban.

- **Sabes que ella nunca nos olvidaría, pero la situación por la que atravesó la obligo a irse** –el pelirrojo acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Matsuri, reconfortándola– **En cuanto ella pueda regresara**.

- **Espero que sea pronto** –susurro Matsuri.

Gaara sonrío ligeramente– **¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?**

- **Claro** –el rostro triste de la chica se volvió uno alegre, hasta que recordó algo– **¡Ah! No puedo, tengo que llevar las refacciones al local de juegos, tengo varios go-karts que reparar**.

- **Te ayudo**.

- **Hn** –asintió Matsuri.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

**LONDRES**

- **¿Podría saber que es tan importante que me hizo regresar dos semana antes de mis vacaciones?** –pregunto fastidiada la chica recargada en el marco de la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta, no había nadie en la habitación. Busco con la mirada por todos lados y no había nadie, bufo molesta hasta que algo llamo su atención.

- **Auxilio** –alcanzo a escuchar la voz que venía del interior del armario– **Ayúdenme**.

La aludida camino hasta la puerta del armario, vio unos piececillos moviéndose por debajo de la ropa– **¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces ahí?**

- **Nada, solo quería saber si limpiaron bien el armario durante nuestra ausencia** –la ironía en su voz se acabo cuando grito– **Se me vino la maldita ropa encima con todo y repisas, ayúdame a salir Roxane**.

- **Pídalo de buena manera miss Haruno**.

- **En cuanto salga de aquí voy a partirle la cara de buena manera miss Larson** –alego Sakura debajo de la ropa, la oji roja veía como se removía entre la ropa e intentaba salir, mientras ella reía.

- **Estoy esperando el golpe** –comento socarrona Roxane, pero no se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa estaba casi afuera y le dio tremenda patada en el estomago.

- **Ahí está tu golpe** –gruño la oji jade levantándose del suelo con la respiración agitada.

- **Maldita sea** –tosió la peli violeta para luego mirar desconcertada a su amiga– **¿Estabas empacando?**

- **Si**.

- **Eso quiere decir que…**

- **Regreso a estudiar a Japón** –dijo más que feliz Sakura.

Roxane tomo la repisa del suelo y la hizo a un lado para ayudar a la pelirrosa a sacar sus cosas– **Arreglaste las cosas allá**.

- **Si y ni te imaginas todo lo que sucedió**.

- **Bueno antes de que me cuentes TODO lo que hiciste, dime una cosa** –Roxane hizo una pausa en su discurso– **¿Cómo convenciste a tu tutora de dejarte regresar?**

Sakura rio nerviosa y una gotita rodo por su nuca– **Pues digamos que… ella no sabe nada…**

- **¿Piensas escapar o algo así? **–la peli violeta tomo una de las playeras de la oji jade y la arrojo a su maleta– **Aunque no creo que haya sido buena idea regresar a Inglaterra**.

- **Solo vine por el resto de mis cosas y para despedirme de ti**.

- **Mmm, hubieras enviado una postal y de regreso te hubiera mandado tus cosas** –expreso fríamente la chica.

- **Roxy, sé que me vas a extrañar y de no haber venido me habrías matado** –Sakura dio unos pasos acercándose a su amiga, pero ella inmediatamente puso una mano para detener el caminar de la pelirrosa a la altura de la frente, impidiéndole avanzar– **Yo solo quiero darte un poco de amor tanquecito, no tienes por qué ser tan dura, además nadie nos está viendo** –comento con cierta picardía.

- **Déjate de bromas, ¿Cómo piensas regresar?**

- **Kakashi me está esperando abajo **–comento tratando de avanzar, pero la peli violeta aun la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cabeza– **¿No viste a un hombre de cabello gris, medio raro, leyendo un librito de dudoso contenido?**

Roxane lo medito un momento– **No**.

- **Maldito, todavía nos debe la de la última vez** –murmuro entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

- **Definitivamente eres rara panquecito** –dijo quitando la mano provocando la caída estrepitosa de la oji jade– **Cuéntame lo que sucedió en tus vacaciones **–ordeno acomodándose en una silla.

- **Pues…**

Pero su explicación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del peligris– **Vamos Sakura, ya es hora**.

- **¿Dónde estabas Kakashi?**

- **Este lugar es tan grande que me perdí en el camino para acá**.

- **Si claro** –recrimino la chica rodando los ojos– **Te presento a mi amiga Larson Roxane**.

- **Mucho gusto** –saludo la peli violeta.

- **Él es mi tutor Hatake Kakashi **–termino la presentación Sakura.

- **El gusto es mío** –estrecho la mano el oji gris– **Espero que mi pequeña flor no te haya causado muchas molestias**.

Ambas chicas rieron cómplices– **Tiene sus momentos de locura, pero es una buena chica**.

- **Si, lo sé, pero hay ocasiones en las que sabe cómo sacar de quicio**.

- **Vaya que sí** –concordó la oji roja.

- **Podrías llevar esas maletas** –señalo las cosas en la cama, deteniendo la complicidad de ataques contra su persona que comenzaban Kakashi y Roxane.

- **Diez minutos **–aviso en cuanto salió de la habitación– **Mucho gusto** –se despidió y salió del lugar, dejando solas a las amigas.

Los jades se mantuvieron fijos en la dirección por donde había desaparecido el peli gris– **Es la hora** –hablo Roxane.

- **Desearía tanto que no fuera así, me divertí mucho estando aquí contigo, me ayudaste en tantas formas**.

- **Pero ha llegado la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones**.

- **Te voy a extrañar mucho** –sollozo Sakura.

- **Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano** –acaricio la cabellera rosada con cariño.

La pelirrosa abrazo a Roxane efusivamente mientras las gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas– **Promete que volveremos a vernos**.

- **Lo prometo panquecito, ahora es hora de irse, tu tutor te espera**.

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza sin soltarse, suspiro hondo y le susurro algo al oído de la peli violeta, confesión que la dejo con la boca abierta; por fin la soltó para decirle en un susurro– **Estoy asustada**.

- **Todo estará bien, tómalo como un nuevo comienzo y da lo mejor de ti**.

- **Gracias Roxs, no sé que hubiera hecho sino te hubiera conocido**.

- **Ser un ser mediocre y sin ilusiones, vacio y sin razones para levantarte**.

La pelirrosa rio–**Te quiero mucho tanquecito**.

En cuanto la oji roja se quedo sola dijo al aire– **Increíble que te volvieras mi mejor amiga Sakura, pensar que al principio te odiaba… yo también te quiero mucho**.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

**- ¿Están locos?** –grito desconcertado el peligris.

- **¿Qué va a pasar cuando Tsunade-san se entere?**

- No pensamos pedirle permiso –comento la pelirrosa como si fuera obvio.

- **Sasuke, piensa bien lo que quieren hacer, pueden acusarte de secuestro de una menor** –el de coleta tomo a su hermano por los hombros y lo zarandeo levemente– **Ni siquiera tousan podría sacarte de esa**.

- **Es por eso que no pensamos quedarnos aquí**.

- **Chicos, no están pensando bien las cosas, mejor denme la oportunidad de hablar con Tsunade-sama y pedirle que permita a Sakura quedarse en Japón**.

- **Lo siento Kakashi, pero ya tomamos una decisión**.

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas llenas de algo especial, algo que Itachi pudo notar inmediatamente, su hermano tenía mucho tiempo de no tener ese brillo en los ojos. Era como si el alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo.

- **Los apoyare** –dijo de la nada el de coleta– **Solo déjenme pensar en algo un poco menos arriesgado, ¿sí?**

Ambos chicos asintieron un poco dudosos pero con gusto, ahora tenían el apoyo de alguien más; y eso les ayudaría mucho.

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Waaaa! Lamento la demora pero mi laptop aun no funciona y mi hermana está trabajando desde casa, así que se apodera de la compu y no me deja usarla casi nadita.

Bueno pues para ahorrar tiempo, SUGERIDO POR PANDIUX, solo agradeceré sus lindos, hermosos y alentadores comentarios:

**setsuna17**

**eleniux96**

**asukasoad**

**Yukistar**

**annehtt**

**Hatsune-san**

**melilove**

**Vero**

**zeldalove Akira-chan**

**Aiko Amitie**

**zayra**

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY**

**cerezo-negro**

**albiika**

**yukii yunna**

**sasusaku**

Gracias por agregarla como Favorita:

**hikarusuo**

**Ruki-0408**

**Aanneth**

0.0

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o  
Prometo tratar de no tardarme  
tanto… jaja solo sigan dejando RR  
y les aseguro que me darán más  
ánimos para continuar  
o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

0.0


	30. Sorpresa::: Estoy aquí

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.  
LAS CANCIONES USADAS NO SON MÍAS, SOLO SON PARA DARLE AMBIENTE, CLARO SI QUIEREN USARLAS.**

**°o°o°o° Save Me °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 30 "Sorpresa… Estoy aquí"**

- **Pasamos a las finales, ¿no les parece fantástico?** –pregunto una chica.

- **Todo es gracias a Sakura-san**.

- **No es para tanto** –respondió la joven– **Además, los colegios que asisten serán muy difíciles de vencer**.

- **Sakura** –hablo otra chica de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color– **Quiero que tú seas la encargada de la coreografía para la final estilo libre**.

- **¿Yo? Pero… acabo de entrar al colegio, apenas conozco las habilidades de cada una**.

- **Si, pero tu mejor que nadie conoces a quienes nos enfrentaremos**.

La pelirrosa rio nerviosa– **¿A qué te refieres Yamada-san?**

- **¿Creíste que no te reconocería?** –las demás chicas miraban expectantes a las dos jóvenes– **Tú eras la capitana de animadoras del Konoha Elite Institute en la secundaria**.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

- **Aunque tengas diferente apellido tu físico es inconfundible, cabello rosa, ojos jade, es imposible olvidar a alguien así; sobre todo cuando tu equipo nos descalifico hace cuatro años**.

- **Me descubriste** –respondió con la lengua de fuera como si fuera una niña.

- **¿Entonces aceptas el reto?** –Yamada la desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura segura de sí misma sonrió con autosuficiencia– **Acepto, pero les advierto, tenemos que trabajar duro, el KEI tiene excelentes animadoras y su capitana no es alguien a quien le guste perder**.

- **¿Hablas de Yamanaka Ino?** –pregunto una voz entre las chicas.

- **Exacto, ella es una rival demasiado fuerte**.

X ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ X

**UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKYO**

- **Hola Sasuke-san **–canturreo una voz a sus espaldas.

- **Ozumi** –"saludo" el moreno.

- **¿Cuándo dejaras de hablarme por mi apellido? Ya tenemos tiempo de conocernos y aun no quieres romper el hielo** –comento sentándose junto a él.

- **Es una costumbre muy fuerte**.

- **Pero te he visto varias veces con tus amigas del KEI y me he dado cuenta que a ellas si las llamas por su nombre**.

- **Es que las conozco desde la infancia **–contesto sin dejar de mirar el libro frente a él.

La chica rodo los ojos molesta– **¿Qué estudias?**

- **Nada importante, solo estaba repasando unos temas**.

- **Si tienes problemas para entender algo, solo dime y con gusto te ayudo** –se ofreció gustosa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado– **¿Problemas con los estudios yo? Créeme Ozumi, podré tener problemas con cualquier cosa, pero la escuela no es uno de ellos**.

- **Bien, pues entonces podremos ir a la fiesta que hace la facultad este sábado**.

- **Ya tengo planes**.

- **Bueno, pues te invito a cenar hoy, ¿Qué dices?**

El pelinegro torció la boca ligeramente, cuando su móvil vibro, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla.

_Cenaremos obentou del  
súper mercado, espero  
que no te moleste uu'  
XOXO  
S_

- **Lo siento, tengo que irme **–dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y salía de la biblioteca.

- **¿Cuándo dejaras tu obsesión a un lado?**

Ami se giro para encontrarse con el ex capitán del equipo de basketball del Tokyo College, un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color– **¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

- **Pensé que ya te habías hecho a la idea de que Uchiha jamás te haría caso**.

- **No me daré por vencida** –la oji roja se levanto y miro al chico con altanería– **Por lo menos ya avance un poco, ahora somos amigos**.

- **Ozumi, te conozco desde que somos niños, y de verdad te aprecio, no sigas con esto**.

- **No te metas senpai **–contesto burlona la peli negra–** no es asunto tuyo**.

- **¡Kenta!** –un chica se colgó del brazo del joven– **¿estás ocupado? **–pregunto mirando de reojo a Ami.

- **No Akane, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Yo la traje, ¿hice mal? **–contesto una vocecilla a sus espaldas.

- **Aya** –nombro a la chica de cabellos blancos y ojos marrón– **claro que no, qué bueno que vinieron las dos, así podremos ir a comer todos juntos**.

- **Buenas tardes Ozumi-san** –saludo Aya con una leve reverencia.

- **Sí, claro, de buenas no tienen nada** –gruño de mala gana la chica.

- **Hey, no le hables así **–protesto Akane dando un paso hacia delante, se paró de una manera altanera y miro de arriba abajo a la oji roja– **Lo que pasa es que estas celosa de Aya-san**.

- **¿Estás loca niña? Yo estoy interesada en otra persona**.

- **Akane, será mejor irnos** –ordeno tajante el peli azulado tomando de la mano a Aya y saliendo de la biblioteca, seguidos por la oji azul.

- **¿Es cierto que Ami ya no está interesada en ti?** –pregunto curiosa Akane.

- **Hn, ahora** –formo una sonrisa divertida mirando a la peli blanca– **El que la tiene que aguantar es Sasuke**.

- **¿Sasuke?** –repitió en voz baja la peli azulada, como si reconociera ese nombre.

- **¿Dime como te va con las porristas?**

- **¡Qué bueno que preguntas!** –contesto muy alegre la chica– **Pasamos a las nacionales, nos enfrentaremos a colegios de todo el país**.

- **La competencia va a estar difícil Akane-chan** –comento Aya.

- **Si, pero hemos estado practicando mucho y tenemos un as bajo la manga** –la peli azulada se veía muy confiada de su situación.

- **¿Y cuál es tu estrategia?**

- **Tenemos a alguien que ya ha participado en estas competencias y tiene mucha experiencia manejando coreografías**.

- **¿Y quién es esta maravilla de la que hablas?** –pregunto el oij azul.

- **Es un secreto** –pero su atención se vio llamada por un local– **Quiero un helado**.

- **No hasta después de comer**.

- **Niisan, que malo eres **–reprocho la oji azul.

- **¿Cuándo es la competencia Akane-chan?**

- **Dentro de tres semanas, ¿van a ir verdad?**

- **Claro, nunca me lo perdería** –contesto inmediatamente la oji marrón.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**RESIDENCIA HYUUGA**

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la lectura de la chica que se notaba muy metida en el libro entre sus manos

- **Adelante** –concedió casi inmediatamente.

- **Ojou-sama, tiene una llamada telefónica**.

- **Gracias** –la mujer del servicio estaba por salir– **Disculpa, dio su nombre**.

- **No ojou-sama, pero dijo que usted lo conocía**.

- **Gracias ya puedes retirarte **–en cuanto la mujer salió la chica tomo el teléfono– _**Mmm, que raro, seguramente es Naruto-kun queriendo hacerme una broma**_**. Habla Hyuuga**.

- **Hinata…**–la voz le sorprendió.

- **¿Sasuke-san?**

- **¿Estás sola?**

- **Si, ¿Qué sucede?** –pregunto inquieta.

- **Nada malo, no te preocupes** –el moreno suspiro– **¿Recuerdas que me debías un favor?**

- **Si** –Hinata recordó cuando Sasuke le hizo el favor de llevar a Ino a su casa y ella había accedido a deberle un favor a cambio.

- **Pues es hora de cobrármelo** –revelo de manera divertida.

- **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

- **En primera, no decirles al dobe de tu novio y al baka de tu hermano que te llamé** –a la ojiperla le corrió una gotita por la sien– **Y lo más importante, quiero que lleves a todos a la competencia de animadoras que se llevara a cabo en dos semanas**.

- **¿En la que participa el KEI?**

- **Si**.

- **¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos quieres reunir ahí?**

- **Recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato Hinata**.

A la peli negra le causo risa el comentario de Sasuke, no pudiendo evitar reír– **Estás diferente**.

- **Mmm, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses y me siento muy bien**.

- **Me alegro por ti**.

- **Gracias Hinata y que tengas buena noche**.

- **Igualmente Sasuke-san**.

Y el sonido del final de la llamada fue lo único que oyó, Hinata estaba convencida de que el cambio en el humor de Sasuke era muy parecido a cuando comenzó a salir con Sakura; eso de momento la impaciento, que tal si había conocido a alguien y quería presentárselas el día del concurso. Naruto seguro se enojaría y más cuando se enterara que ella misma le había ayudado a reunirlos a todos. Afortunadamente no veía a su novio sino hasta el fin de semana y, a los demás les avisaría por teléfono o mediante e-mails.

Pero para desgracia de Hinata, Naruto estaba más perspicaz que de costumbre ese fin de semana.

- **Hinata-chan** –grito el rubio en cuanto llego a la residencia de su novia.

La ojiperla en cuanto oyó el grito se dio media vuelta y termino la llamada– **Si, hablamos luego, hasta luego**.

- **¿Cómo estas conejita?** –pregunto restregando su mejilla contra la de Hinata.

- **Bien y tu** –contesto tartamudeando.

- **¿Con quién hablabas?**

- **Con nadie importante** –rio nerviosa la peli negra.

- **Pues si no es importante, porque no me lo dices**.

- **Mmm, ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?**

Naruto se torno serio, sacando un poco de balance a la oji perla– **Hinata**.

- **Está bien** –la chica suspiro derrotada– **Hablaba con Kiba**.

- **Ya ves, así está mejor, ¿y que cuenta el atarantado del capitán de basketball?**

- **Es que todos nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para ir a ver a Ino a la competencia de animadoras**.

- **Y es obvio que le dijiste que estamos más que dispuestos ¿no?**

- **Si, de hecho ese fin de semana Neji-niisan, Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru se van a venir juntos en un solo auto y se quedaran aquí** –comento entusiasmada.

- **¿Y eso era lo que no me querías decir?**

- **Es que era una sorpresa**.

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Sabía que querías ver a nuestros amigos y pensé que sería una buena idea sorprenderte**.

Naruto abrazo alegre y conmovido a su novia– **Gracias Hinata-chan, por eso te quiero tanto**.

Hinata rio entre nerviosa y aliviada– _**Lamento mentirte Naruto-kun, pero es por una sorpresa aun mayor y sé que te va a alegrar… espero**_.

- **¿También invitaste al teme?**

La oji perla se paralizo ante la pregunta– **¿A Sasuke-san?** –el rubio asintió alegre– **Pues… le he dejado recados en su buzón y le mande un e-mail, pero aun no me ha contestado**.

- **Déjamelo a mí, yo lo convenceré** –dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

- **No** –grito alarmada la chica quitándole el aparato de las manos, dejando por el suelo al oji azul.

- **¿Qué te sucede Hinata?**

- **Es que si ya lo invite yo y le dije que era una sorpresa para ti, la arruinaras si le hablas**.

- **¿Y si no va? La cosa no estaría completa sin él**.

- **Pues… pues…** –Hinata trataba de pensar algo para salir del embrollo– **Si no va…** _**Piensa Hinata, piensa.**_ **Eso quiere** **decir que no es tan buen amigo como tú crees**.

Naruto se quedo impactado por lo que le dijo la peli negra– **Hinata te amo, pero Sasuke es mi amigo y no pienso permitir que hables así de él**.

- **Lo siento Naruto-kun, no era mi intención ofenderte** –comento entristecida.

- **Dejémoslo así** –el rubio se sintió un poco incomodo– **Voy a dejar unas cosas a la casa y luego vengo por ti para ir a comer**.

- **Hn** –asintió cabizbaja la pelinegra.

- u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u -

**KEI**

El fin de semana de Hinata no fue tan divertido como esperaba, Naruto se mostro un tanto distante por la discusión en su casa; ella lo entendía, había herido sus sentimientos hablando de ese modo de Sasuke. Pero que podía hacer, el mismísimo Sasuke era el que en realidad estaba organizando la reunión, desde la oscuridad, pero era su idea y le había pedido guardar el secreto.

- **Espero que esto no me traiga más problemas** –murmuro para sí la peli negra tirándose sobre la mesa de su banca.

- **¿Qué te da problemas Hinata?** –la voz inquisitiva de Ino la hizo levantar el rostro.

- **Nada Ino-chan, lo que pasa es que Naruto-kun y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión**.

- **¿Naruto te hizo llorar?**

- **No, como crees **–negó fervientemente la peli negra.

- **Más le vale, porque si se atreve a hacerte derramar una sola lágrima, no solo enfrentara la furia de Hyuuga Neji, sino también de Yamanaka Ino**.

Por fin Hinata sintió algo de alegría al ver a su amiga tan dispuesta– **No me gustaría verlo muerto**.

- **Nah, no te preocupes, solo lo haríamos sufrir un poco** –le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza arrancando una sonrisa divertida en la oji perla– **¿Y se puede saber porque discutieron? Digo si se puede**.

- **Es que estaba organizando el ir a la competencia de animadoras, pero era una sorpresa que le quería hacer a Naruto, reuniendo a todos los amigos**.

- **¿Y?**

- **Invite a Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun insistía en que el mismo le diría, pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa que él llegara**.

- **¿Y Naruto lo arruino todo?**

- **Si**.

- **Naru-baka es muy torpe, pero no creo que haya sido por eso que discutieron**.

- **Es que Sasuke-san ya me había confirmado y como no quería que le hablara, le dije cosas feas de él y se molesto**.

- **Pues no creo que hayas hablado tan mal de Sasuke, tu eres una chica muy linda y no eres capaz de hablar mal de alguien, y Naruto se lo tomo muy apecho porque es su mejor amigo** –Ino acaricio gentilmente el rostro de Hinata– **Ya verás que este fin de semana todo se arregla**.

- **Si, eso espero**.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza las alerto de la llegada del maestro– **Buenos días, lamento llegar tarde pero tuve que ayudar a bajar el gato de una pobre ancianita…**

- **¿Por qué no deja de mentir? Nadie le cree** –susurro la rubia en la oreja de su amiga.

- **Yamanaka, porque no pasas a resolver el primer ejercicio que deje de tarea** –invito-ordeno Kakashi.

- **Etto… yo…**

- **Kakashi-sensei** –Hinata levanto la mano.

- **¿Si que sucede Hyuuga?**

- **Me gustaría pasar a resolverlo yo** –pidió con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

El peli gris solo suspiro y accedió– **Agradézcale a su amiga que la haya salvado, pero la próxima vez no será así**.

- **Gracias Hinata-chan** –murmuro en el momento que la peli negra se levanto de su asiento.

- **No hay de que Ino-chan** –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **¡Apresúrate Shikamaru!**

- **Si** –contesto en medio de un bostezo– **Ya voy**.

- **Kami, ¿tu novio no podía ser más flojo Temari?**

- **Pues él no es el único **–contraataco una voz masculina– **Mira que si no es por Temari, tú no te hubieras levantado**.

- **Gracias por comentárselo amiga**.

La rubia rio nerviosa, se aclaro la garganta y en cuanto el castaño estuvo adentro del vehículo hablo– **¿Por qué Hinata-chan querrá vernos con tanta urgencia?**

- **Quien sabe, pero es bueno vernos más seguido, yo ya casi no sé nada de los demás, sino es por Neji no me entero de lo que hacen Hinata y Naruto, y si no es por ti, ni idea de Gaara**.

- **Pues de mi hermano no hay mucho de que enterarse, lo único bueno que pasa en su vida es su relación con Matsuri, de la cual no me dice nada; además casi siempre esta como desaparecido **–suspiro triste la de coletas.

- **Si no te entrometieras tanto en su relación, sería menos problemático mujer** –pero no termino de decirlo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- **Hablando de desaparecidos… ¿Saben algo de Sakura?** –pregunto Neji sorpresivamente.

- **No, últimamente no se ha conectado al Messenger **–contesto Temari.

- **Solo ha respondido mis mails con breves mensajes** –Tenten se veía preocupada.

Shikamaru miro por la ventana viendo como las nubes viajaban rápidamente– **Ella seguramente está bien, tal vez esta muy ocupada con sus nuevos amigos**.

- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?**

- **Simple** –miro por encima del hombro a su novia– **Si ella estuviera en problemas ya lo sabríamos**.

- **¿Cómo estás tan seguro?** –cuestiono molesta la castaña.

- **Si algo le pasara a Sakura, Uchiha ya se habría enterado y eso nos lleva a Naruto, quien no se puede guardar nada** –explico el oji perla– **Y no solo están ellos dos, Kakashi-sensei se lo habría informado a Hinata y a Ino**.

- **Y no olviden a Sai, el mejor amigo de Sakura **–acompletó la información Shikamaru– **El sería uno de los primeros en enterarse y por consecuencia Ino**.

- u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u -

- **¿Quién te llama?** –pregunto mirando por encima del hombro del chico.

- **Temari** –dijo sin ánimos dejando el móvil en el suelo y retomando las herramientas mecánicas.

- **¿Qué se le ofrece a Temari-neesan?**

- **Dice que no se me olvide que mañana es la reunión en el concurso de animadoras **–pero el pelirrojo analizo lo dicho por la chica– **Espera… ¿le dijiste nee-san?**

- **Hn** –contesto con una enorme sonrisa– **Ella me dijo que así era mejor**.

- **Mmm** –murmuro extrañamente Gaara.

- **Vamos a ir ¿verdad?**

- **No lo sé, no me gustan esas cosas**.

- **Pero antes ibas**.

- **Era porque Temari era la capitana, y me obligaban a ir.**

- **Pero Ino es tu amiga**.

- **Algo así** –respondió sin interés alguno retomando su labor de reparar el go-kart frente a él.

- **Vamos, todos van a estar ahí **–rogo inclinándose a su lado.

- **Está bien, pero pásame esa llave **–señalo una herramienta ligeramente alejada de él.

- **Gracias** –se abrazo fuertemente a su cuello.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**GIMNASIO KEI**

- **Bien chicas, mañana es el día** –dijo una rubia– **Hoy ya no entrenaremos**.

- **¿Qué?** –gritaron todos los miembros del equipo de animadoras.

- **Hoy solo nos dedicaremos a divertirnos** –les guiño un ojo muy sonriente.

- **Pero necesitamos trabajar en la coreografía** –contradijo una de las chicas.

- **No, ya no, ya hemos practicado lo suficiente**.

- **¿Si?**

Ino sonrió– **Mañana tendremos un día muy difícil, será muy agotador y si nos esforzamos demasiado hoy, no podremos dar nuestro máximo en la competencia**.

- **La capitana tiene razón** –apoyo uno de los chicos– **Hoy lo mejor será relajarnos y mañana debemos divertirnos**.

- **Exacto, tengan en mente que es una competencia, lo principal es divertirse, ganar vendrá por si solo** –dijo la rubia.

- **Hai** –gritaron todos.

- **Pero si no ganamos, sufrirán las consecuencias** –concluyo su discurso con una risa maléfica.

Al equipo de animadoras les dio un escalofrió aterrador mientras veían a su "terrorífica" capitana caminando a una mesa llena de bocadillos y refrescos.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Maldita sea, se me hizo tarde** –grito una pelirrosa brincando de la cama y corriendo al baño.

En menos de cinco minutos salió apresuradamente ya arreglada y tomando una maleta que descansaba en una silla junto a la cama.

- **Nos vemos al rato **–grito al salir por la puerta del apartamento.

- **Hn** –asintió la voz desde la cocina.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

**CENTRO DE CONVENCIONES DE TOKYO**

- **Hay mucha gente, ttebayo** –comento un rubio al ver a los asistentes que esperaban por entrar.

- **Esto es genial **–dijo un castaño a su lado mirando a las chicas que descendían de los autobuses escolares – **Muchas lindas chicas reunidas en el mismo lugar**.

- **Tú no cambias Kiba** –una joven de chonguitos lo regaño a sus espaldas.

- **Bien, ya estamos todos aquí** –repaso con la mirada una rubia a todos sus amigos.

- **No aun faltan Sai, Gaara y Matsuri**.

- **Fíjate bien, Temari-neesan** –el tono burlón del pelirrojo no paso desapercibido para nadie.

- **¿Como están?** –saludo la castaña novia de Gaara.

- **Esto es fantástico, estamos todos reunidos nuevamente** –grito Kiba.

- **No, no todos** –rebatió tristemente el oji azul.

- **No te desanimes Naruto-kun** –una pelinegra acaricio el brazo del rubio– **estoy segura que no tarda en llegar**.

- **Espero que tengas razón**.

- **No seas problemático Naruto** –regaño el castaño.

- **Shika-kun tiene razón, no empieces de aguafiestas, además la competencia ni siquiera ha empezado**.

- **¿Qué soy el único que extraña al teme?** –lloriqueo Naruto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas con una gotita en la sien– **Vamos la línea ya está avanzando, y quiero tener un buen lugar para animar a mi pequeña discípula**.

- **Si, entremos** –animo Tenten empujando al ensombrecido Namikaze.

- **¿Puedo unirme a su grupo? **–pregunto una voz bien conocida para ellos.

- **Claro que si Sai** –sonrió Matsuri– **Pensé que habías llegado con Ino**.

- **Nah, no quiso que la viera hoy, dijo que tenía miles de cosas que hacer y que no tenía tiempo para perder conmigo **–comento con una gotita en su sien.

- **Solo es por esta mañana** –trato de arreglar la castaña, Gaara sonrió de lado al ver la cara tan patética de su amigo.

- **Eso espero**.

El grupo de amigos entraban mirando el lugar, los alrededores del lugar estaban tapizados con los escudos de las diferentes escuelas que asistían a la competencia; todo estaba muy colorido y animado.

- **Hinata** –llamo la rubia de coletas.

La nombrada espero a que su amiga le diera alcance– **Dime Temari**.

- **Puedo preguntar, a que se debe tanto interés en la competencia**.

- **El próximo año todos entraremos a la universidad y vamos a tener poco tiempo para frecuentarnos**.

- **Y pensaste que sería buena idea vernos aquí**.

- **Si, además no fue totalmente mi idea** –comento divertida la oji perla.

- **¡Ah no! ¿Y quién te lo sugirió? ¿Ino?**

- **No, no me lo creerías si te lo dijera** –terminó con una risilla.

- **Vamos dímelo** –pidió tomando los hombros de la peli negra.

- **Es un secreto, ya lo descubrirás**.

Naruto y sus amigos encontraron buenos lugares, justo a la mitad y a diez filas del escenario.

- **Aquí dice que esta ronda será de coreografías libres **–informo Tenten leyendo un panfleto que tenía el programa.

- **Mira** –señalo Matsuri– **¿Esa no es la preparatoria a la que asistía Sasuke-san?**

El rubio se metió entre las chicas para ver lo que leían– **Tienes razón, el Tokyo College también califico**.

- **Y van después del KEI** –dijo Temari haciendo a un lado a Naruto– **Dudo que puedan ganarle a Ino, ella es la mejor capitana que hay en Japón… después de mí claro, jojo** –rio de manera confiada.

- **Le gusta hacerse el interesante**.

- **Calma Naruto-kun, ya llegara **–tranquilizo Hinata a su novio, que veía para todos lados buscando a alguien.

- **Por eso te dije que me dejaras llamarle** –objetó el oji azul.

Hinata se puso triste, nuevamente Naruto se comportaba mal con ella y eso Neji lo noto– **Naruto, te lo advertí una vez **–le dijo al oído– **Si la haces llorar, aunque sea una vez, te las veras conmigo**.

Naruto reacciono rápidamente, comprendió que estaba haciéndole daño a la oji perla tratándola así– **Lo siento conejita, no fue mi intención hablarte así**.

- **Hnn, está bien** –la pelinegra sonrió tímidamente.

- **No, no lo está, desde la semana pasada me he comportado muy grosero contigo **–tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miro cariñosamente– **No te mereces que te trate mal, eres una hermosa persona y te pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón y te pregunto… ¿me perdonas?**

Hinata sonrió de una manera tan dulce que el rubio sintió toda la culpa golpearle directamente el corazón– **Claro que te perdono Naruto-kun**.

- **Gracias, te juro que no se volverá a repetir **–dijo besando las manos de la chica y luego sus labios de manera tierna y sincera.

- **Buenas tardes, gracias por asistir al vigésimo Concurso Nacional de Animadoras** –anuncio la voz en los altavoces– **Esta mañana veremos a los veinte mejores equipos de animadoras del país. Esta última fase es donde mostraran sus habilidades en la etapa libre; las escuelas se presentarán en el orden en que muestra su programa** –la voz hizo una pausa y continuo– **Mucha suerte a todos**.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, la maestra de ceremonias leyó las tarjetas y presento a los primeros concursantes. Cada uno de los equipos eran, sin lugar a dudas, excelentes, grandes coreografías y vestuario bien diseñado.

- **Ya va a ser el turno del KEI** –aviso Temari.

- u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u -

**TRAS BAMBALINAS (O SEA DETRAS DEL ESCENARIO XD)**

- **Que nervios capitana** –comento una de las estudiantes del KEI.

- **Tranquilízate, respira profundo y piensa que todos están en ropa interior **–el comentario de Ino provoco risas entre su equipo.

- **Eso siempre me funciono** –le dijo una chica a su lado, la estudiante del KEI le sonrió.

- **Nuestro próximo equipo es del Konoha Elite Institute** –se oyó decir a la voz de la maestra de ceremonia– **El equipo está liderado por Yamanaka Ino-san, es una tradición tenerlos aquí, por favor den la bienvenida al KEI**.

- **Es su turno, mucha suerte** –dijo la chica desconocida.

- **Gracias, igualmente** –agradeció saliendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **¿Fraternizando con el enemigo?** –pregunto una vocecilla a sus espaldas.

- **Algo así, pero es que no pude evitarlo**.

- **Será mejor que tranquilices tu euforia**.

- **Si** –saco la lengua como si de una niña se tratara– **lo siento Yamada-san**.

- **Bien, somos los siguientes y** –remarco la palabra– **los últimos, será mejor que hagan su mejor esfuerzo, ya que todos han sido muy buenos**.

- **¿Tokyo College?** –pregunto una de las personas encargadas de organizar el evento.

- **Si** –respondió la peli azulada.

- **Alístense, el KEI termina su coreografía en un minuto**.

- **Gracias, bien... ¿listos TC?**

- **Hai** –grito el equipo de animadoras.

En unos momentos el equipo del KEI entro por el lado opuesto por el que salía el TC, estaban sumamente contentos. Ino iba hasta el final del contingente, cuando miro hacia el frente alcanzo a ver una melena rosa que se le hizo muy familiar.

- **Nuestra última presentación, pero no la menos importante **–la maestra de ceremonias leyó la tarjeta en su mano– **El Tokyo College, su capitana Yamada Akane nos demuestran su ánimo con la siguiente coreografía**.

- _**¿Porque si la idea de venir fue de Sasuke-san, aun no llega?**_

Cuando la gente dejo de aplaudir y se sentó para dar inicio a la coreografía del TC, la pregunta de Hinata se respondió por sí sola.

- **¿Esos no son los Uchiha? **–pregunto descolocada Tenten.

- **¿Donde?** –busco con desesperación Naruto.

- **Ahí** –la castaña tomo la cabeza rubia con sus manos y la hizo girar en dirección al lugar donde estaba su amigo.

Y no estaba solo, como había dicho Tenten, lo acompañaba su familia y algunas otras personas también conocidas. En el extremo derecho se encontraba sentado Sasuke, luego Fugaku, Itachi, Anko, Yukino y Kakashi.

La oji perla suspiro aliviada, todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

- **¿Que estarán haciendo todos aquí? ¿Y porque animan al TC? **–el oji azul se veía realmente consternado.

- **Tal vez vinieron a ver a alguna amiga de Sasuke** –comento como si nada Temari.

Respuesta que preocupaba Hinata, fuera cierta.

El equipo del TC se coloco en su lugar, era un desfile de jóvenes vestidos con pantalones bagi (N/A: grandes y con muchas bolsas), playeras extra grandes, cadenas enormes y gorras. Las chicas en cambio, llevaban pantaloncillos (N/A: shorts) muy cortos, playeras sin mangas y toreras de mezclilla. Una chica de cabello azul levanto la mano indicando que diera inicio la música.

**[ I Got a Feeling / Black Eyed Peas ]**

Del fondo una chica se abrió paso entre los demás haciendo múltiples acrobacias, para sorpresa de varios tenía el cabello rosa.

_I've gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

- **¿Qué esa chica... no es Sakura?** –la pregunta de Kiba hizo que el grupo de Naruto se levantara de sus asientos sorprendidos.

- **Que problemático** –pronuncio Shikamaru.

La coreografía estaba muy bien armada, cuatro chicas bailaban alrededor de un solo chico. La pelirrosa, era rodeada por cuatro chicos mientras la levantaban para luego lanzarla y dar un giro hacia atrás; siendo atrapada nuevamente por dos chicos.

_Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

La presentación era algo diferente a las demás, los personajes principales solían ser las chicas; pero en la del TC era parejo. Ellos formaban una V, animando al público asistente dando pequeños saltos. A sus espaldas otro grupo lanzaba por encima de sus cabezas a las chicas, que tocaban las puntas de sus pies con las manos, para aterrizar ayudadas por los jóvenes de adelante.

_I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And losing all control _

El equipo intercambio lugares, las chicas daban vueltas de carro hacia atrás, los chicos lo hacían hacia adelante sin colocar las manos en el suelo. Las demás chicas se colocaban en los costados, una tras otra, moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo, de manera que la chica de hasta adelante parecía tener muchos brazos.

_Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again _

Los hombres daban giros sobre sus espaldas en el suelo, las chicas se acomodaban detrás de ellos y eran levantadas para pararse en los hombros de otros compañeros. Movían los brazos, agitando los pompones como si fueran manecillas de reloj, hora por hora.

_Cause i've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
(x2)_

_Tonight's the night (HEY)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (Hey)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up) _

Los jóvenes sentaron a una chica en su hombro, se giraron y las chicas se deslizaron dando una voltereta hacia atrás, haciendo al final un split. Los chicos dieron una voltereta hacía atrás, recargándose en las manos de ellas y al final las jalaron levantándolas con ellos.

_Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel tov (L'chaim)  
Look at her dancin (Move it Move it)  
Just take it OFF _

_Let's paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof (Wowowowoo)  
And then we'll do it again _

Los papeles se invirtieron, entre dos chicas daban apoyo a un chico para que pudiera ser lanzado y dar un giro en el aire, tomando sus piernas, parecían ranitas saltando; al caer rodaban y se levantaban de un solo impulso.

_Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock rock rock _

_Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we are on top top top _

Las chicas daban un empujón a los jóvenes, ellos caían y rodaban hacía atrás.

_Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock clock clock _

A cada palabra que pronunciaban una chica era lanzada al aire, de manera consecutiva. Alzaban los brazos como queriendo tocar el techo.

_We keep keep keep keep keep on going  
We know what we say say  
Party everyday (Day-)  
P-P-P-Party everyday _

_And I'm feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night. _

_Woohoo_

El equipo terminó levantando la mano en alto, al fondo una pelirrosa y una peli azulada eran cargadas en los hombros de cuatro chicos.

- **Ellos fueron el Tokyo College **–informo la encargada de la ceremonia– **Les pedimos un momento para que los jueces los califiquen y luego dar el resultado final**.

La gente comenzó a comentar de sus favoritos, de lo bien que había estado la competencia y de que todos eran muy buenos como para decidir por un primer lugar.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Bien hecho** –felicito la peli azulada.

- **Maldita frentona** –vocifero alguien entre decenas de personas pertenecientes a los demás equipos de animadoras.

Todos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía la voz, solo una persona sabía quién podía hacer semejante escándalo.

- **¿A quién estarán insultando?** –busco con la mirada la peli azulada capitana del TC.

- **Esa chica de verdad está en problemas, el tono que usaron resulta verdaderamente escalofriante** –comento otra de las chicas del TC.

A la pelirrosa le corrió una gotita en la sien y rio nerviosa.

- **Frentona** –volvió a gritar la chica, la gente le abría el paso al verla.

- **Oh, kami, jamás pensé que lo fuera a tomar tan mal **–murmuro la chica.

- **¿Qué dices Sakura?**

- **Nada Yamada-san** –negó con las manos, luego trato de esconderse atrás de la oji azul al ver a una rubia cerca.

- **¿Qué… qué pasa?**

- **Solo no te muevas**.

- **Ya te vi** –dijo una rubia de coleta señalando en dirección a la peli azulada– **Maldita frentona, porque no me dijiste que estabas en Japón **–reclamo en cuanto llego.

- **Yo…**

- **Te voy a pedir que no insultes a mis compañeras** –pidió Yamada apartando el dedo acusador de la rubia.

- **Tú no te metas** –gruño la capitana del KEI.

- **Oh, claro que me meto** –la peli azulada dio un paso hacia el frente desafiante.

- **No es asunto tuyo** –la rubia no se quedo atrás y lanzo miradas asesinas a la otra oji azul.

- **Basta** –grito Sakura– **Si siguen gritando nos correrán de la competencia**.

- **Ella tiene razón capitana** –concedió otra de las chicas del TC.

- **Yamanaka-san, puedes retirarte de aquí, por favor** –pidió la peli azulada.

- **Cuando esto termine no te salvas de mi, frentona**.

- **Si lo imagino** –suspiro lamentándose la oji jade viendo como su amiga se alejaba.

- **Se que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿qué sucede entre esa rubia loca y tu, Sakura-senpai? **–pregunto una de las chicas del TC.

La pelirrosa rio nerviosa– **Es que no le había dicho que regrese a Japón**.

- **Olvidémonos de eso** –ordeno la capitana restándole importancia al evento.

- **Están por dar los resultados** –pidió una mujer– **Por favor, salgan en forma ordenada**.

- **Ya oyeron Tokyo College, alinéense, sonrían y no olviden que dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo **–dijo Yamada, dejo pasar a su equipo completo saliendo al último seguida de Sakura– **¿Crees que ganemos?**

- **La competencia estuvo muy difícil y las coreografías del KEI estuvieron perfectas, así que sinceramente** –miro a los ojos azules a su lado– **Creo que nos quedaremos con el segundo o tercer lugar**.

- **Yo también estaba pensando eso, pero hicimos un gran trabajo, siempre pasábamos a las finales, pero nunca estuvimos tan cerca de los primeros lugares**.

- **No entiendo porque, si son muy buenos** –termino de hablar en cuanto estuvieron en el escenario junto a los demás equipos.

Una mujer se paro en medio del lugar, mostro un sobre y tomo aire– **Ésta ha sido una de las competencias más reñidas que hemos tenido, los muchachos han hecho un gran trabajo, hemos tenido coreografías espectaculares y todo ha sido sencillamente maravilloso… Pero como en toda competencia tiene que haber un ganador**.

Las chicas de los equipos se tomaron de las manos, los chicos se miraban más tranquilos y confidentes y, las capitanas, bueno ellas, se mantuvieron serias y expectantes.

- **El tercer lugar es para el Fujita Gakuen** –en cuanto terminó de decir el nombre, los miembros del equipo del FG gritaron fuertemente.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron al equipo del FG y les entregaron sus reconocimientos, para luego acomodarlos en una platea con el grabado 3er Lugar.

- **El segundo lugar se lo llevo el…** –hizo una pausa dramática– **Tokyo College, gracias a su última coreografía**.

- **¡Kyaaa! **–grito eufórica la pelirrosa abrazándose a la capitana de su equipo– **Te lo dije, te lo dije**.

El equipo del Tokyo College se movió en conjunto para recibir su premio y ocupar su lugar en la platea con el titulo de 2do Lugar. Los jades buscaron entre los asistentes hasta encontrarse con una sonrisa arrogante, beso su medalla y la levanto en alto, como si la estuviera ofreciendo a esa sonrisa que le encantaba.

- **Y lo que todos estaban esperando… el primer lugar** –la mujer se paseo frente a los equipos restantes– **los ganadores son, por tercer año consecutivo, el Konoha Elite Institute** –levanto la voz la mujer señalando y dando paso al equipo ganador.

Los gritos y los aplausos no tardaron, Ino y su equipo festejaba en medio del lugar, mostrando su alegría y energía.

- **Bien Ino, sabía que podías hacerlo** –gritaba Temari desde las tribunas, pero su voz no llegaba debido al alboroto que había.

Sus ánimos se vieron interrumpidos por el castaño a su lado– **Se lo dirás más tarde Temari, si sigues gritando así te quedaras sin voz**.

La rubia de ojos azules recibió gustosa el premio y lo levanto en alto, haciendo a los presentes levantarse y aplaudir encantados.

En cuanto el evento termino todos los asistentes salieron del lugar, esperando ver a sus equipos para felicitarlos y festejar con ellos.

- **¿Dónde demonios se metió?** –Naruto buscaba saltando sobre las cabezas de toda la gente.

- **Deja de saltar, pareces retrasado mental **–lo jalo Neji al suelo.

- **Oi** –se quejo el rubio– **Solo estoy buscando a Sasuke, el teme tiene muchas cosas que contestarme**.

- **Calma Naruto-kun** –pidió la ojiperla– **De hecho… él fue el de la idea de vernos**.

- **¿Qué?** –gritaron todos sus amigos, aturdiendo a la peli negra.

- **¿De verdad fue idea de Uchiha-no-necesito-a-nadie-Sasuke?** –pregunto descolocada Tenten.

- **Si** –Hinata respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- **Saben, creo que el que Sakura esté aquí y el que Sasuke nos haya pedido reunirnos tienen todo que ver** –anuncio Shikamaru para que todos se calmaran.

x =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= x

- **Sakura-chan… estuviste espectacular** –dijo Itachi abrazándola.

- **Gracias**.

- **En verdad tienes carrera como animadora** –"felicitó" Anko a la pelirrosa.

La oji jade sonrió de lado– **Eso lo tomare como un cumplido**.

- **No has perdido el toque **–la voz de Kakashi la hizo mirarlo directamente– **la última coreografía tú la planeaste ¿verdad? **–ella solo asintió.

- **Menos mal que pude llegar a tiempo**.

- **Yukino** –la pelirrosa se abalanzo contra la joven– **Pensé que estabas muy ocupada**.

- **Siempre tendré tiempo para ver tus logros**.

- **¿Van a ir a festejar?** –pregunto el patriarca de los Uchiha.

- **Si, pero primero hay algo que debemos hacer** –Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y sonrió ligeramente.

- **Nos vemos en la casa** –Fugaku se llevo arrastrando al pelinegro de coleta.

- **Adiós** –se despidieron simplemente los demás retirándose del lugar.

- **¿Estás lista?**

- **Si** –una tímida sonrisa adorno los labios de la pelirrosa, que recibieron un tierno beso del oji negro.

O • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • O

- **¿Los han visto?**

- **No por ningún lado** –contesto igual de desesperado el oji azul.

- **Voy a matar a esa frentona, le advertí que si no se aparecía la mataría en cuanto la volviera a encontrar **–dijo una rubia tratando de escalar a la espalda de un peli negro.

- **¿A quién vas a matar Ino-cerda?**

- **Sakura** –balbuceo la oji azul, pero cayó al suelo antes de poder reaccionar.

Sai inmediatamente se apresuro a levantarla– **¿Estás bien bonita?**

- **Wuau, eso sí es una bienvenida** –comento burlona la pelirrosa.

- **No puedo creerlo, Sakura, ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿y porque estas compitiendo para otra escuela? **–empezó los cuestionamientos Temari.

- **Es una historia muy larga de contar **–respondió Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

Naruto se acerco y tomo del cuello al moreno, entrecerró los ojos– **Tenemos una noche completa para que nos lo cuenten **–termino de decir con una sonrisa y soltando el agarre a su amigo.

- **Ino-senpai** –interrumpió una alumna del KEI– **Va a haber una fiesta en la casa de uno de los compañeros, nos preguntábamos si quiere ir**.

- **Solo si mis amigos pueden ir**.

Las chicas miraron al grupo que acompañaba a la rubia, casi tienen un paro cardiaco cuando vieron a los chicos– **Son… son… Hyuuga-senpai**.

- **Nara-senpai… Inuzuka-senpai…**

- **Fukuzawa-senpai… Namikaze-senpai y… y… Uchiha-senpai** –suspiraron las animadoras.

Como era de suponer, en ese mismo instante, las respectivas novias de los nombrados se pararon frente a ellos con miradas amenazantes dirigidas a las menores.

- **También estamos nosotras **–intervino Tenten.

- **Claro, pueden ir todos** –contesto sensualmente la chica mirando por encima del hombro de la castaña a Neji.

Naruto se veía realmente feliz, tomo la mano de su novia y sonrió radiante– **Pues vamos**.

- **Sakura** –se oyó la voz de alguien llamándola.

- **Yamada-san** –se detuvo la pelirrosa para esperar a su capitana.

- **¿Cuándo piensas llamarme por mi nombre? Akane, Akane** –repitió severamente la peli azulada.

- **Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbro**.

- **¿A dónde ibas? Vamos a festejar con el equipo** –señalo con la cabeza al club de animadoras del TC.

- **Es que…** –tartamudeo alternando miradas entre sus amigos y su equipo.

- **Vamos**.

- **A…akane… yo…**

- **Corres como ratero Akane** –dijo un chico de las mismas características que la capitana.

- **¿Kenta?** –pregunto confundido Sasuke.

- **Sasuke, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿La bonita vista?** –pero recibió un codazo en cuanto pronuncio lo último y miro a las animadoras frente a él– **Auch**.

- **Eso es por andar mirando de manera inapropiada a las señoritas** –interrumpió una chica de cabello blanco– **Buenas tardes Uchiha-san y compañía** –saludo sonriente.

- **Hola Aya** –saludo a la novia de su amigo–**Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero creo que no es eso**.

- **No, vine a acompañar a mi hermana** –contesto el peli azulada alborotando la cabeza de Akane.

- **¿Y tú?**

- **Vine a ver a mis antiguos amigos y a apoyarla** –señalo con la cabeza a la oji jade.

- **¡Oh!, ¿es la chica de la que hablabas?**

- **Hn**.

La peli azulada tomo del brazo a Sakura– **¿Entonces vas a venir con nosotros?**

Sakura no sabía que contestar, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, y su rostro lo reflejaba abiertamente– **La estas poniendo en un dilema Akane** –dijo Aya.

- **Debe venir con nosotros, es nuestra fiesta y ella es nuestra compañera**.

- **Pero es nuestra amiga** –rebatió Ino.

- **También la nuestra**.

- **Tenemos prioridad por años de antigüedad**.

- **Y nosotros porque ella es…** –ya no sabía que más agregar a sus alegatos.

- **Suficiente Akane, tú la ves diario en el colegio **–interrumpió Kenta.

- **Pero…**

- **Yamada-senpai tiene razón** –se unió a la discusión un grupo de chicas del TC– **Uchiha-senpai es parte fundamental del equipo, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido ganar**.

- **Con Uchiha-senpai… ¿te refieres a Sasuke? **–pregunto riendo Naruto.

- **Hnn** –negó con la cabeza Akane y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura– **Se refieren a Sakura, Uchiha Sakura **–respondió señalando a la pelirrosa, que reía nerviosamente.

La declaración dejo a todos boquiabiertos y un silencio sepulcral se formo en el grupo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estoy feliz, triste y tengo sentimientos encontrados; pero también muy divertida. Muchas felicidades a la comunidad mexicana, fue nuestro bicentenario de la independencia y espero que todos nos sintamos muy orgullosos de nuestro país. Me alegran mucho sus comentarios, pero como les había dicho por falta de tiempo estos capítulos solo nombrare a esas lindas personitas que me dejaron un RR. En cuanto tenga más tiempo, retomare mi costumbre de contestarles. ¿Por qué estoy triste? Simple, en el ultimo capi no dejaron tantos RR como pensaba, digo fue un capitulo muy emocionantes y sé que este no se quedara atrás.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Aiko Amitie**

**Mzjak**

**pandiux7**

**melilove**

**Hatsune-san**

**zeldalove Akira-chan**

**setsuna17**

**Yukistar**

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs**

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**AleAmi**

.

– **(8 – 8) – (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) (8 – 8) –  
**Me vas a dejar RR?  
O tan mal estuvo el capi?  
Las cosas se van poner buenas…  
Si rompen el record de los RR, hago **lemmon**  
sino, se quedara sencillamente para niñas buenas  
jajaja, si me encanta ser mala ^o^  
**– (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) – (8 – 8) (8 – 8) –**

.


	31. Nos Casamos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**NOTA: ¡LEMMON! Si, leyeron bien Lemmon, así que si no quieren leerlo simplemente sáltense la parte que dice FLASHBACK**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 31 "Nos casamos"**

- **Imagino que vas a quedarte unas semanas en Konoha, Sasuke** –Kakashi parecía muy interesado en lo que haría el moreno.

- **Claro** –respondió Itachi antes que su hermano, abrazando y restregando su mejilla en la de la chica– **tiene que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Sakura-chan va a estar aquí**.

Obvio que su acto se vio cobrado con un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Sasuke, que lo hizo soltar a Sakura– **Vamos a hacer algo mejor que eso **–declaro con una sonrisa de lado.

- **¿A qué te refieres exactamente?** –el mayor de los Uchiha enarco una ceja.

- **Hemos pensado en que ella no regresara a Londres, se quedara conmigo**.

-** ¿Están locos?** –grito desconcertado el peligris.

- **¿Qué va a pasar cuando Tsunade-san se entere?**

- **No pensamos pedirle permiso** –comento la pelirrosa como si fuera obvio.

- **Sasuke, piensa bien lo que quieren hacer, pueden acusarte de secuestro de una menor** –el de coleta tomo a su hermano por los hombros y lo zarandeo levemente– **Ni siquiera tousan podría sacarte de esa**.

- **Es por eso que no pensamos quedarnos aquí**.

- **Chicos, no están pensando bien las cosas, mejor denme la oportunidad de hablar con Tsunade-sama y pedirle que permita a Sakura quedarse en Japón**.

- **Lo siento Kakashi, pero ya tomamos una decisión**.

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas llenas de algo especial, algo que Itachi pudo notar inmediatamente, su hermano tenía mucho tiempo de no tener ese brillo en los ojos. Era como si el alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo.

- **Los apoyare** –dijo de la nada el de coleta– **Solo déjenme pensar en algo un poco menos arriesgado, ¿sí?**

Ambos chicos asintieron un poco dudosos pero con gusto, ahora tenían el apoyo de alguien más; y eso les ayudaría mucho.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, el atardecer era evidente a través de los ventanales del centro comercial. Los cuatro iban caminando de regreso al estacionamiento, Kakashi e Itachi se veían sumidos en sus pensamientos, preocupados por lo que pasaría ahora que Sakura y Sasuke se habían reconciliado y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer para permanecer juntos.

- **¿Dónde te estás quedando?**

- **En el Hilton, en el centro de la ciudad**.

- **¿Por qué no te quedas en la casa?** –pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a la residencia Uchiha.

- **No, eso sí que no** –respondió rápidamente Kakashi regresando sobre sus pasos y abrazando protectoramente a Sakura– **Ya tienes suficientes ideas locas en la cabeza, como para dejarte a solas con ella**.

El moreno rodo los ojos, para luego pasar a una actitud defensiva, tomo la mano de su, nuevamente, novia y miro amenazante al peligris– **Creo que ella puede decidir donde quedarse**.

- **Puede, pero yo no apruebo que se quede bajo el mismo techo que tu**.

Itachi miraba a la pelirrosa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se tapo los oídos.

- **Suficiente** –el grito resonó en todo el estacionamiento, la garganta de Sakura era increíblemente potente– **No pueden decidir por mí, ni tampoco ordenarme que es lo que debo hacer, ya tuve suficiente de eso en el pasado**.

Kakashi y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, de verdad era atemorizante, y ese aspecto ya lo habían olvidado– **¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche Sakura-chan?** –pregunto audazmente Itachi.

- **No lo sé, últimamente no he podido dormir bien en el hotel**.

- **Bien, ¿qué te parece si te quedas en nuestra casa?, podremos hacer una fiesta de pijamas y comeremos mucho helado, veremos una película y jugaremos videojuegos **–el pelinegro en verdad sabía cómo manipular una situación difícil, no por nada era abogado, y de la fiscalía.

- **Hn, me parece perfecto** –contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se aferro al brazo que le extendió el de coleta para "escoltarla" hasta su automóvil.

- **En verdad es un manipulador por excelencia** –comento sorprendido el de ojos grises.

- **Si, por eso lo odio tanto**.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Fugaku arribo a su casa, todo estaba en penumbras. Pero de la sala parpadeaba una luz, llevado por la curiosidad fue a ver de qué se trataba. Al entrar pudo ver a sus dos hijos viendo una película, sentados tranquilamente y en silencio compartían un bote de palomitas.

- **¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, debo estar alucinando! **–en el acto ambas cabezas giraron para ver al dueño de la voz.

- **Tousan, pensé que llegabas hasta mañana** –Itachi se levanto de su lugar y detuvo el dvd.

- **Sigan viendo la película, no se detengan por mi** –rodeo el sillón y cuál fue su sorpresa, que en las piernas de su hijo menor descansaba una cabeza de cabellera rosa.

- **Debemos hablar** –indicó Sasuke acomodando la cabeza sobre un cojín y levantándose, al retirarse de la habitación, los tres juntos, los orbes negros del menor no pudieron evitar dar un último vistazo al cuerpo en el sillón.

En cuanto llegaron al despacho, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miro como su padre se servía una copa de whisky, movía levemente el líquido impregnando el interior del cristal y aspirando el aroma.

- **Es una sorpresa que Sakura esté aquí**.

- **Si, Kakashi la trajo para que pasara las vacaciones de verano y…**

- **¡Otouto piensa hacer algo muy tonto!**

Fugaku miro a Itachi intensamente, quien entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se retiro de la habitación– **Empecemos desde el principio.**

- **Sakura no quiere regresar a Londres, por lo que hemos decidido que se quedará conmigo**.

- **Sasuke, no quiero que te molestes con lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿has pensado en las consecuencias?**

- **Itachi me dijo lo que Tsunade podría hacerme y aun así no me importa**.

- **Cuando te metan a la cárcel, a ella la obligaran a regresar, quiera o no**.

- **No pienso permitirlo, es por eso que vamos a irnos lejos**.

- **¿Y la universidad? Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes, nunca han trabajado, ¿Cómo piensan mantenerse?**

- **No lo sé, ya pensare en algo**.

El hombre se acerco a su hijo, lo tomo por los hombros y respiro hondo– **Hijo, la vida no es tan fácil como crees**.

- **No pienso perderla, no esta vez**.

Fugaku vio la decisión en los ojos de su hijo, pero también vio miedo y preocupación– **¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?**

- **Hn**.

- **No te voy a mentir Sasuke, si quieren permanecer juntos será muy difícil, no solo tendrás que cuidar de ti mismo, sino de ella también **–el menor asintió– **necesitaran mucho apoyo y… yo pienso dárselos**.

- **Gracias otousan**.

- **Pero si van a hacerlo, tienen que hacerlo bien** –camino hacia la puerta y la abrió– **No quiero que Sakura sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho**.

- **Te prometo que cuidare de ella**.

- **Bien, ¿ya está su cuarto listo?** –Sasuke evito la mirada de su padre– **No pensabas que la dejaría quedarse en tu cuarto**.

- **En este momento le preparo el de visitas** –contesto de mala gana el moreno tomando rumbo a la planta alta de la casa.

Fugaku fue a ver a su "visita", dormía plácidamente en el sillón abrazando un cojín. Se veía tan pacifica, que de cierto modo le recordaba a Mikoto cuando dormía. Su difunta esposa tenía la misma costumbre de quedarse dormida a la mitad de la película.

Sonrío nostálgicamente y movió la cabeza en forma negativa, su hijo había perdido la cabeza. Pero el trataría de arreglar las cosas antes de que los dos jóvenes se metieran en problemas.

Sakura se removió al sentir algo pesado sobre ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró debajo de sabanas y mantas que, claramente, no eran las del hotel. Salió de su cómodo abrigo, y aun medio dormida miro a su alrededor, el lugar le parecía familiar. Se estiro como si quisiera tocar el techo, y con una mano se tallo los ojos para tratar de quitarse lo adormilada. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que aun tenía la ropa del día anterior puesta, rio bajito y se aventuro a salir del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y es escabullo hasta la cocina, sino mal recordaba sabía exactamente los lugares donde Aiko guardaba lo necesario para preparar el desayuno– **Yosh** –frente a ella tenía un recipiente hondo, una caja de harina, dos huevos y una jarra de leche. Puso todos los ingredientes en el recipiente y comenzó a mezclarlos. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se percato de la presencia a sus espaldas. Iba a darle vuelta al pan cake que estaba en la sartén, cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura– **Iii** –chillo la pelirrosa dando un respingo y provocando que el panecillo cayera al suelo.

- **¡Sakura!** –regaño el moreno– **Tú vas a limpiar**.

- **¡Sasuke-kun!** –la chica se quejo haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos– **¡Hiciste que se me cayera!**

- **No es mi problema**.

- **Claro que lo es, trae algo con que limpiar y recoge eso**.

Sasuke bufo molesto e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió– **Sabes te has vuelto más molesta**.

- **Y tu más gruñón **–sonrió de lado la oji jade y siguió con su labor, solo que algo no parecía estarle saliendo bien– **Demonios**.

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto el pelinegro mirando por encima de la cabeza de la chica, recargando su mentón en la cabellera rosa.

- **Están saliendo todos deformes** –comento sin dejar de mirar a la mezcla en el sartén.

- **Dicen que todo se parece a su dueño** –pero alargo la ultima silaba al recibir un codazo en el estomago.

- **Síguete burlando Uchiha, y no tendrás desayuno**.

- **Dame acá** –dijo arrebatándole el volteador de la mano y haciéndola a un lado, tomo el sartén con una mano y vertió la mezcla.

- **No me digas que aparte de ser más odioso, ¿aprendiste a cocinar?**

- **He vivido casi dos años solo, ¿qué creías, qué iba a morir de hambre? ¿o a comer hasta hartarme de ramen como lo hace el dobe?**

- **Mmm, pues yo hubiera pensado que contratarías a una cocinera o comprarías comida preparada**.

- **Lo dice alguien que tuvo quien le preparara el desayuno, comida y cena**.

- **No fue totalmente mi elección** –se cruzo de brazos y evito la mirada del ojinegro, pero de reojo pudo notar el perfecto circulo que formaba la mezcla en el sartén– **Increíble**.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, victorioso y engreído– **Así soy yo**.

- **Tsk, no puedo decirte nada porque inmediatamente se infla tu ego**.

- **Por lo menos yo si me valgo por mí mismo**.

- **Yo también** –la pelirrosa se paro frente al moreno de manera retadora– **Y mira que en Londres lo hice muy bien, ¿sabes? Más de un chico alabo mi comida **–Sakura sabía cómo provocar a Sasuke, una era aludiendo a su orgullo y otra era… a su sentido de posesión con respecto a ella.

- **Ah, si… y ¿cómo cuantos fueron?**

- **No sé, después de los diez perdí la cuenta**.

- **Pues espero que hayan muerto por tu comida**.

- **Eres un…**

- **Nada de peleas en la cocina** –interrumpió Itachi– **No quiero que mi desayuno se arruine** –dijo olfateando el aroma de los pan cakes, que ya inundaba el lugar– **Que rico, ¿Quién los hizo?**

- **Yo** –remarco la palabra la chica– **estaba preparándolos, pero llego el pesado de tu hermano y me quito de la labor**.

- **Mejor para nosotros **–abrazo a Sakura de manera juguetona y restregó su mejilla contra la de la chica– **Dejemos que el señor nos prepare el desayuno, además así demuestra que ya está listo para casarse** –una idea golpeo la mente del mayor de los Uchiha, pero la deshecho rápidamente– **Tal vez podamos subastarlo como la última vez**.

- **Tienes razón, con las nuevas habilidades adquiridas, le sacaríamos mucho más dinero que aquella noche** –los jades brillaban maliciosamente y una sonrisita diabólica adorno los labios de Itachi y su querida cuñada.

- **Además podemos promocionarlo en la universidad, se de muy buena fuente que tiene muchas admiradoras ahí **–hizo como si estuviera murmurando para su cómplice.

Sasuke los veía con una venita palpitando fuertemente sobre su ceja y un tic en la otra, en su mano sostenía la pala que usaba para voltear los pan cakes, solo que en ese momento tenía ganas de usarla de otra manera. Y en verdad estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano, cuando su padre entro y vio la escena.

Sakura e Itachi agachados sobre la mesa, sus barbillas recargadas en sus manos, que a su vez, estaban recargadas sobre el cristal. Sus caras se veían entre tiernas y diabólicas, estaban haciendo o planeando una travesura. Sasuke con una clara intención asesina, o por lo menos enojada.

- **Ni se les ocurra hacer lo que están planeando** –advirtió a los tres mientras prendía la cafetera– **Además ya están grandecitos para estar portándose mal**.

- **Tousan** –reclamo el de coleta– **Estábamos planeando subastar a Sasu-chan, con eso que se ha vuelto tan buen amo de casa**.

- **Cosa que no podemos decir de ti, Itachi **–un par de risitas se escucharon en la habitación– **Por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresa Anko-san?**

- **Me dijo que solo serían unos días, si mañana no llega llamare a su capitán para que me informe**.

- **¿Y qué está haciendo Anko ahora?** –cuestiono Sakura mientras sacaba una jarra de jugo de la nevera y la colocaba en la mesa, luego saco unos vasos de uno de los muebles y los acomodo frente a los miembros de la familia sentados– **Ya no trabaja de encubierta ¿o sí?**

- **Nah, ahora está en Anti-crimen, solamente se dedica a detener a los traficantes**.

- **Eso es bueno ¿verdad?**

- **Deja de hablar y ayúdame a servir el desayuno**.

- **Puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo Sasuke**.

Al ver la forma en que peleaban su hijo menor y Sakura, Fugaku pensó en algo, que considero muy descabellado– **¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?** –interrumpió Itachi los pensamientos de su padre.

- **¿En que estabas pensando hijo?**

- **Que parecen recién casados**.

- **Cállate Itachi, lo último que queremos es darles ideas**.

Y aunque estaban hablando muy bajito, casi murmurando; Sasuke, que parecía estar disfrutando de su actividad favorita, molestar a Sakura; pudo escuchar absolutamente todo.

- **Listo** –la voz de Sakura sonó demasiado cerca, y como no, si estaba frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa y un plato con una torre de pan cakes en sus manos– **¿Cuántos van a querer?**

En cuanto empezó la semana, Fugaku concertó una cita para ver a Tsunade, tenía la esperanza de convencerla de dejar a Sakura quedarse. Solo había un problema, Shizune, no pudo darle una hora que se ajustara a la apretada agenda del hombre. Así que, el hombre envío a su hijo mayor para hablar con la tutora de la chica y pedirle que le permitiera quedarse en Japón. Solicitud rotunda e inmediatamente… rechazada.

- **Lo siento, pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que no** –informo Itachi durante la cena al resto de los interesados.

- **Se los dije** –interpuso inmediatamente Kakashi terminando de beber su copa de vino– **Tsunade-sama no confía en Sakura y cree que lo mejor para ella es estar lejos de quienes le trajeron problemas**.

- **Pues si con eso te refieres a Sai, jamás dejaremos de ser amigos, incluso si me manda a vivir a otro planeta**.

- **Debemos tener calma, no podemos hacer más** –se lamento Fugaku.

- **Entonces regresare a mi hermoso castillo en Londres **–ironizo la pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de parte del ojinegro– **¿Qué? Es la verdad, y si yo lo acepto, tu también debes hacerlo **–la chica levanto el tono de su voz de manera exagerada.

- **Sakura** –advirtió el menor de los Uchiha.

- **No, es la verdad, acéptalo, estoy purgando mi condena y tú eres el único que no quiere aceptar que no podremos estar juntos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo** –dio un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos para luego salir del restaurante hecha una furia.

Sasuke se levanto con toda calma, sin mirar a nadie salió detrás de la chica. Al estar a la entrada del lugar, busco con la mirada a la molestia que le hacía perder los estribos. Derecha, izquierda, suspiro sonoramente cuando encontró la cabellera rosada dentro de un comercio. Miro a ambos lados y cuando no hubo tránsito vehicular cruzo la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y una calma envidiable.

- **Deme un helado triple de queso con zarzamora, pistache y vainilla con chispas de chocolate** –el hombre que atendía la nevería la miro sin creer lo que oía, la pelirrosa frente a él hablaba muy en serio– **Y cúbralo de chocolate, también póngale encima confeti de dulce por favor**.

- **¿Algo más?**

- **No, la señorita estaba bromeando**.

- **Ignore al joven, y deme mi helado** –gruño Sakura. El hombre no sabía qué hacer, la mirada glaciar de Sasuke le decía que no se moviera de su lugar y los furiosos jades de Sakura le ordenaban que le entregara su pedido– **Si no quiere atenderme puedo ir a otro lugar** –se dio la media vuelta y trato de salir del establecimiento– **¡Apártate!**

- **No empieces** –dijo Sasuke de manera calmada interponiéndose en su camino.

- **¿Qué no empiece qué?** –Sakura no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quebrada, a pesar de que hablara casi en un murmuro.

- **Deme el helado por favor** –pidió negando con la cabeza el ojinegro y sacando su billetera para pagar, pero la chica fue más rápida y puso el dinero en el mostrador.

- **Es mío, yo pago**.

- **Guarda tu dinero, mientras estés conmigo me asegurare que nada te falte **–le susurro al oído y limpio con el pulgar, las lagrimas que Sakura había intentado esconder, finalizo la caricia con un beso en la sien de la chica.

- **Gracias** –la pelirrosa no supo interpretar el significado de las palabras, ni de los actos, pero aun así sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció en cuanto comprendió lo que el chico le decía.

El hombre de la nevería extendió la mano, entregándole el helado a Sakura y recibiendo el dinero del pelinegro.

Caminaron por varias calles, el silencio reinaba entre ambos, pero no era incomodo, era tranquilo y acogedor. La oji jade comía su helado poco a poquito, desviando de vez en vez la mirada del camino para fijarla en el muchacho a su lado. Habían llegado a la orilla de un parque y de repente el ojinegro detuvo su andar.

- _**¿Habré entendido mal? Si, seguramente estoy alucinando**__. _

- **¿Sí o no?** –no fue hasta que oyó la voz de Sasuke, que Sakura se dio cuenta de que había avanzado unos pasos más que su acompañante ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- **¿Hn? ¿Sí o no qué?** –pregunto con suma ingenuidad mientras le daba un lengüetazo a su helado y se giraba sobre sus talones para verlo de frente.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y bufo, había veces que no entendía si Sakura era demasiado inocente o se hacía– **Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras**.

- **Pues en eso coincido plenamente contigo** –dijo ganándose una "caricia" de parte del pelinegro, que la tomo por la cabeza y alboroto la rosada cabellera.

- **Sakura… cásate conmigo**.

Pregunta que sonó a orden y dejo boquiabierta a la chica y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, estaba a punto de soltar su helado cuando él le dio una mordida en la parte superior– **¡¿Es en serio, me estas proponiendo matrimonio de verdad?**

- **Si no quieres solo di que no** –retomo el andar y se adentro en el pequeño parque.

Era verano, vacaciones, por lo tanto el lugar estaba repleto de parejas jóvenes y niños jugando. En cuanto Sakura salió del shock le dio alcance, sentándose junto a Sasuke en una banca frente a una fuente. La brisa provocada por el viento y el agua de la fuente, se sentía muy refrescante. Ambos permanecían en silencio, Sakura comiendo su helado lentamente y Sasuke mirando a la nada.

- **Si quiero** –dijo por fin, abrazándose al cuello del moreno– **Quiero estar para siempre contigo Sasuke-kun**.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y la abrazo por la cintura– **Entonces no habrá nada que pueda separarnos**.

- **Pero… ¿y podemos hacerlo? **–se separo un poco de él y lo miro con cierta duda reflejada en su rostro.

- **He estado investigando, solo necesitamos unos cuantos papeles y como ya tenemos la edad suficiente no habrá problema**.

- **¿No necesitamos permiso de nadie?**

- **No, pero tendremos que ser discretos y creo que lo mejor será que lo hagamos en secreto, ya después les avisaremos a los demás**.

Sakura se mostro pensativa y dudosa, pero al final sonrió dulcemente– **Está bien, así lo haremos**.

- **Me alegra que lo hayas tomado así, pensé que me harías un drama**.

- **¿Por qué creíste que te haría un drama?** –pregunto enojada apretando los puños y con un tic en el ojo.

- **Con eso de que todas las chicas quieren una boda de película**.

- **No todas somos iguales Uchiha, con que estemos juntos me basta**.

- **Bien, pues mañana mismo empezamos los tramites**.

Sasuke pasaba todos los días al hospital, para recoger a Sakura a la hora del almuerzo. Debido a la petición que Itachi le hizo a la tutora, con respecto a la estancia permanente de la pelirrosa en Japón; Tsunade tomo medidas preventivas y le pidió a su asistente que mantuviera un ojo en la chica.

- **Shizune-san…** –canturreo la joven asomándose a la oficina de la mujer– **¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

- **¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?**

- **¿Hoy puedo tomar mi hora de descanso más temprano?**

- **No veo por qué no, siempre y cuando solo sea el tiempo estipulado estará bien**.

- **Gracias** –se abrazo a la castaña y le regalo una gran sonrisa– **Entonces te aviso que me voy al medio día**.

- **¿A dónde vas a ir?**

- **No te preocupes estaré con Kakashi** –grito desde la puerta con medio cuerpo afuera– **iremos a recoger a Yukino al aeropuerto y luego a comer **–lo último que Shizune pudo ver, fue la mano de Sakura agitándose en forma de despedida.

El reloj marcaba justo la una en punto, era un pequeño salón, arreglado al puro estilo oriental. Siete personas solamente estaban en la habitación. Una chica usando un kimono blanco, pintada completamente del mismo color que su hermoso atuendo, todo símbolo de su pureza y virginidad. Frente a ella un chico de kimono negro, con orgullo y elegancia.

- _**Se ve hermosa, ojala sus padres pudieran verla**_ –fueron los pensamientos del peligris.

La ceremonia dio comienzo con un ritual de purificación, preludio a la unión. Pocos minutos después, el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia recito una plegaria e indico a los novios sacar los anillos.

- **Esperen** –una voz interrumpió la tranquilidad y armonía del evento– **Creyeron que no me enteraría**.

- **Tousan, espera** –el chico de coleta se interpuso en el camino del hombre, mirando preocupado por sobre su hombro.

- **No Itachi, te lo advertí Sasuke, no quería que llegaran hasta aquí…**

- **Lo siento, no teníamos otra alternativa** –respondió el chico con la mirada baja, no se atrevía a enfrentar el duro reproche en los ojos de su padre.

- **Permíteme terminar** –Fugaku se planto junto a su hijo y le levanto el rostro– **No quería que llegaran hasta aquí… sin mí**.

Sasuke miro a su padre sorprendido– **Lamentamos no haber dicho nada Fugaku-san, pero…**

- **Está bien Sakura, entiendo las razones de mantenerlo en secreto**.

- **Entonces… ¿no se opondrá Fugaku-sama?** –pregunto desconcertada Yukino.

- **No, con la condición que se lo informen ustedes mismos a Tsunade-san**.

Sakura rio nerviosa y a Sasuke, bueno el solo esbozó una sonrisa arrogante– **¿Solo eso?**

- _**Voy a morir virgen o a enviudar antes de haber conocido el amor**_ –la imagen de la rubia matando a su novio y a ella misma cruzo por su mente.

- **Continúe por favor **–pidió el mayor de los Uchiha.

El sacerdote asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro– **Los anillos por favor**.

Itachi se veía nervioso y sudaba en frio– **Itachi…** –la lúgubre voz de su hermano menor resonó, estremeciéndolo hasta la medula.

- **Creo que los olvide al salir de casa**.

- **¿Cómo que los olvidaste? Si te lo estuve recordando TODA la bendita mañana** –reclamo en un grito histérico Anko.

- **Lo siento, estaba demasiado nervioso**.

- **Toma** –Fugaku tomo la mano de Sasuke y le entrego un par de sortijas– **Tu madre siempre quiso que Sakura la tuviera** –dijo guiñándole un ojo, el menor enarco una ceja y le regalo una sonrisa verdadera a su padre.

- **Gracias, otousan**.

Sasuke puso el anillo en el dedo de Sakura, le quedaba a la perfección, como si hubiera sido mandado a hacer para ella. Y de manera sorprendente, el que le coloco Sakura a Sasuke, le quedo de la misma manera.

Para finalizar, el novio dijo sus votos en voz alta– **Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, no te prometo que te amare desde ahora y para siempre, porque siempre lo he hecho. No te prometo cuidarte, porque juro protegerte de todo lo que intente dañarte, incluso si es de mi mismo. Lo único que te prometo es estar siempre a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase nada nos separara**.

- **Yo Haruno Sakura, te prometo lo mismo** –una hermosa sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sakura, su novio jamás había sido un chico de palabras pero en ese momento, las pocas que decía eran de corazón. Un corazón que le pertenecía a ella, uno para reemplazar el que ella le había entregado.

Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miro, simplemente hermosa– **No sé cuando, ni cómo pero me robaste el corazón Haruno Sakura** –le susurro rozando sus labios, se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, lentamente se besaron, no uno salvaje como acostumbraba Sasuke, sino uno tierno, uno lleno de amor.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero para ambos, fue solo un suspiro. El sacerdote extendió unos papeles que firmaron, dando inicio a su nueva vida. En cuanto todo termino, Sakura y Sasuke cambiaron sus ropas por las que llevaban.

- **Debo irme, ya casi termina mi tiempo de descanso** –se apresuro la ojijade a salir.

- **Espera** –la tomo del brazo y la jalo contra su cuerpo, aprisionándola por la cintura– **Aun no te he dado permiso de irte**.

- **Pues no lo necesito… señor Uchiha, porque a menos que quieras explicarle a Tsunade porque no regrese a tiempo, es mejor que me lleves al hospital ahora**.

- **Mmm, tienes razón**.

En cuanto salieron de cambiarse de ropa, los "invitados" se acercaron a ellos, todos muy contentos, el primero en animarse a hablar fue Itachi– **¿Nos vamos a celebrar?**

- **No podemos, tengo que llevar a Sakura al hospital**.

- **¿Por qué? **–pregunto curiosa y maliciosa Anko.

- **Sakura debe regresar a su trabajo en el hospital y Sasuke y yo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, después, en mi oficina** –interrumpió Fugaku.

El grupo se dividió en hombres y mujeres, ellos por delante.

- **¿Qué dices si organizo algo entre los amigos y nos vemos en la noche?**

- **Niisan, creemos que lo mejor será no decirle nada a nadie**.

**- ¿Tienes miedo de que se entere Tsunade-san?** –la respuesta fue más obvia por parte de Kakashi, que parecía que un aura gris lo rodeaba.

- **Todos vamos a tener problemas, sobre todo yo, seguramente nos torturara y me hará una lobotomía…** –la imaginación del maestro estaba sobrepasando los límites de la cordura.

Itachi se mantenía en total relajación, y muy divertido al ver la cara de angustia de sus acompañantes, incluso de su padre– **Calma Kakashi, ¿Qué podría hacerte?**

- **Es doctora, la directora del hospital, ¿crees que está ahí por casualidad o suerte?**

- **¿Cuándo piensas decírselo Sasuke?**

- **No lo sé, tenemos que tramitar el pasaporte de Sakura, quiere regresar por unas cosas a Londres y tenemos que buscarle una escuela aquí…**

- **Estas diciendo que quieres esperar el mayor tiempo posible y disfrutar de tu vida de casado un poco más** –pregunto divertido Itachi.

- **Si niisan, hay algún problema en eso**.

- **No, claro que no** –negó con las manos frente a su cara, de manera dramática– **yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar**.

- **¿En dónde te vas a quedar Yukino?** –la oji jade caminaba de espaldas mirando fijamente a su anterior tutora.

- **En los dormitorios de la universidad**.

- **¿Te gusta vivir ahí?**

- **Si, la mayor parte del tiempo resulta muy divertido**.

- **Será mejor irnos** –hablo a sus espaldas el moreno– **ya es hora de que regreses, y no creo que lleguemos a tiempo**.

- **Oh, sí claro, nos vemos luego **–Sakura se despidió mientras corría tras el pelinegro y se colocaba a su lado, comenzando a platicar.

- **¿Estarán bien?** –pregunto preocupado Itachi a su padre.

- **Si, aunque a veces se comporten como niños, ambos son muy maduros**.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura de regreso al hospital, tomando atajos y evitando lo más posible los semáforos en rojo, apenas llegaron a tiempo.

- **Sanos y salvos** –exclamo la chica.

- **¿Qué, tu hubieras manejado mejor?**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa– **Si, definitivamente si**.

- **Paso por ti a la salida** –aviso Sasuke para luego perderse a lo lejos en la calle.

La ojijade se despidió con la mano en alto, cuando un reflejo llamo su atención. Miro el anillo en su dedo anular, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo sus labios; el apellido Haruno había quedado en el pasado, ahora era una Uchiha, la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. Suspiro. Se quito el anillo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su uniforme, si alguien lo veía comenzarían los rumores y no tardarían en llegarle a su tutora. Si tan solo Tsunade no la tratara como una niña pequeña… le habría encantado que estuviera a su lado en la ceremonia. Volvió a suspirar y se adentro al hospital, con los ánimos por las nubes y con inmensurables ganas de trabajar.

- **Y eso fue todo** –termino su relato Sakura.

- **No puede ser** –grito fuera de sí Naruto– **¿y qué paso cuando Tsunade-baachan se entero?**

- **Eso no es algo agradable de recordar** –Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras bebía de su taza de café.

- **Nunca imagine que fueran los primeros en casarse**.

- **Temari tienes razón** –apoyo Tenten– **Yo pensaba que serían Naruto y Hinata**.

- **Jejeje, para ser sinceros yo siempre pensé que Sakura-chan tendría que esperar décadas antes de que el teme, siquiera le propusiera matrimonio** –el rubio sonrió enormemente– **Pero me alegra que ambos estén juntos**.

- **Maldita frentona, ¿Quién fue tu madrina?**

- **Si consideras que las únicas que asistieron fueron Anko y Yukino, ¿es obvio no cerda?**

- **Que malos fueron al no invitarnos** –Ino se cruzo de brazos y un puchero adornaba sus labios, en su rostro se reflejaba claramente su molestia.

- **Oh, vamos Ino, sabías que no podía hacerlo, si tú te enterabas no hubieras guardado el secreto**.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes? **–pregunto bastante ofendida la rubia.

- **Porque te conozco Yamanaka Ino**.

- **Lo hecho, hecho esta** –interrumpió Sai antes de que el par de amigas se lanzaran la una contra la otra– **Lo único que importa ahora, es que la brujita fea esta aquí, con nosotros** –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a su amiga.

- **Sai tiene razón** –Kiba alzo la voz y levanto la taza de café– **ahora solo nos queda celebrar ambos triunfos** –saludó con su bebida a Ino y luego a Sakura, invitando a los demás a brindar con él– **y la boda de nuestros amigos **–choco su tasa contra la de Sasuke.

- **También debemos celebrar que nuevamente los Konoha 14, estén juntos** –continúo el "brindis" Shikamaru.

- **Aunque hagan falta algunos de los nuestros **–corrigió Neji– **y tengamos nuevos amigos** –hizo referencia a la pareja de amigos de Sasuke, que se habían unido.

- **Me sorprendes mucho Sasuke** –comento el peli azulado– **Creo que nunca conoceré a alguien que pueda esconder tantas sorpresas como tú**.

- **Es que nadie lo conoce tan bien como yo** –alego Sakura con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Akane dio un sorbo a su refresco y se unió a la conversación– **Guardaron muy bien el secreto, mucha gente en el TC pensaba que eras adoptada por los Uchiha o algo así, ¡pero casada, nunca!**

- **¿No fue difícil entrar al Tokyo College?** –pregunto dudosa Hinata.

- **No, Sasuke movió un poco sus influencias y con mis calificaciones no hubo problema**.

- **Ahora que lo dices Sakura-chan, estás en Tokyo…** –Naruto miro a ambos misteriosamente– **¿Dónde estás viviendo? ¿En la residencia Uchiha?**

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, la chica trago duro y el moreno solo se limito a tomar de su café e ignorar a su amigo.

- **¿No es obvio Naruto?** –la voz de Tenten se esparció por la mesa, su tono era el de una persona que lo sabe todo– **Si están casados es lógico que viven juntos**.

- **¿¡Qué!** –vocifero el rubio acallando cualquier otro ruido en el pequeño restaurante y haciendo que sus amigos se taparon los oídos por el estruendoso grito.

- **Creo que es hora de irnos** –el amigo de Sasuke trato de huir, pero su novia se veía sumamente entretenida.

- **No, aun no, me estoy divirtiendo mucho** –Aya jalo del brazo a Kenta, volviéndolo a sentar– **Nunca creí que Uchiha-san tuviera amigos tan divertidos**.

- **No armes escándalos dobe** –el ojinegro le arrojo un cacahuate, que golpeo justo la mitad de la frente del rubio– **Además no es cosa del otro mundo**.

- **Pero… pero… si Sakura-chan aun es una niña**.

- **No soy una niña** –rebatió ofendida la oji jade.

- **Uno de mis sueños siempre fue entregarte al hombre indicado, vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco, símbolo de la pureza y virg…** –su discurso fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza, regalo de la mismísima Sakura.

- **Por supuesto que me case de blanco, baka**.

- **Pues a nosotros no nos consta** –contradijo venenosamente Ino sin mirar a la pelirrosa– **Como no nos invitaron**.

- **Y dale con lo mismo** –murmuro Sasuke para sí mismo– **Tu novia parece disco rayado**.

Sai asintió, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien y una sonrisa fingida surcaba sus labios.

- **Bueno ya que todos se encuentran TAN emocionalmente defraudados, no les entregare el regalo que les envió Itachi **–Sakura se cruzo de brazos en su lugar muy enojada.

- **¿Qué envió mi hermano?**

- **El video de la boda, pero ya que la cerda y Naruto insisten en molestar, no se los entregare**.

- **¿Itachi-niisan grabo un video?** –los ojitos azules del Namikaze brillaron con intensidad y alegría.

- **¿Itachi-niisan?** –repitió Sasuke la forma, tan "honorifica", con que Naruto hacía referencia a su hermano, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

- **Pues lo dirás por ellos dos **–comento Temari señalando al par de rubios– **Porque nosotros no nos hemos quejado, ni burlado de nada, así que creo más que justo que nosotros** –señalo al resto de amigos presentes– **si lo veamos**.

Sakura miro directo a los ojos negros de su esposo, buscando su aprobación– **Entonces mañana podemos vernos, solo hace falta saber en dónde**.

- **Mejor que sea esta noche** –animo Kiba.

- **¿¡Como esta noche Kiba!** –Gaara miro a su amigo como si estuviera loco– **Además… ¿en dónde lo veríamos?**

- **En la casa o apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura** –brindo en alto el castaño– **Sirve que conocemos su nidito de amor**.

De la pareja, uno negó con la cabeza– **Es imposible, el apartamento en el que vivimos no es tan grande para que vayamos TODOS** –y la otra rio nerviosa.

- **No te preocupes Sasuke** –lo interrumpió Yamada– **Nosotros ya nos vamos**.

El Inuzuka paso un brazo por los hombros del oji azul– **No sean aguafiestas, ustedes también están invitados**.

- **Será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana, todavía tenemos que regresar a Konoha esta noche** –propuso el oji perla.

- **Si, regresemos, además nosotros no vamos a verlo **–Ino sobre actuaba, haciéndose la ofendida.

- **Sabes que era una broma Ino** –Sakura le dio un codazo a su amiga.

- **Como dice Hyuuga, lo mejor es regresar a Konoha y vernos mañana**.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los amigos del KEI decidieron regresar a Konoha. Lo mejor era que viajaran en un solo grupo, la noche había caído y sería más seguro permanecer juntos. Y como Akane, Kenta, y Aya, no podían ir, se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos.

Se veían por la carretera a cinco carros, parecían una caravana de viajeros. En el primer auto viajaban Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari. En el segundo carro, venían Sakura y Sasuke, la chica venía cantando una canción y mirando la inmensa oscuridad que los rodeaba.

- **¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

- **¿A qué te refieres?** –la pelirrosa se acomodo en su asiento mirando de frente al moreno.

- **Parece que te quitaste un peso de encima al decírselos**.

- **¿Y tú no? Este secreto me estaba consumiendo por dentro **–dramatizo como si algo oprimiera su corazón.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia– **No, supongo que sentía como si el mantenerlo en secreto lo hiciera más emocionante**.

- **Tienes razón** –Sakura se puso un tanto pensativa– **Sasuke-kun…**

- **Hn** –le indico que tenía su atención a pesar de no quitar la vista del camino.

- **¿Crees que Fugaku-san nos deje quedarnos juntos?**

Pregunta que provoco una sonrisa arrogante en el moreno– **¿¡En que piensas Sakura!**

- **Eres un pervertido Uchiha Sasuke** –la pelirrosa le dio un golpe en el brazo de manera acusadora– **Yo solo lo decía porque no quería dormir sola en una habitación que no es mía**.

- **Claro que nos dejara quedarnos juntos, además ya eres mi esposa por todas las de la ley **–la declaración provoco un enorme sonrojo en la chica.

**/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK *\*\*\*\**

_- Sakura-sama –la voz extrañamente le causo un escalofrío, giro su cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con la recepcionista del hospital._

_- Solo eres tu –susurro para ella misma suspirando de alivio– ¿Si?_

_- Tsunade-sama quiere verla en su oficina._

_- Gracias en un momento voy para allá._

_- Shizune y yo saldremos de la ciudad por unos días, no quiero que te quedes en el hotel –ordeno Tsunade sin dejar de mirar los papeles en su escritorio– Quiero que le avises a Kakashi que te quedaras con él, hasta que volvamos._

_- Si._

_- Sabes que si sales con tus amigos tienes que regresar a las nueve a casa, no puedes ver a Fukuzawa y nada de meterte en problemas._

_- Entiendo._

_La tranquilidad de Sakura provoco extrañeza en la oji miel– Si me entero que desobedeciste regresaras inmediatamente a Londres, ¿está claro?_

_- Comprendo perfectamente Tsunade-san._

_- Puedes regresar al trabajo._

_Sakura hizo una reverencia y se retiro sin hacer ninguna protesta, su día era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo discutiendo con su ex tutora. Si ex, porque en cuanto se caso, la rubia había perdido todo poder "paternal" sobre ella. ¿Había hecho mal al hacerlo a escondidas? Tal vez sí, pero ahora nada ni nadie la separaría de Sasuke. Y era más que obvio que no le hablaría a Kakashi para que fuera a recogerla._

_Shizune y Tsunade salieron temprano para irse al viaje, era un mes muy ocupado debido a las conferencias que muchos eruditos de la medicina estaban dando en las universidades. Una de las invitadas más reconocidas, la doctora Senjuu Tsunade._

_- ¿A qué hora viene por ti Kakashi? –la pregunta proveniente de Jiraiya sorprendió a Sakura._

_- Este yo… pues veras…_

_- Siempre que me prometas una cosa –el peliblanco se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica y le mostro un dedo mientras sonreía divertido– Si te portas bien, esto quedara entre nosotros._

_Sakura rio divertida, definitivamente Jiraiya era como un abuelo, consentidor y apapachable, bueno así lo veía ella, así que lo abrazo cariñosamente– Gracias._

_- ¿Vas a salir con Sasuke? –ella solo asintió, tomo su bolso y se retiro del hospital. El hombre la vio salir y formo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro– Si no fueras tan estricta con ella Tsunade, no te perderías de las mejores cosas que da la vida –hablo al aire para luego regresar a sus labores._

_Sasuke vio desde su auto que su, ahora esposa, se despedía de sus compañeros de trabajo y corría en su dirección._

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto muy tranquilo en cuanto la oji jade estuvo dentro del auto._

_- Creo que necesitamos hablar._

_- Bien, vayamos a la casa –encendió el auto y cuando estaba por arrancar, Sakura puso su mano sobre la que Sasuke tenía en la palanca de velocidades._

_- No, espera, primero quiero ir al hotel a recoger mis cosas._

_El ojinegro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la petición de la pelirrosa. En el camino fueron platicando sobre lo que hicieron mientras no estuvieron juntos. La chica solo se había encargado de curaciones básicas, solo cosas de enfermeras. Sin embargo, Sasuke había recibido un largo sermón de lo mucho que cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante y de las cosas que tenían que esperar cuando Tsunade se enterara._

_Unos minutos después, se encontraban entregando el auto al valet parking del hotel donde se hospedaba la chica. Tomaron el ascensor, ninguno cruzaba miradas, solo veían los pequeños número que se iluminaban indicando el piso en el que se encontraban. Cuando se encendió el 18 y se abrieron las puertas, ambos jóvenes bajaron. Sasuke seguía de cerca a la pelirrosa, con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto indiferente. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su cuarto le concedió el paso al muchacho tras ella, cerró la puerta y dejo su bolso en un sofá._

_- No tardo, solo guardo unas cosas en mi maleta y nos vamos._

_- Hn –los orbes negros se pasearon por todo el lugar, podía oír como la chica abría cajones y el armario._

_Llevado por el ruido, el moreno se adentro a la habitación y miro con diversión a Sakura, una sonrisa arrogante se atisbo en sus labios._

_- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?_

_Pero Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la pared y tomándola por la nuca, atrapo los labios de la chica en un beso, apasionado y demandante, uno hambriento de ella. Sakura se aferro a la camisa de él, si no lo hacía sus piernas no la sostendrían por mucho más tiempo. Entre el beso, que le pareció interminable la pelirrosa soltó pequeños gemidos. No obstante, al sentirla temblar entre sus manos, el oji negro la soltó lentamente; recargando su frente contra la de ella._

_- Lo siento._

_- Hnn –la oji jade negó con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose a su camisa– Yo Sasuke-kun… yo…_

_- No, está bien, puedo esperar._

_- Es que… yo… no quiero esperar, yo te amo Sasuke-kun._

_El chico tomo el mentón de Sakura y levanto su rostro, una sonrisa tierna adorno los labios de Sasuke– ¿Estás segura?_

_- Si._

_Fue ella la que dio el primer paso, se paró de puntitas y lo beso, abrazándose a su cuello. El rodeo su cintura y la levanto del suelo. A tientas camino hasta la cama, se hinco con una rodilla en el colchón y depositó el cuerpo de Sakura, lenta y cuidadosamente. Se separaron por unos instantes, mirándose directo a los ojos. Ella juraba que se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento, y es que le latía tan rápidamente que parecía que tuviera un caballo desbocado en su pecho._

_Sasuke delineo el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos, era tan cálido y frágil. Pero el cuerpo era diferente al que otras veces había tocado, el tiempo que Sakura estuvo lejos la hizo crecer; ahora sus piernas eran un poco más largas, sus caderas se habían pronunciado. Aunque no era una mujer de voluptuosa figura, así le gustaba, pequeña._

_Sakura soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer, no perdía de vista cada uno de los detalles en el rostro de Sasuke. Ya no quedaba rastro del adolescente del que se separo, pero algo en él seguía siendo igual, sus ojos negros, enigmáticos y profundos. Siempre le habían gustado y siempre había querido que solo se fijaran en ella, como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. El sueño que tuvo desde niña, se hizo realidad esa tarde, ahora era la señora de Uchiha Sasuke, y formaba parte de la familia Uchiha, nuevamente tenía una familia. Suspiro al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, era tan delicioso y embriagante._

_El pelinegro se sentó apoyándose con una mano y con la otra jalando a la chica con él. Coló sus manos por debajo de la playera rosa y comenzó a subirlas lentamente, experimentando por primera vez, la suavidad de la piel de Sakura. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al sostén, haciendo uso de su imaginación, logro desabrochar el sostén. La pelirrosa se arqueo ligeramente rompiendo el beso, separándose al recargar sus manos contra el pecho del ojinegro._

_- ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan rápido?_

_- Soy bueno resolviendo acertijos –comentario que provoco risas en ambos._

_- Pues más te vale que no haya sido con práctica._

_- ¡¿Me esta amenazando señora Uchiha?_

_- Yo no amenazo… –una sonrisa arrogante, que le salía tan bien como a Sasuke se formo en los labios de la chica– solo advierto señor Uchiha._

_Los dos jóvenes sonrieron divertidos, mirándose a los ojos y volviéndose a unir en un beso, lento y cariñoso; que poco a poco subió de tono. Los brazos de Sakura rodearon el cuello del moreno, apegándose más, de lo físicamente posible, a él. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y acaricio su espalda, sintiendo los pechos de ella contra el suyo. Bajo las manos, tomando la playera por la orilla, comenzó a subirla lentamente. La pelirrosa simplemente alzo los brazos, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Sasuke deposito pequeños besos en el cuello de Sakura, bajo, marcando un camino hasta el hombro. Con suma tranquilidad bajo los pequeños tirantes del sostén, esperando cualquier señal que le advirtiera que ella no quería continuar._

_La oji jade noto la paciencia de su acompañante, sabía que recordaba la última vez que estuviera en esa situación y que no había sido nada agradable, pero esta vez era diferente; ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Decidida, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sasuke, regalándole una sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle su seguridad y confianza en él._

_No había palabras, todo lo demostraban con sus acciones, amor, ternura, confianza y entrega. A paso lento, cada uno retiro las prendas del otro. Gozando y cuidando cada momento, porque sería la noche más mágica para los dos, era la primera vez que conocerían el amor en carne propia y era con la persona que siempre habían amado. Eran su primer y único amor._

_Las orbes negras recorrieron el cuerpo femenino en su totalidad, una pequeña sonrisa atisbo por sus labios– Sencillamente… hermosa– era lo único que podía pensar. Y aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera experiencia, solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos. La recostó gentilmente, besando sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, lo atrapo con sus labios y comenzó a masajear el otro._

_Los suspiros de Sakura, se convirtieron en gemidos que no podía controlar. Sentía un calor inundar su cuerpo, iba de su vientre hasta su intimidad, la cual sentía palpitar incesantemente. Era como cuando la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo al correr en motocicleta, era tan extraño y tan agradable, que no podía creerlo. Jamás imagino que podía sentirse así. La pelirrosa enredaba sus dedos en las hebras negras, necesitaba algo a que aferrarse antes de volverse loca._

_Ella jalo el rostro de Sasuke hasta quedar frente a frente, beso sus labios dulcemente, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, bajando sus manos por su cuello y delineando el fornido pecho con sus dedos. _

_Lentamente, Sasuke se acomodo entre las piernas de Sakura, acariciándolas y subiendo una, acomodándola a la altura de la cadera. El moreno besaba el cuello y los labios de su chica, esperaba que ella lo detuviera, pero ella solo le sonrió y beso intensamente. Con sumo cuidado introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de la pelirrosa, causándole un pequeño dolor que se reflejo en una mueca de molestia en el rostro femenino. Espero unos momentos hasta que ella se relajo un poco, siguió hasta encontrarse con la frágil barrera. Ella aun era una niña, inocente y era la primera vez que su cuerpo recibía a un hombre, y Sasuke sería el primero y el único en su vida. Dio un pequeño empujón, rompiendo su himen. Sakura dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, abrazándose a él y enterrándole las uñas en la espalda. El pelinegro espero a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión, no fue hasta que sintió un beso en su cuello que entendió que Sakura ya estaba lista. Ella enredo las piernas en la cadera del chico para profundizar el contacto, Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente, embistiendo el frágil cuerpo femenino y transformando el transitorio dolor por un intenso placer. Las embestidas empezaron lentas y luego se volvieron acompasadas. Los gemidos eran fuertes, los besos eran salvajes y el calor que emanaban los cuerpos, elevo la temperatura en la habitación. Pero no solo era el calor, sino la pasión y el amor con la que se entregaban al otro._

_Al ser la primera vez, de muchos encuentros de amor, no duro mucho, pero fue lo más maravilloso que pudieron experimentar en su corta vida._

_Sasuke la abrazo por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, el cuerpo y los brazos a la altura del pecho con el otro. Recargo su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Sakura se agarro a los brazos de él, acurrucándose en ellos. Ambos se quedaron así, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño._

**\*\*\*\* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*/*/**

Al día siguiente de la competencia de animadoras, el grupo de amigos completo, se reunió en la casa de los Namikaze. Palomitas y sodas descansaban en la mesa de centro de la sala de televisión, todos estaban reunidos esperando a que los "invitados especiales" llegaran.

- **¡Ya se tardaron, ttebayo!**

- **Calma Naruto, no van a huir** –dijo Sai arrojándole una palomita para que dejara de caminar como si fuera una fiera enjaulada.

- **Esta espera me está matando** –el rubio se jalo la cabellera como si quisiera arrancársela.

- **Lamentamos llegar tarde**.

- **¡Ah, Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué llegaron TAN tarde?**

- **¿Por qué crees usuratonkachi?**

El oji azul y todos los presentes inmediatamente captaron el doble sentido en las palabras de Sasuke– **Eres un pervertido teme**.

- **Yo me refería a que Sakura se quedo dormida **–una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los finos labios de Sasuke– **Pero también es por lo que te imaginas**.

Comentario que provoco que las mejillas de la oji jade se tiñeron de rojo–** ¡Sasuke-kun!** –el tono de regaño proveniente de Sakura y un codazo en sus costillas hizo que el pelinegro se doblara un poco.

- **Oh, que sorpresa verte por aquí Sakura-chan** –la voz de Kushina hizo girar la cabeza de Sakura y Sasuke– **Minato, ven mira quien está aquí** –grito hacia las escaleras.

- **Kushina-bachan, que gusto verte** –la pelirrosa no contuvo la alegría y abrazo efusivamente a la mujer.

Como si de un caballo se tratara, se escucho una estampida bajar por las escaleras–** Sakura-chan** –grito un hombre rubio atrapando a la chica en un fuerte abrazo, restregando su mejilla contra la de la oji jade– **Te extrañamos mucho**.

- **Yo también Minato-jichan, pero…**

- **La está asfixiando Minato** –hablo secamente Sasuke, pero con un deje de advertencia en su voz.

- **No seas tan egoísta Sasuke, déjame desquitar todo el cariño acumulado**.

- **Amor, no creo que Sakura-chan sobreviva a todo tu cariño**.

- **Ya touchan, suéltala, tiene algo muy importante que enseñarnos**.

- **¡¿Ah, sí?** –soltó el agarre permitiendo a Sakura jalar tanto aire como sus pulmones, vacios y apachurrados, se lo permitieron– **¿De qué se trata?**

Naruto le quito una caja de la mano a la pelirrosa y la acerco al rostro de su padre–** El video de la boda de Sakura-chan y el teme**.

Minato y Kushina parpadearon un par de veces, tratando de procesar la información proporcionada– **¿Qué?** –vociferaron al unísono.

- **¿Cuándo fue eso?** –el patriarca de los Namikaze los miro inspeccionándolos a ambos y exigiendo respuestas.

- **Pues… miren…**

- **Hace poco más de tres meses** –interrumpió el moreno a su esposa.

Y así comenzaron nuevamente las explicaciones a los padres de Naruto.

Por la noche todos regresaron a sus casas, y los siguientes días las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad.

El timbre sonó en el apartamento del matrimonio Uchiha, rápidamente Sakura atendió y parada frebnte la puerta se encontró con una pelinegra buscando algo en su bolso.

- **Andaba por aquí y me pareció una buena idea traerte algo de desayunar** –la pelinegra ofreció una bolsa con algo dentro.

Sakura levanto una ceja y tomo la bolsa– **Este… ¿buenos días?**

La extraña visitante levanto el rostro al oír la voz femenina– **¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Apartamento equivocado! **–le regalo una falsa sonrisa.

- **Tal vez pueda ayudarte** –la pelirrosa regreso la bolsa a su dueña– **¿A quién buscas?**

- **El apartamento de Uchi…**

- **¿Quién es Sakura?** –el dueño de la masculina voz apareció por el pasillo tras Sakura.

- **¿Sasuke?** –la oji roja miro atónita a la chica y al moreno.

- **¿Qué haces aquí Ozumi?** –el pelinegro hizo a la ojijade a un lado.

- **Como veo que la conoces, me voy a terminar de arreglar mi mochila, con permiso Ozumi-san** –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y se adentro al apartamento.

El Uchiha miro por encima de su hombro, hasta que Sakura desapareció por el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí– **¿Qué quieres?**

- **¿Quién es ella?** –exigió saber con mirada furiosa y un tono despectivo.

- **No te importa, además creí que había dejado en claro que solo seríamos amigos**.

- **¡Contéstame! ¿Te estás acostando con ella?**

Sasuke no cambio su semblante, seguía serio e impasible– **Ella es Uchiha Sakura… mi esposa**.

La cara que formo Ozumi no tenía descripción, no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado– **¿Es…esposa?**

- **Si, y ahora que lo sabes te pido que te retires**.

- **Pero… ¿y nosotros?**

- **Nunca hubo un nosotros**.

- **Yo creí que nuestra relación estaba avanzando…**

El ojinegro suspiro cansado– **Ozumi, no es mi culpa que malinterpretaras todo; la única mujer en vida, fue, es y será Sakura**.

- **No, no, no** –vocifero Ami.

- **No me hagas llamar a seguridad para que te saquen** –sentencio harto Sasuke.

Para evitar cualquier problema, la pelinegra se retiro enojada y fuera de sí, diciendo improperios e insultos hacía la mujer que vivía con el moreno.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Me tarde?

Es que para este capítulo me tuve que poner a investigar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo la edad legal para casarse en Japón. Cosa muy curiosa, porque mientras las "mujeres", y digo entre comillas, pues la edad legal para casarse es desde los 13 años. Yo a esa edad no sabía ni cocinar, ni lavar ropa, jajaja. Y para los hombres es hasta los 18, y esto me había causado mucha curiosidad, porque en una serie que vi, Toradora, eso es lo que dice Taiga, que esperaran a que Ryuuji cumpla los 18 para casarse. Y me quede… mmm y ¿porque solo esperan a que el sea mayor de edad? Y oh, sorpresa, ellas pueden casarse legalmente y sin pedir permiso a sus padres desde los 13, ¿qué loco no?

Otra cosa que investigue, fue la boda, cosa que son muy raras. Bueno aquí en México, por lo regular todos los que somos católicos, vamos a la iglesia y un clérigo, padre o como quieran llamarlo oficia una misa, pero todos están invitados a celebrar la misa, amigos, familiares, colados (N/A: gente no invitada ¬¬) y luego viene la boda civil (N/A: o sea, la que cuenta ante las leyes del hombre), aunque mucha gente a veces opta casarse primero por el civil, para que el día de la religiosa se arme la fiesta, el desmadre, el despapaye y lleguen los 200 "invitados" que extrañamente se volvieron 400, o sea sé, los gorrones (N/A: nuevamente, gente no invitada que solo va por la comida).

Bueno regresando al tema, los japoneses son gente extraña, asi que si quieren saber más de sus bodas, mejor busquen en youtube, ahí vienen bodas genuinamente japonesas.

¿Por qué me tarde?

Es que mi tía se quedo sin uno de sus empleados (de los 2 q tiene ¬¬'), y pues como yo AUN no consigo trabajo, pues me ofrecí voluntariamente $_$ (ni tan voluntaria, interesada) a ayudarla, y pues no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la compu, sino, me ven feito. Y cuando regreso a mi house ya no me dan ganas de escribir. De hecho la última parte la escribi mientras mi "jefa-tía" salio a un compromiso y pues aproveche y me puso a escribir lo que mi mente . sucia pensaba.

Este capitulo, esta dedicado a dos hermosos angelitos que han llegado a este planeta, sakura oboro y sasuke gennosuke y a su mami sakura-misa, esperando que la vida los llene de buenas cosas y que siempre sean felices, y como me da mucho gusto que su mami me haya avisado, ahora me autonombrare su tía, jojojo. También al grito desesperado de cerezo-negro, quien creyó que ya las había dejado colgadas con la continuación NUNCA, dejaré una historia sin terminar, tardare un poquito en publicar, pero primero muerta, antes de dejarlas inconclusas.

Y un super saludo a Lila-sama, que se hecho desde el capitulo 9 hasta el último en 3 días, pueden creerlo? Me dejo con el ojo cuadrado, por kami, leyó la historia en lo que yo tardo en escribir 3 hojas. Jijiji.

Gracias a sus RR, espero haber respondido todas sus preguntas:

**Aiko Amitie**

**setsuna17**

**ViryFuusara**

**Melilove**

**Annehtt**

**Hatsune-san**

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs**

**sakuritauchiha01**

**Yukistar**

**cerezo-negro**

**annii-chan**

**caro hyuga25**

**Jenny**

**Asukasoad**

**zeldalove Akira-chan**

**Choko-chan**

**Lila-sama**

**sakura-misa (Sakura Oboro y Sasuke Gennosuke y Mishoe Nagime, jijiji)**

**.**

**$_$ - $_$ - $_ $ - $_$ - $_$ - $_ $ - $_$  
¡Me tarde, pero me quedo bien!  
Así que háganme feliz  
como yo las hice ^o^  
déjenme RR, ¿no?**

.


	32. Desesperación

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 32 "DESESPERACION"**

El timbre sonó en el apartamento del matrimonio Uchiha, rápidamente Sakura atendió y parada frente la puerta se encontró con una pelinegra buscando algo en su bolso.

- **Andaba por aquí y me pareció una buena idea traerte algo de desayunar** –la pelinegra ofreció una bolsa con algo dentro.

Sakura levanto una ceja y tomo la bolsa– **Este… ¿buenos días?**

La extraña visitante levanto el rostro al oír la voz femenina– **¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Apartamento equivocado! **–le regalo una falsa sonrisa.

- **Tal vez pueda ayudarte** –la pelirrosa regreso la bolsa a su dueña– **¿A quién buscas?**

- **El apartamento de Uchi…**

- **¿Sakura has visto mi…?** –el dueño de la voz apareció por el pasillo, atrás de Sakura, sin terminar su frase.

- **¿Sasuke?** –la oji roja miro atónita a la chica y al moreno.

- **¿Qué haces aquí Ozumi?** –el pelinegro hizo a un lado a la ojijade.

- **Como veo que la conoces, me voy a terminar de arreglar mi mochila, con permiso Ozumi-san** –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y se adentro en el apartamento.

El Uchiha miro por encima de su hombro, hasta que Sakura desapareció por el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí– **¿Qué quieres?**

- **¿Quién es ella?** –Ami exigió saber con mirada furiosa y un tono despectivo.

- **No te importa, además creí que había dejado en claro que solo éramos amigos**.

- **¡Contéstame! ¿Te estás acostando con ella?**

Sasuke no cambio su semblante, seguía serio e impasible– **Ella es Uchiha Sakura… mi esposa**.

La cara que formo Ozumi no tenía descripción, no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado– **¿Es…esposa?**

- **Si, y ahora que lo sabes te pido que te retires**.

- **Pero… ¿y nosotros?**

- **Nunca hubo un nosotros**.

- **Yo creí que nuestra relación estaba avanzando…**

El ojinegro suspiro cansado– **Ozumi, no es mi culpa que malinterpretaras todo; la única mujer en mi vida, fue, es y será Sakura**.

- **No, no, no** –vocifero Ami.

- **No me hagas llamar a seguridad para que te saquen** –sentencio harto Sasuke.

Para evitar cualquier problema, la pelinegra se retiro enojada y fuera de sí, diciendo improperios e insultos hacía la mujer que vivía con el moreno.

Cuando estuvo en el ascensor, Ami, descargo toda su ira en un grito.

- **¡Demonios! Tengo que deshacerme de esa tipa, no importa lo que tenga que hacer** –gruño en sus pensamientos.

En el apartamento, Sasuke busco a Sakura, quien terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo de su alcoba. La miro con una sonrisa arrogante, lo que pudo notar la pelirrosa por el reflejo– **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Lo hiciste a propósito** –dijo el moreno acercándose a la chica y recargando sus manos en los pequeños hombros.

- **¿Qué?**

- **No juegues conmigo Sa-ku-ra** –sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los brazos de la ojijade, que comenzó a reírse– **Tu no acostumbras a dar espectáculos sin ninguna razón**.

- **¿Te refieres… al beso?**

- **Hn, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

- **Ya se quien es esa chica, Akane me lo dijo**.

Sasuke hizo a un lado la cabellera rosa y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica– **Entonces sabes que no me importa lo que haga**.

- **A ti no, pero a mi si** –dijo molesta levantándose de la silla y confrontando al moreno a través del espejo– **No estoy dispuesta a permitirle acercarse a ti**.

- **¿Celosa? No conocía ese lado de ti** –rodeo la pequeña cintura por la espalda y deposito pequeños besos en la oreja de Sakura– **pero me gusta**.

- **Ay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces** –tomo las manos de su marido y se las quito– **Y es mejor que algunas cosas se queden así, porque no creo que quieras verme enojada de verdad**.

El pelinegro rió divertido lo que hizo que la oji jade inflara las mejillas– **Me voy a la escuela**.

- **Espera ahí** –la detuvo tomándola del brazo– **Te llevo**.

- **¿Es una orden o una invitación?**

El chico se encogió de hombros y paso por un lado de ella mirándola de reojo– **Tómalo como quieras**.

- **Sasuke** –gruño Sakura tomando su mochila y corriendo tras el moreno.

Todo iba bien en su nueva vida, Sakura se había ajustado a su nueva escuela, sobre todo con la ayuda de su nueva amiga Akane, con quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre y no tan libre; y quien había pasado de ser solo una conocida para convertirse en su confidente.

La estridente risa retumbo en el gimnasio llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el grupo de Sakura y Akane estaba tomando su clase de Deportes.

- **Kami, te pareces a la cerda en lo escandalosa** –se quejo Sakura tapándose los oídos.

- **Ay, Sakura, ya te había dicho que esa es una resbalosa, no he conocido persona peor**.

- **Pues yo si, se llama Karin y me dio muchos dolores de cabeza, era una arrastrada y aunque Sasuke-kun le dijo que se alejara, ella… ¡argh!** –a la pelirrosa se le salto una venita en la frente– **No tienes idea de cómo la odio**.

- **¿Y que hiciste? ¿le rompiste la cara?** –pregunto divertida la peli azulada.

Sakura sonrió sádicamente– **Si, a la primera que me hizo enojar**.

- **¡No te creo! ¿En serio le pegaste?** –la incredulidad resaltaba en la voz de Akane.

- **Hn, fue algo muy satisfactorio**.

- **Entonces hay que tener cuidado contigo**.

- **Mientras no se metan con mi familia, todo estará bien** –indicó con una linda sonrisa, pero sin dejar de lado un leve tono de advertencia.

- **Ok, ya lo entendí**.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke se encontraba saliendo de clase, vio la hora en su reloj, el maestro los había dejado salir un poco más temprano. Ese tiempo le ayudaba para ir a recoger a la pelirrosa más temprano y no hacerla esperar.

- **¡Esa chica te trae en la luna Sasuke!**

La alegre voz, fácilmente reconocible, saco al moreno de sus pensamientos– **Kenta, ¿y ese milagro que te soltaron la correa?**

- **Ja, me lo merezco** –pronuncio el peli azulado al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke– **¿Cómo te va?**

- **Por el momento bien**.

- **¿Y que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?**

- **No mucho**.

- **¡Oh, vamos, cuéntame!** –insito el amigo de Sasuke dándole un pequeño codazo.

- **Es que la próxima semana tengo una entrevista de trabajo, pero si consigo el puesto tendré mucho en que ocuparme, entre la escuela y el trabajo** –Kenta trato de ocultar su sonrisa, pero el extraño sexto sentido de Sasuke la descubrió– **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

- **Lo siento, pero es que imagino que quieres tiempo libre para pasar con tu esposa **–lo último lo dijo con cierto doble sentido.

Sasuke iba a responder pero alguien detrás de ellos se aclaro la garganta sonoramente, haciéndolos mirar por encima de sus hombros.

- **Buen día, Kenta, Sasuke** –saludo una pelinegra.

El moreno suspiro cansado– **Buen día Ozumi, nos vemos otro día Kenta **–se despidió del peli azulado y se retiro.

- **¿Aun no te das por vencida con Sasuke, Ami? **–pero la mirada perdida de la chica en dirección por donde se fue el ojinegro respondió su pregunta– **¿Sabes que esta casado?**

Una mueca de asco se formo en la cara de la chica– **Si, hace un par de semanas conocí a la idiota**.

- **Sabes Ami, creo que deberías pedir ayuda**.

- **¿Ayuda? ¿A que te refieres?**

- **A un psicólogo, alguien que te ayude a superar tu obsesión**.

- **Eso lo dices porque estas celoso Kenta** –Ami miro de forma despectiva al oji azul– **Como ya no siento nada por ti, te molesta que busque a Sasuke**.

- **Te lo digo porque eres mi amiga Ami y también Sasuke, y porque Sakura me cae bien**.

- **Pues no me importa lo que pienses u opines** –la oji roja dio media vuelta y se retiro muy ofendida.

Kenta negó con la cabeza y partió en busca de su novia.

Por la tarde, Sakura estaba acostada en el sofá, boca abajo, leyendo una revista y riendo bajito. Los chismes de las "estrellas" le parecían muy graciosos. Sasuke oyó sus risitas y se acerco, al llegar a un lado del sillón se agacho y miro por encima de su hombro– **Deja de leer esas cosas, ¿qué no sabes que te pudren el cerebro?**

- **No seas tonto Sasuke-kun** –cerro la revista y se giro para quedar recostada de lado– **Además no me importa, solo la leo por diversión**.

El moreno la empujo sentándose en la orilla del sofá– **¿Qué no tienes tarea que hacer?**

- **Ya la termine**.

- **¿Toda?** –pregunto juguetón, acariciando el rostro femenino.

- **Toda** –Sakura le siguió el juego riendo divertida.

- **Entonces podemos estudiar otras cosas** –dijo el pelinegro con tono sensual, acariciando el cuello de la chica.

Sasuke se agacho hasta besarla, la oji jade enredo sus dedos en la cabellera negra, jalándolo para profundizar el beso. La temperatura de la situación subía, mientras el moreno se acomodaba sobre ella, sin aplastarla; Sakura intentaba sacarle la camisa, cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre del portero.

El ojinegro gruño molesto, pero lo ignoro y siguió con su tarea de explorar el cuerpo bajo él. A la pelirrosa tampoco le tomo importancia, hasta que el sonido se repitió dos veces más– **Creo que es importante **–sugirió Sakura separándolo levemente.

- **Tsk, que yo sepa nada es más importante que…** –pero su frase se vio interrumpida con el sonido nuevamente.

- **Yo voy** –la oji jade empujo al chico y atendió el llamado. Sasuke pudo oír la voz de su esposa que estaba en la cocina– **Si… Permíteme** –le decía a la persona al otro lado del interfono– **Sasuke-kun** –el nombrado se levanto del sofá y acudió al llamado de su mujer.

- **¿Hn?**

- **Es el portero, dice que Ozumi-san esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo** –informo entre dientes.

El moreno bufo molesto– **Recuérdame decirle la próxima vez que vea al portero, que le niegue la entrada**.

- **¿Y que le digo de tu visita? **–pregunto más molesta que el mismísimo Sasuke.

- **Lo que quieras** –sonrió de lado al notar los celos en la voz de Sakura.

La pelirrosa tomo el interfono– **Dígale que en este momento se encuentra ocupado y que no puede atenderla, gracias** –pidió amablemente al hombre que atendía la entrada del edificio.

- **Eres una niña mala Uchiha Sakura** –ronroneo el ojinegro rozando con sus labios la oreja de la chica.

- **Aprendí del mejor** –Sakura se colgó del cuello de Sasuke y depositó un beso en su nariz.

- **Todavía queda mucho por aprender** –dijo el moreno con cierta picardía, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la cintura y levantaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa del suelo.

Cargo a la chica hasta la habitación donde le enseñaría más formas en las que podían divertirse.

El día de su entrevista llego, Sasuke fue a ver a Sakura a la escuela para recordárselo por enésima vez.

- **Aun no se a que hora voy a regresar, ten mucho cuidado**.

- **Si Sasuke-kun** –la pelirrosa tomo la corbata que colgaba del cuello del ojinegro y la acomodo, al igual que la camisa, aliso el saco y sin dejar de sonreír acaricio el pecho de Sasuke– **No tienes de que preocuparte, se cuidarme sola, lo he hecho desde los 14 años**.

El ojinegro suspiro y tranquilizo su mente. La chica frente a ella, no la chica, la mujer frente a ella había madurado más rápido que cualquier otra persona de su edad. Tomo el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso para despedirse– **Pórtate bien, no quiero que te metas en problemas**.

- **No te preocupes Uchiha-san, mi hermano y yo nos cercioraremos de que llegue sana y salva hasta su casa** –interrumpió la nueva amiga de la pelirrosa.

- **Gracias Akane, pero no temo por ella, sino por ustedes, Sakura puede resultar más problemática de lo que aparenta** –bromeo Sasuke alborotando la cabellera rosada.

- **Mou, Sasuke-kun, yo no soy problemática** –se cruzo de brazos la oji jade, simulando estar molesta– **Además te voy a acusar con Shikamaru por robarte sus frases**.

- **Ya no te enojes** –el moreno se agacho hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de Sakura– **si prometes ser buena niña, el fin de semana podemos ir a donde tu quieras** –le susurro al oído.

- **Sasuke-kun, los chantajes no funcionan conmigo** –la pelirrosa le mostro una sonrisa arrogante– **Pero si prometes comprarme los pantalones que vi hace dos días en el centro comercial, podría considerar el portarme bien** –contesto de una manera juguetona.

El automóvil del hermano de Akane los esperaba, después de hablar unos minutos con Sasuke, el grupo de amigos partió. Kenta y su novia, Aya, dejaron a Sakura en la entrada del edificio donde vivía con Sasuke. Akane se hizo cargo de llevarla hasta la entrada de su departamento, según ella, para que no se escabullera.

- **Bien, ya estoy en casa, ahora puedes estar tranquila**.

- **Uchiha-san si que sabe tratarte bien** –expreso la peli azulada sorprendida al ver el apartamento que compartía el matrimonio.

- **Yo hubiera preferido algo más… **–miro a su alrededor, el lujo era visible en su hogar– **sencillo**.

- **Pues hubieras escogido algo **–Akane se tiro en uno de los sofás e imito las muecas de la oji jade–**menos ostentoso**.

Sakura tomo un cojín, adorno del sofá, y se lo arrojo a su amiga en la cara– **No fui yo, mi suegro insistió en amueblar el apartamento como regalo de bodas**.

- **¿Uchiha-san tiene hermanos? **–pregunto maliciosamente la oji azul.

- **Si, se llama Itachi, es mayor que Sasuke, pero esta comprometido…**

- **Comprometido, más no casado**.

- **Esta comprometido con UNA POLICÍA**.

- **Entonces paso** –dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando a la puerta– **Ya cumplí con mi parte, estas sana y salva en tu hogar**.

- **¡No tenías que sacrificarte tanto!** –ironizo Sakura escoltando a su amiga.

- **Nah, puedo superarlo**.

- **Gracias Akane, y le agradeces a tu hermano y a Aya-san**.

Akane dio el último vistazo al apartamento, giro sobre sus talones y de espalda, se despidió con la mano en alto– **De tu parte, enciérrate y no le abras la puerta a nadie**.

- **Si mamá, como ordenes** –rio Sakura al cerrar la puerta.

La pelirrosa se había quitado el uniforme y puesto ropa más cómoda. Había pasado la tarde y ahora se encontraba preparando la cena, quería ocuparse en algo mientras regresaba su esposo y le platicaba como había estado su entrevista. Escuchaba música y se movía al compás de la melodía cantándola. Estaba probando la comida cuando el timbre sonó.

- _**Que raro**_ –pensó no tenia pensado recibir visitas, se limpio las manos y contesto el interfono– **Diga** –era el portero del edificio, pero en cuanto escucho la razón de la interrupción su cara se torno roja y formo una mueca de enojo– **Dile que se largue que Sasuke no esta… **–pero lo pensó bien– **No, espera, mejor dile que pase**.

Sakura ya estaba harta de que Ami estuviera buscando a su marido, si, su marido; se lo diría cara a cara, le exigiría que dejara de molestarlo o sino sabría quien es Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha. Momentos después el timbre de su puerta sonó, respiro hondo y profundo para tranquilizar su ira; y se acomodo el cabello y su ropa. Abrió la puerta con la mejor disposición posible para arreglar los problemas.

- **Buenas noches Ozumi-san **–la pelirrosa mostro su mejor sonrisa, fingida, como las de Sai.

- **¿Se encuentra Sasuke?**

- **Pasa por favor** –se hizo a un lado e invito a que la oji roja a entrar.

- **¿Esta si o no?**

- **Siéntate** –dijo invitándola a sentarse a la mesa–** quieres tomar algo** –trato de sonar lo más amable que pudo, tenía ganas de estrangular a la mujer frente a ella.

- **No así esto bien**.

- **Insisto** –siseo la anfitriona.

- **Una taza de café estaría bien**.

- **Regreso en un momento** –Sakura le dio la espalda y cerro los puños con toda su fuerza, conteniendo la ira.

Una sonrisa de victoria se formo en los labios de Ami. Momentos después la pelirrosa regreso con dos tazas, puso una frente a la pelinegra y sirvió el líquido humeante. Repitió la operación con la suya.

- **Imagino que Sasuke no esta en casa**.

La oji jade dio un sorbo a su café y coloco la taza lentamente sobre la mesa– **Estas en lo correcto, Sasuke-kun tuvo un compromiso y regresara más tarde**.

- **Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí** –intento levantarse pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca la detuvo.

- **Claro que sí** –la voz dulce de Sakura se transformo en una seria y molesta– **Siéntate** –su invitación fue una clara orden.

Ami se quedo un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de actitud– **Vaya, no eres tan delicadita como pareces**.

- **Créeme Ami, por mi familia soy capaz de muchas cosas** –su mirada se oscureció descolocando un poco a la oji roja– **Cosas que ni siquiera imaginas**.

- **¿Sasuke conoce este lado tuyo? **–la ojijade iba a responder pero la otra chica se adelanto– **Podrías obsequiarme un poco de azúcar, por favor** –Sakura se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscar el azúcar.

- **El sabe todo sobre mí** –contesto desde la otra habitación con la voz suficientemente alta para que la morena la escuchara.

- **Bien, entonces hablemos claro** –Ami tomo una actitud de más confianza y a pesar de tener a la pelirrosa de frente no dejo su cinismo de lado– **Estoy interesada en Sasuke y el hecho que este casado contigo no va a detenerme**.

- **Eso imagine** –dio un sorbo de su café y miro directo a los ojos rojos frente a ella– **Pero no vas a lograr nada, no eres la primera y se perfectamente que no eres la última**.

- **Se ve que tienes mucha experiencia en pelear por la atención de Sasuke**.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta– **Te equivocas, yo nunca he peleado por la atención de mi esposo…**

- **¿Quieres decir que él siempre te ha hecho caso? **–pregunto venenosamente.

- **Sasuke-kun y yo siempre hemos sido amigos** –dio otro sorbo de su taza de café– _**Que demonios hago yo platicándole de mi vida a esta… **_–era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente– **Es lo único que tienes que saber**.

- **Pues tú también tienes que saber que él y yo nos hicimos BUENOS amigos, sobre todo cuando no estuviste cerca**.

La pelirrosa sonrió de lado– **Si crees que no lo sabía, estás muy equivocada **–dio otro trago a su bebida y retomo la conversación, era la única forma de tranquilizarse y no arrojarse contra la chica al otro lado de la mesa– **Mi ESPOSO **–hizo énfasis en la palabra– **me ha contado todo lo que paso durante los dos años que no viví en Japón y también de ti **–los jades miraron a Ami amenazantes.

- **No creo que te haya contado TODO** –la cizaña era notable en su tono de voz pero Sakura no cambio el semblante.

- **Conozco a las de tu tipo Ami, quieres hacerme pensar que entre Sasuke y tu hubo algo** –tomo su taza y jugo un poco con el contenido– **pero también lo conozco y aunque tuvimos nuestros tropiezos, confió plenamente en él **–se levanto decidida de su asiento y encaro enojada a la pelinegra– **Ahora te pido que te retires de mi hogar y que no vuelvas a molestar a mi marido**.

Sasuke regresaba mucho más tarde de lo que había previsto. El hombre que lo entrevisto llego una hora tarde y por si fuera poco, todavía lo hizo esperar. Lo peor fue cuando lo hizo pasar, leyó su CV y al final solo le hizo preguntas de porque no seguía la tradicion familiar y estudiaba abogacía. En pocas palabras, todo fue una perdida de tiempo.

Ahora solo quería llegar a casa, tirarse en su cama y tener entre sus brazos a su esposa. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con un suspiro de cansancio– **Ya llegue**.

Y como no recibió respuesta, supuso que la pelirrosa se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, con la televisión encendida y completamente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Y es que Sakura acostumbraba esperarlo "despierta", y siempre terminaba durmiéndose en el sofá. Pero no la encontró ahí. Extrañado, se dirigió a la alcoba pensando que ahí la encontraría; teniendo el mismo resultado. Sakura no estaba ni en la sala, ni en la alcoba, ni en la cocina, en resumidas cuentas, no estaba en el apartamento.

Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse, la ojijade no acostumbraba a andar tarde en la calle y ya casi era la media noche. Y lo que empeoraba la situación, era que la chica había dejado su teléfono móvil olvidado en casa. Lo medito unos momentos, tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de su amigo– **Kenta** –dijo en cuanto le contestaron.

- **¿Sasuke?**

- **Si, disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero… **–el moreno se tomaba el cabello y se lo echaba para atrás– **Acabo de llegar a casa y Sakura no esta**.

- **Eso es raro, Akane la acompaño hasta tu apartamento y la dejo adentro, incluso nos dio una descripción detallada del lugar **–el peli azulado pensó en alguna alternativa– **¿No estará con alguna vecina? O tal vez salió con alguno de tus viejos compañeros de la escuela**.

- **Lo dudo, ninguno vive cerca de aquí y si así fuera, ella me habría avisa…do** –una idea ilumino la cabeza de Sasuke.

- **¡¿Sasuke?** –Kenta trato de llamar la atención del chico al otro lado de la línea, ya que el ojinegro se había quedado callado por un par de segundos.

- **Tienes razón, ya se con quien puede estar, lamento haberte molestado Kenta, que tengas buena noche o lo que resta de ella **–ni siquiera espero la contestación de su amigo y termino la llamada.

No sabía si sentirse enojado o preocupado, o incluso ambas. ¿Por qué Sakura no le había avisado que quería salir con Fukuzawa? Porque era con el único que saldría sin avisar. Tal vez había regresado a sus viejos hábitos. Trono la lengua como signo de desagrado y se dirigió a su alcoba. Busco en el cajón de la ropa de la pelirrosa y saco un pequeño libro negro con dibujos de pétalos de cerezo. Sasuke sabía que ahí, su esposa, tenía apuntados los número telefónicos de todos sus amigos, en caso de alguna emergencia.

Con cierto disgusto y reticencia, tomo el teléfono y marco. El timbrado de llamada sonó varias veces, Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse; estaba por colgar cuando un ruido estridente se oyó al otro lado de la línea– **Habla Fukuzawa, diga** –grito la voz para sonar por encima de todos los ruidos de fondo.

- **Fukuzawa comunícame con Sakura**.

- **¿Uchiha? **–pregunto extrañado Sai.

- **Ya me oíste, dile a mi esposa que atienda el teléfono**.

- **Espera… ¿de que hablas? Sakura no esta conmigo**.

- **Vamos no necesitas encubrirla, imagino que quiso salir a dar una vuelta nocturna como solía acostumbrar** –comento irónicamente pero con un cierto veneno en su voz.

El ruido de fondo desapareció repentinamente– **Mira Uchiha, no entiendo de qué me hablas pero no he visto a Sakura desde aquel día en la residencia Namikaze** –como el moreno no decía nada, Sai grito encolerizado– **Demonios Uchiha, dime que paso, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura esta vez?**

Sasuke empezó a temer lo peor– **No le hice nada, fui a una entrevista de trabajo y cuando llegue al apartamento ella no estaba**.

- **¿Ya llamaste a sus amigos?** –el Uchiha pudo escuchar como una puerta de auto se cerraba y un motor se encendía.

- **Si, Kenta y su hermana la trajeron a casa después de la escuela** –explico menos agresivo el moreno.

- **¿Alguien mas a quien puedas preguntarle si la vio llegar?**

El moreno trato de pensar en alguien, Sakura era muy sociable, a veces al grado de casi hablar con las piedras– **Solo puedo pensar en el portero**.

- **Habla con él, yo llegaré en una hora máximo** –Sai no le dio tiempo a contestar y colgó el teléfono.

- **Demonios** –Sasuke se tiro en la cama, dejando caer el teléfono junto a él. Con ambas manos restregó su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse un poco y buscando un poco de paciencia y esperanza de que la pelirrosa llegara.

Pero no paso nada de lo que esperaba, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada de la inmueble. En el lobby del edificio había una recepción donde una persona se hacia cargo de permitir el paso o anunciar a las visitas de los residentes. Los segundos que le tomo llegar al lobby se le hicieron eternos.

El hombre que buscaba, estaba al otro lado de la puerta de entrada y en cuanto vio a Sasuke le abrió la puerta, como parte de su trabajo– **Buenas noches Uchiha-sama**.

El ojinegro ni siquiera sabía o recordaba el nombre del joven frente a él, y simplemente en ese momento no le importaba, Sakura era la única en su mente en esos momentos– **Si, buenas noches, disculpa… ¿has visto a mi esposa salir esta noche?**

- **No, desde que empezó mi turno Sakura-sama no ha salido**.

La desesperación comenzaba a hacer presa de Sasuke, no podía ser que su esposa hubiera desaparecido de la casa sin dejar rastro. Si no estaba con Sai nadie más se le venía a la mente. No tenía más opción recurriría a sus últimos recursos. Regreso a su apartamento y llamo a la única persona que podía ayudarlo. Itachi, tenía contacto directo con la policía y solo ellos podrían hacer algo en ese momento.

El sonido de marcado sonó más veces de las que Sasuke podía soportar en esos momentos. Por fin la llamada fue respondida, pero no por quien el moreno deseaba; la maquina contestadora indicaba que su hermano no estaba en su apartamento y tampoco su novia. Al parecer, tanto Itachi como Anko estaban ocupados en el trabajo esa noche.

Decidió llamar a su móvil teniendo el mismo resultado, solo que esta vez si dejo un mensaje con la esperanza de que lo oyera pronto– **Comunícate conmigo por favor**.

Colgó y marco otro número, no quería molestarlo pero no tenía a quien más acudir– **Otousan…**

- **¿****Qué sucede Sasuke****? ¿****Pasa algo malo****? **–inmediatamente el hombre reconoció la voz preocupada de su hijo.

- **No quiero sonar paranoico ni mucho menos, pero tengo más de una hora que llegue a casa y Sakura no esta**.

- **Es tarde para que no este en casa** –Fugaku se quedo un momento callado, al parecer pensando– **¿****No estará con alguna amiga****?**

- **No Fugaku** –contesto enojado el pelinegro– **¿recuerdas a la entrevista a la que fui?**

- **Si**.

- **Para que no regresara sola le pedí de favor a un compañero y a una amiga de Sakura que la trajeran a casa** –se tiro en el sofá donde siempre veía la televisión con la pelirrosa, tomo una fotografía donde cargaba a Sakura en su espalda y comunico lo que Kenta le había dicho– **su amiga la dejo dentro del apartamento y según el portero ella no ha salido**.

- **¿****Ya la reportaste a la policía****?**

- **No aun no, además no me van a hacer caso, solo lleva perdida **–acentuó la palabra– **un par de horas y eso si esta perdida**.

- **No hables así Sasuke, Sakura ha cambiado mucho y no creo que regrese a sus viejas costumbres, Itachi podría agilizar las cosas, habla con él**.

- **Si eso pensé, pero nii-chan no esta en casa y no contesta su móvil, le deje un mensaje y estoy esperando a que me llame** –miro su propio móvil para confirmar que su hermano aun no le llamaba.

- **Voy para allá** –informo el padre de los Uchiha.

- **No tousan, mejor espera hasta mañana, además Fukuzawa viene para ayudarme a buscarla**.

- **¿****Fukuzawa… Sai****?**

- **¿Irónico no?** –una sonrisa sarcástica surco los labios del moreno– **Alguna vez no podía ni oír su nombre y es al único al que puedo recurrir ahora**.

- **No viajare esta noche, pero en cuanto amanezca saldré para Tokyo**.

- **Te veo por la mañana** –el menor se despidió y al escuchar la contestación de su padre colgó el teléfono.

Desesperado. Preocupado. Enojado consigo mismo. Era poco para describir como se sentía Sasuke en ese momento, pero sobre todo el terror de que Sakura estuviera en problemas como en el pasado. Su mente comenzaba a atormentarlo con lo que podía estar haciendo o pasando la pelirrosa.

Fue la campana de la portería lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto rápidamente a contestar con la esperanza que fuera Sakura la que anunciaba su llegada– **Si**.

- **Uchiha-sama… tiene una visita, Fukuzawa Sai esta aquí**.

- **Dile que espere, ya bajo**.

Corrió por una chamarra, era otoño y la baja en las temperaturas comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, los vientos que soplaban eran secos y fríos.

En cuanto salió del ascensor vio a Sai parado junto a la recepción, checando su reloj, como si hubiera tardado mucho en bajar.

- **Listo** –aviso Sasuke.

- **¿Qué tienes pensado?**

- **Primero iremos a la policía, si ellos no nos hacen caso… **–el Uchiha temía completar la frase no quería pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

- **Usaremos mis influencias** –se animo a decir Sai al abordar su camioneta y tomar camino a la estación de policía más cercana– **Se que debemos dejarlos como ultima opción y que si fuera por ti no pediríamos su ayuda, pero si alguien sabe algo del bajo mundo… son ellos**.

- **Pero será como dices, los usaremos como nuestra última opción** –aclaro el pelinegro.

La preocupación de ambos era tangible, pero no le molestaba al Uchiha, por extraño que fuera sentía que con ayuda de Sai era más probable encontrar a la pelirrosa. La idea de encontrarla hacia que su semblante fuera un poco más tranquilo.

- **Fukuzawa…** –llamo su atención siendo respondido por una mirada de reojo del conductor– **Sakura… ¿Qué tanto la conoces?** –pregunto inquisitivamente.

Sai suspiro– **Creo que la conozco bastante bien, pero no mejor que tu**.

- **Opino lo contrario, siempre fuiste su amigo, su cómplice, ella confiaba más en ti que en cualquier otra persona…**

- **Uchiha no creo que ella se haya metido en problemas… además creo que…**

- **Déjame terminar de hablar** –siseo enojado Sasuke– **Tu y Sakura son los mejores amigos, como si fueran hermanos, imagino que también estas preocupado por ella y aunque no lo creas… me siento más tranquilo estando tu aquí**.

Sai no podía creer lo que oía de boca del Uchiha, de verdad que la ojijade lo había cambiado o es que la angustia tenía efectos extraños en él– **Te agradezco la confianza y créeme… hare todo lo posible por encontrarla**.

Al llegar a la estación un policía les informo que era muy poco tiempo para que se considerara a la joven extraviada, que debían esperar 48 horas para poder hacer el reporte. Pero esa negativa no fue lo peor, las cosas se pusieron negras cuando otro de los uniformados insinuó que Sakura seguramente estaba divirtiéndose con algún "amigo". Sasuke estallo furioso, estaba consciente que no podrían hacer nada hasta que transcurriera el tiempo estipulado, pero hablar mal de su esposa eso si no se lo permitiría a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

- **¡Lo voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que mi esposa es una cualquiera?** –gritaba Sasuke colérico.

- **Tranquilízate Uchiha o harás que te encierren y eso nos ayudara en nada para encontrar a Sakura** –demandaba Sai jalando fuera de la estación de policía a Sasuke, evitando que matara al oficial.

Sasuke dejo de forcejear y se acomodo la ropa y el cabello– **¿Ahora que?**

- **Pues a menos que quieras esperar las 48 horas, podemos ir a buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar**.

El ojinegro se masajeo el puente de la nariz– **Solo espero que tus contactos puedan ayudarnos**.

- **Espérame un minuto ¿si?** –indico Sai invitando a Sasuke a subir al automóvil, pero el se quedo afuera.

El amigo de Sakura hizo una llamada alejado de la camioneta, entendía que el Uchiha no quería saber más de lo necesario, hablo unos segundos y regreso al auto. Condujeron un par de minutos hasta llegar a un lugar que jamás hubieran pensado visitar, juntos. Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido, no imaginaba como es que Sakura se había movido entre tanta escoria sin haber salido lastimada. A su alrededor había de todo, autos, motocicletas, delincuentes; pero lo que más le molesto fue la forma en que las "chicas" iban vestidas y la actitud de mujeres fáciles que mostraban.

- **Jamás imagine que fuera así** –murmuro más para si mismo, pero su acompañante alcanzo a escucharlo.

- **No te preocupes, Sakura jamás se comporto mal** –aunque la mirada escrutadora de Sasuke le saco una gotita en la nuca– **Bueno no TAN mal, y solo fue una vez **–al ver que la idea disgustaba más al Uchiha se corrigió a si mismo–** Pero no fue su culpa y la saque del lugar antes de que cometiera una locura**.

- **No digas más** –ordeno Sasuke entre dientes.

- **Si tienes razón, será mejor que me calle** –Sai se mordía la lengua por haber hablado de más, Sakura le había dicho que su marido no había querido saber mucho de su vida como "Ryuu"– **¡Oh, mira ya llegamos! **–estaciono la camioneta y juntos bajaron en un lugar parecido a una bodega pero que estaba acondicionada como centro nocturno.

Un enorme portero les impidió el paso– **¿Qué se les ofrece?**

Sai puso su "mejor" sonrisa– **Soy Fukuzawa, tenemos una cita**.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y quito la cadena para dejarlos pasar–** La oficina esta al fondo, donde veas una pecera junto es la entrada**.

Al entrar Sasuke se sorprendió mucho a ver el lugar. Por fuera parecía un edificio a punto de derrumbarse y por dentro, era como el mejor club nocturno que él había visitado en Tokyo. Sai le toco el hombro y con la cabeza señalo su destino, una puerta de acero. En cuanto la tuvieron a su alcance tocaron y una chicharra les indico que se abriría.

- **Fukuzawa-san** –se oyó una voz detrás de una enorme silla de escritorio– **¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

- **No me gusta hablarle a los muebles, prefiero hacerlo cara a cara** –Sai se veía y comportaba como otra persona, otra sorpresa más para Sasuke.

La silla giro para dejar ver a un hombre de mirada ponzoñosa– **Vienes acompañado, ¿qué no confías en mi?**

- **Sabes que no…**

- **Al grano Fukuzawa, dejémonos de rodeos **–arguyo Sasuke.

- **Veo** **que Uchiha-san no tiene mucha paciencia **–el hombre parecía conocerlos bastante bien.

- **¿Cómo sabes quien soy?** –pregunto el joven extrañado.

- **Digamos que… se más de ustedes de lo que imaginan** –interrumpió la intención de alegar de Sasuke– **No se molesten, mi trabajo es conocer a las personas que me son importantes**.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño enojado– **¿Y porque te importamos?**

- **Es por tu linda y joven esposa** –aclaro con una sonrisa de lado– **ella realizo un trabajo muy importante para nosotros **–dijo mirando a Sai.

- **Eso fue en el pasado, ella ya no tiene nada que ver con eso** –aclaro Fukuzawa.

- **Si es como dices… ¿Por qué vinieron a buscarme?**

Sasuke se recargo en el escritorio mirando amenazante al hombre– **Sakura desapareció y la policía no puede ayudarnos a buscarla, no hasta que hayan pasado 48 horas**.

- **¿Y tu hermano, Uchiha Itachi, no puede intervenir?**

- **No he podido localizarlo**.

- **Bien, hare unas llamadas y preguntare si alguien sabe algo**.

- **En cuanto sepas algo avísame, el favor es para mi, no para Uchiha** –advirtió Sai, jalando del brazo a Sasuke para salir del lugar.

- **No te preocupes Fukuzawa-san, yo siempre mantengo mis promesas y con esto nuestras deudas contigo quedan saldadas**.

En cuanto estuvieron afuera, Sasuke sintió que la tensión se liberaba tan solo un poco– **¿A que se refirió cuando dijo que Sakura hizo un trabajo para ellos?**

Inmediatamente Sai imagino que esa parte de la historia, Sasuke no la sabía, para Sakura debió ser muy doloroso siquiera recordarlo, así que prefirió mentir– **A las carreras, la brujita fea, les ayudo a ganar mucho dinero corriendo para ellos**.

El móvil del Uchiha comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla del aparato sintió otro peso menos– **Itachi…**

- **¿****Qué sucede Sasuke****? ****Oí tu mensaje en mi buzón e intente llamarte, pero me decía que tu número estaba apagado o fuera del área servicio** –Sasuke imagino que la oficina del traficante que visitaron era un bunker que lo protegía de cualquier atentado.

- **Algo anda mal, Sakura no aparece**.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Feliz Navidad, feliz navidad, feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad. Nah, si creen que me gusta la navidad, no es así, es solo que amanecí escuchando esa canción, cuando iba de camino al trabajo escuche la melodía y en el radio no dejan de ponerla. Pero para que no se sientan abandonados me apure a escribir este capitulo en todos y cada uno de mis momentos libres, si aunque solo fuera 1 minuto lo aprovechaba. Sin más que decirles, me despido y para q no digan q no los quiero y a pesar d q la navidad no es mi festividad favorita, les deseo lo mejor, pásenla bien y beban (pa los mexicanos: chupen, chupen y vuelvan a chupar un tequila a mi salud) hasta quedar inconscientes, jajaja no es cierto, eso solo los mayores de edad lo podemos hacer, jujuju.

Gracias a sus RR:

**ViryFuusara**

**annehtt**

**zeldalove Akira-chan**

**yukii yunna**

**greece**

**setsuna17**

**asukasoad**

**Lilu the little witch**

**melilove**

**Yukistar**

**mitorolas**

**cerezo-negro**

**caro hyuga25**

**Tavata**

**SAKURA-MISA**

**mitsuki96**

**Aiko Amitie**

**lili-chan**

Por agregarla a sus Fav's:

**bartouchiha2**

**riza-17**

**Tavata**

**Dakota Hime**

**AmandaOtaku**

**mitsuki96**

**.**

**- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
¿Si ustedes son mis Santa Clauses me  
van a dejar muchos RR como regalo?  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -**

**^o^**

**.**


	33. Poniendo Al Mundo De Cabeza

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 33 "PONIENDO AL MUNDO DE CABEZA"**

- **Créeme Ami, por mi familia soy capaz de muchas cosas** –su mirada se oscureció descolocando un poco a la oji roja– **Cosas que ni siquiera imaginas**.

- **¿Sasuke conoce este lado tuyo? **–la ojijade iba a responder pero la otra chica se adelanto– **Podrías obsequiarme un poco de azúcar, por favor** –Sakura se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscar el azúcar.

- **El sabe todo sobre mí** –contesto desde la otra habitación con la voz suficientemente alta para que la morena la escuchara.

- **Bien, entonces hablemos claro** –Ami tomo una actitud de más confianza y a pesar de tener a la pelirrosa de frente no dejo su cinismo de lado– **Estoy interesada en Sasuke y el hecho que este casado contigo no va a detenerme**.

- **Eso imagine** –dio un sorbo de su café y miro directo a los ojos rojos frente a ella– **Pero no vas a lograr nada, no eres la primera y se perfectamente que no serás la última**.

- **Se ve que tienes mucha experiencia en pelear por la atención de Sasuke**.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta– **Te equivocas, yo nunca he peleado por la atención de MI esposo…**

- **¿Quieres decir que él siempre te ha hecho caso? **–pregunto venenosamente.

- **Sasuke-kun y yo siempre hemos sido amigos** –dio otro sorbo de su taza de café– _**Que demonios hago yo platicándole de mi vida a esta… **_–era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente– **Es lo único que tienes que saber**.

- **Pues tú también tienes que saber que él y yo nos hicimos BUENOS amigos, sobre todo cuando no estuviste cerca**.

La pelirrosa sonrió de lado– **Si crees que no lo sabía estás muy equivocada **–dio otro trago a su bebida y retomo la conversación, era la única forma de tranquilizarse y no arrojarse contra la chica al otro lado de la mesa– **MI ESPOSO **–hizo énfasis en las palabras– **me ha contado todo lo que pasó durante los dos años que no viví en Japón y también de ti **–los jades miraron a Ami amenazantes.

- **No creo que te haya contado TODO** –la cizaña era notable en su tono de voz pero Sakura no cambio el semblante.

- **Conozco a las de tu tipo Ami, quieres hacerme pensar que entre Sasuke y tu hubo algo** –tomo su taza y jugo un poco con el contenido– **pero también lo conozco y aunque tuvimos nuestros tropiezos, confió plenamente en él **–se levanto decidida de su asiento y encaro enojada a la pelinegra– **Ahora te pido que te retires de mi hogar y que no vuelvas a molestar a mi marido**.

Ami sonrió arrogante, Sakura iba a reclamarme cuando sintió un extraño mareo y tuvo que sostenerse recargándose en la mesa.

- **¿Qué decías?**

- **Yo…** –fue lo único que la pelirrosa pudo contestar, se sentía muy mal– **yo…** –respiró profundamente para tratar de recuperarse, lamentablemente, fue en vano.

- **No te entiendo** –Ami se levanto y camino lentamente, jugando con su dedo índice sobre la mesa– **Te ves un poco pálida, ¿te sientes bien Sa-ku-ra?** –pregunto sarcásticamente, levantándole la barbilla a la pelirrosa que apenas lograba sostenerse en pie.

Los jades se abrieron sorprendidos, miro la taza de donde había estado bebiendo su café y lo comprendió todo– **Maldita… qu…qu…que me hiciste**.

- **Te di unas pastillas para dormir** –Sakura intento alejarse de ella caminando torpemente hacia su habitación, pero le fue imposible, tan solo unos pasos adelante su cuerpo no pudo sostenerla más y callo estrepitosamente al suelo– **No te preocupes yo te cuidare bien** –la imagen de la oji roja y su tono escalofriante fue de lo último que fue consciente la pelirrosa.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, pero no lograba distinguir nada, todo era oscuridad. Trato de levantarse del suelo frio que calaba su espalda. Logro incorporarse y después de sentirse lista, intento ponerse de pie, se recargo en sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y respiro hondo para incorporarse totalmente. Aun levantada no lograba ver nada, con las manos sondeo sus alrededores e intento dar un paso, pero no pudo mover su pierna izquierda. Se agacho y toco su tobillo donde reconoció una cadena atándola a lo que creyó era un tubo.

Jaloneo la cadena intentando zafarse, desgraciadamente su atadura era irrompible– **¿Donde estoy?** –sollozo bajito, buscando a su alrededor algo que le ayudara.

- **Despertaste** –oyó una voz en la oscuridad y una luz se encendió cegándola por segundos.

- **Ami** –gruño la pelirrosa al distinguir a la chica bajo la luz– **¡¿a dónde demonios me trajiste?**

- **Pues eso no importa en realidad**.

- **Eres una maldita, ¿qué piensas hacer?**

La ojiroja camino alrededor de Sakura, viéndola como si fuera escoria– **Creo que no eres tan inteligente como cree Sasuke**.

- **¡Oh, claro! Como no lo imagine** –se burlo de si misma la ojijade– **Seguramente quieres deshacerte de mi para quedarte con MI esposo**.

- **Algo así, pero primero te voy a hacer pagar por intentar quitarme a Sasuke**.

- **Por favor Ami, ¡¿quitártelo?** –bufo divertida Sakura– **Él nunca ha sido tuyo y nunca lo será**.

- **Si** –vocifero la pelinegra en la cara de la pelirrosa, quien no se intimido– **Él será mío, solo mío en cuanto tu no estés en el camino**.

- **Entiende aunque me hagas algo, Sasuke-kun sabrá que fuiste tú y te odiara por siempre**.

- **No, te odiara a ti porque creerá que te fuiste, que tenías un amante y lo dejaste por alguien más**.

Sakura rio burlona– **Sasuke-kun nunca pensaría eso**.

- **¿Por qué no?**

- **El sabe que solo lo amo a él, que mi vida gira a su alrededor y que es con la única persona con quien soy feliz**.

- **¿Y si le dejaras una carta de tu puño y letra diciéndole lo contrario?**

- **Sasuke-kun me conoce desde la infancia, el conoce perfectamente mi letra y mi forma de expresarme** –negó frunciendo el ceño– **Jamás lo engañarías con ese estúpido truco**.

Ami perdió el control de su paciencia y trato de patear a la pelirrosa, pero Sakura logro atrapar su pierna y levantarla en un solo movimiento, provocándole una fuerte caída. Ya a su alcance, la ojijade le propino tremenda golpiza en el rostro, dejo de hacer hasta que se canso, y para asegurarse que no despertara en un rato le dio una patada en las costillas y luego en el estomago.

- **Tienes razón Ami, no soy la niña linda que todos creen** –pero la pelnegra no pudo escucharla porque estaba inconsciente.

Sakura le revolvió la ropa buscando la llave para el candado en su pie. No tuvo existo. Desesperada y con algo de fé tomo el teléfono móvil. Marco el número de la policía pero el dispositivo no tenía señal– **Maldición** –murmuro buscando un punto donde pudiera realizar la llamada. Camino lo más que la cadena le permitió y no encontró nada.

Un golpe en la cabeza le impidió seguir con la tarea de buscar ayuda.

- **Yo tampoco soy tan linda como creen **–dijo la oji roja arrojando un tubo lejos del cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirrosa.

- **Búsquenla, tienen que encontrarla** –grito descontrolado Sasuke.

- **Sasuke no ganas nada gritando así** –trato de calmar Itachi a su hermano.

- **Uchiha-san por favor tome esto con calma** –intervino el jefe de policía– **¿Esta seguro que Sakura-san no salió con alguna amistad?**

- **Entienda, se lo he dicho ya** –el pelinegro golpeo la mesa con ambas manos furioso– **el único amigo con el que podría estar es él **–grito señalando a Sai.

- **Ya entendí Uchiha-san, mis hombres ya se están aquí **–le hizo la seña a una pareja de policías para que entraran en su oficina.

El mayor de los Uchiha había llegado y movió sus influencias para acelerar el proceso para la búsqueda de Sakura. El jefe de policía de Tokyo atendió el problema personalmente y puso a sus mejores agentes en el caso.

- **Uchiha-san** –lo saco de sus pensamientos uno de los detectives– **¿Movió algo cuando llego al apartamento?**

- **No**.

- **¿Su esposa recibió visitas?**

- **No lo sé, cuando llegue ella ya no estaba**.

- **¿El portero lleva un registro de las visitas?**

Sasuke se tomo el cabello y lo echo para atrás– **Si, todos los que no son inquilinos tienen que firmar a la entrada**.

- **Revisaré el registro y veré si tienen videos de vigilancia** –se ofreció el otro detective.

- **Lo voy a acompañar Sasuke** –el mayor de los hermanos puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke para que supiera que lo apoyaba.

- **Hn**.

Sai entro y busco con la mirada a Sasuke, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. El Uchiha obedeció y se alejo de los investigadores.

- **Hable con mi contacto y me dijo que no han visto a Ryuu en ninguna carrera de esta noche y tampoco a alguna pelirrosa**.

- **¿Hay algo que deba saber Uchiha-san?** – el detective que se quedo en el apartamento los tomo por sorpresa.

- **Compañero **–se oyó por el intercomunicador del hombre interrumpiendo su cuestionamiento hacia Sasuke y Sai.

- **Si dime**.

- **Hay algo que tienen que ver**.

Ni el Uchiha ni Fukuzawa esperaron, inmediatamente se fueron al ascensor para bajar y ver lo que, según el detective, debían ver.

- **¿Qué encontraron?** –pregunto Sasuke en cuanto llegaron a la sala de vigilancia del edificio.

- **Hay una visita a la que no se le ve el rostro** –señalo el detective la pantalla con la antena de su comunicador– **Y luego la misma persona sale con alguien cargada en brazos** –le hizo una seña al hombre manejando los aparatos para que pusiera la otra imagen.

- **Pero no se ve quienes son **–alego el otro policía, pero el Uchiha miraba fijamente el monitor– **Puede ser cualquier...**

- **Esa es Sakura** –dijo Sasuke tocando la pantalla con su dedo– **Ese vestido se lo regale hace dos semanas**.

- **Localiza al portero que estaba ayer a las veinte horas en la entrada**.

Las autoridades llevaron a la comisaría al portero que se encontraba a la hora señalada. El hombre llego escoltado por la policía poco tiempo después.

- **Si, ella apunto su nombre en el libro de visitas y la anuncie**.

- **¿Recuerda con que nombre la anunció?**

El joven trato de recordar, apretó los ojos y empezó a hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido el día que llego la pelirrosa acompañada de su amiga– **¿Puedo leer el libro? Tal vez con eso me acuerde**.

El oficial hizo la seña para que le dieran el libro, se lo paso al portero– **Este es** –señalo una escritura en particular– **pero… no es el mismo que anuncie a Uchiha-san**.

- **Estamos donde empezamos **–se quejo uno de los detectives.

- **Uchiha-san** –interrumpió el encargado de la investigación– **Hace un rato usted y Fukuzawa-san estaban hablando de algo… ¿puedo saber de qué se trataba?**

- **No es nada de importancia, no tiene que ver con la desaparición de Sakura**.

- **Señor, todo lo que usted oculte solo complicara nuestro trabajo**.

- **¿Usted o su esposa tienen enemigos?**

Itachi miro a Sasuke y Sai, ambos se veían preocupados pero no se notaba nada raro en ellos.

- **Mi cuñada fue corredora clandestina y tuvo algunos problemas con antiguos jefes de la mafia**.

Los dos pelinegros fulminaron al mayor de los Uchiha con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar un tema tan delicado con dos policías que acababan de conocer?

- **Sakura dejó eso en el pasado** –rebatió Sasuke furioso.

- **Uchiha-san, tal vez esa pueda ser una línea de investigación bastante solida** –el detective hizo un breve silencio para pensar las cosas– **Además… ¿está usted seguro que lo dejo?**

- **Por supuesto que está seguro, yo era su compañero de carreras** –aclaro Sai para defender a su amiga y apoyar a Sasuke– **Ella no ha vuelto a tocar una motocicleta desde que regresó de Inglaterra**.

Sakura se sentía mareada nuevamente, tanta narcótico para tranquilizarla y dormirla le estaba repercutiendo en su organismo. Abrió los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que ya había amanecido, aunque no sabía qué hora era exactamente, por la posición de las sombras imaginaba que rondaba el medio día. Escaneo el lugar, pudo darse cuenta que era una vieja fábrica, por el aspecto, abandonada. Había maquinaria por donde mirara. Vio su pie y la cadena ya no estaba ahí, había sido colocada en una de sus muñecas– **Fabuloso **–murmuro.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron lejos, seguramente Sasuke la estaba buscando. Él sabía que ella no salía de noche y mucho menos permanecía mucho tiempo sin avisarle donde se encontraba. Dio un largo suspiro, en situaciones peores se había visto y siempre había salido bien… y eso esperaba que pasara en esta ocasión.

Se sentó en el suelo y pensó lo que debía hacer en cuanto la pelinegra regresara. Tenía que salir de ahí, Ami estaba tan loca y obsesionada con Sasuke que imaginaba que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Solo que ella no era una niña tierna y delicada que se fuera a dejar lastimar. Se trono el cuello moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, fijo la vista en un punto y se concentro en su objetivo, sobrevivir a toda costa y regresar al lado de Sasuke.

Como lo había prometido Fugaku llego a Tokyo muy temprano para estar al lado de su hijo, nada era más importante para él que el bienestar de sus hijos y de Sakura, un miembro más de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke estaba muy agradecido con su padre, no tenía duda de que había cambiado en los últimos años y ahora se sentía más protegido.

Lamentablemente al término del día no hubo rastros de la joven, llevaba día y medio desaparecida. La policía investigaba quien era la persona que había entrado al edificio con un nombre falso pero no tenían resultados.

Era el lunes por la mañana y Sai tuvo que regresar a la universidad, al igual que Sasuke, quien estaba en contra de dejar el apartamento o a los detectives. Él quería ser el primero en saber el paradero de Sakura en cuanto la encontraran. El patriarca de los Uchiha lo convenció de que realizara sus actividades normales y que él lo mantendría al tanto de la situación. Fugaku le prometió que el mismo estaría tras los detectives para que analizaran todas las pistas. Sasuke no muy convencido hizo caso a su padre quien le aconsejo que al despejar su mente podría pensar más claramente quien querría hacerle daño a Sakura. El menor nunca imagino que su padre tendría tanta razón.

- **¡Sasuke!** –escuchó la voz de Kenta y al levantar la mirada el chico venía corriendo en su dirección– **Se que no es el momento, pero… ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Saben algo del Sakura?**

- **No aun nada**.

- **Akane está muy preocupada y dice que cualquier cosa que necesites la llames**.

- **Se los agradezco mucho Kenta**.

Pero algo llamo la atención de Sasuke, alcanzo a ver qué Ami pasaba sin siquiera saludarlo. De repente la pregunta del detective resonó en su mente– _**¿Usted o su esposa tienen enemigos?**_–las imágenes de la cámara de vigilancia terminaron de armar el rompecabezas.

- **¿Sasuke te sientes bien?**

- **¡Ami!** –ignoró a su amigo y fue tras la pelinegra– **¡Ami!**

La chica giro el rostro inmediatamente y el mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su cara se movió dejando al descubierto un ojo amoratado.

- **Hola Sasuke-san, lo siento no te vi ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrevista?**

- **Bien, gracias, pero dime… ¿te encuentras bien? **–haciendo un gran esfuerzo hizo a un lado el mechón y miro bien el golpe– **¿alguien te hizo daño Ami?**

- **¡Ah! **–dijo tocándose el pómulo– **No es nada, solo me pegue con la puerta al entrar a mi cuarto el otro día**.

- **Deberías tener más cuidado** –aconsejo el moreno.

- **Si verdad, gracias por preocuparte por mi** –Ami parecía muy contenta y halagada por la atención– **Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo**.

- **Pensé que no querías verla ni a un kilometro de ti** –Kenta se posó a su lado y miro por donde Ozumi se había ido.

- **Así es, pero es la única persona que sabe donde esta Sakura** –gruño entre dientes Sasuke y corrió rumbo a la salida de la escuela– **Detective… creo saber quien secuestro a mi esposa**.

Minutos después la policía había llegado de manera discreta a la escuela– **¿Por qué cree que Ozumi Ami tiene a su esposa?**

- **Esa chica me ha estado acosando desde que me conoció y cuando se enteró que me había casado con Sakura me dijo que ella no era suficiente para mí, además ella es la que aparece en el video de vigilancia. Cuando llamé al portero hace un rato me lo confirmo**.

- **¿Qué fue lo que le dijo exactamente?**

- **Hace un par de semanas le indique al portero que no la dejara pasar al edificio donde vivimos, pero dice que insistió tanto que le aviso a Sakura que ella estaba ahí**.

- **Esta bien Uchiha-san, la seguiremos para ver a donde nos lleva**.

Sasuke realizo sus actividades normalmente en la universidad, solo un poco más serio de lo acostumbrado. Aunque se porto de una manera "extraña" estaba muy cordial y cortes con Ami, estaba probando el terreno para tratar de averiguar si Sakura se encontraba bien.

Para su des fortunio la pelinegra comenzó a sospechar y al finalizar las horas de clase se retiro del campus sin dejarse ver por Sasuke. Solo que no sabía que la policía la estaba vigilando y siguiendo todos sus movimientos para comprobar sus sospechas.

Ami actuó de modo consideraron normal. Condujo de regreso a casa con tranquilidad, se detuvo un mini super para comprar algunas cosas y siguió su camino. Los detectives comenzaban a pensar que las sospechas de Sasuke eran erróneas. Fugaku apoyo las ideas de su hijo, no dudaba de la perspicacia e inteligencia de su hijo y menos cuando la seguridad de Sakura se encontraba de por medio.

La vieron llegar a casa y estar un par de minutos fuera de su vista. Estaban por desistir cuando la chica volvió a salir, con un pequeño bolso de mano, que arrojo en el asiento del copiloto en cuanto subió a su auto.

Continuaron la persecución de una manera discreta y sigilosa. Ami tomo una de las vías rápidas y se alejo un poco del centro de Tokyo, tomando rumbo a la vieja zonas de fabricas. La vieron bajar del auto con el bolso en la mano, se veía molesta.

- **¿Qué esperan para entrar? **–pregunto desesperado Sasuke.

- **No podemos hacerlo a menos que confirmemos que Sakura-san esta dentro** –aclaro el detective.

- **Y aun si lo confirmamos necesitamos a un equipo táctico para evitar que ella salga lesionada**.

Uno de los detectives salió de la camioneta con mucha precaución. Llego hasta una de las ventanas, pero estaba tan empañada por la mugre que no pudo ver nada. Busco otra alternativa para asomarse o entrar sin ser visto. Solo pudo encontrar una vieja ventana rota, por la cual pudo ver a Sakura encadenada discutiendo algo con Ami. Inmediatamente regreso al automóvil para informar lo que había visto.

- **Mi plan esta resultando, Sasuke-san mostro interés en mi**.

- **No me digas** –canturreo burlona la pelirrosa– **¿Se dio cuenta que eres una bruja o del ojo morado que te hice?**

Ami frunció el ceño– **Él mostró preocupación por mí, pedazo de… idiota**.

- **Yo creo que Sasuke-kun se imagino que YO te había golpeado para defenderme**.

- **Claro que no, él se preocupa por mi y te lo voy a demostrar**.

- **¿Cómo?**

- **Serás testigo que él se interesa en mi… desde el infierno** –la pelinegra saco un arma y apunto directo a Sakura.

Afuera de la fábrica se alcanzaron a escuchar dos detonaciones, Sasuke sintió que la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos. Todos corrieron para ver que había ocurrido. Al llegar a la zona donde Ami tenía aprisionada a Sakura se encontraron a las dos chicas, una tendida en el suelo inmóvil y la otra parada con el arma en la mano.

- **¡Arroje el arma!** –grito uno de los detectives apuntando con su propia arma– **¡Ahora!**

La chica giro levemente el rostro, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los policías y de la familia Uchiha. Puso nuevamente el seguro de la pistola y la dejo caer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Muajaja, me quedo cortito a propósito, no como creen es que la inspiración viene en pequeñas cantidades. Pues espero sus comentarios, recuerden que las quiero mucho. Si me tarde! Pero necesito trabajar, recuerden trabajo = dinero = comida + renta, q es lo q m importa ahorita. Siento tardarme pero tendrán que aguantar, ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo y este la verdad… me lo saque de la manga conforme lo iba escribiendo XD

Gracias por sus RR:

**nanis-uchiha**

**Aiko Amitie**

**Mitorolas**

**Melilove**

**Yukistar**

**zeldalove Akira-chan**

**ViryMousy**

**Lila-sama**

**cerezo-negro**

**asukasoad**

**caro hyuga 25**

**SAKURA-MISA  
**(respuestas a tus pregunta. Falta para el gran final: mmm, deberás aguantar como todos los demás para averiguarlo.)

**vivs-chan**

**MaGy-Souh  
**(graxs me halagas mucho, q bueno q no t ha tocado esperar tanto pa las contis)

**GREECE06**

**MySweetWolff**

**pandiux7  
**(eres mala ya no te quiero ¬¬ m abandonaste y todavía d eso no m dejaste RR d todos los capis q leiste atrasados)

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

**-kumiko-nakata-**

**Jennyshampu**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Saben me puse malita y  
me prohibieron comer dulces  
así que sus RR seran mi alimento  
para continuar  
¿o quieren que muera sin terminar la historia?  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-**


	34. SAKURA, SASUKE Y… RYUU

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, etc.  
Negrita y Cursiva – son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
**(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ / =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= / | =3 | =3 | =3 | – cambio de escena  
**ALGO DE OOC DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES INEVITABLE SI QUIERO QUE TOME UN BUEN RUMBO LA HISTORIA.**

**°o°o°o° § ª | ѵ ª μ € °o°o°o°**

**CAPITULO 34 "SAKURA, SASUKE Y… RYUU"**

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta del cuarto de baño. Esperando… Su barbilla se encontraba descansando sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos sostenían el peso recargados en sus piernas. Suspiró.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una joven vestida con un camisón ligero de tirantes, salió. Una toalla cubría su cabeza, que a su vez estaba agachada. Los ojos negros no perdieron ni un solo detalle de los movimientos.

La chica camino sin levantar la vista del suelo, arrojo la toalla lejos y se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama. Sasuke miro por encima de su hombro el cuerpo tras él, no estaba lastimado físicamente pero desconocía que sentía su alma. Se giro y recostó de lado junto a la joven, ella solo abrazo su almohada y hundió el rostro por completo. El moreno le dio tiempo, no pedía nada, solo que le permitiera estar a su lado. Unos minutos después, la cara se despego de su protección y los jades miraron fijamente a los pozos negros que la cuidaban atentamente. Sasuke acomodo un rosado mechón tras la oreja y sonrió ligeramente. Sakura busco el calor, apegándose al pecho del pelinegro; quien la recibió gustosamente. Permanecieron abrazados hasta que el sueño la venció.

Fugaku e Itachi decidieron hospedarse en un hotel para brindarles privacidad a la pareja. Esa noche, bebían una copa de vino para pasar el trago amargo que la pelinegra les había hecho pasar. El peligro había pasado y el cuarto miembro de la familia Uchiha se encontraba bien.

- **Mikoto, cuanta razón tenías** –brindo Fugaku alzando su copa al cielo y en voz alta.

Itachi lo miro extrañado– **¿A que te refieres otousan?**

- **Tu madre siempre supo que Sakura sería una revolución en la vida de tu hermano, Mikoto se dio cuenta que ella era como un torbellino, un torbellino rosa que traería a nuestras vidas grandes cambios.**

- **Sobre todo en mi otouto ¿no?**

- **Sobre todo en él, su sueño era verlos juntos y ella me dijo que estaba segura que Sakura terminaría obligando a Sasuke a admitir sus sentimientos por ella** –explico con una sonrisa divertida.

- **¿Estas seguro que okaasan no era vidente? Adivinó todo**.

Sasuke sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, pero Sakura no parecía sentir lo mismo. Una mañana, el moreno despertó y se topó con que la pelirrosa no estaba a su lado en la cama, de un salto salió de la cama y tomo el teléfono, con ambas manos marco el número del móvil de la chica y tomo un pantalón de su guarda ropa. La melodía sonó en la puerta de entrada de su apartamento, corrió para revisar que no lo había olvidado en su hogar. Se sorprendió al verla entrar bañada en sudor y bastante agitada.

- **¿Dónde estabas? Casi me matas de un susto **–regaño el moreno.

- **Lo siento** –hablo entre las bocanadas de aire que jalaba para llenar sus pulmones– **no podía dormir y salí a correr un rato.**

- **¿Un rato? **–la señalo con la mano, de cuerpo completo– **Estas empapada en sudor y apenas si puedes hablar**.

- **Solo quería hacer un poco de ejercicio **–dijo tirándose al sillón en la sala para poder recuperar el aliento– **y despejar mi mente**.

Sasuke suspiro sonoramente y se tomo el puente de la nariz buscando paciencia– **Quedamos que no saldrías de la casa por algunos días** –como no recibió respuesta, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa no estaba– **¿Sakura?** –al oír el ruido del agua corriente fue a la habitación y entro al cuarto de baño– **¿Qué haces?**

- **Arreglándome para ir a la escuela** –contesto encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose toda la ropa para meterse a duchar.

- **Tsk, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad?** –chasqueo la lengua y salió del baño para él, alistar su ropa e irse a la universidad– **No olvides que esta tarde tenemos que ir a la estación de policía**.

- **Hn**.

Sakura puso de pretexto en la escuela que había estado un poco enferma y que el médico le había dicho que guardara reposo. Sus compañeros le creyeron, solo Akane supo la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

Por la tarde después del horario de clases, los Uchiha acudieron a la estación de policía, Sakura había sido requerida para dar su declaración de lo sucedido. Fugaku se presento como su abogado y asesor legal, solo como previsión ante cualquier repercusión legal de los hechos.

- **Uchiha Sakura-san… podría decirnos que fue lo que paso ayer?**

Sakura suspiro y miro directo a los ojos del detective– **Esa tarde, ella llego con un arma, me dijo que sería testigo del amor que Sasuke-kun le profesaría desde el cielo** –Sasuke tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó– **Aproveché que se distrajo un segundo, amarre la cadena a su cuello y la pistola cayo a sus pies**.

- **¿Cuántos disparos hizo usted? **–pregunto el detective.

Los jades consultaron la aprobación para continuar con Fugaku– **Dos, uno contra ella, pero sin la intensión de herirla y el otro para soltarme de mi confinamiento**.

- **Entonces el arma la llevo Ozumi Ami**.

- **Si, ¿cómo podía yo haberla llevado? **–Sakura lo miro incrédula, acusándolo de falta de inteligencia.

- **Ozumi-san dice que la amenazó después de quitarle el arma**.

Fugaku se levanto de la silla y confronto al detective– **Sakura es la víctima, si amenazó a Ozumi fue para salvar su vida, mi cliente ya realizó su declaración y es todo, nos vamos**.

- **No se aleje, el juicio de Ozumi será pronto**.

- **En el momento que necesite que mi esposa diga la verdad ante un jurado, puede encontrarla en nuestro apartamento** –Sasuke abrazo a la ojijade y la saco del lugar.

- **Lamento decir esto, pero debo regresar a la oficina **–se disculpo Itachi y después de despedirse de su padre y su hermano, abrazo cariñosamente a Sakura– **El fiscal que lleva el caso me dijo algo muy importante**.

- **¿Con respecto a…?**

- **Qué no es la primera vez que usas un arma**.

La pelirrosa le susurro al oído– **No temo a lo que esa mujer pueda decir, está loca y de eso se darán cuenta en el juicio** –dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñado y lo soltó– **Cuídate mucho Itachi**.

Pasaron varios días y el juicio contra Ami se llevo a cabo, no había mucho que hacer siendo que se le encontró en una fábrica abandonada, propiedad de su padre. Sumado a que el portero del edificio donde habita el matrimonio Uchiha, la reconoció plenamente. Lo único que quedaba era la declaración de Sakura, relatando los hechos de ese fin de semana.

- **Uchiha-san, podría decirnos que fue lo que pasó la tarde en que fue encontrada por los detectives** –pidió el fiscal encargado del caso.

- **Ami llego, muy alegre, decía que su plan estaba dando resultados**.

- **¿Cuál plan Uchiha-san?**

La pelirrosa miro a su esposo– **Ella siempre estuvo obsesionada con Sasuke, mi esposo. Ami me dijo que se desharía de mi para lograr que el se enamorara de ella**.

- **Objeción su señoría, la testigo está suponiendo los sentimientos de mi cliente** –interrumpió la abogada defensora de la pelinegra.

- **Su señoría** –el fiscal tomó algo de su escritorio y lo paso a los jurados– **Prueba 10 de la fiscalía, Ozumi-san fue sometida a ayuda psicológica estando en la preparatoria** –hizo una pausa aumentando el dramatismo del momento– **Ella esparció rumores de una supuesta relación entre ella y el actual esposo de la víctima**.

- **Objeción al lugar, continúe abogado** –el juez le cedió la palabra al fiscal para seguir con el interrogatorio.

- **Gracias su señoría, Uchiha-san, ¿qué paso momentos antes de que los detectives entraran?**

- **Ami me dijo que me mataría para tener el camino libre, me apunto con el arma y en uno de sus descuidos yo logre quitársela**.

El fiscal mostró el arma que la oji roja portaba– **¿Ésta es el arma con la que la amenazó Ozumi-san, Uchiha-san?**

- **Si, esa es**.

- **¿Usted disparó el arma en dos ocasiones no?**

Asintió apenada– **Tenía que hacerlo, la primera fue en defensa propia, no quería que ella se me acercara y la segunda fue para romper la cadena que me mantenía cautiva**.

- **¿Tu intención era herirla?**

- **No, solo quería regresar al lado de mi esposo, tenía miedo y… afortunadamente ninguna de nosotras salió lastimada**.

- **Es todo su señoría** –decreto el fiscal y regreso a su asiento.

La abogada de Ami se levanto con un cuaderno en sus manos, parecía estar revisando notas– **Uchiha-san, usted dice que Ami-san la amenazó y usted actuó en defensa propia**.

- **Así fue**.

- **¿Es cierto que le advirtió a mi cliente que haría cualquier cosa por defender a sus seres queridos?**

- **Si**.

- **¿También es cierto que le dijo a Ami-san que no era la primera vez que usaba un arma?**

Sakura respiro profundamente y miro directo a los ojos de la abogada– **Es cierto**.

- **¿Podrías decirnos cuando fue que la usaste?**

Inmediatamente interrumpió el fiscal– **Su señoría, no estamos juzgando a Uchiha-san**.

- **No por favor, quiero responder, si me lo permiten** –pidió mirando inocentemente, que accedió a su petición– **Cuando recién llegue aquí, mis padres me designaron un par de guardaespaldas. Ellos me enseñaron que la mejor forma de protegerme, era que supiera cómo defenderme**.

- **¿Le enseñaron a disparar armas?**

- **Me enseñaron defensa personal, a localizar salidas para una emergencia en lugares públicos, a conducir autos y por supuesto, a manejar armas**.

- **Entonces usted pudo haber matado a mi clienta… como se lo dijo**.

- **Abogada, al lugar, creo que Uchiha-san ya ha hablado mucho** –interrumpió el juez– **Puede retirarse** –concedió el hombre a Sakura.

Días después, Ozumi fue encontrada culpable de privación ilegal de la libertad e intento de homicidio. La condena fue establecida de 15 a 20 años.

La tarde que supieron la noticia, Sasuke vio a Sakura más pensativa de lo normal. Y es que ella seguía reviviendo los hechos en su cabeza.

_- Mi plan está resultando, Sasuke-san mostro interés en mi._

_- No me digas –canturreo burlona la pelirrosa– ¿Se dio cuenta que eres una bruja o del ojo morado que te hice?_

_Ami frunció el ceño– Él mostró preocupación por mí, pedazo de… idiota._

_- Yo creo que Sasuke-kun se imagino que YO te había golpeado para defenderme._

_- Claro que no, él se preocupa por mí y te lo voy a demostrar._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Serás testigo que él se interesa en mi… desde el infierno –la pelinegra saco un arma y apunto directo a Sakura._

_- Debo reconocer que tienes razón en algo Ami –una sonrisa arrogante se formo en los labios de la pelirrosa– Cuando muera voy a ir al infierno… pero no será hoy._

_Sakura aprovecho que la oji roja se acerco demasiado a ella. Atrapo a su opresora con la cadena de su mano y la enredo en el cuello de Ami. Por la sorpresa la pelinegra soltó el arma tirándola a los pies de Sakura._

_- Argh –se quejaba la chica. _

_- Ves Ami –la ojijade le hablaba al oído susurrándole de una manera escalofriante– No soy una linda niña, te lo he dicho más de una vez, por mi familia soy capaz de cualquier cosa y por regresar al lado del amor de mi vida haría hasta lo imposible._

_Cuando Sakura sintió que la chica dejaba de luchar la arrojo contra el suelo. Ami se tomo el pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento. La tos no le permitía hablar bien, su vista estaba nublada; pero pudo ver como la pelirrosa se agachaba y tomaba algo del suelo. Cuando los ojos de Ami lograron enfocar bien, pudo ver que Sakura sostenía el arma. La situación se había invertido._

_- ¿Vas a matarme? –pregunto con ronca voz la oji roja._

_- No lo sé –Sakura mantenía la cabeza hacia un lado, tenía pinta de psicópata o eso pensaba Ami._

_- Hazlo, porque nunca me voy a dar por vencida en el amor de Sasuke –dijo Ami con tono de burla contra la pelirrosa– ¿Te atreverías a quitarme la vida?_

_Sakura sonrió sádicamente– Claro, no sería la primera vez._

_Los ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, para Ami las cosas pasaron en cámara lenta, Sakura jalo el gatillo. La bala paso rozando la mejilla de Ami y se clavo en el suelo. La pelirrosa miro la cadena en su mano y le disparo para quedar finalmente libre._

_- ¡Arroje el arma! –ordenó uno de los detectives apuntando con su propia arma– ¡Ahora!_

_Sakura giro levemente el rostro, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los policías y de la familia Uchiha. Puso nuevamente el seguro de la pistola y la dejo caer._

_- ¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke y corrió a abrazarla._

_La menor se aferro a la espalda del pelinegro, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas– Sasuke-kun, sabía que me encontrarías._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? –el moreno retiraba el cabello de la cara de Sakura para verla bien, acariciándola y depositando besos en su frente y boca._

_- Si._

_- Aléjate de él, maldita perra –gritaba Ami mientras uno de los detectives la llevaba esposada a la patrulla que llego con ellos._

_- Uchiha-san –interrumpió el encuentro el detective– La ambulancia ya llego, podría pasar para que la revisen._

_- Estoy bien, gracias._

_- Deben revisarla, no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra._

_- No, de verdad, estoy b…_

_Sasuke puso un dedo sobre sus labios callándola– Sakura, vamos, tienen que checarte._

_- Pero… –el moreno volvió a poner el dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza._

_- Vamos, yo estaré contigo, no me separaré de ti._

- **¿Sigues pensando en Ozumi?** –la saco de sus pensamientos Sasuke.

- **Hn, esa chica necesita ayuda**.

El moreno sonrió de lado– **Ahora debes pensar en ti, necesitas comer más, estas adelgazando **–señalo picándole las costillas.

- **No es cierto, no estoy delgada **–se defendió haciendo un puchero y tapándose con la mochila para evitar el "ataque" del chico.

- **Bien, bien, pero prométeme que comerás como debes y dejaras de estar en la luna**.

- **Lo de comer te lo prometo** –se lanzo al cuello de Sasuke y se abrazo fuertemente, rozando sus labios al hablar– **pero lo de estar en la luna no**.

- **Tienes razón** –dijo depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la pelirrosa– **Si dejas de ser tan despistada **–le dio otro beso con una sonrisa– **no serías tu misma**.

Sakura cumplió con lo de alimentarse, pero lo de estar distraída, no. Sasuke comenzaba a notar que la chica se comportaba extraño. La notaba sumida en sus pensamientos y cuando se daba cuenta que él la observaba le sonreía y seguía haciendo sus labores. Otra de las cosas que noto, fue que hablaba mucho por teléfono y siempre desde su móvil, pero no el que usaba usualmente, sino uno que jamás le había visto.

Lo que más lo extraño fue una noche de jueves, en el que Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sillón viendo la televisión, descansando de la escuela. Sakura llego y se tiro al lado de él, recostando la cabeza en sus piernas.

- **Sasuke-kun** –canturreo "inocentemente" la pelirrosa, poniendo sus mejores ojos de perrito a medio morir.

- **¿Hn?**

- **¿Podemos ir a Konoha este fin de semana?**

El ojinegro no respondió nada, unos momentos después apago el televisor y miro los ojos jades suplicantes– **No lo sé, tengo flojera de manejar**.

- **Si quieres yo manejo** –se apunto rápidamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

- **Recuerda que tienes prohibido agarrar un vehículo motorizado**.

- **Entonces** –se arrastro en el sillón y sentó sobre las piernas del moreno, jugando con sus dedos en la corbata de él– **¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerlo de ir Uchiha-sama?**

- **Mmm** –sonrió divertido por la actitud "juguetona" de la menor– Primero **decirme que quieres hacer allá y luego… **–acaricio los brazos de Sakura mirándola lascivamente de arriba a abajo– **pues ya veremos que más puedes hacer por mí**.

- **Con lo primero no hay problema, quiero ir a la residencia Haruno para sacar algunas cosas** –desabrocho la corbata y la arrojo lejos– **y lo segundo… tendrá que decirme que es lo que quiere –dijo besando lentamente los labios del ojinegro– sino no sabré que hacer… Uchiha-sama**.

Sasuke la tomo por la nuca al no resistir más las provocaciones de Sakura, enredo una mano en las hebras rosadas y la otra acariciaba la pierna de la chica, subiendo la falda que portaba.

Días después se encontraban en la residencia Uchiha, siendo recibidos cordialmente por Fugaku. Habían aprovechado y después de la escuela, se habían ido directo a su viejo hogar. El patriarca de la familia los invito a cenar para celebrar su estancia ahí.

- **¿Qué los ha traído Sasuke?**

Antes de que el menor respondiera, Sakura lo hizo– **Le pedí que viniéramos porque quiero hacer un poco de aseo en la residencia Haruno**.

- **¿Aseo Sakura, estás loca? Me dijiste que querías sacar algunas cosas**.

- **Por eso Sasuke-kun, quiero sacar cosas viejas de mi casa para tirarlas a la basura, no tiene caso que estén haciendo polvo**.

- **No piensas llevarte nada ¿o si?**

- **¿Y si quiero un recuerdo de mi vieja casa, piensas impedírmelo?** –preguntó Sakura levantándose de la mesa y casi gritando– **Igual que me has controlado para salir con mis amigas o que quieres saber donde estoy a cada minuto** –la pelirrosa estaba realmente alterada– **Noticia de último minuto Sasuke, esta vez no fue mi culpa; una fan loca tuya fue la que me secuestró**.

- **Tampoco es culpa mía** –grito el ojinegro adoptando la misma posición de la chica, desafiante.

Fugaku interrumpió el conato de pelea– **Vamos chicos, estamos platicando solamente, no hay necesidad de enojarnos**.

- **Con su permiso Fugaku-san, he perdido el apetito** –la pelirrosa miro despectivamente al moreno y se retiro a su habitación.

Ambos varones se sentaron después de un sonoro suspiro– **Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a una mujer tan enojada**.

- **Tengo que hablar con ella, ¿cierto?**

- **Si, pero primero explícame lo que dijo**.

-**Últimamente he notado a Sakura extraña, muy metida en sus pensamientos y lo que más me preocupa… ha estado haciendo llamadas desde un celular que pide clave de acceso para cualquier función.**

- **Y quieres revisarlo porque…**

- **No lo sé, solo me preocupa que vaya a regresar a sus viejos hábitos**.

El hombre se acerco a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro– **Un matrimonio se basa en amor y confianza, cuando ella esté lista te lo dirá**.

- **Gracias tousan, tengo que ir a arreglar un problema **–se despidió y subió a buscar a su esposa.

Entro a su vieja habitación y no encontró a la chica, empezó a alterarse y de repente escucho un ruido en el que había sido el cuarto de su hermano. Camino tranquilamente y toco la puerta– **Sakura, abre** –pero no recibió respuesta– **No seas terca, necesitamos hablar** –aun así, no recibió respuesta alguna– **Si no abres, entrare a la fuerza** –y fue cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse– **Ok, ya entendí, te dejare sola**.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó un poco tarde, restregó sus ojos y estiro los brazos para quitarse la flojera. Se levanto desganado y bajo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

- **Es extraño que te levantes tan tarde** –le dijo su padre al verlo pasar cerca del comedor.

- **Buenos días tousan, ¿Sakura ya se levanto?**

- **Si, salió temprano**.

- **¿Fue a la residencia Haruno?**

- **No** –dio un sorbo a su café y cambio de hoja al periódico, tranquilamente– **Me dijo que iría a ver a una amiga y que pasaría el día completo con ella**.

- **¿Se llevo su móvil…?** –pero su pregunta se contesto sola al ver el pequeño aparatito en la mesa, en el punto exacto para que él lo viera.

- **Hijo, Sakura necesita espacio y tiempo, sino se lo das… la perderás**.

A la noche la pelirrosa regreso a la casa de su familia política, entro sin decir nada y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación que ocupo la noche anterior. A pesar de tanto sigilo, Sasuke la esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- **No se te ocurrió llamar para decir que estabas bien**.

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada y siseo molesta– **Lo siento, debí informarte que estaba bien**.

- **Sakura… yo… lo siento** –declaración que sorprendió a la chica, Sasuke se acerco y acaricio los brazos de Sakura– **Entiendo que te sientas sobre protegida, pero entiende, me preocupo por ti**.

- **Sasuke-kun… de verdad lo siento, se que en nuestras vidas han pasado muchas cosas y las malas noticias nunca parecen terminarse, pero…**

- **No digas más** –le tapo la boca con el dedo y recargo su frente contra la de la ojijade– **¿Vamos a dormir quieres? Mañana iremos a tu casa a recoger las cosas que quieres**.

- **Gracias Sasuke-kun** –dijo abrazándose a su cuello y hundiendo su cara en el.

Como lo prometió, Sasuke acompaño a la chica a su antiguo hogar, desafortunadamente Sakura sintió mucha nostalgia el verse nuevamente ahí. Pero el estar siendo apoyada por su esposo, le dio la fortaleza para seguir adelante.

Como lo había dicho Tsunade, todos los muebles habían sido llevados a una bodega, la casa estaba totalmente vacía. Solo que Sakura sabía que lo que no era parte del mobiliario fue guardado en cajas y colocado en el ático de la mansión. Subieron por unas escalerillas ocultas en un armario y llegaron hasta su objetivo. La pelirrosa reviso las cajas que tenían su nombre, las de sus padres no era capaz de tocarlas, aun no se sentía lista para desechar la ropa y accesorios que usaban sus padres en vida.

Al final solo saco un álbum de fotografías de sus cosas, algunos de sus peluches, incluyendo a Mr. D, y unos cuantos libros de su biblioteca personal.

Estaban echando todo a la cajuela del auto, cuando Sakura recordó algo más.

- **Espera aquí Sasuke-kun, vuelvo en cinco minutos** –pidió la chica corriendo hacia la vieja cochera.

Al llegar encendió la luz y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro. Los autos de su padre aun seguían ahí y, al igual que la casa, estaban en perfectas condiciones. Antes de irse a Inglaterra, Sakura le dijo al jardinero que había contrataran a alguien de suma confianza para hacerse cargo de los autos que su padre tanto adoraba. Tomo una pequeña cubierta y la jalo, al caer al suelo dejo a la vista la vieja motocicleta de su padre. Simplemente una maquinaria hermosa, una Harley Davidson totalmente original y en perfectas condiciones. Gaara había hecho un gran trabajo en cuidarlo todo. Y es que esa motocicleta en particular representaba mucho para ella, fue por lo que decidió correr.

_La primera vez que la vio se enamoro totalmente de ella, en sus ratos libres se escabullía a la cochera para admirarla. Un día Yahiko la encontró intentado subirse a la enorme maquinaria, y con una sonrisa divertida le pregunto si quería aprender a conducir. El esperaba que Sakura se negara o que una duda se asomara por sus enormes ojos jades, pero no fue así. La pelirrosa muy entusiasmada le dijo que si, que haría cualquier cosa para que le enseñara y así fue._

_Al principio le consiguió una pequeña moto, una de uso infantil ya que solo contaba con ocho años. Aunque todo fue a escondidas de sus padres, cosa que no fue difícil, ya que ellos siempre estaban muy ocupados en el hospital de la familia Haruno. Su madre como directora médica y su padre como administrador, además de que cada día parecían estar más ocupados._

_Con el paso de las semanas, Sakura demostró tener una habilidad nata en el manejo de las motocicletas. En cuestión de días dejo el modelo infantil para pasar a algo un poco más grande y más veloz. Yahiko vio el potencial de la chica y su amor por la velocidad, así que cuando hubo obtenido la experiencia suficiente en cuestión motociclista, que solo fue en dos años; la inscribió por primera vez en una carrera._

_Para que hiciera su debut en las carreras, Konan pensó que sería bueno que nadie pudiera reconocerla; así que la disfrazo. Pinto su cabello de negro y le enseño a usar lentes de contacto de un color muy diferente al suyo, morados. Además de que no todos los días se veía a una pequeña pelirrosa de ojos jades corriendo una motocicleta, aunque fuera en un circuito infantil y totalmente legal. Solo que ellos no eran "tan" legales, para poder inscribirla falsificaron los papeles de la niña para hacerla pasar por su hija. Así fue como nació la pequeña "Ryuu"._

_Con el paso del tiempo, "Ryuu" se hizo de fama y es que era una excelente corredora, lo tenía en la sangre. Sabía el momento exacto para acelerar y rebasar a sus contrarios, pero también su instinto le decía cuando frenar, ya fuera en las curvas o para evitar ser saboteada por los demás._

_Fue así como "Pain", "Ángel de Papel" y "Ryuu" se volvieron famosos en los circuitos. Al ser tan buena, el hombre decidió que, a pesar de ser pequeña, "Ryuu" necesitaba retos más grandes. La noche de su cumpleaños, su regalo fue hacer el debut en el circuito de carreras clandestinas "Street Riders". Esa noche no fue solo de ella, su amigo Sai, formo parte del equipo; y dada su gran habilidad para reír y divertirse (¬¬) fue nombrado "Joker"._

Recuerdos agradables y desagradables, inundaban la mente de Sakura. Pero ya solo eran eso, recuerdos. Ahora había tomado su decisión y nada la haría cambiar. Tomo la cubierta y volvió a tapar la motocicleta, no quería que se arruinara.

- **¿Olvidaste algo?** –pregunto Sasuke al verla subir al auto.

- **No, de hecho solo fue para recordar** –pero la frase no tuvo sentido para el moreno.

Dos semanas después de haber visitado Konoha, Sasuke recibió un mail que decía lo siguiente.

"_Sasuke-kun,  
Quiero que sepas que te amo sobre todas las cosas. Se que no hemos tenido una vida de cuento de hadas, los dos hemos pasado por amargas experiencias y que las diferencias entre nosotros son abismales. Aun así se que sabremos superar cualquier cosa que venga, porque no importa lo que suceda nos tenemos el uno al otro.  
Quiero que nos veamos el sábado por la noche en la siguiente dirección:  
Calle XXXXX YYYYY de Konoha  
No te digo más porque es una sorpresa._

_XOXO  
Uchiha Sakura_

_PD: No te asustes sino llego a casa desde hoy, necesito algo de tiempo para estar lista._"

Sasuke suspiro y se tomo la cabeza– **¿Ahora qué tramas Sakura?**

Respiro hondo y profundo antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento, ya que sabía que la chica no estaría. Entro al apartamento y se fue directo al cuarto a tirarse en la cama. La idea de que Sakura estuviera lejos y no durmiera a su lado lo desesperaba. Pero su padre tenía razón, debía darle tiempo para que ella se acercara a él.

_Sasuke era un pequeño alegre y bastante activo, siempre jugando en los jardines de su casa en compañía de su madre y hermano. Él sentía gran cariño por su madre, Mikoto, quien siempre lo cuido y vio por él. Su hermano era alguien importante, era su modelo a seguir, quería ser como él e incluso ser mejor que Itachi al crecer._

_Lamentablemente sufrió un drástico cambio en su carácter. Su padre, Fugaku, pasaba poco tiempo con sus hijos; el hombre llegaba tarde del trabajo y se iba antes de que los pequeños despertaran. Un día Sasuke, emocionado porque su padre llegaba temprano del trabajo lo recibió muy efusivamente. Corrió a su encuentro en la puerta de la casa y sin quererlo, lo tiro. De lo que no se dio cuenta el pequeño fue que Fugaku traía una botella de whisky, según él, muy costosa y que termino esparcida en el suelo y sobre el portafolio del hombre. El hombre regaño severamente a su hijo, diciéndole que debía comportarse como un hombre y no como el niño que era._

_Al volverse tan callado y reservado, el único que se podía decir que era su amigo, era el rubio hiperactivo. Según él, no tan cercano como para que lo llamara amigo o por lo menos no que lo admitiera en público. Pero su vida dio un giro inesperado cuando la pelirrosa llego. Era una pequeña mota rosada que parecía necesitar ayuda siempre. No podía quitarle el ojo de encima porque se metía en problemas, bueno no era que ella se los buscara pero por alguna tonta razón siempre estaba en el ojo de la tormenta. Un hábito que nunca perdió._

_Un día caminaba por las calles de la residencial, con su inseparable "plaga" como solía decirle a Naruto. El rubio hablaba y hablaba de lo que podían hacer al llegar al parque. Sasuke solo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Al llegar a la orilla del área de juegos pudieron ver como un pequeño ser, que asumió era una niña por el color de cabello, ¿rosa?, si rosa, peleaba por algo contra un grupo de niños. Naruto le dio un ligero codazo y le señalo con la mirada, esa mirada que le indicaba que la diversión comenzaría._

_Y después de ese día, la pequeña se volvería una de las personas más importantes de su vida. La personalidad de Sakura era simple y alegre, aunque tenía su carácter. Y aun sin demostrar abiertamente lo que sentía por ella, era a la única a la que permitía que le llamara Sasuke-kun, odiaba que otras niñas usaran ese sufijo._

Despertó aun con flojera, tallo sus ojos con ambas manos y suspiro, para luego arrojar las mantas lejos para levantarse e irse a la casa de su padre en Konoha. Estuvo con su padre un rato conversando de la escuela y la posibilidad de buscar algún trabajo. Le disgustaba la idea de vivir a expensas de los fideicomisos con los que ambos contaban. Después de un par de horas se disculpo con su padre y le dijo que iría en la búsqueda de Sakura, que aunque no sabía bien que sucedia le había prometido verla en el lugar acordado.

Manejo buscando la calle y el número un par de minutos, al llegar le extrañó que era un lugar un poco desolado. No se veía que hubiera mucho transito por ahí. Y su asombro aumento cuando varios autos llegaron, todos conocidos. Los ocupantes bajaron también sorprendidos.

- **Sasuke** –grito alzando la mano Naruto– **¿Ustedes también vinieron? ¿Y Sakura-chan?**

El moreno enarco una ceja– **Dirás que Sakura los invito y ella no está conmigo, me dijo que la esperara aquí**.

- **A nosotros no nos invito Sakura **–intervino Neji tomando la mano de Tenten, que se veía un poco asustada– **Sai nos envió un mail**.

- **Pues no somos los únicos **–señalo Hinata en dirección a otros dos autos que se acercaban.

De los vehículos bajaron Shino, Kiba, Ino, Temari y Shikamaru– **Que problemático fue llegar, no podía escoger un lugar mejor ubicado**.

- **Cállate Shikamaru, no hables así de mi novio** –le reclamo dándole un codazo en las costillas– **¿Y la frentona?**

- **No lo sé, ella solo me dio esta dirección**.

- **Entonces… tal vez la sorpresa está organizada por Sakura y Sai** –comento dudosa Tenten.

Pero alguien más comenzó a contagiarse de los nervios de la castaña– **Si fuera así, Gaara también estaría aquí, no creen**.

La de chonguitos se aferro al brazo de su novio– **Esto no me gusta Neji**.

- **No seas cobarde Tenten** –dijo Kiba muy emocionado– **Si Sakura y Sai fueron los de la idea seguramente es algo muy emocionan…**

No termino la frase cuando dos camionetas negras con vidrios polarizado llegaron, y detrás de ellas una caravana de motocicletas los rodearon, de manera violenta y atemorizándolos.

- **¿¡Qué demonios! **–gruñeron Kiba y Neji.

- **¿Ustedes son los chicos del KEI?** –habló uno de los conductores.

- **¿Y que si lo somos? **–agredió Naruto empujando a Hinata tras él.

El conductor giro su rostro a otro de los pilotos– **Tenía razón, el güerito era el que nos iba a dar más problemas**.

- **Hn**.

- **Suban** –señaló con la cabeza las puertas abiertas de las camionetas.

- **Si claro cómo no **–gritó Kiba poniéndose al frente de los jóvenes, siendo secundado por su amigo.

- **Van a tener que obligarnos** –hablo Shino.

- **Sus deseos son órdenes** –el conductor bajo de la motocicleta y llamo a sus compañeros que sacaron cadenas y tubos– **Ahora… ¿quién subirá primero?**

Los amigos se dividieron en dos grupos. En la primera camioneta abordaron Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Sasuke; en la segunda, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Kiba e Ino.

- **¿Qué crees que nos vayan a hacer?** –susurro el rubio.

- **Nada** –contesto muy tranquilo Sasuke.

- **¿Cómo que nada? Estás loco Uchiha, esto claramente es un secuestro** –reclamo furioso Neji.

- **Y según tu Hyuuga, ¿quién nos están secuestrando?**

- **¡Obvio, Sai!**

Sasuke rodo los ojos y sonrió divertido– **Mmm, hasta donde yo recuerdo Fukuzawa es nuestro amigo**.

Comentario que saco de balance a los presentes– **¿Dijiste… amigo?**

- **Si Naruto, dudo mucho que él intentara hacernos daño **–dijo mirando hacia el vidrio polarizado que mantenía al chofer oculto.

- **¡Oh, por kami! Seguramente hay un alucinógeno en el aire **–apuntó Naruto tomándose de la cabeza desesperado.

- **Dobe**.

- **Lamento decirlo pero… Sasuke-san** –se atrevió a interrumpir Hinata– **Tú y Sai nunca se llevaron bien**.

- **Las personas cambian Hinata** –dijo Tenten abrazándose a su brazo– **Además era de suponer que Sasuke y Sai se volvieran amigos si ambos consideran a la misma persona alguien muy importante** –miro a Sasuke y sonrió– **Para Sai, Sakura es como una hermana y para Sasuke, pues es su esposa; eso los convertiría en cuñados ¿no?**

Después de unos minutos de viaje, la camioneta por fin se detuvo; los seguros de las puertas se desbloquearon y permitieron que los "secuestrados" bajaran. El lugar estaba en penumbras, solo se veía lo que la luna alumbraba. El rugido de las motocicletas se detuvo y una sola de ellas, mantuvo la luz encendida.

- **Se portaron muy bien** –honró el hombre que los amenazo para obligarlos a subir a los vehículos– **Como recompensa… conocerán a nuestro líder** –se hizo a un lado y un par de motocicletas se acercaron y uno de los choferes de las camionetas descendió.

- **Gracias Rex** –agradeció uno de los conductores de motocicletas– Se preguntaran que hacen aquí.

- **Pues eso es lógico, exigimos saberlo** –requirió Kiba.

- **A eso voy… Kiba…** –el haberlo llamado por su hombre descoloco al chico– **Les doy la bienvenida a nuestro circulo de diversión y… perversión** –dio unos cuantos pasos con las manos en su espalda y se detuvo frente a una motocicleta–** Sus guías a través de esta maravillosa noche de locura serán "Shukaku" y "Queen" **–los nombrados se quitaron los cascos y sonrieron, los "secuestrados" quedaron boquiabiertos– **Ellos son, el segundo piloto de mi escudería **–señalo al pelirrojo– **Y mi diseñadora de arte automovilístico** –señaló a la castaña.

- **Gaara… **–susurró Temari tapándose la boca– **Matsuri**.

Todos los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían ni articular palabra.

- **El que podrá resolver sus dudas y recibir sus comentarios, "Joker", mi jefe de mecánicos y mejor amigo** –el hombre se movió un poco de la luz y dejo ver su rostro.

- **¡Sai! **–dijo bajito Ino, corriendo a abrazarse del cuello de su novio y comenzando a llorar– **Me asustaste, que pésima bromita**.

- **Lo siento bonita, pero no podía decirte nada** –le dio un toque en la nariz con el dedo índice y luego la beso– **Era una sorpresa y no quería que la arruinaras**.

- **Eres un tonto… "Joker".**

- **Déjame presentar a nuestro grandioso líder bonita** –puso a la rubia en el suelo y le limpio las lagrimas con el dedo– **Me siento halagado y honrado en presentarles a nuestra líder… ella es la mejor corredora de todos los tiempos, tiene un record impecable y es una gran mecánica, su nombre es sinónimo de la grandeza que a alcanzado en los circuitos clandestinos de carreras, ella es "Ryuu"**.

La conductora negó con la cabeza aun con el casco puesto–** Eres un exagerado "Joker" **–al removerse la protección dejo ver su aspecto, era Sakura, solo que tenía el cabello pintado de negro y lentes de contacto morados, hizo una reverencia y luego sonrió ampliamente–** Como la líder del equipo "Dragones del Desierto" les doy la bienvenida al circuito… "Street Riders"**.

- **Vengan les mostraremos el lugar** –"Queen" tomo de la mano a Tenten y unas luces se encendieron, dejando ver algo que parecía ser un pequeño festival de vehículos motorizados, autos modificados y motocicletas de todo tipo.

- **Tienes mucho que explicarme… "Shukaku"** –sentencio Temari al pelirrojo alborotándole el cabello.

- **Trátame con respeto Temari, aquí soy alguien muy importante**.

- **Pero sigo siendo tu onee-san y harás lo que yo digo**.

- **Si claro, como no**.

- **Esto va a ser problemático**.

- **Ven Naruto, contrate un puesto de ramen para que viniera, vamos** –dijo jalando al rubio que parecía querer hablar con "Ryuu".

Sasuke camino con las manos en los bolsillos tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra que veía sonriente por donde "Joker" se llevaba arrastrando a su amigo.

- **¿Divertida, Ryuu?**

- **Desde cuando te diste cuenta **–pregunto juguetona la chica dando un paso al frente.

- **Digamos que… **–desvió la mirada simulando meditar– **desde el principio**.

- **Eres un chico muy inteligente y guapo** –dio otro paso acercándose más al moreno– **Tu novia es una chica muy afortunada**.

- **No tengo novia**.

- **¡¿Ah no? **–dijo recargándose del pecho de Sasuke– **Entonces puedo hacer esto** –lo jalo por el cuello de la playera y lo beso apasionadamente, profundizando el beso tanto como pudo.

El pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de que la chica no se escapara nuevamente. Al terminar el beso susurro contra sus labios– **Tengo esposa y es muy celosa y posesiva**.

"Ryuu" rio divertida– **Tendré cuidado de guardar el secreto**.

- **Eres buena para eso**.

- **"Ryuu" **–grito "Joker"– **Están organizando la carrera, ¿vas a participar?**

Los ojos morados se fijaron directamente en los negros– **Si, diles que si**.

- **Pensé que ya lo habías dejado** –le reclamo deteniéndola por la muñeca.

- **Es solo por esta vez, quiero que seas testigo de lo buena corredora que soy** –lentamente sacó su mano del aprisionamiento.

- **Que sea la última vez **–dicto Sasuke seriamente.

Una sonrisa afligida se dibujo en el rostro de la chica y susurro al aire– **No puedo prometértelo**.

"Joker" se acerco empujando una motocicleta blanca con un dragón rosa grabado a los costados– **Hiciste un gran trabajo**.

- **No fue gran cosa** –admitió humildemente– **La conservaste en perfectas condiciones** –dijo acariciando la carrocería del vehículo.

- **Frentona, eres una… maldita** –reclamo Ino cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de la pelinegra.

"Ryuu" miro divertida a "Joker" y luego se abalanzo sobre la rubia, abrazándose a su cuello y restregando su mejilla contra la de Ino, como si fuera un gato– **Cerdita, no te enojes, me quieres demasiado como para no hablarme**.

- **¡¿Quién dijo que te quiero demasiado?** –gruñó tratando de quitarse a la chica del cuello, pero parecía imposible– **Eres una tonta, egoísta, mala amiga y, y, y…**

- **Tu mejor y más querida amiga** –termino la frase por la rubia. "Ryuu" se abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, acariciando su larga cabellera– **Es hora de que conozcas nuestra otra vida cerdita; y no te vayas a enojar con "Joker", la idea fue totalmente mía**.

- **Sakura…** –susurró Ino.

La pelinegra puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga– **No cerdita, Sakura no, "Ryuu"**.

Soltó a su amiga y subió a la motocicleta haciendo rugir el potente motor. El resto de sus amigos fue reunido en un lugar especial para que pudieran ver la carrera que comenzaría.

- **¡Esto es genial!** –dijo Naruto con la boca llena de fideos– **No puedo creer que Sakura-chan, digo, "Ryuu" nos haya invitado**.

- **Naruto-kun… no hables con la boca llena **–regañó Hinata pasándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la boca.

- **Lo siento Hinata-chan, estoy muy emocionado** –miró a su lado buscando a su amigo– **¿Acaso tu no Sasuke?**

- **¿Cómo voy a estar emocionado si… "Ryuu" va a correr?**

- **Yo he oído que muchos están apostando a su favor **–apunto Tenten muy alegre y sin rastros del miedo anterior– **Dicen que estaban esperando su regreso y probar si perdió el toque**.

Sasuke rodó los ojos molesto– **Eso es lo que temo, que no haya perdido su habilidad para meterse en problemas**.

- **¡Que problemático eres!** –murmuró Shikamaru.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** –preguntó el moreno que alcanzo a escucharlo.

- **A lo que Shikamaru se refiere Sasuke** –intervino por primera vez Shino, el no era de hablar y mucho menos intervenir en problemas ajenos– **es que si no te gustara ser el príncipe que ayuda a la princesa en apuros, no estarías enamorado de Sakura y correrías para salvarla cada vez que se encuentra en problemas**.

Los amigos de Shino se quedaron perplejos, había dado justo en el clavo. No cabía duda de que cuando el castaño hablaba solo decía la verdad y lo necesario.

- **¿Alguien quiere palomitas?** –ofreció Temari para cambiar el tema.

El rugir de los motores fue unísono. Las motocicletas estaban alineadas en la línea de salida. Una hermosa y escultural joven estaba parada al costado de una pista improvisada. Los silbidos alabando la belleza y exigiendo el comienzo de la carrera no se hicieron esperar. La joven sonrió, agito el pañuelo y lo dejo caer desde lo alto de su brazo estirado sobre su cabeza. En cuanto el pedazo de tela toco el suelo, los corredores salieron en busca del primer lugar.

El recorrido no era algo sencillo, la ruta era un rectángulo y en sus esquinas estaba la complicación. En lugar de simplemente dar vuelta hacia dentro, primero debían girar a la derecha y hacer un recorrido como si su fuera un pequeño cuadrado. Así cada esquina del rectángulo era un pequeño cuadrado.

"Shukaku" y "Ryuu" iban lado a lado, cuidándose el uno al otro. A la mitad del recorrido, la chica le dio la señal para que "Shukaku" se preparara a tomar la delantera de todo el grupo. "Ryuu" sonrió bajo su casco, le daría la oportunidad de discutir el primer lugar contra ella, dándole un poco de ventaja.

Pero como siempre, los corredores no eran muy "legales", siempre buscaban la forma de ganar el primer lugar a toda costa. De un golpe desestabilizaron la motocicleta del pelirrojo, sacándolo de balance y provocando que saliera de la pista. "Ryuu", lo vio por el retrovisor, afortunadamente no había caído y regresaba al grupo inmediatamente. La chica respiro aliviada, no quería que nada malo sucediera estando todos sus amigos presentes, pensarían que eran cosas muy peligrosas y que estaban locos si las hacían.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, SÍ ERA PELIGROSO Y Sí ESTABAN LOCOS, pero que importaba, ellos amaban eso. Amaban el camino, amaban las motocicletas, amaban la velocidad y sobre todo, la adrenalina y el orgullo de levantar los brazos triunfantes; y porque no, también las ganancias monetarias.

"Ryuu" se trono el cuello, se aferro bien al volante y acelero para alcanzar al desgraciado que agredió a su amigo. Sorteo a los demás corredores, sin siquiera rozar a ninguno. Se coloco al costado derecho del tipo, se levanto la protección del casco y se le cerró violentamente.

- **¡Imbécil! ¡Al que golpeaste es mi amigo!** –le grito haciéndola una señal obscena con la mano–** ¡Ahora sabrás quien es "Ryuu"!** –dijo tétricamente y le dio una patada, pero no solo fue eso, golpeo tan fuerte el clutch que lo trabo.

El tipo perdió totalmente el control de su motocicleta, cayendo al suelo a un lado de la pista. "Shukaku" le dio alcance a su amiga– **No tenías que hacerlo**.

- **No, no tenía, pero me moría por hacerlo**.

- **¡Estás loca!**

- **Si, y no sabes cuánto lo disfruto**.

- **El segundo lugar les explica el altercado a nuestros amigos**.

- **Vete preparando el discurso** –dijo sonriente la oji morada volviendo a cerrar su casco y acelerando a fondo.

El pelirrojo no se quedo atrás, imito a la chica y ambos pelearon cada uno por el primer lugar. Nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero esta vez, demostraron todo su potencial desde las dos últimas vueltas. La carrera estaba muy peleada, eran cinco personas las que luchaban por el codiciado premio; pero como buenos corredores cada uno iba en su carril. La pelinegra hecho un vistazo a los espectadores, era su última vuelta y quería que sus amigos y su esposo fueran testigos de quien era ella siendo "Ryuu". Respiró hondo y profundo, se concentro totalmente en la meta y olvido a los corredores. Se hizo una con la maquina, el viento era su amigo y la velocidad era parte de su alma y su ser. Cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por lo que su corazón le decía. Al abrirlos segundos después, se encontraba cruzando la línea de meta en primer lugar. Los espectadores gritaban emocionados, pero nada llegaba a sus oídos. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, eso que hacía falta en su vida por fin había regresado.

- **"Ryuu sigues siendo la mejor" "Nadie puede ganarte Ryuu" "Me vas a hacer rico"** –gritaban los seguidores de la corredora acercándose a ella y rodeándola para felicitarla– **"Tu si sabes cómo hacer un gran regreso"**

- **A un lado, los verdaderos amigos de "Ryuu" van a pasar** –alardeaba el rubio abriéndose paso entre la multitud– **A un lado, Ryuu-chan que te puedo decir, eres… eres… ¡la mejor corredora que he visto!**

- **Gracias Naruto, pero no creo que hayas visto a muchos corredores** –pero el ánimo de "Ryuu" decayó al ver la mirada seria de Sasuke– **Vamos a celebrar** –tomo la mano de su amigo y lo arrastro hasta la zona del "bar" o mejor dicho un edificio a punto de derrumbarse.

Sasuke la dejo divertirse un rato, como era de esperarse al ser un "evento" ilegal; a pesar de ser menores de edad se les sirvieron cervezas para celebrar. Platicaron, rieron y el equipo "Los Dragones del Desierto" les contaron todo lo que habían vivido, incluso de las tonterías que solían hacer. Una canción de ritmo pegajoso sonó en las enormes bocinas que daban el ambiente de fiesta.

[ Kesha / Boots and Boys / Animal ]

- **Con permiso chicos** –"Ryuu" se disculpo con sus amigos, tomo la mano de su esposo y lo miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir– **Te invito a bailar**.

- **Sabes que no me gusta**.

- **¡Oh vamos! Nunca me sacas a divertir, por lo menos cúmpleme el capricho hoy**.

- **Mmm**.

Kiba se acerco a ellos con una enorme y picara sonrisa– **Si tú no quieres, yo puedo bailar con ella**.

Sasuke tomo la mano de la pelinegra y se la llevo rápidamente a la pista de baile. La chica se despidió sonriente de su amigo castaño.

En cuanto llegaron al centro "Ryuu" empezó a moverse de manera sensual y totalmente desinhibida, cantaba la canción disfrutándola al máximo.

- **¿Te diviertes?** –la ironía estaba impresa en sus palabras.

- **¡No sabes cuánto!**

- **Sakura esto debe acabar aquí**.

La oji morada lo ignoro y seguía cantando la canción, moviéndose alrededor de él, jugando con su cabello "negro". Se paro frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y bajó lentamente, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Sasuke casi ni se movía, solo estaba ahí parado, se veía realmente fastidiado y cansado de estar ahí. "Ryuu" suspiró y rodó los ojos. Lo tomo de la mano y salieron.

- **Sabes que esto era mi vida**.

- **Era**.

- **Esta noche es mi despedida de todo lo que por un tiempo, era mi forma de vivir, mi única razón de vivir…**

- **¡La policía ya viene!** –avisó el "guardián" de la radio que pasó corriendo junto a la pareja y entro al viejo edificio a dar la alarma.

En segundos salió "Joker" jalando de la mano a Ino y seguido de todos los demás– **Imagino que la fiesta se terminó**.

- **¿Forma tradicional?** –pregunto divertido "Shukaku".

- **Forma tradicional** –los demás no entendían a lo que se referían ninguno de los tres– **"Joker" llévatelos en las camionetas**.

- **"Ryuu" nos va a hacer falta un conductor** –explico el pelinegro señalando a todos los que huían del lugar.

- **Yo lo haré** –se ofreció animadamente Kiba, los tres expertos en huidas se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

- **Bien, pues solo sígueme**.

- **Gaara, vendrás con nosotros ¿no?** –pregunto dudosa Temari.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano de su hermana y le dio un ligero apretón– **Se cuidarme solo nee-san, además "Queen" y yo no cabemos** –tomo con su mano libre la de la castaña y soltó la de su hermana, alejándose en dirección de su motocicleta.

- **No te preocupes Temari-neesan, yo lo cuidare** –grito "Queen" desde lejos.

- **Ya esta grandecito Temari** –la "consoló" su novio– **Además el tiene mucho tiempo en esto**.

- **Si, tienes razón**.

- **Vamos Sasuke** –grito Naruto subiendo a uno de los vehículos.

El moreno se le quedo viendo a la pelinegra– **No te dejaré ir sola**.

- **Sasuke tienes que ir con ellos**.

- **No, esta vez me quedo contigo sin importar nada**.

- **Yo…**

- **"Ryuu"** –la voz de "Joker" la hizo mirar hacia a un lado, vio el chico le lanzaba un objeto– **Supongo que lo necesitaras** –sorprendida y feliz miro lo que había atrapado, un casco.

- **Gracias "Joker", te debo una**.

- **Par eso están los amigos, para cuidarse los unos a los otros **–dijo más por Sasuke que por la chica.

"Ryuu" jalo por la mano a Sasuke y corrieron juntos a donde estaba la motocicleta. Ambos se pusieron los cascos y el ojinegro la miro contrariado– **Esto va a ser extraño**.

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto encendiendo el motor.

- **Sakura… ¿no crees que sería mejor que yo condujera? Yo si porto permiso para conducir**.

La oji morada enarco una ceja–** Dejemos algo en claro Sasuke, yo soy la corredora clandestina y no necesito permiso aquí**.

- **Pero…**

- **Nada de peros, además nadie toca a mi hermoso dragón rosa a menos que sea yo**.

-** Ok** –Sasuke negó con la cabeza, un bufido divertido y una sonrisa dibujaban sus labios– **Ya entendí, andando**.

El moreno subió en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, abrazándose fuertemente a la cintura de "Ryuu". Escaparon junto con los demás corredores, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no habían tomado el camino de regreso, sino uno que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad. No protesto, ni dijo nada, le daría la oportunidad a Sakura de explicarle en cuanto se detuvieran. La corredora condujo varios kilómetros por una autopista, luego tomó una desviación sin pavimentar, adentrándose a un espeso bosque. Sasuke nunca había estado ahí, así que no reconocía nada y menos viajando a oscuras siendo alumbrados, únicamente, por el faro de la motocicleta. Después de unos minutos de subir por una cuesta, Sakura detuvo el vehículo.

Sakura espero a que Sasuke bajara, imitándolo y quitándose el casco.

- **Ven** –le pidió tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a través de unos arbustos– **Este lugar lo encontré hace mucho tiempo, es mi rincón favorito para pensar**.

En cuanto salieron de la maleza Sasuke quedó impactado, desde donde estaban se podía apreciarse la ciudad de Konoha en su totalidad. Las luces de las casas hacían un espectáculo inigualable.

- **Es sorprendente**.

- **Sasuke-kun yo… tengo muchas cosas que decirte, cosas que he hecho y que no son nada agradables**.

- **Está bien, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo**.

- **No, esta vez sí quiero decirte todo, necesito hacerlo** –Sakura se acerco al chico, paro de puntitas y pego sus labios al oído del pelinegro– **Yo maté a Danzou**.

Sasuke la alejo tomándola por los hombros, la pelinegra miraba al suelo totalmente abatida– Eso no puede ser, Itachi me dijo que lo habían encontrado y que todo indicaba que la mafia lo había hecho.

-** No, fui yo** –Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose– **Él amenazó con matarte, no resistí la idea de que volviera a hacerte daño, el solo imaginarlo me volvía loca**.

Al verla tan desesperada y hundida en el terror del recuerdo, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, la abrazo fuertemente para calmar su dolor. Lo entendía, si él hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- **Shhh** –trato de tranquilizarla, arrullándola como si fuera un bebé entre sus brazos– **¿Alguien más lo sabe?**

-** Hn** –asintió con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del chico– **Yahiko, Konan, Sai y…**

- **No importa lo mantendremos en secreto, nadie más debe saberlo**.

- **Un tipo de la mafia**

- **Espera… te refieres a un tipo alto con pinta de matón**.

- **Si, ¿cómo lo conoces?**

- **Cuando Ozumi te secuestro Fukuzawa y… yo, fuimos a pedirle ayuda **–dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado de admitirlo– **Él dijo que te debía un favor muy grande, en ese entonces no entendí a lo que se refería**.

- **Imagino que estamos a mano** –comento pensativa.

- **No, el dijo que aun te debían un favor a ti**.

- **Ok, entonces por mi está bien**.

- **¿De qué hablas Sakura? ¡Que la mafia te deba favores no es gracioso!**

- **Si, pero si ellos creen eso, entonces no debo preocuparme por lo de Danzou**.

Sasuke se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente– **Kami, lo ves todo tan sencillo, ojala yo fuera como tú**.

- **Si fueras como yo** –camino lentamente, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y rozó sus labios contra los de él– **Lo nuestro no funcionaría**.

- **Tienes razón** –sonrió de lado y luego selló sus labios en un beso apasionado y sediento de más. Al separarse la miro con una ceja levantada, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo analizó profundamente– **Sabes… me gustas más de pelirrosa, el negro no va contigo**.

Sakura sonrió– **No te preocupes, se quita con un buen baño, además el rosa es mi color favorito**.

- **Desde que te conocí, también el mío** –ambos rieron abiertamente, Sasuke acaricio los brazos de la chica por encima de la chaqueta de piel que usaba– **Te amo Sakura**.

- **Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun** –Sakura se puso de puntitas y lentamente acerco su rostro al de Sasuke– **Y gracias por… salvarme**.

El beso que se dieron esa noche fue el más sincero y lleno de amor que nunca se hubieran dado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fueron totalmente sinceros, sin miedos ni mascaras. Al fin, volvían a ser Sakura y Sasuke. La princesa en problemas y su príncipe azul que acudía a su rescate.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* FIN *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Esta fue una historia, que como las que he escrito, ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón. Es especial porque logre retratar a una Sakura de nuestra época y mundo, que no teme demostrar lo que siente, que sufre y ama como todos lo hacemos; pero sobre todo que es una persona imperfecta. Comete errores, no aplica bien su juicio y se mete en problemas como todos lo hacemos. Se hundió en malos hábitos y con ayuda de los seres que la amaban salió adelante. Etc, etc, etc.

También siento que me proyecte en ella, su bipolaridad es de cierto modo parte de mi, no, no he sido diagnosticada pero a veces estoy alegre y contenta y la gente me hace enfurecer y exploto. SU mejor amigo, Sai, es muy parecido a mi mejor amigo, son lindos y tiernos, pero cuando metes la pata no te dejan olvidarlo ¬¬' (Marco, eres un amor =.= te quiero mucho). Sakura y él se llevan tan bien que a veces da la impresión de que son otra cosa, lo mismo me decía otro amigo con respecto a mi "Sai". Su mejor amiga, en esta historia Sakura no tiene una mejor amiga, pero la que esta más cercana a ella fue Roxy, con ella Sakura fue abierta, no escondió nada y sabía todos sus secretos, no pude desarrollarla más porque hubiera hecho una muuuy larga estancia en Inglaterra. Sakura y Roxy se llevan muy pesado, se dicen insultos y cosas así; y aunque en mi mundo no existe una chica así, la más cercana es Tavatiux, a quien siempre le ando diciendo mensa, jajaja, saludos amiga te quiero mucho, se que algún día llegaras hasta este capitulo.

Solo me queda agradecerles a ustedes, extraordinarias fans que me dejaron RR o que agregaron mi humilde historia a sus listas de favoritas. Este "trabajo" lo hago para y por ustedes, me divierto y lo disfruto mucho. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi, diviértanse, lean y nos seguimos viendo con mis demás historias, que aun tengo publicando y otras más en el horno.

Besos y Cariño Para Todas Ustedes.  
**Sakura_trc**

.

.

**MI REGRESO  
**SUMMARY: Sakura regresa de una larga misión fuera de Konoha, cual sera su sorpresa que cuando llega se da cuenta que Sasuke regreso. Ella no es la misma d antes y si quiere tenerla de regreso deberá descubrir los secretos que esconde su pasado. Epilogo

**QUEDATE A MI LADO  
**SUMMARY: -Conti De Mi Regreso- .:: _En proceso_ ::. Sasuke y Sakura han vivido 3 años juntos, lamentablemente él no demuestra lo que siente y ella comienza a perder la paciencia. Una serie de problemas están por separarlos y poner en riesgo, no solo su amor, sino incluso su vida.

**PIZZERIA 2x1  
**SUMMARY: One Shot AU. Sasuke se mete en problemas y tiene que conseguir un empleo, entra a trabajar en una pizzeria sin saber que conocera a una linda pelirrosa. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista aunque no hayas visto el rostro del repartidor?

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE  
**SUMMARY: One Shot. Un concurso para escoger una nueva canción para el grupo rock-pop más famosos del momento, un chico decepcionado del amor y una chica con el corazón roto, juntos compondrán no solo una canción sino el Camino de Regreso al Amor AU

**POR ALGO PASAN LAS COSAS  
**SUMMARY: One Shot. Un día terrible para ella, un día fabuloso para él y un día inolvidable para ambos. Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, a veces cuando una situación parece terrible, puede traer algo bueno a tu vida, puede mejorarla o simplemente hacerla maravillosa.

**UN DESPERTAR DE LOCOS  
**SUMMARY: One Shot. Sakura despierta de un modo muy poco común, todo es un caos y ella no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Lo que esta viviendo parece una pesadilla vuelta realidad. AU. Me la fume con este la verdad.

Gracias:

**vivs-chan**

**pandiux7**

**Lila-sama**

**Asukasoad**

**Maiisa**

**Caramelithox**

**MySweetWolff**

**yukii yunna**

**MaGy-Souh**

**Melilove**

**GREECE06**

**Yukistar**

**Zeldalove**

**Ruki-0408**

**Aiko Amitie**

**MitorOlas**

**Madelinedarkgirl**

**ViryMousy**

**SAKURA-MISA**

**OOANDISAOO**

**Any16-chan**

**Uchihajun**

**erandYm-chan**

**Jesybert**

**Sakiera-chan**

**MiisakiiKiss**

**.**

**XoXo XOXO OxOx**

**.**


End file.
